Mockingjay: Broken Wings
by Jamie Sommers
Summary: A/U Katniss and Peeta are married, expecting a baby. Peeta's unsure of Katniss after the things he's seen while being held prisoner. Is she still trustworthy? With a traitor in the rebellion who can Katniss turn to? Haymitch, after all the secrets he's kept? Gale, who's loyalty lies with President Coin? Or will Peeta open up his heart to her again? Sequel to CF: Rekindling
1. Prologue

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Prologue**

**Third in the series of stories which begins with 74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were, continues with Catching Fire: Rekindling (There are missing scenes for those of you that like rated M versions of things called Catching Fire: Rekindling Outtakes) and now the final story is being told.**

**In this version of Mockingjay: Broken Wings I will be following my own timeline, not the one provided in the book. Let's chalk it up to artistic licensing. I cannot promise to update four times a week, but you will get at least one update a week and I will shoot for two. I rely on others to complete this story and believe it or not, we dedicate an enormous amount of time on these stories. My betas ROCK! S and A are the best EVER! BB, thanks for listening to me ramble during my sickness. I was a feverish nightmare. If you have questions about this story, please ask them on my tumblr page as I will not answer them here. www dot jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com if you follow me on tumblr you will get updates as to what is happening with the story and previews to new chapters. Please let me remind all of you that I am writing a K/P based fanfic. If something else stems from it, yay! If not, so sorry. **

**Thanks to all of you that have been following me since the very first story and anxiously awaiting this one. I hope you like it. BTW... please remember while reading my stories, I love to tug at your heartstrings and leave you hanging at the edge of your seats. **

**Welcome to the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

He couldn't drag his eyes away from the spot on his arm that had been sliced apart only days earlier. Now it was healed and the skin was a glowing, a shining statement of how powerful the Capitol really was. One second you're taking your last breath and the next you're lying in a hospital bed, every injury...knife wounds...paper cut, hell, Peeta was certain if he got a splinter while he was in the arena it had been removed and after the Capitol works their magic on you they don't just stick you in a bed and say, get better soon, no, they take it one step further. In Peeta's case they may have taken it several steps further. He'd had a body polish, they had done something to his teeth so they were gleaming white, something to his hair, Portia said they didn't color it, but brought out his natural shades, his blonds looked a lot lighter and his browns a lot deeper. He wasn't sure what it was...he just didn't feel like himself. He began moving his fingers around, the two fingers that had caused him to lose his grip on the ladder. The feeling was back and would stay that way. The Capitol doctors had fixed it. They fixed everything. Peeta had wondered why they would do such a thing, repair him, and then they told him he would be doing an interview with Caesar Flickerman. 'Ah,' he had come to a conclusion, 'They want me to talk about how kind the Capitol was to me after rescuing me and so graciously saving my life...bastards.' He walked around the familiar quarters at the Tribute Center, Peacekeepers standing guard at the elevators and the doorway to the rooftop. Peeta walked into the bedroom Katniss always used, the one they had shared prior to entering the arena, and closed the door. He walked into the bathroom, sat at the edge of the tub and ran his fingers around the cool, smooth surface as he thought about their time together. 'Why didn't we leave? Why were we so stupid? Why was _I_ so stupid?' "God!" He stood up and knocked over one of the bottles of oil that was left on a small shelf. 'I should have told you the moment I found out about that damn tunnel, but...' Peeta did everything in his power to push the tears back as he lay on his side of the bed, '...but your answer to everything back then was to run and I was so afraid you'd leave without me.'

_They were shocked to see their friends from the Capitol show up the morning after they got married. Any other morning they would've been thrilled to be greeted with such a surprise, but on that particular morning...it was pure hell sitting in Katniss' living room with a group of people from the Capitol, sipping tea, nibbling on cookies and not thinking about everything that had transpired between them in the past twenty-four hours. _

"_Excuse me," Katniss stood up with an empty plate in her hand and walked past Peeta into the kitchen. She glanced down at him once, but that one look was enough to tell him, 'get your butt in the kitchen. Now.'_

_Peeta got to his feet, bent down at the waist and spoke softly to Effie, "Pardon me, Effie. I'm going to check and see if Katniss needs some help in the kitchen."_

"_Nonsense," Effie looked at him as though he were insane. "We've brought attendants along with us, they shall take care of the chores." She was just about to lift her fingers and summon them._

"_No!" Peeta snapped and Effie startled. "I mean, it's okay. I'll um...uh..." he let out a sigh and gave his surrogate mother the God's honest truth. "We want a few minutes alone together. Especially today."_

_Effie grinned at him and said, "Well, darling, of course you do." She checked the time and told him, "You've got ten minutes. I shall keep these vultures," she winked, "at bay."_

"_You're the best." Peeta gave her a quick peck on the cheek and sought out Katniss who was pacing back and forth by the side door. "Hey."_

"_Geez, what took you so long?" She grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door. "Come on. We're getting the hell out of here. These people are not ruining today for us."_

_Peeta let out a chuckle and let her lead him through the backyards of the unused mansions. "Where we going?" _

"_Don't know." She paused and turned to him. "Where do you want to go?"_

"_Hmm," he made a face, looked around then scooped her up and took her to the side of a house. "This one's got a tree."_

"_So what?"_

"_Wish I had a tree in my yard," Peeta sat at the base of it with her in his arms. "Think about it. We could have our very own oak tree in the backyard." He ran his hand down her shoulder, arm then clasped her hand. "Our very own picnic spot each day." He placed a kiss against her temple._

_She let out a small sigh and relaxed against him. "A place for the birds to gather and nest. Maybe they'd sing."_

"_You could sing to them." Peeta closed his eyes soaking up everything about her. The way she smelled, the texture of her skin, the feeling of her lips as they continually pressed little kisses against his neck and chin. Those kisses were driving him crazy. "Katniss," he whispered to her and tilted his lips down to meet hers. "We don't have long before they try to find us."_

_One of her arms was wrapped around his back, her body was practically coiled around his, her other hand was behind his head, encouraging him, telling him it was okay to do this now and her mouth was against his talking in a low hushed tone that stirred every emotion of love he had ever felt for Katniss in his life. "I don't care if they do find us, Peeta. All I want right now is for you to kiss me. Just kiss me." _

_The look she had shimmering in her eyes was more than he could handle. How did he say no to his wife...'Wow, she's my wife!' With that realization his lips collided with hers in a passionate kiss. He had her shirt clenched in his fists, could feel her hands holding onto both sides of his face as she repositioned herself and straddled his lap, their lips never breaking their connection. The vibrations of the tiny sounds she made trembled against his bottom lip and caused his heart to swell. Peeta always knew he was in love with Katniss Everdeen, but being in love with Katniss Mellark was oh, so much better than he could have ever imagined. He allowed his hands to roam over her body and smiled between their kiss when he felt her reaction to his touch, but she got her sweet revenge by doing the same to him. _

"_Let's get out of here, Peeta," Katniss suggested against his lips as she pressed her upper body against his. _

"_Oh, God." He was so tempted to do what she asked. "Where would we go?"_

"_My house in the Seam. We could go there."_

"_Think they'd find us?" He asked ready to make a run for it regardless of the consequences. Effie Trinket would be furious with him not living up to his responsibilities. _

"_Who gives a shit?" Katniss attached herself to his lips with gusto. "Dear God, Peeta, today of all days, are we seriously expected to entertain the Capitol audience?"_

_She had a point. "Okay. Let's go, but they'll find us at your old house. I know a place they won't find us." They stumbled to their feet._

"_Where?" Katniss dusted herself off. _

"_Our oak tree," Peeta grinned at her. "None of them will even think about that place."_

"_And we can go into our house so I can grab a couple of things to build a little shelter...like I did for Madge and Delly during the winter..." Katniss had a look of excitement in her eyes that Peeta hadn't seen since she went into the woods. _

"_What do you say? Feel like making a run for it?" Peeta held a hand out to her._

"_What do you think?" She grabbed his hand._

"_I'll take that as a yes."_

"_You can take that as a hell yes," she gave him a small smile._

_They had made it all the way to their side door entrance, which was locked, Katniss secretly made her way into the house through a back window only to be caught by Haymitch who had been sent to look for them. _

_Peeta could hear the man talking to Katniss the second she entered their living room. "Something wrong with the front door sweetheart?"_

"_I hate doors." Peeta could almost see the scowl on Katniss' face when she answered._

"_Where's the boy?" _

_Peeta stuck his head in the window and said, "Right here." He let out a loud sigh and lifted himself up until he was able to enter the same way Katniss had done. "How long have you guys been looking for us?" He put an arm around Katniss shoulder._

"_Effie thought the two of you were in another portion of Katniss' place. I told her I'd come here and check. You're lucky I found you. If I hadn't they would've had to call in for the Peacekeepers to do a search._

"_What?" Katniss and Peeta said in unison. _

"_You two just don't get it." Their mentor's voice was filled with aggravation. "After all this time you still don't get it." Haymitch turned and walked towards the door. "You're victors...you belong to the Capitol, not yourselves. If you don't play their Games by their rules...there are consequences. Not just for yourselves either." He turned and pointed at them. "Think about __**that**__ the next time you want to run off and have a little fling instead of fulfilling your Capitol duties." _

_Peeta shared a concerned and guilty look with Katniss. They walked over to her house, did what they were told and gave each other a chaste goodbye kiss until Katniss mouthed, "Can we go to the tree tomorrow?"_

_Peeta took her in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. "It's a date." One last kiss on the cheek. "See you later and try to have some fun."_

_Katniss' entire face morphed into one of disgust, "They're going to pluck me like a freaking chicken. Where's the fun in that?"_

_It was hard for Peeta not to smile when he thought of Katniss throughout the day. She hated going through prep, but she did it and she was stunning during too. He had to give her team credit, they sure knew their way around a makeup kit, but when it came right down to it, he much preferred her without all that crap on her face. Natural Katniss was the most beautiful creature he could ever imagine. 'Those freckles,' Peeta grinned when he thought about them dashed across her nose. 'I love them.'_

"_Perfect!" A man called out from across the room. "We're all done. Thank you." _

_Peeta just stood there in front of the backdrop thinking about Katniss...Katniss, once again he let out a sigh._

"_Wow, you've got it bad." Portia ran her hand over his shoulder. "What do you say we get you out of these clothes, clear these people out of here and try and get you and Katniss back on your schedule instead of the two of you being on ours?"_

_Peeta nodded absently, a look of love plastered on his face, sheer adoration for the woman he married the day before magnified the vivid hue in his eyes. "What do we do first?" He was a work machine for Portia and Cinna, staying away from Katniss so as not to distract her from her shoot, but he could hear her yelling and complaining. He entered her home through the side door they had exited through earlier, removing three large empty trunks, that weighed a ton, and bringing them to Peeta's house to really empty them. Then there were Effie's trunks and Peeta's trunks. In total, eight trunks with false bottoms that held a remarkable amount of supplies._

"_Have you dismissed everyone?" Effie walked into Peeta's home with a stiff spine, quite properly. _

"_Yes," Portia was tucking the last of the bedding into a trunk. "Effie how did you get these sleeping bags and pillows?"_

_She flapped her hands at Portia. "Oh, it was no big deal. The moment I found out about the house I gave Plutarch a what for," she pointed her finger as though she was currently scolding the man, "and he provided me with the name of a black market distributor. Well," she tugged on the hem of her jacket, "it's amazing what you can get from a black market sales person simply by supplying large sums of money to him. It seems that's really all they're interested in...that and trading for better goods, which I have," she picked up a jar of anti aging cream, "One of these got me fifty sleeping bags and pillows. I'm truly disgusted at how vein the people of the Capitol are." She blew out a huff of air. "Oh well, pish posh. Their vanity is to our benefit." Effie walked up to Peeta and slid a key out of her glove. "There you are darling. Keep it somewhere safe...somewhere...away from you and Katniss. Definitely away from Haymitch. Perhaps hide it next to the house itself, but if you're searched for any reason and they come across this key, they will know after trying it, that it does not belong to your home." _

"_Who's home does it belong to, Effie?" Peeta asked._

"_Has Portia not explained it to you yet?"_

"_No," Portia shook her head. "We've been a bit busy."_

"_Well, I must head back to Katniss and make sure we don't finish too early. Though that girl does have a tendency to drag things out," Effie grinned. "Oh, how I've missed the two of you. Still, I wouldn't want anyone to give in to her temperament too quickly." Effie addressed Portia. "I shall leave it up to you to explain. Everyone is either on the train or in Katniss' home. I have made it perfectly clear that I will leave them behind if they are not in their assigned place when it's time to leave."_

_Peeta let out a little laugh. "That should scare the hell out of them. Being left in District Twelve."_

"_Oh, darling," Effie turned and walked towards the door. "I find your district charming. All it needs is a little more...nourishment." With that she went to Katniss' house. _

"_Did Effie Trinket just compliment District Twelve?" Peeta turned to Portia with a look of disbelief on his face. _

"_Effie has changed, Peeta. The woman...you wouldn't believe what she did to Plutarch Heavensbee over that key you're holding." Portia bent down and took the handle on one side of a trunk. "Come on, we have to get this moved. I won't have time to take all three trunks...we'll probably have to dump some of this stuff out. Maybe you can get a hold of some boxes or something."_

"_My dad runs a bakery. I can get boxes."_

"_Great. You'll need them so you can pack up this stuff and put it into storage." Portia made a small grunting noise as she lifted the handle of the trunk. _

"_Want me to carry this myself?" Peeta asked._

"_No, it's too heavy. We need to go out the back way." Portia began walking towards the side door. "This is the only other doorway, right?"_

"_Yeah...other than the one that leads off of our bedroom, but that just walks out to the balcony." Peeta answered._

"_Okay, come on." Portia took Peeta to another mansion in Victor's Village. Once they were inside Peeta was shown the series in which to push the buttons inside of the workbench. It should have surprised him to see the shelving move to the side and reveal a staircase cut into the packed earth with wooden planks on each step, but after seeing the Capitol hideout, nothing came as a surprise to him anymore. "These tunnels were put in when the houses were built. It took awhile from what we gathered, after Effie..." Portia hemmed and hawed, "Well...we didn't get much more information out of Plutarch about the tunnels after Effie had her little dispute with him, but every district was supposed to have one put in. They don't all have one, but I believe most do."_

_Peeta took the trunk on his own and carried it down the steps, "Talk me down, will ya, Portia?" He stuck out a foot, tentatively reaching for the next step while following her voice. The moment he_ _reached the bottom, hitting his head on the ceiling in the process, he asked, "Why did Effie fight with Plutarch?"_

"_We told him that you and Katniss wanted to run away right after the Victory Tour. He knew about Snow's plan to make you a co-host alongside of Caesar Flickerman and one day we were talking, Cinna, Effie and myself, about a way for you to escape...it was right before you and Gale were whipped, talking about a way for yours and Katniss' families to get out of Twelve. We thought if you could somehow make a break for it and get through the woods...make it to Thirteen on foot then you'd have..."_

"_Thirteen!?" Peeta interrupted. "It's real then?"_

"_Yes," Portia glanced over her shoulder, but continued talking and walking down the dimly lit tunnel holding onto the handle of the trunk. "It's real and the president there is very concerned about you and Katniss. Your survival is of the utmost importance to the rebellion, Peeta."_

"_Katniss told me Thirteen wasn't gone...it wasn't destroyed by the Capitol. We were going to ask Haymitch about it, but we sort of got sidetracked with the wedding and all."_

"_He wouldn't have admitted to it anyway." Portia adjusted the trunk. "It was only hours later that Effie came back all worked up. She had gotten the call from Haymitch about you getting whipped and let me tell you...I would never want to be on that woman's bad side when it came to hurting her babies."_

"_Her babies?" Peeta could feel himself blushing. _

"_She loves both you and Katniss, I'll admit that," Portia said, "but when it comes to you...I don't know what you and that woman share Peeta, but I've never seen anything like it. I mean...I've seen a mother's love, but Effie has seemed to take it one step further when it comes to you."_

_Now Peeta felt his cheeks burning, not with embarrassment, but flushed with the fact that Effie Trinket loved him as much as his own mother hated him. "So she had a fight with Plutarch?"_

"_Not a fight really," Portia grinned. "She got angry with him when he said, 'Perhaps I should have suggested they use the escape tunnel that led to the woods in District Twelve,' then...Oh, my!" Portia let out a high pitch laugh. "Effie walked slowly up to Plutarch and asked him, 'Do you mean there's a way Katniss and Peeta could've escaped that hellhole called Victor's Village?' and Plutarch kind of bristled a bit...he knew he had said too much, but there was no getting out of it at that point." Portia stopped walking. "I've got to set this down, it's so heavy. I just need a minute. Wish we had some water or something in here," she ran the back of her hand across her forehead and Peeta pulled out a few scraps of paper he had in his back pocket in case he saw something he wanted to sketch and handed it to her. "Thanks." She patted it across her brow. "Well, Plutarch had no choice but to tell us about this tunnel, admit that Haymitch had known about it for years..."_

"_He has?" Now this shocked Peeta. Haymitch was aware of the tunnel yet never told Peeta about it. Then again, Peeta always got the feeling that Haymitch would put the rebellion before he and Katniss so why should it come as a surprise. "Never mind," Peeta rolled his eyes. "Go on with your story."_

"_Haymitch has known about it for years." Portia went on. "The tunnel comes out deep enough into the woods that it's past the surveillance, but not so far that you have to walk for hours and hours to get to safety. The_ _storage area," Portia giggled, "is a rock."_

"_A rock?"_

"_The opening is a rock, beneath it is storage that was dug out by a small machine, similar to the tunnel itself, but none of these things are lined, just packed earth. Inside of the tunnel we should come across the actual machine that did the work." Portia stood up and took the handle of the trunk. "Let's see if we can find it. Apparently if it's still functioning it will sense whether or not the ground is unstable and begin repairs or start digging a new tunnel, and use this one to store the soil from the new one. Pretty ingenious isn't it?"_

"_Portia?" Peeta wiped the little bit of dirt out of his hair. "Can you please get to the part where Effie fights with Plutarch?"_

"_Sure," she smiled. "After Plutarch filled us in on the details Effie started doing that little walk of hers, you know the one...she did it when we were in the hideout before you proposed to Katniss. I think that's when she gets all of her genius ideas, and she started mumbling to herself about the two of you being safe long ago, how you would've never gotten hurt by the new Head Peacekeeper, Gale would've never gotten whipped, Katniss could finally sleep peacefully...work on having dreams like a girl of her age should, that both of you could battle your nightmares under a physician's care instead of having to keep it under wraps. I could see her working herself up into a little frenzy and the next thing I know she walked up to Plutarch and said, 'How many years have we known one another?' she started taking off her gloves, one finger at a time and Plutarch answered her by saying, 'We've known each other for too many years my dear friend.' Then Effie said, 'Do you consider me trustworthy?' And he answered, 'Why of course.' Then...I swear to you, never in my entire life did I see this coming and I know that Plutarch Heavensbee didn't either. Effie Trinket took her right hand, made a proper little fist and socked the Head Gamemaker square in the nose. She made him bleed, Peeta." Portia started to laugh to which Peeta joined in._

"_My God, I can just picture her doing that. I bet she checked her hand to make sure she didn't get any blood on herself and then put her gloves right back on too."_

"_Yes," Portia's laugh grew. "I know she must've hurt herself, but you'd never know it. That woman didn't flinch. She simply looked over her shoulder at Plutarch and said, 'I want the keys. Now!' and he practically ran to get them. He had them hiding somewhere in the passage between his house and the hideout. Then she started talking about stocking this place up, what we should get for it, supplies your families would need and what if it was more than just your families? What if there was a full on uprising? We'd need to stock you up with supplies for the people of your district. There was no way we could have enough for thousands, but a few hundred...children maybe...anything we could do to help." The humor was gone from Portia's story and the seriousness of the items they carried inside of the trunk now weighed even more. _

_Peeta had spent a few hours with Portia traveling back and forth with her, the last box of supplies was in fact stacked up against the wall, not having time to take them all the way down to the storage facility. He couldn't wait to tell Katniss about the area, she'd want to go see it right away, but it would be dangerous to go at night. 'Hmmm,' Peeta thought to himself. 'Maybe it would be best to wait until the next day.' The night their friends went back to the Capitol he ran a bubble bath for Katniss, let her relax and soak in a tub filled with her favorite scent. He promised her that night that he would pamper her, spoil her rotten for the rest of her life. It was something she deserved. His wife had spent her entire life having to provide for those around her, essentially having to be the man of the house. It gave Peeta great pleasure that night making her feel like a woman. Running a tub for her, leaving a fluffy robe at her fingertips for the moment she stepped out, preparing a tray full of her favorite cold meats, cheeses, fruits and bread for a light dinner and filling their bedroom with candles. Their first day of marital bliss may not have been everything they had wanted it to be, but there was always the night. _

_They had wanted to go to the oak tree the next day, had spoke about it before getting out of bed in the morning, but the news of the mandatory television viewing put a damper on it. _

"_We could still go, Katniss." He couldn't take her to the tunnel to see the woods like he had wanted that day, but they could go to the oak tree. "It might take this television thing off of your mind."_

"_I just hate it when they make us watch something. I mean, why do we have to watch it? If it's us in our wedding clothes...we wore the crap, why do we have to watch it?" Katniss was standing next to the washing machine as Peeta was unloading it into the dryer._

"_What are they supposed to do say everyone has to watch it except for Katniss and Peeta?" he pushed up his sleeves and pressed the button on the dryer which didn't start. "Damn it. Not again."_

"_What's wrong?" Katniss asked. _

"_Can you go flip that light switch for me please?" Peeta was well aware of what was going on. The Capitol was trying to figure out why his surveillance didn't work, it was wired throughout the house via the electrical system, but his didn't work. If Katniss turned on the light and it didn't go on then they had failed to get the surveillance up and running. _

"_Do you need me to keep flipping it?" Katniss asked._

"_How many times have you done it?" Peeta asked from across the room._

"_About a half a dozen times."_

"_We're good," he lifted the corner of his lip in a grin at her. "Got to go to the basement." He held his hand out to her. "Come on. I'll show you the box."_

"_What box?" Katniss walked alongside of him down the stairs. _

"_It houses all the main electrical power supplies for our house. I just need to push a couple of buttons to get the dryer up and running again." He placed a kiss on her temple. "Next month it'll probably be the fridge I'll need to restart."_

"_Maybe the television will go out," Katniss said flatly. "We could leave that one out and blame it on the crappy housing."_

_Peeta let out a little burst of laughter. "Yeah, that'll go over really well."_

_Was it hours...minutes? It most certainly wasn't days, but their lives had been turned upside down and into a frenzy. All signs of laughter was gone. Whatever joy he had found with Katniss as a newlywed was nonexistent the moment the president of their country ripped apart their little bit of happiness and threw them back into the arena. Peeta had almost forgotten about the tunnel that led to the woods...until Katniss went missing. He literally had to stop and dissect their conversations since he found out about the tunnel the day prior. Had he told Katniss about it? Was she gone? Did she leave him? Did she run? 'Dear God, Katniss' Peeta was racing towards Victor's Village with Gale somewhere close by, in search of Katniss who had mysteriously disappeared after the reading of the card, 'Please don't leave me. I cannot do this without you. We're not strong enough to face those woods yet. Not where we have to go. We have to prepare ourselves for that kind of trek. We need to...my God...I can't live without you.' His hands were trembling when they entered Victor's Village and an intoxicated Katniss collapsed into Gale's arms. _

"_She's drunk," Gale announced._

"_I'm going to kick Haymitch's ass." Peeta was more than happy to do so too. The man was their mentor. He should know better than to let Katniss get inebriated. Peeta held out his arms, "I'll take her."_

_Gale shook his head from side to side. "That's okay. I can carry her."_

_He let out a little breath in hopes to relinquish some of the stress that was consuming him. "Mind carrying her home for me?" Peeta asked Gale._

"_Nah," Gale turned towards Katniss' house._

_'Damn it. Tension's back,' Peeta thought to himself as he hurriedly walked towards Gale who was heading for Katniss' mother's house and stopped him before he got too far away. "Gale. She doesn't live there anymore." Peeta's eyes flew to his and Katniss' front door when he saw the questioning expression cross Gale's face. _

"_Oh." There was disappointment clearly written in the man's eyes._

_Peeta led Gale into their home and thought to himself, 'We'll make it through this Katniss, but if I tell you about the tunnel right now...you'll run. You'll endanger yourself...the people we love, and I can't let you do that. Please forgive me for what I'm about to do to you. I swear, you will not have to go back into the arena again.'_

Peeta opened up his eyes and stared at the ceiling of the room he and Katniss shared at the Tribute Center. From the moment he decided to become a Career he began hording the extra supplies Effie had sent through the black market distributor with their special food orders. It was the reason they were unloading all the merchant's supplies back in Twelve. Peeta had been in touch with Effie only twice during their training, they had always planned on stocking up for the possibility of an uprising in Twelve, but after the reading of the card things got a lot more serious. She got in touch with him to tell him when the camera crews would be coming and that they should concentrate on their strengths with weaponry. In other words, stay away from the extra stock. Fortunately no deliveries came when the camera crews did. The next time Peeta spoke to Effie was when he called to tell her that they were no longer training for the Games. In other words, stop sending stuff to us. Peeta and his father spent many nights hauling boxes into the woods, his father more than him since Peeta hated leaving Katniss alone at night. If only he had done what they had set out to do...leave. Just get their families and go. Never let Katniss see the inside of the arena again. 'You didn't keep your word,' he hated himself for this. 'If you had just kept your word and not let her go back into the arena you'd be safe right now. They still would've bombed Twelve, but with you and me together, Katniss...maybe...' There was no stopping the tears this time. Thoughts of his friends and family being burned alive...charred to a crisp, combined with Katniss' absence. Not knowing if she was dead or alive. Hoping she was alive. That the baby was okay. That they were both... Peeta punched the pillow to his right with his newly functioning hand and curled onto his side, drawing his knees to his chest. "Son of a bitch! Katniss! Katniss!" He screamed out her name as the tears and pain consumed him from the inside out. He cried out her name until his throat was raw and scratchy. He ignored Darius' attempts at helping him and Portia's words of comfort, but the moment he felt a delicate gloved hand curl over his shoulder he sprung out of the fetal position he was balled into and proceeded to cry like a baby on Effie Trinket's shoulder. "I miss her, Effie. I miss her so much," he choked out. His body racked with grief, shaking...shuddering. He had done everything the president wanted him to do during his interview with Caesar that day. Effie told him what to say, and he said it, even though he hated it, he said it, but he also did what she suggested, something the president would never understand. He mouthed something very simple and basic to Katniss and all Peeta could hope was that she would be alive and well enough to understand the meaning when she watched it. "Ma...mma...my bba...baby...mmy..." he clutched at Effie, trying to hold onto her, clinging to her, drawing as much strength from her as he could.

"I know darling. I know." She stroked the back of his head.

"I miss her so mmmuch...mmmomm." Peeta had thought of Effie as his surrogate mother for awhile now, but he'd never actually called her by the name, and he hadn't realized he used the word then either. The only saving grace was that it came out sounding like he was simply mumbling.

"Oh, Peeta," Effie couldn't react to his words. She wasn't allowed.

"I want to go home. I want to go home. Please...ppplease. Tell him I'll do wwwhat...whatever he wants. We'll disappear. All...all we want is to bbbe a...a family. That's all. That's all." Peeta pulled back and screamed at the ceiling, "THAT'S ALL WE WANT! JUST LEAVE US ALONE!" Then he buried his face in Effie's shoulder.

"Shhh, dear one. Things will work out. You'll see." Peeta hoped Effie's words were a prophecy, but he didn't see her glance to the side, avoiding any form of eye contact, accidental or purposeful with him, nor could he read her mind...see the things that she knew. He could sob all he wanted that night. Mourn for those he lost whether they were dead in a district that no longer existed, or alive in a district that was no longer _supposed_ to exist. Tomorrow a whole new Games would be starting for Peeta Mellark. He would be thrown into a new arena without an alliance or weapons to defend himself.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Katniss continually floated between two different stages of life, consciousness and dream-state. It was the only way she could define her life since leaving the arena. Consciousness consisted of time periods in which she ate, walked around with Lavinia's help, she had never known the Avox's name, but learned it after getting to Thirteen. For some reason she thought the girl's name was Darius, but that was the concussion playing tricks on her mind. Sometimes when she felt well enough, she'd sneak out of the medical bay and find a tiny corner to hide in. A dark closet or quiet stairwell, but her doctor kept getting worried about her, was constantly checking on the baby afterward, even though the baby's heart rate was just fine after Katniss' little excursions. And then there was the dream-state stages of her life. Those were causing problems for the baby...for Katniss. She couldn't' seem to tell the difference between the dreams and reality. She could swear at times when she had dreams of Peeta that he was there with her...sitting with her in the room, laying in bed with her and ever since she heard the baby's heartbeat Katniss swore it wasn't the baby's heart at all. It was Peeta's. The doctor kept talking about how it was beating twice as fast as an adults, but all Katniss heard was Peeta's heart and every single time the doctor turned up the baby's heartbeat Katniss closed her eyes and waited to hear something fast, but all she could hear was the strong and steady beat of its father.

Each day she spoke to the doctor and her husband Justus, an Avox, but she mostly spoke to Peeta. No one heard her talk, all they saw was Katniss moving her lips and staring into space. Haymitch came to visit her, so did Plutarch...Finnick, but she had nothing to say to them. She was too busy talking to Peeta at the time. Couldn't they see she was in the middle of a conversation with her husband? "I swear these men are so rude, Peeta. Effie Trinket would shit a ring around herself at the way they behave. Okay, maybe that's not the proper term to use when talking about Effie, but she would. How's she doing anyway? Haymitch was just here and he's a mess without her. He looks like crap. I think he needs a drink and they have a strict no alcohol rule here. The next time I see him, I'm planning on laughing in his face about that, but he's trying...not that I care. Rat bastard. I really need to watch my mouth. Banana nut's going to hear me talk like this pretty soon. Crap, I better get it all out of my system now then." She let out a little laugh and saw Justus smile at her. "Hey, I've got to tell you about my doctor and her husband, you are not going to believe it. My doctor is married to her _Avox_ husband. You heard me." considering he was across the country and the only thing coming out of her mouth was air, obviously Peeta couldn't hear her, but it made her feel so comfortable...normal, talking to Peeta like he was sitting right next to her. "Apparently he was the very first rebel in the Capitol. Built some sort of underground hideout...like our tunnel, in Twelve. He and his wife, her name's Regina his name's Justus, they talk to each other with their hands. Sign language they call it. I see them teaching Lavinia, that's the redheaded Avox girl's name, she's here, Peeta and she's still taking care of me. I told her she didn't have to, but she won't stop. I'm not sure, but...I think she's sort of...sort of my friend or something. Anyway, they're trying to teach her how to talk with her hands too. It's kind of different I guess, but who are we to judge...we talk without words." Katniss yawned and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "Know what I was thinking about this morning? Remember all of those things Cinna designed for me to wear after our Capitol wedding that never took place?" She grinned. "Yeah, I know you remember those. I started thinking about them because...I wore that first one the day you gave me my present. It was right after we made up...right after we made..." Katniss sighed, closed her eyes, cupped her hand over lower abdomen and thought, '...right after we made banana nut.'

"_Katniss," Peeta's lips were pressed lightly against hers. "Wake up." He kissed her gently. "Katniss."_

_She opened one eye and saw one gorgeous blue eye staring back at her. She was willing to risk opening up the other. Two stunning blue eyes staring back at her. "Mmmmm," she wrapped her arm around his neck, "God how I've missed this. You're not allowed to sleep on the sofa anymore."_

"_I'm fine with that," he spoke against her lips, "but I don't want to sleep right now, Katniss."_

"_Did I give you the impression that I wanted to sleep?" She began kissing him, but he was hesitant._

"_No...mmm...no...mmmno...Oh God..." Peeta pushed her gently back by the shoulders. "You are not making this easy."_

_It dawned on Katniss that it was dark outside. Not just dark, but pitch black. "What time is it?"_

"_Well, that depends," Peeta kind of twisted his face into one of child like innocence._

"_Depends on what?" Katniss craned her neck around until she saw the clock on their nightstand. "For the love of...Peeta!"_

"_Yes, for the love of me," He smiled brightly at her. "And remember, you love me, Katniss. You love me sooooo much. So it's either really late at night or the start of a new day." He started kissing her again. Lots of little kisses all over her neck, her favorite place, and talking in between. "There's something...I want...to give...to you...but...you have...to get...out of...bed...and...get...dressed..." he stopped at her lips, "...I have a present for you Katniss. Will you let me give it to you?"_

_Her face was completely deadpan. "At two in the morning, the only present I want doesn't' require me to leave my bed and getting dressed."_

_Peeta clamped his lips together, Katniss could tell he was trying not to laugh. "That's fair, but I promise, once you see this present, you'll be so happy...so..." he sat on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows against his knees. "Do you ever feel old, Katniss? Like we've aged in the past year?"_

"_Yeah, like we've aged a **decade** in the past year," she answered and watched him carefully, still not too thrilled with the thought of getting up at two in the morning._

"_Well, I want to give you back your youth. Not all of it. I can't do that, but I can give you a little bit of it. Maybe bring back a small portion of your life...like...like," he turned to face her, "when we used to meet for lunch at the oak tree. Our biggest fear back then was getting caught by your mom or not seeing each other often enough." He took her hands in his. "I remember how nervous I was just to hold your hand that very first time."_

"_I remember when you gave me my first kiss," she tilted her head and pointed to a spot on her forehead. "It was right here."_

"_Don't you miss that? Miss those moments? When life was carefree? Full of nervous jitters?"_

"_It wasn't exactly carefree, Peeta, but...yeah...sometimes I do." She studied his expression. "What's going on? Do you want to go to the oak tree?"_

"_No," he shook his head. "I want to give you something better than that. Will you let me do that, Katniss?" Peeta was practically begging her._

_She nodded her head. "Yes."_

"_Good," he jumped off of the bed. "I put your clothes on the chair for you. All you have to do is get dressed and meet me downstairs." he headed for the doorway._

"_Hey," Katniss called to him, hopped out of bed then ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process. "Let's get one thing straight. I miss a lot of things about our lunches under the oak tree, but I don't miss nervous hand holding or forehead kisses." She placed her lips against his and flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. "I happen to like being your wife and I love the perks that come along with it, so if it's just the same to you, I'd rather not go that far back in time."_

_Peeta pulled her body close to his and finished the kiss she started. "I have no problems with that."_

"_As long as we're clear." She dropped her feet to the ground. "All right, go downstairs. I have a date to get dressed for."_

_There were two separate dressing areas in their walk-in closet, a his and hers. The hers was much larger than the his, and even though Peeta had lived in the house alone prior to her moving in he chose to use the his side of the closet and left the hers side empty and untouched. Whenever Katniss spent the night he'd always tell her to put her things on that side of the closet, it was a room actually, and after they were married all of her things were immediately moved into that dressing area. There were drawers built into the walls that stretched sixteen feet across the room, shoe racks that worked like carousels, though she only wore three or four pairs of shoes or boots and they were usually left by the front door which drove Peeta nuts. A section of the room was designated for outerwear, Spring jackets, Fall wraps, Winter coats...fur lined... Cinna had kept her closet fully stocked with beautiful garments and she never wore them. There was a stand up hand carved mirror, two of them, two chairs, two chaise lounges, a vanity with an oval mirror and wall mirrors everywhere. Jewelery boxes that Katniss refused to fill and a wall safe for their valuables. Again something Katniss didn't use. Then there was the wardrobe with the peach and tan colored boxes stamped 'Designs by Cinna.' They varied in sizes, some had shoes to go with them, some didn't, but they were all named by the designer himself, Cinna. Katniss had seen some of the items once when he had come to their district for the wedding shoot, but she was so embarrassed back then when he lifted one of them out of the tissue paper inside of the decorative box that she turned beet red and locked herself in the bathroom for ten minutes until her color turned back to normal. Now however, she ran her hands over the different sized boxes and saw one that said "Peeta's Sunset." Katniss arched her brow in curiosity. She gingerly pulled the small cardboard container out, lifted its lid, saw that there was no tiny card inside of it that would designate matching shoes, lifted the ivory colored tissue paper up...the crinkling sound echoed throughout the empty dressing room causing Katniss to check over her shoulders for curious onlookers, then a breath caught in her throat. _

"_Oh, Cinna. This is lovely," Katniss whispered as she lifted the silky garment out with two fingers and marveled at the way the colors changed. "It's his favorite color, but it's awfully...skimpy." She bit her lip until she noticed that there were two pieces and she was holding the top part. "Good. Okay." Katniss blew out a tiny breath and laid out the top of the garment across one of the chaise next to her vanity then did the same with the miniscule bottom part of the garment. "I guess we're both giving each other gifts today, Peeta." She sat at her vanity, brushed out her hair and began to braid it down the side of her head, scolding herself the entire time. 'You better be careful, Katniss. You're sitting in a lavish dressing room, at a vanity, brushing your hair with a silver handled brush, getting ready to put on silk undergarments...Peeta's right...he's spoiling you rotten.' She lifted the corner of her mouth in a grin. 'This isn't you. You are not this person. You are the kind of girl that brushes her knotty hair with her fingers,' she told herself this as she finished banding her hair with a special elastic band Peeta got her that prevents breaking the ends of your hair and doesn't rip any hair out when you remove the band. 'You bathe in ice cold water...and you're lucky if you have soap!' She remembered the warm shower she and Peeta shared the night before beneath their giant rainwater shower head and the lavender scented body wash he loved to use on her. 'You most certainly don't wear silk undergarments...and for a man!' She slid the tiny bottoms over her still smooth legs from the last treatment she got with the prep team. Cinna insisted she get depilatory rip. It was painful, but it lasted over three months and Peeta seemed to appreciate her sleek legs. Katniss looked at herself in the mirror before placing the top over her shoulders. 'Who are you?' She wondered. 'You are not Katniss Everdeen.' She looked at the girl in the mirror and came to a realization. 'You're not a girl at all are you? Maybe some parts of you still are, but...' Katniss ran her fingertips over the waistband of the little garment Cinna designed and noticed that it came just below the freckles on her left hipbone. 'He's going to love that.' She pulled the top over her head and took a few seconds to appreciate Cinna's handiwork. "Thank you, Cinna." _

_Peeta was nervously playing with something between his knees, his elbows resting on them, his back arched. When he turned his head to look at Katniss as she walked down the stairs his whole face lit up. "I wasn't sure if you went back to bed or not. Thought you might stand me up or something."_

"_I was going to, but then I remembered this rumor I heard about you being a pretty good kisser so I thought..." she gave her shoulder a shrug, "...might as well go and see if the rumor is true." Katniss walked towards him wearing the clothes he had laid out for her._

_Peeta met her halfway. "Who said I'm going to kiss you," there was a cheeky grin plastered across his face._

"_Think you can keep your lips off of me?" She took a step closer to him._

_He took a step closer to her. "Probably not." His nose brushed up against hers._

"_Got five bucks?" her breath was beating hot against his skin._

"_Yeah, why?" His lip began to brush against hers, his fingers found her waist._

"_Bet you five bucks you can't keep your lips off of mine before we reach our destination." Katniss pulled back, "Which reminds me...where we going?"_

_He blew out a huff of air and said, "I hate taking your money Katniss and I'm not telling you." He let go of her waist. "I'm going to win this bet. I think we should make it ten bucks." He walked towards their back window._

"_Told you, you were arrogant that day we were in the elevator," Katniss followed him, not thinking it strange that he used a window to leave their house. She used them all the time. "Make it fifty. In fact...let's sweeten this deal a bit," she was almost smiling when she said, "I bet I can keep my hands off of you longer than you can keep your hands off of me."_

_Peeta was whispering now that they were walking outside, "Oh, that's a good bet, but I'll win Katniss."_

"_Dream on, Peeta." Katniss had a secret weapon hiding underneath her clothes that he knew nothing about. She hadn't planned on using it that way, but this could be fun. _

"_Forget the money...let's make it something really good. Loser has to do what the other person says the entire day...no arguing," Peeta gave her a warning stare._

"_Deal," Katniss gave him one back. _

"_Shall we shake on it?" Peeta asked._

"_That's up to you," Katniss wasn't going to be the first one to put out her hand and be caught on a technicality. _

"_How about the bet hasn't officially started yet?" Peeta suggested. "Not until we get inside this place I want us to get to, okay?"_

"_How long will that take?" _

"_Longer if we keep talking." Peeta rolled his head towards Katniss telling her with his expression to shut up. "Good. Follow me and be very quiet." It only took a few minutes for them to get to the other mansion and there were no Peacekeepers on duty patrolling their village. There was usually only one at the entrance and he started around midnight. Once inside of the basement of the other mansion, Peeta said, "I'm going to teach you how to use this, but first...come here." He hugged her close to him. "I love you. No matter what you see today remember that I love you and that's why I'm showing this to you today. I'm going to kiss you now and after that," he got a playful look on his face, "our bet can start. _

_Katniss was confused as to what he was going to show her, but she pushed it aside the second his lips found hers in a soft kiss. His hands against her face, cupping her cheeks, his lips caressing hers with his own and love, she could feel it, feel all of his love for her. "Sure, do that to me and then expect me to act like nothing happened." She scowled at him. "Go ahead and show me what you want to show me so I can get my mind off of that damn kiss otherwise I'm going to lose that bet before it even starts."_

_Peeta let out a little laugh then brought her over to the workbench and showed her how to press the buttons, told her to watch the shelving unit and watched Katniss' whole face change when it moved and she saw the staircase appear. "Don't scream," he whispered to her. "Don't make any noise." He led her to the steps. "Come on. I'll show you how to shut this." He taught her how to shut the wall with the shelves. "Be careful walking down these stairs, they're not stable."_

_Katniss' eyes were looking from side to side...front to back. Her head whipping around trying to take in all that she could. Peeta was picking something up from the ground, some sort of torch, but the flame wasn't real it was... "Synthetic! That's Cinna's fire."_

"_Yeah," Peeta said quietly. "He figured out a way to make our fire into little torches. There's a few more hanging on the walls down the tunnel a ways." He was staring at her. "I know this is a bit shocking, but I'll explain it to you as we go. Think you can lift that end of the box and help me carry it?"_

_Katniss noticed the brown cardboard box by his feet and nodded. She picked up the end of it and began walking with him down the long dark tunnel, listening carefully as he told her where it came from, who had told him about it... "Effie! Effie knew about this? She punched Plutarch?" Katniss let out a snort of laughter as she imagined her ever so proper escort letting the Head Gamemaker have his just dues. "I'd have liked to see that."_

"_Me too," Peeta gave her a quick peek over his shoulder. "Look, I know I should've told you about this awhile ago, but...we're almost to the end of the tunnel, we should be quiet now. I need to make sure there's no one up there, okay?"_

"_Okay," Katniss whispered. She wondered where the tunnel let out. Peeta hadn't told her that. He told her where it came from, about the other districts and how it got built, even showed her the piece of machinery that built it when they walked by it. It looked like a flat ball on wheels, but Peeta picked it up and showed her the area where the tools came out, they were a form of holographic tools, light and energy, Peeta had said, that were being tested at the time and had since been scrapped as useless, but the Capitol had no idea that the holographic tools actually did work. They could be designed to have things go right through them, like light and energy should, or they could be switched into a solid and used like matter...like any other regular...thing. In this instance tools to dig a tunnel. Katniss was amazed. It took years for the small machine to create the narrow walkway, but it completed its mission and was still going strong. Many of the other districts had malfunctions with their machines, or their tunnels collapsed on it, but more than half of the districts had tunnels. Only three of the districts had homes with no surveillance that led to the tunnels and only District Twelve had an empty home that led to the tunnel. _

"_Let's set this box down," Peeta whispered to her._

_Katniss gulped and mouthed to him, "Is there someone up there? Is this dangerous?" _

_He mouthed back, "Don't know. I have to check and see, but...will you do something for me, Katniss?"_

"_Anything," she answered._

"_Will you kiss me? I'm so afraid that once you see what's up there...you'll get so angry with me...you'll be furious and you won't want to kiss me ever again and I don't think I coul..."_

_Katniss stopped his words with her lips. She didn't care what was above their heads. After the Career training Peeta had put them through she never wanted to be apart from him again, and if he thought she was going to get angry with him for something, chances were she was. Yes, she'd kiss him and she'd made it a damn good kiss too. Peeta was hunched over, he was standing two steps higher than her. Katniss was on her tiptoes, her head bent back by the neck, her hands hooked over his shoulders from behind while he pulled her up to him, ravishing her mouth with his own. As their kiss slowed down, Katniss felt his hand running up her arm, reaching for her hand. She laced her fingers through his and whispered against his lips. "Let's just go out there together. Whatever's out there, we'll face it as one...the way we always do, okay?"_

"_I love you, Katniss. So much," He pressed his lips hard against hers._

"_I love you too. Now let's do this."_

"_Let me take a quick peek first. It should be fine, but just let me take a look," Peeta insisted. "You stay down there." She waited at the bottom, unable to see out the door that he opened, then heard him shuffle down the stairs. "Okay, coast is clear. You've got to do me a favor," his whole face was lit up with excitement, "close your eyes."_

"_What?" Katniss began shaking her head. A moment ago he was checking for life threatening dangers and now he wanted her to go out there with closed eyes? "Are you insane?"_

"_Come on," he took her hand in his, "close them. I'll talk you up the stairs."_

"_I married a lunatic." Katniss closed her eyes and listened as he called out step, step... When she finally made it to land she was taken aback by the pungent scent of pine. "Peeta? Where are we?" She knew these smells..these wonderful beautiful noises._

_Peeta took both of her hands in his and said very quietly to her, "What makes you happy Katniss?"_

"_Oh my God," her mouth went dry, her heart began to race and her eyes filled with tears. "The woods." She opened her eyes up very slowly. "The woods. Oh, Peeta, you gave me the woods!" She threw her arms around his neck and took in the beauties of nature. She didn't care why or how Effie chose to give Peeta the key that led to a tunnel which brought them to the woods, but she was thankful. _

"_I thought you might like this," an impish grin danced upon his lips. "I have to get the box of supplies up here, so...you just stay right here. Don't go anywhere. I need to give you the safety zones." He darted downstairs and back up again._

"_There are safety zones?" Katniss asked with a huge smile on her face. _

"_Yes, areas the Capitol can't see. I'll need to lay them out for you, okay?" Peeta set the box down and said, "Come here. Let me show you how to seal this. You need to do that the moment you step out of the tunnel in case anyone comes along so they don't find out about it."_

_Katniss nodded, "Got it." She stood up and followed him towards a large flat rock she had used many times to eat lunch on, organize the items in her game bag. _

"_This is the storage unit," Peeta bent down and began feeling for something. "Here," he reached for her hand, "feel this?"_

_There were four jagged edges protruding from underneath the stone's surface. "Yes."_

"_You need to press these buttons in a certain way," Peeta taught her the pattern and the rock's flat surface slid to the side revealing a well dug storage unit inside. _

"_Oh my God!" Katniss couldn't believe what she was seeing. "How on earth did you do all of this?"_

"_I didn't dig it or anything. The machine did that. It finished the tunnel then dug the storage unit. It was programmed to do it. I've just been stocking it so we could make a break for it."_

"_Make a break for it?" Katniss asked. "You mean...leave? Leave Twelve?"_

"_Yup." _

"_Where...where would we go?"_

"_That way," Peeta pointed towards the mountains. "To District Thirteen."_

"_District Thir..." she gasped. "Thirteen?" Katniss took a step towards the mountain terrain. "You mean...it exists?"_

"_It does." Peeta placed a hand on her shoulder and looked off into the distance with her. "It's out there."_

"_I knew it. I knew it was real, Peeta." She turned to face him. "We could go," her heart began to race. "Pack up our families and head for the hills."_

_Peeta's whole face lit up. "What do you think I've been packing up for?"_

_Katniss bent over the storage unit and looked inside. "You mean you've been planning on running away? To Thirteen?" She turned to him with a furrowed brow. "Peeta, how long have you know about this tunnel? These supplies...you couldn't' have done this overnight and you sure as hell couldn't' have done this alone. Who helped you? Haymitch?"_

"_No." He waited a second then said very carefully, "This is the part where you'll probably get mad at me, but remember, we just made up and you don't want to go back to the way we were before."_

"_Just tell me Peeta." She stood with her hands on her hips, her feet planted on the ground._

"_Portia told me about this place the day of the wedding shoot." He held his hands up before she could start attacking him. "Now, let me explain myself before you kill me. That was the day before the reading of the card and I had every intention of telling you that night, but your foot was still a little sore from your injury and if I had told you that night, you would've wanted to walk all the way out here, plus we were a bit..." he blushed a little, "...look Katniss, we had just gotten married the day before and we had spent our first day as husband and wife apart." He kicked at a tiny pebble and dug the tip of his boot into the ground. "We missed each other and...well we were...um..."_

_Katniss had remembered the night of the wedding shoot all too well. "Yes, okay, I remember. I understand why you didn't tell me that night, but what about the next day?"_

"_We found out early that morning about the mandatory television viewing and you were very stressed out over it and...I thought if we could just make it through that day, then the next day I'd tell you and you'd be able to enjoy it, but then Snow did the reading of the card and..." Peeta sighed._

"_Why didn't you tell me then?" Katniss threw her hands up in the air. "That's when you should have told me Peeta. When that white haired old goon did the reading of the card!"_

"_I couldn't' tell you then Katniss. All you ever did back then was run away." Peeta stepped in front of her. "Think about it. That night, if you had known about this place, would you have stayed in Victors Village or would you have run through the tunnel and into the woods?"_

_She didn't have to think, she knew exactly where she would've gone. To the woods! "Don't try and make some sort of lame point. You knew about this place and you didn't tell me."_

"_For good reason. If you had come here you would've endangered everyone..." he gripped her upper arms and lowered his voice, "everyone, Katniss. All you did was run." He dropped her arms and sat on the edge of the storage unit. "You didn't care who you hurt as long as you didn't have to face your problems, and it suited you just fine at the time." He looked up at her, "But you're different now...at least I think you are."_

_The light Cinna had created for them wasn't quite dim enough to hide the anguish crossing Peeta's face. "Yeah, I'm different now and yes, I probably would've run here back then, but I would've come back."_

"_And if you had crossed one of the Capitol's cameras in the process? How would you explain getting into the woods? Think they'd torture **you**? The woman they needed inside of the arena or maybe Prim...your mom...Gale...one of his baby brothers or Posy?" Peeta was making valid points and it was pissing Katniss off. "That's why I didn't tell you back then, and I had to tell you now because I want to run Katniss. I want to take our families and get the hell out of Twelve. Plus...I needed to give you the woods. Just one more time I wanted you to feel like that little girl that used to go to the woods with her dad again." His face flushed slightly. "I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to give you that."_

_Katniss had to sort through the mixture of emotions coursing through her veins. Sure she was angry with him for not telling her sooner, but he was right, she would've run here many times and probably put...no, definitely put all of their loved ones in danger for her own selfish reasons, but she was also upset because she would've helped him prepare for an escape instead he had to do all of this on his own, but there was no way he could have gotten all of these supplies by himself...stocked this unit... "Peeta? Who helped you with this? How did you get these supplies? Store all of this stuff?"_

"_Effie arranged the supplies to be shipped via a black market merchant at the Capitol...the stash was hidden amongst the deliveries we unloaded."_

"_Is that why we unloaded them?" Katniss asked through narrow, accusing eyes._

_Peeta nodded. "Yeah, one of the reasons, but the other was to train, just in case you did want to enter the arena, which I was going to talk you out of anyway. Some of the stuff came the day of the wedding shoot in the trunks Cinna, Effie, Portia and Flavius brought with them. They all have hidden bottoms and while you were being tortured, Portia and I were unloading items that Plutarch and Effie got a hold of at the Capitol. One bag has some weapons in it, some things my dad's been sneaking in from our training like a spear or a knife...things like that."_

"_Oh my God!" Katniss stomped over to him. "I knew I wasn't losing my mind last week when I asked you about that damn sword. I couldn't find it anywhere."_

"_Yeah, my dad had hidden it between two large sheet pans and brought it to our house in the morning, then we brought it here that night." Peeta grinned a little. "You looked pretty frustrated that day."_

"_I swear Peeta, I thought I was imagining things. I thought, I know Peeta had a sword, but maybe I was thinking of you in the first arena and not during training," Katniss' voice turned more conversational. "So your dad, huh? Is that why he's been spending some nights in our spare room?" She took a seat on the ground next to the fake rock._

_Peeta gave her a guilty look. "That and...he's going to leave my mom. I'm not sure when, but he's been talking about it since the day after the reading of the card."_

"_Good for him," Katniss crossed her arms and lifted her chin in the air. "He deserves a lot better than her. No offense."_

"_None taken." Peeta reached for her hand which she automatically took. "I'm the one that encouraged him to leave her. If only we could get my brothers to do the same. We keep trying to get them to come over for dinner or something, but they won't." He shrugged. "They think I'm going to the arena to die and they still won't leave her side to have a meal with me."_

"_Can't force them into something they're not ready for, Peeta." She lifted his hand to her lips and placed a kiss on his knuckles. "It'll happen in time." She blew out a breath and said, "Okay, so tell me how this escape plan is going to work."_

_He grinned. "So you don't hate me?"_

"_No I don't hate you. Tell me how we're getting the hell out of here."_

_Peeta settled himself next to her on the ground. "First off, these are the people we need to bring with us, your family, my dad and I'm hoping my brothers, but if they won't say yes to a dinner than we leave them behind, Gale and his family, Haymitch and... Gosh Katniss, I really wish we could bring our family from the Capitol."_

"_Me too," she rested her head against his shoulder. "I wish I could bring Madge and Delly. Sounds stupid, but...I'd bring them if I could."_

"_Yeah, I had to think long and hard about them. Madge has been such a great friend to us, but with her father being Mayor and all... but Delly... Katniss, Delly's like...well, she's like my Gale. She used to be anyway. After you and I got together and I went into the arena, I sort of pushed her away for her own protection. She never loved me the way Gale loved you so I knew she'd be okay with it if I sort of ended our friendship. I know I hurt her when I did it, but... she knew it was for a good reason." Peeta rested his head on top of Katniss' "I love her though. Not like I love you, but I do love her."_

"_You want to bring her, don't you?" Katniss understood. If she had to leave Gale and his family behind she didn't think she could do it. "Do you think they could make it, Peeta? Could they survive out here?"_

"_That's not the problem. The problem is...if we suddenly started having dinners with the Cartwright family and the Hawthorne's...they'd know something fishy was up." Katniss could feel her hair stir from Peeta's breath as he spoke. "No, one of those families has to stay back and we have a better shot of making it to Thirteen with Gale's family so..."_

"_Okay, then what about just bringing Delly?" Katniss suggested. _

"_She'd never be able to live with herself. Could you do that? Leave your family behind?" _

"_Right. Dumb idea," Katniss knew it was stupid, but she had to suggest it. "Delly's a good person."_

_There was a long pause before Peeta asked with a great amount of pain in his voice, "Think they'll torture her after we leave? Try to get information out of her about our disappearance?"_

"_Doubt it. If you cut all ties with her after the Games, they'll know that." Katniss said it, but she didn't believe it._

_Peeta nodded his head, then went over the plan with Katniss. "Dad's been joining us for dinner and Gale's been eating with us every now and then after training sessions. You're going to invite him to stay for dinner and I'm going to say the whole family should join us. We'll make it sort of a family dinner type of thing. Won't be too odd considering you've spent so much time with the Hawthorne's and where we're supposed to be going in less than a month. Plus Hazelle's working for Haymitch so she's already in Victor's Village..."_

"_Prim goes to school with the rest of the kids," Katniss added._

"_Exactly. We could be sharing dinner with them every night," Peeta said. "And then on Saturday night we'll take it to our house...let the kids stay up late...bring blankets...play boardgames, dominoes, cards, chess..."_

"_A sleepover!" Katniss snuggled into his arms. "Prim would love that. Oh, and Gale's off on Sundays so that would be perfect and we only have a few Sundays left here."_

"_Exactly. Now the first time we do that, our village will probably have a few Peacekeepers nosing around, but the second time they'll probably just send someone to check up on us and the third time..."_

"_The third time is when they won't think anything of it and we make our escape," Katniss liked this idea. "Of course that will be our only chance. The fourth time will be too late. We'll be on our way to the Capitol."_

"_Yeah, we won't be here that long," Peeta said with confidence. "We'll tell Gale only, on the second Saturday, but not Hazelle and definitely not Haymitch. He's not going to know a thing until we're throwing his ass into the tunnel and dragging him through the woods."_

_Katniss let out a little giggle. "Oh, I like that. Let's keep him in the dark for a change. Good idea otherwise he might try and talk us out of it or tell those stupid rebels what we've got planned."_

"_Won't matter," Peeta pulled her against him. "Effie knows what we've got planned. That's why she's been sending me stuff. That and because she wants to prepare for an uprising. She's even got stuff in hiding in the Capitol for us just in case. God, I love that woman."_

"_She does try to mother you, doesn't she?" It brought warmth to Katniss' heart. _

"_Wish she **was** my mother," Peeta said under his breath. "Then I wouldn't have to worry about my brothers coming with me. They'd be there for every meal. They'd be loved...my dad would be loved."_

"_Hey," Katniss turned to him, "Your dad is loved. I love him." She ran her fingers playfully up his shirt like a young girl and grinned. "He's my pops."_

"_He likes being your pops, you know." Peeta tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. "He loves it actually. He's crazy about you."_

"_Well, I'm crazy about him too. He's like a big ol' cuddly version of you, only not sexy or anything like that."_

"_Hmmm," Peeta wrapped his hands around her waist, "Am I sexy Mrs. Mellark?"_

_She nudged her shoulder into his chest, "Shut up. You know you are."_

"_Yeah," he looked up at the sky, "I know...just wanted to see you blush."_

_Katniss gave him a playful smack. "If you're not nice to me, I'm not going to give you my present for you."_

"_Wait a minute. I have a present?" He grinned. "I do love presents."_

"_Got any blankets in that storage thing we can use?" Katniss stood up and dusted herself off. "Or do we have to get back?"_

"_Nah, we've got some time yet." Peeta stood up and found their trunks. "We've got two trunks in here. We're the only ones that can open them, they're voice activated so I'll have to set it with your voice before we go, but I've got **our** stuff in there."_

"_What do you mean our stuff?" Katniss asked._

"_More like...stuff for you...things I know you like and I promised myself you'd never have to be without." He kissed her temple. "Told you I was going to spoil you rotten."_

"_Yeah, about that...you really should stop. I don't like getting used to things like...like..."_

"_Like down comforters, feather pillows, luxurious bubble baths drawn by the man that loves you?" Peeta pulled out the trunk and spoke into the lock, the top popped open. He pulled out a plastic bag which had a compressed blanket of some kind in it then locked the trunk back up, pushed a few buttons then programmed Katniss' voice into it as well as the second trunk. "We'll need a tarp too. The ground is still moist from last night's storm." He took out everything they needed asked her where they were going, pointed out the areas where the Capitol's surveillance could spot them, which was pretty far off in the distance and walked to the cluster of willow trees Katniss wanted to watch the sunrise from. "This is pretty. Wish I had my sketchpad with me."_

"_Is it packed in one of those trunks?" Katniss joked then saw him blush a little. She tilted her head back and said, "We sat under the oak tree...I can't even remember how long ago it was, and you were trying to convince me that the Mona Lisa...a piece of art was something of value. I didn't understand why anyone would bother saving it from before the Dark Days."_

_Peeta threw down the tarp then opened up the plastic bag, once the air hit it a puffy goose down comforter exploded from it and he placed it on top of the tarp making sure it didn't touch the moist earth. "You said, why save art, you can't eat it or anything." _

"_And you said, 'art feeds the soul.'" Katniss kicked her shoes off and stood at the edge of the blanket. "I never understood what you meant by that until you drew that sketch of you and I together and signed it, 'you feed my soul.' There are some things in life Peeta that certain people need. I need this," she extended her arms out as she stood below the hanging branches of the willow trees, the sounds of morning were just starting. "I need nature...the woods, and you need art. We each have our ways of...feeding I guess. Our own ways of surviving."_

_Peeta took his boots off and set them on the ground, he sat in the middle of the puffy blanket and stared up at her, surrounded by everything she loved and wished he did have his sketchpad in hand. "I don't need to sketch Katniss. I don't need anything but you."_

"_Shhh..." She was staring at something through the trees. "It's time." Katniss pulled her shirt over her head and revealed the silky top Cinna had designed, then quickly removed the rest of her garments before she chickened out. She heard the catch in Peeta's breath when she tossed her clothing on top of the blanket and started explaining. "Did you know that the people at the Capitol take something called a honeymoon after they get married? It's a vacation of sorts that starts the night of their wedding and lasts for a few weeks. Apparently the most popular spot over the past year has been our cave and the riverbed where I found you disguised in the mud. Those people actually reenact our..." Katniss' jaw was trembling, "...they reenact those moments." She hated that the people from the Capitol acted out their life like it was some sort of tragic romance. "Anyway, we were supposed to have our own honeymoon while at the Capitol, orders of President Snow, though I'm not sure it was for our benefit, and he ordered Cinna to design two dozen plus items for it." Katniss held her arms out. "This is one of them. He needed to stock up the trunks he was bringing here, when he came for the wedding shoot and he brought them for me. He was going to bring them back with him, but then he found out we really did get married and he thought he'd leave them here...maybe we'd use them or something. I told him he was nuts, but" she shirked a shoulder. "Each one has a name and this one is called 'Peeta's Sunset.' This morning when you woke me up and told me to get dressed..." she had yet to look him in the eyes, "...I don't know why I put it on, I thought maybe...after we got home you might like to see me in it, and we had such little time left together, but now...we're in the woods...and the sun is going to rise any minute and I wanted you to see it...and...and..." She could feel the heat radiating off of her skin. "I'm an idiot. I have no idea why I did this."_

"_Katniss," Peeta said very quietly. "Shut up. Just...wow. Do me a favor, move your braid behind your back and lift your chin." He was looking at her with that combination far off look and total bewilderment. Katniss did what he asked. "That strap is crooked, can you fix it for me please?" Katniss looked at her shoulders and adjusted the twisted strap. "Turn around...very slowly." She turned in a circle and heard him catch his breath. "Holy cow. Okay...stop. Step to your left. Turn towards me a little...stop. Now, look at me." Katniss turned her eyes to his and her heart sighed. "The sun is coming up...Dear God this is exquisite. I've never seen the sun rise and set at the same time before, but that's what I'm looking at right now...it's amazing...the colors are so..."_

"_Describe it for me," Katniss knew from her many times posing for him, regardless of whether or not he held a piece of paper and pencil in his hand, Peeta was sketching her, memorizing every color, curve...everything about her pose and the imagery around her._

"_You can barely see the sky through the trunks of the trees, their branches are weighed down by the heavy white wisps burgeoning with blossoms. Between them a combination of colors...streaks of deep saffron, persimmon...gold...blended with soft, yet bold shades of Persian rose and the most beautiful cerise pink. It's a striking contrast to the...I'm not sure what to call what you're wearing, that Cinna designed."_

"_Lingerie," Katniss said in a trance like tone._

"_Lingerie?"_

"_It's a fancy word for women's underwear." Katniss blushed a little._

"_I like that word. It suits what you're wearing. A striking shade of orange that's darker at the top then slowly fades to a soft glowing yellow at the hem. Like the sun is setting on your skin." He studied her. "Peeta's sunset. I can see it, the little bits of dogwood rose used as stitching...the hints of brushed indigo woven throughout the lace in the back...blending carefully into delicate champagne then muted gold and buttery yellow." Peeta held Katniss' gaze. "Cinna is a true artist. I don't think I ever appreciated his work before, but these...you said he did more than two dozen pieces?"_

"_Yes," Katniss swallowed. _

_Peeta just nodded. "I'm afraid I made you miss the sunrise."_

"_That's okay." Katniss still held her pose. _

_He stared at her like he was trying to find the right words to say then began to recite something from memory, "Every time you touch me. Don't you feel it too? The gentle hand guiding us, you to me, me to you. After all the might have beens, the close and distant calls. After all the try agains, don't be afraid to fall. We're on the side of angels after all."_

_Katniss felt her mouth go dry at his words. "That's beautiful. Did you...did you just think of that?"_

_He let out a little chuckle. "No. I'm an artist not a writer." The smile left his face. "After the Games, when we were apart, Effie bombarded me with all sorts of literature...music...you name it. Said she was broadening my horizons. One of the things she sent to me was a music chip that held songs from before the Dark Days. Those are the words of one of the songs I used to listen to. Kind of became obsessed with actually." His glance faltered then met hers again. "I used to imagine you singing that to me...those words. Telling me that something more was pushing us...guiding us towards one another and no matter how much people tried to keep us apart...no matter what came between us, we'd make it. That we didn't have to be afraid to fall in love. We had something...special on our side."_

_Katniss thought about what he had said and asked, "You don't actually believe in angels, do you?"_

_Peeta gave her a loving smile and answered, "Kind of hard not to when I'm staring right at one."_

_No one actually believed in things like that. They were fantasies, like fairies, dragons and the right to eat without being punished. She had no clue what to say to his sweet sentiment so she did what she always did. She avoided the topic of conversation."Can I move now?"_

_He lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin. "Yeah." He held his arms up to her. "Come here."_

_She was more than happy to oblige. "Can I get dressed now too?"_

"_Not quite yet. I'd like to hold you first then you can get dressed." Peeta kissed her forehead. "Thank you for my present. "I loved it."_

"_You're welcome." Katniss curled closer to him. "If it makes you feel any better, I felt just like I did when you held my hand under the oak tree, or when you hugged me for the first time. I was petrified."_

"_Why?" Peeta pulled back and looked at her. "You're telling me you're still scared of me?"_

"_No, but...let's face it, this thing really isn't me." Katniss reached for her clothes._

"_Hey, Katniss?" Peeta pulled her back and kissed her. "What would you say if I told you that thing might not be **you**, but it's definitely me?" He wagged his brows at her. "I'd be very interested in seeing the rest of Cinna's designs Mrs. Mellark."_

"_Oh, Lord. I've created a monster." She stood up to get dressed but his arms went around her waist. "It's not happening Peeta."_

"_I believe you lost a bet, Katniss and you have to do what I say."_

"_I did not lose that bet!" She turned to face him. "You lost that bet!"_

"_No I didn't. You were the one that kissed me. I asked you to and you caved in." He gave her a smug look. To which she responded with a couple of fish like open, close mouth moves. "Told you I'd win."_

"_That's not fair...I...you...but I..."_

"_All's fair in love and...well when it comes to you and me definitely war." Peeta ducked when Katniss smacked the top of his head. "Ouch," he chuckled. "I didn't try to win on purpose or anything. I really did want to kiss you in there. If you hadn't kissed me, I would've kissed you."_

"_Then you should relinquish the bet."_

"_Hey, I'm not stupid. Have you seen yourself in this thing?" Peeta gripped her around the waist as she pounded against his shoulders. "God, Katniss I love it when you get feisty."_

"_Stop it. I'm mad at you."_

"_Yeah, I know you are." He trailed kisses down her neck. "You're furious."_

"_I am," God she loved it when he flicked his tongue against her earlobe. "I didn't wear this so you could have your way with me. I wore it so...so...oh, right there," she dropped her head back._

"_Tell me why you wore it," he nibbled that little spot she loved so much._

"_Shut up and kiss me Peeta."_

"_I thought I was the one that got to tell you what to do today." _

_Katniss ran her foot up his calf, "You really want to make that point right now?"_

_Peeta pulled away from her and met her gaze, "Sorry I fought with you. I was just being stupid. I didn't mean it."_

"_I know," she ran her fingers through his hair. "Me either."_

"_I should've told you about this place sooner."_

"_You did the right thing."_

"_You can win the bet if you want," he wrapped her braid around his hand._

"_That's okay. You won fair...okay you were sneaky about it, but you won," she unbuttoned his shirt._

"_We don't have much more time out here." He pulled his shirt off and threw it down next to her clothes._

"_So we'll hurry."_

"_Sorry you missed the sunrise, but I did describe it for you," he breathed against her lips. _

"_I didn't really understand anything except for the words pink, orange and gold, but it sounded breathtaking." She felt herself being lifted into his arms._

"_You were the most breathtaking part of the morning...you are the greatest work of art I have ever seen."_

"_Peeta... I love you," Katniss wrapped her arms around him and felt herself being lowered to the soft goose down comforter, heard the sounds of the woods surrounding her, felt the love of her husband fill her soul and for the first time in her life experienced a form of freedom she had never known existed. _

"_Hey," Peeta was packing up the comforter. "I think you forgot something."_

_Katniss finished tying her boots and looked up at what Peeta was holding. "Nope. Wrap that up in the blanket or something."_

"_Don't you want to bring this back home?" He held Cinna's creation in his hand. "Personally I'd like it if you wore Peeta's sunset again."_

"_Which is why you're putting it in that blanket and packing it up with the rest of that stuff. Just make sure you mark the box with my name or something so no one goes opening it up, okay?" _

"_Now look who's spoiling who," Peeta grinned. _

"_Yeah, that still doesn't mean I'm wearing the rest of those things he designed. Some of those are a little..." Katniss shook her head, "...let's just say, I don't think Cinna was sober when he designed them."_

"_What makes you think that?" Peeta packed up the quilt. "This isn't going to fit in that trunk again. I don't have that thing to take all the air out of the packaging. I'm going to have to shove it in a box."_

"_Like I said, make sure you put my name on it." Katniss pressed the buttons and opened the hatch to the tunnel. "Hey, got it on my first try. Your wife is brilliant."_

"_Why do you think I married you? Lord knows it wasn't for you cooking skills." Peeta laughed._

"_Do not start with me and my cooking. Shut that thing up already so we can go. If anyone came to our house, they're going to wonder where we are." Katniss rushed him along._

"_Yeah, I know. I know. Do you always have to get so superior and bossy?" He closed the storage unit up and the woods looked like the woods again._

"_Yes, I do." Katniss walked down the stairs. "Be careful on those with that leg of yours, though I don't know why I'm telling you that. Your leg works better than mine does. Hey," she called behind her, "are you listening to me?"_

"_I married Effie Trinket," Peeta mumbled. "She's nagging at me like Effie nags at Haymitch."_

"_I can hear you."_

"_It was meant for you to hear," Peeta called to her as she jogged ahead of him giggling._

"_Come on," she held Cinna's light ahead of her so she could see her way back in the dark tunnel. "Hurry up Peeta." Katniss pressed the buttons to exit the tunnel and raced back home, leaving the synthetic torch behind for Peeta to take care of. She opened the window in the back of their house and ran up the stairs to their bedroom, "I knew I'd beat you here. Hey, where are you?" She threw herself down on the mattress and waited for him to show up. She was exhausted. She kicked her boots off, stripped off her clothes and pulled on one of his pajama shirts. Their big plan for the day was to stay in bed unless someone bothered them, otherwise...they weren't moving. "What the hell is taking you so long?" She walked down the stairs and towards the window which was closed. Peeta's boots were by the front door, there was bread in the oven, but the house didn't smell like cinnamon or yeast it smelled like the bread was burning. Katniss checked the oven and called out, "I don't bake! And you're burning whatev...oh," there was nothing in the oven. In fact, it was ice cold, but the stench of fire was in the air. "Where are you?" She looked around the room and wondered if maybe he had burnt something and was throwing a load of laundry in the wash, but then she saw him._

"There you are," Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. She didn't know why, but she felt like he wasn't supposed to be there with her. "I...I didn't know where you were. I've been worried and..." she started to cry and she had no explanation for it. "Don't leave me again." She kissed his cheek. "I love you. I love you so much," she whispered in his ear.

"Do you mean that, Katniss?" he asked.

"Of course I do." She closed her eyes tightly just trying to hold onto him. She was floating between a world of sleep and consciousness, but things were still so hazy. Katniss knew she wasn't in District Twelve anymore, she was in Thirteen...with Peeta. They had made it to Thirteen. At least she thought that's what had happened. "Where are we?" She whispered quietly in his ear, hoping she wasn't at the Capitol.

"Thirteen," he said. "Tell me you love me again."

"I love you," she was thrilled when she heard the word Thirteen and trailed kisses across his stubbly cheek until she met his lips. 'Strange,' she thought, 'when did you get stubble. Your skin is always so smooth and your lips don't feel right...your kiss is a bit...' "Slow down," she said against his mouth. "You don't need to devour me like I'm your last meal."

"Sorry. Guess I'm just a little excited at the thought of you finally saying you love me. I've been waiting a long time to hear that, Catnip." He kissed her again.

"Do **not** call me that," she threaded her fingers through his hair and it was wrong...all wrong.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you," Gale said brusquely.

Katniss sat up and looked around the room. "Where am I? Dr. Valero? Dr. Valero!" From around a corner of the room the doctor and her husband entered.

"Katniss, are you alright?"

"Where am I?" Katniss asked.

"The same place you've been since you left the arena," Dr. Valero walked slowly up to the hospital bed and removed an electronic device from her jacket pocket. "Why don't we check your vitals? See how you and the baby are doing?"

"Where's Peeta?" Katniss began raising her voice. "He was just here."

"No, Katniss. Peeta isn't here. As far as we know, the Capitol hovercraft picked him up." The doctor looked at Gale and said, "You'll need to leave now."

"You...Gale? You're real?" Katniss was sure he was a figment of her imagination.

"Yeah, Catnip. I'm real," he answered. "I'm here." He tried to hold her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Where's Peeta, Gale?" Katniss pleaded with him. "Did you see him? Is he in Twelve?"

"Katniss," Gale started shaking his head, "Didn't anybody tell you?"

"Mr. Hawthorne," the doctor's voice raised, "you need to leave this very minute."

"I'm not going anywhere until someone tells her," Gale insisted.

"Tells me what?" Katniss began looking back and forth between Gale and the doctor.

"Katniss, you need to relax," Dr. Valero had the little device over her abdomen and the baby was being displayed. "Please, Mr. Hawthorne, this isn't doing her child any..."

"She'd want to know!" Gale yelled out. "Someone has to tell her. Katniss," he turned to her as Justus began removing him from the room.

"What? What does he have to tell me? What are you keeping from me?!" She yelled at the doctor. "Is it Peeta? Wait! Gale! Why are you here? Why aren't you in Twelve?!"

"There is no Twelve," he called out to her as Justus forced him from the room. "It's gone Catnip! Twelve is gone!"

"No," Katniss could feel her heart start to race, heard the doctor scream for her husband to hurry up and come back and then she heard a high pitched beeping noise coming from the machine that monitored the baby's vitals. There was no more District Twelve.

"JUSTUS!" Katniss heard Dr. Valero call for her husband, saw the doctor race around the room for different medications and noticed the Avox' expression when he saw the screen that featured her baby's image and the ear splitting beep that was coming from the machine resting against her stomach. The last thing she _felt_ was a needle being pressed into her vein. The last thing she _saw_ was her mother and Prim watching her through a glass window and Peeta's father yelling at Gale. The last thing she _heard_ was, "We're losing the baby!"


	2. True Colors

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter One: True Colors**

**Well, I'm working this they way I always do, writing one chapter for every one in the book. Thank you so much to all of you for your warm words of support during my illness. I got a ton of get better soon PM's and they meant the world to me. Thanks for your great reviews. Some of them make me laugh my butt off! Some of them take my breath away, but they all mean the world to me. Thanks! Thanks S and A for your hard work and being so patient with me. **

**If you'd like to know more about future chapters before they're published, follow me on tumblr. www dot jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com. **

**Shall we all take a little trip into the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

The sound of Effie's high heels was clicking as she walked down the hall in front of the Peacekeepers that were dragging Peeta behind her. "Come. Come now." She pushed the down button on the elevator. "Throw him in here and I shall have the guards pick him up when we reach the bottom levels," she shooed the Peacekeepers away stepping over Peeta, his cuts and bruises fresh and raw, like he was a bump in the carpeting, paying him no mind until the doors to the elevator closed. "Oh my darling boy, are you alright?" She bent at the knees to check on him, careful not to touch any bloody spots so the guards wouldn't suspect that she was helping him.

"Effie, what's going on? Why are you acting this way? I don't get it?" Peeta looked up at her through swollen eyes. "One minute you're on my side the next you're acting like you're enjoying my beatings."

"Remember, Peeta, they are trying to turn you against the people you love. Do not forget you can trust me."

"That's right," he gave her a little smile. They don't know about us...not the real us anyway. I'm burning up, Effie."

"I know dear one," She opened up her purse, pulled out a tiny syringe and shot him in the hairline with something. "That will help lower your body temperature down. Now quickly, who do you love?"

"Katniss."

"Who can you trust?"

"Katniss, but Effie the things they've..."

"No, Peeta. It's all lies. Remember?"

"That's right. They lie. The Capitol lies, but you don't. Not to me anyway."

"No darling I don't. Now Johanna will help you. She'll talk to you and tell you about Katniss, make sure you ask her to tell you about her the second you get in the cell. What will you ask Johanna when you get into the cell?"

"About Katniss."

"Who do you love?"

"Katniss."

"Who do you trust?"

"Katniss. I love Katniss. I love Katniss. Even though I'm mad at her, I love her."

"Try to remember, you have nothing to be mad at her about. They've lied to you." Effie tried not to hurt for the boy, but she couldn't help it. He was getting so thin. "Have they fed you anything at all?" She watched as he shook his head from side to side. "I'll see what I can do about that, but I make no promises." Effie glanced upwards and saw that they were almost to the lowest level. She made certain to accompany Peeta to his cell each day so the guards didn't take it upon themselves to inflict their own form of punishment on him. "I shall send Darius in with something if I can." She leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Stay alive my dear boy. Stay alive." She stood up and quickly straightened herself out. "You there," she pointed to a smaller Peacekeeper and a medium sized one, "come transport this prisoner to his cell."

"Yes, ma'am." They spoke in unison. Clear and concise. Though the two men weren't as large as most Peacekeepers, dragging Peeta to his cell was no problem for them. They tossed him into the confined space next to Johanna Mason with ease.

"Peeta, perhaps tomorrow you and I will be able to communicate a little more freely," Effie said ever so sweetly. "I do hate the way our talks have been ending lately." She looked over at Johanna. "Should I even bother with you?"

Effie could see the tremble in the girl's jawline, whether it was anger or fear she didn't know. "I've got me a regular torturer. Thanks for the offer though." Johanna stepped back into the darkness. "Come on Peeta." Her filthy fingertips appeared out of the blackness and pulled Peeta into the shadows with her.

"Till tomorrow." Effie waved her gloved fingertips over her shoulder as she left the pair with a heavy burden in her heart. "Toodle ooh."

The elevator ride to the floor where she and Annie were staying seemed to take forever. The second she opened the door to her and Annie's shared quarters she announced her arrival. "Annie, I'm home dear one." She couldn't save Peeta, there was nothing she could do to protect him from the wrath of President Snow, but she was able to save Annie Cresta though it had taken some very quick and dangerous thinking.

_Effie had scooped up the bag that held her clothing in it as she raced away from Haymitch. She knew she was blubbering like a schoolgirl at his confession to her. He may not have come right out and said it, but now Effie knew how much she meant to the man. The simple fact that he had compared her to Maysilee left her heart singing and shattered all within a matter of seconds. The hovercycle Plutarch had arranged to be hidden beneath the bushes at the edge of the Capitol was waiting for her, fully charged and ready to be ridden to one of the private restrooms close to her home. Effie sat back in a reclining position and placed her feet on the pedals of the hovercycle. She wasn't sure why they called it a cycle other than the fact that they put wheels on it to give it a more nostalgic appearance. To Effie it was like a reclining chair with pedals and you could drive. It was really quite convenient. Many of her friends enjoyed using them when shopping, but Effie was always one for walking. She enjoyed the feeling of the earth under her feet, not flying past her. Once she made it to the public restroom, she followed Plutarch's instructions and left the hovercycle with a group of others that were parked next to a very busy tavern with the key in the ignition. She entered a private restroom by using one of the codes Plutarch had provided, changed out of her costume and turned back into Effie Trinket then went home. She slunk into her house, slid her shoes off, walked through the entire place before pulling out the trunk with the false bottom and when she felt it was safe, she hid her costumes with the rest in the bottom of the trunk then replaced the false bottom and layered old shoes, and accessories on top to give it weight. She stared at herself in the mirror, making sure her appearance was just right, it had to be perfect, and sat on the edge of the tub waiting for the inevitable. The moment she heard the stomping of the boots she thought, 'Perhaps you Peacekeepers should take a lesson in sneaking up on your targets,' and turned her tub on as though she were just about to step into it. _

"_May I help you?" Effie stood with her door open after letting them bang on it for a few seconds. _

"_Miss. Trinket," there was an elite squad member speaking, "President Snow requests your presence immediately."_

"_Well," Effie looked as though she were flattered. "If you wouldn't mind coming inside. I was just about to freshen up. It's been an awfully long day." She headed for the bathroom, but was headed off by a couple of Peacekeepers. "My. My." Her fingers rested against her decollete. "The tub will overflow if it is not shut off. Would you mind?"_

"_My men will take care of that for you," the elite squad member spoke again._

"_There you go," Effie brightened up. "All ready then." She stopped by the door to slip on her shoes. "Oh, heaven help me I still smell like that rot gut." She turned to face the elite member and said quietly, "I don't suppose you could send in a female guard to watch me change so I won't have to face the president smelling like a...distillery?"_

"_Sorry Miss. Trinket."_

"_Such is life," she stepped out of her home and knew that she wouldn't see it again for quite sometime. _

_The president was waiting for her in a room similar to the one Viggo had questioned Portia in. There was a large table, several doors and one wall that held a large work of art on it. Two of his guards stood behind him, an Avox to his left next to a marble bar with exquisite crystal decanters and glasses on it and the rest of the room was devoid of people, though Effie was certain the president didn't think of his guard or the Avox as people. He got to his feet and gestured to a chair. "Have a seat Miss. Trinket."_

"_Why thank you, sir." Effie flashed a look towards the closest servant, a male Peacekeeper, telling him that he should be pulling her chair out for her, then took a seat. She flashed the president her very bright smile, crossed her legs at the ankles and spoke just above a whisper, "If you would allow me the opportunity to apologize for my appearance. I was in the midst of freshening up when you requested my presence and one must never keep their president waiting."_

"_You look divine, Miss. Trinket," the president assured her as he gave her a once over. It was vital that he noticed her attire this evening. Effie was wearing, down to the eyelashes, the exact same outfit she had worn while making the video with Viggo. She even had the bruises on her throat, compliments of Darius who had truly resisted giving them to her, but knew that he had to. He was the only one that wouldn't speak a word about her getting them to begin with which is why she went to him that morning and whispered into his ear...begged for his help. "You may leave," The president dismissed his staff. Once they were gone he gave Effie an approving nod. "It appears that my plan to capture evidence against Viggo Bettes as a rebellious traitor has in fact worked. Having you meet with the Head Gamemaker, learning how to use a portable camera and luring him into that illicit stockpile of medical supplies..." President Snow pursed his lips tightly, inhaled through his nostrils then sniffed at the rose he had pinned to his lapel. Effie wondered if it was laced with drugs, as the man seemed to relax quite a bit after smelling the flower. "You did quite well, Miss. Trinket. Quite well indeed."_

"_Thank you, sir." Effie lifted her fingertips and trailed them across her throat where the makeup covered her bruises._

"_I trust the injuries Mr. Bettes caused you weren't too severe?"_

_Effie straightened her shoulders, "Taken in the line of duty, sir." _

"_Allow me to pay you back for your sacrifice." He ran a finger over a remote control and the large display of art turned into a clear wall with Viggo Bettes on the other side of it. His hands were cuffed behind his back, his feet spread about shoulder distance apart, one eye was bloodied and bruised, his nose had blood dripping from it and from his waist there was a belt of some sort with two poles coming out of the sides a Peacekeeper on each end of it, occasionally pushing or pulling at him. "As you can see, we're currently in the process of questioning Mr. Bettes and his motivations for creating such a room as the escort's medical bay."_

"_Good for you, sir. I hope you get your answers." It took everything Effie had not to cringe at the sight of Viggo. She had caused this. This was the direct result of her actions, yet she had to be proud, her president was expecting it of her. _

"_Unfortunately we're not getting the answers we'd like. I was hoping perhaps, you could give us a helping hand with that." The president's eyes looked up at the television screen hanging behind Effie's head. It was muted, but he could see the picture. "What is going on in there?"_

"_It looks as though the Peacekeepers are attempting to keep Viggo on his feet, but he's..."_

"_No. No." The president gestured with two fingers towards the television screen then pushed another button on the remote to get sound. "In the arena." _

_She couldn't look at her watch no matter how tempting it was. "Are the tributes stuck in a portion of the arena they've never been in before?"_

"_I'm unsure?" The president looked to her. "Do you have the time?"_

"_Yes," Effie looked at her timepiece, "it's almost midnight."_

_President Snow sat down at the table and pushed another button on the remote. Viggo disappeared and now the work of art was a large television screen. The only tributes on display were Katniss and Enobaria who appeared to be running away from the beach into the jungle. "Where are the rest of her allies?" The president was thumbing at his puffy bottom lip. "What is she aiming at?"_

"_I don't know, sir." 'Shoot it, Katniss! Shoot it!' Effie's heart was practically screaming for joy. "Oh, I know...they were going to try and kill the Careers. Of course, she'll be lucky if she doesn't kill herself in the process."_

"_Yes," Snow said cautiously. "That's right. The Caree..." His face turned beet red as his hands slammed down on the table, knocking the remote to the floor when Katniss shot her arrow into the air and the force field keeping the tributes trapped inside of the arena, exploded into a burst of white light._

"_Oh my word! Oh my word!" Effie was as shocked as shocked could be. If she could have jumped for joy without getting herself killed, she would have. "Did she actually kill herself?"_

"_What the hell is going on in there?!" President Snow turned his head from side to side in search of something. "My remote!"_

"_Here sir," Effie bent down and retrieved it, fumbling with it as she handed it to him. _

_He pushed several buttons then screamed, "Plutarch Heavensbee!"_

_A voice filtered into the room. "The Head Gamemaker has been missing since one of the systems went down, sir."_

"_What do you mean missing?" Effie stepped back and watched as the veins bulged in the President's temples. _

"_Just that sir. He received a call from one of the Capitol officials, Mr. Bettes, regarding a technical issue and we haven't heard from him since."_

_The President ran his finger over the remote now the work of art was half Viggo and half the arena. "Cut all of the feeds to the Games with the exception of mine."_

"_I'm sorry sir, if we cut the feeds we have to cut all of them or none of them."_

"_Then cut them all you imbecile! NOW!" _

"_Yes, sir." Effie could hear whoever Plutarch left in charge screaming out, "Cut the feeds. Cut the feeds. Shut it down!" Then the screen next to Viggo's pathetic form went black. "Sir, it's down. Should we try and get it back up for you?"_

"_That would be much appreciated.__" President Snow pushed another button and rid himself of the voice then looked up at Effie. "It seems your tribute blew up the force field surrounding the arena."_

"_My word," Effie put her hand on the back of a chair to steady herself. "What a buffoon! Does she not realize the Games cannot continue without the force field in place? That," Effie pointed towards the television screen, "is exactly why I quit earlier this evening. Because I'm surrounded by a group of morons. Well, I suppose now I have no choice but to go back to that disgusting district and be their escort until the Gamemakers get the arena up and running again...oh...wait...didn't they say, the Head Gamemaker is missing? That..." Effie turned her head towards Viggo._

"_Yes, they said the Head Gamemaker was missing which leads me to wonder what Mr. Bettes has done with the man." The president pushed another button on the remote. "Which of our tactical bases are prepared for an attack against District Twelve?"_

"_Mr. President, we have three bases that are currently running drills, the one closest to Twelve is right on the coast of Eleven."_

"_How long until they can strike against District Twelve?" The president asked._

"_They are in the process of a live ammo training mission sir, all they have to do is change course. I'd say...ten minutes." Effie watched the President's eyes light up with excitement when he heard the news. "Shall I call it in sir?"_

"_Yes."_

"_We'll strike the coalmine first Mr. President. That will cause the most damage to the area, burn the longest."_

"_NO!" Snow ordered. "You shall hit their Town Square, Mellark's Bakery would be preferable," he practically spit out. "I'm not looking for burning the longest, My intentions are to send a message. These, what did you call them Miss. Trinket?" He looked to Effie._

_She had to think for a second. "Mongrels, sir."_

"_Yes, these mongrels, shall pay for what they are doing to my country. Wiping out a district served to end one rebellion, perhaps it's time we do so once again," Snow spoke about ending the lives of thousands as though it meant no more than what he was ordering for dinner. _

"_Yes, sir. Shall I keep you up to date on the attack as it progresses sir or your Head of Defense Official?"_

"_My Head of Defense would be satisfactory, though I'd like to be updated when the airstrike is over."_

"_Yes, sir." The voice was gone._

"_Is our nation in danger of an uprising, sir?" It was taking all of Effie's acting skills tonight, everything she had, to pull this off. _

"_One moment, if you please?" The president held up a finger to her. Another button pushed. Another voice filled the room. "Have we sent in a hovercraft for the tributes yet?"_

"_We have a slight problem with that, sir."_

"_What's the problem?" Snow pressed his fingers to his temples and rubbed. Effie could tell she was already filling her role as his personal assistant, now she had to make herself invaluable. She walked to the bar and poured him a cup of tea, placed some honey as well as sugar cubes on a plate and brought the tray to him as she listened carefully to the president's voice gradually getting louder and louder when he found out that they were having a problem tracking the tributes locations. "Can you find Miss. Everdeen or Mr. Mellark?"_

"_We've located both sir, but Mr. Mellark's tracker states that he is underneath the Cornucopia and we no longer have any signal on his vitals. As for his wife..."_

"_THEY ARE NOT MARRIED! Did you go to a Capitol wedding? I did not officiate their wedding so do not call them husband and wife!" The President took a deep breath through his nose then asked again, "Miss. Everdeen? What about her?"_

"_Sir, we just lost all of her vitals, but our hovercraft has detected another craft in the arena."_

"_Did you send two into the arena?"_

"_Uh...no sir."_

_The president pressed a button, "Mr. Pembroke when we decided to transfer the hovercraft codes to you, am I to assume you got this done in a timely manner?"_

"_Mr. President, I am currently in the process of renovations to a secure room for the computer syste.."_

_The president pressed the button on the remote and cut him off. "Well, Miss. Trinket, it seems that Mr. Bettes has gone to a great deal of trouble to break those tributes out of the arena."_

"_My, goodness." Effie turned to look at Viggo through the glass. _

_The president spoke to the control room again, "Match destinations with the other hovercraft in the arena and pick up the tributes."_

"_Sir we've tried to access their location, but we've been locked out."_

"_Locked out?! How can you be locked out of our own systems?!" Snow slammed his palms on the table. "Who is second in charge while Heavensbee in gone?"_

"_Cressida, but she's missing too sir. Mr. Heavensbee's entire top tier of personnel, director, assistants, film crew, cameramen...well...sir, many of them were pulled when the surveillance in the Capitol went down."_

"_The sur..." That was it. Effie could see it in the president's face. There was just too much happening at once for him to process without exploding. The remote control was thrown across the room with such force that Effie was surprised it didn't shatter into a million pieces instead of five or six._

_She waited approximately ten seconds before squaring her shoulders and saying, "I am ready for duty sir. What is our first course of action?"_

_He stood at the end of the long, polished table, his hands gripping the edge so tightly Effie was certain he would break chunks of the hand carved cherry wood off into his palms then lifted his focus to her and calmly said, "Your first duty will be to get me a new remote control and clean that mess up," he gestured with his hand at the few broken pieces of the device on the floor. _

"_Yes, sir." Effie stepped outside and found the Avox along with several guards standing there. "The President needs a new remote control immediately. Wait!" She thought for a second. "He needs two remotes." Effie pointed to one of the guards. "Do you know where to get them?"_

"_Yes ma'am."_

"_Then I suggest you run like your life depends on it, because it just might." She faced one of the other guards. "When he gets back you are to knock once. One knock on the door and I will answer it and retrieve the remotes. He had better be quick. The president doesn't like to be kept waiting." Effie walked back into the room and saw him staring through the looking glass at Viggo. "Your remote is on the way sir. Is there anything else I can do while we are waiting?"_

"_Yes, you can follow me p..."_

_The sound of a beep filtered through the room followed by a voice. "Mr. President, sir? Pardon the interruption but I thought you'd like to know that we are able to see the hovercraft above the arena sir and are attempting to intercept it as we speak."_

"_Excellent. Is there a way to display it on screen?" _

"_I'm sorry, sir. With the surveillance down, the only way to display what is going on in the arena is to turn on all of the camera feeds and we're not sure we're able to reboot them since the electrical explosion. I __**can**__ patch the pilot's communications through to you sir."_

"_Excellent. If you wouldn't mind__."_

_One loud knock came to the door. "Excuse me, sir." Effie opened it and took the remotes without so much as a how do you do, then closed the door in the guard's face. "Here you are sir and I have one extra so we'll never be in wait again." Effie squinted, "Perhaps you'd like me to use this to contact your officials on your behalf and locate them...summon them to your desired location?"_

_Snow narrowed his eyes in thought, "Why don't we put that on hold for the time being Miss. Trinket? I'd like to listen to the pilot of the hovercraft right now."_

"_Sir, if you'd rather I not be present for such..."_

"_Nonsense, Miss. Trinket." President Snow motioned for her to take a seat. "This is the job you accepted, is it not? And I __**was**__ under the impression that you had resigned from your former position as an escort earlier this evening."_

"_Sir, I have the pilot's communications ready to be patched through to your location now," the voice spoke._

"_Good. Good." _

_Effie sat across from President Snow and listened intently to the pilot of the hovercraft as he spoke. "Mr. President we have one tribute on board sir, her tracking device was still in her arm. The physicians have sedated her and are treating her for minor injuries, malnutrition and dehydration. We are currently on our way towards the other hovercraft, sir, though we are unsure who is operating the machine."_

"_Pilot, have you tried to communicate with the other hovercraft?" The president asked._

"_Multiple times sir, but we've received no answer."_

"_Do you have weapons on board?" Snow asked._

"_We do, but they have been...tampered with and are no longer functioning." The pilot answered._

_Effie watched as the president grimaced. "Can you see where the other hovercraft is heading?"_

"_Yes, sir. There was a life sign a few minutes ago. A tribute from District Twelve, but her tracking device went dead as did her vital signs and we lost her."_

"_Can't you simply head to her last known coordinates?" The President asked through gritted teeth._

"_We could sir, if our hovercraft hadn't gotten a residual shock from the force field exploding. Now our radar's memory has been wiped clean."_

"_How about your eyes? You do have those, don't you?" The president asked. "Tell me pilot, how are you able to see the hovercraft?"_

"_Out the windows sir."_

_Snow's nostrils flared and Effie could tell by the expression on his face that he was getting fed up with the pilot's ridiculous answers. "Then wouldn't it make sense to look out the windows and head in the same direction you were going in before your radar was damaged?"_

"_Well, yes sir, but..."_

"_But __**what**__, pilot?" Snow snapped. "Do not let those tributes get on that other hovercraft or you will regret it."_

"_Yes, sir. We're heading towards them right now Mr. President and...sir...it looks as though they've just lifted some tributes into the craft with a claw. They've got a ladder moving down now. We're on a course for interception, sir."_

"_Crash into the damn thing if you have to, but do not let them leave that arena!"_

"_Sir! Two tributes have just fallen from the ladder and the hovercraft is leaving. Do you want us to follow or pick up the tributes?"_

"_Follow! Follow!" Snow had saliva gathering in the corner of his mouth._

"_Sir, our engines are going offline. The electrical current must have..."_

"_Pick up the tributes and bring them back. I want to know who they are immediately." Snow rubbed at his temple, pinched the bridge of his nose then turned his head to take a whiff of his rose. Again Effie saw him relax, then dab at the corners of his mouth with a handkerchief. _

"_It's the female tribute from District Seven, Johanna Mason and the male from District Twelve, Peeta Mellark."_

_Effie had to literally clench her teeth together to stop herself from screaming. Her boy, her darling, baby boy didn't make it to freedom. Now what was she going to do to save his life? 'Haymitch you're going to have to come back for him,' she thought to herself. 'You'll have to come back for me and for him and you better make it snappy.' _

"_Well, Miss. Trinket at least this wasn't a complete loss. We managed to get one of those savages before the rebels could."_

"_Rebels?" Effie's face spoke of complete and utter shock. "You don't mean actual rebels, sir...do you? As in, before the Dark Days?"_

"_That is exactly what I mean Miss. Trinket." He pushed a button and called in the head of his elite squad. "I want every victor from every district brought in for questioning immediately. You may hold the victors from Districts One, Two and Four in the upper level rooms. The rest are to be brought downstairs. There is to be no one outside of the Capitol allowed to roam our city from this moment on. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes, sir!" The guard left and began barking orders into a band on his wrist._

"_I believe it's time I gather the rest of my officials." He pressed one button and in an instant multiple voices were speaking at once. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the president barely raised his voice. "There will be a meeting in two hours to discuss our nations current state. Do not be late." He clicked all of them off. "Now, if you'll join me." He led her into the room with Viggo. "Mr. Bettes, you remember Miss. Trinket, do you not?"_

"_Effie? Have they hurt you? She's done nothing. She never wanted to use that room. It was the other escorts that used it, not her."_

"_Oh so chivalrous, Viggo," Effie smirked. "Coming to my aid when you can barely take care of yourself?"_

_The president arched a brow in pleasure. "Would you like to help Miss. Trinket Mr. Bettes?"_

"_Yes. I would." Effie almost felt pity for the man who was actually trying to defend her while he was bleeding and bruised. _

"_Then tell me," the president continued, "Who was part of the elaborate escape plan this evening?"_

"_What escape plan?" A Peacekeeper pushed one of the long handles into Viggo's side thus giving him an electrical jolt through his system._

"_Please Viggo," Effie pleaded as though her life depended on it, "Tell them what they want to know."_

"_I...I don't know about an escape plan," Viggo choked as he got another jolt of electricity sent through him. _

"_Tell me about the rebellion," President Snow strolled in front of him as though on a Sunday walk. _

"_There's someone high up in the Capitol that's a member of the rebellion...we have a traitor code name orange blossom that's been feeding us information..."_

"_Useless information!" Snow quickly snapped. "Don't tell me what I already know. Tell me what __**you**__ know."_

"_Mr. President, I only know what I've been told during our meetings. I'm unsure why you think I...aaah!" Another jolt._

"_You __**are**__ the someone high up in the Capitol that we've been searching for aren't you Mr. Bettes? That member of the rebellion that none of us could find until your rebel ways began to show during the Games," Snow pressed his handkerchief to his lips. "A shame really," he gave his head a little nod and lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin as he watched Viggo's feet shuffle on the floor while both Peacekeepers gave him electrical jolts. "I had such high hopes for you."_

_The smell of singed hair, blood and roses filled Effie's nostrils. She didn't have the stomach for this sort of thing. This wasn't what a lady of proper breeding was brought up to do, but after an hour and a half of questioning Viggo, torturing him and getting nowhere, Viggo asked a question that turned all eyes towards Effie. "Sir," Viggo barely croaked out, "I will admit to my need for power, but why would I destroy the very country I wanted to run? I had no emotional ties to these tributes. Isn't there someone else you can think of here that did? Someone that works for the Capitol that had a bond with the pair from District Twelve?"_

_President Snow slinked towards Effie who paid him no mind. Instead she tilted her head and reached for the courage that Katniss and Peeta possessed when they stepped onto their platforms and faced the arena. "I wondered how long it would last, Viggo. You pretending to protect me in front of our president, but it didn't take much for you to crumble, did it? How many times have you lifted a hand to me and expected me to put on a brave face...go to a party...put on a dress...face a camera..." she lifted her fingertips to her throat, "...even today, I was expected to just go about my business after you choked me, and walk around the Capitol smiling. It's not easy, is it? Do not try and take your last act of barbarism out on me by pretending that I am some form of high level official in the Capitol government, which you so obviously hate. I am an escort for the lowest district there is. I shall no longer allow myself to be abused by you. I have gotten rid of one vile buffoon this evening and I will gladly rid myself of you too." She stepped back and addressed the president. "Sir, if you feel there is credence to his accusation then I will be more than happy to..."_

"_No, Miss. Trinket. You are absolutely right. Mr. Bettes has been taking out his hatred of the Capitol on you and you deserve just desserts." Snow turned towards a Peacekeeper and said, "Bag him." _

_Effie watched as a dark hood was pulled over Viggo's head. "Now what will happen to him, sir?"_

"_You'll kill him." _

"_Pardon me?" Effie was taken aback by his comment._

"_Miss. Trinket, this man has caused you nothing but pain, hurt the people of the Capitol, is responsible for the breakdown of our nation's government. Are you telling me you have a problem ending his life?"_

_She was being tested and she needed to pass. "I have never taken a life before Mr. President, but for the sake of my country," she puffed out her chest, "I will stand by you and follow your orders." A Peacekeeper handed her a knife. "Well, what do you expect me to do with this? I am a lady of breeding. Not a pig farmer. Do you not have a more appropriate weapon?" _

"_I have a gun, ma'am. Have you ever shot one before?"_

"_Did you not just hear me say I am a lady of breeding?" Effie responded. "How difficult can it be. You aim the little barrel thingy and squeeze the trigger."_

_President Snow was almost laughing as he stepped outside. "I'll watch through the glass."_

"_Yes, that might be wise," Effie was trying desperately to block out the muffled cries of Viggo, wishing the president hadn't left the room so she could put an end to the war and just kill him herself right then and there. 'Haymitch,' she thought to herself, 'How I wish you were here with me. My vile little man, I need you so desperately right now.'_

"_Did you get that Miss. Trinket?" One of the Peacekeepers asked her._

"_Yes, I think so." She held the gun out in front of her. It was quite light in the palm of her hand, it sent out a magnetic pulse that was quite deadly as long as Effie hit Viggo in the general vicinity of his heart, he'd be dead. "You are going to stand behind me so I won't be thrown backwards, correct?" The Peacekeeper had set the charge to wide spread._

"_You shouldn't be thrown backwards ma'am, but I'll be happy to take up a position behind you," the Peacekeeper said with a look splayed across his face that said he almost felt bad for Effie._

"_Thank you," Effie found herself being polite to the guards. It was bad enough she was going to take a life, being cruel on top of it to the gentlemen that were helping her seemed unnecessary. 'Do this, Effie. Peeta has been captured and you must get him out of the Capitol alive. Do this!' She squeezed the trigger and watched as Viggo Bettes, dedicated Capitol Official, died at the hand of a rebel for being a traitor to the country he loved. "Well," she handed the gun back to the Peacekeeper, "there we go," she dusted off her gloves. "Thank you gentlemen. Toodle ooh." She walked into the room with the president. "Do we have time...oh my, we have an audience." All of the officials had been watching the execution of Viggo Bettes through the looking glass. "Good evening one and all."_

"_Miss. Trinket, I'm sure you've met most of my staff at various functions with the late Viggo Bettes, however, I'd like to take this opportunity to introduce you to them properly. Ladies and Gentleman, this is my newest personal assistant, Miss. Effie Trinket." President Snow gave her a nod of approval and maneuvered quickly around the room. "Would you like a moment before we start our meeting Miss. Trinket?" The president asked her privately. _

_Effie was about to say no, then remembered the computer she was currently hiding in her corset. "If you wouldn't mind. I would very much like to step into the ladies for a moment."_

"_Of course. I'll have one of my guards escort you there."_

"_Look at me, only this afternoon __**I**__ was the escort, now I'm being escorted," Effie smiled at the president. "Thank you, sir."_

"_My pleasure."_

_The guard stood outside of the restroom while Effie bolted herself into the ladies stall and shoved her hand down her corset, her eyes constantly scanning the room, making sure no one was watching. She swirled her finger counterclockwise on the little mark Plutarch had showed her earlier in the evening then gingerly placed the computer back inside of her corset. It now had about thirty minutes of listening time. Whatever was going to be said in that room full of Capitol officials had better be good because Effie was wasting computer time on it. She gave herself a look in the mirror and said quietly, "Oh my goodness, so much has happened tonight. To think, that horrible district I worked for is being firebombed. I wonder if there will be any survivors when they're finally through. Oh well, such is life." She entered the meeting which was already in progress. _

"_I'm still not convinced he was the traitor!" _

"_Please. Please," Snow spoke in a calm tone, "Let's not act like the barbarians we are currently trying to prevent from taking over our nation."_

"_Sir, has orange blossom been able to get any information to us pertaining to the rebellion?"_

"_Unfortunately our inside contact has not been able to get deep enough into the rebels organization," Snow patted at the corner of his lips with his handkerchief. "We do need someone though...someone trustworthy to get inside."_

"_What about that sponsor Darlington? He owns a bar. Abernathy loves alcohol so maybe one of the others..."_

"_What does Haymitch have to do with this?" Effie asked._

_All of the officials looked towards her as the president answered. "It seems that Mr. Abernathy has disappeared along with the female tribute from your district."_

"_And you're thinking he's part of the rebellion?" Effie nodded in agreement then added, "What does owning a bar have to do with anything? Because the man owns a bar that will automatically make him interested in becoming a rebel?"_

_President Snow along with a few others let out a little tuft of laughter._

"_How about Julia from District Four? I hear her mother was quite the pastry chef in her day and she..."_

_Effie stood up and went for a cup of tea, "Yes, that's exactly who the rebels will trust, an escort from one of the districts they refer to as the Career districts and simply because the woman's **mother** could make a pastry she'll immediately bond with...whom? Peeta?"_

"_She has a point," Snow took the cup of tea she handed him out of her grasp. Effie was smart enough to find out from one of the servants how he took it before entering the room. "That's exactly what we need, someone who has earned their trust. Who can simply waltz right in and take up a spot in the rebellion." Oh, Effie knew she had planted the seed in his head, actually Viggo had planted it in __**her**__ head, but it was imperative that Snow come up with the conclusion on his own. _

"_Mr. President, where on earth are we to find someone like that? Someone they find trustworthy? Goodness knows the ideas being thrown around here are going to be as transparent as Viggo's lies." Effie lifted the pot of tea and poured herself a cup, never offering any of the officials any. She would not be their beck and call girl. She was there for President Snow and him alone. _

"_What if there were some truth to Mr. Bettes' lies?" Snow looked around the table to his group of officials. "The boy is quite fond of her," he let his eyes rest on Effie._

"_What about Abernathy?" One of the official's asked._

"_He's not here, what do we care about him?" Another said._

"_Wait a minute. Wait one minute." Effie held up her hand. "Are you suggesting that I...oh my..." She placed her fingers to her chest. "Peeta __**is**__ quite taken with me, probably because he lacked a motherly hand growing up, though who could blame the woman? Look what she had for a son. Hmm... I could probably worm my way in with him, if he's part of it, and Haymitch...well, he's no problem for me. He and I have been at each others throats for over a decade. If I went to our suite as though nothing were wrong, met up with the rest of our team..." _

"_The rest of your team has been brought in for questioning Miss. Trinket," Snow informed her. _

"_Even better. Perhaps take me in for questioning too." She quickly turned to the president. "Nothing too much of course. Simple questions. I'd rather not have to face an inquisition like Viggo if you don't mind."_

_The room swelled with laughter. "Ah, Miss. Trinket your wit is quite refreshing. Yes, I do believe we could do that." Snow turned towards one of his officials. "Where did we take the stylist and her team?"_

"_They're in a suite on the third floor. We've questioned the...orange girl, but she wouldn't stop crying, so we threw her back in with the others. We didn't think you'd want us to question the head stylist without you sir." Effie heard the official say the orange girl and it made her think of the code name for the traitor, orange blossom. Could one of Peeta's prep team members be the link to the rebels? Is that why they were captured?_

"_Let's put Miss. Trinket in there with them," Snow suggested. "Would you like something to eat first or a drink perhaps? It's been such a long night." _

"_I think it would be best if I were to appear as though I had been going through royal, pardon my tongue, hell," Effie's eyes lit up and she bit back her smile. "Oh, sir. I do believe we can get this to work. Is there any word on Peeta yet? Is he alive?"_

"_We should find out, shouldn't we?" Snow made a motion with his chin towards an official who then got an update on Peeta's condition. They were operating on him, but he'll live. "Has anyone checked on the status of District Twelve?"_

"_I'd be happy to, sir." An official pressed a few buttons and got the update. They were currently in the process of bombing the district and had rumors of stragglers heading into the woods. "Shall we place an order for the pilots to firebomb the woods Mr. President?"_

"_Of course not," Snow stood up from his spot at the table and spoke softly to her, "Sometimes Miss. Trinket I swear I'm surrounded by incompetence." He addressed the rest of the officials, "The last thing we need is hundreds of miles of woodland burning. I'm trying to preserve our nation, not burn it down."_

"_Yes, sir."_

_Effie was led to the room with Portia and her prep team, asked questions alongside of them, answered them the way the rebellion expected her to, ironically the way the Capitol wanted her too as well, and the moment Peeta was well enough she went to see him, bent over him and whispered in his ear. "No matter what happens, remember how much I love you my dear boy." She placed a kiss on his cheek and turned to leave stopping at the door when she heard his voice._

"_Effie?"_

"_Go back to sleep, Peeta. They need you back on your feet by tomorrow."_

"_Okay, but...me too, Effie. Me too."_

_Effie's heart smiled a little when her boy told her he loved her too. "I'll be back tomorrow to escort you to your quarters. Until then, I want you to eat and drink as much as possible."_

"_Yes, mom," he said sarcastically, but full of love._

_Effie bit back the tears when she heard him use the term of endearment. She wasn't allowed to tell him that his mother was dead. The president was going to be telling him that in due time. Effie reached the end of the medical bay and met up with a Peacekeeper. "Excuse me, would you mind escorting me back?" She headed for her new quarters with Portia and Annie as roommates. Her suggestion to Snow after the questioning she went through with them. A chance to get closer to the duo. It wasn't until Peeta was out of the medical bay and Snow decided to stop using the rest of the stylists at the Capitol, from that point on, he would be working Portia and her staff twenty-four hours a day until one of them cracked under pressure, that he ordered Annie to be taken to a prison cell. Effie hinted at keeping a good alliance with the people from the "Career" districts in case they were needed during the war and suggested that they stay in the Tribute Center, she'd be happy to remain an escort to both women if needed, but only Annie was in need of an escort. Enobaria had a guard posted at all times and was left alone. Yes, their country was now in a full blown war. Fighting all across the nation. Effie got to see many of the news reels that were meant only for official's eyes, but the second she got a moment of freedom with Peeta she pounced on him. "I have a second and that's all. I will be asking you how I can help to join your cause. You will insist that you are not a member of the rebellion. No matter what I do...what I say, you will never admit to it, do you understand me? I don't care if I'm practically dead. I will tell them that I have joined your group another way, but not through you. Do not admit to being a rebel or so help me, I will kill you myself, Peeta Mellark." Effie couldn't help but notice the goofy grin on his face. "What are you smiling at?"_

"_You sound just like Katniss. Effie? Is she okay?"_

"_They got out. I don't know if she's alive or not, but," she gripped Peeta's hand in her own and smiled. "She's too stubborn to die. Peeta, I don't know how long I can protect you, they will..."_

"_I know," Peeta rubbed her hand with his. "You do what you need to and I'll do what I need to. Between the two of us, we should be able to..." he shrugged, "...I'm not sure...What do you think we can do? I make a mean french toast."_

"_I can perk an excellent pot of coffee," Effie grinned at him, "That settles it. My coffee, your french toast...Between Annie and Johanna's conversational skills, we're bound to set the social scene on fire."_

_Peeta let out a snort of laughter. "Thank God you're here." _

_Effie walked him into his old quarters at the Tribute Center. "I convinced them that you'd be more relaxed in a familiar environment." Darius stood waiting to care for his every need. "They gave you an Avox, but no attendants and you'll have Peacekeepers guarding each exit."_

"_Yeah, I kind of figured I wouldn't be allowed to wander around." _

"_The television is not off limits as a matter of fact, they are encouraging you to watch as much of it as you can this evening. Oh and there are cards." Effie walked to a drawer and took out a small box of unopened cards that came with each suite. "Looks like there's enough to build a skyscraper."_

"_Any paper...pencils?" Peeta asked._

"_No. I'm afraid, nothing with a point or that might be made into a weapon."_

"_A pencil a weapon?" Peeta chuckled. "What am I going to do? Hold off the armed guards with a piece of led and wood?"_

"_I'm sorry, Peeta." Effie walked towards the elevator and told him the last bit of business. "One more thing. You have an interview with Caesar Flickerman tomorrow."_

"_You've got to be kidding me?" _

"_That would be why they'd like you to update yourself on the current events of our nation," Effie stood there and wished with all her might that she could take him, run with him and hide him away in the tiny room where they had so many meetings over the past year, but even that isn't a sanctuary anymore. "I shall see you tomorrow...before your interview. Portia will be here with your prep team bright and early."_

"_Yeah...okay." Peeta hung his head down. "Goodnight Effie."_

"_Have some manners young man. You address me properly when I'm leaving the room." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Not my feet."_

"_I apologize," he straightened up his posture and made eye contact with her. "Goodnight Effie."_

"_Much better. I realize that we have been faced with a difficult situation, but together we shall hold our heads up high and take pride in ourselves and the district we represent."_

"_Yes, ma'am."_

"_Goodnight Peeta." As Effie met with Portia that evening to go over Peeta's attire for the interview, they had five minutes together where no one was listening. _

_In those five minutes Portia learned what dangerous game Effie was playing, how much of herself she was risking, and Portia could no longer stand by and play makeup artist. When they were behind closed doors, in an area where the Capitol had portable cameras picking up conversations, Portia asked Effie quietly, "Effie, you care about Katniss and Peeta, don't you? Care about what happens to the children of this nation like them?"_

_'Oh, Portia,' Effie thought to herself, 'They will kill you...torture you first, then kill you.' "Yes, I do," Effie answered the way the Capitol needed her to._

"_Then join us," Portia had a quiet desperation in her voice. "Help us. Cinna died for this cause." _

"_Cinna!" Effie whispered harshly. "You mean...Cinna was a...rebel?"_

"_Yes. He wasn't a thief. He was a rebel. He died so children could live...so Katniss and Peeta's child could live without the fear of having to face the arena at the age of twelve. Twelve, Effie." Portia was working her cause._

"_They killed him...I stood up for you...you lied...I...I..." Effie sniffled. 'Make it sound good, but don't take too long. You need to join this cause.' "Katniss? What happened to her? Is she dead?"_

"_No. The rebels broke her out of the arena. She's alive and in hiding, but Effie, Peeta...he's so important...they both are and he trusts you. I know you can get him to join the rebellion."_

"_You mean he's not a member?" Effie was shocked...again. She was getting so good at this._

"_Neither one of them are. They had no idea about any of this. They're just a couple of kids that fell in love, but their love..." _

_Effie couldn't keep it together no matter how hard she tried. Her voice cracked and tears began to fall. "Their love touched the world over didn't it?"_

"_Yes," Portia's tears joined hers. "Yes it did." They held hands. "Will you help us, Effie? Please? If not for this country...for Katniss and Peeta."_

_Effie nodded her head and said quietly, "Yes. I will. I shall help." _

"_Thank you," Portia mouthed to her when they heard a door open, then walked into the bathroom to clean up. _

Effie had infiltrated the rebellion at President Snow's request. She had Annie under protection and was in charge of Peeta's questioning, which meant she avoided as many beatings as possible when it came to him. She would sneak him medications and did her best trying to walk the fine line between rebel and Capitol Official. Effie's new title, Official Assistant to the President of Panem. She was now privy to more secrets than any rebel could possibly dream of. Each day she went to work hoping not to get caught in her web of lies and each night she prayed for Haymitch to come to her rescue. To save her before it was too late and she wound up digging herself into a hole so deep, she'd bury herself alive.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"How you doin' down there?" The sound of Gale's voice echoed through the headset Katniss was wearing. She was holding back the tears, the guilt, the pain. Doing her very best to turn off her emotions as she walked through the streets of District Twelve's Town Square. "Katniss? Do you want me to come down there?"

"No," she snapped at Gale through the headset. "I'm fine, Gale. I just need some time, okay?" She was about to walk up to the bakery and instantly knew time wasn't what she needed. "Pops?"

"I'm here." It was like listening to a deeper, richer, older version of Peeta. "I'm right here," his father answered.

"You...can you..." Katniss swallowed. "Meet me in the village?"

"Sure thing."

Katniss began moving her lips, talking to Peeta as she did several times each day. "It's gone, Peeta. The bakery is gone, but your dad, he's alive. He saved my mom and sister. He saved your girls just like you asked him to and he's still watching over us, Peeta. He's still taking care of your girls till you come home." Katniss took one last look at the bakery and ran out of the Town Square and into an untouched Victor's Village. "What?" She stopped short at the stark contrast between the village and the rest of the district. Their district was full of charcoal, soot, ash and skeletons. Victor's Village was as pristine as the day she had moved into it. She turned in a slow circle, taking it all in and saw Peeta's dad standing in the middle of it waiting for her. "Pops?" It was the name Peeta called his dad every now and then. Katniss hadn't felt comfortable calling the man dad, but Pops suited him. She ran to his outstretched arms and missed her own father...Peeta so much, but was more than grateful for this man, she sometimes wondered how she had gotten by so long without her own dad.

"Are you okay?" He kept his arm around her waist.

Katniss nodded. "Yeah. I saw it...the bakery. I don't ever want you to go there. Either one of you. Okay?"

"Okay," Bing walked her towards her house. "I'm going to wait out here while you go in."

"Don't you want to come inside with me?" Katniss asked.

"Actually, I was thinking I might stop by your mom's house...pick up a couple of things for her and Prim, maybe make things a little more like home for them."

"That would be nice," Katniss said. "Will you...be here when I get out?"

"Do you want me to be here?" Bing asked.

"I need you to be."

"Hey, Catnip? You guys okay?"

Gale's voice rang through her ears and it was the last thing she wanted to hear. "We're fine." She turned to her father in law, the man that had been a source of strength for her over the past two weeks and said, "Go ahead and go. I should probably do this myself anyway."

"If you need me, all you have to do is give me a holler," he gave her hand a squeeze. "Go on now. I'll wait till you get inside."

Katniss stood at her and Peeta's front door, it took a moment before she twisted the handle and walked inside, but when she did she was smacked in the face with a million memories...sounds, smells...conversations...

"_Katniss? Do you know where my sketchpad and charcoals are?" Peeta called down to her while hanging over the upstairs railing._

"_Did you look in the spare room where all the rest of your art supplies are?"Katniss called up to him._

"_Of course I did, but they're not there."_

"_Then I have no clue where they are. You must've left them somewhere."_

"_**Me**?" Peeta stormed down the hall then back again. "I can't find them anywhere! This is crazy, Katniss! Are you sure **you** didn't do something with them?"_

"_Yes, Peeta," she said flatly. "You found me out. I'm secretly hiding your charcoals and sketchpad in my wild plot to drive you slowly insane. Next week I'm moving onto my next phase and hiding the nutmeg!"_

She ran her hand across a kitchen chair and noticed that there was barely any dust settled on their furniture. Was it in case someone from the Capitol came to their district for a news story and they needed a proper place to stay? Katniss was tempted to walk through their home and completely trash the thing. The thought of someone staying in their home irked the hell out of her. She walked through their kitchen and opened up their pantry. The scents that filled her nostrils were more than she could handle. Tears filled her eyes as she lifted the bottle of cinnamon up and held it to her chest.

"_What would it take to convince you to come over here and bake with me?" Peeta's head tilted down, his hair was hanging in his eyes...a few curls stuck to his temples from the sweat that had collected at his brow._

_Katniss lifted her cup of tea to her lips and sipped. "Depends on what you're baking."_

"_Pita bread."_

_She hadn't meant to choke on the tea she was sipping, but she did. "Seriously?"_

"_Yeah, why?" He asked. _

"_I just..." she bit her lip. "Didn't that ever bug you? Being named after bread?"_

"_Oh, it pissed the hell out of me, but what was I going to do? Tell my dad his family's traditions were stupid?"_

"_No...I guess not. Why are you making pita bread?" Katniss asked. _

"_Your mom is roasting some lamb, Prim made cheese and has been working on that yogurt for awhile now, my dad picked some produce...I needed cucumbers for this particular dish. See," Peeta greased a pan, "Effie used to send me all sorts of books about foods and cultures... I learned a lot about different heritages, backgrounds on certain types of foods...recipes and stuff and tonight we're trying something new. That's why we need the pita bread."_

_Katniss sauntered up to Peeta as he mixed some batter. "I've never had pita bread before. Is that what's in it?"_

"_This isn't pita bread. This is that coffee cake you like. I wanted to make sure I made you something you liked first."_

_Katniss had a look of surprise on her face."Let me get this straight, our entire family, Haymitch..."_

"_The Hawthorne's are coming over for dinner too."_

"_Gale's family...all these people are going to be coming over for dinner and you need pita bread for it, but you've opted to bake **me** a cake first?"_

"_Well...yeah. You always come first, Katniss."_

Katniss reached for the bottle of dill and moved her lips, "I miss you. So much." She walked towards their living room and saw a picture of them that Effie had brought with her when she came for the wedding shoot. It was taken when Katniss and Peeta weren't posing for the camera at the end of the Victory Tour, the night that Peeta proposed to her. Katniss remembered the moment the photo had been captured.

"_Look at all these people?" Peeta hadn't let go of her hand the entire night. "Do you think they even realize this isn't normal behavior?"_

"_Probably not," Katniss was tired of dancing. "What are the chances of us getting out of here?"_

"_Slim to none, bordering on the none," Peeta looked around the banquet hall. "I can try and hide you for a few minutes if you like?"_

"_You'd do that for me?" Katniss could feel her heart palpitating when she looked at him. He was really handsome and he was all hers._

"_Sure I would." Peeta took her hand and led her to a corner of the banquet hall behind the servant's station. "See? We can just hide behind these trays they're getting ready to bring out." Peeta leaned against the wall and rested her in his arms. "I almost wish there was a cave around here so we could be alone."_

_Katniss let herself relax against his shoulder and lifted her eyes to his, "With water dripping down the dark stone walls."_

_Peeta tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and moved closer to her. "I was so in love with you...I wanted to tell you so badly, but...gosh, Katniss, I was so scared."_

"_Yeah, I was scared too, but not anymore." They just stood there, looking at each other. His head resting against the wall, hers against his shoulder. His fingers still brushing back strands of her hair, her hand cupped around his bent elbow._

Katniss picked the picture up off of their mantel and studied it. She remembered Peeta telling her once that he wanted to stop time and live in a moment forever. That's what the picture reminded her of. Time stopping. Around Katniss and Peeta was a swirl of imagery, a blur of people dancing, eating, working and in the center of it all she and Peeta were perfectly still, caught up in nothing but one another. "I'll bring this with me so when you come to Thirteen it'll be like home," she continued her conversation with Peeta. Katniss walked to the closet and took out her game bag and placed the photo inside as well as the bottles of spices. There were a few other things she needed to get. Her father's jacket was still there and she had to bring that back with her. Pajamas. "You'll want those and...well, I'll feel better if I'm sleeping in your shirts. Plus I want a few of your sweaters." Katniss walked upstairs to their bedroom and rifled through their bedroom drawer and then she saw it...her sketch. "Here it is. I'm definitely bringing this with me and...I don't care what they say, I'm bringing your paints. They can just go piss up a tree if they don't like it." Katniss placed the sketch of them inside of the leather binder in the game bag. "This thing is getting full. Good thing your dad is getting Prim and mom's stuff." She went into their bathroom and took the three bottles lavender body wash Peeta was so fond of, wrapped it in a towel and held onto it, then put in the unwrapped bars of soap he loved so much. "Got your favorites. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone where I'm hiding it and I've got some good hiding spots out there. I've found a ton of places to hide over the past couple of weeks." She headed to her dressing room for one last thing, a box. It was the only design left from Cinna's collection. It was a special one that Katniss had never touched. She didn't have the heart to. "You never knew about this one. Cinna didn't design this one because Snow told him to. He did this one for us...because he loves us and when you come home...well, you'll see it then, but I'll tell you what's it's called. He named it, 'Wedding Night,' and...well, you're just going to have to come home if you want to see it." Katniss walked into their bedroom and sat on the edge of their bed, set the box down and curled onto her side, holding Peeta's pillow up to her face, taking in as much of his lingering scent as she could. "I can't cry. I'm not allowed to get upset...I mean I'm allowed, but..." she took a few cleansing breaths and tried to remind herself why she had to stay calm. How important it was for her to keep her emotions in check.

_Katniss could see Justus and Dr. Valero signing back and forth to one another and then heard a woman's voice tell Justus to leave. _

"_Are you telling me that baby is still alive!"_

"_Yes ma'am," Dr. Valero sounded so pleased and Katniss almost let out a sigh of relief when she heard the strange woman's response to Dr. Valero._

"_You'll need to abort it."_

"_Excuse me!"_

"_You heard me. I said abort the child. Miss. Everdeen is no good to this..."_

"_Mrs. Mellark." Dr. Valero corrected the woman._

_Katniss was just lying there in a state of shock. She had no clue who this person was telling Regina to kill her baby but she was already making a mental plan to kill her._

"_Mrs. Mellark...Miss. Everdeen...I don't really care what the girl is going by these days. All I care about is the state of the uprising in this country. That young lady is a vital part in winning this war and she will not be able to go out and fight if she's pregnant."_

"_President Coin, that isn't your choice to make."_

"_Isn't it?" Katniss squinted and saw the woman Regina called President Coin walk to another end of the room. "It is **my** job to lead the people of the districts to freedom and right now they're looking for the Mockingjay. Unfortunately she's lying in **your** hospital bed fighting to keep an unborn child alive. She's young. She'll be able to have another child. Abort the baby and tell her she had a miscarriage."_

"_I...I don't think I can do that."_

"_Not a problem. We have other physicians here in Thirteen. They don't all have your training, but I'm sure they'll be able to leave her with the ability to reproduce. After all, we are quite fond of children here. I shall contact one of my other doctors immediately and..."_

"_No." Regina placed a hand over her own pregnant belly and said, "No. I'll take care of it. I'll do it."_

"_NO!" Katniss sat up screaming. "You can't! You can't kill my baby!"_

"_Katniss, I'm President Coin." She walked closer to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Dr. Valero did everything she could to save your child."_

"_No." Katniss tried to get out of bed and found she was strapped into it. "I heard you! You want it dead!"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about Katniss," Dr. Valero walked up to her. "You lost the baby...had a miscarriage. No one wanted the baby to die. We tried to save it."_

"_No! I heard you two talking! I heard you!" _

"_I think she's confused again Dr. Valero." President Coin shook her head sympathetically. _

"_Katniss I'm going to sedate you. You have to rest."_

"_The baby!" She didn't know what was happening anymore. Was it true? Did she lose the baby or was the doctor going to abort it? "No." Katniss could feel the medication the doctor shot into the tube attached to her veins putting her to sleep. "I'm not wrong...am I?" She looked pleadingly into the eyes of the doctor._

"_Rest Katniss. You'll feel better when you wake up."_

Katniss inhaled one last time, taking in as much of Peeta as she possibly could then went to his art studio. Before she even entered the room she could smell it. Blood and roses. "Snow." She knew he wasn't there. There was a team of men and women that searched the district prior to her arrival. They watched the area for seventy two hours to make sure no one from the Capitol had any cloaked hovercrafts in the area and finally President Coin agreed to let Katniss walk through District Twelve. Katniss opened up Peeta's art studio and looked around the room. It appeared to be unscathed, but looks were deceiving. She eyed each painting then found the source of the stench. The mutt version of Gale had a long stemmed white rose placed in a crystal fluted vase right in front of it. Peeta had told her that was Snow's favorite portrait. Katniss snatched the vase and stomped down the stairs, threw the crystal in the fireplace and lit the rose on fire. "You bastard!" She went to the kitchen sink and scrubbed her hands, the scent wouldn't come off. Blood...roses...blood...roses...blood...blood... "BLOOD!" She picked up the closest pot and threw it across the room causing a loud crash.

"Catnip! You okay?" Gale asked.

"Katniss!" Bing's voice rang through the headset.

A screeching noise came from an area close to where the pot landed. "You! What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"Katniss?" Her front door flew open.

"Hey Pops, look who's here." Katniss reached down to scratch between Buttercup's ears and the cat arched its back and hissed at her. "I can still cook you if I want to!"

Bing let out a sigh and said, "Nice to see some things haven't changed."

"Where's that pot?" Katniss started looking around the room.

"What do you need a pot for? You're not actually going to cook him are you?"

"So I can knock this straggly thing unconscious and bring it to Prim." Katniss picked up the pot off the floor.

"Or we could just put him in a pillowcase," Bing suggested.

She shrugged. "I'd rather hit him over the head."

"How about I get a pillowcase instead?"

"I'll get the case." Katniss looked at the cat. "I need you to get something else for me."

"What's that?"

"Peeta's paint supplies. I can't go back in that room," Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat. "I left a few other things upstairs too. My game bag...a box on my bed...a towel with some stuff in it."

"I'll take care of it." As Bing walked up the stairs Katniss heard him talking to Gale. "She's fine. Just ran across a...pest."

Another stipulation to Katniss coming back to twelve was that she had to keep an open line of communication with the hovercraft at all times. Gale was the person President Coin agreed to, he'd become quite active in the rebellion since coming to Thirteen, but Katniss insisted on Bing being part of it too. He on the other hand turned down all of the offers from Coin and refused to join the rebellion. Said his job was to protect Peeta's girls. When he was assigned living quarters several flights below Prim's and her mother's, Katniss had a fit and insisted that he be moved next door to them. She also insisted that she be provided her own quarters for her and Peeta. When he came back, she'd have to have a home ready for him and she wasn't going to be scrambling at the last minute to get something ready. She wanted to walk him to their quarters and say, welcome home. The Everdeens and the Mellarks now had three adjoining residencies. When Gale suggested that his family move closer to her, Katniss said she had already caused enough trouble. She didn't know why Gale was getting on her nerves lately, but he was. Maybe because he was so gung ho about this rebellion or because he was constantly wanting to do things for her, things Peeta would normally do. The one thing that really got under her skin was that the doctor told him not to tell her about Twelve and he completely disregarded her medical advice. Katniss had almost lost the baby that day. It wasn't Gale's fault, she knew that, but he was so damn hard headed, he just couldn't see past his own perspective. The funny thing was, Katniss used to be exactly like him, still was in a lot of ways, but the baby...it changed her.

"Ready to go?" Bing asked her.

"Yup. I'll give you the honor of capturing that...thing," she motioned towards Buttercup.

As they stood in the center of Victor's Village Katniss knew there was one more place she had to see. She climbed up into the hovercraft, Gale's hand reaching for the pillowcase that held the howling cat, "I can see why you had to come back here now."

"Shut up," Katniss said dryly. "Help him out with the rest of that stuff will you?" She walked up towards the pilot and asked, "Can you get close enough to the school for me to see something?"

"Sure. Anything in particular?"

"Yeah, there's a big oak tree that stands a good distance away from it, but it's still considered part of the school's property." Katniss told him.

"Want to sit up here with me and tell me if you see it?"

"Can I?" Katniss asked. The pilot nodded. It didn't take long for them to head in that direction and when they did her heart jumped for joy. "It's still there. Do you see it?"

"Looks like they didn't even touch the school," the pilot commented.

"Can you let me down by that tree? See it?" Katniss was pointing at it and practically jumping up and down in her chair.

"Did anyone sweep this area?" The pilot asked Gale.

"I don't know. Pretty sure they searched the whole district. They wouldn't have let her come back here unless they did," he answered.

"Just let me down!" Katniss was getting up, paused at Bing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's our tree, Pops. Our tree!"

"Let her get out," Gale gave her a little grin. "Want me to..."

Katniss was heading down the ladder before Gale even finished his sentence. "Peeta, look!" Once her feet hit the ground, silence took over. "There's so much I have to tell you. So much I need to share." She walked under the tree and sat next to it, closed her eyes and imagined he was next to her. It was lunchtime and she was retelling him one of her tales.

_Katniss woke up in a dimly lit hospital room with the doctor by her side. President Coin, Haymitch and Plutarch were all standing in a corner talking amongst themselves and then she heard Haymitch's voice. "There she is. Hey there sweetheart."_

"_H...hi," her throat was so dry. _

"_Don't try to talk yet, Katniss," the doctor told her. "Lavinia, would you mind getting her some water please?"_

"_Katniss, it's good to see you again. Remember me?" Plutarch tried to smile at her, but even he couldn't fake it under the circumstances. Katniss just nodded. _

"_We're thrilled that you're doing better," President Coin was the only person in the room that didn't look affected in the least or sound genuine for that matter. "You gave us a bit of a scare there."_

"_Wh..." Katniss shook her head a little. _

"_Let us explain what has happened over the past few days Katniss," Dr. Valero sounded very businesslike instead of warm and friendly like normal. _

_Katniss sipped from the cup Lavinia held to her lips and listened as she was told about the bombing of District Twelve by Haymitch. The loss of her baby by Dr. Valero. Her mental disorientation also by the doctor and confirmed by the plastic bracelet she was now wearing. She sat and listened, but didn't believe it. She couldn't believe it. _

"_No," Katniss shook her head. "I'm pregnant. I know I am."_

_Haymitch ran his hand down his face and said, "Show her doc."_

_The doctor took one of the fetal monitoring devices they used in District Thirteen and placed it above Katniss' abdomen. Above her the image of an empty womb was displayed in the air. "I'm sorry, Katniss," Dr. Valero said softly. "We tried our best, but your body just went through too much."_

_They had just told her that she lost the baby and Katniss felt the room start to spin. She needed her husband, she needed Peeta. "Peeta," she mouthed. "Banana nut is..." her eyes filled with tears and an electronic bracelet on her other wrist began to beep. _

"_I'm sorry, I'll have to ask you all to leave now," Dr. Valero spoke to the group of people that were standing around Katniss. "Lay back." Katniss was moving her lips frantically, staring into space as everyone left the room. Once they were all gone she felt the doctor's lips against her ear. "Your baby's alive, but you must calm down or we'll lose it. Please Katniss. Trust me." _

"_Wha..." she breathed out._

"_I can't explain until we're certain everyone has gone, but you need to calm down. That device you're wearing on your wrist is monitoring your baby's vital signs. It's telling me whether or not its heart rate is getting too low, which it is. Now, lie down and let me help you."_

_Katniss did everything the doctor told her to and somewhere around three in the morning Justus and Regina woke her up. Justus kept watch over the door, Lavinia lay under the covers as though she were Katniss and had the blankets pulled up over her head and Regina took Katniss into a dark closet that held medical supplies. _

"_Dr. Valero, what's going on? Did you mean it when you said the baby was fine?" Katniss asked her._

"_Before we go any further, lean back," the doctor took out a palm sized device and placed it over Katniss' stomach. "I brought this with me from the Capitol. Effie Trinket..."_

"_You know Effie?"_

"_Yes, she asked me to take care of you...she's had me taking care of you since you went into the arena," Regina told her. _

_Katniss smiled. "This is her grandchild, you know? She adopted Peeta as her son."_

"_She thinks of both of you as her children," Regina showed Katniss a button. "See this? That's how you turn this on. It's the only one in Thirteen so you must take care of it."_

"_You want me to keep it?"_

"_Yes. If anyone here gets their hands on it, they'll know about your baby and we don't want that. You see, Effie was afraid that you might be taken advantage of during the uprising. I didn't understand why at the time, not until I realized what you and Peeta meant to this war. You're both very important to this rebellion, however, President Coin can't in good conscience use a girl that is with child to fight. That would make her look just as bad as...as..."_

"_As a president that puts a pregnant woman in the arena," Katniss finished for her._

"_Yes, I suppose so. Go ahead and push that button," The doctor urged her with a small smile on her face._

_Katniss could feel her pulse racing, her finger was shaking as she touched the button on the hand held device and then the image of her and Peeta's baby shone above. "Banana nut," she whispered._

"_I'm going to teach you how this works so you can keep an eye on your little one, but you must keep this to yourself. There are only four of us that know about this child now and we must keep it that way," Regina warned her._

"_Five," Katniss whispered. "Peeta knows. He knows and when he comes back, I won't lie to him and tell him..."_

"_Of course you won't. We'll tell him the truth, but that's it, Katniss. If we tell anyone else, we'll be risking our lives," the doctor ran her hand over her own baby._

"_I wouldn't do that to you...I'd never hurt your child." Katniss found a kinship with this woman, this doctor that worked for the Capitol that Effie Trinket trusted with her care. This physician was going through much of the same thing Katniss was, the sickness, the worry, she understood what it was to be responsible for the wellbeing of a life that was growing inside of you. "Why do they think I lost the baby?"_

_The doctor let out a breath and confirmed Katniss' suspicions from the other day. The president did in fact order the child to be aborted so Katniss could take up her role as the Mockingjay, but Regina had become a doctor to preserve life not end it. "Effie had her suspicions about the woman and so did my husband, I guess now we all know the truth and we're stuck with the lesser of two evils, but Katniss there is a catch here...as much as I hate to say this...you are going to have to fill your role as the Mockingjay eventually."_

"_I won't help that woman," Katniss ran her fingertip around the baby's heart and moved the picture closer to her. "How do I listen to this?" The doctor showed her the button to push. "Is it still too soon to find out if it's a boy or girl?"_

"_Yes. That will take several more weeks. When it's time the word gender will appear in the bottom left hand corner. If you touch it, it will display the baby's gender for you."_

_Katniss nodded. "I should shut this off now." She carefully tucked the device away in her pocket and thought she'd have to go on a search for a hiding spot very soon. "You said there are four of us that know?"_

"_Justus, Lavinia, you and me," the doctor answered. "Outside of us...I just don't think we should trust anyone else."_

"_What about Gale?"_

"_You mean Mr. Hawthorne?" The doctor's face turned to stone. "I'm sorry, I'd have to insist you keep this information from him as he's working quite closely with the rebellion now. Justus has just been invited to join their group and will no longer be working as closely to me as I'd like, but Lavinia is proving to be quite the nurse and I'm teaching her as much as I can, she'll be very helpful."_

_There was something bothering Katniss. "Dr. Valero. You showed me an image...all of us an image earlier and there was nothing inside of me. How did you do that?"_

"_The equipment here is a bit, outdated, shall we say. It was simple enough to substitute Lavinia's medical schematics for yours. When they use any form of monitoring system on you it will automatically show Lavinia's system." Regina smiled. "I was able to fool the Capitol into believing my husband was dead for years Katniss, this was a piece of cake."_

"_Thank you." She wanted desperately to hug the woman. "I'm not sure how long we're going to be able to hide this, but..."_

"_By the time they find out, Peeta will be back and they'll have their Jabberjay. They won't need you to go out and fight. Besides, you're quite petite. I can't imagine you'll be showing for awhile. I didn't start showing until the middle of my fourth month."_

"_How far along are you?"_

"_Five months," she smiled. "We're having a boy."_

"Can you believe it, Peeta? The people we thought were so great...fighting to save the children of our country... Yeah," she rolled her eyes as she leaned her back up against the oak tree, "the, oh so wonderful president that wants to take Snow's place, had no problem killing our child just so I could be a figurehead." She lifted her eyes up to the spot where their initials were carved. "I'm supposed to agree to it. Haymitch keeps pestering me about it, he says the sooner I agree to it, the sooner they can get you and Effie out of there, but Justus told me that has nothing to do with it. They have yet to come up with a plan or proof that any of you are alive except for Effie. Effie..." Katniss sighed. "That woman has done a lot more than I gave her credit for. You have no idea all of the things she's gotten into Peeta or maybe you do. Have they found out about her? Haymitch says no, but I worry about her too. Finnick has been freaking out over Annie, and Beetee... you wouldn't believe it. They literally wheeled his hospital bed down to their...I don't know what room, the moment he could sit upright. I haven't seen him in over a week. As for me and the baby, we're good. I still wear the bracelet around my wrist but it hasn't gone off in awhile. The doctor told Coin it monitors my vitals, blood pressure...heart...stuff like that, but it really keeps an eye on our little one. She's pretty smart that doctor of mine. Has put allergy alerts on my medical record so I won't have to eat the same as the rest of these people...like hot grain. She even adjusted something in the computers so I get more food than Gale." Katniss started to laugh, "You have to see our trays when we go to eat at the dining hall. He always looks at my tray like he's the one that should've gotten served my portion. She gave me something for the morning sickness so I won't keep throwing up, but we're running low on it and pretty soon I won't be able to hide it. I told her I could have your dad sneak me a piece of food before each meal, he works in the kitchen alongside Greasy Sae, but for now, he still doesn't know about the baby. I'd rather keep it that way. I really don't want to put his life in danger and...it broke his heart when he thought the baby died. He blamed Gale for it. Yelled at him, screamed at him...it was horrible Peeta. Your dad went through so much pain. Losing you...your brothers and then the baby...he started shaking Gale and screaming at him and Gale just kept saying he was sorry. He didn't mean it then..." Katniss sniffed a little, "then Pops he...he uh...he just pulled Gale into one of those hugs. You know the kind and started telling him how sorry he was. That it wasn't Gale's fault, it was the Capitol's and he was just reacting to the events that happened. Poor Pops. He's better now though and he must've made up with Gale because they get along really well. Then again your dad gets along with everybody." Katniss closed her eyes and rested her head against the oak tree. She tried to imagine Peeta sitting behind her...resting her head against his chest and not the bark of a tree. "Did I tell you that Effie hand picked Dr. Valero to take care of me in the arena. She's the one that sent in that nerve medicine for me, which saved the baby's life by the way. Turns out I did have some nerve damage from that gas. Effie...I think Haymitch is sort of lost without her. I've seen him, though I try not to...he's just lied too much to us, and every time I see Haymitch, he's got this look on his face. Plutarch said it's because they don't allow alcohol here, but it's more than that. Finnick and I were talking one afternoon when they moved me from a private room in with the rest of them and he said, 'Haymitch has that same look we do, Katniss. He's lost someone he loves.' I don't know if Finnick was talking about Maysilee or Effie, but...I kind of have a feeling it's Effie. Can you imagine that? Haymitch actually loving our Effie? Then again, who wouldn't love her? She's pretty amazing."

"Hey, Catnip, we've got to head out soon." Gale's voice just kept grating on her nerves.

"A few more minutes," she snapped. "Oh, Peeta, I don't know what to do about Gale. I'm so mad at him and for the life of me I don't know why. He's been really nice to me...too damn nice. It's like he's trying to fill your shoes or something and I hate it. I mean why would he do that? Why would he try and take care of me when he knows you're the only man I'll ever love?" Katniss picked up a twig and threw it.

She could almost hear Peeta's voice telling her, _"Because I asked him to take care of you while I was gone, Katniss."_

"Well, I don't want him to. I don't need a man to take care of me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Katniss crossed her arms and felt a familiar surge of anger flooding through her.

"_You know I love that feisty side,"_ Peeta's voice spoke softly to her in her mind.

"Then you must be head over heels with me lately," she stood up, dusted the earth off of her bottom, ran a quick hand across her lower abdomen and bid him goodbye. "Okay...Jabberjay...time for you to fly home. I'm sick of hiding our baby and sick of living in Thirteen without you. I just wish I knew for certain if you were alive or not. Everyone is just making assumptions. If only I knew..."

"Catnip. We've got to get back. Beetee said the Capitol is going to be showing a broadcast in a few hours and Coin wants us there for it."

"Seems I'm being beckoned," she ran her hand across the rough bark of the oak tree. "I love you, Peeta," those were the only words to him that actually went out through the headset for the others to hear. "Stay alive." She gave it a thought then said, "You better be alive or I swear I'll come to the Capitol and kill you myself." As Katniss climbed the ladder to enter the hovercraft she looked into the eyes of her friend, Gale and wondered if he was doing what Peeta asked or acting on his own behalf. She was going to have to ask him. She fiddled with the bracelet that said, 'mentally disorientated,' then felt the warmth of a caress lightly brush across her cheek. She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. "Peeta," she moved her lips. 'Can you feel me?' she wondered and in that moment she sent out as much love as she could to help ease whatever pain he was going through without her.

…..

…..

…..

…..

The floor of the cell was like ice. The sounds coming through the tiny window above Peeta's head were of Johanna being tortured...beaten...dunked into a tub of ice water until it felt like her lungs were going to explode. He held his hands over his ears and rocked back and forth trying to remind himself of the the girl...'What was her name?' He asked himself. 'I don't remember your name, but I know you...know you so well, don't I? I can't remember what you look like,' his mind was reaching for her face. 'Follow your fingers. You've sketched her before. Trace the outline of her cheeks...her jaw...her nose...' He could see it now, '...you have freckles. Twelve of them across the bridge of your nose.' Peeta sighed and imagined himself cupping her cheeks in his hands. Cradling her face, tucking the loose strands of hair behind her ear...

"Let's go!" The sound of a Peacekeeper dragging Johanna back and tossing her into the cage next to his broke Peeta from his spell.

He waited until the guard was out of sight and then scampered across the dusty concrete floor. "Johanna," he whispered. "Are you okay?"

The sound of her teeth chattering echoed through their cells. "Hey, ccccinnamon bbbunss. Wh...what's sh...shaking? Other th...than me?"

Peeta stripped his shirt from his body and handed it to her through the bars. "Here. Take it."

"No. Not after the last tttime."

Peeta had gotten beaten after the last time he gave her his shirt and then they brought him in for surgery to help stitch up his wounds and heal his broken bones, giving him just enough medication to keep him still, but not enough to knock him out. He felt everything. "I don't care, Johanna. Take it."

"Well, I cccare. I won't use it, so put it bbback on."

"Look, I haven't had anything to drink for hours and I'm parched. Dry your hair with it and then I can squeeze my shirt into my mouth...you know...quench my thirst," Peeta made a lame attempt at a joke, which actually brought a small smile to Johanna's dirt streaked face.

"Sorry. I'm drinking the water out of my own hair today." She scooted back into a corner. "Have they brought you anything to eat?"

"No, but I saw a mouse earlier and I'm working on a plan to lure it into my cell...try and catch it. Maybe we'll feast tonight." Peeta slipped the shirt back on and sat against the wall of his cell. "They'll have to feed us something soon or else we'll starve to death and they haven't gotten any information out of us yet so..."

"I'd rather they just let me starve." Johanna rolled her head towards Peeta. "Then again, who would keep you company after your wonderful treatments if they did that? So...do you remember anything about her?"

"About who?" Peeta asked. Since they started pumping stuff into his veins his memory wasn't what it used to be. The majority of the time he was in his cell he was lethargic, trying to keep track of basic things.

"Fireball" Johanna sounded so disappointed.

"Fireball?" Peeta sat for a minute then said, "Sounds familiar. Do I know her?"

"Yeah," Johanna let out a sigh. "You know her. Your wife...mother of your child...pain in my ass...any of this ringing any bells?"

Peeta shook his head trying to figure out if Johanna was serious about him being married and expecting a kid. He didn't think she was right about that. Surely he'd remember something as important as being a husband and a father. "You sound tired Johanna. Maybe you should get some rest. I'll keep an eye out for that mouse." His eyes scanned the dark and murky jail cells in hopes of finding any form of nutrients. At this point a spider would've been a welcome meal, but he saw nothing. Eventually he allowed his mind to float back to the image of the girl he was sketching in his mind. She was the only thing keeping his mind off of his next scheduled beating. He could see her now. Long dark hair, bright silver eyes looking at him like she knew his every secret and then he could hear her voice.

"_I love you, Peeta."_He didn't know if it was real or not, but it made him feel better knowing she was there with him. She was taking care of him. Stroking his hair while he rested his head in her lap. Above her were the leaves of a tree surrounded by the blue of the sky. _"I'll watch over you while you rest. Close your eyes and get some sleep. I won't leave you."_

He wanted to ask her what her name was, but somewhere inside he knew it, he just had to figure it out on his own. 'I'm so tired...hungry. I don't want to do this anymore. I want to go home,' his mind began to get foggy from all of the drugs that had been pumped into his system.

"_You will. We'll be together soon enough and when we are, we'll never let them separate us again."_

Peeta took comfort in the girl's confidence. He believed her. As he allowed sleep to take over he finally remembered her name, "Katniss," he whispered.

Johanna looked at him as he fell asleep, with a smirk she said softly, "That's right Peeta. Some things you never forget."


	3. Message in a Bottle

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Two: Message in a Bottle**

**Katniss has been having a hard time dealing with her new life in Thirteen. Peeta has been having a hard time...period. **

**Thank you to S and A for their help and quick work on the betas. I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you readers for your kind words and for reading! Please remember you can subscribe to updates on my tumblr page, ask me questions, which I will answer (within reason) and get sneak peeks at upcoming chapters. www dot jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com **

**Anyone want to see what's happening with...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Schedules, they seemed to be the norm in District Thirteen. Katniss walked with Bing back to the floor that held all of their quarters. "Coming in?" She asked him before opening the door to her mother and Prim's room.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm going to clean up before reflection time," Bing answered her. "Want me to help you drop your stuff off first?"

"Would you mind just dumping it on my bed? I'll take care of it during reflection. I think it'll be the perfect thing for me to reflect upon tonight," Katniss held onto the pillowcase that held Buttercup's still complaining form and a small box of items that Bing had collected for her mother and sister.

"I'll take care of it for you." He gave her a little squeeze. "Tell your mom and sister I'll walk them down for dinner tonight. It's kind of nice having the night off...not having to cook for the masses."

Katniss gave her father in law a little smile then entered her mother and sister's quarters expecting them to pepper her with questions. Fortunately the sound coming from the pillowcase eliminated any painful explanations of their former home. Katniss handed her mother the box and saw the wedding photo of her parents that Bing had packed up along with the book of plants that held so many of Peeta's sketches. She'd have to thank him for doing something so kind. He had done so much for her family and there was nothing left of his. Nothing but Peeta's girls.

She had intended on spending reflection, that was the time period District Thirteen designated for its residents to wind down after their day, in her own quarters, but found herself staying at her mother's instead. From the moment Katniss was released from the hospital she found the program in District Thirteen a bit on the strict side. Each morning you were supposed to stick your right arm in this contraption in the wall that tattooed a schedule of your day onto your arm in sickly purple ink. 7:00-Breakfast, 7:30-Kitchen Duties, 8:30-Education Center, room 17 and so on. The ink wasn't removable until 22:00-Bathing which is when the chemical compound would break down and wash away under running water, and unless you were on the night shift at 22:30 it was lights out. Katniss was able to get away with ignoring the schedules, so far everyone was leaving her alone. 'Thank God for her mentally disoriented bracelet,' she thought to herself on many different occasions, and everyone had to put up with her ramblings...her silent conversations with Peeta, but she knew that wouldn't last forever. Neither would their patience with the Mockingjay issue.

Katniss had decided to go down to dinner with the rest of her family, Peeta's dad included, they were all a family now, so when the knock on the door came, she didn't think twice when she shouted, "Come in."

"Hey," Gale smiled at Prim who had tied a blue ribbon around Buttercup's neck. "I see someone's being spoiled rotten."

The smile that Katniss almost had on her face from seeing Prim's joy was gone. She really had to work out this issue she had with Gale. "What are you doing here?"

"Our families were assigned tables next to each other tonight. Thought I'd walk you to dinner," Gale gave her mom a nod. "Hey, Mrs. Everdeen. Nice to see you."

"You too, Gale. I haven't seen much of you lately. Been keeping yourself busy?" She asked.

"They keep me fairly busy...yeah." Gale said proudly. By 'they' Katniss knew he meant the rebels. More people she was having an issue with. The only one of them that didn't really bother her was Finnick, and that's because he was as crazy as she was.

Katniss stood up and headed for the door. "I need to stop by my quarters before we go. I want to change."

"Into what?" Gale let out a chuckle. Everyone was assigned clothing in District Thirteen and it all looked alike. "A different gray shirt?"

"I brought some things back with me...some of Peeta's sweaters and things...I..." she didn't know why she felt tears burning in the back of her eyes, and then she realized, 'yes you do. It's because you're a hormonal mess, missing your husband, carrying a baby that no one knows about.' "I just want to change, okay!" She stormed out of their room and into her own, slamming the door in Gale's face. She pressed her palms up against the door and saw the things her father in law had left on her and Peeta's bed. "Damn you, Peeta! Where are you?" Katniss opened up the game bag and pulled out one of Peeta's favorite sweatshirts and pulled it over her head. A combination of freshly laundered clothing and Peeta wafted around her. "I'm getting pretty pissed off with you right...ri..." she let herself fall to her knees, buried her face in her hands, which were covered with the soft fabric of his shirt and cried. She had made it the entire day without shedding a tear. Walked through their district, accidentally stuck her foot inside of someone's skull while walking through the meadow. Saw the remains of the bakery Peeta had grown up in...that his family probably died in. Smelled the stench of Snow's message in Peeta's art studio and walked through their home collecting little bits of their life in the hopes that it would bring them some form of temporary normalcy while living in Thirteen. She sat under their oak tree and allowed herself to relive the pain she had gone through when she thought she lost their baby, and she did all of that without cracking. Without once shedding a tear, but now she was alone. More than that she was lonely. "I hope you're happy. I'm alive and what are you? Dead? Being tortured? I almost wish you were dead." She hated herself for saying it, but when she thought of the things President Snow could be doing to him...death was so much more preferable. Katniss stood up and answered the knock at the door. "Hey, Pops," she sniffed and wiped at her eyes with her sleeve. "I'll be ready to go in a second."

"We need to head downstairs. They don't excuse us the way they excuse you for being late," he lifted her hand and cuffed one of her sleeves. "You take a few minutes if you need to, but I think you should come down with us. Your sister's worried and so is your mother. Gale thinks you're mad at him, but I told him, it was just a tough day." Bing cuffed the other sleeve. "What do you think? Want to come down with us?"

Katniss gave him a soft smile, "I have something for you." She walked to her bed and took out the picture of her and Peeta at the Victory Tour banquet. "Why don't you hold onto this for me while we're here?" Katniss handed it to him.

"I always loved this picture," Bing smiled as he took it from her hand. "Do you have a photo of him?"

Katniss lifted the locket and pressed it to her lips. "It never leaves me. Plus I have a sketch of us that he drew."

"If you'd rather I take the sketch and you..."

Katniss blushed and quickly said, "NO! No...the sketch is...well, it was a gift he drew for me." 'Plus,' she thought to herself, 'we're wrapped up in our bedsheets staring at each other.'

"Ah," Bing couldn't' take his eyes off of the picture. "I'll only keep it till he gets back. Thank you, Katniss."

"Why don't you put it in your room and then I'll be ready to go," she felt better now. It gave her joy seeing the look of love on her father in law's face when he saw his son.

Gale leaned up against the door frame. "You made him pretty happy."

Katniss pulled her door closed and said, "Yeah. He needed a picture of Peeta."

"Weird how much they look alike, huh?" Gale commented.

"I don't know," Katniss shirked one of her shoulders. "I mean, they have a few features, but...There are a lot of differences between them. Their eyes are completely different and so is their hair."

"What are you talking about?" Prim chimed in. "They look exactly alike."

"No they don't," Evelyn agreed with Katniss. "Bing's hair is kind of a sandy blond...flips up at the ends and his eyes are more of a sky blue in color, but deeper surrounded by smile lines."

"Peeta's hair is curly at the ends and like a dusty blond," Katniss took hold of Prim's hand and said, "his eyes are so...bright...vivid...like a striking blue."

Gale and Prim exchanged curious expressions as mother and daughter described the exact same man only different ages. "Sure...they're totally different," Prim said sarcastically.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"There's a nightclub you can go to," Portia applied Effie's eyelashes and spoke softly, "you must look for a bartender. She'll help you get information to the rebels in the other districts."

"What am I to tell them?" Effie whispered knowing that the Capitol had placed a recording monitor on her days ago and now Effie was constantly being monitored. The only time it didn't work was when she was in the elevators or deep underground. "Do I ask for help? Tell them where you are?"

"Let them know that Peeta is alive, but barely. He's going to die if they keep on beating him the way you said they are and if he dies..."

"They'll have a martyr on their hands won't they?" Effie asked. "A young, pregnant girl, left without the father of her child..." she clucked her tongue. "I can't even imagine how this country would react to such a thing."

Portia dabbed a little powder on to Effie's face. "It sounds sick, but...it might be the best thing for this rebellion if they do let Peeta die. At this point, it would help more than it would hurt." Portia almost smiled. "Snow's regime wouldn't last a week after that. I just hate to think of Katniss..." she blew out a breath. "Cinna always said that was my biggest downfall, caring too much about Katniss and Peeta, and not enough about all of the children of the world."

"I can see that about you dear. You always were very close to Peeta." Effie gave her hand a little pat. "However, I do not think I can condone allowing him to die for the sake of the rebellion. It seems so cold."

"But it might be necessary, Effie."

"If it comes to that, than I shall agree." Neither one of them would agree, but if Snow thought killing Peeta would help the rebellion then they would act like Peeta's death was just a casualty of war. Effie sat upright and gave herself a once over in the mirror. "You really are an artist, Portia. I look lovely, as usual." She turned to her friend. "How long has it been since you've slept?"

"I got a couple of hours yesterday, but they've been keeping my team busy round the clock...asking us questions when we're not working...or working us when they're not asking us questions. It won't last for long though. We don't know much of anything and no one can handle that kind of stress." Portia started putting her makeup kit away, but her hands began to shake and one of her brushes fell to the ground. "See? Told you. No one can handle this kind of stress."

Effie bent over and picked up the makeup brush. "Dear, why don't you sit down. I'll pack up for you."

"If they find out, Effie..."

"I'll take my chances." She couldn't do it anymore. Watching everyone she loved be abused was more than she could handle. The only person that wasn't being tortured by President Snow was Annie. She'd be brought in for questioning every few days, but more often than not the girl just broke down in tears and was deemed useless. Effie's only reason for continually residing with her was to maintain the appearance of friendship amongst the districts. If District Four was with the rebellion, and by the state of the uprising in their area the Capitol was convinced they were, then Effie's alliance with the girl would be seen as helpful with her rebel friends. If for some strange reason District Four was loyal to the Capitol than caring for one of their own would show signs of compassion. The same went for District Two where Enobaria hailed from. Effie got sick to her stomach when she thought of the gold toothed woman. 'She deserves to be in a cell, not my Peeta.' "There we are," she said. "Everything's packed away. Nice and tight."

"Effie," Portia's frail hand held onto her arm. "You must get word out to the rebels through the districts. Let them know who's alive here in the Capitol. Where they're located. Your position here can be very helpful to us."

"I shall do my best," Effie assured her. It had been on her mind for days. She needed to tell Haymitch where they were, what they were doing, how to break into their compound... 'I'm more than ready for you to come back and get me now,' she thought on many different occasions, but the portable recording device hidden in the brooch President Snow made her wear each day prevented her from accessing the computer that Plutarch had left for her. There was only one place she could risk using it and if this plan to get word out through the rebel's network didn't pan out, then she'd have no choice but to risk everything and hope someone was listening on the other end of the computer as she begged them to come and break them out of the Capitol. "I must go now, Portia. The president will be airing Peeta's spot very soon and then we'll be having a meeting in regards to our next steps."

"Yes." Portia stood up from the chair and held onto the edge of it to keep her balance. "I believe my team and I may actually get a small break during your meeting."

"I shall make sure you have a meal sent into your quarters." The only time any of these people ate, Effie was certain it was at her request. "Toodle ooh, darling." With a gentle squeeze of her friend's hand, she was on her way, stopping long enough to place an order with the guard for food to be brought into Portia's quarters for her and her staff.

"There she is now, Miss. Trinket," President Snow's greeting was always too chipper as far as Effie was concerned, but she met him with one as equally bright. "We were just watching your interaction with the stylist. "Brilliant. Your compassion for the woman...well for all of those people is truly remarkable."

"Sir," Effie placed her fingers against her chest, "I don't know how I'm able to swallow the bile that rises to my throat each time I am in their company." Ironically she was speaking about the people she was surrounded with.

"You're doing a fabulous job, Miss. Trinket," one of the officials said. "Now, we'll need to send that message, perhaps try and track the location of the...will it be a note...something verbal?" He asked Effie.

She shook her head, "This is a first for me," which it was. In the past, all Effie had to do was speak with Plutarch directly and he got word to President Coin herself. "Portia said a note."

"Yes, I heard that portion of the discussion between you and Peeta's stylist," Snow said. The man was constantly testing Effie, trying to trip her up in a lie. "After we play Peeta's interview, I believe the rebels will be anxious for his return. If we can somehow get them to attempt a rescue when they think we'll be vulnerable," he turned to Effie, "you could get word to them. Tell them we were given information that they were holed up in the caves in District Eleven and we are sending in the majority of our tactical units." The bloodcurdling smile that haunted Effie's nightmares flashed before her eyes. "Do you think you can accomplish something so complicated, Miss. Trinket?"

She squared her shoulders, "Of course, sir. I shall go to the watering hole this evening."

"Excellent," Snow looked around the room. "Shall we enjoy the festivities?" He sat on a large comfortable chair and pushed a button on the remote that was always close at hand. "Mr. Mellark," he spoke in a low, controlled voice. "It's time to be of good use."

"There is one thing, sir," Effie took a seat and crossed her ankles. "Portia brought up an excellent point today regarding turning Peeta into a martyr. Though I doubt you causing his death would really have _that_ big of an impact on the nation...who cares if...what do they call him again the Jabberjay or is he the Mockingjay?"

"The Jabberjay," one of the officials answered.

"Mmm, yes. The Jabberjay, dies for the sake of his Mockingjay, in this case, Peeta dies for Katniss, we've all seen it before in the arena. But if you'd like to prevent him from perishing before they come for him you may want to feed the prisoners," Effie reached for a cup and poured some tea. "These little cakes are delicious, aren't they?" She spoke to no one in particular. The seed had been planted now it was up to the officials to go with it.

"We could send the boy a plate of food," one of the men said.

Another added," He won't touch it unless we feed the girl down there too." A slight argument broke out amongst the men regarding whether or not to provide Peeta and Johanna something to eat as Effie nibbled on a small piece of cake and sipped at some tea.

"Enough!" President Snow demanded. "Have that Avox he's so fond of bring two trays of food for them. Nothing too rich, I wouldn't want them to get sick, but let's give them some meat...bread...vegetables...water and then we'll show Mr. Mellark how kind we can really be." Snow grinned.

Effie worried.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Two trays of food were slid across the concrete floor, one towards Peeta and one towards Johanna.

"Is this real?" Johanna said with a hint of confusion in her voice. "I'm dreaming right?"

Peeta gave his head a little shake. He wasn't quite sure if it was real or not. Lately it was kind of hard to tell with all the drugs they were pumping through his veins. "I...I don't know." He poked a tentative finger at it. "Feels real enough."

He heard the voice again, _"It's real, Peeta. Go ahead and eat it."_ He looked around the room for the girl, but she wasn't there, just her voice was.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"_Yes,"_ she said.

Peeta was a bit skeptical at first until he picked up a stale roll and bit into it. He closed his eyes and swore he just took a bite out of heaven. It was dry and didn't flake at all, but it was food and ambrosia to his taste buds. "You have to eat it Johanna."

"What if it's poisoned?" She asked, holding up the roll and examining it. "You shouldn't eat it, Peeta."

"It's okay. She said it was." Peeta scooped up some of the peas into his mouth.

"She?" Johanna looked at him and broke off a small piece of roll before putting it into her mouth. "Is _she_ here again?"

Peeta shook his head. "No, not here. She just told me to eat."

Johanna scrutinized Peeta carefully and he seemed to be doing okay, besides, if they were going to poison them at least the torture would be over. With a halfhearted shrug of her shoulder she decided to eat. "Do you remember her name this time?"

"I forgot to ask, but she never tells me anyway. Always says I'll figure it out on my own." Peeta took a bite of the beef that was sitting on his plate. "This is overcooked and really good."

Johanna let out a laugh and said, "Yeah. Why don't you tell me about her? The girl. What does she look like?"

Peeta sighed. "She's so beautiful. Long dark hair that she wears in a braid over her shoulder, but not always...I think she used to wear it differently and I know she wears it down sometimes," he smiled softly. "It feels nice when she wears it that way...smells good too. Her nose is straight with a little...I don't know how to explain it..." he had a far off look in his eyes as he pictured her, "...I always think of it as perky."

"Probably the only perky thing about her," Johanna mumbled under her breath.

"Then there are the freckles." Peeta lifted his finger and started dabbing in the air. "Twelve of them across the bridge of her nose." She had more than that, but only twelve that others knew about. The rest were a secret, he didn't know how he knew this, but he did and when he pictured the rest of her golden spots he could feel a slight flush rush up his cheeks. "Katniss," he whispered.

"There ya go, cinnamon buns," Johanna bit into her beef with gusto. "Katniss."

Peeta lifted his eyes to Johanna, they were clear now. "How long did it last this time?"

"I'm not sure," she said. "It's getting pretty hard to tell. You're having regular conversations with me and then you start talking about her like she's a figment of your imagination."

"Johanna, I have to figure out what they're giving me in those tubes that's screwing with my memory," Peeta rubbed at his temple and studied his tray of food. "I know who you are...I sort of know who I am," he glanced out of the cell, "hell, I can even remember Darius, but I struggle to remember Katniss or me and Katniss together. It's like they're trying to erase her from my life," his voice began to shake.

"Good luck with that," Johanna sounded confident. "Peeta there's no way they can accomplish anything like that. It doesn't matter what they do to you. Even if they wiped your memory, the moment you saw her...Trust me, you two wouldn't be apart for long." She stuck her legs out in front of her, shoved some bread in her mouth and started talking with her mouth full. "It makes me sick, but you two are...shit...you're just supposed to be together. I kind of want to puke whenever I think about it."

Peeta let out a chuckle. "Gee, thanks Johanna." He ate a few more bites. "So, why do you think they're feeding us?"

"Oh, I know why they're feeding _me_," she answered.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Cause you won't eat unless I do. So the question is, why are they feeding _you_?" Johanna lifted her right brow into her hairline. "They've got something planned for you Peeta. Kind of makes me wonder what it is."

"Yeah," he pushed some peas around the plate and thought about not eating. "She's talking to me again." He could hear Katniss' voice.

"What's she saying?" Johanna asked.

"Eat, Peeta. You need your strength." Peeta's worried expression creased his face.

"There's one thing I've got to say about fireball, she was pretty smart when it came to survival. I'd listen to her if I were you." Johanna watched as Peeta's features softened and his eyes glassed over. "She hasn't steered you wrong yet, Peeta."

"Who hasn't?" He asked as he lifted a few peas to his mouth.

"Fireball," Johanna said. "Your wife...mother of your child..."

"Yeah, I know. I know. Pain in your ass." Peeta had heard Johanna call fireball that many times, but she never called her by her real name. Johanna always told him that he had to remember her name on his own. It was important for him to figure out who she was by himself, but it was hard for Peeta to think of this fireball person when all he could see was the girl with the silver eyes and the freckles. Peeta ate his food like the girl told him to. Drank all of his water and when he was through he let her run her fingers through his hair...brush her lips against his. He could feel her breath warm against his skin, smell the sweet spring scent of lavender in her soft brown hair. Tonight he could see her walking across a bedroom, wearing an oversized shirt, her long braid was coming out of its weave, her eyes held his gaze. He needed to figure out where they were. And what was her name?

"_What are you looking at?" She asked as she slowly made her way towards him._

_It amazed him how she never made a sound when she walked. "I'm looking at the truest form of beauty ever created." The blush that crept up her cheeks was quite becoming. "Can I take your hair out of the braid?"_

"_Would you like to?" She stopped walking and stood next to a wrought iron chair with a plush velvet cushion._

_Peeta eased off of the large bed, he could feel the soft quilted material beneath him, and made his way over to her. "Sit down." She sat on the chair and followed his every movement, her eyes holding his racing heart captive until he stood directly in front of her and took the band out of her hair. That's when she closed her eyes and lifted her hands to his waist. "Katniss," he said softly as he threaded his fingers through her hair, watching the brown waves cascade down her shoulders. "Katniss," he captured her face in his hands and lifted her lips to his. "I've missed you."_

"_I'm right here, Peeta. I've always been here," she breathed against his mouth. "Always." Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers laced through his hair as he lifted her in his arms._

_Peeta could feel the love they shared flowing between them. "Please don't let them take you from me."_

"_They won't as long as you hold on to this. Just hold on to moments like this, Peeta. Times like this that they can't touch. That belonged to you and me." Katniss cradled his cheek in the palm of her hand. "I love you, Peeta. No matter what they say...no matter what they tell you, it was always you."_

He felt the strong hands gripping his arms, ripping him away from her. "No! Katniss! Katniss!" He was being dragged down the familiar hallway, the one that led to the room with the tubes that took bits of her away. "KATNISS!"

"Yes, Katniss," President Snow fiddled with a fresh rose in his lapel. "Say her name as much as you like, Peeta. She _is_ the reason you're here."

"You," Peeta growled. "It doesn't matter what you do, I won't forget her."

"Oh, Peeta. I don't want you to forget her. I want you to see her for who she really is." President Snow motioned to the guards and Peeta was strapped down to a table. His legs belted at the ankles, calves and thighs. A thick leather strap across his waist and his arms out to the side, bound so tightly they couldn't move. A one by one inch device was placed on his arm and two tubes shot out, burying themselves deep into Peeta's skin. "There we are," Snow leered. "Just relax and let the venom sooth you."

Peeta could feel his head start to pound, his skin was beginning to burn as everything around him started to take on a strange glow. "No," he tried to fight...to move his legs, but they were frozen in place. "Please don't." Begging was useless. It was time for his daily reeducation.

"Today we're going to learn something new about the woman you claimed to have married. Who said, she's having your child." Snow walked around the room at a snail's pace before turning on the large overhead television screen. "Do you have any clue who that is, Peeta?"

"Ga...Gale," he answered. "Katniss' cousin. My friend."

"Your friend," Snow let out a laugh. "Would you like to see what your friend and your, so called wife, do behind your back?" There was no need to wait for an answer. Recordings of Gale and Katniss in the woods sharing a picnic, Gale sketching something while Katniss ate chocolate cake. Then Gale moved closer to her and spoke to her about a kiss Katniss had shared with Peeta.

"_So how's Peeta?" Gale asked Katniss._

"_Um…fine."_

"_Has he…Has he said anything to you…about us?"_

"_Not really." Katniss put the empty cake box down and placed the fork and napkin inside of it. "I've talked to him about the arena though." _

"_What did you tell him?" Gale scooted closer to her._

"_The truth." Katniss looked down at her lap and folded her hands in it. "He asked me if we were faking it in the arena after he…" _

"_After he, what?" Gale asked._

"_He kissed me." _

"_I figured he'd try something since we're not exactly a couple anymore."_

"_You figured?" Katniss turned to him. "Why would you think he'd try something with me?"_

"_The same reason I gave you months ago, Katniss. He has feelings for you." Gale cleared his throat and asked. "What did you do when he kissed you?"_

"_I kissed him back." _

"_What kind of kiss was it?" Gale asked._

"_Huh?" _

_He looked directly at her and moved closer to her. "What kind of kiss was it? Was it a friendly kiss or something…more?"_

"_I don't think we should be talking about this." _

"_Why not? We're friends, right?" Gale asked innocently._

"_I suppose, but…"_

"_But?" Gale turned himself until he faced her straight on. "Are you afraid I might get jealous?"_

"_Yes." _

"_I'm not jealous, Katniss. I have no reason to be." _

"_You always got jealous of Peeta before. Why aren't you now?" _

"_We're not romantically involved anymore so…" Gale shrugged, as he leaned closer into her. "Besides, I know you don't have those types of feelings for Peeta."_

"_It was a…something more kiss." Her eyes were glistening as she said, "He held my face in his hands and…"_

"_Like this?" Gale cupped her cheeks and lowered his voice down. "Is this how he held you?" He was whispering now. _

"_Yes," she whispered back. _

"_Then what did he do?" The tip of Gale's nose was touching hers._

"_He kissed me." Katniss closed her eyes. _

"_Like this?" He leaned in and placed a very soft peck on her lips. "Or like this?" You could see tip of Gale's tongue flick against her bottom lip. Then Katniss parted her lips and Gale kissed her in a very intimate manner. When he pulled away, she kept her eyes closed and ran her tongue over her mouth. "So?"_

"_So what?" She asked in a dreamlike voice._

"_Is that how he kissed you?"_

_She shook her head slowly from left to right and said, "No." She opened her eyes. "It was more like the first one." She swallowed and said, "I pushed him away though."_

_Gale rubbed his nose against hers and asked, "Why?"_

"_Because…" Katniss lifted her hands to his head and threaded her fingers through his hair. "It didn't feel right. His lips…his hair…"_

"_What was wrong?" He breathed against her lips._

"_It wasn't you," she whispered to him as she closed her eyes and Gale's lips met hers in another kiss._

The whole scene President Snow played for him on the television screen seemed familiar to Peeta. Like he had seen it before. No, not seen it...been a part of it...but when Peeta tried to remember it everything seemed hazy. Sort of like a dream. "That's not right. It wasn't Gale that kissed her. I kissed her in the woods. It was me." At least he thought it was him.

"Yes, you did kiss her in the woods. We have that footage as well, but it was nothing as...intimate as what you just viewed." Snow looked at the confused expression that had crossed Peeta's face. "Cameras don't lie, Peeta." He gave a signal to someone and another recording started.

Peeta watched as the next scene was him kissing Katniss in the woods next to the fence. It was just a soft peck on the lips. She barely responded to him, but when she did and she lifted her fingers to his hair she pushed him away and started to cry...ran into the woods. "No," he said softly. "No. I don't believe you. You're making this up." But how could he have made this up. Peeta was watching it with his own eyes. He spent two hours watching and re-watching the same recordings of Katniss and Gale starting up a relationship behind his back. Gale seducing Katniss against a tree...in the wee hours of the morning before Peeta met up with her, carrying his hunting gear. Did he hunt? He wondered. For some reason he didn't think he did. There were so many things that were off as well as accurate about the recordings. Over and over again he saw her...Katniss...his wife...the mother of his baby, or was it his?

"They tried to stay away from one another, but it was useless." Snow walked up to Peeta, leaned his head close to his ear and whispered, "How sure are you that the child she's carrying is actually yours? Didn't you wonder why she never told you about it?"

Peeta' s eyes flew wide open, his heart began to race, his teeth clenched together. Snow had just confirmed his suspicions. "You bitch! You two timing bitch!"

Snow stood upright and lifted his chin to the physician. "That's enough for today. Miss. Trinket will be here to escort him down to his cell." President Snow adjusted his suit coat, pat at the corners of his puffy lips with his handkerchief and said, "Till tomorrow, Peeta." As he left the room he passed by Effie who was waiting in the hall. "How did it go?"

"The message was delivered sir. If it does reach its destination then the rebels will be here in five days," Effie said proudly.

"Excellent work, Miss. Trinket. Please make sure you try to find out as much as you can while the young man is in his weakened state," Snow stole a glance at Peeta then resumed his walk towards his office surrounded by his guards.

"Time to head back, Peeta." Effie knew what they were doing to him today. She had been in the control room when they were altering the video feeds of Katniss and Peeta. Superimposing Gale's features on top of Peeta's, altering the vocals, changing certain aspects of the conversation to make it appear as though it were Katniss and Gale talking and not Katniss and Peeta. However, there were some things that simply couldn't be changed. You couldn't take away the fact that Peeta had been sketching or Katniss had been eating the cake that he had baked her. These were the little things that Peeta could not overlook while watching the recordings. "Place him in the elevator. I shall ride down with him," Effie ordered the guards. The instant the door was closed she opened her purse and pulled out a tube of lipstick which hid the vial of medication that would drop Peeta's body temperature. "Oh my darling boy, you must hang on."

"She's a two timing whore!" Peeta began to tremble as his body went from burning hot to cold.

"No, darling. No. Remember what I told you. They are showing you lies. I was there when they altered the recordings. Katniss has always remained faithful to you." She forced Peeta to look into her eyes. "Who loves you, Peeta? Who!"

He grit his teeth. He knew what Effie wanted him to say, but he couldn't do it. Not after what he had just seen. "She doesn't, Effie. She loves Gale."

"She does not. Now say it! Who loves you?"

"Kat...Katniss," He practically cried when her name spilled out from between his lips and he knew in his heart it was the truth. "She loves me. She does."

"Yes, dear. She adores you." Effie stroked his head. "Now, who can you trust?" Her voice was much more tender this time.

"Katniss," Peeta closed his eyes and reminded himself that his girl, his feisty girl had always protected him, always been there for him. "I trust Katniss." His body temperature was starting to return to normal. "Why do I get so hot afterward?"

"It's the tracker jacker venom, but don't you worry, I've found out some very interesting things about it. It's not as fool proof as the Capitol seems to think it is." Effie held onto his arm and ran her hand over the spot where the tubes had been. "Tomorrow when you go in you must still act as though you hate Katniss. Do not let them know you remember you love her or they'll fill you with even more of that vile poison than they already do."

Peeta nodded. "I forget sometimes Effie...forget about her...about the way we were together."

"Then ask Johanna to tell you about her the moment you step into that cell. You tell her to remind you each and every second of the day you're together, do you understand me?" Effie gave his hand a little squeeze and whispered in his ear. "They're going to come and rescue us soon, Peeta and it will all be over. Now you act like you hate Katniss and every time you say the words, 'I hate Katniss' you'll really be saying, I love her."

Peeta tried to give Effie a little grin, but he felt too weak and mentally drained. "I hate her with all my heart and soul."

"That's my boy," Effie stood tall and quickly asked. "I shall tell them you were ranting about hating Katniss so much that I couldn't get any information out of you regarding the rebellion."

"Sounds good to me," Peeta lifted his eyes to the lights on the elevator. "I better start screaming now."

His exit from the tiny elevator went off without a hitch and when he entered his cell he waited until the guards were out of earshot before asking Johanna about Katniss. "It's fading away, Johanna and I need to know the truth, but..." he looked around, "...they won't like it, will they? If you tell me about her?"

"What if I tell you a different story?" Johanna lifted the corner of her mouth in a little smirk. "The story of Princess Fireball and Prince Cinnamon Buns and how they were trapped inside of a...evil fortress and had to battle other princes and princesses to survive?"

"How will that help?" Peeta looked confused.

Johanna gave him a little smile, "Trust me, it will. Come on," she pat the ground through the bars and said, "Take a seat. It's a long story. Starts off with a couple of kids, a girl. We're gonna call her Fireball. She was from the wrong side of the tracks and wasn't all that much to look at. Then there was a boy, Cinnamon Buns, he was from a better area than she was and he could do a hell of a lot better than her, but for some strange reason, Buns, I'm just gonna call the guy Buns, had the hots for Fireball."

"Was she nice?"

"Hell no," Johanna made a face. "Girl had a wicked temper, but she had morals, kind of a hard thing to hold onto in their world, she could out shoot any man plus she was fearless."

"Sounds like the kind of girl I'd like to know," Peeta sat back against the wall and let Johanna tell him a story. "Hey Johanna," he whispered. "Do you see her?"

"Who?" Johanna stopped talking, turned to see what Peeta was looking at, expecting to see nothing...sure he was going to start talking about the girl again, but she had no such luck. "Annie?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Effie checked her appearance for the third time in the mirror prior to leaving. "Miss. Trinket," her new personal security guard was waiting for her. "Anytime you're ready to leave, I'll be in the hall."

"Thank you." One more check in the mirror and she was off. She held onto her purse which carried the message she had written out earlier in the day. It was a detailed message informing the rebels that the Capitol would be sending their forces to the caves located in District Eleven, to search for the refugees from the arena in five days time so security would be at a minimum around the prisoners. This was the lie that President Snow came up with. However, embedded within that message Effie used a basic code, one that she and Peeta had frequently used in which every tenth word was used to reveal a secret message. She had to let the rebels know that the note she was sending to them was a lie and that there was a traitor in the rebellion. Of course, Effie had to condense the lettering, but she was certain her use of the code would be clear to those close to her, and to those that didn't know her, it would be overlooked. Peeta had told her the rebels rarely used the code, but it was the only one Haymitch had committed to memory so Effie made it a point to memorize it as well. Her new security officer, assigned to her that morning by the president, would escort her a block away from the bar she was to go to, a hole in the wall establishment by Capitol standards, but quite a popular night spot for morphling addicts and drunken citizens. When Portia had mentioned a bar Effie had expected it to be Carter's establishment, The Library, but the address Portia had written out for her in lipstick was on the opposite side of the city. Effie walked into the noisy club, expecting it to house a handful of derelicts and drunkards, only to find it was wall to wall people, dancing, drinking. Many were half dressed, practically pawing at one another on the dance floor, and she was suddenly glad she had listened to Portia and dressed down for the evening, wearing a long red wig, black and red suit. She still looked like herself, just a more muted version of herself.

She walked up to the bar and searched out the barmaid, an orange skinned girl walked up to her and slapped a napkin down in front of her. "What can I get for you?"

"I'd like a phone to drink and use of your Mustang Blue...I mean...I'd like a Mustang Blue to drink and use of your phone. I must send a message to my sister who is looking for me." Effie said nervously. She had flubbed the first part of the code and hoped this girl was the right one. She was the only colored girl working in the place.

The girl eyed her up and down, turned around, began mixing a concoction of alcohol then slapped a napkin down in front of Effie. "That'll be four hundred dollars." The instructions were simple, put the note under the money, drink half the drink, finish up with the rest of the code words then leave the counter. Effie slapped a thousand dollar bill on the counter with the note beneath, the image of Snow's predecessor stared up at her from the bright blue and red bill. She lifted the straw to her lips, drank the overly sweet and powerful cocktail halfway through then said, "Never mind about the phone. There's my sister now."

Effie stood up, keeping her eye on the colored girl behind the bar as she made her way through the crowd. Portia had told her to stop in the restroom if she didn't feel comfortable with mingling for a few minutes, which is what Effie did. It would look suspicious if she walked into a bar and out of it in less than a minute. She walked into a private ladies room suite and blew out a breath thinking, 'I cannot keep this up much longer. I'm going to get either myself or someone else killed.'

"Effie?"

Her head snapped to the right of the restroom's exit. "Carter?"

The sound of his laughter soothed her worried soul. "You frightened Ianthe." He held his hand out to her and led her down the hall to a dark and quiet area marked SERVANTS ONLY. "She thought you were a spy sent in from the Capitol."

"What is this place?" Effie looked around.

"My office...for now anyway. I'm sort of moving things around since we're doing so well. Getting ready for the next phase of things." Carter looked her up and down. "New costume? Not as good as the last one."

"No," Effie automatically touched the red wig. "Portia suggested I dress down and told me to come here and send a message to...some friends, but..." she stopped herself before telling him about the traitor. For all she knew, Carter could be the traitor.

"But?" He asked.

"Peeta...he needs help. They mustn't wait much longer." Effie was so confused as to whether or not to trust him. If he was the traitor, wouldn't he have told the president about her being a member of the rebellion? "I can't stay, Carter and I must ask...now that I'm working with Snow...Please..."

"You were never here, Effie. I don't even think Ianthe recognized you. If she asks..."

"Which one was she? I don't think I've ever met your Ianthe." Effie gave him a grin.

"She made your drink." Carter walked Effie to the exit. "I try to keep her out of this...all she does is pretty much open and close the doors for people...takes messages and gives them to me... The mere thought of Snow turning her into an Avox turns my stomach to knots."

"Like Justus and Regina," she said without thinking.

"Justus and Regina?" Carter asked. "You mean it's true? The Avox you brought that night...it _was_ him?"

She could've kicked herself for saying something, but now that she did there was no going back. "I didn't find out about them until they were just about to board the hovercraft, but yes."

"Effie." Carter's face was plagued with fear. "If I had known who they were, I would've made sure you got on that hovercraft with the rest of them that night. Do you have any idea what Snow will do to you if he finds out that you're responsible for the escape of the first Capitol rebel?"

"What about you, Carter? Aren't you worried?" She asked with an inquisitive brow.

"Absolutely. I'm trying to convince Ianthe that we need to leave this place as well, but her family's here and trying to get all of them rescued...they're all servants so..." There was a long drawn out pause. "Guess you better head out before Snow wonders what took you so long in my establishment."

"How many establishments do you own, Carter?" Effie asked.

"I'm not quite sure," he thought for a moment then said, "I believe I own seven public consumption institutions, I know I have three private...a few investments..."

"I was speaking about bars, Carter," Effie flustered a bit. "Surely you didn't think I was looking for a rundown on your personal or professional portfolio?"

He gave her a little laugh, "I suppose I'm still a Capitol sponsor in my blood. It's very difficult to quit behaving a particular way when you've become accustomed to it."

'Yes,' Effie thought to herself, 'like flaunt your worth in the middle of a war.' "I must go. My security officer is waiting for my return." She headed out of the darkened area, "Farewell, Carter."

As Effie exited the crowded club she saw several familiar faces in the room, two other escorts and plenty of sponsors. She needed to leave before someone recognized her too. Hightailing it out of the building and down the street she took notice of the Capitol and how unaffected it was compared to the rest of the nation. There was fighting going on all over their country. People were dying at that very minute and none of these people cared about it. If they even knew about it. Effie couldn't help but wonder how news of the war hadn't put a damper on their festivities? Since the end of the Games, President Snow had been trying to turn the people of the country, especially those of the Capitol, against Katniss and Peeta by airing continual news coverage of the war. Yet these people had ceased to stop dancing, drinking...engaging in promiscuous public behavior and she couldn't understand why. 'Would they ever?' She asked herself. 'Probably not,' she answered as she walked up to her personal security guard.

"Ma'am," he greeted her and took up a steady stride next to hers. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." it dawned on Effie that she didn't know what to call the man. She turned to him, took in his features, he was easily over six foot tall, broad shouldered, muscular, dark skinned, close cropped hair, wide, flat nose and large lips. "What is your name?"

"Tanner," he answered in a deep, booming voice.

"Tanner what?" She asked.

"Pardon me?" The Peacekeeper looked confused.

"What is your last name Tanner?" Effie asked him. "You do have one, don't you?"

"Tanner is my last name."

"Then what is your first name?" Effie blew out a breath.

"Steven. Steven Tanner, ma'am." He ushered her to a small vehicle and held the passenger door opened for her.

'Great,' Effie thought to herself, 'just what I needed, a Peacekeeper with two first names constantly at my side.' She adjusted herself in the seat of the car and looked out the window, black preventing anyone from looking in, but allowing her to see everything around her. "Mr. Tanner," if you wouldn't mind taking me to the Tribute Center, I'd like to change before meeting with the president."

"Yes, ma'am." The guard answered as he started the vehicle and drove towards their destination.

Effie cleared her throat. "Once I am through with my meetings I will no longer need your services for the evening."

The guard glanced over his shoulder at her then back at the road, "Pardon me, ma'am?"

"You're excused for the day when I'm through with my duties with President Snow," Effie thought she was clear the first time she had said it.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Trinket, but I'm your personal security agent," he informed her.

"Yes, I was told that this morning," she fiddled with her purse.

"Ma'am, I am at your service twenty-four hours a day seven days a week."

Effie's head snapped to attention. "Do you mean you're not allowed to leave my side?"

"As of this morning it is my sworn duty to protect you at all cost," he said it as though taking an oath. "I will sacrifice my life for the safety of Effie Trinket, to ensure her well being, to protect and serve Miss. Trinket as she works to bring justice..."

"Enough!" Effie barked. "Please," she softened her voice and tried to comprehend what the young man was telling her. "Mr. Tanner," she swallowed, "Am I to understand that you are similar to the guards the president of our country has protecting him?"

"Not similar Miss. Trinket. Exactly like them except my station is with you."

She had never considered this. Surveillance, yes...she could get around that, but an actual security agent... "And you do not get a day...any time off?" Effie asked.

"I will be allowed two three and a half hour breaks each day to sleep." He turned into a private parking facility, pulled into a cargo elevator and pressed several buttons on the vehicle's dashboard. "My belongings have been transferred to your quarters after I was sworn in this morning."

Effie tried not to fret. What was she to do now? "Well, I do hope you're tidy, and that you're polite to Miss. Cresta. I shall introduce you to her when we arrive. She fears Peacekeepers so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't wear your helmet while we're in our quarters. It is of the utmost importance to the president that we remain on excellent terms with our victors from Districts Two and Four." She couldn't make it appear as though Annie was getting special treatment.

"Miss. Trinket?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner," she answered.

"Hasn't anyone informed you that the victor from District Four has been removed from your residency?"

Effie's fingers flew to her throat. "Pardon me?"

"As a matter of fact, ma'am. I was informed that you were being reassigned quarters adjacent to the President's rose garden."

The walls of the vehicle began to close in on Effie. She ran her hand over her torso and felt the bump within her corset that housed the computer. She had yet to take the corset off since the beginning of the war with the exception of bathing and it was cutting off the circulation to her midriff. Now it seemed to be squeezing all of the air out of her lungs. Effie stepped out of the car door that her guard held open for her and looked around at her surroundings. 'Haymitch,' her mind was in desperate need of the man's protection, but Haymitch Abernathy wasn't there to keep her safe. Steve Tanner, Peacekeeper from District Two was now the man in charge of her safety. Effie Trinket glanced at the man who checked the hallways prior to her walking down them and wondered how loyal would he be to the oath he took when she was the one trying to kill him.

…

….

…..

…..

…..

The dining hall's scent hit Katniss about a mile away, at least it felt that way to her. Fortunately the doctor's treatment for morning sickness was still working, but once they ran out of medication, she had no clue how she was going to avoid throwing up before every meal. Dr. Valero had told her many women stopped experiencing those symptoms once they reached their second trimester of pregnancy and by Katniss' calculations that was only a couple of weeks away. She seriously hoped that was one of the symptoms that went away, but the doctor also told her that others took its place and then there was the one thing Katniss couldn't avoid...showing. Each day she examined her body, looking for signs of change. Peeta had told her she didn't notice a thing when she first got pregnant, and Katniss had to admit, he was right. Now she noticed everything. The vitamin regimen the doctor had her on left her skin glowing, her hair was shinier and growing at a ridiculous rate as were the nails she bit every single day. Her breasts were still getting larger, she honestly didn't know how, but they were. Her hips were getting a bit wider which balanced out the whole boob thing so she didn't feel so self conscience. From anyone's perspective, she just looked like a girl turning into a woman. The weirdest thing was the line...a strange line was starting to form from her navel down to the top of her pubic bone. She'd have to remember to ask Regina about that the next time she saw her.

As Katniss, her family and Gale met up with the rest of the Hawthorne clan, she saw the expressions on their faces...pity. It was the same look everyone in the district gave her. Some faces had sorrow, some even had guilt, though Katniss had no clue why, but there was always pity. Katniss was the girl everyone felt sorry for right now. She wasn't sure how long that would last before they all started looking at her expectantly. Eventually they'd all wonder why she wasn't acting like the savior the rebels had made her out to be while she was in the arena, but for right now, she could simply be the woman that had fought and killed to save the life of her husband only to have him literally slip out of the safe hands of the rebel's rescue mission, and then there was the baby. Katniss pushed that thought from her mind. She hated what she was doing to these people. The lies she had to tell them...that she was being forced to tell them.

"Hi, Katniss," Posy's greeting was genuine as was her smile. "Can I sit next to you tonight?"

"I'm sitting next to her, rosy Posy," Gale lifted his sister up.

Katniss gave Posy a little tickle and said, "Aw, I think you'll survive not sitting next to me tonight, Gale. Why not let Posy have the honor?"

Prim took Katniss' hand and said, "As long as I get the other side," and smiled.

"Looks like I'll be surrounded by beautiful girls," Katniss grinned.

Bing held the door open for them to walk through. "Don't know about you, Gale, but I think I'm jealous."

"Yeah," Gale gave him a halfhearted smile.

"If it makes you feel better, you can sit next to me." Evelyn walked in and looked up at Gale. "I'd be happy to have a handsome young man such as yourself dining next to me."

"There you go, Catnip." Gale grinned. "Your mom's my dinner date tonight."

Katniss whipped her head in his direction and snapped, "I don't date! I'm married!"

"Hey...I didn't mean..." Gale tried to explain, but it was too late. Katniss was already dragging Prim and Posy up the line towards the trays to get their food.

The comment was innocent enough, but it bothered her to no end. It seemed like every time Katniss turned around Gale was there offering to do things for her, help her carry her food tray, like she couldn't lift it herself...walk her to the doctor's office, or to the education classes which Katniss never attended anyway. She hated it.

"He didn't mean anything by that," Prim said quietly as she got her tray of food.

Katniss gave a quick peek at Posy who was standing on the opposite side of her and said to Prim, "I know. Drop it, Prim." The last thing she needed was to explain herself to her little sister when she couldn't even explain it to herself.

Posy was full of conversation and childish fun, making Katniss smile yet long for Peeta even more. Yearning for him to sit next to her, hold her hand and marvel at the wonders of life through a child's eye. Posy liked District Thirteen. There was always food to eat and clothes to wear. Her mother didn't have to work all the time and her brothers seemed happy. When talk turned to Buttercup's arrival, Prim worried about what to feed him. Sneaking food out of the dining hall was punishable, strictly forbidden.

"Don't worry, Prim," Katniss gave her sister's hand a little pat, "I'll figure out something." She hated the wretched cat, but her sister adored it and it brought her so much joy. It was easy enough sneaking bits of her food into a napkin and hiding it inside of Peeta's sweatshirt. Katniss just hoped she didn't get caught, but if she did, she'd just say she was bringing it to Peeta and play the mentally disorientated card she had been dealt.

She could feel Gale's breath on her shoulder before he even spoke. Katniss wasn't thrilled about leaving with him, but she stood up, scraped up the last remaining bits of food off of her tray and said farewell to those at the table. "Let's go," she said with a stone face before leaving the dining hall with Gale and heading towards the meeting room they had been called to via Gale's communicuff. As she walked down the hall she kept telling herself to be nicer to him. That he wasn't trying to take Peeta's place, but she was just so damn angry with her situation and Gale was just so damn easy to take it out on. "How do I stop this?" She asked Peeta as she walked. "If you were here things would be different. You two would probably be teasing me about who got to sit next to me at dinner. Hell, you'd probably tell me to sit next to Gale and then play with my foot under the table or something. God, Peeta, I miss you. Are you still alive? You are, aren't you? We haven't heard anything about you from the Capitol. No one's heard a thing from that area. Haymitch is worried sick. He thinks you're all dead, but won't come right out and say it. Finnick just _wishes_ you were all dead."

"Catnip?" Gale's questionable expression told Katniss she was moving her lips again.

"What?"

"You okay?" He asked.

Katniss let out a huge sigh, "I was going to be until my conversation got interrupted."

"Who...um..." Gale looked around, "Who you talking to?"

"Peeta," Katniss answered as if it weren't obvious then moved her lips, "You think he'd know that by now."

"Does...um...does Peeta talk back to you?" Gale rubbed a finger under his nose.

Katniss rolled her eyes at him and said, "Look around, Gale. Do you see him? Of course he doesn't talk back to me. What am I, crazy or something? It's not like I'm hearing voices or anything." She shook her head and started talking to Peeta again. "These people think I'm insane. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong. All I'm doing is talking to you."

"_You've got food hiding up your sleeve, Katniss,"_ Peeta's voice in her head quietly reminded her about the stash she had for Buttercup.

'Guess I am hearing voices,' she laughed to herself. "I need to stop by my quarters for a second. It'll only take a minute," Katniss couldn't go into a meeting with stolen food. That would be a huge mistake.

"We don't have time," Gale told her. "We've got to get to the meeting room. My instructions were to bring you there without delay."

"Since when do you follow the rules?" She said with a hint of disgust.

"Since my family and I were provided with three square meals a day and a roof over our heads. Since I don't have to worry about my little brothers and sister being reaped. Since..."

Katniss held up her hand, "Yeah...okay... I get it. You're all, soldier Gale Hawthorne now." She hoped _he_ wouldn't bust her for the stolen food.

He let out a little laugh, "Yeah...maybe a little, but...I'm still Gale." He paused and looked at her. "I can still be your friend, Catnip...if you'll let me be."

She studied his boyish features, the gray eyes much like her own, chiseled chin, full lips, straight black hair... she had kissed those lips, run her fingers through that hair and told him she loved him thinking he was Peeta only a short time ago. It took her awhile to realize what she had done, but when he asked her a few days afterward if she remembered that morning and what she had said to him she told him, "no." Poor Gale looked like someone had run over his puppy after that so Katniss thought back to that morning and then it hit her. She thought Peeta was there with her. She was sure of it. She felt him holding her...felt his arms...his kiss, but it didn't feel right. Though Katniss still saw Peeta when she remembered the kiss, in her heart she knew it was Gale on the other end of her lips. "Come on. We don't want to be late." She turned and walked toward the meeting room where everyone who was anyone in the rebellion sat or stood around a large table and stared at a giant television screen.

"Have we heard what they're going to be showing yet?" Gale asked.

"Not yet, but we have an idea," Haymitch motioned for a chair. "Why don't you sit down sweetheart?"

Katniss saw Justus standing fairly close to Haymitch and thought, 'If Haymitch is being nice to me, something is about to go wrong and if something's going to go wrong, I need to be close to Justus so he can take care of me and the baby.' "Okay," Katniss walked around the table towards her mentor. Justus pulled out his chair and offered it to Katniss then took up a position behind her. "What's up?" Katniss stole a peek at President Coin, a woman in her fifties with perfectly straight hair that hung straight down like a silver curtain. She had strong, yet attractive features and though her voice was quite feminine, the tone in it always demanded respect.

"We've gotten a message from a source in one of the districts." Haymitch started. "It's about Peeta and the rest of the group."

Katniss sat upright, for the first time noticed Finnick crying to himself at a corner seat and said, "Are they dead?"

"We don't think so sweetheart, but we do think they're..." Haymitch swallowed and ran his hand down his face. "Listen sweetheart...this is war and things happen..."

"For Christ sake, just tell me!" Katniss yelled.

"Katniss," Plutarch began, "From the message we received we are led to believe that the prisoners being held at the Capitol are on the verge of death."

That horrible ice cold feeling ran through her, like her blood turned to arctic water. "And you know this how?" She was surprised at how calm she sounded.

President Coin took up her position at the head of the table. "A rebel on the inside was able to send us some communications."

"However," Plutarch added, "Haymitch seems to be of the mind that there is something off with the message."

"Like what?" Katniss looked to her mentor.

"Don't know, but there's something..." he rubbed at his chin.

"Who did the message come from?" Gale asked.

"We don't know," Coin answered.

"Effie." Haymitch said with certainty.

"Effie!" Katniss was more likely to believe Haymitch over the president. "I...I don't understand. What...why..." She turned to face her former ally who was sniveling and yelled, "Finnick! Knock it off! I can't hear myself think!"

"We should've gone back for them," Finnick stood up, tripping over his chair in the process, "Why didn't we go back?" He crumbled down next to it started his crying again.

Katniss began to rub that spot on her forehead where the pain normally started and thought, 'Good Lord, he's worse than me.' "Finnick," her voice wasn't tender but it _was_ kinder, "you're not helping anyone by sitting there and crying so try and pull yourself together." She turned back to Haymitch. "What makes you so sure it was Effie that sent a message to us?"

"Pull that thing up, Plutarch," Haymitch gave his chin a little nudge towards the former Head Gamemaker. "Take a look at that."

Katniss read the giant note displayed on the television screen and said with a serious look on her face, "That's Effie Trinket all right."

"Hah!" Haymitch clapped his hands together once. "Told ya! Now give it a look sweetheart...what am I missing here?"

"How are you so sure it's Effie?" By the sound of his voice, Gale wasn't convinced.

"Because no one I know other than Effie Trinket uses the word vile in normal conversation," Katniss answered, "Plus...Haymitch is right. There's something off about this thing. No, not off, but..." She pointed to a word and said, "Anybody got a pen and paper?"

"Whatcha thinkin' sweetheart?" Haymitch leaned closer to her.

"I'm not sure, but...I'll figure it out. Let me just copy this down."

"I'd be more than happy to print up a copy for you," Plutarch offered.

Katniss shook her head, "No. I need to write it down." Whenever Peeta tried to teach her about the different codes that the rebels used he would send her some sort of love note written amongst a regular one, but Katniss could never figure it out unless she wrote it all down. That's when she decided he was the codebreaker in the house, not her. If it were left up to her, the Capitol would find scrap papers everywhere telling them everything they needed to know about the rebel's plans and the war would be over within seventy-two hours.

As she finished writing the last of it the seal of Panem filled the television screen and Caesar Flickerman's face appeared. The camera panned out and his guest slowly came into view. For the first time since leaving the arena Katniss felt like she could take a deep breath again. She stood up, walked towards his image and whispered his name like a prayer, "Peeta."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Watching Katniss storm off after making the comment about her mother being his date really bothered Gale. It seemed like the most innocent of comments sent her into a tailspin lately.

"Give her time, Gale," Bing said quietly. "She's trying to heal."

Gale hung his head slightly down and said, "She blames me for it, doesn't she? For losing the baby?"

"No," Bing gave him a rap between the shoulder blades. "She knows where the blame lies, but she's just lost her child and the father of her baby..." he cleared his throat, "...we don't know if Peeta's dead or alive. All she's got is hope and if you're there trying to step in and take his place..."

"But I'm not trying to take his place," Gale picked up a tray, saying it quietly, yet urgently. "I'm just doing what Peeta asked me to do. He wanted me to take care of her...to be there for her. That's all I'm trying to do."

"Right now, she doesn't see it that way." Bing lifted up his tray. "All she sees is a young man that had feelings for her trying to fill her missing husband's shoes."

Gale placed his tray on the mechanical belt and stuck his right arm under an electronic scanner so he could be identified. His name, age, weight, height and nutritional needs were spoken out loud in a computer generated voice before food was automatically dispensed into serving bowls and placed on his tray. He gave Katniss a little look before saying to her father in law, "Peeta's shoes are too big for anyone to fill." Gale had finally come to that realization when he had seen everything the guy had done for the people of District Twelve. "I still don't understand why they didn't run. Did he ever tell you?" Gale asked.

"Nope. All I know is that one morning Katniss came into the bakery before it was even open, said Peeta was going to stop by later on in the day, but she didn't want him to have to tell me..." Bing watched as a portion of turnips was dumped into a bowl and placed on his tray. "She took me for a walk and said, 'Pops, Peeta and I are going to be leaving for the Games soon.' I just figured she was saying it out loud in case the Capitol was listening or something, but then she held my hand and squeezed it real tight and said, 'We're going to the Quell, Pops.'" Bing saw the bread they put on the tray and missed his sons terribly. "That's when I knew she meant it. They were going into the arena...Peeta was..." Bing took a deep breath and blew it out through his nose. "Well..."

"Yeah," Gale swallowed knowing that their decision meant Peeta was going to die. "Like I said, your son's shoes are way too big for _anyone_ to fill." He carried his tray to the long table that held the rest of their families and noticed the enormous amount of food piled on Katniss' tray. "You think she's still got something wrong with her? Blood loss or something?"

"What makes you ask that?" Bing looked down at Katniss then back at Gale.

"Don't know...it's just...her nutritional needs seem to be twice as much as yours and mine."

Bing nodded and guessed, "She did have a lot of blood loss from those wounds. Add onto that the miscarriage..."

"Yeah," Gale felt horrible about that. Maybe Katniss didn't blame him, but he blamed himself for it. He had no idea that telling her about the destruction of District Twelve could bring on such consequences. "What was it like down there today?"

Bing didn't need him to expand on the question. "Didn't see much of anything other than the village and that looked untouched except..." he leaned into Gale and whispered, "I could smell something strange when I walked into the living room to get the book on plants. It made me sneeze."

"Yeah, I heard you," Gale leaned over the table towards Bing. "But then you put yourself on mute."

"Didn't want to keep sneezing into the headset or have Katniss hear me swear." His eyes kept glancing down towards his girls. "Someone was in their house," Bing told Gale. "Don't know who, but I have a feeling they were trying to leave Katniss a message."

Gale's brow furrowed. "How do you know?"

"I'm allergic to roses. They bug the hell out of me...can't stop sneezing. So when I got to the living room and smelled it...Evelyn knows I'm allergic, she's the one that told me so when I was just a kid. Gave me something for it too. She'd never have them in her house as long as she knew I was coming around and I was there everyday before those bombs hit. I walked towards the scent and there it was...sitting on the desk in the study...a perfect white rose in a crystal vase stinking up the whole place."

"You don't suppose Peeta could've left it for Katniss, do you?" Gale asked.

Bing shook his head. "Nope. My boy can't stand the smell of roses and neither can she. He told me so. Never told me why though."

"What'd you do with it?"

"Put it in the fireplace and burned it." Bing told Gale. "Thing is, I smelled the same thing when I went to Katniss and Peeta's house too. Whoever went into her mom's house, went into their house too...covering their bases in case she showed up at either one of the places."

"We should tell Haymitch. He'd probably know if it came from the Capitol," Gale suggested.

Bing sat back and said, "Well, I thought of that, but then I realized my daughter in law has been kept in the dark for far too long, so I thought I'd give her a few hours and tell her myself...maybe you and I can talk to her together? She might want to talk things through with a couple of friends."

Gale grinned. "Think she'll look at it that way?"

"We can hope, but I can't make any..."

The loud beeping noise coming from the band on Gale's wrist interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me." Gale read the communicuff the president of Thirteen had issued him asking him and Katniss to report to their meeting room immediately. "Sorry, sir. We've got to go." Gale stood up and made his way to the end of the table. "Hey," he leaned over Katniss. "We're being summoned to the meeting room. That television broadcast is going to start and they want us there."

The walk to the room with Katniss was more than interesting considering she talked more to her absentee husband than to Gale who was standing right next to her, and once in the meeting room, questions arose regarding a note sent to the rebels from Effie Trinket and Peeta's well being. However, all of it was put on the back burner the moment the seal of Panem flashed onto the large television screen in the meeting room.

"Welcome back, Peeta," Gale had never seen Caesar look so serious.

Peeta was sitting back with his feet planted firmly on the ground and his hands on his knees. "Bet you never thought you'd see me again."

Gale was torn between watching Katniss' reaction to seeing Peeta and the man himself. He looked pretty good considering he was being held captive by President Snow and supposed to be on the brink of death, but everyone noticed that Peeta wasn't surrounded by a live audience. In fact, many of the people in the meeting room whispered about it, wondered if it had been a recorded interview or if it was live. An order was sent down to Beetee, one of the victors that had been in the Quell with Katniss, to try and trace the broadcast. Gale had been working with the man daily on weapons and learning quite a bit about technology. He had to admit, the guy was smart. More than smart, he was a genius. As Peeta's interview continued on, people's reactions varied to what he was saying about the war and his views on the fighting going on in their nation. He had come right out and spoke against it. Told Katniss to stop the fighting...asked for a cease fire, but Katniss didn't seem to be fazed by his comments as a matter of fact, right before his image faded she let out a little chuckle and lifted her hand to the screen, mouthed something to it then covered her face with her hands. She turned and ran out of the room only to be stopped by one of the president's soldiers, Boggs. A leader and a very serious man that Gale didn't want to have on his bad side, but when he tried to go after Katniss on Coin's orders, Gale blocked him.

"Leave her alone!"

"Out of the way, Hawthorne!" Boggs attempted to push Gale and caught an elbow in the nose.

"Soldier Hawthorne," President Coin said harshly, "Miss. Everdeen wasn't excused from this room."

Gale wiped at the blood dripping from his nose. "She excused _herself_ ma'am and her name is Mellark." He didn't know where the words came from, but he meant them. "Mrs. Peeta Mellark. Now if you wouldn't mind, _I'd_ like to be excused so I can attend to my bloody nose."

"Take his communicuff," Coin ordered Boggs who quickly removed it from Gale's arm. "Get out."

"Thanks," Gale entered the hallway and looked both ways wondering where Katniss went. She had been hiding a lot lately. He saw the shadows of someone walking in the storage closet just a few yards away and headed for it. "Hey," he opened up the door and saw her take a step back. "You okay?"

"Yeah," her hands were still covering her face. "I just needed to get out of there."

"Catnip, don't cry," he could see her shoulders shaking. "He's alive. That's a good thing, right?"

Katniss dropped her hands and looked at him. "I'm not crying."

Gale was taken completely by surprise when he saw that she was laughing. Katniss was actually laughing. "Sure, I'm getting pounced on by the Peacekeepers of Thirteen and you're in here having the time of your life."

"Huh?" She finally looked at him. "Oh my God. What happened to you?" She lifted up her sleeve then thought better of it and took the oversized sweatshirt off and used the uniform issued to her from District Thirteen to clean his nose instead.

"Ouch. You're hurting me," Gale complained.

"Quit whining. I'm trying to help."

"You couldn't use the soft shirt? You had to use this...cardboard thing instead?" Gale pushed her hand away. "Seriously. I'm fine."

"That's Peeta's." Katniss said sheepishly. "I didn't want to ruin it." She bent down and picked up a something that fell out of the shirt. "Food for Buttercup," she said before tucking it between the folds of the sweatshirt. "So, what happened in there?"

"Boggs elbow got in the way of my nose," Gale shrugged. "Guess they didn't like the fact that you left without being dismissed."

Katniss rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't get sent to the brig as punishment."

Gale lifted his arm and said, "No, they took my bracelet instead."

"Want mine?" She lifted her arm and held out the one stamped 'mentally disorientated.' "It can get you out of a lot of chores around here." He lifted his eyes to hers, held her gaze and felt like he finally had his friend back. They shared a moment of laughter before she asked, "Who _are_ these people?"

"They're us if we had survived the bombings," Gale leaned against a wall and noticed a bunch of pencils that were scattered around the floor. "A little more anal, but they're just trying to survive."

"I think they're insane. They should be the ones walking around with the bracelet, not me." She sat across from him staring into space before saying, "He's alive."

"Yeah...saw that."

"And he looks so good," Katniss' eyes met Gale's. "Doesn't he? Like that full body polish type of good. Healthy and...not happy, but...oh," she let out a huge gust of air and let her head fall back. "Peeta, you're alive. You're alive," her lips moved as her hand ran over her stomach.

"Hey," Gale stopped her before she went into a huge conversation with her missing husband. "He's not here, Catnip. You can't keep talking to him like he is."

Katniss glared at him. "Don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Look," Gale paused, "that didn't come out right. You can talk to him all you want, but...what I'm saying is that there are other people here that you can talk to. Your mom...Prim...Bing...me. We're all here for you, Katniss, and Peeta would hate it if he knew what you were doing."

"Peeta knows what I'm doing," she said quietly. "He can hear me."

Gale wondered if the bracelet she was wearing was accurate. "What do you mean he can _hear_ you?"

"Not hear me...hear me, but he can feel me," Katniss got a far off look in her eyes. "I know he can. He has to or else he'll go crazy. It's like...I know he's thinking of me...when things get rough...when he doesn't know what to do...I know he reaches for me and as long I keep talking to him...telling him about things, he'll be okay. It helps me to think I might be helping him somehow."

Gale studied her expression, the way her eyes softened, the way the corner of her lips turned slightly upward when she thought of Peeta. He wondered if he ever looked like that when he thought of Katniss. Gale had always assumed he was in love with her, but did he ever feel the way they felt about each other? "Catnip, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she said in a calm and hushed tone.

If they loved each other so much so why didn't they just get the hell out of Twelve while they had the chance? "Why didn't you two leave? You had the supplies...the tunnel...why didn't you go?"

"Posy." Katniss leaned back and explained. "Remember that Saturday night all of you stayed at mine and Peeta's house?"

Gale could never forget that night. It was burned into his memory forever. "Yeah."

"Well, all the kids were sitting around playing cards when Rory turned on the television. Prim complained about it and Peeta went to shut it off...the kids started talking about Reaping Day and Peeta told her they wouldn't have to worry about that this year then Posy said, 'Well, we want to face it. Lot's of kids at school would like to face the arena like you and Katniss did...stand up to the Capitol. We're not afraid anymore.'" Katniss twisted the hem of her shirt. "Peeta and I were dead set on running away, but then Posy..." She gave her head a little shake, "How many children like her felt that way? Looked at us like we were some kind of heroes? What would we be saying if we ran like cowards and didn't face the Capitol...didn't give the rebels hope? We knew one or both of us would die, but we'd rather die for the right reasons than run and live for the wrong ones."

"I remember that night. Always thought it was just fun for the kids. Never knew it was such a huge turning point in yours and Peeta's lives." It had been a huge one in Gale's though. It was the night Gale realized how much Katniss loved Peeta.

_Gale wasn't thrilled with spending the night at Katniss and Peeta's house, but he had to admit, their sofa was more comfortable than his bed was and they had great food. All the kids were spread out on the family room floor with boardgames, cards, dominoes, empty glasses and snack bowls scattered about. His brothers and sister had the time of their lives. His mom was sleeping upstairs in one of the spare bedrooms, Peeta's dad occupied another one and Katniss' mom went home. The kids could've slept in bedrooms, but chose the floor so they could all talk into the night, not wanting to miss out on a thing. Gale opted to stay on the living room sofa, close enough to the family room to make sure his siblings didn't get into trouble, but far enough away to get some sleep. Katniss and Peeta stayed downstairs with him, cleaning up little bits of mess here and there. Gale had thought they went to bed when he saw the empty living room and went into the small servant's bathroom off of the kitchen. They had so many bathrooms in their house Gale had to stop and think about which one he should use. For some reason, he felt more comfortable using the one meant for the servants. He shut off the light to the restroom and opened the door to see Katniss and Peeta standing at the edge of the kitchen, blocking his exit. The light that led to the pantry was bright enough to show each of their features, the house was so quiet you couldn't' help but to hear their every word and Gale was frozen in place not wanting to interrupt their kiss. He didn't know what to do with himself. He turned to go back into the bathroom but he had inadvertently locked the door and was now stuck at the end of the dark hall._ _He turned the corner and found what he thought was a room, but was actually a closet with the doors removed, lined with baking pans. If it were up to Gale he would've cleared his throat and broken up their heated kiss, right then and there, but Katniss' words to Peeta froze him in place._

"_Please don't leave me, Peeta. Don't make me face this world without you," Gale could see her hands traveling up and down his arms. _

"_Let's not talk about it. Let's just pretend we made it Katniss. That we're living in that world where children don't get reaped and we can love each other freely with no consequences," Peeta caressed the skin on her face and spoke against her lips. "Will you do that with me? Let's pretend, Katniss."_

_Gale could see the shadow of Katniss' head moving up and down before she whispered, "Yes. Let's pretend."_

_Their bodies were flush against each others, Peeta's mouth against Katniss' as he said, "Imagine you and me together. We're not tributes or victors...we're just Katniss and Peeta..." she lifted her fingers to his hair and kissed him deeply. _

_Gale had to lift his eyes to the ceiling and close them. How did he stop this? How did he take this moment away from them? The answer was, he didn't. He just stayed still, shut up and when they left, he'd sneak back to his spot in the living room and pretend too. Pretend he never saw or heard a thing. He **could** hear them though, hear the soft sounds of two people kissing. Moist noises, soft smacking sounds coming from swollen lips. Little mewing noises out of Katniss that Gale would've never imagined she'd make. _

"_Tell me..." Katniss said between heavy breaths, "...tell me what our life is like."_

"_We're happy. So damn happy, Katniss," Peeta said gruffly. Gale let his focus drift back down and saw Peeta's fingertips doing a dance up and down the sides of Katniss' body. Her neck, shoulders, arms, waist until finally they reached her hips and pulled her close to him. "I know we said we'd never have kids, but I would...in this world, I'd have kids with you, Katniss." Gale's eyes opened wider._

_Katniss had a terrified look in her eyes. "Peeta..." her voice was worried, "I don't think I could...with the Games and everything..."_

"_There are no Games here, Katniss," Peeta's open mouth ran up her neck and stopped at her ear, "Only us. Only you and me in a world where our children can live without the fear of the arena hanging over their heads." He cupped her cheeks and slid his tongue between her lips. "I'd do it. I'd have kids with you. It's the ultimate statement of love, isn't it?"_

_Katniss ran her hands lightly over his bottom and pulled him closer to her then let her hands roam up and down his back. "I don't want kids, Peeta. Not even in that kind of world." She tilted her head and ran her foot up the back of his calf. Gale knew she'd answer him that way and for some strange reason it gave him pleasure. Once again he had to turn away from them when he watched Katniss guide Peeta's hands down her body and placed them on an intimate spot of her upper body. _

"_Someone might see us," Peeta whispered to her and Gale thought, 'Yeah. Like me.'_

"_Then let's go to our room," Katniss said in a husky tone. _

_Gale listened to the sounds of their kissing for several more minutes then there was silence. For a moment he thought it might be safe to head back to the living room until Peeta's voice began to speak. "If power were measured in increments of love, I'd be the most powerful man on earth. Whenever I'm with you...next to you..." Gale **had** to look at them and saw Peeta brushing his open lips against Katniss' while drawing patterns against her cheek and arm with one fingertip, "...touch you...my heart grows that much stronger. I have known the love of a father...of siblings...now I have experienced the love of a mother, but being loved by you is something that can never be matched."_

_His voice started to get softer, "I think of the brief twinklings of time when we shared something so special...they were like nothing I've ever experienced in my whole life." Peeta kissed her at a leisurely pace. "Like during the thunderstorm…"he bumped his open lips against hers._

_Katniss lifted up her hand up to the middle of his back and caressed it, "I'll never forget day...night. Not as long as I live." _

_Gale wondered what happened in the middle of the thunderstorm they spoke about and then decided it was better if he didn't know when he heard Peeta continue. "Neither will I. Each touch…each kiss…I remember the way your hair felt. So soft...like spun silk." Peeta pulled the band out of her braid and threaded his fingers through her hair as Katniss looked longingly into his eyes, "The way your lips felt when they met mine…" He placed a kiss as soft as a butterfly's wing against her slightly parted lips, "Those are the moments when I no longer exist as a mere man. That's when you and I become we..." _

_Katniss placed her hand gingerly over the center of his chest, "When **we** become one and I lose my heart to you all over again."_

"_Don't you ever wonder, Katniss? How something so powerful could stem from a girl from the Seam and a merchant's son?" Katniss sighed in answer to Peeta's question. "You see, I already know the answer. We were meant to be. Before our parents were born...or their parents for that matter." He ran his lips up the side of her face, back and forth and continually spoke to her in a tone so mesmerizing that even Gale started to believe what Peeta was saying. "Before any of this even happened...the Dark Days...the Games...somewhere...something out there," his glance flashed out the window towards the starry sky then back to Katniss again, "knew there could be no up without down...no right without wrong...no good without evil. So the plan for our lives was set into motion. A boy met a girl...married her and together they had a son. That son fell in love with a girl from the Seam even though he was from town, he didn't care." Gale was sure Peeta was talking about he and Katniss, but then Peeta said something strange, "That boy left home and worked as a handyman throughout his district taking with him the only thing, other than the clothes on his back, that mattered to him, a locket and a pin. He left his life behind to marry that girl. They could've sold those items and fed their family. Instead they passed it down to their grandson who gave the pin to the girl he loved...the girl he lost in the arena as they battled against forty-six other children."_ _'Forty-six!' Gale tried to figure out who Peeta was talking about and then it hit him, Haymitch's Quell. "That poor boy spent his life drowning his sorrows over the only girl he ever loved and then..." Peeta brushed his thumbs in little circles next to Katniss' lips. "Then there was a woman from town who loved a coal-miner. She could've had my dad, but she loved yours instead," Peeta and Katniss shared a soft smile. "Aren't we lucky your mother didn't love my father back?" Peeta accepted Katniss' tender kiss. "Then came you and I. The second your eyes met mine across that classroom our fate was sealed. The birds sang your song and wove your melody into my heart, binding us together for eternity and call it fate...call it destiny...religion or mumbo jumbo, but something out there caused all of these events to occur just so our lives could cross paths that day and continue to cross paths until that one moment in time when everything changed. How many times throughout our lives did we have the opportunity to meet? To fall in love?"_

"_So many," Katniss answered softly._

"_Yeah," Peeta nodded, "but none of it really mattered until the world was watching. It mattered to you and me, but our love...this wonderful thing we share between us, it's more than simply you and me. The moment you kissed me in that cave the whole world fell in love right along with us and who are we to say that what we feel isn't powerful enough to make that kind of an impact on people's lives? That's why Katniss...why I'm the most powerful man on earth when it comes to love." He brushed his nose against hers. "Because our love has been in the works for centuries."_

"_Peeta, I don't want to lose you," Katniss took in a choppy breath._

"_You'll never lose me...I've been yours since before time began and I'll remain yours till the earth stands still." Peeta kissed her tenderly._

"_Peeta," Katniss whispered against his lips, twirled her fingers through his hair. "How do you say things like that? Find those words?"_

"_My heart speaks for me," he kissed her gently. "What is your heart telling you, Katniss?"_

_She ran her hands across his face, brushed her thumbs over his cheeks, at the corners of his lips and looked lovingly into his eyes. "It's telling me that I don't want children. I never have, but I would do it, Peeta. In your world where life is good and things like the Games can't harm us. I'd have your baby."_

_Gale couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You mean you'd **want** to have kids, Katniss?" Peeta asked her as he trailed the tip of his tongue against her bottom lip._

"_No, Peeta. I don't want kids," she pushed him slightly away, "but I'd have yours. I'd want to have **yours**, Peeta."_

It was that night that Gale had thought of when Peeta had announced her pregnancy on live television. He was certain that his words had somehow convinced Katniss to have a baby, but thinking back on it now, he could see much clearer that Peeta wasn't trying to talk Katniss into having a child, but letting her know their choice to go back into the arena was okay with him. They had a responsibility to the people of the districts that believed in them and what they represented. "Katniss, did you want to go into the Quell?" Gale asked her as she brushed her hand over Peeta's sweatshirt like she had his hair that night not too long ago.

"Who would want to, Gale," she answered. "I _had_ to. Peeta and I both knew how important we were to the rebellion's efforts. He tried to talk me out of it. Asked me to run away with you and our families, but I refused go."

Gale could just picture Peeta trying to convince Katniss that she could have a happy life without him. "I'm glad you didn't run. You two did the right thing."

Katniss held onto the sweatshirt and checked on the napkin full of food for Buttercup's consumption. "I still can't believe they let him say that at the end," she shook her head. "Why bother even having him say the rest of that stuff if he was going to finish it up with that?"

Bewilderment filled Gale's eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Peeta," Katniss answered. "Why would Snow let him say that at the end of the interview?"

Gale still didn't get where her head was. Lately she was all over the map. "The last thing he did was call for a cease fire."

"No," there was confusion written all over her face. "Not that. I'm talking about after that."

"You mean about building card houses?" Gale asked wondering what that had to do with anything.

"Gale," Katniss sat straight up and turned to him, "didn't you hear what Peeta said to me before that?"

"He didn't say anything, Catnip. I saw him move his lips a little, but..." Gale shook his head, "...Peeta didn't say a word."

"Oh no," Katniss let out a worried huff of air. "So everyone here thinks he's a traitor."

"Come on, Catnip. No one's going to pay attention to that stuff he was saying. They'll probably think he made a deal with Snow or something for your safety. To protect you and..." Gale stopped himself before saying the baby.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and said, "Me and the baby."

Gale nodded. "Hey, Catnip. I've been meaning to talk to you about that...the baby. I didn't mean to..."

"Stop!" Katniss held her hand up. "What is wrong with everybody. I said I don't want to talk about it and I don't. Not until Peeta gets here. When he gets back then I'll talk about it. Until then...just leave it alone Gale."

He looked to the side, "So you do blame me?"

"What?" Katniss turned to him. "Is that what you think? That this is your fault...any of this?"

"Isn't it?" Gale asked.

Katniss scrambled to her knees and hugged him. "Oh Gale, I'm so sorry. I've been horrible to you haven't I? Treating you so badly and all this time you thought I was blaming you for...for the baby?"

Gale hugged her back. He had to admit, it felt nice to hold her again. "Yeah. I was pretty sure that's why you were so mad at me."

Katniss pulled away but held onto his hand. "The baby has nothing to do with this...tension between you and I. That's me...all me. Okay," she admitted with a nervous smile, "maybe some of it is you." Katniss studied his hand then said, "You keep trying to take care of me and I hate it."

"I'm just trying to be your friend." Gale gave her hand a little shake.

"Sometimes it seems like you're trying to be more than that and, please don't take this the wrong way, but...I don't need you to take care of me, Gale. I have a husband for that and he's coming back. He _is_ coming back to me." Katniss said with certainty in her voice. "I know you had feelings for me and I thought we got past them, but you keep doing things that Peeta would normally do for me and..." she let out a frustrated sigh, dropping his hand in the process, "...it drives me insane, because I know...I just know you're doing it because Peeta asked you to."

Gale ducked his head down like a little boy. "That doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried to help you on my own accord you know."

"Ooh," Katniss moved her lips and started ranting at Peeta. "I knew it! You asked him to take care of me, didn't you? When you get back here I'm going to kick your ass. First I'm going to kiss you and then I'm going to kick your ass. Don't you know no one can take your..."

"Hey, Catnip. Would you mind not doing that? It kind of freaks me out," Gale gave her a strange look. "I mean...if you want to yell at Peeta when I'm not in the same room with you, that's one thing, but...you're yelling at him and...Damn, Katniss I can't hear you screaming, but I know you are...in your head I mean. I kind of feel bad for the guy. He's not even here to defend himself."

"Fine!" Katniss snapped at Gale. "Then I'll yell at you!" She put her hand on her hip. "When did the two of you decide on my future? And what gave you two the right to discuss it to begin with? Like I don't have the right to decide for myself? If I want to wallow and walk around here talking to myself like the village idiot than I have that right. If I want to yell at a wall then I can do that too! What I _don't_ have to do is play by the rules that my friend and my husband have set for me."

"Peeta was worried about you. He didn't think he'd make it out of the arena and he wanted me to be here for you. That's it. It's not like he wanted me to marry you or anything," Gale said with a hint of anger in his voice. He was just doing what her husband wanted, after all.

"No, that's exactly what he expected. That man thought I could just write him off and hand my heart...our baby over to you and let you take his place like he never mattered...like he didn't...didn't..." Katniss started to sniff, picked up a box of chalk and hurled it across the closet. "I love you, Gale. I do. You have been my friend since I was a kid, but I'm not..." she turned to face him and said quietly, "I'm not in love with you and I'll never be in love with you...with anyone else. I gave my whole heart to Peeta Mellark and I don't ever want it back."

"I know that." Gale wiped at the now dried blood underneath his nose. "I've known for quite sometime now, but I was just too stubborn to accept it. You know, Catnip...as much as I thought I loved you, I don't think I ever loved you the way you two love each other. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to. I thought...maybe I did, but...If I were being honest with myself...if you died in the arena, I'd live. Probably get married in the future...life would go on. I'd hurt for a long time, but I'd survive."

"I can't survive without him, Gale," she breathed softly. "There's really no purpose if he's not a part of my life."

"Then we better figure out a way to get him back here," Gale threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Let's bring Peeta home where he belongs."

"There's only one way I know how to do that." Katniss gave him a squeeze then sat back on her haunches. "I'm going to have to be the Mockingjay."


	4. Jabberjay's Defense

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Three: Jabberjay's Defense**

**So far Katniss has been deemed loony tunes, and keeps trying to find some sort of comfort from talking to Peeta even though he's not there. Peeta's hijacking has begun and he's having a difficult time keeping a hold of reality. In this chapter, he gets help from an unlikely source. He also mouthed something to Katniss at the end of his damning interview with Caesar Flickerman. Did the rebels notice? Did Snow?**

**Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. I would like to remind all of you that I am writing a ROMANCE/DRAMA based on Katniss and Peeta. This is not a Katniss/Peeta/Gale fic. Thank you to my betas, S and A. I appreciate all of your hard work. BB, I know things have been rough lately and I want to tell you how much I appreciate all that you do for me. Thanks!**

**Anyone in the mood to find out what's happening with...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

The soft crying of Annie Crest echoed through the Capitol's prison cells, and Johanna was certain she was going to pull the hairs out of her own head from sheer insanity. Between Peeta talking to an invisible Katniss and Annie's crying, along with several other mentor's that had gotten left behind during the rebel's rescue mission complaining, Johanna was almost looking forward to her daily torture session so she could get some semblance of peace. "Shut up," she said quietly as she paced back and forth in the dark recesses of her cell. "All of you need to shut the hell up." She ran her scaly fingers through her tufts of hair and listened once more as Annie's sobs pierced her eardrums. "Oh, for the love of God shut the hell up!" She grabbed onto the bars and shook her arms, imagining it was the crying victor. "I can't take this anymore! You're stuck here like the rest of us! Get over it!" She whipped herself around and faced the back wall, catching Peeta's eye as she turned. "What?" She glared at him.

"A little tense, Johanna?" Peeta asked her with a hint of aggression in his voice. "I'm not too crazy about the noise either, but the last thing we need is to turn on each other, so quit your bitching."

Johanna arched a brow and sashayed the few feet towards Peeta's cell. "Holy shit. Are you actually pissed at me Peeta?" This was a revelation.

"It's not like I don't get angry," his eyes, which were normally a bright blue, looked almost black.

"Yeah, I know you do, but it's usually because you're defending Fireball." Johanna slid her back down the wall and took a seat close to him, the bars of the jail the only thing separating them.

"What fireball?" Peeta gave her a strange look.

"For Christ sake!" She blew out an exasperated breath. "Not what. _Who_. Who! Fireball is a who."

"Fine," Peeta snapped at her. "Who's Fireball?"

'Oh goody,' Johanna thought to herself as she rolled her head back, 'It's story time.' "Fireball is your wife...mother of your child..."

"Pain in her ass," another prisoner's voice squeaked out from a neighboring cell.

Johanna held a hand towards the mentor from District Six that had been brought down to join the festivities. "Even he knows who I'm talking about. Now come on and think. Who am I talking about?"

"Wife?! Screw you! I'm not married, and I sure as hell didn't get anyone pregnant!" His body began to shake and he took a few deep breaths then he said in a calmer tone of voice, "I don't know anyone named Fireball."

"That's not her real name. You do know her, and you are married ,and you are going to be a father so quit yelling at me because I didn't tell you to knock the bitch up," Johanna leaned closer to the cell but stayed a fair distance away from him. "Now think. Who could be Fireball?"

Peeta rubbed his eyes with his fists and made a guess, "Fireball...uh...Portia?"

"Geez," Johanna was quickly growing weary of repeating the same process every day. Wake up in the middle of the night to someone's screams, either because of a nightmare or because they were being tortured. Something moldy or spoiled to eat and enough liquid to keep them from dehydrating, but not enough to quench their thirst. Someone getting pulled from their cell to be beaten for information they didn't have, none of the people from the districts other than herself and Peeta knew anything about the rebellion and Peeta was forgetting almost everything to do with Katniss so Johanna had no clue if he remembered anything about the rebellion. Getting brought into a room and dipped into ice baths, or having her hands tied above her head and being lowered into a tub of water just low enough so her eyes could see above the waterline, but her nose and mouth submerged beneath, and then there was Peeta's daily memory lapses which were growing longer and more violent. Throw into that the sound of Annie's crying and death was beginning to sound better and better with each passing minute. "Okay," she let out a breath. "Try and picture the girl. You still hear her, right?"

"Yeah," Peeta eyed up Johanna cautiously.

"Still see her?"

"Sometimes, but she's been fading a lot. I can't really make out her features anymore except..." he lowered his voice down, "I can remember her eyes and her nose."

"Then let's start there." It usually took awhile, Johanna probing Peeta with questions about the girl he saw in his head each day, but he always wound up remembering who she was though lately it was taking longer and longer for him to put it together. Today it took him, by Johanna's estimations, about an hour, or maybe it just felt that way to her since her time with these people was causing premature aging.

Peeta's eyes finally looked a little more normal, his temper wasn't as violent, but he sounded worn out by the time he finally remembered who Katniss was. "Johanna, I don't want to forget her." He turned his head towards Johanna and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "All I can think of are those horrible images they play for me of her and Gale. How do I know they're not real? What if they are? What if..." Peeta started to silently cry, "...if she actually did have something going on with Gale behind my back? That baby could be his, Johanna."

"Now that's the biggest crock I've ever heard," Johanna wrapped her arms around her up-drawn knees. "I happen to know for a fact that she'd never do that to you."

"How can you be so sure when I can't...and she's _supposed_ to be my wife?"

"First off, she _is_ your wife...at least you both act like you're married and second..." she sighed in resignation, "Because..." Johanna really didn't want to admit this. "God, I hate my life." She lifted her eyes to the ceiling then let them meet Peeta's. "She loves you, okay. Now don't make me sit here and get all mushy and shit. I hate that crap."

"Do you really think she loves me?" Peeta wiped the back of his hand across his eyes.

"Okay, look...if I tell you something, you have to swear you won't tell her I told you about it. Then again, the way you've been lately, you'll probably forget I told you about it in about an hour so..." Johanna shrugged. "Might as well spill my guts."

"Spill your guts about what?" Peeta gave her an expectant look.

"It happened in the arena...the night she was trapped in the jabberjay section and you two were on guard. You walked her back to the campsite and...she was all weepy and crap and..." 'My life SUCKS!' Johanna's mind was reeling. "And she told me some stuff about you and Gale and that damn kid of yours."

_The sound of sniffling was soooo annoying. Johanna had been listening to Katniss' bellyaching for at least an hour, 'Okay, maybe it's been ten minutes, but still… Freaking cinnamon buns had to go and make her cry. Then again a gust of wind seems to make her cry lately.' Johanna rolled her eyes and said to Katniss, "Some of us are trying to sleep here. Mind keeping your whining to a minimum?"_

_Johanna had been expecting an argument from Katniss, or at least a smart ass remark, but the girl simply wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and mumbled, "Sorry." She tucked her knees up to her chest and hugged them, squeezed her eyes shut and looked like she was going to go to sleep. _

_After a few minutes of silence Johanna heard the sniffling start up again and rolled over. "For Christ sake. Are you seriously bawling? So Peeta kissed you goodnight and got all sappy on your ass. Suck it up."_

"_Shut up, Johanna," Katniss' voice cracked. "He didn't say goodnight, he said goodbye. Good**bye**. Okay? Sorry if I'm upset over the impending death of my husband. I really didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep, God knows you need it," Katniss threw her a glare through her tears._

_Johanna stopped herself from telling her Peeta wasn't going to die, because she really had no clue whether or not any of them would survive until they were broken out of the Games. "At least you got to say goodbye to him. Know how many of us wish we had that chance? A lot." She meant for it to come out sounding like she was pissed off, too bad she sounded like she felt bad for the girl. "Shit," Johanna murmured to herself. If there was one thing Johanna hated, it was showing compassion. To her it was just handing the Capitol another weapon to use against her._

"_What are you…shitting over?" Katniss asked her. "Did I offend you?" She shot her legs straight out and said, "Too damn bad."_

"_No," Johanna narrowed her eyes, ready to warn Katniss to back off, "I wasn't offended. You have to actually care about someone to take offense to what they say, and I couldn't give a rat's ass about you or cinnamon buns for that matter."_

_Katniss lifted her head a little and gave her ally a strange look. "Cinnamon buns?"_

'_Man, I'm really stepping in it tonight,' Johanna thought to herself. "Screw it." The only reason she kept the nickname away from Katniss was because of Finnick, but he wasn't here and Johanna wanted to prove her point about not caring. "It's my little nickname for Peeta." She tucked her hands under her head, lay on her back and crossed her ankles, giving the impression of a very relaxed person. "He always smells like cinnamon and I like his ass. Cinnamon Buns."_

_Katniss' eyes flew open at Johanna's admission. Again Johanna was surprised by Katniss' reaction. She expected fury when talking about Peeta that way, instead Katniss' hand covered her mouth so her laugh couldn't escape. Katniss took a few breaths out of her nose and said in a particularly unresponsive voice, "I'm partial to his abs myself, but his butt is cute."_

_There was a smile of approval across Johanna's face when she looked at Katniss. "Okay, I'm just going to admit it, and don't take this the wrong way, because he's way too young for me, but cinnamon buns is hot. He's no Finnick Odair, but…damn when I saw him wearing that tight uniform during training this year, I couldn't believe my eyes." She thought for a brief second about his body. "Yeah…he does have good abs."_

"_Why am I not shooting you right now?" It was obvious by the tone in Katniss' voice she was trying to get a grip on their topic of conversation. _

_Johanna smirked a little. "My mom used to say, put two women in a room together and within fifteen minutes they're either talking about their menstrual cycle, childbirth or sex." _

_Katniss eyed up Johanna. "I'm not exactly sure where this topic of conversation falls under those three categories."_

"_Sex. Definitely sex. Speaking of…it's been awhile. How is the sex?" Johanna asked with a wag of her brows. "Good? Great? Mediocre?"_

"_Okay, I might actually shoot you now." Katniss shook her head. "There are some things I'm not willing to discuss and that's one of them."_

"_That good huh?" Johanna let out a little huff of air. "Bet he's one of those guys that always puts you first."_

"_Johanna!" Katniss was taken aback by the comment. "Do you mind? This is my private life you're discussing here."_

_The look on Katniss' face said it all. "Yup, he's one of those," Johanna gave her a devilish grin. "I used to have a guy like that. Actually gave a damn about me…put me first."_

"_What happened? Did he realize that you're a pain in the ass and dump you?"_

"_He got all…clingy and who needs that shit? Not me." Johanna was glad she got rid of him too. He was too nice for her. She needed someone with a little more fire. "Must suck for you though…Peeta being all sweet and everything. Don't you just want him to throw you on the ground and …go for it?" Johanna asked with wide eyes. _

"_Seriously, I am not having this conversation with you. I can't believe..." Katniss lifted her hands to her cheeks to hide her blush. "Please stop talking about my sex life."_

"_Peeta?!" Johanna asked with shock. "No way! You mean he…" there was a modicum of respect in her voice when she said, "Who knew cinnamon buns had passion in him?"_

"_I did," Katniss answered then clapped her hand over her mouth. "Shit," she chided herself for jumping at Johanna's bait._

"_Now look who's shitting." Surprisingly Johanna was enjoying herself with Katniss. "You know fireball, I think this is the longest we've ever talked without trying to kill each other."_

_The woman had an excellent point. "Who knew all it would take was for you to talk about my husband's ass." Katniss met Johanna's wicked view with her own and both women let out a little burst of laughter. "I wonder if this is what it's like to have a perverted older sister?" Katniss asked with as straight as a face as she could muster up and they both started to laugh again. After a long pause Katniss said, "Didn't mean to wake you up tonight. I know you haven't slept much."_

_Johanna settled into her position. "It wasn't you. Finnick woke me up with all his whining." Her eyes rolled towards Katniss', "He's actually more annoying than you when he cries. However, I would like to go to sleep."_

"_Yeah, me too. I think I might be able to now."_

_Johanna rolled over and said, "Sure, now that I've given you something to dream about. I think I'm going to stick to Odair. He looks pretty good dripping with water and that trident in his hand. Plus I'll be dreaming so I can shove a sock in his mouth to stop that damn crying."_

"_Finnick Odair has nothing on Peeta Mellark," Katniss had said this to herself once before, but this time her thoughts actually came out of her mouth. _

"_Damn, if you're saying that, then Peeta must be pretty good." Johanna had been wondering about something for awhile and thought she might as well take a shot and ask about it. "So, what happened in that cave under that sleeping bag last year?"_

"_Nothing," Katniss grinned. "We just kissed each other."_

"_And you had to hide it? Must've been some kiss."_

_Johanna watched as Katniss' fingers brushed across her lips before saying, "It was." _

"_So," Johanna cleared her throat, "what's up with all the tears tonight? I know he said goodbye to you, but…" she faced Katniss, "…I thought you were stronger than all this weepy, girly crap you've been pulling lately. You used to have balls. What the hell happened to you?"_

"_Funny…I was wondering the same thing myself." Katniss stretched her arm out and rested her head against it. "Until someone reminded me that these mood changes go along with being pregnant." She stuck her finger in the sand and buried it for no reason but to avoid looking at Johanna. "I'm not very good at being pregnant. Suck at it actually."_

"_You're telling me," Johanna agreed with her. "If there were warning labels on pregnant women that listed side effects, you'd have every single one of them."_

"_Not true," Katniss corrected her. "Some women tend to faint and I haven't."_

"_Yet," Johanna smirked. "Give it time, I'm sure you'll do that too. Gotta be honest here, if you're the example of what strong women turn into when they get knocked up…bet there are thousands of girls across the nation looking at you as their form of birth control right now." Johanna thought that was pretty funny. _

"_Ha. Ha." Katniss was already disappointed in herself. She didn't need Johanna rubbing it in. "Yup, get pregnant and turn into a sniveling coward just like me."_

"_A coward? Now that's the one thing I can say you're not."_

"_Don't try and be nice, Johanna. It's not your style," Katniss almost sneered at her._

"_Is that what you think? That I'm trying to be nice?" Johanna let out a little chuckle. "You're right, that is definitely not my style. Look, you came into these Games with a…don't really want to call it a handicap, but in a way it is, and you're still ready to kick some serious ass. Got to give credit where credit is due."_

"_Yeah, I was so ready to kick ass I jumped into the ocean when the Careers attacked you guys at the Cornucopia," Katniss spit out. _

"_That took a lot of guts, fireball. For people like us…we face danger, it's in our nature, so when you dove into that water and fought against everything you...are…" Johanna hated to admit it, and she still wasn't sure if she liked Katniss or not, but she admired the girl's gusto. "Sometimes, running takes more courage than fighting. You did what you had to do to save that brat of yours. Who can blame you for that? I'd like to, but I can't," she gave Katniss a firm nod. "Stop taking everything so damn seriously. You need to lighten up and give yourself a break every now and then. I didn't blame myself for Blight walking into the force field. We could've stayed put and toughed out the rain, but I insisted that we move on. Don't see me feeling guilty about it."_

"_Oh, I don't feel guilty," Katniss wanted to set the record straight. "I'm fine with my choice. I'm just not too thrilled about the way it made me feel."_

"_Feelings can be controlled," Johanna knew this from experience. "Tune the shit out and move on. Tomorrow will be another day and we'll have another challenge. In the meantime…try not to cry so damn much. It seriously gets on my last nerve."_

"_I'm not too thrilled about it either, but it's not like I can control this. Too bad there's no off button for the tears. I hate crying. It pisses me off."_

"_Me too. Your crying pisses me off royally," Johanna actually smiled. "Your puking on the other hand is music to my ears."_

"_Mine too," Katniss smiled as she let her hand rest against her stomach. "After that first night out here we didn't know if the baby was all right or not. Since then my morning sickness, which is a load of crap by the way, it happens morning, noon and night, it's gotten progressively worse."_

"_The kid's okay." Johanna was glad for the girl. "Have you always wanted to have kids?"_

"_Never!" Katniss stated. "Peeta and I never, ever wanted to have a child. Thoughts of it being reaped…" Katniss shook her head. "No, we were too afraid to ever have a baby."_

"_Then how did this happen?" Johanna made a gesture towards her stomach. "You don't have to go into great detail or anything…unless you want to," she arched her brow in an encouraging manor._

"_You're a pig." Katniss was getting used to the woman's crass comments. _

"_There's nothing wrong with a little vicarious living."_

"_Choose someone else's life to live through. Mine sucks…well…not **all** of it, but this whole arena thing sucks." Katniss paused. "My life hasn't been a bed of roses or anything, but Peeta," she grinned, "cinnamon buns…he makes me happy. Since we got married, we had some rough times, but the good times…they outweighed the bad. Even our bad times are good. At least we're together."_

"_So you decided to get knocked up and...what...give yourself a challenge?" Johanna was trying to understand why the girl let it happen._

"_We didn't decide to have a baby. It was an accident. We…" Katniss sighed before admitting, "Peeta and I had been concentrating on training for the Games and in the process our relationship took a beating. When it got to the point in which we had to choose what came first, us or training for the Games, we chose us. Truth is…if it hadn't been for my cousin, Gale, this baby probably never would've been here."_

"_What the hell does your cousin have to do with this? He didn't…" Johanna made a weird face. "Ew."_

"_Dear God. NO! Does your mind always go to the gutter?" _

"_If I'm lucky," Johanna answered honestly._

"_Gale and Peeta became friends while we were in Twelve...shocked the hell out of me..." Katniss explained, "Gale saw the way we were acting with one another...stand offish, avoiding contact...none of which was my idea, but Peeta thought...well, he thought we should concentrate on training. Get as strong as possible before entering the arena, but somewhere in the process things between him and I got so tense. I mean...we fight," Katniss kind of grinned. "We fight a lot, but we always make up."_

"_So, you two had a big blow out or something?" This was getting interesting in Johanna's mind._

"_No. Not at all and that was the problem. Peeta and I are actually better when we argue back and forth. We have a spat about something, usually once, and then it's all worked out, and like I said...we do make up with each other, but we hadn't fought at all. We hadn't done much of anything at all except train."_

"_What does Gale have to do with this?" Johanna wondered._

"_Since he and Peeta had developed a friendship, Gale asked him what was going on between the two of us, it was blatantly obvious there was something up, and when Peeta told him what was going on, Gale pretty much called us both idiots and set us both straight. He helped us to see our priorities, which helped because Peeta and I had a fight, and later on that night…" Katniss trailed off._

_Johanna gave her a nod of approval. "I'm guessing you did some serious making up." _

"_We got our lives back that night. We were Mr. and Mrs. Mellark again," she beamed. "No, I never wanted to have a baby, but I'm not sorry. I'll never be sorry for carrying Peeta's child. How could I?" Katniss rolled her head towards Johanna, "Peeta once said that having a child is the ultimate statement of love..." her eyes drifted towards the heavens, "...and he was right." She trailed her fingertips under her navel. "All I can say is, thank goodness for Gale's intervention. If he hadn't said something to both of us, we'd never have this baby and even though I didn't want kids, it's here and I won't go wishing it away...I'm thankful for it."_

"_Okay. That's enough of that. All your syrupy love crap is making me sick." Johanna rolled over, facing away from Katniss. "Try and remember some of that shit the next time you feel like crying. Maybe it'll save me a headache if you can muster up a happy thought or something."_

"_Yeah," Katniss closed her eyes then said, "Hey, Johanna...thanks."_

"_For what?"_

"_Making me laugh."_

_Johanna hadn't meant to help the girl, but she had. "Yeah...whatever. Shut up and go to sleep before I make you cry again."_

There was complete silence in the jail cells surrounding Johanna. Every prisoner, even the Peacekeepers had been listening to her regale Peeta with the tale about Katniss. "Great," Johanna scanned her onlookers gazes. "I'm not the nightly entertainment so quit staring."

Peeta reached between the bars and touched her hand, "Thanks. I needed to hear that...a lot."

It was the first time she had seen Peeta look like his old self since he was in the arena. "Yeah, well... Don't go thinking I'm gonna be livening up this joint with Katniss and Peeta stories. I've got better things to do." She tilted her head a little and gave him a miniscule smile.

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Peeta took his hand from hers and rested it on his own leg. "Got a hot date?"

The sound of the heavy door that led to the prison opened quickly followed by the stomping of boots. Johanna didn't move. She knew they were there for her. It was punishment for bringing Peeta back to reality after all the hard work the Capitol was putting into tearing the kid apart. The white uniformed guards stood in front of her cell door before their leader waved his hand in front of the lock and released it. Johanna stood up, turned to Peeta and said, "Looks like my date is here. Try not to forget her while I'm gone."

"Johanna," Peeta's voice cracked as he reached through the cell's bars in a feeble attempt to grab onto her. "I won't forget her Johanna! I won't!" Peeta called out to her as she was being dragged by the arms out the door and to her water torture chamber.

She held her head high, took a deep breath and thought, 'Go ahead and do what you want. It was worth it.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The worst part of Katniss' life since leaving the arena was bedtime. It wasn't so bad when Peeta was around. The warmth of his body...his arms cradling her whether it was in their bed, in a cave, on a train or on the beach, always provided a source of security for her, but he wasn't there. All she had of him was the few items she brought from home and the items she kept secure inside of a tiny silver parachute in the arena. When she was brought to Thirteen they confiscated her bow and arrows, no one was allowed weapons except the soldiers that patrolled the underground city as well as the medications she was provided in the arena for their medical bay. Katniss was left with the parachute, the spile and the pearl Peeta had given to her on the beach. Each night she would lie in bed and rub the smooth surface of the pearl between her fingertips in an attempt to summon Peeta's strength from it to no avail and when it failed, as it usually did, she would sneak into her mother and sister's quarters with the hopes of warding off the loneliness that plagued her.

Prim could hear the shuffling of the air vent cover and rolled over in bed. It was Katniss making her way into their home in Thirteen via the air ducts so she could avoid the guards that patrolled the halls at night. She got out of bed and moved a chair closer so Katniss would have something to step on when she climbed out, her mother had no clue about the late night visits, and she always moved the chair back to its proper place before she went to bed. "Hey," Prim whispered to her sister's dangling feet. "Couldn't sleep again?"

Katniss' outstretched toes reached for the chair and stepped comfortably onto it. "No." Most nights her sister was still in bed and all she had to do was curl up behind Prim, then go back home before her mother woke up. Tonight however, Prim was wide away. "You should go back to sleep, Prim. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's okay." Prim held her sister's hand, giving her a helping hand off of the chair. "I couldn't sleep either. Not after seeing Peeta's broadcast."

Katniss froze in place. "Tell me you don't believe the things he said about the war, Prim." She couldn't take it if her sister of all people lost faith in Peeta.

Prim, who was walking towards her bed, stopped in her tracks and gave her sister a worried expression. "Why would I think that? Do _you_ believe it, Katniss?"

"No," she whispered harshly. "Of course not, but..." Katniss had been worried sick about everyone's reactions to Peeta's interview with Caesar. She had wanted to go talk to President Coin about it, but Gale had told her she needed to think about what she wanted to say before going into the control room and coming to Peeta's defense. In his words, she'd most likely get pissed off at someone and 'blow a gasket' then she wouldn't be doing Peeta any good. "I'm just worried about him, that's all." Katniss wasn't about to get her sister worried too, so she stopped talking about it.

As Prim lifted the covers, she felt the cool skin of Katniss' legs touching her. "You need to wear some pants if you're going to climb through the air vents. You might hurt yourself."

Climbing through the vents was the least of Katniss' problems. She'd only be able to get away with that for a few more weeks anyway. After that, she wasn't sure what her body would look like or feel like for that matter. "Let's go to sleep," she suggested.

Prim held onto her sister's hand under the covers and whispered to her, "You can talk to me you know. I'm a good listener and I know how to keep secrets," she stole a glance at their mother, "even from mom." She gave Katniss a sly grin then added, "Even from _you_."

"What?" Katniss' eyes flew open. "What secrets have you been keeping from me?"

"Well, you didn't know about me and Peeta, did you?" Prim rolled onto her side to face her sister. "And we were friends for a long time before you two ever started dating."

Her sister brought up a very good point and Katniss really did need to share her concerns with someone that loved Peeta just as much as she did. "Prim, I'm going to agree to be the Mockingjay tomorrow."

"Because you want to or because you have to?" Prim asked.

With that one question the idea of Prim being able to hold onto some of her childhood while in this new district was wiped away from Katniss' mind. Her sister knew then...knew that the rebels were using Katniss and Peeta for the war. "A little of both I guess," Katniss answered her honestly. "The thought of kids...anyone really...starving, being worked to death just so the people of the Capitol can live their lavish lifestyles haunts me." She rolled to her side and mirrored Prim's position. "The few times we were there, Peeta and I never understood how those people could live their lives like that...waste so much, when there are so many in this world that would kill..._have_ killed for just a taste of what they have."

"What do they have?" Prim had only seen it on television and was always curious about the place, but all she ever got out of her sister and brother was a change of topic in their conversation.

"Too much." Katniss remembered the Victory Tour banquet in which people were throwing up so they could continue to eat. "The thing is, most of those people don't know any better and the ones that do, don't care. As a matter of fact, they like it the way it is. Using the residents of the districts as their slaves and reminding them how powerful they are every year with the Games." Katniss rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"If you could pick one reason to be the Mockingjay, not because you had to, but because you wanted to, what would it be?" Prim asked and wondered if Katniss' answer would be Peeta.

"To end the Games." Katniss' hand trailed beneath Peeta's pajama shirt and ran along the waistband of her underwear and lost herself in thought. "Peeta and I were always of one mind when it came to that. We knew our child would have to go into the arena which is why we never wanted kids to begin with, but now...everything is different. I can't let the Capitol remain in charge of this nation...of our baby's future. And if Peeta were here I know he'd agree with me." There was dead silence in the room then Prim's hand found Katniss' under her pajamas.

"Katniss?" She looked at her sister with questioning eyes. Prim knew her sister inside and out. She had seen her crumble into pieces when she and Peeta stopped seeing each other after they won their Games and they were still living across the street from one another. Prim had wondered why Katniss hadn't really mourned the loss of her baby and now Prim had to wonder... "Katniss?"

She rolled to face Prim and saw it, felt her sisters fingertips against her stomach and Katniss knew she had seriously screwed up. "Prim," she rolled over and held onto her by the upper arms. "You can't tell anyone. You can't."

"Oh Katniss," Prim's eyes grew with delight. "You are? Really?"

Katniss nodded her head yes and felt her sister's arms wrap around her with joy. It was a welcoming feeling having someone to share this with. "Please promise me you won't say a thing. Prim, it could be so dangerous if you told."

"I won't. I swear it. They can beat me till I'm blue in the face and I'd never break my word to you about this, but... why does everyone think you lost it?"

"I can't tell you that, Prim." Katniss let out a small sigh. "Please, Oh God, please forget you even know about this."

Then Prim realized why. "It's because of this Mockingjay thing isn't it?" Katniss' eyes said it all. Prim was concerned for her sister's well being as well as the life she was carrying. "Katniss, how can you be the Mockingjay if you're still pregnant?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll have to figure it out. If I don't, then...we're all in trouble, aren't we?"

"Not necessarily," Prim took her sister's hand and squeezed it. "I don't think you realize how important you are to this war Katniss. You can ask for anything you want and they'll give it to you."

"Like believing Peeta's innocent of treason?"

"Like _anything_," Prim assured her. "They need you a lot more than you need them. Think about it. The war isn't going to stop if you decide not to fill your role. They'll keep on going until they either kill each other off or someone eventually wins. It might take longer, but you not agreeing to be the Mockingjay won't be the end of the war."

"What are you thinking Prim?" Katniss was very glad her sister was awake when she got here tonight.

"I'm thinking you're the one with the power here, Katniss. How you use it is up to you."

Her head was going a mile a minute now. She began thinking about all the things she could demand from President Coin in return for her being the Mockingjay. "First thing on my list is that they go get my husband," Katniss crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at the ceiling. "He's been gone way too long and it's time he came home to me."

Prim leaned her head on her sister's shoulder. "To all of us." There was a moment of silence before Prim said, "I miss him so much, Katniss. Everything seems gray without him around. He brought so much color to our lives."

"Oh, Prim." Katniss put her arm around her sister and comforted her. "Guess I never really stopped to think how his absence was affecting you." She kissed the top of her sister's head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. If I'm hurting this bad, I can't even imagine what you're going through...or his dad, but he's been so strong for us, hasn't he? Taking care of us just like Peeta would...or when dad was alive." It had crossed Katniss' mind too many times, but Prim was right. Having Peeta's father there was like having their own dad back at times.

"That's my pops. He's the best isn't he?"

"Second best," Prim corrected. "Peeta's the best."

"You're right about that one." Katniss felt her sister's hand reach for her stomach again. "Prim? Do you know much about pregnancies?" The girl was as smart as a whip. Talking to her about this would be like talking to her own mother.

"Suppose so. I used to help mom out, plus I'm working with her in the medical bay everyday and they're kind of obsessed about reproducing here."

"Huh?" Katniss asked.

"I was helping mom out with one of the patients and we noticed that a lot of them had the same things on their records. Apparently they got stricken with some type of pox here that left the majority of them infertile. So they're constantly trying to find a way to protect those that are left with the capability of having kids. I'm not supposed to talk about it though, the doctor in there is kind of strict. When mom and I asked about it, he told us to keep that information confidential."

"Hmmm..." Katniss filed that little tid bit of information away for a rainy day. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it might come in handy when and if Coin found out about Dr. Valero not aborting the baby. "Hey, I thought you said you could keep a secret," Katniss teased her sister.

"Sure, if it's for someone I actually care about," Prim gave her a little grin. "That doctor's kind of a jerk to mom so I don't really care if everyone finds out about it, though I'm not sure that the people of Thirteen are in the dark or anything. I mean they've been living with it for years."

'Yup,' Katniss thought to herself, 'This is definitely something that will prove to work in my favor in the future. How I'm not sure yet, but I'll figure it out.' She and Prim spoke quietly about the side effects Katniss would be facing and what she could do to hide them. When Prim came up with a brilliant idea, Katniss gave her sister a kiss on the head. "Prim, I need to wake you up more often."

"I wish you would. Peeta used to talk to me all the time and he said I helped," Prim stated proudly.

"Peeta's one smart guy," Katniss said.

"Of course he is," Prim cuddled up against her, "he married you."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Haymitch had studied Effie's note over and over again. There was something wrong about it and for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. 'What are you trying to tell me Trinkie?' He asked himself as he paced around his dimly lit quarters. The second he heard Beetee's announcement about the message coming over the broadcast system Haymitch had thought it was something from Effie, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up over the woman. He saw what Katniss and Finnick were going through and he'd be damned if he was going to get lumped in with the crazies because Effie was stuck in the Capitol. Nope. He put all personal feelings he had for the woman out of his mind and stuck to the business at hand, but damn it was a hard thing to do without the aid of alcohol. He had been fighting the shakes since he was at the Capitol and things kept getting worse for him. The problem was he didn't think his issues had anything to do with the booze that no longer flowed through his system as freely as the blood that pumped through his heart. He was almost ninety-nine percent sure the thing he was missing most had nothing to do with the alcohol that had been his security blanket for over two decades, but the woman that tried to free him from its addiction. "Damn it Trinkie!" Haymitch pounded at the small table next to his bed. "What are you trying to tell me?" He picked up the note and ripped into pieces, scattering the shreds in the air with a throw of his hand. He lay on his back, throwing his arm over his eyes for a few minutes, then picked up the pieces of paper and tried to put it back together so he could read it, but he was missing a few pieces. He'd have Plutarch print him up a new one, but they hated to waste resources in Thirteen and then it hit him. "Son of a bitch!" He didn't bother getting dressed, he just raced out of his room and headed down to the area that Beetee had been holed up in for over a week. None of the security guards bothered to stop him, Haymitch was pretty sure they knew better, all he got was some pretty strange looks. "Where is he?" Haymitch bellowed when he entered the large underground facility designated for designing technology.

"Who..." a young lady monitoring the broadcasts from the Capitol stopped speaking and stared at the half naked man, clearing her voice before asking, "Mr. Abernathy who are you looking for?"

"You," he pointed at her. "This message." He slammed the bits of paper onto the small ledge of a desk in front of her. "Was this the whole thing that came through?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked him trying her best to keep her eyes focused on his face.

"This message that was sent to us from the Capitol. Is this how it was sent to us? Word for word?"

"Basically. We had to condense it in order to..."

"Son of a bitch!" Haymitch threw his hands in the air. "Where's the whole thing? I need to see it."

The girl pushed a few buttons and pulled it up on a computer screen. The note they had gotten was far from the message Effie had sent. They had eliminated over two thirds of it. "What the hell? Why would you people get rid of so much of the message?"

"It was useless information. Much of the message was repeated only using different words."

"This," Haymitch pointed to the screen, "I need this whole thing. Print it up."

"I'll have to get authorization to use the inks as well as the paper. We've already printed it on..."

"PRINT IT!" Haymitch screamed. The second he held it in his hands Haymitch could see it. It was the only code he knew. Granted the rebels stopped using it a long time ago, but Peeta had taught it to Effie and she had sent Haymitch mail using it the entire time they were apart taking advantage of the rebels antiquated code to nag him in print about his drinking, and keeping up to date on Katniss and Peeta until she started to date that blowhard Bettes. After that, Haymitch didn't hear from her again until Reaping Day, but prior to that, he actually looked forward to the letters she sent him. They never had anything of importance written down, but she'd always sneak in something about how she looked forward to seeing him in an upright position instead of face down in a pool of his own vomit or if it was a short note she'd simply say, stay sober. Seeing the embedded message from Effie wasn't as good as seeing the woman herself, but it felt pretty damn good. "That a girl, Effie! I knew it was from you!" Haymitch ripped the paper out of the girl's hand and planted a wet kiss on the young lady then turned to leave. Before walking out of the facility he paused, flashed the girl his cocky grin and said, "Don't get too excited over that sweetheart. That kiss wasn't meant for you. That was for Trinkie."

"Do you hear that?" Prim whispered to Katniss from her sleeping position on the bed. "Someone's banging on your door."

Katniss lulled her head back into the pillow and said, "It's Haymitch." She threw the covers off of herself and walked to her mother's front door, throwing it open in a huff. "There are people trying to sleep here Haymitch."

"Hey," he turned away from Katniss' front door and pulled her out of her mother's quarters. "We need to talk."

"Now? It's the middle of the night."

"Now sweetheart. Now," he grinned like the dickens.

"Wait there."

Haymitch stood in the hallway pacing back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes, staring at the Everdeen's door. When Katniss opened up her door instead the man was truly impressed. "Niiiiice. You found a way around this place without alerting the authorities. Your mentor taught you well."

"My mentor is a moron." She held the door open for him. "Come in before you get us both in trouble."

Haymitch walked into Katniss' quarters and took a look around. It was a far cry from what the girl had been living in for the past year, and there wasn't much room for one let alone two, but when he saw touches from their home in Twelve he hoped it would make Peeta's return easier for them. "Looks nice sweetheart. I like the spices on the shelf."

Katniss gave her shoulder a shrug. "Smells like him."

"How'd ya like to sniff the real thing?"

"That's sick, Haymitch," her face was deadpan.

"I mean Peeta. Guess what I've got."

"Knowing you, some form of contagion and I'd rather not know where you picked it up from, or should I say who?" She let out a little chuckle.

"Very funny." he handed her the message and said, "Got some paper and pencils around here? I know you do."

"Of course I do. What is this?" She picked up the piece of paper and walked to a loose tile in the floor, lifting it up to reveal a stash of hidden pencils. "Those are for Peeta. So he can sketch when he gets back."

Haymitch eyed up her loot appreciatively. "Don't blame ya for hording sweetheart, but make sure they don't find out about it."

"They won't as long as you're..." She narrowed her eyes in realization. "This is Effie's message. Why is this version so much longer than the one we looked at?"

"Because they hate to waste so they eliminated most of her text so it would fit on a smaller piece of paper and left us with the basics." Haymitch pulled out a chair. "There's a code in there."

"Yeah, I know. Peeta used to send me notes like this, but I sucked at reading them so..." Katniss took the pencil and found a piece of paper from underneath a drawer she had hidden there. "Have you brought this to anyone else?"

"Came straight here."

Katniss' eyes met Haymitch's. "Okay, let's see if we can figure this out."

He watched her as she worked on it, attempting to look over her shoulder but getting shooed away and wondered how she was holding up. He had meant to ask her on many different occasions but she kept zoning out and moving her lips, blah blah blahing about. Now he noticed how healthy she was looking. She had scars from the arena, but other than that, she looked really great. "Thirteen must agree with you."

"Well, I don't agree with it." She went back to work after her snide remark.

Haymitch went to her bed and kicked back on it, putting his hands under his head. "What I wouldn't give to have my own pillow."

Katniss shook her head at him. "What I wouldn't give to have my husband."

"Yeah, I know, but...you gotta admit...you miss your bed in Victor's Village."

"Not the bed as much as the man that slept beside me." Katniss paused then added, "But I do miss our bedding. If I had thought about it, I would've stopped in the woods and picked up some of that stuff Peeta put into storage for us while I was in Twelve."

"Wouldn't have done you any good. They brought it all here," Haymitch told her and saw Katniss' head snap up.

"What do you mean they brought it here? Where is it?"

"Don't know. Why?" He had to wonder what was in storage that was so important to her.

"There are two trunks that have voice activated locks. They belong to me and Peeta. I want them." Katniss glared at him.

Haymitch held his hands up and said, "Don't talk to me. Talk to Coin. She probably had someone break the thing open and put everything in their stockpile."

Katniss slammed her pencil down. "She better not have or so help me..." her nostrils were flaring. "I'm adding that onto my list." She grabbed another piece of paper from the drawer and started writing, only this time in pen.

"What list?"

"Nothing," she snapped. "You'll find out tomorrow."

Haymitch just nodded his head and waited for her to get impatient and spill her guts. When she didn't he continued to pry. "What's happening tomorrow?"

"Do you want me to do this or did you just come here for a midnight chat?" She slammed the pencil against the table. "Because I don't have to figure this out for you."

"It's not for me sweetheart, it's for you."

"Me?" Katniss looked down at the paper and called him over. "Come here. Start putting these words together and making sense out of it."

It took them about a half an hour to figure it out, but when they did they both sat there staring at it, unmoving with concern filling their eyes until Haymitch broke the uncomfortable silence. "We've got to figure out a way to get them out of there. She's going to get herself killed doing this." He felt the shakes coming on again and lifted his fists to his clamped lips. "There's no way she can keep this up."

"They're killing him," Katniss' eyes were filled with tears. "Haymitch, how quickly can they plan something?"

"Don't know," Haymitch's worst fears were coming to life, "but they better get it done and fast, or we won't have anyone left to rescue."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Hey," Katniss had her list of demands in her pocket, was dressed according to Thirteen's standards and was almost ready to face the woman she hated as much as President Snow. She tried to get past Coin's order to abort her baby, but that wasn't something a person like Katniss swept under a rug and forgave. She greeted Gale in the dining hall. "Want to sit next to me this morning?"

Gale's boyish grin met her worried scowl. "I don't date married women." He was pleased when he saw the crack of a smile. "Yeah, grab your tray."

Katniss stuck her arm into the device that read aloud her information before every meal and noticed it was still calling her by her maiden name. "I am so sick of this crap."

"What crap?" Gale asked.

"My name is Mellark. You think somebody around here could get that right?" She blew the few strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes away.

"To be fair, you two only had a toasting." Gale said to her and Katniss filled with guilt. She had assumed that someone had told him about the actual wedding ceremony between her and Peeta, but now she knew no one did. Gale placed his tray down to get his daily pathetic servings. "I'll tell you what I'm sick of, this food. They need some decent game around here." He looked down at Katniss who was chewing at her lip like it was her last meal. "Catnip, you're getting more food than me and Rory combined so quit eating your own mouth. It's not very attractive."

"Hmm? Oh," she chuckled a little and ran through more things in her head. "Yeah, sorry about that. Nervous habit."

"Really?" Gale had reached to carry her tray for her than thought better of it. "Here I thought you just wanted a snack before breakfast."

'Snack before breakfast,' she thought to herself, 'I hope Prim's plan works and Regina doesn't get mad at me for letting her in on the baby.'

"Hello?" Gale waved his hand in front of her face. "You having breakfast with Peeta this morning?" It wouldn't have bothered him if she was, but he was hoping she'd join him for the meal.

"No. I'm just trying to figure out what I can put on my list of demands before going into the command center." Katniss took out her piece of paper and pen. "Want to help me with it?"

Gale read it over and gave her a slow nod. "Good thinking with the first one, but the second?" He twisted his face a little. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Katniss was firm in her thinking. She waited until Haymitch left her quarters before working on the list some more. She had thought about confiding in him about her choice to become the Mockingjay then decided against it. The man was still too involved with the rebels and right now she wasn't sure who was trustworthy and who wasn't, but she'd have more of an idea after the meeting this morning. "Number two is important to number one. Trust me on this. Peeta couldn't live without number two."

"Okay," Gale slid the paper across the table at her and spooned the last of his mashed turnips into his mouth. "We could ask them, to let us hunt."

Katniss' eyes lit up before she started to scribble it down. "That's a good one...and Buttercup. I better put him on here too or he might wind up being served to us tomorrow."

"Yeah, I don't think these people will look too kindly on a useless cat roaming around," Gale agreed.

"Anything else?" She looked over the list and it seemed so paltry in comparison to what she was going to do for Coin.

"Depends on how petty you want to be, I suppose." Gale tapped at the end of the table. "Seems to me you got the important things on there." He gave her a sheepish grin, "Is there anything not so important you want?"

"Yeah, but I'll talk to Coin privately about that." Katniss picked up her empty tray and walked it to the washing area. What she wouldn't do to have Peeta by her side this morning. 'If he were here you wouldn't have to go through this,' she reminded herself. "Hey," she had a thought, "Don't suppose you want to come with me to the command center? They might punish you though...for not following your schedule."

"They already took my communicuff. What more can they take?" Gale's eyes danced with humor.

"Thanks." They walked together to the room where everybody who was anybody was waiting inside for her. "Wait a second," she said quietly to Gale before he opened the door. "I need a minute."

"You okay, Catnip?" Gale asked her.

It was a simple question, one she could have answered with a fine or yeah, but that's not what came out. What came out..._poured_ out was her heart. Gale had no clue if Katniss knew she was actually speaking out loud or not, but she was and he heard every word. "I never asked for this you know...to love someone this way, but I do and now... I don't know what happened to me. Who I am anymore without you." Gale listened to her, but he knew she wasn't talking to him. It was Peeta she was conversing with. It was always him.

"When did this happen to me? When did you become such a vital part of my life? When _weren't_ you a vital part of my life?" Katniss let out a little sound somewhere between a laugh and a burst of air thinking of all the times that Peeta impacted her world without her even knowing. "You keep telling me I've changed...the Games changed me, but it wasn't the Games, it was you." She closed her eyes and pictured Peeta sitting under the oak tree, smiling at her with his perfectly straight teeth, pictured the shape of his lips, the way his hair fell across his forehead and his eyes...the way they looked at her like she was the only person that ever existed. "How did you see me? See what was inside of me when I couldn't even see it myself? How did you find more in me than anyone that ever knew me? Please tell me you can find more in me now. That I'm not going to lose my courage and I'll be able to face this on my own. We've done this together for so long now I'm not sure how to do it alone. God, I don't want to be without you anymore. I need to be that girl you fell in love with again. I have to be the girl that volunteered for her sister during the first Games, and I'm scared...so scared, because I don't know where she is. I need to be the girl that I was in the first arena...the one that didn't think twice before lifting up a handful of berries to her lips. Please..._please_," she begged him, "come to me now. Just let me feel you near so I can do this."

Peeta's voice spoke quietly in her head, "_One_," she could almost feel his hand trailing down her braid.

Gale watched her as a tear rolled down her cheek then she moved her lips and no sound came out.

"Two," she held her hand out and felt Peeta's heart beating beneath her palm.

"Three," her hand went to her abdomen where the third member of their family was currently residing. She could feel the warmth of Peeta's hand pressing against her...his lips touching hers. "Thank you," she swallowed the huge lump in her throat then turned to Gale, "Okay," she said aloud. "Let's do this."

"One second," he reached out and wiped the tear away. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not, she seemed to need support of some kind, but the look in her eyes said she had found all she needed from her little talk. Catnip didn't need him to fill that particular void in her life anymore and he had to figure out what his new role in her world would be. "Okay. Let's go."

They walked into the middle of a debate of some sort. Katniss noticed Haymitch looking exceptionally pissed off and Plutarch's red face. "Am I late?"

"No," President Coin's eyes flashed towards Gale and back to Katniss. "Sit down."

"That's okay, I'll stand." Katniss answered stiffly.

"Do the words orange blossom mean anything to you?" Coin came right out and asked.

Katniss shook her head, "No. Should they?"

"Seems that's the code name of a traitor," Haymitch answered. "We've been trying to figure it out since I decoded Effie's message." Katniss had already known that, _she_ was the one that showed it to Haymitch after breaking Effie's code. If he hadn't told these people she already knew about it, then there was a reason for it and she knew she had to play along.

"A traitor in the rebellion?" Katniss appeared to be dumbfounded.

"You see," Plutarch took up a position next to Katniss, "We've gotten word that there's some problems at the Capitol. It seems there is a traitor in our midst." Plutarch lifted his eyes to Haymitch. "You are aware that Flavius has a relative married to an official, am I correct?"

Katniss pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear, "Yeah. Peeta mentioned it. Why?"

"The person providing information to the Capitol was never able to fully infiltrate our rebellion...had to keep his...or her distance for some reason. We thought perhaps the term orange blossom might have to do with a physical trait." Plutarch tapped at a notebook. "Katniss, we are wondering how much information you and Peeta gave to Flavius while at the Capitol."

She had no clue why they were talking about her prep team. "He did my hair and makeup. He could barely even get through that before the Quell without crying. Why?" She asked again through narrowing eyes.

"He's got those bright orange curls," Haymitch said. "I think it's ridiculous, but these guys..." he made a gesture with his finger pointing recklessly at the people in the room.

"Because he has _orange_ _hair_?" Katniss was finally catching up. "Orange blossom...orange hair. Are you people stupid? That could mean anything! Do you know how freakish those Capitol people are," she stared at Plutarch with his strange hairstyle and even weirder mustache. "They all have some type of physical alteration done to them. That can mean anything. A flower tattooed on their body like..." She looked around the room and saw a woman with a clematis tattooed up her arm as though it was a trellis, "like her! Look at those flowers! How do you know she's not orange blossom? Or him?" Katniss turned to the man standing next to the flowered woman with a swirl of colors in his hair, "Tell me there's no orange in there!" She whirled around in her chair, "There isn't one person from the Capitol you can't apply that code name to if you're going off of physical traits with the exception of maybe Cinna, who's dead and Effie, who sent the damn message!"

Haymitch threw his hands up in the air and said, "See! I'm not the only one! We're jumping the gun here...doing exactly what they want us to do...looking at each other with accusation in our eyes. We need more information before coming to any conclusions."

"What else did the message say?" Katniss asked.

"Nothing of importance," Coin said before anyone else could answer, but Katniss knew this wasn't the truth.

Effie had said that Peeta's life was in danger, that the original message was a fake and that there was a traitor in the rebellion, but Katniss had no clue where the name orange blossom came from so she asked. "Where did you get the name orange blossom from anyway?"

"We overheard it before Effie's computer died during their meeting at the Capitol," Haymitch spoke up.

"You can hear them?" Katniss leaned against the table so she wouldn't fall.

"Only when Effie turns her computer on, but we haven't heard from her since. Which leads us to believe there's no news or..." Plutarch let his sentence trail off as his face explained.

"Or she's been found out." Katniss stated and hoped with all her might that the woman Peeta adored more than anything in the world was still safe from harm.

Coin quirked her brow. "That's not why you're here though, is it?" She addressed Katniss. "You've made your decision?"

"Yeah, so this is the deal..." Katniss took a deep breath and held Coin's steady gaze, "...I'll be your Mockingjay." The room exploded with cheers with a few exceptions...Coin, who Katniss decided was too composed or dead inside to show any emotions, Finnick who was too caught up in his _own_ emotions, Haymitch who was waiting for the conditions he knew were coming and Justus who knew the dangers of her taking up the position. "But I have a few stipulations." Katniss pulled out her list and flattened it out on the table, again she gave it a once over, thinking it was too small, that something was missing. Shouldn't she be thinking on a grander scale, asking for something for the future when she was powerless? She looked up at the woman running the show...that placed the order to abort her child, thought of the man that sent her into the arena and it came to her. She wrote it out in big bold letters across the bottom, _I KILL THE PRESIDENT_. She decided to start reading the list with what she deemed the smallest, most unimportant of requests. "First, my family gets to keep their cat." If the reaction she got to this request was a hint as to what was coming, the rest of the list was going to be a nightmare.

"I see no problems with that," Plutarch was fine with it as was his posse of staff from the Capitol.

"Absolutely not!" Coin hollered. "We have limited resources here and I won't waste it on an animal."

The debate that followed was ridiculous until finally it was agreed that Buttercup could stay but Katniss' family would have to be moved to the top level, which meant the Mellarks had to move too which led to another debate because the quarters there had an eight inch window above ground. Finally everyone agreed to it and Buttercup could come and go as he pleased, but he had to feed himself. If he missed curfew, he was locked out and if he caused a security problem, he'd be shot, though Katniss was still pretty sure they'd put him in some sort of stew instead. Since that was pretty much his life in Twelve, with the exception of the shooting, it sounded fine to Katniss. "Next," she said, "I want to hunt with Gale. Out in the woods." There was dead silence in the room.

"We won't go far," Gale added. "We can use our own bows and you can have the meat for the kitchen."

"I can't breathe in here!" Katniss exploded without meaning to. "Sorry, but..." she let out a breath. "Being shut up in here..." Peeta's words came to her. "Some people need food to eat, but I need nature. It feeds my soul. I'd get better a lot quicker if I could hunt." Katniss could see the glint of pride in Haymitch's eyes and wondered if he heard Peeta in her explanation.

"Katniss, I'm sure it would speed up your recovery, but leaving you out in the open that way would be a very large security risk," Plutarch said with sorrow in his voice. "Personally I'm against the idea of you being able to walk freely through the woods..."

"No," Coin interrupted him. "Let them. You can have two hours a day deducted from your education time. You'll have a quarter mile radius with communication units and tracker anklets. What's next?"

Katniss looked up at Gale and was grateful they had gotten this. He wasn't on the list, but he should've been. She should have asked for something for Gale. "Gale," Katniss said. "I'll need him with me to do this." 'At least till Peeta gets here,' she thought to herself.

"With you how?" Coin asked. "Off camera? By your side at all times?" She rambled her questions on and on without giving Katniss a chance to even think of an answer. "Do you want him presented as your new lover?"

Katniss shook her head in disbelief as Plutarch responded to Coin. "I think we should continue with the current romance. A quick defection from Peeta could cause the audience to lose sympathy for her. Especially since they think she's still pregnant with his child."

"Agreed." Coin gave her head a nod. "So, on-screen, Gale can simply be portrayed as a fellow rebel and..."

"Stop it." Katniss was trying to get a hold of the anger that was bubbling up deep within her. "Stop it!"

"You didn't want us to go _public_ with your romance, did you?" Coin asked.

"Wha...What is wrong with you people?!" Katniss screamed at them. "Gale is not my new lover...my old lover or anything of the sort. I am married! MARRIED!" She ran her now trembling hands over her head. "Let's get one thing straight right now, Gale is not my cousin, he's not my lover...my boyfriend...my...anything! Gale is my friend. FRIEND! We have never and never will be anything more than friends." Katniss looked around the room. "Is everyone clear on that?" Mumbles and head nod in agreements were given. "Good. I would like Gale to be by my side as my friend. A person of support. That is it." Katniss addressed Coin, "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Fair enough," Coin's face was rigid.

"Good," Katniss snapped. "Next on my list is very simple. If one more person...computer...machine or anything calls me Everdeen again you can take your Mockingjay position and shove it up your asses. My name is Mellark. Katniss Mellark. Peeta Mellark and I were legally married by the mayor of District Twelve two days before the reading of the card." There were gasps, looks of shock, smiles and one of disappointment on Gale's face, all around the room. "If you don't believe me, ask Haymitch. He was there as well as Peeta's father, my mother...my sister...the mayor himself and his daughter, Madge. So, are we all clear?" She looked around the room and took in the nods. "Great. What's my name?" A few mumbled Mellarks filtered out. Katniss let out a crazed type of laugh and said, "No, you people don't seem to get it. I want to hear it loud and clear. Say my name!"

"Katniss Mellark," rippled through the room at various intervals.

Katniss stared at Coin who didn't say a thing. "President Coin?" There was silence in the control room. Even the sniveling Finnick took a pause from grieving to watch. Katniss noticed Plutarch's look of approval as well as a woman next to him.

"What's next...Mrs. Mellark?" Coin said through glaring eyes and a tight jaw.

"Next is rescuing my husband from the Capitol," Katniss said firmly. "Rescuing all of the rebels from the Capitol." She thought of number two on her list, the one Gale had questioned and said, "Including..._especially_, Effie Trinket." Haymitch's eyes flashed to hers with excitement.

"No. Your husband," Coin said it as though it disgusted her, "dedicated much of his time with Caesar Flickerman denouncing the war and all of our beliefs. He has committed treason. As far as the rest of the rebels, including Effie Trinket, they knew what they were signing up for when they joined. Their sacrifice will be remembered."

Katniss had been afraid of this when Gale said he hadn't heard Peeta's message to her, but she was prepared for such a thing. "Sorry. Not good enough. When the war is over, if we've won, Peeta will be pardoned. No form of punishment will be inflicted on him or the others that have been captured." She hadn't written their names down, but just in case, she thought she had better cover her bases. "Johanna...Enobaria...or anyone else for that matter that was captured during your botched rescue attempt."

"No," Coin's voice was completely flat and unemotional.

"Yes!" Katniss shot back at her. "It's not their fault you abandoned them. Who knows what the Capitol is doing to them? And Effie! That woman has done nothing but help you people and you're willing to just toss her away like she's yesterday's trash?" She scanned the room taking in the expressions of the rebels she thought she could trust before the escape, trying to determine who agreed with her and who agreed with the president. Much to Katniss' surprise, the majority appeared to be on her side, including some from District Thirteen that looked to the ground, as if shamed, when the president responded to Katniss.

"They'll be tried with the other war criminals and treated as tribunal sees fit," Coin kept her cool.

Katniss didn't. "They'll be granted immunity!" Peeta's girl was on fire again and it felt pretty good to Katniss. "You will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen and the remainder of Twelve. Today!" She held up her piece of paper which had it outlined in writing. "It will be recorded for future generations. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for their safety, or you'll find yourself another Mockingjay!"

Fulvia, Plutarch's assistant, practically jumped out of her seat and said, "That's her! Can't you see it? Smoke...sounds of gunfire in the background...with the costume..."

Plutarch's eyes were all aglow as he said under his breath, "Yes. That's exactly what we need."

Katniss could hear them, but ignored them. She was too busy having a staring contest with President Coin. There was no way in hell she was going to let the woman win. There were still a few other things she needed, but she needed this first and she needed Coin to agree to it publicly.

"Seems to me the girl here is making a good point," Haymitch said quietly. "Sounds like a fair offer to me."

"All right," Coin's eyes twitched slightly at the corners, "but you had better perform."

"I'll do what I need to when you make the announcement," Katniss countered.

Coin turned and spoke to a few people Katniss didn't recognize, "Call a national security assembly during Reflection today and I'll make the announcement then." She turned back and said, "Is there anything else on your list, Katniss?"

"Yeah, a couple of things I need to discuss with you in private, but this one..." Katniss lifted the corner of her mouth in a grin and said to the room, "I get to kill the president." She was treated to a round of applause and the first sign of actual emotion from Coin.

"That one I will agree to without argument." Coin gestured with her arm towards a corner of her room, "Shall we go over your private demands or do you require more solitude?"

"No that's fine." Katniss followed her into a corner of the room while the rest of the rebels gathered around Plutarch.

"What is it that I can do for you, Katniss?" Coin asked her.

"Where are my trunks?" Katniss wondered if the woman had found a way to get into the locks and was using the items Peeta had packed away for her. "The ones you brought back here from Twelve?"

"Everything we brought back from Twelve is currently in storage. We are going through each box and putting the items to good use."

"I want my trunks." Katniss held up her hand to stop the president's comments before they even started. "The stuff inside belongs to me and Peeta, and I want it all back. Including the items inside of the box marked with my name on it." There was a down blanket and a certain piece of lingerie in there Katniss didn't want anyone to know about which is why she asked for it in private, not to mention it was kind of on the shallow side to be demanding such personal items. "I don't want any arguments about this. It means a lot to me and I want it all back...immediately."

Coin gave her head a nod and said, "I'll have them brought to your new quarters. What's next."

"As you know I have some additional nutritional needs due to a form of blood disease I developed after losing so much of it in the arena. It's been determined that I have anemia which hasn't been heard of since before the dark days and there is no cure for it." It was what Prim had come up with the night before. It was a form of blood disease that existed hundreds of years earlier that required specific nutrients to the blood, but no one knew what because it was no longer on record. The only reason she knew about it was because she had come across it in one of the books that was sent to Peeta by Effie Trinket from the Capitol and the chances of someone from District Thirteen knowing about that were slim to none, but Dr. Valero would be the perfect person to help in this rouse. Earlier in the morning, Prim went to the medical bay before her shift started and met with the doctor in private so she could update Katniss' medical records. Prim was thrilled when she made it back to their quarters before breakfast and said that Dr. Valero wanted to move her and their mother to her service in the medical bay. "It causes a person to become weak and listless. The severity of mine can be a bit...precarious at times. I will need...provisions in my quarters." Katniss saw the confused look on the president's face. "I need to snack throughout the day," she dumbed her request down, "and I don't think it would be fair or smart to do it in front of the rest of the residents here. My father in law works in the kitchen. He can provide me with some baked goods...a few vegetables that are high in nutrients...as I said, anemia hasn't been around for hundreds of years. As far as we know, I am currently the only known case in existence and we don't know much about it. I don't know about you, but I don't think it would be too wise letting the others in on this. The last thing we need is a weak Mockingjay."

Coin gave her an approving look. "No, I don't think it would be wise to bring them in on this. I can agree to let you keep some things in your quarters as long as you don't abuse it and feed your entire family or that cat. It must only be what you need for the day."

"Agreed." Katniss was thrilled. She now had a way of getting by when her morning sickness medication was gone. She could eat, puke and then have her regular meal.

"Is that it?"

"Once Peeta is back, if my..._illness_ gets out of hand and he's able to fill the role of Jabberjay, I can step down. No questions asked."

"Katniss, your husband has spoken out against the war, I don't believe he'll ever be able to fill the role as Jabberjay, but yes...if for some reason he is able to...I see no reason why you would have to continue your position. I would hate to put your life in danger," Coin said flatly.

"Oh, I'm sure you're only interested in my well being." Katniss scribbled it down on her piece of paper before handing Coin the pen. "Sign this saying you agree to all of my terms."

Coin read it over including the parts that Katniss added and signed it. "I see no problems with any of this as long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"Oh, I'll keep my end of the deal. Don't worry about that." It took all of Katniss' strength not to punch the woman. She began walking towards the group that surrounded Plutarch. "So, is anyone here interested in the secret message _I_ got from my Jabberjay?" She took a seat next to Plutarch and lounged back in her chair. The hush that fell over the room brought a satisfactory grin to Katniss' face. She could've told them earlier and avoided the entire argument over the rescuing of the rebels, but she needed to see who was on her side and who was with Coin. "Peeta may have said some harsh words for all to hear over the air, but he spoke to me and none of you had a clue, which means, Snow didn't know either."

Looks were exchanged, questions asked until finally Haymitch spoke up. "You gonna explain yourself sweetheart or you gonna make us sit here with our mouths hanging open all day?"

"Is there any way to pull up the interview with Peeta again?" Katniss asked.

Plutarch pushed a few buttons on his portable computer and then the large television screen showed Peeta and Caesar's images. "Where would you like me to start, Katniss?" Plutarch asked.

She wanted to sit there and stare at him...just look at Peeta, but she couldn't. She had to make sure not to get unnerved by the mere sight of him and keep up her strength. "Wherever you want."

"Why don't we watch how he denounces the war we've been fighting so hard to win?" Coin said with spite in her voice.

"Sure," Katniss had no problems with that. 'Then you can choke on your words,' she wanted to spit out in Coin's face.

"This is as close as I can get it," Plutarch said as he pressed a few buttons.

"What about Haymitch Abernathy?" Caesar asked Peeta.

"I don't know what Haymitch knew," Peeta's face was hard as stone when he answered. "If he was part of some rebel conspiracy, he never mentioned it to me."

"What does your heart tell you?" Caesar asked him.

"That I shouldn't have trusted him." Peeta answered. Katniss looked across the room at Haymitch whose eyes dropped from the screen.

"We can stop now if you'd like," Caesar patted Peeta on the arm.

"Did you have something else on your mind, Caesar?" Peeta asked, almost leading the host on.

"I was going to ask your thoughts on the war, but if you're too upset..."

Peeta looked straight into the camera, "Oh, no. I'm not too upset to answer that. I'd be more than happy to give you my opinions on the war." He took a deep breath. "I want everyone watching, whether you're on the Capitol or the rebel's side to stop and think about what this is going to mean for us as human beings. We almost went extinct fighting ourselves before and now there's even fewer of us." Peeta gripped the end of his seat, "Is that what we want to do...kill ourselves off completely until there's nothing left of us but some smoldering remains?"

Caesar tried to ask a question, "I don't understand..."

"We cannot continue to fight one another!" Peeta's voice grew louder. "We must stop this right now!"

"Am I to understand that you're calling for a cease fire?" Caesar appeared to be in shock.

Peeta faced Caesar, "That's exactly what I'm doing," then turned back to the camera, "and Katniss... I don't know where you are or what your role is in all of this, but..." he hung his head down then lifted it up, "Read my lips. You know what you have to do." He lowered his voice down. "Think of our baby Katniss. Think of our child and what kind of future it'll have if...if this goes on." His lips barely moved. "Now Why don't we ask the g..."

"There!" Katniss pointed to the screen and yelled out. "Rewind it!"

"To where?" Plutarch asked while the rest of the room spoke over him in wonder.

"Right after he talks about the baby's future, but before he asks to go to his room," Katniss answered.

Plutarch rewound the feed. "...it'll have if...if this goes on."

"STOP!" Katniss yelled and turned to Plutarch. "Do you have a way of slowing this down?"

"Yes," he moved his fingers over a few buttons then Peeta's face appeared.

Everyone watched as Peeta's lips moved, but no one could make out what he was saying except for Katniss and Justus who turned to her and lifted his fingers counting out to her.

Katniss' hands clapped over her cheeks thrilled that someone had finally understood. "Yes," she was almost in tears. "That's right," she said to him.

"What's right?" Gale asked. "I don't get it, Catnip. What did Peeta say?"

"He said, One. Two. Three," Katniss turned to Gale with a smile. "One, two, three!" She repeated it as though everyone in the room should have just understood, but they all looked at her as though her mentally disorientated bracelet was accurate. She let out a huge breath. "Plutarch, can you get video of mine and Peeta's Games on that thing?" She pointed to his computer.

"Which one?"

"The berries...I need to see the time right before Peeta and I were going to eat the berries. Can you access that?" Katniss hoped so, because it was the only way she could prove Peeta's innocence.

"It was a pivotal part in the rebellion. Of course I have that on here," Plutarch pulled it up.

"Play it," Katniss smiled. "I want everyone to watch me and Peeta carefully right before we lift those berries to our lips. More importantly, listen to what we say."

The image of Katniss and Peeta standing toe to toe, a lifetime ago, filled the control room. In the palms of their hands they each held enough nightlock to kill them within seconds of it hitting their stomachs.

Peeta's voice was quiet when he asked Katniss, "On three?"

Several gasps were heard in the control room along with Haymitch's soft, "Son of a bitch."

Everyone could see them mouth the words I love you to one another right before they followed their ritual of a hand being pressed against a heart, another was trailed down some hair and they counted to three. Katniss was so grateful they actually spoke the words that day. "Thank you, Plutarch." She looked around the room before saying, "It started that day...that moment," she pointed to the screen. "Peeta and I may have gotten married in District Twelve over six months later, but we became of one mind right there in front of the whole world. Peeta's message to me during his interview with Caesar was loud and clear. 'Read my lips.' Our way of saying we love each other while the cameras are on us. He asked me to think of our child's future." Katniss pointed to the screen showing a frozen picture of her and Peeta in the arena holding the berries up to their lips. "That's our child's future. Fighting for its life in the arena at the age of twelve. 'One, two, three.' Our way of saying that we are two people of one mind. That we will face whatever stands in our way together no matter what it costs us." Katniss' eyes lit up. "Peeta Mellark is not a traitor. He is not guilty of treason," she turned and faced Coin head on, "he is the Jabberjay and has been filling his role without question since before this war began."

Haymitch said loud enough for all to hear, "And that ladies and gentlemen, is your Mockingjay."


	5. Friend or Foe?

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Four: Friend or Foe?**

**Katniss has agreed to be the Mockingjay until Peeta gets rescued, but her terms came with a list of stipulations. Gale and Katniss have finally worked through some issues...or so they thought. Peeta's hijacking is causing major damage to him, but Snow's not thrilled with the results. And Effie's personal security guard has been making things very difficult for her to accomplish things for the rebellion.**

**Thank you one and all for reading and for reviewing. Your comments are quite uplifting. Thank you S and A for all your help. You're both amazing. Want to get a sneak peek into the next chapter? follow me on tumblr. jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com. **

**Let's see what's going on with our little gang during...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

There were too many disturbing images plaguing Peeta's thoughts, all brought on by the Capitol. He was told about the death of his family. His parents and brother's horrific end, yet Peeta couldn't bring himself to believe the things Snow was telling him no matter what he said about Katniss in regards to her being the reason for the firebombs. Still he played along knowing that he had no choice or Effie would be found out. Their relationship, which Snow thought was a rouse on her part, would be brought to light and that was something Peeta couldn't risk. The woman had already put herself in enough danger and he wasn't going to further endanger her life, so he screamed when he felt it was appropriate, yelled out vicious names when they spoke of Katniss and then things were brought back to Gale. Peeta didn't have to fake anything when it came to Gale. He hated the man with every ounce of his being. If it were up to Peeta, he'd kill Gale not Katniss, like Snow wanted him to.

"You see, Peeta? See all that she's done?" Snow paced slowly around the room as the drip slowly made its way into his vein. "She killed your family...your friends and led you to believe you were the father of her child when it's _his_ child she's carrying." Snow pointed to an image of Gale and Katniss laying side by side next to each other on a beach, but there was something off about it. Katniss was wearing next to nothing and her skin looked as though it had been damaged. She was covered in scabs and had some kind of paste on them. Gale on the other hand was fully dressed and his flesh looked healthy. His skin had an almost rosy hue to it, like he was cold which was odd considering they were on a hot beach, but the strangest thing was the glow. Gale was illuminated by a green and gold shimmering light. "Katniss deserves to die for all that she's put you through."

Peeta wasn't fully aware of who Katniss was at that moment. He had no clue what she meant to him, but he knew her name and that he was married to her and she was carrying a baby. Whose baby he still didn't know. The thing he did know was that he had very strong feelings for her. Love? Hate? A combination of both? The guy lying next to her on the beach, Peeta despised. He directed all of the hatred he felt for Gale towards Katniss hoping to appease President Snow. "If I had a knife I'd slit her throat." Saying the words out loud felt wrong, even if he was thinking about Gale. A tiny voice in the back of his mind was screaming at him, 'No! You don't want to do this! Gale is your friend! Fight this! Fight this!'

"President Snow?" The doctor in charge of administering the medication to Peeta spoke. "If we continue administering the drug today, we'll be in danger of damaging his permanent memory function."

Snow faced the doctor with hatred dripping from his voice, "You told me we would be able to turn him against her! Why is this taking so long?"

Peeta had to fight the smile...the laughter that was bubbling deep within him. 'Why?' He thought to himself, 'Because Effie Trinket loves me. That's why.'

"Sir, we've only hijacked a handful of prisoners in the past and never in the manor we are trying with this prisoner. Targeting specific memories and altering them takes careful precision. One mistake and he's useless. His entire past can be wiped out...brain damage...the results could be disastrous."

Snow walked slowly up to Peeta, leaned over him, placing his swollen lips close to his ear and spoke, "You're not making this very easy on me, Mr. Mellark. What do you say, I make things a little more difficult for you as well...hmm?" Snow stood upright and dabbed at the corners of his mouth. "Release him," he barked towards two of his elite guards. "Take him in for questioning."

Questioning, Peeta knew, was another way of saying, he was going to be beaten. His head lulled back and forth as the Peacekeepers dragged his body across the floor into a room Peeta had never seen before. Effie had "taken him in for questioning" before, but her questions were asked in a private suite and at the end Peeta would get a few punches, kicks...some form of abuse from a Peacekeeper, but this room was a far cry from the suite Effie had used and Peeta was sure that Snow's questions would be much more painful than Effie's ever were. The metal walls held all sorts of torturous devices on them. Rings hung down from the ceiling. Why? Peeta had no clue and wasn't too eager to find out. A wide assortment of weapons were displayed along several different walls. Whips, a bamboo cane, a pole with metal prongs sticking out of it and blades...the different types of blades would have made any tribute long to grab hold of one to fight for their life. Peeta eyed up the room, took in how many guards he was left with, their build...height...weight... One favored his right hand, the other his left. The third guard's walk reminded him of Marvel's. Cocky and self-righteous. Peeta began looking at the three men in the room with him as fellow tributes trying to put an end to his life. 'That's what they are,' he told himself. 'They're tributes. Put in this tiny arena to hurt me and Katniss and now you need to fight them, Peeta. You need to fight to stay alive, so you can make sure Katniss survives.' He couldn't explain the overwhelming desire he had to protect Katniss, but it was there and he knew he had to follow his gut. There was talking going on around him. Snow was giving the men orders as to what he wanted done with Peeta. 'They're going to tie you up to those rings hanging from the ceiling,' a mental plan was forming, 'and once they do, you'll be helpless.' One of his arms was released as the other was lifted towards the dangling metal ring and Peeta knew that was his only chance. With his free hand he quickly reached around the throat of the Peacekeeper that was about to secure him in place, taking the man off guard and putting him in a headlock. Peeta stepped backwards towards the wall of blades throwing a quick look over his shoulder as he reached for one. Now that both arms were free...Peeta was free, all hell broke loose. President Snow rushed to the door that they had entered through, yelling for the guards to regain control of Peeta. The two Peacekeepers that were heading towards some of the other weapons began to race in Peeta's direction as he grabbed a knife with a long blade off of the wall and slit the throat of the Peacekeeper in his grasp, freeing up his other hand. "Come on!" He yelled to them as he reached blindly behind him for another knife, now both hands were prepared for battle.

"SHOOT HIM!" Snow called out through the now open doorway.

But Peeta was too quick with his newly repaired fingers, thanks to the Capitol. He threw one of the knives, the metal blade a shiny blur as it whipped through the air, burying itself directly in the Peacekeeper's eye. The guard's gun never made it out of its holster. The other fumbled at something on the weapon as Peeta dove for the man's legs, taking him down to the ground then plunging the blade deep into his back. The gun, trapped beneath his lifeless body. Peeta's eyes honed in on his next target. The man that caused all of this. "SNOW!" The door to the torture chamber slammed closed as Peeta raced for it...pounded on it, calling out threats over and over again. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" He knew there was only a matter of seconds before Peacekeepers would be entering and either killing him or beating him to a bloody pulp. He took a quick scan of his surroundings and grabbed the gun out of the Peacekeeper's holster, took hold of as many blades as he could so he could pick off the guards one by one as they entered the room and turned a table over, using it for cover. He waited, his heart was racing in anticipation, his blood pumping through his veins and then the door flew open, but there was only one Peacekeeper standing in the doorway. Peeta began to violently shake at the vision before him. "Okay," he said quietly before dropping his weapons to the ground, lifting his hands in the air and surrendering himself. "Okay...just put the knife down. Don't...don't hurt her." Effie Trinket stood at the white uniformed guard's mercy, a knife to her throat and terror filling her eyes.

The first fist that hit Peeta in the stomach took the breath from him. His eyes were stuck on Effie's trembling body, listening to her soft gasps. "May I...may I please be excused?"

The sound of President Snow's anger mixed with a conniving laugh was the last thing he heard before the fists began to pummel him. "Take her away."

"Come on, Peeta. Wake up," Johanna was pleading with him. He could sense there was something wrong with her. Johanna never sounded scared.

"Jo...Johanna?" Peeta opened his eyes and saw all the prisoner's stares focused on him. "You okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Christ! You scared the shit out of me!" She yelled at him.

"What did I do?" Peeta honestly didn't know what.

"I get back from my daily...bathing ritual to find you just lying there. You haven't moved since they brought you back." Johanna ran her hands back and forth over her tufts of brown hair. "Geez, I thought you were dead."

"Feels like death warmed over," Peeta gave her a pathetic grin, touched the tip of his tongue to a crack in his lip and tasted blood. "What..." he tried to remember what had happened. "Effie! Where's Effie?"

"Effie?!" Johanna began pacing back and forth in her cell. "I'm thinking you're on the brink of death and you wake up worried about Effie freaking Trinket? Priceless."

Peeta ran a swollen hand over a lump on his head. "They had her...a Peacekeeper had her by the throat."

Johanna stopped pacing briefly. "Yeah...well...she's one of _them_, so don't worry about her. I'm sure she's fine. Probably soaking in a tub or eating some fancy grub right about now." After a few deep breaths the woman took a seat on the floor close to his cell. "What happened in there today? Why'd they beat you so badly?"

"Guess I pissed them off." Peeta lifted the corner of his mouth in a little grin. "Snow wasn't too thrilled with me fighting back. Took down three of his precious Peacekeepers."

Johanna let out a burst of laughter. "You're kidding me? You?" She reached through the bars and gave him a small rap on the shoulder. "Prince Cinnamon Buns lives."

It was hard for him not to be happy about killing the Peacekeepers considering he didn't know what they did to Effie afterward, not to mention everything Snow told him beforehand. "They tried to convince me that Katniss was responsible for the bombing of my district."

"You remember her today?"

"Yeah, but...only who she is. I mean I know there's something between us...just not sure what it is." He poked at a spot on his leg and sucked in a breath between his teeth at the sharp stab of pain. "Snow said..." Peeta started to get images of his district in flames. The people...children... "She'd never kill those kids. Would she?"

"No, she wouldn't." Johanna spoke in a very quiet voice. "Tell me about them... about the kids in your district."

Peeta thought back to his school...his friends...dying in the fires and was overwhelmed with feelings of hostility. "Don't think I can."

"Sure you can. There's got to be some memory...something happy you can tap into. Think," Johanna encouraged him.

Sounds of children laughing rang through Peeta's ears. "I remember this one time," he turned his head towards Johanna, "it was right before the Quell. Prim and..._Prim_," Peeta remembered her vividly. He shook it off, not wanting to give Snow's men any ideas about erasing her from his life too. "I went to the bakery...was going to buy a few treats since I didn't wake up early enough to bake and I saw these kids...their faces were plastered up to the window. They were just looking at a cake my dad had on display..."

_"Hey dad," Peeta looked around the bakery and noticed it was pretty well stocked up for late afternoon. "Slow day?" _

_"That's okay," his dad was always ready with a smile. "Tomorrow's another one."_

_Peeta glanced out the window and saw the hungry faces of the Seam kids staring at the treats lined up in the window of the bakery. "Good thing you're fully stocked today, pops. I'm needing a few things." He glanced over at Prim, "Don't we, Prim?"_

_"I guess. Mom just wanted some of those potato rolls for dinner." Peeta gestured out the window with his chin and Prim finally caught onto what he was suggesting. "But we're not here for mom are we?" His sister in law was a mind reader. _

_They bought every single sweet the bakery had to offer with the exception of the cake in the window which had been an order from the mayor. "You two think you can help us out?" Peeta called to the filthy boys that had been looking through the window. "We're on our way to the Seam, but can't carry all of this on our own."_

_The boys gave each other curious looks then simultaneously said, "Okay."_

_Peeta led them to an area by the meadow in the Seam. "This looks perfect. What do you think, Prim?"_

_"Perfect," she smiled. "I hope we have enough," she said quietly to Peeta before opening the first box and handing each boy a cookie. "Thank you for your help."_

_"What are your names?" Peeta asked them as he reached into his pocket for some coins. _

_"Jeremy," one of them said._

_"Vista," the other said with wide eyes as he accepted the money from Peeta. "My sister is going to be jealous that I actually got to meet you. She's got a crush on you."_

_Prim smiled and said, "Most girls around here do, but you'll have to tell your sister he's taken by my sister." Her voice was filled with a lighthearted spirit. "How old is she?"_

_"Ten. Her name's Clarice."_

_Peeta opened up a box filled with cupcakes and said, "Why don't you tell your sister to come on by?"_

_The group of children that began to gather around them multiplied in no time. "Maybe I should have bought the entire store out?" Peeta asked Prim who was breaking a large muffin in two pieces so there was more to hand out. _

_"Peeta," Prim looked a little worried. "These kids are going to take us over." The crowd of children continued to get larger._

_"Hmm..." Peeta tried to think of a way to get the children under control. "Prim, how are we going to keep them from overrunning us?"_

_Prim's eyes lit up. "We can tell them one of those stories Effie Trinket sent to you...in that book. Remember?"_

_"You mean the fairy tales?"_

_"Yeah, but...let's make up our own," Peeta hadn't seen Prim look so childlike and innocent since before Katniss went into the arena. Since before her father died._

_"Sounds good to me." Peeta closed the boxes and heard the disgruntled moans from the kids. "All of you that haven't gotten anything yet need to sit on this side," Peeta motioned to the right. "Those of you that have had a treat already sit on Prim's side, and remember..." he gave them a playful stare, "...Prim knows who you are."_

_"How's she know?!" A kid from the crowd called out with chocolate on his chin. _

_"Because," Prim said loudly, "I'm a fairy godmother and have a...a..." she looked around and grabbed a long stick off of the ground, "...a magic stick."_

_"Wand," Peeta whispered to her._

_"A magic wand!" Prim walked up to the boy that asked the question and waved the stick above his head, "You had something with chocolate."_

_"How," he looked like he was in shock, "how'd you do that?"_

_Prim ran her hand over the stick. "Not me...my wand, but it only works if you're a fairy godmother...which I am."_

_"So..." Peeta gave the crowd of kids a good long look, "Who's going to follow the rules?" The group of children scattered to their designated places like the wind. "This is what we're going to do. Prim and I are going to tell you all a story. Each person can come up and get their treat, then they have to take a seat on the side with the kids that already got something. Okay?" _

_A loud "Okay" chorused through the children._

_For a brief second Peeta worried about gathering all the kids together like this, a crowd was never a good thing in the districts regardless of how old the group of people gathering were, but only a few Peacekeepers seemed to be paying attention to them now that he and Prim got the kids under control. _

_"This is going to be fun," Prim giggled. "Can I start?"_

_"Go ahead fairy godmother," Peeta motioned for the kids to make a line._

_"This is the tale of the fair maiden Katniss and her knight in shining armor, Peeta." _

_Peeta laughed as Prim wove a tale of intrigue and mystery for the children of the Seam. Joined her when she looked to him for help filling in the blanks, and when all of the treats were handed out, Peeta pulled a ten year old little girl up with himself and Prim so she could play the role of the fair maiden Katniss. Until her mother called her home that is. Peeta's voice was calling out, "Fair maiden, don't forget your shoe!"_

_Kids of all ages were calling out, giggling, laughing..._

"_Oh noooo!"_

"_She forgot her shoe!"_

"_What are you going to do Peeta the knight?"_

_"Give her back her shoe," he laughed and handed the little girl her shoe. "Thanks for being my fair maiden."_

_"You're welcome," the girl blushed and ran home._

"_Woe is me," Peeta threw his arm across his forehead in a melodramatic move. "Will I ever see the fair maiden who haunts my dreams and makes the birds fall silent with her singing again?"_

_You need a fairy godmother," Prim said in a high pitched voice. She practically danced towards Peeta on tiptoes with a stick in her hand waving it about, "Peeta the knight," she laughed while she said it. "Allow me to be of service." She swirled the stick above his head. "If you think of your fair maiden Katniss, she will appear. She will place true love's kiss upon your lips and together you shall go to the ball, dance till the dawn breaks and live happily ever after. But there is a catch," Prim said. "You must love her till the end of time."_

"_I will fairy godmother," Peeta said eagerly. "I will." He closed his eyes tightly and said, "I'm thinking of her."_

_Peeta had no clue that Katniss had been in the background watching him and Prim until she walked through the crowd of children. Tiny faces took on a mixture of shock, surprise, joy and disbelief. The sound of Prim's giggle had Peeta opening up one eye just as Katniss' lips touched his. "You were thinking of me, so I thought it was time I appeared and gave you true love's kiss."_

"_She has appeared," Peeta wrapped an arm around Katniss' waist and made a grand gesture with his other towards the kids. "The fairy's magic worked!"_

_Prim started to laugh at the top of her lungs as the kids from the Seam clapped and surrounded them, talking over one another. "Now you've got to go to the ball and dance!" Prim called out over the kid's voices._

"_Oh...oh yeah," Peeta stepped away from Katniss and held a hand out to her, "Fair maiden, may I have the honor of accompanying you to the ball?"_

_Katniss leaned over and whispered, "What's a ball?"_

"_A dance," Peeta mumbled. "Just say yes. We dance and then live happily ever after."_

"_Why yes," She choked on her laughter, "Peeta the knight, I would love to go to the ball."_

"_But first I must use my magic stick...wand," Prim corrected herself, "and give you a proper gown." _

"_Great, I have to get dressed up," Katniss complained._

"_It's make believe, Katniss. Go with it," Peeta poked her in the ribs._

"_Fine, but I'm not dancing."_

_Prim stood next to Katniss and waved her stick, "Okay everybody on the count of three say, ball gown. One. Two. Three." _

_The group of kids screamed out "BALL GOWN!"_

"_Poof!" Prim jumped back and clapped her hands to her cheeks. "Oh my goodness! She's beautiful!"_

"_Yay!" _

_Peeta couldn't hold back his smile when the kids began to cheer and clap._

_Katniss leaned close to Peeta and spoke quietly,"Okay, one dance." With the exception of the very first Parcel Day, Peeta had never seen the children from the Seam look so happy. "What do I do next?" Katniss asked._

"_Follow my lead," Peeta gathered a bunch of kids together, "In a circle...good. Now every boy stand in front of a girl and boys...if your true love is here, I'd suggest you stand in front of her. This is a magical ball you're at so you'll want to take advantage of that guys." Katniss smiled when the little girls started giggling and the boys started groaning. "Come on guys, you can't be a knight if you don't act like one. Stand up straight...have some manners. Great job!"_

_In the center of the circle stood Katniss with a know it all look upon her face. "Are you really getting all Effie Trinket on these kids?"_

_Peeta rolled his eyes up at her as he got down on one knee. "My fair maiden," he extended his hand to her, "Will you honor me with a dance?"_

"_Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Katniss shirked her shoulder._

"_Katniss," Prim gave her sister a lecturing stare. "Do it the right way."_

_Peeta looked up at her expectantly and asked again, "Will you honor me with a dance?"_

_She let out a huge breath, shook her head from side to side and said, "The honor would be mine Peeta the knight."_

"_Okay, now watch our feet," Peeta called out to the kids, "and do what we do. Make it simple," he whispered in Katniss' ear as he guided her in a dance. When it was through he stepped away from her, turned to the kids and said, "And they lived happily ever after!"_

"That was a great day," Peeta could taste the blood from a cut in his lip that had reopened from his smiling. "Pretty good night too."

"Do I really want to hear about that?" Johanna rolled her head towards Peeta. "Disgusting. No wonder you're having a baby. You two were probably like rabbits."

"Who's having a baby?" Peeta asked Johanna and heard her sigh.

Johanna let out a burst of air. "Here we go again."

...

...

...

...

...

"This is wonderful news! Wonderful!" Plutarch exclaimed as the room of rebels began congratulating one another on their triumphant morning. Both the Mockingjay as well as the Jabberjay had taken their place in the war. "We'll need to act quickly...create some form of propos for the people of the country putting questions in their mind as to why Peeta would say such treasonous things."

"Propos?" Katniss asked.

"Yes. Yes," Plutarch answered her. "We were planning on launching a series of airtime assaults against the Capitol...use their greatest weapon against them. Television." Plutarch got lost in a conversation with his assistant. Then turned his attention to Coin. "We should let the rebels in the districts know of Peeta's unwavering allegiance so they don't lose faith..."

"NO! You can't put that on television." Katniss yelled out. "What do you think will happen to him if President Snow finds out he sent me a message?"

"Girl's got a point," Haymitch moved closer to her. "The boy has his own weapon right now and Snow doesn't know about it. I say we keep it that way."

"But if he's with us, we need to let people know..." someone from the rebellion began and the debate as to whether or not Peeta's secret should come to light began.

Fighting amongst the rebels, Katniss quickly realized, was the norm until President Coin finally opened her mouth in that overly controlled tone of hers, silencing the whole room. "Can we all agree that it's for the best that the rebels fighting in the districts should be aware that their Jabberjay hasn't turned against them?"

Even Katniss had to agree with that. She was the one that wanted to make sure people knew Peeta hadn't betrayed them. "Yes," she said cautiously.

"However, Haymitch's point about Peeta's weapon can't be overlooked." Coin paused, giving some thought to the situation for a few moments then suggested, "What if we questioned the broadcast? We determined it was prerecorded. Why? Why hold onto the recording instead of playing it right away?"

"And why'd he look so good?" Gale asked. "I mean...if he's a prisoner of war, why would they..." he turned to Katniss, "What did you call that thing again? You said he looked like he got a body shine?"

"Polish," she began to worry. Why did he look so good?

"Yeah." Gale continued, "Why'd they give him one of those?"

Haymitch pointed a finger at Gale, "To make us think he's being treated well, but we know he's not. Effie's message told us that."

Katniss could feel the bile rising to her throat. She knew they were torturing Peeta, that he was on the brink of death, but all of these accusations being thrown around made her imagination run wild. "They're beating him," she said under her breath. "They want us to think he's fine and all the while they're beating him...starving him...doing God knows...knows..." her voice began to quiver.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you all!" Finnick yelled out. "And none of you have been paying any attention to me! None of you! We need to get them out now! Not tomorrow. Not next week. Now! Today!"

"We have to work out a plan first," Plutarch said. "However, if there is a traitor within the rebellion...would it even matter what the plan was?"

"First thing's first," Coin took control of the conversation before it got out of hand. "Plutarch, create a propos of Peeta's interview with Caesar, asking the very same questions we've asked in this room today and provide plausible explanations. We cannot let the Capitol know of his message to Katniss." Finally the woman did something that Katniss agreed with, but she still hated her. "We finish it up with a shot of our very own Mockingjay asking President Snow why the interview wasn't live. This might prompt another interview from the Capitol, a live one, and give Peeta an opportunity to speak to Katniss again." Katniss found herself liking this plan. "Are we all in agreement?" The room was unanimous. Coin spoke to her directly, "Katniss?"

"Sounds good to me," Katniss agreed.

"Then let's get to work," Coin finished and Katniss had to wonder about the woman. On one hand she was willing to order an abortion without blinking an eye, on the other she wanted to help to protect Peeta's secret and keep him safe now that she knew he was loyal. Katniss watched as the president spoke to a few uniformed soldiers then turned her attention to a communication device on her wrist.

"Come here sweetheart," Haymitch's voice broke Katniss from her spell.

She moved towards the small group of people huddled round Plutarch who was complaining about something. "...coffee. I ask you, would it be so unthinkable to have something to wash down the gruel and turnips?"

Fulvia, her face to Katniss as she massaged Plutarch's shoulders. "We didn't think it would be so rigid here. At least not for the higher ranks."

"Or at least a little side action," Plutarch rolled his neck a bit. "Even Twelve had a black market, right?"

"Yeah," Gale answered. "The Hob. That's where Katniss and I did our trades."

"There!" Plutarch gestured to the pair. "You see? And look at how moral they are." He let out a loud sigh. "Thank goodness wars don't last forever."

Katniss lifted her eyes to Gale who was staring at the man as though he had two heads and bit back her exasperated sigh. "So...um...what's next?"

Without missing a beat Plutarch held out his hand and Fulvia placed a sketchbook inside of it. "I was told to give this to you, but not until you agreed to become the Mockingjay. We are all aware that you have mixed feelings about your role, but we're hoping this will help." Plutarch handed her the book.

The sight of a sketchbook had her thinking of only one person. Peeta. Had he drawn something for her in hopes that she'd take up the position the rebels so desperately needed her to? "Cinna," Katniss breathed out as she opened the book and saw the artfully sketched design on the first page. She flipped through each of the pages looking at the well crafted uniform her late friend planned out for her. Spots for knives, layers of body armor, hidden weapons throughout, a special reinforcement over her heart...and on the second to the last page an additional sketch added in, providing an impenetrable shield over her womb. Katniss' trailed her fingertips over the drawing and swallowed the thickening feeling in her throat, as she read Cinna's words, _'I'm still betting on you...on both of you.'_ On the last page a sketch, not Cinna's though... "Peeta," Katniss finally let the tears fall.

"Cinna told us that he drew that the night you two were married," Plutarch informed her. "Peeta's sketch of your pin and his locket was the source of inspiration for much of this rebellion, Katniss. Your training uniforms...our battle cry...your interview costumes... Your husband had no idea how powerful the symbol of your love would be for this nation."

Katniss gripped the locket that hung around her neck and said, "Peeta knew his whole life. He was just waiting for the rest of the world to catch up."

"Want to see his book sweetheart?" Haymitch asked. "Portia created one for him."

"Can I?"

"Of course," Plutarch's hand shot out to which Fulvia instantly responded. "This is Peeta's. Portia was hoping to be here with us to create the garments for both of you. Unfortunately..." Plutarch waved his hand in the air, "Well, that's neither here nor there. The important thing is that you both wear their designs with pride and look your best while doing so."

Peeta's designs were much like Katniss' only more masculine. On the last page of his book there was a sketch that Katniss had never seen before, but she knew her husband's works of art. "Oh, Peeta. It's our oak tree." Beneath it Portia wrote, _'Are you ready, Peeta?' _Katniss smiled to herself. Peeta had told her how Portia always asked him that before important moments of his life. "He will be, Portia. He will be." Katniss gently closed the cover of the book and handed it back to Plutarch.

"Katniss," Fulvia began, "This is our plan. We're going..." an obnoxiously loud yawn came from behind the woman.

"Sorry," Haymitch yawned again. "Ain't been sleeping much."

"You look like shit, Haymitch," Katniss eyed him up. "Go take a nap. I'll be fine."

"Nah, I'm good sweetheahhhhh..." He yawned again. "Yeah. Okay." Haymitch got up and stretched. "If you need me...leave me the hell alone. I'm sleeping."

Katniss glanced up at Gale. "That's my mentor."

"You must be so proud," Gale teased her.

"As I was saying," Fulvia continued, "our plan is to build you up from the outside..._in_. Let's find the most stunning Mockingjay look possible for the propos."

She would've asked earlier, but didn't want to look like an idiot. "What is a propos...exactly?" Katniss asked now that everyone was gone.

"A propaganda spot...propos," Plutarch explained. "Years ago, Beetee redesigned the underground network that transmits all of the television broadcasts, which will give us the ability to launch the airtime assaults, like the one we'll create of Peeta's interview, for all of Panem to see."

"Oh," Katniss wasn't sure about it, but if Beetee was involved, she knew it had to be complicated. "So now you want to make me look like a mockingjay?"

"Not _a_ mockingjay," Fulvia said. "_The_ Mockingjay. Hair. Makeup. The works."

"Well, you've already got the costume," Gale gave his shoulder a little shrug.

Plutarch and Fulvia began discussing amongst themselves. "Do we do bloody and disgusting?"

"Glamorous? Like the interviews?"

"We should go for something more...worn, but just how grimy can we make her?" Plutarch eyed Katniss up and down. "Good thing we have another surprise for you."

Both Fulvia and Plutarch head towards the door only to have Fulvia turn and summon Gale and Katniss with the wave of a hand, "Come. Come."

Gale leaned down and whispered, "So well intended and yet so insulting."

"Welcome to the Capitol," Katniss gave him a quirk of her lips.

Plutarch checked over his notes, "Compartment three-nine-oh-eight." He led them into an elevator and pressed the button marked 39, but nothing happened.

"Try your key," Fulvia suggested.

"Oh. Oh. Yes," Plutarch said as though he had lost his head.

Katniss waited in the quiet elevator, wondering where they were heading and from the expressions on Fulvia and Plutarch's faces, they didn't know either, but Gale's face read something entirely different. She glanced up at him, gave his arm a little tug and asked, "Been down here before?" She watched as Gale swallowed hard and avoided her stare. "Gale?" There was no time to wait for an answer as the doors opened and they all stepped out. The dark and desolate area seemed out of place as did the heavily armed guard that rounded the corner and accosted them.

"You have the wrong floor," the guard barked before Plutarch could even speak.

"We were just looking for..."

"I said you have the wrong floor. Leave! Now!"

Gale met Katniss' worried frown. She could sense trouble even before the guard showed up, but from what she hadn't a clue. She could see the room they were supposed to go to, hear a noise coming from within, but there was no way she'd get past District Thirteen's version of a Peacekeeper. The sound...a whimpering noise, escaped the room again and Katniss dropped Cinna's sketchbook to the ground.

"Here, I'll get that for you," Gale bent down, blocking the guard's way and Katniss took off running towards the noise like a bat out of hell.

The stench of urine hit her before she even reached the room. Sweat...blood...antiseptic...but none of those caused the bile to rise to her throat. It wasn't until she actually saw her prep team's frail, beaten bodies...Flavius and Octavia cowering against a wall, Venia laying on the cold cement ground, that Katniss feared she'd lose her breakfast. "Who..." she ran to Venia, puddled on the floor and took her hand, "What happened? Who did this to you? Why...why are you here?"

Plutarch's voice bellowed out behind her, "What on earth is going on in here?!"

"Why are you here?" Katniss continued to ask Venia.

"Flavius told us we were needed the night you broke out..." Katniss' eyes flashed up at the man then back down to Venia, "...we were put onto a hovercraft and brought here."

"Flavius?" Katniss looked up at him, "Why would you bring them here with you?"

"Cinna requested it," Plutarch answered.

Katniss stood up, rage coursing through her veins. "You think Cinna requested _this_?!" She pointed at their abused bodies. "Why are they being punished?" Katniss' eyes were burning, but she already knew the answer. There was a traitor code named orange blossom and Flavius had orange hair, but the rebels had just found out about that earlier in the morning...or had they? "Never mind."

"They stole food," the guard said with evil in his eyes.

"She was hungry," Venia lifted her head off the ground in an attempt to sit up. "It was only one slice of bread she took."

Octavia began to blubber against the wall, her skin which was once a taut bright green, now hung limp and dull. "Shh," Katniss crawled across the floor towards her and felt an enormous amount of guilt when the girl flinched at her touch. "It'll be alright, Octavia. I'll get you out of here."

"All of this because she took a slice of bread?" Katniss asked. "Seems a bit extreme to me."

"This wasn't the first time," the guard said glaring at Octavia. "She was warned and chose to ignore them."

"Unchain them," Katniss spoke in a low, demanding voice, but the guard didn't move. "NOW!"

"On whose authority?" The guard questioned her.

'Well,' Katniss thought to herself, 'here it goes.' "On the Mockingjay's authority, that's who." After a few words from Plutarch and a phone call, 'probably placed to Coin, herself,' thought Katniss, the trio was released into Plutarch's custody. The message couldn't have been clearer to Katniss. 'You're a figurehead. Not an actual leader.'

"Where are we going?" Octavia asked in the most timid voice Katniss had ever heard come out of the woman.

"To the hospital. My doctor is there and she's working with my mother and sister now, so the three of you will be taken care of." Katniss held onto the girl's hand. "I won't let anything happen to you three." This she promised herself. They had no idea what they had gotten themselves into when they stepped onto that hovercraft. Even Flavius, a member of the rebellion, looked as though he was completely lost in this new world known as District Thirteen.

The sight of the medical bay where Katniss had spent her first days in the new district stirred up many uncomfortable memories. The worst being Coin's voice ordering Dr. Valero to put an end to her pregnancy for the sake of the rebellion. Putting it out of her mind wasn't getting any easier, though Regina had told her she had to try and find a way to do so. In truth it was more of a warning than friendly or medical advice. Seeing her sister and mother working alongside of Lavinia and the doctor was a welcome sight though. "Mom?"

"Katniss," her mother quickly look past her to the patients in need of attention. "Come in."

Dr. Valero gave Flavius, Octavia and Venia a quick once over then left them in Evelyn's capable hands. "Katniss, I'm glad you're here. It saved me from having to call you in for an exam," Regina turned to the room. "If you'll excuse us. I need to examine my patient."

"Want me to come with you, Catnip?" Gale asked.

Katniss took in a breath through her nose and released it. They had made up...they were friends again, but Gale didn't seem to understand the concept of boundaries. There were some things in her life that needed to remain private. Regardless of whether or not she was pregnant, Katniss would have never agreed to let him into an exam room with her. That was a personal thing. Not meant for platonic eyes. "Gale, this is one of those things that a husband goes to, not a friend."

"Right," there was a slight tint of red in Gale's cheeks. "We'll just wait here then."

"Shall we?" Dr. Valero led her into a private exam room and locked the door behind her. "Have a seat on the table."

"Oh...um...okay." Katniss didn't think she was actually going to get an exam. She was expecting some type of lecture about letting Prim in on the secret or maybe some advice about the whole anemia thing Prim came up with, but an actual exam? "Is everything alright?"

Regina gave her a concerned look, "You tell me. Still talking to Peeta?"

Katniss could feel her cheeks burn as she quietly answered, "Yes."

"Do you think that's wise given your new position?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Katniss could hear herself whining and wanted more than anything to stop, but how could she? Keeping her emotions under control hadn't exactly been up to her lately. "I know everyone thinks I'm crazy, but...Regina, it's the only thing keeping me sane."

"Have you tried what I suggested? Repeating things you're certain of. Your name...age..."

"Yes and it doesn't do a damn thing, but make me remember how horrible my life is here." 'And now you've got the pout to go with the whine,' Katniss knew she was acting like a spoiled child and tried to figure out how she was going to be someone else's mother when she still acted like a baby herself at times. "Talking to Peeta helps me. I've been trying not to do it in public, though I think I did it this morning, but other than that... Please don't ask me to stop. It's the only way I can hold onto him."

Regina sat on the exam table next to her and took her hand. "As long as you're trying to control it. That's all I ask. I don't want you to lose your mind, Katniss. I kind of like you." She gave her shoulder a little bump. "There aren't too many of us pregos around here. We've got to stick together."

Katniss smiled a little. "How have you been doing?"

"Good. Miss having Justus around." Regina sighed. "I find myself signing when he's not even near."

"And you think _I'm_ losing my mind?"

Regina let out a soft laugh and said, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you'll like it."

"Your ideas have worked out pretty well for me so far," Katniss trusted this woman.

"How do you feel about writing?"

"I suck at it. Words aren't my thing. They're Peeta's."

Regina stood up and walked to a drawer, pulled out a book and handed it to Katniss. "This is a medical journal doctors give to patients so they can document their feelings...whatever's on your mind. Might I suggest you try it?" Katniss gave the book a skeptical look. "Just try it. There's no right or wrong when you write things in it. You don't have to share it with anyone, but yourself."

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I've never been able to express myself in words," Katniss usually felt like an idiot when she tried to speak the way Peeta did so effortlessly.

"I happen to know for a fact that's not true." Regina leaned against the exam table. "You express yourself to Peeta every time you talk to him. My suggestion is, write some of those things down. Things you wish you could say to him...that you want to tell him when he gets back." Katniss rolled her eyes and Regina threw her hands up in the air. "Write a poem...a list of ingredients for making succotash...a song...I don't care." She closed her hand over Katniss' and said, "All I know is you have a lot inside that you need to get out, and talking to Peeta will only go so far. There are some things you'll want to go back to, and writing them down might be the answer to that."

"Okay." Katniss held onto the book. "I'll try."

"Good. Now...let's talk about Prim."

"Uh oh," Katniss bit her lip. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Actually, I was going to thank you. Your sister and mother are...they're truly gifted. I've put in a request to have your sister train as a physician's assistant with me, and just found out it was approved. Now I'll be able to get her into medical training classes," There was a smile plastered across Regina's face.

"Medical training classes?"

"Yes. Your sister wants to be a doctor and I'd like to help get her started." Regina nodded brightly. "She's got the gift of a physician."

Katniss' got a soft look in her eyes and said, "Peeta always said she'd be a doctor. 'Mark my words Katniss, your sister is going to be the first person to make it out of the Seam and into medical school.'" She gripped the book in her hands even tighter thinking she might write something about that in it, she just didn't know what to say. Katniss chewed at her bottom lip, stepped down to the ground and turned to Regina. "I can't make any promises with this book thing, but I'll try. Thanks for thinking of me."

"I think of you all the time," Regina smiled and reached for Katniss' hand. "Come here," she placed it on her stomach. "Feel that?" There was a pounding against the flat of Katniss' palm. "That's Adam."

"Adam?" Katniss was enthralled with the steady thumping against her hand. "The name Justus and I decided on. Adam."

"I like it," the pounding stopped. "When does that start?" Katniss couldn't' wait to feel her own child move. "The moving?"

"Any time during your second trimester," Regina spoke quietly. "Have you been keeping tabs on things?" Katniss nodded. "Good. I told Prim about the device I gave to you. I'd like you to give it to her tomorrow so she can bring it in with her. I'm going to teach her how to work it. There are a few more complex things it can do I didn't think you really needed to know."

"Dr. Everdeen," Katniss said softly as she walked towards the door leading to the room where the rest of the group waited for her. "All of Prim's dreams are coming true, Peeta," Katniss' lips moved. "Now come home to me and make mine come true too. I want to be a family and it won't work without you."

...

...

...

...

...

Effie slammed the door to her quarters shut in her security officer's face and stormed into her private residency. Her mother would have had a fit if she were alive to see such a thing, but Effie was furious. She heard the door open and yelled in a very unladylike voice, "Get out! Get out of here this instant!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I can't do that," Steven Tanner secured the door closed and walked through Effie's home checking to make sure it was free of danger.

"You _must_ be kidding me." Effie went to the bar and poured a glass of whiskey, lifted it in the air, silently toasting Haymitch wherever he was, then drank it down. "You have some nerve securing my quarters immediately after threatening my life!" She tossed the glass at his head, which he expertly ducked.

"Miss. Trinket, I was only doing what the president ordered," her security guard said as though holding a knife to her throat was justifiable behavior.

"He ordered you to protect me, yet you didn't think twice about volunteering to hold me at knife point!" Effie poured another drink in a fresh glass.

"I wouldn't have killed you ma'am," The guard stood several yards away from her with his hands behind his back and his legs spread apart. "The oath I took was to protect you. That is why I volunteered to take you into that room with Peeta, ma'am."

Effie's drink stopped midway to her lips. "Pardon me?"

"In order to protect you, it was necessary for me to threaten your life." He let his eyes flash to Effie's than continually scanned the windows and doorways. "If any other Peacekeeper had been in my position and President Snow ordered them to kill you, they would have without hesitation. I on the other hand would not have been able to, due to the oath I am sworn to uphold."

Effie shook her head in an attempt to make sense of his logic. "In order to keep me safe you had to threaten my safety." She threw a hand in the air and said with a flourish, "Why that makes _perrrfect_ sense. Why I should be kissing the _very_ ground you walk on."

"No need to thank me ma'am," he said sincerely. "Just doing my job."

"Thank you?" She could have killed the man where he stood. "Thank you!"

"If you insist...you're welcome ma'am." This time the glass that flew at the Peacekeeper's head was full of whiskey and wet his uniform.

"You are a complete and total baboon!" Effie stormed up to him and pointed a finger under his chin, "And now you smell like rot gut! Go change!"

"I shouldn't leave you..."

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Effie's whole body was shaking. She ripped her jacket off and threw it on a chair, another thing her mother would take her to task for, then headed back to the bar. "At this rate, I'm going to run out of glasses," she said under her breath as she poured another drink. She threw an evil look in the direction of Steven Tanner, Peacekeeper of all Peacekeepers and said, "If you do not leave me alone to collect my thoughts I shall throw each and every breakable item in this room at your head. You might be able to dodge the majority of them, Mr. Tanner, but the odds are usually in the favor of those of us from the Capitol, not those of you from the districts. Please change your clothing so I do not have to continue to smell the stench of whiskey on your uniform."

"There are Peacekeepers posted at the back entrance. I'll summon one of them to come in here while I..." he ducked as glass after glass was thrown at him until finally one hit him in the head leaving a freely bleeding cut across his forehead and into his hairline.

"Hah! Shall I move onto the bottles or will you leave me alone?!" For a brief second Effie missed fighting with Haymitch. He would have never let her throw multiple glasses at his head, but they would've had a rousing argument which left her even angrier at how lonely she was without him.

Steven Tanner lifted his hand to the gash in his head, then spoke into a band on his wrist. "Unit three, this is unit one. Come in." he waited for a response. "Unit one to unit three, come in."

Effie arched a brow and said, "Perhaps unit two has a knife to unit three's throat." She could see the frustration in his eyes...the question as to whether or not he should check it out. "I can see it now, unit three is probably lying in a pool of his own blood. Rebels could be in the rose garden at this very minute."

"Unit two, this is unit one. Come in," Mr. Tanner spoke with authority in his voice. "This is unit one, are there any available units surrounding the Trinket Residency?"

"No answer?" Effie slipped a few ice cubes into another glass and hoped that the rebels really were on their way in. "Shall I prepare for an invasion? Perhaps that vile pest Haymitch has returned to seek his revenge on me. Well, I suppose I should pour the man a drink!" She poured one and drank it taking comfort in the warmth of the alcohol as it soothed her from the inside out.

"Follow me," Steven took her by the arm and led her through the furnished guest house until he got to the master suite. He pushed a portrait of President Snow to the side and pressed a button against the wall to reveal a passageway. "Through here."

The corner of Effie's lip lifted in delight. Steven Tanner had shown her a way out of her prison in an attempt to keep her safe, but there was nothing to keep her safe from. Effie stopped in the ladies room to check her throat in the mirror after the event with Peeta. Since the collar on her jacket got in the way of her view, she took it of and realized the brooch President Snow made her wear was bunched up inside of it and now one could see her. Se quickly began to fumble with some buttons on the computer that Plutarch had given her, and wound up inadvertently turning off the communication bands of anyone within fifty feet of the computer's generated signal. She had been trying to open up a line of communication with District Thirteen, but she couldn't complain with the results of her tinkering. How long the communication devices would be out of order she hadn't a clue, but Effie was willing to play her current situation up for all it was worth. "Did you hear that?" She spoke softly as she walked quickly down the corridor behind her guard. "It sounded like gunfire."

"Keep going ma'am. There's an exit up ahead." He put his hand on his weapon and held a finger up to silence her. "Stay here ma'am. I need to make certain we're secure."

"Won't more guards be joining us? Surely the Capitol can see that we may be in danger," Effie's worries came out in a whisper.

"There are no cameras in here ma'am. Shh," he froze in place and listened carefully. "Stay put."

Effie had to admire the man that moved swiftly down the hall on the tips of his boots without a sound and disappeared into the darkness. She looked up and down the hallway curious as to where it let out and took a few steps in the direction they were originally heading. The sound of something large being plunged into water and a woman's cries echoed through a tiny vent in the ceiling above her. 'Johanna,' she was certain that's who she was listening to.

"Miss. Trinket?" Her guard's walk was much more casual. "It seems that communications were down for a few minutes, but they're back up again. It's safe to return to your quarters."

"Well, that's a relief," Effie walked hurriedly back down the passageway towards him so he couldn't hear Johanna's cries for help. "Fortunately you had the good sense to get me out of there in a timely manner. Why...what if the rebels _had_ returned to the Capitol?" She took in a sharp breath. "Oh my, Mr. Tanner. It seems I've injured you. Can you forgive my behavior. I was simply distraught over having my life threatened."

"As I said, Miss. Trinket, technically I never threatened your life. I was trying to save it, but there are no worries," he lifted his fingers to his head which still had blood dripping from it, "I've had worse while training to become a Peacekeeper."

"Regardless, I shall tend to you immediately upon our return." She lifted her chin. "I shall go with you to the medical bay and make certain they care for you." 'Besides,' she thought to herself, 'I need to stock up on a few supplies.' "Come. Come now. Let's not dilly dally." Effie put a fresh change of clothing on, leaving the jacket with the hidden camera in the brooch on the chair. If the president asked her why she wasn't wearing it, she'd simply tell him it slipped her mind after the event with Peeta and her security detail. She walked with Steven to the medical bay and left him in the doctor's care, "I shall wait for you." Her guard was about to protest until the door closed in his face and a team of medical professionals went to work on his laceration. 'You've got about ten minutes, Effie,' she told herself and felt her heart beating at a rapid pace. The area that held Peeta's tracker jacker venom was only two rooms away. She had been there before she had a private guard to switch the potent drugs with the diluted version they used in the arena. If she could only get there unnoticed one more time, but the hallways were lined with staff. "Pardon me," Effie lifted her finger and spoke to a physician's assistant standing closest to the doorway she needed to get into. "My security officer is being worked on and I was wondering if you could wait for an update while I excuse myself to..." she lowered her voice down, "...the ladies."

The assistant handed over a tiny computerized clipboard to another member of the medical staff and said, "Which room?"

Effie pointed it out and continued down the hall as though she were heading for the ladies room then quickly headed back to her original destination. The locked door didn't stand in her way. Effie punched in the one of the Capitol official's security codes, compliments of Plutarch's computer system that overrode their system effortlessly, and entered the room with no one the wiser. A quick scan of the canisters that lined the shelves...a few switched labels and she was done. The drugs to lower his body temperature at a rapid rate were another story. Since Peeta had been dosed in the arena, Effie had been privy to some very interesting things regarding the tracker jacker venom.

"_Miss. Trinket?" The physician in charge of Peeta's hijacking was preparing the equipment for his first dosage the following day. "You had some concerns in regards to being left alone with the prisoner after his treatments?"_

"_Yes." 'Not really,' Effie fought not to say it out loud. "How am I to know he won't become volatile and hostile towards me?" 'And how do I reverse whatever you're doing to him?' She needed to find out._

"_I suppose none of us know for certain," he answered as he fiddled with some tubes._

"_Doctor, am I to understand that you claim to be the expert in this field and you have no clue how the patient will respond to this?" Effie bristled. "Well, I shall inform President Snow immediately of..."_

"_No. No..." the doctor stopped what he was doing. "We will be triggering particular memories of Peeta's and watching his brainwave functions here," he pointed to a computer monitor. "This will enable us to get a read of the area to target. While his mind is concentrating on one particular area, in this instance Katniss, we will be able to alter those memories by administering the tracker jacker venom. Peeta should only feel his hostilities towards the areas we target."_

"_And there is no way of outwitting you?" Effie said through pursed lips as though she didn't believe the doctor. _

"_Absolutely not," he said through an air of superiority. _

"_Then explain to me how he was able to practically snap right out of his hallucinations while he was in the arena. It seems to me, if he could do that, he could do it here. Again...I'm sure the president would be..."_

"_Miss. Trinket, the drugs used in the arena were more of a...designer drug. Created as a form of..." the doctor looked away, "...they hold entertainment value. They are a weaker...more diluted compound of tracker jacker venom. If used socially and in small doses through the bloodstream, it can provide a very pleasurable break from reality. If it were to be used continually on a regular basis then one may become addicted or suffer the same effects regular tracker jacker venom can cause. Not quite as severe, but still quite dangerous. Which is why we did some studies and found that a person's body temperature had much to do with how well the venom worked on a person."_

"_Their temperature?"_

"_Yes. Which is why this arena in particular was perfect for the venom. The hotter a person is, the stronger the hallucinations. This is also why the drug has been laced with an additive to increase a person's body temperature. You'd be amazed at how much of a difference two degrees up or down can make when dealing with jacker juice."_

"_Jacker juice?" Effie had heard the name before. Someone had entered the black market while she was leaving looking for some._

"_Pardon me. That is the name it goes by," the doctor said quietly, "on the streets of the Capitol."_

_Effie nodded her head. "I see. Is there any chance of someone overdosing on this?"_

"_Of course, however that can be taken care of with a simple shot. As a matter of fact, it's what we used to bring Peeta out of his fantasy world while in the arena only in a gaseous form," the doctor said proudly. "So as you can see. Peeta did not simply snap out of it. We helped him along in the process."_

"_Forgive me for thinking you had no experience in this area doctor," Effie flashed him a flirtatious grin, "obviously I was mistaken."_

"_If you ask anyone who the leading expert is on tracker jacker venom, they will most likely point you in my direction," his chest puffed out. _

"_Then you must know about this...jacker juice as well."_

"_Know about it. I created it," he said proudly._

"_Oh my," Effie fanned herself a little. "Smart **and** handsome. Two very attractive qualities in a man."_

_The homely physician's face grew red. "Miss. Trinket, would you...would you be interested in having a drink with me sometime?"_

_Effie fluttered her lashes and walked slowly up to him. "I'd love to, only...it would be wise to keep it to ourselves. With my new position as the president's assistant, rumors tend to fly, and we wouldn't want anyone to think you received your position because we were seeing one another socially."_

"_No. That would lesson my work."_

"_Exactly." Effie patted his hand, "Tonight? We could meet somewhere."_

"_I'm staying in the doctor's residencies in the medical bay. We could have a drink there."_

"_That sounds lovely. Shall we say, ten o'clock?" Effie was going to pick the man's brain clean and quite possibly the medical bay._

"_Yes. Ten o'clock it is."_

"_Till then. Toodle ooh." As Effie walked out of the office she reminded herself to do a little research about the man she had just made a date with. Most importantly she needed to find out the doctor's name. When she met up with him that night, she accepted several glasses of wine and truly hoped his plant enjoyed the Merlot, because Effie couldn't stomach it. She found out his name was Dr. Louis Avalon and his grandfather had been the head scientist in the original development of tracker jackers._

_"One of the reasons I became a doctor was because of his notes on the genetically engineered species. They were so sure at the time that nothing could counteract large doses of the venom," The doctor poured himself another glass of wine, his fourth by Effie's calculations, and continued talking, "positive that they had created the perfect weapon, but even as a child, my brilliant mind found flaws in their way of thinking."_

_"Yes, I'm sure it did," Effie sat back in her chair and hung onto his every word. Trying to learn as much about the poison that was going to be pumped into her darling boy's system. "So smart...I'm sure you saw the weaknesses in the tracker jacker's venom."_

_"Why yes I did." He sat too close to Effie for her comfort. "For example, I warned them that the gas used in the arena would only be temporary and that no one would know if or how it would work on Katniss considering she...her situation..."_

_"You mean her pregnancy?"_

_"Yes," the doctor sipped at his glass. "Beetee was spot on when he spoke of the proteins. It wouldn't have made much of a difference if she had gotten stung by an actual tracker jacker, but jacker juice...that compound is completely different. Even the slightest change in a chemical compound can...uh...change the chemical compound." _

_"Yes," Effie held her smile back noticing the man's intoxication. Knowing this was the perfect time to pounce on him. "I bet they look completely different too, don't they?"_

_"Nope." He drained his wine glass. "Look the same."_

_"Oh, I don't believe you. I bet one is bright yellow and the other is dark blue or something like that." Effie waved her hand at him. "You're only saying they look alike."_

_"No. The only difference in appearance is the smell." The doctor started to chuckle. "Guess that's not really appearance. It's pretty green."_

_"It's pretty or it's green?" Effie asked._

_"Both," the doctor slurred slightly. "Hey," he whispered. "Want to see it?"_

_Effie's fingers flew to her chest, "Could I? I'd love to see the differences between the real venom you'll be giving to that..." she made a disgusted face, "...that vile boy from District Twelve, and the jacker juice you created."_

_"Come on," he held his arm out to her as he fumbled to his feet. "I'll give you a little tour of the place."_

_Switching the labels while the inebriated physician went on a diatribe about his efforts to prove how wrong his grandfather was, was easy enough. The doctor didn't shut up and kept looking over the antidotes he was working on to reverse the effects of tracker jacker venom. The substance used to counteract the jacker juice was another story. It was behind lock and key. A glass case with tubes, vials and prepared injections were lined up. Effie knew she had to get her hands on one of them...more of them if possible. "Oh Dr. Avalon," she beckoned the man who was looking at the tubes running up the wall and through the ceiling. "How does one use these?"_

_"Simple enough really," he spoke into the lock and it was released. "This is the gas form," he held up a large canister. "That's what we used in the arena and thiiiiiis," he put the canister down and picked up a tray full of tubes. "These are the condensed versions of the injections. Can't use those unless they're mixed with the solution which is..." his finger and eyes started scanning the room, "Where is it?" He stepped away from the case and Effie slipped a tube as well as a handful of filled needles into her purse. "Oh, there it is! It's a seventy-thirty mix." He turned back to the case, "Then we've got the shots. One of those in the base of the neck and it can change a person's temperature back to its normal state. It drops it first," he chuckled again, "then it goes back to regular. Got to kill the active...um...uh..." the doctor tried to get his mind back on track. "Uh...Perhaps we should call it a night."_

_"Why of course. You have a very busy day ahead of you tomorrow," Effie really wished the man hadn't drank the last glass of wine. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime?"_

_"Sure. I'd like that." Effie walked him back to his quarters where the man tried to kiss her goodnight and fell face first into the cushions on his sofa. _

The sound of her private security detail yelling snapped Effie out of her stupor. She walked quickly down the hallway towards his room and noticed the man was standing outside of it with his weapon in hand, ready to take on anyone that stood in his way. "Mr. Tanner! What on earth are you doing?"

"No one knew where you had gone to," his eyes narrowed in on her. "You are not to leave my side Miss. Trinket." he pushed past the medical personal and took hold of Effie's arm.

"Am I not allowed to use the restroom any longer?" Effie pulled her arm out of his firm grasp. "Will you please stop it!" She stood in the hall trying her best to ignore the stares from the doctors and their attendants. "I am a lady Mr. Tanner and you will treat me as such."

"You are my responsibility Miss. Trinket," he countered, "and you will start acting like the responsible lady I know you are, and quit roaming around without me."

"You would do kindly to remember your place, Mr. Tanner." Effie pursed her lips together and stormed away from him towards her quarters. "I am a grown woman."

"I know that ma'am," Steven said as he easily caught up to her side.

"I can make my own decisions," Effie wanted to punch her guard in the nose. "Did they fix your head?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"Oh for criminy's sake!" Effie found herself being pushed against a wall while her guard checked a dark corridor. "Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! You have no problems leaving me in some rat filled tunnel, but I can't walk in a sterile hallway of the medical bay? One must really question your logic Mr. Tanner."

"The tunnels are safe." he turned to face Effie, "These are unpredictable at best." One more quick look around, "Let's go."

Effie was curious as to all of these hidden passageways she had come across since joining the rebellion. It was a long shot asking her Peacekeeper about them, they were trained to stay in the background, and not converse with the people they protected, but Mr. Tanner wasn't like most Peacekeepers, Effie noticed. He took his training, his position seriously, a little too seriously for Effie's tastes. He played by the rules, as far as she could see. Where many Peacekeepers were known to accept bribes to look the other way, she highly doubted Steven Tanner would even consider such a thing. Still, Effie took a shot in the dark and asked, "How do you know those tunnels are safe...and where did they come from?"

"They've been here for hundreds of years. There was a network of them that ran throughout the nation called the underground railroad." Effie's was shocked at how free Mr. Tanner was with this information, and absolutely stunned by what he said next. "Since being discovered, the Capitol has repaired them...secured them...the one that leads from your room also leads into the President's main home, the official's offices...it's a way for the men in charge to _stay_ in charge during times such as these. An escape route that leads out to the bottom of the Tribute Center."

'Or a way for rebel forces to get the upper hand,' Effie had to fight to hide her smile. 'Now I know how the rebels are going to break us out of here. All I have to do is tell them.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

It was a welcome feeling having Catnip back in his life. Having her stand next to him during the morning meeting brought a feeling of nostalgia to Gale, like the old days when they'd go hunting and they had each other's backs. They shared something special back then, not just a friendship, it was more than that. When they were in the woods tracking game, they didn't need words, 'Never needed to move our lips either,' the thought brought a small smile to Gale's face. They were able to communicate with one another, send each other signals as to what their next move would be. Do they follow the tracks? Do they each take a side? Gale missed that form of camaraderie with Katniss and being with her that morning in the meeting, having her voice publicly that he was important to her, meant a lot to him. He wasn't too proud of that fact that it stirred up emotional feelings that had nothing to do with friendship, but he was willing to give himself a break. Telling himself that it would take time to put feelings of love behind him. Gale may never have experienced what Katniss and Peeta had together, but that didn't mean what he felt for her wasn't real. He stood by listening to the people from the Capitol, Plutarch and his assistant Fulvia talk with Katniss about some sort of surprise they had in store for her. He watched as Katniss looked through a sketchbook, put his hand on her shoulder when he saw the tears slipping down her cheeks only to have her shrug it off, once again letting him know he was crossing the line into Peeta's territory. Gale could comfort her verbally, but physically was another story. That was another man's job whether or not that man was there with them. Gale wondered if these Capitol people were listening to themselves as they spoke to him and Katniss, how rude some of their comments came off and he hated them that much more. Not for their brainless commentary on Katniss' Mockingjay costume, but for being from the place that forced her into wearing it. The Capitol. As far as he was concerned, none of those people deserved sanctuary in Thirteen's safe haven. If they wanted to appease their guilty conscience by joining the rebellion, they could stay at the Capitol and work from there. The only person he didn't mind was Justus. The man had been turned into an Avox, something Gale learned about from Katniss after her first Games, and seeing him up close...learning what he had done in the Capitol to get the rebellion's efforts started, Gale was impressed. The guy looked into the face of Snow, withstood the torture he was dealt and still survived. Even now, he had no ability to speak, yet he communicated freely with his hands around his wife and was teaching the others how to speak using their hands too. Gale had gone into a few of the sign language classes but could never pick it up. He tried to learn the alphabet so he could spell words, yet no matter how hard he tried, it didn't click. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'it's not like Snow's going to cut my tongue out or anything.'

The morning turned out to be a complete waste of time in Gale's book. The surprise Plutarch talked about turned out to be Katniss' prep team who were located in an area of Thirteen Gale had been to several times. He didn't want to tell Katniss, but he was one of the soldiers that had brought her prep team deep into the underground facility for discipline. He had no idea they were still being held, he thought they'd get some form of punishment then be released, so seeing the trio of people cowering in the corner of the dank, cold room...their wounds, almost made Gale feel guilty. Almost. He reminded himself that these people were part of the reason his Catnip went into the arena to begin with. It took Gale by complete surprise when Katniss freaked out over their being held prisoner and shocked him even more when she refused to let them be seen by anyone other than her mother, Prim and Dr. Valero, another Capitol piece of work. She may have been Justus' wife, but Gale couldn't stand the woman. Since talking with Katniss in the closet Gale came to realize that it wasn't his fault she miscarried, it was this doctor's fault...the Capitol's fault. The Capitol for putting Katniss in this position to begin with and the doctor for not being honest with Katniss and telling her about the destruction of Twelve. If the woman had done that then Gale wouldn't have had to, and he _did_ have to. That he was certain of. He waited while the prep team got worked on. Offered to go with Katniss when her doctor wanted to do a quick examination of her only to be shot down once again. This time, quite rudely in his book, but that was just Katniss being Katniss. While he stood around watching precious medical resources go to waste on the people from the Capitol, Gale spoke with Plutarch about getting the items needed to go hunting. It was obvious there would be no dressing up Katniss for the cameras today, so he might as well go hunting and take advantage of one of the conditions of her becoming their figurehead. A few calls were made and everything was set in place. The second Katniss came out of the room with that doctor, Gale was ready to get her away from all of these people...these people that didn't give a damn about her and shoved her in the arena, and he'd take her to the woods where she could be herself for a little while. He hadn't expected to wait around after her doctor's visit for the status of her prep team, and it bugged the hell out of him at how much of her time...herself she was dedicating to them. They didn't deserve it.

"Guess we've all been put on notice," the sound of Katniss' voice behind him had Gale turning towards her.

"Pardon me?" Plutarch asked.

Katniss made a gesture with her chin towards her prep team, "Don't tell me you didn't get the message, Plutarch?" Everyone held Katniss' stare. "Punishing my prep team was a warning. Not just to me, but to you too," she spoke to Fulvia and Plutarch. "Coin is making it known she's in charge and Capitol resident or not...she's the one with the power."

Fulvia lifted her chin, "I think Plutarch and I are much more valuable than those three."

"Sure you are, but I was valuable too, wasn't I Plutarch?" Katniss asked. "Tributes are always valuable...until they're not."

Gale let out a little sniff and a smirk. He was sort of pleased that Coin was telling the people of the Capitol they didn't deserve any special privileges here. "You ready to go?" he asked Katniss.

"I want to find out how they are first," she leaned against one of the exam tables to wait it out.

"Who cares?" From the look on Katniss' face apparently she did. "I mean...we can find out later," Gale quickly covered.

"We'll find out now," Katniss gave him a curious stare then turned her attention to her mother and Prim who were heading their way.

"They'll be fine. They've been..." Evelyn pursed her lips, "...they've been beaten and starved, but we should be able to have them back on their feet in no time."

"When can they get back to work?" Plutarch asked and Katniss rolled her eyes towards Gale who thought, 'Wow, really care about their well being, huh?'

"Tomorrow would be the soonest," Evelyn answered.

Katniss handed Prim a book and said, "Hey, can you put this in my room for me?"

"Sure," Prim looked excited. "Are you going to use it?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She gave Prim's braid a little tug. "Congratulations by the way. Dr. Valero told me the good news."

"Isn't it great, Katniss?" Prim smiled and Gale wondered what the good news was. "When Peeta gets here, he's going to be so excited."

"He always knew you'd be a doctor," Katniss gave Prim a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really happy for you Prim."

"Don't tell Bing. I want to tell him myself." Katniss pretended to lock her lips together at Prim's request. "See you later, Katniss." Prim lifted a hand to Gale. "Bye."

"_Now_, I'm ready to go," Katniss headed off with Gale.

"Did I hear you right?" Gale looked back over his shoulder at Prim who was talking to the green girl from Katniss' prep team. "Prim's going to be a doctor?"

"Uh huh. Dr. Valero is putting in the request for her to start medical training." Katniss grinned. "Effie really came through when she chose Dr. Valero for me."

"Effie?" Gale really had to find out about her. "What's this strange obsession you have with Effie Trinket?"

"There's no fixation. I love her."

Gale couldn't have been more shocked. "Look, I know she helped out with the rebellion and all, but...you _love_ her?" He gave Katniss a strange look. "Seriously?"

Katniss stopped walking and said, "Yeah. Seriously. I love her and Peeta adores her so you better watch yourself when you talk about her."

Gale held up his hands, "Sorry. I didn't realize you two had such a bond with the woman who reaped you."

Katniss' nostrils flared. "She did not reap us. That was the Capitol."

"Yeah and she's one of them." Gale started walking again, heading for the area he knew held their bows so they could go hunting. "We going or what?"

"No. I don't think I want to go anywhere with you," Katniss shook her head.

"Fine. Then I'll go hunting by myself."

"Hunting?" Katniss followed him. "Now?"

"Yeah, now. What else are we supposed to do? It's not like you can be...beautified or anything," Gale said it with a mocking tone in his voice. "Or maybe you want to go to your room and start having silent conversations with Effie?"

"You don't have to be such a jerk you know." Katniss' crossed her arms over her chest as she stormed down the hall behind him.

"Yeah. _I'm_ being the jerk," Gale said under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katniss asked as though she had no clue.

"Nothing, Catnip. It doesn't mean a thing." Gale really didn't feel like getting into an argument with her in the middle of the hall. "Let's get our stuff and go hunting. I think we're both feeling a bit claustrophobic in here."

She didn't say a word to him, just stared him down until they were in the woods searching for game. "You knew my prep team was down there, didn't you?" Katniss asked him out of the blue.

Gale figured he'd have to explain sooner or later after the questioning look she gave to him in the elevator on the way down to where they were being held. He just hadn't worked up a decent excuse yet. "I...I didn't know they were _still_ down there."

"Still?" Katniss stopped close to a tree. "How long did you know they were down there?"

Gale let out a breath and faced her, "I was ordered along with a couple of other guards to bring them there about five days ago."

"Five days!" Katniss' eyes grew huge with anger. "You brought my prep team there, and you didn't bother to tell me?"

He honestly didn't see the big deal. "What good would it have done? I mean...sure...they went a bit overboard with the punishment, but...Christ Catnip..." his eyes narrowed in accusation. "Why the hell do you care so much about these Capitol people?"

"Why _don't_ you?" Katniss dropped her bow to her side. "They're people, Gale. Just like the rest of us. So the question is, why don't you care about them?"

"They're not people like the rest of us. They're..." Gale kicked at the dirt under his feet. "This is bull. You're actually defending those people? They dressed you up...paraded you around so you could go into the arena, and you're actually defending them?"

Katniss shook her head in disbelief. "They didn't know any better. My prep team did everything in their power to help me get out of that arena alive, Gale."

"Oh please," He rolled his head in disgust. "They put makeup on you and did your hair. Big whoop!"

"That is a big whoop out there," Katniss lowered her voice down. "Gale, you don't understand the way things work in the Capitol. The people out there are superficial so things like hair and makeup mean a lot. My prep team knew that, and they worked their fingers to the bone for me. They knew what I looked like had a lot to do with getting sponsors."

"You could've gotten them on your own," Gale was certain of it. "You didn't need to get all fancied up by a group of...freaks. Sponsors would've noticed you on their own."

"Because of the things Peeta said," Katniss gripped his wrist. "Because of what those people did for me, I was turned into the Girl on Fire...one half of the Star Crossed Lovers and no...I couldn't have achieved that on my own." She dropped his wrist and took a few deep breaths. "They're decent people, Gale."

He had decided to drop the subject all together until she said that. "Decent people!" He grabbed her by the upper arms and gave her a little shake. "Do you even know what you're saying? Who you're talking about? These people don't deserve a thing from you yet you stood down there in that cell and yelled...and...and screamed like they were holding...ME prisoner!"

Her voice was low, "You're hurting me, Gale." She just stood there unmoving until he finally let her go then she stopped speaking all together leaned up against a tree and said, "Let me try and wrap my mind around this for a second. You don't think my prep team deserves a thing from me...from anyone really, because they're from the Capitol. Right?"

"Yeah," Gale stormed in front of her, determined to make his point. "Those people don't deserve a damn thing from you or me."

She gave her shoulder a little shrug. "What makes you so much better than them?"

"Because I know better than to do the things they've done," Gale said with defiance in his voice. "I know what's right and those people..."

"You know what's right," Katniss interrupted him. "And you know because...your parents taught you?"

"I guess. Yeah." He didn't know where she was going.

"Their parents taught them that the Games were right. That _we_ were the enemy."

"They were wrong!" Gale yelled out loud enough to frighten a flock of birds out of some trees away in the distance.

"But they didn't think they were wrong. They were raised that way." Gale couldn't understand why she wasn't screaming at him...fighting with him like she always did before. If she felt that strongly than she would have fought with him about it, wouldn't she? "My God, Gale. Have you always been this way? Thought like this?" Katniss pushed away from the tree and turned towards him. "Have I?"

He gave her a devilish half grin, "Yeah. We're two of a kind, Catnip."

"No," she shook her head. "We're not. And if that's who I was...I'm ashamed of myself." She pointed towards the underground facility. "Those people...my prep team...they're human beings and just because they're from the Capitol doesn't make them any less deserving than you or I."

"You might want to go back to that doctor and get checked out, Katniss. I think your priorities got knocked out of whack along with the rest of you during your escape." Gale didn't mean to be such an ass, but he was pretty pissed off with her at the moment.

"You know...you think you're so much better than they are because you're from Twelve and you've been through sooooo much, but what makes you so different from the Gamemakers, or Snow for that matter? You're standing here judging people based on where they were born." Katniss threw her bow over her shoulder. "I think I'm done hunting for the day."

He could barely catch his breath at her accusations. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He called to her.

"Told you. I'm done hunting."

"Maybe I'm not done hunting yet. I'm definitely not done with this conversation." Gale could feel his anger almost overflowing and still she didn't fight back.

"Say what you want to say so I can go home," She stood back with a disapproving look on her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did these people suck all the life out of you or do you save that for meetings like this morning when Peeta and your precious Effie Trinket are in trouble?" He knew he was being cruel, but damn, he couldn't seem to get a rise out of her. "The girl I knew would never have stood up for a bunch of people that put her in the arena, and she sure as hell wouldn't have based her decision on becoming the leader of the rebellion based on the rescue of some woman from the Capitol! I mean...GEEZ! EFFIE TRINKET!?"

"Watch what you say about that woman," Katniss' voice was low and threatening. "She was good enough for you when she sent medication for your back...she risked her life to get supplies for our district...she's done nothing but put herself in danger since Peeta and I entered the arena, so you better tread very..._very_ carefully when you talk about her, Gale. That woman is like a mother to Peeta and I won't let you badmouth her or make light of the things she's done."

"Fine! She's risked more than most from the Capitol, but honestly Catnip...who gives a shit?" Gale lowered his voice down. "You used to put me first...your family first."

Katniss took slow and precise steps towards Gale, looked him square in the eyes and said, "Effie Trinket _is_ my family. She's Peeta's family. You want to throw insults around about my prep team...Plutarch...go right ahead...I can ignore those, but I cannot ignore any disparaging remarks about Effie." She started for home once again then turned and left Gale with one last thing to mull over. "Don't make me regret my choice to have you by my side while Peeta's gone, and do not make me choose between you and Effie Trinket."

Gale slammed the door to his quarters the moment he walked into them thinking, 'Who the hell does she think she is comparing me to President Snow? And what the hell kind of threat was that...making her choose between me and Effie?' Gale let out a loud grunt. 'There is something wrong with her. There has to be. It's like she's messed up in the head. Walking around talking to Peeta like he can hear her or something and sticking up for these...losers from the Capitol like they actually give a shit about her.' He opened up his closet and dug through the pockets of the clothes he was wearing when they were rescued from District Twelve and found what he was looking for. He felt the silky material in his hands and remembered Prim saying something about Katniss being spoiled. 'If she's wearing underwear like this, she probably is spoiled,' Gale thought as he looked at the delicate orange garments in his hand. He knew he should have given them back to her, but what was he going to do hand them over and say, "here I was holding your underwear for you?" He looked at his watch, shoved the garments back in his old clothes pocket and got ready for dinner. 'I don't know who you are anymore Catnip, but I'm going to do everything I can to help you remember where you came from and that I'm right about these people from the Capitol,' he silently vowed as he headed to the dining hall for the special meeting Coin was holding during Reflection.

...

...

...

...

...

Suspicions began going through her mind weeks ago when Gale joined the rebellion. She put them to rest after talking things through with him, but then questions began to arise within Katniss again. His reaction to her prep team's location didn't seem to come as a surprise nor did he seem concerned about their well-being. If anything Gale seemed to be happy her prep team had been beaten, and this was cause for concern for Katniss. She tried to ignore his rude comments about them, told herself he had the right to feel that way considering his district was firebombed, but it was her district too, and she went through the Games, not Gale. As they made their way stealthily through the woods of Thirteen Katniss couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that had been plaguing her since they came upon her pets. "You knew my prep team was down there, didn't you?" Katniss had to find out the truth.

"I...I didn't know they were _still_ down there."

"Still?" Now she was certain he knew more than he was letting on. "How long did you know they were down there?"

"I was ordered along with a couple of other guards to bring them there about five days ago." The look on Gale's face almost read like pride to Katniss.

"Five days!" Katniss was furious. "You brought my prep team there and you didn't bother to tell me?"

Gale just blew it off like it was no big deal, but to Katniss it was. "What good would it have done? I mean...sure...they went a bit overboard with the punishment, but...Christ Catnip..." his eyes narrowed in accusation. "Why the hell do you care so much about these Capitol people?"

"Why _don't_ you?" She thought for sure that Gale would take pity on those less fortunate, and considering their predicament, her prep team was almost like an endangered species. "They're people, Gale. Just like the rest of us. So the question is, why don't you care about them?"

"They're not people like the rest of us. They're... This is bull. You're actually defending those people? They dressed you up...paraded you around so you could go into the arena, and you're actually defending them?"

Katniss shook her head in disbelief. "They didn't know any better. My prep team did everything in their power to help me get out of that arena alive, Gale."

"Oh please," his voice was dripping with disgust. "They put makeup on you and did your hair. Big whoop!"

"That is a big whoop out there." As much as she wanted to scream and yell, she had to keep her temper under control. She took one deep cleansing breath and attempted to explain things to him, "Gale, you don't understand the way things work in the Capitol. The people out there are superficial so things like hair and makeup mean a lot. My prep team knew that and they worked their fingers to the bone for me. They knew what I looked like had a lot to do with getting sponsors."

"You could've gotten them on your own. You didn't need to get all fancied up by a group of...freaks. Sponsors would've noticed you on their own."

"Because of the things Peeta said," Katniss held onto his wrist. She had to make him understand. "Because of what those people did for me, I was turned into the Girl on Fire...one half of the Star Crossed Lovers and no...I couldn't have achieved that on my own." She told herself to calm down. 'This isn't good for the baby so keep it together.' A few more deep breaths. "They're decent people, Gale."

"Decent people!" The force of Gale's hands gripping her upper arms took her by complete surprise. They both had tempers, she had seen his many times over the years and was shocked that they hadn't come to blows during the course of their friendship, but he had never actually hurt her...until now. "Do you even know what you're saying? Who you're talking about? These people don't deserve a thing from you yet you stood down there in that cell and yelled...and...and screamed like they were holding...ME prisoner!"

"You're hurting me, Gale." No matter how many times she and Peeta had fought, and their fights were pretty vocal, he had never laid a hand on her. Not in the manor Gale had just done. She tried to put it out of her mind by telling herself that he was upset, but his comments about her prep team...the people from the Capitol in general, left her feeling uneasy. "Let me try and wrap my mind around this for a second. You don't think my prep team deserves a thing from me...from anyone really, because they're from the Capitol. Right?"

"Yeah," Gale stood his ground in front of her, and Katniss knew it was an act of intimidation. "Those people don't deserve a damn thing from you or me."

It was a horrible conclusion she was coming to as she asked him, "What makes you so much better than them?"

"Because I know better than to do the things they've done. I know what's right and those people..."

"You know what's right," Katniss stopped him from speaking in order to get her point across. "And you know because...your parents taught you?"

"I guess. Yeah."

Whether Gale knew it or not, he was helping her to see things much clearer. "Their parents taught them that the Games were right. That _we_ were the enemy."

"They were wrong!" Gale screamed at her and startled a flock of birds, but not Katniss.

"But they didn't think they were wrong. They were raised that way." Peeta had once told her that people shouldn't be judged because of where they were born, and Katniss realized that's exactly what Gale was doing...what she had done her entire life. "My God, Gale. Have you always been this way? Thought like this?" Katniss pushed away from the tree she was leaning on and faced Gale. "Have I?"

"Yeah. We're two of a kind, Catnip." The smile on Gale's face made her stomach turn.

"No," she shook her head. "We're not. And if that's who I was...I'm ashamed of myself. Those people...my prep team...they're human beings and just because they're from the Capitol doesn't make them any less deserving than you or I."

"You might want to go back to that doctor and get checked out, Katniss. I think your priorities got knocked out of whack along with the rest of you during your escape."

She wondered where the boy was she had grown up with. He looked identical to the young man she had spent her life hunting with, but the man standing in the woods with her now was so filled with hatred he couldn't see past it. All he could do was group together the people from the Capitol in with Snow, but Katniss knew better. She knew what they had risked for her and Peeta. Gale knew too, but still he chose to overlook it. "You know...you think you're so much better than they are because you're from Twelve and you've been through sooooo much, but what makes you so different from the Gamemakers, or Snow for that matter? You're standing here judging people based on where they were born." Katniss threw her bow over her shoulder. "I think I'm done hunting for the day."

Gale's voice called to her. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

She had to get away from him and do some thinking. Serious thinking about the man she thought she could trust. Regina had warned her not to tell him about the baby still being alive. Katniss thought it was to protect him, but now she wasn't sure. Did Regina see something in Gale that Katniss was blind to? "Told you. I'm done hunting."

For some reason Gale continued to pester her, almost like he wanted to fight with her. "Maybe I'm not done hunting yet. I'm definitely not done with this conversation."

"Say what you want to say so I can go home." Katniss couldn't rise to his bait no matter how much she wanted to. One of them had to act like a grown up and it was obviously not going to be Gale.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did these people suck all the life out of you or do you save that for meetings like this morning when Peeta and your precious Effie Trinket are in trouble?" Gale stood right in front of her. "The girl I knew would never have stood up for a bunch of people that put her in the arena, and she sure as hell wouldn't have based her decision on becoming the leader of the rebellion based on the rescue of some woman from the Capitol! I mean...GEEZ! EFFIE TRINKET!?"

"Watch what you say about that woman," Katniss' voice was low and threatening. Now, he was crossing a line. "She was good enough for you when she sent medication for your back...she risked her life to get supplies for our district...she's done nothing but put herself in danger since Peeta and I entered the arena, so you better tread very..._very_ carefully when you talk about her, Gale." If there was anyone from the Capitol that Gale should be grateful for it was Effie. "That woman is like a mother to Peeta and I won't let you badmouth her or make light of the things she's done."

"Fine! She's risked more than most from the Capitol, but honestly Catnip...who gives a shit?" Gale lowered his voice down. "You used to put me first...your family first."

She couldn't argue with him on that one. "Effie Trinket _is_ my family. She's Peeta's family. You want to throw insults around about my prep team...Plutarch...go right ahead...I can ignore those, but I cannot ignore any disparaging remarks about Effie." She had been more of a mother to Peeta in one year than his own mother had been his entire life. For that reason alone, Effie Trinket had become blood. "Don't make me regret my choice to have you by my side while Peeta's gone, and do not make me choose between you and Effie Trinket." In the back of Katniss' mind she was thinking, 'As much as it pains me, I'd choose Effie, Gale. I'd choose Peeta's mother.' She could hear him screaming at her as she headed for the underground facility of Thirteen. Knew he was behind her, he had no choice but to follow her, he wasn't allowed to stay outside without her, but she kept her distance and surprisingly her cool.

"I need your bow," Gale snapped at her.

Katniss handed it to him without saying a word and went to her quarters to find her father in law packing up her things for her. "Pops? What are you doing?"

"They said they were moving us to the upper level and I didn't want them coming in here and finding some of your..." he gave her a little grin, "...contraband."

"Oh," Katniss always felt a sense of peace when she was around her father in law. "Thanks. Let me give you a hand with that stuff." She walked to the spot in the floor where she hid the pencils for Peeta.

"Got 'em," Bing told her. "Got all of that stuff. Everything left is pretty much the basics they provided you with when you moved in here."

"Thanks." Katniss followed her father in law up the stairs to their new quarters. "I appreciate you not taking the elevator. They make me feel trapped."

"Not a problem," Bing opened the door to her new quarters up for her to enter. "Looks like you're going to have to find a new way of getting into your mom's place at night." He set the box of Katniss' things down on a counter. "The ducts are in the floor on this level."

Katniss gave him a strange look, "You know about that?"

"Yup. Your mom told me."

"She knows?"

"Knows more than you give her credit for," Bing started looking around for loose tiles to hide the pencils. "Found one." He shoved the pencils inside and placed the tile back in place. "How was hunting with Gale?"

"How do you know I went hunting with Gale?" Katniss had been sitting on a chair staring off into space thinking about that very thing when he asked.

"Kitchen staff was told you'd be bringing in some meat." Bing pulled out a few drawers until he found one that was large enough to hold the stash of paper Katniss had pilfered. "Since you look like you've got the whole world weighing down on your shoulders right now and no game, I'm guessing things didn't' go the way you wanted."

"You're just as bad as your son, you know that?" Katniss bit her bottom lip. "Can't hide a damn thing from you."

"Nope," he walked over to her and took her hand. "You can try to keep a secret, but...you're not too good when it comes to lying to the ones you love, and like it or not, you love me."

It was the first time in hours Katniss genuinely smiled. "Like I said, you're just like your son...arrogant." 'How long will I be able to keep the ultimate secret from this man,' she wondered? 'As long as you have to in order to save the life of the people you love.'

"Not arrogant. A little cocky maybe," he took a seat next to her. "Feel like talking before the mandatory meeting in the dining hall?"

She needed to figure some things out, but pulling her father in law into the mess he was determined to stay out of was the last thing she wanted to do. "It's rebellion stuff."

"So it's got nothing to do with Gale?"

"No, it has plenty to do with Gale," Katniss answered. "Gale and the rebellion." She chewed away at her lip then started to work on one of her fingernails. "Pops? How do you feel about the rebels from the Capitol?"

"Don't really know them so I can't say I have many feelings towards them one way or another." He gave it a little thought, "Suppose I'm happy to have them on our side. It's good to know that not everyone out there thinks the way Snow does."

"There," Katniss stood up, "That's my point. They're not all alike."

"Of course not. That would be like them saying because we're from District Twelve we should all be punished for the things our ancestors did."

There was one person she was curious about. "How do you feel about Effie?"

"Now that woman I've got lots of opinions about," Bing leaned back in his chair. "Never really got to know her, but I know my son loves her and she loves my son the way he deserved to be loved by his mother his whole life. Risked a lot for the people of our district too. In my opinion, they don't make 'em much better than Effie Trinket."

If Peeta's father could feel that way, than why couldn't Gale? "Pops, Peeta isn't a traitor you know."

"Never thought he was."

"No," Katniss took his hand in hers. "You'd never think that way." She told him about the message Peeta had sent to her and saw his eyes fill with tears. "Pretty smart, huh?"

"Either that or crazy." He got up and held his arm out to her. "Walk you down to the dining hall?"

"That would be great." Katniss entered and saw Gale waiting just inside the door for her. She still wasn't sure how to help him understand about the people from the Capitol that risked so much for her, wasn't sure he'd ever open his mind enough to see her way of thinking, but his hatred had been deeply rooted toward the Capitol since birth and she had to help him see. "Waiting for me?" She asked Gale.

"Yeah." Gale lifted a chin in greeting for Bing. "Nice to see you again. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are over there," Gale pointed them out.

"See you two later."

"We still fighting?" Gale asked her.

"Why don't we just say that we agree to disagree when it comes to the topic of the people from the Capitol?" Katniss suggested. She needed to get through the night...through this meeting that would prove Peeta's innocence to the people she was currently living amongst.

"Katniss?" Finnick grabbed her hand. "Why are we meeting here?"

Her heart broke for Finnick Odair. The man she had thought was such a ladies man, turned out to be so in love with Annie Cresta, he was on the verge of lunacy. "Remember the meeting this morning, Finnick? I agreed to be the Mockingjay and Coin saw that Peeta wasn't a traitor. She was supposed to promise immunity for all the tributes that were captured by the Capitol, but now that she knows Peeta wasn't spewing a bunch of treasonous lies..." Katniss gave his hand a little pat. "I'm sure she's going to fill everyone in on their innocence."

"Oh, good. I'm worried though...with Annie...what if she says something that might be construed as traitorous?"

"Don't worry, Finnick. I made her promise to pardon anyone while being held prisoner of the Capitol. Annie will be fine." Katniss wondered though, would Coin still hold up her part of the bargain to pardon everyone if needed?

Coin stood atop a small stage in front of a tiny microphone and began. "Attention." It only took her one time to get the crowd under control. "I'm pleased to announce that Katniss Ev...Mellark has agreed to be our Mockingjay with..." the crowd began to cheer and Katniss shrunk between Finnick and Gale in an attempt to hide herself. "However," Coin said loudly to regain control of the meeting, "Mrs. Mellark will only be our Mockingjay provided the other victors be granted full pardons." Coin began listing them off by name from a list and finished with, "Peeta Mellark and Effie Trinket."

The vast majority of the crowd began to hiss their disapproval. "She should be showing them the recording of Peeta during the interview...letting them know he's not a traitor," Katniss whispered to Gale who just shrugged a shoulder at her.

Coin sought out Katniss and held her stare, "In return for those unprecedented requests, Soldier Mellark has promised to devote herself to our cause. It follows that any deviance from her mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the fate of the victors determined by the laws of District Thirteen. As would her own." There was a small semblance of a smile on the woman's face before she said, "Thank you," and walked off the stage.

"Wait a minute," Katniss tried to make her way through the crowd towards Coin who was ushered out of the dining hall by armed guards. "What the hell was that?" Katniss turned to face Gale.

"I...I don't know," even he had a look of shock on his face. "Thought for sure she'd tell people about Peeta being the Jabberjay. Maybe she's afraid the traitor will pass on the news or something."

Katniss knew that wasn't the case at all. She looked around the room until she found Haymitch looking back at her. His eyes filled with sorrow. Justus and Regina stared at her with pity and the rest of the room, a mixture of hope and disappointment. Yes, Katniss knew exactly what Coin had in mind when she was making her speech to the people in this district. The woman put in the order to kill her baby and now she was telling Katniss she had no problem doing the same to Peeta, Effie, the rest of the victors as well as Katniss herself. She pushed through the crowd, ignoring the stares and pats of congratulations from the people of District Twelve, towards her mentor and Plutarch. "Take it you understood our fearless leader's message to me?" Katniss practically growled. They had been having a power struggle since Katniss agreed to her position as the Mockingjay. "Why didn't she tell them about Peeta's innocence? Why didn't she..."

The sound of water splashing began to come from somewhere near followed up by a familiar voice with a Capitol accent. "Can you hear me? Oh, I certainly hope you can."

Katniss tried to figure out where the sound of water was coming from. Plutarch held the computer he was holding in the center of their group. She had no clue what was happening until Haymitch said one word, "Trinkie."


	6. Drinking Me Lonely

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Five: Drinking Me Lonely**

**There are many things happening across Panem. Katniss is getting accustomed to her new position as Mockingjay. Peeta is being put through hell on a daily basis. Effie is doing her best to play double agent, and Haymitch is finding out that life isn't easy without his nag by his side. Gale's true colors are beginning to show, and this is posing a problem for his lifelong friend. **

**This chapter started off with a little musical inspiration. Chris Young sings a haunting ballad titled Drinking Me Lonely which came up on my random playlist. Hence, Haymitch's section in this chapter. So thank you Chris Young! **

**Thank you to all of you who take the time out of your busy life to read this story. Those of you who review, thank you! I am humbled by your kind words.**

**S and A, I am nothing without you both. You give of your time, your brains, your humor and your friendship. Thank you both!**

**Let's all travel into the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower?" Effie entered her quarters with her personal Peacekeeper searching each and every room.

"Residence is secure," Steven spoke into his wristband then addressed Effie. "Miss. Trinket, I'll be taking my break now. You'll have guards posted at each entrance, walking the grounds and one will be inside with you at all times."

Effie waved him off and headed for her private bedroom. "Good night, Mr. Tanner."

"I'll be back in three and a half hours," he informed her before allowing another guard into her quarters and talking quietly to him.

'Three and a half hours,' Effie thought to herself. 'I'll need to move quickly if I want to explore the corridors that led towards the prisoners.' She'd have to get as much information about it as possible before reporting to Haymitch and the rest of the rebels. Fifteen minutes is what she gave herself before walking into the main area of her residency to meet the replacement Peacekeeper. "Good evening."

"Ma'am," the guard had been standing in the center of her living room scanning his surroundings.

"I was planning on having a cup of tea before I bathe and turn in for the evening." Effie poured it herself. "Would you like one? We have plenty of food and drink," she offered noticing the guard's eyes constantly drifting towards the table laden with an overabundance of food. "If you don't' eat it, it shall all go to waste."

"I'm not allowed to..."

The lack of Capitol accent, his eyes continually floating towards the sweets and his constant slumping of the shoulders told Effie all she needed to know about her temporary guard. He was from District Two. "Oh, pish posh. Who will be the wiser?" Effie made him up a plate full of sweets hoping the sugar rush would come crashing down on him. "Please," she gave him a tiny smile as she offered him the plate. "Your secret is safe with me. Tea?"

The guard took the plate from her hands and began to eat as though he had never had an ounce of sugar in his life. "Tea would be nice. Thank you."

"My pleasure," Effie wished to high heaven she had some of that sleep syrup Katniss had used on Peeta in the first arena. Sleep syrup may not have been at the ready, but she did have brandy. "I shall make you my special blend."

"Thank you Miss. Trinket."

"Of course," Effie poured a small amount of blackberry brandy into a cup and filled it with steaming hot black tea. "Do you like it sweetened?"

"Yes, please."

She dawdled for a few moments, refilled the guard's plate twice and his cup of tea three times. "It's quite lovely having someone decent to care for," she took his cup and noticed the droopy lids covering his eyes. "Well, I do have a busy morning ahead of me. Please feel free to make yourself at home," she gestured to an oversized rocker stuffed with luxurious padding. "You Peacekeepers work so hard and I barely see you take a break. I promise I shall be no troubles whatsoever. A bath and sleep," she grinned as she watched the guard sit in the rocker and begin to push it back and forth. 'Sleep well,' she thought to herself as she entered her quarters and moved the portrait of President Snow to the side. There was only one button and she wasn't sure how to get out of the hallways Mr. Tanner had taken her into once she made her way inside, so she grabbed a pillow and placed it in the wall preventing it from closing with her inside. With shoeless feet, she headed straight for the area she had heard Johanna's voice coming from, but there was nothing but silence. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself as she scanned the dark tunnels. One led to a doorway, a television monitor located in the wall next to the door, showed what was on the other side. "Peeta," she whispered. Effie had found the jail cells where the prisoners had been taken. He was curled up in the fetal position and shivering. If she could, she would have broken through the door and taken him from his locked cell. 'Stay on track, Effie,' she reminded herself she was there for a reason. To get information so Haymitch could rescue them. There were ten cells squeezed into a space no bigger than her bathroom. Three held Johanna, Peeta and Annie who was rocking back and forth and silently crying. 'Oh darling,' Effie sent the girl a mental bit of hope, 'it won't be long. Stay strong. All of you, stay strong.' Four other cells were taken, but one prisoner wasn't moving. His eyes were open and had a fixed look about them. Effie gasped as she realized that the mentor from District Six was lying dead on the floor of his cell. Under his head a bloody puddle. Her fingers covered her lips as she headed down another corridor. The twists and turns of the halls finally led to two additional doors. The television monitoring system showed a room, which Effie recognized as the meeting room next to the President's main office. The other television screen showed President Snow sitting behind his large desk, rubbing at his temple, watching the war unfold before his eyes on yet another television screen. 'Seems I hit a bit of a jackpot,' a flicker of hope flashed through her eyes. When the president turned around and started to speak to someone Effie tried to make out who it was, but the person was out of view, and then... her fingers flew to her lips, "Orange blossom," she whispered. The rebel's traitor was right before her eyes, and now Effie understood why the information being passed about was minimal. She had to tell Haymitch, had to let the rebels know what was going on. Most importantly, she had to find a way to get rid of the traitor. Orange blossom knew Effie Trinket was part of the rebellion. She wished she had more time, but it was not on her side. She did her best to hurry back into her bedroom, stuck her arm through the opening of the wall in an attempt to open it back up, but that was all that would fit. The pillow hadn't been nearly firm enough to keep it open wide enough for her to slip back through. She berated herself for being so stupid, 'What were you thinking? You should have used a book...a candlestick...A pillow?' The television monitor in the wall showed her empty bedroom. Her eyes began to scan the area, looking for a way to get back in. There was no button in sight. No way of reentering her quarters. 'Oh my,' she worried. She pushed on the wall only to find that it wouldn't budge. 'Okay, think Effie. Think.' She closed her eyes and thought of her exit from the hallway with Steven. Her tiny pace helped her to focus on her task at hand. What did Mr. Tanner do to get the wall to slide open? Did he touch something? Her eyes flickered to the television monitor she hadn't noticed upon reentering her quarters earlier. Effie looked at the monitor thinking, 'Surely it can't be that simple,' but it was. A push of the power button and she was back inside of her bedroom. She threw the pillow onto a chair, rushed into the bathroom and ran the shower. 'Please be there. Please be there.' Her head was going a mile a minute as she stripped down to nothing, held the computer in her hand and stood as far away from the splashing water as possible. Plutarch had said the device could withstand almost anything, Effie could only hope the slight sprays of water wasn't one of the things the tiny computer couldn't handle. She swirled her finger counterclockwise over the area Plutarch had told her about, stuck her head out of the shower to make sure she was still alone, then began speaking into it. "Can you hear me? Oh, I certainly hope you can. Haymitch, we are more than ready for you to make your appearance," she kept her voice down and her lips as close to the computer as possible. "I have found a way to get access to the prisoners through the quarters they are keeping me in adjacent to the president's rose garden. It not only leads to the jail cells, but to a conference room, the president's private office, and the Tribute Center as well. There were too many hallways for me to go through without being caught, but I was led to believe that there is one tunnel that leads to Snow's residency. I fear we are now down to six prisoners of war being held captive and Peeta is not faring well. None of us are." She wasn't sure when the rebels could make their way into the Capitol, if she'd even be alive for much longer, but she had an idea. "We are having a meeting in two days time to discuss an attack against those of you that have taken shelter in Thirteen. All of the officials will be there, as well as President Snow. The security will be ungodly around his offices, but the private residencies are usually left with only one or two guards. If you are willing to brave this, then I will use your computerized system to disable their television coverage of the war like you asked me to Plutarch. In fact, I shall do it immediately. Please...please do not leave us here any longer. The traitor is here, and knows who I am...that I have been a part of the rebellion since the Victory Tour. All of our lives are in danger and my boy...my sweet boy...They are slowly poisoning Peeta and..."

"Miss Trinket," the knock on her shower door startled her.

"Yes," she called out.

"You'll need to come out of there."

"I shall finish up promptly." Effie blew out a breath. "Oh, Haymitch. I fear they may have caught me this time." The pounding on the door grew louder. "Please darling, hurry. And if I don't make it out the traitor is...I..."

"Miss. Trinket," Steven Tanner's voice spoke to her from inside of her washroom.

"Mr. Tanner! Please leave this instant! This is not proper etiquette!"

"You'll have to come with me ma'am," Mr. Tanner stood with his back to the shower. "I won't look, but you'll need to step out of the shower immediately ma'am."

It took careful precision to manipulate the buttons on the computer, reach for her clothing, dry herself off and secure Plutarch's device back into her corset after getting dressed without Steven Tanner seeing. "Where are we going?" Effie tugged on her wig which was slightly lopsided.

"This way Miss. Trinket," she entered her living room to see President Snow waiting for her arrival, and knew her days as a double agent were up.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Trinkie." There was a tremble in Haymitch's voice as he called her by the pet name she hated so much. "Plutarch, we need to go somewhere quiet," Haymitch suggested.

Plutarch, Katniss, Haymitch and Fulvia entered the hallway outside of the dining hall and listened as Effie pleaded for the lives of those being held captive. "Oh, Haymitch. I fear they may have caught me this time." The pounding on the door grew louder. "Please darling, hurry. And if I don't make it out the traitor is...I..."

"What was that?" Katniss said softly when they heard a pounding sound.

"Someone's there," Haymitch leaned closer to the computer and feared for Effie's safety.

A few words were spoken between Effie and someone that had entered the room she was in, then the computer went dead. The group shared concerned looks.

"At least we know the traitor is not here with us," Plutarch attempted to help ease the worry on Katniss' and Haymitch's faces.

"No. They're there and probably ratted Effie out." Haymitch pounded his fist into the wall. "Damn it, Effie! Why the hell do you always have to be the hero?" His head dropped as he tried to regain his composure. "Okay, we need to let Coin know about this. Time to get our people out of there and we're not waiting two days!"

"Hey, Catnip?" Gale peeked his head out of the dining hall. "Your family's been looking for you...you alright?"

Katniss took a few deep breaths. The combination of fear, the stench of whatever they were serving for dinner and her rapidly beating heart was causing her stomach to churn in a way that was all too familiar. "Yeah."

"Might as well bring him in on it sweetheart. He's gonna find out anyway," Haymitch motioned for Gale to join them as they headed for the control room. "We've got to get a rescue mission going, and now. Our people are in a world of danger."

"Didn't we know that already?" Gale asked sarcastically.

"This is serious, Gale." Katniss could feel the horrible churning start in her gut. "I...I need to meet you there." She ran ahead of them without saying another word, heading for the nearest bathroom, begging herself to hold on. 'Please don't do this banana nut. Mommy needs to work. Oh God...mommy,' she pushed open the door to a closet and grabbed a trashcan, bent over it and let out whatever was in her stomach. She wasn't sure how long she sat on the closet's cold floor holding her stomach, wishing she had a glass of iced water to sip on, wishing Peeta was there to hold her hair back and rub that spot between her shoulder blades making things bearable. "I can't do this," her lips moved as she talked to him. "How am I supposed to hide this, Peeta? Prim guessed and I couldn't keep it from her. Bing said I couldn't keep a secret from him or mom. What if they know? How am I going to keep this baby alive if I have to go into battle?"

"Katniss?" A soft rap on the closet door followed by Prim's voice called to her. "I'm coming in."

Katniss lifted her bloodshot eyes to Prim who immediately went into doctor mode. "First thing's first. We need to get that trash can out of here before the smell makes you puke again." Prim opened the door, disappeared for a couple of minutes then returned with a cup of something. "Sip this."

"What is it?"

"Water," Prim lifted it to her sister's lips. "Take little sips. You look weak. Are you okay? Can you stand?"

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since I've dealt with the morning sickness." Katniss rested her head against the wall. "How am I going to do this, Prim?"

"The same way you did it in the arena," She held her hand out to Katniss. "Come on. You'll want to eat now, right?"

"I have to go to a meeting in the control room about rescuing Peeta," Katniss took a few deep breaths.

Prim thought for a few seconds then said, "Okay. I'll have Dr. Valero put in an order for your food to be brought to you." She put her arm around Katniss' waist. "Did something bring it on? The smell of some food?"

"Yeah, I called myself mommy," Katniss gave her sister a halfhearted grin.

"That'll do it," Prim smiled back. "Drink the rest of this water. Stop by the restroom on your way to the meeting, and clean yourself up. You stink. In the meantime I'll talk to Dr. Valero and we'll send you in some food and something soothing for your stomach."

"No," Katniss shook her head. "Don't worry about the medicine. Now that I've gotten it out of my system, I'll be fine until I'm ready to eat again. We need to save the medication for when I really need it."

"Okay, but just in case, I'll talk to Dr. Valero about it." Prim walked a few feet away from Katniss, "You're hunting again, right?"

"Yeah," Katniss nodded.

"Good. Take me with you the next time so I can forage for some medicinal herbs. They don't grow anything like that here, don't think they even know what to look for in the woods, but I can brew up some tea that will help you with this. It won't get rid of it completely, but it should help." Prim walked away without getting an approval or disapproval from her sister.

"Great, Coin will love that." Katniss walked into the meeting where they were dissecting Effie's description of the corridors in the Capitol.

"If we can get to this place she's staying at," Haymitch was pacing back and forth, "we might stand a chance of getting to the prisoners."

"But how?" Gale asked. "It's not like we can land a hovercraft in the middle of the president's rose garden."

"The Tribute Center roof," Katniss interjected. "She said it led to the Tribute Center. Plutarch, you disabled the surveillance and there are no tributes for them to keep an eye on, so the feeds on the roof won't exactly be a priority for them."

"I see what you're saying sweetheart," Haymitch looked up at a map of the Capitol that was displayed on a large television monitor. "If we can get our people here, make it down to the tunnels, we can reach all of them and get them out the same way."

"They'll never even know we were around the president's offices," Gale looked intently at the map. "We might be able to take a few hostages in the process...grab a hold of some officials. See how Snow would like that."

"He wouldn't give a damn," Katniss sat down before her legs gave out. Prim was right. She was feeling just like she looked...weak. "As far as he's concerned, all of his people are dispensable." 'Sort of like Coin,' she thought to herself. "They've accepted a position with the Capitol...knew what they were risking..." she turned her head towards the president, "...I'm sure he'll remember their sacrifice."

"The girl's right," Haymitch either didn't get Katniss' sarcastic comment or disregarded it. "Snow could care less about his people. We need to go in, get ours and get the hell out."

"If we could use this opportunity to gain some type of edge over the Capitol, then we should," Gale argued.

"No!" Haymitch slapped his hand against the table. "We need to prioritize here. That's where we screwed up when we were getting them out of the arena. We tried to do too much at once. We should've listened to Effie when she told us to use the other hovercrafts as cover, grab the rebels and get out. Instead we were trying to get supplies...take out their entire communications network. We barely made it out of there."

"I agree with Haymitch on that," Plutarch added. "If we had stuck to the original plan instead of changing it at the last minute, we would have gotten all of the tributes out."

"Stop calling them tributes," Haymitch said in a low voice. "They're people, not tributes."

"We can't go back in time," Coin's face was stone, "and change the outcome of the rescue mission. Our adjusting of the plans was beneficial and provided us with a slight advantage over the Capitol. District Four gained control over communications within hours of our attack on the Capitol's systems."

"District Four would've gotten control over it anyway," Haymitch's entire face was starting to turn beet red. "It needs to be decided now. Is this a rescue mission or is this an a attack?"

"It's a rescue mission," Katniss said flatly. "That is what was promised to me." she let her eyes drift up to Coin's.

"A rescue mission," Coin gave her head a nod. "However, I want to know who the traitor is, and I'd like the person brought here if possible."

"As long as it doesn't risk the lives of the people we're trying to save, I have no problem with that," Katniss could smell the food being delivered to her before it even entered the room. Her mouth began to water as a knock came at the door and Regina entered with a tray. "How do we know which way to go once you get access to that area Effie told us about?"

"Excuse me for disturbing your meeting, but Katniss needs to keep her strength up if she's going to be fulfilling her role as our Mockingjay." Dr. Valero set the tray down in front of Katniss, signed a few things to Justus and said, "He'd like me to translate for him."

"Proceed," Coin eyed up Katniss' doctor.

Regina began translating Justus' hand signals. "I know a lot about the tunnels. They were the inspiration for the Capitol hideout I built as well as the escape routes in the districts." Everyone listened as Regina spoke for Justus as he explained the origin of them, and how they were being used by the Capitol when he still worked for them. When he was finished Regina calmly excused herself. "Have a good evening."

Everyone in the room gave Katniss and her heaping tray of food she had ignored during Justus' lesson a once over. "They still have us residents from Twelve on a higher calorie diet," she tried to play her enormous portions off. As Katniss dove into the soup that had been served for dinner that night she took a huge bite of bread thinking, 'Peeta, you need to hurry up and get here. I'm not going to be able to keep these people fooled for much longer.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

A one by one inch device was placed on Peeta's arm, and the tubes shot into his skin. He took in a sharp breath between his teeth and waited for everything to change. He started to see images the night before that had frightened him to no end. Katniss' body burned to a crisp surrounded by a glowing light. His mother, Effie's body lying dead in a pool of her own blood, her throat slit open. 'She's not your mother,' something in the back of his mind was struggling to get a grip on reality. 'Effie Trinket is not your mother. Your mother is dead,' but was she? Snow had told him his entire family died in the bombings of District Twelve. Bombs that Katniss was supposedly responsible for, but he also called Effie his mother. 'Why would he do that?' Peeta wondered. 'Effie's from the Capitol. Am I...am I from the Capitol too?' Questions continued to arise within him. 'Did I live in District Twelve? Yes. I know I did. I remember being reaped. Reaped by...Effie. Approached by Haymitch to help...help what?' Peeta took a breath, closed his eyes, and tried to recall who these people were to him. He could hear Effie telling him to fight what Snow was doing to him. Not to admit to being part of the rebellion. 'The rebellion,' Peeta's eyes flew open. 'Haymitch wanted me to join the rebellion.'

"Good morning, Peeta," President Snow's voice sent a chill up his spine. "I have a special treat for you today." He made a motion with his hand and Peeta watched as the room he had killed three Peacekeepers in the day before appeared behind a wall of glass. "Do you recognize our prisoner?"

Peeta's head was fuzzy...dizzy, but he knew who was on the other side of the wall. "Please don't do this. I don't know what you want from me. I don't know about the rebellion. I was never a member."

President Snow's demented features took on one of anger and hostility. "This has nothing to do with the rebellion, and everything to do with yesterday's attempt on my life. You took three of my guards, but I am being kind and only taking one life in return. Correction. One very important life. This person is important to you, am I correct, Peeta?"

"No." He tried to turn his head but it was strapped down to the table. "No!" He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Then why so emotional over the death of someone so...insignificant?"

"What do you want?" Peeta looked at Snow. "You want me to forget Katniss? Hate her? Well, don't worry...your drugs are doing that. I can barely think about her without wanting to strangle her."

"No, Peeta. I want to show you what happens when you don't play by my rules." Snow walked around the back of the table Peeta was strapped to. "What should have happened to you in that first arena."

The stench of blood and the overpowering scent of roses accosted Peeta's senses, turning his stomach, reminding him of Snow's visit to District Twelve...his home. The home he and Katniss shared. "Aaaaargh!" He screamed, tried to loosen the binds that kept him secured in place. "Stop this! You don't have to do this! I told you...I'll disappear. I'll take Katniss and we'll both disappear. You'll never have to see us again. No one will!"

"And your child? Will I see your child? In the arena perhaps?"

'His child,' it was the first time Snow didn't question the parentage. "No," Peeta whispered harshly. "I won't trade my child for anyone's life."

"What if I told you, your child would never have to face the arena? All you'd have to do was allow it to be raised in the Capitol. I would take excellent care of your offspring."

"NOOOOOOO!" Peeta screamed in Snow's face. "DO WHAT YOU WANT! KILL WHO YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE!" He had been questioning whether or not the baby was his, but he never questioned his love for the child. For some reason he felt a bond with it, and he didn't even know if it was his. Peeta knew with everything that he was, he loved that baby, and would die for it. "You'll never..." Peeta growled out, "...never get your hands on any of my children."

"Then we shall start," there was a hint of excitement in Snow's voice. "Perhaps you're unable to tell from your position on the exam table that this particular prisoner has been turned into an Avox, so you may have a hard time understanding her cries. If you'll excuse me," Snow walked through the door and entered the room leaving Peeta to watch as the torture began. Yes or no questions were asked in regards to the rebellion, all of which the Avox shook her head, no, but Snow wasn't satisfied. A knife, not just any knife, but the one Peeta had used to slit the throat of the Peacekeeper, dried blood still on the blade, was slashed across the woman's arm. Snow's demonic chuckle filtered into the room via the speakers, along with grunts from the Avox, causing Peeta's stomach to churn. He closed his eyes, trying his best to block out the image in front of him, and heard Snow's voice, "I wouldn't recommend that Peeta. If you don't watch this prisoner's death, then I'll have to make you watch another." A whip was taken to naked flesh, skin was torn apart, and the blood of a woman that had done nothing but help Peeta during the Games, sprayed onto the window with each lash of the whip.

"Stop it! Stop!" Peeta screamed, tried his best to move from his confines, but they were too tight. He watched the slow and painful death take place before his eyes. A new nightmare to add to his collection of already gruesome dreams.

President Snow walked out of the torture chamber wiping his hands on a towel. "That was a bit messier than I prefer."

"You're sick," Peeta's voice was low and damning. "I swear, the moment I'm free from here, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands."

"Yes, I'm sure you'd like to." Snow eased his way closer to Peeta. "But you won't remember that threat, Peeta. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be offering to protect me from those rebels you love so much." He turned to look through the window. "As an artist, you must appreciate the color palate I've provided for you."

Peeta closed his eyes, but that didn't erase the image of the bright red blood mixed with the color of Camellia's orange skin. He pictured the member of his prep team the first day he had met her.

_Peeta's eyes just kept following the orange girl until he finally asked her, "What's your name?"_

"_Excuse me?" She said._

"_Your name? What is it?" He wasn't sure if he should ask, but he was curious._

"_I'm Camellia and this is Horton and that's Apria." She introduced the remaining members of his prep team to Peeta._

"_Camellia," Peeta said to himself. He looked at her once again and said, "You look like a sunset." The trio stopped what they were doing and Peeta wasn't sure if he should've said anything. He decided to explain himself. "That's my favorite color." When Camellia blushed he said, "Now you look like a sunrise. My second favorite color." _

"I'll never forget what you've done here...what you're doing to me...to all of us," Peeta warned Snow. "If I were you, I'd kill me while you still can."

"There's no need." Snow leaned close to Peeta's ear and spoke in a disturbing voice, "The rebels will do that for me once you kill their precious Mockingjay."

Peeta noticed Camellia's body being dragged out of the room and another person being brought in. "Who is that?" Panic filled his eyes when the hood was removed to show the new prisoner. "No! NO! You said you were taking one life!"

"I said one _important_ life." Snow watched the look on Peeta's face as he began to squirm. "I'm sure I'll find someone of importance to you eventually."

"Why are you doing this?" Peeta tried his best to reason with Snow. "These people never did a thing to you. They never hurt you. If you want to punish someone, punish me. I was the one that told Katniss to hold up the berries. I was the one that broke the rules the Gamemakers set in the arena."

"And you shall pay for all of that and then some." Snow pressed a button on a remote control. "Prepare him for questioning."

"Questioning? You mean torture, don't you?!" Peeta swallowed the bile that began to rise in his throat. "What do you want? Tell me and I'll do it."

The sneer on Snow's face told Peeta all he needed to know. There was nothing he could do. He had already done too much. "Relax and enjoy the show. It's a shame Katniss isn't here to see this. I'm sure she'd appreciate my logic. She understands the concept of paying a debt." Snow pointed to the window that showed Darius on the other side of it. "That is your payment, Peeta. Everything that will be brought onto that young man is because of your debt to me." As Snow headed back into the room he turned to Peeta and said, "Don't forget to watch closely, or the next person I bring in here will be one of those girls you're so fond of in the prison cell next to yours."

"Johanna...Annie," Peeta whispered to himself. He barely blinked as two of Darius' toes were sliced off, hanging by a thread of skin. Shreds of mutilated tongue wagged as grunting sounds echoed through the room with each slash of the leather whip. As much as it hurt Peeta to watch the torment Darius was going through, he knew it was necessary to keep Johanna and Annie from going through the same.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The dark room Haymitch slept in seemed hollow, and empty. Thoughts of the rebel's meeting to rescue the prisoners kept running through his mind. 'We're coming, Trinkie. We're filming Peeta's propos and then we're coming.' The group had decided to get the propaganda spot filmed immediately, and put on the air so they could use it as a distraction while entering the Capitol. Even though the rescue plan was in place, Haymitch's heart was still heavy, weighed down with worry for the woman he never expected to have feelings for. When he thought of Effie he didn't see her all dolled up in Capitol attire, but clean and simple. The way she looked before she went to bed at night or first thing in the morning. Over the years he had seen every side of Effie Trinket, but he never thought in a million years she would get him to feel again.

_The tributes from District Three and Johanna Mason had just joined Katniss and Peeta in the arena. Now that all of the rebels were together it was time to get the escape plan underway. Haymitch and Effie were about to go to the party when a group of Peacekeepers showed up in the District Twelve suite._

"_All right, I'm ready to go." Effie stopped short at the sight of the Peacekeepers standing next to Haymitch. "Do we require escorts this year?" _

"_No," Haymitch started. "They…"_

"_Miss. Trinket, your attendance is required by an official," a tall, muscular Peacekeeper said in a commanding voice. _

"_Haymitch, I'm afraid you'll have to work the sponsors on your own." Effie walked towards the Peacekeeper. "Don't forget your little computer and please try not to get too inebriated while I am gone." She faced the Peacekeeper that addressed her. "Shall we?" _

"_This way, ma'am," the Peacekeeper motioned for the roof. "We have a hovercraft waiting for you."_

_The second she left the room Haymitch's need for a drink was almost blinding. He gave himself a few seconds before deciding on whether or not he should go to the party without her._

"_Haymitch," Portia interrupted his thoughts. "Why don't we all go to the party together?"_

"_Yeah...yeah...sure," he tried not to show his concern at Effie being summoned away. 'It's got to be that ass, Bettes,' Haymitch thought to himself. 'I really hate that guy.' He followed his group to where the nonstop festivities were underway and sat at the table reserved for his team. "Whiskey," he ordered from the closest servant. 'Quit thinking about her,' he tried to get his head on straight, but it was impossible. 'Effie is a grown woman. She knew what she was getting into, but...damn it, why'd she have to go and start dating some Capitol official? Doesn't she know... Know what, Haymitch?' He silently asked himself. 'Nothing.' He ordered another drink before he took a sip from his first drink, and his mind went right back to Effie. 'You just couldn't stay out of my hair, could you? Son of a bitch. You're probably cuddled up with that blowhard right now while I'm sitting here...shit! I'm sitting here like an idiot, pining away for a woman that I'm supposed to hate.' Haymitch felt a rush of relief as the alcohol slipped down his throat. With each sip he could feel Effie's presence moving further and further away. 'You don't drink to stop thinking about some stuck up Capitol broad,' Haymitch berated himself. 'You drink to get rid of the memories of the Games. The things you did. The girl you love...Effie. Don't you mean Maysilee?' "WHISKEY!" He yelled out as he slammed the empty glass down on the table startling the rest of his team. 'You do not love Effie Trinket,' his head was practically screaming. He began listing off all of her annoying traits one by one, 'She's a nag. Yeah, but she only nags at you so you'll stop killing yourself. She can't mind her own business. She's in your business because she worries about you. Well, I didn't ask her to worry about me! And she's not that good looking!' He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and thought, 'Who the hell are you kidding? The woman's got a hell of a body and when she's not wearing all that shit on her face, she's...son of a bitch! Okay! All right! She's gorgeous!' "Get me another will ya sweetheart?" Haymitch asked the attendant that dropped off his drink. He gave Annie a wink and said, "I'm just having a couple of shots to calm the nerves." He tried to watch the Games, but he couldn't focus on them. He couldn't focus on anything but Effie's absence. 'Where are ya, Trinkie? It's been almost two hours and you're still not back. Christ, what if they're hurting you? Christ! What do you care, Haymitch!? The woman's been a pest in your life for over a decade, and you're sitting here worrying about her!' His head was getting that nice, fuzzy feeling. "Maybe one more," he held the glass up to the attendant and gave Portia a sloppy grin. 'She's not here to stop you, so drink away.' Effie was always trying to control his drinking, and Haymitch didn't appreciate it. 'I can stop whenever I want to. I just don't want to,' he laughed a little to himself and ignored the strange looks he was getting from the people sitting next to him. 'Get the hell out of my head, Effie. I don't want you here. Never asked you to pester me about my drinking all these years...never wanted it! I'm glad you're with that son a bitch Bettes. He can have you! You can go straight to hell with him leading the way!' He played with the glass in his hand as his heart took over, 'Where are ya, Trinkie? Time to come back. You've been with him long enough,' he didn't realize it, but Haymitch actually let out a sigh._

"_Maybe you should ease up a bit, Haymitch?" Portia asked him only to be ignored._

_'What'd ya do, get a substitute nag for when you're gone?' Haymitch could feel his arms and legs getting relaxed. 'Don't like it much when you're gone Effie. Things are a lot easier when you're around. Not sure why, but they are.' His eyelids seemed to weigh a ton. He tried to scan the crowd looking for her thinking, 'Maybe you're here and you just don't want to be seen with a drunkard?' "One more!" He lifted his glass in the air and shook it. 'Well, too damn bad! I'm a drunk! If you're gonna love me ya gotta love all of me.' Haymitch's tired eyes opened wide as he realized, 'Wait a minute...shit...Trinkie loves me. Nah,' he blew the thought off. 'What if she does though? What if she feels the same way about you?' Haymitch gripped the edge of the table. 'What the hell?! Who said I feel that way? I didn't say...' he noticed the Careers making a plan to attack his group of rebels in the arena on one of the large television screens. "Damn it!" He slammed his hand against the table. Haymitch wasn't sure if his outburst was directed towards the events playing out in the arena or over the scary conclusions he was reaching about Effie. He tried to concentrate on the Games but then Portia had to go and bring her up, and once again Trinkie was dominating his thoughts._

"_Where is she? She's been gone for hours."_

"_Do I look like her babysitter?" Haymitch spat out trying not to show his jealousy over the man Effie was keeping company with. "The woman was summoned by her boyfriend… she's probably sitting in some posh private suite enjoying the Games without all of these crazed lunatics around." Haymitch waved his arms in the air gesturing towards the crowd of guests at the party._

"_Maybe we should go back to the suite," Skip, the mentor from District Four, suggested. "Eat lunch there?"_

"_What's wrong? Ashamed to be seen with a drunk?" Haymitch sneered._

"_Yes," Annie said quietly. _

"_Then leave," Haymitch slurred. "Better yet…I'll leave." He tried to stand again and fell face first onto the floor. _

_Skip raced around the table and tried to help him up, but Haymitch just slipped out of his grip and back onto the floor again. "We're going back to the suite," said Skip._

"_I ain't doing shit with you," Haymitch declared. Bright yellow pointy toed shoes with six inch heels stood directly in his line of sight. Haymitch's eyes trailed slowly from the feet, up the shapely calves to a pink and yellow striped skirt before finally settling on a gold wig. As he took in each of her features a shocking realization smacked Haymitch upside his head. He had fallen in love with a pretentious snob, the biggest nag that ever lived. "Trinkie!"_

Haymitch had tried his best to forget what he went through that day. The unbelievable amount of loneliness that filled his spirit with each glass of whiskey he drank. Things were worse now that he had just about came right out and told the woman how he felt before he left the Capitol, and now she might die. "You can't die on me, Trinkie. You promised me you stay alive." He rested his arm over his eyes in an attempt to sleep, gave up, grabbed his robe and headed upstairs.

"Haymitch?" Katniss' sleepy face peeked at him through the door to her new residency. "What are you doing here?"

"Did I wake you sweetheart? Sorry 'bout that. I'll go," Haymitch didn't know what the hell he was thinking showing up on Katniss' doorstep in the middle of the night.

"No, it's okay. Come in," Katniss held the door open for him and yawned. "I just fell asleep a little while ago, so it's no big deal."

Haymitch took a seat and asked her, "I was wondering...how ya holding up? I mean...with Peeta gone..." he lifted his forlorn eyes to hers

Katniss tightened the belt on her robe and sat across from Haymitch. "Can't say that I'm doing a bang up job keeping myself together," she held out her wrist with her bracelet on it proving her point. "I walk around talking to Peeta constantly."

"Does it help?"

She nodded. "A little, but...nothing gets rid of the emptiness inside. That feeling like a part of you is missing can be overwhelming at times, but then I talk to him, and I draw strength from memories of him...the way his hand felt in mine...the sound of his heart beating beneath my ear..."

He looked at the girl sitting across from him and wondered when she grew into a woman. "Don't know how to do this. Haven't felt this way since I was a kid." Haymitch leaned his elbows on his knees, and finally confessed out loud. "I used to be apart from her all the time, and it never bugged me like this. I feel like I'm barely hanging on."

"She's never been in this kind of danger before." Katniss spoke as if she knew who Haymitch was talking about.

"Guess I don't have to tell you it's Effie I'm thinking of, huh?" Katniss answered him with a shake of her head. "Never meant for something like this to happen between me and her."

"Kind of creeps up on you when you least expect it," Katniss tucked a leg under herself. "You don't want it...never asked for it, yet there it is."

Haymitch was grateful she didn't actually use the word love. He was having too hard a time with the whole concept. He ran his hand down his face, let out a deep breath and sat back in his chair. "This is a load of shit. That woman is the biggest pain in my ass that ever lived." He stared Katniss in the eyes. "If I had a choice, I'd forget about her...pretend she never existed."

Katniss reached over and patted his hand. "_If_ you had a choice." She sat back in her chair and said, "All I can tell you is, it's not easy when you're apart."

"Geez, I know that! You think I don't know that?!" He pointed at her, "I lost Maysilee before you were even born."

Katniss continued, "The thing I've come to realize is that, losing someone to death, and not knowing whether or not they're alive...being tortured..." She sniffed out a breath. "Sometimes, death is easier to take. You know they can't be hurt anymore...that they're safe from harm. You miss them terribly, but that nagging feeling of panic isn't always lingering inside of you." She pulled her knees up to her chest and curled her bare toes over the end of the chair. "Then I think about my life without Peeta...what it would be like, and I know I'd rather suffer for an eternity if it means he wouldn't have to go through anymore pain." Her voice took on a softer tone, "I want him to come home to me so badly, but I don't want him to suffer anymore either. I've..._we've_ both seen what Snow's capable of doing to tributes that don't play by the rules, and I'm scared, but Peeta...he's got a strength inside of him like nothing I've ever seen before. I might be tough on the outside, but he's tougher on the inside. I think about what he would want, and I know he'd withstand any amount of torture Snow had for him if it meant that we could be together again." Katniss reached out to Haymitch. "Effie's got that kind of strength, and I know she'd do anything if it meant that you could finally have a chance at happiness. That's all she ever wanted for you."

Haymitch swallowed lump after lump that had formed in his throat, gave a cautious look to Katniss and said, "When did you become the mentor?"

"When I pulled my head out of my ass and let myself be loved...loved Peeta back."

"I never said I loved the woman," Haymitch ran a hand under his nose and sniffed.

Katniss let out a little laugh. "You didn't have to." She paused before adding, "Neither did she."

They sat in silence for a few minutes then Haymitch got up and said, "As much as I've been enjoying our late night visits, I'm hoping they come to an end as soon as we get those two out of there."

"They'll come home to us soon, Haymitch." Katniss attempted to ease his worries. "They will."

As he walked back to his quarters, he hoped Katniss was right. There was no alcohol in District Thirteen to wash away the anguish that was slowly consuming him from the inside out. He had spent over two decades trying to drink Maysilee out of his system, which didn't work. Now that he was sober he realized how special she had been to him, and tried to honor her memory by thinking of the good times they shared and not pitying himself, but could he do that if he lost his Trinkie before he even had a chance to be with her? To tell her the things he probably should've said before he stepped onto that hovercraft? In a way, Haymitch was glad Thirteen's no alcohol policy was in place. Had it not been, he'd have broken his promise to Effie and gotten drunk a thousand times over by now, and it did him no good. Yes, he was lonely without her there, but adding whiskey to the mix just made it worse. No matter what Haymitch tried, he knew that nothing could fill the void Effie Trinket left inside of him.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Choosing to save the rest of the medication to control her morning sickness for times of necessity was not sitting well with Katniss. The instant she smelled the little bit of food Bing had brought to her from the kitchen as part of her deal with Coin, she could feel the bubbling in her stomach. 'This is not something I can deal with today,' she thought to herself as she ate about a half a cup of corn mush. The next thirty minutes was spent in the bathroom letting banana nut expel the corn mush from her system and cleaning up. A half a slice of bread to ease the queasiness then Katniss was ready for breakfast. 'Here we go again,' she thought to herself as she finished up the morning's events hoping it wasn't the reprise of what she went through during the Quell before each meal. She avoided Gale at breakfast. Their confrontation with one another after the rebel's meeting left her completely distraught.

_She wanted to walk up the stairs to her quarters, but Gale's teasing left her feeling cowardly. "Are you seriously telling me you're afraid of an elevator?" He lifted up her braid and started looking at her back._

"_What are you doing?" Katniss smacked his hand away._

"_Looking for your spine. I know you had one when you left Twelve," he chuckled to himself. _

_She got on the elevator to prove a point, not only to him, but to herself. She hated them, hated anything that made her feel trapped. Using one to get her prep team out of Thirteen's jail had been difficult, and each ride after got worse. This time she kept her focus. Told herself if was a stupid little box and nothing would happen, but by the time she got to her floor, she could feel her pulse racing out of control. She kept waiting for the wristband that monitored the baby's vitals to go off, and was grateful when it didn't. Katniss tried to pass the couple of minutes in the confines of the elevator by talking to Gale about Coin's speech during Reflection. "There was no reason for her to do that. She could have easily told these people that Peeta was innocent. Instead she made him look guilty, and gave them all the impression that I was fine with that."_

"_Did you really expect her to bow to your every whim?" Gale asked. "The woman is running this district. How is she supposed to do that if she gives off the appearance of caving into you?"_

"_You mean she can't stand any dissent, even if it's fair?" It was bad enough Gale couldn't see past his hatred, now he was sticking up for Coin._

"_Hey, you're the one that put her in that position. You're the one that gave her a list of demands...wanting to make sure all the prisoners got out and didn't have to face any consequences." Gale turned to face her. "We don't even know what they've been doing out there...if they've caused any damage."_

_Katniss' eyes flew open, "Are you telling me I should've just let her put Peeta on trial?!"_

"_Not Peeta..." His lingering statement made Katniss sick. _

"_No, of course not Peeta. He's the Jabberjay and how would that look?" Katniss crossed her hands over her chest. "You think I should've caved into her...let the rest of the tributes take their chances? No. No," Katniss realized. "You think I should have just let Effie take her chances...because she's one of them," Katniss mimicked Gale's voice. "She's from the Capitol." She stormed down the hall towards her quarters hoping to keep her large dinner down. "When it comes right down to it, Gale, we're all taking our chances with President Coin. None of us knows what we're in for."_

"_How can you say that?" Gale narrowed his eyes at her. "She's taken us in...done everything you asked...she hasn't done one thing to you, but helped you and the people that are important."_

"_Oh, yeah! She was a biiiiiig help to Peeta tonight!"_

"_You put her there, Katniss. You've got no one to blame for her actions but yourself."_

_Katniss slammed the door in Gale's face before she blurted out the truth about Coin and the order she had given. The order that Dr. Valero ignored. At this point she wasn't sure if she could trust Gale with such precious information._

Her prep team met up with her at her quarters right after breakfast to prepare her for the day's events. Making her down to beauty base zero. Looking as though she had just stepped out of bed, naturally beautiful, took a lot of work. Flavius and Octavia worked timidly on Katniss, preparing her bubble bath, setting out the items they needed to wax her, though she didn't understand why. Who was going to see her legs? Hair, makeup... Her quarters had turned into a tiny little beauty salon. As Katniss was about to remove her robe to step into the tub, she stopped. "Flavius," she said quietly, "Would you mind leaving the room please?" The thought of another man looking at her naked body bugged the hell out of her regardless of whether or not he had seen her before. She waited while Flavius left the room, and let her robe drop. The sound of Octavia's gasp, took Katniss by surprise. "Is everything okay?"

Octavia just nodded. "Stop it," Venia scolded her. "Katniss would never do anything to hurt us." Octavia nodded again.

Katniss soaked in the bubble bath and remembered Peeta drawing several of them for her. She missed those moments more than she imagined. Venia stepped out of the bathroom for a few minutes and Octavia held up the robe, "Quick Katniss, get out of the tub before Venia gets back."

"Why?" Katniss quickly got up and put her arms in her robe. "Is everything okay?"

Octavia pulled the bottom of the robe over Katniss' stomach just as Venia came back into the room, and Katniss had no idea what was causing the woman to act so strange. 'Octavia's always been a bit strange,' she told herself as the woman handed Katniss some undergarments. "We'll wait outside while you put these on," Octavia said to her.

Venia began gathering some items together. "We'll need to give your hair a trim, and work on your nails. You really must stop biting..."

"Come on, Venia." Octavia ushered her towards the door. "Katniss is a married a woman now. She doesn't want to be walking around in front of Flavius in the nude. Go ahead and put those on Katniss. We'll wait for you out here."

Sometimes Katniss had to question these people and their odd behavior. As she stepped into her underwear she looked down at the spot Octavia kept looking at, her still flat stomach and noticed the line traveling from her navel down had gotten darker. Her eyes flashed to the doorway that Octavia and Venia had just exited through, her breath caught in her throat, and her palms began to sweat. 'Octavia knows,' she realized. 'Somehow she knows. She saw the changes...something.' "No," Katniss whispered to herself, and forced the thought out of her mind. There was no way on earth the woman could take one look at her and guess. The topic never came up, and Katniss reminded herself never to strip in front of these people again. 'You have to be more careful.' With her hair and makeup done to make her look like a flawless version of herself, it took a lot of makeup to look like you weren't wearing any, Katniss and her team were ready for lunch then the first taping of the propos.

There was no avoiding Gale during lunch, he and his family had been assigned seats next to her and her family. The smell of the food brought on the nausea, and once again Katniss had to go through her pre-meal ritual, but losing her prep team...Gale, was going to be tricky. "Excuse me," she barely made it through the doorway into the dining hall before having to turn around and make her escape.

"I'll be right back," Prim's voice was bright and right behind Katniss. "There's a bathroom around that corner," her sister stopped by the kitchen to grab a napkin from Bing then met up with Katniss. "We're going to have to make sure we get this taken care of before you come down for meals," Prim handed her sister the napkin with bits of bread in it. "Here. Are you nauseous or actually puking?"

"Just sick to my stomach, but it won't take long," Katniss was so grateful she told Prim the truth. She nibbled on the bread and asked her sister, "Prim, do all pregnant women get a dark line on their stomach?"

Prim nodded, "Mmmm hmmm. Though I don't know why."

"Can someone that's not pregnant...like if I lost the baby a few weeks ago...would I still have it?"

"Nope." She faced Katniss. "Why?"

"So if someone saw it, they might figure it out...that I'm still pregnant?" She whispered.

"If they saw a lot of naked pregnant women, I guess," Prim giggled. "I don't know many people other than the doctors that see a lot of naked women. Do you?"

"Yeah," Katniss worried. "My prep team."

"Katniss they get tributes ready for the Games, and as far as I know, you're the only tribute to enter the arena pregnant."

"They work on people year round, Prim." She gave herself fifteen minutes after eating the bread, and was thrilled when the queasiness went away and was replaced with the need for sustenance. "Let's eat. I'm starving."

As Katniss stuck her arm under the computer scanner she felt a flood of warmth when she heard, "Katniss Mellark," instead of Everdeen. She was worried when the computer read off her nutritional needs as well as her age and weight. In the span of two weeks she had gained two pounds. Not that big of a deal, unless you lived amongst a group of people that were only given enough food to keep them at their current weight.

"Prim," Katniss leaned over and whispered to her as their food was served. "Tell Regina I'll need to see her and Justus tonight. It's important."

Prim gave her a nod. "I'm due to be in the medical bay all afternoon. Maybe I can get a break and take a peek at the spot you're recording? Let you know what she says?"

"Thanks, Prim." Katniss took a seat next to Octavia quickly noticing the woman's glances towards her tray of food, and her midriff. 'This is going to be a lot harder than I expected,' she worried with each bite of food placed upon her tongue.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"How are you fairing this evening, Miss. Trinket?" President Snow asked with an emotionless expression.

"The hot shower helped quite a bit, but I will admit, it was a trying day to say the least." Effie stood close to Steven's side. "May I offer you some tea, sir? Something stronger perhaps?"

"No. Thank you for the offer." Snow gestured towards a chair. "May I?"

"Yes. Please." Effie hoped with all her might that he didn't take notice of the tremulous tone in her voice. "To what do I owe the honor of this visit, sir?" She expected him to take her into custody immediately, not beat around the bush.

"Peeta Mellark," Snow's face turned to stone. "He is not responding the way we had hoped. The young man's memory of Katniss Everdeen is still intact."

"Is it?" Effie asked innocently. "I was led to believe he was having quite a lot of difficulty remembering her as well as feelings of resentment towards the girl."

"Yes. Yes," he waved it off. "But he should have been much further along by now. It seems that he refuses to believe the girl had anything to do with the firebombs that struck their district."

Effie's mind was screaming, 'She didn't have anything to do with them!' "And this poses a problem."

"Miss. Trinket..." Snow was interrupted by the entrance of an elite member of his security staff. "Pardon me," he waved the man over. "What did you find out?"

"Sir, sources in broadcast defense believe that the rebels have found a way to disrupt the surveillance system again," The guard stared straight ahead and spoke in a clear, concise voice.

Snow pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can someone please explain to me how they are continually attacking our broadcast system when the rebeles are spread across the country?"

"The system runs through the entire nation, sir. They appear to be tapping into it through the underground networking."

"Can we stop it?" Snow asked.

"Broadcast defense is working on it, but..." The guard flashed a look at Snow, "...sir, they believe there still may be rebel forces working inside of the Capitol."

This was where the president called Effie out. She could just feel it in her bones. "Miss. Trinket, have you been able to get any names of the rebels that have infiltrated the Capitol staff?"

"No, sir. I wasn't aware there were any." And if she had, she'd never tell. This gave Effie an idea. "Would you like me to go back to the watering hole and send another message requesting local help? Perhaps my plea will reveal undercover rebel forces left behind?" There was a different reason Effie wanted out of the Capitol's grasp even if it was only temporarily. The rebel's traitor was walking around the Capitol with information, and Effie needed to find out how much the treasonous wretch knew. If her own cover had been blown.

"I have a job for you, Miss. Trinket. One that concerns Peeta and our efforts to gain control over his actions once he's back in contact with the rebellion," Snow turned his attention back to the guard. "Tell them to keep working on the problem...find out the source of the network's interruptions, and put a stop to it." He faced Effie again. "I believe the question as to why Plutarch Heavensbee and his staff were kidnapped has now been put to rest. They are either being forced to break down our system or have been a part of it all along. Tell me Miss. Trinket, which do you believe it is?"

Effie was carefully balancing herself on a wire. One misstep and she'd either fall victim to Snow or be considered a traitor to the rebels. "Sir, I have no idea what Viggo was thinking when he took Plutarch and his staff."

"Perhaps he didn't take them after all." Snow stood up and walked towards the door. "Yes, another visit with the rebels might be in order. You shall go tonight."

"Tonight?" She hadn't yet come up with a plan on how to capture the traitor. What to do? "If you insist." It was already late, but that never stopped the Capitol crowd from their constant need to eat, drink and be merry. "I shall call upon Portia to have her prepare me for my..."

"No need. I'm sure you have the ability to dress yourself, Miss. Trinket." Snow stood at her doorway. "Enjoy your outing. It may be your last for awhile."

Effie's insides were quaking at Snow's casual threat. "Why is that, sir?"

"It crossed my mind that Peeta's emotional ties to Katniss might be more difficult to get through than expected. He isn't following my plan." Effie could see the anger fill Snow's eyes. "Why would he believe _me_ when I tell him that Katniss is the reason for the firebombs? I have put him in the arena...threatened the life of his child and that...girl," he said with disgust. "If I am to get Peeta to where I want him, he'll need to be addressed by someone he finds trustworthy." There was a look of pure evil in Snow's eyes when he said, "Such as yourself. As of tomorrow you will take over the hijacking of Peeta Mellark."

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

Gale couldn't' stop looking at Katniss after her prep team was done with her. Between the costume and the makeup, she looked like a force to be reckoned with. "Beetee's looking forward to seeing you."

"Is he?" Katniss hadn't seen the man for quite awhile. "How's he doing?"

"Ask him yourself," Gale walked her to an elevator. "This is the only way of getting there. No stairs." If he was going to get back on her good side he'd have to start making some compromises, and the elevator was one of them that he had no problem with even if he thought she was being a bit overemotional about them.

"That's fine."

"What's your deal with the elevators?" Gale was curious.

Katniss stepped into the close quarters, wishing the walls were glass so she could see through. "I don't like them," it was useless trying to explain to someone that had never been on the platforms that led up to the arena. "Where are we going?"

"Special Defense," Gale answered, noticing how stiff her back had become. "You're still angry with me."

"And you're still not sorry." Katniss countered.

He just didn't get where she was coming from lately. "No, I'm not. I have no problems standing by what I said. I have a right to my opinion...unless you want me to lie to you."

"No. I'd rather you rethink and come up with the right opinion." Katniss was taken off guard by the sound of Gale's laughter. He actually thought she was being funny.

"Why don't you try coming up with the right opinion instead?" He teased her.

"About what? Thinking it's okay to put everyone from the Capitol in one general column under Snow because they were born there or maybe I should change my opinion on the woman that's threatening the life of my husband? Yeah," Katniss glared at him. "That's the one I'll change...I'll go ahead and agree with Coin's thinking the worst of Peeta...making _all_ of these people believe the worst in him, just so she can look that much better."

"That's not what she did." Gale was happy to see some type of rise out of Katniss today. She was going to need it while filming the war propos. "If it weren't Peeta. If you took him out of the equation, you'd see where she was coming from."

"And if you took him out of the equation, you'd see where I was coming from." She stared at the doors as they opened.

"What?" Gale followed her into a computer room.

"Isn't that what this is all about? Peeta. You've been jealous of him for so long, you're letting it blind you." Katniss turned her head from side to side, wondering which way to go.

"This has nothing to do with jealousy." Gale knew that for sure. He wasn't jealous of Peeta. He liked the guy...thought he did a lot for the people of Twelve, but he did say some things on television that could hurt the rebellion's efforts regardless of his own message sent to Katniss. "This has to do with the war we're currently fighting. Peeta could've hurt us, Catnip. I'm not saying I blame the guy for what he said, I'd probably do the same myself if I were in his position, but that still doesn't excuse what he said out loud."

"Fine. This has nothing to do with jealousy and everything to do with your stupidity." She stomped a foot down. "Which way are we supposed to go?" There were rooms everywhere. "Where is Beetee?" Katniss asked the girl walking towards them.

"Meadowlark room," she pointed out the way.

The sheer size of their surroundings put their argument on the back burner for awhile. "Look at this stuff," Gale said as he walked. "I mean...I've been here a few times with Beetee, but he never showed me all of this."

"You've been working with Beetee?" Katniss questioned him. "Gale, how much have you been keeping from me?"

He let out a huff of air and said, "Didn't realize I needed to give you a detailed schedule of my day. Should I get a copy of it tattooed on your arm for you?" He faced her head on. "How much have _you_ been keeping from _me_?"

Katniss turned her head, avoiding his stare...his question entirely. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" He leaned down. "I've seen your nutritional needs...listened to them being read out each day in the dining hall. You looked like you were going to get sick before that meeting yesterday and then the doctor comes in with that tray of food? There's something going on with you, Catnip." He had been worried about her health and needed to find out if everything was okay. "Are you still..." Katniss' eyes flashed to his in a panic. "Are you still having medical problems from everything you've gone through?"

She gave her head a little shake. "It's not really a problem. I'll be fine."

"I knew there was something wrong with you," Gale's brow furrowed. "Do they know what it is?"

"Gale...I..." What was she going to tell him? She looked into the eyes that had been there for her since she was a child and thought of the life she needed to protect growing inside of her. Nothing mattered more than that. "I have anemia." Katniss gave him a brief description of the disease she had never heard of until Prim told her about it. "So you can see why I'm trying to keep this under wraps."

"Is there any...cure?"

"The doctor is working on it, but I'm fine. Really." She tried to convince him...herself of that. "I do get pretty tired though." This was not a lie. She was completely worn out. "Then again, the nightmares don't help, but..."

Gale felt horrible for her. No wonder she wasn't fighting back as much. This blood disease left her feeling lifeless at times. "If there's anything I can do, just ask."

"There is something," Katniss gave him a grin. "Quit being such an ass. Start agreeing with me, so I won't get mad at you." This time she was the one that chuckled.

"Yeah, that'll work for us." Gale laughed with her. "What do you say we find Beetee?"

The smell of flowers hung in the air, "Mmmm...do you smell that?" Katniss felt herself being transported back in time to the meadow by her house in the Seam. "It smells like home."

Gale couldn't smell a thing. "Smells sterile. This whole place smells that way."

"No," Katniss followed the scent down a corridor and saw Beetee sitting in a glass room. "Oh, wow."

"You can smell that?" Gale saw the area Beetee was sitting in, a replication of a meadow with real trees, flowers, plants and hummingbirds zipping through the air.

"Can't you?" Katniss tapped on the glass and saw Beetee's face light up with a smile as he waved them in. She could see how sickly he still looked, sitting in a chair with wheels on it so he could get around.

"Katniss," Beetee gave her a small smile then went back to his view of the birds. "Aren't they magnificent? Thirteen has been studying their aerodynamics for years. They're amazing creatures, these hummingbirds. Moving forward...backward in flight, and speeds up to sixty miles an hour. Imagine if I could build you wings like theirs, Katniss."

"Doubt I'd be able to manage them, Beetee." Katniss laughed at the man's excitement over the birds.

"Here one second and gone the next." Beetee turned to face Katniss with a serious look on his face. "Can you bring one down with an arrow?"

"Never tried. Not much meat on a hummingbird."

"And you don't shoot for sport," there was a look of disappointment on Beetee's face when he said that. "I bet they'd be hard to shoot though."

"You could probably snare them," Gale watched the birds closely. "Make a net out of fine mesh...enclose an area, but leave a mouth of a couple square feet. Bait the inside with nectar flowers." He stepped closer to the birds and began imagining it in his head. Seeing the tiny birds feed and then... "Snap the mouth close and trap them inside. They'd fly away from the noise, but only encounter the far side of the net." He began to build the complicated snare in his mind.

Beetee got a distant look in his eyes, much like Gale's and Katniss stepped back. "Do you think that would work?" Beetee asked.

Gale shrugged his shoulder. "They might outsmart it."

There was a look Katniss could only describe as creepy that flashed across Beetee's face. "You'd be playing on their natural instincts to flee danger. Thinking like your prey...that's where you find their vulnerabilities." In that second of time Katniss saw the same expression Beetee had on his face when he was a boy. When he was playing his own Games. She had watched them with Peeta.

"_We don't have to do this," Peeta knelt over a box of recordings that Effie had sent to him of all the living victors so they could prepare for the Games._

_Katniss wasn't too thrilled with the idea of watching old recordings, in fact, she hated it. Those were one of the main reasons Peeta had been sleeping on the couch during their training for the Games. "You promised me you wouldn't ignore me anymore for these things."_

"_And I meant that, Katniss." He held her gaze from across the room. "We've been getting along so well this past couple of weeks. Do you really want to tempt that by watching old Games?"_

"_No," she shook her head. "I want to crawl into bed next to you, and sleep peacefully, but that's not going to happen."_

"_We can do something else." Peeta placed a recording on the fireplace mantel, knelt in front of Katniss and held her hands in his. "Play chess...I'll read to you if you want or we could..."_

"_We can get ready for the Games. Now that we're going into the arena, we need to be ready." She rested her forehead against his. "Just promise me that we can shut them off if I ask."_

"_Don't even have to turn them on, Katniss." Peeta's hand caressed the side of her face. "You're cold." He stripped off his blue sweatshirt leaving him in a white t-shirt, and pulled it over her head. "Here._ _Wear this." He cuffed the sleeves until the tips of her fingers stuck out. "Better?"_

"_Better." She looked down at her bare legs. "Don't suppose you want to donate your pants too?"_

_Peeta chuckled and said, "You wait right there. I'll be back."_

_Katniss sat up straight on the sofa. "Where are you going?"_

"_Just because we're watching the Games, doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company. I'm going to make us some of that mint tea you like," he ducked into a closet, came out with a blanket and covered her legs. "You're going to relax right there and after the tea is made, we'll lay down together, watch the Games and maybe you'll doze off. If you do, I promise I'll shut the television off and go up to bed with you."_

_He always knew what to do to make things a little more bearable. "I love you, Peeta."_

_He knelt in front of her and placed a soft kiss against her lips. "Will you love me more if I bring you a cheese danish?"_

"_I'll love you more if you brought me that and some of those lemon bars." She had been so hungry lately._

"_Lemon bars and a cheese danish," Peeta kissed her forehead. "Anything else?"_

_She gave it a second and said, "Yeah, I want a sandwich."_

"_One sandwich, lemon bars and a cheese danish. Something salty too?" Peeta asked in a joking manner._

"_Oooh, yeah. Good idea. Can we make popcorn? Or...do we have any of those nuts you used the other day? You know the ones in that bread." She had eaten dinner only a couple of hours earlier, yet she was famished. "Or maybe..."_

"_Katniss," Peeta lifted a hand up to her. "Why don't I make you a tray and you can pick and choose what you want? Sound good?"_

_She nodded. "Sounds great. I'll get the recording ready."_

"_That's okay," Peeta called to her from the kitchen. "You stay put. Let me take care of you for a little while."_

_Being lazy wasn't something she enjoyed unless Peeta was involved. For some reason he loved doing little things for her, and she actually liked letting him pamper her. "If you insist," she said, not knowing if he heard her. _

_He returned within ten minutes carrying a tray loaded with various items. A sandwich, lemon bars, two cheese danishes, cheese, crackers, fruit, nuts and some of her favorite goose liver with puff pastries. "Oh, I love this stuff." She slathered an enormous amount of it onto the pastry and ate it in two bites. "Mmmm, I'm so glad you learned how to make this. It's really good." _

"_That's why I learned how to make it. I'm just glad you didn't eat it all earlier." Peeta grinned at her over his cup of tea. "We'll snack first, then watch. Okay?"_

_She demolished the tray of food within minutes. "I have no idea why I'm so hungry lately, but I can't seem to get enough food."_

"_Lately? You've always been like this. It's one of the reasons I find you so alluring. You eat more than anyone I've ever known, yet you're still the size of one of those pixies in those stories Effie sent to me. It's quite cute." _

"_I'm not cute," she scowled at him. _

"_Right now, you're absolutely adorable." Peeta placed another kiss against her lips to keep her from arguing. "Face it, you're cute." He moved the tray to the side and turned on the recording. "Tell me the second you want to me to shut it off."_

"_Who are we watching?" Katniss lifted the blanket for Peeta to crawl under. _

"_A victor from District Three."_

"_District Three? They don't have many victors, do they?" Katniss snuggled close to his side._

"_Nope, but this kid...Beetee, he was pretty smart. Kind of intimidating the way he gets rid of the tributes." Peeta pulled her closer. "Brawn is easy to battle, but brains... This guy has them in spades. I've watched his Games already."_

_Katniss and Peeta watched the Games as a young boy outsmarted the group of Careers hunting him down. By the end of the Games they were lying on their sides, Peeta spooning behind her, the blanket pulled up over them. "What's he doing?" She couldn't take her eyes off of the scrawny boy watching as his competition's bodies convulsed from the electrical shock he caused them. _

"_He's watching them die." Peeta's arm drew her back closer to his chest. "I think he wants to make sure they don't get out of his trap."_

"_Shut it off." Katniss felt like the snack she had eaten was about to come up. _

_Peeta pushed the button on the remote control and their living room turned dark and quiet. "See what I mean about the brains thing?"_

_The tribute's smarts didn't bother Katniss as much as the look that crossed his face while the other tribute's bodies were writhing on the ground. "Peeta," she rolled over into his arms, "he looked like he enjoyed their deaths."_

_Katniss could see the look of concern on Peeta's face. "They were trying to kill him, Katniss. He was trying to survive."_

_She tucked her head under Peeta's chin, "Yeah...I suppose so, but..." she shivered. "That was creepy."_

"_We should've played chess," Peeta kissed the top of her head._

"_No. I need to see these recordings too." There was something terrifying about the little boy from District Three. "The thought of children dying is bad enough, but seeing another child entranced by the kids he murdered is pretty disturbing."_

"_He's older now," Peeta kept brushing his lips against her head. "I'm sure he feels like the rest of us do about the kids he had to kill in order to survive the arena."_

"_I hope so." She wrapped her arms around Peeta's torso and tucked her legs between his. "The last thing we need is some crazed victor that likes to kill people as competition."_

It was a thought Katniss had put out of her head once meeting Beetee and Wiress. The man seemed to be harmless as well as kind, but the look in Beetee's eyes...the one he had during the deaths of the Careers was back and aimed at the innocent birds flitting about the man made meadow in District Thirteen. "Beetee, Plutarch said you had something for me." The desire to leave the area designated as Meadowlark was overwhelming.

"Yes, I do. Your bow," the disturbing look was replaced with one of anticipation. As Beetee led them through the corridors with the aid of his chair he explained how he was able to walk, but used the chair to keep his strength up. "I tire so quickly. How is Finnick doing, Katniss?"

"He's...uh..." She didn't want to let onto what Finnick was going through. "He's having some concentration problems."

"If you knew what Finnick has been through in the past few years, you'd know how remarkable it is that he's with us at all." Beetee took them down a hallway towards a barrage of security. "Tell him I'm working on a new trident for him. Maybe it will distract him from his current state?"

"Yeah. Sure," There was nothing Beetee could design that would distract Finnick with the exception of a time machine that would save Annie from being trapped in the Capitol.

"We'll have to go through a few precautions before entering Special Weaponry." Beetee lifted a hand towards the metal detectors. "Once through we'll need to go through finger, retinal and DNA scans. Gale, you've been here before, I'm sure you remember."

"Yeah," Gale sounded almost cowardly to Katniss, and again she wondered how much her friend was keeping from her. He hoped she didn't continue to question why he was working with Beetee.

"Did you say, DNA scan?" Katniss worried for a moment. Would they find out about the baby? "What does that entail?"

"Nothing much." Beetee stood from his chair and walked through the metal detector. "Simply walk through the archway and it will make sure you are who you say you are."

But would it? Katniss held her breath as she stepped through the archway and heard the computer start speaking in its generated voice. "Katniss Mellark." She breathed a sigh of relief until a red light began to flash and an alarm went off. "Unknown DNA detected."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Haymitch paced around the outskirts of the building that housed the residents of District Thirteen waiting for Katniss to show up. "Where the hell is she?"

"She should be here any minute." Fulvia handed Plutarch a computerized clipboard. "Here's the script. I'm concerned about a few lines..." Plutarch and his assistant began talking quietly amongst themselves while Haymitch's patience was tested.

"She's got five minutes then we're sending out a search team. We've got a lot to do." The sooner Katniss got her portion of the propos recorded, the sooner they could put together the package with Peeta's interview and get their rescue plan in action. The sight of her walking towards the group with Gale by her side, did nothing but agitate him even more. 'Geez,' he shook his head when he saw all the goop on her face. 'What the hell did they do to you sweetheart?' He hated the look they gave her. It did nothing but made her appear to be a Capitol version of what they thought a rebel would look like.

"Katniss," Plutarch rushed to her side. "We'd like to get you in a natural setting." He guided her to the edge of the woods and showed her the script they had written out for her.

Haymitch sat back in one of the folding chairs that were brought out for the crew and listened to Katniss' attempts at sounding forlorn...worried...angry... "This isn't working," he said to himself, as he ran a hand down his face. "Plutarch, the girl isn't getting it done."

"She's had a rough afternoon," Gale stood behind Haymitch's chair. "Apparently this anemia thing has caused more medical problems than she realized."

"What anemia thing?" This was news to Haymitch. "What the hell is anemia?"

Gale shirked his shoulder, "Some type of blood disease that hasn't been around for ages. Doctor is working on it, but they think it might be screwing with her DNA."

"Is it fatal?" The thought of her dying from some strange sickness, after all she had been through to save her life, caused a surge of panic to rush through Haymitch.

"No." Gale moved closer to Haymitch. "I'm not sure she wants people to know about it, but after the scene in Special Weaponry earlier, wouldn't surprise me if it became the talk of the district."

"What the hell happened?" Haymitch pulled the earpiece out of his ear so he could concentrate on Gale.

"We went through the DNA scanners and the alarm went off. Apparently it didn't recognize all of Katniss' DNA. That doctor came down from the medical bay and told Beetee it's because she had to get so many different blood transfusions, guess the supply they have here isn't as close to the real thing as they thought when they created it in their labs. Now the doctor's got to put her through some tests. Make sure it's temporary."

"But she's all right?"

The sound of Katniss' having a fit and kicking at the ground turned both Gale and Haymitch's head. "Seems to be," Gale smiled. "Looks pretty normal to me."

"Hi," Prim spoke from behind them. "How's it going?"

"Prim? What are you doing here?" Gale looked around and saw a guard at her side. "You should be inside."

"I'm here for Katniss. Doctor Valero sent me to do a scan of her vitals since she's not wearing that bracelet anymore." Prim looked at Katniss who was having a tantrum. "I'm guessing this isn't the best time."

"No, go ahead sweetheart." Haymitch told her. "Girl could probably use a little break."

"I can't stand this crap. These eyelashes keep sticking together!" Katniss ripped them off of her eyes and threw them to the ground. "Does somebody have a tissue?! I need to get this crap off of my face," she grumbled.

Haymitch shook his head trying to hide his smile, "Plutarch, call a ten minute break." He sat back on the chair as the crew gathered together in small talk, and listened to Katniss and Prim's conversation through his earpiece.

"You okay?" Prim sat on a rock and patted the spot next to her.

"Fine!" Katniss sat down in a huff. "No," her demeanor quickly changed to one of concern. "I can't do this...be this..._thing_ they want me to be."

"You mean the Mockingjay?"

"No. I mean this made up piece of work." Katniss gestured to her hair and makeup. "This isn't me."

"No. It's not." Prim began to walk around her with a device in her hand and scanned Katniss' body. "It is your job though."

"My job is supposed to be questioning Snow's reasoning for Peeta's interview with Caesar, but these questions they wrote are..." Katniss let out a burst of air. "Why do these people think they know what I would say? They have no clue who I am...who Peeta is."

"Plutarch," Haymitch called the man over. "Is that camera running?"

"Yes," he checked it. "It's still recording."

"Good." Haymitch continued to watch Katniss and Prim.

"So tell them, Katniss." Prim looked over the device in her hand and pushed some buttons. "If you want to get Peeta back, you're going to have to let them know who you are." Prim sat next to her sister.

Katniss' voice got quiet. "It wouldn't matter anyway. They just don't see it. Any of it."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Katniss held her arm out, pulled off a black band and showed Prim what it had been covering, "...this scar. When they look at it all they see is a disgusting mark, but it's more than that. Each scar on my body has a...story behind it, but they don't really make a difference because Peeta's not here for me to talk to...to," She sighed, "to share them with." Katniss looked into the woods. "President Snow wiped all of those away from Peeta when they captured him from the arena. Gave him a body polish, as if buffing away the scars on the outside would hide the fact that we went through hell together. Like it could just wipe away all the hurt on the inside. He doesn't know, or maybe he does know, and chooses to ignore it, but going through the Games...killing all of those kids just so you can live... Peeta was right when he said it costs you everything you are. Doing that sort of thing...it makes a mark you can't erase...you can't put makeup on it and shine it up. It's still there, and it hurts. Now Peeta's in Snow's hands and..." Katniss faced Prim. "Does he think I'm an idiot? Is Snow under the impression that showing me a prerecorded interview of Peeta all dressed up, means I'm going to believe he's fine? That the people of this country are going to fall for his smoke and mirrors? We're smarter than he gives us credit for. The people of the districts...they'll see through the words Peeta said. They'll look past the body polish...the makeup and they'll see the man that would do or say anything to save my life."

"Like when he joined the Careers," Prim patted Katniss' hand.

"Everyone thought the worst of him when he first joined up with them, but it didn't take long for Peeta's real motives to show. He was willing to die...be tortured by Careers so I could live, and he's doing it again. Doing what he has to...saying what he has to, so Snow won't kill me." Katniss wiped the lipstick she was wearing off on the hem of her mockingjay uniform. "We can't hide who we really are no matter how much crap they put on us. Snow can try and make me...all of us believe that Peeta's some traitor, but we know better."

"Yes," Prim took her sister's hand. "We do."

Katniss sniffed and said, "I keep thinking...if Snow were as brave and powerful as he wanted us all to believe, he'd quit hiding Peeta. Instead of putting an interview on from weeks ago, he'd do a live one so I could see what my husband really looks like, only he won't because it will show the people of this nation exactly the kind of man he is. He's a coward. Afraid of two kids that did nothing but fall in love and challenged the Capitol for their right to live."

Haymitch could feel the eyes of the people around him, turned and saw them glued to Katniss' every word. "And that, my friends, is how you win a war."


	7. The Mystery of Thirteen

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Six: The Mystery of Thirteen**

**Hello one and all! Welcome back. So far we've got Peeta who is having troubles with his memory, but Effie has switched out the tracker jacker venom for a weaker "social drug" called jacker juice. Will it help or hurt Peeta's memories? Katniss let her true feelings out about Snow and what she thought about his recording of Peeta while talking to Prim. She's also having a very difficult time hiding this pregnancy. Gale has been trying his best to get over Katniss, and now it's time for a new outlet.**

**A little note to all the Gale fans out there. I have said this on my tumblr page and I will say it again here. I'm glad you're a fan of Gale's. He's an interesting character, but I did not create his anger or hatred. That was Suzanne Collins. If you want to hate the fact that I'm delving into his fiery side, go ahead, but do not send me hate mail or post reviews that are hateful over a character I didn't create. Gale is who he is, and I have given him a lot more compassion than I ever expected to. I don't despise him or anything, I'm just not writing a Gale fic. This is a _Katniss and Peet_a fic and as I said on tumblr, they are the hero and heroine of my story. If you have a question as to why I wrote a particular thing ask me on my tumblr page or PM, and I will try to answer you to the best of my ability. jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com. If you just want to be hateful, send some mail to Suzanne Collins and ask her why Gale hated the Capitol and created the bomb that killed Prim. **

**I write these stories out of my love and respect for the characters that Suzanne Collins has created. I do not do this for money. It is not my line of work. I do it for the sheer enjoyment it brings to me. Thank you for the feedback, the reviews and most of all for reading. I appreciate it. S and A, thank you for all you have done and all you continue to do. You are the best.**

**Let's not linger here anymore. Let's go to...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Gale walked a step behind Katniss towards her quarters wondering what he was going to do. Listening to her talk that afternoon about President Snow's cowardice had churned feelings inside of him he had been trying to bury. Being in love with someone else's wife was not something he took pride in, and he was sure he was on his way back to friendship with Katniss, then she went and showed that side of her...that combination of bravery and vulnerability that captured everyone's hearts. "You want to hunt this afternoon with our new bows?" His was a real work of art he got while in the weapons department. It wasn't anything like Katniss' that came to life when she spoke, but still, it was the most beautifully crafted bow he had ever touched. "Might make you feel better."

"I'm fine," Katniss smiled up at him and Gale had to remind himself he couldn't let her do this to him. He couldn't open up his heart to her again, but she looked so... Gale made a little grunting noise. "You okay?" Katniss asked him.

"Yeah." 'Hell no,' he thought to himself. 'Those Capitol people turned you into something I've never seen before.' Catnip actually looked sexy as sin wearing all that dark eye makeup, her lips stained from the lipstick they had applied, and she wiped off. "So...um...did you want to...go hunt?"

"Not really." She stood outside of her quarters with her hand on the door. "I'm just going to get this stuff off and write some stuff down."

"Write some stuff down? Got another list of demands?" Gale leaned against the wall hoping she'd invite him in, telling himself he should really leave, 'Get the hell out of here. She belongs to Peeta.'

"Guess you could say it's therapy so I'll stop talking to Peeta." She grinned. "Doctor thinks it might be good if I wrote to him every now and then instead."

He gave her a slow nod, but didn't hear a word she said. 'You really have no idea what you're doing to me, do you Catnip?' He tried not to think about her in that way, but he couldn't help it. She looked so gorgeous all dressed up. "You should stay that way. I like the way that stuff makes your eyes look."

Katniss twisted her face, "Thought you hated what my prep team did to me?"

"I hated _why_ they did it to you, not the end result." He gave her a crooked smile. "There's nothing wrong with looking attractive every now and then, Catnip."

"Every now and then?" She let out a little laugh and gave her head a little shake. "You two are so different. You really are."

"Who?"

"You and Peeta." She twisted her doorknob. "You're standing there telling me I should stay all made up, and if he were here he'd be handing me a warm washcloth so I could get rid of it all." The smile Gale had on his face slowly disappeared. "See you later." She closed the door, and like that Gale was left alone with his thoughts.

'She's taken. He's not here.' The mental debate began in his head. 'Would you really do that to Peeta? You mean what he did to me? Take the girl I loved? Are you in love with her? If you were wouldn't you try to understand some of the points she's brought up lately?' He didn't like that way of thinking. 'Yeah...if she were right...I'd agree with her.' Gale headed for his quarters, stopping at the door's entrance when he heard the sounds of children laughing coming from behind it. He loved his brothers and sister, but he really didn't feel like being trapped behind closed doors with them at the moment. He needed a place to get his mind off of things. Off of Catnip. The woods would've been his first choice, but they were currently off limits. There was a place he could go though. Gale entered the area Beetee was holed up in and asked for him. He was led to the Special Weaponry area and saw the man sitting at a computer screen pushing buttons and talking to himself. "Hey, Beetee."

"Gale," there was a hint of surprise in his tone. "What brings you back here?"

"I was thinking of that snare to capture the hummingbirds." He took a seat next to the man. "Wondering if maybe you wanted me to work on something like that for you."

"Not for the hummingbirds, but there is something you could do that may be of help." Beetee pulled up what he was working on. "Talk of your snare gave me an idea for a weapon, though I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to snares, I do have experience in capturing prey."

"What type of weapon?" Gale looked over the rough schematics Beetee was working on. "Are these live electrical wires?"

"Yes," Beetee nodded. "I used something similar during my Games, though I never really thought about using it in a grander scale until you spoke earlier."

"Looks like a good idea, but...where are you going to get the source of electricity? It would probably work better if if didn't require any. Maybe turn it into...hmmm" Gale studied it and suggested, "What if you didn't use electricity, but explosives instead?"

"Explosives?" Beetee began pushing at some buttons. "A bomb of sorts."

"Not of sorts." Gale was picturing his district getting firebombed and retribution that was rightly his. "A bomb. Period."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Her red wig was in place. Red and black eyelashes were applied. Bright blue eye shadow accentuated her large eyes, bright red lips with black liner around them and pale skin. Effie Trinket was ready to enter the nightlife scene of the Capitol. Her snug fitting red and black pantsuit wasn't something she'd normally wear, but she needed mobility tonight. Effie was going on the hunt. It was her last shot at freedom before being taken into custody, because if her plan failed, whether the traitor told Snow about her or not, chances were she would be found out. "Mr. Tanner, you can drop me off at the end of the block. I shall walk from there."

"Can't do that ma'am. Your safety comes first." He opened the car door for her.

"If that were true, then you wouldn't jeopardize my cover," She glared at him the moment he sat next to her. "I am going into an area where there are known rebels, and your..."

"Exactly why I need to stay by your side." he interrupted her.

"Do you want me to fail?" She snapped. "Do you want me to die?! Unlike you, these people will not think twice about slitting my throat!"

They argued back and forth with one another until they were only a mile away from the bar Effie had sent Haymitch a message from. "Mr. Tanner," she lowered her voice down. "I am trying to understand why you insist that your purpose is to protect me, yet you feel the need to threaten my existence by entering that place alongside of me."

He pulled over to the side of the road. "Miss. Trinket, _I'm_ trying to figure out why you continually put your life in danger."

"One must really wonder why you haven't climbed up the ladder of success when you're so free with your opinions," Effie said in a huff.

"I'm the private Peacekeeper of the president's personal assistant. I'd say I'm doing well considering where I started." He reached for his ankle and unstrapped a gun. "Do you know how to shoot one of these?"

"I shot one once." Effie stared at the weapon. Images of Viggo Bettes body crumpling in front of her, flashed before her eyes. "I am in no way a marksman."

"They aim themselves." He held the gun out to her then paused. "You're not going to kill me to get even for that whole knife thing, are you?"

Effie couldn't help the grin. "No." She snatched the gun out of his hand. "How do I use this?"

"First of all, you need to put it someplace safe...someplace it won't be seen."

"You kept yours in your boot, perhaps that would be the wisest place for me to keep it as well?" The gun felt similar to the last one she held.

"There's a laser on here that will point at your target When it's in sight all you have to do is squeeze the trigger." Steven waited until she tucked it into her boot. "Promise me you'll use it if you get into danger."

"I shall use it if I get into danger," Effie was planning on using it to keep her from danger.

"One hour Miss. Trinket. You have one hour before I head in there to find you." He pulled a band out of his pocket and strapped it around her wrist. "Tuck this under your sleeve. If you need me all you have to do is push the button on the side and call for me."

"Can everyone hear us with this?" If so, then she was caught for sure.

"No ma'am. I have it set on a private frequency. It's linked to my communication band only." He looked at his watch. "Time starts now, Miss. Trinket. Sixty minutes."

Effie gave him a curt nod and headed down the street towards Carter's bar. It was time to put an end to the traitorous pig once and for all. She entered the crowded club. Since the start of the war her fellow residents seemed to be on a partying rampage. If she thought the club was busy the first time she went there, tonight it was packed as tight as a can of sardines. She felt herself being bumped and pushed against other people, but no one paid any mind to it. They all seemed to be in their own little inebriated world. Effie scanned the crowd...the bar, but the person she needed to see was nowhere in sight. She walked to the bar, squeezed her way to the counter and waited for the woman Carter was in love with to greet her, but she wasn't there. She considered making an inquiry about her whereabouts, but she could be recognized, and that would do her no good. "What can I get ya?" A man behind the bar slapped a napkin in front of Effie.

"Whiskey neat." She wished Haymitch was there by her side. His favorite drink would have to suffice. In the corner of her eye she saw the girl she needed to speak with walking towards the backdoor, pulling a light jacket over her shoulders. Effie forgot about her drink order and forced her way through the maze of people until she stepped out into the dark alleyway behind the bar. Her head turned from one side to the other in search of Carter...his girlfriend...anyone. Effie could feel the blood pumping through her veins when she saw the flash of color hidden in the crook of the building about ten yards away. She pulled out the gun from her boot, tucked it behind her tiny purse and walked on her tiptoes. Static and crackling sounds began to filter quietly out of the archway where the person was hiding. Then the sound of a voice came through.

"Airwaves will be flooded within twenty-four hours. I repeat, airwaves will be flooded within twenty-four hours."

Effie could hear the huff of air coming from the area. She stepped to the side and saw first hand what the rebel's traitor was up to. Mentally taking notes as she listened to a device in regards to the rebel's upcoming plans. "Have you heard enough, Ianthe?" Effie held the gun up to the startled woman. "Or should I call you, orange blossom?"

"Do I..." a hint of recognition flashed in the woman's eyes. "Effie Trinket. And here we thought you were on our side." Effie wasn't sure exactly which side the 'we' she referred to was.

"Set the device down at your feet," Effie could feel her insides trembling as the girl placed the portable radio onto the ground. "Kick it towards me."

"Tell me Effie, do you think you'll be able to get away with this?" The orange skinned girl's voice was too calm...too collected for Effie's taste.

"With what? Getting rid of a traitor such as yourself?" Effie glared at the woman. "Yes. I believe I will." She bent at the knees, never taking her eyes off of Ianthe and picked up the device. "What is this?"

"You don't really expect me to tell you, do you?" There was humor in Ianthe's eyes. "Good luck figuring it out on your own."

She moved the gun closer to Ianthe, "I was able to figure out that you were the traitor. I'm sure I'll be able to handle this as well." But Effie didn't know and the machine kept spewing out information.

"...within forty-eight hours. Repeat. The packages will be picked up within forty-eight hours."

"The packages?" Effie could only assume that they referred to the prisoners. "I really must speak with them regarding a more complicated verbal code." She gestured with her chin towards the trash disposal area. "Move."

Effie pressed the barrel of the gun into Ianthe's back as she walked. "How will you explain my disappearance to President Snow on the very same night that you showed up in Carter's club?"

"Simple. You were nowhere to be found. You do have a choice Ianthe. Tell me what information you've passed onto the president and I can arrange for you to be held somewhere safe until the rebels come to rescue us."

"You have a choice as well, Effie. Put the gun down and I'll let you live." Effie could hear the certainty in the girl's voice, and it terrified her to the core. "Carter will find out about this, and your cover will be given up immediately. The only reason he's with you rebels is to save me," she let out a disturbing chuckle. "Idiot."

"Carter will stand by the rebels, not some conniving woman that's been fooling him for...how long has it been, Ianthe?" Effie could hear the sounds of the bracelet Steven gave to her start to crackle. "Stop there," she ordered Ianthe when they were close to the trash disposal system many of the bars had behind their business to quickly remove waste. Could she do this? Kill this woman in cold blood without finding out any information? And what was she supposed to do with the body? Her intentions that night had been to out her to Carter and hope he would do the right thing, then Steven gave her the gun, and now the right thing was left up to Effie. "This is your last chance," her voice was shaking. "What did you tell the president?"

"If you're wondering if he knows about you...keep wondering. As a matter of fact, you can keep wondering about everything I've told him. The secret room you've been meeting in. Peeta's involvement with the rebellion." Ianthe glared at Effie through narrow eyes. "Your involvement with them. Do you think the man is an idiot? He didn't rise to power by being stupid."

Effie could feel herself shaking. "What have you told him?!"

"You'll never find out." The sound of people exiting the bar from the backdoor, and laughter caused Effie to look over her shoulder, but that was all it took for a trained spy to make her move.

Ianthe grabbed Effie's wrist, pushing it away and to the side so the barrel of the gun was no longer pointed at her. Effie dropped her purse, the small radio and began to struggle with the woman. She had never been in an altercation in her life, and knew she was no match for this woman. As Ianthe pushed her down to the ground, kneed her in the stomach, and continued to try and force the gun from Effie's grasp, she thought of Peeta, and how he had killed the Peacekeepers so easily. Loose pebbles began to dig into her back, her fingers were growing numb from clamping onto the gun so tightly, and the communication band around her wrist began to vibrate causing Ianthe to loosen up her hold momentarily, but that was all Effie needed to pull the gun between their bodies and squeeze the trigger. The muffled shot caused Ianthe to moan in pain. Effie rolled the woman's body over and quickly got to her feet.

"You won't..." Ianthe began to choke. "They'll...find out...about...you." Her hands were clenched over the gunshot wound Effie had caused in her stomach.

Effie nervously looked around. The couple that had exited the bar were gone, but someone else was roaming about in the darkness. The commotion from the street full of people drinking and laughing...the sounds of the bar's thumping bass had disguised the gunshot, but anyone would be able to see the puddle of blood currently pouring out of Ianthe as well as the woman's injured body. She looked to the side and saw exactly what she needed.

"Peeta will...be tortured...to death," Ianthe let out a crazed, sickly laugh. "Katnissss..." she choked as Effie dragged her by the arms towards the trash. "That baby of...of theirs...will be...raised...by Snow...when..."

That was all Effie had to hear. "Over my dead body!" She had no clue where her strength came from, but a surge of power shot through Effie as she lifted Ianthe's upper body off the ground and pushed her head into the trash disposal system. "I'll make sure to give Carter your best." She lifted Ianthe's feet and pushed like her life depended on it. The raging flames of the equipment instantly shot up when it sensed a foreign object, engulfing Ianthe's screaming body as Effie grabbed the gun and the rebel's radio and tucked them into her purse. "Steven...Mr. Tanner," she pushed the button on her bracelet. "Where are you?"

"Here," Effie turned around and saw her Peacekeeper standing twenty-five feet behind her. "We need to get you out of here. Someone in the club may have heard that gun."

Effie was shaking like a leaf as her guard took hold of her arm and dragged her towards the street around the back of the building. "Mr. Tanner...Steven?"

"Walk," his voice was stern. "Whatever you do, don't look back."

This caused Effie to look back over her shoulder. "Dear me," she gasped when she saw the body of Carter Darlington lying dead in a pool of his own blood with a gun in his hand. "Did you..."

"Keep walking Miss. Trinket." Steven got her to their car, pushed her into her seat and entered on his side. "You need an alibi."

"My goodness," her whole body was like ice. "What have you done?"

"I saved your life. Did you really think I was going to let you face rebels on your own?" He snapped at her, and gripped the steering wheel of the car. "You need an alibi."

"I need to clean the blood off of my hands." She looked down at the wet spot she felt on her stomach, but Ianthe's blood was disguised by her black clothing.

"Take off your gloves," he ordered her and began digging through the glove compartment. "Here," he handed her some tissues and a bottle of water. "Moisten the tissues and wipe your hands clean."

"Mr. Tanner?" She had no idea what was going on in his mind. Did he know what she had done? Was he on her side? Did he think she killed a rebel or was he aware that she had just killed the Capitol's spy? "Why...why did you..." a thought came to Effie. "If you were going to be watching me, then why did you give me a gun?"

"My job is to protect you," he said through gritted teeth. "I took an oath, Miss. Trinket, and that means something to me. I pledged to dedicate my life to your safety. If that means I have to help you break out of the Capitol, then that's what I have to do."

She swallowed hard. "Break out?"

"They know," he let out a huge gust of air. "At least they would've if I hadn't shut down the surveillance to the residencies on the president's property."

"That was you?" Was this man a rebel dressed as a Peacekeeper? "Why would you do that?"

He whipped his head in her direction. "How many times do I have to tell you? I swore to protect you!"

"You mean...you're willing to break the law in order to...keep your word?" Effie couldn't imagine such a thing.

"Would you rather I be like all the rest of the Peacekeepers they swear in and switch my allegiance at the drop of a hat?" He smacked his hand against the steering wheel again. "Give me the gun." Effie faltered. "If I wanted you dead, I'd have let that man find you in the alley. Now, give me the gun." he held his hand out to her.

Effie didn't know if she should or shouldn't give up the only weapon in her possession until he reached for her purse. "Wait." She didn't want him to see the radio. "I'll get it for you."

"Miss. Trinket," his face was stern but almost friendly. "Please don't shoot me. Right now I'm the only thing keeping you alive." She placed the gun in the palm of his hand just as a group of Peacekeepers rounded the corner. "We're going back to the bar."

"No, I can't..."

"You can." Steven started the car. "I'm going to drive you to the door, you're going to...did anyone recognize you in there tonight?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Good. You're going to be recognized now." Steven pulled the car to a stop just at the door's entrance. "Walk up to one of the attendants at the entrance. Ask them if there's a charge to enter the club or if you're able to simply walk in." He looked her over to make sure there were no visible signs of blood. "From the looks of all the Peacekeepers coming this way, they're not going to let anyone in. I'll get out of the vehicle and try to get information from one of them...let them know I just brought you here."

"In other words, our alibi is that we were still traveling here?"

"That's it."

"Mr. Tanner, you're quite smart for a Peacekeeper." She gave herself the once over in the mirror. "What if they let me in?"

"They won't, and when they tell you that you can't enter, act like...like it's a..." He struggled to find the words.

"Act like a snob," Effie found them for him.

"Yes." He looked through the rear view window. "Go on, Miss. Trinket. I'll get you out of here in a few minutes." Steven Tanner wasn't lying. The second Effie approached the doorway Peacekeepers stopped her from entering the building. Steven hopped out of the vehicle and began conversing with a fellow guard then led her back to their waiting vehicle. "That went well." He started driving them back to Effie's quarters. "Now all of them know you didn't arrive until after the murders."

"Murders?" Effie said quietly.

"They've already discovered the woman's body. The stench of burning flesh is quite distinctive."

"Yes...well..."

"Tell you what Miss. Trinket. I'll keep your secret about that woman, if you keep mine about that man." He gave her a quick glance. "Deal?"

"Deal," she said. Her voice full of question, and shame. "I...I had no choice Mr. Tanner. I had to..." Effie clamped her lips together and focused out the window.

"I'm aware. She would've blown your cover."

Effie whipped her head around to face him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a spy Miss. Trinket. A rebel spy." He pulled over to the side of the road an stopped the car. "You're lucky I found out when I did. Now the trick is to get you out of the Capitol."

This could have been a trick on the president's part, so Effie didn't admit to a thing. "If it hadn't been such a difficult night, I'd take offense at your statement."

Steven let out a laugh. "If I hadn't sworn an oath to protect you, I'd have killed you the moment I found that computer of yours." Effie's hand flew to her corset. "You're going to need a new hiding place for that thing. Chances are you'll start getting searched before entering a room with that tribute from Twelve."

"His name is Peeta." It was all over now. Effie had been discovered. "Will they be waiting for me when I return?"

"No ma'am. Not unless that woman you killed told them who you were, and like I said, I fudged with the security surveillance earlier so no one saw you when you left your bedroom earlier."

"What?" Effie's hand flew to her mouth. "Mr. Tanner. How do you know about that?"

"Why do you think I left you alone with one of the worst Peacekeepers in the Capitol? Why I told you about the underground railroad to begin with? I figured you'd need to take a look around after I showed you a way out." Steven started the car. "Surveillance is down in your room for the night, so if you have any more questions you can ask me there, but I wouldn't suggest it. Snow's good for putting in portable devices. And no more taking off, Miss. Trinket. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"Yes. All right," she agreed. After a moment she turned to face him and asked in utter disbelief, "Who _are_ you?"

"Tanner. Steven Tanner. Son of Alexandria and Horatio Tanner, Peacekeeper from District Two, sworn to protect Effie Trinket's life no matter what the cost." He stole a peek at her. "Even if she's a rebel and I'm not."

"Then you'll have your work cut out for you in a few hours," Effie sat back in her seat. "The president expects me to try and convince Peeta that Katniss was responsible for the destruction of Twelve, and I shall not do it." Her chin was held high. "There are some things I cannot bring myself to do, even if that means sacrificing myself."

"What if you brought Peeta back to Twelve?" Mr. Tanner suggested. "You could suggest it to Snow. Maybe seeing what was done will help to convince Peeta..."

"I refuse..."

"Miss. Trinket," he interrupted her. "Let me finish. You could tell Snow that seeing the destruction of his home...where his family died, may help, but before that," he turned to face Effie. "Can you get a message to those people? Tell them you're going to be in Twelve? Then they can get you out."

"Are you really willing to help with the rescue of Peeta?"

"Not Peeta. You." Steven told her. "Of course, I can't allow Peeta to leave my custody, but they could capture you and take you back to...wherever they're hiding."

"What about the others?"

"I didn't sign up to protect the others," he glared at Effie. "You're my problem. Not them."

Effie gave this some careful consideration. If she could get Peeta to Twelve he might have a chance at survival. "I will only go if Peeta comes with me," Effie said with a straight and determined expression.

"Can't do that, Miss. Trinket. I can't willingly allow the escape of a rebel."

"What makes me so different?" Effie raised her voice.

"Told you before. I took an..."

"Oh, dear me. If you start speaking about that damn oath again I shall surely vomit." She pursed her lips. "If you want to save me, you must save Peeta. That is my deal. If not, I shall walk into Snow's office and inform him of what happened this evening."

"You'll do no such thing," Mr. Tanner glared at her as if calling her bluff.

Effie arched her brow and said, "I, like you, Mr. Tanner, am somewhat of an oddity. Unlike the rest of the people in the Capitol, I consider all human life a valuable commodity. Some more than others, and Peeta..." She tried to explain in a way he could relate to. "Mr. Tanner you have sworn to protect me even if it means your own death. I have pledged my life to Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I will die for them."

He blew out a breath of exasperation and said, "You know they'll kill me once I let you two go."

"I shall take you with me. You can fight for the rebellion if you like or face their courts, which I'm sure are much fairer than President Snow's."

He let out a burst of laughter. "Other than you, I have no use for rebel scum. I'd gladly die before I let them take me into custody."

Effie pursed her lips, "Then I guess we've made our decision."

"Guess so." He looked over his shoulder before pulling out into the street. "I'll help you get Peeta out of here too, but that's it. The rest are on their own."

Effie felt her heart leap to her throat as she thought, 'No, they shall have me, and I shall have you Mr. Tanner.' Getting Peeta out of Snow's hands was her primary goal. Her second would be to return to the Capitol and get the rest of the prisoners out.

…..

…..

….

….

…..

Katniss held her breath as she walked down the corridors towards the medical bay wearing the clothing designated for each of thirteen's residents, swathed in one of Peeta's oversized sweaters. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she passed families returning to their quarters after their evening meal hoping that no one would pay attention to her. The door felt like it weighed about a hundred pounds as she pushed it open. "Regina?" Katniss looked around the empty room. Prim had told her to be here after dinner, but no one else was there. Katniss took a peek inside of the small exam room Regina had taken her into while her mother worked on her prep team to find that empty as well. The combination of silence and the stench of antiseptic left her thinking of the Capitol's medical facility after her first Games. The chair in the corner of the large exam room faced the door which enabled her to see who was entering. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing. I can't keep hiding this. If the wrong person finds out and tells Coin...I can't keep worrying about this. I have to stay focused, and hiding banana nut is becoming a problem. You'd think it would be easy considering I'm not showing, but..." she let out an exasperated sigh, "...how am I supposed to keep a secret when everyone here has implanted themselves in the middle of my life. It doesn't help that that damn DNA scanner screamed it out today either. Guess Regina didn't know about those security systems downstairs." She leaned her head against the wall and decided to stop complaining to Peeta. "Saw your message the other day," she smiled softly. "I love you too. If you only knew how much it meant to me to hear you say that...just to see you...knowing you were thinking about me...about the baby. We think about you all the time, and you'll be happy to know our trunks are now in my possession, as is the quilt you packed up for me, but I can't seem to find Peeta's Sunset. You didn't bring that back home did you? Maybe you did and forgot to tell me about it, but I could've sworn you..."

"Katniss?" The sound of Dr. Valero's voice interrupted her conversation with Peeta.

"Hi," she stopped moving her lips, and spoke to Peeta in her mind instead. 'Talk to you later. I've got to take care of this right now.' "Thanks for meeting me." She got up and greeted Regina, Justus and Lavinia. "Is there someplace safe we can talk?"

Lavinia motioned with her hand for them to follow her into the private exam room, opened up a medical supply door and stepped inside.

"This is perfect." Katniss didn't know how to start the conversation, but it seemed Justus had plenty to say as his hands started moving a mile a minute. "What's he saying?" She asked.

"He wants to know if he should stand guard outside the door in case anyone comes," Regina signed as she spoke. "Katniss, do we need him to keep an eye out?"

"He'll want to hear this too, but...maybe..." She didn't know what to do.

"Justus, why don't you keep watch and I'll let you know what's been said afterward?" Regina ran her hand over his shoulder and looked at him with such an enormous amount of love that Katniss couldn't help the feelings of envy running through her. How she wished she could do that. Run her hand over Peeta's shoulder...thread her fingers through his...even the idea of standing next to him was welcomed.

"Regina," Katniss spoke softly. "I don't think we can continue this charade. One of my prep team members...I think she knows about the baby. That DNA scanner today... Everything is becoming so overwhelming, I can't keep track of the lies I'm telling. Even sticking my arm into the computerized terminal before each meal is giving me away. Do you know I've gained two pounds? Two pounds!"

"That's good, Katniss. You needed to put some weight on after leaving the arena. However, I see your point. President Coin has requested that I supply one of the physicians here with your medical records for a second opinion, and Beetee kept asking me questions after I told him the blood we used on you may have affected your DNA scan," the amount of concern in Dr. Valero's voice told Katniss she wasn't the only one that had been worrying about this. "I've had to fudge a few records...hide some blood in case they go snooping into it, but it should be enough to keep them from questioning it for now."

"What do we do?" Katniss looked to Lavinia. "You should have never allowed them to use your medical records for me. Now they'll know you were part of this." The Avox shook her head frantically, squeezed Katniss' hand and moved her fingers.

Regina let out a little burst of air through her nostrils and said with pride, "She's spelling the words out with the alphabet. Give me a minute." Regina began translating for Lavinia, "I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you and the baby."

"Thank you, Lavinia, but I _am_ worried. About all of us." Katniss gulped and said, "I think we should let President Coin know I'm still pregnant, and tell her that I'm willing to keep it to myself for as long as possible. That I'll still be her Mockingjay."

"No," Regina spoke and Lavinia signed out the letters N-O. "Katniss, if you want to wait until Peeta is rescued, I will agree to that, but telling her now will only give her a reason to hurt you." Once Peeta was back Katniss could step down from her position as Mockingjay. With any luck their president would be happy with him and leave Katniss alone to finish out her pregnancy.

Katniss looked down at the prominent bump underneath her doctor's clothing. "She won't hurt me while I'm in front of the camera, but she would hurt you...hurt Adam, wouldn't she?"

"Not the baby, but me...possibly...after I give birth. They're desperate for children here. With me being able to reproduce, perhaps she'd be lenient on me, but that's not the topic at hand. We need to figure out a way to disguise your condition until Peeta gets back and you can step down."

"How?"

"Continue doing your job as their Mockingjay...live your life as normally as possible, and leave the computer systems up to me and Justus. We'll figure something out." Regina took Katniss' hand. "Justus said the rebels are sending a radio message through the broadcast networks to let the rebels in the Capitol know they'll be proceeding with the rescue mission within the next day or two. District Four, Six and Seven has control over communications now, so it'll be difficult to trace it back here."

"I didn't know we still had rebels at the Capitol that were in a position to help," this was news to Katniss. "How many are there?"

"A few, but not many. Most escaped with the hovercraft." Lavinia began to spell something out for Regina to translate. "There are more people than you think on the rebel's side. Every Avox and working attendant would gladly fight on the rebel's side if given the chance."

"If we ever get to the Capitol to fight, I'll make sure to bring them some extra guns," Katniss said in an attempt to rid the tiny closet of gloom. "Peeta should be back within the next couple of days." There was a chance that he'd be dead by then, but Katniss refused to let it enter her mind. "The second he's back and on his feet..."

"I'll tell Coin myself," Regina told her. "I'll throw myself on her mercy...beg for forgiveness..."

"Tell her you know about the pox," Katniss grinned. "You know there aren't many residents of Thirteen that can still have children, and you were only thinking of the district's future." Katniss ran her hand over her stomach and said, "Better yet, let me tell her. You can be in the room, but I want to tell her I'm still pregnant in front of the rebels. Let her explain her orders to commit murder in front of them. Maybe they'll see her for who she really is."

"Do you really want to do that, Katniss? Make an enemy of another president?" Regina asked.

"It's my specialty," she said with a straight face. "Seems they all hate me."

Lavinia signed something to Regina who chuckled. "Well, you've got a fan in Lavinia," Regina said. "And two in Justus and myself." She ran her hand over her abdomen. "Three actually."

Katniss grinned at her. "That's a start. Maybe we could have Justus take Coin's place. A decent and fair president would be a nice change of pace."

"I'll let him know he's got your support, but he seems to think, and I agree, that Effie Trinket might be the best person to run this rebellion's efforts." Lavinia was nodding frantically.

"Once she's here, we'll bring it up with her." Katniss felt a lot better now that she talked things through with her own little band of rebels. "Any chance of me seeing banana nut while we're in here?"

"Absolutely. Prim brought your device in today, but I wasn't able to show her how to use it with all the hullabaloo." Regina pulled it out of her pocket and held it in front of Katniss' stomach. "What do you say we see how much its grown?"

"I'd like that," Katniss began moving her lips. "Want to see banana nut, Peeta? We're almost at the ten week mark." She began repeating everything Regina told her to her missing husband in the hopes that he could sense she and the baby were all right.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The nightmare that attacked Peeta's dreams froze him in place. His entire body was like a stiff board. His eyes zipped around the dank prison cell, his heart was beating out of his chest, and the sight of Darius' torture was still fresh in his mind. For a change, everything around him was crystal clear. There were no glowing edges surrounding the bars of his cell, or the prisoners. They had finally removed the dead mentor from District Six, but the man's blood was still pooled on the ground. The occasional sniffle was heard from Annie's jail cell, and Peeta worried about the woman Finnick loved so much. She was one of the few the Capitol barely questioned. When they did take her away, she was usually gone for about twenty minutes or less, then placed back in her holding cell. "Annie?" Peeta whispered. "You okay down there?"

"Yes," she squeaked out. "For the time being. How about yourself?"

"Had a hell of a nightmare, but I'm better now," Peeta answered.

"Peeta? Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

"I know we will, Annie." Peeta had to believe it. "Right now, Katniss and Finnick are probably digging a tunnel into the jail to rescue us."

"Are you doing better with your memories of her?"

Peeta scooted to the edge of his cell and tried to make out the woman he was speaking to. The shadow of her body was all he could see. "Sometimes when I dream, I know everything, and when I wake up...it's like nothing is wrong, but then I start to remember the things they've showed me...they've said, and..."

"You should concentrate on a good memory with her." Annie suggested. "Can you remember anything happy?"

"Yeah," at that moment in time he could remember almost everything about Katniss. The way he felt about her. The way her skin felt. Her hair. Her smile. How nervous she was the first time they met for lunch. "Did you know that Katniss and I started dating before the Games ever began?"

Annie shuffled closer to the bars of her cell. "No. I thought you two didn't know each other before the Games."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to believe everything you see on TV?" Peeta chuckled. "Most of what I said was true, about falling in love with her when I was a kid...me pretty much spending my entire life thinking she had no clue who I was, or that I existed." Peeta thought back to the moment everything changed between he and Katniss. "I actually told Katniss I had a crush on her when we got trapped in an elevator while touring the mines in our district. Don't ask me how I did it, but I convinced her to meet me for lunch the next day at school, but she wasn't allowed to date, and I didn't want to get her in trouble so I suggested a place close to the school, but far enough away that no one would see us." He rested his head against one of the bars. "That first date was so nerve wracking. I was petrified she wouldn't show up."

"I'm guessing she did," Johanna's voice joined the conversation.

"Hey," Peeta smiled at his neighbor. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Yeah, because I was getting so much rest on this luxurious bed they've provided for me," Johanna said sarcastically. "What happened? Did she show up or what?"

"Yeah, she showed up. She even agreed to meet me the next day too." Peeta could picture the autumnal shades of the leaves of the oak tree. "You have no clue how long it took me to work up the nerve to hold her hand. I mean...I held it that day we were trapped in the elevator, but she was pretty scared, her dad died in those mines. Making a move like that while on a date...that was a whole other story."

_They had been meeting under the tree for over a week, and everyday before Katniss would leave, Peeta would ask her to meet him for lunch again on the next school day except yesterday. It had crossed his mind that she might have been showing up because she felt obligated to, so Peeta figured he wouldn't ask her, yet he'd still show up, and maybe she would too. If she did, he was going to do it. He was going to hold her hand again, or at least try to. He hadn't even asked Delly to come with him that day just in case Katniss was a no show. Peeta waited for over ten minutes at the edge of the cluster of trees to the side of their normal meeting place, he hoped and prayed that the elusive Katniss Everdeen didn't let him down. When he saw her taking a leisurely stroll underneath the oak tree and looking around, he knew...he just knew, she actually liked him._

"_You waiting for someone in particular?" He asked as he casually walked up to her._

"_Oh," she turned to face him. "You're here. I um...I wasn't sure if...I mean you didn't ask me yesterday so I didn't know if you wanted to..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you ask me to lunch today?"_

"_Why didn't **you** ask **me** to lunch?" He countered._

_She looked around before settling her sights on him. "Fair enough. Guess I could've done the asking too."_

"_Well, it seems we're both here, and we both have our lunches with us...think we should eat together?"_

_Katniss scowled at him. "Don't get cocky." She sat with her back against the tree. "What did you bring?"_

"_Stale bread and jam," Peeta answered. "You?"_

"_Rabbit and goat cheese."_

"_Hey, I love rabbit," Peeta reached for her bag to take a peek inside. _

"_You told me," Katniss reached for Peeta's bag and spread it out across the ground after emptying its contents. "I like this bread. What's it called again?"_

"_Cornbread. Tastes good with jam on it or with stew or soups or something like that." He hadn't felt so nervous since the first day he spent having lunch with her. "So...how's classes today? Ready for Beast's test?"_

"_Not really," Katniss separated their lunch into equal portions and began nibbling at the rabbit. "What's the point? Pass or fail, my future is already set in stone."_

"_Stop thinking that way, Katniss," Peeta spread a little goat cheese over a piece of rabbit and bit into it. "You have no clue what_ _your future holds," he spoke with a full mouth. "For all you know you could marry a man from town and work in his business." He hadn't realized what he was insinuating until Katniss stopped moving and stared straight ahead. "I'm not saying that...I mean...you could always wind up marrying...or not marrying...maybe you could..." Peeta dropped his rabbit onto the bag Katniss had set in front of him as a plate. "I sound like an imbecile don't I?"_

"_You said it. Not me." She glanced at him. "Maybe we should just eat."_

"_Sure." Peeta didn't say a word to her until he was finished with his lunch. "These are usually the best meals of my day. I don't normally get this much food at home."_

"_Really?" She gave him a strange look. _

"_Mmmm hmmm," he wiped his greasy fingers on his pant leg. "Don't have any napkins, but you can use my pants if you want."_

"_That's okay. I'll use my bag." She was quiet for a couple of seconds then asked, "So you really don't get to eat the stuff you bake?"_

"_If we did that, how would we make any money?" _

"_Guess I never thought about it that way before." Katniss wrapped up their trash and placed it to the side. "Always thought you merchant kids got a lot more food than those of us from the Seam."_

"_Suppose I do get more than most people from the Seam, but not you. I think you're probably the best fed family in Twelve, other than the Undersees and Haymitch Abernathy." Peeta chuckled to himself. "From what I've seen of that guy though, he pretty much drinks all of his meals."_

"_Can you imagine that?" Katniss leaned her head back against the tree. "Having all that money and wasting it away on alcohol. I'd never do that."_

"_What would you do if you had as much money as him?" He was curious as to what she'd spend her money on. Would she buy something personal or spend it all on her family?_

_Peeta watched her face as she took careful consideration of his question then answered, "Make sure there was always food on the table, coal for the stove, and I'd probably buy some napkins so you could wipe your fingers on something other than your clothes everyday," Katniss gave him one of her rare smiles._

"_Forget the napkins. I'd rather have the food and coal." Peeta grinned back at her. "I'd buy art supplies."_

"_What?!" Katniss turned her entire body towards him. "Why on earth would you buy something like that?"_

"_Why not?" Peeta shrugged. "Hey, it's my fantasy. Don't ruin it with logic."_

_Katniss let out a little snort of laughter. "Oh, well if we're fantasizing... I'd buy the best bow ever made."_

"_There you go," Peeta scooted closer to her. "Something really fancy made out of... What are they made out of?"_

"_Depends. My father carved all of mine out of wood."_

"_Wow. I bet people would pay a lot of money for something like that."_

"_Don't really need a lot of money to survive, so I try not to worry about it too much," Katniss said with a straight face then laughed. The sound of it caused a chill to run up Peeta's spine."Could you imagine? Me not worrying about money?"_

"_Yeah, that would be the day." Peeta knew that was pretty much all she was concerned about. "Providing for your family is all you know how to do, Katniss. It's who you are. I bet if you were rich like Abernathy, you'd still sneak into the woods so you could bring home game."_

"_I like fresh meat," she shrugged. "Fish. I love fish."_

"_Me too, but we hardly ever get any. It's too expensive." Peeta picked up a twig and started doodling in the dirt. "You know what I'd really do if I had that kind of money?" he turned his attention to Katniss. "I'd make sure you never had to worry about providing for your family again, and **then** I'd buy art supplies."_

"_Why would you do that?" Katniss asked him with a serious expression across her face._

"_I love to sketch...paint... It..."_

"_Not that. I meant, why would you make sure my family was provided for?" Katniss started to fiddle with the lace on her boot. "You have your own family to worry about."_

"_My family would do just fine without me," Peeta said sadly. "Yours would too, but...I don't know...I think I'd like taking care of you instead of you having to take care of everyone else for a change. If you think about it, you've been feeding my family for years. I know none of us Mellark men are going out and hunting squirrel."_

"_That's silly. Your dad makes trades with me. I'm not taking care of your family." She almost looked offended. "And I make fair trades too."_

"_Never said you didn't," Peeta worried that he said something for her to take offense at. "I didn't mean anything by saying I would take care of you and your family, Katniss. Just thought it would feel good to do something nice for someone else. That's all."_

"_I know." she started gnawing at her bottom lip. "Peeta, you know I'm never getting married, right?"_

"_You've said it on more than one occasion." He wondered if he should have said anything about wanting to take care of her and her family at all._

"_That means I can't really have a boyfriend either."_

_This caused major concern for him. "Just because two people date doesn't mean they have to get married or anything." Now he was certain he shouldn't have said anything. "Katniss," scaring her off was not his intention, "you're not going to stop coming to lunch with me now, are you?"_

_Her worried expression frightened Peeta. "We said friends...we'd be friends."_

"_I know, but..." Peeta took a deep breath and timidly took her hand in his, "...I don't want to be just your friend, Katniss."_

_Her fingers lay limply between the palms of his hands. "I...I shouldn't be here." Katniss pulled her hand from his and hopped to her feet. "We shouldn't have..." her head began to shake back and forth, "...I don't want this!" Peeta stood in her way before she could dart off. He wasn't sure if it was fear or anger in her eyes. "You told me we could...friends, Peeta! Friends!"_

_'Anger,' Peeta realized, 'She's definitely mad at me.' "I didn't mean to scare you or anything."_

"_Scare me?!" She glared at him. "I'm not afraid of...of..." she lifted his hand in hers to prove a point, "...I'm not afraid of some...boy. See?" She wound her fingers through his. "I can hold hands if I want to."_

"_So you **want** to hold my hand?" Peeta was a little nervous about facing her fury head on, but he had to admit, her fiery temper was one of the reasons he found her so fascinating. _

"_NO!" She threw his hand down to the side. "I don't want anything from you. Nothing!" Her arms crossed her chest. _

"_Felt like you wanted to hold my hand," Peeta stepped closer to her. _

"_Well...I didn't." Katniss eyes kept traveling down towards them._

"_Maybe you're just afraid of the way it makes you feel?" Peeta wasn't sure if he should challenge her until he saw a flicker of recognition flash in her eyes. It suddenly dawned on him, that Katniss Everdeen, the girl that stared down the Capitol's laws and braved the woods on a daily basis, was afraid of him. Him. Peeta Mellark, the baker's son. "Maybe," he took another step towards her, "you actually like the way your hand feels in mine, and it scares you?"_

_Katniss' back was up against the tree. "Told you already, I'm not afraid of a boy."_

_Peeta nodded his head, "Yeah, that's what you said, but I don't believe you."_

"_I already held your hand once," she lifted her gray eyes but avoided his blue ones. _

"_Did you like it?" He hoped she did._

_The tip of her tongue darted out from between her lips to moisten her dry mouth. "It was nice," she said quietly._

"_Nice?" He wasn't sure where his courage to face her was coming from, but he seemed to have it in spades._

"_Yes," Katniss faced him with determination in her voice. "Nice! It was nice!"_

_He reached out and touched the end of her braid with one finger. He always wondered what her hair felt like. "I liked it too," he ducked his head down a little. "I liked it a lot, Katniss, and I wouldn't mind doing it again." He held his hand out to her with the palm facing up in invitation. _

"_Stop it," she was having trouble holding his gaze. "I don't want..."_

"_I know. You don't want this, but I do. I've wanted it my whole life."_

"_That...that right there," Katniss pointed at him. "That's what I'm talking about. You act like you're in love with me and we barely know each other."_

_Peeta had no clue how to explain that he **was** in love with her, and knew more than she could possibly imagine. "Haven't you ever had a gut feeling about something before? Like you knew it was supposed to be?"_

"_You want too much from me." Katniss closed her eyes and shook her head. "If I agree to this..." she opened her eyes, "...do you know how hard that would be for me considering I pretty much wrote this type of thing off when I was eleven?"_

"_But think of how great it could be if you opened yourself up to it...gave it...**us** a chance." The need to reach out and touch her was overwhelming. Instead he pushed his open palm towards her, asking...begging for her to take the next step. _

_Katniss dropped her arms and let them hang limply to her sides. "What if my mom finds out? What if **yours** finds out?"_

"_We won't tell anyone." He could see her slowly giving into her emotions._

"_Peeta..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she slowly shook her head from side to side. "I can't have this type of relationship."_

"_Hold my hand, Katniss." If he could just get her to feel what he felt, even for a second._

"_You don't get it," she kept looking at the palm of his hand, "this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing isn't me. I can't afford to...to..." she took a deep breath and let it out._

"_Hold my hand," Peeta tenderly insisted. "One minute. That's all I ask. Hold it for one minute and if you want to let it go, then I'll never bring this up again."_

"_I...I can't." She swallowed._

_He had watched her his whole life and knew the one thing she'd respond to was a challenge. "Why not?"_

"_Because..." she tried to answer, but her voice barely came out._

_Peeta took one more step towards her. Their feet were toe to toe. His hand still out, waiting for hers to complete their link. "Because why?" It was time to present his case and see how she reacted. "It's only sixty seconds Katniss. Besides...you were the one that said you weren't afraid of a boy. That's all I am. A boy who would like to hold a girl's hand."_

_Finally her eyes locked onto his and didn't budge. "Okay," she breathed out, "but you have to count to sixty. Not one second more."_

"_I will." The instant her hand met his a bolt of electricity shot through him and counting to sixty seemed like a chore. "One, two, three, four..." His breath felt like it was trapped inside of his lungs._

"_Five, six..." her shoulders did a little shake when he brushed his thumb against the inside of her wrist. "Um...ten...Peeta?" _

"_Yeah," he whispered. "Thirteen..." _

"_Fifteen." she stopped counting for a moment as her eyes delved into his. "I forgot what I was going to say."_

"_Seventeen." He brushed a piece of hair away from her mouth and became entranced by the fullness of her lips, the tiny little pants coming out from between them, and her nose...he had never gotten the chance to look at her so closely, and he wasn't going to pass it up. "You have freckles."_

"_Twenty-five... Yeah. A few."_

_He tilted his head to the side, and memorized each one's shape...color. "I think I knew already, but I've never seen them this close up before."_

"_You have the longest eyelashes I've ever seen." The words seemed to spill out of her mouth without her knowing._

_The thumping inside of his chest was so loud, he was afraid Katniss would hear it and run for the woods. "My eyelashes?" _

_Katniss nodded her head. "They're really long and curly."_

"_The end of your nose tilts up a little," Peeta began telling her all the things he was discovering about her. "Your skin is like a perfect shade of ivory...flawless."_

"_Freckles," Katniss gulped. "Those are flaws."_

"_To you maybe, but to me they just add color to your perfect canvas." His eyes scanned her features taking them in one by one until they landed on two pools of silver mist. "Your eyes are...wow. I used to imagine them looking at me like this, but it was always a dream. Never thought I'd actually have Katniss Everdeen looking back at me this way."_

"_How...how am I looking at you?" _

_He didn't know how to explain it without scaring her again then he realized neither one of them were counting anymore. "You're looking at me like time is standing still."_

"_Oh," she licked her lips again. "I don't want a boyfriend," she lifted his hand to her cheek and rubbed it against her skin. _

"_I know, but I think you've got one." Peeta watched her as her mouth began to open and close, but nothing came out. "Say something."_

"_I'm not good at saying something," her brow furrowed._

_If she would only scream...yell...anything, but continue to stand there frozen in place. It was petrifying Peeta. "Then **do** something." _

_Katniss rubbed her free fingers nervously under her nose, licked her lips one last time, swallowed the giant lump in her throat and said, "I'm good at doing something." She found his other hand and held it, squeezed it in her own._

_Peeta grinned at her. "Really?" He asked her eagerly knowing what her simple gesture suggested. "You mean it, Katniss?"_

"_I mean it." She pulled both of their hands together between them and rested her cheek on them. "I really don't want to be someone's girlfriend."_

"_You're not someone's girlfriend." Peeta opened up his hand and tenderly caressed her cheek. "You're mine."_

_Katniss covered his hand with hers and looked into his eyes. "I'm not getting married."_

"_I won't propose unless you ask me to first," he gave her a playful grin. _

"_Since that will never happen...I can live with that," she grinned back. In all the years he had known her he had never seen her smile as much as she did that day. "Peeta, will you have lunch with me tomorrow?"_

"_No," his face took on a serious expression as he shook his head. "But I'll have lunch with you every day until we graduate, and after that...well you'll be begging me to propose to you by then so..." he shrugged his shoulder and smiled._

"_Funny. Very funny." She smiled back at him. "It's Thursday," she sighed._

"_Yeah," Peeta tilted his head to the other side to get a new angle, brushed his thumb across her bottom lip, and fought the desire to kiss her. "The week is almost over."_

_Her hand pressed his against her cheek as she said into his eyes, "Weekends are going to suck."_

"_But we'll have Monday through Friday and...we...uh..." Peeta rested his forehead against hers and said, "Yeah. Weekends are going to suck." The sound of the school bell rang in the distance. "Time for class."_

"_Go ahead. I'll be right behind you."_

_The sounds and scents of autumn filled the air. Crackling of dried leaves, pine drifting off of Katniss' skin, the few birds that had yet to migrate chirping in the air. To Peeta, this was as perfect as life had ever been. "I don't want to go to class," he never wanted to let go of her hand._

"_You've never been late to class, and I'm not going to be a bad influence on you." She rubbed her cheek against his palm, gave his hand one last squeeze then released it. "We'll meet here tomorrow. I'll ask Madge to sacrifice her sanity and eat lunch with Delly again."_

"_Hey, Delly's great." Peeta took a step back from her so he could head back to the school building before the tardy bell rang. "She's always smiling. How can you not like that?"_

"_Go to class, Peeta."_

"_I'm going." He took a few more steps away from her. "I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."_

_Katniss clapped her hands over her cheeks. "Get out of here before we're both late."_

"_Are you blushing Miss. Everdeen?" Peeta called to her from a few yards away._

"_GO!"_

_He made Katniss Everdeen blush. A miraculous feat. "Red is very becoming on you."_

"_Get out of here!" She dropped her hands. "Now or I'll dump you. It'll be the shortest relationship in history!"_

_Peeta's brows shot up when he heard what she said, "We're in a relationship, Katniss. You and me!" He chuckled. "Holy cow!" _

"_Don't make me regret it." She lifted up her hand and waved at him. _

_Katniss Everdeen had just agreed to be his girlfriend. As far as Peeta was concerned, he could die a happy man now. "I'll see **you** tomorrow." He ripped his gaze away from her and jogged to class. His plan on staring at her during Beast's test began to form in the back of his mind._

"That was the happiest moment of my life," Peeta ran his hand down one of the bars that imprisoned him and let out a soft sigh. "After that, it just got better and better."

"Until you were both reaped," Johanna brought Peeta back to reality.

"Yeah." Peeta said with sorrow in his voice, "Until we were both reaped."

"Peeta?" Annie's voice came from the darkness. "Do you remember the way you felt about her?"

He gave it some thought and said, "Yeah. I do." It was strange considering the way his mind had been working lately. "I'm not sure why, but she always seems so close to me at night. Like she's right here by my side. I'm not even upset with her right now."

"Then we'll have to fix that, won't we Mr. Mellark?" The sound of President Snow's voice filtered through some speakers in his cell. "Bring him to me!" Snow's voice barked and a handful of Peacekeepers entered the prison stomping their boots towards Peeta's cell.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The trunks that were brought to Katniss and Peeta's quarters were opened, items spilling out of them onto the ground, and a combination of hostility and anguish filled her heart. She paced around her room trying to figure out what to do with everything Peeta had packed away for her. Did she use the items? Did she put them away until he got back? Simply seeing things from home left her heartbroken. 'This is ridiculous,' she thought to herself. 'It's stuff. Stuff!' Yet it bothered her to no end having it around. A reminder of what she had lost. "Why did you do this?" She began to have a conversation with her missing husband, then thought better of it remembering Regina's advice. "Fine!" She yelled out. "Where's that damn book?" She began looking around her quarters until she saw it lying closed on her table. Katniss picked it up along with a pen and sat down to write. 'So what do you write?' She asked herself. 'Are you really going to yell at Peeta in print?' She began scribbling down useless things. _"Prim is good. Your dad is fine. Mom is..."_ Katniss had to think, _"...honestly I don't know how my mom is. I think she's keeping things from me." _Katniss stood up and let out a loud, "Ugh!" She wanted to tell him how she felt without him around, but she didn't know how. Once again she took the pen in hand and pretended she was writing him a letter.

"_Dear Peeta, Life in Thirteen sucks."_ She placed the end of the pen in her mouth and tried to think of something else to write. _"Prim's going to be a doctor."_ She knew she should expand on that, but the words wouldn't come to her so she moved on. _"My prep team's here. They've been treated pretty badly."_ Again she was at a loss. How did she describe the wounds her prep team suffered? In the back of her mind she could imagine Peeta telling her to tell him a story. _"I can't figure out what to say or how to say it,"_ she wrote. _"I know you'd want me to tell you a story, but I don't know how to do it when I'm writing. We've been through so much together and now I can't even face a piece of paper and a pen without wanting to cry. It's like when Prim told me earlier that I needed to tell people who I am and I told her it didn't matter because you weren't here." _Katniss stopped writing to Peeta and flipped the page, jotted a few things down, scratched them out, and started writing again. Before she knew it her fingers began flying across the page expressing the things she really wanted to say in a way she never knew she could. When all was said and done she read over what she wrote, stuck the pen between the pages and slammed the book closed. She'd have to find a place to hide it where no one could see what had poured out of her. She looked at her trunks and shoved the book between a blanket, packed the items back into the trunks and told herself she'd have to find a hiding spot for all of their belongings. None of it was meant for their sleeping quarters. Katniss gave herself a new project, one that would keep her mind occupied. It was time to search out a place she and Peeta could call home while living in Thirteen.

The hallways usually had guards patrolling up and down them, and now that Katniss' entire family had moved to one of the upper levels of Thirteen they had to designate one specific guard for their floor. She waited, peeking out a crack in her door, until the woman left to go somewhere, and made her escape. The stairwells led to the housing Thirteen provided, but Katniss didn't want to stay in that section. She needed to get away from all of these people. She rushed down empty corridors until she found a different flight of stairs marked, Do Not Enter. 'Yeah. Right. That's going to keep me out,' she thought to herself as she pushed the door open. Each floor had two doors to exit, one led to the long corridor that took you to the residential area and the other to another hallway, only these were dark and desolate. "It's deserted," Katniss whispered to herself when she opened one of the doors and saw nothing but an abandoned room. Each one was just as empty as the last. Just as deserted and dark. She wondered why no one lived in this section of Thirteen. There was nothing wrong with the quarters she visited. They all had beds, tables, chairs, a few had cribs. She stopped next to one and placed her hand against the mattress, picked up a handmade doll that was sitting in the corner of the crib and tried to figure out where the people that had lived there went. Had they moved to the section of Thirteen she was currently in? Did they leave Thirteen all together? There was clothing in a drawer that looked normal. Not like the matching uniforms everyone wore now. A picture that a child had drawn was pinned on the wall next to a box with square blocks inside of it. The colors faded with age. 'Toys?' She asked herself. She wandered in and out of the rooms, all of them had been lived in at one point or another, yet abandoned. She traveled downstairs to another level and found a dozen more rooms like the ones on the upper floors then decided to head back to her own quarters to think about what she had discovered. On her way back she stopped at one final doorway. This one was marked President's Quarters. 'Coin lives here?' The thought was quickly pushed aside when she noticed a mouse scurrying across the floor of the hall. There was no way Coin would ever room with vermin. Katniss placed her hand upon the cold doorknob and slowly twisted. Inside she found three adjoining rooms plus a bath. Again she could tell that someone had once lived there, but who she had no clue. The closets in one of the bedrooms were bare. The bed was stripped of its bedding leaving only a mattress and its foundation. The dresser drawers held some clothing, a man's pants...a woman's blouse... The other bedroom, Katniss deduced, belonged to a girl. The clothes that hung in the closet were feminine, yet a sense of youth was woven into them. A perfectly tied bow, added after the fact from what Katniss could tell by the stitching and the colors that didn't quite match, hung limp from the collar of a thin sweater. The main room was the size of her entire sleeping quarters. There was an inch or more of dust layered on top of a basic wooden desk. Upon examination Katniss could tell that someone had built it by hand out of pine wood. A tiny area was set up with a sink, faucet and table top stove burners that resembled the one she had in Victor's Village. Katniss turned a knob and the element took on a bright orange glow, heat shot up from it. "You could cook here," she spoke quietly as she shut the burner off. "What happened here?" she hadn't a clue, but she was determined to find out. She walked up and down the halls counting how many vacant homes were there. "Seventy-two not including the President's Quarters," which she decided would be perfect for what she had in mind. It took awhile to get back to her floor without being noticed by security, but once there she lay in bed thinking about the hidden secrets of District Thirteen, and what the best way to discover its past would be.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"How many did you say there were?" Prim asked quietly as she gave Katniss her morning snack before breakfast.

"Seventy-two...well, three if you include the President's area." Katniss spooned some mashed rutabaga into her mouth. "This is disgusting."

"Then you won't care about puking it up," Prim began searching through Katniss' drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Okay," she took the piece of paper and pencil then started working out some math problems. "All of them looked like they were family residences?"

"Yeah," Katniss answered with a mouth full of rutabaga. "Grotesque. This is...mmm...so...mmm... I can't stop eating it. Is there more downstairs?"

"I think so," Prim answered. "Figure the average family here has two parents and four kids."

"There aren't that many families though." Katniss sipped at some of the tea Prim brought to her.

"I'm not thinking about now...I'm thinking about years ago." Prim bit the corner of her bottom lip. "Back when that pox hit them. I'm not sure how many kids they had on average back then."

"The rooms only held about three or four people," Katniss scraped up the last bits of vegetables from her bowl. "You think the people that used to live there had that pox?"

"Don't know, but the families out here are encouraged to have as many children as possible." Prim put the pencil down. "Now, if they're so concerned about waste, why would they want these people to keep having kids? Wouldn't that use more resources?"

Katniss took a seat next to Prim. "Because they want to go on...survive. You can't do that if you're not reproducing."

"Let's figure four people to a family," Prim tapped the pencil's eraser to her lips and did some multiplication. "That's two hundred and ninety two people. Where'd they go?"

"And why are their quarters blocked off?" Katniss asked.

"I think it's time I start digging through some medical records...find out what really happened to these people, and why we're not supposed to let on about that pox thing," Prim said through squinted eyes.

"You think there's more to it?" Katniss tilted her head down. "Oh God."

"You okay?" Prim got up and wrapped her arm around her sister.

"Yeah...no..." Katniss ran to the bathroom.

"I'm going to wait out here," Prim called to her after the door was slammed in her face. "Hmmm..." she scratched at her temple. "Think I should talk to Dr. Valero about this?" She asked through the door and made a face when she heard the effects the vegetables had on Katniss. Though most things like this never bugged Prim, hearing her sister do it was kind of disgusting. "Katniss, I'm coming in." It was so much easier for Prim to see what was wrong instead of imagining it.

"No...oh..." Katniss' baby was wreaking havoc on her system, and Prim couldn't take it anymore.

"For goodness sake, I'm going to be a doctor," she opened the bathroom door and sat on the edge of the tub behind her sister's slumped over body. "I take it the baby doesn't like rutabaga." Prim grinned a little at the thought of Katniss still being pregnant and said, "Note to self: Don't bring rutabaga to Katniss anymore."

"This baby doesn't like anything," Katniss let out a breath, stood up, rinsed out her mouth before brushing and splashed water on her face. "Peeta's right. It's going to be a girl and it's going to be just like me. Never pleased by a damn thing."

Prim let out a little giggle. "I'll see about pleasing you today. I'm going to mention the pox to Dr. Valero and see if we can get some answers. From what's inside the medical records, most people were left sterile, but what if it actually killed people? And where did it come from? They live underground. How did it develop here?" Prim took a peek at her sister who looked much better. "Do you have a feeling like we're not being told everything?"

"Oh, I know we're not. These people have more secrets than President Snow." Katniss wiped her hands on a towel. "Let's go. This bathroom stinks and I'm starving."

"Dr. Valero wanted me to tell you she and Justus hacked the computer's systems, and you won't have to worry when you shove your arm in before each meal. Your weight will never change, but your nutritional needs might...well, they will, but no one will need to know. She's still not sure what to do about that DNA scanner. Apparently Beetee is in charge of their security down there and they can't hack into it."

"That's okay. Don't think I'll be making very many visits to Beetee." Katniss held the door to her quarters open.

"Justus said they have those scanners in all of their top secret areas," Prim rolled her eyes. "Whatever that means. You'd think we were living amongst a bunch of spies or something. They're so paranoid."

"No, Prim," Katniss said to her. "They're scared. These people shouldn't be here, yet they are, and if Snow finds out, he'll probably try and level the facility."

"Isn't that why it's underground? In case the Capitol attacks?"

"So you think Snow already knows about Thirteen?" Katniss asked.

"You think he _doesn't_ know?" Prim ate as quickly as possible, said farewell to Katniss and took off for her morning duties in Dr. Valero's medical bay. The morning was quiet, so Prim explained what Katniss found and her thoughts on the pox. "Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we should take a look at some of those records...see if it was just a sterilization thing or if there were any deaths involved."

"Prim, if they had some form of illness here that killed off that many families, they're not going to leave it out for anyone to see. Especially a doctor from the Capitol," Regina said to her. "We're going to have to look in the records of the deceased."

"Where do they keep those?" Prim wondered aloud. "No ones died since we've been here."

"One person has," Dr. Valero arched her brow. "Or so they think."

"Katniss' baby," Prim whispered.

"Uh huh," Dr. Valero nodded. "I had to create a file for it. An actual paper file. I was told to create one up for the computer's system, and then..." she looked around and lowered her voice down even more, "...then I was told to write one up and put it in the records of the deceased, but they wanted the truth, not the falsified information about the miscarriage." Prim had no clue what the doctor was talking about, and decided that silence was the way to get the most out of her. "President Coin told me they'd need Katniss' real medical records in case something happened during the war, so I had to write one up about the abortion I supposedly performed, and add..."

"Abortion?" Prim panicked. "Katniss wanted an abortion?"

Dr. Valero's entire face drained of blood. "When you told me you knew about the baby, I assumed... Katniss didn't tell you?" Regina closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No. You needed to tell me. Katniss said it would be dangerous if I knew," Prim was starting to catch up. "It wasn't my sister that wanted one at all was it?"

"Prim, you should forget about all of this. You're too young to be doing any of these things." The doctor walked to a desk drawer and took out tray filled with specimens. "We should get to work."

"Dr. Valero," Prim placed her hand on the woman's arm. "If President Coin wanted my sister's baby dead...the things she said during that mandatory meeting yesterday... What if she wants Katniss dead too?"

Dr. Valero's eyes closed, her head dropped back, her hand to her stomach. "She needs Katniss."

"Only until Peeta shows up, and then what?" Prim paused before adding, "An unfortunate accident during some battle?"

"Katniss would never agree to go out into the war zone," Dr. Valero turned towards Prim. "Would she?"

"Katniss will do whatever she needs to if she thinks it will bring Peeta back and keep their baby alive," Prim answered. "Even if that means going into the field of battle."

"But how can..." Regina lowered down her voice, "...how can that protect her baby?"

"You didn't see that uniform Cinna created for her. She'd probably feel safer walking around a war zone in that than here in those gray uniforms." The need to find Katniss became overwhelming. "Where is she today? Did she tell you anything?"

Regina shook her head. "No, but Justus said they were called in for a special meeting right after breakfast by Haymitch. He wanted to discuss Katniss' propos, but that was at least two or three hours ago."

Both women exchanged concerned looks then left the medical bay in a rush. "What should we say? Maybe stop by the kitchen and bring her a snack? Lunch is coming up?" Prim worried.

"I'll say I need to run some tests on her because of that scanner yesterday," Regina's pregnant waddle was having a hard time keeping up with Prim's youthful strides.

"Finnick?" Prim called down the hall to him. "He really shouldn't be walking around in his hospital gown," she whispered to Regina.

"They keep calling him in for meetings, and he just takes off without thinking," Dr. Valero caught up with the man. "How are you feeling?" She checked his pulse.

"Good. I think I'm ready to be released from the hospital now." Finnick answered as Prim's eyes scanned the hall. "You looking for someone?" He asked her.

"My...my sister. We need to run some tests on her." Prim answered.

"She's gone. Left for District Eight about ten minutes ago." Finnick continued speaking without taking a beat. "Listen, I think it's time I'm released from here Doc. Katniss still has problems and you released her. I think..."

Prim sucked in a breath, clapped her hand over her mouth and tried to keep her tears from falling.

"Why..." Regina stayed composed. "Why did they send her to Eight?"

"She's going to film a propos. Anyway I'd be happy to come visit you each day, I'm sure you'd like that too. Who wouldn't want a visit from Finnick Odair? Just let me out of this hospital."

"Of course I'd be willing to do that once I run a few more tests on you. Why don't you go back to your room and we'll be in shortly." Dr. Valero stood silently in the hall. Dread consuming her entire system.

"They sent her to Eight," Prim leaned against a wall. "She didn't even say goodbye." She sniffed as the tears started to fall from her eyes. "She didn't even say goodbye." And just like that Primrose Everdeen was twelve again consumed by the same feelings of dread as when her name was drawn from a reaping ball.


	8. Song of the Mockingjay

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Seven: Song of the Mockingjay**

**Katniss has left to film a propos in District Eight. Peeta remembered her clearly and was called in to face Snow. What will his punishment be? Effie was put in charge of hijacking Peeta, and her security guard figured out she was a rebel spy. Has he informed the president or will he keep his word and help to get Effie and Peeta out of the Capitol?**

**Hello one and all. I have been a busy beaver. Chapter eight is finished and being given some tweaks prior to my sending it off the the betas. THANKS S AND A! I'm not worthy. Thank you to all of you that have been reading and reviewing. Please feel free to subscribe to my tumblr page to see updates at least a day or two before they are posted here. I enjoy giving everyone a sneak peek into my wacky mind. jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com.**

**Don't know about you, but I'm wondering what the heck is happening in the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Being summoned to the command center was nothing new for Katniss, but being summoned by Haymitch was. The second she entered she couldn't help but notice the odd assortment of people in the room. Her nextdoor neighbor from the Seam, Leevy, Greasy Sae, her prep team, Plutarch, Fulvia, people from District Thirteen that Katniss had never met, Gale, Justus, and a cattle expert from District Ten named Dalton. Katniss had spoken with him a few times during meals. One of their first conversations popped into her head the moment she laid eyes on him.

"_They need us more than we need them," Dalton was speaking in a hushed tone of voice explaining his theory on why the people of Thirteen were so willing to share their resources with strangers. "They had some kind of illness that left many of them sterile. They look at us as breeding stock."_

Katniss hadn't even thought of the conversation with the man until she saw him in the command center that morning. 'If he knows about it, then why is that doctor so determined to keep it a secret?' Her question went unanswered the second President Coin entered and Haymitch began addressing the room.

"Plutarch pull those recordings up," Haymitch stood by the large television screen and made the entire room watch Katniss' failure while trying to act out the script that had been provided for her the day before. "Would anyone like to argue that this is of no use to us winning the war?" Haymitch asked the room, but no one argued that the recordings were horrible. "Now, let's watch this," Haymitch gave Plutarch a nod and a recording began to play of Katniss speaking with Prim about Peeta and President Snow.

Her eyes flew open when she saw...heard what was being played for all to see. Katniss had no clue the camera was still on her while she went on her little diatribe against Snow...against the Capitol. She was embarrassed by her reaction to being made up to look like a glamorous soldier, took a peek at her prep team who seemed unaffected by her' complaining during the recording, and attempted to defend herself the second it was through. "I didn't mean anything about..."

Haymitch's hand shot up in a manner which suggested that she should keep her mouth shut. "Now this...this is the girl we need to see. The one that actually moves you." He walked slowly around the room and spoke to everyone, "Can anyone think of an instance where Katniss...and I'm not talking about her shooting an arrow, or Peeta getting you to like her, I'm talking about the girl herself...can you think of an example of when _her_ actions actually moved you?"

No one said a word, and Katniss thought, 'Told you, Gale. Peeta and my prep team were responsible for my success in the arena, not me.'

"When she volunteered for Prim at the reaping," Leevy spoke up.

"Excellent," Haymitch jotted it down on a piece of paper. "Anyone else?"

To Katniss' surprise Boggs, the man that elbowed Gale in the nose, spoke up, "When she sang the song after the little girl died."

"When she drugged Peeta so she could get his medicine at the feast," a stranger from Thirteen spoke up.

" Sang song. Sleep syrup," Haymitch added it to his list.

It was odd for Katniss listening to people talk about her like she wasn't even in the room. "I cried when she finally told Peeta she loved him. She told him to read her lips and then mouthed I love you." Octavia blurted out, then clamped her hand over her own mouth in fear that she may have said too much.

Katniss remembered it well. She ran through the wooded arena after the Gamemakers announced the death of another tribute. Katniss was sure it was Peeta until she smacked right into him.

_She saw the clump of berries he held in his hand and smacked them down to the ground. "That's nightlock, Peeta! You'd be dead in a minute!" She threw her arms around his neck and tried to control her sobbing. _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't know." Peeta squeezed her and held her close. "I didn't know. Shhh…I'm okay." He stroked her hair. "I'm sorry."_

_She was certain the sound of the cannon had meant Peeta's death. The sight of the deadly berries piled up next to the rest of their food Peeta left on a rock, and the Capitol's signal that a tribute was dead was torture for Katniss. When her father died she didn't think she could ever experience that kind of pain again. It was the most traumatic event she'd ever gone through…until she thought that Peeta had died. Her heart was overflowing with grief at the thought of having to go on without Peeta. Living without him was unfathomable. The rush of emotion that went through her when she held him against her, brought her to her senses. "I love you, Peeta." She kissed his ear. His cheek. "I love you," she choked out between cries._

_Peeta cupped her cheeks and pulled her face away from his in order to look into her eyes. "Katniss?"_

_She gripped the back of his jacket and saw the question in his eyes asking if this was for the viewing audience or if she meant it. She needed to tell him…to let **him** know how she felt. "Read my lips, Peeta." She mouthed the words, "I love you. I love you."_

"Good. Good," Haymitch wrote it down, "told Peeta she loved him." Haymitch held the pad up in his hand and said, "The question is, what do these things and that recording," he pointed to the screen, "have in common?"

"They're all Katniss. Just Katniss. No one telling her what to say or how to say it," Gale spoke knowingly.

"Unscripted! Yes!" Beetee said aloud and Katniss wondered when he and Finnick showed up. "We should just leave you alone, Right?" Beetee reached out and patted Katniss' hand.

"That's all well and good, but it's not very helpful," Fulvia spoke the voice of reason apprehensively. "There aren't many opportunities for her to show these sides of herself here in Thirteen. So unless you're willing to throw her into the middle of combat..."

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting!" Haymitch pointed at Fulvia.

Katniss was trying to get a grasp on what Haymitch and some of the others were suggesting. Many people in the room didn't think it was wise, but most of them thought it was a great idea. Katniss on the other hand knew she couldn't do it.

"I think it's a great idea, but we've got one big problem here. People in the nation think she's still pregnant," Gale pointed out.

'Thank you, Gale. That should shut them down,' Katniss thought to herself.

"We can spread the word that she's lost the baby," Plutarch spoke about it in passing. "Very sad, but it does happen."

Katniss could feel her airway starting to constrict, her heart begin to thump violently against her chest while everyone around thought Plutarch's suggestion was fine, they blew past it and debated whether or not she should be going into battle as though her child's life...death was nothing more than a footnote. "Stop," she whispered, but no one paid any attention to her. "Stop," she said it again only louder this time.

"You okay, Catnip?" Gale leaned close to her, "You don't look too good."

"Stop it!" Katniss got to her feet and yelled out putting an instant silence to the current debate. "I...I can't go." She knew everyone would be questioning where the brave girl they had just described had disappeared to, but there wasn't any way she could go into battle. She looked to Haymitch for help, but he was the one that suggested she go out and fight. If it were just her, she'd do it. She wanted to do it, but it wasn't only her life she had to worry about. She quickly racked her brains, thinking up an excuse to get her out of the situation. "How could you want me to go out and kill people again?"

"No. No, sweetheart," Haymitch rushed around the table to her side. "I'm not asking you to go out and kill people. _Meet_ people. We can find an area that's fairly safe."

"We're at war, Haymitch. No place is safe." Katniss had to tell them. She had to.

"Are you backing out of your deal to be the Mockingjay, Katniss?" Coin asked her through a narrowing stare.

"No," Katniss sat back down and considered her options. She could stay and Peeta along with the others would be put to death, or probably not rescued at all, simply left in the hands of the Capitol to be tortured to death. She'd be taking her life, her baby's, Regina and Justus' baby's life into her own hands, and what if Coin decided to exact her revenge on Prim or her mother? If she went into battle she'd have Cinna's body armor to protect her and it would only be her and the baby's lives at risk. Either way her child could be killed. How many people died alongside of her was another story. "I'll go," Katniss focused on nothing as she stared straight ahead. "I'm of no help to the rebellion here."

"There we go, sweetheart!" Haymitch's plan began to form as he spoke with Coin and Boggs about keeping her safe.

"What the hell was that about?" Gale said softly to her. "Never seen you back down from a fight before."

"I...I don't..." Katniss turned to face the room. "I don't want anyone saying I lost the baby." Thoughts of Peeta hearing the lie turned her insides to jelly. "Peeta will hear about the baby from me."

"Do you have any idea what kind of message we'd be sending to the rebels if I allowed a pregnant woman to go into battle?" Coin's normally stone face turned harsh. "No. We'll spread the word..."

"You will not!" Katniss yelled. "I can't have him learning about..." she could barely get the words out, "...about losing the baby from someone like Snow." She couldn't allow Peeta to hear the terrible lie she was living. "No," Katniss lowered her voice down. "You want me out there, then I go under my rules."

"Sweetheart, think about what you're saying," Haymitch tried to reason with her. "Coin would look no better than Snow if she let you out of here in that condition. We're trying to let people know we're better than the Capitol, not as brutal."

Katniss heard Haymitch go on and on about how they were only thinking of the rebellion's image. How horrible it would look if the rebels put Katniss in the field while pregnant. Plutarch joined in...Beetee weighed in with his two cents, and the entire time Katniss just kept repeating, "no," over and over again.

When Gale leaned over and said, "Peeta will understand, Catnip. He'll be fine. Look at how well you're handling it. Like nothing happened at all." Katniss' eyes almost popped out of her head.

"The decision has already been made," Coin said. "We don't make it a habit of lying to the people of the districts, and we will not start now because of some childish notion that..."

"You don't lie?" Katniss felt her entire being start to shake as she cut Coin off. "That's all you people do is lie!" She threw a fiery glare in Coin's directions. "Why don't you tell them the truth now?! Tell them about the order you gave to my doctor!"

Coin's eye twitched. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you?" Katniss began to walk in Coin's direction. "Don't you remember telling my doctor you couldn't send a pregnant woman into battle and that she should abort my baby...tell me I had a miscarriage? Because I remember. I remember it all too well."

The entire room fell silent until Coin said, "The only thing I recall is you having a mental breakdown and throwing around accusations after the loss of your child."

Katniss shook her head slowly from side to side. "That's what you'd like these people to believe, but don't go spouting your lies to me. I heard you...heard you tell Dr. Valero to abort my baby and when she refused you said you'd get another physician to do it. In your words; I'm young. I can have another child, after all, you're fond of children here in Thirteen."

There was a stand off between Coin and Katniss. The tension in the room was so thick you could barely walk through it without feeling mucked down. "Obviously you telling your husband about the loss of your child means a great deal to you, so I'll agree to keep it quiet...for now," Coin spoke with hatred in her voice.

"Come on, sweetheart," Katniss could feel Haymitch's hands guiding her back to her chair. "Let's sit down. You've been through a lot. We know you didn't mean what you said here today. Just letting your emotions get the best of you." The pressure of Haymitch's hands on her shoulders told her she had said more than enough. "No one will say a thing about the baby. If people ask, you tell them what you want." Haymitch looked to Coin, "Fair? It was her kid after all."

"I already said I would agree." Coin snapped. "Where are we sending her?"

Talks resumed about Katniss' destination, and Katniss' mind was racing out of control. 'What did you do? Why would you put yourself, your baby..." She saw Justus standing in a corner of the room, '...Justus and Regina's child, in danger? Stupid, Katniss. That was stupid.' She had to figure out a way to make it right. "President Coin," Katniss spoke in an even tone. "It was wrong for me to say those things out loud." Katniss refused to apologize for what she had said, but she was telling the truth. It was wrong...dangerous for her to speak her mind. "I was having a lot of problems when I first got here...determining what was a dream...nightmare, and what was actually real."

There was a hint of relief in Coin's eyes when she said, "Apology accepted."

Katniss wanted to scream, 'I didn't apologize. I was covering my ass.' Instead she gave the woman a curt nod and waited until the rebels came up with a plan of action for her. The people called into the meeting were dismissed, Coin left, Beetee was wheeled out by Finnick, and the only ones left were Gale, Haymitch and Katniss. She could see the look on her mentor's face that said she had gone too far today, knew Haymitch would want to talk to her alone. "Gale, go ahead and go without me. I'll meet you there."

She sat across from Haymitch and waited for the lecture to begin. "Having a rougher time than you thought without Peeta?" He asked her. Katniss just shrugged. "Katniss, you're lucky she thought you were apologizing to her or you might be the one on trial for treason."

Katniss' eyes lit up a little at Haymitch's comment. Her mentor knew she wasn't saying she was sorry. "Yeah...well...better me than Peeta. Or Effie for that matter."

"Always willing to sacrifice yourself for your fellow man. That's why you're in this position, sweetheart. Because you always have to step up."

"But I didn't today. If I had..." Katniss rested her head in her hand.

"If you had, what?" Haymitch asked.

Did she tell him? How many more people could she let in before everyone found out. At this point she wasn't even sure if she could trust Haymitch. "Why didn't you tell me and Peeta about Thirteen? About the tunnel that could've led to our freedom?"

Haymitch slugged down in his chair. "I should've. In the beginning I looked at you two as weapons against the Capitol."

"Sort of like these people look at us now."

"Yeah, but then... Ya gotta understand sweetheart, I didn't expect to actually care about you and Peeta, so when I did, it came as a bit of a shock to my drunk ass. Kept telling myself to put the rebellion first. That's what was important, but then Effie..." Haymitch ran his hand down his face, "...that woman just can't keep her mouth shut. Always making me..._think_! I hate it." Haymitch turned towards Katniss. "She told me to watch out for you. Said everyone's using you two like objects, not looking at you as people. That's what she wanted me to do out here...take care of you the way she would, and the only way I know how to do that is by putting an end to this war so we can all go on living the way we want, not the way the Capitol wants us to."

"If Effie were here, do you think she'd let me go out into a combat zone?"

"Only if you were protected beyond belief."

"Would she let me go out if I were still pregnant?"

"Hell, I wouldn't let you go out if you were still pregnant. Would never risk my grandkid like that," Haymitch gave her a lopsided grin. "I understand you not wanting Peeta to find out about the baby that way, but he's gonna find out Katniss, and it's still gonna hurt him no matter who says it."

She had to tell him. Had to. "If I were still pregnant and I went to the districts, what would you do to keep me safe?"

"Doesn't matter sweetheart," Haymitch ran a hand over hers then placed it on his lap. "The baby's gone."

"Right," Katniss whispered. "Gone."

"You can have another one you know. When this war is over, hell, you and Peeta can fill your house up with 'em if you want, but nothing you say can bring the baby back, Katniss." Haymitch's voice cracked. "Wish you could, but..." he paused and said with regret in his tone, "Peeta's gonna find out whether you want him to or not. You're gonna tell him...it'll get out that you lost it...something, but you can't keep it from him."

"Haymitch," Katniss stared straight ahead, "Did you know we wanted to name it after Maysilee if it was a girl?"

Haymitch sucked in a breath. "No. Didn't know that."

Katniss nodded and said, "Clayton, after my dad if it was a boy, and Maysilee if it was a girl. Peeta and I were going to talk to you about it first, but he didn't think you'd mind."

"I would've liked that."

Katniss looked around the room and said, "You know what I really hated about the Tribute Center? Even though there were no signs, I still knew they were listening to every word I said."

Haymitch stood up and headed for the door. "Yeah, I always hated that too. Good thing they don't do that sort of thing here in Thirteen." He held the door opened for her. "Ready to go sweetheart?"

"Yup," she followed him into the deserted hallway then led him to one of her favorite hiding spots. "I'm assuming they don't keep old storage closets wired for sound."

"Nah, just the places that require extra security." Haymitch leaned against the wall between an old piece of machinery that looked like it swept floors. "They don't have resources to waste out here so they're not going to spy on anything that ain't worth spying on."

Katniss turned to see Haymitch's eyes filled with pain, took his hand in hers and whispered, "I was telling the truth earlier...about the baby. It wasn't an emotional outburst. Coin wanted it dead so I could be the Mockingjay, and now that I am...I have to do whatever I can to keep..." her hand went to her stomach. "I've got to protect myself." Haymitch's eyes followed her hand. "I need to be protected out there today."

"Think I'd let something happen to you?" He stared at her in wonder. "I know I screwed up not filling you and Peeta in on everything, but I'm gonna make that up to you. No more secrets sweetheart. I find out something, I'll let you in on it whether they want me to tell you or not."

"You swear?" Katniss studied her mentor. "Promise me that you won't keep anything from me anymore?"

"On my life," he shook his head. "No. On Effie's life. I swear you can trust me."

Katniss gave her head a nod. "I can trust you?"

"That's right."

"Then why didn't you let anyone know I was the one that broke Effie's code?"

Haymitch took a second then said, "First thing Coin said when I told her about the message was 'don't tell Katniss.' She didn't want to get you all worked up."

"Yeah, sure she didn't." Katniss sneered. "Is there anything I don't know...about Thirteen?"

"Honestly I don't know a lot about this place myself. It's not like Coin and I were pen pals or anything." Haymitch carefully scrutinized her. "My turn to ask a question."

"Go ahead."

"What was up with that outburst in there today? Making those accusations towards Coin... Not good sweetheart. Not good," Haymitch hung his head a bit and shook it from side to side.

"I told you already, they weren't accusations." Katniss leaned back against the wall, mirroring Haymitch's image.

"Sweetheart, do you know what you're saying?"

"Yes. I'm very well aware of what I'm saying. That woman ordered Dr. Valero to abort our child. She stood in the dining hall and let everyone assume the worst of Peeta...Effie, and then led everyone to believe that I could care less about treasonous acts. Come on, Haymitch. Do you really trust this woman?" If Katniss was going to get Haymitch on her side, she'd have to use the best weapon she had in her arsenal. "I know for a fact that Effie doesn't trust her worth a damn."

Haymitch's eyes flew towards Katniss'. "What makes you say that?"

"You...Regina..." Katniss' tone took on one of knowledge. "Effie thought Coin would do anything to use me and Peeta in this war, and she was right. Problem is, no one knew to what extent. Well, now I do."

Haymitch's expression changed to thoughtful. "Effie warned me before getting onto the hovercraft...told me Coin wanted to prove she was just as powerful as Snow. Make a statement. That that was why she insisted on rescuing you from the arena instead of letting you use that escape route in Twelve."

"Our new president has some twisted ideas about doing the right thing." Katniss finally confessed to Haymitch exactly what happened the morning Regina was ordered to terminate the pregnancy. "Regina said she'd do it, but..."

"No. I can't believe Regina..."

"Shut up, Haymitch." Katniss stepped closer to him speaking gently to him, "Like I said...if it's a girl, we want to name her Maysilee. If it's a boy his name will be Clayton, after my father."

"You...uh..." He gave her a strange look and picked up her wrist that used to hold the bracelet that said, mentally disoriented. "You think maybe you should stop in and see the doctor again sweetheart?"

Katniss let out a soft laugh. "No. I'm perfectly healthy."

"Maybe that anemia thing is causing more problems than they're aware of?"

"My..._anemia_ should be cured in about," She stopped and counted, "Oh, I'd say about six to seven months."

"Sweet mother," Haymitch took on an expression of disbelief. "I saw the scan, Katniss. We all did. There was no baby in there."

"Regina disguised her husband as an Avox for...how many years, Haymitch? Think she couldn't figure out how to hide this?" Katniss rubbed her stomach. "I'm trusting you, Haymitch. I'm trusting the life of mine and Peeta's child to you. If Coin finds out, she'll get one of those other doctors to..." Katniss grew angry. "You have no clue how badly I wanted to give everyone at that meeting today all the disgusting details! Show them who she really is!"

"Wouldn't have mattered Katniss. A lot of these people think the same way she does. They're looking at the bigger picture, and right now they're looking at you like you're their last hope." Haymitch's hand ran back and forth across his chin. "Are you sure about this? I mean...you were having a lot of problems keeping things straight in the head for awhile there. These people have been living with Coin their whole lives. To them she's someone they can trust. You...you're the girl that walks around moving her lips talking to her missing husband."

"Haymitch, I can't stop puking and their DNA scanner detected it yesterday."

Haymitch's whole face lit up. "Holy shit! This...this is a good thing, right? I mean...you want it don't you?"

"Yes," Katniss grinned at him. "This is a very good thing, and I want it more than anything." Saying it out loud was kind of strange considering she spent her life swearing she'd never have kids. "Now, all we have to do is keep me safe. Can you do that? Keep me safe out there?"

"Yeah," Haymitch worried. "Effie would kill me if she knew I was letting you go out in your condition."

"Effie would kill you if you didn't do everything in your power to save this child's life," Katniss corrected him. "Now, I have to go put on that Mockingjay uniform and face...Where am I going?"

"District Eight. They had some heavy bombing this morning, but the raids are over now. It's the safest place we can think to send you."

"Haymitch," Katniss held the doorknob in her hand. "Wipe that stupid look off of your face."

"What stupid look?"

"The one that's practically screaming, 'I'm gonna be a grandpa!'" Katniss chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but..." Haymitch smiled. "This is the first good news I've heard in a long time. I'll make sure no one questions your...condition. Maybe I'll put the word out about that anemia thing. What the hell made you think of some antiquated blood disease?"

"Prim," Katniss grinned. "Turns out, my sister is a genius."

"I'd say. Imagine what'll happen when we get her and Effie together."

"We'll win this war in no time," Katniss walked into the hallway followed by Haymitch. "Keep us safe," she said quietly before turning for Special Weaponry.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Peeta's eyelids continued to droop, his head continued to fall forward then snap back up. He couldn't let himself fall asleep. Snow had him strapped to a chair with electrodes on his chest. "We're able to determine his heart rate now Mr. President. That last little snooze was all we needed to get a fix on his current beats per minute." A physician spoke to Snow.

"We're going to try something new and exciting tonight Peeta." Snow turned to him. "Did you know when people fall asleep their pulse...breathing...heartbeat all tend to slow down? Your breathing becomes deeper as you relax. The heart no longer has to work as hard trying to pump blood uphill, so to speak, and it takes a little rest. The opposite occurs when you're...excited...hard at work... However, everyone has a normal heart rate, and now yours has been determined which is where this little device comes into play," Snow rested a palm on a machine to his right. "If your heart speeds up, you will receive an electrical jolt. If it slows down, you will receive an electrical jolt. In other words Peeta, your life is in your hands. Stay calm and you'll be fine."

"You decided to take me up on my advice I see," Peeta glared at Snow.

"What advice would that be?"

"To kill me now before I got to you," Peeta could feel a little zing flowing through his skin.

"Excellent," Snow lit up. "You're doing quite well. A little excitement...a little jolt. Understand?"

"Do what you want. I don't care anymore." Peeta turned away from Snow and saw Katniss' face light up a television screen. He sucked in a deep breath and felt a huge bolt of electricity go through his system. "Aaaaah!" He screamed out at the top of his lungs.

"Seeing her is painful, is it not?" Snow's evil leer hung over Peeta's panting body. "You've got twenty seconds to try and return your heart rate back to normal before the device works again. I shall warn you Peeta, no one can stand too many jolts to the heart without dying."

He took several cleansing breaths before Snow began to play a scene between Katniss and Gale walking through Twelve's Town Square which were quickly replaced with pictures of burnt buildings, smoke...dead bodies. "She didn't do that. Katniss had nothing to do with it." A slight zing started again and Peeta slowly released a breath between his lips trying to focus on the story he told Johanna and Annie about that special day beneath the oak tree. Peeta's eyes glazed over as he imagined Katniss meeting him day after day. Smiling at him. Holding his hand. The way they would slowly move closer and closer to each other until their knees would touch during their lunch period. His eyes drifted downward to the device that shot the tubes into his veins, his heart began to race and another jolt shot through him. "Noooooo!" This time when the drugs hit his system, Peeta's body reacted in a way he could have never predicted. For some odd reason he almost craved the putrid poison they were pumping into him.

"Enjoy the viewing, Peeta. If you'll excuse me. I haven't slept much and I am quite tired," Snow walked towards a door. "Doctor, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir," the physician Peeta had come to know as his torturer continued pumping the glowing green substance into his veins. "This will help you to see...clearly."

There was nothing clear about the shimmering scenes that continually played before him or the way he was starting to enjoy the way his limbs felt at the first rush of the venom, the way his head got slightly fuzzy. His brain was saying, 'Fight this,' but his body was reacting on its own. 'Whatever this stuff is, they're getting you hooked on it,' he warned himself before refocusing his attention on the quickly changing photographs flashing before his eyes. Pictures of his father, his brothers, and a woman Peeta thought looked familiar, but couldn't put a name to, were being shown to him. Then burnt bodies, charred beyond recognition lying in front of what used to be a bakery in District Twelve. Peeta's pulse began to slowly increase. Electricity bolted through his body causing him to convulse and jerk. "St...stoh...stohp." He took a few more shallow breaths, closed his eyes and was woken up by another burst through his system. "You want me to believe Katniss did this, but I won't. I'd rather die." It was time to put an end to this. To show Snow he _was_ willing to take his life into his own hands. Peeta let his thoughts travel to killing Snow. Dreaming about tearing him limb from limb with his bare hands. He could feel little bursts of electricity running through him, but there was someone he hated more. Gale. A picture of Gale and Katniss flashed onto the screen and Peeta remembered the scene of them kissing in the woods of Twelve. He concentrated on the way Katniss had deceived him, led him to believe that they were in love all the while her heart belonged to Gale. His heart began to race at an uncontrollable rate as did his mind when he pictured Gale...his friend...acting out on his urges with Katniss. "Aaaaah!" Peeta screamed out with the bolt of electricity shooting through him. There was no attempt to control his breathing, his pulse or his heart. As far as he was concerned, it was broken...smashed into a million pieces. He no longer wanted this woman in his life. The one that could cause so much pain he preferred death over a chance at life. "I hate you! I HATE YOU!" He closed his eyes and began breathing in and out at a ridiculously rapid rate. Dwelling on the pain Katniss brought into his life and said goodbye to it all.

"What are you doing?" The doctor began adjusting the machine hooked up to Peeta. "What are you...STOP IT!" Peeta's heart kept beating faster and faster. "President Snow," the doctor pressed a button on a remote control. "Sir, he's trying to kill himself."

"What do you mean, kill himself?!"

"He's...Oh my," the sound of a steady beep blared through the speaker system. "He's dead. Peeta is dead."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Waiting for her in Beetee's new home was Boggs. "Did you need something?" Katniss still wondered about this man. He was one of the people from District Thirteen that didn't flinch when Coin threatened to bring all the Capitol rebels up on charges.

"I'm here to escort you to Airborne Division."

Katniss looked down at her uniform Cinna designed, 'my suit of armor,' she thought of the story Peeta had told a group of kids from the Seam about a knight wearing shining armor. Beetee placed a helmet of interwoven material on her head. A snug fitting hood of sort that felt like soft material was pulled over that. Both could withstand not only bullets from traditional guns, but the Peacekeeper's magnetic weapons as well. She was dressed in thin woven metals that bent and formed to her skin over the same soft material that covered her hood. Special plates that covered her entire torso protecting her womb.

"We created this before you lost..." Beetee cleared his throat. "It was designed for you before we knew your current medical situation, so your abdomen has an extra layer of protection over it. I suppose we could remove it once you get back..."

"No," Katniss said without concern in her voice. "It's best to leave it in place. Wouldn't want to cause any internal bleeding after all I've been through."

"Yes," Beetee turned to grab a vest, "Excellent point. Here," he slid the tight yet fashionably designed vest over her arms. "This will protect your vital organs." he lifted a white wire off of her shoulder and handed her an earpiece. "This will allow you to speak with your handler. In this case, Haymitch and this," he secured a mask onto her belt. "This will protect you from any chemical attacks. Gas and such. If you see anyone dropping without reason, put it on immediately."

"Seems Cinna thought of everything," Katniss said as she looked at the different weapons strapped onto her uniform. "This is much more complicated than the uniform you put on me yesterday."

"That was designed for the propos filmed here, not for battle." Beetee strapped a quivver divided into three cylinders of arrows onto her back. "These are designed to work with the bow I created for you," he handed her the bow. "Right side," he pointed to the cylinder on her right, "Fire. Left side, explosive and Center, regular. You shouldn't need them, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Katniss held the bow in her hand and said, "Good morning." The vibrations of her weapon 'waking up' still shook her to the core. "It really is alive isn't it?" She looked at Beetee with excitement in her eyes.

"As close to alive as can be," he said proudly.

She really shouldn't have felt a thrilling rush at the thought of using the weapons against Snow's army in battle, but she did. It was like the vibrations of the bow were sending a burst of excitement through her entire system. Thoughts of being extra careful were slowly beginning to vanish. She felt alive...like her old self again, and it was an almost welcome relief to put her hatred for Snow in the forefront of her mind, and stop worrying.

"Ready to go?" Boggs stood to the side.

"Let's do this."

"Katniss! Katniss!" Finnick started running in her direction just as the elevator doors were about to close on her and Boggs. "They won't let me go!"

Katniss bit her lip, trying her best to hide the smile at Finnick's appearance. His bare legs sticking out of his hospital gown, slippers on his feet, a rope with worn, twisted knots dangling from his fingertips, and a wild look in his eyes that matched his hair. She hadn't noticed how distraught he looked during the meeting that morning, but now, amongst the pristine computer room and Boggs, a well groomed soldier, Katniss had to fight the urge to laugh at the once stunning victor that stood before her. "Oh," she tapped at her head, "I forgot. I was supposed to tell you to report to Beetee. Something about a new trident for you."

"Really?" Finnick's eyes grew bright, and for the first time in a long time Katniss felt like she was looking at her ally again. "What's it do?"

"I don't know, but if it's anything like my bow and arrows, you're going to love it." She took a second trying to figure out how to keep Finnick in Thirteen without complaints. "You'll have to train with it for awhile though."

"Right. Of course I will." Finnick turned in a rush flashing Katniss and Boggs a glimpse of his underwear. "Guess I better get down there."

"Finnick?" Katniss took her bottom lip between her teeth. "Maybe some pants would be good?"

He glanced down at his bare legs, ripped his hospital gown off and struck a pose. "Why? Do you find this...distracting?"

Katniss let out a roar of laughter, not only at Finnick's signs of life, but at Boggs who looked completely flabbergasted at Finnick's half naked pose. "I'm only human, Odair. Don't tell Peeta I said that when he gets back," Katniss winked. "Wouldn't want him to get jealous." She continued to chuckle as the elevator doors closed on her and Boggs. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You handled that very well." Katniss was amazed at how proper Boggs' posture was as he spoke. He'd make Effie Trinket proud. "Better than my having to arrest the man."

"Yeah, suppose so." She took a good long look at him from the corner of her eyes trying to decipher him. On one hand he was practically glued to Coin's side, on the other that was the second time today he had said something somewhat friendly to her. Katniss' hand reached out and grabbed onto the railing attached to the wall when a loud series of clicks shot through the elevator car and they began moving to the left. "This thing moves sideways?"

"Yes. There's a whole network of elevator paths under Thirteen. This one lies just above the transport spoke to the fifth airlift platform. It's taking us to the Hangar."

Katniss began thinking of all the areas in Thirteen's hidden fortress. The Hangar, Special Weaponry, Meadowlark Room, Medical Bay, the section of housing that was blocked off, a place where food...crops were grown... "Thirteen is a lot larger than I thought."

"Can't take credit for it. We basically inherited the place. Since the..." he paused before continuing. "It's all we can do to keep it running these days."

"Since the..." Katniss faced him, "...what?"

Boggs answered without looking at Katniss. "We've had a hard time keeping things going on our own."

The elevator doors opened to reveal a hangar full of different hovercrafts, most looked fairly dated, but three of them were sparkling and appeared to be brand new. "Inherit these too?"

"Some of them were manufactured here. Some were part of the Capitol's air force, and then we have those that were acquired during your escape thanks to the resourcefulness of the rebels in the Capitol."

"You mean, thanks to Effie Trinket," Katniss stepped out and walked along a path. Her hatred for District Thirteen...for Coin was growing with each step. "You had all of this, and yet you left the rest of the districts defenseless against the Capitol?"

"Until recently we were in no shape to launch any form of counterattack. We could barely stay alive. After we'd overthrown and executed the Capitol's people, only a handful of us even knew how to pilot them. We could've nuked them but if we did that, then there was always the chance that they'd respond in kind. If we engage in that type of war with the Capitol, would there be any human life left?"

Katniss stopped walking and turned to him, "You sound an awful lot like my husband, and he was called a traitor."

"He called for a ceasefire," Boggs said in his defense.

"Oh, well," Katniss rolled her eyes, "That makes all the difference in the world."

"Neither side is launching nuclear missiles." Boggs said avoiding Katniss' statement.

"Guess both sides think like my husband," She glared. "Too bad they're not as brave as Peeta and willing to speak their minds."

"This way soldier Mellark," Boggs led her to a smaller hovercraft.

Katniss mounted the steps to the small hovercraft and noticed the group of people District Thirteen's rebels decided to send with her to make sure she was safe. Plutarch, his assistant Fulvia by his side as usual, Gale and Haymitch who looked exceptionally uncomfortable wearing Thirteen's dark gray military jumpsuit, plus a few other people Katniss had seen, but never officially met. Her film crew.

"Ugh," Fulvia held Katniss' face in her hand by her chin turning it from side to side. "All that work down the drain. I'm not blaming you," she turned her back to Katniss. "Most people aren't born with camera ready faces like him," she took Gale by the chin. "Now this is handsome. Isn't he handsome?" She turned to Katniss who gave Fulvia a strange look.

"Don't expect us to be too impressed. We just saw Finnick Odair in his underwear." Boggs said as he strapped himself into a seat. An image of him flashed through Katniss head, holding a child, smiling in the dining hall. With the exception of elbowing Gale in the nose and being a fan of Coin's, Boggs was actually a likeable guy. Taking all of that into consideration, and the fact that she'd been wanting to elbow Gale in the nose herself lately, Katniss decided she was going to like Boggs.

She looked around the strange group of people surrounding her, wondering how they were going to win a war... 'A war you have no clue about,' she thought to herself. "Um...so...what is the state of the war right now?" Katniss asked no one in particular hoping that someone would answer.

Plutarch took a few minutes to explain to Katniss about all of the districts that were fighting against the Capitol with the exception of District Two which was where the Capitol's defense was based out of after the Dark Days. It was a little surprising to hear that people, who weren't exempt from the Games, gladly took on the role of protecting the Capitol, for Katniss. "They supply weaponry as well as train and provide Peacekeepers." Everyone always assumed the guards came from the Capitol, but Plutarch explained the way the system worked. "You're supposed to believe they hail from the Capitol, but the fact is, many people have debts they cannot pay. In lieu of going to jail, working in quarries...a life of poverty, the residents of Two have the choice to become Peacekeepers to wipe their slate clean. The Capitol excused all debts owed for a mere twenty year commitment of their life."

"Twenty years?!" Gale asked from his spot next to Katniss. "Why would they do that? I mean...I can understand not wanting to be in debt, but..."

"You've seen how eager their children are to volunteer for the Games. They're bred...trained their whole lives for battle."

"They want to kill," an image of Cato snapping the boy from District Three's neck popped into Katniss' head.

"Unfortunately, that's an accurate assessment." Plutarch's explanation continued. "Not all of them are like that, but most are. Some do it because they actually believe in the oath they're swearing to uphold, but most do it for the money."

"Probably why the ones in Twelve were fine with trading with us," Gale said to Katniss. "Signed up to have their debts wiped out and wound up in the poorest district in the nation."

"What happens after...I mean, we're fighting in each district...then what?" Katniss asked.

"We plan on taking over each district,Two will be the last since they have such loyalty to the Capitol, then all of the districts will fight together as we invade the Capitol," Plutarch answered.

"No...after that." Katniss was trying to imagine their world with no President, or worse, with Coin as the head of their nation. "Who runs the government?"

"We all do," Plutarch took on an excited expression. "The districts will form a republic where the people of our nation, including the Capitol, elect their own representative so their voices will be heard."

"So no president?" Katniss asked cautiously.

"No, we'll still have a president, but that president will not be surrounded by his own people." Katniss didn't believe Plutarch's description of their new government for one minute, which he must have recognized by his next statement. "Each district will have their own voice...and it will be the president's job to listen to them...work with them. Don't look suspicious, Katniss. It worked in the past."

"In books," Haymitch gave Katniss a wary look.

"Yes, in history books." Plutarch said.

"Great," Katniss rolled her eyes. "We all know how accurate they are."

Plutarch chuckled a bit. "Not the ones provided by the government for your education. The ones that survived the Dark Days. Our nation's real history."

Katniss leaned forward. "There are books about that...that survived the Dark Days?"

"Oh yes," Plutarch answered. "Many."

"Why wouldn't the Capitol destroy them? I mean...wouldn't' that just give people like us...ideas?" Gale asked Plutarch.

"Which is why they are in storage...hiding with many relics from our nation."

"What else do you have in hiding? And...and where are these things?" Katniss wondered.

"District Thirteen has many of them in their underground facility," Plutarch looked down at his computer, punched a few buttons then flipped it around to show Katniss. "This might be something Peeta would be interested in when he returns. There's a forgery located in the art museum in the Capitol, but the real works of art are in Thirteen."

Katniss reached out to touch the computer's screen. "That's it. Starry Night," Katniss' eyes flew to Plutarch's. "It's in Thirteen?"

"Yes," he answered. "We have music, art, history books, even something called a bible. Apparently our ancestors were very religious."

"Why?" Gale's face twisted.

"They believed in a higher power of sorts," Plutarch sat back and pushed a few buttons on his computer screen turning the page to black. "God, Buddha...a few others, but yes, they were quite fond of religion."

Katniss had heard of it, everyone did, but no one she knew ever believed in anything of the sort. "Angels," Katniss whispered to herself.

"What Catnip?"

"Angels." She looked down at her feet and remembered the morning Peeta had first showed her the tunnel out of Twelve. "Peeta believed in them. Well, I don't really know if he believed in them, but he... he called me one," she smiled softly to herself. The thought of seeing Peeta's favorite work of art and reading about angels struck a curious note. "I'd be very interested in seeing this area some time Plutarch."

"Oh, I'm afraid it's off limits. Must protect our history you see."

Katniss didn't worry about it. She'd find it on one of her explorations. "Sure." There was silence in the hovercraft for several seconds before a thought came to Katniss. "What happens if we lose the war?"

"If we lose?" Plutarch's face looked towards the sky floating by, an ironic smile on his face. "I would expect next year's Hunger Games to be quite unforgettable. Oh, that reminds me. Here," he removed a small vile from his vest and shook a couple of dark violet pills into the palm of his hand. "They're called nightlock. You must swallow it whole for it to work. Once it disintegrates it will do no more harm than a blueberry."

Haymitch's head snapped around. Katniss' eyes flew open. "You...you want me to kill myself?" she asked.

"The rebels can't afford for any of us to be captured," Plutarch tapped to a tiny pocket on Katniss' shoulder where the pill slipped in. "We named it after the berries in honor of you and Peeta," Plutarch said as though Katniss should be flattered.

"Gee. Thanks," she took the pill and slid it into the tiny pocket located on the front shoulder of her left sleeve. She stared into space, trying to figure out what she would do if she was captured. Injury even death had crossed her mind, but never being taken hostage, and definitely not suicide. Could she swallow the pill for the sake of the rebellion? She stuck her finger into the tiny pocket where the pill was hidden and something pressed down against it. The pill Plutarch had given her was now crushed into dust. Her mind instantly went to Cinna. 'It seems you _did_ think of everything, including making my decision for me.' Katniss swallowed the pain of her friend's death. She knew, without a shadow of doubt, that Cinna was one of the rare people in the rebellion, like Effie and now Haymitch, that put her above their cause. For the first time since agreeing to become the Mockingjay Katniss felt like a human being and not just another piece in another person's Game.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The hovercraft left them on the outskirts of District Eight. Gale along with several others surrounded Katniss leading her to a hospital where bodies of injured people were being treated by medical personnel flown in from Thirteen. "I can't do this," Katniss said quietly. "I was expecting burnt out buildings...wreckage, not wounded. How am I supposed to help these people?"

Gale was trying to think of something to say to her, but it was Boggs that stepped up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Your being here will help them more than any doctor ever could." He led them towards a woman, obviously in charge, with dark hair and eyes to match. A bloody bandage at her throat, the weight of her weapon causing the strap to pull at it. "This is Commander Paylor of Eight," Boggs turned to Katniss. "Commander, Soldier Katniss Mellark."

"Yeah," Paylor gave Katniss a once over. "I know who she is. Glad you're alive. We weren't sure."

"I'm still not sure myself," Katniss looked nervously around.

"She's been in recovery," Gale could've sworn he heard a hint of dissent in the woman's voice. "Bad concussion...miscarriage, but she insisted on coming here to see the wounded."

"Gale!" Katniss snapped at him.

"What?" He didn't know what he said to make her so angry. He was only trying to stand up for her.

"Sorry to hear about the loss of your baby," Paylor said in passing, "but we've got plenty of wounded if you're interested in meeting them."

"I..." Katniss stuttered, "I...didn't..." she let out a soft burst of air. "Where to?"

"You think this is a good idea?" Gale spoke to Paylor. "Assembling your wounded like this?"

"I think it's slightly better than leaving them to die," She said harshly.

"That's not what I meant," Gale said defensively.

"That's my current option, but you think of a third and get Coin to approve it, I'll be all for it." She turned to Katniss. "Come on Mockingjay. This way. Feel free to bring your friends." Gale felt out of place surrounded by the camera crew filming every move Katniss made. "There's a mass grave started a few blocks west of here, but we don't have the manpower to move the deceased yet." Paylor led them to a makeshift building filled with their wounded.

Katniss' hand flew to her nose before they entered the facility. The stench hit Gale the moment he stepped into their hospital. "Don't leave my side," she whispered to him and dropped her hand from her face.

He glanced down at her and took her wrist in his hand, felt her tug a little then whispered, "Just this once, I'll let you pretend I'm Peeta." It took about three seconds before she threaded her fingers through his, and Gale instantly regretted saying those words to her, because it wasn't his hand she was holding, and he knew it. She gave it one big squeeze then let go.

"Katniss?" Gale heard someone speak her name which quickly spread throughout the facility.

Children as well as adults came up to her in awe. "You must be so worried about Peeta. We know he only spoke that way to protect you..." Their words of encouragement towards Peeta seemed to provide a sense of relief to Katniss. Gale watched her closely as people touched her like she was some form of miracle worker. They spoke to her, asked her about Peeta and the baby, but Katniss kept turning the questions around, never answering them directly, always focusing on the patients. That's when he realized he had done exactly what she had insisted they didn't do. He spilled the beans about her kid. He didn't know why it bothered him so much, but her lack of acceptance was wearing on him. She had to face up to it and move on. There were more important things to worry about like the people they were surrounded by, and truth be told, he was glad she didn't have to worry about raising a kid anymore. She never wanted it, and it would've been nothing but trouble if she kept puking like she did while she was in the arena. This country needed their Mockingjay to be strong. He looked over his shoulder and took in the casualties of war, lined up side by side. The sound of Katniss and Peeta's names being chanted as she stood on a table waving farewell to them. The cameras recording her as she fulfilled her position as their figurehead, and it brought a fresh wave of emotion towards her. His Catnip no longer existed. She was gone and in her place stood a woman of great power. Power over the people of the districts, and Gale had to wonder, 'If this is how they're reacting with just you here, what's it going to be like when Peeta's by your side?' The one thing he knew for certain was that she wouldn't have dropped Peeta's hand as soon as she walked into the hospital.

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Sir, I understand the danger involved, but imagine the outcome if I succeed," Effie stood at the window of the hospital room Peeta was sleeping in. "He attempted to kill himself due to the images you were showing him today. Maybe if he saw the real thing with his own eyes..." Effie let the suggestion hang in the air.

President Snow narrowly glared through the window at Peeta, "That boy is causing us more problems than he's worth. I should have let him die today instead of ordering that idiotic doctor to revive him." After a few moments of silence he began speaking again. "We'll need to make sure District Twelve is secure before your arrival. I'll want an army of soldiers to accompany you while you're there. Show him that bakery...the dead bodies," Snow faced Effie, "and do not let him out of your sight."

Effie's heart began to race at the prospect of getting Peeta out of the Capitol, but the army of soldiers would be a problem. "I'm sure once he sees the devastation she caused to his home, he'll feel as much hatred towards Katniss as we all do. A quiet walk through his old home...nothing to distract him...no thoughts of the Capitol attempting to put images in his head... Yes, sir. I believe this is a perfect way to get him on our side."

"A quiet walk," Snow said softly. "Miss. Trinket, there are a few things I'll need from you while in Twelve. First, do not let Peeta know his mother is dead. If he asks, you are to tell him you have been filling that role since he left Twelve and took up residency at the Capitol. Second, I want you to take him to that blasted tree he's so fond of and place a recording device on it. If Katniss returns to Twelve chances are she'll have fond memories of that area and pay it a visit. I want to know if she shows up there so we can send in our troops immediately."

"Yes, sir." Effie would have to figure something out about that too. Perhaps let the rebels know it's there so they can get rid of it. "How many soldiers will be accompanying us into Twelve sir?"

"One," Snow answered. "Your private guard has been doing a remarkable job. If you only knew how close to death you came last night, Miss. Trinket, you'd be thanking your lucky stars for that man."

"Whatever do you mean?" Effie's fingers went to her throat.

Snow took one last look at a sleeping Peeta, "There was a murder...two actually, in that bar the rebels used to send communications."

"My word!" Effie gasped. "Is that why they wouldn't allow me inside?"

"Yes, I heard you arrived within minutes of the bodies being discovered." Snow led her down the hallway towards the elevators. "Fortunately we haven't lost all of our spies. Your Peacekeeper has done a wonderful job keeping you from harm. I should move him to my own force, however, your life is now of the utmost importance to our cause."

"It is?"

"Unfortunately our agent orange blossom was killed by a rebel last night. We can only assume they struggled with one another. She was found burned to a crisp and he was found with a gun and a knife wound." Snow sniffed. "My agents are currently investigating Mr. Darlington's establishments as we speak."

"Darlington? Carter Darlington? The sponsor?" Effie feared that Snow's men would discover the hidden room, the medical supplies, worst of all the music box she had left for Katniss and Peeta in case they ever made it back to the Capitol. The tiny music chip she left inside would be the end of her.

"It seems Mr. Darlington was working with the rebels for quite some time. Unfortunately when we sent our agent in to infiltrate the rebellion Mr. Darlington's emotions got the best of him. He refused to allow her to get too involved with the group in case she was ever captured." Snow smiled a bit, "But now we have you, and you're going to be a much bigger help than she ever was."

Terror began to fill every ounce of Effie's being. "By helping Peeta to think he's now a Capitol resident. That I have adopted him as my own...by turning him against Katniss."

"The boy should have nothing but hatred for his own mother. Why not provide him with one that cares? Perhaps then these treatments we've been giving him will work."

"We can only hope, sir." Effie stayed in the elevator as the president stepped out and Mr. Tanner entered. "I shall wait by his bedside, sir."

"Excellent. In the meantime, I shall prepare for your trip. I'll allow you to enter Twelve with your own guard, but we will have reinforcements standing by." President Snow dabbed at his lips with a blood stained handkerchief. "I believe Peeta may respond better if we keep Capitol security to a minimum while touring the remains of his district, but have no fear. My soldiers will be only a minute away at all times."

"And I shall have Mr. Tanner with me," Effie gave him a curt nod. "As you said, he has done a remarkable job."

President Snow gave her a nod, "Inform me when our patient wakes. We'll want to make sure he has plenty of tracker jacker venom inside of his system. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a broadcast to air," Snow sneered.

The doors to the elevator closed and Effie let out an enormous breath of air. "Either he doesn't know about me or is playing me for a fool," she said quietly to Mr. Tanner.

"Not wearing your brooch with the hidden recording device I see," He glanced down at her jacket.

"There was an unfortunate incident at the hospital. It seemed to slip right off of my person and land under the wheels of a moving hospital bed." Effie pursed her lips in delight. "I must really be more careful." Steven Tanner let out a snort. "My. My. Are you laughing Mr. Tanner?" She turned to face him. "I didn't think you were allowed to. Wasn't that in the oath you took? No laughter or humor of any kind allowed?"

"It was actually part of my training," He said with a straight voice. "Sometimes my human side does pop up."

"Must be quite an inconvenience for you," Effie faced the elevator doors. "Goodness knows, one can't feel safe with a Peacekeeper that has a sense of humor." She heard another little burst of laughter coming from him. "Now stop that. I might mistake you for a human being."

"Miss. Trinket, has anyone ever told you you're quite funny?"

"Yes. I've been called funny looking on more than one occasion by that...vile little man, Haymitch." She hadn't realized she sighed after saying Haymitch's name.

"Vile little man, huh?"

Effie crinkled her brow. "Yes. He's a buffoon. A drunken buffoon."

"Miss. Trinket," Steven Tanner leaned closer to her, "you may want to avoid talking about him to other people if you don't want them to know how you feel about him."

"What..." Effie flustered. "I have no feelings towards him whatsoever."

"You're about as convincing as that wig you wear," He held his arm out to her once the doors opened.

"Why I never," Effie said in a huff as she clicked her heels towards Peeta's hospital room finding him awake and looking around in a panic. "Peeta!" She rushed to his side. "You're awake."

"Yeah," he gave her a strange look. "Mom, what happened to me?"

Effie's heart jumped at the term, mom. "Oh darling," she stroked the hair off of his forehead. "You got a little carried away today during your...questioning."

"Questioning about what?" He sat upright and looked at the Peacekeeper. "Is everything okay? Why do you have a Peacekeeper with you?"

Peeta was aware that Mr. Tanner was her personal guard so she wasn't quite sure why he was asking. "Don't you remember the president appointing me a personal security detail?"

"So, he's okay? I mean...you want him here?" Peeta asked.

Effie stole a quick peek at Mr. Tanner. "He has a tendency to get on my last nerve, but I've been learning how to deal with his presence."

"Wonderful!" Dr. Avalon entered the room. "He's awake, and...how are you feeling Peeta?"

He eyed up the doctor and answered with a cautious, "Fine, I guess."

"You must tell me if you find yourself getting the shakes or begin to perspire uncontrollably." The physician began to do an exam of Peeta. "Your heart is sounding strong. Excellent. President Snow will be happy to know you're doing well."

"Okay?" Peeta reached a hand out to Effie. "Who is this guy?"

That was the second person Peeta was having a difficult time remembering. "Peeta," Effie asked, afraid of the answer, "Do you remember where you are?"

"I'm assuming I'm in a hospital," he answered.

"Where is the hospital located?" She asked.

"The Capitol?" Peeta paused and said, "I'm home, right?"

"Home?" Effie's eyes began to fill with fear.

"This is wonderful," the doctor began tapping on a computerized note pad. "Peeta, where did you reside before the Capitol?"

"Uh...District...Four? No...Twelve."

Effie's stomach was churning as Peeta went through a question and answer series with the doctor. "What happened to bring you here from Twelve?"

"I accepted a position with the Capitol to be Caesar Flickerman's co-host," Peeta squeezed Effie's hand. "Right? That's why you took me in? Because I was too young to live on my own." Effie simply stared at him blankly. Her worst fears were coming true.

"Who did you leave behind in Twelve?" The doctor continued.

"People? Um...my dad and two brothers, and...did I have a little sister?"

"No," the doctor said quickly. "Who is Katniss Everdeen?"

"Katniss Everdeen? You mean..." Peeta thought for a second then asked, "Didn't she enter the Games with me?" He turned to Effie, "Mom, why am I having a hard time remembering this stuff? Did I hit my head or something?"

"Yes," the doctor lied. "You have a terrible concussion, but don't worry, it will come back to you."

There was no way Effie could tell Peeta the truth in the middle of the hospital without giving them away. "Peeta, do you remember the Games with Katniss?" She asked hoping he would say yes.

"I think so. We both volunteered for them, and you..." He gave Effie a tiny smile, "...you helped us so we could both leave the arena. Thought up a story." His face lit up. "Yeah, I remember now. We were the Star Crossed Lovers of District Twelve. You and President Snow said if we pulled it off we could both leave the arena and I could accept that job with Caesar."

Effie's eyes flashed to the physician. "What has happened to his memory?"

The doctor pulled Effie aside to speak to her in private. "Miss. Trinket...Effie, I'm pleased to say I have finally discovered the reason Peeta hasn't been responding to the treatments we've been giving him. It seems there was a mix up in the science lab. The labels were put on the wrong containers and we have been giving him jacker juice instead of the actual tracker jacker venom." Dr. Avalon spoke with pride. "Fortunately I was able to resuscitate him and when he awoke, he ripped the tubules out of his arm. The moment I caught a whiff of honey I knew why he wasn't responding the way we wanted."

"So he's not in the hospital because of his heart?" She asked.

"Oh, no. Once he was brought back, I was able to administer the proper medications, and he was fine. If Finnick Odair has access to those drugs during the Quell, Peeta would have been back on his feet within seconds," the doctor said slyly. "He's been given his first real dose of tracker jacker venom and I must make sure he doesn't go through withdrawal from the tracker juice."

"Is it addictive?" Effie feared the worst.

"The touches of morphling in the drug tends to give it an addictive quality to one that uses it often, and Peeta has been exposed to quite a bit of it." The doctor paused before adding, "To be honest, I'm surprised he hasn't overdosed by now. Normally one can only stand so much of it."

"But...I thought it was weaker than the regular venom?" Effie's mind began to race at the thought of hurting Peeta by switching the drugs.

"Yes, they are. However, they are recreational drugs, Effie, and can be fatal if too much is given." The doctor paused then added, "He has quite a tolerance. Under normal circumstances I would have had to given him shots to revive him after the treatments." He began to speak to himself, "I wonder if this means he'll be resilient to the regular venom? Perhaps I should increase his dosages," his fingers went to work on the computerized note pad.

'Dear me,' Effie panicked, 'My darling boy, what have I done to you? What have I done?'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Prim, look here," Regina motioned towards a dusty cardboard box hidden away in the room that held all of the paper files for the residents of District Thirteen.

"This looks pretty old," Prim lifted the cover off and began thumbing through each individual file. "Dr. Valero, all of these people died within the same year." She read a few of the files and noticed the date. "These three within days of each other."

"Shh," Regina pulled Prim away from the box behind a shelving unit.

Prim's eyes grew wide with fear when she heard the shuffling of footsteps. "It's coming from the vents," she whispered.

Regina began to slowly sign to Prim, "Do you know what I'm saying?" Prim nodded. She had been taking Justus' classes and learning their language everyday since joining Regina in the medical bay.

Prim could sign the alphabet with no problems, knew quite a few words in sign language now that she and Regina were working side by side, but she stuck with using one hand and spelling her words out. "We need to bring this box back with us. Hide it in storage."

"They'll notice," Regina spelled out to her. "If they search this room they're going to know someone took it." She thought for a second. "Let's take those three files you read and look them over." Prim nodded and grabbed the files. "Let's go," Regina signed to her.

Once back in the medical bay Prim said, "I wish we could copy some of them, but they'd definitely notice if we used any of their resources."

"Oh, Prim. That's a wonderful idea." Dr. Valero dug through her pocket and found the monitoring system she used on Katniss. "I can scan the files into this. It can hold up to twenty thousand patient files."

"How do you do that?" Prim leaned over Regina's desk with her.

"It's simple, but tedious. You have to run the device over each piece of paper." She put on a pair of gloves and picked up the file of the first patient. "We'll number them. Katniss is in here as patient zero so we can start with one and then their date of birth and death." She pushed a few buttons on the little device and slid it over the first page. "One down, about a million to go."

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Prim asked.

"Fingerprints. Don't want to leave any sign of us behind. In fact, I'm going to make up some new files for these three and get rid of these. Your prints are all over them." Dr. Valero took out a few manila colored file folders. "You should go check on your mom. She's probably wondering where we've been."

"Okay, then I'm coming straight back here. I'll tell her we're studying," Prim hurried out of the room and down the hall to the main hospital. "Hi," she greeted her mother who was working with a few plants she had asked for from Thirteen's garden.

"Hi sweetie. Where have you been hiding?" Evelyn stopped working for a moment.

"Not hiding. Just studying with Dr. Valero. She's been teaching me an awful lot," Prim picked up one of the plants. "What are you going to use these for?"

"This one works well on burns, and these two can be dried then ground and put into liquid to help with digestion. Dr. Valero mentioned she was having some terrible morning sickness and I thought it might help."

"Is that the tea you used to make in Twelve?" Prim asked.

"No. This is much better. Should eliminate the doctor's sickness as long as she drinks it before each meal." Evelyn began snipping sprouts off of the plants and placing them in beakers of water. "I'm going to root them and grow some for use in the hospital only. The doctors here were very supportive when I asked them about mixing up medicines."

This gave Prim an excellent idea. "You know mom, Katniss is hunting again. Why don't we get permission for me to go out with her once or twice a week and I can forage for some herbs. I bet the doctors around here have no clue what to look for in the woods."

"Hmmm, I could ask. Do you think Katniss would mind if you went with her?" Evelyn began pulling some leaves and placing them on a wired rack.

"I'm sure I could talk her into it," Prim grinned. "She'll probably be fine with it as long as I don't try and heal all the game she shoots." Prim's mom seemed to be lost in her work. "Well, I'm going to study with Dr. Valero. See you later, mom."

"Hmmm? Oh...bye Prim." Evelyn went back to work.

Before Prim left her mother Dr. Valero entered with a uniformed soldier. "We'll be ready," Dr. Valero said to the man in uniform. "Prim," her voice was steady, but her eyes were filled with fear. "Evelyn, we've got wounded from Eight on their way in."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"We got some great shots in there," Cressida said to Katniss.

"Wonderful footage," Messalla agreed and scribbled some notes down.

Katniss had no clue what she did. "I walked around their hospital. What did I really accomplish."

"Give yourself some credit for what you've done in the past," Boggs gave her a pat on the shoulder.

The smell of rotting flesh still stung Katniss' nose, the sight of bloody bodies, a child with one eye bandaged and the other aglow when he met her left Katniss weak in the knees. She hunched down, looked up at Boggs and said, "What I did in the past? Depending on who you talk to, I either helped or hurt this nation."

"Well, you're not perfect by a long shot, but times being what they are, you'll have to do," Boggs stood above her with a tinge of humor in his eyes.

"Gee thanks," Katniss chuckled.

"I can't believe you let all those people touch you," Gale took a spot next to her. "When that woman hugged you and said that stuff about Peeta still being a hero to her, I thought for sure you'd make a run for it."

"Shut up," Katniss tried to make a joke out of it, but he was right. It took everything she had not to race out of the giant tent the people of Eight had constructed to house their ill. She turned her attention to Boggs, "Is it like this everywhere?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We try to get aid to them, but it's never enough."

"Time to go sweetheart," the sound of Haymitch in Katniss' earpiece shocked her.

"Let's go. We've got a problem," Boggs grabbed hold of Katniss arm and hauled her to her feet.

"What kind of problem?" Katniss followed Boggs, who didn't answer.

"Get the hell out of there Katniss. Bombers are coming in!" Haymitch's voice bellowed through her ear.

Boggs reached around, pulled up Katniss' protective hood and yanked the helmet Cinna had designed onto her head. "MOVE!"

"What's going on?" Gale jogged alongside of Katniss.

"Bombers," she turned her heard towards the sky, looking for their arrival, but the sky was clear.

"There's a warehouse about two blocks up," Plutarch's voice came out over the earpiece instead of Haymitch's. "Get her to safety."

Katniss, who was surrounded by soldiers and a camera crew wearing portable recording devices that resembled the shell of a beetle, jogged as quickly as possible behind Boggs when suddenly the sounds of hoverplanes roared behind her. As she flew through the air, her body being thrown into the side of a building, thoughts of never making it out alive began plaguing her. A sharp stabbing pain shot into the back of her leg as Boggs threw himself over her, shielding her from bomb after bomb being dropped. 'I'm sorry,' she thought to herself. 'I shouldn't have come here, and caused this destruction.' Her presence had to be the reason for the Capitol's assault.

"Katniss!" Haymitch's voice echoed through her earpiece the second the bombs stopped dropping. "You need to get out of there before they see you."

"You mean they don't know I'm here?" She asked Haymitch.

"Intelligence doesn't think so. They think this was planned already. Now get the hell out of there!" Haymitch screamed.

Katniss ran as fast as her injured leg could take her, finding her feet springing to life from the boots Cinna had created for her. Again she was surrounded by the group, all of them determined to protect her at all costs. "Where to?" She asked Boggs.

"This way."

The next wave of planes came in and this time it was Gale that covered her body. Katniss hunched over, one arm over her head the other in the same position it had been when she ran from the deadly jungle during the Quell. Sounds of blasts, the earth shaking beneath her, and Gale's eyes were piercing through her system. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," She got to her feet the second the planes fell back. "If the Capitol isn't bombing them because I'm here, then why are they doing it?"

"The hospital," She and Gale spoke at the same time and ran towards the paltry shelter.

A term her father used to use on occasion while hunting instantly came to mind, sitting ducks, when Katniss saw the damage that the bombs had caused. This, she knew, was the reason Gale had questioned Paylor about the way they gathered their wounded together. They were easy targets for the enemy to attack, but why the hospital? Why defenseless people? The instinct to protect these people, to fight was overwhelming.

Paylor whipped her head towards Katniss and Gale, "Boggs know you're here?"

"Yeah," Katniss lied. None of her group wanted her to run towards the fighting, and she was shocked when the film crew took their position alongside of her.

"Get down," Paylor warned her. "The next wave will be coming in less than a minute."

Offers to use the guns District Eight had were declined. The bow and arrow was her weapon as was Gale's. Haymitch's constant screeching in her ear to get out of the area was making it hard for her to concentrate. She yanked the earpiece out of her ear, took position on the ground and loaded her bow with one of the fire arrows Beetee created. It had been awhile since she and Gale were able to communicate with one or two word phrases, the distance between them continued to grow, but this was the reason she wanted him by her side during Peeta's absence. Calling out the word "geese," him knowing that it meant the hoverplanes were flying in a V formation, that she should shoot the front, he the back, much like they did in the woods of Twelve. With each wave of aircraft that came in bombing the hospital, those that could ran from the structure in an attempt to be free of the fiery inferno. The ground shook, the stench of smoke and death filled the air. It all seemed to disappear as Katniss' old self resurfaced. She had a one track mind. Kill her prey. Fire arrows weren't doing the job so she and Gale switched to explosives for the next wave, and Katniss got to her feet, taking aim at the deadly hoverplanes as they soared overhead, dropping bomb after bomb, taking the lives of so many. The last of the bombers exploded midair at the hands of Katniss' weapon. Her eyes drifted down to the people that were racing around. The hospital that was no more. There was nothing she could do to help these people. That horrible feeling of helplessness raged through her as a scene from her past flashed through her mind.

_She couldn't sleep. Thoughts of Peeta had kept her up half the night. Since the day he took her hand under that damn tree her mind kept recalling the feeling of his fingers entwined with hers. The gentle way her stroked the inside of her wrist with his thumb. The way his breath felt against her skin when he rested his forehead against hers was igniting feelings deep inside of her. Feelings she swore she'd never allow, yet here she was not only wanting it, but welcoming it. Not just welcoming the rush of emotions, but welcoming them with open arms. 'Peeta,' even thinking his name made her stomach flop like a fish out of water. She needed to do something to get him out of her mind. Predawn darkness cloaked her as she headed into the forbidden woods of Twelve. Hunting was the best medicine for the disease that she found herself plagued with. 'Is this love?' She wondered as she quietly walked through the dark woods. 'It has to be.' But love wasn't what she had planned for her life. Letting an emotion like that into her heart was dangerous, almost as forbidden as the woods. She had watched her mother go through hell since the death of her father, practically letting her children starve to death. It was that loss she knew she could never afford in her life. 'This is not love,' she thought to herself as a group of pigeons flew unnoticed over her head. 'Like. I like him. This is like.' She had to be satisfied with that. 'We have to go back to being just friends. It's for the best. He'll understand. Peeta will just be happy spending time with me. We'll share lunch and be friends. That's it. It'll be easy. I can be his friend...can't I?' Gale was her friend and she never faced problems like this. Never even thought of him in a romantic way and she had held his hand before, but she couldn't' recall what it felt like. Was it hard or soft like Peeta's whose skin was smooth, not at all like she imagined a man's hands to be. Like her father's were, but Peeta was a baker not a hunter or miner so it only made sense that his skin wouldn't have been affected by the harsh elements of Twelve. His grip, on the other hand, was strong, firm a total contradiction to his demeanor, 'Or the way he touched your face,' she thought to herself. Why did she think there was much more to the boy that had taken a black eye at the age of eleven so she could have some bread? The rustling sound of leaves caught her attention, pulled her from the deep thoughts she had gotten lost inside of. Three squirrels met their demise that morning yet Katniss' problems were still alive and well. She didn't ask herself why she shot the critters when the sky was filled with birds flying south for the upcoming winter. She knew the reason as well as she knew who would buy the squirrels. The Baker. Peeta's father. A light tap on the bakery's back door produced the man. She let her eyes drift past the baker as he spoke to her about their trade, in search of the boy she was trying to convince herself she only wanted a friendship with. She thought she was being careful but the baker asked if she was looking for someone and Katniss hoped the man didn't notice the blush that crept up on her cheeks as she ducked her head down and shook her head in answer. Would he figure it out? Did he know she was there to see Peeta and not trade in her game? The sound of something metal crashing to the ground caused her to lift her eyes towards the disruption. The bellow of screaming, the witch was on a rampage, quickly followed. As Katniss accepted a few coins from the baker, she opened her mouth to say her thanks, but the door was shut in her face. Why she stopped at the tiny window a few yards down allowing a person to see into the kitchen, she didn't know, but that's when she saw it. Peeta being hit across the head with a heavy baking sheet. "Peeta," escaped out of her mouth. Anger ripped through her as her feet raced to the bakery's backdoor. She lifted her hand to bang on it and stopped. What good would she be able to do him? The image of a little boy with a black eye flashed in her mind. Katniss' presence could actually bring on more trouble for him. She rested the flat of her hand against the door and whispered, "I'm here, Peeta. Right here." She could hear the screaming, Peeta saying he was sorry, the witch yelling not only at Peeta but his father as well when he tried to defend his son. The need to keep him safe and sound, to rescue Peeta the way he rescued her when he threw her the bread so long ago consumed her. It had been years since Katniss allowed herself to cry. She didn't need tears. They were for the weak and she was far from weak. There would be no crying for her, but telling herself that and actually complying were two different things. She could feel the threat of anguish seeping through her. The burning in the back of her nose, the tightening in her throat. She tried to take deep breaths as she slowly backed away from the door and ran back into the woods telling herself she wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't do that, but she did. She sobbed for the helplessness that ate her up inside, for the years she had let Peeta go without thanks for saving her life and being there when her family so desperately needed food, and for the boy she wasn't supposed to love._

Her film crew stood by her, the red light of a camera pointing in her face. "Katniss, President Snow has just aired the bombing in District Eight live. He says this was his way of sending a message to the rebels. What about you? Do you have a message to send them?" Cressida asked.

Haymitch's voice screamed at her through the earpiece that dangled on her shoulder. She was sure she had gotten rid of the man when she pulled the plug. "Damn it, Katniss! Think of Maysilee...of your father... You want the same thing to happen to you?!"

Katniss couldn't help Peeta the morning she discovered his mother's abusive ways. There was no one to talk to, to reach out to for help, but today...today, she realized, was a different story. She had an entire nation to make her plea to. Haymitch's message, which went out through everyone's communication device, may have caused those around her to give her questionable looks, but Katniss knew what he was saying. Think of your child. Up to that point it hadn't even crossed her mind. As she stood with her bow in hand, she finally thought of the baby she was carrying and all of the children that were lying dead, burning in a hospital, blown to bits, that were constantly threatened by the chance of being reaped, her sister who _had_ _been_ reaped, and Rue...all of the tributes that gave their lives in the arena. This would be her child's future if she didn't do all she could now. "Yes," she answered Cressida's question softly at first then cleared her throat and spoke with an authority she had been missing for too long. "Yes," she stared into the red light of the camera as those around her withdrew, giving her the space she needed. "I want to tell the rebels I'm alive. That I'm right here in District Eight where the Capitol just bombed a hospital full of unarmed men, women and children. Why? Because Snow looks at them as slaves. When this war is over, what good will a bunch of slaves be to the Capitol? They won't be able to work so the residents of the Capitol can live in the lap luxury. There will be no survivors here in Eight." The camera panned to the hospital and all of its victims then back to her. Katniss could feel the anger building up inside of her. Emotions she had been suppressing for too long began to spill out. "I want to tell the rebels that Snow will continue to hold us prisoners in our own districts...our homes...working us to death...starving us...making our children fight in an arena to the death, just to show his absolute power, but Snow...the Capitol...they aren't as powerful as they think. See that?" She pointed to a few hoverplanes that she and Gale had shot down, the camera's lens followed her finger. "That's what _we're_ capable of! That's what happens when _we_ fight back!" She glared into the red light of the camera that was focused on her again. "When we say, we've had enough! When we stand up, united for the rights that any human being deserves! You want a fight, Snow?! We're ready for you. We are not in these Games for the Capitol's entertainment purposes." Her voice began to grow louder with each phrase. "We are fighting for our way of life! For our children's lives! For our nation's survival! For the right to be free from tyranny and oppression!" She pointed her bow towards the burning hoverplane again, the camera zooming in on the Capitol's symbol glowing bright red amongst the flames. "Welcome to the rebel's arena! The odds are finally in _our_ favor!"


	9. Peeta Mellark, Jabberjay

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Eight: Peeta Mellark, Jabberjay**

**Peeta's real hijacking has started and has messed with his permanant memory. Effie is still walking a very fine line between the Capitol and the Rebellion. Katniss fought for the rebel's while visiting Eight, and she's now realizing what her actions cost.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing. It really keeps me motivated. Thank you to S and A for working so hard. They are amazing betas.**

**I'm on my way to see what's going on with...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

"We have to get you out of here," Boggs raced towards Katniss across the ruins of District Eight, blood dripping from his recently broken nose. A side effect of the bombing. "Come on," he scooped Katniss up into his arms and ran.

Katniss' grip on her bow was deadly. Her knuckles turned white from lack of blood flow, her body began to shake, she was chilled beyond belief and sweating profusely at the same time. She had done everything the rebels wanted as far as filming went, but disregarded direct orders from those higher up in command and went into battle. The adrenaline flowing through her began to take its effect as she tried to gain control of her thoughts. She had met the wounded, who were now blown to bits, thanks to Snow who looked upon them as vermin. She had spoken her mind about the rebellion on camera. Told the people of the nation how she felt her whole life long, and she had stood up in the middle of a battle, armed with nothing more than a bow and arrow against Capitol hoverplanes. "I'm going to be sick," she struggled a bit in an attempt to get out of Boggs' arms and found herself leaning her head over one of the strong arms that was carrying her like an infant, covering the man in vomit. The fact that he didn't flinch and kept on running towards their rescue party didn't even register with her. The hovercraft that returned for them was a cargo craft with no seats to strap themselves into unlike the last. Plutarch's remaining team, and Haymitch were nowhere to be seen. Katniss felt herself being lowered onto the cold floor of the craft and curled into the fetal position, clutching her knees to her chest. "Peeta," her lips began to move, "What did I do? I didn't even think about banana nut today. I just..." she gasped, "...Oh my God," she said aloud. She remembered being lifted off of the ground and thrown into a building from one of the bombs the Capitol dropped, being tossed onto the cement, Boggs as well as Gale jumping on top of her to shield her from harm. "Oh my God," she said again and clutched her stomach.

"Catnip, it'll be all right. It's just the adrenaline," Gale leaned over her and rubbed her hair. "Hey," he lifted her head and placed it on her lap. "Just rest."

"Peeta. Peeta," she repeated his name over and over again. Regret consumed her. Pain was suddenly shooting through her leg as she reached blindly for the spot and felt a piece of metal sticking out of her leg. "Aaah," she screamed when her fingers barely touched it. Boggs rushed to her aid, leaving another patient's side and examined her wound while Katniss screamed not only in pain, but in frustration for her carelessness.

"I have a little morphling here," Boggs shot it into Katniss before she had a chance to stop him.

"No...Oh, God," it was too late. The medication was now flowing into her system. "We need to get back," she looked up at Gale. "Get me to Regina...Dr. Valero. Tell her about the morphling."

"It'll help you, Catnip."

"I'm...allergic to it," Katniss lied, unsure of how to explain why the drug was so harmful to her.

"What?" Boggs began looking through the flimsy first aid kit he had. "No one told us that. If I had known I would never have given you..."

Katniss' mind began drifting in and out of consciousness from a combination of sheer exhaustion and the drugs. She began humming softly to herself, not paying attention to those around her.

"Think she's okay?" Gale asked Boggs with panic in his voice.

Boggs searched through the first aid kit some more, "We don't have anything to counteract the morphling. We'll have to rush her straight to medical when we land." He called up to the pilot, "Get in touch with Thirteen. Tell them to have an emergency team ready to go. We've got wounded, and Katniss needs to be treated immediately."

"Peeta," she whispered with her eyes closed. "What are you doing out there?" She could see him standing on their balcony wearing his pajama pants looking up at the night sky. "Mmmm, I love the way you smell." She lifted the corner of her lips in a small smile. She was no longer on a hovercraft heading for District Thirteen, but back home in Victor's Village.

"_Mom! Prim!" Katniss walked into their house without knocking. "Where the hell is everybody?" She walked around the empty mansion and found her mother outside in the garden. "Hey."_

"_Hi there. I thought you'd be with Prim and Peeta."_

"_I'd like to be, but I have no clue where they are." Katniss lifted up the note Peeta left her. The bottom half of it was shredded into pieces complements of Buttercup. "Don't know what you're making for dinner tonight, but I wouldn't complain if cat was on the menu."_

_Katniss' mother started laughing and said, "They went to the Town Square."_

"_Okay," Katniss headed in that direction. "Need anything while I'm there?"_

"_No. Prim is getting everything I need." Evelyn smiled. "Have a good time."_

"_See ya," Katniss waved at her mother and walked quickly towards the bakery, where she was sure Peeta and Prim must've gone. "Hey there Pops!" Katniss gave the man a hug and dusted flour off of herself afterward. "Where's the rest of my family?" She glared at Peeta's mother thinking, 'I do not mean you!' _

"_They left awhile ago. Peeta bought us out of sweets and headed for your old neighborhood."_

"_He did?" Katniss grinned knowing that the sweets would never make it to their home, but would be spread amongst the children in the Seam. _

"_Yup."_

"_Guess I'm on my way to the Seam too." Katniss placed a kiss against her father in law's cheek. "See you for dinner?"_

"_Absolutely."_

"_You should bring your other boys," Katniss said quite loudly, knowing they were in the front of the bakery and could hear her. "Peeta misses them terribly and we've only got about a week left before we leave for the Capitol. It would be great if they came over for a family dinner."She had met Peeta's brothers a few times, but never really got to know them. As much as she wanted Peeta and his brothers to have a close relationship, Katniss was almost grateful she didn't develop the kind of relationship Peeta had with Prim. Since she was planning on giving up her life in the arena for Peeta, she didn't need any more people mourning her death._

_Bing gave her a smile that was almost the mirror image of Peeta's. "I'll try and talk them into it."_

"_See ya later," Katniss let herself out the backdoor thinking, 'Got me going on a wild goose chase for you today, don't you Peeta?' Coming up on Peeta and Prim telling the Seam kids a story about a knight and a maiden swelled Katniss' heart. Prim waving a stick around calling it a magic wand, and Peeta teaching the kids how to dance once Katniss had accepted his invitation to do so left her feeling warm and content. _

_Prim started to clap and cheer along with the rest of the kids when their tale was over, then she ran up to Katniss and Peeta. "Take a bow." She bent at the waist and swirled her stick in the air._

"_You heard the lady," Peeta grinned at Katniss. "Take a bow."_

_Prim couldn't stop giggling on the way home. "That look on your face when Katniss kissed you Peeta, was priceless."_

"_I was starting to wonder if that magic twig..."_

"_Wand," Prim corrected him._

"_Sorry. Wand...really worked." Peeta gripped Katniss hand in his. "Your timing was impeccable." He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles._

"_What were you two doing out there anyway?" Katniss had no idea why they were acting so weird in the middle of the Seam, but the kids were enjoying themselves, **she** was enjoying herself, so who was she to argue._

"_Peeta gave me one of the books Effie sent to him filled with Fairy Tales," Prim started._

"_Fairy Tales?"_

"_Fantastical stories of love and intrigue," Peeta explained with a flourish._

"_And I just fell in love with them. They're full of magic and romance..." Prim turned around and began walking backwards in a childlike manner, something she hadn't done in a long time. "From the moment I started to read them, I got lost in these mystical worlds with dragons, fairies, princesses..."_

"_Don't forget about us knights," Peeta chuckled._

"_Who could ever forget Peeta the knight," Prim grinned. "Today when Peeta couldn't get the kids to calm down after he brought them some treats, I thought maybe we should tell them one."_

"_No," Peeta grinned at Prim, "you thought maybe we should act one out. Every girl in the Seam wanted to play the role of Katniss the fair maiden." Peeta gave her a little squeeze around the waist. "I'm sort of glad the real girl showed up when she did though."_

"_Those kids looked like they were having a good time. A really good time," Katniss squeezed Peeta's hand in return. _

"_Forget the kids, **I** was having a good time," Peeta picked Katniss up by the waist and swirled her in a circle. "I got to live happily ever after with my one true love." _

_Katniss grabbed onto Peeta's shoulders as he twirled her about, her laughter floated out of her and for a brief moment in time she felt that freeing sensation that childhood provided. When worry was something your parents did and happiness was a given. They stopped in town, picking up the items their mother needed then went back to Victor's Village where they prepared and ate dinner as a family. Two additional guests showed up, Haymitch and Peeta's father. The absence of his brothers was always felt, but never spoken about. There were times in Katniss' life, regardless of whether or not she was going back into the Games, that she felt lucky, and today was one of those days. Dinner with their family at her mother's house reminded her of when her father was alive and they'd sit around the table eating whatever he had shot. Her father would tell a story or sing songs while her mother cleaned the kitchen. Peeta's dad took on that job, telling everyone about the first time Katniss came to the backdoor of the bakery to trade squirrel for bread and how nervous she was that he was going to turn her into a Peacekeeper followed up by her mother telling a story about Bing's first attempt at learning about the herbs she used in the apothecary. Laughter filled their home away from home and that feeling of happiness was back. Katniss didn't want to let it go. They had stayed at her mother's past dark, walked Haymitch home, Peeta tucked him into bed since the man was pretty drunk, then did their nightly ritual. A hot shower, Peeta would wash her hair, she would wash his, then get ready for bed. Normally she'd put on the pajama shirt that matched his pants, but tonight Katniss was filled with an almost lighter than air sensation, so she opened her closet and searched through Cinna's designs. The nightgown she pulled out could've easily passed for a gown. Silver and blue silk, lace and a heavy blue ribbon woven throughout the bodice, then wrapping around her waist and tied into a bow. As Katniss gave the bow one last tug, she took in her appearance in the mirror, pulled on the sheer silver lace robe that came down to her ankles, and tucked her feet into the silver and blue slippers Cinna had created. She entered their bedroom doing a quick scan with her eyes, "Peeta?" _

_The glass doors that led to the balcony from their master suite were wide open. Sounds of night filtered through to the bedroom. The glow of the moon highlighted the bare skin of Peeta's back as he rested his elbows on the railing. Katniss glanced at the pajama shirt he had taken out for her hanging over a chair, but she didn't need it that night. Cinna had provided her with something else to wear. Though the nightgown could have easily passed for an actual dress, there was one exception, what happened when the bow that was tied around her waist was undone. Katniss stood to the side of the door so Peeta couldn't see her, but he'd be able to hear her as she spoke, "Peeta, what did Prim tell those kids to say when she waived that stick above my head?"_

_Peeta stared up into the sky, "Ball gown."_

_Katniss stepped into the doorway. "What?"_

"_Ball gow...wow," he had turned around and seen what she was wearing. _

"_What do you think?" Katniss held her arms slightly open. _

"_Cinna?" Peeta asked taking a couple of steps closer to her._

_She nodded her head and said, "This one is called Visions of Love," she fidgeted with the robe in an awkward manner, "but I don't know why. You'd think he'd title something red that name."_

_Peeta grinned at her and said, "I know why."_

"_Oh you do?" Katniss always felt a little self conscious when Peeta walked around her and examined Cinna's items. "So tell me."_

_Peeta trailed his finger over the one inch silver straps that led into an intricately woven criss-cross pattern across Katniss' back and around her waist. "It matches our eyes...the silver..." his hand ran down the full skirt and lifted it slightly off the ground, "...the blue. He's used these colors before, but never like this." He released her skirt and his fingers ran over the edge of the blue lace that ran between her breasts and an area of her stomach. "See the way he put the lace on top of the material? The silver peaks out from beneath the blue...the blue stitching...it's so tiny, but...it's there." Peeta lifted his matching blue eyes to hers and Katniss instantly understood the title of the garment. "Yes...Visions of Love is perfect." _

"_What are you doing out here?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind and took in the scent of his skin, "Mmmm, I love the way you smell."_

_Peeta's sigh of contentment caused his shoulders to raise and drop back down. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"_

"_Mmmm hmmm," Katniss ran her hands over his bare torso, then slid around to the front of him, trailing her hand across his lower back. "It was a beautiful day today too."_

"_Yeah," he drank in the sight of her. "This really is stunning." He delved into her eyes. "**You're** stunning." His fingers went for the bow, rubbing the soft material between his fingertips. He gave the bow a tiny tug, but Katniss stopped him with her hand._

"_Don't pull on that."_

"_Why not?" _

_Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. "Because I don't feel like standing in the middle of our balcony in a lace robe that doesn't hide a thing and my nightgown pooled around my ankles."_

_Peeta's brows shot up, "You mean...this little bow is all that's keeping that on you?"_

"_Mmm hmm," she kissed him slowly. _

_When their kiss ended Peeta blew out a tiny breath and said, "Cinna really is an artist. Can I please thank him for this one?"_

_Katniss narrowly glared at him and gave him a scowl. "If you mention that we've been using these things, the only thing you'll see me wearing at night is thermal underwear that covers me from head to toe." Wearing the designs Cinna left behind was one thing, announcing their private moments together was another. _

"_My lips are sealed," to prove it he placed them against hers in a slow and languid kiss. "Just so you know...it wouldn't matter if you were covered in burlap from head to toe, I'd still find you just as exquisite," his lips pressed softly against hers as his tongue lightly traced the seam of her mouth, "and just as desirable."_

"_Pig," she said in a teasing manner while tilting her head back inviting him to kiss that spot she loved so much on her neck. "That's all you ever think about."_

_Peeta trailed kisses down her throat until he reached the crook of her neck and nibbled. "If you had a wife like mine, you'd be thinking about that all the time too."_

_Katniss smiled and let a breath of satisfied air out. "That feels so good."_

"_Mmm, you taste like vanilla custard."_

"_You always say that," she pressed her chest against his. "I find it difficult to believe that I taste like dessert."_

_Peeta wagged his brows in a teasing manner. He flicked his tongue against her skin, "Sweet, warm," his lips were slowly making their way towards hers, "velvety smooth." _

_Their mouths met. Moist lips taking tastes of vanilla custard and, "Cinnamon," Katniss breathed into their kiss. "You taste like cinnamon and brown sugar."_

"_That's because I ate a piece of pecan ring."_

"_You didn't eat it all, did you?" Katniss pulled back, giving him a warning look._

"_No," he ran his hands over her hips. "Even if I did, I'd bake you another if you wanted."_

"_Being married to a baker has its perks." Katniss ran her hands over Peeta's upper arms, feeling the taught muscles all the years of throwing bags of flour and kneading dough had provided. "Like these," she placed a kiss on his bicep. "And this," she ran the flat of her hand against his well defined stomach. _

_Peeta's features read content, happy, but most of all love when he spoke. "Remember the first time you hugged me beneath the oak tree?" Katniss could never forget that day. "We were so nervous." He touched the tip of her nose with his fingertip. "**You** were petrified."_

"_So were you," she tilted her head to the side and admired the view she was currently holding in her arms. "You didn't want to kiss me on the lips."_

"_I wasn't afraid to kiss you on the lips. I was afraid because I knew once I did I'd never be able to stop." He rested his forehead against hers, "Really think we would've been able to control ourselves since Delly and Madge hadn't joined us for lunch that day?"_

_A rush of emotion shot through Katniss as she recalled her first feelings of desire. "I know for a fact we would've gotten carried away," she kissed his cheek. "I might have been fighting my feelings for you emotionally, but physically...that day...I was pretty much a sappy pile of mush. Probably would have agree to just about anything."_

_Peeta threaded his fingers through her hair and gave her a playful scowl. "Sure, now you tell me." They laughed softly together. "Ever wish we did act on those feelings?"_

"_Sometimes," Katniss admitted. "But we were pretty young and inexperienced at the time."_

"_I've got news for you, we're still young," Peeta ducked his head down and gave her an exceptionally flirtatious stare, "though not very inexperienced anymore."_

_Katniss' turned her blushing face to the side. "This is a strange conversation," she tucked her hair behind her ear. _

"_No it's not. I'm telling you about a fantasy of mine." He turned her by the chin to face him. "Don't you have any fantasies, Katniss? Dreams you wish you could explore?"_

_She gave it some thought, but the only dream she had involved the end of their society as they knew it...the end of the Games, and she was pretty sure that's not what Peeta was talking about. "I don't have fantasies," she answered him._

"_I do. Then again, I've been fantasizing about you since the age of twelve." Peeta looked down at Katniss and she was certain he noticed her dropped jaw by the way he started laughing. "What? You think I never had impure thoughts about the girl I was sure I was going to spend my life with?"_

"_But...but..." Katniss stammered. "You were twelve? Peeta," her tone was scolding, "shame on you."_

"_I was a twelve year old boy getting ready to hit puberty. Don't go lecturing me for being just like every other boy in the world. It's human nature, Katniss."_

"_Yes, but...you were just a kid."_

"_I was old enough to have my name put into the reaping bowl, so why not old enough to think about...certain things," his playful gaze caused her cheeks to burn. "If it makes you feel any better, I really didn't know much back then and all I thought about was what it would be like to kiss you."_

"_Oh," Katniss ducked her head down. "Guess that's not so bad."_

"_What did you think I was dreaming about throwing you onto the bed and ravishing you?" He laughed into the crook of her neck. "Oh, Katniss," he happily sighed, "those thoughts didn't come until the age of fourteen...okay, maybe thirteen."_

"_Peeta!" She smacked at his shoulder._

"_I'm teasing," His huge smile caused her to smile in return. "There were times when my thoughts would drift to something more, but I tried to curb them...until you held my hand and agreed to be my girlfriend. After that, I pretty much let my imagination go wild. The way I figured...those were the perks of being your boyfriend." _

"_I...uh..." Katniss swallowed. The truth was she had fantasized about things with him too._

"_Never thought about me in that way before we got married, Katniss?" Peeta teased her with a knowing tone to his voice._

_She really hated it when he read her mind so easily. "No, I did." For some odd reason his bare chest seemed to be glaring at her. "The day we...uh...um..." she blew out a little breath and told herself she was being silly. "The day we hugged for the first time..." she lifted her chest and chin and spilled, "Peeta I had no idea I could want something so badly until I felt you holding me."_

_He tucked strands of her hair behind her ear and searched her eyes with his. "The truth finally comes out. Katniss Everdeen wanted a...**boy**," he gasped, faking shock, to which Katniss had to hide her smile. The teasing was gone from his voice when Peeta spoke. "Like I said, it's a good thing I didn't kiss you on the lips that day."_

"_Tell me about it." She rested her head on his shoulder, "But boy did I want you to."_

"_Guess you do fantasize."_

"_Yeah," she resigned, "maybe I do." _

"_Think we shared the same one that day, Katniss," Peeta kissed the top of her head. _

_Katniss wondered if there was a way she could make it come true now that they were married. "If you had a chance to do that again...relive that day...what would you change?"_

"_A lot of things," Peeta said sadly._

_Katniss remembered what had happened earlier that morning. She realized the extent to which his mother's abuse had grown over the years. "I'm talking about the you and me part. Would you do things differently now?"_

"_Yes...no...I don't know. Maybe."_

_A plan was starting to form in Katniss' mind, but she wasn't about to let on in case it didn't pan out. "We should live out some of our fantasies, don't' you think?"_

"_Absolutely," he nodded. "I'd give anything to make your dreams come true, but right now...would you live out a dream with me?" _

_Katniss' heart began to race at the thought. "Absolutely," she repeated against his lips. _

_Peeta threaded his fingers through hers and did something Katniss hadn't expected. "Dance with me?"_

"_Dance? You want to...dance?" _

_Peeta rested his forehead against hers. "Yes. I was just looking up at the sky and thinking to myself, we never had a wedding dance. As a matter of fact, the only time we've ever danced is when we had an audience. Even today, we had the kids..."_

"_And some of their parents," Katniss had noticed the adults gathering in front of their houses staring._

"_Yeah... they were all watching. I want to dance with you." Peeta kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose. "Say yes, Katniss."_

_Her eyes had already drifted closed, her insides were already melting as her voice sighed out, "Yes, Katniss."_

_Peeta chuckled a little at her reply and said, "Wait here. I'll be right back." She could hear the sound of music floating out of their bedroom within minutes. "Thought you might like something to dance to," Peeta smiled tenderly as he walked across the moonlit balcony towards her. With his hand extended he said, "May I?"_

_The feeling of his palm gliding across her own sent a tingle up her arm. Katniss had often wondered how married people dealt with spending their entire lives with one person, she was certain eventually feelings would fade, but now she understood how couples like her parents had looked forward to growing old together. The touch of Peeta's hand used to give her butterflies in her stomach, now it did so much more than that. She relished the feeling of his hand slipping around her waist, the closeness of his lips to her ear as he guided her in a slow circle around their balcony. The sound of his humming in her ear brought on a grin and that's when she noticed the song playing in the background. "What are we listening to?"_

"_This is that music chip Effie sent to me. It has songs from before the Dark Days on it." Peeta looked down at her. "They're different, aren't they?"_

"_I've never heard anything like it before." The addictive melody...the words... They were so unlike the music she grew up with. _

"_I can't tell you how many nights I spent listening to some of these songs over and over again." Peeta rested his cheek against Katniss' temple. "They're like musical stories. Each one sharing a personal piece of someone's heart."_

"_I can see why you like them so much." She had pushed her love of music from her life so long ago, but when she heard the songs on the music chip, it was hard for her to forget how much she loved it. They danced to three different songs and then a haunting melody began and Katniss could feel Peeta's arms grow tense then loosen up. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah. This song..." Peeta kissed the middle of her forehead then pressed his cheek against it. "This is one of those songs I used to imagine you singing to me. It reminds me so much of you. All of them do to be honest."_

"_Why?" _

_Peeta glanced down at her, "There's so much passion in each one. When we were apart after our Games...I swear Katniss, I thought you wrote half of these just for me."_

_She let out a little sniff of laughter, "I think we both know I could never create something so pretty."_

_Peeta stopped dancing and held her hands in his. "You're wrong, Katniss. You think you're bad with words, but you're not. The way you talk to me...the things you say when you don't let your head get in the way of your heart..." he pulled her into his arms and held her, "...you have no clue the effect you have on me."_

_She ran her hands up his back, kissed his shoulder and listened to the words that filtered through to them. "This is lovely."_

"_Mmmm..." Peeta cupped her cheeks and kissed her lightly. "This part...You love me cause I'm fragile when I thought that I was strong, but you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone." The entire time she knew him, she had never heard Peeta sing. His clear baritone voice came as a pleasant surprise to her. Peeta kissed her again, drawing her mouth closer to his, taking his time, causing Katniss' whole body to tingle. "I used to lie in bed at night and listen to that part...think about that time you told me I made you look weak after our interviews with Caesar...I don't know," he held her again, "guess those words reminded me of that vulnerable side of you...the part of you that you never wanted anyone to know about...never wanted to show."_

_As much as she hated to admit it, she could understand where he was coming from. She hated looking...feeling weak back then, but Peeta helped her to see that it was okay to share that part of herself with another person. "If only I could say it as beautifully as the woman singing this song," Katniss said her thoughts out loud._

"_I bet you could." Peeta held her hand and walked them into their bedroom when the song was through. "I bet you could pour your whole heart and soul out into the words of a song if you let yourself."_

"_You also think I'm the most beautiful woman alive," Katniss grinned at him, wanting to change the topic of conversation. _

"_That's because you are." He pushed the device that held the tiny music chip, shutting it off, and said, "Know what else I was thinking about tonight?" Katniss shook her head slowly from side to side. "I was thinking, if you weren't already my wife, I'd ask you to marry me tonight. There's something special in the air, don't you think?"_

_The surge of love that shot through Katniss had her weaving her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips up to his ear and whispering, "I'd say yes. I'd marry you all over again if I could."_

_Peeta slid his fingers underneath the lace robe and slipped it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to their feet. "I love you, Katniss."_

"_I love you back."_

_He lifted her up, placing her in the center of their bed on her knees. "Let's do it." He knelt in front of her, his eyes drifting upwards in thought. "Hmmm...I say...our twentieth...no. Twenty-fifth wedding anniversary, we can have a big blow out. Renew our wedding vows."_

_She loved it when he did this. Created a world of make believe where anything was possible. It wasn't something she could do with anyone else, in fact she'd probably think it was stupid, like the time Gale suggested that no one watch the Games. What good did pretending do? But when Peeta did it with her, he had a way of making her believe that their dreams of another life actually could come true. "I could wear an actual wedding dress."_

"_I'll wear a suit."_

"_Your dad could make our cake," Katniss rested her arms on his shoulders. "Chocolate."_

_Peeta placed his hands on her waist. "I'll decorate it. I'm much better at it than he is. No roses."_

"_Haymitch can finally walk me down the aisle. If he's sober."_

"_Effie can baby the hell out of me," Peeta's smile lit up the room._

"_She already does that." Katniss brushed her nose against his. "She could keep Haymitch sober until after the vows."_

"_If she hasn't strangled him by then." They both chuckled. "Prim could be a one of those girls that stands up with the bride and hands her a big bunch of flowers."_

"_What are those girls called again?" Katniss asked._

_Peeta shrugged, "No clue, but we'll be calling her Dr. Everdeen by then. Mark my words Katniss, your sister is going to be the first person to make it out of the Seam and into medical school. Dr. Primrose Everdeen. Gosh that would make me so proud."_

"_Me too," Katniss smiled at him. Life felt impossibly good in the arms of Peeta Mellark. "Sounds like all of our dreams are coming true."_

"_Sort of," Peeta tilted his head to the side and leaned in, "There's still a dream of mine I haven't fulfilled yet."_

"_What's that?" Katniss leaned closer to him and felt his lips brush against hers._

"_To see what happens when I pull this thing." Peeta's fingers reached for the bow at the front of her dress and tugged. The garment slipped off her of shoulders, staying up since her arms were still wrapped around his neck. _

"_Who am I to stand in the way of a man's dreams?" Katniss leaned in and placed a hungry kiss on his lips, and dropped her arms to the sides. _

_Peeta pulled back and looked into her eyes, "That's two dreams you made come true tonight, Mrs. Mellark."_

_As she slipped her arms around his waist she whispered against his lips, "What do you say we go for three?"_

Sounds of Peeta's father and her mother talking roused her from her memories of Peeta and District Twelve. "Pops? Mom?" Her voice barely above a whisper. Her head trying to place where she was and what had happened. "What..." and then it hit her. She had gone into Eight and wound up smack in the middle of the war. Without thinking she asked, fear filling her voice, "Banana nut? Where's Dr. Valero?" Katniss sat up in a panic. Hearing her mother and father in law confess that they were aware she was still pregnant, being lectured like she was five years old by both parents, and her own enormous amount of guilt had Katniss pouring out her apologies. Her mother's anger was controlled, but Katniss knew the woman was more than upset. Not only with her, but with the rebel's lack of action. She was shocked when her mother left the room. Not because she walked out, but the reason why took Katniss by complete surprise. It was the first time since her father had died she saw the woman she always wished her mother would be. There was a sense of strength, a 'don't mess with my family,' attitude that left Katniss almost feeling sorry for anyone that got in her mother's path. With her hormones going wild, Katniss could feel uncontrollable tears streaming down her cheeks, and when her father in law broke down and cried, it did nothing to help. Katniss cried with him, mourned with the man, and found herself loving him even more than she could ever have imagined. They talked with one another, attempting to sooth their weary souls when something Bing said brought her to a realization. She had a father again, and it felt good to be loved and protected in that way. "...you became my father the day I took your son's name."

The smile on Bing's face, turned to worry. "Katniss, what can we do to make sure you don't have to go into the war zones anymore?"

"Oh, pops," she sighed and rested back against the pillow, "the only thing I can think of is give Coin her Jabberjay, but then we're risking Peeta's life." Katniss hated the way Peeta always put her first. He never stopped to think about himself, and now that there was a baby in the mix, she knew there would be no stopping him from going out into the combat zone and fighting to keep their child out of the arena. It was her least favorite _and_ favorite quality about Peeta. The tears were suddenly back with a vengeance. "I wish he and I could go back in time. I'd have never pulled those berries out of my pocket and shown them to him. I would've just eaten them and let him win the Games."

"If that were possible, I'd go back and kick Myrna to the curb." Bing said quietly before adding, "I should be ashamed of myself speaking ill of my late wife. I'm not proud of thinking that way, but..." he cleared his throat, "...Katniss, no matter how hard I try, I just can't mourn her death. She never loved Peeta. She never..."

"She did, pops," Katniss found herself telling him about the morning she was outside of the bakery and overheard Peeta's mom say the words her son was so desperate to hear. "She waited until you were both gone, but she said it. She said, 'I love you, Peeta.' She may not have been strong enough to say it out loud in front of the rest of you, but somewhere inside, she loved him." Bing rested his head on the edge of her bed and clamped her hands between his. He stood that way for several minutes, complete silence filled the room then his body began to quake as he sobbed. Katniss stroked the back of his head, a child comforting a parent during their time of need, something she had told herself to do with her mother, but never found the courage to act upon. She had changed so much since letting Peeta into her life. Grown up, and in that one day she went from an impetuous child to responsible woman. Not just Peeta's wife, but also a mother. She listened as her father in law cried about his late wife and children, then decided it was time to start facing things head on. Time to start the healing process. "Pops? Can you find Dr. Valero for me?" She asked when his tears finally subsided. Most importantly, she knew it was time to stop living a lie.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"What do you mean she was there?!" Snow's rage was quickly boiling over as he yelled at the roomful of Capitol officials. "We had bombers in Eight and you're telling me they were taken down by that girl's arrow?!"

Effie sat to Snow's side trying her best to keep her excitement from showing. Katniss had not only survived a surprise attack against District Eight, but she took down several of the hoverplanes that were sent in. "I find it difficult to believe an arrow could cause so much damage," Effie pursed her lips trying her best to show support for her president.

Snow's puffy lips looked like they were about to explode, "Even an escort can see how unlikely that is. So please..." He looked around the room, "...explain to me how it happened."

"They weren't regular arrows, sir," one of the officials said. "One of the pilots that survived said the arrows they were shooting at them with had explosives built in."

"Where is our patient Miss. Trinket?" Snow practically growled.

"He is amongst his fellow prisoners." Effie hated bringing Peeta back to the cells that held his friends. She hated telling him he had to find out about the rebellion even more.

"_Why do I have to go to jail?" Peeta followed Effie and her security guard towards the elevator. "Have I done something wrong?"_

"_No," Effie turned to him. "Not at all darling. President Snow knows you have developed a relationship with them and would like you to resume your position as a..." she paused briefly, "...a spy." From the look Mr. Tanner gave her she knew she had to pull herself together. "Simply try and find out about the rebellion and he'll release you." _

"_So I'm a spy?" Peeta stopped walking. "That doesn't sound right. I don't think I'd do that." He ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, this concussion must have really screwed up my head."_

_Effie couldn't speak anymore lies. She waited patiently until they were in the elevator that Mr. Tanner assured her was still safe to talk in, then filled Peeta in as much as she could. "Peeta," she spoke hurriedly, "You are not a spy and you are not a resident of the Capitol."_

"_But I..."_

"_Listen to me," she interrupted him. "I am not your mother, nor have I taken you in. President Snow wants you to believe these thing so you will be loyal to me...to the Capitol. He wants you to hate Katniss."_

"_Why should I hate her? I barely know her."_

_Effie gasped and said, "No darling, you do know her. You were not playing a part in the arena, you are in love with her and she with you."_

_Peeta shook his head, "No. I'd remember that...wouldn't I?"_

"_They're drugging you Peeta," Effie had her hands on his arms. "You must play along. Do not let them know I have told you these things or they will kill us for certain."_

_He glared towards the Peacekeeper. "What about this guy? You think he's going to keep this a secret?"_

"_Can't hear a thing you two are saying," Mr. Tanner said as he watched the lights on the elevator carefully. "If I can't hear you, then I can't tell anyone."_

"_He's willing to protect us, Peeta, but you must not give any information to Snow or anyone else here about the rebellion." Effie warned him. "You cannot trust them."_

"_What about you? Can I trust you?"_

"_You can," Effie assured him. "Most of all, you can trust Katniss. She is the one you must put your faith in."_

"_Stop talking Miss. Trinket." Mr. Tanner took Peeta's arm. "I'll take you to your cell. You need to resist me, okay?"_

_Peeta couldn't answer due to the elevator doors opening. "I shall have Mr. Tanner retrieve you when I am ready for you," Effie said curtly. She could see the questionable look on Peeta's face when the mood in the elevator switched at the drop of a hat, and prayed for his safety. 'I will be back, and I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do,' she swore to herself. _

"Any word on the prisoners?" Snow asked an official.

"As of right now, they're all concentrating on trying to get the boy to remember who Katniss Everdeen is," the official answered. "Of course, they're not having much luck with that."

"At least something is working in our favor," Snow let out a sniff of air. "Do we have my hovercraft ready for Miss. Trinket's visit to Twelve?"

"We're preparing it now, sir. The cloaking and anti radar devices are being tested. We should be ready to send them within the next forty-eight hours."

Snow faced Effie, "Will you be ready by then?"

"Absolutely," Effie answered. She was ready now. "Is there a specific time I should plan on leaving?" Getting as much information as she could about her trip would be crucial before letting Haymitch know what she had planned.

"We have decided to keep that information to ourselves for the time being," Snow answered. "We wouldn't want the rebels finding out about your visit and attempting to rescue their Jabberjay."

"Of course, sir," Effie nodded.

"The attack on District Eight," Snow faced the official in charge of his armies. "Other than the loss of a few planes and that...girl," he spit out, "I would say it was somewhat of a success. We have gotten rid of a huge drain on Capitol resources. How are we doing with supplies from District Three? Have we been able to..."

"Mr. President," a voice came through the loud speaker. "Sorry for the disruption sir, but we just got word that the rebels are airing some form of propaganda across the districts."

"Well, put it on my television screen," he ordered.

"We can't do that, sir. They're not airing it in the Capitol. It appears to be directed at the districts."

"Then tap into District Two's networking system and air it for me," Snow gripped the table's edge.

"We're working on it, sir, but we thought we should inform you of the spot being aired."

Snow threw a glare towards his Broadcast Defense official. "Why are you still sitting here? Did you not hear them say our nation's network is currently being compromised?! Find out how they are continually getting access to this nation's networks!"

"Yes, sir," the man stood up. "I'll do what I can to knock it off the airwaves."

"Does anyone else want to inform me about their obnoxious blunders?!" Snow scanned the group of people around the table with piercing eyes. "No? Good. Medical, where are we with our investigation on the lab's mix up with the tracker jacker labels?"

"There is no way of tracing it back to the source. It was simply an unfortunate accident."

"Accident?" Snow turned to Effie, "Do you believe in accidents Miss. Trinket?"

Every answer she gave seemed to be like a test. "I suppose that depends on the circumstances, sir." She answered carefully.

"In this case we had one of the rebellion's leaders in our prison. We were prepared to use him to our benefit, and there was a mysterious mix up in the lab." Snow leaned closer to Effie, "Does that sound like an accident to you?"

"No," Effie answered honestly.

"So who has access to that room we keep the venom stored in?" Snow asked.

There was silence until one official said, "I...I suppose any one of us could gain access to it, sir."

"Any one of you? What about medical personnel? How many of them can gain entry?"

"We're working on that now, sir," Medical answered. "There are only a handful of medical staff that have clearance to enter that room. They must have a level one authorization to unlock the door."

"In other words, anyone that steals a level one authorization code could have been able to switch those labels?" Snow slammed his hand on the table. "Anyone!" Effie took in the startled expressions of the Capitol officials. "Find out who was there, and do it quickly!"

"Yes, sir," Several officials answered and typed into a computerized pad.

"Now," Snow wiped at his lips with a handkerchief and sniffed at his rose. Effie wanted to pull the flower off of his lapel and shove it down his throat when she saw the effect it had on Snow. She was now certain there was some form of drug in it that helped to ease his temper. "Where are we with getting supplies out of District Three?"

The silence in the room was all the answer Effie needed. No one could gain access to the explosives District Three supplied to the Capitol. She could see the president's reaction to his quiet staff, and reveled in it. The Capitol was losing its hold on the districts.

"We've got it, sir," a voice cracked through the room. "We've got access to the propaganda spot the rebels are airing."

They all turned their heads towards the television screen, and listened as the rebel's Mockingjay sang. 'That's my darling little bird,' Effie thought to herself. 'Setting this nation on fire.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Bing paced back and forth in the hallway of the medical bay waiting patiently for news from Evelyn. It seemed to be taking forever for the doctors to work on the team that went into Eight. He stuck his hands in his pockets in a pathetic attempt to keep the shaking to a minimum. When Katniss was rushed into the medical bay she was out cold, covered in vomit with a makeshift bandage wrapped around her calf. Rage, an emotion he didn't pride himself on caving into, exploded the minute Bing saw Haymitch Abernathy. He pushed Haymitch into a wall, holding him there by his shoulders. "What the hell happened out there?! Why didn't you tell us she was going?! She's not your child! You're not her father! You're her mentor!"

"I know. I know," Haymitch's face looked drained of blood. "I shouldn't have let her leave here. Don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"YOU WEREN'T!" Bing screamed in his face, his voice reverberated off of the walls. Haymitch's sorrow filled eyes reached his, and Bing instantly lowered his voice. He couldn't let his anger get the best of him. "That's the problem here, no one seems to be thinking of my daughter. Of my son." Bing's voice caught in his throat, "Of my grandchild." Haymitch's expression filled with shock and panic. "You think we don't know?" Bing said quietly. "Her mother has been a healer since birth, not an idiot. Katniss wouldn't continue to show signs if she had lost the baby. I'm not going to question why she's keeping it from us, though I can assume this Mockingjay thing is one of the reasons why, but I will question _you_...your motivations."

Haymitch cleared his throat. "She didn't tell you?"

"No, but I know she told you. There's no way on earth she'd go out there without someone knowing...without having someone she thought she could trust on her side." Bing dropped his hands and let his back rest against the wall next to Haymitch. His whole body deflated like a punctured balloon. "Why did you let her go out there?" The shakes were starting again.

"What did you expect would happen when she agreed to be the Mockingjay? You think she was just going to film a couple of spots here in the safety of Thirteen and hope the rebels followed her into battle when she's not willing to go herself?" Haymitch let out a burst of air. "Son of a bitch," he pounded his fist against the wall. "I ordered her to leave...told her to get the hell out of there, but she..."

There was dead silence as a member of the medical personnel rushed from one room to another. "No one could ever tell Peeta's girl what to do," Bing sighed.

"No one, but Peeta," Haymitch agreed. "We've got to get him back, and now."

"When are you going?" It had been on Bing's mind for too damn long, but no one told him a thing.

"The plan is to air Katniss' propos, give the Capitol a distraction, and get in there." Haymitch jaw tensed. "Supposed to happen tomorrow, but once Coin finds out about Katniss disobeying direct orders to return to the hovercraft... I don't know what she'll be willing to do."

Bing gave his head a nod. "Know anyone that can fly one of those hovercrafts?"

"Yeah," Haymitch faced him, "Why?"

"In case we need to steal one and pick up my son and Effie." Bing might have said it in a lighthearted manor, but he meant every word.

"He's a lot like you, you know? The instinct to protect that girl...all his girls..." Haymitch sized up the baker. "Easy to see where your son got his passion. Used to think it was his mother that temper of his came from."

"Guess now you know why I never fought back." It wasn't the only reason Bing had tried to keep a cool head when his wife got verbally abusive with him, why he didn't fight harder for Peeta. There was another reason that he never spoke about to anyone. An incident that occurred between him and his wife when Peeta was a child. He pushed the painful thoughts out of his head as he had been doing since his wife had hurt Peeta so badly it resulted in the boy's foot being fractured.

"Bing?" The sound of Evelyn's voice echoed through the hall.

"How is she?" Bing and Haymitch asked in unison.

"She's sleeping. Dr. Valero has given her something for the pain. It's not much considering," Evelyn stepped close to the men and whispered, "considering her condition. She's exhausted, but the baby is fine. We've put the bracelet back on her to monitor its vitals."

"Can I see her?" Bing asked.

"She probably won't wake up for a little while, but I was planning on sitting with her. If you'd like to join me..." Evelyn lifted her eyes to Bing's. "I'd like it if you would wait with me."

"I'd be happy to." Bing turned towards Haymitch. "Find out what you can and let me know. I'll send for you when Katniss wakes." He and Evelyn each took a side of Katniss' bed waiting for her to wake. The room was so quiet Bing could hear the air blowing through the vents. "She's been asleep for hours. Shouldn't she wake up soon?"

"Someone on board the hovercraft gave her a shot of morphling," Evelyn squeezed her lips together. "They didn't know it would be dangerous for her so they gave it to her for pain."

Bing's heart ached. "Morphling can kill that baby."

"Dr. Valero gave her something to neutralize the effects of it. They'll both be fine." Evelyn stood up and grabbed a tissue out of a dispenser then wiped her nose. "I am so angry right now," she said it in such a soft quiet tone, Bing almost laughed. "Why do my daughters seem to think they should handle me with care as if I'm as fragile as a piece of china?"

"Because they're afraid of losing you again," Bing answered her honestly. "When you lost Clay you had a hard time keeping it together."

"No," her head snapped around. "I lost it completely. Much like my daughter did when she got back to Twelve after her first Games...when she got here. Yet no one treats her like the child." Evelyn took a few deep breaths to calm herself and asked, "Am I a terrible person?"

"No," Bing's head shot up to face her. "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"My children almost starved to death because I wasn't strong enough to handle the death of their father. Prim...Katniss, they tried to help me, and I refused to let them. What kind of mother does that?" She turned to face Katniss. "No wonder she doesn't trust me."

Bing was silent for a minute then said, "Not everyone handles grief very well." He should know. "Tell me, do you think I'm a terrible person?"

"Of course not," Evelyn said with surprise in her voice. "Why would _you_ ask such a thing?"

Bing studied his daughter in law, lifted her hand in his and said, "I haven't faced my grief at all. It's there. I miss my sons, but all I can think about is how grateful I am that none of them have to suffer at the hands of my wife anymore." He faced Evelyn. "I keep waiting for the tears, but they don't come. Resentment...regret...that's what I'm filled with. Why didn't I take my kids and leave her? Why didn't I kick her out of the house? Why did I let her treat me the way she did?" His voice cracked, "Why did I let her hit Peeta?"

Evelyn reached over the bed and covered his and Katniss' hands with her own. "You did the best you could."

"My best wasn't good enough."

"Pops? Mom?" Katniss' voice spoke softly. "What..." Her sleepy eyes grew wide as her hand flew to her stomach, "Banana nut? Where's Dr. Valero?" Katniss sat up in a panic.

"Shh," Evelyn stood up and ran a hand over her daughter's hair. "The baby is fine." She kissed her daughter's temple.

Katniss slumped back in bed. "How long have you known?"

"It doesn't matter," Evelyn continued to stroke her daughter's head. "All that matters is that the two of you are all right."

"I'm sorry," Katniss closed her eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

Bing saw the tension in Evelyn's jaw and said, "No one tells your mother anything. Seems I know a girl that had that same complaint, yet she doesn't think twice about keeping the people she loves...that love her, in the dark about the most important things in her life."

Evelyn's lips tightened as she said, "No one even told me you were leaving Thirteen."

Katniss' head turned from Bing to Evelyn. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to ask your permission next time," she said with as much sincerity as she could muster up. There wasn't a lot.

Evelyn's words came out harsher than she desired, "You haven't asked me for permission to do anything since you were a child. I suppose that's my fault. I was the one that allowed you to take your father's place as head of the family, and I can't change that."

"Mom?" Katniss squeezed her hand. "I didn't think. I...I just..."

"You didn't think is right," Bing said. "I know I'm not your father, but that doesn't mean I don't love you like you're my own. I swore to my son that I'd watch out for you, and I know for a fact that he's expecting me to take care of my grandchild, but I can't do that if you don't tell us what's happening in your life, Katniss." It had been a long time since he lectured a child. "You're a married woman, and that's all fine and good, but you're still our daughter," he looked to Evelyn who gave him a nod of approval.

"As far as next time," Evelyn followed up Bing with a lecture of her own, "I'm a bit disappointed to hear that there will be one."

Katniss sucked in a breath. "If I don't do what they want...be the Mockingjay, then... Christ I hate these damn hormones!" Tears began to drip down the side of her face. "Is banana nut really all right? Please tell me I didn't hurt the baby by fighting today."

"You didn't hurt the baby, but you can't continue to keep this a secret if you want it to live," Evelyn's tone was filled with concern. "It's time you tell the truth, Katniss. Regina and I discussed it and we both agree it's time to come clean with President Coin."

Katniss nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I know, but I'll still have to keep up my end of the deal, mom. Until Peeta gets back, I'm the face of this rebellion."

"Then I say it's time he came back," Evelyn stood up and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asked.

"To find Justus. I want to know what the heck is going on with the mission to rescue my son." Evelyn turned to Katniss, "Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

Bing lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin that bore a striking resemblance to his son's at Katniss' dropped jaw. "Ever wonder where you got your strength from?" He lifted his chin towards Evelyn's exit. "Your mother is one of the strongest women I know."

"I haven't been a very good daughter to her," Katniss paused then said softly, "to you either."

His whole body began to shake as he stared at Katniss. The little girl he pointed out to Peeta on his son's first day of school was staring straight at him. "Never imagined you would be my daughter. That day I told Peeta about you, I wished you were mine. Wished that I had married your mother...fantasized about taking both you and Peeta to your first day of school." Bing swallowed the lump in his throat. "I took three boys to that school on their first day, and now none of them are here with me." He lifted his sorrow filled gaze to hers. "You're all I've got left Katniss."

"Pops," Katniss sat up and hugged him. "Peeta's alive. I'm going to bring him back home."

Bing began to choke up, "I thought you were going to die too. I thought..." His tears began to fall. The ones he had been waiting for since the destruction of Twelve, since his boys were taken from him. "I can't lose you too, Katniss. I don't think I'd be able to take it if you died." The sound of Katniss' tears joined his as they held onto each other. "I miss them so much."

"I know you do," Katniss gripped onto the back of his shirt. "I do too. I miss Peeta with all my heart. Prim and I have talked and we don't know how you've been staying so strong."

"Promised Peeta I would be," Bing sniffed. "I can't go back on that promise." He released Katniss and walked to the box of tissue, handing a few to Katniss then taking a couple for himself. "Don't tell anyone I was crying like a baby in here," he let out a sad chuckle.

"Your secret's safe with me," Katniss blew her nose. "Think mom's going to tear Coin a new one?"

"Watch your mouth," Bing sat back down.

Katniss shrugged, "Figure I have to get all that out of my system before this kid comes."

"Katniss, do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure, pops."

"Don't lie to your mother anymore. You want to keep things from me," he wiped at his nose, "I can understand that. I'm not your father, but she deserves to know the truth."

Katniss patted his knee. "You both do, and you're wrong...you became my father the day I took your son's name."

It did his heart good knowing that she felt that way about him. Now all Bing had to do was make sure both Presidents didn't kill anymore of his children. He and Katniss spoke quietly together about Peeta...his late wife, Myrna and her lack of love for her child, but it wasn't until Katniss told him about his wife saying she loved Peeta, that Bing was finally able to let the death of his family hit home. The tears that poured out of him were for all of his children. His sons that lived in fear of a woman who was supposed to protect them. The son that took the brunt of his mother's violent outbursts yet grew into the kind of man Bing wished he could be, and the woman he thought he no longer loved.

_She hadn't always been that way. Myrna Mellark was once a happy, loving woman, and though Bing grew to love her, he was never **in** love with her. His heart always belonged to Evelyn. Over the years his wife came to realize his lack of emotion towards her, saw him stare at Clay and Evelyn Everdeen as they walked through the Town Square of District Twelve with envy in his eyes. He could recall his wife suggesting they have a child, maybe that would help their marriage, but it didn't. Bing had felt horrible for not loving his wife the way he should have. He struggled to find ways of making it up to her, but short of professing his undying love for her, he failed horribly. One day as he was putting dinner on the table he noticed that she was smiling at their infant son, Whytte. "Myrna?" Bing called to her, "What do you say we have another baby?" Their second son, Miche was born a little over a year later, the product of Bing's guilty conscience. The moment Bing held his second son in his hands he knew he had made a mistake by suggesting they have another child. It wasn't that he didn't love Miche, it was simply because Bing realized that he had been trying to provide his wife with some form of love. The love of a child, though wonderful, was no substitute for that of a husband. He doted on his boys, grew close to them, as he and his wife drifted apart. His first two children had been planned. Peeta, on the other hand, had been an accident. Bing remembered when it occurred. He and his wife hadn't been intimate with one another since their second child was born, and he was fine with that, but the afternoon he saw Evelyn walking through town on her way to meet her husband from work, Bing felt his heart break. It was his and Myrna's wedding anniversary, and that night when his wife came to him, he hadn't meant to say "I love you, Evelyn," but he did. Neither one of them spoke of it, and two months later Myrna threw a loaf pan at his head saying that he had infected her with his seed, and she wanted to get rid of the baby. There was no medical reason for her to abort their third child so Myrna had no choice but to go through with the pregnancy or break the law. Myrna barely held Peeta as an infant, and when he was old enough to walk, she gave him his first spanking for getting in her way while she was walking through the back of the bakery. Peeta was just over a year old, and Bing was furious. He comforted his crying son, "Mommy didn't mean it, Peeta. She's just in a bad mood today," but Peeta was too young to understand. At the age of three, Bing left to make a delivery and came home to find Peeta with a large bump on his head. Myrna had said he walked into the metal prep table, but Peeta couldn't' stop crying and cowered whenever Myrna walked by him. While his two oldest boys were disciplined with harsh scoldings, Peeta's spankings continued. Bing had considered leaving his wife several times, but he blamed himself for her hatred of the life and loveless marriage she was stuck in and stayed out of obligation. The day she hit Peeta causing him to fall down some stairs had been more than any decent father would put up with. He took his son to the doctor and found out about the hairline fracture his wife had caused. Bing made an excuse, never blaming his wife when the doctor asked what caused it, took Peeta home and tucked him into bed, giving his son a good dose of sleep syrup to keep him in bed and help relieve the pain. The bakery had been absent of costumers, their older boys were at school and Myrna had started to complain about all the work she was left with because Bing had to spend his morning by caring for that "waste of a child she had to spew out." Bing didn't know where the fury came from, but he pushed Myrna up against the wall and held his arm to her throat, pressing down on her windpipe and watched as her face turned red, her hands struggled at his thick, burly arm, which easily held her in place, and her eyes filled with fear. When her eyes started to roll back in her head, Bing ripped himself away from Myrna. He was going to kill the woman and it didn't bother him a bit. 'You're no better than her,' his head rang out in thought. 'Hurting someone weaker than you out of anger.' Bing took a cleansing breath and said in a low voice, "Don't touch him again." He spent the rest of the day and night sitting by Peeta's bed, comforting his son when he woke in the middle of the night crying because he had a nightmare about mommy pushing him off the roof of their bakery. Myrna had kept her distance from Peeta for a while after that incident, Bing taking the brunt of her verbal abuse, allowing his wife to take her perpetual bad mood out on him. Never fighting back for fear of losing his temper again. After awhile he began to believe the things his wife called him...said to him, and he found himself unworthy of being a husband and a father. He no longer thought of Evelyn or watched for her. He didn't deserve her. He was certain now that he was never worthy of her love. Of anyone's love. When Peeta's abuse started back up Bing tried to defend him by reasoning with Myrna, but he found himself filled with cowardice. Afraid of the retribution she'd enact if he did something to her. Afraid of not being able to control himself and taking her life...being put to death for killing her and having all three of his sons in District Twelve's orphanage living a life so much worse than what they were already a part of. There were times in his marriage when the woman he married would show up, and the Mellarks were a normal, happy family, but the words "I love you" were never spoken to Bing or to Peeta for that matter. Those words hadn't been spoken since the birth of Miche. _

Now Bing found himself crying for the woman he had no longer loved. For the person he turned her into. For the man he had become. "I'm so ashamed, Katniss. It was my fault she hurt Peeta. Mine."

"No, pops, it wasn't. She had a choice. We all do." Katniss rubbed the back of his head. "She was his mother, and it didn't matter whether or not you two had problems, that's no reason for her to take it out on Peeta." Bing sniffed into her blanket and continued crying until he finally felt purged.

"Can you get Dr. Valero for me?" Katniss asked him.

"Yeah, sure thing." He pushed a button on a tiny remote attached to Katniss' bed and wiped his nose at the same time. "My daughter would like to see her doctor, please," Bing said when a strange voice asked what he needed.

"You'll need to find mom and Prim too," Katniss wiped away Bing's tears. "Go blow your nose and hurry back. I need to show you something."

"Want me to get Haymitch too?" He asked.

Katniss gave it some thought and said, "Yeah. This is something for the whole family."

"What about Gale?"

Katniss shook her head, "No. Just the immediate family."

Bing entered the hospital room with Haymitch by his side to see Katniss' bed surrounded by Evelyn, Prim, Dr. Valero and her husband. "We all here?" Bing asked.

"Yeah," Katniss looked almost eager. "Justus, would you mind?" He gave his head a nod, and left them with his wife, shutting off the light on his way out. "He's going to stand guard while we do this." Katniss turned her eyes towards her doctor. "Go ahead Regina."

"Okay," she smiled and placed something over Katniss' abdomen. "Here you go."

A large image was projected into the air. Bing stared at it, listened to the sounds that was coming from the tiny machine that was placed over Katniss' belly. "Is that..."

"I really wanted Peeta to be the first one to see it, but I think we all needed this today," Katniss looked around at her family's smiling faces. "This is banana nut. Banana nut, these are your grandparents and your aunts."

"Aunts?" Prim asked.

"Mmm hmm," Katniss nodded. "Aunt Prim and Aunt Regina. If it wasn't for Regina and Justus' quick thinking this baby wouldn't' be here right now, so I think that gives them the honor of being an aunt and uncle. Your uncle Justus is watching over our room right now so no one comes walking in, but don't worry, we'll do a formal introduction later," Katniss spoke as though talking to the baby. "Show them the heart, Regina."

Dr. Valero's face had a huge smile on it when she circled the white pumping blob on the screen. "This is it and that noise you hear is the baby's heartbeat."

Katniss told them about the night she and Peeta picked out the names and why they were chosen. "Pops, if you hadn't told Peeta about my dad's voice that first day of school, who knows if he would've noticed me," she smiled. "And Haymitch...mom..." Katniss flashed her eyes to her mockingjay pin that was sitting on the table next to Peeta's locket, "...Peeta and I both believe that Maysilee kept us safe during our Games. So...what do you guys think?"

The whole room was silent, Prim's face beamed like the stars in the night sky, Evelyn was holding in her tears. Haymitch looked like he swallowed a frog, and Regina was thrilled to be considered an aunt. "Welcome to the family banana nut," Bing said, his words and face full of pride and love.

"We can't change what we did in the past," Katniss said and patted her father in law's hand, "or bring back the people we've lost, but we can be grateful for all of them. Without our past, this baby would never be here."

"I'm gonna be a grampa," Haymitch said with an almost giddy tone in his voice.

"Yup," Bing shook his hand. "We both are." He faced Katniss who was staring at him and mouthed the words, "Thank you." In that moment, Bing finally felt worthy of being loved again.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Haymitch was on a mission when he sought out Boggs being treated in the medical bay. Katniss had been in the arena, one of the deadliest places to ever exist, yet Haymitch worried more when she was fighting against the Capitol's bombers. Though Haymitch was always concerned for his kid's safety, today's attack scared him like none other. Katniss had faced danger before, but she always had Peeta close by determined to protect her. Regardless of who had been in Eight with Katniss, Haymitch didn't trust any of them as much as he trusted Peeta. His heavy footfalls stomped down the corridor of the medical bay stopping when he caught a glimpse of President Coin's right hand man. "Boggs," he greeted the man then dismissed the medical personnel standing in his room. "You guys done here? Can we have a minute?"

Boggs' glared at Haymitch through a flesh toned mask, holding his broken nose in place and spoke. "What do you want Abernathy?"

When the last of the medical team exited the room Haymitch asked, "You plan on ratting Katniss and Gale out to Coin?"

"About them ignoring a direct order from their superiors...endangering all of our lives...putting the only figurehead this rebellion has in the line of fire..."

The way the man said it, Haymitch wanted to report Katniss himself. "Okay. Okay," he held up his hand to stop the man's ramblings. "So the girl has a few issues when it comes to authority. Who doesn't?" Haymitch knew he did. "But she was only doing what we wanted her to do...show her courage to the world."

"And putting lives at risk in the process," Boggs' tone was controlled yet frustrated.

"She thought she was saving lives, and who knows, maybe she did. She did take out a few of those hoverplanes." Haymitch didn't beat around the bush. "You telling Coin or what?"

Boggs' hand lifted to the mask on his face then said, "The way I see it, there's nothing to tell. Katniss acted like the Mockingjay out there today. As you said, she did what we asked of her." Haymitch's lip quirked at the man's answer. "How is she doing? I asked one of the doctors here to check her medical records. Sure enough there was a warning on there in regards to her allergies. The girl's got a list of them." Boggs made a little grunt. "That morphling I gave her didn't harm her, did it?"

"Nah," Haymitch could have sworn Coin's commander was genuinely concerned for Katniss. "That doctor of hers was able to give her something to counteract it. She'll be fine. Got a bad gash in her leg, but they fixed that right up."

"Good." Boggs' grabbed his soiled vest off of the hospital table and stood to leave. "I'm going to say hello to my wife and kids. You should probably make sure those Capitol people don't let their mouths run wild."

Haymitch gave the man a nod, thinking, 'What do you know sweetheart. I think you've got a fan in that man.' Catching up with Plutarch and his crew, making sure they didn't mention Katniss' direct violation of orders was next on his list, but it seemed Plutarch was one step ahead of him.

"Haymitch," the man called to him, meeting him en route. "We must figure out a way of keeping Katniss' actions today to ourselves. There's really no reason why we should let everyone know of her blatant disregard for her superior's orders, is there?" He asked innocently. "It really made for wonderful television."

"Keep your people quiet and I'll worry about everyone else," Haymitch felt a burden lifted off of his shoulders knowing everyone was on the same page. Now all he had to do was stop being pissed off at Katniss. 'Good luck with that,' he thought to himself as he headed towards her hospital room at the request of Peeta's father.

Haymitch had given up on life after his Games. He had lost everyone he loved, been taken to the Capitol at the age of sixteen and introduced to wine. No one thought anything of giving him the alcoholic beverage, he was after all, a victor, but the young boy found he enjoyed the way the alcohol made him feel. It helped him to sleep at night and battle the memories of the arena and loss of his loved ones. As the years progressed so did his taste for booze. His attempt at curbing his cravings for it during the Games gradually decreased. Soon he found himself searching out the substance when the Games weren't in play. Finding a supply of alcohol in Twelve was his good fortune, or so he thought, and then one day Effie Trinket walked into his life and made him question all of his choices. Over the years he and Effie verbally battled one another about the way Haymitch lived, yet the woman never faltered when it came to Haymitch...anything really. He may have despised the Capitol busy body, but he respected her. Caring for her hadn't been in the plans for his life, not that he had one, but neither did being a victor, so Haymitch tried to take his feelings for Effie with a little bit of patience and a lot of whiskey. He hadn't been in love with her when he realized he actually cared about the broad's well-being, but Haymitch knew, no matter how hard he tried to keep people at a distance, once a year, every year, Effie Trinket would show up in her funky Capitol attire and he'd have a friend to face the Games with. She may not have thought of him that way for quite some time, but Haymitch knew the woman actually gave a damn about him. Really, she was about the only person other than Chaff that actually cared. Then Katniss and Peeta entered his life. Two completely different people from completely different areas of Twelve. They should have been natural born enemies, but like Haymtich and Masilee they broke the rules society had set for them and fell in love with each other, both of them in the same position he had been in during his Quell, and again Haymitch's life turned upside down. He told himself he didn't give one shit about the pair of kids from Twelve, but he did. He loved them. It was a lot harder for him to accept that over Trinkie simply because he had years to grow accustomed to the escort. Katniss and Peeta on the other hand swept into his life like one of those toxic tornadoes they faced in the Games and left a lasting impression. He told himself he only gave a shit because they won the Games on their own terms and not the Capitol's...they were an important part of the rebellion he had joined many years before. Yeah...he lied. As Haymitch stood around Katniss' hospital bed with the rest of her family, staring up at a distorted blob she and Peeta affectionately called, banana nut, he came to the realization that he was part of a family again. It took Effie Trinket over a decade to help Haymitch see he was worthy of more than the life he chose for himself, and Katniss and Peeta a few days to show him how good it felt to put someone else first. Their selflessness inspired not only a nation, but a drunk. "I'm gonna be a grampa," he hadn't realized how giddy the words sounded when they came out of his mouth or the way he'd feel when he heard that blob's beating heart, but the anger Haymitch felt when he walked into Katniss' hospital room faded into concern. He went back into her room after meeting up with Plutarch to see Peeta's Jabberjay propos and waited quietly by her beside, snacking on some of the lunch they had brought in for her because he hadn't eaten all day.

"Hey," Katniss looked up at him.

"Hey," Haymitch glared at her, and dumped her earpiece on the blanket in front of her. "Maybe you're not sure how one of these works, so let me explain it to you. You shove this thing in your ear, I talk, you listen. If you have a problem with that, we'll try this one," he dumped a metal device next to the wired earpiece. "This gets fitted around your head and locked into place," he dangled the key in front of her face, "and I'm the only one with a key."

"Okay," Katniss scowled at him.

"Oh, but wait," he opened the palm of his hand and showed Katniss his final threat. "In case that doesn't work, this one gets surgically implanted and then you get to listen to my sweet and charming voice twenty-four hours a day." His left eye twitched. "Got it now?"

"Yeah," Katniss spat at him. "Got it. I screwed up."

"You're damn right you did."

"Fine!"

"No, not fine!" Haymitch held his finger under her nose, "None of what you did today was fine! None of what you're doing is fine! Lying to everyone, keeping secrets from me...what else have you been keeping secret, Katniss?!"

"Nothing," she harrumphed crossing her arms over her chest. "My whole life's an open book, okay. And don't worry. I'm planning on telling Coin about the baby. I can't keep this crap up."

Haymitch was surprised to hear her say that considering the girl could be as hard headed as a mule. "Want my opinion?"

Katniss let out a huff of air, rolled her eyes at him and said, "Even if I said no, you'd give it to me."

"That's very true," Haymitch sat back in his chair. "Don't say a thing to Coin yet. Let me figure out how to play this. She's gonna be pissed as hell when she finds out and she can't take it out on you since you're in front of a camera and all, but she can take it out on Justus and Regina. Let me think on this and once I figure out what to do we'll tell."

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this a secret Haymitch."

"A secret?" he let out a burst of laughter. "Sweetheart, you _haven't_ kept it a secret. I'm surprised the kitchen staff hasn't figured it out considering you eat more than anyone else in the entire district."

"Shut up," Katniss said as she reached for her lunch.

"Your mom said to drink that cup of tea before you eat so you won't throw up your food." Haymitch pointed it out to her. "And I ate some of your lunch." He shrugged, "I was hungry and you've got enough there to feed all of Twelve."

"Considering no one lives there anymore, that's not saying much," Katniss glared at him. "I'm eating for two. Don't touch my food or I'll report you."

"Yeah, sure you will sweetheart." He wasn't sure if he should tell her what he found out about Peeta's rescue mission considering she had tears dripping down her cheeks and she didn't even know it, but then he remembered he swore on Effie's life not to keep anything from her. "So listen...as far as getting our people out of the Capitol...they're postponing it another day so they can fill the airwaves with airtime assaults."

"What?!" Katniss sat straight up. "No! They have to go get him."

"Listen sweetheart, I want them to go too, you know I do, but we have to be smart about this." He gave her a disapproving look, "Even though I'm not thrilled with what you did today, Plutarch's team thinks they should be able to come up with some really good footage for a spot. Between that and the one they've created for Peeta... trust me, Snow will have his army spread thin with all the fighting that'll be going on around the nation. We wait that extra day and we should be able to swoop in, pick up our people and get out while Snow wonders what the hell happened."

"Meanwhile Peeta could be beaten to death," Katniss let herself drop back against her pillow. "How do we know they won't keep postponing it?"

"This is the only time sweetheart. I swear it." He gathered the gear he dropped onto her bedding in his hands. "Your father in law, Justus and I are gonna swipe a hovercraft and go get them if they don't keep their word about this rescue."

Katniss let out a pathetic laugh. "Yeah, right."

Haymitch leaned over her bed and said, "That's exactly right. Even that Lavinia girl has volunteered to join the army here because she wants to help bring Peeta home...make Snow pay."

"She does?" Katniss' brows shot up.

"That's right." Haymitch pointed at Katniss, "That's you and Peeta sweetheart. That's the power you two have, and Coin wants that on her side. She'll keep her word."

"I hope so," Katniss began to eat her lunch. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," Haymitch turned to leave then looked back over his shoulder at her, "Quit singing in your sleep. It's annoying."

"I don't sing in my sleep," Katniss said with her mouth full of food. Haymitch began reciting a few words to her. "Okay...fine," she succumbed, "I sang in my sleep. Get out and let me eat in peace."

"Get some rest sweetheart. Tomorrow's another day." But it wasn't the next day when Haymitch saw Katniss again, it was later that afternoon when she was wheeled into the command center on her hospital bed to watch the finished propos of her visit to District Eight. Haymitch had to admit it was pretty inspirational considering it came from the girl. He was sure the boy would have added something more to it, but Katniss didn't suck. Then came the propos of her and Peeta and the whole room was silently glued to the television screen. There were sniffles and a lot of people clearing their throat, holding back the emotions the propos stirred up. Haymitch, himself, was moved as they watched their Jabberjay manipulating the people around him with his words, but it was Peeta's lack of words that would leave the nation stunned at his bravery, and how much he was willing to do for Katniss' sake. Haymitch had been upset to begin with when Plutarch's editing included Peeta's moving his mouth to Katniss, but in the context of the propos, it worked. The room exploded with applause after the airing, Plutarch and his film crew took their appropriate kudos, while Katniss stared at the television monitor where Peeta's image had just been, frozen in place, looking as though she were reliving each moment that was played out in front of her. Haymitch felt bad for the girl, but she was handling it like a pro. Talk began about other propos that would move the rebels who were fighting across the districts, and though Haymitch thought it was a good idea to do a spot called We Remember, that featured past tributes that died in the arena, he wanted nothing more than to forget. Remembering was too damn painful without a bottle.

"What was that girl's name you were allies with, Haymitch?" One of Plutarch's staff asked.

Haymitch didn't answer out loud. 'Maysee,' he thought to himself. 'Maysilee. The prettiest girl in District Twelve. The smartest too.' He gripped the edge of the chair in front of him and thought of Effie, 'The prettiest woman in the Capitol. Definitely the smartest person I've ever known.' He had no idea why these two women ever gave a shit about him. One he lost at the hands of the Capitol, the other was playing an even more dangerous game than the first. He waited until the majority of the group was gone, Boggs, Plutarch and his assistant, Gale, Beetee, Justus and Coin were all that was left in the room. Gale, Haymitch noticed was getting quite chummy with Coin, but blew it off. "Let's talk rescue. Time to nail down a plan and get our people out of there."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

She had too much time to think when she sat alone in a hospital room, so Katniss was nothing but grateful when Regina moved her into the same room as Finnick for the remainder of her stay. "Seriously? You _still_ haven't put any pants on?" Katniss asked him as they wheeled her bed into the room.

"Katniss!" Finnick smiled, and leapt to his feet. "Why should I bother with pants when I know you want to admire these rock hard thighs?" His eyebrows moved up and down in a teasing manner.

Katniss couldn't help but laugh at the man. "I'm an ab girl," she chuckled, so put your pants on because it's doing nothing for me.

"That's why I miss Johanna," Finnick pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms. "She knew how to appreciate a man's ass."

"I know. She called Peeta cinnamon buns."

"You knew about that?" Finnick's face was full of surprise, and their conversation of their missing loved ones began. They didn't mope, but they did share funny tidbits of information about those still left in the Capitol. Finnick shared stories of Annie and Johanna, Katniss of Peeta and Effie.

It was a welcome feeling having dinner alongside of Finnick in their hospital room. Digestion was a much easier process when the person eating across from you didn't expect you to be the savior of a nation. It was a lot easier with the help of the tea Katniss' mother mixed up too. As she ate the bowl of fish stew, Katniss was thankful she wouldn't be tossing it up. There was a sense of ease between Katniss and Finnick that began forming in the arena, and grew now that they were in Thirteen together. They were both suffering, going through hell knowing their loved ones were in Snow's hands. They avoided speaking about it until the propos of Katniss and Peeta aired. "They were supposed to keep his message to me a secret," Katniss said sadly.

"It looks like he's telling you he loves you, Katniss. I think the way they used it works to his benefit," Finnick reassured her. "Let's shut it off before they run it again."

"Wait!" Katniss called out before Finnick could shut the television off. "That's Caesar Flickerman," she spoke to herself. An interview of Peeta was announced by the long time host of the Capitol's Hunger Games. "Oh, Peeta," Katniss' hand flew to cover her mouth at the sight of him. "What have they done to you?" The glow of his body polish was gone, replaced by dull, pale skin. His eyes that always sparkled held fear and looked lost...empty. His muscular body was now thin. "It's only been days since I've seen you," she spoke to Peeta's image on the television screen. "What have they done to you?" But it hadn't been days. The answer to the rebel's question about why Peeta looked so healthy during his initial interview was answered. He had been gone for weeks and being tortured from the moment he finished his first interview with Caesar. She and Finnick watched as Peeta spoke, Katniss staring at his lips the entire time for some form of message, but none came.

When it was over Finnick ordered Katniss to shut the television off. "We didn't see it," he reached for her. "If they ask, we shut the TV off right after the airtime assault aired. We never saw Peeta."

Katniss nodded absently, killing the power from the television and continued to eat. Shoving spoonfuls of fish stew into her mouth, chomping down on the piece of bread she was provided.

"Katniss," Plutarch and Fulvia entered her room. "Did you see it? It's being played all over the nation. We're unable to reach the Capitol, but it will do more good in the districts then there right now."

"It was great, Plutarch," Katniss tried to push images of a feeble Peeta out of her mind.

"What did you think of Peeta?" Fulvia asked.

"He was the star of your propos," Katniss answered. "No one in this country will be questioning his motives behind calling for a ceasefire anymore." At least she hoped they wouldn't after the airing of his interview with Caesar, she could see how the people in the districts might question Peeta.

"Katniss and I were saying how moving it was watching the way Peeta always put others first." Finnick gave Plutarch a rap on the back. "You guys did an exceptional job with it."

"Did you continue to watch afterward?" Plutarch was obviously fishing.

"Honestly, seeing it the few times I already have was enough for me today." Katniss' stomach was churning. "We shut it off the minute it was through. Did you air it again right after?"

"We'll be playing it as often as possible," Fulvia answered. "Our plan is to fill the airwaves with that one over the next twenty-four hours, then follow it up with the one from District Eight."

That's when the rebels were planning on launching their rescue plan. "Well, congratulations to you both," Katniss said with as much gumption as she could muster up. "You put together an extraordinary airtime assault."

"Yes, we did," Plutarch looked down at his computer's screen and pushed some buttons. "Come Fulvia. We still have a few bugs to work out of that second Propos, and a script to write for Finnick."

Katniss sat staring at the remnants of stew in the bottom of her bowl which quickly began to blur. Tears fell straight down causing a little splash. Food had quickly become her enemy. While she was eating three meals a day plus snacks Peeta was being starved...beaten...who knew what else. That night when she ran to the bathroom to throw up, it had nothing to do with the baby and everything to do with its father.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Bring them to me!" Snow's uncontrollable anger after watching the rebel's propos caused Effie to fear for the prisoner's safety.

"Yes, sir," Effie quickly got up and exited the conference room, leaving the rest of the officials to take the brunt of Snow's rage. "Come, Mr. Tanner," she led him to the elevator and began speaking the moment the doors were closed. "My computer? Do you have it?"

"Yes," Mr. Tanner eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you need it?"

"The rebels aired a propaganda spot across the nation, and now our president wants Peeta to go on air with Caesar Flickerman." Effie held her hand out waiting as Mr. Tanner dug it out from beneath the protective vest that was part of his uniform. "I wonder if I can..." she began pushing buttons without knowing what she was doing. "For criminy's sake. How does this thing work?"

"Don't you know?"

"Plutarch didn't teach me much about it. Just the basics," Effie was growing quite frustrated.

"Give it to me," Mr. Tanner said with an exasperated sigh. "I'll figure it out." He quickly dashed his fingers over some buttons and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want to pull up the propaganda message so the rebels in the jail cells can see it."

"Are you insane?!" Mr. Tanner shoved it back into his vest. "I am not letting you show them this rubbish."

"Oh, you...detestable..." Effie reached for the computer only to have her hand smacked away.

Mr. Tanner avoided her advancing hands towards the computer. "Miss. Trinket, if you're not careful I'm going to think you're trying to take advantage of me."

Effie's whole face turned red, "How dare you!"

Mr. Tanner's lips quirked. "Knew that would stop you from digging through my clothes." He glanced down at her. "What makes you think you can show them a recording on this computer without Snow knowing about it?"

"He wants Johanna and Peeta to be brought up to him. We'll have them all in the elevator with us, so I thought..." Effie pursed her lips. "Not that it matters anyway. Why I ever thought you could do something on that computer that I am incapable of is beyond me."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge Miss. Trinket?" He asked with an arched brow.

The tip of Effie's pointy high heel shoe tapped away at the floor. "No. Though I'm certain it would pose quite the challenge for you, Mr. Tanner." She stood in silence as the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened. "You there," she pointed to some Peacekeepers, "bring Peeta Mellark and Johanna Mason to me." Within minutes the trio appeared in front of Effie and Mr. Tanner. "Please cuff them," Effie ordered a guard tersely.

"Great," Johanna rolled her eyes, "Today's torture session will be brought to you by the Capitol's most pretentious bitch." Effie tried not to cringe when the guard that fastened Johanna's wrists together backhanded her across the mouth leaving a split lip and blood dripping from it. She ignored Peeta's immediate defense of Johanna and admired the woman that licked the blood off of her lip like it was nothing, and said, "I'm sorry, would you prefer stuck up bitch to pretentious?"

"Leave her be," Effie ordered before the guard took his fists to her. "President Snow is waiting for these prisoners." She faced Johanna and Peeta. "Get in!" She snapped at them then stepped inside of the elevator alongside of her guard and her friends.

"All right, let's see what we can do with this thing," Mr. Tanner pulled out the computer and tapped at some buttons the second the doors were closed. "Here you go, Miss. Trinket." He handed it to Effie. "The next time you want to manipulate me, try using the word _please_, it goes a long way with me." He gave Johanna a once over and said, "Mason...big fan of your Games," then took out a key card and stuck it in the elevator's control panel causing it to stop mid floor. "You've got about five minutes before I have to get this thing moving again, so hurry up."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Johanna thumbed at him.

"Oh my," Effie pushed a button on the computer screen and said, "Johanna be quiet. The rebels have sent a message you must see."

"And you're showing it to us in front of Hagar the horrible over here?" Johanna's whole faced contorted. "Great, now we're all dead."

"Shut up, Mason," Steven reached over and pushed the buttons on the computer for Effie, "This is play. This is stop, and this shuts it down."

"What message did they send, mo...Ef...Effie," Peeta corrected himself before calling her mom again.

"Watch and see," Effie grinned as soft music began to quietly play from her portable device.

A black screen with white lettering appeared. "Peeta Mellark. Jabberjay." a still of Peeta during his interview where he called for a ceasefire was shown. His image dissolved, and another picture appeared of Peeta and Glimmer filled the screen as he looked over the bow and arrows the Gamemakers had put in the Cornucopia during his first Games. ""Everyone thought the worst of him when he first joined up with them," Katniss' voice spoke in the background, "but it didn't take long for Peeta's real motives to show."

"Any good with these?" Glimmer asked.

Peeta shook his head and said, "District 12, remember? Coal mining."

Glimmer took an arrow out and twirled it around in her fingers. "What about the girl on fire?"

"A bow and arrow? Katniss?" Peeta chuckled. "Not likely." The scene of Katniss shooting an arrow at the bag of apples and blowing up the Careers' supply played showing Peeta's ability to easily lie.

Katniss' voice was heard again. "He was willing to die...be tortured...so I could live, and he's doing it again. Doing what he has to...saying what he has to, so Snow won't kill me."

The scenes continued to change from one to another of Peeta misleading the Careers during the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Him leading the Careers in the opposite direction of Katniss while she walked through the woods. Peeta running into her snare and mouthing, "I love you," to the hidden cameras. Then a shot of him and Katniss standing across a river from each other.

Peeta's face morphed into one of love the moment he caught sight of Katniss sitting on a rock at the edge of the riverbank. He looked over his shoulders checking for signs of danger, then turned back to her. "My God, I love you," Peeta's voice echoed softly.

From across the river Katniss spoke, her voice a contradiction to the girl everyone had come to know. It was tender and loving, "It matches your eyes, Peeta.," she said of the flower she had picked.

"What are you thinking about over there?" Peeta smiled at Katniss as he placed the cap on the last of his water bottles. "Stay safe, Katniss." Peeta whispered to her from across the river. Their images slowly fading away and being replaced.

Katniss and Prim sitting on a rock somewhere in the woods was now featured. Katniss held her arm out, pulled off a black band and showed Prim what it had been covering, "Each scar on my body has a...story behind it, but they don't really make a difference because Peeta's not here for me to talk to...to," She sighed, "to share them with." Katniss looked into the woods. "President Snow wiped all of those away from Peeta when they captured him from the arena. Gave him a body polish, as if buffing away the scars on the outside would hide the fact that we went through hell together." Another picture of Peeta during his ceasefire interview replaced Katniss and Prim's scene. Peeta looking pristine. His skin glowing. "Like it could just wipe away all the hurt on the inside. He doesn't know, or maybe he does know, and chooses to ignore it, but going through the Games...killing all of those kids just so you can live... Peeta was right when he said it costs you everything you are."

Peeta's tearful apology to the girl he killed out of mercy from District Eight began. "My God," he choked out. "Shhh. Shhh." He lifted her head and placed it in his lap. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He stroked her hair. He gulped as he told her, "I'll make it quick. You won't suffer anymore." The girl's eyes met his. They were full of tears. "Close your eyes." His voice was soft and tender. "You're going home now. You're going to be with your family. They're waiting for you." He watched as she closed her eyes. Peeta held the knife in his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." He slit her throat all the while visibly swallowing back his tears. He placed her head gently down to the ground as the Gamemakers' cannon fired.

"Doing that sort of thing..." Katniss' voice spoke, but the scene of Peeta leaning over the girl they all knew as Foxface was on screen. "...it makes a mark you can't erase. You can't put makeup on it and shine it up. It's still there, and it hurts."

Peeta's voice cracked out, "I'm sorry," to the redheaded girl that lay dead in the arena.

"Does he think I'm an idiot? Is Snow under the impression that showing me a prerecorded interview of Peeta all dressed up, means I'm going to believe he's fine? That the people of this country are going to fall for his smoke and mirrors?" Pictures flashed of Peeta in clothing obviously provided by the Capitol, before and after the Games, as Katniss spoke in the background, "We're smarter than he gives us credit for. The people of the districts...they'll see through the words Peeta said. They'll look past the body polish...the makeup and they'll see the man that would do or say anything to save my life."

The scene turned back to Katniss as she wiped the lipstick she was wearing off on the hem of her mockingjay uniform. "We can't hide who we really are no matter how much crap they put on us. Snow can try and make me...all of us believe that Peeta's some traitor, but we know better."

Scenes of Katniss walking through the hospital in District Eight began to play. An older man with a bloody bandage wrapped around his forehead held Katniss' hand and spoke to her. "Peeta's outsmarting his enemies again, huh," his creased and filthy face lit up with pride.

A badly injured woman reaching out to her saying, "We know Peeta only said those things to protect his wife and child."

A young President Snow's face bled onto the screen, standing at a podium over chariots with tributes representing each nation, then quickly changed to show him aging over the years, taking the same position as the tributes in the chariots continued to change with each year. Katniss' voice spoke in the background, "If Snow were as brave and powerful as he wanted us all to believe, he'd quit hiding Peeta. Instead of putting an interview on from weeks ago, he'd do a live one so I could see what my husband really looks like, only he won't because it will show the people of this nation exactly the kind of man he is. He's a coward."

An image of Peeta and Katniss holding the nightlock up for all the world to see took over the screen. "Afraid of two kids that did nothing but fall in love and challenged the Capitol for their right to live," Katniss' voice spoke as the screen dissolved to her clinging onto Peeta's back saying, "Read my lips," and mouthing "I love you."

Peeta's interview with Caesar quickly appeared, "Katniss... I don't know where you are or what your role is in all of this, but..." he hung his head down then lifted it up, "Read my lips. You know what you have to do." It switched to slow motion. Peeta's lips barely moved, but no sound came out. Then the screen faded to black and bright white letters appeared out of nowhere, _** OUR JABBERJAY'S SILENCE SPEAKS VOLUMES! **_The music faded. The spot was complete.

"Katniss was brilliant," Effie held back her sobs at seeing her darling girl. "As were you, Peeta."

"Hot damn," Johanna leaned against the wall as Mr. Tanner restarted the elevator. "That was pretty good." She gave Peeta a little thump. "What'd ya think, cinnamon buns?"

Peeta kept swallowing over and over again, his eyes filling with tears as he looked to Effie and choked out, "Wife and child?"


	10. Home

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Nine: Home**

**Previously a propos was viewed by our little band of rebels in the Capitol, however with Peeta's memory loss, hearing he was married and expecting a baby came as a surprise to him. Katniss had discovered a section of Thirteen that was blocked off, and Effie had a plan to get Peeta to safety.**

**Sorry for the delay with this chapter but it was a HUGE one for me. There's a song in here, no I did not write it, but I did alter it for the sake of the story. The name of the song...The Story. There was a particular version of it that I listened to while writing this chapter, and I encourage you to listen (Posted on my tumblr page) while reading the K/P portion of this. The end of this chapter was bugging me for awhile...I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, then inspiration struck and I let myself write without thinking (Kind of like Peeta told Katniss to do in my story) I should follow my own advice more often. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a brutal one for me and it is exceptionally long. Maybe too long. I really need to stop doing that. I had a lot to say, I just hope you don't mind listening. Thank you for your reviews, but most of all for reading.  
**

**Thank you so much S and A for all of your dedication and work. Seriously...I sent this chapter to them more than once. I am so not worthy!**

**If you want to keep up to date with what's going on...where I am with a chapter...the way my brain works, please follow me on tumblr. jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com.**

**The moment you've been waiting for has finally arrived in...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Johanna looked around the posh Capitol quarters. "Where the hell are we?"

"Shut it, Mason," the Peacekeeper ordered as they entered the residency of Effie Trinket. "Move," he spoke forcefully to Portia, Johanna and Peeta. "Sit."

"Should I roll over and beg too?" Johanna asked sarcastically as she plopped down on the sofa next to the rest of her rebel friends.

"Please, keep your comments to yourself, Johanna," Effie gave her a curt look of warning.

"Checking residency," Mr. Tanner spoke into the band on his wrist, pulled out Effie's computer from beneath his vest and lifted his finger to cover his lips, telling the group to stay silent as he walked from room to room holding the computer out, scanning them. "All clear," he spoke into his wrist. "There are guards posted at ten feet intervals surrounding your quarters, Miss. Trinket, so no funny stuff," he glared at Johanna. There was dead silence in the room, no one moved a muscle. "I said the room is all clear. Go ahead and do...whatever it is you people do." He took his stance next to a large window.

"What does all clear mean, Mr. Tanner?" Effie asked.

"I scanned your room for hidden surveillance. There is none."

"How the hell'd ya know that?" Johanna stood up and walked to the table laden with food, looking it over as if it were unreal.

"That computer of Miss. Trinket's," he answered without giving away too much information.

Effie gave him a curious stare. "My computer has that capability?"

"Yes."

Peeta pierced the man with his narrow glare, "Are you a rebel or something?"

Steven glared back, "No."

"Then what the hell are you, because you're not like any Peacekeeper I've ever met." Johanna ran her fingers over a bump on her freshly shaved head. "They're not very..." she did an impression of her old escort Bitsy, "..._well mannered_." She grabbed a plate and thought, 'To hell with it. I'm eating.' She took notice of the lack of utensils and paper products that were set out. There was nothing to use as a weapon. "Well?" she asked with a mouthful of bread. "You gonna answer or what?" She directed the question to the Peacekeeper.

"Effie," Portia said with a tremble in her voice that had never been there before. "Why are we here?"

"Why don't you all make up a plate of something to eat? Nothing too rich. I don't want you getting ill." Effie offered, "I'm making tea if anyone wants a cup."

"I want some answers," Johanna piled some more food onto a plate and placed some thin slices of beef next to it. "Why the hell are we here and who the hell is this guy?" She thumbed towards Steven.

"President Snow hasn't had the success he'd been hoping for questioning all of you individually, so he thought getting you together...providing you with a sense of, 'false security,' he called it, would enable you to be free with information regarding the rebellion," Effie explained. "He's expecting me to go back with some sort of information," Effie pondered. "I'll have to make something up." She paused, "Portia, you are to prep Peeta for his upcoming interview with Caesar and Johanna you're here because..." Effie faltered.

"I'm here so Snow can keep Peeta in line during his little talk with Flickerman," Johanna put her plate on the table and held her still cuffed hands up to the guard. "Hey Hagar, what do you say you set me free?"

"What do you say, I don't," he replied.

Johanna pierced him with an evil glare. "Okay, that explains why the three of us are here. Now explain tall, dark and dirt bag over here."

"Please," Effie stepped between Steven and Johanna who were glaring at one another until Johanna took a seat. "Johanna, he's my personal guard, and to answer your question Peeta, Mr. Tanner is not a rebel. He is here to protect me...to help me."

"Even if that means he might get caught and tortured?" Peeta asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Steven answered. "That might be hard for those of you that would sell your soul for a piece of bread, but yes, I am willing to do what I must to ensure her safety."

"Sell your soul for a piece of bread?" Johanna jumped up from her spot and got in his face. "Look who's talking. You might be able to fool some people, but I know where you're from. I know you're not Capitol born. You're from Two. _Bred_ to sell your soul to the people of the Capitol so you won't have to work in the quarries."

Steven lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin. "Man, it would've been fun if I had been in the arena with you. There's no way you would've gotten out alive."

"You think you could've taken me?" Johanna stood toe to toe with the man. "Keep dreaming."

"Enough," Effie barked. "You two aren't helping by bickering back and forth with one another." She turned to Portia who hadn't moved from her spot on the sofa. "Portia?" Effie paused and took note of how thin she had gotten. The blank look in her eyes which were no longer accentuated with false lashes. The gold hair that no longer held its sparkle and had grown in brown at the roots. "Dear," Effie bent in front of her and took her hands in hers, "What have they been doing to you?"

She shook her head a bit, "Nothing I can't handle.." Her eyes finally met Effie's. "You said I'm supposed to prepare Peeta for an interview?" She made to stand, "I should get my things together."

"Sit dear," Effie patted her hand. "Your trade tools have been brought here, but first you must eat darling."

"I don't think I can," Portia said quietly. "It's been awhile since I've been able to eat anything more than a few bites. They..." her voice caught in her throat, "...they don't feed me very often anymore."

"Portia," Peeta's voice was tender as he reached out to her. "You need your strength. I can take care of myself...shower...hair...I know how to groom myself. Effie's right, you've got to eat."

"What are they doing to you, Peeta?" Portia squeezed her hand around his. "You look so beaten...worn."

His eyes darted around the room. "Effie says they're drugging me, but I don't know what's happening anymore."

"I'm being used as a human tea bag if anyone's interested," Johanna said sarcastically.

"Oh my," Effie's fingers went to her throat. "I fear we're not doing very well considering we're the rebel's last hope in the Capitol."

"Who said we were their last hope?" Johanna said completely unaffected by Peeta and Portia's morose mood. "You think we don't have more people here?"

"There's more?" Steven stepped forward. "Look Miss. Trinket, I agreed to help get you and Peeta out of here, but I cannot approve of rebel's planning the downfall of the Capitol while in my presence. Other than you, my loyalties lie with the Capitol, helping the rebels take it over wasn't part of our deal."

"Then get the hell out of here," Johanna gave him a dirty look. "In fact, here's a great idea...how about dropping dead? I, myself, find that to be the perfect way for you to avoid this topic of conversation."

"Know what I always liked about you, Mason?" Mr. Tanner walked slowly up to her, "Your fight. I just wish I was the one that had gotten chosen that year you went into the arena."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Johanna made a pouty face, "Didn't have the balls to volunteer like all the rest of your idiot friends?"

"No, I volunteered, but Wondra was chosen instead."

"Wondra was a complete moron." Johanna snarled at the Peacekeeper. "Took him out on day three."

"If it had been me in the arena, you would've been the one taken out on day three," Steven glared. "In fact, you would have been lucky to make it past the initial bloodbath."

"I wasn't in the bloodbath brainless," Johanna said it like she was speaking to a dolt. "Think I was dumb enough to stick around for that shit?"

"Think I fell for that weak little girl routine? I would have gotten you before you made it ten feet past your platform," he stepped closer to her bringing them nose to nose.

"I would've buried an axe in your skull," her nostrils flared, her eyes glistened with excitement.

"You could have tried." He said as though he was enjoying his verbal sparing with her.

"I'd be happy to try right now," Johanna's lip twitched in pleasure.

"Bring it, Mason."

"Uncuff me, Hagar."

"Not that I'm not enjoying your barbaric ways of flirting, but could we please get back on track?" Effie spoke with pursed lips.

"Flirting?" Johanna spit out. "That woman's wig is too tight." She sat back down and sipped at a glass of water.

Steven resumed his stance next to the window. "I'm going to have to agree with Mason. Wouldn't waste my time on someone like her."

"Too much woman for ya?" Johanna bit into a piece of meat with gusto.

"Woman? Hah. The only thing womanly about you are those two bumps sticking out of you," he pointed to her breasts.

"That's right...you're from Two. You prefer your woman with pointy, gold tipped teeth." Johanna made a chomping motion at him.

"Mr. Tanner, if you wouldn't mind leaving the room, I would appreciate it," Effie asked politely in an attempt to break up the sparing.

"Don't think that would be too wise, Miss. Trinket. I'm not leaving you alone with these people," Steven stayed in place. "You want to talk, go ahead, but I'm not going anywhere."

"Mr. Tanner, I need to speak with them in regards to some private matters, and as you said, discussion of the rebellion's efforts was not part of our deal," Effie made her way towards him. "They won't harm me. They're my friends."

Mr. Tanner grit his teeth as he considered what he was about to do. "I don't like this, Miss. Trinket." His eyes waned towards Johanna, "And I don't trust her worth a damn."

"Because _you're_ so trustworthy," Johanna rolled her eyes at the man and headed for the table full of food.

"Don't eat so much," Steven warned her. "You'll get sick to your stomach."

Johanna let her shoulders drop and said, "I'm making a plate for Portia, so mind your own business and shut the hell up."

"Please!" Effie hollered. "You two are wasting precious time." She turned back towards Steven. "All I ask is for fifteen minutes. Can you please give us that?"

He looked around at the people in the room. Portia who was accepting a plate with a slice of bread and beef on it. Peeta who looked like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing there, and Johanna full of rage. "Ten minutes. You've got ten minutes. I need to look over this computer anyway." He took a step towards Johanna who was sitting down again. "Try anything, and I'll put a bullet through your brain."

"Oooh, I'm shaking," she said with wide eyes and sarcasm dripping from her voice. "You better hurry up and get out of here Hagar before Effie loses it over your flirtatious tactics." As he walked away Johanna threw a roll at his head. "Whoops. My bad."

Steven threw one more glare in Johanna's direction and said, "I'm timing you."

The second he was gone Effie rushed to Peeta's side. "I know you have questions about the recording the rebels played, but we don't have time to address them right now. I will explain everything to you when Mr. Tanner returns."

"So you can talk about Peeta in front of that guy, but not about the rest of us?" Johanna didn't understand what the hell was going on. "What's his deal? Is that guy serious about protecting you?"

Effie gave her head a little shake, "Believe it or not, he is, however, he is far from a rebel which means we must be very careful about the things we say in his presence. He has agreed to help get me and Peeta out of the Capitol, yet he will not help any of you. That will still be left up to me." Effie turned to Johanna. "You said we have others here? Who?"

Johanna leaned closer to the group who were completely focused on her. "Know the rumor about a higher up in the Capitol?" They all nodded, "Well, it's not a rumor. When you started that shit with Bettes, you pretty much secured our guy's cover," she said to Effie.

"I always assumed Plutarch was the higher up," Portia said quietly.

Johanna took a seat on the coffee table in front of the sofa so the group could speak more intimately. "Plutarch was never an official."

"We have an official on our side?" Effie said in surprise.

Johanna made a slight clucking noise with her tongue, "Yup."

"Does he know about my mother?" Peeta asked.

"What about her?" Johanna quirked her brow.

Effie gave Peeta's hand a pat, "He means me dear."

"Trinket your mother?" Johanna let out a burst of laughter. "Where there hell did you get the idea that she's your mother?"

Peeta's face took on a forlorn expression. "Oh yeah. You're not, are you?" He asked Effie.

"No dear," Effie took a seat right next to him. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you like a mother would love her son. Unfortunately President Snow knows how you feel about me, Peeta and he's planning on exploiting that."

"Is that why they said I was living in the capitol now?" Peeta asked. "So I'll be loyal to them?"

"Sweet mother," Johanna let out. "What the hell kind of crap are they doing to him?"

Effie lifted her fingers to her throat. "They call it hijacking. I tried to switch the drugs, but I fear I may have done more harm than good as Peeta's becoming addicted to the poison they're giving to him."

"Is that why I keep getting the shakes?" Peeta asked as he held his trembling hand out in front of him. "I can't stop them."

"Please forgive me, Peeta. I thought I was doing the right thing." Effie fought the urge to cry. "Now they're giving you the proper drugs and trying to wipe out your memories...replacing them with their own distorted version of your life, though I don't understand how."

"Son of a bitch," Johanna shook her head and ran her cuffed hands over her stubbly head. "That's why we couldn't get him to remember anything about Katniss. I knew they were drugging him, but today...Geez, he was like lump in his cell. Nothing I said was sparking any sort of recognition."

"We need to stop talking about me," Peeta didn't want to face these issues right now. He was still having a hard time with the fact that he had a wife and kid on the way which no one addressed. "We don't have much time before that guard is back."

"Peeta's right," Portia pinched a piece of beef off and placed it in her mouth. "You said something about an official, Johanna. Maybe Effie could find a way to get a message to him...talk to him...do something to help us out of here."

"I have a plan in place for that," Effie told them. "There's supposed to be a meeting with the officials soon. I've sent word to Haymitch about it, and told him about the underground railroad that leads to the jail cells."

"What the heck is an underground railroad?" Peeta asked.

"A network of tunnels that run through our nation. They were mainly focused in the south before the Dark Days, but were extended prior to the first uprising," Effie answered. "The one here in the Capitol leads from the Tribute Center to the jail, to my quarters...the president's residency... It's the answer to our prayers. I have done what I can with that computer to help Plutarch access the Capitol's broadcast network, but I know very little about it. I'm not even sure if they got my message about the meeting."

"You said Hagar was going to get you and Peeta out," Johanna leaned a little forward. "How?"

Guilt consumed Effie as she explained part of her plan to them, keeping the part about her not leaving to herself. "You must understand, I would take all of you if I could, but I can't. Even this plan with Peeta is precarious at best."

"Then why do it?" Peeta asked. "I don't want to leave the rest of you here. I...I can't do that."

"You have to," Portia rubbed his knee. "My sweet boy," she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Don't you understand? All of us signed on for this. We're going through this so you can live. You must go if you have an opportunity to."

"Don't worry about us, Peeta," Johanna chimed in. "We'll be fine."

"Yes they will," Effie straightened her spine. "I will make sure of it."

"See?" Johanna gestured towards Effie, "She's gonna send in the rebel's army for us when she gets to Thirteen with you."

Effie cleared her throat. "I won't be going to Thirteen with him. I will be returning to the Capitol until the rebels come to break the rest of us out."

The entire group started to complain, speaking over one another until Johanna said, "Shut up." She paused. "Look, I'll admit I'm not your biggest fan Trinket, but you've got a shot to get the hell out of here...take it. You know more about the goings on in the Capitol than any of us do, so you're pretty damn important to this rebellion. Get the hell out, Effie."

Effie pursed her lips and said, "I shall leave when I can take you, Portia and Annie with me. Until then...it is of the utmost importance that Mr. Tanner believe I am leaving with Peeta or he will not help."

"Please don't' do this," Peeta begged her. "I don't know if I can go without you. Those rebels don't need me anyway. They've got Katniss," he went on a slight rant. "I'm useless to them in my condition and...and...how am I supposed to face Katniss if you're not there to tell me about her? I barely know her!"

"Peeta, the one thing you must be certain of, is that you and Katniss will always find your way back together." Effie smiled softly at him. "Nothing can keep you apart, dear. Not even a war."

"I'm not crazy about you staying, but hell..." Johanna smirked, "...if you get put in jail with us, at least we'll be reminded how to eat our moldy rations with manners." The group let out a bit of pathetic laughter. "Trinket, if you do this, you're going to need some time while you're in Twelve, and that army of Snow's are going to be right behind you and that...guy," she thumbed towards the spare bedroom where Steven was, "He can only do so much. Get to Thomas Hart. He may be able to help."

"Thomas Hart?" Effie's eyes grew huge. "He's one of us?"

"The man in charge of turning prisoners into Avox is a rebel?" Portia asked in disbelief. "Why didn't I know this?"

"The same reason you didn't know about Seneca Crane," Johanna said. "Had to keep his identity a secret. If you can reach him, he may be able to do something about delaying Snow's army from going in after you get to Twelve. He's not the only one we've got in the Capitol. You know about Carter Darlington, then there's..."

"Darlington's dead," Steven said as he entered the room. "Your ten minutes are up."

"Carter's dead?" Johanna stood up. "What the hell? Did Snow find out about him?"

Effie still wasn't sure what Carter was doing in the alley the night she killed Ianthe, but she remembered the gun Carter was holding. "I believe he along with his girlfriend, were both traitors to the rebellion."

"Darlington wasn't a traitor," Mr. Tanner said as he took up his military stance next to a window. "He had to go. The Capitol was going to be asking questions about the death of their spy, and he was the easiest to blame for it so I planted a gun on the guy after stabbing him."

"What?!" Effie stood up in a huff. "You mean you killed him to place the blame on him for something...I did."

"Whoa! Hold up a minute," Johanna was on her feet too. "You mean to tell me _you_ killed a rebel spy," she pointed at Effie, "and you killed Darlington to cover Trinket's ass?" Her head fell back as she let out a roar of laughter. "Good God, you two are a hell of a pair. One risking her ass for the rebellion and this moron risking his neck for..." Johanna laughed again, "...Effie Trinket."

"Johanna," Peeta cut her short. "People are dead. I don't think we should be laughing about that."

"Big deal!" She snapped. "People die all the time. It's the world we live in. You should know better than most, Peeta." Her deranged laughter was gone and in its place anger. "Okay, so Darlington is gone. We still have others here. Two in medical, one in broadcast, none in defense, which sucks, but you can't have everything." Johanna sat back down then got up and began a somewhat frantic pace. "The point is, we're not alone."

"If I were you, I wouldn't mention any names," Mr. Tanner warned Johanna. "I didn't agree to keep rebel spies safe."

"What the hell do you call Trinket here?" Johanna spat out. "You're in just as deep as the rest of us Hagar, whether you like it or not." By the angry twitch on Steven's face, it was clear he wasn't very happy about her assessment. "Now, are you going to keep on spouting a bunch of Capitol crap or are you going to help?"

"I already agreed to get them out. We're going to Twelve, Effie will contact her..._people_," the way he said it made it sound like he was calling them dogs, "then I'll come back here and accept my punishment."

"So noble," Johanna rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

Steven Tanner had had enough of her verbal insults, "I'm the idiot? I'm not the one in cuffs, with my head shaved and bruises covering my body."

"No you're the one that put them there!" Johanna screeched. "Look around," she waved her cuffed hands in the air, "People like _you_ are the ones doing this to us. Why? Because Snow wants you to." She sauntered up to him, her voice low and full of hate, "What's it like being his little bitch? Do something for ya?"

"Steven!" Effie shouted when he pulled his gun from its holster stopping him before he blew a hole through Johanna's brain as threatened. "You two must stop this right now," Effie said in a controlled tone. "Peeta," she turned to him, "eat something so you can prepare for the interview. Portia, I want you to rest. Lie down in the spare bedroom, and get some sleep. You look exhausted dear, and Johanna...Mr. Tanner...you two...stop talking. You're giving me a headache."

"The queen has spoken," Johanna lifted her cuffed hands to Steven. "Take these off. I'm going to bed with Portia."

"Isn't going to happen, Mason."

"One. Can you take off one of them? Geez! I want to lie down, not kill you." Johanna instantly corrected herself, "No. I _do_ want to kill you, but it won't do me a bit of good right now, so..." she shoved her hands about an inch away from his face, "...what's wrong, Hagar? You afraid of a little girl from Seven?"

Mr. Tanner glared at her and unlocked one of the cuffs. "I really do wish we had been in the arena together. The amount of pleasure I would've gotten from slicing you in two..." he raised his brows and gave her an evil smile.

Johanna rolled her eyes, "It's always you dolts from Two that tell me shit like that. Brutus used to tell me how he would've skewered my head on a stick if he were in the arena with me." She rubbed at the mark on her wrist the handcuff had made. "Like my life being threatened was some sort of sick turn on."

"Brutus was an idiot," Peeta said quietly. "He thought he could be friendly with me during training, and Katniss and I would agree to be allies with him." All eyes turned towards him. "What?" Peeta looked around at his gawking audience. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You remember preparing for the Quell?" Effie asked.

Peeta sat still with his elbows on his knees. "I remember having lunch with everyone and Katniss being really pissed off at Johanna for laughing at me." He lifted his gaze to Effie. "She cared about me."

"Yes, she did...does," Portia ran her hand over his. "Katniss loves you."

Peeta leaned back against the sofa, "I think I know that, but...I'm not sure how I feel about her."

Johanna crossed the room and stood in front of him. "Yeah, well...you better figure it out before you go on air, buns or I'm toast."

…..

…..

…..

…...

…...

Mr. Tanner led Johanna and Portia to the spare bedroom as Peeta went into the bathroom for a hot shower. Once all his prisoners were in secure positions he took the computer back to Effie. "Here," he handed it to her. "You'll need to input some information in here in case you get injured and can't talk to anyone."

"What sort of information?" Effie held it in her hands and looked down at the screen. "It's different than before. What did you do to it?"

"Made it a bit more secure." He took a seat next to Effie. "You'll need to use this code to get access to it now," he typed it in, showing her how to bring the computer to life. "Speak into it, and it will record whatever you want to tell it, then I'll show you how to hide the file."

"How do you know so much about computers, Mr. Tanner?" Effie wondered.

Steven let out a huge breath. "Tribute Academy. They don't just train you for the Games. Not everyone can go into the arena. They're training future Peacekeepers too. If you're happy being a regular Peacekeeper than you pretty much concentrate on the basic courses, the ones that prepare you for the arena. If you have the ability to see past that, then you take other classes too...ones that can make you a valuable commodity to the Capitol after your eighteenth birthday. I started computer courses the day I entered the academy at the age of five. I excelled in mathematics, science, computer codes...security..."

"Was there anything you didn't excel in?" Effie asked.

"Yes. Physical training." Mr. Tanner gave her a somewhat sheepish look. "I was scrawny until the age of fourteen, then something happened and I shot up...got muscles. That summer while all my classmates were taking the month off the school provided, I enrolled in their extra curricular activities. By the time my classmates got back I had grown six inches, and put on about twenty-five pounds. I was moved up in the academy pretty quickly. Taking advanced courses in technology, and security detail. Then one day I knew more than the instructors. That's when they moved me into Two's elite training. I spent the next two years mastering hand to hand combat, computer technology, science was a thing of the past...not much use for that in their opinion, but technology...that was something they really focused on, along with the physical training of course."

Effie studied him carefully, "You're a...genius."

"Suppose you could say that." Steven got up and drank a glass of water. "My parents used to say I was born in the wrong district. I should've been born in District Three." His shoulders slumped a bit then picked back up. "My dad was smart like me when he was in the academy, but didn't have any physical stamina. My mother was the opposite...she was fierce when it came to battle, but didn't have the brains to go with it. That's how they met. My dad, who's about eight inches shorter than my mother, went up to her and offered to help her with her studies if she would help him with hand to hand combat. They both volunteered during their last reaping, but neither one was chosen, and they were both thankful in a way. Mom went to work in the quarry, dad went to work for the academy as an instructor. No one knew as much about computers as he did, so even though he didn't look the part of an ideal tribute trainer, they knew he was the man to have teaching their future Peacekeepers about technology."

Johanna's voice startled them, "How many are there like you? Smart ones? Because all the tributes I've met from Two are pretty much idiots."

"Thought you were sleeping?" He asked.

"I don't sleep." Johanna asked again, "Are there more Peacekeepers like you?"

Mr. Tanner shrugged a shoulder, "Not really. There were only a handful of others in training with me. I like to think I'm one of a kind."

"You are, Mr. Tanner," Effie said as she took the computer towards her bedroom. "If I leave the two of you alone, will you kill each other?"

"I'm good," Johanna picked at a piece of cake on the table of food.

"I'll be fine, Miss. Trinket," Steven assured her.

"Let me know if I am needed. If you'll excuse me," Effie went into her bedroom to record as much information about the events that had occurred since the uprisings began into the computer as she could.

"If you were such a great student, why didn't you get chosen to go into the arena?" Johanna asked him.

"It was between me and Wondra," Mr. Tanner watched her carefully. "See, they don't show you everything when they air the reaping for District Two. They show all the people that volunteer, but if you'll notice, it always goes straight to the calling of a volunteer's name. They edit out a lot of the selection process."

"So what do they do to choose? Whoever can throw the spear the farthest wins?" Johanna said sarcastically.

Steven let his lip twitch before stopping the smile. "Something like that. There's a panel from the school that decides who has the best chance of succeeding, then there's a broadcast director from the Capitol there to do a quick interview...look us over to make sure we're pleasing enough to the eye...appealing to the audience. Usually they narrow it down to two or three pretty quickly. Then it goes back to the instructors again, as well as the mayor. They used to vote in front of everyone, but they found that there was too much fallout if a tribute from Two didn't do well in the Games, so now it's a secret ballot. I lost to Wondra by one vote."

"Your dad?" Johanna asked.

"Probably," Mr. Tanner shrugged. "Never asked him, but after that, his position was eliminated at the academy and my mother's hours were cut at the quarry. Within six months we had debt piling up and I knew it was time for me to take my position as a Peacekeeper."

"So you gave up your life to the Capitol because they threatened your family's livelihood, yet you stand there defending them to me...like what they did to your family is acceptable?" Johanna plopped in a chair and hung her legs over the arms. "That's screwed up, Hagar."

"Tanner. Steven Tanner," he said.

She lifted her shoulder and ran her hand over her head, "I like Hagar the horrible," she gave him a quick peek, "Hagar, suits you."

"Like Cinnamon Buns suited Peeta?" He smacked her feet off of the arm of the chair, "Sit up. If someone comes in, they'll think I'm being lenient on you."

"Yeah, because the woman talking into a computer, or sleeping in the spare bedroom won't be a dead giveaway." Johanna kicked one of her feet up in the air and dangled it over her knee. "Leave me alone. I'm tired and these ass wipes have been torturing the hell out of me for weeks. Let me have a few minutes of comfort." She rolled her head towards him, "Or will that be crossing some sort of moral line for you?"

He gave her a small smile, "I'm sort of glad I didn't have to kill you in the arena, Mason. You're good for a laugh."

"You laugh?" She closed her eyes. "That's about as rare as...as a Capitol escort turned rebel."

Mr. Tanner let out the laughter this time. "She's something of an anomaly isn't she?"

"Effie?" Johanna hemmed and hawed for a few seconds, "Yeah." She sat upright. "The thing that really freaks me out about her is how smart she is. You wouldn't think it by looking at her, but...that woman is friggin' brilliant. If it wasn't for her, none of us would've gotten out of the arena."

"That was Effie's doing?" Steven asked with shock written all over his face. "She didn't tell me that."

"She probably didn't tell you she dated that jerk Bettes to get information from him either, or that he used to beat the hell out of her."

"He what?" Steven's spine got stiff. "He hit her?" He almost wished the man was still alive so he could kill him himself.

"Not just hit..._beat_. Our guy in medical told us that he had to heal a few broken bones. Thank God she lived here and not in a district. She'd have been out of commission for weeks, not hours." Johanna leaned closer to Steven. "Tell me something...are you really protecting her because you swore you would? I mean...that's kind of a weak reason."

"Not to me," He crossed a leg over his knee. "Before I took my position in the Peacekeeper division I had to ask myself, if my parents weren't around, would I be willing to dedicate twenty years of my life to the Capitol. That's when I read the oath and realized it wasn't about the Capitol, but about me...the kind of person I wanted to be. Someone that enforces the laws of our nation to make it a better place."

"Didn't you realize that you Peacekeepers were the biggest law breakers of them all?"

Mr. Tanner let out a small breath, "It took me awhile to accept that fact. My superiors not only overlooked poor behavior when it came to Peacekeepers, they encouraged it. That didn't sit too well with me. That's when I applied for a promotion and got it. I was bumped up a couple of times, but it was the same thing everywhere I went until I got approved for personal security detail."

"And you got stuck with Effie Trinket."

"I wouldn't say I was stuck with her, but yes," he nodded absently. "All the Peacekeepers know when we take the oath to protect someone, the job ends when the person you're protecting dies or you die. There's no retirement...no twenty year commitment. Most of these jobs only last for...well, I've known some men that have only lasted a day or two, and others that have been in position for a couple of years."

"If you know you're going to die, then why take the job?" Johanna didn't quite grasp it.

"For most it's the money, but for me...I needed to know I was doing something important with my life." He let both feet rest firmly against the floor. "The day I took the oath to protect Miss. Trinket was the day I agreed to die for her." He lifted his gaze to Johanna's curious stare. " You see, Mason...I'm one of the lucky ones. The person I'm going to die for actually cares about others. She believes in what she's doing as much as I believe in what I'm doing. Who wouldn't die for that sort of person? Isn't that why you're so willing to die for Katniss and Peeta?"

Johanna didn't like it when people pointed out her compassionate side. "I did it so the people of this nation could live without the fear of death constantly looming overhead."

"And because you believe in Katniss and Peeta...in what they did while they were in the arena," He could see right through her.

"Whatever!" Johanna glared narrowly at him.

Steven let out a little laugh, "Your ice queen act is as good as your innocent little girl act. I'm not sure who you think you're fooling, Mason, but you respect them...believe in what they're doing, and you're willing to lay down your life for Katniss and Peeta Mellark." He got up and poured a cup of tea, sweetened it with some sugar and handed it to her. "What makes you so different from me?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Peeta watched carefully as the waistband was strapped to Johanna. "It is similar to the electrical jolts you received, Mr. Mellark," Snow said with a lecherous grin. "Gag her so we don't hear her screams." He turned to Peeta, "Of course she won't scream as long as you answer Caesar's questions the way you should. The rebels are using you without your approval. They're horrible people, aren't' they?"

"I...I guess so," Peeta didn't think the rebels were horrible at all. Of course he was basing that on the people he was currently surrounded by. He did think Snow was horrible though. With each passing hour since Effie told him he wasn't what Snow said, Peeta had been questioning the man's motives. Why would Snow be threatening Johanna if Peeta was actually a spy for the Capitol? Wouldn't Peeta do what Snow wanted without having to be coerced into it? And why did he want Peeta to hate Katniss so much? What was the ultimate plan, because now Peeta was sure there was one. "I'll say what you want, just don't hurt her, or..." Peeta realized he may be able to work this in his favor, "...or I'll tell them what you've been doing to me. I'll let the country know what kind of person you really are."

"Mr. Mellark," Snow eyed him carefully. "Your hostility is aimed at the wrong individual. I am not the person that put you in this position. That was Katniss Everdeen."

A memory flashed through Peeta's mind.

"_I love you, Katniss Mellark."_

_A gentle smile played upon her lips just reaching her eyes. "Katniss Mellark," she said it with a tranquil tone in her voice. "Say it again."_

_Peeta held his lips against hers and whispered, "Katniss Mellark."_

He tried to follow it...trace the memory of Katniss saying that to him, back to an earlier part of his life, but it was time to go on air. Caesar Flickerman was introducing Peeta, who wasn't sure what he was going to say. Johanna was on the side of the stage, her safety being threatened by Snow's henchmen, and Katniss...'Katniss Mellark,' he thought to himself, 'I called her that. I kissed her...she kissed me... Was that for the Games? Was there an audience watching?'

"Peeta, any thoughts?" Caesar asked, and Peeta was grateful Effie had played the rebel's propaganda spot for him earlier or he wouldn't have known what to say to Caesar's question. He was too busy thinking about his past, or lack thereof.

"They're um..." Peeta's eyes glanced towards Snow who was only a few feet away from struggling Johanna. Would Peeta follow up on his threat to expose Snow or would he do his bidding? There was pain in his heart as he stared blankly at the red light on the camera telling himself to focus on it, and not think about the people of the nation that might be affected by his words. Johanna was who he was able to protect for now. "It's obvious that they're using old recordings of us to their advantage." There was no emotion in his voice as he said flatly, "Katniss stop letting them take advantage of us...of what we shared," Peeta still wasn't sure what that was. From somewhere in the back of his mind words came out, he wasn't sure what they meant, but he knew he had to tell her, "Don't let them change you. Don't be a pawn in their Games." Peeta's eyes almost glassed over as he said, "Those moments were for you, Katniss." He took a slight pause before adding, "The things I said...I did, weren't supposed to be used as a weapon in a war that could be instrumental in the destruction of humanity. They were for you. It's all for you." He turned to Caesar, "I'm done."

Peeta stayed seated until a Peacekeeper took his arm guiding him towards Johanna. "You should have told them the truth about Snow, Peeta," Johanna glared at him.

Snow leaned in, pressed his moist swollen lips close to her ear and said, "The rebel's weakness will be their Jabberjay's heart." He stood upright, "Miss. Trinket. Escort them back to their prison cells."

"Yes, sir," Effie walked ahead of Mr. Tanner who held his prisoners by a chain that was attached to their handcuffs. Once in the elevator she waited for Mr. Tanner's nod letting her know it was safe to speak. "Johanna, please stop antagonizing everyone in the Capitol. We've lost too many of our friends already, and I do not want to lose you as well."

Johanna glared at Peeta, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any clue what the rebels are going to think of you after saying something like that? Like your first interview wasn't bad enough now they're going to think you don't want this war...you don't want..."

"She'll know," Peeta said quietly, almost to himself. "I'm not sure what I told Katniss, but...she'll understand what I said."

"You mean you were sending her some sort of message, dear?" Effie asked.

"I think so," Peeta tried to search for it. "We were in the middle of a garden...there were wind chimes everywhere and I said that to her." He lifted his eyes to Johanna, "I don't know what it meant, Johanna, but something inside of me said she'd understand."

Johanna gave her head a little nod, "Okay buns...you did good, and hey...they only gave me two jolts. Kind of woke me up a bit."

Mr. Tanner rolled his head towards her, "You _would_ enjoy something like that."

"Would've liked it more if you were on the other end of the stick, Hagar," Johanna arched her brow.

"Maybe next time."

Effie sighed. "I'm sure I speak for both Peeta and myself when I say, this barbaric form of foreplay between the two of you isn't the _least_ bit awkward to be privy to," she pursed her lips and gave them a look of disapproval. Peeta's shaking caught them all off guard. "What's wrong with him?" Effie took Peeta's face in her hands. "Look at me Peeta. Peeta!"

Mr. Tanner spoke into his communication band. "We've got a problem with one of the prisoners. Mellark is convulsing."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Where we going?" Finnick asked as he stuffed his bare feet into the slippers on the floor next to his hospital bed.

Katniss threw him a startled look. "Go back to sleep Finnick. I'm just taking a walk."

"Then we'll walk together, but you better not let those guards see you," he warned, "they'll report you to Coin."

"That's why you need to go back to bed." Katniss tightened the belt on her robe. "Please, Finnick. I can't be worrying about you too."

Finnick gave her a flirtatious smile, "Do you worry about me often, Katniss?"

She let out a little burst of laughter, "Oh, for goodness sake. Do you ever stop?"

"Only when I've left you satisfied, baby." He wagged his brows.

"You're disgusting," Katniss gave her head a little motion for him to follow her. "Keep it down. If we get busted, I'm blaming this on you."

"No problem. I'll pretend I'm walking in my sleep or something," Finnick whispered, following her quietly down the hall. "Where we going?"

Katniss really didn't want Finnick to be her shadow, but since he was there she might as well put him to good use. "You're going to do some heavy lifting for me." It took them about thirty minutes to sneak to her quarters. "They've got guards everywhere so we'll have to be careful when we leave here." Katniss wondered if they'd be able to pull this off. "Can you carry that trunk?"

Finnick lifted it up and down a few times. "It's not too heavy...more bulky than anything else. Where we taking it?"

She carefully scrutinized the other trunk wishing Finnick could carry both of them. "Let's pack the stuff from that trunk inside of this one, and then I can carry the rest in a pillowcase or something." They barely got it all in, but between the trunk and the pillowcase, Katniss had everything Peeta packed up for them from Twelve. "Just one more thing." She went to the shelf and put the spices in the pillowcase. "Okay, let's go." Since she wasn't staying in her quarters, their permanent guard hadn't been posted, but one did show up every now and then to patrol the floor. Katniss led Finnick to the area where Thirteen's hidden quarters were.

"Wow, what is this place," Finnick looked around, adjusting the cumbersome trunk in his hands.

"Don't know, but I'm trying to find out." She went into the room marked President's Quarters. "Come on," she took him into the main bedroom. "Put the trunk down there," she pointed to a spot on the floor. "I discovered this place on one of my explorations." She opened the trunk and searched through it until she found what she needed. "Here," she handed Finnick one of the uniform shirts everyone in Thirteen wore. "Rip this in half and we can both clean this place up."

Finnick gave her a dirty look, "Now I know why you didn't tell me where we were going. You wanted free labor," then winked at her.

"You caught me Odair. It's not your butt I'm after, it's your ability to dust." She pulled the piece of shirt he threw at her off of her face, "Pick a section and start cleaning."

"Why?" Finnick opened up the closet and noticed it was empty. "You planning on moving in here or something?"

"Something like that," Katniss told him. "But don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone knowing about this."

"Then why'd you show it to me?" Finnick asked as he searched through some drawers. "Hey, there's a few pieces of old clothes in here, why didn't you use those as rags?"

Katniss eyed up the clothing, "It belonged to someone else." She lifted it out of the drawers and placed it on the bare closet shelf. "I don't know why, but I think this is all that's left of them, and I didn't have it in me to just erase them."

"You think the people that lived here died?" Finnick lifted the cushion off of an armchair and began to punch the dust out of it.

"Don't know, but they've got this section blocked off for a reason." Katniss began cleaning from the top down, dusting the walls, the doors of the closet, the dresser, working up a sweat and feeling the muscles in her stomach start to burn. "Damn, I never used to get this worn out. What are you doing to me banana nut?" She ran her hand over her belly and blew out a breath.

"Katniss?" Finnick gave her a strange look. "You talking to yourself?"

"Yeah," she gave her neck a roll and felt a few pops. "Didn't you know, I walk around talking to my missing husband all the time."

"No, I knew that, but you normally don't make any sound when you do that," Finnick lifted up the mattress and flipped it over, a huge puff of dust billowed in the air as he choked on it. "Remind me why I'm helping you with this again?"

"Because you're losing your mind in that hospital room." She pulled out some bedding and threw it to Finnick. "Help me with this." The sheets were too large, so Finnick lifted the mattress up while Katniss pulled the linens tightly underneath.

"These are the sheets from Victor's Village, aren't they?" Finnick asked as he rubbed a pillowcase between his fingertips.

"Yup," Katniss stuffed a pillow into a case. "You going to be useful or rub your hands on my sheets all night long? Who knows where they've been." She tossed a bare pillow at his head. She chuckled then said, "Peeta packed all this stuff away for me while we were getting ready for the Quell. He was hoping we'd be able to use it if we got out alive."

Finnick helped her in silence as they finished setting things out. "Wow," he said as he opened the leather binding that held the sketch Peeta drew for her.

"Hey!" Katniss snatched it out of his hand and slammed the binder closed. "Quit snooping!"

"Holy cow, Katniss," Finnick's face read shock. "I'm seeing you in a completely different light now. All of you." The scowl Katniss threw in his direction had Finnick ducking down his head and holding up his hands in defense of himself. "I'm not the one that sketched you and Peeta half naked in bed. Don't get mad at me."

"Shut up, Finnick." Katniss shoved the binder into an empty drawer.

"What's this?" Finnick looked over a palm sized piece of equipment. "Some type of hair curler...does it shave your legs? It's got to do something to improve your looks. God knows you need all the help you can get," he laughed as he tossed the fetal monitor to her.

"Hey, be careful!" She caught it and clutched it to her chest. "This is one of a kind." She placed it in the drawer next to the leather binder. "You're worse than a kid."

"I do have a certain little boy quality that endears me to the hearts of women all over the nation, don't I?" Finnick gave her an innocent look that had Katniss laughing.

"Yeah, you're spoiled rotten."

Finnick strolled around the room, touching a few things here and there, "I sleep in the hospital ward of Thirteen, wear scratchy nightgowns and eat barely enough hot grain to stop my stomach from rumbling for breakfast while you're setting up a mini victor's mansion, and have more food in one meal than I have all day." He gave her a curious stare, "Who's spoiled?"

"Peeta packed these things for me." She said in defense. "I wouldn't' even use them if it weren't for him." Katniss felt the anger...guilt growing inside of her. "I need to make this place like home so when he gets back..." she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Finnick's comment about how much food she was given each day struck a nerve. "They're starving him. I probably ate more during breakfast than he's eaten in the past few weeks." The fury she felt inside towards Snow was overwhelming. "I said I wouldn't go on the rescue mission to get him from the Capitol, but I want to Finnick. I want to go there and kill Snow. Put an end to this whole war."

Finnick took a seat on the chair. "You could kill Snow now, but there's no point unless we've got control of the districts otherwise there'll be another Snow popping up in a matter of seconds."

"Yeah, and her name is Coin," Katniss spit out. "I can't stand that woman."

"I kind of got that impression from that meeting before you went to Eight." Finnick's leg was moving of its own accord in an up and down motion. "Is it because of what she said during that meeting in the dining hall?"

Katniss leaned back on her hands, "Did you know we have an escape route in Twelve. There's a way to get from Victor's Village into the woods without being detected."

Finnick gave her a slow nod. "Johanna and I wondered why you and Peeta didn't get out of Twelve before the Games."

"She didn't want us to." Katniss told him. "Coin wanted me and Peeta to be rescued from the arena so she could show Snow how powerful she was." Katniss turned her whole body towards Finnick, "She put all of your lives at risk just so our rescue could be on television."

Finnick contemplated for a moment then said, "The way I see it, if you two hadn't been rescued from the arena, Johanna, Beetee and I would've had to kill each other to survive, and I'm pretty sure it would've been me crowned victor," he said it with a sorrow filled voice.

"It's like they designed that arena especially for you, huh?" Katniss asked. "Kind of makes you wonder if they had already planned on you being in the arena when it was built. I mean...how do we know Snow hadn't been planning that Quell for years? Then me and Peeta come along and..." she lifted her hands in the air, "...voila. The answer to his prayers. The perfect way to get rid of us without anyone questioning it."

Finnick's playfulness was long gone and in its place was the forlorn patient that had yet to be released from the hospital. "It consumes my every thought when I let my mind travel to the arena." There was silence until Finnick whispered, "The jabberjays."

Katniss swallowed the lump in her throat. "His heart stopping," she added as an image of Peeta laying dead in the arena flashed through her mind.

"Up until that moment I didn't know if you two were for real or not. I actually thought Peeta made up that whole bit about you two being married and having a baby." Katniss appreciated the fact that Finnick didn't avoid mentioning the baby like everyone else did in normal conversation. "When Peeta died out there..." Finnick looked up at her with sorrow written all over his face, "I knew. You two never pretended. You really did get married...you really were pregnant."

"Yes," Katniss said softly. "And now he's gone." She turned to Finnick for help. "How do you do it, Finnick? How do you deal with this?"

"I don't, Katniss," He got up and took a spot next to her on the edge of the bed, his voice on the edge of hysterics. "I can't sleep, and when I do, I wake up from horrible nightmares of what might be happening to Annie out there. You think daylight would bring some form of relief...no more nightmares plaguing your every thought...something. You wake up thinking, maybe today will be the day they go into the Capitol and rescue them, but it's not, and they just keep postponing it." Finnick was on the verge of tears. "I should have warned you somehow. Should have told you and Peeta what they were planning on doing in the arena...what they were planning on doing once you were _out_ of the arena." He buried his face in his hands and began to quietly sob. "I should have killed you and Peeta so you'd never have to go through this."

Katniss placed her hand on his trembling shoulder in understanding. After seeing the condition Peeta was in tonight, she didn't even want to imagine the hell he was going through. Death seemed like the best option. "Sometimes I wish we were all dead," she agreed with him. "They're going to assume the worst of him again after the things he said. If I didn't know him, I'd assume he was against the rebellion." Katniss worried not only about Peeta's quickly deteriorating appearance, but his safety when he did get to Thirteen. "Think Coin will keep her word about pardoning him?"

"I don't know, Katniss. I don't know what's going to happen if they ever get here."

They sat quietly for a little while, both of them feeling sorry for themselves, for the ones they loved. Katniss didn't know what time it was, but she knew they had stayed way too long. It was time to get back to the hospital. "Let's go, Finnick." They quietly made their way back into Finnick's room right before their breakfast was served. Katniss stared at the food on her plate, her appetite completely gone, and scraped some of it onto Finnick's. "Here. I'm not hungry." She ate a few bites of toast after drinking the tea her mother sent with every meal, knowing proper nourishment was a necessity, but actually stomaching the food was another story. In the back of her mind she could see Peeta's thin face, his hollowed out cheekbones, the way the clothes hung off of his shoulders. She could hear the lack of emotion in his voice when he said, 'Don't be a pawn in their Games... It's all for you, Katniss.' "Oh my God," her hand clapped over her mouth. Peeta had sent her a message after all.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Where are we going?" Peeta walked alongside of Effie towards an area he wasn't familiar with.

"We're going to District Twelve," Effie had dressed for the occasion wearing sturdy pants, and a matching jacket, boots with a flat heel that supported her ankles, and her hair in a tight bun at the base of her neck.

"You look different today, Miss. Trinket." Mr. Tanner led them to the small hovercraft.

Effie held her head up high, "I will be walking amongst the remains of District Twelve's residents. I don't believe that's the place for high heels and a wig."

"Mom?" Peeta felt strange calling her that. "Effie?" That felt a little more normal. "What if I don't want to go?" He could feel a horrible sensation in his gut forming when he thought about her plan to get him rescued.

"We have no choice," She motioned for him to take a seat on President Snow's private hovercraft. "There are some things you must see for yourself, and a recording simply will not suffice."

"All secure pilot," Mr. Tanner took his spot next to Peeta. "It's going to be a couple of hours before we're there, you two might as well relax."

"Get some rest, Peeta," Effie ordered gently before she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. Talking on board the hovercraft with the pilot, and the listening devices that were surely planted, was not a good idea. "Go on now," she urged him. "Close your eyes and we'll be there before we know it."

_It had been a very long night for Effie Trinket. The lack of jacker juice in Peeta's system caused him to go through severe withdrawal. He was fine now, but once he was out of the Capitol, she worried that he'd die from it. After returning to her quarters with Mr. Tanner she argued with him about returning to medical to retrieve some to take to Thirteen. She had finally given up fighting with him when he excused himself to take his short break. Effie had no clue how she could slip past the Peacekeeper he left to guard her, this one hadn't fallen for her offer of food or drink. He was a Capitol guard. Effie's frustrations grew when the man insisted that he stand directly outside of her bedroom door while she was in it. Mr. Tanner made sure she wouldn't be able to escape that evening. As she paced around her room she began working out a plan in her head to try and manipulate another date with the repulsive doctor in charge of administering Peeta's tracker jacker venom when a soft knock interrupted her. "Mr. Tanner. You're back early."_

"_I've dismissed your other guard." He made his way past her into her bedroom without asking, pulled out the computer, pushing several buttons, and the wall slid to the side exposing the tunnels. "Come on," he led her through. "We need to hurry." Effie followed him without hesitation in the opposite direction they had gone in before. "Here, hold this," he handed her the computer and lifted up a box placed in the hall. "Put that on top of this," he ordered Effie._

"_What are we..."_

"_Miss. Trinket, don't ask questions. Just follow my orders, okay?"_

"_Yes. Alright," Effie could tell by his tone she wasn't to argue. _

"_This way." Effie carried a small box while Mr. Tanner carried a larger one with the computer on top of it. "Wait," he said harshly as the sound of boots traveled overhead. Effie held her breath, waiting for their discovery. "Okay," he whispered. "Let's go." He stopped at a doorway, examined the television monitor next to it and set the box down. He picked up the computer, his fingers flying over the screen and the doorway opened up. "Do not say a thing," he whispered, shoving the computer into his vest. _

_The sight of the president's hovercraft caused Effie's insides to quake. Mr. Tanner had found a way into the hangar. He released a latch and slid his box into the compartment, hiding it beneath a parachute, then did the same with Effie's box. Closing the door to the compartment, he led Effie around the side of the craft and opened up a door revealing a computer panel. He motioned with his finger for her to watch him as he pushed several buttons and swiped his finger across the screen. He pointed to another craft, then to Effie as if telling her she needed to do the same to one of the other hovercrafts. Effie nodded her head and followed the same pattern on the computer panel as Mr. Tanner while he worked on two other machines. When they were done he gestured with his head for them to head back to the doorway, and Effie ran as fast as her bare feet could take her. Once back in her room, he sealed off the escape route. "What was in those boxes?" Effie asked him afraid to raise her voice above a whisper._

"_Everything you'll need for Peeta once you get him into the hands of the rebels."_

_Effie's whole face brightened. "You mean...you got the jacker juice?"_

"_The jacker juice, the actual venom, and anything else they had locked away with it," He sat on a chair and let out a huge sigh. Mr. Tanner had spent his break, pilfering the medical supply room. Effie didn't know how he got through the security that kept it protected, but after seeing what he was capable of, she didn't question it._

"_And what did we do to the hovercrafts when we tinkered with their computers?"_

"_We fixed it so they would only have enough power to search for you and Peeta for maybe...an hour."_

_Effie's eyes opened wide. "How on earth did we do that?"_

"_It's electrical. It shows that the crafts are fully charged, but will use twice as much energy while in use," Mr. Tanner explained. "They'll have enough power to go to and from the Capitol and that's about it."_

_Effie thought for a moment then asked, "Can't they simply stop in another district and...refuel or...whatever it is that they do?"_

_He shook his head. "The districts don't have these types of hovercrafts. They have hoverplanes. Two different systems all together, and the hoverplanes are made for attack. They could search for you and Peeta, but they'd never be able to capture you." He gave her a glance, "One man planes. No room for passengers." _

"_Mr. Tanner, I'm not sure how to thank you," Effie felt a horrible pang of guilt for using him. _

"_Get out alive. That's all I ask." He hung his head down, gave his leg a little pound with his fist and said, "Miss. Trinket, I can't keep doing this. It's really making me question my loyalty."_

"_Oh pish posh," Effie waved a hand at him as she poured him a glass of water and handed it to him. "Give me one good reason you should be loyal to the Capitol."_

"_I'm not talking about the Capitol, I'm talking about..." he let out a frustrated breath of air, "...I'm talking about myself. My own personal morals have been put to the test since meeting you, Miss. Trinket, and as much as I like you personally, I can't let you compromise them."_

"_Yes," Effie remembered going through something similar when she watched Katniss and Peeta during their first Games. "Everything you've ever believed in is suddenly coming into question, isn't it?" She noticed Mr. Tanner's reluctant nod. "I'm afraid it doesn't get any easier with the exception of one thing...eventually you realize what's right and what's wrong, and you come to terms with that. You realize that everyone deserves the right to live their life the way they want, and not as servants...as slaves. That children should never be put to death as punishment for something that happened over seventy-five years ago." She placed her hand on his, "Mr. Tanner, when you said you would have enjoyed being in the arena with Miss. Mason, did you mean that? Knowing that you'd have to kill her, do you think you'd actually enjoy that?"_

"_No," he said quietly. "I've never enjoyed killing people. It's something they trained me to do...something I've done...can do without blinking an eye, but I never really developed the taste for blood."_

"_That's because you're an intellectual, Mr. Tanner. You like to use your brain, not your brawn." Effie said. "Imagine if the Games were one of intellect, and death weren't involved. Then would you enjoy taking on Johanna?"_

_He lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin. "Yeah. I'd kick her as..." He lifted his eyes to Effie's. "Pardon me. I shouldn't be talking like that in front of a lady such as yourself."_

_Effie couldn't be more pleased with his manners. "You can say derriere in front of me. I've even been known to use the word...ass," she let out a light laugh. _

"_I've never met anyone like you before, Miss. Trinket."_

"_Nor I, you, Mr. Tanner." Effie patted his arm as she stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get some rest."_

"_Can't do that Miss. Trinket," Steven took a gun out of his boot. "It's time to start your training." Effie spent the rest of the night learning about the different weapons he carried as a Peacekeeper, how to use them, and how to disarm one of the deadly guards. About two hours into Effie's training, he allowed her a small break, locked the computer so no one could get access to it, but the two of them, and then continued her crash course in fighting until his communication band went off ordering her to prepare for her trip to Twelve. "If something happens to me while we're there, you know where Peeta's supplies are, and how to use my guns. Whatever you do, make sure you two get as far away as possible, Miss. Trinket. If the rebels can't get to you right away, find a hiding spot...something... Do not let them capture you alive." He handed her a set of keys to unlock the wrist bands he would be putting on her and Peeta once they landed. "Even if they capture Peeta, he'll be all right. They'll keep him alive as long as they can use him against the rebels, but you..."_

_Effie understood what he was saying loud and clear. "They'll torture me...kill me if I'm lucky, but I must admit...I fear for your safety, Mr. Tanner."_

"_I'm not planning on letting them capture me alive, Miss. Trinket."_

As the hovercraft landed in the center of Victor's Village, Mr. Tanner confirmed with the rest of their armed escorts flying overhead that they would be moving out of District Twelve's airspace to keep from being detected by rebel flyers. "Location trackers in place," Mr. Tanner said as he snapped bracelets on Effie and Peeta. "Communication bands are a go," he strapped bands around Peeta and Effie's wrists. "HP Two Zero, do you have a location on our cargo?"

"Affirmative, HP One. Their positions are being tracked. HP Two Zero departing Twelve's airspace."

"HP Two One departing Twelve's airspace," another pilot spoke.

"HP Two Two, departing Twelve's airspace. HP One you're on your own."

"Copy," Mr. Tanner spoke into his wristband, and gave the pilot of the plane a quick glance as he led them all outside, away from the hovercraft's surveillance system. "Rahbar," he spoke to the pilot, "I'll need to do a quick check of our surroundings while you keep watch over the prisoner."

"Sure thing, Tanner," the pilot answered.

"This prisoner has been dosed with tracker jacker venom and is highly volatile. You'll want to keep close tabs on him, make sure he doesn't start to jerk or convulse. Prisoner also has some medical problems, and President Snow won't be too happy if he's not returned in pristine condition." Mr. Tanner gave Peeta a deadly stare for good measure. "He doesn't do so well with Capitol residents, so make sure you keep your distance, but be careful, he killed three Peacekeepers while in their care last week. Remember, he's a well trained victor." Mr. Tanner adjusted his belt. "I'll be heading out Miss. Trinket." Mr. Tanner was impressed with the growl that came from Peeta right before he said, "Good luck, Rahbar."

"Hey Tanner, you seem to have a good rapport with them. I can do the scan of our surroundings so Mellark doesn't hurt Miss. Trinket." There was a hint of concern in the pilot's voice. No one wanted to be responsible for Peeta's well-being while he was in Twelve.

"Are you sure? I don't mind walking around..."

"No. No, I insist. Wouldn't want the president's assistant to get injured or anything, and he seems to respond well to you. I'll be back." The pilot went on his way, a scanning device in front of him, looking for signs of life.

Once out of sight, Mr. Tanner opened the door in the hovercraft and removed the boxes. "Where can we hide these?"

"Sixth house has no surveillance," Effie pointed it out to him. "There's a key hidden under the green and purple frog out back," Effie told him. "We should hurry Mr. Tanner." Effie closed up the back of the hovercraft, and took the computer Mr. Tanner pulled out of hiding from his vest. She waited until Mr. Tanner walked a few yards away then pressed her palm against it, and took Peeta's hand, pressing it against the computer's screen and touching a series of buttons as rapidly as she could. "You can unlock this computer now. Once you're in Thirteen, tell Plutarch to go to sponsor gifts and pull up lamb stew."

Peeta nodded his head. "Effie please come with me today. Please."

"Peeta, if I do not return to the Capitol, they will surely take your disappearance out on Johanna and Annie. I cannot allow that," she tapped on some buttons on the computer's screen and shoved it inside of Peeta's shirt, tucking it into his waistband. "Don't contact anyone in Thirteen while the Capitol crafts are here for I fear that they will pick up the tansmission. Once we're gone, you will swirl your finger counterclockwise on the tiny icon in the left hand corner of the screen, that will open up a line for you to talk to Plutarch and Haymitch. They won't be able to speak to you, but they should hear your message, and come to get you. By my calculations, Thirteen is less than an hour away via hovercraft, but they may wait a day or two to come and get you to make sure it's safe." Effie gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you my darling boy, now it's time to go." She unclasped the bands around his wrist with the key Mr. Tanner had given hear earlier in the day. "Whatever you do, don't look back, Peeta. Katniss and your baby are waiting for you."

"Come on," Steven called to them from the side of the house. "Move."

"Let's go," Effie held onto his bands and shoved them in her pocket.

Peeta raced towards the mansion Effie had told him about, and located the key under the frog she had described. "I've got it," he held it up to Mr. Tanner. "We should put those boxes in the basement." He fumbled the key and said, "Here, you do it. I can't maneuver my fingers very well anymore. Nerve damage from the arena," Peeta lied in order to take possession of the boxes.

"Take these." Mr. Tanner handed him the boxes, and unlocked the door. "Where's the basement?"

"This way," Peeta led him downstairs while Effie stood guard by an upstairs window. The house looked very familiar to Peeta, yet something about it seemed cold and unwelcoming. "Lift that lid for me, will you?" He gestured to the workbench built into the wall.

"Mr.. Tanner!" Effie called from her watch upstairs. "I think the pilot is coming back!"

"Damn," Mr. Tanner rushed to check out what Effie saw while standing guard. "Where is he?"

"I could've sworn he was right there," Effie pointed out the window.

"We've got to hurry." Steven turned and called down the stairs, "Come on, Mellark." There was no response. "Peeta," his whole face turned to panic as he raced back down the steps. "Where the hell..." He took two steps at a time as he headed back up to Effie. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Effie held out his communication and tracking bands, dropping them into Mr. tanner's open palm. "He's safe now." Effie walked as though she were being held prisoner by her Peacekeeper, towards the hovercraft. "Mr. Tanner, I do hope you will forgive me for deceiving you, but I could not allow the rest of my friends to suffer while I had my freedom." Effie stood strong, and dropped the keys she had used to unlock Peeta to the ground. She bent to pick them up, punched him in his groin, pulled the gun from Mr. Tanner's boot, the way he had taught her during their training session the night before and shot him in the shoulder, narrowly missing his chest. She leaned over his collapsed body, pulled his other weapon away before he could reach for it and spoke gently to him, "It's your own fault for teaching me so well, Mr. Tanner. The only way I could think to keep you alive was to _endanger_ your life." She pulled his helmet off and stroked his hair back from his forehead. "I shall never forgive you, if you die on me."

"FREEZE!" The sound of the missing pilot's voice had Effie lifting her hands in surrender.

Effie's time as a rebel spy was up. Her future was now in the hands of Haymitch and a promise he made as he boarded a hovercraft out of the Capitol. 'My vile little man,' she thought to herself, 'I did my best to stay alive, however, our boy's life is worth so much more than mine ever was or will be.' Effie Trinket was led back to the Capitol in cuffs, her chin held high, barely any makeup on her face, no wig, flat boots, and the pride of a rebel soldier written all over her face.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Peeta listened to the voice of the woman he loved like a mother calling to her private Peacekeeper, signaling it was time for him to make his escape, and said a silent, "I love you, mom," then pushed the buttons inside of the workbench that uncovered the hidden passage into the woods. Once he was secured inside he jogged slowly down the dirt tunnel with the boxes in hand, his head bent so he wouldn't hit it on the dirt ceiling, slowing his footsteps when he felt the ground slightly shake. He stopped completely, waiting out the hovercrafts flying close overhead, no doubt in search of him, and collapsed to the ground. He was free. He was free and Effie, Johanna, Portia and Annie were still in the hands of Snow. Peeta fought the urge to return to Victor's Village telling himself that Effie would have sacrificed herself for nothing if he wound up back in Snow's mercy. The pain that shot through him, took his breath away. He was sitting below ground. Above him the remains of his family's bakery, his brothers, his real mother and his father. Peeta let the tears fall freely as morbidity consumed him. He waited for hours in that spot, his prosthetic giving off the sensation that it was asleep, his real leg _actually_ asleep, before taking out the computer, placing his palm against it and unlocking it. He stared at the different options on the screen trying to recall what Effie had instructed him to do and swirled his finger over one of the buttons. A screen appeared with a list of names. Peeta read them carefully, and recognized a few of them as sponsors. "That's not right," he mumbled to himself as he pressed the back button and noticed a flashing icon. He pondered for a moment before finally deciding to touch it. His screen came to life. People were speaking, walking through a wooded area next to a lake. 'Is this another one of those propaganda spots?' He wondered. 'If it is they did a terrible job editing it. You can hear everybody talking.' He tried to make out one of the male voices he heard, it was very familiar, but the camera never panned towards the guy. He listened as the girl in the tiny group began to speak about him, and her father. "Who are you?" He asked quietly, "And why are you talking about me like that?" She looked very familiar to Peeta, but after his dose of jacker juice they gave him that morning so he wouldn't go through another episode of withdrawal, everything was hazy. 'Not everything,' he reminded himself, 'You remembered how to access that tunnel.' But the Capitol didn't know about the escape route, and Effie had told him the aspects of his life the Capitol had no knowledge of would most likely stay intact. She had also told him that they would be wiping his memory completely with his next dose of tracker jacker venom. Peeta chuckled when the girl on the computer screen called some people insects. He wished he could see what she was seeing so he could put a picture to what she had described. Then she did something...something that took his breath away. She stood up and sang. Her voice was clear yet full of emotion. 'Pain,' Peeta thought as he listened to her, 'She sounds like she's suffering.' He stared at her long dark hair, the way she held onto something around her neck, and felt his heart beat grow faster and faster. He licked his dry lips, and was sucked into her world. With each verse she sang Peeta felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a heap of emotional turmoil.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Did they say anything to you?" Katniss shook her head no. Finnick asked her as they sat hidden in the woods, away from their communication cuffs and tracking devices. "Not even Gale mentioned Peeta's interview?"

"No. Nothing," Katniss wasn't very thrilled that no one said a word to her about Peeta's television appearance during her time with Plutarch and his staff.

"What about Haymitch?" Finnick asked.

That one really got on Katniss' last nerve. "No," she snapped. "But I haven't seen him either, so..." still she was really pissed off that Haymitch hadn't sought her out to tell her about Peeta being on television. "We can't stay out here too long. I have to leave for Twelve in an hour."

"You're going back?" Finnick stood up and walked towards the rock they hid their devices under.

"Yeah, they think it'll make for a good propos if I show them what the Capitol did to it," Katniss knew she sounded detached, but it was the only way she could get through the day. "I've got to head down and put on my uniform."

"Were you going to do any actual hunting while we're out here?" Finnick asked.

"I didn't see anything to shoot," she shrugged.

"What about that deer?" Finnick pointed at the large buck feeding in the distance.

Katniss' eyes glistened at the sight of him, her blood began to pump, her feet moved on their own, quietly through the forest towards the animal. She stopped and took aim, releasing the arrow into the deer, taking him down in one shot. "Yes," she gave herself a quiet cheer. "Come on, Finnick, we need to make sure it's dead."

He followed her towards the animal and paused when out of nowhere she started crying. "What's wrong?" He ran to Katniss' side.

"I can't slit its throat. Damn hormones!" She screamed out, throwing the knife into the dirt. "Do it! Cut its throat so it won't suffer!" She yelled at Finnick.

"Sure, Katniss, but you may want to walk away. I remember how sick you got while we were in the arena and you killed the tree ra..." Finnick stood up from his leaning position over the deer and wondered aloud, "Why do you still have pregnancy hormones?"

"Just kill it!" She turned her tearful face to Finnick's, "Please," she begged.

Finnick stood over the deer studying Katniss for a moment, the way her emotions were out of control, the look of queasiness on her face, "Turn around Katniss. You don't want to see this." Katniss obliged while Finnick cut. "Do we have to gut him out here or can they do that in the kitchen?"

"We should really..." Katniss felt her stomach churning at the thought of gutting a deer. "No. I can't do this. We'll call my father in law. He should be able to help."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't he a baker? Does he really have any knowledge on how to gut a deer?"

"It's better than nothing! We can't let all that meat go to waste!" Katniss saw the blood dripping from the deer's throat, the stench of it attacking her senses, and made a beeline for the nearest tree.

Finnick considered doing what Peeta did in the arena for her when she got this way, then thought better of it. It wasn't his place to do something like that for her, and knowing Katniss she'd only push him away. He waited until the sounds of her retching stopped, then walked slowly up to her. "This is an all too familiar pose you're striking, Katniss."

"Don't," Katniss held a hand up to him. "Don't say a word. Just...we can call Gale. He'll come."

"Isn't that why I'm hunting with you today? Because Gale was working in Special Defense with Beetee?" Finnick leaned against a nearby tree. Did he ask her what was going on with her or did he act like it was nothing? He honestly didn't know. The combination of anger and regret on Katniss' face told him to leave it alone. If she wanted to tell him what was going on, she would. "You said you had to leave for Twelve, right? I'll just call them on this communi..." Finnick looked at the bracelet, "...wrist...thing, and tell them you have to leave. I'm sure someone in that facility knows how to clean a deer."

Katniss nodded her tearful face at him. "Thanks." She wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "I need to go. I can't stay out here anymore next to that..." She turned her head and stole a glance at the dead animal. "He could have been a father...a father looking for some food for his family, and I..." she sniffed, "...I killed it!"

"Wow," Finnick put a hand on her upper arm and gave her a little shake. "You need to get control of yourself before you go back in there. Come on," He led her out of the woods, away from the dead deer. "Take a few breaths, wipe your eyes, and think of something...happy."

"Happy?" Katniss couldn't think of something happy on a good day let alone a bad one. She stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out Peeta's pearl.

"Is that what I think it is?" Finnick looked surprisingly at the tiny jewel.

"Yeah," she rubbed it between her fingers. "Normally I don't carry it around with me, but I put it in my pocket this morning for some odd reason. Guess I just wanted to feel him near."

"And do you?" Finnick asked.

"A little," Katniss wiped the last of her sadness on her sleeve. "I'm not sure why, but...he feels so close to me today Finnick. Maybe it's because I'm going back home?" She shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I haven't felt Peeta's presence this strongly since the first few days I was here and I thought my dreams of him were real."

Finnick threw an arm over her shoulder in a brotherly fashion, "Sometimes we just need to feel our loved ones near. Maybe you're on Peeta's mind too, and that's why he feels so close."

"Yeah," Katniss liked that thought. "Maybe." Finnick walked her to the kitchen while she talked to her father in law and waited for the man while Katniss left to prepare for her visit to Twelve.

Gale saw Katniss leaving the kitchen and caught up with her. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting dressed up in your Mockingjay uniform right now?"

"I needed to talk to my father in law," Katniss wondered if Gale was going to say anything to her about Peeta. The sight of something around his wrist caught her eye. "When did you get that back, soldier Hawthorne?"

Gale looked down at his communicuff and said, "Yesterday. They thought if I was going to be in the field with you all the time it could be a back up form of communication."

"Guess one of us needs to be accessible," Katniss realized how furious she was with Gale. She had seen him before she went to bed the night before, and he hadn't mentioned a thing about Peeta's airing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was growing tired of her taking her bad mood out on him.

"Nothing, Gale. Just repeating what you said," she ran her finger under her nose, and clenched her hands together at her side. "By the way, I totally agree you should be the accessible one...for now." 'Until Peeta gets back,' she thought to herself. "I'm just wondering Gale, will I be able to access you too or are you too busy with Coin and Beetee to have time for me?"

"Listen, I'm just trying to keep peace between you and the soon to be president of Panem," He put his hand on her shoulder and tried a new tactic. "I'm just looking out for your best interest, Catnip."

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes at him. "Tell yourself all the lies you want, but don't go spewing them to me."

Gale let out a few deep breaths and did everything in his power to let his anger go. "So...how's Mr. Mellark holding up?" He asked a little too innocently.

Katniss glared at Gale, now she knew, not only did Gale see the interview, he was purposely keeping it from her. "Ugh!" She stormed away from him towards the elevator that would bring her to Beetee and her waiting Mockingjay uniform.

"Catnip wait," Gale called to her, racing behind her. "Hey," he put his hand on her shoulder to turn her and she threw him an evil glare. "I'm sorry," from the expression on her face it was evident she knew he was purposely keeping the information about Peeta from her. "You don't understand. We were just trying to protect you."

"Protect me!?" Katniss was sick of this nonsense. "Like seeing Peeta would...what? Make me crawl up into a ball and hide?" She continued stomping her path down the hall.

"Why didn't you say anything, Catnip?"

"Why didn't _I_? Why didn't _you_!?" She countered. "And I did say something last night when I asked you what was going on!'

"I'm sorry, all right?" He tried to take her hand, but she brushed it aside. "I wanted to tell you, I really did, but everyone thought it would make you sick or something."

"It did." Katniss could feel her entire body trembling. "I was sick to my stomach, but now I'm wondering what makes me sicker, seeing Peeta like that or you lying to me for Coin's benefit." As if on cue his communicuff started to beep. "There she is now. Better hurry. You've got all sorts of things to fill her in on."

"I was only trying to help," there was pain in Gale's voice as he said it, then turned to head for the command center.

"Yeah, sure you were," Katniss said to an empty hallway. The entire thing with Gale was growing out of control. Even after the Games when she returned to Twelve, she and Gale hadn't fought as much as they'd been doing lately. She wondered why things were so tense between them, why they couldn't find common ground. They had been friends for so many years, but now she had to ask herself, if she just met him, would she want him as a friend?

The hovercraft ride to Twelve was missing someone, "Where's Haymitch?" Katniss asked with disgust in her voice. Obviously her mentor thought missing this particular trip was the perfect way to avoid the whole Peeta on television issue.

"He won't be joining us for this filming," Plutarch answered. "I believe he said he couldn't handle the sight of Twelve without a bottle."

Pity was not something she was willing to feel for Haymitch Abernathy. He had a pathetic weakness for alcohol that only the laws of Thirteen put a stop to. Not even the woman he cared about was enough to quench his taste for the foul substance. He had lied to her when he said she could trust him, and now she had to face Twelve with Plutarch, and his film crew. 'Oh yeah,' she rolled her eyes, 'and Gale.' Katniss held onto Peeta's locket in one hand and rubbed the pearl in her pocket with the other. "This is when I need you the most," her lips moved as she started talking to Peeta, not giving one good damn if the people around her gave her strange looks. "When no one understands what I'm going through. When they all assume they know me, know what I've been through, and act like it's nothing at all. Like walking through the ruins of Twelve should be easy for me to handle." She thought about the words she wrote to Peeta in the book her doctor had given her, and recited some of them to him, "These stories don't mean anything, when you're not here to tell them to," she sighed as she closed her eyes and ran through the words from start to finish in her head, humming quietly to herself, rubbing at the pearl and gripping the jabberjay locket around her neck, anything to keep herself calm before facing the wreckage better known as Twelve.

"Soldier Mellark," Gale said loudly, snapping Katniss out of her daze.

'My aren't we formal,' she thought to herself before sharply answering, "What?"

Gale's voice changed, the edge was no longer present, "We're here. They're letting us off by the lake."

"The lake," Katniss hadn't expected to go there. Memories of happiness, were associated with the lake, not horror. It was a sacred place to her, one that she didn't want to share with the nation, but there was no getting out of it. "Fine," she stood up. "Let's go."

It was a bit of a shocker for Gale seeing the lake again since escaping Twelve. "Your mom and Prim set up a little medical shelter there," Gale pointed to the abandoned shack. "Peeta's dad dug for katniss at the edge of the lake. He'd say, 'my daughter in law won't let her sister starve,' and pull up katniss root." Cressida began asking him questions about the night of the firebombs, having Gale explain in detail what he went through, how he got out of Twelve and helped the people of his district survive for three days.

Katniss walked around the edge of the lake, bent down and touched the water with a tentative finger. "My dad taught me to swim here." The camera shelled men were focusing on her every move. "I promised Peeta I'd teach him to swim for his birthday, but by the time summer came..." She moved along the edge of the water, "...it was too late." She had never brought Peeta to the lake, yet there were memories of him everywhere. "He loved fish. We'd eat it as often as we could," she smiled at the memories of family dinners. "That and rabbit. I swear that man can live off of rabbit."

"Katniss, did you and Peeta come here often?" Plutarch asked.

"Never," regret filled her voice. "But he knew about it. He was the only one I ever told." Katniss could see Gale moving to the side with his arms crossed over his chest. 'I'm not sure why I didn't trust you enough to tell you about this place, Gale, but it's something you're going to have to accept,' she thought to herself when she read his body language. "This was a special place for me and my dad. I wanted to bring Peeta here, but I couldn't. They turned the fence on during that winter, and we had no other way of getting here." There was another way, but Katniss wasn't going to talk about that on camera.

Katniss' eyes flew up to the birds flitting about in the trees, the flash of white beneath the black wing. One of the men wearing the hard shelled camera gear moved closer to her and all she could think about was how much they looked like bugs. "I'm sorry," she turned to them, "I really have to stop calling you the insects, but those cameras...they look like beetle shells."

"I'm Castor," one of them spoke, then introduced the other, "and this is my brother Pollux."

Katniss bit the tip of her tongue with her mouth remaining closed when she realized the familiar look of Pollux. The way his face sucked in a bit around the mouth, the strange way he swallowed...'Avox,' she thought to herself, then turned back to the birds and pointed them out to Pollux. He looked up at them then pointed to Katniss' pin, she nodded her head yes confirming for him that they were mockingjays, then whistled. The birds instantly picked up on her tune echoing a little melody through the forest. Haymitch had said the Capitol did things to an Avox's tongue so they couldn't speak, she had always assumed they cut it out, but the sound of Pollux's whistle and the birds repeating it back surprised Katniss. When he picked up a stick and wrote out the word, sing in the dirt, Katniss let out Rue's four note song. She had sung it many times to the birds of Twelve, and it was so simple, they instantly sang it back. As she looked up to the birds she thought of Peeta and all the times he begged her to sing something. All the times she said no to him because she couldn't face the emotions music stirred within her. She glanced down at Pollux, the look of anticipation spread across his face, again she thought of Peeta this time she could hear his voice the morning of the reaping for the Quell.

_The first sounds of morning filtering into their bedroom just after sunrise, birds chirping, leaves blowing in the early breeze, the shuffle of their drapery across the floor with each gust of wind brought both Peeta and Katniss feelings of pain. They lay facing each other, touching each others faces, placing soft kisses against each others lips. Come two o'clock their lives as they knew it were over. Both of them thought about making a run for it, neither one of them voiced it though. As much as they wanted a life together, it wouldn't mean a thing if the rest of the children in the world had to face what they were facing that day._

"_Sing for me, Katniss," Peeta whispered into her ear._

_As much as she wanted to give him that one thing, she couldn't. If she allowed those emotions in, she'd never be strong enough to face what they were about to face. "I can't," she whispered back._

_She could read the disappointment in his eyes, but he didn't let her know. "That's okay," he said against her lips, "you don't have to. You can kiss me instead."_

Katniss held onto Peeta's Jabberjay locket, squeezing it in the palm of her hand until the warmth of the gold seeped through her skin, and mouthed, "This is for all the times I said, no."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Staring at the bright blue sky filled with billowy white clouds was like staring straight into Peeta's eyes. She missed them. Missed the way they looked at her...made her feel like she was the only person alive. The only person that mattered. Katniss' heart swelled, she swallowed a few times trying to rid herself of the anxiety she felt at his loss. Her mother had fallen into a dark world when her father died, a world Katniss was now all too familiar with. There was a difference though, her father would never return, and Peeta still had a chance of coming back to her. Katniss blew out a small breath between puckered lips working up the courage to do what Pollux asked of her...what Peeta had asked her to do so many times. _"Sing for me, Katniss,"_ Peeta's voice asked so innocently in the back of her mind.

Peeta sat on the dirt floor of the tunnel, clutched the computer in his hand, as he watched the scene play out before him. The girl who sang a simple four note tune to the birds, and them repeating it back to her. He was in awe of her...fell into a trance the moment she started to sing.

Katniss spoke directly to Peeta as her lips moved sending the man she loved more than anything a silent message,"This is for all the times I said, no." The cameras were forgotten as were the people surrounding her. The only person she thought of was Peeta. She could feel him as she held onto his jabberjay locket and began to sing.

"_All of these scars across my skin_

_Tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_If you're not here to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you."_

Peeta stared at the computer desperately wanting to look into her eyes, to see the face of the girl with a voice he could only describe as angelic, but the camera never zoomed close enough. It held her profile as she stood by the body of water. The sounds of the birds singing continued until she began to sing. He could feel her suffering...the anguish in her voice as she described a life that had no meaning without the person she loved, and Peeta wondered about the man she was singing to...wished momentarily that it was him she crooned to. That the love she felt was meant for him.

She had written the words to Peeta in the journal Regina had given her after the filming of her first propos. He had told her not to let her head get in the way of her heart, and he was right. When it came to Peeta, she could say anything...share any part of herself as long as her heart lead the way. He believed in her...saw so much more in her than she could ever see in herself. Tears began to form turning her gray eyes into silver pools of mist.

"_I climbed across the mountaintop_

_Traveled across the ocean blue._

_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_

_But I broke them all for you _

_Because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks_

_You do, and I was made for you."_

The tears finally fell as she thought about the first arena. Climbing uphill and back down again in a desperate search for water. She didn't want to let Peeta down and die. Katniss had promised to live...to win the first Games for him. The Quell was a different story. She had promised herself that she'd die for him until she found out they were having a child then nothing mattered more than keeping it alive, making sure the life she and Peeta had created out of their sheer love for one another made it out of the arena. They had gone through the Games together, shared something life altering that no one else could possibly understand. Others had been in the arena, but none of them faced it the way she and Peeta had. Being a tribute alongside of the one person that held your heart...that was a part of your soul...that you created a life with... Yes, Peeta was the only one that would ever truly understand her.

Peeta's cheeks were drenched in tears, his throat felt as though it were closing up as the girl cupped her hand over her stomach and squeezed the charm on the end of her gold chain. Loneliness consumed him. Not for the people he left behind in the Capitol, but for the life they had described to him. The life they said he had before Snow's drugs took it away. The life she was singing about. He licked at his lips, the taste of salt barely registered when he realized there was no sound coming from the woods other than the girl's voice. "The birds fell silent," he said without realizing it.

"_You see the smile across my mouth_

_It's hiding the words that won't come out _

_All of these people that think I am blessed_

_They don't know that my head is a mess_

_They don't know who I really am_

_They don't know what I've been through like you do_

_And I was made for you."_

The mockingjays began to pick up her melody. A few chirps here and there, but nothing like the day she sang the Valley Song. The day Peeta had fallen in love with her. The day they started along the path the universe had created for them. A journey, Katniss now knew, she and Peeta were destined to travel together.

Her whole body tensed up as she sang out, her chin lifted to the sky and a slight gravely sound came from her throat as she sang. Peeta could feel every note vibrate through his body. They flowed through him...pumped through his heart like blood. It was as though his life depended on this woman and the heartfelt message she was singing out. There was a sense of need deep within his core he couldn't explain. His thirst for her...to touch her...to feel her near, was desperate to be quenched.

"_You see the scars across my skin_

_They tell you the story of who I am_

_So many stories of where I've been_

_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_If you're not here to tell them to_

_It's true, I was made for you._

_Yes, it's true, I was made for you."_

Katniss lifted Peeta's locket to her lips, placing a kiss upon it, imagining it was the man himself, and thought, 'Peeta's right. The birds do fall silent when I sing.' She didn't know where he was, or what he was going through, but in that one moment of time, she could feel him, feel the power of his love surge through her, and knew somewhere in the world he was thinking of her too.

The birds were no longer testing out her melody. They sat on their branches in complete silence. Peeta trailed his finger along the outline of her image on the screen as she took a deep breath then placed a kiss upon the necklace she wore. He'd have given anything to be that piece of jewelry. He sucked in a sharp breath when he heard it...the birds, 'mockingjays,' he thought to himself, began to sing her song in perfect harmony. Peeta Mellark didn't know who she was, or why he felt the way he did, but he did know one thing, this was how he was supposed to feel about Katniss.

Katniss closed her eyes, she had no clue her face was covered in tears, and mouthed to Peeta, "Always...your love is always with me."

Peeta hit the back button on the computer, killing the feed, and closed his eyes. He could no longer watch her without being consumed by guilt. Like he was cheating on Katniss, a woman he barely knew. 'This is insane,' he thought to himself. 'It has to be the drugs they gave to me.' That was the only conclusion he could come to about his emotional tie to the singer. 'No one could feel that way about a person at the mere sight...sound of them, or could they?' He wondered. The image of a little girl flashed before his eyes, standing on a chair, two long, dark braids trailing down the sides of her head, a red plaid dress and the voice of an... Peeta opened his eyes and stared down the dark tunnel as he spoke to himself in a hush, "...of an angel." His feet slid across the dirt bringing his knees to his chest, his hands curled over the computer, as his heart ached for a girl he had never even met. He needed to see her again. He turned on the computer, pushed the button that led him to her song, and saw her mouth something directly to the camera. Though she made no sound he understood what she said, and let out a little laugh. She was speaking to..._him_. He squinted at the computer through tear filled eyes and noticed something. "It's you," he whispered harshly just as the screen went dark.

"And cut. I don't know how you come up with these things. It's priceless!" Plutarch's order snapped Katniss out of her reverie.

Katniss faced the camera she had forgotten was recording her every move and mouthed, "Come home to me Peeta. These people are insane." She looked down at Pollux whose face was covered in tears, and turned away. She needed to get out of there. Away from all of them. She needed Peeta. "Can I meet you in Victor's Village? I'd like some time alone."

"That wouldn't be too wise, leaving you out here by yourself," Plutarch said.

Gale looked at the camera and asked, "Are those off?" Both men nodded their heads. Katniss didn't know what Gale said to Plutarch when he took him aside or why he asked about the cameras being off, but she was grateful when he walked up to her and said, "We'll walk you to the flat rock, and you can go back to the village through the tunnel. You know how to get into it?"

Katniss nodded her head, "Yes."

"Good, because I have no clue," Gale gave her a halfhearted smile before leading the way.

She walked down the dirt stairs and shut herself beneath the woods. The sound of Plutarch's voice echoed through her earpiece. "Are you able to hear me, Katniss?"

"Yes," she tried not to sound so disappointed. "I'll call you when I'm in Victor's Village." Katniss took hold of one of the torches Cinna had created from synthetic fire off the wall and turned it on, lighting her way through the tunnel. She would have preferred to walk through the woods, but there was no way they'd let her do that alone, so she settled for the peace and quiet her dark surroundings provided. It had been a rough day for her and Gale. Returning to Twelve, listening to everything the residents went through after she shot the force field in the arena, was gut wrenching. She couldn't help but feel like Gale had rescued the people of their district because of her own stupid actions. Shooting the force field was the reason the Capitol sent in the hoverplanes after all. Katniss' light began to flicker off and on impeding her travels. "Come on," she smacked at the hand held torch trying to get it to turn back on. "Great," she grumbled. "Can't see a damn thing."

"Did you say something, Katniss?" Plutarch's voice called through her earpiece.

"No. Just talking to myself." If she had told them she couldn't see anything they'd probably freak out and send Gale in to light her way or drag her back out. She ran her hand along the dirt wall, hoping she'd find another torch, the walls were lined with them, and made her way slowly through the darkness. Her eyes picked up when she saw a flicker of light up ahead. 'Oh, great,' she immediately thought Plutarch had sent someone in to make sure she got to Victor's Village all right. 'I can't even have a few minutes to myself. What a crock.' Katniss was glaring as she walked towards the light, stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out her pearl. The feeling of its smooth surface ran between her fingers as she slowed down her pace, she wanted more time, needed it. Peeta had been a prominent fixture in her mind today. He was there everyday, but today more than others. She feared he was in danger, that death was knocking on his door. She tried to tell herself if he died he wouldn't have to face whatever torture Snow had in store for him, but the thought of living without him was like taking a punch to the gut. "You better be safe," she mouthed to him. "I kept wishing you'd send me a sign during your last interview with Caesar...I was so sad when you didn't, but then I realized you did. I remember that night, Peeta...before the Games. I remember what you said to me."

_Katniss looked around at the flying chimes on the Tribute Center's roof. When they settled back down and began to make their soft tinkling noises she said, "I wish we had a place like this in the arena." She turned to Peeta. "A place where we could talk and no one could hear what we were saying."_

"_Maybe we should take up lip reading?" Peeta tried to make a joke, but Katniss just gave him a soft smile. He knew if they had stayed up there any longer they would be in trouble. They needed to leave before temptation got the best of them, but there was still something she needed to know. "Katniss, I have to tell you something."_

"_Okay."_

"_It's important."_

_Katniss saw the urgency on Peeta's face and said, "I'm listening."_

"_After you win and you come back here. You'll see the recap of the Games and…I'm not sure how they'll edit it or what you'll be seeing…or…or hearing…I guess what I'm saying is…I'm not going to let them change me."_

_Katniss didn't understand what Peeta was getting at. "You mean you won't kill anybody?"_

"_No." He shook his head. "No…I'm sure I will." He lifted an eyebrow and said, "I know I will, but…I'm not going to be a pawn in their Games, Katniss. I've got my own agenda. I'll be playing my own Game." He placed his hands on her upper arms and said, "The important thing to remember is that, no matter what I say…no matter what I do…It's all for you. Will you remember that?" He was nodding his head at her. "Everything I do in that arena is for you. You just have to remember that no matter what they play back during the recap. Okay?"_

_Katniss began to nod too. "Okay. I'll remember." _

"Well, I do. I remember, Peeta." His message was clear. He was still saying what Snow wanted him to say in order to protect her. The light was getting closer and for a split second she wondered why it wasn't moving towards her. If Gale had been sent down wouldn't he have been making his way to her? As quickly as the thought entered her mind, it left. She saw the outline of him standing there. The pearl slipped from her fingers and bounced along the dirt floor until rolling to the tip of his boot. Katniss was frozen in place. She looked at her wrist to check and see if she was still wearing the bracelet that challenged her mental stability, it was gone, and gave her head a quick shake. It couldn't be him. It was impossible, but then she heard his voice, and a chill shot down her spine.

Peeta wasn't sure what to do. Did he wait to make sure no one was searching for him? Effie had to be back at the Capitol by now assuring them that he was no longer in Twelve. His thoughts kept drifting back to the recordings he's seen over the last day of him and Katniss...of the song she sang to the mockinjays. He wondered if it was for him...if her song was rehearsed or if it came from her heart. Something inside of him said she couldn't have performed that way for a camera. He tried so hard to remember her..."Katniss," he repeated her name to himself over and over again, hoping it would spark more memories. When he found out he was married and had a child on the way his whole body felt like ice. It was a couple of hours after they watched the recording before anyone could explain it to him.

"_Effie," Peeta walked into her bedroom after showering, dressed for his upcoming interview with Caesar Flickerman. "Do you know anything about makeup? I'm afraid I'm at a loss when it comes to that." He really didn't want to bother Portia._

_Effie looked up from her computer and smiled sadly at him. "You're such a handsome young man. You don't need any makeup." She tucked the computer under her arm and walked him into her main living area. "You look so much like your father. I've only seen him a few times on television, but when I met him in person...I must say I was a bit taken back by your resemblance to him."_

_Peeta thought about his dad. He missed him. "It's so hard to think he's gone...my brothers...my..." he cleared his throat and lowered his voice down, "...my mother. I keep trying to think of her, but I don't remember her. I don't even know what she looked like."_

_He couldn't help but notice the look on Effie's face when he told her that. Peeta turned to look at the rest of the people in the room, Effie's personal guard and Johanna were siting in the middle of the living room, avoiding eye contact with him. "What did she look like?" He asked Effie. _

"_You can see her for yourself . I believe we have the ability to pull up the interviews with your family on my computer, don't we Mr. Tanner?"_

"_Sure," he took it from Effie's grasp and began tinkering with it until something came on the screen. "Here you go."_

_Peeta watched the woman as she sat next to his father during some sort of interview. Short hair about a shade darker than his, her mouth a hard line until she smiled, which looked forced and never quite reaching her eyes. He remembered her, but when he thought of her he didn't think she was his mother, he thought she was an employee at the bakery. "This is her?" Everyone nodded. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes dear," Effie rubbed his shoulder. "That's her."_

_Peeta jerked when the image of a wooden spoon coming straight for his face entered his mind. "Here," he thrust the computer back towards Steven. "I'm sorry I asked."_

"_Why don't I wake Portia and we can get her to apply your makeup, hmm?" Effie asked._

"_Yeah...okay," Peeta sat on the edge of the sofa and tried to put the horrifying images of being hit out of his mind. Seeing the recording of the woman they called his mother caused a surge of fear and hatred to rush through him. He sat quietly while Portia did her job trying to make him look healthy, not exhausted and beat to hell. "I'm doing this interview with Caesar and I have no clue what to say. How can I defend Katniss when I can't even remember her?" _

_The room was too quiet until Portia said, "You had a language...a way of speaking to one another that amazed me. Amazed all of us, really. You two could speak without words...practically read each other's minds, and know what the other was saying."_

_Johanna let out a bit of air and said, "She could shoot like no one I've ever seen. Took down five targets during training in less than five seconds."_

_The corner of Peeta's mouth lifted in a little grin as he pictured it. He remembered the sound of the birds hitting the floor and the entire room being silent...in awe of the girl that put on a shooting display._

"_She's fearless," Steven Tanner's voice surprised everyone in the room. "When I watched her in the Games I was thankful I didn't have to face her. She gives the word courage new meaning."_

_Effie pat his hand and shared a memory, "She hated dressing up." A sorrowful yet almost fond memory danced in her eyes as she spoke. "When I tried to teach her how to behave like a lady of breeding, she hiked her dress up to her thighs, kicked off her high heels and stormed out of the room when lunch was announced. I was so frustrated with her that day, but then..." Effie lifted her gaze to Peeta's, "...I couldn't understand why you would love someone like her, then you told me to think of the girl that shot an apple out of roasted pig's mouth while in a room full of Gamemakers... that put her those she loved before herself. You opened my eyes to how very special she was...is." Effie paused then added with a loving smile, "She is quite the little spitfire, your Katniss."_

_Peeta sighed as he listened to them describe her. "She sounds like she's pretty...strong willed."_

"_The words you're looking for are, as stubborn as an ass," Johanna quirked the corner of her mouth. "But she's more than that. She cares about people."_

"_She shocked everyone when she saved Thresh's life in the arena," Mr.. Tanner said._

"_When she volunteered for her sister," Portia added. _

"_Yes," Effie remembered the day well. "She was District Twelve's very first volunteer," she said proudly. "You were the second..." she cupped Peeta's cheeks in her hands and said with confidence, "...and the last. Thanks to you and Katniss no one will ever have to be reaped or volunteer again. You two...your love for one another inspired us all." Effie dropped her hands and gestured to the room full of people. "We're all here because of you and Katniss, and that's a wonderful thing darling. So when you go out there and do your interview, you remember that." _

"_I can't Effie," Peeta tried not to feel heartsick. "I don't remember feeling that way. All I have to go on is what people are telling me."_

_Mr. Tanner pushed some buttons on the computer screen and said, "No you don't. Here," he handed it to Peeta._

_Peeta watched as he and Katniss stood toe to toe with one another and shared a tearful goodbye. He blew out a huge breath when he saw himself drop to his knees saying, "Daddy loves you," to her belly, and swallowed lump after lump in his throat when he watched himself kissing her goodbye...telling her he loved her...running her braid through his fingers. "One, two, three," he mouthed to the computer screen, wondering what her hair felt like, right before he watched himself turn and run towards Johanna. "Whe..." He cleared the frog out of his throat as he handed the computer back to Mr. Tanner. "When was that?"_

"_The Quell," Johanna answered. "It was right before she shot the arrow into the force field."_

_Peeta just nodded his head. He was desperate to feel what it **looked** like he felt in that arena. He almost asked about the baby, but didn't want to face it. The recording of him and Katniss was more than enough to prove to him that his friends weren't lying to him about their feelings for one another. Between the memories of his mother, and no memories of Katniss, Peeta felt like he was on the verge of insanity. He wished Effie was his real mother. He was sure the love he felt for her was how a son should feel, and he knew, by how much of herself Effie was willing to sacrifice for him, she loved him like he was her very own. It was how he should be feeling about the child he was expecting with Katniss. 'Is it yours?' His mind began questioning it, but he pushed the thoughts quickly away. 'Daddy loves you,' he repeated the words back to himself in his head then thought, 'Daddy... I don't know you, banana nut,' the pet name he had given to the baby registered, and suddenly he felt a pang of remorse for his lack of memories of the child. "Time to go," he stood up knowing he could no longer put off the interview with Caesar. Desperately wanting to stop thinking about all that was taken away from him. "Thanks," he said to the room before holding his hands out for Mr. Tanner to cuff._

Peeta shook his head, clearing the cobwebs from his brain. He needed to get out of his current situation...stranded in the escape tunnel of Twelve. He had no food, no water and he could feel his shakes beginning to resume. He swirled his finger across the icon Effie told him would send a message to the rebels in Thirteen and spoke. "Haymitch? Are you there? It's..." Peeta cleared his throat and stopped speaking when he noticed the tiny white rock roll in front of his foot. He picked it up, quickly examining it, "Katniss," he said quietly.

_Peeta knelt in front of Katniss and held the pearl out to her. "I know I promised to get you a ring, but would you consider accepting a pearl instead?"_

Peeta rubbed the tiny white rock between his fingertips, and thought of her.

"Peeta?" Katniss had no clue if he was real or if he was a figment of her imagination. Her breath caught in her throat as he turned to face her.

Peeta dropped the pearl to the ground and took a few steps towards her. They stood less than a yard away from each other. His eyes delved into hers, scanned her features... "Freckles," his voice was trembling when he realized who it was standing before him, "Katniss."

There comes a time in every victor's life when they are posed a question. A time when your sanity is truly put to the test. You've killed. Not just killed, but murdered, innocent children for the most part. Granted you do this to save your own life, at least you think that's what you're doing when you're in the Games, it's a completely different story when you leave the arena as a victor. That's when you realize the life you fought so hard to save was no longer your own, and stopped belonging to you the moment you were reaped. Causing so many fatalities provoked every victor to question their sanity. The question? Is this..._this_ particular occurrence in my life real, or a dream?

For Katniss standing within reaching distance of Peeta, being able to lift her hand, reach out and touch him, was unbelievable, but real.

For Peeta, seeing Katniss, right before his eyes, was not real. He had been fantasizing about her, thinking of her while she sang, he had just watched her on the computer Effie had given to him, and he had been drugged over the course of a few weeks, so...no, the vision before his eyes could not have been real, for if it were, he'd surely be feeling a bit more apprehensive about reaching out and touching her. Since this was most likely a dream, he found courage within himself and pushed a tentative finger against her cheek asking the question they were both thinking, out loud. "Are you real, or...not real?"

Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes filled with tears. Katniss felt the pressure of Peeta's finger against her face, an absent, "Ow," came out of her mouth before she answered the question. "Re...real."

Their eyes searched one another for permission to move...to breathe...to start living again. Surely they had both been the equivalent of the walking dead while apart. Peeta knew who she was. He went to school with her...she was from District Twelve...he had heard her sing next to a lake and time stood still...his whole world flipped upside down and around again. That's what he knew for certain. What he didn't know was what his friends at the Capitol had tried to tell him. That they were married...having a baby...that she loved him..._only_ him. He knew nothing about that life with the exception of the brief glimpses of her that continually flashed through his mind. "I don't remember loving you," he spoke to her as though she'd be able to fix everything the Capitol did to him with one simple touch. "I want to, but I don't," his desperate plea hung in the air.

She didn't understand what he was saying or why, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around his neck and kiss him. The sound of his voice, the blue of his eyes, the way his hair flopped against his forehead turned a power switch on inside of her that had been in the off position for way too long. "Peeta?" She reached out to him, curled her hand behind his neck, took a careful step, planted her feet on the earth between his, and lifted herself to him.

Now Peeta was positive this was a dream. He had fallen asleep in the tunnel while waiting for the Capitol hovercrafts to disappear. It had to be, because the feeling of her hand guiding his lips to hers, the taste of her kiss when their mouths finally met, and the soft whimpers that came from both of them as their moist lips pressed against the others...when their mouths brushed back and forth, their eyes held on to the others gaze, and their tongues swirled, was what dreams were made of. His arms wrapped around her body, lifting her to him. Layers of clothing did nothing to conceal her rapidly beating heart as their kiss grew deeper.

Their eyes were closed now, her hands trailing up his back...his shoulders...down his upper arms, and back up to his neck, brushing her thumbs against his jaw, drawing him in. A voice spoke to Katniss in her earpiece, but she didn't hear it. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her blood rushing through her ears.

Peeta's grasp on her grew stronger, he lifted her slightly off the ground. If he was dreaming he was going to make this the best one of his life. He could hear her saying she loved him between their now deep, passionate kiss, and though he wanted to say it back, he couldn't. She was expecting something from him. The profession of a love from a life he didn't know, not a fantastical notion he developed within the past hour about her while she sang in the woods. Sounds poured out from between their mouths. A moan, a soft mew until finally their breathing became so labored they had to pull away. Peeta had to wake up. When he opened his eyes he expected the green and gold glow that had accompanied so many other dreams, but there was none. "Wow," he breathed out against her skin.

"Yeah...wow," Katniss agreed. Still in a state of shock, she didn't ask herself what he was doing there or why. She didn't particularly care, but she did ask him, "What did you mean you don't remember loving me?" She felt herself being pushed gently against the wall, gladly let her back lean against the flat surface, and let Peeta ignore her question. His mouth began to devour hers. His hands ran all over her uniform, which felt way too thick in that moment. She wanted to feel his touch everywhere on her flesh, not through the black protective gear she was dressed in. "Dear God," she began to unbutton, unsnap...unzip, and peel the multiple layers off of herself.

His hands began to tear her vest off and throw it to the ground, something yanked out of her ear and fell with it. "Do you need that?" His gruff, breathless, voice asked.

"No," she shook her head, their kiss not stopping as their bodies...their hearts reacted to seeing one another. "Peeta," she panted when she stood before him with her uniform hanging from her waist, the top part of her body covered in nothing but a bra. "I love you," she spoke into his open mouth as he continued to kiss her. "I love you, Peeta."

He groaned in answer to her declaration, and pulled her away from the wall closer to him until she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Katniss," he had to say her name...the one he remembered prior to his last interview with Caesar Flickerman. "Katniss Mellark," saying it out loud was so familiar as was the feel of her fingers digging into his scalp, and the sound of her small cry between their lips. He didn't know if he was married to her or not. He didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that he now knew he wasn't asleep. This wasn't a dream at all. "Real? This is real?"

"Yes," she said hoarsely.

His head was saying, 'You need to stop.' His heart was saying, 'A few more seconds...just a few more...' "I...I can't," he pulled his head back, but she was relentless. Clamping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, attacking his every sense until he was senseless. Peeta's hands were plastered to her, one against her lower back, the other spread between her shoulder blades, holding her in place as he let her take charge of their kiss. 'You have to tell her,' a moral debate began within him. 'Tell her what? She thinks I'm her husband...this is fine. But it's not! Stop this! Tell her!' "Katniss..." her heels were digging into him as her entire body clung to his like a lifeline. "Please," he tried to speak again.

"Please what?" She wasn't ready to stop yet. Not quite yet. There were questions to be answered, she knew, but right now the only thing she wanted was to feel loved by him, and he wasn't disappointing regardless of what he said to her earlier.

"I...need to...oh God," his legs felt like they were about to give out. "Stohhp," he breathed out. Her kisses traveled up his cheek, across his forehead. At least his lips were free whether or not the rest of him wasn't. "We...I...," he swallowed, licked his lips trying to take every last bit of her flavor in.

"Don't." Katniss finally pulled far enough away from him and took a breather. "Don't say anything yet." His words about not remembering loving her kept echoing in her mind. "Let's not think for a minute, okay? Let's just..." she had to kiss him again. His full lips pressed softly against hers in a gentle full mouthed kiss. "Oh," she let her head drop back a bit then picked it up again. Reality was beginning to invade, and she wasn't ready for it to rear its ugly head yet. She was sure Plutarch was screaming in her earpiece by now. The sorrowful expression of Peeta's worried eyes. How he got to Twelve...why he was alone in the tunnel...how he heard her sing... all of these things needed to be addressed, but once she did, she knew their happy reunion would be over. She'd have to face the torture he was subjected to. Hear about the pain and agony he suffered through. Worst of all, he'd answer her question about his memory of her. "Let's just enjoy this for a few minutes before...before..."

If she was willing to let things slide for a few minutes, so was he. This might be all he'd be allowed of her. Once he confessed the truth she wouldn't want anything to do with him, and he needed to take whatever he could get. "Okay," he felt her legs slowly slide down the sides of his body. "No," he quickly reached a hand for one of her legs and lifted it back into place around his body. "Not yet. I need to feel you...just let me feel you."

"Touch me," she whispered into his ear. "I need to feel you too...feel your heartbeat against mine." She gripped his shirt in her hands and slowly peeled it upwards until his chest was exposed, but his shirt remained on, his faded bruises went unseen. Their eyes locked, a loving silver gaze...a wondrous blue stare. Katniss pressed her chest against his, felt the pounding of his heart against her own, and let her whole body collapse in his arms. Her forehead pressed against his, her arms rested around his neck, her legs now dangling as he held her up by the apples of her buttocks. "You're home," she softly sobbed against his lips. "You're home."

There were too many questions to be answered, but for now Peeta knew... "I'm home."


	11. Realor Not Real?

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Ten: Real...or Not Real?**

**Peeta was found in the tunnel of Twelve by Katniss. Effie was captured by the Capitol and her time as a rebel spy is over. **

**Sorry for the delay, but I dislocated my shoulder a while ago and have been having problems with it which means massive physical therapy and no sitting at the computer for extended periods of time without suffering through a great deal of pain. **

**While writing this chapter it dawned on me that I had too many questions regarding the K/P reunion and they must be addressed, so this chapter is a K/P POV of Peeta's arrival in Thirteen. I know I tend to follow the book chapter by chapter, but I had to make an exception in this case. The next chapter, which is almost done, will be a combination of chapters ten and eleven in the book. If you'd like to find out when I'm posting or the status of this story feel free to follow me on tumblr at jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com. I have finally created pages for the 74th Hunger Games Challenge: We Always Were and will be working on the Catching Fire series in the near future. **

**Thank you to all of you who have been patiently awaiting this next chapter, for reading and reviewing. Thank you to Everlarkrecs for adding my stories to her page, and thank you to S and A for giving so much of their time. **

**Anyone want to see how things are going in the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

The hospital room was silent with the exception of the shuffling of the guard's feet against the floor. Peeta sat on the edge of the hospital bed, one hand cuffed to the railing the other reaching for the lump on the back of his head where he had been struck. He was no longer filled with the rage that had been coursing through him earlier, instead he was consumed with guilt. Guilt for the way he had treated Katniss...for the things he had done. Peeta closed his eyes in regret, wondering if she'd ever want to speak to him again. Things had gotten out of hand due to the drugs that were flowing through his bloodstream, 'and your jealousy,' he silently said to himself. "Christ," he mumbled when he remembered how violent he had been earlier. His hand ached a bit from the punches he had thrown, landing across a jaw...in the gut... He groaned as he recalled what had happened. His stomach churned as a feeling of nausea swept through him. The sound of the hospital room door opening had him turning to see who had entered. To his surprise Katniss stood in the doorway.

"Hey," she said nervously. "Can I come in?"

Why she'd want to, Peeta had no clue, but he was grateful she was there. "Yeah," he answered. "You may want to keep your distance though," he gave her a warning, not knowing how he'd react.

"Do you think you're going to hurt me?" She walked up to him, and took the spot next to him on the hospital bed. "Because I don't. I'm not afraid of you, Peeta."

Her hand reached for his but he snatched it away. "You should be." His eyes focused on a spot between his dangling feet. "I...I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," Katniss reached for his hand again. "Stop pulling away from me," she said roughly. She needed to touch him, to draw strength from him or she didn't know if she'd make it through this. "Please," she gently begged changing her tone.

Peeta turned his palm upward and allowed her to hold his limp hand. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly. "I don't know what came over me."

Katniss squeezed his hand in hers, "It's poison, Peeta. Those drugs are causing you to get violent...to..." she hated saying it out loud. It only confirmed what the doctors had told her after listening to the recording Effie had sent to them, "...to forget me...what we had."

"No," he turned sharply towards her. "I've already forgotten that."

"Not all of it, Peeta," Katniss turned her whole body to face him. "You didn't forget everything or you wouldn't have held me so tightly." The fingers of her free hand traveled to her lips of their own accord, drawing the feel of his lips pressing against hers back. "You wouldn't have kissed me that way."

_He was in her arms and suddenly life was good again. It didn't matter what Peeta said about not remembering his love for her, she knew...just knew in the deepest recesses of her heart, their love could withstand anything. It had to. Katniss felt her throat closing up, and her eyes burning as she placed her feet down on the ground. "I love you," she whispered hoarsely in hopes that he would repeat the sentiment back to her, instead she heard him gulp, and felt his hands slowly drop to his sides. She could feel the trembling in the pit of her stomach, the grip of uncertainty squeezing the blood out of her heart, and the world closing in around her as reality finally set in. _

_Peeta could sense the pain he was causing her and hated himself for it. He opened his mouth and closed it over and over again telling himself to say the words back to her, but how could he? "Katniss," he spoke softly as he forced his hands to his sides. "I...I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you," he reluctantly pushed her away by the shoulders. "You think I'm something...some**one** I'm not."_

"_Don't," she tried to hold him again, but his hand went up, preventing her from closing the gap between them. "Peeta, you're just tired. You've been through hell...that's all," she fretted._

_He shook his head from side to side. "No, I'm..." he closed his eyes and tried to figure out what to say, "I don't know what I am anymore." He lifted his trembling hand out to her. "This...this is what I am. Hooked on some drug that takes every good memory of my life and turns it against me." He shoved his hand into his pocket. "The sickest part is how much my body is craving that crap right now...and I don't want it. I don't," he said to convince himself, "but eventually I'm going to need it." He took his hand out of his pocket and revealed the source of his misery to her. The syringe Effie had stuck inside of his pocket while they were riding in the elevator at the Capitol prior to his escape._

"_What is that?" She stared at the needle he held out to her._

"_This is most likely going to be the death of me." He swallowed the huge lump he had in his throat before explaining what had been going on in the Capitol while he was taken captive. The drugs. The recordings of her and Gale, and everything else Effie had told him about. "Snow...he tried to turn me against the rebels...against you, but Effie got me out there in the nick of time. He would've completely wiped my memory of everything if she hadn't helped me escape this morning." _

_Katniss sat on the dirt floor of the tunnel staring at him in disbelief. "So..." she cleared her throat, "...so you really don't remember me?" It was too difficult to believe. _

"_No, I have some memories of you. I know who you are...I remember we went to school together...we're from the same district...fighting alongside of you in the Games, but honestly...most of that is a blur." _

"_Then why did you kiss me when you saw me?" She needed to know._

_Did he tell her he had been wishing she were with him when he watched her sing? That the sound of her voice caused his heart to swell, and left him breathless? Heat radiated through his cheeks as he answered, "It felt..." he searched for the appropriate word without giving too much away, "...right."_

"_Oh." It wasn't the exact answer she was hoping for. _

_Peeta was sitting on the floor opposite her, his legs sticking out in front of him, his hands tucked under his thighs in order to keep them still. "Everyone tried to help me. Johanna, Portia, Effie...Annie...they all tried to tell me about you...remind me about the life we had together, but..." he lifted his eyes to her tear streaked face, "...most of it's gone."_

_Katniss wiped her hand under her nose and sniffed. "So where does that leave us?"_

_Peeta looked down at his lap with sorrow in his voice and said, "I don't know."_

_She tried to take it in, all the things he said about seeing her with Gale in the woods, glimpses of their life together invading his mind, but stirring up no feelings other than regret, and chose to address the Gale situation. "Those recordings were a fake, Peeta," she said carefully. "Gale and I...those things never happened."_

"_Effie said the same thing. She said she was there when they altered the recordings of us, but..." He ran his hand through his hair, heartache filled his voice, "God, Katniss, it was so damn real. I've tried to tell myself that they lied to me...that everything they did was to hurt me...to hurt the rebellion, but then I remember those images of you and him...hearing you telling him that I meant nothing to you, and it's more than I can handle."_

_Katniss was on her knees in front of him, holding him by the upper arms, "**You**...you mean everything to me, Peeta. Everything," desperation dripped from her voice. "You have to believe me."_

_Her face was inches from his as he looked into her eyes, "I want to." Touching her was too tempting. He reached out a tentative hand and caressed her cheek speaking tenderly to her, "I want to put it all behind me and tell myself that I can just forget the things I've seen...remember the things they've taken from me..."_

"_Then do it," she rested her forehead against his. "Just forget it all...forget what they did to you, and...and screw remembering me," she said forcefully. "If you can't then we'll just start over," she was almost frantic. "From right now...from this moment." She took his hand between the palms of hers and squeezed. "We can get to know each other again...you can learn things about me, and..." her voice began trembling, "...and maybe you'll fall in love with me again." Considering she thought herself to be unlovable, this was a tall order._

_He was so tempted to tell her he was pretty sure she had already captured his heart when he heard her singing in the woods, but he still thought it was an insane notion, and no one could ever fall in love at first sight. 'But it wasn't first sight,' he silently said to himself. 'You've seen her before.' "It was love at first song," he spoke without realizing it._

_Katniss' face perked up, "Yes," she stroked his cheek. "You heard me singing when I was five," she sniffed through a soft smile. "You fell in love with me after I sang the Valley Song on our very first day of school."_

_Peeta remembered the image that had flashed through his mind earlier. "Your hair," he studied her brown tresses, "They were in two braids instead of one."_

_She nodded, "Ye...yes."_

_He stared at her for a minute trying to decide what to do, and thought it best to put this all aside. Facing it hurt too much. "My head is a bit messed up right now, Katniss. Can we...can we stop talking about this for a little while?"_

_She sat back on her haunches. "Yeah...sure." She felt a chill shoot through her and wrapped her hands around her waist. "I should probably get dressed." _

"_Don't rush on my account," he said in an attempt to lighten the morose mood he had brought upon them._

_She looked at his bruised torso and reached out a tentative hand, never quite touching him. "You're hurt."_

_Peeta pulled his shirt down. "It's fine. I can barely feel these anymore," he lied about the marks on his body that ached beyond belief. _

"_Guess we should get going, huh?" Katniss suggested. The need to get him medical treatment became urgent. "You..." she took a deep breath and blew it out in an attempt to regain her strength. "You need a doctor," she said with a stiff lip. "Let's go." She stood up and pulled the top of her uniform back on, yanked on the vest and plugged the earpiece back into her ear. "Plutarch?"_

"_Katniss! Thank heaven!"_

"_Sorry about loosing communication with you, but..." she turned to look at Peeta who was visibly shaking, "...Plutarch, Peeta's here. Effie helped him escape, but he's in need of medical attention."_

"_Yes, we overheard you greeting him," Plutarch told her and she wondered exactly how much they had heard. _

"_Katniss how bad is he?" Gale joined in._

"_Bad," she said with concern in her voice. "I'm not sure if he's strong enough to make it through the tunnel to the village. We're closer to the woods, can the craft pick us up there?"_

"_You'll have to make it to that clearing," Gale said to her. "Can you do that?"_

"_We really have no choice," she studied Peeta who was trying to get a hold of himself. "I'll contact you when we get close."_

"_See you soon, Catnip."_

_She faced the dirt wall, inhaled through her nose, and blew out slowly from her mouth. "Okay," she was in control, or as in control as she could be. "Time to go." She turned and saw him attempting to pick up some items from the ground. "What's in the boxes?" Katniss asked as she looked around the tunnel for an extra torch._

"_Effie said I have to give them to a Dr. Valero. That she'd know what to do with the stuff inside," there was an unmistakable tremor in his voice. "Katniss," he held his hand out to show her how much he was shaking, and sat back down. The boxes he had been carrying earlier now felt like they weighed a ton. His legs were weak, and the trembling was causing a stabbing pain to shoot through his entire body. Like he was being shredded apart from the inside out. "I'm not going to make it."_

"_You will," she knelt in front of his sitting position. "You have to. I...I can't lose you again."_

_He didn't know what to believe anymore. It sounded like she meant everything she said to him, and it felt like she loved him when she kissed him, but there was still so many doubts running through his mind. His skin was crawling, the chills were starting at the base of his neck and radiating downward...the same things that occurred while he was in the elevator before he started to convulse. "Katniss, you need to give me this," he held out the needle full of jacker juice with a quivering hand. "I don't think I can get it in my vein on my own."_

"_No," she could see the sweat forming on his brow, reached out a hand to his forehead, sure she would find him feverish, and was surprised at his icy temperature. "Peeta, you're going to be fine." She gripped his hands in hers and squeezed. Hatred towards President Snow filled her for what he did to Peeta. "They've got you hooked on that stuff, and the only way to get better is if it works itself out of your system."_

"_Then...it better..." he began to pant, "...work itself out fast." Things started to close in on him, his head was thumping...screaming...spinning. _

"_Peeta!" Katniss yelled when his whole body started writhing across the dirt floor. "NO! PLUTARCH!" She screamed into her communication device, but there was no answer. "Peeta please," she knelt over his body, softly smacking at his cheeks, trying to get him to come back to her. Her hand reached for the syringe. "I don't want to do this," she cried out in frustration. "I don't want to poison you!" Tears were streaming down her face as she ripped a piece of his shirt off at the hem and tied it around his arm, remembering the things she had been taught by her mother over the years. She had to press her knee against his hand to keep his arm still, smacked at a vein in order for it to bulge out, and pulled the protective cover off of the needle's point with her teeth, spitting it far away. She felt damned. Again she was at the mercy of the Capitol and its powerful medicine, only this time when she gave Peeta a shot, she was performing the same action that Snow had while Peeta was imprisoned. She could feel the needle slipping into his skin and watched for the sign of blood to flow back into the syringe signaling that she had it in the right place, then pressed the plunger slowly down, forcing the green gunk into his arm until his body stopped its vicious quaking. "Please don't die," she leaned her head on his chest and listened to his heart after pulling the needle from his arm and dropping it to the side. "Don't leave me. Stay with me Peeta. Stay with me," she turned her face into his shirt, gripping it in her clutches and let out a soft sob when she heard his response._

"_Always," his hand felt light as a feather when he lifted it to her head and rested it against her hair. The initial rush of the drug shot through him as his body went from ice cold to burning hot. "It's warm in here."_

_The sickeningly sweet stench of honey accosted her nostrils as Peeta's body flamed beneath her. "What was that?" She lifted herself up and looked down into his eyes which were almost black._

"_The same thing that's in those boxes," he breathed out a sigh of contentment much like Haymitch after he got his first taste of alcohol after being without it for too long. _

_Katniss dug through the boxes Peeta brought with him, read the labels on the small containers and sucked in a breath. "No more," she slapped her hand against the cardboard. "You are not getting anymore of this shit!" _

_Feeling like he had some control of his faculties, Peeta sat upright and took in his surroundings. The dirt walls, the boxes, the empty syringe, then his eyes landed on Katniss. He couldn't explain to himself why he needed to touch her so badly, or why he was so angry with her. "Come here," the hand that reached for her was no longer trembling. "Katniss, come here," he spoke again, his voice more demanding. _

"_You look better," she hated the reason why. Her eyes scanned his as he pushed his hand closer to her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and let him hold her. "Peeta you can't have anymore of that stuff. It will kill you."_

"_It'll kill me if I don't have it," with the exception of the anger he could feel simmering within, he really enjoyed the way he was feeling at that moment. A renewed sense of strength flowed through him like the day he had killed the Peacekeepers. His limbs which were just twitching, and felt like wet noodles were now itching to move. A muscle in his jaw twitched as he tried to focus on what was happening._

"_Peeta, we have to go," she pulled away from him. "Are you able to walk?" After seeing what she had shot into him, she had to get him back to Thirteen as soon as humanly possible._

"_Yeah," his voice slurred slightly as he stood up. "I'll be fine now." He was more than fine, he was invincible, or so he thought. Though his mind was telling him he could accomplish anything, his body was going through hell from the chemicals swimming through his bloodstream._

_They walked through the majority of the tunnel in silence, Katniss carried her bow and the smaller of the two boxes. Peeta the large one, and huffing with each step without knowing it. "Plutarch?" Katniss spoke as they neared the end of the tunnel, but there was no sound coming from the earpiece._

"_Where are they?" Peeta asked of their escape party._

"_I don't know." She wondered briefly if this is what Haymitch felt like when she ignored his calls while in she was fighting in District Eight. "Come on. We better hurry if we're going to make it to that rendezvous spot on time."_

"_Think they'll still be there if the Capitol's crafts are out there looking for me?" Peeta didn't. _

_The thought of Snow's men searching for them hadn't even entered her mind. She did her best to hide her concern for Peeta's sake."There's no way they'd leave us out here to fend for ourselves."_

_Peeta didn't believe it for one minute. He had been in the arena, and the one thing he knew was that everybody fought to the death for their own self-preservation, not remembering that he and Katniss were the exceptions to that rule. "Why not?" _

"_Peeta, we're too important to the rebellion, and now that you're back...trust me...Coin's probably chomping at the bit to get us out of here."_

"_Who's Coin?"_

_Katniss didn't know how to explain the woman and all that she had done so she did what she was good at, avoided the details and gave him the short answer, "President of Thirteen."_

"_Did I know that?" He thought the name sounded vaguely familiar. _

"_I'm not sure. I met her when I was coming out of a hellish nightmare and then submerged into a real life one when I heard the sound of her voice telling my doctor to kill our baby." 'So much for avoiding the topic,' she thought to herself, regretting what she had said immediately._

_Peeta stuck a hand out to Katniss' shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. "She did what?"_

_Katniss blew out a breath and said, "Guess you could say I've been going through my own personal torture while you were gone." She noticed the way Peeta's eyes kept flashing towards her stomach then back up again. "I've got a lot to fill you in on, but we don't have time now, plus..." she pointed to her earpiece, sending Peeta an unspoken message._

_He nodded at her, and mouthed, "They're listening to us, aren't they?"_

_Katniss' eyes flew opened when she saw him use their familiar language. "Don't know," she shrugged. Unsure if she should mention what he had done, she tested his memory and mouthed, "How are you feeling now?"_

"_Okay," he mouthed back. "A little...I don't know how to explain it. I almost feel like a volcano ready to erupt."_

"_From those drugs?" _

_He nodded. _

_A burst of static shot through her earpiece. "Plutarch?" She waited. "Plutarch?"_

"_Nothing?" Peeta asked suddenly worried that they were going to be left on their own regardless of what Katniss said._

"_Maybe they're out of range or something." She reached for the controls that would open the exit of the tunnel._

"_Wait," Peeta stopped her. "Katniss, what if the Capitol's crafts did come back to search for me?"_

_'Could that be why they weren't answering,' she wondered. "Maybe we should wait here until we hear from them?" She sat on a dirt step._

"_Good idea," Peeta set his cargo down and took a seat at Katniss' feet. "So..." he turned an inquisitive glance her way, "What's new?"_

_Katniss had to laugh at the absurdity of their situation. _

_The sound of her light laughter caused a rush of emotions to flow through him he found hard to explain. The lava that threatened to spew from deep within him was instantly replaced with curiosity. "What's so funny?" _

"_I was just thinking, this morning I went hunting with Finnick, and..." she let her eyes rest on his features. It didn't matter that he looked worn...thin...exhausted. He was breathtakingly beautiful. "You were on my mind all day. It was like something inside of me could feel you near. I thought maybe," the laughter was gone, "maybe they had killed you." She looked into the darkness of the tunnel. "I kept rubbing my pearl," she reached into her pocket for it, but it was gone. "Oh no," she stood up. "I left it."_

_Peeta pulled it out of his pocket and held it out to her. "It was lying next to the boxes." _

_She stared at the sight of the pearl glaring up at her from his open palm, and reached for it, taking up her spot on the step again. _

"_I remember giving that to you," Peeta said as she took it. When her hopeful eyes met his he clarified, "Just what I said, not the circumstances surrounding it."_

"_Oh," she said dejectedly._

_Unsure of what to say to her he said, "Finish your story."_

_Katniss closed her fingers over the pearl, then shoved it in her pocket for safe keeping. "I kept rubbing it thinking somehow maybe you'd be able to feel me...know how much I missed you. Then we came back to Twelve and memories of you were everywhere. The fish swimming in the lake...the mockingjay's song...the cluster of willow trees..." Her face turned soft, as did her voice. "I remembered that morning so vividly. The way you described the sunrise..." she smiled tenderly at him, "...Peeta's Sunset, to me...I kept wishing I could go back in time and run away with you. That we had never entered the Quell."_

_Peeta nodded. "Can't tell you how many times I wished I could have avoided that myself."_

_Her gaze met his. "When I saw you in the tunnel, I honestly thought I was imagining it."_

"_Me too," he nervously scratched behind his ear. "I didn't know if you were real...or..." He let out a huff of air, "...or not real."_

"_I'm real," she trailed her finger down the side of his face. "So are you."_

_They sat staring at one another for a few moments before Peeta asked, "Katniss...the baby...is that real?"_

"_Yes," she said gently. "Very real." There was so much to explain to him. The listening device in her ear forgotten she reached out and took his hand, placed it on her lower abdomen and said, "Banana nut is in there, and it's healthy...beautiful. Oh, Peeta, I can't wait to show you...for you to hear its heartbeat."_

"_You've seen it?" He asked with a hint of uncontrollable excitement in his voice. _

"_Mmm hmm," she nodded. "It's kind of like a lima bean with arms and a head. All curled up into a ball..." she sighed. "You won't believe it when you see it." _

"_And is it..." he stopped himself before he asked her if it was his asking instead, "...is it a boy or a girl."_

"_I don't know yet. It's still too early, but Dr. Valero says any day now we should be able to find out." _

_Peeta trailed his fingers across the hard surface of her black uniform where the baby grew. "I'm glad everything's okay with it." He really was. Whether it was his or not, he'd never wish ill on a child._

_Katniss' face morphed into one of concern. "Peeta there are some things I need to tell you...about the baby." she held her head down, and Peeta was sure this was when she'd tell him that it was Gale's not his. "President Coin...she doesn't know about the baby." Katniss lifted her eyes to his. "Practically no one does." She went on to explain what had been happening since she was in Thirteen, about her role as the Mockingjay, visiting District Eight, and said, "Haymitch thinks we should keep the baby a secret until he figures out what to tell Coin."_

_It was a lot to take in, everything she had said. "What do **you** think we should do?"_

_Katniss thought for a moment then said, "The Games are still on, Peeta, and the one thing Haymitch knew about...was good at, was how to play the Games."_

"_So you want to follow his advice?"_

"_Yeah. I think we should, but if you don't want to, then we'll go straight to Coin and tell her about it." Katniss felt an enormous weight lifted off of her shoulders now that she didn't have to face this alone. "This is our baby, and we should make these choices together."_

"_Our baby," Peeta said quietly. He needed to know. "Katniss, is it...mine?"_

_Hearing his question shot a dagger straight through her heart. "Yes," she knelt in front of him and gripped his hands in hers. "Of course it is. Why would you think for one minute that it's not?"_

_He lifted his eyes to hers. "Gale." Saying the name out loud suddenly brought feelings of aggression back to the surface. _

_She was taken completely by surprise when he said that. "Gale?" _

"_Those things Snow showed me...some of those things..." He narrowed his eyes at her, "...they were a little too real, about you."_

"_Like what?" She was terrified of the answer._

"_Like you and Gale in the woods...kissing each other behind my back," his voice was hard. "How long was **that** going on?" His eyes pierced hers._

_Katniss had no clue what he was talking about. She had never... "Oh," it suddenly struck her that she did kiss Gale in the woods and attempted to explain. "That was one time Peeta, and we weren't even together then. Plus you knew about it. I told you all about it, and you said you expected Gale would do something like that, so don't get mad at me now, when you didn't get mad at me back then." She turned and said harshly. "Got to hand it to Snow...he really knew what buttons to push on you."_

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He barked at her._

"_You've been jealous of Gale since we were kids. I'm sure Snow knew, and once he had you in his custody, he preyed on your weakness," she hadn't meant to be so cruel, and quickly tried to remedy her tone. "Look, I'm not saying you had nothing to be jealous of. Gale had feelings for me, but we worked through them, you and I. We made it past that part of our lives, and now you and Gale are friends." At least she hoped they would still be. "We all are."_

"_He's no friend of mine," Peeta couldn't imagine forging a relationship with the guy now that he'd found out the recordings of him and Katniss weren't fakes. "You two want to live happily ever after with your kid then go ahead. Leave me the hell out of it."_

"_Our kid!?" That was the second time he suggested he wasn't the father, and she didn't like it one bit. She narrowed in on him, holding him in place with her stare. "What the hell are you accusing me of?"_

"_Oh, I think you know, Katniss." He brushed her hand off of him. "Call them again. I want to get the hell out of here." Something inside of him said, he **had** to get out of the tunnel before he lost control of his emotions._

"_No," she stood her ground. "You're going to answer me. Tell me right now, what you think I did."_

_'Fine,' he thought to himself as the anger bubbled within him. 'You asked for it.' "You didn't deny it. You just admitted that those recordings were real," he stabbed her with his words._

"_I did no such thing," she said in utter horror. _

"_So now you're saying you **didn't** kiss him?" Peeta waited and saw the blush creep up on her face. "Yeah, that's what I thought. You kissed him...just like you kissed me a little while ago." Anguish met anger when he said, "God knows what else the two of you have done behind my back." It was tearing him up inside remembering these things...saying them out loud. _

"_No, Peeta," Katniss' voice was frantic, "that wasn't me and **Gale** in the woods. That was me and **you**. You were the one that asked me what kind of kiss it was...that held my face in your hands," she gripped his hands and pressed them against her cheeks trying to relive the moment. "That was you and me."_

"_It was Gale!" Peeta screamed at her and yanked his hands away. The image of the two of them was so vivid. The glow around Gale's features not once hinting to Peeta that Effie was right and the recordings could have been a fake. "I know what I saw, Katniss!"_

"_No," she shook her head, her insides trembling. "Peeta," she said much softer now, "they replaced your image with his...but what they showed you...that wasn't what happened. Gale doesn't even know about the baby. He thinks it's dead. If he were the father, don't you think I'd have told him about it?" Katniss could see Peeta's body tense up. "I'm going to say this once, and that's it. You are the only...**only** man I have ever been with. The only man I've ever **wanted** to be with." She reached out and cupped his cheek. This time he let her caress his skin, thinking about how badly he had wanted her to do this to him only moments ago."You and I...we were made for each other, Peeta. I never wanted...never loved Gale. Ever." Peeta lifted his eyes to hers. "I love you," she said softly then mouthed, "I love you, Peeta."_

_As quickly as the anger had entered his system it was gone, and in its place was need. A suffering he couldn't explain. "I want to tell you that, but if I do...you'll think I remember what we had, and I don't."_

"_Then why would you say it?" She could no longer expect the words from him. "When you feel it...**if** you feel it, you'll say it. Until then...you could just let me love you." She gingerly made her way to him and brushed her lips against his, let her fingers travel through his hair and fell into the arms he finally opened up to her. _

_A brutal argument, then making up was nothing new to Katniss, but to Peeta, it was confusing. He couldn't explain why he suddenly believed everything she said, but the second he felt her kiss, he found, not only did he believe her, but forgave her as well. When they pulled apart from each other Peeta ran his hand down her braid mouthing,"Read my lips."_

_Katniss gasped. Whether or not he knew what he was saying, she didn't care. Her arms encircled his neck, her face buried in his shoulder, as she clung for dear life. _

"_Catnip?" Gale's voice came through the earpiece._

"_Gale?" She pulled away from Peeta and pointed at the device in her ear when she saw the rage quickly flash in Peeta's eyes. "Where are you guys?"_

"_There were some Capitol hovercrafts in the vicinity. We had to pull out and cut radio contact in case they picked up our transmissions," Gale explained. "Are you two still in...hiding?"_

"_Yeah," Katniss answered. "Peeta was afraid of that so we stayed put."_

"_Plutarch said you two would know something was up when we didn't respond to you." Gale paused for a second. "Coin sent in reinforcements, so **we** won't be picking you up. There's a heavily armed craft, with a medical team on it, about five minutes away from you. They'll be able to drop a claw and pick you both up."_

"_Okay," she held onto Peeta's hand, worry filling her voice. "Are the Capitol hovercrafts still searching for Peeta?"_

"_We haven't detected them for the past thirty minutes, but we're still expecting the worst," Plutarch answered instead of Gale. "Be careful, Katniss, and take care of our Jabberjay."_

"_Don't worry about us," she gave Peeta a fiery stare that stated it was time to put their game faces on, stood to her feet, and said, "Peeta and I are a team...victors. We always take care of each other."_

_Peeta took this as a sign to get to his feet too. He easily picked up the boxes, stacking one on top of the other, and looked towards the hidden buttons that would enable them to enter the woods. A glimpse of he and Katniss in the arena flashed through his mind as he said the words, "Let's do this." The sounds of the woods...the scent of it, stirred Peeta's senses. He had been here before. "I was a hunter," he said to himself._

"_What?" Katniss lifted the top of the flat rock and quickly disguised the tunnel._

_Peeta honestly didn't know if he was or not. "Katniss? I was a hunter. Is that real, or..."_

"_Not real, Peeta," she led the way with her bow loaded. "You scare away game with your heavy footsteps." She looked down at his prosthetic, and used the words he used to, "Lead foot, remember?" _

"_No," he walked heavily behind her, the crunching of breaking branches, rustling of dried leaves were so loud it sounded like a herd of elephants were making their way through the woods. "Okay. Now I remember," he said as his prosthetic got caught under a fallen branch. _

_The leaves began to blow, the branches of the trees bent in the gusts of wind the hovercraft caused as the claw was slowly dropped towards them. "Go ahead," Katniss stepped back so Peeta could be picked up._

"_No, you go," he stood to the side._

"_Peeta, I went first last time and look where that got us," the claw was halfway down. "Just go."_

_He stepped close to a willow tree. "Get banana nut out of here, Katniss."_

_How could she argue? "Come with me," she held his hand out to him. "We can sit in it, like Finnick and I did."_

_The metal claw dangled, waiting for a passenger. "Together?" He asked as he took a tentative step towards her._

"_Together," she threw her bow over her shoulder. _

_He sat the large box on his lap, an arm draped over it, holding it in place, a hand clinging to the metal contraption carrying them upwards into the waiting craft when his eyes drifted downwards towards the cluster of willow trees. An image of Katniss standing in the midst of the weeping branches, white blooms in blossom surrounding her, the sunrise behind her, and a slight blush on her cheeks. He could see her as clear as day looking beautiful in a garment that he considered quite odd for the woods, but the colors of it were spectacular. A contradiction to the rising sun. For a moment he wondered if he actually remembered that, or if it was one of the recordings Snow had shown him. The hovercraft pulled them into safety and swiftly headed towards District Thirteen. _

_Katniss sat to the side as the medical team that had been sent in to care for Peeta went to work; providing hydrating fluids to him, treating and bandaging wounds she hadn't noticed, looking over the canisters inside of the boxes Peeta brought with him, determining that antibiotics wouldn't cause any harm. Before she knew it Peeta was sitting in a wheelchair being taken to the medical bay where their family, Haymitch and Dr. Valero waited for them. Katniss scanned the area for Gale, hoping with all her heart he wasn't part of the welcome back party waiting for Peeta in medical. She wasn't sure if Peeta would be able to face Gale after the things Snow had subjected him to. "Plutarch," she whispered to him as they walked down the hall. "Gale's not in medical, is he?"_

"_No." Plutarch slowed his pace down and spoke quietly to her. "He's updating President Coin on the transmissions we picked up from the Capitol hovercrafts. Why?"_

"_No reason," Katniss gnawed at her bottom lip. _

_Peeta was overwhelmed with the amount of people awaiting his return, and began to question reality again when he found out his father was alive, and in Thirteen. He gripped the handles on the wheelchair, looked over his shoulder to make sure Katniss was still close by, saw her talking to Plutarch Heavensbee... 'He's a rebel,' Peeta reminded himself at first glance of the man, then held his breath when they rounded the corner where his dad stood with tears in his eyes. "Stop!" he called out before they reached his father. "Katniss! Katniss!"_

"_I'm here," she ran to his side. "What is it?"_

"_Is this real?" Peeta's hands frantically reached for hers. "Is this real!?"_

"_Yes, Peeta." She lifted his hand to her lips, placing a kiss against his clutched fists. "I promise it is."_

_Small pants escaped from between his lips. **"If there's one person you must place your trust in, it is Katniss,"** Effie told him...drilled into Peeta's head, so when Katniss confirmed that everything around him was real, he tried his best to believe her. _

"_Dad?" Peeta stood from the chair and took a tentative step towards his father. "Is it really you?"_

"_Peeta," his father walked slowly towards him until both men took large steps into the others arms. A combination of tears through laughter was shared when Peeta hugged Prim...Evelyn... "Haymitch!" He gripped his mentor tightly and placed a hard kiss on the man's cheek. "That's from Effie."_

_Haymitch thumped at his back. "How...how's she doing, boy?"_

_Peeta had been wondering the same thing since he left her that morning."Wish I knew." They shared concerned looks. "She sent something for you." Peeta turned to Katniss, "Where's that computer?" It was handed to Peeta by a soldier. "Here," he placed it in Haymitch's waiting hands. "She said you and Plutarch should go to sponsor gifts and look up lamb stew." _

_Haymitch placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder, "You look like shit, boy," he chuckled._

"_Thanks," Peeta grinned. "I feel like shit too."_

"_Bet you do," Haymitch pulled him in for another hug. "Damn good to see you. Katniss has been lost without you around." _

_The welcomes kept coming and coming as Peeta's blood was drawn, and tests were run. Beetee entered...Finnick...Greasy Sae... "Delly!" Peeta jumped up from his hospital bed and squeezed her tightly, crying and smiling at the same time, into her shoulder. "I didn't know if you made it or not."_

_The boxes were taken out of the room to be examined by Beetee, and several medical professionals of Thirteen just as President Coin entered and introduced herself. With her hand stuck out in front of her she said, "Welcome back to the rebellion, Peeta. We're all pleased to have our Jabberjay with us."_

"_Thanks," he stole a quick peek at Katniss who was leaning against a table with her arms crossed across her chest, staring intently at Coin. _

"_There's plenty you need to brief us on, but none of that can be accomplished until your medical treatment is completed, so we'll all excuse ourselves and give you a little time to adjust." Coin looked around the room, dismissing everyone with a nod of the head. "Good to meet you," she said as she walked out of the room._

_Peeta waited until he and Katniss were the only ones left before saying, "Brrrrrr," he faked a chill. "That greeting from Coin was so warm and friendly. What was that? One or two sentences she said to me?"_

"_Yeah, she's not big on waste. You won't be catching her making conversation or anything. She might waste a word." Katniss hopped up on the bed next to Peeta. "You doing okay?"_

"_I guess," he ran a hand through his hair and confessed, "Not really." He stared out into space, "Katniss I can't tell you how hard this is. Snow told me my dad was dead, yet he stood right in front of me...hugged me. He said my friends were dead, and Delly...Sae...they were here too."_

"_Snow's full of shit, Peeta, or hadn't you figured that out by now?" She leaned back on the mattress. "I'm so tired, and soooo hungry." She looked up at him. "You hungry?"_

_A childlike grin crossed his face, "The last good meal I ate was in the arena. Oysters...clams..." Peeta licked his lips._

"_Don't talk about oysters," Katniss put a hand over her stomach. "I still remember puking that stuff up. Yuck," she stuck her tongue out. Her eyes met his, her arms lifted, "Come lay with me."_

"_You sure?" He asked, not wanting to lead her on. _

"_Yeah." Katniss scooted up on the hospital bed until her head rested against the pillow. "When Regina comes back I'll ask her if she can get us some food. You can't bring it out of the dining hall without a doctor's orders," she rolled her eyes. "There are more rules here than you can imagine. Don't be surprised if they tell you when you can pee." She made a motion with her hands calling him to her. "Come here."_

_Peeta crawled his way up the mattress and placed his head on the pillow next to her. "Is this okay?" His arms were stiff as boards, stuck to the sides of his body. His legs sticking straight out._

"_No," Katniss lifted his arm, pressed her head against his beating heart, and placed his free hand on her abdomen. "There, that's much better."_

_Peeta looked up at the ceiling trying not to let his rapidly beating heart get the best of him. "This is crazy," he said more to himself than to her._

"_What is?" She closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of his arms around her._

"_This morning I was strapped to a hospital table getting drugs pumped into my veins, and now..." he let out a breath. "It's all so...unreal. Like I'm in the middle of the best dream of my life."_

"_Is this the best dream of your life?" She placed a kiss against his chin. "If it is, then that's not saying much for our marriage," she let out a little giggle, and snuggled into his chest before realizing what she had said could be misconstrued as a dig at him for his lack of memory. "Oh Peeta," she lifted herself and faced him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."_

"_It's okay," he pulled her back into his arms. "The only way I'm ever going to remember anything again is if you treat me like you used to, right? I mean...we should just try and go back to life as it used to be, don't you think?"_

"_I don't know," she honestly didn't. "You know...I meant it when I said we could start over. I wouldn't mind going back to our lunch dates underneath the oak tree. Of course they don't have one here, but there is a really nice elm in the woods."_

"_Thought you said you couldn't bring food out of the dining hall without a doctor's permission."_

"_Regina would probably help." Katniss yawned against his chest. Life felt almost...normal laying there with Peeta and talking. "Plus I get snacks during the day to keep in our quarters."_

"_We have quarters here?" Peeta asked with his brows raised. He had become accustomed to a jail cell, and expected something similar here though he didn't know why._

"_Mmm hmmm," she ran her hand up and down the sides of his body. "I can't wait to show you everything I've discovered here," she thought of the hidden bedroom she created for her and Peeta just the night before. _

_Peeta's hand ran up and down her back. He glanced down at the black uniform she was wearing wishing she was dressed in something a little more...accessible. He thought of how she had ripped the top potion off of herself and pressed her chest against his while they were in the tunnel, and almost asked her to do it again."This is quite the getup you've got here."_

"_Yours looks just like it."_

"_I have one of these?" _

"_Yup. It's got a spot for everything. Knives, gas mask, body armor...a place for nightlock. The pill not the berry," she said then explained what it was. _

"_Damn, these rebels have it all figured out, don't they?" Peeta only wished he did. Figuring out what he was doing with Katniss, what he'd be doing for the rebellion now that he was out of Snow's clutches, how he was going to face... "Gale," he said softly. "Why didn't he stop by to say hi like everyone else?"_

"_I don't know," Katniss shrugged her shoulder. She didn't want to tell him she was glad Gale hadn't showed up. Things were so peaceful now that they weren't speaking of him. "Let's not talk about him, okay? It only upsets you."_

"_Yeah...sure," Peeta wondered why she wanted to avoid him, and tried to put it out of his mind. "I really am hungry."_

_Katniss stretched out her legs and got up. "Okay. I'm going to find Regina and get us some food. You stay here." She leaned over the bed and placed a kiss against his cheek. "I'm probably going to change too. You want me to bring you something to wear? I brought your favorite sweats here from Twelve and some of your sweaters...pajamas..." _

"_Pajamas? Like real pajamas?" The thought of wearing something comfortable was too good to pass up. "Don't suppose I can take a shower somewhere?"_

_She leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "If you can wait, I've got stuff for that too. I've been hiding our favorite soaps and shampoos so you can wash my hair for me," a coy grin played upon her mouth as she gave him a parting kiss on the lips. "Get some sleep while I'm gone."_

"_Shampoo her hair," he quietly asked himself once she left the room. He rested his arm against his forehead and gulped. 'Does she want me to take a shower with her?' he asked himself. 'I can't do that. I mean...crap...' His eyes darted back and forth. 'Well you did say you should live life the way you used to. Maybe you used to wash her hair for her.' Still the thought of doing such a thing kept Peeta from getting any rest while Katniss was gone. His mind kept going over the little things he remembered about her, and found himself liking her more and more the longer he spent time with her. Even their argument was sort of, 'Invigorating,' Peeta smiled to himself. 'She's exactly like Effie and Johanna described her. Tough...stubborn...a spitfire.' "Feisty," his bottom lip quirked. "I kind of like that," he said softly to himself. As he was going over the different sides of Katniss he had seen since first discovering her singing in the woods, the echo of her voice and someone else's traveled in through the door to his room the latest nurse left open. _

"_...you were the one that got me pregnant," he heard Katniss say._

"_Are you kidding me?" 'Gale,' Peeta's eyes narrowed dangerously when he realized who it was Katniss was talking to. "Look, I didn't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to..." his sentence trailed off._

_There was silence until Katniss said, "Gale, he's my husband. I told you earlier, he's my responsibility. I'll take care of him."_

"_I know that!" Gale snapped. _

"_Then act like it," Katniss snapped back. "Once he's back on his feet...hopefully we'll be able to pick up where we left off," her voice got softer. _

"_You really think we'll ever be able to do that, Catnip? Now that he's back...now that he thinks these things about me?"_

"_I hope so," Katniss sounded like she was heartbroken. "I don't want to lose you, Gale, but he needs me."_

"_Yeah, and the rebellion needs both of you. Now that their Jabberjay is here, they'll need to make sure they get plenty of great footage of the two of you. Just like the Games."_

"_That's not fair, Gale."_

_There was pain in Gale's voice when he said, "It was never fair, Catnip. None of this was fair to you." He was quiet then added,"You know what...go to him. He needs you." Gale paused. "I don't." Peeta could swear he heard disgust in Gale's voice. He walked towards the door and peeked out. "I'm not going to sit around waiting for you, Catnip. I've got to move on."_

"_I know," she looked down between her feet. "I'm sorry, Gale."_

"_Yeah...well..." he pulled something orange out of his pocket. "I wanted to give this to you before I left." _

_Katniss looked down at the item in her hand and let out a small huff of laughter before tucking it into the sleeve of the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. "Thanks."_

"_I'll miss you, Catnip." Gale reached out and took her hand. _

"_I'll miss you too," she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. "Take care of yourself," she kissed his cheek._

_Peeta threw the door opened and stepped into the hall. "Is this how it happened in Twelve too!?" He screamed. Fire coursed through him. _

"_Peeta..." Katniss said in surprise._

"_This isn't what you think," Gale defended himself._

"_Oh, and what do I think this is, Gale?" Peeta stepped closer to his former friend. _

"_Katniss told me what Snow did to you Peeta, and I'm here to tell you it was all lies."_

"_Peeta, please...let's just go back to..." Katniss took hold of his arm, only to have it yanked forcefully away._

"_Don't touch me!" Peeta screamed in her face. Fury boiled through his system, and he welcomed it. Peeta's low and hateful growl attacked her, "You almost had me fooled...two timing bitch."_

"_That's enough of that," Gale stepped between Peeta and Katniss. _

"_This is none of your business, Hawthorne. This is between me and my...**wife**," Peeta spat out over Gale's shoulder at Katniss "For all I know that was a lie too. Why the hell would I marry someone like you?"_

"_You don't know what you're saying Peeta," Katniss looked around the deserted hallway for help before things got out of hand._

"_You know what," Peeta pushed past Gale, "from what I understand, we didn't even have a ceremony. It was some sort of private toasting." The memory of explaining District Twelve's customs during an interview with Caesar before the Quell entered his mind. "Why don't we consider this a **private** divorce."_

"_You should go back to your room, Peeta," Gale warned, "before you cross any more lines."_

"_And you should go to hell!" Peeta's fist cracked him in the jaw causing Gale to fly back and hit his head against the hospital wall. _

"_You son of a bitch!" Gale yelled as he rushed Peeta._

_Peeta's fists were relentless. Invincibility was the word that entered his mind once again as he allowed his rage to flow through his limbs into fists that pummeled at Gale's body. "You were supposed to be my friend!"_

"_Back off dough boy!" Gale grunted, punched and pushed back._

"_PEETA!" Katniss automatically stepped towards them to pull them apart. _

_The force of Peeta's swing catching Katniss in the shoulder, throwing her into a wall, her body slumping to the ground, barely registered with him. His fists continued pounding at Gale's flesh. A foot caught a guard rushing towards them in the stomach preventing him from breaking up the fight as Peeta caught Gale in a choke hold. Peeta could feel himself squeezing the life out of the man. A voice in the back of his head was screaming at him to stop, telling him that Gale was a friend, but Peeta's silent words to himself didn't stop him from his brutal attack. It was the thump of something hard striking against the back of his head that finally put an end to their dispute, rendering Peeta unconscious _

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peeta asked, looking over Katniss' shoulder at the wall, unable to face her after the things he had done.

"I'm fine." Katniss forced herself not to rub at the sore spot on her shoulder. "I shouldn't have tried to jump between the two of you."

"I shouldn't have..." Tears began to fall as he hid his shame in his hands. Though he was directing his anger at Gale earlier, Peeta had no clue if his next outburst would be directed towards Katniss or not. "You need to go, Katniss. Please leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said stubbornly. "Think you can throw a few punches and I'll...what? Run away in fear?" She said roughly, "Well then, you're right...you don't know me at all."

He lifted his face to hers, finally looking her in the eyes. "Why are you here? Don't you understand what I'm capable of?"

"I know exactly what you're capable of." Her voice got softer, "You're the one that seems to have forgotten." She stood up and made her way towards Boggs. "Unlock him."

"Think that's wise?" Boggs stole a peek at Peeta.

"Look at him," Katniss turned to face a forlorn Peeta looking broken and drained. He was the picture of an emotional train wreck. "He won't do a thing to me. He _didn't_ do a thing to me out there. I was the one that jumped in the middle of them."

Boggs looked back and forth between the pair then handed her the key. "I'll be just outside the door if you need me."

Katniss tightened her fist over the key. "We won't need you." She waited until Boggs left them alone then dimmed the lights. "Okay," she took the cuff off of Peeta's hand. "Time to talk things out." She set the key on the counter and left the handcuffs dangling on the bed's railing.

"What's left to talk about?" Peeta wiped at his eyes. He didn't blame her if she never wanted to speak to him again.

"Plenty," Katniss gave him a light tap on the thigh. "Get up. You and I are going to work through some things, and there's only one way I know how to do that."

Peeta stood close to the hospital bed, his fingers wrapped around the railing. "How?"

She walked to the bathroom door. "Come on. We're going to take a shower."

"What!?" Peeta's eyebrows shot up. "Are you insane!?"

"Actually, I'm mentally disoriented. I've got a bracelet that says so." She held her wrist out to show him and let out a little laugh. "See? I'm so disoriented I keep forgetting I'm not wearing the damn thing anymore." She waited a few seconds then ordered gently, "Move it. I want to take a shower."

Peeta shuffled his feet hesitantly across the floor towards her. "Katniss, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Know what your problem is?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You think too much. That's always been your problem. You think things through _waaaaay_ too much," she reached out and took his hand, pulling him into the bathroom the second he was within distance. "Of course, I don't think _anything_ through. Probably why we make such a good pair." She pulled the shirt he was wearing from the Capitol over his head. "You force me to think with you. I force you to stop thinking with me, and together we come to the perfect conclusion." The sight of various colored bruises against a canvas of pasty white flesh gave her pause. 'Should you really be doing this? Do you think he's strong enough for what you have in mind?' Physically the doctors told her that Peeta's body would be weakened now that the hostile side effects of the drugs weren't causing his adrenaline to take over, and mentally, Katniss knew he was badly damaged, but there was only one way she'd get her Peeta back, and that was to push him. Remind him who he really is, and that she'd love him no matter what. She lifted Peeta's sweatshirt she was wearing over her head and tossed it to the side then turned to face him head on.

"You really should stop this." Peeta's eyes grew wide when he noticed her standing there in pants and a bra. Causing her bodily harm was no longer in the forefront of his mind. The thought of Katniss' naked body was. "I mean...we just met."

Katniss let out a burst of laughter as she reached into the shower to turn it on. "Yeah...okay."

He twisted his face a bit at his stupid statement. "You know what I mean."

"Yup." Katniss unbuttoned her pants and let them drop to the ground. "You think," she faced him, "and you know how I feel about that whole thinking thing...you think," she continued, "...you don't know me, but I'm going to prove to you that you're wrong. That you know me better than you realized. Now drop your pants and get in the shower." Peeta stood unmoving in his spot. "I can take them off for you if you'd prefer," she threatened lightly.

He shook his head. "No, I can do it, but...I'm still not sure we should be doing...I'm not quite sure what we're doing."

"It's called bathing," Katniss kicked the slippers she was wearing to the side, and stepped into the shower with her undergarments on. "Come on."

"We don't have to strip?" Peeta peeked behind the shower's door to see if she was still covered.

"I'd like to. Wearing this stuff in here is exceptionally uncomfortable, but I don't want you running for the hills, so...leave the drawers on and get in."

He took a moment to think this through. 'This is probably normal for her. Well...maybe not wearing underwear in the shower, but everything else is most likely normal behavior. She thinks we're married. But you told her you wanted a divorce,' Peeta blew out a breath of frustration. 'Okay, that was pretty dumb on my part. So make it up to her,' he thought to himself. 'Get in the shower with her.'

"You coming?" She asked impatiently. "The hospital is the only place that has a shower running twenty-four hours a day, but trust me...they'll know if we've used more than our allotted amount of water."

"Um..."

"Geez," she peeked her head out. "I need my hair washed. You coming in or not?"

"Yeah," he swallowed the giant lump that had formed in his throat, and left the remainder of his clothing on the bathroom floor before stepping into the shower. The second he was in there with her he immediately started to apologize for the way he acted and the things he said. "Katniss I'm sorry abo..."

"Shut up," she put her fingers over his lips to silence him. "This is what we do each night." She bent over and reached for a bottle of shampoo, opened his hand and placed a huge blob of it in his palm. "We don't talk now. We talk later. Right now you wash my hair, then I wash yours." She noticed the look of question. "We're living life the way we used to, Peeta. Just like you said. Now let's get this over and done with because this wet bra is scratching the hell out of me."

Peeta let out a little laugh and said, "Turn around." It wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be, showering with her. They did it in silence, at Katniss' insistence. Washed each others hair, he was amazed at how gentle she was around the lump at the base of his skull, then did their own bathing. Peeta used a bar of soap that had no scent to it, but left him feeling clean for the first time in a long time, and the stuff Katniss squeezed out onto a sponge smelled like heaven. They wrapped towels around themselves, Peeta went into his hospital room, then he put on the pajamas she brought him, but Katniss kept the top, and got dressed in the bathroom.

"Give me your wet stuff." Katniss stuck her arm out of the bathroom door, "I'll hang them up."

"Um...thanks," Peeta gave her his boxers wrapped in a towel. "Katniss?" he asked through the closed door. "Now what do we do?"

"Bed," she called out to him.

'Bed,' his eyes traveled to the hospital bed and thought, 'That's kind of tiny for two people.'

"Okay," the bathroom door opened to reveal a fresh faced Katniss with damp brown locks hanging around her shoulders. "Braid my hair," she turned her back to him.

He reached out, gathered it in his hands and asked, "Can you leave it down?" The combination of the scent that wafted up from her hair and those freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her perfectly straight nose caused Peeta's insides to quiver in delight.

"Don't remember how to braid my hair?" She asked over her shoulder.

He remembered how to braid, but how did he answer her? "I...uh...no. Don't remember that."

"Okay. I'll teach you how tomorrow," she grabbed her hair and started to plait it.

His hand immediately stopped her. "Can you leave it, Katniss?" He asked again.

She noticed the pleading look in his eyes, remembered how much he liked it when she wore it down at night and said, "Sure. I hate sleeping with it in a braid anyway." The band to hold her hair placed on a counter, she took his hand and led them to bed. "Get in," she gave him the time he needed to join her under the covers.

'Get in,' he repeated her order to himself in his head. 'Nothing happened in the shower so I'm sure this will be fine.' A few deep breaths, then Peeta climbed in next to her, once again lying flat on his back with his limbs as stiff as boards. "Do we talk now?" At this point he'd be grateful for the distraction, because lying next to her this way was attacking his senses.

"Almost," Katniss was on her side facing him. "Roll over, Peeta. Face me."

He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to work up the courage, then did what she asked. He was about to say something to her when she threw her leg over his, tangling them beneath the blanket, and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"Now, we talk," she said as she brushed her nose against his. "This is how we talk things through. Before we go to sleep each night, we do this," she pulled his arm over her waist, then took his face between her hands again. "This is how all of our important decisions...conversations, were had."

Peeta had a very difficult time believing that. "Even after the huge fight we had?"

"Especially after a huge fight." Katniss placed a soft kiss against his jaw.

A shock ran through him at the gentle pressure of her lips against his skin. "How..." he cleared his throat. "How do you concentrate when we're lying this way?"

"It's not easy," Katniss admitted. "Especially now. I've missed you quite a bit, but...talking things through was always very important to us, and that's the one thing I'm not willing to let you forget. You want to forget our wedding...fine. We can always get remarried."

"Katniss," Peeta stopped her before she could say anything else. "About that..." With regret in his voice he said, "I shouldn't have said those things to you about wanting a divorce."

"No, you shouldn't have, but you did and now we need to face it." Katniss pulled slightly away from him and looked him in the eyes. "The way I see it...you don't remember marrying me, so you can't divorce me. Besides, you were wrong when you said we only had a toasting. We were married by the mayor of Twelve."

"Yeah, Prim told me that when she took care of my head earlier." Peeta gave her a sheepish look. "She was pretty pissed off at me for saying those things to you."

"Prim's always been our biggest fan," a sly grin curled her lips. "I won't ask you if you want to be married to me, because you probably don't know the answer to that, but I will tell you, we are legally married, and you put the paperwork somewhere. Don't ask me where because I have no clue," Katniss answered his question before he could ask it.

"Didn't I tell you where I put it?"

"Nope," she gave her lips a little purse in frustration.

"That was pretty stupid of me," Peeta's hand ran down her hip without realizing it. "Don't know what I could have been thinking."

Katniss quirked a brow, "It was our wedding night. We had other things on our mind."

"Oh," Peeta blushed slightly.

"As far as our marriage goes... I meant it when I said I'd be willing to start over with you. I'd be happy to date you, but don't ask me to be just your friend, because then I'll have to kick your ass."

Peeta let out a little laugh, "I may not remember being married to you, but..." 'Here it goes,' he thought to himself as he took a huge leap in his road to recovery. He rested his head against hers, "...I know I don't want to be just your friend."

It did her heart good to hear him repeat the words he said to her the day he first held her hand. "I, for one, am looking forward to reliving our dates under the oak tree."

"Think it'll be wise to spend time with me without anyone around?" This was still a very big concern for him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again.

"Think we'll actually _be_ alone?" Katniss asked him. "You know they'll film every second we're together, right?"

He loathed the thought. "They're not filming us now, are they?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Doubt it." Katniss ran her fingers through his hair and nuzzled her nose against his neck, taking in the clean scent of his skin. A soft sigh escaped from her lips, "We should take advantage of it. This will probably be the only time we don't have eyes locked on us." There were ears though she wasn't sure if Boggs, who was surely still standing guard outside of the closed hospital door, could hear anything. She lowered her voice down and said, "You heard me talking in the hallway earlier, right?"

"Yeah."

"Through the closed door?"

"One of the nurses left it open when she left." The smell of lavender filled his senses. "God, you smell good."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you," She smiled against his skin.

"Spring," he buried his nose in her hair. "You smell like spring."

"You smell like..." she lifted her eyes to his, "...you."

They held onto each other in silence for a little while before Peeta asked, "When we talked in the past like this, did we fight?"

"Never when we were in bed like this. Why?"

He wanted to ask her a few things, but was a bit nervous about it. "There are some things I need to know, and I was hoping you could help me with them."

Katniss gave him a small nod. "I'll help you any way I can."

"I'm not sure how to start." He gave it some thought then explained what was going through his mind when he attacked Gale. "I have a hard time determining what's real, and what's not real, so when I heard you and Gale in the hallway talking, I kind of...lost it."

"Kind of?" Katniss arched her brow. "Putting it a bit mildly, don't you think?"

"Okay, I lost it." Peeta resigned. "Thing is...before that, I was fine, then images of the two of you kept going through my head. When I hit him...I didn't think we were in the hospital. I thought we were in the woods. I swear, Katniss...I saw trees...heard birds..." Peeta could see it all over again. "I was certain I had come up on the two of you while you were..." He squeezed his eyes closed trying to push the image from his mind.

"Open your eyes and look at me," she recognized the tension in his body and didn't want him falling back into the same state he was in earlier. "All you have to do is ask me, like you did earlier with your dad...ask me what's real, and what's not, and I'll tell you." She saw the worry on his face. "We can even make a game out of it." She made a mental not telling herself to talk to their friends and family about it so they could do this with him too.

"A game?" He said doubtfully. "Doesn't sound like much fun."

"Maybe not, but it will help." She ran a foot down his calf. "Go ahead and ask me about something you're not sure of, and I'll answer you."

He blew a breath out. "You and Gale...in the hallway...you were hugging him...kissed his cheek. Real, or not real?"

"Real," Katniss said with a straight face. "He was telling me that he'd be leaving Thirteen to join the fight in District Two, and I was saying goodbye."

Peeta thought about Gale's words to her. "So when he said he couldn't wait around for you..."

"He was talking about me joining him in District Two," she answered honestly.

"And when you said that I was your responsibility?"

Katniss' eyes glared, but they weren't directed at Peeta. "He talked to Coin about you, and it pissed me off. He tried to defend your actions while you were at the Capitol."

Hearing this surprised Peeta. "And you didn't want him to defend me?"

"Hell no," Katniss snapped. "I wanted to talk to her. I wasn't about to go in there begging for your forgiveness either. You didn't do a damn thing wrong." Katniss snuggled closer to him, and spoke with a bit of aggression. "I wanted that woman on her knees after all she did...or should I say, didn't do."

"I know what she did, but...what _didn't_ she do?" Peeta's leg moved between Katniss'.

"When I think of how long you were at the Capitol...being tortured..." Katniss let out a little grunt, and tried not to think of the wounds on his bare chest. "She could have sent in a team weeks ago, instead she kept postponing it."

"Think she'll send people in there now that I'm out?" Peeta was worried for his friends still there.

"She better," Katniss snapped. "That was part of my deal to become the Mockingjay. Rescue all of you, including Effie Trinket, from the Capitol."

"You included Effie in your conditions to become the Mockingjay?" Peeta smiled a little.

"Of course," Katniss furrowed her brow. "You didn't think I'd leave her behind, did you? That woman is like a mother to you."

That was another thing he wanted to talk about. "Snow tried to convince me she _was_ my mother...that she took me in after I relocated to the Capitol."

"Didn't I say Snow was full of shit?" Katniss tightened her arms around his back. "Not the Effie part, but you being a Capitol resident." She rolled her eyes in disgust. "The man has a screw loose."

"So you think it's okay to think of Effie as my mother?"

"Of course I do." Katniss wondered how much he remembered about his own mother. She didn't want to refresh his memory if he had forgotten the things she did to him. "You want to call Effie, mom, then I say, go right ahead. If there's one thing I've learned since seeing the two of you together it's that, the title of mother isn't something a person is owed because they gave birth to you, it's earned. A mom should love you no matter what, and Effie loves you that way."

Peeta squeezed her briefly. "Thanks, Katniss." He kissed her cheek. "You're the first person that hasn't told me she wasn't my mom."

Katniss gave it a second then asked, "Effie Trinket is your mother. Real, or not real?"

Without thinking about it, Peeta followed his heart and said, "Real."

"Damn right that's real," Katniss agreed.

A strange sense of calm engulfed Peeta as Katniss' fingers ran through the hair above his ear. "This is the first time in...I don't know how long, I actually feel like I've got some semblance of control in my life."

She hadn't been thinking about it, but now that Peeta brought it up, "Me too," she had to agree with him. "It's...nice." It was more than nice, but she didn't want to frighten him by telling him how lonely she had been while he was gone, or how much she loved being held by him.

There was one more thing he needed to find out, then, he swore to himself, he'd never ask her about it again. "The baby. Real, or...not real?" Everyone, including the guard that was keeping watch over him, had expressed their condolences for the loss of his child.

"We're not going to start on the whole, Gale's the father shit again, are we?" She wasn't in the mood for it.

"No." Haymitch had really laid into him when he first woke up after fighting with Gale...about the things he had said to Katniss...the nonsense with the baby. The man was his mentor...his neighbor, and from the things Haymitch had told Peeta about him and Katniss...the way they acted together in Victor's Village before leaving for the Quell...the knocks on their front door that were ignored when they were home alone...the telephone that went unanswered more often than not...the television scenes he played on that tiny computer of them on the roof of the tribute center a couple of days before the Quell... "No, I'm pretty sure it was me that got you pregnant, but...it's sort of strange that everyone keeps saying how sorry they are about the baby."

Katniss pulled his face to hers, "I told you that would happen. Hardly anyone knows, Peeta."

"So it's real?"

She pressed the palm of his hand against her bare abdomen, "I told you already...very real."

A thought struck him. "Do you want this baby, Katniss?" His brow furrowed in concern.

She knew he was only trying to combat the suspicions Snow had put into his head, and did her best not to overreact to his questions. "Yes. I want it more than anything."

"Then why would you go to District Eight and put the baby in danger?"

She let her head rest against his for a second then sighed. "You have no idea how hard that was for me. How scared I was when I got back and woke up from my injuries." Her guilt began to cause a tightening in her chest. "I had to be the Mockingjay. It was either stay here and put the baby in danger along with Justus and Regina's, or go to Eight and put only our child in danger."

"Hell of a dilemma," Peeta didn't know what he'd do if he were faced with the same decision to make then it hit him. "You had a list of demands for becoming the Mockingjay, right?"

"Mmm hmm," she gave him an inquisitive look. "Why?"

"Well, they're going to want their Jabberjay fighting on their side now that I'm back." A conniving grin played at the corner of his lip. "Maybe I've got some demands of my own."

"Oooh," Katniss felt a surge of excitement rush through her. "Did I say you thought too much?" Peeta nodded. "I was sooooo wrong. Tell me what you've got in mind."

"Not me," he let his eyes flow to hers. "Us. What we've got in mind." His heart smiled when she caressed his cheek with the palm of her hand and looked lovingly into his eyes. "Our baby...we make decisions together, right?"

"Right," she breathed a sigh of relief when he said the words, 'our baby.'

"Then I say, screw waiting for Haymitch to come up with a plan. They want me, they can have me, but they can't have you, and they sure as hell can't have our baby."

"They'll never agree to that, Peeta." Katniss knew no one would agree to her not keeping up the image of the Mockingjay. "They want both of us."

"Fine," Peeta gave it some thought. "They can have us both, but you don't leave Thirteen. No more dangerous missions. No more visits to Twelve...or any district for that matter."

Katniss liked this idea. "They might go for that, but they're going to ask why."

"Then we'll tell them the truth." Though he felt a rush of determination soaring through him, his tone was tender when he spoke of their baby. "We'll tell them banana nut comes first. I'll go on the missions...I'll do their propos, or whatever they call them. And that's another thing," he was on a roll, "this recording us twenty-four hours a day crap is coming to an end. We'll give them designated hours, and that's it."

"God, I've missed you," Katniss smiled at Peeta's ingenuity.

"What limitations should we give them?" Peeta asked her not knowing what the surveillance was like here in Thirteen.

"For starters, they can stay the hell out of our bedroom."

"Were they in our quarters?"

"No, but I keep thinking about our time at the Capitol and how every second of our time..." Katniss closed her eyes remembering their intimate moments that had been recorded while at the Capitol. "I just don't want them to intrude on our private time together."

"Maybe we should tell them they can't film us while we go on those lunch dates?" Peeta suggested.

"They're never going to go for that either," Katniss grumbled.

"Okay...we'll offer them three days a week and settle for every other day."

"I can live with that," Katniss grinned then nuzzled into his neck. "This is nice isn't it? Being here like this...holding each other..." It felt wondrous to Katniss. Like a dream come true.

The heat of her skin burned through his palm that was still on her belly. He had to pull his hand away from her before he got carried away. "I should probably stop touching you this way, huh?" His fingers stroked back and forth below her navel.

"I don't mind what you're doing." She had missed it so much. Longed for a moment like this from the second she saw him falling from the hovercraft's ladder in the arena. "Does it bother you touching me this way?"

"No," he shook his head, "but I do feel sort of..." he gave his nose a little twitch, "...like I'm crossing some sort of moral line or something."

Katniss arched her brow, "Yes, Peeta. You got me pregnant by feeding me cheese buns," she said dryly.

He let out a little chuckle. "Well then...maybe I should find a kitchen?" He joked and pulled his hand away, then placed it back on her stomach. His hand continued to stroke her skin as her nose brushed back and forth across his chin. Before he knew it, her fingers were mimicking his actions against his stomach. "This feels a little too good, Katniss, and I'm not sure I'm ready for that."

"Oh, I _know_ you're not ready for that. Lord, you couldn't even step in the shower with me without wearing underwear."

Peeta let out a louder laugh and said, "First arena. You covered me with a small backpack so you didn't have to see me naked. Real..."

"Shut up." She playfully tapped at the flat of his stomach. "We weren't married then."

"Are we married now? I thought we decided we were just dating," Peeta inhaled deeply when he felt her lips start to travel up the side of his neck.

"Dating...married...fooling around..." She couldn't help herself. She just had to kiss him. "Whatever." Her hungry lips pressed against his reluctant ones.

"We should stop," he said even though that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do.

"So tell me to stop," Katniss pulled him in for another kiss, only this time he kissed back.

He didn't say a word, just enjoyed the feeling of her hands running over his chest, her foot gliding back and forth across his calf, and her mouth brushing against his. At first he thought the kiss was nice...pleasant, then Katniss pressed herself against him, slid her tongue between their lips, and Peeta's head began to spin. They had shared kisses like this in the tunnel, but now...under the blankets, with her naked legs entwined with his, the thin layer of the luxurious silk pajama shirt the only thing separating their bare chests...their rapidly beating hearts, and the air between them sizzling like a live wire, Peeta could barely keep his wits about him. His chest tightened. His heart swelled. His hands moved...caressed...had a mind of their own, and then Katniss whimpered into their open mouths and Peeta swore he saw sparks flash behind the lids of his closed eyes. When they finally pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers, tried to control the short bursts of air flowing in and out of his lungs, and asked, "Was it always like this with us?"

"Like what?" She wondered what _'it'_ felt like for him.

"Like..." he placed a kiss against the tip of her nose...her cheek_..._the corner of her mouth... "Amazing," but it was more than that. There was no denying the physical attraction between the two of them, but there was also an emotional charge flowing between them that Peeta couldn't overlook. "Electric," he breathed out in awe against her skin.

"Yeah," she pulled him against her by his hips. "This..." she motioned a finger back and forth between them. "This is the part of us, no one else sees. This is the real Katniss and Peeta that we save for each other."

"I like this version of us very much. Maybe a little too much," he admitted when he felt the uncontrollable racing of his pulse.

"Want me to stop?" She hoped to God he didn't.

He knew he should say yes, but he just couldn't find it in him. "No, but..." he let out a nervous gust of air, "...I think we should be careful not to... I mean the kissing is great, but..." He closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth knowing he sounded like a complete idiot.

"We won't do anything you're not comfortable with." Katniss nipped at his ear. "In case you're wondering...I'm pretty much comfortable with anything when it comes to you."

"Oh God," Peeta rested his forehead on hers. "You don't play very fair, do you?"

"Nope," she flicked her tongue against his bottom lip. "All's fair in love and war, and since we're currently in a war, and I currently love you..." She could feel his entire body stiffen when she said that. "Peeta, you don't have to say it back." She cradled his cheek in the palm of her hand. "I have enough love for both of us."

An overwhelming amount of guilt surged through him. He could say it, but if he did, she'd think he remembered loving her, and he didn't. "I have strong feelings for you, Katniss, and I'm trying my best to figure them out right now, which is probably why we should stop this." He pulled away from her. "Until I can return these feelings for you..."

"Oh for goodness sake," Katniss pulled him back. "You think you'd be the first guy in history to not let his heart lead the way?"

"You mean with _you_?" His brows shot up.

"No!" Katniss let out a huff of air. "Get it straight Mellark." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "There have been no other guys in my life, but you. You on the other hand..." she gave him a cocky quirk of the lips, "...you've certainly been free with your kisses prior to me."

"I wouldn't exactly say I was free with them," Peeta said lightly. "I mean...there were a few girls, but none that really made a lasting impression." None that he could remember anyway.

"So you say," Katniss teased him. "And please don't tell me you remember them and not me, because then I'll have a little...no, not a little...a pretty huge fit, and I can chalk it up to pregnancy hormones, so you can't do a thing about it."

Peeta let out a burst of laughter. "God it feels good to laugh again."

"It's good to hear you laugh." The humor was gone as electricity flowed between them. They held each other's gaze as Katniss rolled herself on top of him. "Is this hurting your bruises?"

"No," he had no clue why he was letting her do this to him, but he knew he couldn't stop her. If he did, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

Her hair fell down around their faces as Katniss dipped her head towards his. "One more kiss and then I'll let you push me off of you if you want."

Holy cow did he want, but not to push her off. He let her take charge and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her body pressing against his. The taste of her lips...the scent of her hair... He didn't stop the kiss, or the next one, or the one after that. He didn't put a halt to her hands running up and down his body, or stop himself from kissing areas of her, he wouldn't have dreamed of unless she asked him to. When she did ask him...he was only more than happy to oblige. Did he remember his love for her? No. Did he love her? If it wasn't love, then he couldn't imagine what it was, because he was pretty sure it was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his whole life.

"Son of a bitch!" The sound of Haymitch's bellowing as he entered their room, the bright white light bringing their current position of Peeta lying on top of Katniss into view, was a bit of a shocker. "Break it up. We need you two in the Command Center."

Katniss glared dangerously at Haymitch. "Now!?" Lord how she hated her mentor's impeccable sense of timing.

"Yeah, now sweetheart," Haymitch answered. "There's a guard out here to escort Peeta there. Let me know when you two are...ready." Haymitch stepped out, and called through the door quite loudly, "HURRY UP AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"Oh my God," Katniss buttoned the top button of her pajamas. "Do I look naked to you?" She hopped out of bed and went for her pants. "I'm dressed. You're dressed," she fumed.

Peeta didn't want to point out that they were barely dressed because she seemed pretty pissed off. He let out a little sniff.

"What?" Katniss glared at him when she heard him make a sound.

"I was just thinking, it's good to know I'm not the only one with a temper around here."

"Oh...bite me," she threw his sweatshirt she wore earlier in his face.

Peeta let out a burst of laughter and pulled it over his head. He really enjoyed the many sides of Katniss she had shown him that day. The guard handcuffed one of Peeta's wrists to the wheelchair for his own safety. When Katniss had a fit, the guard informed them that Gale would be attending the meeting, and Peeta said flatly, "Cuff me."

"Peeta," Katniss began to argue with him, but stopped when she remembered how badly things turned out the last time they saw each other. The last thing she needed was for Peeta to attack Gale in front of President Coin. "Will you at least keep one hand free?"

"I'd rather not," he said seriously. He held it up to her, "Want to hold it?"

"Yes," she nodded, and worried with each step they took towards the Command Center. "So why are we going to command?" Katniss asked Haymitch.

"There's a broadcast playing, and our friends narrating it," there was an unmistakable tone of anguish in Haymitch's voice. "Coin wants the two of you there."

"Have they shown Effie?" Peeta asked, wondering what happened to her after he abandoned her and raced for his freedom.

"Not yet, but if they do...Plutarch can rewind it."

The usual gathering of Thirteen's elite rebels, and the Capitol's film crew were gathered in the Command Center watching and listening to the familiar voices of Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason and Effie Trinket.

"Did ya see Effie yet?" Haymitch asked the second he walked into the room

"Not yet," Plutarch answered then greeted both Katniss and Peeta. "Good to see you two together again."

'Yeah,' Katniss thought to herself, 'I'm sure you're _all_ relieved that the Star-Crossed Lovers are back together again.' Her eyes lifted to Gale who had a small knot on his chin and a split bottom lip. 'Okay, maybe not all.'

Peeta knew he should probably apologize to Gale for earlier, but watching...listening for Effie was much more important than anything else at the moment. He squeezed Katniss' hand in his as they heard Johanna and Annie describing the damage the war was causing in each district. The destruction in Four. The trees that had burned down in Seven. The factories in Eight that no longer existed. Never once was there a mention of the people the Capitol's army had murdered during the fighting, only how the rebels had died of their own accord. Effie's voice was speaking as scenes were shown on the television screen, but the woman had yet to be seen. 'Come on...come on...' Peeta's head was reeling. 'Show her.'

And like that the image of Effie Trinket lit up the screen. Capitol wig in place, makeup to match. Pursed lips, a quirked brow. Her ankles in irons. Her hands cuffed in her lap. Effie looked straight into the camera, "Please my darlings," everyone knew who she was talking to. "My sweet boy, Peeta...my fiery girl, Katniss... there in Thirteen...dead by morni..." Effie was toppled to the floor by an unseen force, her wig knocked off of her head.

Peeta could sense the rage coursing through him at the sounds of Johanna, Annie and Effie's cries of pain. He released Katniss' hand and squeezed the arm of the wheelchair until his knuckles went white from lack of blood flow. The anger he had felt when he attacked Gale was nothing compared to the rage currently taking over his system.

The voice of President Snow called out, "Cut the feed!" A loud female yelp, no one knew who it belonged to, cried out in desperation. The last thing anyone saw was blood spraying across the camera's lens as the screen faded to black.


	12. Used and Abused

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Eleven: Used and Abused**

**Well, readers...I was going to post this when I was done writing chapter twelve, but it's my birthday today so I thought I'd give you all a gift and post it early.**

**Since my last chapter was pretty much a continuation of K/P's reunion, this one is HUGE! Thank you so much to my betas who continue to give of themselves, and all they get in return are some recipes for crumb cake and balsamic glazed pork loin from me. S and A, thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**If you have questions regarding this story or any others, feel free to follow me on tumblr. jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com. You'll usually get info on there about my story and sneak peeks into the newest chapters. And if you have a question that you MUST have answered, that's where I'll answer it. **

**So, is anyone wondering what's happening in the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Effie sat in one of the familiar rooms President Snow used to question his prisoners, waiting patiently. Her hands were cuffed to the chair as were her ankles. A Peacekeeper stood next to her, and Effie immediately took notice of the bump next to his boot, the gun at his waist, the club they used to beat anyone that looked at them the wrong way and began rehashing the ways to disarm the man like Mr. Tanner had taught her only hours earlier. Though she was concerned for Steven's well-being, Peeta was the prominent figure in her mind. She wondered if he was safe in the arms of Katniss, and how she was handling Peeta's failing memory of her. 'Do not be concerned, Effie,' she thought to herself, 'Katniss will help him to remember.' She was thankful her plan to get Peeta out of Snow's clutches was a success. If they had returned to the Capitol together, there would be nothing left of her darling boy. He would have been turned into a killing machine for the Capitol. His target...Katniss.

"_Dr. Avalon, do you think it's wise to be giving Peeta tracker jacker venom prior to my being alone with him in District Twelve?" Effie asked as they prepped Peeta for their trip._

"_This is jacker juice," the doctor plunged a syringe into Peeta's vein. "We wouldn't want him to have another episode like he had yesterday. Withdrawal can be deadly when it comes to this particular drug unless handled with care, and we wouldn't want him to die when he's almost where we need him to be."_

_Effie couldn't help but wonder what they had planned for Peeta, "And where do you need him to be exactly?"_

_The doctor checked Peeta over after he let out an almost grateful sigh, "Very good." The lecherous grin on the physician's face turned Effie's stomach. "I have been weaning Peeta off of the jacker juice...replacing it with the actual tracker jacker venom, however I agree with you in your assessment of our prisoner. Treating him with the actual venom prior to his trip could have an adverse reaction." The doctor tossed the needle he used on Peeta into a small trash disposal container that ground it into miniscule bits almost instantly. "Once he returns we will give him another treatment of the actual venom...tell him the destruction he saw while touring his former district was due to Katniss."_

"_How will that work? Will he believe you?" Effie could only hope Peeta would be able to fight the venom if her plan to get him out didn't work._

"_Oh yes," the doctor said proudly. "Between the recordings we've shown to him of Katniss and Gale, walking amongst the corpses of Twelve, and the venom, it shouldn't be difficult at all. By my estimations, one more dose will wipe the memories of he and Katniss' relationship, two more doses of venom will turn Peeta completely against her...against the rebellion. Not only will we be able to use him to execute Katniss, we should be able to use him to get rid of any rebel soldiers as well...if they haven't killed him by then." He gave Peeta a pat on the arm. "How are you feeling Peeta?"_

_His eyes were closed, his head a little wobbly, "Fine...good."_

_Effie stared at Peeta, hiding her concern for him, and asked, "Do you know where you are?"_

"_Yeah," Peeta licked his lips. "I'm in the Capitol."_

"_I've given him enough to last between eight and nine hours, but not enough to overcome his mental faculties. We want him to be very aware of his surroundings." The doctor motioned to a Peacekeeper. "He'll be fine while in your care though I'd keep very close tabs on him. There is still a chance of him having side effects to the drug." He reached out and patted Effie's hand in a friendly manner. "Not to worry Miss. Trinket...I wouldn't put you in any danger." The physician handed Effie a syringe. "If he has signs of withdrawal, give this to him. It must be injected into his bloodstream, but do not give it to him before the eight hour time window is up or it might cause severe violent outbursts."_

"_Well, I wouldn't want to do that," she took the needle with the jacker juice in it and placed it in her jacket pocket. "Thank you, Dr. Avalon." She turned to Peeta and Mr. Tanner. "Shall we?"_

_Once in the elevator Effie slipped the needle into Peeta's pants pocket, and gave him a small smile. "Hopefully we'll be back before any episodes occur, but just in case, the doctor gave me something for you. A shot in the vein and you'll be right as rain."_

"_Make sure you keep it away from him, Miss. Trinket," Mr. Tanner gave her a friendly warning, unaware that Peeta was already carrying the drug. "I don't want him getting a hold of it and using it against anyone."_

"_Of course, Mr. Tanner. Do you think I'm a fool?" Effie harrumphed and gave Peeta a little wink. _

Effie didn't know how much time had passed since Peeta was given the shot, but she hoped and prayed that her boy wasn't going through any signs of withdrawal. If he was in Thirteen then surely Dr. Valero would be treating him and finding a way to free him of the addiction Effie felt she had caused.

"Miss. Trinket," President Snow entered the room. His eyes were filled with rage, his cheeks pasty white with splotches of red, and a small drop of blood dried in the corner of his mouth. "Imagine my surprise when I was told our prisoner escaped, and _you_ were the reason why." Snow ran his hand over the back of her chair. "All this time I thought it was Peeta who formed some sort of...sick bond with his escort, and now the truth has finally come to light." He snarled, "The feelings were mutual." Snow lifted his head, his nostrils flaring, a look of utter disgust scrawled across his face. "I was certain you would have more sense than to fall for that mongrel's trickery."

Effie arched one brow, "The only mongrel I know is standing before me." If Effie was right, now that Snow knew about the personal bond she had with Katniss and Peeta he would use her much as he had used Peeta against Katniss as an emotional weapon. The smack she received across the side of her face didn't come as a surprise. Her goal in coming back to the Capitol was to direct Snow's anger at her, not the others still in captivity. If that meant antagonizing the man, then so be it. Effie remembered Johanna's tough edge when the Peacekeeper hit her, and licked the blood off of her lips. "You're much weaker than I expected. I suppose tha..." another smack, this time with the back of Snow's hand across her cheek. Snow shook his hand out a bit. "I think you may have injured yourself more than me. Perhaps you should seek medical attention," she said with a stiff upper lip doing her best to hide the radiating pain shooting across her cheek. "If you recall, I was a punching bag for Viggo..." Effie gave Snow a conniving look, "...he prepared me for moments such as this when he talked me into joining the rebellion." Though the man was dead, it was important that Snow still believe Bettes was a traitor. There were still identities to protect within the Capitol.

Snow gripped the handles of her chair and leaned his face into hers, "Why are you provoking me, Miss. Trinket? I despise this sort of barbaric treatment."

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Effie held his stare. "You'd prefer it if someone else did your dirty work for you."

Snow held her by the chin, digging his fingers into her flesh, his hate for her written all over his face. "I trusted you...made you a part of my inner circle...provided you with the opportunity to become something more than an escort for the lowest form of creatures on earth, and this is how you thank me for all that I've given to you?!" He threw her face to the side.

Effie's expression quickly feigned remorse. "When you put it that way...I really must think of another way to express my gratitude to you." She quirked the corner of her lip the way Haymitch did when he flashed his cocky grin. "I have a wonderful idea, why don't you hand me a dagger and I can slit your throat? I believe that would be an extraordinary way to say thank you for what you've done." Being on this particular end of questioning was not Effie's forte so she continued to channel her friends strengths. Haymitch's cocky attitude, Johanna's fierce determination, Peeta's endurance, Katniss' fiery temperament, and both of her kid's courage. "What do you want from me? You know I won't tell you anything about the rebellion, so why bother with this unless you enjoy beating women."

"You are no woman! You are a rebel spy," his growl was low and deep. "You are barely even human." Snow's chest was moving up and down as he breathed, like he had just run some sort of race. "We will find him, and when we do, he will watch us skin you alive."

"Find who?" Effie said as light as day thankful that Mr. Tanner's plan to drain the Capitol's hovercraft of power prohibited them from making too many trips over District Twelve in search of Peeta. "Oh, Peeta? No you shan't. He's gone. They've taken him back to Katniss...where he belongs, and don't worry about his memory of her...he still has very strong emotional ties to her," at least Effie hoped he did. "The two of them are probably curled in each others arms by now lying in the safety of their quarters." Effie's sweet tone when speaking about Katniss and Peeta was obviously infuriating President Snow, but that didn't stop her. "I can see them now, she's resting her head against his chest like she always does, he's wrapped his arms around her...keeping his wife and child secure."

"Secure?" Snow leaned over her. "Allow me to show you how secure they are, Miss. Trinket." He pulled a control out of his pocket and began speaking. "I want bombers. Coordinate an attack on District Thirteen." Effie's gasp caused Snow to quirk a brow at her. "Oh, yes, Miss. Trinket. I'm well aware of where they are hiding."

"Thirteen no longer exists," Effie said as convincingly as she could.

"The dredges of Thirteen live underground like vermin. They have kept to themselves for three quarters of a century and I've over looked them...their almost defiant way of surviving when they should have been dead, but now it's time to rid this country of the pests that threaten to infest it."

A voice called out through a speaker, "President Snow, we can have all of our bombers gathered and ready to go by nightfall."

"Get it done," Snow ordered then turned to Effie. "Miss. Trinket, you had an opportunity to put an end to this war, yet you chose to help in fanning the fire that's spreading across our nation." He grabbed the back of her hair by her bun, and yanked so she'd stare him straight in the eyes. "The blood of those living in Thirteen is now on your hands." He released her forcefully, and took a seat. "Now, what do you say we have some tea, and discuss your punishment for being a treasonous rat?" He snapped his fingers and an Avox appeared with a tray laden with delicacies, a pot of tea and cups. The Avox poured two cups, then Snow dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He pulled a small vile out of his inside jacket pocket and poured it into Effie's tea. "Don't worry my dear," he said to Effie when her eyes grew wide with horror, "I'm not going to kill you...today. If I wanted to do that, I would have injected it into your bloodstream. The poison is slow acting...causes terrible pain in your extremities. You will most likely be begging me to kill you by nightfall, but..." his lips formed a bloodcurdling smile, "...I am a kind man...compassionate. Killing someone like yourself, a brilliant rebel mind able to pull the wool over my eyes, so quickly, would be a complete waste to me. Instead, I plan on making you suffer..." he lifted the tea to her clamped lips as she struggled to keep them closed. Peacekeepers held her head in place, digging their fingers into her cheeks, forcing her mouth open. "Tell me all about the rebel's plans and I promise, I shall make your death swift." The first of the tea went into her mouth, dripping down the sides of her face.

"President Snow, sir." The door to the torture chamber was thrown open. "Rebel forces are cutting into our broadcast again, and sir...we believe we've detected life signs in Twelve."

The cup at Effie's lips was set back down on the tray as she spit out as much of the tea as possible. "Signs of life, you say?" Snow leered at Effie, "Perhaps I pulled my search party out too soon."

"Your men are wrong. I watched them take him away." Effie glared back at Snow, the inside of her mouth burning and a slight twinge in her stomach from the little bit of poison that entered her system.

Snow looked to his guards, "Throw her in Peeta's cell until further notice." He picked up his cup of tea and sipped. "Looks like you've been temporarily reprieved, Miss. Trinket. Once I find that boy, we shall skin you like an apple. I do so like an audience."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Listening to Catnip sing, watching her hold onto that locket that Peeta gave to her, seeing her cup her hand over her stomach, and crying, broke Gale's heart. He wished he could take her pain away. Almost wished Peeta was dead so she could move on with her life, instead of being tortured in the Capitol. He'd rather pull the guy out of there, but Coin told him earlier in the day that they were postponing the rescue mission once again, and he wasn't allowed to tell Katniss. When she asked if she could meet them in the village, Gale didn't' want to let her go off on her own. His first instinct was to say, no, but then he saw her face...that lost look in her eyes...the way she held onto the locket, and knew she needed to mourn. He hoped she would finally come to grips with the loss of her child, and Peeta being absent. If she did, then Coin was planning on calling the rescue mission off completely. Another thing Gale wasn't allowed to tell Katniss. He would have broken his word to President Coin if he hadn't agreed with her. Going to the Capitol and getting the rebels out was too risky, and now that Peeta went on television and spoke against the rebellion again... It was time to cut ties. Gale had lost too many friends in the bombing of Twelve to let one more death get the best of him. People he had been a lot closer to than Peeta were dead now because of President Snow, so he didn't allow the pain of Peeta's capture to get to him. Besides, he needed to be strong if he was going to help Katniss through losing the guy. Gale walked up to Plutarch, pointed to the cameras and asked, "Are those things off?" The cameraman named Pollux nodded and flipped a switch cutting the red power light. "Plutarch," he held his hand out for the man to take a few steps away from their group, "can I have a word?"

"Of course," Plutarch followed him. "What can I do for you?"

"Not for me, for Katniss. She needs to spend some time alone." Gale looked out to the distance and said out loud what he was hoping in his heart, "I think she's finally coming to the realization that Peeta's gone...that he's not coming back." Plutarch had been in on the meeting with Coin that morning and knew what Gale was speaking about. "There's a safe passage here."

"Yes, I'm aware of it, but I have no clue as to its precise location," Plutarch said.

"I'm sure Katniss knows." Gale wondered, "If we led her to the spot where she could get access to it, could we let her go on her own to Victor's Village?" Gale saw Plutarch's hesitation. "This might be the best thing for her. Let her say goodbye to Peeta...to their baby, and move on with her life. Maybe then she'd be more willing to do what's necessary for the rebellion."

Plutarch nodded, "Yes...yes, you may be correct." He tapped at the edge of his computer then said, "Yes, okay. I'll agree as long as she stays in contact with us the entire time."

"I'm sure she will," Gale gave the man a pat on the shoulder. "I'll let her know."

There was a look of shock on Katniss' face when Gale told her what she was allowed to do, then walked ahead of the group right next to her. "Thanks, Gale. Don't know what you said to Plutarch, but I'm grateful. I really needed some time to myself."

"Need to say goodbye?" He asked almost suggestively.

"Goodbye to who?" Katniss stepped over a rock.

"Peeta? Your baby?" Gale lifted a hanging branch out of his way.

Katniss gave him a strange look. "Why would I say goodbye to them?"

He hated doing this, but it was what she needed to hear. "Katniss, you're moods have been all over the map since you lost the baby and Peeta. Don't you think it's time to let them go?"

Katniss stopped, crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "No. No I don't. Do _you_ think it's time I let them go?"

"Yeah. I do." Katniss didn't respond to him, she just turned and headed towards their destination. "I know it's painful to hear, but it's time Catnip. Peeta isn't doing too well...how much longer do you think he's going to last?" Still Gale waited, and got no answer in return. "I miss him too, you know? He was my...my friend."

"Is that why you're so willing to write him off now?" She asked harshly.

"I'm not writing him off, I'm facing the truth." Gale finally confessed, "I'm not sure that Coin is going to go through with the rescue mission in the Capitol after the things Peeta has said."

"I was wondering how long it would take her to go back on her word. She's very good at that."

"She hasn't gone back on her word, Catnip."

"Gale, do me a favor, stop defending that woman to me," Katniss snapped. "I'm sick of it. Sick of her." Katniss reached out and picked up the hand that Gale wore his communicuff on and said, "You may want to inform our fearless leader that if she doesn't get Peeta and Effie out of there soon, I'm sticking to my word and hanging up my Mockingjay uniform. Now," she dropped Gale's wrist, "if you don't mind...I'd like to walk in silence."

"I'm getting really sick of this, Katniss."

"Sick of what? Me not wanting to put up with Coin's bull?" She let out a huff of laughter, "That shouldn't surprise you in the least."

"No, this attitude you've got towards me. Snapping at me all the time...thinking I don't care about you."

Katniss didn't say a thing for a few minutes then asked him, "If we just met, would you choose me as your friend?"

Gale thought about it for a second then answered honestly, "Not a friend...maybe something more than that."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged her question off.

"I'm serious Gale. Why would you want something more with me?"

Did he really have to answer her? He glanced over at her blank expression and said, "You know why, Catnip."

She nodded absently and said, "You think you love me."

"I do love you. I know it's not the same thing you and Peeta had, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

"Okay," Katniss said conversationally. "Let's say you do love me...and let's say I loved you back... Would you leave me in Snow's hands?"

Gale knew what she was getting at, and answered, "I already did. Every time you left Twelve and went to the Capitol...to the Games, I left you in his hands."

"It's not the same, Gale. You didn't have any way of helping me then, but...let's say you did have a way of helping me, would you have?"

He stared straight ahead and finally admitted, "Yeah."

"Yeah," she repeated.

"I'll talk to Coin...plead Peeta's case or something," Gale offered.

"Don't," Katniss grabbed onto his arm to prevent herself from tripping, then let go. "I don't want you to say a thing. She made a promise to me, and if she doesn't live up to it, then I'm the one that should handle it. Peeta's my husband...he's my responsibility, and I'll take care of him. I'm tired of everyone around me trying to fight my battles for me without my knowledge. Sometimes I think all of you have forgotten I survived two arenas. I'm not made of glass."

"Well, if you need someone to talk to her..."

"I have Haymitch. He'll fight like hell for Peeta and Effie to be rescued." Katniss stopped next to a group of willow trees and Gale could've sworn her eyes filled up with tears.

"You okay, Catnip?" He looked around to see what could have upset her.

"Yeah," she looked straight ahead and continued on her way. "That spot...Peeta and I threw down a blanket one morning and watched the sunrise before we went to the Quell."

"You did?"

"Yeah," Katniss' expression softened. "He described it for me...the colors of the sunrise...the colors of Peeta's Sunset..." She sighed.

"Peeta's Sunset?" Gale thought it sounded familiar then remembered where he saw the name. It was sewn into a garment he had stuffed in his old clothes pocket. "Uh...hey, Catnip," his whole face turned red. "I think I have something of yours."

"What?" She looked like her head was in the clouds.

"Peeta's Sunset," Gale said sheepishly.

"What!?" Katniss halted her tracks. "YOU..." her eyes were wide open.

"Prim pulled out a blanket from a box and it fell out. I shoved it in my jacket...I didn't think she should be looking at that."

"Oh my God," she hid her face behind her hands and her shoulders started to shake.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. I should have given it back the second I saw you, but I really didn't know how to..." The sound of her laughter floated through the air. "You're laughing?" Gale let out a little burst of laughter too. "Would you stop doing that to me? I keep thinking your crying and you're laughing."

"Oh my God," Katniss put her hand over her stomach. "I can't believe you have that!" She smacked his shoulder. "Pig," she teased him. "I want my drawers back."

He grinned at her. "Don't worry. I'll get them for you when we get back to Twelve."

"Hey," she turned to him, "How'd you know they were named Peeta's Sunset?"

"It's on the label inside."

"It is?" Katniss bit her bottom lip. "I don't remember seeing the names sewn into any of the others," she said absently.

"There are more?" Gale gave her a nudge, "Lucky guy that Peeta."

"Go to hell, Gale," She chuckled.

They walked for a few more minutes in silence until Gale said, "We still fighting?"

"I don't think so." She put her arm through his. "The strangest things seem to be pulling me from my sour moods since..." she faltered then said, "...since I was in the arena with Johanna and she told me she called Peeta Cinnamon Buns."

Gale let out a laugh after finding out what it meant. "And you thought Dough Boy was bad?" It felt remarkably good to be on speaking terms with her again. "Yeah," he said, "I'd choose you to be my friend, but...and don't get mad at me after I say this, I'd probably choose Peeta first. He's such an easy going guy."

"Yeah, I'd choose him first too. Though he's not as easy going as you think. The man can fight."

"Oh, I know...I saw the Games."

"No, I meant with me. We've had some doozies. Puts yours and mine to shame," Katniss said it like she missed it.

"Like I said, I've seen the Games," Gale glanced down at her. "He never puts up with your shit, Catnip."

"Nope," she said proudly. "I love that about him."

"You hate it about me," Gale teased.

"That's because you should just cave into me at all times like a real best friend would." She grinned. "There it is," she pointed the rock out. "You guys should head to Victor's Village." Katniss started on her way then turned back, "Hey, do me a favor, grab Peeta's blank canvases for me. I forgot them the last time I was here, and they're too bulky for me to carry."

"Yeah, sure." He stole a glance at the flat rock that masked a storage unit and asked, "Guess I'm not learning how to get into it, huh?"

"Nope. If I show you then Plutarch's going to want to film it." Katniss looked over her shoulder at the film crew. "Go occupy their time or something while I disappear."

"Sure thing," He gave her hand a pat. "Be careful."

"Gale there's nothing in there but dirt and synthetic fire."

"You have no idea if some rodents or...pests got in there."

"If I come across any pests, I'll make sure to shoot them and bring them back for dinner." Katniss gave her bow a pat.

"Don't do that," Gale stepped away from her. "I'd rather have venison stew instead of rat stew."

"Mole casserole," Katniss called to him from over her shoulder.

"Skunk soup!" Gale laughed. "See ya, Catnip," he lifted his chin in departure, and turned to Plutarch's group. "Okay guys, time to head to Victor's Village. Plutarch can that hovercraft pick us up?" Gale pointed into the distance, "There's an area...a cliff that way. It's got a large clearing so the hovercraft can land."

"Can't we just walk to the village?" Cressida asked.

"It'll take a couple of hours for us...traveling through the woods and stuff, but Katniss will probably be there in about an hour. She's got a straight path there."

Plutarch looked over Gale's shoulder. "Where is she?"

Gale looked behind him. "She's safe. You should check and make sure we have communications with her though."

Plutarch spoke into his device, "Are you able to hear me, Katniss?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'll call you when I'm in Victor's Village."

"Shall we?" Plutarch gestured for Gale to lead the way.

"We should've given something to Katniss before she left," Gale spoke of the cheese sandwiches and bottles of water they were consuming. It hadn't even crossed his mind that she might be hungry or thirsty.

"She'll be fine. We'll be meeting up with her in roughly... Did you say something Katniss?" Plutarch could've sworn she spoke to them.

"No, just talking to myself," She answered.

Their entire hovercraft went silent when the sound of Peeta's voice coming over Plutarch's computer was followed up with Katniss saying his name through their earpieces.

"Was that?" Gale looked up to Plutarch's startled expression. "Holy shit, that's Peeta!" They could hear Katniss and Peeta saying a few things to each other then were accosted with all too familiar noises.

Plutarch began speaking into the device, "Katniss, did we hear you right? Is Peeta with you?" He turned to the pilot, "I thought this area was swept for signs of life?"

"It was, sir," the pilot answered while tapping at his control panel. "They did a sweep of the area last night, and less than hour before we arrived."

"Is that really him!?" Gale started calling out to Katniss through the earpiece, but she wasn't responding.

"I'm not detecting any Capitol crafts in the area, sir," the pilot spoke. "Our anti radar is fully functional, so they shouldn't be able to detect us if they are here."

"Wouldn't they have anti radar as well?" Gale was growing more and more worried.

"We disabled those capabilities prior to our escape from the Capitol." Plutarch answered. Gale began to lose control, but Plutarch silenced him. "Soldier Hawthorne, I am trying to determine if this is actually Peeta, or an altered recording of his voice, please silence yourself."

"They're not talking," Cressida said as the unmistakable sounds of two people kissing one another echoed through their earpieces.

"Wow," Peeta's voice was heard.

"Yeah...wow," Katniss responded.

"Give me a second while I check this for authenticity," Plutarch told them. Within a minute his face lit up, "That's him. That's Peeta!"

Everyone on board the craft called out in celebration, but Gale. "This could be a trap. How do you know there's not Peacekeepers down there?" But his concern was blown aside by those around him. "Is anyone listening to me!?"

"Gale," Plutarch seemed to be thrilled with the current situation, "if there were Peacekeepers down there, we would have heard them by now. They're not the quietest of sorts."

Cressida's entire face lit up, "My goodness! Our Mockingjay and Jabberjay have been reunited! We must notify President Coin immediately."

"Shouldn't we confirm it first?" Gale suggested. "Snow could be using Peeta as bait for a trap to capture Katniss."

"Such a smart young man," Plutarch's voice sounded condescending to Gale. "You were a coal miner in Twelve, yes?"

"Yeah," Gale answered wondering what his former profession had to do with the situation at hand.

"What a waste." Plutarch drank from his water bottle like he was sipping a cup of tea.

"Um...don't you people think we should be trying to get a hold of Katniss?" Gale was eager to find out if she was with Peeta, and no one else seemed to be concerned that this could be a trap.

"Of course." Plutarch began speaking to her. "Katniss, did we hear you correctly? Is Peeta with you?" They waited and got no response.

"Catnip?" Gale's voice was urgent. "Catnip!?" His eyes flashed open when she didn't respond. "We need to go back!"

"Calm down, Gale," Plutarch had a look on his face like he knew something Gale didn't.

"She's not answering!" Gale was tempted to shake some sense into the man.

Plutarch pressed a few buttons on his computer and amplified the sounds of Katniss' microphone. "Katniss is...busy," there was a hint of humor in his voice when he said it.

Gale listened closely to the sounds coming through his earpiece, and his face flushed when he heard her let out a, "Dear God," that sounded like a woman in the throes of passion.

The sounds got muffled, and Plutarch's adjustments did nothing to help. "Can you hear them?" Cressida asked.

Plutarch looked as though he were struggling. "Only a few sounds, but I don't think we need to worry. Sounds to me like they're just getting reacquainted," a smile of pleasure crossed his lips. "Pilot, have you detected any other hovercrafts in the area?"

"No, sir."

"Any life signs in Twelve?" Plutarch asked.

"I can't even find Katniss and Peeta's life signs. Wherever they are, their signals are masked."

"Wonderful!" Plutarch's exuberance was annoying the hell out of Gale. "We'll need to rework the latest propos, Cressida," Plutarch began rambling on and on about the different ways they could work the footage they had gotten that day.

Gale was tempted to pull the earpiece from his ear, the muffled sounds of two lovers being reunited was a bit much to take, but someone needed to make sure Katniss was safe, and the group on the craft was too busy discussing how exciting it was that their lovebirds were back together again. He was grateful when they landed in Victor's Village, but surprised there were no signs of Snow's army searching for Peeta. He excused himself the second the steps were in place, and headed for Katniss' house to get Peeta's blank canvases leaving the rest of his group standing next to the hovercraft. The second he entered their house he was accosted with the memory of his family spending the night there. The bond he had forged with Peeta had taken Gale by surprise back then. Gale gathered as many paint supplies as he could, shoving them inside of an empty box then folded up the wooden easel and shoved it under his arm. His eyes scanned the room for blank canvases, then he saw the large crate and looked inside. "Damn," Gale couldn't believe how many blank canvases were inside of it, and briefly wondered what it was like to have disposable income to spend on something so frivolous.

The muffled sound of Peeta's voice saying, "I can't," perked Gale's ears up.

"Peeta?" Gale called, but got no answer. He made two trips to the hovercraft and kept his ears pealed to the conversation that began between Katniss and Peeta. Though it sounded like Katniss was holding her hand over the microscopic mouthpiece attached to her listening device, Gale could understand everything that was being said which meant everyone on the hovercraft was probably glued to it too.

"...shame we didn't fit her with a camera before she went down there," Gale walked into the hovercraft in the middle of Plutarch's sentence.

"We've still got audio," Cressida said with hope. "Maybe Beetee can clear it up? We did record it."

Plutarch's eyes picked up when Peeta said, "No. Not yet. I need to feel you...just let me feel you."

Gale closed his eyes trying to ignore the sound of Katniss' begging, "Touch me. I need to feel you too...feel your heartbeat against mine." Then followed up with, "You're home. You're home."

"I'm home," Peeta's voice cracked.

"That's it!" Plutarch called out. "My God these two are priceless!" He licked his lips.

Cressida moved closer to Plutarch, "We should get them to reenact this in the woods of Thirteen. Can you imagine what this would do for the country's morale?"

Gale couldn't help but notice how none of them commented on Katniss telling Peeta she loved him. 'God, these Capitol people don't even realize the importance of his homecoming to her,' he glared at Plutarch and Cressida.

"...she's such a horrible actress though," Gale picked up on Cressida's comment mid sentence. Katniss and Peeta's conversation was quickly being ignored by the Capitol crew as well as Gale.

"Yes, but _he's_ a wonderful actor. Magnificent. Honestly, I was almost disappointed he didn't join Caesar as a co-host. Peeta's so photogenic, and an exceptional wordsmith."

"If only she had an ounce of his talent on camera." Gale wanted to smack Cressida. "She's brilliant when she's unscripted, but..."

An evil grin crossed Plutarch's face, "Then let's get their unscripted reunion."

"What do you have in mind?" Cressida stared at Plutarch's computer as his fingers flew across the screen. "Oh my," Cressida's eyes were aglow. "That's perfect. Shall I have the pilot contact Fulvia?"

"We should inform our leader first." Plutarch looked to Gale. "I think it's safe to inform President Coin now, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah." Gale could have sworn he heard something crackling over the pilot's radio. "What was that?" He stood up and made his way towards the pilot.

"I'm not sure," the pilot reached for a few buttons and pressed at them. "Probably just some radio static."

Gale kept his spot next to the pilot, not wanting to sit with the rest of his group, and continued to listen to the conversation filtering through his earpiece.

"...you were in the woods with him...he cradled your cheeks and asked you how I kissed you," Peeta sounded like he was hurting. "Then he...he kissed you. First a light peck, then a...much more involved kiss. Good God, Katniss, when I saw Gale doing that to you...I wanted to wring his neck."

"What did he say?" Gale's brows shot up. His eyes darted to the back of the craft and saw several sets of eyes glaring at him. The group continued to listen as Peeta spelled out the details of his torture to Katniss.

"Gale?" Plutarch called to him. "Join us, won't you?"

He honestly didn't want to, but still he replied, "Yeah." Gale took his seat and waited for the obvious question.

"Is there any merit to what Peeta is saying?" The corner of Plutarch's mouth twitched. "Not that anyone has the right to tell you and Katniss how to live, but you must understand how important those two are to the rebellion. Word of your affair must not leak out."

"Affair!? Katniss and I never had an affair. We never had anything."

"Those recordings were a fake, Peeta," Katniss' comment instantly backed up Gale's statement. "Gale and I...those things never happened."

"See?" Gale practically snarled at the group. "Nothing happened between us...ever."

"Well, that's a relief," Plutarch seemed to accept it now that Katniss had denied the accusations.

No one said a word until Katniss said, "I should probably get dressed."

"Don't rush on my account," the sound of Peeta's voice brought laughter to everyone on board, but Gale.

"I guess that answers why it sounded like her communication device was under a pile of clothes," Plutarch's voice was full of excitement.

"Well, who could blame her," Cressida said off handily. "They haven't seen each other in how long? Did you think they'd just shake hands and say, let's go meet up with the crew from Thirteen?"

"Plutarch?" Katniss' voice rang clear.

"Katniss! Thank heaven!" Plutarch's voice was suddenly full of concern.

"Sorry about losing communication with you, but... Plutarch, Peeta's here. Effie helped him escape, but he's in need of medical attention."

"Yes, we overheard you greeting him," Plutarch said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Katniss how bad is he?" Gale asked before the man started begging Katniss for details of what went on inside of the tunnel.

"Bad. I'm not sure if he's strong enough to make it through the tunnel to the village. We're closer to the woods, can the craft pick us up there?"

"You'll have to make it to that clearing," Gale said to her. "Can you do that?"

"We really have no choice. I'll contact you when we get close."

"See you soon, Catnip," Gale said and hoped Plutarch and Cressida didn't give him any shit for taking over the conversation.

"...D9 On...you copy?"

"Affirma...Dni...One One. Thre...eeps...er Vict...Vi..."

"What the hell was that!?" Gale asked of the sounds that came over the pilot's radio.

"Capitol hoverplanes!" The pilot's head shot around to Plutarch.

"Pull up," Plutarch ordered. "Get us out of here."

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gale yelled, "We can't just abandon them!"

"Pilot, get us to the outskirts of Twelve immediately, and I'll cut our communications with Katniss."

"Yes, sir."

"NO!" Gale jumped out of his seat. "I knew this was a trap! I knew it! Go back for them! We've got to get them out of there!"

"What good will we be doing them if we're dead?" Plutarch's voice grew stern. "None of us can be captured, soldier Hawthorne."

Gale remembered the nightlock pill in the pocket of his uniform. "And if they capture Katniss and Peeta?"

"Peeta was hiding in that tunnel, and we were unable to detect him, so it's reasonable to assume that they're safe." Plutarch pushed a few buttons on his computer. "Now sit down soldier and do as you're ordered."

"Catnip!" Gale called through his communication piece. "CATNIP!"

"She can't hear you. I've killed the feed," Plutarch glared at him. "Pilot once we're..."

"We're not de...crafts in the area...ne Two. It...enter...space." The sound of the Capitol's pilots crackled over the radio.

"Should I kill the radio too, sir?" The pilot asked.

"Only if District Thirteen attempts to contact us." Gale noticed a distinct transformation in Plutarch Heavensbee when he spoke. He was no longer in the presence of a flighty Capitol resident, but a former Head Gamemaker. The Capitol's radio transmissions continued to break through in little bits and pieces as they headed for safety. Plutarch gave further instructions to the pilot, "Once we're out of range, radio Thirteen and inform them of the situation."

Gale sat quietly until he could no longer hold his tongue. "Plutarch, how will we know if Katniss and Peeta are in danger if we don't have communications with them?"

"I'll open up the lines once we can no longer hear the Capitol's army."

"If the hovercraft's radios won't be able to pick them up, how will we?" Gale asked.

"Our communications are linked into my computer, and Peeta obviously has it's partner, which means I should be able to use it to link our systems. Now sit down and take note of what these pilots are saying. I'm sure President Coin will want a briefing once we're back."

'If we get back,' Gale thought to himself as he sat in silence.

The moment they lost the Capitol's transmissions the pilot opened up a line of communication with Thirteen and got orders from President Coin. A heavily armed craft would be sent in along with a medical team for Peeta and they were to pick the pair up from Twelve. In the meantime, Gale's hovercraft was to head back into radio range and listen in to the Capitol's transmissions. Gale didn't know how long the entire process had taken but it felt like a lifetime.

"When are you going to open up that line of communication with Katniss and Peeta?" Gale asked Plutarch remembering that the man said he'd do it as soon as they were out of radio frequency.

"I think it's wise if we wait until we no longer hear the Capitol's army communicating with one another."

Gale blew out a frustrated breath, and waited for Snow's army to get the hell out of Twelve. "I haven't heard a transmission from them for over five minutes," Gale focused on Plutarch.

"Thirty minutes of silence and I shall open up a line." Plutarch gave Gale a look of warning. "Don't worry soldier," Plutarch sat upright and kept a cool, decisive tone in his voice. "We won't leave them here. When they try to contact us, they'll figure out that something is wrong and stay put."

"How do you know that?" Gale ran a troubled hand through his hair leaving it in a disheveled mess.

"This is Katniss and Peeta Mellark we're talking about. Victors of the Seventy-Forth Hunger Games. Do you honestly believe they would leave their safe haven if we don't respond to them?"

He pierced Plutarch with a damning stare and wondered if this was how Katniss felt about Coin continually putting off Peeta's rescue mission.

The second Plutarch opened the lines he gave Gale a curt nod and pointed a finger at him, "You're a go."

Relief washed through Gale at the sound of Katniss' voice. He would have felt better if he were the one to pick them up from Twelve, but that wasn't the case. The trip back to Thirteen took forever, and once they landed Gale was instructed by Plutarch to brief President Coin in the Command Center. He wanted to wait for Katniss, but Plutarch's order wasn't to be ignored.

"Soldier Hawthorne," President Coin stood with her hands behind her back. "Update."

"Pilots from," he had to think about how they identified themselves, "They used the call signs D9."

"District Nine pilots," Coin stated.

"From what we could decipher, they detected a life sign in Victor's Village," it suddenly dawned on Gale that he may have been the life they detected, "and did a search for Peeta Mellark who escaped with the help of Effie Trinket this morning in District Twelve."

"I was informed that he was discovered." Coin made motion with her hand for Gale to take a seat. "Anything else, soldier?"

"No ma'am."

"Then it's time to discuss your next mission." Coin stood a few feet away from Gale. "Now that we have our Jabberjay I believe that our Mockingjay will be looking to him instead of you. There are problems in District Two, and we're in need of soldiers."

It hadn't dawned on Gale that he would no longer be fighting alongside of Katniss until Coin said that. "You think Katniss will be okay with me not helping her?"

"I was under the impression when she gave us her demands that you would no longer be needed by her once Peeta returned. Do you think she'll feel otherwise?"

It was hard for him to admit, but he knew the answer to that question. "I don't know ma'am. Maybe."

"If you can convince her to go to District Two with you, then I'd be happy to send her."

There was no way on earth Katniss would leave Peeta's side, and it killed Gale that he wanted to convince her to go on his mission with him. 'You'd rather she be in the line of fire than here with Peeta?' He asked himself. "I think she'll want to spend some time with her husband." Coin gave him a curt nod. "When do I leave for Two?"

"In the morning. Dismissed," Coin turned her back to him.

Gale headed for the door and started thinking about Peeta, the things he had said about the torture he endured while at the Capitol. Gale was flooded with guilt for suggesting to Katniss that she say goodbye to him, for going along with Coin when it came to his rescue. Katniss had only been out of reach for a couple of hours at best, and Gale thought he'd lose his mind. He couldn't imagine what these past few weeks had been like for Katniss or Peeta. "President Coin?"

"Is there something else?" She turned to him.

"Yes, ma'am." Gale stood tall. "Peeta Mellark."

"What about him?"

"I overheard some of the things he went through at the hands of Snow and...ma'am, I'm not sure what your plans are for him, but I'm hoping if you do decide to bring charges of treason up on him once the war is over, you'll take into account all he went through."

"Do you make it your business to speak for the Mellarks, soldier Hawthorne?" Coin asked with an edge to her voice.

"No ma'am but, he's my friend and..."

"Personal relationships while in battle can cloud a soldier's judgment. Putting the needs of one person ahead of the masses during this war can be the equivalent of a death sentence for our cause. Remember that, soldier."

"Yes, ma'am." Gale knew he had just been put in his place.

"Dismissed," Coin said harshly.

There were a million things running through his head. Things he had to get done before he left. Gale headed back to the Hangar for Peeta's art supplies to find that they had already been removed. He stopped by his quarters and caught his family right before they left for the medical bay to greet Peeta. "I'm going to be leaving in the morning," he told his mother who held her head up high as his siblings teared up. His family's visit to Peeta's hospital room was now postponed until Gale told Katniss about his mission. He grabbed her clothing out of his closet, then headed down to Special Defense to see Beetee, who had already left to see Peeta. He ran into Delly and Greasy Sae in the elevator who were talking a mile a minute about Peeta's return, and Gale silently scolded himself for already growing sick of hearing about the guy.

"He looked so tired, but so happy, don't you think?" Delly turned to Gale.

"Haven't seen him yet," Gale said to her.

"Oh, you should. I bet he'd be thrilled to see you."

'I bet he wouldn't,' Gale thought to himself remembering what Snow did to him at the Capitol. He searched for Katniss at the hospital only to be told she went to her quarters and finally caught up with her in the halls of the medical bay. "Hey," he called out to her. "I've been looking for you."

"Well you found me," her tone was as carefree as Gale had ever heard it.

"I need to tell you something," he wondered how she'd take his news. "A couple of things, really."

"Would you mind walking and talking? I want to get back to Peeta." Gale watched as her face glowed when she spoke about him. "I can't believe he's here."

"Yeah," Gale couldn't believe it either. "Kind of a shocker, huh?"

"Shocker is right."

"And here I thought you might find a rodent in the tunnel."

"Nope, just a husband," Katniss' smile illuminated the hallway.

"Well, I don't want to keep you, but I thought you should know...I've been asked to go to District Two in the morning and help out with the rebellion."

Katniss slowed down her pace, and gripped the items she held in her arms to her chest. "Asked or ordered?"

"Both, I guess." Gale answered. "Coin thinks you won't need me by your side anymore now that Peeta's back." He waited for her to say something to the contrary, only to have her stare straight ahead with a face made of stone. "Guess, she was right."

"Gale..." Katniss looked up at him. "There are things you need to know...things that Snow tried to convince Peeta of while he was in the Capitol."

"I already know, Catnip. We overheard him telling you about it."

Katniss let her head drop backwards. "Great. So they heard everything between us?"

"Not everything. We cut our feed once we picked up those radio transmissions."

Katniss stopped walking. "When was that?" She had a look of concern on her face.

"Right after I signed off with you the first time. Why?"

Katniss looked down the hall then back up at him. "Nothing."

"There's something else I wanted to tell you too," Gale hoped she wouldn't get angry with him. "I spoke to Coin about Peeta...tried to convince her not to bring him up on charges of treason."

"You did what!?" She snapped at him.

"I wanted to help after I heard about the things he went through."

"Even though I told you not to?" Katniss stormed down the hall and stopped a few feet away from Peeta's hospital room. "I told you not to say a thing, Gale. God, you ha..." Katniss stopped talking when a nurse walked past them and into Peeta's room. "You have no idea what's going on Gale. You only know what she's telling you, not the truth. I really wished you wouldn't have done that."

Gale crossed his arms over his chest and asked, "Why don't we go in and ask Peeta if he minds that I spoke on his behalf?"

"No," Katniss gripped Gale's arm stopping him in his tracks.

"Why not? You think he'll take my side? That he'll realize I was being a good friend?"

"I don't think you and Peeta are friends anymore, Gale, and..." Katniss took a long drawn out pause before she added, "...I don't think I can be your friend right now either."

"Because I talked to Coin?" Gale's brows shot up in panic. "Katniss, don't do this."

"That's not why, Gale. I told you...there are some things you don't know about, and..." She threw a hand up in the air, "Why do you have to leave tomorrow? It would be so much easier if you waited a few days, then I could tell you everything."

"You could come with me you know," Gale gave her a boyish grin. "Think of how good it felt when we were in Eight standing side by side, fighting against the Capitol."

Katniss gave her head a slow shake. "That didn't feel good at all, Gale. It was one of the worst decisions I've ever made."

"Katniss you were brilliant out there," he held onto her arm. "I've never been more proud of you than I was in that moment. Not even when you won the Games."

Katniss' eyes shot up to his. "You should go now Gale. I need to get back to Peeta."

"Can I at least welcome the guy back home?"

"I don't think that would be too wise, Gale. He's pretty upset with you right now."

"I didn't do a damn thing with you, and he needs to hear that from me, Catnip." Gale pointed towards Peeta's room.

"Christ," Katniss blew out a huge breath. Neither one of them noticed the nurse leaving his room or leaving Peeta's door open. "He thinks you were the one that got me pregnant."

"Are you kidding me?" Gale felt like he had been slapped across the face when she said that. "I'm sorry, Catnip," he whispered so quietly he didn't know if she heard him until she gave him a sad smile and nodded at him. "Look, I didn't want to cause any trouble. I just wanted to..." his sentence trailed off. He wanted to help, but it seemed that the more he tried to help her the worse things got. 'Maybe she's right, and I should just mind my own business,' he thought to himself.

"Gale, he's my husband. I told you earlier, he's my responsibility. I'll take care of him."

"I know that," Gale said frustrated with his own actions

"Then act like it," Katniss said back to him in a scolding tone. "Once he's back on his feet...hopefully we'll be able to pick up where we left off," there was a hint of hope in her eyes.

"You really think we'll ever be able to do that, Catnip? Now that he's back...now that he thinks these things about me?"

"I hope so. I don't want to lose you, Gale, but he needs me."

"Yeah, and the rebellion needs both of you." He thought of how excited Plutarch and Cressida were over their reunion in the tunnel. "Now that their Jabberjay is here, they'll need to make sure they get plenty of great footage of the two of you. Just like the Games."

"That's not fair, Gale."

"It was never fair, Catnip. None of this was fair to you." It wasn't fair to any of them. He contemplated insisting on seeing Peeta, then let it go. It was time to let them both go. "You know what...go to him. He needs you." Gale paused. "I don't," his attempt at sounding strong fell flat. "I'm not going to sit around waiting for you, Catnip. I've got to move on." It was time to say goodbye.

"I know," she looked down between her feet. "I'm sorry, Gale."

"Yeah...well..." He stuffed his hand in his pocket and felt the silky material. "I wanted to give this to you before I left," he gave her a timid smile.

He was thrilled he was able to make her laugh one last time before she said, "Thanks."

"I'll miss you, Catnip." Gale reached out and took her hand.

"I'll miss you too," she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. "Take care of yourself," she kissed his cheek.

The sound of Peeta's voice booming at them turned both their heads. "Is this how it happened in Twelve too!?"

"Peeta..."

"This isn't what you think," Gale defended himself.

"Oh, and what do I think this is, Gale?"

Now what was he supposed to do? The only thing he could think of was to explain things to Peeta. "Katniss told me what Snow did to you Peeta, and I'm here to tell you it was all lies."

"Peeta, please...let's just go back to..." Katniss attempted to usher Peeta back to his room to no avail.

"Don't touch me! You almost had me fooled...two timing bitch." Gale had no clue who this man was standing before him, yelling at Katniss then talking to her like she was trash, but it sure as hell wasn't the guy he knew in Twelve.

"That's enough of that." There was no way he was going to let Peeta talk to her that way regardless of whether or not he was her husband.

"This is none of your business, Hawthorne. This is between me and my..._wife. _For all I know that was a lie too. Why the hell would I marry someone like you?"

"You don't know what you're saying Peeta," Katniss began scanning the hall for what Gale could only assume was a doctor.

"You know what," Gale tripped slightly backwards when Peeta pushed past him, "from what I understand, we didn't even have a ceremony. It was some sort of _private_ toasting. Why don't we consider this a _private_ divorce."

"You should go back to your room, Peeta," Gale warned, "before you cross any more lines." He was about ten seconds away from punching Peeta in the face.

"And you should go to hell!" Peeta yelled as he beat Gale to the literal punch.

"You son of a bitch!" Gale had been waiting for this day for a long time. When they lived in Twelve he was certain that he and Peeta would come to blows, then they became friends and Gale thought that was all behind them. Now Gale was filled with the anger he had back when he first found out about Peeta and Katniss. Gale fought the guy, but it didn't matter how many punches he threw, Peeta was always one step ahead of him. He took a lot more blows than he landed against Peeta, and tasted blood when a fist smashed into his mouth.

"You were supposed to be my friend!"

"Back off dough boy!" Gale grunted as he tried to push Peeta off of him, but the guy was relentless.

"PEETA!" Katniss tried to jump between them and Gale saw her flying into a wall as a result of a punch Peeta threw.

That was it, now he was going to kick the shit out of the guy. Gale was determined to teach Peeta a lesson, but he had forgotten that the guy he was fighting, though shorter than him, thinner than him, appearing weak, was a wrestler. Most of all he was a victor. One of Thirteen's soldiers appeared out of nowhere and took Peeta's foot in the stomach just as he twisted himself around to take Gale in a choke hold. Gale's throat began to burn within seconds of Peeta putting him in a headlock. For a brief second he was sure Peeta was going to snap his neck. He tried to claw at Peeta's arm, tried to take a step back, and break free, but his body went into panic mode without oxygen flowing to his brain. He thought Peeta had finally released him until he saw the guy lying on the ground, and Boggs standing over him with something black in his hand. "Yo..." he tried to speak, but his throat was burning. He reached out to Katniss who shot him a glare, and thought, 'What the hell did _I_ do?'

"Are you okay?" Katniss asked him, the glare gone.

"Th..." he swallowed a few times, then tried again, "think so."

"Did he hurt you?"

"He almost killed me," Gale attempted to holler, but his voice cracked mid sentence.

"You should have stayed away, Gale." Katniss shook her head from side to side, and pushed a doctor's hand away. "Leave me alone. I'm fine."

"Katniss," Evelyn and Dr. Valero rushed down the hall and led her behind Peeta's unconscious body into his room.

"Is he okay?" Katniss reached for Peeta as they walked. "Did Gale hurt him?"

"Did _Gale_ hurt _him_?" He repeated out loud. "Are you shitting me?" Gale turned to Beetee who was standing behind him. "She's kidding, right? I was the one in the headlock."

"He was the one that's been tortured for weeks," Beetee said as he pushed his glasses onto his nose. "The one that's been drugged with a deadly venom that's compromised his mental well-being."

"I know he's been drugged, but that was when he was in the Capitol."

"No," Beetee corrected Gale, "Katniss had to give him the drugs in the tunnel. Peeta almost died out there today."

Gale squeezed his eyes shut. "Holy shit," he said as he hung his head down. "What the hell happened to that guy?"

"More than we will ever know," Beetee walked towards Peeta's room then stopped and added, "You're lucky he was in such a weakened state, or you'd have been dead within seconds."

Gale followed a doctor down the hall towards another exam room and thought, 'If that's Peeta's weakened state, I don't want to find out what it's like to be on his bad side when he's fully recovered.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

It had been only hours, less than a day, since Peeta had been in Effie's presence, yet the signs of torture were written all over her face. The makeup, which had been artistically applied, no doubt by Portia, failed to hide the bruise just underneath Effie's cheekbone, and he wondered if his stylist allowed Effie's injury to show purposefully. Though she sat with pride, her chin held high, Peeta still noticed the slight slump in her shoulders, the nervous twitching of her high heeled shoe tapping away at the chair they had her bound to. "She's being tortured," his voice was deeper than normal, quiet, yet it silenced the room of rebels who had begun to argue about the warning Effie had given them.

"Peeta," Katniss wrapped her hand around the one he was clutching the arm of his wheelchair with.

"Don't touch me," he said in warning. A new found rage coursed through him. The desire to retaliate, to head back to the Capitol and follow through on his promise of killing Snow was overwhelming. "Cuff me," he said to no one in particular. "NOW!" A metal shackle was snapped onto his free hand, linking him to the chair, but it wasn't enough. His hands began to shake, tremor with a burning fury. "LEGS!" He yelled out, "DO IT!" His focus was straight ahead, staring at the now black television screen that had held Effie's image only a few seconds before. It didn't matter who put the chains on him, all that mattered was that he was now bound, unable to break free from the chair.

"Take him back to the hospital," a strong female voice ordered.

Peeta's eyes slowly followed the sound of President Coin's command holding her still with a deadly glare.

"I wouldn't recommend that," Katniss' words came out sounding much like a threat. "Peeta knows what they're going through out there. He's lived through it. He's the only one of us that can give us an accurate assessment of this situation."

"Effie's warning us," he spoke with an unmistakable quake in his voice. "Snow's going to do something to Thirteen."

"What'd I tell ya?" Haymitch's hand flew up in the air. "She's telling us they're coming!"

"There's no proof of that, Haymitch," Coin shot a glance in his direction. "For all we know she could be the traitor and lied during that recording."

"Effie killed the traitor!" Peeta yelled out. "You people have no clue," the muscles in his jaw clenched, "no clue what that woman has done for me...for this rebellion. She purposely let herself get captured so Snow would take his anger out on her, so I could be free and you people could have your damn Jabberjay." It took every ounce of self discipline to keep himself from shaking the chair in a violent outburst of anger. "You honestly think she'd risk everything...get me out of the Capitol, just to turn her allegiance around? If you do, then you people are idiots, and deserve to fall victim to Snow's attack."

"Peeta has an excellent point madam president," Plutarch spoke in an even tone. "He's confirmed what Miss. Trinket said in the recording she sent to us. What would be the harm in preparing for the worst? If we are attacked, then we'll be prepared. If not, then we can consider it a drill."

There was silence in the room until Coin said, "We have been overdue for a level five drill. Sound the alarms. Evacuate to the lower levels."

The room full of people scattered about, each one on their own mission. Each person had a job to do, and very little time to do it in. Everyone seemed to have a purpose, but Peeta. Minutes? Hours? He had no clue how much time had passed since he was wheeled into a bunker in the depths of Thirteen. Katniss' offer to stay with him was brushed aside. Peeta could no longer see her in the way he had earlier no matter how hard he tried. She was now the enemy.

"I'm not leaving you," Katniss crouched down next to Peeta's wheelchair and spoke to him. "I told you already, you don't scare me."

A flicker of ice...hate, glimmered in Peeta's eyes. "This is your fault. If she hadn't gotten me out of there to be with you, I'd be the one on the end of Snow's threats, not all of these people. Not my mother." The look of horror splayed on Katniss' face told Peeta he had accomplished his goal and caused her as much pain as he felt. "Now get out. I don't want you anywhere near me." She stood, her feet plastered to the concrete floor. "I SAID GET OUT!" With a hand clamped over her mouth, and one clutching at her stomach, Katniss turned on her heels and ran from the tiny room Peeta now thought of as his jail cell.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"You look divine Miss. Trinket. Like a proud Capitol resident," Snow stood to the back of the stage, hidden in darkness behind the chairs that had been set out for Caesar's guests. "Where's that stylist?"

"There sir," someone pointed to the side of the stage at Portia.

"She's looking a bit...peaked, don't you think?" Snow stepped up to Effie whose legs were being fastened to her seat. "Much like a starving puppy unable to find shelter in the rain," he tilted his head to the side giving Portia the once over. "It's a good thing my officials aren't picky." He gave a nod to the Peacekeeper that held Portia by the arm, an unspoken signal to hand her off to the burly official licking at his lips with anticipation. "I do believe he outweighs her by about a hundred pounds or so, don't you?" Snow let out a low chuckle that left Effie's skin crawling.

"What's wrong Snow, can't get it up yourself so you have to have your cronies rape innocent women?" Johanna, who had been standing behind them the entire time spat out.

"Miss. Mason," Snow turned to her. "I understand you're not willing to speak on camera."

"No, I'll speak," Johanna struggled to loosen her guards' grip on her limbs. "I'd be happy to tell the world exactly what type of despicable pig you are."

"Yes, you do have a terrible habit of letting your tongue run rampant, but I have a little incentive for you," Snow snapped his fingers in the air, and Annie Cresta was brought out by four Peacekeepers the size of brick houses. "If you don't do what I ask, Miss. Cresta here will suffer the same consequences as that stylist, with the exception of a few things." Snow paced around Johanna in a circle. "I'm growing tired of her whining, so she'll be turned into an Avox first."

"You're killing an entire country full of kids. You think your threat is going to change my mind?" Johanna was cuffed to her chair. "Her crying has been getting on my nerves for weeks. Let your officials have her!"

"Did I say she'd be going to an official?" Snow leered. "No my dear, Miss. Cresta will be used as a plaything for my elite guards as a way of..." he faced Effie, "...expressing my gratitude. Those men that brought her in are just an example of who will be using her as their toy."

"Johanna, please," Effie pleaded. "Please do what he says."

Her hands began to shake, her nostrils flared. Johanna Mason couldn't care less about Annie Cresta, but she did care about Finnick. 'Guess you were wrong,' she thought to herself. 'They can still hurt you. There is still someone you love in this world.' "What do you want me to say?"

"Excellent," Snow's puffy lips formed a lecherous grin as he gave each person their instructions. "Now, Miss. Cresta," he spoke to her like a child. "All you have to do is read, and if you don't cry while doing so, when I capture Finnick Odair, I shall make his death a swift one." Annie sucked up her tears. "Good girl."

"Why's Trinket here?" Johanna glared at Snow. "The people in this country are only going to see her as one of you."

"Not all of them." Snow turned to Effie. "She will be sending a message not only to that scourge, Katniss and Peeta, but also to the residents of the Capitol. Miss. Trinket will be a shining example of what happens to the people that choose to turn their back on their government and take sides with the rebels." Snow took his place in the darkness. "What is that saying you have before going on air, Caesar?"

"Break a leg," the host took his designated spot in the spotlight.

"My how appropriate," Snow let out a laugh. "Break a leg," he said to the three women sitting on stage, the humor gone from his voice, and a demented gleam in his eyes.

Caesar began the interviews with introductions, "Annie Cresta, victor from District Four. Johanna Mason, victor from District Seven. Any comments before we begin Annie?" She shook her head no. "Johanna?"

She peered dangerously through squinted eyes. "No."

"Then let's move onto the disastrous happenings in our nation."

Johanna saw her name on a prompt, and her scripted dialogue slowly scrawling its way upwards. Did she follow Snow's orders or take matters into her own hands? The temptation to speak her mind was so great, but the sound of Finnick's cries when they were stuck in the jabberjay wedge of the arena, seeing him curled into a fetal position with his hands cupped over his ears when he thought Annie was being tortured, churned up emotions she hadn't had since her family was murdered. She had no clue if Snow would keep his word or not, but Johanna could not hold herself responsible for Annie being turned into an Avox and raped by a swarm of Peacekeepers with a blood lust that could never be quenched. "What you're seeing here are the remains of District..." She narrated the damage done in each district with a monotone voice except for District Four, which Annie did through continual hitches in her throat, and a surprisingly dry face.

"Thank you, Annie...Johanna," Caesar faced the camera. "Finally, I would like to introduce Effie Trinket, former escort for District Twelve, and prominent Capitol resident." Caesar turned to her and said, "But that's not so accurate a description for you now is it, Effie? In the past day it has come to light that you have been a member of the rebellion for quite some time now. Aiding in the escape of Peeta Mellark, notorious rebel leader. Do you have anything to say about that?"

There was plenty to say, but Effie was unable to voice her opinions if she was to go through with her plan. "I am an example of what happens when you fall victim to the rebellion. I was once a popular public figure, and am now no better than those that are causing the people of this nation to suffer."

"Is that all?" Caesar asked her.

"No," she turned to face the prompter and read out loud. "What you have seen are the remains of a once great nation," Effie held her chin up and worked up as much courage as she could. What she was about to do would most likely cause Snow to act upon his earlier threats. She continued to read the script provided for her then took a deep breath, and placed the thousands of lives living in District Thirteen before the four that were currently being threatened in the Capitol. "Please my darlings," Effie could only hope Haymitch knew she was including him in her sentiment, "My sweet boy, Peeta...my fiery girl, Katniss... there in Thirteen...dead by morni..." The butt of a rifle struck her in the middle of her back, knocking her, and the chair her feet were cuffed to, to the floor. 'No, please, no!' Effie cried out in her mind when she saw Annie and Johanna being ripped from their spots, and Portia being dragged away by Peacekeepers instead of the Capitol official.

Johanna had to give credit to Effie Trinket. It took balls to do something like she had done. With each kick Effie took by a Peacekeeper, Johanna fought harder and harder to break free. Annie was screaming out in terror as a Peacekeeper forcibly dragged her off stage. Johanna could no longer yell due to a hand gripping her around her throat. Snow's voice boomed, "Cut the feed!" A large fist caught Effie across the face, her shriek of horror pierced Johanna's ears, and her blood sprayed everywhere. "Take them away!" Snow screamed out.

Effie's limp body was being dragged by uniformed guards. One shoe was dangling off of her foot until it finally fell off at the edge of a stage. Her golden wig was now stained red with her blood. Her clothing torn. Her body bruised...beaten. Stabbing pains, throbbing aches attacked her muscles...her bones, and her heart. She had no idea where Annie had been taken, or Portia for that matter, but Johanna was still by her side, and giving her a look of approval. That was all Effie needed to know she had done the right thing before she allowed the darkness to consume her and drifted into a world of unconsciousness.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The first bomb hit District Thirteen, shaking the underground city, causing children to cry, and race into their parent's arms. Causing parents to find a hidden strength for the sake of their family. For Katniss, the rumbling of the building reminded her of Peeta's episodes that exploded out of nowhere. Her eyes continuously darted toward the tiny room he had been locked in with only a doctor and armed soldiers as guards. When her mother had been called to help in medical, only thirty or so yards away from where Katniss and Prim took shelter, Katniss had hoped her mother would be caring for Peeta. A loving hand to help guide him through this time of uncertainty, but there was no such luck. She stared at the box Gale had brought her when he went to her mother's quarters, Peeta's art supplies sticking out, her parent's wedding photo, and various other items that meant the world to her, and let her eyes drift to her sister and Buttercup. 'Oh, Prim, what were you thinking?' Katniss let her head fall into her hand and tried to put the memory out of her mind.

"_Prim? Have you seen her?" Katniss' mother was visibly searching the bunker for her youngest child._

"_Isn't she with you?" Bing asked._

"_No. She left the hospital ward ten minutes before I did."_

"_Dear God," Katniss knew exactly where her sister had gone. "Buttercup! She went back for that damn cat!" The argument that broke out between Bing, Katniss and the security officers prohibiting people from leaving the shelter grew out of hand. Katniss flung herself, fists pummeling into a chest of one of the soldiers as Bing pulled her off and dragged her back to their designated area. _

_Within minutes Gale entered with Prim in tow. "Hey," he set the large container down at Katniss' feet. "Was just checking to make sure everything was secure up there and thought you might want these things. They wouldn't survive if bombs went off up there."_

_Katniss spied the parachute she kept the spile and pearl in and held it against her chest, the book Regina had given to her stared back at her, almost taunting her to use it to talk to Peeta the way she had prior to his return. "Thank..." Prim was being hugged by her mother and Peeta's father, kissed and scolded at the same time. "Thank you...for everything," it took a lot for her to keep her emotions in check. _

"_I wasn't able to bring all of Peeta's canvases, but I got a few of them. I know how much that stuff means to him, and your dad's jacket is in there too. Hope you don't mind that Prim unlocked your room for me so I could get that stuff."_

_Katniss nodded silently then gave into her emotions and gave Gale a quick hug. "This means the world to me...to Peeta."_

"_How's he doing?"_

"_I don't know. He doesn't want to see me," Katniss' head hung down. "He blames me for this."_

"_He doesn't know what he's saying, Catnip. Beetee told me about that crap they gave him at the Capitol." Gale pointed towards Peeta's door, "That's not Peeta. That's the effects of Snow's drugs."_

"_I know, but it still hurts that he won't let me be in there with him."_

"_Give him time, Catnip. No one loves you the way Peeta does." Gale stroked her upper arm. "If he doesn't remember how much he loved you, there's no doubt in my mind that he'll fall in love with you all over again."_

Time was a double edge sword. Katniss either had too much of it or not enough. During the Games there were times when hours seemed like minutes, and seconds seemed like days. Since being in Thirteen the only time that sped by was when she left and went to Eight. Shooting at Capitol hoverplanes with her bow and arrows, causing them to explode midair, gave her a sense of power. Of course that came to a screeching halt the moment it was over and she remembered why she never should have gone there in the first place. She had craved Peeta's strength then, like she did now, but he had been gone, over a thousand miles away, and now when he was within walking distance of her, he felt even further.

"How are you doing?" A deeper version of Peeta's voice asked Katniss. She needed to answer her father in law, but she couldn't find it in herself to look at him for when she did she saw Peeta. A version of her husband Thirty years in the future...a future she now thought was unattainable. Katniss merely nodded her head in answer to Bing's question and pushed her sorrow deep within.

A mattress from their bunk was pulled onto the floor, an unused bed was made for buttercup out of a small drawer built into the rock wall, and Prim curled up with the cat in a ball, fast asleep, was what Katniss focused on. She was desperate to lift her eyes to the room where Peeta stayed. Temptation to go to him was so great, but being turned away again by the hospital staff who continually checked in with him was more than her shattered heart could take. She thought of the times she felt this way in the past, heartbroken, and lost. Wondered what helped her out of those situations. _"What makes you happy, Katniss?"_ Peeta's voice spoke to her in the back of her mind.

"You do," her lips moved in the darkness. "I need to talk to you, Peeta. Please forgive me for causing this." He was right when he told her she was the reason for putting all of these lives in danger. She was the reason Twelve was destroyed. The reason former victors were called back into the arena.

"Bing," Katniss' mother had sneaked up on Katniss and interrupted the blame game she was currently starring in. "Peeta has calmed down some if you want to try again." Katniss' hand shot out, gripping her mother's arm, but her mother didn't need to speak. The expression she wore did all the talking Katniss needed to hear. Peeta didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

Bing took out the items from the box, her mother's houseplant, the picture of her parents, the book that continued to haunt her, the parachute was tied to a belt loop on Katniss' pants, and carried the paint supplies into his son. Katniss' eyes were glued on her father in law's back as he stood at the doorway leading into Peeta's room, watched, and waited. A mixture of relief and jealousy flooded through her when he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. She snatched the book up, held the tiny flashlight that had been provided for her in her sack, one for each member of her family, and stuck it between her teeth. The blank white page stared up at her, the pen she kept tucked between the pages was in her fingers, and she did what she needed to do. She stopped listening to her head, and started listening to her heart. Her words to Peeta...to herself were written down as her lips silently moved as though she were having a conversation with the one person in the world she didn't have a problem talking to.

"_Dear Peeta,_

_Though you're only a few feet away from me, I now know that we are a world apart, and we'll probably never breach that gap again. I'm sitting here listening to the sounds of bombs drop, your pearl in my pocket, your locket around my neck, and a feeling of sorrow that runs so deep for what we've lost. We were so in love, weren't we? I often wondered growing up why I was so dead set on never having a relationship, never falling in love, but those questions were answered the day we got married...the night we had our toasting. It was in that moment that I realized what it was that had been keeping me from love, and as I sit here now I want to tell you that I don't regret letting you in. I'll never regret loving you...letting you love me. How could I? You gave me more than anyone could have asked, and I'll always be thankful for the life we created together. No matter what happens between us, our little banana nut will grow up knowing it was conceived in one of the greatest love stories ever told. You were right when you said our love was planned out before we were even born. I wonder sometimes if our child will be blessed that way. I hope it is. My hope is for this baby to grow up appreciating the type of love you allowed me to experience. Though we weren't able to spend decades together like we had planned, I want you to know...the time we did have together...our love...it was a lifetime's worth. If only..."_

The flashlight she held between her teeth fell, causing its light to shine upwards highlighting her face. As her body quaked with grief, she picked up the pen again, held the light in her free hand and let the misery that flowed through her out onto the page.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Leave the paints and go," Peeta spoke harshly from a hospital bed, laying on the flat of his back, to his father.

"I'll put them down, but I'm not leaving." Bing placed the box on the floor in the corner of the small room. "I'll be staying here with you till this is over."

Peeta sat upright, "No! Get out!"

"That's not going to happen son." Bing sat in the only thing available, the wheelchair they had rolled Peeta in on. "Whether you like it or not, I'm your father, and you're still considered too young to make these choices on your own, so..." he pressed his elbows to his knees, "...you're stuck with me."

Peeta flopped back down on the bed, threw his arm over his eyes and said, "I'm married. I don't need parental consent for anything anymore. You lost that right when you signed me over to..._her_."

"You go ahead and be angry. I'm just gonna get some rest." Bing sat back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Peeta. See you in the morning."

Sleep was nowhere to be found in the tiny bunker Peeta Mellark felt he was trapped inside of. Blasts went off, not bothering him at all, it was the images that came when he closed his eyes that intruded on his slumber. Effie being beaten. Johanna when she returned to the cell after her water torture, and Annie...innocent Annie that knew nothing of the rebellion and was being held just to torture Finnick. With each nightmare his arms and legs shot straight out, paralyzing him with fear, unable to move anything but the blue eyes that glowed in the dark zipping from side to side, searching his surroundings for an unattainable sense of security. Confirming he was no longer at the Capitol. A doctor came in and gave him a shot in the base of his neck just as the tremors started, but the anger never subsided, instead it slowly burned a hole in the pit of his stomach. He waited for the familiar feeling of lightness in his extremities from the shot, but it never came. The shakes never fully came either, but neither did the pleasurable sensation the drug normally brought, which frustrated the hell out of Peeta. The metal bars preventing him from rolling out of his bed felt like ice as did the blood that flowed through him. A chill shot through him, a blast of cold from whatever it was they shot into his system. 'I can't be here,' he thought to himself as he sat up, intent on leaving his room, only to be stopped by a guard's watchful stare, and his gun. Peeta's eyes darted towards the box of art supplies. It had been so long since he had painted he wasn't sure if he knew how anymore. He paced quietly around his room, not wanting to disturb his father who had instantly fallen asleep, walked to a window that was no more than twelve inches big, and peered through the plastic curtain. It was like looking into the coalmines of District Twelve. Darkness. Rock. Metal beams, and a light coming from a miner's helmet. Peeta squinted into the blackness trying to make out the sole miner. The light on his helmet fell a short distance highlighting its owner. "Katniss," he briefly wondered if this was a dream. Temptation to run to her and play their game, ask her if this was real or not, flashed through him. Her face was illuminated by the edges of light that came from what Peeta could only assume was a flashlight. Her shoulders were quaking. Her face buried in her hands. He may not have been able to make out the tears that were streaming down her face, but Peeta didn't need to to know she was sobbing. He let the curtain fall back in place before he let himself fall victim to her again. A knot formed in his gut as his fingers spread the curtain open an inch...two. He sucked in a deep breath between his clenched teeth, "Don't cry," he mouthed to her. He backed slowly away from the window, turned and headed for the box of paints.

Shame had quickly become a driving force in Peeta's life. Disgrace for things he had said...done. He had continually allowed animosity into his life, welcomed it in some instances, and in doing so caused those around him, those that loved him, to go through emotional turmoil. 'No more,' he thought to himself. After seeing Katniss crying in the darkness of Thirteen's depths, Peeta could no longer put her through a living hell. He would do what he had promised. He would be the Jabberjay like he and Katniss talked about, he would demand that she was allowed to stay in Thirteen...take care of his responsibilities as a provider for their child, but he would not allow weakness, for that's what she was to him, back in. 'They're better off without you,' he thought to himself as he lifted a canvas and placed it on his easel. 'Once you're out of here, tell her it's over, and mean it this time.' A cardboard flap was ripped off of the box to be used as a palette, the world shut out, Peeta dipped a brush into various colors until he created a black that looked blue. His intention had been to paint his nightmare. The dank cells of the Capitol, but his fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. A dark sky was painted joined by shimmering stars, a silvery moon that radiated into a bedroom. Curtains fluttered as they hung over an open window, billowing in the late spring breeze. A full length mirror at an odd angle at the end of a bed, joined the picture, slowly completing the supporting cast of his portrait. The stars of the show had yet to be introduced.

"Peeta, you need to eat," the sound of his father's voice was ignored.

When his eyes grew heavy with sleep, Peeta grabbed a blanket from his bed and curled onto the floor in front of the picture, finding the cold, hard surface a form of penance. His body trembled, and a shot was given. The fits of outrage were temporarily quelled for reasons unknown to Peeta. The only time he spoke was to say, "No," when he was asked if Katniss could see him. Others came, but they were ignored until finally no one came at all, and only he and his father remained in the tiny room. The guard now stood outside as Peeta captured a split second of his life on canvas.

Sheets with a satiny finish were added in the center of the portrait, tangled between a pair of feminine legs, the flesh tone of a prosthetic, and a masculine calf covered in dark blond hair. With each stroke of his paintbrush, Peeta felt himself falling in love with her. With Katniss. He no longer questioned the emotions that consumed him while in the tunnel, he knew them to be true, and it was because of the deep seeded affection that now powered his moving hands, he let Katniss and his unborn child go. There were no tears when he added the finishing touches to the scene painted out before him, but adoration. Fingers peaked out from between flowing chestnut locks. A bent elbow hid the soft white flesh of her bosom. An expression of complete and utter devotion radiated between them, an unmistakable flow of love shared between two people. 'Rapture,' Peeta thought to himself as he set the paintbrush down on the cardboard palette. He trailed a finger along the outer edge of the canvas and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Peeta stood staring at the portrait until he felt his father's arms pull him in.

"That's remarkable," Peeta could hear the slight hitch in his dad's voice as he spoke.

"Don't show it to her, dad. She can never see this."

"Why no..."

"Please," Peeta interrupted him. "I have to end it dad. I could kill her."

"Peeta, you wouldn't do that," His father stroked the back of his head.

"Dad, what if it had been Katniss I attacked instead of Gale?" His father was silent. "All it takes is one time...one explosion and I kill not only her but our baby." His father's arms gripped him tightly as President Coin's voice spoke over a loudspeaker informing the population that they could now head to their new quarters if their old ones had been damaged during the bombing. Peeta released his father, looked around the room and asked, "Dad, how long have we been down here?"

"For over three days now, Peeta."

"Three days?" He ran a paint covered hand through his hair. "Guess I should eat something, huh?"

"You ate a couple of hours ago, but if you're hungry..."

"I did?" Peeta interrupted his dad, not remembering a thing from the past few days. "So, it's over...the bombing?" His father nodded. "Did...did anyone get hurt?" He fought not to ask how Katniss was doing.

"She's fine, Peeta. Pretty shaken up after the things you said to her, but she's fine."

"Good. I'm glad she's okay," he turned to his dad. "What do I do now?"

"I'm not sure what we do. I know I'll probably need new quarters since mine were on the top floor next to Evelyn's." Bing rested a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "I should probably find out about that."

The tears Peeta didn't know he had shed, dripped down his cheeks. "That's not what I mean." Thoughts of a life without Katniss...without his child cut through him. He lifted his gaze to his father. "What do I do now, dad? What do I do now?" Peeta felt like he was a child again, only this time the physical pain was brought on by his own actions. He had to cut Katniss out of his life for good.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

'Are you alright? Are you dead? Of course you're not dead. There's really no purpose in killing you. It's not like you're a wealth of information for Snow,' Finnick's head was reeling as he made knot after knot in the worn rope. His eyes briefly lifted to scan his surroundings. It was like being on the bottom of the ocean's floor, minus the water. Darkness swelling in, unable to see a few feet in front of your face, the rocks each bunker was carved into were like underwater caverns, the occasional group of soldiers pacing through the area like a school of fish you caught glimpses of on a deep sea dive. It was the closest he felt to home since he left the arena's ocean. A tiny burst of frustration escaped from his lips. He was not home. No place felt like home while Annie was at the mercy of the Capitol. He yanked firmly on the rope untangling the perfectly formed knots into a straight line again, then started over.

"Hey."

Finnick's head popped up at the sound of Katniss' voice, then went back to his knot tying. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No." Katniss paused. "You?"

"Don't want to. Too many nightmares," Finnick answered.

"Are you holding up alright?"

There was no easy answer to such an uncomplicated question. Was he alright? Since becoming a victor it had been one of the most terrifying questions to answer. Each interview he sat down for with Caesar Flickerman had started off with, "How are you doing, Finnick?" Even now, every time he was put in front of a camera to film a propos, the question was asked.

"Don't answer that," Katniss quickly stated. "It's a God awful question even on a good day."

Though he wanted to know how Katniss was doing, what Peeta's medical status was, Finnick couldn't muster up the courage to ask her the same thing she asked him. "Sit down," he nodded towards the end of his bunk. "What brings you here, Katniss?"

"I...I don't know." She gripped her arms as though she were chilled. "No, I do know, but I can't bring myself to talk about it...unless _you_ wanted to talk about it."

"Annie," he whispered as a tear dropped onto his now still hands.

"Peeta..." Katniss whispered back as her hand automatically went for the spot most pregnant women cradled.

'How many times has she done that since being released from the hospital?' Finnick wondered. 'How many signs were there that everyone ignored including myself?' "He still won't see you?" Finnick couldn't imagine what his life would be like if Annie was so close yet refused to be in the same room with him.

Katniss shook her head, "Tomorrow will be three days. His dad says he's painting so..." she gave her shoulder a little shirk, "...he always gets lost when he paints."

Finnick reached out a hand to her and gave hers a little squeeze quickly releasing it. "I'm sure that's all it is. Once this is over he'll want to see you, Katniss."

"How can you be so sure?" Her eyes almost glowed behind the alligator tears that threatened to fall.

"Because I know he loves you...we all do."

"Not anymore Finnick. Snow's taken that from him," Katniss looked over her shoulder towards the area Peeta was in.

"You're wrong, Katniss." He wasn't sure if he should tell her. Not because they were ordered not to, but because Finnick didn't know if she could handle one more burden. If he were in the situation would he want to know? Yes, he would. "Katniss, there's something you should know."

_Finnick raced behind Beetee as they headed for the medical bay. "Is it just him or...or did others get out too?" He asked of Peeta's return._

"_I believe it was only him," Beetee spoke, "but there is a bright side to this scenario. Not only will we be able to get valuable information from Peeta regarding the goings on in the Capitol, he'll be able to give us an update on the rest of the prisoners Snow has taken into custody."_

_The dejected feeling that had shot through Finnick suddenly perked up. He'd be able to find out about Annie. "Yeah," Finnick's long legs raced past Beetee's in lengthy strides. "I knew I should have shoved you in that wheelchair of yours. You're too damn slow." _

_Finnick stood back until Beetee had greeted Peeta then stepped forward. "Finnick," Peeta reached a hand out to his shoulder and the men embraced. "She's okay. They don't hurt her...just questions," Peeta filled him in on Annie's status without Finnick having to ask. _

_Being dismissed by President Coin wasn't something Finnick particularly cared for, he wanted more information regarding Annie, but then he saw Katniss waiting patiently, a difficult feat for her, against a steel counter. When Haymitch and Plutarch suggested that they leave and listen to Effie's recording, he didn't argue in the hopes that Effie's message would provide more updates on Annie. _

"_May I suggest we listen to this privately prior to playing it for President Coin?" Plutarch suggested._

"_Why?" Finnick asked. "Think there's something on there we shouldn't let Coin hear?"_

"_I do," Haymitch's grip on the computer Effie sent was deadly. He took a quick peek over his shoulders making sure no one was around, speaking quietly, "Effie isn't the biggest Coin supporter. She's afraid our new leader is going to take advantage of Katniss and Peeta...endanger their lives, so to speak."_

"_All of our lives are in danger, Haymitch," Plutarch commented offhandedly._

"_I'll rephrase...**unnecessarily** endanger their lives." Haymitch led them to one of Katniss' hiding places. "There's room in here, but it'll be a tight squeeze," he spoke of the tiny closet that held medical supplies. _

"_Here, I'll..." Haymitch pushed Plutarch's reaching hands away from the computer._

"_I know how to pull up sponsors and lamb stew," Haymitch snapped._

"_Yes," Plutarch resigned, "I'm certain you do."_

_Finnick stood, eagerly awaiting the sound of Effie Trinket's voice. _

"_Hello friends," the recognizable Capitol accent filtered quietly through the closet. "If you are listening to this, than Peeta has successfully reached you, and is now in the hands of Katniss, and I'm hoping Dr. Valero." There was a tiny pause. "I shall start with Peeta as I feel he is the most pressing issue." Effie spoke of the drugs he had been given, the recordings he was subjected to, the beatings, Snow's objective, then finally addressed the boxes she had sent. "Inside you will find tracker jacker venom, a failed attempt at its antidote, jacker juice, and the injections I gave to Peeta to help counteract the jacker juice poison. There is a limited supply so I would recommend attempting to replicate it as Peeta will be in desperate need of it. There is no known cure for the damage that has already been done to him, but I have no doubts that Katniss will once again find a way to bring Peeta back to life." She then went on to talk about Portia...Johanna... "I worry so about her as she has been subjected to terrible acts of water torture. She calls herself a human tea bag, unfortunately her __assessment is spot on. They have dunked her continually in a small pool of water, and her heart has stopped twice already only to be brought back to life so they could continue their brutal tactics. As far as Annie goes...dear me, that poor child. Though they do not treat her as poorly as the other prisoners, she has been going through her own personal hell. I was able to protect her in the beginning, but once __the rebels had control over_ _District Four Annie's safety was out of my hands. Please tell Finnick that she thinks of him constantly, and I believe, that is the reason she has been so brave...so strong. A true victor." Finnick wiped his hand across the back of his eyes as Effie continued. "Now, it is time to discuss my knowledge of Snow's plans. I shall start with the traitor who is now dead. Carter Darlington and his love interest have been murdered. I am unsure of Carter's murderer, but I was the one that put an end to Ianthe, the orange skinned girl from his watering holes. Fortunately Snow does not know that I took her life, and assumes that she and Carter had a disagreement...that he found out about her traitorous ways, and they took each other's lives. There are many things that I am aware of, being Snow's personal assistant has given me the opportunity to search various files, overhear many of his secrets, and all of these things will be of use to the rebellion's efforts, however, and please forgive me for doing such a thing, but I must. I will not release any of this information until we have been pulled from the Capitol. Johanna, Portia, Annie and myself must be rescued." Effie's tone was much stronger and demanding. "I fear now that I have helped Peeta to escape there will be no reason for the rebels to free us from here, however these women that Snow has been putting through hell, have gone through far more than their fair share of punishment. It's time to show your appreciation for those that have risked it all for the rebellion, and pull them out of this nightmare." Effie's voice quickly changed to one of compassion and desperation. "Haymitch, I've held up my end of the bargain," her voice cracked and the unmistakable sound of crying could be heard, "it's time for you to hold up your end. I am waiting for you darling, and I promise...I will not stay back this time. I will follow you...I will follow you anywhere." Finnick could see the grief spreading across Haymitch's face, the red nose...crinkled brow. "And if by chance I do not make it out alive, I want you to tell my darling children how much I love them, and how very proud I am of all that they have done...all that they are. They have made me a better person, and I can never thank them enough for that." There was silence, a sniffling, then the sound of Effie clearing her voice. "I promised myself I would wait until I saw you to say this Haymitch, but circumstances being what they are... I do not want you to live the rest of your life_ _wondering. I want you to know that I...I..." a breath was released then Effie spoke as clear as day, "You are loved my vile little man. Truly loved."_

"_Effie?" Peeta's voice spoke in the background. "Do you know anything about makeup? I'm af..." The recording went dead._

_Three men, two victors, one Head Gamemaker sat in silence. Finnick feeling almost relieved knowing Annie had yet to go through what Johanna and Peeta had. Plutarch with his brain in autopilot figuring out a way to keep Effie's ultimatum from Coin's ears, and Haymitch, brought to his knees by an outpouring of emotion from the most unlikely of sources. _

"_Hand me that computer," Plutarch took it from Haymitch's grasp._

"_What are you doing?" Finnick noticed the way the man's fingers were flying across the screen._

"_Making a few...adjustments." Plutarch answered without lifting his eyes from the task at hand. "I do not believe our president will take too kindly to Effie's threats, so I shall do what I am good at...work things to the Gamemakers' advantage."_

"_How ya gonna do that?" Haymitch finally came back to life._

"_Just wait and listen." Plutarch took about five minutes, rewound, fast forwarded, clipped sound bites, then said, "Voila!" and played the edited version of Effie's message._

"_There are many things that I am aware of, being Snow's personal assistant has given me the opportunity to search various files, overhear many of his secrets, and all of these things will be of use to the rebellion's effor..."_

"_Effie? Do you know anything about makeup? I'm af..." Peeta's voice was cut off._

"_How the hell'd ya do that?" Haymitch reached for the computer. _

"_It's all in the fingers," Plutarch smiled, his jovial mood restored. "I thought it best to destroy the remainder of the message, I do hope you don't mind, Haymitch."_

"_Nah, that's...okay...fine." _

"_So now what?" Finnick could sense from the expression on Haymitch's face that erasing Effie's words hurt a hell of a lot more than what he was letting on. "Do we play this for Coin?"_

"_Absolutely," Plutarch's face was bright and cheery. "Imagine how badly our president will want to rescue the prisoners now that Effie has promised valuable secrets, but was cut off by an unfortunately timed interruption?" He lightly laughed to himself. "Yes, I do have a knack for this sort of thing, don't I?"_

"_Yeah, Plutarch," Haymitch stepped out the door, "You're a friggin' gem. Let's go."_

"_Oh, you have no clue," Finnick didn't know if Plutarch missed Haymitch's sarcasm intentionally or not. "Wait until you see what I have planned for Katniss and Peeta's reunion propos. Now **that** will be something to talk about."_

"_The kid is sick," Haymitch snapped. "Don't count on him performing for you anytime soon."_

"_I won't need him to perform. We've already wired his hospital room with recording devices so we could pick up a more...realistic version of Katniss, and now that we know what Peeta has gone through, I can't help but think of the brilliance of this plan."_

"_You mean you're...you're recording them without their knowledge?" Finnick stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_Don't be so surprised Finnick. We all know Katniss is at her best unscripted."_

"_Pull those cameras out of there," Haymitch shoved a finger into Plutarch's chest. "Those two have already gone through enough of that shit."_

"_I'm sorry, Haymitch, but President Coin thought it was a tremendous idea. I shall be monitoring them on my computer." Plutarch pushed a few buttons on the computer Haymitch held. "Here, now you can be privy to their reunion as well."_

"_I don't want to see this shit!" Haymitch yelled. "No one should be watching this!"_

"_I agree with Haymitch on this one Plutarch." Finnick took a step between Haymitch and the former Gamemaker. "We're supposed to be their friends...watching out for them...I for one don't feel comfortable with the idea of watching their private moments, and I know Katniss and Peeta would hate it."_

"_They'll have to get over it." Plutarch's good mood had yet to falter. "Really, you two should understand how important showing a united front between the two of them is for the rebellion. What I wouldn't give to capture Snow's reaction when he sees them together."_

"_That's it," Haymitch turned around. "I'm telling them."_

"_I wouldn't recommend that," Plutarch gave him a light warning. "Coin wants to keep knowledge of this to a minimum. I will be the only one watching their feeds...editing them. Well, other than you Haymitch." His eyes motioned to the computer. "If you feel there's something on there I shouldn't be seeing then feel free to tell me, but I can tell you, there's nothing I haven't seen of these two from their time spent at the Capitol." Plutarch headed towards the Command Center. "Let's go gentlemen. Our president awaits."_

"How much did he hear?" Katniss lifted her worried face to Finnick's.

"Enough," Finnick glanced down at her stomach then back up again. "We thought it best to keep Peeta's list of demands, as well as a few other things to ourselves. Plutarch erased it, but he does have...enough footage of the two of you, Katniss."

"Like?" She asked.

He hated that he saw these things, but it was either watch and listen through Plutarch's earpiece or trust the former Head Gamemaker, and Haymitch refused to watch, but he did listen. "Let's just say, we saw you play an...intimate game of real or not real." Finnick could see the visible tension in Katniss' jaw, the way her idle fingers continually opened and closed. "Take this," he handed her a rope. "Tomorrow we'll get you your own, but for now you can use mine."

"Thanks," she wrapped the rope around her fingers.

"I'm sorry, Katniss. I really am."

Katniss nodded at him, her lips practically white from how tightly they were clenched. "I know."

"Haymitch and I were going to warn you as soon as that meeting was over, but then that broadcast from the Capitol came through and..." Finnick watched as her shoulders slumped. "You should get some sleep, Katniss. Why don't you lie down here," he suggested. "I wanted to take a little walk anyway." He was surprised when she let her body fall face down into the thin mattress and closed her eyes. "I'll sleep on the floor when I get back." Finnick had a destination to reach, and an idiot to chew out. Unfortunately Peeta never turned around when Finnick yelled at him. He didn't even flinch when Finnick ripped the paintbrush from his grasp. Instead Peeta reached for a new one and continued spreading colors across a canvas Finnick hadn't even bothered to glimpse at.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Peeta lifted his eyes , ducked his chin downward, and stole a peek at Katniss as she exited from the elevator. The order to report to the new remake room, though every room was new to Peeta, had come in within minutes of their release from the bunkers of Thirteen.

"There he is," Haymitch walked up to Beetee. "Got it?"

"It's right here," a black uniform was handed to Peeta. "Alright kid, put this on and let's get this over and done with."

"Peeta, I shall show you how the uniform functions at a later date as well as this," Beetee handed him a heavy looking metal glove of sorts. "Right now all you'll need to know are the basics." He looked at Peeta expectantly. "Go ahead and slip it on."

"It's..." Peeta made a fist testing out the strange glove, "...light."

"Yes. It should feel like your very own skin," Beetee said proudly. "I won't go into all that I've done to create the weapon," Peeta's eyes flashed to Beetee's when he said, 'weapon.' "Suffice to say, your fingers will never lose their grip again."

"They're repaired," Peeta told him. "The Capitol fixed them for some reason," but he now knew it was so he'd have full strength when he was used as a weapon himself.

"Even better," Beetee said unaffected. "All you have to do is say good morning to it. It's designed to respond to your voice, and only your voice." Beetee waited. "Go ahead."

It was an odd request, but Peeta did as told. He held up the glove and hesitantly said, "Good morning." A slight vibration tingled his skin before it molded to his hand. "Holy cow," Peeta's brows shot up. "What does it do?"

"More than we have time to delve into," Beetee answered. "To shut it down simply say, goodnight. I would suggest doing that now and avoid turning it on while you and Katniss are filming your propos. It will provide your hand with exceptional strength, and we wouldn't want you to injure anyone. You'll need to train with it."

"Okay," Peeta held his gloved hand close to his mouth and said, "Goodnight." The glove released its hold and slipped easily off. "Will this fall off or anything?" He handed it back to Beetee.

"Not while it's on. Its weapons are built into the wrist, and parts of your Jabberjay uniform. Again, we'll go through training, but for now, it's time to suit up." Beetee showed Peeta how to get into and out of his suit with ease. "It's much easier than Katniss'. Hers has an extra metal plate over her abdomen. Cinna added on once...well that doesn't matter much anymore." Beetee flustered a bit. "I shall leave you in the hands of the prep team."

"Thanks," Peeta was ushered into a chair and overheard Finnick offering Katniss a sugar cube. He didn't know why it aggravated him so much, Finnick was in love with Annie, but Peeta felt a shocking surge of jealousy shoot through him at the man's offer.

"It helps the taste of the coffee," Finnick dumped some sugar and cream into the cup.

Katniss swirled a thin wooden stirrer around in the cup of warm liquid before taking her spot across from Peeta. She sipped at the cup thinking the flavor had been greatly improved and how she could get used to the hot beverage.

"What are you drinking, Katniss?" Octavia gave her a concerned look.

"Coffee," Katniss was about to take a sip just as Octavia snatched it from her hand.

"That's not good for you. No caffeine."

"Why not?" Katniss argued trying to pull the cup back.

She had never seen Octavia get upset before, but she was decidedly perturbed with Katniss. "It's not good for..." Octavia glanced downward towards Katniss' abdomen, "...for your health. Stunts your growth."

"I'm done growing," Katniss reached for it again.

"Are you?" Octavia flashed another look at Katniss' belly.

"Oh," Katniss dropped her hand. "Well, I don't really like it anyway."

"Fabulous," Octavia's sunny disposition returned. "I'll be working on you while Venia takes care of Peeta, and Flavius will be working on Finnick and Gale. Now let's get to work."

Katniss caught Peeta's eye more than once in the short time span it took to do her hair in her trademark braid and apply a light dusting of makeup. They hadn't spoken since the incident in the Command Center and now they were supposed to act like they were madly in love while showing the destruction of Thirteen. She had no clue how he would pull it off, or how she would for that matter. Every time she looked at him she heard his voice blaming her for the damage they were about to highlight for the cameras. The small amount of breakfast she forced down that morning threatened to reappear regardless of the cup of tea her mother prepared for her. Her nerves were getting the best of her while being in such close proximity to Peeta and not being able to reach out to him.

"Hey...oh, I thought you were alone," Gale spoke to Peeta. "Sorry. I'll catch up with you later."

"Come in," Peeta looked up to him as a brush was run through his hair. "Let me start by saying I'm sorry for what I did. It was uncalled for, and I apologize," Peeta's voice was steady, yet there was a hidden aggression within. The last thing on earth he wanted to do was apologize to Gale, but Haymitch had told him they needed to bury the hatchet during filming.

"Me too," Gale stepped closer to him. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. Just wanted to tell you..." Gale held out a hand to Peeta who stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it. "No hard feelings. We both screwed up, now let's put it behind us." Gale dropped Peeta's hand and walked towards Flavius. "They said I needed to see you."

"Yes, we'll need to hide these bruises on your face," Flavius held Gale's chin in his hand and examined his facial features. "I should be able to cover that cut in your lip as well. Take a seat."

Gale looked around the tiny room noticing the only two chairs in there were occupied. "Where?"

"You can have mine," Katniss stood up. "I'm done. I'll meet you out there," she said to no one in particular and left with Octavia.

"You two still on the outs?" Gale asked Peeta and got a glare in answer.

"That's none of your business." Peeta released the pent up frustration inside. "This isn't easy for me."

"No. Don't suppose it is." Gale gave Flavius a dirty look when the man pressed a little too hard on his bruise with a makeup sponge.

"I'm sitting here being made up while Effie has probably been killed," Peeta squeezed his eyes closed.

Gale gave him an inquisitive look. "Katniss wasn't kidding when she said Effie was like a mother to you, was she?"

"Effie Trinket _is_ my mother," Peeta spoke to Gale harshly. "She's the closest thing to one I've ever had, so no...Katniss wasn't kidding when she said that."

"Does Snow know this?" Gale asked.

"Finished," Venia announced in the middle of their conversation. "You'll need to find Plutarch so he can instruct you on your part of the propos," she said to Peeta then left.

"She helped me to escape...Snow's not an idiot. He'll figure it out." Peeta stood to leave, he could no longer pretend to be on speaking terms with the man.

"That's why she's still alive," Gale said as though he knew something Peeta didn't. "Snow won't be able to use her against you...either one of you if he killed her." Peeta stood with his back towards Gale listening intently. "He lost you...the only weapon he could use against Katniss, and now he's moved onto you and Finnick...using Annie and Effie to get the best of you."

Peeta's shoulders slumped as he walked from the remake room and was ushered by Haymitch towards Plutarch where Katniss waited for him. "So...what am I supposed to do here?"

"Finally," Plutarch appeared unaffected by the remains of the bombing, instead thrilled with the idea of having both the Mockingjay and the Jabberjay at his disposal. "Our fiery birds are united as one." Both Peeta and Katniss looked away from Plutarch's innocent comment. "Boggs will give you a brief tour of the damage where you will comment on the destruction, then Cressida will lead you to the Justice Building for the filming of your scripted portions." Plutarch handed them each a script. "Any questions?" They both shook their heads. "Wonderful!"

The effects of the Capitol's bombs on Thirteen's surface was far from wonderful. The top portion of the building where Katniss and Peeta's quarters were located in had severe damage. Katniss pointed it out for the camera. "That's the window in our bedroom," she said to Peeta. "That's where Buttercup slept, and..." she sucked in a breath when she saw the caved in roof that had belonged to her father in law's room. "That's where your dad's quarters were."

"Thank God he got out in time," Peeta stared at the room with no roof, bricks and stone scared with black char marks. "Looks like that's where the bomb hit," he turned from the wreckage, and walked further across the strange, new district. Each step bringing with it its own new horror.

Katniss lifted her fingers to her nose. "Do you smell that?"

"Burnt chicken," Peeta said of a chicken farm that had been blown to bits.

"No," Katniss walked in the opposite direction of where Boggs was headed, and Peeta followed.

"What is this?" Plutarch blurted out.

"Don't touch them!" Katniss yelled, preventing Plutarch from picking up one of the roses that had been showered across the woods of Thirteen. "They're for me," she turned her head.

"Snow," Peeta recognized the stench of the roses anywhere. "I think they're for both of us." He lifted his hand and said, "Good morning," to his gauntlet, remembering how Beetee had said his hand would be stronger, picked up a blood red rose, and squeezed until the rose had been crushed to bits. "Goodnight," he spoke softly then turned to find Katniss running away from him.

"Follow her," Plutarch's order went out to two cameramen, yet Peeta was the one on her heels.

"Katniss," his intentions of keeping his distance from her went out the window when he saw her bent over next to a tree. He stood by her side and fought the urge to rub gently between her shoulders...to speak words of comfort as she dealt with the side effects from a combination of their child and Snow's flowery message. He stood next to her, feet planted firmly on the ground and blocked the cameras from recording.

As the wave of nausea swept over Katniss she wanted desperately to reach out a hand and force Peeta to help her the way he had while in the arena. His focus was on something else, not her, but she couldn't blame him for that. Who would want to watch a girl throwing up? She stood upright, wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and backed away from the tree. "I need some water," she said in a flat and even tone. Still Peeta didn't say or do a thing, just followed her like Plutarch had directed him to, looking like a lost kitten in search of its mother. 'That's what he is,' she realized. 'He's like Buttercup when he was a kitten. Beaten within an inch of his life, then nursed back to health by a loving hand, like Prim had done.' Katniss thought about the story she had told Peeta when they were in the cave, about throwing Buttercup out of the house and the cat continually showing up in her house. 'He was in search of his mother...Prim. Like Peeta's in search of his mother...Effie.'

They were guided towards the wreckage of the Justice Building and directed to say their lines. They were simple enough, one or two sentences to the people of the districts encouraging them to fight on. Telling them that their Jabberjay had come home, and what happened in Thirteen was the result of it.

The corner of Peeta's lip began to twitch slightly as he swallowed the tears that built up inside him. He had told Katniss she was the reason for this, but the truth remained that he was the one that left Effie to face Snow on her own. He could have stayed instead of abandoning her, instead he allowed her to convince him he was much more important to the rebellion than she was to him. He could feel himself beginning to hyperventilate as the first tear spilled over his bottom lid, getting trapped in a cluster of long blond lashes, then finally rolling down his cheek. A distant look in his eyes, lips slightly parted, sucking in an excessive amount of air, and the realization that Effie was now being put through the sort of hell he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy, engulfed him as he dropped to his knees and sobbed.

Katniss' chin was jutted outward, lifted towards the gray sky looking as though the smoke from the bombs had stained it. Peeta was crying on his knees to the side of her. All she had to do was reach out and touch his shoulder...the top of his head...anything to comfort him. A tiny breath escaped from her lungs as a lone mockingjay flew across the top of the Justice Building, a repeat performance of the footage the Capitol had been using for years in their reports of Thirteen. The same footage she saw the day she and Peeta got married. Her hand reached blindly, landing on the soft downy curls of Peeta's head. He dipped his head, pulling it away from her, and she sucked in a breath. She clutched her locket, closed her eyes and wept for all that Snow had taken from her...Peeta. Finally, Katniss mourned the loss of her husband.

"What's wrong with them?" Plutarch asked Haymitch, but it was Gale that answered.

"They know now...the extent that Snow will go to break them."

The sound of Finnick's sobs came from behind Haymitch who turned and walked off the set without saying a word. There was a war being waged across a nation. The rebels were close to victory, but this particular battle had been won by Snow.


	13. Promises Kept

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Twelve: Promises Kept  
**

**Previously, Effie shot Mr. Tanner so Peeta could escape, then was taken prisoner by Snow. Peeta's hijacking has had some lasting effects, and now he's got to come to grips with his actions since being in Thirteen.**

**Sorry it took so long to get out, but I caught the flu and was in bed for a week. To those of you out there that are sick, and I know there are plenty of you, eat soup! Drink liquids! Have jello, and get better soon. **

**Those of you that are Outtakes fans (rated M for adult content) the first chapter of MJ: BWO has been posted and chapter two will be out tomorrow or the day after. Please be 18 or older if you want to read that. They are intimate moments of K/P's lives that go hand in hand with the series.**

**Thanks to all of you that wait...read...review, and anticipate. I am humbled by your kind words. Thanks to S and A for their hard work and the double beta job. And thanks to my scout who inspired many of Steven Tanner's qualities. This one's for you baby.**

**If you want to know what's happening with the stories or anything else that I've been working on, please follow me on tumblr at jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com. **

**Want to know what's happening in...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Watching Dr. Valero give Peeta a shot in the arm, and seeing him fall instantaneously into a world of unconsciousness brought on even more tears. Katniss stood on the steps of Thirteen's Justice Building, arms clinging to herself, wishing they were Peeta's providing her with a sense of security instead. Many tried to calm her down, unlike Peeta and Finnick, she had to face the tragedy of her life without the aid of drugs, but no one could snap her back to reality. Words of common sense were spoken to her by her mother, Prim, Regina...Gale, but Katniss wanted nothing to do with them. No one could understand what she was going through. No one knew what it was like to have the person you loved more than life itself, taken from you. Even Regina and Justus, who had gone through their own personal hell at the hands of Snow, couldn't relate to her situation. They still had one another. They were married, and looking forward to the arrival of their little boy, Adam, but Katniss dreaded the thought of giving birth. She loved the baby, but what she didn't love was how much the child would lose out on. If given a choice, she'd choose Peeta as the parent, not herself. Love was not something she knew how to express very easily. It had taken Peeta years to worm his way into her heart, and Gale, who had always been there for her, who showed her love in his own way, was never able to reach that part of her. The only person she had ever loved openly, other than Peeta, was Prim, but this wasn't something Prim could relate to, nor would Katniss want to subject her sister to this form of hell. It wasn't until Haymitch's arrival, coming back from God knows where he disappeared to, that Katniss allowed herself to crumble into his arms. She had never had a very close relationship with her mentor, she loved him, he was part of her family now, but opening up to him...sharing with him, was very rare. In fact the only time she ever recalled allowing him a glimpse into the recesses of her heart was when he came to her quarters asking her..._her_ for advice on how to live without Effie. Her mentor's arms weren't as strong as Peeta's even in his weakened state. They didn't bring with them the feeling of safety, but they did hold understanding, for he was the only person, other than Peeta and Finnick, who could relate to what she was going through. Losing the one you loved...the one person that you let yourself open up to, that you willingly gave your soul to, then having that person ripped from you by President Snow, was not something she wished on anyone, yet she was momentarily grateful there was someone near who had experienced her same pain.

"Come on sweetheart," Haymitch held his arm around Katniss' shoulders, "let's go to the hospital where they took Peeta."

"He doesn't want to see me," she sniffed out, running her fingers under her nose.

"He's knocked out cold. He won't even know you're there." Haymitch led her to the medical center where Peeta was changed into a hospital gown, and put in bed. "Finnick's behind that curtain," Haymitch gestured with his chin across the room to another section where her former ally lay in a drug induced sleep. "They've got a bed here for you too. Doc wants to check you out first though, okay?"

Katniss stared at Peeta's sleeping form, wanting desperately to climb in bed with him and let herself drift into a peaceful slumber as she had before. Since leaving the first arena, laying with him was the only way she could sleep peacefully, but even those nights were few and far between. "I don't want to be in this room if Plutarch's cameras are in here," Katniss glared around the room for hidden devices.

"They're not in here. I made sure you were put in a different room." Haymitch led her to the edge of the waiting hospital bed. "You go ahead and change into that gown there," he pointed to the thin cotton garment that matched the ones Peeta and Finnick were wearing. "I'm going to send in the doc so she can check you out, then I want you to try and get some rest," he said as he pulled the curtain closed to give her some privacy.

"Easier said than done," Katniss mumbled as she sat down and began removing her mockingjay uniform, running her fingers over the pin that had found a permanent home there now.

Regina gave her a full examination, drawing blood, checking her vital signs, and using one of Thirteen's fetal monitoring systems to listen to the baby's heart rate, the worried frown went unnoticed by her patient, then the physician tucked Katniss into bed as though she were the baby herself, before asking her a series of questions. "How much of your rations have you been eating lately?"

"Enough," Katniss' one word answers were all she could manage to get out.

"And how much have you been drinking?" Regina prepared to place a tube in Katniss' arm to provide her with fluids.

With a shrug of a shoulder, Katniss answered, "Enough." The cups of tea her mother provided her with prior to each meal was about all she had been able to stomach since the night she watched the broadcast and Peeta cut her out of his life.

"What about sleep, Katniss?" Regina was growing frustrated. "Been getting..._enough_ of that as well?"

An angry set of gray eyes slanted in the dim hospital room towards the doctor. "Yeah," she said with a chill in her voice.

Dr. Valero avoided pleasantries while inserting the IV into Katniss' vein. "Lack of appetite, high blood pressure, partially dehydrated, exhaustion...the baby's heart rate dropping," that seemed to get Katniss' attention. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to lose this baby." Dr. Valero adjusted something on the machine that held the bag of fluids that would provide liquid nourishment to Katniss' dehydrated body. "Go to sleep, or maybe I'll help you out in the process and give you something to knock you out. It might hurt the baby...it might not," the doctor spoke to her in a nonchalant tone. "I'll check on you in a few hours."

Katniss stared at her as she walked away realizing that her new friend Regina hadn't been in the room with her at all, but Dr. Valero, who was clearly lecturing Katniss, in not so many words, that her parenting skills left much to be desired. She flopped onto the flat of her back, the arm without the tube in it, thrown over her eyes as though doing so would block out the terrible images that flashed behind her closed lids. "Sleep?" She whispered to herself, rolling over, facing the flimsy material used to separate her from Peeta. There was no need for drugs. No need to put foreign chemicals into her bloodstream. There was only one thing she needed to fall asleep, and he was a few feet away, laying behind a curtain.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Something sharp pierced his arm and within seconds Peeta drifted into darkness. Nightmares plagued him yet no matter how hard he tried to wake from the disturbing images his eyes wouldn't open. Horrific sounds of Johanna screaming as she was being dunked into a tub of ice cold water haunted him. Peeta could see himself curled up on the floor of the jail cell, his hands covering his ears, his lips moving, talking to someone that wasn't there, the picture of insanity. Moving his lips, having a conversation with an invisible stranger was the only thing that kept him from going crazy. The sounds of Johanna's screams had vanished replaced with one of Katniss whimpering in her sleep. Peeta's eyes flew open, darting around the dark hospital room, he had no idea how long he had been out. A feathery sensation tickled him just below his nose, and he blew the few loose hairs away wondering where they had come from. Something, 'No,' he corrected himself, 'some_one_,' warm was curled up against his side with her leg thrown over his, her head resting against his chest and her fingers, clutching onto his hospital gown. It took a few minutes for him to determine if this was really happening, or if he went from a nightmare to a dream in the span of seconds. A feeling of wetness seeped through the dressing gown he was wearing, Katniss began scrambling against him, trying to crawl up his body like she was running away from something. "Real," he whispered to himself. His first instinct was to wake her and kick her out of his room for fear of suddenly snapping and killing her, his second was to sneak out of there without disturbing her, but it was his third, natural instinct he went with. "Shh," he stroked the back of her head, whispering soft words to her, "it's a nightmare. It's only a dream. You're safe now. I've got you." Her breathing slowed down, her hands gradually flattened against his chest, and the tiny cries for help he was sure she was trying to get out, turned into a sigh as the nightmare dissipated into an unknown abyss. By all rights he should have left that very second, but the fact was, he needed to feel her as much as she needed him. He closed his eyes trying to decide whether or not he should wake her, going through several options in his head. He had heard what the doctors said about the reason for his explosions, and why Gale got the brunt of it, but he didn't believe for a second that Katniss was out of the woods and safe from his dangerously hostile bouts of violence.

"_How are you feeling?" His father walked slowly up to Peeta after waking from the blow he got on the back of his head during his fight with Gale._

"_Da...dad?" Peeta's voice was full of confusion. Things were still so hazy, and trying to decipher if he was awake or not was too difficult to figure out on his own. "Is that you?"_

_Bing reached out to his son, "It's me, Peeta."_

"_Where's mom?" Peeta asked as he rested his head against the pillow._

"_Don't you remember, Peeta? She didn't make it," his father said with remorse in his voice._

_Peeta sucked in a breath then he saw her. "Mom!"_

_Evelyn and Prim stood at the doorway hesitating to enter the room. "Hi," Evelyn gave him a small smile._

"_Dad said you..." Peeta turned to his father, "...she's real, right? She's there?"_

"_Of course she is," his dad answered._

"_Then why did you say mom died?" The expression on his father's face told him what he needed to know. His real mother was dead. "Oh," Peeta gulped. "__**She**__ died. That's Katniss' mom."_

"_May we come in?" Evelyn asked from her spot next to the door._

"_Yeah." Peeta peered around the room, "Where's Whytte...Miche?"_

_His father's face drooped, "I'm sorry, son. They...they're gone too."_

_It took a minute for it to register. Peeta's brothers...his real mother, were dead, and his father saved... "You told me already didn't you? You rescued Katniss' family during the firebombs?"_

_Bing held his chin up a little and faced Peeta. "Yes," he answered._

"_I...I asked you to, right?" Peeta knew it was true. The only way his father would've abandoned his brothers was to help the one son that required it his whole life long. "You saved them for me?"_

"_I saved them because it was the right thing to do," Bing answered._

"_I'm sorry, pops," Peeta felt like there was a two ton weight sitting in the middle of his chest. Like he had personally murdered his brothers._

"_Nothing to be sorry for. The Capitol is responsible for the bombing of Twelve...not you. Not Katniss."_

"_Peeta," Prim was standing within reaching distance with a tray full of medical supplies. "I need to treat your head, make sure it's not bleeding or anything."_

"_Oh, sure," he sat upright and ducked his head down, shame written all over his face for the way he had treated Katniss. It didn't matter who Katniss was, the fact that he couldn't remember his love for her, or what she may or may not have done, the way he acted was beyond reproach. Pangs of guilt assaulted his senses when he thought of accidentally hitting her. All he wanted to do was forget it ever happened, but the throbbing pain in the back of his head was more than enough to remind him what had happened when he overheard the conversation between Katniss and Gale._

"_We'll need to discuss Peeta's medical condition," Dr. Valero stepped towards the family. "I'll get Beetee, and we'll let you know what options we have."_

_The sight of his former ally, entering the hospital room brought a smile to Peeta's lips. "Beetee, you look like hell."_

"_So do you, Peeta," the man stuck his hand out and shook it with gusto. "But I believe we should be able to remedy that situation," Beetee said encouragingly._

"_Katniss?" Peeta asked wondering why she wasn't there, then realized she probably didn't want a thing to do with him. 'Her not being in the room is probably a good thing,' he thought to himself. _

"_We thought it best that she stay out of the room for now," Dr. Valero answered._

"_First, let me take a moment to say, thank goodness for Effie Trinket's resourcefulness. Had she not gotten Peeta out of Snow's grasp, he would either be dead by now or have had his memory completely wiped out, and turned into a weapon against Katniss and the rebellion. So let's try and look at the bright side as we discuss Peeta's condition." Peeta had a feeling Beetee's words were the prelude to some pretty devastating news. "As you can see there are several canisters on the counter containing various chemical compounds. One," Beetee pointed to it, "is tracker jacker venom created to be administered into a person's blood stream. According to Effie, you have had doses of this Peeta, and during such times the Capitol took memories of your life and altered them. When they filled you with false information regarding Katniss...showed you the recordings, they were working towards their goal."_

"_What goal?" Bing asked._

"_That Peeta would develop a hatred for Katniss. They started a process better known as hijacking. They tried to replace Peeta's good memories with his worst nightmares." Beetee took a moment to explain the situation as he had to Katniss before he entered the room. "Your recall is made difficult because memories haven't simply been changed, but distorted into horrific images." He tapped at his forehead, "They're brought to the forefront of your mind, altered, and saved again in the revised form." The look of confusion on Peeta's face had Beetee going further into detail, "Peeta, do you have any good memories of Katniss?"_

_Their greeting in the tunnel popped into his mind. "Yeah."_

"_Would you mind sharing with us?" Beetee asked._

"_Um..." he blushed slightly, "She kissed me when I saw her in the tunnel."_

"_Perfect," Beetee strolled to the center of the room and began his explanation. "Imagine kissing Katniss in the tunnel," he turned to Peeta. "I'll assume that's a very pleasant memory for you, but now I want you to imagine that I gave you a dose of tracker jacker venom, not enough to induce a three day blackout, but enough to infuse you with doubt...fear, then told you that Katniss didn't __**kiss**__ you in the tunnel, but made an attempt on your life...instead of running into your arms with joy, she ran to you and tried to choke you...kill you. Now, your happy memory of Katniss coming up on you in the tunnel will be doctored. In its place is the memory of Katniss trying to execute you, and __**that**__ is what would be stored in your permanent memory bank."_

"_So that's what they did? Took his memories of Katniss and distorted them so he's...scared of her?" Prim questioned._

"_That's what they attempted to do, yes," Beetee nodded._

"_But they didn't succeed," Dr. Valero added._

"_Because Effie switched out the drug," it was more of a statement that came from Peeta instead of a question._

"_Exactly. The jacker juice is much weaker than the actual venom," Beetee told them._

"_So how do we reverse this?" Prim tapped the tip of her foot on the floor waiting for an answer._

_Beetee exchanged a look with Dr. Valero before saying, "There is very little information on hijacking, but what we do know is…once the damage is done...it's permanent."_

_Peeta gripped the edge of his bed. "So...I'll never remember...__**anything**__ ever again?"_

"_We're not sure about that, Peeta," Dr. Valero flashed a somewhat condemning look towards Beetee. "You see, the jacker juice Effie substituted is a recreational drug that was created for the people in the Capitol. You've heard of morphling, yes?" Everyone nodded. "Think of this as a combination of morphling and tracker jacker venom. It has the ability to produce hallucinations like the actual venom, it's exceptionally addictive, yet provides a more..." she turned to Beetee for a second, then back to Peeta, "...it should give you a feeling of pleasure. That's one of the reasons it's in high demand in the Capitol, but has been outlawed due to the side effects. Getting the drug out of your system should be much easier since Effie sent in the syringes full of the agent that counteracts it. The problem is...jacker juice can induce similar effects as the actual tracker jacker venom...long term memory loss and bouts of violent behavior."_

"_Which is why you attacked Gale earlier," Beetee added. "I'm unsure of why you failed to take your animosity out on Katniss, but something prevented you from doing it."_

"_You said that my memories were brought to the forefront and altered after being given the drug, right?" Peeta asked and Beetee nodded. "Well, Effie used to tell me that Snow was lying...about how much I loved Katniss. After they dosed me, Johanna...Annie, they all told me about her, but no one ever mentioned Gale."_

"_Aaaah," Beetee tapped at his chin. "That could explain it, don't you think doctor?"_

"_Absolutely," She nodded. "If Peeta was told, immediately after being drugged, contradictory information pertaining to his relationship with Katniss, but not Gale, then it stands to reason that the person his aggression would be taken out on is Gale."_

"_And Snow. Though I wouldn't rule Katniss out completely." Beetee added._

"_He may get upset with her, however, if he were going to attack her I believe he would have done so when he came upon her and Gale..." Dr. Valero and Beetee began speaking privately to one another away from the group and looking over the canisters, and syringes that were sent to them._

"_I might as well look at your head now," Prim gestured towards a chair for Peeta to sit in away from her mother and his father. Once he took a seat she said, "I am very...__**very**__ upset with you, and before you say anything, I know what Snow did to you, but did you have to tell Katniss you wanted a divorce? Do you have any idea how much you hurt her?"_

"_I didn..."_

_Prim stood in front of him with a hand perched on her hip much like her sister. "I'm not through speaking yet."_

"_Sorry," Peeta mumbled._

"_She has been suffering too Peeta, maybe not being abused the way you have, but you should know more than anyone that a person doesn't need to be physically beaten to be battered, and Katniss has been a battered woman being here without you. Did you know she walked around this place moving her lips, talking to herself, thinking you could hear her? She thought if she stopped you wouldn't be able to feel her with you...to know that she was thinking of you. She actually believed she was helping you through your torture. The only reason she's not doing it now is because Dr. Valero gave her a book to write in so Katniss wouldn't completely lose her mind, which she was pretty close to doing."_

"_Prim, I didn't know what I was saying when I told her I wanted a divorce."_

"_No, Peeta...I think you did. I think you knew exactly what you were saying and you wanted to hurt her as much as you were hurting." Peeta felt the pressure of Prim's fingers at the base of his skull and grimaced. "It's just a lump, and the doctor says you don't have a concussion, so you'll be fine. Probably have a headache, but that's about it."_

"_Thanks," Peeta made to stand, but Prim put her hand on his shoulder holding him in place._

"_I still didn't say I was through yet," she scolded him. "I was at your wedding Peeta along with my mother, Haymitch, your father, Madge and Mayor Undersee. Other than the day you and Katniss came back as victors, it was the happiest day of my life. I watched you two get married...__**legally**__ married by Mayor Undersee," she threw him an accusatory look, "and all I could think of was how lucky the two of you were to have found each other. How Katniss had spent her entire life telling me she never wanted to get married...warning me that loving someone was dangerous, that it didn't accomplish a thing other than bring people suffering and pain, yet there she stood, doing the exact thing she spent her life telling me not to do, because you two loved each other so much you were willing to risk everything to get married in Twelve instead of the Capitol. So you think about that the next time you decide you're going to ask my sister for a divorce." Prim stopped herself before turning away from him, and said much more gently, "You were supposed to be the one person in the world that didn't hurt her. Don't prove my sister's theories on falling in love right, Peeta."_

Dr. Valero entered the hospital room on tiptoes being extra careful not to disturb her patients. "Oh," she spoke quietly when she saw Peeta's blue eyes gleaming back at her. "You're awake."

"Katniss," Peeta spoke gently to her when she started crying in her sleep. "It's okay. It's just a dream, Katniss." He told himself he needed to climb out of bed, to unwrap his arms that were clinging to her like a life preserver.

"If you wouldn't mind letting her sleep, I'd appreciate it," Dr. Valero spoke softly and stood at the edge of Peeta's bed. "We couldn't give her a sedative like we could you, and she was quite upset."

"Why is she in here?" Peeta asked.

Dr. Valero pointed to the drapes that separated him from Finnick and Katniss' empty bed. "We thought it best if we kept all three of you in here together. As far as why she's in bed with you...I can only imagine that she wanted to sleep with her husband after being without you for so long."

"Weren't you afraid I'd hurt her?" Peeta was petrified of it.

Dr. Valero let out a small sigh. "I am somewhat afraid of that, however, she seems to think you'd rather die than cause her any physical harm, and...I don't know..." she ran a hand over her swollen abdomen, "...maybe it wasn't the soundest medical decision I've ever made when I saw that she had climbed into bed with you, but the woman...the expectant mother in me, completely understood."

"Peeta?" Katniss spoke in her sleep, her hands reaching upward into the air trying to grab at something that didn't exist.

"Shh," he took hold of them and brought them back down to his chest, "I'm right here. Go to sleep."

"Was I wrong, Peeta?" Dr. Valero gave him a concerned look. "Do you think you're going to hurt her?"

In that moment, all he wanted to do was hold Katniss for the rest of his life. "Not right now, but I might...I could, couldn't I?"

"I suppose so," she pulled up a small stool on wheels and sat close to him. "But who's to say she won't fall down a flight of stairs and break her neck tomorrow, or that she'll go out to film one of those propos and wind up in the middle of a battle again, only this time getting killed in the process." Regina set her hand on the bed's metal frame. "The point is, none of us can predict the future. You and Katniss are living proof of that. You entered the first arena thinking only one of you...probably both of you would wind up dead, yet you both won. You thought you'd never have to face the arena again, yet there you were in the middle of the Quell... Get the picture?"

"Yeah," Peeta was starting to feel like a complete ass for the way he had treated Katniss, but that still didn't mean he should cave into his feelings and start up a relationship with her again however, he definitely needed to apologize. "I said some pretty horrible things to her."

"Yes, but you should give yourself a little break. Some things you simply cannot avoid, and blaming Katniss for the bombing of Thirteen was one of those things."

"I've been cruel...hateful." He didn't know what other way to put it.

"You've been vengeful," she corrected him. "Your mind has been deceiving you, and when you lose control of your own faculties, it preys upon the images you were shown, the things you were told, thus causing you to act like..." she searched for a term he could understand.

"Like a son of a bitch," he grinned at her.

She chuckled lightly. "Like a son of a bitch," she agreed, "but Peeta, these things are not your fault."

"Is there any way I'll ever get back what I lost?" If there was, then maybe he and Katniss stood an actual chance at a future.

"Beetee and I have been trying to come up with some sort of solution, we've examined everything Effie has sent to us, and the fact remains, we have no idea if we can reverse this. The only thing we have been able to accomplish is to work the venom out of your system, but the damage has already been done, and the treatments Effie sent along will no longer be of any help," Dr. Valero had a defeatist expression across her face.

"Will I go through withdrawals anymore?"

"You shouldn't, but..."

"But I can still explode at any given time," Peeta let out a breath of frustration. "I need to get out of here, Dr. Valero. If she wakes up and I do something to her..." He noticed the doctor's pregnant belly and said, "…and I think it's best if you don't treat me anymore either. I'd hate it if you were on the end of one of my fits."

"There's no need for concern. You didn't know me prior to arriving in Thirteen, so you have no ill feelings towards me," Regina lowered her voice down so as not to disturb Katniss. "The majority of your anger extends towards Gale, and thanks to Effie, President Snow, but you do have a great deal of pent up frustration towards Katniss, and the only way to work through that is to work with her. Find out about your life, things you and she knew that no one else did."

Peeta gave her an inquisitive look. "Thought you said the side effects were irreversible?"

"They are, but," she gave him a tiny grin, "there's no harm in trying to remember. Try to live life like you used to. Ask Katniss about your life…do the things you normally did before, and who knows what might happen."

"And what happens if we're in the middle of living our..._normal_ life, and I have an episode?" The expression on the doctor's face said it all. "Yeah, that's what I thought. I'm no good for her, or for the baby." Peeta started to slide his arm from beneath Katniss in order to leave, but her grip on him only tightened. "Dr. Valero, I'm not comfortable staying in here like this with her." He paused before admitting out loud, "It's too hard. Knowing I have to keep my distance from her...from the baby...I can't be here."

Regina gave it a little thought then asked, "Are you planning on being a father to this child?"

"Of course," Peeta said with quiet shock. "I'm not going to leave her on her own to deal with this, but...I can't continue our relationship. Guess you could say I'll be a silent father. One that hides in the background so his family can actually have a decent life, and once she doesn't need me anymore, I'll step out of the picture. I have to end this relationship with her before things go any further."

Regina shook her head from side to side, "I think you're making a big mistake."

"No offense, but you don't know me. The only thing you know about me is what you've heard from Katniss and what you've seen on television, so don't assume I'm making a mistake." All Peeta wanted to do was protect Katniss and the baby, and the last thing he needed was some doctor trying to make him feel guilty for being responsible.

Regina lifted her chin and said, "Fair enough. Then may I ask, are you willing to help her now?"

"Suppose so," Peeta answered wondering what the doctor had in mind.

"Then stay put and let her sleep. Going through all this stress has been very difficult on Katniss. She hasn't been eating or drinking properly, her blood pressure has been high and the baby's heart rate continues to drop, which concerns me. So I'm asking you, not only as her physician, but as her friend, let Katniss have this, Peeta. Go back to sleep, and allow Katniss and the baby to get the rest they both so desperately need."

A surge of panic rushed through him. "Why...what...wh..." He reached a hand out to the physician, squeezing her arm. "Is it because of me?"

"She's been under a great deal of stress, and I'm sure your situation doesn't help any," Regina stood up. "If you're planning on delivering the news to her that you'd like a separation, I'm going to ask that you wait until I can monitor the baby. Good night, Peeta."

"Wait," Peeta quietly called out to her, careful not to move too much. "What if...if I stayed...just during the pregnancy...with guards," he began thinking out loud, "there would always have to be guards around just in case...would that help her?"

"It might, but I can't guarantee that either," the physician informed him. "The fact is, some women deal with certain types of stress perfectly fine, yet others..." Regina took her seat again. "In Katniss' case, put her in a life and death situation, threaten a loved one...anything like that, there's a side of her that comes out, the side I believe will make a wonderful mother, and protects the ones she loves. She can stare down the face of danger without thinking twice about it," The doctor fumbled with the edge of the sheet for a moment then said, "However, when it comes to matters of the heart, she seems to falter. I wish I could say for certain that having the man she left in the arena back would solve her problems, but I don't think they will, because..." The doctor gave him a look that clearly read pity, "...that's just not who you are anymore."

"At least we agree on that." Peeta glanced down at Katniss' sleeping face, then back up to the doctor. "What do I do?"

"I can't answer that, but I don't think running away from your problems is the answer."

"And when I feel all that..." Peeta gripped the side of the bed sheets in his fists, "...that anger building up inside of me? Then what? How do I protect her then?"

"For now, I don't see any reason why we can't do as you suggested and keep guards posted. If you two would like to be alone, then I'm sure Gale Hawthorne would be happy to provide Katniss with a gun, and she can simply shoot you."

Peeta stared at the doctor's blank expression until the woman cracked a smile, and he joined her feeling a bit of the tension lift. "That's okay. I think I'll pass on that." He paused for a moment then said, "I'll need some time to decide whether or not being with her is for the best."

"I don't want to pressure you, but she needs to start taking better care of herself, and right now all she's doing is spending her time worrying about you...what's going to happen between the two of you. You'll need to make this choice sooner rather than later."

"In other words, if I don't try and work things out with her, she won't deal with it well, which could hurt the baby?" Regina gave her shoulder a noncommittal shrug. "Do I really have any other choice but to stay?" He knew the answer before he even asked the question.

Regina gave his hand a pat, "Get some sleep, Peeta. You both need the rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah...sure. G'night. Hey, Dr. Valero, would you mind leaving that little light on?" He asked, afraid of what the dark would bring. Peeta stood staring at the shadows on the wall for several minutes trying to decide what to do. "I'm sorry," he moved his lips and spoke to a sleeping Kantiss. "This whole time all I wanted to do was protect you, and I did the exact opposite." His eyes drifted closed then flew open. "It was you," his lips barely moved. "I was talking to you in the jail cell." A tiny burst of air escaped as a soft smile played upon the corner of his lips. Peeta knew what he was going to do, and promised himself that he'd start once Katniss had woken up, not knowing that she already had.

...

…..

…..

…..

Effie awoke with a thumping headache on the chilly concrete floor of a Capitol jail cell. Across from her Annie sat with her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth mumbling to herself, and next to her... "Johanna?" The cell was empty, but the sounds of Johanna's yells came through a tiny vent above Effie's head. "Oh, Johanna," she sighed.

"About time you woke up," a very familiar voice spoke to her.

"Mr. Tanner!" Effie stood to her feet, and fell slightly backwards from being lightheaded. "You're alive."

Her personal Peacekeeper moved closer to the bars that separated them. "No thanks to you," he said angrily. "Our president thought he should have a guard on his side that hated you as much as he does. You know...someone that would actually enjoy spilling your blood." Effie let out a little gasp. "I'm being sworn in to his elite squad tomorrow." Steven's expression was one of disdain when he spoke to Effie. He gave her a deadly glare, "President Snow just wanted you to know who it is you'll be dealing with from now on." Steven tugged on the metal studded gloves he wore. "If you'll excuse me, I have a rebel from District Seven to pay a visit to."

The room where Johanna Mason had spent much of her time being water tortured was of average size for a holding cell. No bars, only cement walls and a round built in tub of water, deep enough to hold her dangling body underwater without her feet touching the ground. As Steven Tanner entered he saw two female hands tied to a large wooden structure the Peacekeepers used to hang her from, struggling against the thick rope binding her to it. Water splashed everywhere as two Peacekeepers stood talking amongst themselves about how long their prisoner could hold her breath before passing out. "Shane, Lockhead," Steven greeted the pair. "Pull her up. Snow wants to see her."

"That's not the order I was given," Shane spoke forcefully. "We were told to question her until she spoke or died."

Steven stood nose to nose with the guard and said in a low growl, "How long have you been appointed to the elite guard?"

"I'm not in the elite guard," he answered.

"Well, I am," Steven snapped forcefully. "Now pull her up, or it'll be you I'm taking to Snow!"

"Yes, sir," both Peacekeepers spoke at once then turned to pull up a no longer struggling Johanna.

"I think she's dead," Lockhead said with a bit of concern. "You killed her Shane!"

"Don't look at me. I wasn't the one that wanted to see how long she could stay under!"

Steven walked slowly up to Johanna, took the knife out of his belt and sliced her free, catching her sopping wet body in his hands and resting her down on the ground.

"Should we get medical, sir?" Lockhead asked.

Steven turned his fierce glare towards the pair. "If you want to sign your own death warrant and try to get to medical in time, go right ahead, but I'm not going to take the heat for this!" Steven walked towards the pair, "Stand guard outside. Let me see if I can rig this to look like an accident."

Lockhead headed out the door, thoughts of the brutal deaths Snow was capable of his motivation. "Come on Shane."

Steven stood toe to toe with Shane, "You're wasting time. Move," he spoke with authority to the Capitol born guard and stared him down until he exited. The moment the door shut Steven rushed to Johanna's side, performing the basic first aid training he was taught when being promoted to personal security detail. That was the only reason a Peacekeeper was provided with life saving techniques. "Come on, Mason. Don't die on me." He pumped at her heart, lifted her head back and blew, repeated the process over and over again until Johanna coughed up the water that had filled her lungs.

"Hey Hagar," she rasped out.

"Christ. Don't do that to me again," Steven sat next to her on the floor. "Stay down, and don't talk or we're both dead." He took about ten seconds before saying, "Okay, I'm carrying you out of here, and when I do, I need you to act like you're barely alive. Don't speak, hang your head...whatever it is that people who are barely alive do. Got it?" Johanna started to open her mouth but Steven covered it with his hand and said, "You want to get out of the Capitol dead, or alive?"

"Alive," she mumbled behind his hand.

"Then for once in your life, shut up and listen Mason." He lifted her from her spot, and Johanna let herself lay limp in his arms. "Okay," Steven spoke more to himself than her. "Game time," he kept his posture straight, his back stiff, and pounded on the door with his boot. "Open up."

Shane opened the door and noticed Johanna in his arms. "What the hell are you doing with her?"

"I was about to shred the rope, and she coughed out a bunch of water. I'm taking her to medical before we lose her." He started down the hall. "You're dismissed. I'll take care of it from here. Tell medical you two cut her down before she drowned." Giving them credit for saving Johanna's life was risky, but the Capitol bred Peacekeeper might overlook the gesture, the idea of being praised by higher ups in the Capitol being too tempting.

"Good luck, Tanner," Shane called out to him as he and Lockhead walked in the opposite direction, and Steven almost breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Hagar," Johanna opened one eye and whispered to him. "Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Shut up Johanna," he whispered harshly. Once both guards were gone he headed towards a section of wall next to the elevator that took them one floor down to the jail cells. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," Johanna felt herself wobble a bit, but hung onto his arm to keep her steady. "Where the...holy shit," her eyes opened wide. "What the hell is that?" She watched as a section of wall next to the elevator vanished and was led into a corridor.

"This is the passage that leads to the jail cells…to your escape." Steven pulled a small radio out of his vest and handed it to Johanna. "Effie forgot to send this with Peeta. I don't think she even remembered she had it." He pulled his metal studded glove off and pulled off a thin white one he wore beneath. "Man, what the hell did they do to you?" He pressed it against a cut across her chest and heard Johanna suck a deep breath in between her teeth.

"That hurts," she complained.

"Quit your bitching Johanna. I don't like whiny women."

"They're gonna find out what you did brainless. You should've just let me stay dead." Johanna dropped to the floor out of sheer exhaustion. "Once they find out you rescued me from those two guards…"

"I'm going to hide you," he interrupted her.

"And how the hell do you think you're going to hide me? It's not like I'm going to fit into your pocket and you can walk out with me."

"Shut up, Johanna." Steven checked up and down the corridor. "I don't want to leave you here, but I have to. I've got to get Annie and Effie out."

"Great!" Johanna bitched. "You're going to get us all killed!"

"No I'm not!" Steven was so frustrated with her he was visibly shaking. "Johanna, they're coming," He knelt down next to her. "The rebels…they're coming for you. I heard the radio broadcast this morning." He lifted the tiny device to her. "They've got everything coordinated down to the minute, with the exception of one thing...how to get the three of you in one place."

"Four," Johanna corrected. "They've got Portia somewhere in here too."

"Portia..." Steven held his head down. "I'm sorry Johanna, but getting her out is too risky. She's under too much surveillance."

"And the jails aren't?" Johanna countered.

"Not anymore. Effie and Annie aren't much of a threat." Steven stood up and looked at his watch. "I've got ten minutes before they land. Can you listen to the radio...quietly," he accentuated the word. "If something changes...if they run into trouble...anything, I need you to tell me."

"Where are you going?" Johanna tried to stand, but her body was too worn out.

Steven stood proud and answered, "To keep my oath and save the life of Effie Trinket."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Katniss awoke to voices attempting to speak quietly, and failing miserably. She sat up in Peeta's bed who was nowhere to be found. She glanced down at her hand and noticed the IV that had been providing her with fluids had been removed, and the bracelet that monitored the baby's vital signs had been put back on. The sight of the bandage on her hand made her think of Regina, and suddenly a dam of memories broke through her morning haze flooding her with a mixture of resentment, distress, and the need to protect herself from Peeta's upcoming act of benevolence.

_Regina's voice was quiet, but serious, "I don't want to pressure you, but she needs to start taking better care of herself, and right now all she's doing is spending her time worrying about you...what's going to happen between the two of you. You'll need to make this choice sooner rather than later."_

"_In other words, if I don't try and work things out with her, she won't deal with it well, which could hurt the baby?" Katniss didn't hear Regina answer. "Do I really have any other choice but to stay?"_

'He wants to end things with me. Fine. I don't want him to stay out of pity,' Katniss thought to herself. She stopped before letting out a sigh. 'He _might_ stay,' the voice in her head sounded almost pathetic to her. 'Yeah, for the baby's sake.' She made a noise somewhere between a grunt and a grumble alerting her present company that she was able to face the day.

"Wonderful, she's awake," Plutarch's high spirits always got on her nerves. "Let's wait for Peeta and then I can fill you all in."

"Fill us in on what?" Katniss draped her legs over the edge of the bed.

Finnick took a spot next to Katniss. "I've been asking him for thirty minutes now, but he won't say a thing until Peeta gets here."

"Okay, I'm here. What do you want?" Peeta entered with Dr. Valero in tow a few seconds later. His voice was no longer hard, but he had yet to make eye contact with Katniss.

"They're getting them out," Plutarch said with a pleased expression across his face. "Boggs is leading a rescue mission," Plutarch's facial features changed. "Unfortunately lives will be lost and covers blown, but we must get Effie and Annie out...and of course, Johanna and Portia as well," he added as an afterthought.

"How the hell are they going to accomplish something like that?" Peeta took a few steps back until he felt the stability of a wall behind him.

"It's a brilliant plan," Plutarch spoke. "It involves gas, and the tunnels. Justus has knowledge of their layout, and has spent much time drawing out diagrams of them from the moment Effie informed us that she had access to them. Of course we're currently running on the assumption that they've stayed the same. I cannot imagine President Snow _would_ change the corridors considering he thought Justus was dead for so long, and the rebellion quelled within the Capitol." Plutarch seemed to be having a conversation with himself. "No, of course he wouldn't have altered them. That wouldn't make any sense whatsoever."

"So," Katniss stood and gripped the edge of the bed's railing. "When will we know?"

"The next twelve to eighteen hours are critical," Plutarch said. "Would you like me to have the doctors sedate any of you until it's over?" Plutarch looked around the group.

"I'd love to be, but I think we all know that's impossible," Katniss lifted her eyes to Peeta's sunken shoulders. "You should, Peeta. You don't need to go through anymore hell than you already have," she suggested. Regardless of the emotional turmoil she was currently going through, she still cared about him and always would.

He shook his head. "I don't want another drug as long as I live." He turned to Plutarch a thought suddenly plaguing him, "Where's Haymitch? Why isn't he telling us this?"

Plutarch shook his head in disbelief, "The mission was volunteer only. Boggs ignored Haymitch's request to go until he brought up an excellent point. Effie Trinket wouldn't trust anyone but him, and she's of the utmost importance to the rebellion."

"Volunteer?" Katniss asked nervously. "Justus, Haymitch, and Boggs have gone, but who else?"

"There were seven in all I believe," everyone in the room could sense that Plutarch was avoiding something. "A former Tribute Train attendant named, Kimber, and...Lavinia."

"Lavinia?" Katniss faced Regina. "Oh my God, does she even have enough training for something like that?"

"She's been in training for weeks now," Plutarch answered. "She's quite an adept soldier. Amazing really. Who knew she had so much talent?"

'Spend your life as an Avox,' Katniss thought to herself, 'You'd have the drive to be a soldier in the rebel's army too.' "Who else, Plutarch?" Katniss' question demanded an answer.

Plutarch had an almost sheepish look cross his face as he said, "I think you know who."

It was Peeta who said what Katniss was thinking, "Gale." Just thinking about Gale going on the mission left Peeta feeling torn. On the verge of anger, thinking maybe the guy had gone to get in good with Katniss, and gratefulness for risking his life for people he probably didn't give a damn about.

Regina walked up to Katniss, placed an arm around her back. "Justus will get them out of there. I just know it."

The physician's stomach seemed to get larger every time Katniss looked at it. She understood what the doctor was going through. What it felt like to wonder if the child you were carrying would ever have the opportunity to meet its father. "Why don't you sit, Regina?" Katniss motioned towards the hospital bed.

"No," Regina shook her head. "I need to do something to occup...keep my..." The doctor who had never faltered teared up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to do some work with Prim. She's come up with an idea to help Peeta, and I believe it may work."

"What..."

"Don't ask yet, Katniss," Regina stopped her. "We're still working on it, and if it fails...I don't want to get your hopes up. In the meantime..." Regina faced the people in the room, her voice cracked before leaving. "I'll be thinking of all of your loved ones today."

Three former tributes stood unmoving, staring...wondering...imagining the worst...until Finnick broke the silence. "Don't you see? This is good news. We'll know by tomorrow. No more imagining the worst. They'll either be here with us or they'll be dead," there was an optimistic edge to his voice that neither Katniss nor Peeta could deny. Both options were better than the not knowing.

Peeta stood tall, hands to his sides. "I want to go."

"I'm sorry, Peeta," Plutarch said, "It's too late. They've left already."

"Then I'll meet up with them," he took a step towards the former Head Gamemaker. "I've been there. I know how the jail cells are laid out."

"You're too fragile, Peeta." Plutarch's words were a cover.

"No," Peeta shook his head then dropped it. "You mean I'm too dangerous."

Plutarch placed his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "The truth is, you're too important. There was talk about sending you back to the Capitol, especially with your current feelings towards President Snow, but this isn't the time. Right now, we need you here. The rebellion needs its Jabberjay."

The helpless feeling Katniss had been plagued with since arriving in Thirteen was evident in Peeta's features. "Well you can't expect us to just sit idly by and do nothing at all!" She barked. "We've got to do something!"

Plutarch pondered for a moment, lifted a finger in the air then said, "I have a brilliant idea. Let's get you three down to Beetee. Katniss...Peeta, you'll need to put your uniforms on, and I'll speak with Beetee about breaking through the Capitol's networking system."

"Yes!" Finnick practically jumped out of his skin. "A distraction of sorts. That's a great idea. What do you say, Katniss? Shall we go to Special Weaponry and show Peeta around?" He said eagerly.

"Yeah...sure." Katniss answered and walked with the group towards the elevator. She could've killed Finnick when he pulled Plutarch out of it at the last minute, leaving her and Peeta in there alone, claiming he needed to speak with the former Head Gamemaker in private.

"I don't know what floor it's on," Peeta stared straight ahead as Katniss pushed the button without saying a word, momentarily worried about being alone with her. "So...Beetee has a new weapon for me," he tried to make conversation in the hopes that he wouldn't have another violent outburst.

"I guess so," Katniss leaned against the wall with her hands behind her back.

Peeta thought of the portrait only he and his father had seen before covering it with a sheet and having his dad hide it in his new quarters. "And I'm painting again. It was…" Katniss flashed him a look that clearly stated she didn't want to hear about it, "ni...nice," he stumbled over his words knowing he sounded like a complete fool.

"Yup," Katniss wasn't in the mood to talk about his paintings, or anything at all for that matter. The only thing she wanted to hear was Peeta admitting that he didn't love her and wanted to end their marriage, or worse, that he was going to stay with her for the sake of the baby.

His plan that day was to apologize for the things he had said...the way he had been acting towards her. Peeta had given their situation careful consideration, coming to the conclusion that he not only wanted to stay with her during the remainder of the pregnancy, but for as long as she'd have him, and then he got up to use the restroom that morning. He didn't even make it five feet away from his bed before he felt that horrifying surge of fury go through his body. Thankfully he stumbled into the hallway where Dr. Valero had two guards posted. They quickly cuffed his hands and feet when he staggered through the door shaking uncontrollably, and took him to another room where Prim suggested they give him a tiny dose of morphling. If a large dose would put him to sleep, then maybe a small dose would calm him down. When Plutarch called for him, though Peeta admittedly was feeling better, he was petrified to be in the same room with Katniss. He was just about to tell Regina to get ready to monitor the baby's vital signs because he was breaking things off with Katniss, but life turned on a dime, as it usually did, and now he was trapped in an elevator with her, getting ready to help in… "Trapped in an elevator," Peeta whispered to himself. "We were trapped in an elevator together in Twelve. Real, or not real?"

"Real," Katniss slowly turned her head towards him. "Do you remember that?"

"You were scared."

"Yeah," Katniss nervously licked her lips, wishing the elevator they were currently on would hurry up and reach its destination.

"That's about all I can muster up." Peeta let his eyes drift from side to side trying to think of something else to say to her, anything to get break up the tension between them. "Do you think Haymitch will be well enough to make it through this mission?"

"He's got a powerful source of motivation. I'm sure he'll be fine." It was eating Katniss up alive talking to him with a cool tone in her voice, but she had to keep her distance, and she knew if she showed him one sign of affection she'd cave into her feelings, and allow him to hurt her. The best thing she could do was build up her defenses, and not let him in. She had done it once before when they had first gotten home from the Games, she could do it again. 'Yeah, and look how well that worked out for you,' she ran a hand over her pregnant stomach. "Oh shut up," she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Peeta asked.

"No." That dreaded spot between her eyes started to throb uncontrollably, but Katniss refused to rub at the bridge of her nose. As far as she was concerned, it would be showing a sign of weakness, and that was a handicap she refused to succumb to. The wall of defense she decided to build was going up brick by brick as she thought about her current situation. People were putting their lives at risk to go on the mission she had been waiting for since arriving in Thirteen, and Peeta was acting like nothing had happened between the two of them. She had been hurt, more than wounded, by his recent behavior, pissed as hell after hearing what he had said to Regina last night, and now she had to put on a show for the cameras. 'Guess the odds will never be in my favor,' she thought to herself as she slouched against the wall.

"And what if Haymitch isn't okay?" He turned to face Katniss, a burst of uncontrollable anger shot through him. "He could barely hit the side of a barn with that damn knife he slept with when we first started training for the Quell, and you think he can just waltz into the Capitol and get Effie out? We'll be lucky if he makes it back alive. Or don't you care?"

"Of course I care about Haymitch!" Katniss yelled at him. "He's my family! I'm worried sick about him. Who do you think has been here with him...helping him through all of this while you and Effie were at the Capitol?" She pierced him with a vicious stare, "Maybe you're the one that doesn't care?"

He could feel a tingling coursing through him, a rage building up, and it petrified him to no end. No matter how hard he tried to tell himself not to say anything damning, he simply couldn't stop the words from coming out. "Oh, please. There's only one person on that mission _I_ don't care about and you know who that is, so why don't we drop your, 'Oh I'm so worried about Haymitch,' act," he mimicked her voice, "and face the truth. It's Gale you're worried about, not Haymitch." He knew that would hurt, he could see it in her face, and in the back of his mind he berated himself for saying it. "Let's just get through this filming and go our separate ways for the rest of the day, okay?" The second he said it, he felt a tiny piece of himself crumble inside.

"Fine!" She snapped at him with her arms crossed and her foot tapping at the floor. "This way," she barked at him the second the doors opened.

"After you," he barked back.

Katniss led him through the different hallways without saying a word and let her anger fester within. She was tired of their fighting, and missed the man she had married. Even the man who she found in the tunnel was better than this one, but she didn't know how to bring him back, and at this point, she wondered why she should even bother. He obviously hated her. "We need to go through security first." Their fingerprints were taken, a retina scan was done, then Katniss pointed him towards the DNA scanner. "Just walk through it."

Peeta stepped under the arch of the device, waited and asked, "Does it always take this long?" A hint of impatience in his tone.

"It's your first time under. It has to register you in the syst..."

A computer generated voice interrupted Katniss, "Peeta Mellark." The green light flashed and he stepped to the other side.

Prior to Katniss walking through she spoke to the newest guard that was standing watch. "You may want to get Beetee. Whenever I walk through this thing it says 'unknown DNA' and he's got to override the system."

For a brief second Peeta's eyes flashed to Katniss wondering why the scanner responded that way. "Is there a reason it doesn't detect your DNA?" He asked when the guard left.

Katniss checked to make sure they were alone then said, "It detects mine, but it also detects the one it can't identify," she quickly glanced downward.

It took Peeta a second before realizing who's DNA the computer was detecting. "Oh."

"For Christ sake, what's taking him so long?" The guard had been gone for all of three minutes before Katniss felt her patience being stretched to the limit. "Screw this."

Her slipper covered feet took their designated spot under the arch. The computer generated voice spoke, "Katniss Mellark." She expected the red light and the alarm to instantly sound, instead her eyes flashed to Peeta's when the computer announced, "Female fetus…Mellark."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Cresta! Trinket!" Steven walked to their cells, "President Snow wishes to see you." He waved a hand in front of the lock on Annie's cell door, cuffed her, then did the same with Effie. "Move!" He held a gun to their backs, then spoke to the guard on the way out. "Mason's dead. Drowned during torture, but Snow wants you to look through her cell to make sure everything's clear. These rebels are resourceful. She could have hidden something in it."

"Yes, sir," the Peacekeeper walked towards Johanna's cell while Steven placed the key to the cuffs in Effie's palm, turned around, pulled a device out from his pocket, snapped it onto the end of his gun and shot the guard in the back within the span of seconds. "We don't have much time," he pulled the silencer off of the gun and handed it to Effie. "Remember how to use this?"

"Yes," she nodded frantically, wondering what on earth was happening.

"Unlock Annie, and stand by the commode in the cell with the broken lock."

"Mr. Tanner what about Portia?" The rest of the prisoners had been missing for over a day, and Effie could only assume they had been killed.

He turned around her with fury on his face, "You, Effie. You and I both know you won't leave without Annie, so that's it!" He quietly yelled at her. "Now go or I'll put a bullet through her brain and drag you out of here."

Effie could tell from the look on his face the man wasn't kidding. She and Annie stood next to the steel toilet in the first jail cell that no one was ever locked up in and watched as Mr. Tanner attempted to lift the guard up and throw him over his shoulder. "Ugh," he grunted, still sore from his recent surgery.

"Annie, you stay here," Effie ran out of the cell and took the dead guard's arm while Mr. Tanner took the other and they dragged. "Where are we going to put him?" She asked.

"In the tunnel." Mr. Tanner turned to Annie, "Flush that thing in rapid succession six times. Hurry."

Annie's eyes were wide with shock as she followed orders and the wall disappeared. "Oh my goodness," she said in her timid voice.

"Let's go," Steven and Effie dragged the guard into the tunnel, leaving him right next to the doorway once the wall was back in place. "I can't get to Portia, Miss. Trinket. I'd like to help you, but I just can't get to her. You three are all I'm able to..."

"Three?" Effie asked.

"Johanna's not dead, she's waiting for us, now get the guard's weapons and let's go," Mr. Tanner gently ordered her. "Stand back," he pushed on a wall in seven different spots, and revealed an exceptionally battered Johanna Mason sitting with her back against a wall.

"About damn time you showed up," She tried to stand, but fell down to her knees. "Son of a bitch," she said under her breath, and lifted concerned eyes to Steven. "Hagar, get them out. I'm not going to make it."

"You think I went through all of this to leave you here, Johanna?" He placed an arm under her so she could lean on him. "Those rebels are on their way here," he quickly brought Effie and Annie up to speed. "Now…we're _all_ getting out of here," he said to Johanna.

Effie's spirits lifted, "You mean you'll join the rebellion?"

"No," he led them down the tunnel towards the Tribute Center, "but I'm not sticking around here either. I overheard a meeting while standing guard yesterday about my district needing help. I'm not sure how I'll get there, but...I'd like to go home and do my part."

Johanna rolled her eyes as she held onto his shoulders for leverage. "So you want to save us and then fight against us? Might as well leave me here, Hagar. I don't want to have to kill you," she said dryly.

After ten minutes of traveling a demure voice spoke from behind Effie, "Where are we going?" Annie gripped the back of Effie's tattered clothing she was still wearing since the interview days earlier.

"Roof of the Tribute Center," Steven replied and noticed each of Johanna's steps getting more and more sluggish. "Come on, Mason. You're a victor. You can do this."

Steven's words were what she was telling herself at that very moment, but her body wasn't listening. "Give me a break, will ya Steven. I just got brought back from the dead."

"It's Hagar," there was a hint of teasing in his voice. "Hagar the horrible."

"Knew you liked that name." Her legs gave out almost causing her to fall face first, but Steven's arms were there to catch her.

"Come on, Johanna," he sounded like he was pleading with her. "Don't give up on me now."

"Shh," Johanna stopped moving. "They're talking."

The group gathered around the tiny radio and listened carefully. "Freedom to Silence, we've nested."

"Freedom, birds have flown the coop, a search is in progress."

Steven could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "They know you're gone. Johanna, you're going to have to stand on yo..." The blast of a gun shot fired through the tunnel, and Johanna's body slumped to the ground. With one hand Steven pushed Annie down, and with the other he let out three shots in quick succession taking out the three guards heading his way.

Effie took her stance with her back to him, prepared to fire at the loud footsteps heading towards them from behind. "I'm on wide shot," she flipped a button on her weapon, and shot at the white uniformed guards racing towards them, wounding one and killing two.

"You'll only have enough power for a few shots if you keep it set on wide," Steven fired one more shot and took out the injured guard. "Come on!" He reached down and picked up Johanna who had blood dripping from the side of her head.

"Take the radio, Annie and run like the wind," Effie yelled as they headed towards freedom. "Is she dead?" She asked of Johanna.

"Not yet," Johanna croaked out. "Just a flesh wound."

Effie took up the rear, Annie the middle and Steven the front cradling Johanna's limp body like an infant. His gun hand sticking out from beneath her knees, taking aim at anything headed their way. "It's not much further," he spoke words of encouragement to the women. Within seconds more Peacekeepers were behind them, too far away to hit anything with their guns, but the well trained guards were easily catching up with the group.

"Go Annie!" Effie screamed out for the girl to follow Steven and took a proud rebel stance thinking if she was going to go down, she would do so with a fight. "They're falling!" She turned towards Steven and yelled out, "They're collapsing." A puff of white smoke was billowing towards them and Effie instantly thought of the fog the Gamemakers had used against the tributes in the arena, "My God!"

Steven turned on his heels to see what Effie was screaming about. "We're almo..." The first blast of a gunshot struck him in the leg, the second, between his shoulder blades causing him to fall to his knees.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Their eyes met, their disagreements melted away. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except for one thing. They were having a baby girl.

"Oh, Katniss," Beetee's voice broke Katniss and Peeta from their reverie. "I see the scanner has finally been able to identify you without any problems." He led them through the glass doors towards the next security area. "Fortunately we won't need to waste time with alarms and what not," Beetee said when they arrived at the next security area.

Katniss' eyes flashed to Peeta's. "Hey, Beetee," Peeta walked up to the man and put an arm around his shoulder. "Would you mind giving me and Katniss a second. We sort of had a little spat earlier and...well...you know how it is," Peeta gave the man a little wink.

"Oh. Oh, yes. Certainly. Come with me," he spoke to the soldier that was posted there, hurrying trough the security area. "I shall have your uniforms ready and waiting for you," Beetee said before leaving them alone to work through their spat.

"If I were you, I'd hurry up," Peeta practically pushed Katniss through the archway. "Finnick, Plutarch and his film crew are right behind us."

Katniss didn't even bother to look. She simply rushed through the process of identification once again, as if her fingerprints and DNA had changed in the past few seconds, and tried not to show too much excitement when the computer's voice repeated the news of their baby's gender. There would be time to allow the news to register later.

"Katniss," Peeta stopped her with his voice before she entered the room where Beetee waited for them.

"Not now, Peeta," the cool tone she had been giving him was gone.

"I just wanted to say..." Plutarch's posse entered the room talking so loudly Peeta could barely hear himself think. "I didn't mean it when I blamed you for the bombing," he mouthed to her as he stepped through the DNA scanner.

"I didn't mean to snap at you this morning," she mouthed back stepping away from the doorway, moving closer to Peeta.

"I'm afraid, Katniss. I could lose it, explode at any minute...hurt you...hurt the baby," he silently admitted to her as he took one more step. "I was going to end things with you because of it."

When she heard the reason behind the things he had said she blew out a sigh of relief, "I thought you hated me," she closed the gap between them, unaware that Plutarch had ordered the cameramen to film their silent conversation.

"I don't hate you, Katniss," he wanted desperately to hold his hand out to her, but denied himself the pleasure. "Do you hate me?"

"No. I was trying to this morning, but that didn't work out too well."

"Seems like no matter how much we try to stay apart, something keeps pushing us back together again huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered, her eyes locked on his now instead of his lips.

They stayed staring at each other that way for a few seconds before Peeta pulled his focus, reminding himself that he had to keep some sort of distance from her. There were other issues much more pressing to deal with. "What do you say we do our part in bringing our daughter's grandparent's home?"

"Sounds good to me," she was about to slip her fingers through his until she noticed the group of people behind her, and the camera's red light glaring at her. "Great," Katniss rolled her eyes at them and headed through the door. "Do you know if we were actually talking back there?" She whispered to Peeta over her shoulder. The sound of his laughter was almost foreign to their ears. "What's so funny?"

"How many people actually have to ask a question like that, Katniss?"

"None that I know of," she shirked a shoulder.

As they entered the room with Beetee he asked, "Did you two work everything out?"

"Did we?" Peeta asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Her face was stone, but even the toughest of rocks could crack under pressure. "For now." Things were better, but they'd still have to do some serious talking. "So...um...is it okay if I'm worried about Gale too?" It was silly asking Peeta for permission, completely unlike her. However, considering his condition...his feelings towards Gale, and the fact that she knew she'd never be able to hide her concern for her best friend, Katniss felt an obligation to forewarn Peeta in an attempt to prevent another fight.

"Guess I'm going to have to learn to deal with that," he could feel a part of him bristling at the thought then realized he had a friend he was terrified for. "Is it okay if I'm worried sick about Johanna?"

"Johanna?" Katniss was kind of surprised at this. "I guess so. I mean...we were allies in the arena."

Peeta got a far off look in his eyes remembering all that the woman had done for him while he was held captive. "Johanna was a lot more to me than just an ally, Katniss."

For the first time since Peeta had been back, Katniss could relate to his feelings of jealousy towards Gale. She was sure there was nothing going on between Peeta and Johanna, but that still didn't take away from the fact that Johanna had shared weeks with Peeta that Katniss didn't. She had been there for Peeta during the worst moments of his life, while Katniss spent her time with her belly full of food, hunting...laughing with Gale... Yes, she completely understood why President Snow would use jealousy as a weapon. It was a powerful source of vengeance.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"No!" Effie screamed out as she shot blindly at the Peacekeeper running towards them, missing him completely.

"EFFIE STOP!" Haymitch ran behind Gale who was dressed as a Capitol guard.

"Haymitch!" Her first instinct was to run into his arms. Effie was torn for all of a second before dropping to her knees in front of Mr. Tanner. "Don't you worry Mr. Tanner, you'll be fine. Help is here now." She looked up to Haymitch and Gale, "We have to get them out of here."

Gale reached his arms out and lifted Johanna in them. "I'm not bringing a Peacekeeper back with us! Let's go!"

"Come on, Effie," Haymitch spoke into his wristband, "We've got them," then turned to Effie, "We've got to go sweetheart before that gas knocks us out."

"I will not leave him!" Effie rolled Steven onto his side and looked absently around for something to press against his wounds, finding nothing to staunch the blood flow, she ripped her own blouse off, holding it against the bullet wounds. "Haymitch, I cannot leave him behind. He's risked his life to help us escape. He's the reason I know about these tunnels. Please?" She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Son of a bitch, Trinkie!" Haymitch reached down and lifted the man up, but he was built like a two ton brick house. "Sweet mother," he grunted as Effie took Steven's other arm and they dragged him down the hall. "Gale! We need your mask," he called up ahead to the man. A gas mask was thrown their way, as Gale ran with Johanna in his arms, and Annie hanging onto his belt. "Pick that thing up and put it on," Haymitch ordered Effie as they reached the mask, quickly looking up at the air duct the sleeping gas was about to come out of. "Hurry up or we're all dead!" Effie reached down and grabbed it, pulled it over her head, then took hold of Steven's arm again. Once she had it in place, Haymitch pulled his on, and said, "Jesuuus, Trinkie! You always have to be the mother lovin' hero!"

"Oh, shut up, Haymitch and move!" She ran as quickly as her petite frame could take her.

"What the hell are you doing in here anyway? We were on our way in to rescue you." Frustration dripped from Haymitch's voice, "You couldn't have waited a few minutes for me to break you out?"

"For criminy's sake, Haymitch…must you always complain?" Effie pulled her mask off and put it over Steven's face while holding her breath.

"Put that damn thing back on!" Effie glared at him. "Geez. Only you would risk your freaking life for a Peacekeeper."

She pulled the mask off of Steven and placed it on herself. "I'm afraid you have that backwards. This young man has done nothing but help us…helped me to get Peeta to safety, so I suggest you…stifle it." Effie felt a surge of adrenaline run through her when Haymitch pulled his mask off and placed it over Mr. Tanner's face.

"You...two...always this...friendly?" Steven said through gritted teeth.

"She's a pain in my ass!" Haymitch called out.

"And you're a moronic buffoon!" She yelled back.

Haymitch stole a quick glance at her and gave her a grin, "God, I've missed ya Trinkie."

"Me too darling." Effie smiled lovingly at him. "Now let's get Mr. Tanner to safety."

Gale pushed Annie towards Justus, who was waiting with another soldier next to the door that led to the Tribute Center, calling out, "Take her," shoving Johanna into the arms of Kimber. "Peacekeepers!" He pulled the trigger on his gun, missing the guards that were headed their way and opted for his bow and arrows once his hands were free. He reached behind him, pulled out a fire arrow and shot it into the chest of the lead Peacekeeper causing the man to go up in flames, and the ones behind him to take cover. "Come on!" He screamed towards Haymitch and Effie then ducked through the doorway.

"I'm not...going to make...make it," Steven could feel his whole body draining of blood.

"Yes you will, Mr. Tanner, and I don't want to hear another word about it," Effie said curtly.

"Effie..." Haymitch gave her a shake of his head as though telling her carrying the guard was useless.

"I will not leave this Capitol without you Mr. Tanner!" She spoke to Haymitch, "So I suggest you...haul ass!"

Steven let out a cough, "Yes...ma'am." He fought to keep his eyes open knowing once he closed them he'd be dead. As far as he was concerned, he still had a job to do; get Effie Trinket out alive. "Take the mask off. I can't breathe through it." Steven quickly surveyed the area, taking their options into consideration. "There's no way I'll make it up the stairs to the roof." Steven gestured with his chin towards the doorway, "To the right...behind the wall...of mir...mirrors there's an...express elevator. Goes...straight to th...the roof." He tried to take a breath, but they were getting harder and harder to come by. "There's...a key...my card..." he lost his train of thought for a moment then said, "Mis...Miss. Trinket, my card...'member?"

"This way," Gale was holding another door open for them.

"No," Haymitch motioned for the group to join him by the mirrors. "How do we access it?" He asked Steven.

"My...my card," he knew what he wanted to tell them, but was having a very difficult time.

"At his waist," Johanna reached for it and ripped it from his belt buckle remembering that's where he had put it when he stopped the elevator so they could watch the propos. "Where do I put it?"

"Tree," Steven panted out. "The lemon..."

"Got it," Johanna reached for Gale's arm. "Hold onto me before I pass out," her trained eye scanned the lemon trees that lined up in front of the mirrors and bright lights as decor. "There," she pointed to the middle of a thin trunk with an oddly shaped branch sticking out of it. "What do I do?" She asked Steven.

"Twist it to the left...pull on the...fifth..."

"Fifth lemon, got it," Johanna said feeling a shot of adrenaline shoot through her when the mirrors faded away and a steel elevator door appeared. "Remind me to kiss you when we get out of here Hagar."

Shots rang out from behind them. "HURRY!" Gale turned and shot another fire arrow through the door setting the control panel across from them on fire, then slammed their door closed. "Can't they stop this thing and get on?" Gale worried.

"Straight shot...to the roof." The pain was growing out of control as Mr. Tanner said, "Snow's escape plan...just in...case he...had to get out," his head dropped downward and he let out a loud groan.

Johanna pushed his card into the control panel. "Now what?" The elevator began moving of its own accord. "No dying on me Hagar," she warned him. "If I'm getting out of here, so are you. Got me?"

"Yeah," he swallowed the bile that was rising to his throat. "They'll be on the roof waiting...weapons ready."

Effie reached down and pulled Mr. Tanner's gun from his boot, pulled a knife from the back of his belt and handed it to Johanna, then gave Annie the baton. With guns in both hands, ready to fire, Effie stepped towards the front of the elevator. "Stay to the sides in case they shoot first," she stood next to Haymitch with her back plastered against the wall. The doors opened to reveal an all-out battle between the remaining soldiers and over a dozen Peacekeepers. "Get them to safety," Effie called out as she darted from the elevator with her guns blazing.

"Come on Effie," Haymitch yanked at one of her arms tugging her towards the hovercraft's staircase.

Annie was the first to enter the hovercraft, followed closely by Johanna, Kimber, Steven, Justus, and Gale. Haymitch had to pick Effie up, throw her over his shoulder and carry her struggling body inside when they spotted a Capitol official running towards them, dragging Portia behind, yelling out to the rescue team to wait for them. The craft lifted from the roof, leaving behind the remains of a once beautiful garden where Katniss and Peeta had dreamed of a world without Games, flattened wind chimes that no longer provided melodic tones, a Capitol official that had taken a bullet to his brain and Portia being dragged back into the Tribute Center by Peacekeepers.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

It was Cressida's idea to film outside in the midst of the woods, showing the destruction of the bombs Snow had dropped on Thirteen. Katniss had no clue what she was going to talk about, neither did Peeta. He could talk about the things Snow did to him at the Capitol, but the truth was he didn't know if bringing it up would cause him to have what Beetee referred to as a flashback. He could talk about Katniss, but that was a somewhat sticky situation as well. The nation needed to think the Mockingjay and the Jabberjay were still united. That their love was unbroken, and no one, especially President Snow, could ever break them apart. Though they had made it past their most recent disagreement, Peeta knew there was a long road ahead of them before they'd be where the country thought they were.

Makeup was slapped on Katniss fairly quickly, no one mentioned the conversation, the few words that _may_ have been overheard, between her and Peeta in security, and frankly, Katniss no longer cared. She and Peeta had decided it was time to put an end to the charade the night he came to Thirteen, and Katniss was determined to stick to that decision. She was sure that was one of the reasons she and the baby weren't doing so well, and why she was wearing the bracelet that monitored the baby's vitals once again. Plutarch poked his head into the tiny remake room to tell her it was time to start filming, and Katniss followed him outdoors wearing her black mockingjay uniform. The first thing she noticed was the temperature. There was a chill in the air that hadn't been there before. How much time had gone by since the war started, and the districts stood up to Snow. The air she inhaled through her nose was fragrant with the end of summer and the beginning of fall. 'Autumn is Peeta's favorite time of year,' she thought to herself. She wondered if it would do him good to spend time watching the colors of the leaves change, to feel them crunch beneath his feet…to sketch them. "Where's Peeta?" She asked Plutarch, and found out he was waiting on set for her to join him.

"Katniss," Cressida began speaking, "We thought this was a perfect spot." Two chairs were set up in front of a giant oak tree.

"How did you find this tree?" She ran her hand over the bark curious as to how she missed it during her days spent hunting in the woods. "I had no clue..." her sentence trailed off as her eyes met Peeta's.

"It was one of the few that survived in this area," Cressida answered.

"It's oak, isn't it?" Peeta asked her.

"Yeah," she said quietly before taking her spot wondering if he remembered any of the moments they shared together in Twelve under one that looked just like it.

"Peeta if you wouldn't mind sitting next to her in that seat there," Cressida's directions started, but Katniss was still struggling to think of what to say during her interview.

The purpose of the day was to talk about something so riveting that no one from the Capitol would be able to keep their eyes off of their television screens. Especially Snow. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Peeta being fitted with his mic, thought about the stench of roses that had filled the woods only..., 'Geez,' she thought to herself, 'it's been...' she began counting back in her head and realized that Peeta had been back for almost a week. 'A week. What have Effie and the others gone through as punishment while you were here with me?' She tilted her head to the side and watched as his lips moved in conversation with Cressida and Plutarch. 'I know what I've gone through...the torture we've suffered regardless of whether or not you're here, but what about them?' "Cressida?" Katniss interrupted their conversation leaving Peeta and Plutarch to talk amongst themselves, "May I speak with you in private for a moment?" It was a simple enough request, but you would've thought that Katniss asked Cressida to give up a lung or something from the way the film maker responded. "I want you to ask me about Peeta and the baby today." Katniss took her seat, ignoring the sounds of excitement coming from the director. There was only one way to help the people she loved today, only one way to save the woman who had saved Peeta, and that was to show the world the person she had given Peeta a glimpse of the day she met him. The girl she allowed herself to be underneath an oak tree.

"Katniss...Peeta," the sound of Cressida's voice had them both turning towards the camera. "Thank you for coming here today…for speaking with us." They both nodded. "Peeta, this is your first formal interview since being back with Katniss. How do you feel about that?"

"A little nervous actually." His presence, which was normally so commanding during televised interviews, was a bit fidgety. "My last few interviews didn't turn out so well," he let out a burst of nervous laughter, and Katniss automatically reached for his hand that was gripping the arm of the chair and squeezed.

"No one will hurt you here. I won't let them," she realized something. That if she was going to do this, then she couldn't talk to a camera, she had to talk to Peeta. "Can you look at me for a second?" She never bothered to wait for Cressida's questions. Peeta faced her with a hint of fear in his eyes. "When we agreed to do this, I don't think anyone thought about the interviews Snow forced you to do with Caesar...how this would make you feel, so if you want to leave, we'll get up and go. No questions asked."

He thought about Effie...Johanna...Portia, flashed a looked towards Finnick who was biting at his thumb nail, and said, "No, Katniss. I can do this as long as..." he dropped his head downward, then raised his eyes up, "...I was going to say something after that, but I don't remember what."

"You were going to say that you could do it as long as we do it together...that we can do anything together," Katniss tucked a few strands of perfectly coiffed hair behind his ear. "See, we always say that when we get scared, or we're worried about facing something alone, but then we remember...we never have to be alone again because we swore we'd always face things together." She saw him visibly gulp, then gave him a timid grin. "I'm going to tell you a story. It's about a boy and a girl, and a stalled elevator." Katniss remembered the day well, she remembered every one of those days, but this one in particular was the day she thought of as the day her life began. "The first time I met you was in an elevator shaft in District Twelve. You see, each year..." Katniss went on to describe what had happened the day she officially met Peeta Mellark to the world, as Peeta remembered something she never knew.

_The elevator in the mine shaft was frozen in place. The coalmine they were required by the school to tour each year, was below them, the exit above them. Katniss had been petrified of their situation, and Peeta couldn't blame her. Her father had died in an explosion there, but somehow he was able to calm Katniss down, and they were actually having a conversation. This was his one and only chance. Prim, who he had secretly befriended, had suggested to Peeta that he talk to Katniss while they went to the mines, but Peeta had been afraid to. He had been terrified to talk to her his entire life, but the elevator getting stuck was like a sign. He searched for the courage he had lacked since he was five and decided to lay his heart out on the line. Telling her about the first time he heard her sing, and how he had watched her walk home from school every single day._

"_Peeta," Katniss said with an edge to her voice. "I really don't want to get involved with anyone this way. I'm not interested in having a boyfriend."_

"_What about a friend?" He had to start somewhere. "Can we be friends?"_

_It took her a minute before answering, "I suppose."_

"_Close friends?" Peeta asked with hope in his voice._

"_Yes." The blush that crept up on her cheeks made Peeta's heart leap to his throat. "I don't normally hold my friend's hands though," she said without looking at him._

_He glanced down at their joined hands and thought he'd be happy to stay that way forever. The simple fact that she had allowed him to do that shocked him. "Then maybe we should classify this as a special friendship?"_

"_Peeta…" there was a tone of warning in her voice._

"_Katniss…I like you. A lot, but if you can honestly sit there and tell me you don't like me then I'll let go of your hand, and when we leave this elevator I'll walk away from you and not give you a second thought." It was a lie. He had been trying to forget his feelings for her for years, yet they just grew stronger and stronger._

_His heart raced as gray eyes took each of his features in. It was like she was looking right through him...trying to decide whether or not he was worth the risk. Peeta could almost hear her brain working at high speed. When she released his hand, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. His mother had hurt him his entire life, but the pain he felt now was worse than any his mother had ever caused._

"_Peeta." Katniss took his hand again, and a tender smile blossomed on Peeta's face as she said, "I must be crazy."_

_His thumb brushed against her hand...moved slowly back and forth over and over again. The hairs on Peeta's arms stood on end when he brushed it across the inside of her wrist. A loud clacking noise interrupted their moment of silence. The elevator began moving upward, precious seconds ticked away as he dug deep and asked, "Will you meet me tomorrow? During lunch? Behind the oak tree?"_

"_Yes," She whispered to him. They let go of each other's hands just as the doors opened._

_He watched her back as she made her way through the crowd that had gathered at the mine's entrance. "Peeta," his dad called out to him. "You okay, son? We've been worried about you."_

_Katniss pushed past a few miners, ignored the concern several of them showed to her, and walked with determination in each step. "She said yes," Peeta had never felt happiness like he had in that moment._

"_Who said yes?" His dad asked, but Peeta didn't hear a word._

_'I never thought this would happen,' he walked blindly towards his parent's bakery with his mind going a mile a minute. 'Katniss is going to go on a date with me,' his eyes perked up and searched for her in the distance. 'You're going to show up, right?' He worried briefly then thought, 'Yeah...you will. It's not in you to say you'll do something then go back on it.'_

"_Peeta, are you okay?" His dad gave him a little shake._

"_Hey dad," Peeta turned towards the sound of his father's voice. "When did you get here?"_

"_I've been walking with you since we left the mines."_

_Peeta turned around and noticed how far away they were from their origin. "Sorry pops. I had something else on my mind."_

_His dad gave him a knowing grin and said, "Some__**one**__ is more like it."_

"_I guess," Peeta said shyly. His father knew since the first day of kindergarten how Peeta felt about Katniss. Peeta had walked up to his dad after school and said, "Papa, you were right about that girl. She sang today in class." His five year old mouth spoke without thinking, "I'm gonna be just like her mommy and marry someone that makes the birds fall silent. I'm gonna marry Katniss Everdeen."_

Peeta glanced at the much older version of the little girl he had heard sing, and felt a tug at his heartstrings. 'I'm gonna marry Katniss Everdeen,' he thought to himself behind a boyish grin.

"So you see?" Katniss grinned back at Peeta, "You gave me hope back then, and even when we went into the arena together...when I was certain I was going to lose you, somehow you still gave me hope that we could make it through as long as we were together. Whenever I was in your arms I felt...safe, secure, and now I feel...," She lifted her face to the sky, ran a hand over her daughter taking in the scent of the burgeoning autumn air, "...free." Katniss finally faced the cameras, "President Snow once said to me that the districts were fragile. I didn't understand what he meant back then, I was too frightened to really think about it, but now I know what he meant. You see, it wasn't the districts that were fragile, it was the Capitol. The districts...we're strong. We know how to survive, but the Capitol...they rely on us for everything. For their food, clothing, electronics..." she arched a brow, "...entertainment, but not anymore. Thanks to you President Snow I'm declaring my freedom today. Not just mine, but..." she turned to Peeta who gave her a nod, and turned his palm upward in order to hold her hand in his before Katniss continued, "We're declaring our daughter's freedom today." There was a mixture of sounds coming from the set, most of which were gasps.

Peeta took over where Katniss left off. "Our daughter will not have to face the fear of being reaped, of going into the arena, because let's face it, we all know she would have been in there." Peeta gave the camera a little gleam, and the man that could have easily taken over for Caesar Flickerman magically appeared. "It would have been just a little tooooo tempting to have the child of two victors in the arena, and the Star-Crossed-Lovers?" Peeta feigned shock, "Why what a surprise it would have been to the nation in...what...twelve years, if her name was pulled from the reaping ball?" He sat back and crossed a leg over his knee. "I don't think so, Snow." It was Peeta's turn to let the world in on a little secret. "Now let me tell you about the girl sitting to my left," he stole a peek at her before admitting out loud, "I know her name is Katniss Everdeen, but what I've been told is that her name is Katniss Mellark." Peeta gave his shoulder a little jerk. "I married her, but I don't remember our wedding." He lifted his face to the crowd then pointed. "That guy out there," the camera quickly panned around to show his father then back to Peeta. "Snow told me my dad was dead, yet I come here and there he is...my father...big as day...having to tell me that I was in love with Katniss my whole life long. Describing my wedding day for me and how the Mayor of District Twelve went against everything the Capitol stood for to marry us because even one of his own officials believed in how much she and I loved each other, and that we deserved something that belonged to just us, but..." Peeta faced Katniss, "I don't remember much of it," then faced the camera again, "because President Snow wanted to use me to kill Katniss." He told them as much as he could about being drugged, but left out how Effie had helped him through it, only saying that he fought the effects on his own. "Yet here I sit, and yes...I can honestly say, Snow momentarily got his way. I don't remember marrying this girl, or creating that life she's carrying," Peeta faced Katniss and took her hands, "but I can tell you this much. There are things I haven't forgotten, but more importantly there are things I've learned about you that have me completely mesmerized." Peeta held her gaze and listed off the little traits that had been causing him to lose sleep. "I love the way you smell...like fresh air...pine..." he lifted his nose in the air, and closed his eyes for a moment then met hers again, "...like a mixture of sunshine and autumn. When you walk you always look like you've got someplace important to go, even if it's just across the room, but you do it without making a sound, which I find absolutely amazing. You have one of the worst tempers I've ever seen on a person, and I was held prisoner at the Capitol, so that's saying something," he grinned at her when she blushed and smiled, "but God, how it drives me crazy…in a good way. I've literally watched people rolling their eyes at you and your attitude, and all I want to do is tell them how stupid they are for not seeing how special that makes you. Then there's that total contradiction that really shocks the hell out of me. That girl that loves me so much she'd do anything for me, even live a lie," his eyes flashed down to her stomach then back up again. "There's something so soft about you, but you don't let just anyone see it, and I find that completely fascinating." Katniss could feel her heart racing with each and every word coming out of his mouth. This was the man she knew, the boy she had fallen in love with. "Then there's your voice..." Peeta thought it was way too soon to tell her how he felt when he heard her sing, but he did say, "Did you know the birds fall silent when you sing?"

Katniss sucked in a little breath and nodded her head. "Yeah," she answered.

"I guess what I'm saying is...Katniss, Snow got his way for about a minute. I don't want to lose what we had." The cameras no longer existed, nor did the people watching them, glued to their televisions across the nation. "I don't even want what we once had, I want something new...better. So, I was wondering..." he jiggled her hand in his, "Katniss," he brushed his thumb back and forth across her wrist like the first time he held her hand, and asked, "will you meet me tomorrow? During lunch?" Then mouthed so no one else would know where, "Behind the oak tree?" He lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin.

She bit the corner of her lip and smiled softly at the same time, "Yes," she paused. "I should probably tell you though...I'm a married woman."

"I'm not worried about your husband." He ducked his head down and whispered loudly, "I think he'll be all for this arrangement."

"Oh, and I'm pregnant...with a little girl."

He faced her with eyes full of hope. "A little girl," he said as if mystified.

"Yeah, a little girl."

"Got any names picked out for her?" Peeta stood up and squeezed her hand.

"Yup. One, but that can always change." Their lives were different now, their past no longer meant as much as their future did, so maybe choosing a new name for their daughter wouldn't be such a bad thing. "I normally eat a lot," Katniss said with a hint of teasing in her tone.

"I hadn't noticed," Peeta's brow furrowed. "Now that I think of it...maybe I should avoid taking you on a date that includes a meal." He saw the way she arched her brow at him, and Peeta suddenly felt like he and Katniss had accomplished something important. They had become friends. "Not sure why, but...I think I might actually like you, Katniss," the expression on his face clearly read love, his fingers interlocked with hers said the same.

"Yeah...you're all right too," she bumped her shoulder up against his. For the first time since he had arrived in Thirteen, she felt like she had her husband back. "Welcome home, Peeta."

"Good to be back." There was one more thing he needed to say, but this message was directed to someone specific. Peeta faced the camera, his eyes pierced the lens, and said, "President Snow, I gave you some advice when you were torturing me…told you to kill me while you had the chance or I'd kill you." Peeta paused before adding, "You should have listened to me, because…I'm a man of my word."

As they walked off the set, proud of what they accomplished, not only because it was sure to have captivated the viewing audience, but because they had faced up to some serious issues that would help them mend their wounded hearts, they heard Plutarch and Finnick speaking loudly with one another. Peeta dropped Katniss' hand and rushed to Finnick's side, "You don't' have to do this." It was like he knew something Katniss didn't.

"If it'll help Annie, then I want to."

Peeta gave Finnick a rap on the shoulder, then walked with his back hunched over towards Katniss. "Sometimes I wish this was one of the memories Snow stole from me." They listened to Finnick telling tales of being sold. The strange sexual appetites of those at the Capitol, and Katniss gripped Peeta's hand tightly, turned her face into his shoulder, and forced herself to hold back the tears. She and Peeta had always guessed that the designs Cinna had created for her to wear for their 'honeymoon,' were really for other reasons, but hearing Finnick say it out loud, telling the world about the way his body was used by the people in the Capitol, caused Katniss' skin to crawl.

"That would have been me," she whispered into Peeta's chest. She felt him rub his hand up and down her spine, providing her with strength, then she heard Finnick saying something about not taking money for his services, how he wanted something much more valuable. Katniss' spine straightened as she thought, 'secrets,' remembering their very first conversation together the day of the Tribute Parade.

The entire set was captivated by Finnick's words. It was as though Katniss and Peeta had been the aperitif to Finnick's main course, and oh what a tantalizing meal he served up, President Snow on a platter. As the world listened to his rise to power, the reason he kept his position for so long, and the secret to his success...poison, Beetee battled with the Capitol to keep control over the broadcast which hadn't been very difficult since Peeta began speaking about the torture Snow had put him through, however it grew relentless towards the end of Finnick's monologue.

"That's it! Let it go!" Beetee said in a huff as though he had just sprinted a marathon. "If they haven't gotten out by now, then they're all dead."

"Well," Plutarch looked pleased, but not as enthusiastic as he normally did with a good shoot, "I'd say that went swimmingly." He held his hand out, "I'll return your earpiece, Peeta."

Katniss watched as Peeta dug something tiny out of his ear. "Thanks..." he lifted his eyes to Plutarch's, "...for everything. It helped."

As Plutarch walked away Katniss asked Peeta, "What was that earpiece for?"

He was hoping he could return it without her ever finding out. "Plutarch thought it would be best if I talked about you...let Snow know that he didn't break us after all, and...um..." He could tell from the way Katniss' face morphed that she was quickly growing angry with him. "Look, Katniss, we both know I don't remember much about you. All Plutarch did was feed me a couple of things to..."

"Oh my God," she ripped her hand from his. "It was an act!? That was all an act!?"

"Not all of it. None of it, actually," Peeta wasn't sure how to dig himself out of the hole he had dug. "Katniss, all he did was ask me about you. Kind of...prompt me, but that's it."

"So, he asked you to...what? Talk about the way I...smelled!" Her hands were up in the air as she turned on her heels to walk away. "I should've known. Stupid," she grumbled to herself. "Get out of my way," her voice was low, a scowl plastered on her face as Peeta stepped in her path. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Why are you so mad at me? It's not like I was pretending or anything."

With her left eye twitching in anger she asked, "Whose idea was it to ask me out on a date?" The expression that crossed Peeta's face was all the answer she needed to hear. She turned her glare towards Plutarch, then back at Peeta. "Guess the Star-Crossed-Lovers are back on the air. God knows they were great for his ratings the first time around."

"Katniss...I was planning on asking you, but not on camera," Peeta felt deflated. "Please don't walk away."

"I have to." She kept her back to him. "I can't face you right now, Peeta." It was too painful even being in his presence.

"Why not? Let's talk this out."

"Fine," she turned to him, her face was stone. "You want to talk, then I'll talk. I have no desire to be with someone, especially you, because I'm pregnant and you think I can't survive without you."

Peeta's brow furrowed. "What gave you the impression..."

"I heard you!" She yelled, and a group of people turned to see what was happening. "You said you'd stay with me during the pregnancy...don't bother," she spat out at him, "I don't need you. Don't want you. I'll do what I have to for the cameras, but other than that...you and me, let's just call this what it is."

A terrible sense of dread consumed Peeta as he asked, "And what is _it_?"

Katniss searched for and barely found the courage she needed to prevent her heart from taking any more beatings. There was no pain in her voice, she couldn't afford to show it. She held her chin up high and said quietly, "It's over." Just as she was about to turn away she saw the look on Peeta's face. For a second she thought he was going to explode, until she saw who his gaze was directed at…President Coin.

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

Thirteen's hovercraft zipped over Capitol airspace, shooting its weapons at the crafts coming towards them. "We're not going to make it!" Boggs screamed over his shoulder, unaccustomed to co-piloting such a large, up to date hovercraft.

"Effie," Mr. Tanner reached for her. "Get me to..."

"You are not moving, Mr. Tanner!" Effie's voice was trembling as she ordered him to stay put.

"We're...all going to die...if I don't..."

"What do you need, Hagar?" Johanna struggled to her feet and collapsed. "Son of a bitch! Somebody do what the guy wants! He can help us!"

Haymitch carefully eyed him up, "You gonna get us killed?" He pointed a finger at Tanner's nose.

"No, sir. Just...trying to save...Miss. Trink...Trinket."

"Oh, Please Haymitch," Effie complained as he lifted Steven up. "Don't move him."

"Where we going, boy?" Haymitch disregarded her request.

"Control panel...right side." Steven Tanner instructed Haymitch on how to remove it, but it was Effie that made her way over, taking the cover off like she had seen Mr. Tanner do from the outside of a craft before. Like she had done herself.

"Tell me what to do and for criminy's sake, someone give him something for the pain so I can understand what he's saying!" She wanted this over and done with so she could get him medical treatment.

A shot of something was plunged into his arm within seconds, suddenly Steven could speak without concentrating on the pain. "Remember what we did last time?" Mr. Tanner asked her.

"Yes," Effie answered.

"We're going to do something similar, except this time when you swipe your fingers after reprogramming, you're going to do it in the opposite direction. Immediately after you'll see a red light in the left hand corner. Push it, and hold it down for five seconds. Exactly five seconds or we'll fall out of the sky."

"You'll count?" She asked him as her fingers began to move over the control panel performing the task she had the night before Peeta had escaped.

"I'll count, Miss. Trinket."

"I'm almost...okay..." Effie swirled her fingers, ignoring the blasts that were being shot at them from the Capitol's crafts. "Red light!" She pressed her finger and Mr. Tanner started counting.

"...Two...Three...Four...NOW!"

Effie pulled her finger off of the button and the Capitol craft they were on received a surge of energy that shot them through the air, throwing anyone on two feet to the ground, and those on the ground to roll about the floor. Ten seconds. That's all it took. Ten seconds for all of their lives to change. For one man, a man who didn't believe in anything these people stood for, to save their lives. Steven Tanner lay face down at the base of the hovercraft's wall, unable to move, and ready to die if only he could. "Mi...Miss..." he tried to get her name out, but the strength he had only moments ago was now sapped from him.

"I'm here Mr. Tanner," Effie knelt by his side. "Haymitch...Gale...help me with him, will you please?" There was no medical team on board, but Lavinia did have some training as did Justus. The two signed back and forth to one another, making hand gestures Effie didn't understand the reason why one worked on Johanna and the other Steven, thinking they should both be concentrating on the patient with the worst injury. "Will he be alright?" Effie asked when Justus' rapidly moving fingers ceased to move over Mr. Tanner's wounds. A quick shake of a head was given, which Effie refused to take as an answer. "Well...then you need to do something more! Operate on him! Blood! He needs blood! Give him mine!" She began to shake...tremble as Haymitch wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her away from the Peacekeeper that had risked his life for her.

"Come on, let's give the guy a minute with Johanna," Haymitch said quietly in Effie's ear.

"No I..." Effie started to bellow like a fishwife until she noticed Steven and Johanna's index fingers linked together. "Oh, Haymitch," she threw her arms around his neck and cried for the impending death that could not be prevented.

"Give us a minute..." Steven asked of Justus and Lavinia. He rolled his head towards the girl he had been a fan of since seeing her in the Games he should have been a part of, wondering if this was the reason why he had never been sent into the arena. If he was supposed to be here, if he was supposed to sacrifice his life so Johanna and Effie could live. Whether or not that was the reason Wondra was chosen as the tribute in Johanna's Games, no longer mattered. Steven Tanner now knew his life had a purpose, he had done what he had set out to do, followed through on the oath that he had taken, and protected two women...three, he thought of Annie, that honestly didn't deserve what President Snow was doing to them. "You're going to be alright now."

"No thanks to your stupidity," Johanna was pissed as hell at him for getting shot. "What the hell'd ya have to go and get in the way of that weapon for?"

"Not my fault your guys thought I was the enemy," Steven's attempt at a smile fell flat when Johanna glared towards Gale. "Hey...hey," Johanna turned her focus back to him, "it's not his fault. He was trying to save your lives. I would have done the same, and so would you."

There was no arguing his point. Johanna knew he was right. She would have shot first and asked questions later. "Yeah...well...I don't have to be happy about it."

"It's not like I'm thrilled with the circumstances either Jo." Steven saw her lift the corner of her mouth in a tiny grin. "You smile? I didn't think you allowed yourself to smile," he threw a version of her words back at her.

"No one's called me Jo since my mother was alive." Now Johanna was absolutely furious. "Damn you, Hagar, what the hell do you have to go and die for!? Can't you just...fight this shit!? Live!"

"I'm trying," he choked as he said it and felt his legs going numb. "It's going to be over soon, Jo."

"We'll be in Thirteen soon. Just hang on a little longer, and you'll be fine."

"Did I ever tell you how I used to dream about meeting you? The great Johanna Mason. You were really something during your Games. I used to think, if only there were girls in District Two like you then maybe I'd be like my parents...work in the quarry...settle down."

"I'm not the settling down type," Johanna arched a brow at him, "but it does sound kinda nice."

The air was getting thicker. Deep breaths were a thing of the past. He had to hurry if he was going to say all he needed to before he took his last one. "It could have been something good...you and me...if we didn't kill each other first."

Death. It was a vicious thing. In some instances it could be merciful, but Johanna had never experienced it in that manner. Every death she had been witness to had been cruel, including the ones she had caused. Death always seemed to bring out the worst in people, and for the first time in Johanna Mason's life, it brought out the best in her. "It coulda been great, Hagar. The fighting would've been an added bonus," she briefly thought of Katniss telling her about her and Peeta making up after their angry bouts. "It coulda been something special." The finger she had hooked with his curled. She had never kissed this man, never hugged him, never even touched him in an intimate manner other than the two fingers that linked them together, yet Johanna knew losing him was going to make a lasting impression on her life. "The first time I saw you I thought of a story my mother used to tell me, she liked to tell stories, and Hagar the Horrible was one of the characters in her tales. A man who had been hated by everyone in his village because of his position with the King's guard…feared by all…and the second I laid eyes on you, that's who I thought of."

"You didn't seem to be afraid of me when you first met me."

Johanna's eye's drifted towards his. "The thing about Hagar…he had a soft spot for the villagers, and would leave packages of food at their doorsteps when night would fall."

"Sounds like a good guy?"

"He was…" Johanna curled her finger against his, "…you are, Hagar."

Steven gave her one parting look and said, "Take care of yourself, Jo." She gave him a small nod as he let out another cough and called for Effie and Haymitch. "Miss. Trinket, I'm not going to make it all the way to Thirteen with you."

Effie ran a hand over his sweat covered brow. "Oh, Mr. Tanner, please do not die for me." Silent tears were dripping down her cheeks.

Steven Tanner still had a job to do. "Mr. Abernathy, I need something from you."

"Yeah...sure kid." Haymitch was willing to do anything the boy wanted. Effie had told them all what the kid had done for her while Steven was talking with Johanna. "You name it."

"Place your left hand over your heart, and your right one in the air." He waited until Haymitch did what he was told. "Repeat after me," Steven took as deep of a breath as he could and sputtered out a cough, this time bits of blood splashed out onto the corners of his mouth. "I, Haymitch Abernathy," Haymitch repeated his name. "Do solemnly swear..."

"Do solemnly swear..." Haymitch said, and Johanna joined quietly in.

"To sacrifice my life for the safety of Effie Trinket..." Effie sucked in her sob when she listened to Steven then released it when she heard what happened next.

Haymitch and Johanna's voices were joined by the majority of their rescue team who were now kneeling around Steven with their hands over their hearts, except for the pilot, Boggs and Gale. "To sacrifice my life for the safety of Effie Trinket. To ensure her wellbeing, to protect and serve Effie Trinket as she works to bring justice..." The group repeated the oath that Steven Tanner had taken, "...to this great nation for as long as she lives." The words took on new meaning for Steven Tanner that day. He looked around at the people who were supposed to be his sworn enemies, all of them pledging themselves to uphold the promise he could no longer keep. He had spent his entire life searching for something...a sense of pride...a purpose...meaning, and found it in the last seconds amongst those that he was told were his mortal enemies. As Steven took one last look at Johanna, Effie's words came back to him.

"_Everything you've ever believed in is suddenly coming into question, isn't it? I'm afraid it doesn't get any easier with the exception of one thing...eventually you realize what's right and what's wrong, and you come to terms with that. You realize that everyone deserves the right to live their life the way they want, and not as servants...as slaves. That children should never be put to death as punishment for something that happened over seventy-five years ago."_

"Miss. Trinket," he held his hand out to her. "You were right. I know what's right and what's wrong no..." Steven Tanner's eyes glassed over, his last miniscule breath sucked into collapsed lungs. He had started off his life training as a tribute, then lived it as a highly adept Peacekeeper...an enemy to the districts. But today...today Steven Tanner laid down his life not only for the woman he swore to protect, but for a group of people that were fighting against everything he stood for.


	14. When We Were

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Thirteen: When We Were...**

**There's just so much to say! First I have to say thank you to all of you that take the time to read, as well as those who review. I swear to you, I have the most loyal readers ever! Not to mention the best reviewers. You guys totally keep me going, so thanks. S and A, through your busy days and nights you still take time out of your life to read these chapters, correct them, comment...advise, and I can never thank you enough. One of my betas will be on vaca till the end of the month, so please be patient if it takes a little longer to get chapters out. Not to mention I finally found a house and have to pack and move by the first of the year...plus there's that whole Christmas thing. **

**Previously, Effie was rescued from the Capitol. Peeta and Katniss had told the world about their daughter, and Peeta got caught wearing an earpiece in which Plutarch fed him some words of advice. I wonder what Plutarch said and if Katniss should have gotten so mad? And what did Coin think about the announcement of their child? Oh so much drama!**

**Feel free to follow me on tumblr to see what's up with the story at jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com.  
**

**Let's go find out what's up in...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

The film crew began gathering up their equipment as Finnick made his way towards Katniss and Peeta. The man was completely lost in his own world, failing to notice the argument between the pair as well as the president's damning stare. "So...what do you want to do now?"

"Peeta," Beetee pushed his glasses up on his nose with one finger, the other waving in the air as he hurried toward the trio, "if you're feeling up to it, I think this would be a perfect time to start training you with your gauntlets."

Whether he knew it or not, Beetee had come up with a brilliant plan, get Katniss downstairs where she could shoot, and be out of Coin's line of fire. "Gauntlets? You mean there's more than one?" Peeta asked, pretending to be interested in the man's suggestion.

"Oh, yes," Beetee answered, "one for each hand. I'm also working on spare weapons for each of you in case you damage them in the line of duty," he paused, "Perhaps I won't need to worry so much about your bow and arrows any longer Katniss, unless of course you're planning on going out into the field in your condition. Then again, there's always the chance that you'll have no choice." Katniss and Peeta exchanged concerned looks as Beetee continued without hesitation. "How far along are you now, Katniss?"

"Um..." Beetee's lack of reaction came as a surprise to her. "Somewhere between eleven and twelve weeks."

"Well that explains it," Beetee said as though everyone should understand what he was talking about.

"Explains what?" Katniss asked.

"Why the baby's DNA hadn't been recognized sooner. Normally, when a woman in Thirteen is pregnant, like your Dr. Valero, the scanners are able to identify both the mother and child's DNA, but doesn't announce it until the gender has been established. Of course it helps that your DNA is in the system Peeta."

"Why's that?" He asked.

"The system was able to recognize all of the child's DNA markers, not t mention, Katniss was furious when everyone and everything continued to use her maiden name."

"You were?" Peeta slanted his gaze towards Katniss as he let this little bit of information sink in.

"Oh yes," Beetee answered for her. The scowl that crossed Katniss' face clearly said she wanted the man to shut up. "I wouldn't care to imagine how she'd react to your daughter being identified as Everdeen."

"Would it have done that?" Peeta asked trying not to smile as Katniss pierced Beetee with daggers. "Identified it as female…Everdeen?"

"Oh, yes. Especially since none of us in security even knew it existed. If we had known, we would have been able to prevent the scanner from telling you what the gender was, even prevented it from announcing the pregnancy all together if that's what you preferred." Beetee started thinking aloud, "Hmmm...I should have thought of that when the alarms went off with you the first time, but...the doctor's explanation did have merit..." Beetee went on as Peeta noticed the pair of hard eyes continuing to burn a hole through Katniss across the damaged woods.

"Why don't you three head down to Special Weaponry, and I'll meet you there," Peeta suggested.

"Yes. Good. Good," Beetee began walking over broken branches, and loose rubble. "Finnick I've made some adjustments to your trident that you'll want to look over."

"Where are you going?" As if Katniss had to ask.

The conversation he had with Katniss the very first night he was in Thirteen came to mind. "I've got a list of demands that need to be met." Peeta placed his hand on the center of her back and urged her to follow Beetee. "Go on...I'll meet you there. We'll continue our conversation later."

Anger be damned. Right now, banana nut was the priority, and her fight with Peeta could wait. "I'm going with you," she insisted.

"No, you're not." Peeta guided her away from the others and lifted the wrist she wore the fetal monitoring device on. "The last thing we need is to give Coin what she wants. Dr. Valero said you've been having severe problems with your blood pressure and it's causing issues with the baby. Please, Katniss...please," he pleaded. "Let me do this. Let me take care of my family." He waited until he saw her reluctant nod. "Thank you."

"You'll come straight to Special Defense afterward." It was an order, not a request.

"Yes."

"No stopping...anywhere. Meet with her, then..."

"Then I'll come straight to you, and you can finish yelling at me," he grinned.

"Get that cocky smile off of your face." She hated it when he melted her resolve so easily and those smiles of his always got him back in her good graces. "I'm still pissed as hell at you."

"I know." The hand that had been holding her wrist was now running up and down her arm. "And I know you want to pull away from me right now, but she's watching, and I don't want her to think we're fighting...again, so give me a smile..." her face was stone. "Come on, Katniss, just a little one. Pretend you're being filmed."

"That's your specialty, not mine," her tone cold as ice.

He made a little sound of displeasure then suggested, "Why don't you pretend it's my face you're shooting arrows at while you're in training? That should help." She flashed him a very bright, very fake smile. "Don't look _too_ pleased," he gave her a genuine smile back. "Now go shoot something." He gave her upper arm a little squeeze, thought about giving her a kiss on the cheek, but knew he'd be pushing his luck and walked towards his destination, not stopping until he stood shoulder to shoulder with President Coin.

"Mr. Mellark," Coin's voice was feminine yet very domineering.

"President Coin," Peeta matched her controlled tone. "I think you and I need to have a conversation."

Coin was staring straight ahead, as was Peeta. "Perhaps your wife should be in on this?"

"Perhaps not," Peeta stated in a no nonsense manner. "We can either talk out here, or do this someplace private. The choice is yours, ma'am." Peeta waited until she turned on her heels and led him to the Command Center. He noticed several different soldiers working inside and asked, "Do you really want an audience for this?"

Coin stood with her hands behind her back and asked, "Do you have something to say they shouldn't hear?"

"That all depends on what you want them to be privy to, ma'am." Peeta took a seat, crossed a leg over his knee and presented a picture of total comfort, a complete contradiction to how he was feeling. "For example, do you want them to hear about the treatment of expectant mothers while they're unconscious, or the hospital room I was placed in that had hidden..."

"Dismissed," Coin barked the order out quite loudly.

Soldiers stopped working instantaneously, exiting without hesitation, and Peeta had to admit he was somewhat impressed. "You're either a very intimidating leader, or your soldiers are very well trained." He leaned back in his chair. "I'm not sure which yet. Either way, I suppose that's a good quality to have in a president. I know Snow had that intimidation trait in spades."

Peeta expected her to respond to his assessment of the armed men and women working under her, but she completely ignored his comment, and got down to business. "I'm assuming there's a reason for this private meeting Mr. Mellark, so let's get to it."

Peeta took a second to enjoy the fact that he was getting Coin's ire up. "No problem. Got a pen and paper around here somewhere?" Peeta asked, and received, but only after Coin's chest swelled up and her nostrils flared.

"I take it your wife has been speaking to you about her list of demands." Coin handed him a small piece of paper and pen.

"This isn't nearly big enough," Peeta walked over to where she got it from and ripped off a sheet of yellowing paper from a printer of some sort that was at least four times as big as the sheet she had handed him. "Now that's more like it." He picked up the pen and tapped at the table with it. "The way I see it, I've been acting as your Jabberjay, whether I wanted to or not, for a while now, and haven't gotten anything in return but threatened with being brought up on charges of treason, having my room wired with hidden cameras, and my wife and child's lives threatened. So tell me President Coin...if you were me, would you be willing to put on a uniform, plaster on a smile, and play a role for the cameras so freely?"

"I would do what I needed to for the sake of a nation," she said with a threatening gleam in her eyes.

"The sake of a nation?" Peeta tapped the pen against his lip. "Is that what you said when you ordered the doctor to kill my baby? And please don't insult me by denying it. I might have been brainwashed at the Capitol to forget Katniss, but there's one thing I do know, when it comes to our baby, Katniss would never want to have an abortion, and she'd never lie about a miscarriage unless she had to."

For the first time since being accused Coin finally admitted the truth. "I was doing what I thought was best for the..."

"Yes, I know," Peeta interrupted her before she could say, "...for the sake of the nation." He pointed the pen at her. "You use that excuse as much as Snow does. Wasn't the point of this rebellion to prevent children from being murdered...for our nation's sake?" He paused before saying, "So tell me, what makes you so different from him?" He could see her eyes widen with fury. "I'm trying to decide…who's the enemy here? Is it Snow, or is it you?" He flattened his feet on the ground rested his elbows on his knees and said in the most sincere voice he had, "President Coin, I'm asking you to convince me to trust you, because so far you haven't done a damn thing to earn it. Put yourself in my position...in Katniss' position, and ask yourself, would you trust the woman that tried to take our child's life? Isn't that why we're fighting against Snow? To prevent the Games? At least those kids stood a fighting chance, but what chance did our baby have? If it wasn't for a doctor, from the Capitol of all places, our baby would be dead right now. So...convince me. Make me believe that you're the better president. That you're the leader I want to follow." Peeta held out a hand towards a chair. "Let's talk."

It took a few moments for Coin to take a seat, but when she did she gave Peeta a nod and said, "What do you want to know?"

"For starters, I'd like to know your name." He stuck his hand out and said, "I'm Peeta."

If Peeta didn't know any better he would have sworn he saw a hint of a smile cross Coin's face. "Alma," she shook his hand in return, "but I prefer President Coin or ma'am when in public."

"Mind if I call you Alma now?"

"I suppose that would be..." she appeared to have a problem with it.

"We're just talking here, remember?" Peeta said to her.

"Alma would be fine."

"Great. You can call me Peeta." He asked her about the status of the rebellion, how long they had been hiding in Thirteen, why they hadn't tried to fight back before, and most of all why she hadn't tried to pull him and Katniss out of Twelve before the Quell.

"That was a difficult decision for me, Peeta. Allowing you and Katniss to go back into the arena was not an easy choice, but it was necessary to show the people of the country that we were just as powerful as President Snow."

"You mean _you_ were just as powerful as President Snow," Peeta pointed the tip of the pen at her and saw her brow twitch. "Yeah, that's what my mom thought too. Hope you don't mind me saying this, but...that was pretty stupid on your part...and pretty smart," he conceded. "If Katniss and I hadn't gone in, Snow probably would have pulled in a couple of twelve year old kids to fight in our place, and we're both here now so..." he shrugged a shoulder. "Why us? Why Katniss and I as the faces of the rebellion?"

"You're the Star-Crossed-Lovers..."

"I know what the country thinks." Peeta had no desire to hear a line of bull. "I want to know why _you_ wanted us."

"Honestly, I didn't want her at all. I wanted you, but you seem to come as a pair."

"Yeah, we do." He gave her a look of inquisition. "Then why me?"

"Your way with words has the ability to bring about a change, Peeta. It's my belief that your gift could seriously influence this country's way of thinking, including the people of the Capitol. My views on Katniss changed once she was sent to Eight. She proved herself to be quite…worthy of the title Mockingjay, and has been doing a more than satisfactory job since. With the exception of a few emotional outbursts, I've been quite pleased with her performances."

"Her performances?" Peeta asked. "Is that what you think she's doing? Performing?"

"I'm not sure what else to call her televised appearances," Coin had a befuddled expression on her face. "What would you call them?"

Peeta thought of the few propos he saw of Katniss and said, "I'd call them…" he grinned, "…real. I can't imagine for one minute that Katniss was performing when she blew up those hoverplanes in District Eight, and we both know she wasn't acting today."

"Fair enough," Coin conceded.

"One last bit of information, and then I'm done with the inquisition." Peeta paused then asked, "What's your ultimate goal after winning the war?"

Coin gave him a peculiar look. "I'm sorry?"

"What's the goal here? Do you want to end the Games? Do you want to rule the nation? Do you want to let people marry goats? What's your plan?"

"Ah," Coin gave him a slow nod. "There are history books..." she began explaining to him what Plutarch had explained to Katniss about the structure of their future government.

"So ultimately, you want to run the country, and have others helping you in making the decisions?"

"They would give me their opinions, but I would have the final say so, yes." Coin confirmed.

"You'd be the decision maker," Peeta pondered this for a moment. "What if you don't agree with the heads of the other districts?"

"As I said Peeta, the final say, as to what's best for the people of this nation, would be mine." Coin's answer wasn't what Peeta was hoping for. Ideally he would've liked her to say that she'd work with the other heads and find a compromise, enabling the government to work towards a solution that was fair for everyone; instead he got a load of political crap. Now Peeta knew the truth, she might not present herself as harsh and calculating as President Snow, but she'd run the nation the same way, making all the decisions on her own. Surrounding herself with people that were supposed to help run Panem, but did nothing more than put on a good show. "Have I answered all of your questions to your satisfaction, Peeta?"

'I wouldn't say to my satisfaction,' he thought to himself before saying, "Why don't we get to my list of demands, ma'am." Alma was gone as far as Peeta was concerned. It was time to get down to business with President Coin. "First, you will not harm, or attempt to harm, my child or the Valero's child. Oh, and let me be clear here President Coin, if you go back on any of these demands, Katniss and I will both step down as your figureheads. You can try and press charges against me...Effie...any of the prisoners that were held at the Capitol, but after Effie's warning that saved the lives of the people here in Thirteen, and your propos that said, 'Our Jabberjay's silence speaks volumes,' I'm fairly sure no court in their right mind would convict us." He could see Coin beginning to get her hackles up, but continued on with the things that he and Katniss had discussed the night he came to Thirteen. "You will not send Katniss out into any of the districts. As long as I'm able, it will be me going out to film your propos, not my wife. Putting her and our baby in danger is now a thing of the past. You'll allow her to stay in Thirteen as long as she needs to. As far as cameras go, no more filming us without our permission. We find one camera...one microphone...one itsy bitsy transmitter of any sort hidden in order to capture our private moments together, we're done. You can have us three times a week while we're in Thirteen..."

"Three times a week won't be nearly satisfactory," Coin interrupted with a clipped tone.

"Fine, then you can have us...every other day, but that's it. No more."

"Agreed," Coin said between gritted teeth.

"And you only get us from after breakfast until two in the afternoon." He knew she'd never agree to that, but he needed wiggle room.

"That will not work," she shook her head in frustration. "Nine am to Nine pm," she offered.

"Nine am up to Reflection," Peeta countered.

"Done," Coin agreed.

"If you need us to shoot something at night, you're to ask us first, and if we say no, then it's no. If there's a situation like today, then we'll obviously make adjustments for special circumstances, but your camera crews will no longer dictate our lives." Peeta went on and added, "No taking out your anger...frustrations or anything else out on our friends and family. In other words, I don't want to find that Prim has lost her medical privileges because Katniss and I want some semblance of a life." It was something President Snow was quite good at. Exacting revenge, and Peeta needed to make sure she was on board with him. "Understand?" Coin gave him a brusque nod and narrowed her eyes in anger. "And no more schedules tattooed on our arms, because we're not going to follow them anyway." It was one of Katniss' biggest complaints about being in Thirteen, the rigid schedules that left no room for spontaneity. Peeta had yet to experience it since his only job was to get better and film propos, but he was pretty sure once he left the room, Coin would probably have him following the rules the other residents did. "We'll shove our arm in your wall so it can identify us, but we're not going to environmental classes or anything like that. Katniss and I have enough on our plates to worry about. If we have a meeting to attend, that's fine, but we're not going to go to your classes, so stop wasting your precious ink. We also won't be wearing tracking bracelets," he lifted his wrist and shook the thin device that had been slapped on him that morning. You don't need to know where we are twenty-four hours a day."

"That poses a security issue."

He tried to find a compromise. "If we leave the facility, and when we're supposed to be with the camera crews, we'll wear them, other than that…no bracelets."

"I'll have to get back to you on that, Mr. Mellark."

"Why?"

Coin gave him a look of disbelief. "Mr. Mellark, we're talking about the well-being of our Mockingjay and Jabberjay here. I must get with the head of security and work out arrangements."

"President Coin, I thought I made myself crystal clear when I started this conversation…Katniss and I will not be your figureheads until you've agreed to my demands." He quirked a brow at her and questioned her authority, "Now, if the president of Thirteen has to get permission from her head of…"

Coin held up a hand to silence him. "What if I agree that you won't have to wear them on your off time, but you will have to wear them at night? Katniss has a tendency to wander around the facility, and I'd rather she not get into trouble." She smirked at Peeta, "It would be simpler if you could get your wife to show some control and prevent her from breaking every rule we have set in place to safeguard our district."

"You're going to insert a camera crew in the middle of our lives…film almost every move we make …you've already invaded our privacy without our permission, so can you blame her for wanting some time to herself?" This was a sticking point for Peeta. "President Coin, you don't have any victors here in Thirteen other than the ones that came to you from the rebellion, so I can't imagine you'd understand what nights are like for us. To put it mildly, they're…horrifying." Darkness equaled nightmares, but telling someone like Coin that would do no good. Peeta had to find a way to explain why they all had a tendency to roam around their surroundings when nighttime came, and why being continuously monitored caused the hairs on the back of your neck to stand on end. "You want to sleep, but you can't without being plagued with visions of the dead children you've murdered." He watched as Coin's jaw stiffened. "Some of the worst nightmares are the ones in which you're hunted, and you've seen the Games…you know when the Careers liked to hunt."

"I do."

A chill shot down Peeta's spine as images of a dark forest, illuminated by the moon's glow entered his mind, bringing him back temporarily back to the first arena, and the way his skin crawled as he followed the Careers through the woods in search of other tributes. "Now imagine trying to find a place to hide," he brought her on the nerve wracking journey with him, "The only problem is, you can't, because the Capitol is constantly tracking your every move. You try your best to convince yourself that you can find someplace safe to hide, but the cameras are there and the Gamemakers are watching…manipulating the Games until you…the prey….walk right into the path of the hunter." He turned his attention to Coin and saw her tough exterior slightly crack as she gave herself a little shimmy. "No tracking devices, Alma. You're asking us to place our trust in you…that's all we're asking in return."

She begrudgingly conceded to his request. "No tracking devices on your off time, however, you must wear them when you work with Plutarch or his film crew, and always when you leave the security of Thirteen's facility."

With each demand Peeta made, he carefully wrote it out on his piece of paper. "Finally, Katniss and I are going to be going on dates, and I'd like to take her on some picnics by that oak tree we were filming in front of today. I understand that you'll need to post a guard, as a matter of fact, I'd prefer it if we did have a guard with us until I'm comfortable being alone with her. Preferably not Gale Hawthorne however, if we want time alone, I'll expect whoever it is that's with us to respect our request. I'm sure you won't have a problem with our packing a meal to take with us, will you?"

"Now that we know about her pregnancy, Katniss will be provided with a new nutritional allowance. I am aware that expectant mothers aren't always able to eat at scheduled hours." She paused. "I will agree, and will make sure she has increased supplements available in her quarters if she finds herself in need of sustenance at odd hours of the day."

"Thanks." It was more than he asked for. "I'm sure Katniss will appreciate it. I'm assuming Dr. Valero already has those increased supplements available to her too."

Coin's lip twitched. "She will."

"Well, that about does it for me." Peeta sat back in his chair and said, "Do these terms sound fair to you?"

"Not particularly, but do I have a choice?" Coin's nostrils flared.

"Yes, you do. You're more than capable of saying no, and I'll accept that." Coin's only response was a disgusted smirk. "There is one more little thing I'd like to do, ma'am."

Coin glared at him, "What's that?"

Anyone who knew Peeta Mellark prior to his hijacking would never expect him to say what he was about to. "I want to kill Snow."

"You'll have to flip a coin with your wife for that one."

"Since she won't be leaving Thirteen, I don't think that will be a problem." He wrote out the last demand then placed the pen on the piece of paper and said, "Sign it, and we've got a deal. Don't sign it, and I'll let Katniss know that she can step down as the Mockingjay, and I'll be facing charges of treason. I'm sure that will do a _world_ of good for the war effort." Peeta lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin when she picked up the pen and scrawled out her name. "Thank you President Coin. If you'd like to make a copy of this, I'd be happy to wait, but I'll need the original."

She took it from his hand and scanned it into a computer then handed it back to him. "I'll hold a mandatory meeting tomorrow during reflection to announce your official position as the Jabberjay."

"And of course, you'll congratulate Katniss and I on our good fortune…maybe say something about how brave she was to keep the pregnancy a secret so she could take up her position as the Mockingjay…you know…really make her sound courageous, because I think we both know she is, and she deserves some recognition on your part for what you put her through." Peeta had tried to get to know the woman, he gave her a chance, but he could honestly say there were very few redeeming qualities about the prospective new president of Panem. She had admitted to everything Katniss told him about aborting their baby, not once apologizing for her actions, believing she was doing the right thing, never even making an attempt at showing remorse for contemplating such a heinous act. "Hell, you can even say you didn't know she was still pregnant. It should be a nice change of pace for you, not lying about the baby." A sudden surge of anger rushed through him, telling Peeta it was time to vacate the premises, or he'd be brought up on much more serious charges than treason. "If we're all done here, I'll be on my way."

"Wish I could say it was a pleasure, _soldier_ Mellark."

"I'm guessing that's your way of telling me I work for you now," Coin gave him a conniving arch of her brow in answer. "There's just one more thing before we make this official." Peeta leaned his lips close to her ear and whispered so quietly that the security cameras he knew were in the room couldn't pick up what he was saying allowing himself a small amount of pleasure when he said, "Alma, if you even think about hurting Katniss or my daughter again, I'll make your death very slow, very bloody, and _very_ painful." He pulled back, satisfied with the stunned expression on her face. "As I said to Snow, I am a man of my word." He turned on his heels, waved the signed list of demands in the air and left Coin seething in silence. As much as Peeta hated to do it, he had to break his word to Katniss. There was no way he could go to Special Defense now. He barely made it to the elevator before he started pounding his fists against the floor…on the wall… Snow's face was everywhere, and no matter how hard…how many times Peeta smashed his fist into it, the glowing images of his torturer continued to torment him.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Hey, Haymitch," Gale called to him. "Take a look at this."

The sight of Effie sitting with a sheet wrapped around her shoulders, covering her bodice, with the dead Peacekeeper's head in her lap, broke his heart. Haymitch thought about leaving her to her mourning, but the woman would be pissed as hell if he didn't call her over. "Effie, you need to take a look at this." When she didn't budge he said, "It's Portia."

Every ounce of energy was sapped from Effie's limbs. "Haymitch…" unable to ask for help verbally, she lifted her hand to him, allowing him to guide her towards the rest of the group that had gathered around the computer Plutarch had given her. The sight of President Snow standing in the middle of the stage with the remaining members of Peeta's prep team and Portia in cuffs caused her throat to go dry. "Por…" a breath caught in her chest, her stomach clenched as her legs began to give way.

"Come on sweetheart," Haymitch sat her on the corner of a seat, holding her in place. "If you don't want to watch this, you don't have to."

"No…" her fingertips played nervously across her throat, "…I must see the consequences of my…unreasonable demands."

"What are you talking about?" Haymitch took a crouching position in front of her in order to look her in the eyes. "Effie what demands?"

Tear filled blank eyes stared straight ahead as her hollow Capitol voice spoke, "To rescue me."

"We didn't come here because of that message you sent, Effie. We came here because Katniss and Peeta need you." Haymitch rested his hands on her shoulders. "I need you, so quit taking all the blame for the things Snow's done."

Effie gave her head a tiny nod and faced the screen. "Could you turn it up please?"

"...Mason, Annie Cresta, and Effie Trinket's escape," Snow motioned for a group of Peacekeepers to make their way on stage behind the prisoners. His beady little eyes narrowed dangerously at the camera, he nodded at the first Peacekeeper and Apria, the female member of Peeta's prep team began to scream. The scream barely escaped from her as the Peacekeeper drew his knife across her throat leaving a gaping, dark red slash for all to see. The people of the Capitol were no strangers to death, they thrived on the gore of the Games, but these people on stage weren't tributes, they were some of their own. "Our very own residents...people who were supposed to represent this great nation with pride, have turned their back on their government and joined forces with the rebels," Snow spoke to his people. "Ask yourselves, do you know your neighbors as well as you think you do? How many of you have seen these rebels walking amongst the streets, at parties...socializing without a care in the world? All the while they were gathering information for the rebellion...feeding it to the insects that threaten to infest our great society, and now we must rid ourselves of these vermin." Snow paced in front of Horton, Peeta's male prep team member and gave the Peacekeeper a nod. "This is how we, at the Capitol, crush pests such as yourselves." The Peacekeeper began to punch Horton with metal studded gloves, pounding at his face until it was nothing more than a bloody pulp of flesh. "Finish him," Snow ordered, and the guard pulled out a gun, putting a bullet between Horton's eyes. Snow walked around Portia in an almost tantalizing manner. "And you...Portia. Once beloved stylist. Your designs caused quite the stir here at the Capitol." Snow snapped his head around towards the camera. "How many of you in the Capitol have worn those fiery displays of a Mockingjay and Jabberjay in support of the rebel's cause?"

"Thousands!" Portia yelled out receiving a brutal whack in the stomach.

"Your death will be my favorite," Snow sneered at her. "However, I am not as barbaric as those that are currently threatening our peaceful civilization, so… I am willing to offer you one last opportunity to make amends. Confess publicly, your rebellious sins…inform us of their plans, and I shall make your death swift."

Portia was breathing heavily; obviously trying to catch her breath from the Peacekeeper's punch, lifted her chin high and spoke. "I will confess," she said, sounding winded from the Peacekeeper's punch. "What President Snow said is true. I am a rebel...and..." her eyes glistened into the camera lens, "...damn proud of it! Freedom's in flight! Freedom's in..." the barrel of a gun was placed against Portia's temple and the trigger pulled. Her bloody spray stained his white suit, matching gloves and dripped off of his face. "As you can see Peeta, I too am a man of my word. Her death was swift, was it not?" Snow dangled the gun he used to shoot Portia from his fingertip; a Peacekeeper quickly took the weapon and tucked it into his belt. A fresh linen handkerchief was dabbed at the bits of flesh that had blown back against his face, smearing it across his skin and Snow shook his head back and forth as though he were very disappointed. "_This_ isn't what I wanted," he gestured towards the three dead bodies that lay at his feet, puddles of dark red blood slowly pooled together. "This was the price you rebels paid for breaking into the Capitol to free treasonous prisoners." His fingers curled into a ball, his voice harsh. "There are people in this country that do not understand how important our way of life is. There are rules that must be followed in order to safeguard our nation, and these rebels ignore them as if they do not mean a thing…as though they have absolutely no value for human life. Look around," Snow's tone changed to a more reasonable one. "Is this the life you want? I am speaking to you Katniss….Peeta. You speak of the possibility of your daughter entering the arena. What about the children in the districts that are dying right now because of the war _you_ have started? Think very carefully Mr. Mellark...Miss. Everdeen...is this the future you want for your child? A world where no life is sacred? We must put our differences to rest. Turn yourselves in, and stop the unnecessary slaughter of the innocent," Snow gave his head a tiny nod and the television screen showed horrific images of dead children lying next to the wreckage of a school, another that showed a little girl clasping at an adult's hand, crying at the top of her lungs. The camera panned out to show the hand the child held onto was nothing more than a limb, the person it had belonged to was gone. The final picture was of a mother nursing her infant. The woman wore a light gray nightgown, had long dark hair pulled over one shoulder and a bullet hole in the center of her forehead. The baby's clouded eyes were lifeless, its tiny hands still formed in the shape of a ball, pressing against its mother's breast, as though it died while feeding. The nation's seal filled the screen ending the broadcast which went immediately to news coverage of the shortages in the Capitol.

"I wonder if Katniss and Peeta saw that." Gale asked Haymitch who had wandered closer to the computer screen in order to get a better view.

Haymitch made a little clucking noise with his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Who knows? Probably not Peeta, can't imagine seeing something like that would help his whole, flashback thing."

"Flashback?" Gale asked.

"Eh…that's what Beetee calls it when Peeta flies off the handle. Something about each episode bringing him back to the moments when they tortured him," Haymitch gave his head a little shake. "Damn shame."

"God, he keeps reliving his torture?" Gale huffed. "And Katniss wonders why I hate those Capitol snobs…" he stopped himself from talking when he saw the expression on Haymitch's face. "I'm not saying they're all like that," Gale attempted to cover. "I didn't mean anything by that Eff…Effie?" He began quickly scanning the craft for the woman that had been there only a few minutes before.

"Effie?" Haymitch looked around and saw her. The sheet she had draped over her was in a pool between him and the spot where Effie sat with Steven's head cradled in her arms. "Come on sweetheart," Haymitch attempted to lift her off the floor of the hovercraft where she sat frantically rocking back and forth. "Trinkie," he sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her trying to hold her still, instead he wound up matching her rhythm. "Effie?" She was staring into space, her eyes blank. "Hey, Justus, I think you need to take a look at her. Something's not right here." Haymitch waved a hand in front of her face. "Effie. Damn it Effie answer me!" He screamed as he shook her by the upper arms.

"Is she in shock?" Gale crouched down next to Haymitch as Justus began digging through a first aid kit. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes and said, "Effie? Hey, Effie!" Gale turned towards Haymitch and said, "She's out of it."

Justus made motion for them to remove Steven from her arms, but the moment they did she let out a loud, high pitched wail, and didn't stop until they released the Peacekeeper's body.

"Geez," Haymitch ran his hand over his face. "Johanna, what the hell happened to her in there?" He waited for an answer, and got none. Johanna had fallen into a deep sleep, and Annie had been given a sedative in order to stop her from crying. "Shit! SHIT!" Haymitch shook Effie again, "Come on, Trinkie, don't flake on me." Justus tapped his fingers against the outside of a syringe, and then plunged it into Effie's arm. It took only a few seconds for her eyes to close and her body to fall into Haymitch's arms. "Christ sake, Effie," he pressed his lips against her forehead; "Whatcha gotta go and freak out on me for?"

The moment Effie was knocked out Justus and Gale lifted Steven's body and placed it out of sight. "Think she went into shock?" Gale asked. Justus shrugged and simultaneously nodded. It was times like these that Gale wished he had paid attention in those sign language classes he was forced to take. "So you think it's more than just shock?" Justus nodded, and began moving his hands. About the only thing Gale understood was the sign for danger, so he simply nodded his head, with a dumbfounded look on his face, and stayed quiet as Haymitch, read the computer screen Justus typed his suspicions on.

"What do you mean post-traumatic stress? From what!? Effie's seen worse than this before!" Haymitch couldn't believe what was going on. He had finally gotten Effie back and it was like she had checked out. The lights were on and no one was home. He read over the notes Justus typed out for him, wanting more of an explanation, and getting none. He'd have to wait until Effie woke up to see how she was doing, and if Justus was right, then Haymitch would have an even longer wait until they got to Thirteen and a doctor examined her. Considering they were taking a roundabout way of getting there, the trip that would normally take about three and a half hours was now going to take twice as long, plus that burst of energy they used up escaping the Capitol hovercrafts meant that they had to travel at a slower pace. Haymitch kept himself busy, stripping Effie of what little clothes she had on, making sure to keep her naked body hidden from the others on the hovercraft, wondering if she would be mortified if she knew he had seen her in a less than _composed state of attire_. He carefully cleaned each of the wounds she had on her body wanting an explanation…revenge for each and every one of them, applied medicated balm…secured bandages, then wrapped her back up in one of the sheets Lavinia had gotten from the medical supplies. He couldn't stop thinking about how different Effie was now compared to the woman he had met over a decade earlier. She didn't even bat an eye when she ripped her shirt off to staunch the flow of Steven's blood today, but over ten years ago, Effie Trinket wouldn't have taken one of her precious white gloves off in public.

"_Must you really consume alcohol with breakfast Mr. Abernathy?" Effie tugged on the hem of her white lace gloves and sipped at her tea with a pinky sticking up in the air. "Perhaps you'd like a cup of tea, or coffee?" Haymitch hated the way she spoke. She couldn't just say coffee. It was coffeeeee with the accent on the eeeee. As far as he was concerned, listening to her speak was the equivalent of nails on a chalkboard. "I'd be happy to pour you a cup," Effie snapped her fingers in the air for an attendant to perform the action._

"_Thought you said, __**you'd**__ pour me a cup," Haymitch checked her out through bloodshot eyes. He mimicked her snapping motion, making it overly dramatic, and said, "If that's your way of getting __things done sweetheart, I'd hate to see how you please a man."_

"_Why I never!" Effie flustered, her gloved fingers flew to her high collared neck._

"_Maybe that's your problem," Haymitch gave her a lecherously playful look, licked his lips, quite disgustingly, and said; "maybe you should try it. Might loosen your tight ass up a bit." He sat back in his chair and started picking the raisins out of the slice of toast on his plate. "Though, I'll say it again...you do have a sweet, sweeeeet ass." He could see Effie bristling from the corner of his eye, her powdery white face turning beet red beneath the layers of makeup, the bumble bees at the end of her false eyelashes flittering up and down at a rapid rate._

"_Mr. Abernathy," Effie started._

"_Why don't we cut the formalities, you can call me Haymitch, sweetheart, and I'll call you..."_

"_I have already told you once; you can call me Miss. Trinket!"_

"_Trinket...Effie...Trinket...Effie..." Haymitch began moving his hands like a scale trying to weigh out which name he preferred. "Hmmm..." His brows shot up, "I've got it! Trinkie."_

"_Don't you dare!"_

"_What's wrong Trinkie? Don't like your name?" Normally these rides to the Capitol on the Tribute Train were depressing as sin, but Haymitch had to admit he was enjoying himself with the new escort._

"_I most certainly do not!" Effie's jaw tightened. "You," she pointed a finger at him. "You need to learn some manners, Mr. Abernathy."_

"_Haymitch," he corrected. "And you need to let loose a little. All that uppity, self-righteous...Capitol crap..." he pointed the tip of his knife at her before buttering the raisin free bread, "...that's not good for you. You're gonna get an ulcer."_

"_The only thing that will give me an ulcer is you," Effie pursed her lips, threw her napkin on her plate and made to leave._

"_Hey, where ya going?" Haymitch didn't want the woman to leave. If she did then he'd be stuck with his thoughts until his tributes showed up, and that would be even worse._

"_Did you honestly think I'd eat breakfast with the likes of you after the way you've spoken to me?" Effie gave off the impression of standing tall, but Haymitch could tell if she took off those six inch spikes she was wearing, she'd barely reach his shoulder. "I am going to wake our..."  
_

"_Wait," he just wasn't ready to send the newest set of kids off to their deaths yet. "Let 'em sleep a little longer. They had a helluva day yesterday."_

_Effie puckered her lips as though she had just tasted something sour, looked out the window at the passing foliage, and said, "Ten minutes, then I must wake them so they can eat before they get to the Remake Center. We don't want them going hungry before meeting their stylists."_

"_Yeah...right," Haymitch mumbled and thought maybe he should've let her leave after all. She was a little too excited about the prospect of the Games, but they all were. All those Capitol snobs got their rocks off watching kids die. "Sit down," he practically ordered her. "Tell me why you're here." Effie arched a bleached brow in his direction, lifted his thin tomato juice, and took a whiff. "What the hell are you doin'?"_

_Effie placed the glass back down and said, "I was wondering what it was you were drinking that caused you to forget why I am on a Tribute Train. Fortunately for me, I did not smell anything other than tomato juice, which, I must say, came as quite a shock to me. Why, I almost passed out from sheer amazement."_

_Haymitch let out a belly laugh so loud Effie actually cracked a smile. "Holy shit, you've actually got a sense of humor."_

"_Mr. Abernathy."_

"_Haymitch," he corrected again._

"_I tell you what, I will be happy to call you...Haymitch, if you could please refrain from using such barbaric language in my presence." Effie tilted her chin to the side. "Do we have a deal?"_

_Haymitch gave it some thought, he could torment the woman, but he was pretty sure his presence alone would do that, and she really wasn't that bad looking...she did make him laugh...her nagging left much to be desired, but he could always lock himself in his room if she got on his nerves..., "Deal," he stuck his hand out to shake on it. _

"_Haymitch!" Effie's lips tightened when she saw the wad of butter he had smeared on her gloves._

"_Whoops," he smirked._

"_Now what am I going to do? These are the only pair of gloves that match this outfit!" She spoke as though she were the one being thrown into the arena in less than a week._

"_So take 'em off. Who gives a shit...damn...crap?" He smiled, quite pleased with himself for covering so quickly._

"_Are you completely insane?" Her voice aghast. "I couldn't dream...my goodness..."_

"_What the hell's the problem here?"_

"_Do you have any idea how many hands I have to shake today? Why...going without gloves...perhaps you can get away with that sort of thing in District Twelve, but in the Capitol, we have something called manners."_

_Haymitch let out a burst of laughter. "You mean to tell me, you can't shake people's hands without wearing gloves? What are you a...germaphobe or..." he lifted his knife in the air when he realized what the other reason might be, "...or is letting your skin come in contact with another man's too provocative a thing for a lady such as yourself?"_

"_Why!" Effie slammed her palms on the table. "You are a despicable pig! Nothing more than a...vile little man!"_

"_Get used to it sweetheart."_

"_DO NOT CALL ME SWEETHEART!" Effie yelled out so loud the attendants turned to see what was happening._

"_No problem." Haymitch waited until she was almost out of the train car before calling out, "See ya later...TRINKIE!" He lifted his feet onto the seat next to him, crossed them at the ankles and thought, 'Yup, this is gonna be fun.'_

The cold from the hovercraft's floor seeped through the uniform Haymitch was wearing. The need to keep Effie safe and warm consumed him as he lifted her sheet covered body off of the floor and cradled her in his arms. He'd have given anything in the world to have his prissy little nag back, to hear her call him her vile little man once more, but something inside of him said she was gone, severely damaged by the events that occurred while she was playing her part as a rebel spy. That Steven Tanner and Portia's deaths were going to weigh heavily on her heart for quite some time. Haymitch pressed his lips firmly against Effie's forehead and choked out, "I came back for ya, Trinkie. Just like I promised. Now ya gotta come back to me." He clutched her limp body to his chest, swearing that he'd never leave her side again.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

They had spent the majority of the day in Special Weaponry throwing knives, taking aim at targets with the weapons that Beetee had created for them, trying their best to avoid looking at the ticking clock. Every time the door opened and someone entered the area, Katniss and Finnick exchanged looks, their expressions getting more and more worn as the day progressed.

"Thought Peeta would be down here for sure," Finnick said offhandedly.

"He's meeting with Coin." Katniss left it at that, not wanting to expound any further. 'Where the hell is he?' She wondered with each passing hour that went by. They ate the lunch that had been brought to them in silence, Finnick concerned for Annie's safety, Katniss worried about...everything, but Peeta's absence was at the forefront of her mind. 'If he's not back in an hour I'm going to look for him,' she told herself, yet three hours later she stood in front of a target with her bow and arrow in hand taking shots that would be considered simple on any given day of the week, but that day hitting the target dead center was becoming a challenge. The dinner hour was drawing near when Katniss pushed herself off of the bench in the Meadowlark room and said, "I'm going to look for Peeta."

"I'll come with you," Finnick stood, but was stopped.

"No," her hand pressed against his chest to sit him back down. "He and I have some things to talk over, and we can't do that if we've got company."

"You want me to wait here by myself?" Finnick's expression was like that of a little boy being abandoned.

"I won't be long, Finnick," she made her excuses. "An hour...maybe less."

His dejected, "Sure...okay," made her feel like a pile of crap for leaving him behind.

"Okay, what if you took one section of Thirteen and I took another? We could meet up back here in...forty five minutes?" Katniss hoped this would be satisfactory, plus the extra set of eyes wouldn't hurt.

"Sounds good," Finnick got to his feet thrilled with the idea of something purposeful to do. "Where should I start? The hospital?"

"Hospital?" Katniss headed towards the door then paused. There was only one reason she could think of that Peeta wouldn't show up, and that's if he had another relapse. "My God," she turned her worry gaze to Finnick. "You think something's wrong?"

Finnick followed her as she started running out of the department. "I don't know. I just figured...he's living there, right?"

"Beetee?" Katniss asked the first person she saw.

"He was called to medical late this morning," a passing worker told her.

The pumping of her legs as she ran caused a slight stitch in her side. Katniss clutched at her lower abdomen unknowingly. "Slow down, Katniss," Finnick called to her. "If he's there, he's not going anywhere."

It made sense, but that didn't make a bit of difference. Katniss told herself that if something was seriously wrong with Peeta, her mother, Prim...Regina...someone would have found her, told her about it, but why would they? With their spotty history it was possible her family still thought that Peeta wanted nothing to do with her, and they were playing a role for the cameras today. She tried not to think the worst of him…that maybe he was playing a role earlier and found she didn't really care. Imagining the worst, that Peeta had another violent episode…that maybe he attacked Coin, was shot and killed, or maybe the effects of the hijacking had finally killed him, were the only things that mattered. She practically collapsed when she reached the hospital room she had woken up in, finding it empty. "Where is he?"

"Don't know," Finnick looked down the hall. "Let's go that way. There are lights on."

The group of people gathered around the window outside of a hospital room stopped Katniss dead in her tracks. "What's wrong with him?" She asked from her frozen position afraid to look through the glass for fear of what could be on the other side.

"Katniss," Prim reached a hand out and pulled her closer. "About time you got here," her sister's tone was scolding.

"Prim, where is he?" She urged her rapidly beating heart to slow down for fear that her bracelet would go off.

"Right behind you," the sound of Peeta's voice had Katniss turning towards him.

"Oh my God," Katniss moved out of instinct and hugged him. "I waited for you, but you never…and I got so mad…and we threw knives, but I didn't picture your face…then…" Katniss could hear herself rambling on and on like a fool yet she couldn't seem to stop, "…I was going to look, then Finnick said hospital…I didn't think…I should have…"

"Hey," Peeta buried his nose in the hair above her ear taking in her scent. "Calm down. You're here now."

"Yeah," she pulled away from him. "Are you okay?"

He lifted his bandaged right hand; his left was cuffed to a wheelchair. "You should see the other guy." Katniss' brows shot up. "I'm just kidding Katniss."

"He's doing much better now if you'd like to join us?" Beetee asked from his spot next to Prim.

"Sure," Katniss followed a group into the room leaving Finnick behind with a couple of nurses to occupy his time. "What happened?"

"Seems Peeta had another flashback earlier." Katniss hated the term Beetee had come up with to describe the violent outbursts Peeta had been having. Every time he said the word it seemed to reinforce the unending hold Snow had on Peeta. "Fortunately the only thing to sustain some damage, other than Peeta of course was the elevator's control panel." Beetee gave Peeta's shoulder a pat. "You can put your worries to rest, Peeta. It's been fixed."

'Yeah, because a control panel is what we're concerned about,' Katniss rolled her eyes and clutched her arms over her chest. "So what happened to his hand? Is it broken?"

"Just a few cuts and some bruising."

"It'll teach me to take on a steel box," Peeta chided Beetee as he was unlocked from the wheelchair and latched onto the bed.

"Do you have to keep him chained up?" Katniss asked with a furrowed brow. "He seems fine now."

"I asked them to keep me handcuffed for the time being," Peeta gave her a pathetic grin. "Makes me feel a little more comfortable when people are around."

"Okay," Katniss gave him a tiny nod.

"Why don't we talk about Peeta's treatments?" Beetee took a seat. "We've been using morphling as a means to curb your temper, and though it has been quite successful, it will not counteract the effects of the tracker jacker venom."

"What you're saying is there are no treatments for this. You've said it already…told us this over and over again. Why can't you people just get to the damn point? Peeta's going to be..."

Katniss began going on a minor rampage until she felt his eyes on her, and her father in law's quiet voice interrupted her. "That's enough, Katniss." Katniss scowled, not too pleased with being talked to like a toddler.

"You should be sitting down," Prim pulled up a chair for her sister, "and you shouldn't be getting worked up."

"I'm not sure this is the place for a child," Plutarch glanced down at Prim. "Perhaps you should leave the room while we discuss..."

"I wouldn't try it," Prim snapped before any of her family members could come to her defense. "You even attempt to remove me, I'll walk straight into surgery and tell my mother about this, and she doesn't look too kindly on Gamemakers trying to run my brother and sister's lives, especially when they're doing such a poor job of it, so I'd keep your objections to yourself."

"Young lady," Plutarch started, but it was Prim that finished the conversation.

"Funny how you thought I was old enough to have my name pulled out of a reaping ball, but don't think I should be here for this discussion," she tapped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms over her chest mirroring her sister's image.

Beetee cleared his throat after a few seconds of Prim's condemning stare. "As I was saying, the morphling alone is not going to be enough to counteract the tracker jacker venom, so yes Katniss...for the time being, Peeta will be left with the residual effects of his torture."

The room held a somber tone. "At least they didn't get you too, Katniss. I don't even want to imagine what this would have done to you in your condition," Peeta lifted his wounded hand to Katniss' arm and let it trail downward.

"Oh my gosh," Prim's face lit up. "That's it, Peeta. Katniss is the answer." She turned to her sister and said, "You and the baby are going to put an end to Peeta's flashbacks."

The entire room faced Prim. "What are you thinking young lady?" Plutarch asked.

"You people," she pointed at the Gamemaker, "tried to pit Katniss and Peeta against each other in the arena with a gas form of the venom, but she wasn't bothered by it at all."

"It stunk to high hell," Katniss remarked.

"Beetee, you said the proteins in Katniss' system probably had a lot to do with it, what if we were to take samples from her...make an antidote based on that?" Prim's doe eyes were full of hope as they waited for the man to answer.

"Yes...yes, I see what you're saying, Prim. Excellent idea. We've already identified the Capitol's failed attempt at an antidote, but that doesn't mean we can't create one of our own." Beetee's finger flew up in the air, the chair he was sitting on rolled backwards as he made his way out of the room. "We'll need to access Katniss' medical files…see her…" he turned to Prim, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." She glared up at Plutarch and said, "Or are you afraid the science labs aren't a place for a child?"

Bing let out a little snort of air. "Come on, Primrose. I'll go with you." He gave Peeta and Katniss a quick farewell.

"That sister of yours is quite..." Plutarch searched for the appropriate word, "...spirited."

"Thanks," Katniss could have punched the former Head Gamemaker for the way he treated Prim.

"Takes after Katniss," Peeta said with pride. The quirk at Katniss' lips hinting at a smile told him he had said the right thing. "Plutarch, if you don't mind, I'd like to be alone with Katniss now."

"Oh, yes. I should probably check on Finnick anyway."

Katniss waited until they were alone before complaining to Peeta, "Why is it he could stay in the room, but Prim couldn't? Sometimes the way these people think really throws me for a loop."

"I don't think he'll be making the mistake of asking Prim to leave anytime soon." Peeta rested his head against the pillow. "Sorry I didn't come straight downstairs after my meeting with Coin. I barely got out of there without losing it completely."

"She has that same effect on me," Katniss pulled her chair up to the side of his bed. "We don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to." They still hadn't discussed the incident with the interview, and right now, Katniss didn't think Peeta was up to it. "As a matter of fact...we don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to. We can just...sit."

Peeta let his head roll towards her. "Good. Right now the only thing on my mind is that damn rescue mission." He scooted to the side of his bed and lifted his blanket in invitation to her.

She didn't think twice about climbing next to him, resting her head against his chest and letting the sound of his beating heart ease her fears. Hours ticked away in silence. Neither of them brought up their disagreement, his meeting with Coin or the fact that this was the first time he held her in his arms since the night he came to Thirteen. "They've been gone for a long time."

"Fifteen hours," she lifted her worried eyes to his. "Peeta, what if they didn't get out?"

"They got out." He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head.

"But what if..."

The door flew open, Finnick stood on the other side of it. "They're back! They're back!"

"Where are they?" Peeta made an attempt at sitting up only to have his cuffed hand yank on the metal bed frame as Katniss' feet hit the floor.

"On their way to the hospital." Finnick pushed Peeta's bed down the hall, past the guard that was now a permanent fixture wherever Peeta went, and towards the large waiting area. "They should be here any seco..."

"FINNICK! FINNICK!"

"ANNIE!" Katniss and Peeta watched as the pair ran straight into each other's arms, flattening themselves up against a wall. The sheet of material covering Annie clenched in her fist between their bodies. The sound of happiness through tears filled the hallway, causing Katniss' stomach to clench.

"Katniss?" a soft voice spoke to her from a hospital bed, blue eyes pierced hers.

"Yeah," guilt seeped through her for the way she talked to him earlier.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about Plutarch's earpiece."

She leaned over him and pushed a piece of hair away from his eyes. "I know."

"Look at them," Peeta let his focus drift back towards Annie and Finnick. "I'm almost jealous of them."

Anyone that looked at the pair would never question their love for each other, unlike Katniss and Peeta. "Me too."

"Johanna," Peeta saw her limp, battered body being wheeled towards them. "Is she alive?" He panicked when no one answered him right away. "Is she alive!?"

"Yes," Boggs answered as he walked down the hall. "Effie's on her way in now."

Katniss stood, gripping the edge of Peeta's bed expecting to hear the clicking of her escort's heels, her puffy golden wig, but the sight that greeted her was far from a proper Capitol escort. Snow white skin was covered in various shades of black and purple bruises, cuts that had scabbed over, some fresh, were slashed across her dainty flesh. Black puffy circles, a combination of lack of sleep and old makeup formed half-moons under her eyes, at the back of her head a matted tuft of blond hair. "Effie!" Katniss gripped Peeta's cuffed hand in hers and squeezed.

"Out of the way!" Haymitch called out. "Move!"

"What...what's wrong with her?" Peeta's voice was trembling. "Effie!? Eff...MOM!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as Haymitch ran behind the medical team pushing her bed.

"He's okay," Katniss said more to herself than Peeta. "He's okay."

"Who is?" Peeta saw Gale making long strides towards them. His breathing began to grow out of control at Katniss' response to seeing him. "Guard!" The call was only made once as they were standing within a few yards of Peeta. "Take me to Effie Trinket please." He threw a condemning look in Katniss' direction, "You two can stay here and get reacquainted. I'm going to check on Effie and Johanna."

"Peeta," Katniss' head snapped in the direction he was being wheeled in. She was torn, desperately wanting to follow Peeta to find out what was wrong with Effie, but she had to make sure Gale was okay. She moved swiftly in the opposite direction of Peeta towards Gale, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he grinned at her. "Was a close call, but we got most of them out alive."

"I have to go," Katniss gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry Gale; I need to find out about Effie."

"Go ahead," he called to her. "I'll check on Johanna and catch up with you."

"Thanks," she yelled back over her shoulder as she made her way towards the loud trauma room where Effie had been taken. The nagging headache that had been plaguing her since she woke up that morning never quite went away. It had started as a dull ache then gradually got worse as the day went on. When a sharp pain shot through Katniss' eyes, like someone had taken an ice pick to her temples, her pace slowed down until she stopped completely, resting against a wall. 'Something's wrong,' she knew it in her very core. "Something is very wrong," the corridor began to close in on her just as the alarm on her wrist went off.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"What's wrong with her?" The head of Peeta's bed had been lifted allowing him to take up a sitting position.

"I don't know, boy," Haymitch's pained expression came through in his voice. "She was fine...talking...fighting," he let out a little sniff, "you shoulda seen her out there. She was shooting at Snow's army like...like it was her name that had been put in a reaping bowl for the past couple of decades." He looked to Peeta, "Wouldn't leave the damn Capitol unless we took that Peacekeeper with us."

"Mr. Tanner?"

"Yeah," Haymitch answered Peeta's question.

"Where is he?"

There was regret in Haymitch' tone when he said, "Died on board the craft. Between that and Portia...I think it was just too much for Effie to take."

"Portia?" A tingling sensation stabbed through Peeta's fingertips from pressing his wrist into the handcuff, stopping his circulation. "What happened to her?"

"Take it you didn't see Snow's broadcast?" Peeta shook his head no. "She's gone boy. He killed her and your prep team on the air in retaliation for breaking the rest of them out."

Peeta let his head fall back against the mattress. "Sorry, Cinna," he whispered, remembering how much the man had sacrificed to keep Portia alive.

"Geez," Haymitch exclaimed. "What the hell is it with you two?"

"Who?" Peeta was taken aback by Haymitch's outburst.

"You and Effie. Ya gotta take the blame for everything that happens in this war? It's a freaking war! People die!" Haymitch threw up his hands. "You two need to knock this shit off. This shit didn't start until she started blaming herself for..." he ran a hand down his red face, "...Geez...come on Trinkie." Haymitch pressed the palms of his hands against the cold glass that separated them from Effie. "Wake up...say something."

"She's going to be all right, Haymitch." Peeta placed his bandaged hand on his mentor's arm. "This is Effie we're talking about."

"Yeah...sure kid," he looked down at the white gauze. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Got into a fight with an elevator." Peeta ducked his head down.

"Taking on heavy machinery instead of old boyfriends now?" Haymitch gave him a cocky grin and noticed Peeta's grimace. "Come on, you're not still harping on about that shit are you? I told you kid," he pointed a finger at Peeta, "there was never anything going on between those two. You really want to screw your life up? Keep making accusations about Ga..."

"PEETA!"

"Speak of the devil," Haymitch murmured under his breath then gave Peeta a warning. "Be nice, kid. He helped save Effie."

"Something's wrong," Peeta sat upright when he saw Gale sprinting towards them. "Katniss should be with him." Peeta looked past Gale for her and saw no one. "Take these cuffs off," his voice started shaking when he addressed his guard. "Hurry!"

"PEETA! COME QUICK!" Gale screamed from twenty to thirty yards away.

"Hurry up!" Peeta yelled at the guard who was fumbling with the key. "Let's go," he waved the guy on as he caught up to Gale. "Where's Katniss?"

"You've got to hurry. She's in with one of the doctors, but they don't know what to do...they need authorization for something, and I tried to tell them to save her, but...I'm not related to her, and her mom's in surgery with Johanna. Your dad went to get Prim, but I knew you were closer," Gale sounded winded as he rattled on. His feet pounding at the hard hospital floor. "Peeta, they think she's still pregnant."

"That's because she is," he said to a surprised Gale. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know. Finnick and Annie saw her collapse."

The rapid pace of his heart matched his racing feet. "Katniss," Peeta busted through the hospital door into her room. "Oh geez...Katniss," he kept swallowing over and over again. "What's happening? What's wrong with her?"

"Your wife's blood pressure is skyrocketing, and we can bring it down, but the medication we'd use may cause severe damage to your child."

"Explain, severe damage," Peeta tried to keep his eyes focused on the doctor and not Katniss with tubes sticking out of her arms, an oxygen mask pulled over her nose and mouth.

"It can range from...minor issues to more severe..."

"Don't give me your bullshit answers!" Peeta snapped and the doctor took a step back. "What are we talking about here!? Death? Brain damage? Birth defects?"

The doctor blew out a tiny breath and said, "Well...yes. All three are possible."

"And you mean to say there's nothing you can do to help her without hurting the baby?" Peeta didn't believe it for a second. "Where's Regina?"

"I'm afraid Dr. Valero is in surgery right now and is unable to..."

"Is she able to consult from surgery?" Peeta interrupted the doctor.

"Dr. Valero will tell you the same thing I..."

He cut him off again, "That's not what I asked! I asked if she can consult from surgery," Peeta snapped.

"Mr. Mellark, we're wasting precious time. The longer your wife's pressure is up, the more chance she has of stroking out."

"You mean...she can have a stroke?" Gale asked in disbelief. "That's ridiculous. She's too young for that."

"Not when her pressure is up so high." The doctor faced Peeta. "We need an answer Mr. Mellark. Do we treat your wife or don't we?"

"I...I don't know," Peeta's mouth was getting dry. His head felt like it was spinning out of control. A week, they had been together for a week, and Peeta was still at a loss when it came to this woman everyone called his wife.

"Give her the drugs," Gale said with certainty.

"Is that what we should do, Mr. Mellark?" The doctor waited for confirmation.

"I..." he glanced at Gale who gave him a nod, "...guess."

"Guessing will not do. We need a yes or a no."

"Then...um..." An image of Katniss jumping into an ocean as the golden Cornucopia was being invaded by Careers entered Peeta's mind. "No." He lifted his eyes to the doctor. "No. Don't put anything in her system that Dr. Valero, Katniss' mother or Prim hasn't approved."

"Peeta," Gale gasped, "what the hell are you doing? She could die."

"Gale, what do you think will happen if she wakes up and finds out the baby died? You think she'll want to live? Because I don't." Peeta said harshly. "Katniss would rather risk her life than hurt the baby. This is my wife. My family and I think Katniss would want you to wait." Peeta walked to the edge of her hospital bed, willing her to wake up. "My suggestion would be for you to send someone to the operating room to talk to Regina. In the meantime, we'll wait for Prim to show up. She might know about a natural remedy that you doctors don't."

"Mr. Mellark..."

The lecturing tone in the doctor's voice had Peeta barking, "I told you what we're going to do. Now do it." He waited until the physician ordered a nurse to go to surgery then asked Gale to tag along. "Not that I don't trust them, but..." Peeta spoke softly to Gale, "...I don't trust them." He didn't really trust Gale either, but Katniss did, and that's all that mattered.

There were a lot of questions written all over Gale's face, but he didn't argue. He simply followed Peeta's request, "I'll let you know what the doctor says."

Peeta's security detail was standing just outside the door; a doctor was explaining everything to Plutarch in the waiting area while a nurse monitored Katniss and the baby's vital signs. "Your daughter's heart rate has been holding strong since we administered the last dosage of blood pressure medication," the nurse spoke quietly to Peeta.

"Was it safe to use?"

"Yes," she adjusted something on the machine the tubes were hooked up to.

"Then why is he talking about drugs that will cause harm to the baby?" Peeta moved closer to the nurse, who lifted her eyes towards the door to make sure no one was listening. "Mr. Mellark, she has another option. The drugs that were given won't work as quickly which puts your wife in danger of having a stroke, but her pressure _is_ dropping at a slow and steady rate," the nurse whispered.

Peeta glared out the window where the physician stood with Plutarch. "This medicine they wanted to give to her, could it have caused a miscarriage?"

"Yes," the nurse answered quietly. "Good thing her friend was here with her and stopped the doctors from administering anymore medication considering you don't want treatment for her. Personally, I think you made the right call, but please don't tell them I said that," the slight tremor in her voice left Peeta wondering what was going on in the hospital of Thirteen, and if Coin was still trying to put an end to the pregnancy.

He lifted Katniss' hand to his lips, placed a kiss on her knuckles and said, "Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt banana nut…or you." Peeta watched for almost an hour through the glass window as Evelyn was joined by his father and Prim. He had no idea if his mother in law was yelling at the doctor, but from the expression on her face, Peeta knew where Katniss got her temper. It came as a surprise to him to see the woman, who was normally so mild mannered, up in arms. "Your mom's got this covered, Katniss," he leaned his head close to hers. "You never told me that's where you got your feistiness from."

"That's because I never knew," Katniss' eyes drifted open. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," he placed a kiss against the back of her hand. "You gave us a scare there."

"Is the baby okay?"

"Maysilee is fine," he turned his chair to face her. "How are you?"

"My head is throbbing," she lifted her fingers to her temple. "It's been bothering me all day."

"That's from your blood pressure," the nurse spoke to them as she removed the oxygen mask from Katniss and replaced it with a pair of tiny tubes up her nostrils. "Headaches are a telling sign as well as swelling of the feet and hands…" the nurse began rattling off different symptoms, and telling Katniss that she'd probably be admitted into the hospital until the situation was resolved. "I'll leave you two to talk before that group comes in here," her eyes flashed out the window.

Katniss let out a soft sigh, "How's Effie?"

"Don't know," Peeta noticed her flinch when he ran the back of her hand against his cheek. "I shouldn't be doing that, right? You're mad at me," his depressed tone might as well have asked if she thought this was his fault. "Katniss, I'm not sure if we should talk now or wait…or…"

"Just answer one question for me," she held his gaze. "How much of that interview was an act?"

"None of it," he answered honestly.

"Then why did Plutarch feed you information?"

"Because he wanted to make sure I didn't tell the nation about my memory loss." He rested his elbows against his knees. "Before we went on air he handed me the earpiece and told me to put it in. When I asked him why, he told me he wanted to make sure I didn't say anything on air that would be considered treasonous again." He gave his shoulder a shrug. "I figured…better safe than sorry, right? Just as you began your story, Plutarch started rambling in my ear about how I should reassure the nation…tell them how much I love you…prove I'm devoted to you…but then I heard you talking about the elevator in Twelve, and I remembered holding your hand in there," he softly grinned. "How the palms of your hands…the tips of your fingers were a little calloused, but the tops…your wrist…your skin was so soft. You were so nervous while we were in there…I was petrified…" a tender smile blossomed across his face.

"You…remembered all of that?" A hint of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, came as a shock to me too, so when you finished talking I pretty much ignored Plutarch's orders and did what felt right, plus…I wasn't crazy about the thought of lying to the country about something like this. Just didn't seem like the right thing to do."

"So what did he say after that?"

"Once I let it out that I didn't remember marrying you, he started making suggestions to me about things to say to you." Peeta gave her a sheepish look, "He asked me if I had discovered anything about you since coming to Thirteen…what they were…"

Katniss gave her head a tilt, "That's why you said those things to me, about the way I smelled…my temper?"

"He asked what qualities I liked in you, and I answered." Peeta looked down at the ground. "I should have figured out what to say on my own, like you did."

She curled a section of his hair around the tip of her finger. "Truthfully, it was your, 'real or not real,' question that gave me the idea of what to talk about today, otherwise I would've just answered Cressida's questions. Like you answered Plutarch's." She gave his sleeve a little tug. "Look at me." He slowly lifted his concerned blue gaze to her reassuring silver eyes. "How did the date come up?"

"Plutarch said, 'wouldn't it be lovely if you asked her on a date,' and…I want you to know I had already made the decision to do that while you were still telling your story, but I didn't want to do it on camera, and with everything that was going on today…guess I didn't think it was a good time, but then Plutarch made the suggestion and I thought, why not take a chance? Maybe it wasn't…no," he took responsibility for what he did, "It definitely wasn't fair to put you on the spot like that. Somewhere in the back of my mind I thought maybe you'd turn me down, and if I asked you while we were on air, you wouldn't say no." He paused for a second then said, "I'm sorry I took advantage of the situation…of you."

Her normally unreadable face turned soft. "Don't do it again, okay."

"Okay." They held each other's gazes. "Know what I keep thinking about?" He asked.

"What?"

"Finnick and Annie. Seeing the two of them today…all I kept thinking was how lucky they were…are." He looked over his shoulder towards the group of people that was gradually thinning out then back at Katniss. "Today has been one of the worst days of my life."

"Peeta, we were in the Games. You were tortured by Snow for weeks. What can be worse than that?"

"The thought of losing you…the baby. It scared the hell out of me. I'm still scared."

"Me too," Katniss admitted.

"When I came in here and saw you lying there, all I could think of was how much we've missed out on…how much of our life together had been wiped away. Then I think about those two running into each other's arms…" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not jealous of Finnick and Annie, but I am…envious."

"It's understandable. You want your life back." Katniss stared up at the ceiling. "I do too. I just don't know how to go about doing it."

"Katniss? Did you mean it when you said we were over?" Peeta had been worried about it since she had said it.

"I tried to mean it," she said with sorrow in her voice. "Then you didn't show up in Special Weaponry, and I knew something had happened to you...and our fight didn't seem to matter anymore."

"We can't keep doing this, Katniss. Going back and forth like this is hurting you and Maysilee. We've got to…"

"Peeta," she interrupted him. "That's the second time now you've used the baby's name," a tender smile lifted at the corner of her lips.

He let out a little laugh. "Gosh, I didn't even…" he smiled at her. "I remembered her name."

"That's a good thing, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yeah. A really good thing."

"I've got an idea," she adjusted herself in the bed. "What do you say we try something new?"

"New?" A little twinkle sparkled in his eyes. "What do you have in mind?"

"We keep trying to go back to being husband and wife…dating," hope gleamed across her face. "What do you say we start at the very beginning?"

"Isn't that what the dates are for?"

"Sure, but what if we don't go into the dates with the expectation of rediscovering a husband…a wife. What if we simply go into them looking for a friend?"

"You want to be my…friend? Like…Gale is your friend?" He narrowed his stare.

"No…well…yes, but not like the friendship I have with Gale. I'm talking about the friendship I had with you." He couldn't seem to pull his gaze away from her or the sheer glow that shimmered in her eyes. "It dawned on me that the thing I missed more than anything between you and I was our friendship. You were my best friend Peeta. I confided in you…told you things I never told anyone else, including Gale, which pissed him off." She let out a little chuckle. "I finally realized today that the reason Gale has been so jealous of you was because I shared more with you than I ever did with him, and the reason you used to be so jealous of him?" her brow arched. "Because you thought he knew more about me than you did. Can I just take this opportunity to say…boys suck?"

Peeta let out a laugh. "Noted."

"Good."

The tip of his tongue darted out, moistening his dry lips. "Friends, huh?"

"It's how we started off. We didn't just hop into a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. Hell, it took you a week to hold my hand again after that first day in the elevator, and our first hug didn't happen until weeks after that. Of course that was kind of a combination…hug…kiss thing."

"It took me weeks to kiss you?" That didn't sound like him. He remembered a couple of the other girls he had kissed, and he didn't wait weeks to do it.

"Actually, our first real kiss didn't happen for…wow," Katniss stopped to think. "Peeta, we must've been dating for almost six months before I kissed you on reaping day."

"Wait a minute!" His brows shot up. "_You_ kissed _me_?"

"Yes," she said proudly. "I was the first to hug you too."

"Okay…can you explain this whole…hug/kiss thing we did?" His curiosity had been peaked.

"I can, but I think we should wait a while."

"Why?" He was disappointed.

"Because they're coming in to talk to us." About three seconds later her room door opened, and their family walked in sans the doctor that was covering for Regina.

Peeta let Prim take his seat, rested against the counter with his father, and took notice of Gale standing outside, waiting patiently. "Mom, before you get into this, give me a second." Peeta knocked on the window and motioned for Gale to come in. "I'm assuming this is okay with you, Katniss."

"It's fine," she mouthed, "thank you," at Peeta then gave Gale a smile. "Guess you know I'm still pregnant," she said across a crowded room to him.

"When Snow mentioned your daughter on television today, I just figured he didn't know you had a miscarriage. It didn't faze me that he never called your baby a boy." Gale took a step closer to her. "You could have told me, Catnip. I would've kept your secret."

"No, I couldn't. I'm sorry; Gale, but I just couldn't take the chance."

Gale gave his head a little shake, "Anemia. Who came up with that?" He gave Prim a teasing stare. "As if I have to ask."

"Brilliance runs in our family," Prim said proudly.

Each of them took time to worry, to let the situation eat away at them, but ultimately more tests would need to be run, and everyone agreed they should wait for Dr. Valero to get out of surgery to run them. Though everyone wondered why the physician wanted to give Katniss a medication that could harm the baby, neither Peeta nor Katniss voiced their suspicions. Peeta thought about the meeting he had with Coin earlier in the day, and the threat he made towards her, and wondered if this was her way of sending him some sort of message that she was ultimately in charge and could kill his daughter, making it seem like an accident. Katniss wondered if Coin was still trying to get the most out of her Mockingjay, but couldn't because she was still pregnant. It had been a long day, and it would be an even longer night waiting for the arrival of Regina. Though they didn't say it, both Katniss and Peeta knew, they'd be facing the fear of losing their child together that night.

It was almost midnight when everyone left her room, her mother being the last. "Thanks mom. Goodnight," Katniss lifted her fingers in a small wave. "MOM!" She called as the door closed, and perked up when her mother peeked her head back in. "I forgot to ask, can I get something to eat? I'm starving. I passed out before I could eat any dinner."

Peeta let out a tiny laugh as his mother in law rolled her eyes at Katniss and smiled, but his good humor slowly turned into silent torment. He rested his head on the edge of Katniss' bed and let the tears drip onto her bed. "Katniss don't scare me like that again." He knew she had said they'd start off as friends, but at that moment, all he wanted to do was grab hold of her and kiss her.

"Shh," she ran a hand over the back of his downy curls. "Things will get better, Peeta. Just wait and see."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Waiting for a diagnosis was driving Katniss and Peeta insane. It had been two days since she collapsed and they were still no closer to an answer than that very first night, but the expression on Regina's face when she entered that night told the expectant parents that she had finally found the source of Katniss' high blood pressure. "Believe it or not, you're having an allergic reaction to the fetus," Regina explained to them. "It's not very common, but it does happen."

"What do you mean; I'm having an allergic reaction?" Katniss' confusion was evident in her befuddled expression.

"Exactly that. You know how some people are allergic to…let's say, bee stings?" Katniss and Peeta both nodded. "You're allergic to the fetus, Katniss."

It had come as a shock to both of them to hear this, but Regina assured them that she'd be able to treat Katniss now that she knew the source of her ailment. The only problem was, Katniss wasn't responding to anything Regina tried, and staying in bed seemed to make her even worse, so Regina allowed Katniss limited mobility. Each day she was allowed to be wheeled into Effie's room for an hour long visit, and each afternoon she was brought outside to sit next to the oak tree and share a picnic with Peeta, where they started building their friendship from the ground up. Every day brought new challenges, Peeta's flashbacks being a major one, but once Beetee, Prim and the scientists of Thirteen developed, what they believed was an antidote, or as close to one as they'd get, things started to look a little brighter.

Peeta's first dose of medication wasn't planned, but when he had a flashback during training in Special Weaponry, Dr. Valero and Beetee agreed it was time to test it out on their subject. Within a few minutes of administering the drug to him, Peeta's anger had dissipated, and he felt almost normal. It was considered a great success. Everyone had been pleased with the outcome of the medication with the exception of Peeta.

"Guess I was hoping for some sort of miracle cure," he admitted to Katniss during their date that day under the oak tree. "Like, I'd finally get this drug they created, and…" he let his head sink down.

"Would it be horrible if I said, I'm almost glad it didn't restore all of your memories?" Katniss stared straight ahead waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she faced him and saw the pained expression plaguing his face. "I'm not saying I'm glad you get flashbacks or anything like that, I'm talking about the you and me part of it."

"You're going to have to explain that one to me, Katniss."

"For the past week we've been coming out here, learning things about each other…"

"You mean I've been learning about us," He corrected her.

"No, I mean…we've been learning about each other." She sat with her back against the tree, and her knees bent. "In all the time I've known you, you've barely told me a thing about your brothers, and this past week that's all you've talked about." Katniss grinned. "I like getting to know them."

"I only wish you had the chance when they were alive," Peeta said regretfully.

"That's the thing," she turned her body towards him, "I did have the chance, but I let my hate for your mother stand in my way of getting to know them…of you getting to spend time with them." She felt horrible about that. "Makes me wish I could…"

"Stop right there," Peeta lifted a finger to cover her lips. "I'm so sick of us saying, 'I wish,' or, 'what if,' 'if only I had…' I'm sick of it, Katniss, and I'm one of the worst offenders. I say shi…crap like that so often, they've become vocabulary staples."

Katniss let out a chuckle. "Peeta, you might not think those shots are working, but they are."

"How do you know they are?" He wondered how they had gotten off topic so quickly.

"Because you stopped yourself from saying shit," Katniss rested her head against his shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," he said about her new sitting position, enjoying how they were slowly becoming comfortable with one another again. "What's the big deal about me stopping myself from swearing?"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but you've been saying things like bullshit, damn it, bitch, whore…" She lifted her eyes to his, "…need me to go on?"

"No," he said behind a blush.

"The guy I knew rarely said things like that. In fact the only time I ever heard you say something, other than damn or hell, was when you were baking or painting after you injured your hand. You'd get so pissed off if you dropped something that you'd let out a string of curse words that would make Haymitch blush."

"Well that's good to know," he said with a chuckle. "Can't say that I've been too proud of some of the words that have come out of me as of late."

"Well, that's all going to change pretty soon," Katniss attempted to sound encouraging, not her strong suit. "You'll get better before you know it."

"And if I don't?"

She lifted her eyes to his and said, "Then we learn to live with it, and we'll make a bunch of new memories so you won't have to remember."

Peeta wrapped both arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "Thanks, Katniss."

"For what?"

He rested his head against hers and said, "For being my friend."

The time they spent together was no longer filled with the pressure of expectation, but the thrill of anticipation. Peeta found himself truly enjoying his newfound friendship with Katniss, and Katniss found that she was falling in love with a whole new side of Peeta. The camera crew filmed them every other day as promised, and somehow Plutarch and his team were able to piece together propos that made them look and sound like their bond had never been broken. Admittedly, Finnick had also been the star of many propos. Now that Annie was back, he was able to concentrate on the rebellion and was ready, willing and able to help in any way he could. Both Katniss and Peeta were grateful considering they were still battling Katniss' adverse reaction to carrying their daughter, and they were now down to the last option Regina had proposed to them, other than keeping Katniss in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy.

The blank sketchpad sat on Peeta's thighs, its off white pages begging for hints of color to be added. His guard was posted outside of his hospital room door preventing him from leaving the room and going next door in the wee hours of the morning to visit Katniss regardless of how much he wanted to.

Things had been progressing nicely between them. Fighting had become a thing of the past. Neither one of them wanted to get her blood pressure up, and the special diet she had been put on, though Katniss thought it was bland, seemed to be helping her. She was now in her second trimester of the pregnancy, almost fifteen weeks along, but the baby still wasn't out of the woods, and Katniss wasn't sure if she'd survive till her due date that winter.

The scraping sound of metal against metal had Peeta's eyes peeling around the room, asking himself if this was real or not. "Geez! Katniss," he whispered loudly when he saw her familiar bare feet sticking out of the vent, climbing their way down his hospital wall. "What the hell are you doing?" He rushed to her aid and guided her down to the steel table below.

"Hey," she flashed him a hint of a smile from atop the table. "Think you can bring that chair over here so I can climb down?"

"For Christ sake," he grumbled as he took her in his arms and carried her across his room. "You're going to catch a cold if you walk around this place with no slippers on." He sat her on the edge of his bed. "What the hell are you thinking climbing through that thing in your condition?"

"I needed to talk to you, and your guard wouldn't let me in," she said quietly not wanting to be discovered.

"And it couldn't wait till morning?" He took up a spot next to her.

"Not really." Her hand automatically reached for his, a habit they had picked up again over the past couple of weeks. "Peeta, I know we said we'd be friends, but…" her insides were quaking, "…I really need my husband tonight."

She didn't have to say why. He already knew. "Banana nut?"

"Yeah," she sniffed, trying her best not to cry.

"It's funny, I've been sitting here thinking, I really need to face this with my wife." Their eyes met and Katniss' shoulders began to quake. "Oh, Katniss," he pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"How Peeta? How will this be fine?" She wasn't arguing with him, she was desperate to have him ease her greatest fears. "I'm allergic to my own baby."

"Regina's pretty confident that this next treatment will work." Peeta didn't bother saying that the doctor was pretty confident that all of the prior ones would work too, Katniss already knew.

"She said it _may_ help." Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. "Peeta, what are we going to do if I don't respond to it? What's going to happen if…if…God, Peeta, if I lose this baby because of my own body chemistry…" sounds of her tears grew louder, and Peeta worried that someone may come in and make Katniss leave.

The rules that had been instituted were simple. They could spend time together during the day as long as there was a guard present, but once it was time for bed, Katniss had to keep her distance. Peeta's violent outbursts could flare up at any given time, but nighttime was always the worst. He had absolutely no control over himself once darkness consumed his hospital room. Once there were only nightmares to worry about, now Peeta's nightmares carried over into his waking hours. Katniss had no idea that Peeta was the one that had instituted the rule, but she didn't need to know. Peeta was terrified that if she found out, she'd try to talk him into bending them, and that was something he couldn't afford to do. If for some reason he lashed out in his sleep, he could seriously injure Katniss and their baby, so he chose to keep her at arm's length during their sleeping hours. If it had been any other night, Peeta probably would have made her leave, but tonight he just didn't have it in him to be so cruel. He wondered what he would do to help her through this if he had never been hijacked. 'You're not going to help her with I wishes and what if's,' he thought to himself. 'Do something now to help her. Be her husband, if only for tonight.' He brushed his thumbs underneath her bloodshot eyes to wipe away the tears and lifted her off the bed, carrying her to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he turned the shower on.

"The only thing I can think of," he pulled the t-shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it onto the floor, "we're going to talk this out like we did when we were Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, and you said we always started with a shower, so…" he gave his shoulder a little shrug. "What do you say?"

"I'm not wearing a bra."

"Neither am I," tiny bursts of laughter echoed through the restroom at statement. "Promise I won't look."

"I don't have my shampoo." She unbuttoned the top button of his oversized pajama shirt which came down to her thighs.

"That's okay, I have it." Peeta wanted to smile when he noticed that she had chosen the matching shirt to the pants he was wearing for bed that night.

"You do?" She turned her back to him and covered her bare chest with her arm.

"They brought all my stuff from my last hospital room in here, and your shampoo was in the bathroom." Peeta didn't want to admit it to her, but he had spent many a night sniffing at the bottle remembering that very first night he had come to Thirteen. He tossed his pants on top of his discarded shirt, leaving his boxers on. "I'll go in first, so I can face away from you, okay?"

"Okay," Katniss had no clue where the feelings of shyness were coming from, but they were there and almost as prominent as their wedding night. "Are you in?"

"Yeah," he sputtered when some water shot in his face. "These things stay on all the time in the hospital, right?"

"The showers? Yeah," Katniss stepped in and turned her back to his. "Okay." She threw her hair over her shoulders and let it cascade down her spine.

"Take a couple of steps backwards," he directed her until the water drenched her hair. "It's longer," he said absently.

"What is?"

"Your hair. It's grown a lot in the past few months." He poured out a blob of shampoo onto his hand and began massaging it into her scalp.

"How do you know? You don't remember me…remember?" She let out a small giggle.

"It's funny how I can recall certain things, like…" he smiled to himself, "…your freckles, the sound of your laugh, how you like your hair braided, but I couldn't tell you what your favorite color was if my life depended on it."

"Green. Mine's green and yours is orange." Katniss let her hands drop to her sides and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. "Mmmm, that feels so good. It's so relaxing."

"Yeah?" Peeta felt a tiny surge of pride shoot through him knowing he had the ability to bring her comfort when she really needed it. "You should try my back massages some time. Now those are really something to talk about," he joked, then blushed when he heard her comment.

"Oh, I've had the full body massage, and I must say…all those years of kneading dough have certainly paid off, Mellark."

They didn't spend too much time in the shower, just enough for Peeta to wash her hair, and Katniss to wash his. They dried off facing away from each other, though Katniss did sneak a peek in the mirror at one point, and almost let out a groan when she realized how much she missed being married. She pulled on a pair of Peeta's pajama pants and pulled the drawstring as tight as she could, but she was still swimming in them. When they climbed into bed together, the pants fell to her feet causing a nervous bout of laughter to come from both of them.

"Want me to try and find a hospital gown?" Peeta asked. "I'm sure there's one in here somewhere." She'd still be practically nude, but the gown would cover much more of her than his pajama shirt.

"No," she tugged the pants back up and gripped them at the waist while taking a spot next to him on the small hospital bed. "These will be fine, and if I get tangled up in them, I'll just take them off." She didn't have to look to know that he was blushing. She rolled onto her side to face him, a flood of memories swept through her as they took up their familiar pose. Their torsos were touching, but her chest was pulled away from his, and their legs were sticking straight out.

"This is kind of awkward, isn't it?"

"A little," the heat from his breath warmed her chilly cheeks.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to Katniss." The last thing he wanted was for her to feel uncomfortable with him, or think that he was trying to force her into anything.

"No. I want to," her silver eyes glowed in the dark. "I just know you're probably not comfortable with me being in bed with you so…" she turned her face into the pillow trying her best to keep her heart steady.

"I'm comfortable. Maybe a little too much," he admitted. Holding her in his arms, having her face less than an inch away from his and the scent of her hair ignited his senses.

"Peeta," she forgot about their compromising position and spilled out her fears. "I'm so scared."

"Me too," he ran his hand down the back of her damp head.

"If this doesn't work tomorrow…there's nothing more the doctors can do."

"You can do something though," he reminded her. "Stay on bed rest and take care of yourself. Take care of our banana nut."

Katniss wrapped her arm around his neck, turned her face into his, and brushed the tip of her nose against his smooth cheek. "If that's what it takes, I'll do it. I won't like it, but I'll do it."

The thudding of his heart reverberated through his ears. "Sometimes I wonder what this world expects from us…why the universe keeps throwing us curveballs." He tucked his leg between hers, and felt her knee rub against his hip. "I watch some of these people around here, in the dining hall, and see them sitting round a dinner table, sharing their nightly meal, and I know that when they're through, they'll take their kids up to their quarters, bathe them…tuck them in for the night. I wonder, do they sing them a lullaby…read to them…tell their children stories of faraway lands and mystery." He released a warm breath against her ear. "And I wonder if they know how lucky they are to be able to live such a mundane…normal life."

"The only good thing about being in the hospital for me is not having to eat in the dining hall. I hate all of those people," Katniss told him. "I honestly can't stand them, and they've done nothing to me…" she admitted something to him she was certain he had already figured out, "…I just don't like…people."

"Sure you do," he ran a hand over her back.

"No, Peeta," she lifted her face a bit, her fingers dug into his arms, accentuating her point. "I think most people suck."

"Some do, but not all, Katniss," he said with a troubled expression. "You and I have met some really good people in the worst places. People that are willing…have already, given up their lives for you and me."

"I told you…" she tucked her head under his chin, "…_most_ people suck. There are exceptions, but they're a rarity."

Peeta studied the darkness, thinking about the friends he had made, the impact people from the Capitol of all places, had made on his life. "I believe," his voice was tranquil and melodic, "that the majority of people in this world have decent souls. That we all share a commonality called kindness…compassion only…we live in a world where showing that side of you is considered a weakness." He met her inquisitive gaze, stroked her cheek with the palm of his hand then cradled it. "When you live in a world that demands everything from you, and gives you nothing in return, you have no choice but to build up a wall of defense in order to protect yourself…to protect the ones you love. You can't blame people for living that way, but you can blame those that take advantage of the situation." The image of a Peacekeeper entered his mind. "I remember one night…must've been a couple of months after we started dating…it was one of those bitter cold evenings where the wind smacked you in the face the second you stepped outside and took your breath away. My dad was getting rid of the trash, we had a big delivery that morning and needed to rip down the boxes, and I decided to give him a hand." Peeta could almost see the dumpster that they piled the larger trash items into sitting against the stone wall by the back of their bakery…feel the cold biting into his flesh…smell the snow that had covered District Twelve like a white fluffy blanket. "One of the boxes got caught up in the wind, so I chased after it, and it smacked into the leg of Harmony Mulligan. I remember looking up at her when I reached for the piece of cardboard and thinking, why is Harmony standing in the middle of town when all the businesses were closed for the day," he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "That's when I saw them…the girls. They were all gathered around the outside of the Head's door. Some had coats on, but most of them were wearing scraps of thin material, clutching it to their chest, trying to prevent the cold from tearing through their flesh, and all of them were waiting to see if they'd be Cray's chosen one for the night." The sight of teenage girls to grown women had been nothing new to Peeta. Everyone knew what the Head Peacekeeper did around there, but no one ever said a thing. "When I saw Harmony standing there like a sheep waiting to be slaughtered, my heart broke." The memory brought a sharp pain to his chests. "I just looked into her eyes and I could see her fear…her shame. What kind of man would prey on someone so innocent?" He said more to himself than Katniss. "That's when Cray opened the door and all these women…girls," his voice cracked when he said it, "who had been slouching…huddling together to keep warm, stood upright…like they were on display in one of our bakery cases." The same feeling of anger he had when Cray eyed him up, simmered in the bowels of Peeta's belly. "Cray noticed me standing there and said, 'I don't like boys son,' then laughed it off like he had made the funniest joke in the world, but me…I couldn't move. Cray starts yelling at me, telling me to shoo…go back to the bakery before he called for reinforcements, and that's when my dad showed up. He put his hands on my shoulder and said, 'Sorry sir. The boy and his classmate here were just trying to catch some trash that blew into your front yard.' Then my dad took Harmony by the wrist and whispered to her, 'Just walk away.'" Tears started to drip down Peeta's cheeks. "You know what he did Katniss?" She shook her head back and forth. "He brought her into the bakery and said, 'You need food, money or both?' and Harmony was shaking like a leaf, she probably didn't know what to expect. My dad…he bagged up three loaves of bread, took a huge hunk of dough he had in our cooler and said to her, 'Keep that cold...at least overnight…it's good for up to a week. All you have to do is take a little ball of it, roll it up and let it get bigger…about a half hour or so, then bake it for ten minutes. You'll have fresh rolls all week if you're careful with it.' Then he pulled out what little coins he had in his pocket and pressed them into her palm, threw his jacket over her shoulders and told me to walk her straight home. I knew it was so Cray wouldn't stop her…the way he was licking his lips when he looked at her standing next to me turned my stomach." He remembered the path he had taken through the Seam back home, and from nowhere he could see her…Katniss. Peeta's throat felt like it was closing up on him as he sniffed. "I could see you and Prim in your bedroom…framed in the window like a work of art. I just looked up at the two of you and I swear Katniss, I almost cried. That could have been you out there...Prim..." The same sickening feeling bubbled in his belly. "I just kept thinking how cruel Cray was…how he deserved a taste of his own medicine, but then you turned and looked out the window…right down at me," Peeta wiped a finger under his nose to stop it from running. "You held up a finger, like you wanted me to stay there…"

Katniss remembered that night. "I wondered what you were doing looking up at me. I thought maybe your mom had hurt you."

"No," Peeta placed a kiss against her forehead. "When you came out of your house a few minutes later carrying a small bag of trash, I knew you had made an excuse so you could come out to see me."

"You felt like ice when I hugged you." She could almost see his bright red nose and the flakes of snow that had landed in his hair.

"You felt like a warm bath on a snowy evening," he trailed his lips over her forehead. "I hated Cray more than I've ever hated anyone in my life that night, but then my dad helped Harmony and all that hate melted away. My dad, he taught me that anyone could make a difference in someone's life, just by showing kindness." Peeta heard a tiny sniffle come from Katniss and looked down at her. "You okay?"

"No," she clung to him with both hands, pulling him as close to her as possible. "Peeta…I'm not a nice person."

"Oh, Katniss…" his consoling tone tried to reassure her, "…don't say that about yourself."

"I'm not" she insisted. "I would have never done anything like your dad did. I probably would've thought, how the Capitol should be burned to the ground for putting a girl that young in such a position, but I wouldn't have stopped to help her."

"You weren't in a position to. My dad was."

"You're wrong, Peeta. I could always have shot an extra squirrel or two, but if I gave it to one…" Katniss hated herself for her way of thinking back then.

"You'd give the shirt off your back to someone in need Katniss."

"How do you know that?" She pushed against his chest with both palms. "You don't remember me."

She had made an excellent point. "Maybe I don't remember most of our time together, but that doesn't mean I don't know you…know who you are now." He cupped her cheeks, brushed the pads of his thumbs beneath her eyes and said, "I know you," so softly the whisper of his breath gently fluttered against her skin. "I've seen the way you stand up for people…like Octavia. She may have been from the Capitol, but out here…she's lost, and you help her all the time. You're stuck in a hospital, yet you still make sure you go to Effie's room every day and try and help her get past the things that put her in such a state. The Capitol…they're your enemy, yet when you saw the diagram for the bombs that Gale and Beetee had been working on yesterday you questioned them about it. Why Katniss? Why?"

"Because…" she had barely even given it another thought after leaving Special Weaponry the day before. She was only there so Beetee could do a quick scan of her body for some adjustments he was making to her uniform, but when she walked in, she saw him and Gale hovered over some crude sketches of a bomb that, once it went off, would take out small prey. When others went in to help the wounded, the larger bomb…the one that was filled with something Katniss had yet to figure out, went off taking out the major targets. "What they're designing doesn't seem…it's cruel. Like they're crossing some sort of moral line."

"My point exactly." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Those people are supposed to be your enemies, yet you'd rather they not die such a horrific death. What did you do when you saw the pieces of paper they had thrown onto the ground?" He didn't wait for her to answer. "You gathered a few of them up for me so I could try to piece it together and see what they were up to, and now we have an idea of it, don't we?"

"Yeah," she nodded, still somewhat taken aback by Gale's response when she questioned the bomb's design.

"_Don't you think this is a bit…too much?"_

"_I'm not doing anything Snow didn't do when he hijacked Peeta, or tortured Johanna…killed Portia," how did she argue with Gale's reasoning when it made so much sense? Still, it bothered her that killing the innocent came so easily for him._

"_Yes," Beetee stated with a look in his eyes that reminded Katniss of the boy she saw in the arena during his Games when he watched the Careers squirming on the ground from the electrical trap he had set for them. "He's thinking like his enemy, and preying on his weaknesses," he gave Gale a rap on the shoulder as though he were a chip off the old block. _

"You may not believe this Katniss, but I'm very well aware of who you are…of how you act towards people, and…" he grinned a little, "…I like it. The way I see it, you say what most people are afraid to, and I find that kind of truthfulness refreshing."

It always amazed her that he saw her bad attitude as an attribute. "You weren't saying that when you first got here," she said timidly, afraid that maybe he was being polite to her and saying what she wanted to hear.

"When I first got here I didn't know you, but I think we've come a long way this past month or so, don't you?"

She nodded, "Yeah." The heat of his breath when he spoke caused a rash of goose pimples to break out across her skin.

Two sets of eyes met as hearts stirred. They had spent weeks getting to know each other again…forming a friendship that had always been the base of their relationship. Both petrified to risk jumping back into love, afraid to trust the unseen emotion that could bring them to their knees or send their hearts soaring up to the sky. The space between them closed. His fingers trailed a path up her arm, his arm wrapped around her back. Her fingers played with the ends of his hair, her nose brushed back and forth against his. Their slightly parted lips began brushing against the other's cheek…chin…

There's a big difference between want and need. As much as Peeta wanted to kiss her, he needed something more from her. "Katniss," he choked out, "I can't do this."

"Why not?" She whispered into his ear and placed a soft kiss against his cheek. "Don't you want to kiss me, Peeta?" Her voice screamed of desperation. She could feel his heart drumming…hear his loud gulp. "I know I'm not perfect, Peeta…I complain all the time. I'm mean, but…" she couldn't seem to steady the trembling in her voice, "…Peeta, I lo…"

"Don't," he put his finger over her mouth. "I know what you want to say to me, and Katniss I don't want you to."

"Why?" She cried.

"You love the man you married, and I'm not that man anymore." An uncontrollable churning started in his gut. "I want to kiss you, but I can't. Not yet." He pressed his forehead against hers and tried to get her to understand where he was coming from. "I know we said we'd be husband and wife for tonight, but once I kiss you…I'm never going to want to go back to being your friend. I'm going to want so much more from you, and I need to know that when you kiss me back…you're kissing me, not the idea of the guy you married. That you're going to accept me for who I am now, not who I used to be and I don't think you can honestly say that's who you want to kiss right now."

Her bottom lip began to quiver from his realization. "You're not that different," she tried to reason.

"Aren't I?" he tilted his head to the side in question. "Can you honestly tell me that you're in bed with the same guy you said, I do, to?" Her eyes flashed away for a second. "The last time I kissed you, I let myself get carried away in the moment, and I can't make that same mistake, Katniss." She gave him a slow and careful nod. He hated to suggest it, but he really had no choice. "It's late," he whispered against her cheek. "You should probably head back to your room."

Disappointment lingered in her spirit. It was her own fault for trying to rush things with him when he clearly hadn't been ready to move onto the next level, but that didn't mean his turning her away didn't hurt. Katniss threw her legs over the side of the bed, held onto the oversized pajama pants so they wouldn't fall around her feet, and quietly said, "Thanks for tonight. I feel a lot better than I did when I came in here."

Peeta didn't believe it for a minute. "Katniss…" he sat up as she shuffled dejectedly towards the door. "Our next kiss…that's going to be the one that really counts." He took a careful step towards her. "The one that says, I want more. I'm willing to take a chance…" he continued when she looked back over her shoulder towards him, "I'm willing to be big enough to say, I'm able to forgive and forget…to not place blame…to overlook the little things and see the bigger picture, and not because we're having a baby, but because we…you and me…" he closed the gap between them, "…we're not afraid anymore." He looked deeply into her eyes, and tried to tell her where he was at that moment, and where he needed her to be, "That kiss…that's going to be the one that wipes away the pain and makes a promise for an unknown future."

"No," she gave him a delayed response to his question. "You're not the same…neither am I, so I guess...guess you're going to have to accept me for who I am now too." She inhaled through her nose, taking in his clean scent from his spot less than a yard away. "But you're wrong about one thing," she lifted her eyes to his, "I know you too, Peeta. Know who you were…who you are now, and even if I didn't know you before…I'd still feel this way. Not just because we said we'd pretend to be husband and wife for a night either, but because…" She remembered a moment of their life that had changed everything for her and turned the tables on Peeta. She held her hand out to him and said, "…I don't want to be just your friend anymore, Peeta." Utter surprise filled his eyes as they zipped back and forth between her gaze and her open palm. Katniss stood there waiting...waiting..."I promise I won't mention marriage unless you ask me to propose," she sucked in a breath and allowed the tears to pool in her eyes.

"I said that to you. Real or…" he swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat, "…or not real?"

"Real," she said between trembling lips.

His hand shot past hers, wrapped around the back of her neck, and pulled her lips to his. This is what he had been waiting for…acceptance. Not having to be something he wasn't…afraid of saying something wrong…swearing too much or not enough…flying off the handle…doing something stupid…something he would have never done in his previous life, and being forgiven without having to go through hell to get to that point.

The feeling of his hands clasping her cheeks, his mouth pressed against hers was like that first breath of air after being submerged under water. Life had been breathed back into her. Katniss' fingers dug into his shoulder blades, clutching him to her. "Peeta…Peeta," she peppered his face with kisses then met his waiting lips again.

He pulled slightly away from her and glanced at the bed. "Stay with me?"

There was absolutely no question in her mind. "Always."


	15. Are you ready, Peeta?

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Fourteen: Are you ready, Peeta?**

**Previously, Katniss and Peeta found out that Katniss was allergic to the baby and it was causing severe high blood pressure (yes this is possible). They finally found their way back to each other, but what happened? Hmmm... Effie went into shock after the escape from the Capitol, Johanna was in surgery, and Peeta gave Coin his list of demands. I wonder if she'll actually abide by them?**

**This past week I received some pretty amazing emails, pm's, not to mention my regular reviews, that pretty much left me in awe. There aren't a lot of fanfic authors that can say they have the best readers and reviewers and actually mean it, but I do. The words thank you don't seem like enough, but they are all I have, so thank you for being so kind. For such well thought out commentaries. For taking time from your life to read. For actually waiting on the edge of your seat for the next chapter, and for making me feel like I actually get paid for this. Thanks.**

**My beta A is on vacation till the end of the year so I have a sub. Thank you L for doing such an awesome job and for being one of my biggest supporters. You rock! S, thank you for all of your hard work and your inquisitive mind. A thanks for making me laugh. **

**To all of you, I wish you a Merry Christmas. Here is my gift to you. **

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

The sound of gunfire…the screams of injured men and women calling out for help...the stench of death, it all haunted Peeta as he sat in the rebel's bunker in District Two, filling him with a loneliness and longing for the sweet breath of life Katniss had brought to him. There was never any down time; battles were constantly being fought throughout the district. 'It's the last one,' Peeta thought to himself. 'We've got control over all the other districts, now all we have to do is get control of Two and it'll be over.' Though he knew the war would be far from over once they completed their mission, success in Two meant he could go back to Katniss and that meant they'd be one step closer to home. Soldiers, both men and women, were huddled around the fire they had built inside of an old coal stove. The night was unnaturally chilly for that time of year and Peeta swore he could feel the cold clear down to the marrow of his bones.

His tired eyes scanned the groups of people: Plutarch and his camera crew were eating some rations across from him, Haymitch was curled up in a ball asleep to his left, Gale, Justus, Lavinia, and a group of other soldiers Peeta had come to know over the past week during their invasion of Two were all talking amongst themselves…looking over a map and trying to figure out how to take down what they all referred to as the Nut. The nickname they had given it came about after Plutarch made a comment about the facility being a 'tough nut to crack.' A mountain, just one of many that covered District Two, but this one in particular was unique. It held an underground fortress built after the Dark Days when the Capitol was desperate for a new military stronghold. It was filled with caverns, quarries that had been set up after Thirteen had been bombed, loaded with arsenals, military barracks, housed the miners and held a computer system linked directly to the Capitol. The conversation on how to bring the Nut down had been the same for the past three nights, and Peeta was growing weary of the same suggestions being thrown back and forth.

His flashbacks had been carefully monitored by the medical team that had come to lend a helping hand with the wounded in Two, and given Peeta a pen needle full of the medication that enabled him to keep his temper in check…most of the time. But without the stories of his past Katniss had been providing, memories of his former life had yet to resurface. He rested his head against the wall, allowing his brain a brief respite, sketching images in his mind of sunnier places…happier times. Despite his ability to look past the dark confines he was in and see the promise of light, his head just wasn't cooperating with him. All he could think of was Katniss and some of their last moments together. With his elbow digging into his upper thigh, Peeta lifted his fingers to his temple and began rubbing in slow circles. 'What I wouldn't give to be with you right now, Katniss.' He finally caved into his aching heart and relived one of their few nights together. The night he realized exactly how much he loved her, but had yet to say it.

_He flashed his eyes towards his hospital bed and asked her, "Stay with me?"_

"_Always," Katniss answered then took a deep breath before he swooped her up in his arms, letting the pajama pants he loaned her fall to the ground and stay there, carrying her back to bed. "Peeta, please tell me you mean this…that you're not going to change your mind in fifteen minutes because you're worried you're going to hurt me or you feel guilty or…"_

_He climbed under the covers next to her and took her in his arms. "Let's make a promise to each other, Katniss." He tried to control his rapidly beating heart when she tucked her hand under his t-shirt and glided it up his torso until her palm rested in the middle of his chest. "I promise I'm not going to leave you because of my current mental state…or any other reason for that matter."_

"_Me too, Peeta." She rested her head next to her hand on his chest. "I'm not going to make any more threats about it being over between us. We're just going to have to stop acting like children and work through whatever problems arise." She began pressing kisses against his chin, sliding her body upwards until her lips lined up with his, and proceeded to turn his brain into mush._

"_Katniss," before things got out of control, Peeta thought they should set some ground rules. "I want to make my intentions clear here. When I asked you to come back to bed with me it wasn't so we could…um…" she was carrying his baby yet Peeta felt like a child with a schoolboy crush. "Okay…" he fumbled his words, "…I don't want to…no…I __**do**__ want to, but…oh geez," he blew out a breath._

"_Just say what you want to say Peeta," she smiled down into his eyes, and continued kissing him from the side of his jaw up to his ear._

"_I don't think we should rush things. I mean...kissing is good…" She flicked the tip of her tongue against his earlobe and he stifled a moan before saying, "Dear God it's…so good, but…"'What the hell was I saying?' He thought to himself._

_He worried that he had said something wrong when Katniss pulled away from him and said with a stone face, "No sex."_

"_Um…" he wasn't going to come right out and say it, but now that she did, "…yeah." _

"_Peeta," her look of query frightened him. "What are we doing?"_

"_Huh?" Confused was a good word, no, a great word for his entire thought process._

"_Are we friends? Are we husband and wife?" She shook her head like she was trying to clear it and sat upright, staring down at him. "Are we…boyfriend and girlfriend? What the hell are we doing?"_

"_Okay," he sat up and faced her, "You're mad. I shouldn't have said anything. I should've just let things…happen, right?" Screwing up what they had just rediscovered wasn't what he wanted._

"_All I want to know is…what you think we're doing because I'm not playing around here and I'm sick of this whole…tug of war thing we've been doing, so tell me right now…do you want to be with me or don't you?"_

"_Yes," he said with wide eyes._

"_Good." She lifted her eyes to his. "I want to be with you too."_

"_Okay," he said nervously. "Thing is…I know what I mean when I say 'be with you,' but I don't know what you mean, and…and…" He hopped out of bed and began pacing back and forth. "Katniss, everyone, and I do mean everyone, has been telling me that we're married, and I believe them. I'm sure it's true. Hell, we're having a baby. Only…" how did he explain that he didn't want to move to fast with her? Or that he __**did**__ want to, but couldn't because if he did, he was sure he would ruin everything they were trying to build? Not to mention she looked absolutely breathtaking sitting in the dim room…her ivory skin glowing, her eyes shimmering, and those lips… Peeta let out a grunt, "I need to be married before I…before we do… __**anything**__ we might regret…or not regret, and I know we're married…well, I think I know, but that's not the point." He continued tripping over his tongue when she lifted a hand to cover her mouth. "The point is…" he pressed his lips together and pointed at her when he couldn't think of what to say. "Why do you always get me so damn tongue tied?" A burst of air blew out from between his lips. "All I'm trying to say is…is that I want to remember our vows…or make new ones maybe, before we do…go…I mean we should be…" a shudder ran through his body, "…we need to be…I believe in a lifetime commitment… and if we… Geez!" He ran his hands through his hair leaving it tousled. "Katniss," he finally resigned that he'd never be able to voice his concerns, "I don't know what the hell I'm trying to say."_

_A, "Pffft," sound coming from behind her hand had Peeta narrowing his gaze at her, taking in the humor dancing in her eyes, the slightly rounded apples of her cheeks and the tremor of her shoulders._

"_Are you…laughing at me?" She shook her head in answer and threw her other hand over her mouth too. "Christ, you're laughing at me." A quick shake of his head was all it took to get him to see how funny he must have sounded to her and before he knew it, his chuckle joined in on her light laughter._

"_Peeta is everything…" the posted guard came through the door and stopped short. "Oh…um…" he turned his curious expression to Peeta, to Katniss then back to Peeta again._

"_Busted," Peeta said innocently which was quickly followed up with a burst of laughter from Katniss._

"_Peeta, our orders are to keep you two separate during sleeping hours," the guard said seriously._

"_It's okay," he assured him. "I'll let security know first thing in the morning that Katniss has permission to come in at night." Peeta walked towards the door and held it open for the guard. "Thanks for being so quick though. Makes me feel better knowing there's someone out there paying attention to what's going on in here."_

"_Sure," the guard gave Katniss one more inquisitive look then took his position outside._

_Certain that Katniss would start questioning why the guard listened to him, Peeta carefully turned to her, ready to defend himself, but all he saw was Katniss smiling at him from the middle of his hospital bed. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders in thick brown waves and her hand was cupping her stomach. "You…" he walked up to her and held his hand out, then moved it back as though he was afraid of being scorched. "You have a belly," he hadn't noticed it before. "How did I miss this?"_

"_I hide it with your sweaters," she pulled the pajama shirt taught against her abdomen to show him the little puff that had started to grow._

"_Can I…touch it?"_

"_You don't have to ask, you know." She got onto her knees, her slightly distended abdomen right in front of him. "She's your daughter too."_

_A rash of nerves flooded through his system as he cupped his hands on the sides of her stomach and placed his cheek against it. "Wow," he said breathlessly. "She's growing."_

"_Uh huh," the feeling of Katniss' fingers running through his hair as he pressed his face against their baby was as perfect as life had been since he'd been in Thirteen._

_The need to capture the moment was overwhelming. "I have to sketch you."_

"_Sketch me? Now?"_

"_Yes," Peeta turned to the counter Katniss had climbed down onto and picked up the pad he left there when he saw her feet dangling from the vent. "Now." It hadn't dawned on him that she might not want to be sketched since she had posed for him so many times during their lunch dates…while waiting for tests to be run…while sitting with Effie…_

"_Peeta, are you sure about this?"_

"_Absolutely," then it hit him. "It's okay, right?"_

_Katniss leaned her arms over his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I guess, but I was thinking we might spend our night…otherwise occupied." She trailed her lips up to his ear and whispered, "Like getting reacquainted with one another."_

"_Oh…uh…" Obviously he hadn't been very clear earlier. 'Considering she laughed at you,' he thought to himself, 'I seriously doubt she got the message.'_

"_I'm fine with waiting, if that's what you want to do." She pressed her lips into his neck then back up to his ear again where her warm breath tickled him to no end. "I'll wait as long as you want, but just because we're waiting doesn't mean we can't…"_

_He waited for her to fill in the blank, and when she didn't he asked nervously, "Can't what?" Her lips on his, a warm tongue lightly lapping at his, her fingers through his hair, and her full, moist mouth torturing him into sweet submission was her answer. Five minutes? Ten? Peeta had no clue how long they had been at it. All he knew was that his sketchpad had been forgotten dropped to the floor right before he pulled her body close to his. Within a matter of seconds she was lying on her back, he was on top of her, and their kiss went from a curious discovery to sensual and steamy. The only time they came up for air was when he asked, "Am I hurting you…pressing against the baby?"_

"_No," she pulled him back down and the whole world vanished._

_Thoughts of not rushing into anything were completely unrealistic. Keeping their relationship light and airy… 'Good luck with that,' Peeta thought to himself when he dug his fingers into her hips and pulled her close to him. When the air became so thick they could barely breathe, they finally pulled apart from each other, though neither one of them wanted to. "I…just have…to cat…catch my…breath," he rested his forehead against hers._

"_Good God," her panting sounded like a train pulling into the station. "Okay…this is going to be very difficult."_

"_No kidding," he braced himself onto his elbows so his full weight didn't press down onto her. "What are we going to do?"_

"_Obviously we're skipping the whole…innocent boyfriend/girlfriend thing and going straight to the hot and bothered part of our relationship." She pressed her palm against her forehead. "That should be fun to relive."_

"_You mean we went through this before?" That had never really crossed his mind._

"_Oh, yeah, and it was horrible." She grinned. "Wonderful…but horribly frustrating."_

_A little huff of laughter came out of him. "Glad I don't remember that. Sounds like you went through hell."_

"_Shut up," she smacked at his shoulder playfully. "You suck."_

"_That's because I'm a boy, and boys suck." His teasing was surely tormenting her, but he was having so much fun. "See? I didn't forget everything you ever said to me."_

"_That doesn't count. I said it a few weeks ago." She let out a huge gust of air. "Okay, get off of me and get that damn sketchpad."_

"_I thought we were…"_

"_You want to wait?" She asked him with a serious look in her eyes._

"_Um…" he was actually reconsidering. "I guess."_

"_Then pick up the damn pad and pencils and sketch my happy ass." She pushed gently at his shoulders. "Where do you want me?"_

'_Everywhere and anywhere,' was the first thing that popped into his head as he bent to pick up the discarded pad. "Lie on your back." He positioned her so she was half on her back and half on her side. "I can't see the baby." His fingers found the buttons on her shirt and began undoing them from the bottom up then pushed the shirt over her hip leaving one button closed at the top to keep her breasts covered. "Can I pull the blanket down?" Her brow arched her lip quirked and Peeta remembered that her underwear was hanging over a shower rod drying. "Never mind," he gulped._

_She skimmed the blanket down her torso and tucked it under herself leaving her stomach and left hip exposed. "Better?" He had never heard a more alluring word in his life._

"_Yeah," he cleared his throat and took notice of the tiny freckles glaring at him below her hip, thinking, 'Okay, maybe sketching her wasn't such a good idea after all.'_

"_Sketch away…" she quirked a smile at him, "…cinnamon buns."_

_His eyes flashed to hers when he heard the name of Johanna's story character come out of her. "How do you know about Prince Cinnamon Buns?"_

"_Prince?"_

"_Yeah," he answered as he took a pencil to paper. "Prince Buns and Princess Fireball."_

_Katniss let out a laugh. "Where on earth did you hear that?"_

"_Johanna." He glanced up. "Put your head on your arm and look at me," he gently ordered her._

"_So…I'm a princess and you're a prince. I'm definitely going to have to give her some grief for that one."_

_It was the last thing he heard as he got lost in a world of lines and shades. Sketching the curve of her hip, the swell of her stomach, it all caused a feeling of wanton need to surge within him. With each stroke of his pencil's lead Peeta could swear it was his fingers caressing the slope of her thin neck, the angle of her chin, the dip of her belly button and that line…that dark line that ran straight down, had his mind wandering where he knew it shouldn't be going. By the time he reached her legs, which were tangled in the sheets, he didn't need to look…he remembered, but he kept his eyes focused on her limbs just the same until he reached the tiny arch of her foot, and then he lost his concentration. The sketchpad was tossed onto the floor as he reached for her foot and pressed his thumbs against the ball of it. "You fell out of a tree and fractured this foot," he could see her falling in slow motion into his arms and both of them landing in a bank of snow. "Real or…"_

"_Real," she whispered. "It was the last time I went into the woods alone, and I got trapped."_

"_I was worried about you," his eyes wandered up her body until they reached hers. "Scared of you getting caught by Peacekeepers."_

"_Yes," she nodded._

"_We were engaged, weren't we?" He asked remembering a fight they had. "You ran away," there was pain in his voice. "You left me."_

"_No, Peeta. No." She shook her head and reached for him. "I needed time to think about our engagement…about life."_

"_You didn't want to marry me, did you?"_

"_Yes, I did," she answered with certainty in her voice. "I was the one that planned our surprise wedding in Twelve, and I did that because I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."_

_He wanted to ask her if she still felt that way, but he was so afraid of what her answer would be. "They were waiting at your house for us," his memory of that night was flooding back in tidal waves of emotion. "We fought…"_

"_We made up," she reached down and stroked his cheek._

"_You were in so much pain, Katniss," his voice cracked as he crawled up the bed to lie next to her. "You hurt your tailbone," he rubbed at it as though she had just fallen, "and my fingers were numb."_

_She placed soft kisses against his cheek and held him close. "I asked you to stay with me."_

_A gentle smile hinted at his lips. "I asked you to do that tonight."_

"_And I answered you the way you answered me back then. The way we always answer."_

"_I must have loved you a lot back then." If it was even half what he was currently feeling he could understand why they got married._

"_You did," there was a hint of sadness in her tone. "We loved each other very much."_

_The sound of voices swelled in the hallway. Their sleepless night was coming to an end, and morning was quickly beckoning as the skeleton nighttime staff was replaced with the full daytime one. "You should button your shirt before they come in here. I get a shot first thing in the morning, and they'll be looking for you to prep you for that procedure," he said with regret filling his voice. "Katniss," he ran his hands through her hair, then took hold of her hands placing kisses against each one. "Remembering those vows we took means a lot to me, and if I can't remember them…" he glanced down then back up again, "…it wouldn't mean as much. I'm not sure if I'll ever remember them, but one day…maybe we can…" he wanted to say get married again, but it sounded silly to him so he let his sentence trail off._

"_We can make new ones," Katniss suggested softly into his ear, "but not until we're both ready. Until then we'll just take it one step at a time. By the way," her breath fluttered the hair by his ear, "I really like the idea of going back to our horribly frustrating days."_

_Peeta let out a little chuckle. "I think I'm going to enjoy this next stage of our relationship, Katniss."_

"_I'm already enjoying it," she wagged her brows at him and kissed him softly then tucked her head under his chin and let out a satisfied sigh._

"…look at it?" Peeta glanced up at Gale who was towering over him.

"Huh?" He hadn't heard anything the guy said.

"I said they want to know if you want to take a look at it." Gale stared at him then followed up with, "The schematics for the Nut."

"Oh, uh…not really. It'll probably look like a blur." Peeta rubbed at his eyes, "I'm exhausted."

"Should I worry?" Gale eyed him up.

Lack of rest always seemed to get Peeta's ire up. "I'll get back to you on that." He rested his head against the wall, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him over before a flashback did.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The words President's Quarters were staring back at Katniss as she turned the knob to enter the room she had prepared for her and Peeta almost six weeks earlier. With the book Regina gave her tucked under her arm, Katniss walked into the bedroom and stood staring at the bed. Since it was smaller than the one she and Peeta shared in District Twelve, the luxurious quilt that covered it spread out a few inches onto the floor. A fine layer of dust had settled on the furniture, a discarded shirt of Peeta's lay on the floor, the latest sketch Peeta had drawn of her was propped up against a couple of cups Katniss had found in the small kitchen area. His easel and paint supplies were tucked away in a corner, a partially painted portrait of Effie perched atop of it, and the spices she had sitting on the dresser looked out of place, sort of how Katniss felt while Peeta and Gale were off fighting and she was stuck in Thirteen.

It was the same story each day she awoke. Yawn, stretch, rub her baby bump that practically grew overnight, and for a few seconds forget that her life was a complete disaster. Then the realization that Peeta was gone would smack her in the face, and this time she didn't have the option to talk to Gale about it because he was gone too. The thought that she might lose both of them marred any prospective happiness for the day, and the camera crew that had been left behind to film her every move was no help. The only reason she didn't complain was because Peeta was able to watch the propos in Two, and she was willing to do anything to help encourage the rebels out there. The sound of her sigh almost echoed through the room as she sat on the center of the bed with her book in her lap.

"Dear Maysee," most of her journal entries started off addressed to Peeta, while he was gone she had written to him in lieu of talking to him so the residents didn't think their Mockingjay had completely lost her mind. When he got back and turned her away, writing to him was the only option she had and pouring out her heart onto the pages of her book was the closest thing she had next to having a silent dialogue with herself. It wasn't until Prim brought her the book shortly after she had been diagnosed, that Katniss took to writing her entries to her unborn daughter.

"_What's that?" Peeta noticed the book sitting on Katniss' lap._

"_My medical journal," she ran her hand over the cover. "Regina gave it to me while you were away so I would stop moving my lips and scaring the people of Thirteen." She let out a tiny laugh._

"_What's in it?"_

"_Everything," Katniss thought of the different things she had put into the book since getting it. "Most of it is filled with letters to you, but there are a couple of songs in here, some lunatic ramblings," she smiled playfully, "A few doodles...pretty much whatever was in my head that I wanted to share with you, but couldn't."_

_He gave his head a little tilt. "You mean...you've written to...me?" She nodded. "Can I read it?"_

_She clutched the book to her chest and said, "Sure...just...not right now."_

"_I don't have to read it at all, Katniss. Those are your private thoughts...like my sketchpad, so I completely understand if you want to keep it to yourself."_

"_You let me look through your sketchpad without complaining." There were things she had written she was sure would aggravate him, things that would probably cause him to feel guilty or bring on unnecessary pain, and since they had been getting along so well lately, Katniss didn't want to tempt fate. "Let's just give it a little time and then you can read it if you want."_

_Peeta grinned at her. "I take it you've complained about me in there."_

_Katniss had to hide her smile before admitting to him, "Maybe, but most of it's not complaints."_

_He sat at the foot of her bed, "Planning on writing in it today?"_

"_I would, but...I don't think I can." Her brow furrowed. "The only time I was able to get anything out was when I pretended I was talking to you, and now you're here so..." she gave her shoulder a slight shrug._

"_So pretend you're still talking to me in there."_

"_Won't work. If I want to talk to you all I have to do is open my mouth and speak. Why would I write?"_

_Peeta looked up at the ceiling as though he were deep in thought, "Hey...why don't you write to the baby? You can tell her all_ _about the things that are happening...complain about me if you want," he said with a frisky tone, "and share some of your thoughts with her?"_

"_The baby? Hmmm...it's not like she'd be reading it or anything," Katniss reasoned with herself. "Guess I'll give it a go later on."_

It had taken her a few tries, but Katniss was finally able to get out a couple of entries, though nothing of importance. Today though...today was different. She was lonely, more so than normal, and missed having Peeta around to talk to. She pressed her fingers into the side of her lower abdomen when she felt the bubbly sensation start; trying to relieve some of the gas pressure that had built up, then began writing.

_Dear, Maysee,_

_There's a lot to tell you today. Suppose I should start with your dad, but I can't really think about him right now. It's too hard, but I will. I'll tell you about him, just not at this very second._

Katniss let her eyes drift upwards. trying to figure out a different topic of conversation. She chewed on the end of her pen for a minute before writing again.

_There are so many people here who love you already, and even though Johanna won't admit it out loud, I think she's looking forward to meeting you. According to your aunt Regina, Johanna made it out of the Capitol just in the nick of time. It took three surgeries to repair all of the damage the Capitol caused her. The first one happened the night she got to Thirteen. Regina repaired her internal bleeding, but a couple of days later Johanna started to lose blood again at a rapid rate. They had to operate on her again, your Aunt Prim got to be there for that one, and that's when they discovered that the seal they put on Johanna's liver to stop the bleeding wasn't holding, and had to replace it. A few days later one of the nurses saw Johanna pushing her hospital bed around her room and came to the conclusion that she had been doing so since she was able to stand after her first surgery, and that's why she kept on having internal bleeding. Your dad yelled at her when he found out what she was doing and asked her why she did it when they wheeled her in for another surgery, and she told him she couldn't get far enough away from the sound of her leaky faucet in the bathroom. Your dad checked it out, thinking he'd fix it for her. Thing is, there was no leak. It was all in Johanna's head. Dr. Valero decided to put her in a medically induced coma for over two weeks giving her body time to heal. She's doing a lot better now, but she's still in a lot of pain, and the artificial liver, they had to give her one during her third surgery, seems to be working just as good as her real one did. Your grandpa Haymitch keeps telling her she's lucky because she can drink for the rest of her life without having to worry about pickling her liver. He's a twisted man that grandfather of yours._

_Your grandma Effie on the other hand…_

Katniss let out a sigh as she thought of everything Effie was going through.

_Oh, banana nut, your grandma is having a very hard time adjusting to life since being rescued. After what happened to her security guard and Portia, she went into a tailspin. Your dad and Gale told me everything that Peacekeeper did to get him to safety, about the way he dedicated himself to making sure your grandma made it out of the Capitol alive, and how he died only after making certain your grandma would be protected. Haymitch wanted to hold a little memorial for the guy, even asked Plutarch to figure out some way of showing how grateful we all were for his sacrifice, but nothing's been done so far, and his ashes are locked up in the memorial garden section of Thirteen. Sounds like a nice place, doesn't it? Well, it's not. I found the memorial garden and it's not a garden at all. It's a large security closet housing the ashes of Thirteen's dead. When I told Gale about it he actually went to Coin and hinted that District Two might have their own traditions to uphold when someone dies, but she couldn't be bothered with it, and pretty much blew him off. Haymitch said he'll get Steven's ashes (that's the Peacekeeper's name) out once things settle down and the war ends, but who knows what will happen? He's been so preoccupied with Effie since she got back. She didn't wake up for almost twenty-four hours after Justus gave her a shot on the hovercraft and when she did, all of us were holding our breath, waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. She didn't say a thing for almost five days. She just lied in bed staring into space. Your dad and I went to visit her every day. We talked to her, told her all about you, but nothing seemed to get through her. It wasn't until Lavinia and Gale were appointed as your dad's guards for the day that your grandma said something. I know I shouldn't laugh, but it was pretty funny at the time. We were all sitting around her room talking, Gale and Lavinia were standing at the door pretty much keeping to themselves when Effie got up and started walking around the room. None of us thought anything of it because she had been doing that for a couple of days, but the next thing we knew she had strolled up to Lavinia, and we all thought maybe she was going to say something, instead we saw her disarm Gale in the blink of an eye. All of us jumped back, your dad wanted me to hide in the bathroom, but I didn't have to._

_Haymitch was yelling, "Put the gun down, Effie!" I was yelling at Haymitch to stop yelling, and your dad held his hand out to her asking her if there was a reason she wanted the gun._

"_Mom, did you want to take Gale's gun?" He said._

_And we're all just standing there staring at her when she nods._

_Then he says, "Do you want to shoot someone?"_

_Now I'm hoping to high heaven she's going to say no, so you can imagine my relief when she shook her head back and forth and started pointing at something on the weapon. The next thing we know, Effie found her voice, "You'll only get a hundred decent shots if you have it on the standard setting," she says to Gale and flips a couple of switches on the gun. "This one will give you more power, longer range and up to twice as many shots, but you'll have to practice your aim. The only reason you didn't kill Mr. Tanner instantly is because you have terrible aim when it comes to guns." She flipped the weapon over in her palm and handed it right back to him. You should have seen the look on Gale's face. I swear you could hear his jaw hit the ground, and I could tell he was embarrassed by being outsmarted by a Capitol escort. Me and your dad laughed about it under the oak tree that afternoon. We called the doctor into the room right after grandma Effie gave Gale the gun back, and of course we were all excited to hear from her, but she went right back to being as quiet as a mouse again. A few days later we found out Lavinia stopped by her room and took her away to something Regina calls therapy. She was gone for about six to eight hours a day and Haymitch had no idea where she went, but whenever she came back, he said she seemed happier, and a few weeks ago she actually got up and took a shower on her own instead of Haymitch having to help her bathe. She's even kept eye contact with him and held his hand, so we're keeping our fingers crossed that she'll find her way back to us soon. Regina says that it might be a gradual thing or something could simply snap her out of it one day. Your dad is hoping she'll just snap out of it, maybe correct his manners or something, but I don't really know. I've seen this sort of thing before with your other grandmother when my dad died, and no matter what kind of medicine they've been giving to Effie, she still seems as bad as my mom did. Your dad though...he refuses to give up on her, and since he's been in District Two, I've done my best to try and get her out of her slump, but nothing is working, and she seemed like she was taking a few steps backwards. Since she's getting around on her own now, and we were all afraid whatever progress she made would be out the window, Regina thought it might be good for her to have a job...you know, do something with her time instead of just sitting on her hospital bed and staring into space, so your grandpop suggested taking her into the kitchen with him. Now I know Effie Trinket and that woman can barely make a cup of tea on her own, so I'm not quite sure what she's doing in the kitchen, but I'm thinking pops suggested it so he could keep an eye on her for your dad._

Writing about Peeta, even in the slightest of tenses, brought back the feelings of sorrow she had started with when she began writing. Katniss ran a hand over her belly and said, "Oh banana nut, your dad and I have really gone through hell, haven't we? Guess we all have," she glanced down at her stomach, "even you and you're not born yet, but at least we know things are better now. Let's just hope they stay that way." Regina had high hopes forty-eight hours after performing the procedure in which she administered a drug into the amniotic fluid in a last attempt to counteract Katniss' allergic reaction. Once they made it to the seventy-two hour mark and Katniss actually had low blood pressure, she was given her discharge from the hospital but had to wear a bracelet that monitored the baby as well as her own vitals. "I couldn't wait to get out of there that day, and once I did, I was going to bring your dad straight here, but that didn't work out too well."

"_You have to be quiet, Peeta." Katniss flashed him a dirty look. "What are you laughing at?"_

"_I've never heard anyone scold someone so loudly in a hushed tone before."_

"_That makes no sense," she was sort of frustrated at how he was blowing off her suggestion to be quiet. "If we get caught in here do you have any idea what will happen?"_

"_No," he chuckled, "and I don't think you do either."_

"_Oh….shut up."_

"_Make me," he poked her in the precise spot that tickled her._

"_Don't," she giggled. "I'm serious," her scowl took over the second her giggle died._

"_I know," he teased her. "You're soooo serious, Katniss."_

"_I hate it when you do that," she turned on him. "That's it. I'm not taking you." She stood with her fists balled up on her hips. "You want to see it, go find it yourself."_

"_Oooh, an adventure." He took off down one of the halls she had yet to explore through. "You coming or what?"_

"_That's not the way," she called out to him then lowered her voice down. "Peeta, that's not the…" she rolled her eyes and bit her bottom lip, "Damn you," she mumbled as she hurried to catch up with him. "Where do you think you're going?" She whispered loudly to him when he ducked into a narrow doorway._

"_Looks like a closet." He leaned against a wall and it gave way, swinging backwards on a hidden hinge. "Holy cow."_

"_Oh my God," Katniss stepped into the large warehouse that housed an enormous amount of items. "Bet you these are the books Plutarch talked about," she said as she trailed her fingers across the shelves they were lined up on._

"_Coin told me about them," Peeta pulled one down and flipped through the pages. "There's some kind of protective coating on this," he said absently when he felt the slickness of the pages between his fingers, and then put the book back on the shelf, taking another one off and finding the same. "She said they talk about the history of our world before the Dark Days."_

"_Plutarch said that's where they got the idea for a new government from." Katniss pulled a book off the shelf and said, "This one is called American History."_

"_Let me see it," Peeta shoved the other one back and began flipping through it. "Hey, did you notice it's not as dusty as the rest of them?"_

_Katniss shook her head from side to side and made her way past the books and began picking up various items from the shelving behind that. "Wonder why they have all these vases and things?"_

_Peeta followed the sound of her voice and took a deep breath, "That's…geez…" he ran his hand over the case that housed a large statue then turned to Katniss, "This is Venus di Milo."_

"_Who?"_

_She watched as Peeta walked around the partially clothed statue of a woman with no arms in awe. "Venus di Milo," he said softly. "This is from…God; I don't even know how old this is." His smile seemed to radiate a ray of light like none she had ever seen. "The story is this sculpture is of the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Her arms are rumored to have been holding a sash or something, and an apple…I think, but they were lost. Now this is a talent I'd kill to have." He lifted his eyes to Katniss and said, "Well…maybe not kill, but I'd definitely love to be able to sculpt."_

"_Don't you do that already?" She really had no desire to stare at some half naked lady missing some limbs that was getting his undivided attention. "I've seen those cakes of yours. That's sculpting, isn't it?"_

"_A flower is a far cry from a woman." He let out a little chuckle, "Plus the sugar probably would've melted by now."_

"_Or it would have been eaten by soldiers because they were starving to death." She gave him a little grin. "Still…I think your cakes are spectacular works of art."_

"_Thank you," he walked up behind her and placed a kiss in the crook of her neck. "I should have finagled some sugar rations from Coin so I could bake you a cake."_

"_Yes you should have," she leaned back into his chest and saw it through the shelving. "Peeta! Look!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him around to a wall lined with works of art enclosed in glass cases. "Isn't this it? Starry Night?" Katniss waited for a response and got none. __"Peeta?"_

"_Effie said she'd take me to see this when we went back to the Capitol," his voice was low and full of regret._

"_When did she say that?" Katniss looked at the original work of art that matched the framed print that hung on a wall in their bedroom._

"_At the end of the Victory Tour." He stepped closer to it and sucked in a breath. "Do you think she'll ever come back to us, Katniss?" His eyes were so sad…lost._

"_I know she will," her hands cradled his face. "You just wait and see. Effie will be down here snooping around with us in no time, and I bet you anything she'll have a thing or two to say to Coin about threatening her granddaughter." It had never dawned on Katniss to keep that bit of information from Effie. From her own mother, yes, but not Effie._

_Peeta graced her with a warm smile, "I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation."_

"_Who do you think will get out of the room alive?" Katniss stood behind Peeta and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Effie or Coin and her army?"_

"_Effie," Peeta said without hesitation. "Definitely Effie." He stood staring at it for a few minutes then turned her into his arms. "Look at how beautiful the swirls of color are, Katniss. The way the artist captured the warmth of the tiny village." He pressed his lips against her temple. "Did you know he painted this from the sanitarium he was in? This was the view from his window."_

_Katniss wondered if the artist had nightmares like Peeta and found a release in painting the same way he did, but she didn't ask. "This makes me miss home."_

"_**This**__ reminds you of District Twelve?" He thumbed at the painting._

"_Our bedroom," she said softly against his chin. "There were so many nights that I'd wake up and you'd be staring at that print, just studying it like it was the first time you ever saw it," she cupped his cheek in her hand. "It was so hard to take my eyes off of you."_

"_I don't remember that," his forlorn tone broke her heart._

"_You don't have to," she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Look at it now," she trailed her finger down his chiseled jawline, "and I'll look at you, just like I used to." They were silent as he studied the image and she studied him. "There," she kissed his chin, "we just made a new memory, and now we can both share it."_

_He held her face in his hand gazing into her eyes for so long, Katniss felt her spine tingle. "Do you know how crazy I am about you?"_

"_I might have an idea," she grinned._

"_No," he shook his head, "you have no idea, Katniss. No idea at all."_

_The second his lips met hers Katniss felt her heart soar and ache all at the same time. A fluttering erupted in her stomach as her chest tightened. She had loved him before, but what she felt now was so much more than she could have ever imagined._

The history book Peeta had brought to the room with him sat on the nightstand. Katniss picked his shirt off of the floor and lifted it to her face, inhaling the clean scent of him. "I miss you," she mouthed as she placed it under the pillow next to her journal and went to find Effie. It was time she did what she promised Peeta she'd do. It was time to bring Effie back to life.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Effie stood at the sink scrubbing a ton of some sort of filthy root Peeta's father had dumped into a large metal tub. Water ran over her hands as the bustling sounds of the daily meal preparation went on behind her. There were many people here that laughed at her, she knew this, had overheard a few of them on occasion talking about the uppity Capitol escort that had been banished to the kitchen. Did she care? No. She deserved all of the harsh words people had spoken about her behind her back, and then some.

"Trinket," someone called to her from the doorway. "Soldiers are here for you."

"Probably taking her to jail," someone on the staff murmured.

"That's enough," Peeta's father always came to her defense when he overheard them, but she really wished he wouldn't say anything at all. The last thing she needed was to feel responsible for yet another human being when so many of the people she cared about seemed to meet an untimely death because of her. "See you tomorrow, Effie," Bing gave her a soft nod before ordering one of the staff that had mocked her to take over the scrubbing, and though she didn't want it to, it brought a little lilt of a smile to Effie's lips.

"You're needed in medical," one of the soldiers said to her, and Effie simply followed them back to the hospital. Her home while being in Thirteen.

As her quiet footsteps made their way down the halls, Effie studied the two guards that had come to fetch her, and noticed their extra weapon was no longer a large bump at their ankle, and their main weapon was now more secure. She lifted the corner of her lip in a slight grin at the thought of her last trip to 'therapy' with Lavinia and Justus then let her attempt at a smile droop when she remembered that they hadn't been there for a week and now she was stuck in the kitchen washing produce that had been covered in grime. She gave herself a little shiver at the thought, looked at her nails, which were a complete wreck, her hands which were dry and in desperate need of lotion, and reached up to touch her hair which felt limp and lifeless.

"There she is," Venia smiled brightly when Effie entered the room and looked around at all that had been laid out and the camera that had been set up to film the commotion.

"Effie, you must come take a look at this," Flavius walked her around the room showing her the dresses Cinna had designed for Katniss that she could no longer wear. "Katniss has insisted on Annie wearing one of her dresses for the wedding!"

Effie's eyes lifted towards Annie when she heard the word, 'wedding.' Her fingers flew to her throat and her smile spread across her face when Annie walked up to her and held her hands. "Finnick and I will never know how to thank you. If it wasn't for you, this would never be possible." Annie threw her arms around Effie's neck and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Effie," she whispered in her ear. "You saved my life...Finnick's life."

A huge lump formed in her throat at Annie's declaration. Watching her try on various dresses had been quite a treat, and for a brief moment Effie was envious of the girl who got to wear something so beautiful and feel like a pampered woman. Katniss on the other hand was acting very much like herself. Trying on the different dresses Cinna had designed for her, complaining because she _had_ to try them on then expressing her feelings in a very rude manner. "I'm sick of trying these damn things on!" Katniss pulled a flowing gown over her head. "It's not like I'm the one getting married! Christ!"

"Oh, it fits!" Octavia exclaimed. "Your breasts look divine in this," the prep team member gushed as though her compliment should have sent Katniss' head into the clouds. "Here are the shoes," Octavia slipped them onto Katniss' feet. "Perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Good grief," Katniss stared at herself in the mirror they had brought into Effie's hospital room for the day. "This is ridiculous. I should just wear my uniform. Beetee's made all sorts of adjustments to it so it'll fit me." Effie couldn't help but walk up to Katniss who looked absolutely radiant wearing the soft pink dress adorned with miniscule pearls on the bodice and iridescent sequins. The gauzy full skirt flowed down to the floor from just below her breast and the straps hung loosely in waves around her upper arms. "I am not wearing this thing. They want to film me...they'll have to do it while I'm wearing my uniform." Katniss hauled the dress up to her knees and was just about to storm off when Effie slapped her hand.

"Drop that skirt young lady," the sound of Effie's voice had the entire room turning towards her. "Have some manners," she scolded Katniss, then stood behind her with her hands on her shoulders, staring at the reflection in the mirror. "You look lovely darling, so quit complaining and act like the proper young lady I know you can be." She turned to the rest of the room and said, "I don't suppose any of you have a bit of lotion? My hands are terribly dry." All three prep team members held out various bottles from their kits. "One will suffice," she gave her head a little tilt then walked to Annie to voice her congratulations.

"You know," Katniss unzipped the dress and kicked her shoes off, "if I had known I was going to get yelled at, I would've never even put the damn dress on."

"Oh, pish posh," Effie waved a hand at her. "Now..." she said with excitement in her eyes, "what do we have that might fit me? I cannot in good conscience continue to wear this drab gray…thing." She gave her clothes a little tug. "Maybe if it were fitted, or...turned into a nice little pencil skirt."

"I could probably do that," Venia looked over the garment. "All I'd need is a needle and thread...scissors...yes," she eyed Effie up from behind. "I think I could make some very nice adjustments to this."

"Here," Katniss threw a deep red dress that no longer fit her to Octavia. "Do something with that too."

"Oh Katniss, I couldn't take this it's..." Effie reached out a hand and ran her fingers over the luxurious material. "Well...it's not like it's going to fit you any longer, and you can't really wear red to a wedding." For the first time in weeks Effie Trinket finally felt like herself again, and she knew exactly who it was that had made that possible. "You're quite a sneaky little thing, aren't you?" she said to Katniss who was the last one left in her room. "Arranging this dress fitting...bringing in such lovely things," she cocked her brow, "...lifting your skirt," she said with puckered lips.

"I didn't do a damn thing," Katniss smoothed out the tight gray shirt she was wearing then pulled one of Peeta's sweaters over it. "I have no clue what you're talking about. I hate dress fittings, and as you could see, there are only two left that fit me, so why should I even bother with dressing up?"

"Of course you hate them dear," Effie gave her hand a pat, "which is why I owe you a great deal of thanks."

"I told you..."

Effie lifted her now moisturized hand up to silence Katniss. "Simply say 'you're welcome' so we can move on."

She tried not to smile when Katniss grumbled out a, "Welcome."

"Wonderful," Effie gave Katniss a once over and told herself to have the prep team work on some maternity clothes for her. Her petite frame seemed to show the growth of her child quite a bit and her clothing barely fit her. However, there were much more pressing issues at hand. "Why don't we have a seat and you can fill me in on my darling boy, and Haymitch?"

"I've got a better idea," Katniss wagged her brows at Effie. "Why don't you come with me, and we can get the hell out of this hospital?"

The offer was too tempting. "Anywhere but that kitchen," Effie shuddered. "I do appreciate your father in law's attempt to help me, but...scrubbing roots?"

Katniss' let out a tinkle of laughter and said, "Nice to have you back, Effie."

"Perhaps for you, but I don't think our new president is going to be too thrilled to hear about my recovery." Effie followed Katniss through the halls until they walked through the doorway marked Do Not Enter. A slight rush of adrenaline shot through her at the prospect of breaking Coin's rules, though she kept it to herself as Katniss had instructed her to keep silent. When Katniss led her into the storage facility used to house the historical memorabilia, Effie's hand flew to her chest. "Why on earth is all of this in hiding?" She turned to Katniss. "The people of this district...this nation have a right to culture. They could make a museum of sorts...broaden their children's minds."

"I knew you'd like this place, but Peeta and I have a theory on why they're not letting everyone know about it, other than the fact that this stuff would probably disintegrate if too many people touched it." Katniss showed Effie some of the history books. "There are a few of them that have less dust than the others, and Peeta thinks those are the ones Coin and Plutarch talked about." Katniss explained to Effie what the plan was for the end of the war. "Peeta was reading one of the books, it's hidden in a private room, but he said there's some very interesting things inside of it that he was sure our new president didn't want us to know."

"Oh my," Effie ran her hand over the spine of one of the books with hardly any dust. "I think I shall read this one," her nimble fingers plucked it from the shelf. "You said there's a private room that I can read in?"

"Well...it's sort of...uh..." Katniss guided Effie out of the storage facility and brought her to the room she and Peeta shared without anyone's knowledge. "I wanted to make it like home for Peeta. The quarters they have here are kind of cold...unwelcoming."

The surge of pride Effie felt when she saw the room Katniss had created brought a smile to her face. "I am sure Peeta loves it. Why I bet..." her eyes landed on the partially painted portrait of herself. "Oh my. Oh my," she stared at her battered and beaten image draped in a sheet, lying in a hospital bed, staring back with empty eyes. "Oh my poor boy," she trailed her fingers along the edge of it. "What I have put him through," she turned to Katniss, "put you all through? Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Effie." Katniss stepped closer to her. "The way I see it, your brain was in need of a mental break from all of this, but you're back now...so..." she gave her shoulders a little shrug. "I'm just glad I don't have to keep facing Peeta's absence alone."

"No darling," she pulled the girl in for a hug and was surprised at how tightly Katniss clutched her. "You'll never be alone again." Effie held onto her for a few more moments then said, "Now...let's get down to business and see what kind of trouble we can get into, hmmm?" She gave the book a pat, and Katniss a smile.

…...

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Peeta, I've got her on the line," Plutarch held a phone out to him.

"Hel..." he cleared his throat. "Hello."

"Hey," the sound of Katniss on the other end was like a breath of fresh spring air.

"Katniss," he sighed out and collapsed to the ground. It had been three days since he had spoken to her and yet it had felt like a lifetime. "Are you okay? Is the baby okay? What's going on over there?" His questions tumbled out.

"I'm lonely. Banana nut is healthy, and I have a surprise for you. Hold on."

There was a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone, and some mumbled words then he heard her and his heart cracked. "Mom? Is that you?"

"Oh my darling boy," the sound of Effie's voice was music to his ears. "Dear one, how are you? Katniss has been catching me up on your propos and you look...tired."

Peeta let out a little burst of laughter. "That's putting it mildly." He knew he wasn't holding up too well. His flashbacks were happening a couple of times a day and his weapons had been taken from him unless he was going into battle. "I'm doing okay though. I swear," he lied.

"You're stronger than you think, Peeta," her voice was full of encouragement. "You remember that."

"I will." He sniffed and wiped his runny nose. Katniss' feelings of loneliness weren't foreign to him. He had been suffering through a terrible bout of depression without her near. "Mom, is Katniss really doing okay?"

"She's wonderful, though I will admit, she's a touch blue knowing you're there and she can't be. However, I have been keeping her quite busy."

"Good. And you? How are you?"

"Right as rain my dear," he could hear the smile in Effie's voice.

"Listen, we only have five minutes to talk and Haymitch is standing next to me with a goofy grin plastered on his face, so why don't I let you talk to him, okay?"

"Thank you darling," he could hear the little quiver of excitement in her voice at his suggestion. "Please take care and remember how much I love you."

"Love you too...and mom, you take care of my girls, okay?" Peeta didn't wait for an answer, he just handed the phone to Haymitch's outstretched ones.

"Trinkie!? Holy shit! Trinkie!" In all the time Peeta had known Haymitch he had never seen the man look so happy. Though he was thrilled that Effie was cogent, Peeta hoped that Haymitch didn't use up all his allotted phone time. Talking to Katniss was the only way he was able to make it through this time away from her, and the battles he had been fighting each day brought up too many memories of the arena. Haymitch understood, he had been in there himself, but the man wasn't in Two to fight like Peeta was, he was there to keep Peeta from harm or from causing it. Unfortunately Peeta hadn't listened to his mentor when he told him to stay away from the front line, and the fighting was taking a toll on him.

"_Kid, you can't be rushing up there like the rest of these soldiers. They're trained for battle. You're not."_

"_No," Peeta pulled on his gauntlets, "I'm trained for much worse." He held his hands out and said, "Good morning," and felt a rush when the gloves formed to his hands. "If you're going to stand there and spend your time bellyaching about my wanting to put an end to this damn war, then I don't want to hear it, old man."_

_Haymitch reached out his hand and placed it on Peeta's shoulder, "You think Katniss is going to be thrilled with the idea of you going out there and putting yourself in danger?"_

"_I think Katniss would be fighting right beside me if she were here," Peeta practically growled at him. "And do me a favor. Don't go using her against me. I don't really appreciate it. You want to help me, grab a gun and let's go, otherwise get off my back." He turned to Gale, "Let's do this."_

A huge gust of air expelled from Peeta's lungs when he thought of his first fight with Snow's army. The lives he had taken, regardless of them being the enemy, chipped little bits of his soul away.

_Gale was crouched down behind a large boulder speaking for Justus, who was drawing out a diagram into the earth with a stick. "I'll go in here. Justus and Crandall will come around the side. Lavinia, can you get into that tree without them noticing?" Everyone had been impressed with her climbing skills. The girl gave Gale a hefty nod and patted at her weapons. "Great, Peeta, you stay back here and watch for..."_

"_I'm not staying back," he gave Gale a stern warning. "I'm here to help, not to be as pretty as a picture. If you want to win, you're going to need me."_

"_Fine...you can cover me," Gale said._

"_We'll cover each other," Peeta wasn't about to be treated with kid gloves._

"_Lavinia," Gale motioned for the girl to head towards the large elm. "We'll wait till you signal us."_

_Peeta pushed at the bump on his left shoulder enabling voice commands for his weapons to be dispersed. "Right heat, left star." The film crew took a close up shot of his gauntlets while everyone else stood back and watched as something shot out from Peeta's uniform and into his right hand. The sharp six inch blade began to glow then darken to a deep wine color within seconds. In his left hand a thin, black star shaped blade slid across his palm and into his fingertips._

"_What's heat do?" Gale asked as he walked quietly beside Peeta, keeping his eyes peeled for the enemy._

_Peeta stuck his palm out and it a shake showing Gale the knife that had attached itself to his glove._

"_Does it stay there?" Gale asked._

"_Yeah, unless I order it to drop," Peeta explained, careful not to use the word, release, as the knife would then separate from his gauntlet. "The blade is scorching hot. Slices through bone like butter." Peeta whipped around when he heard a crack and threw a star into the forehead of an oncoming soldier, who had appeared out of nowhere, barreling down on them. Another star shot into the palm of his hand, and would continue to do so until Peeta ran out of the twenty plus thin blades that were stored in his uniform._

"_Aren't you afraid those will cut you, Peeta?" One of the camera crew members asked him from behind._

"_No. The gloves are made to withstand the sharpest of blades, and bullets, kind of like my uniform," he didn't want to answer them, but he did want to help the rebellion. "Stay here," he pointed at the crew. "Keep an eye on them," he said to Gale. "I'm going in," He ignored Gale's warning, and said, "Shooter." A thin barrel slid next to the blade on his right hand, as though it were made to meld into it. A lens flipped over his eye from the side of his helmet, magnifying everything in sight, and he took aim on the flash of two white Peacekeeper uniforms he was unable to see with the naked eye in the distance. Two squeezes of his palm and Peeta watched as Snow's men went down without knowing what hit them. He quickly flipped onto his back and took aim when he heard oncoming footsteps, then pulled back when he noticed Gale._

"_Did you get them?"_

"_I told you to stay...Shit!" Peeta hopped up, "Move!" He ran back towards the large bolder they had started at with Gale next to him, held his right hand towards the oncoming group of soldiers heading their way, and began firing. Within seconds Lavinia had taken out two of the dozen men coming their way, and they were joined by Justus and Crandall. The hand to hand combat his group found themselves in was a bit on the unfair side. A dozen men against five of Thirteen's soldiers who were burdened with a camera crew. Lavinia began picking off the enemy like a sniper; Gale shot his arrows, while the rest relied on rifles. Peacekeepers were dropping before they even reached them with the exception of two. One of the two met his demise with a star shaped blade buried between his eyes; the other's head was taken off with one slash of Peeta's red hot blade._

"_Forward," Gale said for Justus who made a motion with his hand._

_'Forward,' Peeta felt sick to his stomach as he thought, 'more like backward.' He may have been a victor, but taking lives had never been easy. Most of the soldiers he was in Two with didn't think twice about the men and women they killed, but Peeta couldn't get the image of Steven Tanner out of his mind. A man that believed in rising above what he was born into and standing up for what he believed in. 'If only the rest of you had that mentality,' he thought of the Peacekeepers he had just killed._

"Peeta," the sound of Haymitch's voice broke him free from his morbid thoughts. "Hurry up, boy. Two minutes left."

"Katniss," he grabbed the phone.

"I'm here. We have to hurry."

"I know," Peeta hated being rushed when he talked to her, but he didn't think it would matter if he had two minutes or two hours, it would never be enough time. "Close your eyes." He began speaking to her in a soft voice and ended the call the way he ended all their calls. "Now wrap your arms around yourself," he did the same and propped the phone between his ear and shoulder. "Okay…now squeeze. Can you feel me?"

"Yes," her somber voice was quiet and filled with pain.

"I'm holding you, Katniss...both of you." He ran his hands up and down his arms and imagined being comforted by her. "I'm right there with you."

"We're with you too. Right next to you...holding onto you."

"Has she moved yet?" He asked her hoping she'd say no, because the thought of missing out on something so momentous broke his heart and simultaneously wishing she'd say yes, so he'd know the baby's growth was right on track.

"I thought it was gas...it felt like bubbles, but Regina said it was the baby moving." She paused for a second, "It's not hard enough for anyone to feel yet."

A soft sigh escaped from between his lips. "Tell her I'll be there soon and when I am, she better be ready to kick my hand," a pathetic chuckle came out of him. "God, I miss you."

"I miss you too. So much," he could hear her voice cracking, and it threatened to break him.

"Tell me something happy, Katniss. What makes you happy?"

"We're home, Peeta...back in District Twelve."

He could see it behind his closed lids. "Can you smell the cake I'm baking?"

"Brown sugar and cinnamon."

"Banana nut's asleep in her crib...her skin is so pink it's almost translucent," he added.

"I just came home from hunting...I brought you some rabbits." His chest swelled up as he tried to inhale. "You'll cook for me," Katniss said softly.

"You'll help me clean the kitchen afterward, and then we'll feed Maysee and give her a bath." he imagined a beautiful baby girl with dark hair, curled at the ends, splashing away in a tub of water. "I love the way she smells afterward."

"Mmmm," Katniss made a sniffing sound. "There's nothing like the scent of baby, is there?"

"Except maybe her mom," he smiled. "Katniss, I lo..." The line went dead. 'Love you,' he finished saying in his head and let the phone drop into his hand. He lifted his eyes and saw the red light of the camera beaming at him. "Get enough?" He said harshly to Plutarch's crew before slamming the receiver against the table and walking into the night air.

"Boy, don't go out there without..." Haymitch started.

"I need some air," Peeta snapped. "Is that okay with you? With all of you?" He glared at the film crew and turned on his heels, grateful he hadn't been armed. The horrid sense of rage began to grow within him as he stepped outside. He reached into his uniform pocket and pulled out the pen filled with a combination of morphling and proteins and shot it into his neck. The calming sensation slid through him, and Peeta hated it. The only way he'd make it through all of this was if he could somehow hold onto his anger and direct it towards the enemy. The only problem was lately; his fury had been directed at himself for volunteering to leave Thirteen. He ran his hands over his scalp and pulled his helmet on. He had been given direct instructions to keep his entire body covered while outdoors in case of enemy fire. 'Oh, Katniss,' he sighed to himself. 'I'm sorry for leaving you two. So sorry.' He closed his eyes and thought of the afternoon Gale and Haymitch found him waiting by the oak tree for Katniss.

"_Hey kid," Haymitch walked carefully up to him. "We need to talk."_

"_Can we do it later? I'm expecting Katniss any minute now." Their days without camera crews around were their favorites. They had both decided it would be for the best if they didn't let on how far they had come in their relationship. The feeling of sheer happiness was still so new to them that neither one of them wanted to ruin it with cameras._

"_She's not coming," Gale said quietly. "Her doctor is doing some sort of test on her, and she sent me here to tell you."_

_Peeta gave Gale a look of suspicion. "Haymitch?" He asked for confirmation._

"_Nothing's wrong with her," Haymitch told him. "I talked to the doc and asked her to keep Katniss busy for a couple of hours while we met with Coin."_

"_Coin?" Peeta took a careful step towards Haymitch. "What's going on?" He asked through his narrow gaze._

"_She's sending Katniss on a trip to one of the districts to film a propo," Gale told him._

"_No," Peeta shook his head. "That's not possible."_

"_It is possible and it's happening, kid." Haymitch gripped Peeta's shoulder. "She's been released from the hospital, which means she's able to hold up her Mockingjay responsibilities."_

"_I..." his insides were trembling. "I had a deal with her. Katniss is to stay in Thirteen."_

"_Yeah," Haymitch ran his hand down his face. "Heard about that deal and I believe your terms with Coin were, while you're able, you'll be going off to film the propos." Haymitch shook his head back and forth the repeated, "While you're able, kid."_

"_And I'm not considered able bodied because I'm still a patient," Peeta could have killed himself for his stupidity in his choice of words while making his demands. "Are you sure she's sending her somewhere?" He asked in the hopes that he had heard them wrong._

"_I was in the meeting room when it happened," Gale told him. "As soon as it was through I told Haymitch about it."_

"_And I went to Plutarch," Haymitch said. "That's when I found out about that deal you struck with Coin."_

"_So now what?" Peeta worried then answered his own question. "I need to get a medical release." He began storming back into the safety of District Thirteen's facility. "Gale, where are they sending her?"_

"_They mentioned One since it's been taken over by the rebels now and it was so important to the Capitol," Gale answered dejectedly._

"_No," Peeta shook his head frantically. "There's no way in hell she's going anywhere. Haymitch," he glanced over his shoulder towards his mentor, "I'm going to need Regina, and we can't let Katniss find out or she'll insist on going in my place."_

"_Okay, kid."_

"_What's the plan, Peeta?" Gale asked._

"_Time I flew this coop and took up my real role as the Jabberjay," he flashed Gale a glance, "don't you think?"_

"'_bout damn time." Gale jogged alongside of Peeta who was quickly picking up his pace. "What do you need me to do?"_

"_Stay out of it." Peeta hadn't meant for it to sound so rude. "Look, if Coin finds out you blabbed, she'll probably take it out on you, and Katniss would hate her even more, so trust me...stay out of it. Let me take care of this and go do...whatever it is you're supposed to be doing."_

"_You sure?" Gale asked with a furrowed brow._

"_Positive," Peeta answered as they all stepped into the elevator._

"_Then I'm off to Special Weaponry with Beetee." Gale pushed a button on the elevator's control panel. "See you two later," he said to them when they stepped out onto the hospital ward._

_Peeta wasn't too thrilled with Gale going to Special Weaponry to work, and almost reconsidered letting him tag along. "Heard about that bomb of theirs?" He asked Haymitch._

"_Just what you and Katniss told me."_

"_Kind of makes me wonder why they need to fill that second bomb with something. Like blowing people to bits isn't enough," Peeta still wasn't too sure what to make of Gale and was seriously rethinking his relationship with his former ally._

"_Why don't we deal with one problem at a time?" Haymitch suggested as they headed towards the area Regina worked in. "I'll get the doc. You wait here," Haymitch left Peeta standing in the hallway out of Katniss' line of sight then came back out with Regina in tow._

"_Does she know?" Peeta asked Haymitch who shook his head from side to side. "You need to release me from medical care so I can go out and film the propos," he said to his physician._

"_That's not going to happen," Regina gave him a stern look. "You're not going anywhere."_

"_You want Katniss to go instead?" Peeta snapped quietly. "Because that's what's going to happen now that she's not checked into the hospital, and if you try and admit her again..." Peeta shook his head, "...we both know Coin won't be too pleased with you." He let the look to her swollen stomach speak for him._

"_I can't do this, Peeta," She said quietly. "The longest you've gone without a flashback is thirty-six hours."_

"_Considering I was having them back to back for a while there, that's pretty good, don't you think?" Peeta said trying to encourage the doctor. "You can send me with a ton of those pen needles." Beetee had created a portable device that shot Peeta's medication into his system so Katniss could carry it on her at all times. She had only had to use it once on him, and Peeta breathed out a sigh of relief afterward when he knocked on the bathroom door finding that Katniss had barricaded herself inside of it in order to stay out of his path. "Regina, they can't send her and they will. Please?" He begged and pleaded, "Please don't let Katniss and Maysee be put in a dangerous position. Release me." He could tell it was a difficult decision for the physician that had become very close to both he and Katniss, but she finally caved in and brought him a signed document declaring him medically fit for service. "Thank you," he gave her an impulsive hug. "You're a life saver."_

_Walking into the Command Center with Haymitch behind him, Peeta felt a sense of anger, only this one wasn't a result of Snow's hijacking, but Coin's underhandedness. "Afternoon, ma'am," Peeta walked past the guard at the door and placed his medical release in front of her. "As you can see I'm ready to go to work as your Jabberjay. My doctor put the order in the computer system this afternoon." He took a seat at the table and said, "So...what's my first job?" The twitch in Coin's jaw almost made him smile with delight until she began to speak._

"_Well, soldier...since you're obviously doing better, why don't we send you where we really need you? District Two is the last..."_

_Peeta listened to the president and felt his insides churn. Leaving for a day or two to film a propos was one thing, but abandoning Katniss for God knows how long was another story. When Haymitch volunteered to join Peeta, he had argued with his mentor, finally letting it drop when he realized that there'd be no stopping the man from going along. "When do I leave?" Peeta asked Coin with a stiff spine._

"_I see no reason to wait," she placed a call down to Beetee. "We'll need you to suit up our Jabberjay, and prepare yourself for a trip to District Two."_

"_Yes, ma'am," Beetee's response came over a speaker._

"_Justus," she spoke to Regina's husband who had been pouring over a computerized map. "You and your team will join Peeta." She paused for a second then added, "Bring soldier Hawthorne with you. The rest of Boggs' team will be staying back unless needed." Coin faced Peeta. "Am I to assume your wife is no longer fit for duty?"_

"_The girl can film while she's here if you need her to," Haymitch's hand on Peeta's shoulder told him to shut up. "Probably wouldn't look too good if she went into battle now that she's showing. That Mockingjay uniform doesn't really hide that baby bump of hers."_

"_I take it you'll inform her of this, Haymitch?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." He motioned for Peeta to follow him. "We'll be on our way."_

"_The hovercraft will leave as soon as soldier Mellark is ready," Coin gave Plutarch and his team a deadly stare._

"_We'll be on our way then too," Plutarch stood from the comfort of his seat. "Fulvia, I'll need you to stay back with Cressida and a cameraman." Peeta and Haymitch left the room while Plutarch began leaving directions for his staff._

"_I need to see Katniss," Peeta was about to push the button on the elevator that would take him to the hospital._

"_Kid, I would wait until you're dressed and ready to go. Otherwise there's still a chance that she'll fly off the handle and rip Coin a new one," Haymitch's warning made way too much sense._

"_I won't leave here without talking to her first, Haymitch."_

"_I ain't leaving without saying goodbye to Effie, so that's fine. We'll go together, but let's not stir the pot too soon."_

_Once he was dressed and given his orders to leave, he and Haymitch raced towards the hospital, each one going their own way. "Give Effie a kiss for me," Peeta called over his shoulder. "Tell her I love her and I'll see her soon."_

"_Same for Katniss," Haymitch called back._

"_Where the heck have you..." Katniss stopped mid-sentence. Peeta could only assume it was because she noticed he was in full uniform. "Peeta?" Her brow arched in query._

"_Katniss," he rushed to her side and took her hands in his. "I have to go. Coin...she's sending me to Two."_

"_No. No." Katniss began pacing back and forth and shaking her head, saying the words over and over again._

"_I have to," Peeta talked over her, trying his best to explain. "Two needs soldiers and I've been released from the hospital so..."_

"When the hell did that happen!?" She snapped her head towards him.

"_While you were in with Regina," he answered, purposely leaving out the bit about talking their doctor into it for fear that Katniss would go off on her. "Since I'm better now I ca-."_

"_Better?" Katniss let out a huff of laughter. "Oh yeah, and who was that punching the chair last night while I was in the bathroom?"_

"_I stopped though," Peeta tried to hold onto her again, but she pulled away. "Right after you shot that stuff into me and ran into the bathroom, I stopped Katniss."_

"_I don't care!" She screamed. "You're not well enough to go anywhere yet!"_

"_I am, and I'm going," he countered as gently as possible. "Do you think I want to leave you?"_

"_I don't know, do you?" Her accusatory tone stabbed him in the heart._

"_No, I don't. But I have to." He hated himself for not telling her the reason why, but Haymitch had been right. If Peeta had told Katniss the truth, she'd storm into Coin's Command Center and demand to go in his place. "Please understand, Katniss. We both have a job to do for this rebellion and it's time I do mine."_

"_Do it from here." She stood with her hands on her hips. "Don't go."_

"_I have to," he pulled her into a hug only to have her break his heart._

_She gripped his cheeks in her hands and kissed him hard on the lips. "Stay with me?"_

_He knew what his response was supposed to be, but he couldn't say it. "Not this time, Katniss. I can't." He stepped away from her and headed towards the door. "I'm sorr-"_

"_Get out!" She threw a pillow at his head. "Go if you want to leave me so bad! Just go!"_

_He gave her one last parting look and closed the door behind him._

"Wake up, kid." Haymitch shook his shoulder. "You need to come inside. Gale figured out a way to take down the Nut."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"What's it called?" Katniss and Effie looked over the medical files Prim and Regina were showing them.

"P Zero X," Prim answered. "From what we can tell, it's a biological weapon that one of the scientists here was working on. We think the plan was to disperse it via the ventilation systems..."

"Like the smoke bombs they used during our rescue mission," Effie thought aloud.

"Yes," Regina added, "Only this isn't going to put you to sleep. It's supposed to cause some sort of disease that would..." she gave her head a shake before continuing, "...would cause the majority of people to be stricken down with flu like symptoms, only...that's not what happened." Regina scrolled through the files showing how many people had died within a short span of time. "Somehow during testing it filtered through the air ducts here in Thirteen, and many of them were plagued with a deadly pox. Those that did survive were left sterile."

"What's this called again?" Katniss asked through questioning eyes.

"P Zero X," Prim answered.

"Take a look at this," Katniss wrote out, P 0 X on a sheet of paper and pointed to it with the tip of her pen. "Pox," she spit the word out. "What the hell were they thinking?"

"They were thinking they needed to take down their enemy," Effie answered, "and the only way a small group like Thirteen could take out the masses in the Capitol is to get them all at once."

"She's right," Regina agreed. "I don't think they wanted to kill people. I think they wanted to send in a small group and plant devises throughout the Capitol, release the gas at once, and cause them all to fall ill. The symptoms they were going for would have caused even the largest of men to be weak in the knees."

"Once their enemy was down for the count, they could have easily invaded and removed Snow from power," Effie began pacing in tiny circles. "We're all too familiar with the Games, and when do the Gamemakers attack? When the tributes least expect it. When they're weak from lack of food...sleep...water... Why, that's their favorite time to announce a feast," Effie tapped at her lip with a fingertip. "That's what they were aiming for. Imagine, if you will, the Peacekeepers...government officials...Snow, all stricken with an illness that would, as you said Regina, bring them to their knees. How simple would it have been for the troops of Thirteen to enter and imprison their enemy? Why, they could have thrown people into cells and left them there...see who survived and offered them asylum."

Katniss' stomach started churning as she listened to Effie's probable tale. "Did they accidentally set it off here?"

"During a test run, one of the vents was left open," Prim searched through the files until she found the one that had answered all their questions. "See? It seeped through and they had to quarantine an entire section of Thirteen." She turned to Katniss, "I'm guessing it's that area you found."

"I wonder who the president was back then." Katniss asked. "I mean...I kind of got the impression that Coin has been in power for a while now."

"She wasn't in the quarantined section," Regina answered, "but her husband and daughter were." She pulled up their files. "Her daughter died almost twenty-four hours before her husband did."

Picturing Coin as a wife and mother was something Katniss had a difficult time doing. Then it struck her, "Coin probably put in the order for the testing and wound up getting her family killed in the process."

"That doesn't excuse her behavior, Katniss," Effie chided. "If anything, she should have had more mercy on you when you first got here."

"Yeah," Prim crossed her arms over her chest and agreed wholeheartedly with the woman she had once feared more than anything.

"I'm not excusing her," Katniss said disgustingly. "That woman has a few screws loose, but at least now I know why." She strolled towards a chair and said as she plopped down, "Like Beetee says...get in the mindset of your enemy."

"Don't say that too loud," Regina warned. "She has a great deal of supporters here regardless of what happened."

"Do you think they know the source of their pox?" Katniss asked.

"I think some know," Regina answered.

"Hmmm..." Effie lifted a finger, "but do they know she was the one who approved the testing?"

"I can find out," Katniss lifted her mouth in a conniving grin. "And we won't have to worry because the guy I'm thinking about asking was the first to bring up this whole pox thing to me." She thought about Dalton from district Ten, and said, "Hey Effie, you got dinner plans tonight?"

"I usually eat in my hospital room," she answered. "Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Regina," Katniss strolled towards her doctor. "I think it's time Effie had dining hall privileges, don't you?"

"I think that's an excellent idea." Regina's smile matched Katniss'.

"Just follow me," Katniss said quietly to Effie as they carried their trays of food through the dining hall. "He's over there," she gestured with her chin towards Dalton. "Hey," Katniss plopped down next to him, Effie across, and Prim on the other side of Dalton. "Mind if we join you?"

"Of course not," he smiled at them. "Miss. Trinket, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Isn't that a nice thing to hear?" Effie said happily. "I'm afraid most people around here don't think very highly of me."

"That's crazy," Dalton assured her. "A lot of us know what you did to get Peeta out of the Capitol, and what you said during your interview with Flickerman saved many lives...takes a lot of courage to do something like that."

"Why thank you mister..."

"Call me Dalton," he stuck his hand out.

"Effie," she shook it in return.

"I was telling Effie about that..." Katniss checked to make sure no one was listening and whispered, "...pox epidemic. She's worried because I'm pregnant that something like that might happen again."

"I seriously doubt it," he answered quietly then motioned with his finger for them to lean in. "Rumor has it, one of their scientists did an experiment without authorization first and was going to be brought up on charges in front of Tribunal, but right before his trial he committed suicide. People here think he was distraught over all the damage he caused."

"Is that what _you_ think?" Prim asked innocently.

"I think this district is good at keeping secrets," he answered. "But hey...what do I know? Could be I'm leery of trusting anyone after living under Snow's regime."

"Who isn't?" Katniss asked with a roll of her eyes. The rest of their meal was spent in casual conversation as they had gotten all they could out of Dalton without arousing suspicion. "Prim, go with mom and pops," Katniss noticed them standing up from one of the tables. "And don't..."

"Yeah, I know...don't tell mom." Prim gave her sister a hug goodbye. "Tell Peeta I love him when you talk to him."

Hearing her sister say the words 'I love you' so easily left Katniss feeling a bit envious. Sometimes it was like pulling teeth trying to get the words out of herself, even in the worst of times.

"_Get out! She threw the first thing she could grab at Peeta as he stood in the doorway before he left for District Two. "Go if you want to leave me so bad! Just go!" When he shut the door behind him, Katniss screamed out, "You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Then she knocked over the chair she had been sitting on. "Damn you, Peeta," she cried through her anger. She leaned up against the wall of the hospital room Peeta had been staying in and squeezed her eyes shut. "How could you do this to me...to us?" She reached down and cupped her stomach. "I hate you," she mouthed and almost sobbed until the door creaked and she was getting ready to throw something else at Peeta's head. "Gale," she gasped. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just wanted to say goodbye. I'm off to Two." He eyed her up. "Do I need to duck here, Catnip?"_

_She looked down at her hand clutching a plastic container full of cotton balls. "Oh...uh, I thought you_ _were Peeta." She set the jar back on the counter._

"_Do you always look like you're going to hurl something at his head? Or was that just for my benefit?" He gave her a boyish smile._

"_Shut up," she wiped a hand under her nose. "So you're going to Two, huh?"_

"_Yeah. Guess Coin figured out I was the one that told Haymitch and Peeta about your mission since the rest of my unit is staying behind." Gale walked towards her, "Well, I should go. I'm running late as it is and..."_

"_What do you mean __**my**__ mission?" Katniss picked up on what she was sure Gale wasn't supposed to mention. "Was it me? Was I the one that was supposed to go?"_

"_Hey, look..." Gale flustered, "...I don't want to get in the middle of this thing."_

"_Oh my God, that's it, isn't it?" It was the only reason she could think of that Peeta would have been released from medical care. "Regina," came out in a low growl. "Where is she?"_

"_Okay...well, see ya, Catnip," Gale turned and headed down the hall._

"_Wait!" Katniss ran the few steps after him, and threw her arms around him. "Watch him for me, Gale. And take care of yourself too, okay?"_

"_I will. You take care of..." he glanced down and let out a small chuckle, "...that thing that's taken over your body."_

"_Oh, shut up," she gave his arm a soft slug. "Bye."_

"_Bye, Catnip."_

_She stood in the hallway and watched as Gale's back disappeared, and a camera crew rounded the corner. She let out a disgusted grunt and knew she had to find her doctor before they caught up with her. "You," she pointed at Regina. "You released him when you knew..."_

"_Come here, Katniss." Regina dragged her by the arm into an empty room away from the camera that was quickly barreling towards them. "Don't you dare point a finger at me. Do you think it was easy for me to do such a thing? Do you think I'm thrilled with this? My husband is on that hovercraft right next to yours, so don't you dare come in here and start accusing me of anything without knowing the entire story."_

"_Justus got sent?" Katniss knew what that meant. "Lavinia's gone too, huh?"_

"_Yes," Regina said with a shaky voice and strong jaw. "I'm sure anyone we care about is on that damn hovercraft, including Haymitch."_

"_Why would she do this?" Katniss didn't need to say Coin's name for Regina to understand._

"_Because she needs to win a war," Regina said on a heavy sigh. "It was either you or Peeta, Katniss. How could I have allowed you to leave Thirteen knowing what might be out there waiting for you?" She gave Katniss a look of sorrow. "At least your daughter is safe. That's all he wanted, Katniss. Was to make sure you and the baby stayed safe."_

_It took her a second to come to her senses, but when she did, Katniss turned on her heels and started to run towards the Hangar hoping that she'd make it there before Peeta's craft lifted off._

"Katniss look here," Effie pointed to a passage in one of the history books she was reading, pulling Katniss from her reverie. "This books talks about presidential elections."

Effie's last two words peaked Katniss' interest. "Elections?"

"Yes," Effie answered and sat next to Katniss on the hospital bed. "Apparently they had a system known as electoral votes, which made absolutely no sense to me," Effie said with a slight wave of the hand. "Then it was changed to a majority vote. People from the nation would enter in their choice for a leader once every six years. It used to be four, but they changed that too," Effie said offhandedly. "I wonder how President Coin feels about this electoral process."

"I wonder if that's why no one here has ever seen these books." Katniss said, and then wished Effie a goodnight before sneaking down to the quarters she set up for her and Peeta.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"_Come on...come on..." Katniss was tapping her foot and pushing the elevator's button over and over again. "Move it!" The second the doors opened she jumped inside, not caring in the least that she was being filmed and pounded her fist into the button that would take her to the Hangar. "Please don't be gone yet," she chanted over and over to herself as the elevator moved at a snail's pace._

_The walls of the hovercraft felt like they were closing in on Peeta. It reminded him too much of the crafts that he had ridden on with Portia before going into the catacombs and being sent into the arena. As if on cue he heard a voice say, "Are you ready, Peeta?"_

"_Huh?" He looked around to see who was talking, but everyone had been in their own little conversations leaving him to his thoughts._

_Then he heard it again, only this time it was Portia and she was standing in his room at the Capitol before the first Games, "Are you ready, Peeta?"_

"_I didn't tell her," Peeta mumbled to himself. "I didn't tell her," he said louder with fear in his eyes. "I...I need to get off," He unbuckled his seatbelt and made for the closed door of the hovercraft. "Let me off!"_

"_Peeta, you must sit down," Plutarch spoke firmly to him as the craft began to roll._

"_No! Noooo!" He pounded on the door._

"_Are we sure he's all right?" Plutarch asked Haymitch._

"_What's wrong boy?" Haymitch got up and tried to usher Peeta back to his seat._

"_Please, Haymitch. I didn't tell her...I have to tell her," his heart was pounding a mile a minute. "Please?" He begged._

"_Hurry...Hurry," Katniss' legs were shaking as she bit nervously at her bottom lip. She lifted her hands to her face and brushed away the tears that had been silently falling from her eyes, damning herself for being so stupid and letting Peeta walk out of the hospital thinking she was mad at him._

"_I swear Plutarch, you stop this craft and you'll get one hell of a propos out of it," Peeta had no choice but to use the cameras to his advantage._

_The excited quirk of the former Gamemakers' brow sent a thrill through Peeta, as did his order to the pilot, "Stop the hovercraft." Plutarch faced Peeta and said, "You've only got a few minutes so I suggest you hurry..." the steps let out into the Hangar and Peeta took off. "Follow him," Plutarch yelled at his cameramen._

"_Katniss. Katniss." Peeta said her name with each footfall against the hard tarmac, rushing towards the elevator. "Come on...please hurry." He pushed the button over and over again, and then said, "I'm taking the stairs!" He made long strides down the hall and then the sound of his name had him stopping just short of the doorway. "Katniss," he breathed out her name and turned to find her standing on the opposite end of the corridor._

"_Peeta," she called to him and raced as fast as her feet would take her into his arms._

"_Katniss," He scooped her up and flattened his lips against hers. "I love you, Katniss. I love you."_

"_I love you too," she pressed her lips against his in a frantic kiss. "I love you so much."_

"_I had to tell you," he spoke between frenzied lips._

"_Me too. I'm so…" She tried to say she was sorry, but his mouth captured hers and his hand held her head in place._

_Their hurried kiss slowed down. Their arms wrapped around each other's bodies. Heads tilted to the side as they both opened their eyes to take in as much as they could with what little time they had._

"_I love you," he pulled slightly away from her. "I am so in love with you."_

"_I never thought I'd hear you say that again," She pulled him close to her. "Peeta, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."_

"_Shh," he ran his hand down the back of her head. "I know why you did."_

"_And I know why you're going," she said with sorrow in her eyes, and then dropped her head. When she lifted her face to his there were no more tears. Being strong was what he needed._

_The second Katniss lifted her eyes to his; he could see the fire inside of them. "That's my girl," he cupped her cheeks and pressed a hard kiss against her lips. "That's my girl." He gripped her tightly to his chest. "You make sure to stay busy."_

"_I will, and you stay alive," She pressed a kiss into his ear. "Come back to us, okay?"_

"_Just try and stop me," he gave her another kiss before telling her, "When I get back...we're going to make it official again. Just you and me."_

"_Just you and me," Katniss said with a nod. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark."_

"_Gotta go, boy!" Haymitch's bellow called to them._

"_I've got to go," he kissed her again._

"_Tell Plutarch he better let you make calls to me," Katniss held her hand out to him...their fingertips were barely touching. "Wait," she moved closer to him and pressed her hand against his heart._

_They both knew the camera was filming them, yet neither of them gave a damn._

"_One," he mouthed and ran her braid through his hand._

"_Two," she mouthed back and held her chin high with pride as his heartbeat sang to her._

"_Three," their free hands moved downward...their fingers linked together over their child in an unbreakable bond._

"_I love you," she mouthed._

"_I love you," he mouthed back. "Both of you, more than you'll ever know." He placed a soft, lingering kiss against her lips._

_She gave him a nod and took a painstaking step backwards._

_He nodded back and turned heading straight for the waiting hovercraft._

_One camera filmed Katniss watching Peeta leave with a great deal of pride in her stance, but what it didn't see was the emotional turmoil inside her heart._

_Another camera captured Peeta as he stood next to a tiny window inside of the departing hovercraft with his palm flattened against it, staring at his wife and child. "I love you," he mouthed to her once more and hoped she would continue to feel his love from across the nation._


	16. The Past Catches up to the Future

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Past Catches up to the Future**

**Previously, Peeta was sent to District Two. Effie came out of her stupor, and the women of District Thirteen have been keeping the home fires burning bright.**

**Yes, it has been a long time since I updated, and if you follow me on tumblr you know why, but just in case you don't... That horrid flu I had never went away and turned into pneumonia. Between the holidays, packing and moving and being put in the hospital, the story had to wait. Though I am home now, I am still having a serious battle with this illness and find myself spending a lot of time trying to rest so I won't have to be checked back into the hospital. Sorry, but my health must come first. **

**Thank you all for waiting so patiently. Thanks to S and A for their hard work and I'm sorry if I missed some stuff in this chapter, but I will admit, my brain is foggy, and I'm having a difficult time crossing my t's and dotting my i's. **

**What do you all say we take a journey into...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Times like these were the worst. Katniss lay on the hard mattress in the quarters that had been provided for her and Peeta in District Thirteen, a barrage of emotions…memories swarmed over her as she stared at the shadows playing on the ceiling. Her hand roamed over her swollen abdomen and something in the back of her mind wished she could brave the Mockingjay uniform and go to District Two. Not joining Peeta and Gale in the fight against the Capitol was weighing heavily on Katniss' heart. "Fighting side by side is our specialty, isn't it?" Once again she had taken up having silent conversations with Peeta during his absence. "I couldn't stop thinking about our first Games after I got off the phone with you tonight." The same feeling of hearing her sister's name being called on Reaping Day, which started when Effie was having a conversation with Prim during dinner, socked Katniss in the gut.

_Prim had quietly made a comment about the journals they had found hidden amongst the medical records from a Dr. Marc Lucius, and Effie had said, "You are a very bright young lady, Primrose Everdeen."_

_Hearing Prim's name in Effie's affected Capitol accent flashed Katniss back to that day in Town Square. Seeing Gale and Peeta waiting amongst the cluster of boys in their age groups for Effie to call out a name. After that Katniss snapped at Effie during dinner several times over. She wanted to blame Effie for all of this. She had thought, 'None of this would have happened if you had just picked two other names out of those damn reaping bowls.' And before Katniss retired for the night she actually yelled that very thing in Effie's face. "You could have just moved your fingers! Picked another piece of paper! Better yet, not picked one at all!"_

"_I know," Effie's forlorn tone and expression didn't faze Katniss one bit. "I regret my actions every single day of my life."_

"_Well your regrets don't do me a damn bit of good! My best friend and my husband are fighting for their lives right now because of you!" Katniss had been furious when she took her vexations out on Effie, yet the Capitol escort stood proud and accepted her responsibility without question, without argument, further pissing Katniss off. She continued to yell at Effie in the woman's hospital room, since she hadn't yet been released. "If you hadn't picked Peeta's name, I wouldn't be standing here in this Godforsaken district married and pregnant! Do you know what you've done to me!?" She stormed out of Effie's room when she heard her own violent outburst and went straight to her quarters which were adjacent to her father in laws and her mother's. She had expected someone to come to her and lecture her on the things she had said to Effie, everyone had been in Effie's room discussing the fact that the rebels were about to attack the Nut. No one knew any specifics, but Katniss was terrified just the same. She hadn't felt this type of fear since she was sitting in a luxurious room in District Twelve's Justice Building. The unknown horrors of the Games were waiting for her, but she combated those thoughts back then by telling herself she could hunt, and killing the other tributes would be a lot like hunting for game. 'Take out your prey before they take you out,' she had thought to herself over and over again while sitting on the Tribute Train. The entire time she had planned on ending her relationship with Peeta. It was for the best, but then he came to her room and the thought of losing him was too much for her heart to stand._

Katniss sucked in a breath and ran her hand over her stomach. "Good God, what did I say?" She buried her shame covered face between the mattress and the pillow Peeta would have been sleeping on. 'If he had ever come here.' It was the reason she was sleeping in that room now. She could no longer be somewhere…anywhere Peeta had been without seeing him…smelling him…feeling him…and it always hurt.

The little bubbles were exploding inside of her abdomen, a sign that the baby was moving, and once again Katniss felt plagued with the guilt of wishing she had never gotten married and pregnant. It wasn't that she wasn't happy with Peeta and their child, but their future seemed to be doomed, and Katniss feared what lay ahead for her family. "It was only Prim I had been worried about back then," she spoke to Peeta without sound. "Prim was the only person I thought I had to protect until you came into my life."

_She had spent her entire day fretting over Peeta silently to herself, petrified that his mother had done something horrible to him when she saw what the witch did through the bakery window that morning after bringing his father squirrels. Would the injury be visible like the black eye he had when they were eleven, or would it be hidden underneath his clothing? When she went up to the oak tree for lunch she was relieved to see him waiting there for her. He hadn't been in any classes that morning._

_She had tried to convince herself his absence was the reason why she was worried, not that his well-being had become of importance to her now. Only hours earlier she was persuading herself that she needed to break up with him. 'Break up. You make it sound like you're a couple,' she had thought to herself. 'You are,' she hated when her brain was on high alert and kept her on her toes. When she had gone into the woods after seeing Peeta's mother hit him with a baking pan, she had cried her heart out. She went to school that morning, her eyes puffy and ringed in red. Prim had asked her several times what had been wrong, and Katniss just said, "Nothing."_

_Now the object of her morning obsession was standing there, under their oak tree, waiting for her. Delly and Madge hadn't been there when Katniss arrived. She hadn't asked Madge to go just in case Peeta hadn't shown up. As he stood with his hands in his pockets looking around, avoiding eye contact with her, Katniss walked right into his arms for a hug not realizing that she had just initiated their first one. "Hi," the second he grimaced she knew he had been hurt by the witch. In that moment she had to make a choice. Either tell him that she had been witness to some of what happened or play dumb and let him open up on his own. "What's wrong?" Her choice was made automatically._

"_Nothing. I just fell…on some stairs."_

_That was the moment she discovered that Peeta had been just as damaged as she was. The death of her father had left wounds that were beyond repair. Katniss had cut herself off from society…from emotions…from life. "Stairs?"_

"_Yeah," He sat down and took her hand in his, never once making eye contact with her. Katniss could tell that he was trying to hide the pain. Not the pain of his injury, but the lingering affects being hit by his mother had left on him. She had spent years perfecting this art of hiding her feelings, so she understood why he lied to her._

_He had been so kind to her, had spent so much time telling her about the things he wished for in his life. The things he would do if they had lived in a different world, and all of them included allowing Katniss the freedom to hunt without worry. It may have been a stupid thing to say if he had said it to any other girl, but to Katniss, it was perfect. It took a few minutes to convince him to show her the reason for his wince, and when she looked at it, seeing a lump and terrible bruise, she pitied Peeta. "My God, Peeta. What happened?" Katniss already had a good idea about what happened in the bakery when people weren't looking, but she wanted to give Peeta a chance to tell her on his own._

"_I told you. I fell down the stairs." Peeta turned away from her saying, "It's not that bad."_

_Katniss had been looking down the back of his shirt at the bruise, lifted his garment back into place and placed a kiss just above the area he had been injured. Again she had initiated a first without thinking twice. "It looks painful."_

"_Yeah…well…" Peeta took her hand and pulled her around to sit next to him. "It feels better now that you've kissed it." He smiled._

"_My mother might be able to help with it. She's a healer you know."_

"_I know, but don't worry about it, Katniss. I've had worse."_

_She wondered if he realized what he had said. Again she saw him as a child with a black eye, a vision that had constantly plagued her since starting up a relationship with Peeta. Her parents had never lifted a hand to her or Prim, and doing so to a child seemed cruel to Katniss. She wanted desperately to let him know she understood even if she didn't. "Peeta?" The tone in her voice said she was worried, and needed to know more._

"_Katniss please don't ask." As Peeta's head hung down, Katniss felt her heart cracking in two. "Can we just enjoy our lunch together?"_

_For a second she thought about hounding him, and then she asked herself how she'd feel if he did that about her parents, and Katniss let it drop. She lifted his chin so his eyes could meet hers. "I brought you some goat cheese." The corners of her lips lifted in a shy grin._

"_I brought you some stale bread," his smile matched hers._

"_Stale bread, huh? Bet it still tastes better than that stuff we make at home." She laid out their brown bags so they could use them as plates. "Oh, and I brought rabbit and basil and tea." She emptied out her bag and split their food._

"_I don't feel right taking this from you," Peeta's expression turned to one of guilt. "This is too much food."_

"_Gale and I had a good day yesterday, and I did a little hunting before breakfast."_

"_I know," Peeta sat back against the tree without touching his food. "I saw you talking to my dad earlier."_

"_You did?" Katniss spread her cheese over some bread and put a basil leaf on it. "Why didn't you say hi?" She knew why, but she hoped he'd answer her just the same._

"_I was kind of taken by surprise when I saw you. I had just been thinking about you, and the next thing I knew I dropped a baking sheet full of cloverleaf rolls on the ground." Peeta let his head hang back against the bark of the tree. "It was an accident. God I'm so stupid," he muttered to himself._

"_You dropped the pan…because you saw me?" When Peeta nodded, he confirmed that for the second time in their lives, he had taken a beating due to her. "Oh, Peeta."_

"_It's my own idiotic fault. I should have held onto the pan. Guess I was just happy to see you," he rolled his head towards her, lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb across her cheekbone. "I stayed home this morning and made some more."_

"_So that's where you were," she exclaimed, glad that the mystery of his disappearance had been solved._

"_Yeah," he gave her a timid grin. "Why? Were you looking for me, Miss. Everdeen?"_

"_Maybe," she moved her face away from his touch because it was causing her stomach to flop around. "I thought maybe you were sick or something." She noticed he wasn't eating, spread some cheese across the bread and put a piece of rabbit on it for him then held it up to his mouth for him to take a bite._

_Peeta chomped at the piece of bread and said with his mouth full, "Mmmm, and you're feeding me now? I could get used to this, Katniss."_

_She didn't say it, but she could get used to it too. She enjoyed watching him eat the rest of his meal with such gusto, and wished his mother could appreciate how spectacular he was. She blew out a little sigh when they were through eating and rested her head against his shoulder. "I used to hate coming to school," she admitted to him._

"_I've always loved it." He turned his face to hers and they were about an inch apart. "Coming to school meant I got to see you."_

_Her heart was racing at the feel of his breath on her skin. "Why did you wait so long to tell me how you felt?"_

"_Why were you so unapproachable?" His hand cradled her cheek and hers mirrored his. She wondered if he would kiss her…waited for it with bated breath, but he only brushed his lips against her ear and whispered in it. "I needed you so badly today."_

_Her head fell slightly backward as a tiny burst of air came out from between her lips. She needed him too, though she didn't say it, she felt it. Peeta's hand began skimming up and down her back, and her chest began to tighten. "Peeta," she said his name on a breathy sigh and brushed her lips across his earlobe and down part of his jaw._

_Their eyes were closed, their hands were slowly taking liberties they never had before, and Katniss was certain she would get her first real kiss. It was never something she had thought about. She probably could have lived her entire life without entertaining the thought, but in that moment, all she wanted to feel was Peeta's lips against hers._

"_Katniss," Peeta said her name against the crook of her neck, and felt his hands tracing the shape of her shoulders…collar bone…his fingers took hold of the sides of her throat as his thumbs began drawing patterns across her jaw and her lips. "I want to kiss you so badly right now," he confessed to her, and her heart pitter pattered in delight._

_She had no clue if she was supposed to say the same thing or just let him take his time. She was truly enjoying what he was doing to her. Katniss swore she felt Peeta's lips crawling at a snail's pace across every inch of her face with the exception of her mouth where his thumbs were still having their way with her. 'Kiss me,' her head was screaming. She had been tempted to just pull his lips to hers, but she was lost in a dream world. Captured by the sensations Peeta was causing deep within her. Again she heard him say her name, and when he did the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Was it desire she was feeling? If so, she had never experienced it before and felt a strange curiosity as to where it would lead. Her hands ran down his chest and rested at his waist as Peeta dragged his lips up and down her neck. "Oh God," the words just seem to come out of her._

"_Katniss, I shouldn't be doing this," he said as he rested his parted lips against the side of her neck. "Tell me to stop," she could hear him gently begging her to put an end to their first foray into physical temptation. Ignoring his request seemed like the best thing to do at the time. "Please, Katniss," the way Peeta said it she wasn't sure what he was begging her for, but at that moment she was willing to say yes to whatever he asked. He clutched her to his chest and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder. He began to speak in a low and throaty tone, "Have you ever felt so alone all you want to do is cry? Just crawl under the covers, pull the blankets up over your head, and let the emptiness consume you?"_

"_Do you feel alone, Peeta?" she pressed her nose and lips up to his ear._

"_I did," he lifted his eyes and looked into hers. "All morning long I felt like…like I was someplace I didn't belong and then I came here."_

"_You were waiting for me." She ran her hand down the side of his cheek and held his gaze. "I was so afraid you wouldn't be here."_

"_I was afraid you wouldn't show." He twirled the end of her braid though his fingers. "Thank you for coming."_

_She gave her head a little nod in acknowledgment. "You are __**not**__ alone, Peeta." She pressed her forehead against his. "I'm here."_

"_Don't leave me, Katniss," Peeta's eyes filled with tears._

"_I won't," she said to him and came to a conclusion, one that she had been avoiding all day. "I can't leave you, Peeta. You're a part of me now."_

_They clutched each other in a fierce embrace maneuvering their legs and bodies in a way that had their legs wrapped around the others, and their bodies pressed tightly together. They spent the remainder of their lunch avoiding their first real kiss, brushing their lips here and there on the other person. A hand. A nose, but never on the cheek and never on the lips, and though their mouths had been familiarizing themselves with the other person, the only kiss that had been given was the one Katniss placed on Peeta's injury. When the school bell rang they both stood up and hugged the other so tightly, for neither of them wanted to let go. They started apart when Delly's voice interrupted them. She hadn't been there that day for lunch, but she checked the tree anyway. Katniss noticed Delly blushing when she came up on them and saw them in the midst of a passionate embrace. It was a bit embarrassing for Katniss as well considering she had never thought she'd be sharing one of her first experiences with a boy…with another girl._

"_See you later, okay?" Katniss was the first to pull away._

"_Sunday," Peeta said. "Meet me, Sunday morning?"_

"_How?" She whispered as though just talking about it would get them caught. "What if someone sees us?"_

"_There's a group of cottages, they're all worn down. No one lives there anymore. Meet me there?"_

"_Cottages?" Katniss thought for a second and asked, "You mean those run down shacks by the fence?"_

_Peeta grinned softly and said, "They used to be cottages." Katniss was slightly amazed that he could see a cottage where she saw an old dilapidated shack._

_They had gone back and forth with one another, Peeta wanting her to meet him, and Katniss wanting to keep him safe and not risk it. "The middle one?" Peeta asked so desperately, Katniss couldn't turn him down. "I've got to make a delivery and I rarely make them, so please, Katniss? Please say yes?"_

"_Yes," she whispered. "What time?"_

"_My delivery is scheduled for six, so just after. I'll race right to you," he captured her face in his hand._

"_Yes," she whispered again. "Please hurry," her eyes closed. Leaving him for class made her feel like she was having a bandage ripped from a wound. "Sunday," she said it to make their parting easier for both of them; they'd only have to wait a day and a half to see each other, then she turned and ran for the school building._

As she stared at the ceiling, avoiding sleep at all cost, Katniss heard the light tap at her door. She looked up at the clock wondering who would come to her quarters in the wee hours of the morning other than Haymitch who was in Two. "Prim," she said in a quiet surprise. "Is everything all right? Is it…"

"No one's heard anything about the fight at the Nut. Effie's gone to the command Center to have a word with Coin." Prim walked past Katniss into the room and took a seat. "I hope you're proud of yourself."

Katniss closed the door to her quarters, hung her head and let out a breath of air. "I expected mom or pops, not you."

"So you knew you acted like a total jerk to Effie?" Prim's condescending tone ate at Katniss.

"Yes," she snapped her head towards Prim. "And I don't need some child to come in here and lecture me."

"Some child?" Prim's brows rose.

"You know what I mean," Katniss sat on the edge of her bed in a huff. "I'm tired Prim, you should go." 'Cranky is more like it,' she thought to herself.

"Fine. I'll leave," Prim walked towards the door then paused. "Don't you think it's strange that the two people Effie called on Reaping Day could forgive her, and you can't seem to stop throwing it in her face?" She slammed the door behind her causing a pang of guilt to smack Katniss in the conscience.

…..

…

…

…

…

"Miss. Trinket," Coin eyed up Effie's new attire. "I see you've made some alterations to your designated uniforms."

"Yes," Effie prepared herself for an argument. "It is my responsibility to keep up a proper appearance while fulfilling my position and now that there are so many victors in need of my service, I felt I should get back to work immediately. I realize my duties will be altered, but the needs of Katniss and Peeta...all of the former victors, must be met, and I am the only one qualified to do such a thing."

"It's my understanding that you're still under medical care."

"I have been released, and will require some quarters located next to my victors," Effie wanted to stay as close to Katniss and Peeta as possible. After Katniss' outburst, she knew the girl needed her now more than ever. "If you do not have any available, I suggest we find someplace where we can all reside on the same floor." Haymitch had a room about five doors down from Katniss and Peeta, and close to the staircase Katniss often used to make her escape from the guards. Effie had almost suggested using his, but that wouldn't have been proper etiquette.

"I'll have someone look into it," Coin glared at Effie. "Miss. Trinket, is there another reason you're here? Or have you decided to come into my Command Center merely to flaunt your lack of respect for our uniforms, make assumptions as to your role here in Thirteen and demand specific living quarters?"

"As a matter of fact there is another reason," Effie looked at the soldiers trying to avoid their conversation and decided if she was going to make an impression on the people of Thirteen she may as well start now. "It has come to my attention that you have crossed an exceptional amount of boundaries with Katniss and Peeta," Effie accentuated it with a vicious look, "and I am here to inform you that as their escort, any other requests to use them to benefit the war effort must first go through me."

"Escort? Miss. Trinket, District Thirteen has no need for escorts," Coin's stone face morphed into one of complete shock. "That is a position the Capitol created for the Games."

"On the contrary, the position of escort was created for newly appointed members of government. A person to show them the ropes, so to speak. It wasn't long afterward that escorts were provided to each district for the Games." Effie pursed her lips. "You may look upon the position of escort as unimportant, but I assure you, keeping track of Katniss and Peeta, making sure they are doing their jobs to the best of their ability, is not something I take lightly and I would appreciate it if you would treat my career with some modicum of respect."

"You're demanding respect from me?" Coin glared. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't arrest you for your behavior?" Coin's voice reeked of hatred.

"I can give you several," Effie said in a sing song voice. "For starters, my boy…Peeta," she gave Coin her trademark smile knowing it was infuriating the woman. "He told me about your private meeting," Effie gave Coin a conniving arch of her brow, "…he relayed all of his intentions to me, and I do believe his last…let's call it a request, shall we?" She flitted her hand in the air. "His last request before leaving you in this room about putting his wife and child in danger was ignored on your part." Effie took a seat, crossed her legs and folded her hands on the table. "I have an enormous amount of influence with Peeta, well you must know this. The darling boy refers to me as his mother," Effie gave Coin a grin and batted her lashes.

"Get to your point, Miss. Trinket," Coin snapped.

"My point is quite simple, I am their escort and their engagements go through me, Ms. Coin," Effie stated.

"It is President Coin," the woman barked.

"President?" Effie asked innocently. "I was of the understanding that this was being run in the same manner as the history books dictated." Her fingers went to her chest. "Was there an election I was unaware of? What was the name of the candidate who ran against you?" The expression that crossed Coin's face pleased Effie to no end. "Did it occur while I was at the Capitol undercover as Snow's assistant? Killing the traitor in the rebellion?"

"I was given the position by the people of this district," Coin leered. "You will address me as President Coin or Ma'am."

"In that case, I was given a position in the Capitol as an assistant to the president; shall I assume my role here is the same? Will I be at your right hand?"

"Absolutely not!" Coin finally let her voice rise.

"Pres…" Effie gave her head a shake and a little lift of her eyes, "…ma'am, who is in charge of the districts that have been won by the rebels?"

"I am."

Effie could sense the eyes on her from the soldiers in the room. "Have they given you the honor of being their leader, or have you simply assumed the role?"

Coin's entire face began to flush, "Miss. Trinket, I am leading these people in a war. Obviously I am their president."

"That's not how the history books, which we are supposed to be following, have it designed. Well, the Capitol's history books perhaps…" she tapped her finger against the side of her lip. "Did I mention my father was a historian? It's where I learned about our nation's past. He spent many hours of his life pouring over documentation, literature, music…why that's the reason he was chosen to work for the Capitol."

"Then he must be responsible for the false teachings in the districts," Coin said accusingly.

"My father interpreted historic documents. He did not write school books nor did he influence the Education board on what to teach in the classrooms." Effie defended her late father. "He told me about this country's past, present and possible future."

"_Effie," her father had played a music chip full of songs from hundreds of years earlier while they poured over books with other languages in it. Effie had found several of them unique and asked her father if there was a way she could learn one. He taught her five. French and Italian were her favorites. Her father began teaching her about the Capitol's government, drilling into Effie how important supporting the President of Panem was to her future, but he also taught her secrets about their nation's past. "You must promise never to speak of this outside of our home, my darling girl." Her father gave her chin a little nudge with his knuckle. "There are some things we absolutely must keep to ourselves."_

"_It will be our little secret, father," Effie loved having something so precious to share with her dad._

"_Tis a shame really," Her father patted her hand and said, "but most people would look upon these history books as treasonous."_

"_Are they, father?" Effie asked._

"_I suppose having them could be considered an act of treason, but I have been asked to read them…to make sense of them. Which means, my having the books is not an act against our government."_

"_But my looking at them is?" Effie was a little confused._

"_Yes," her father stated. "You are not a historian."_

"_Then why have you taught me so much, father?"_

"_Because one day people like me will be…history," he grinned at Effie, "pardon the pun." _

_Effie smiled at her father's little joke and said, "Do you think I'll make a good historian one day, father?"_

"_My precious child, you are much too beautiful to worry about working in a field that requires intellect. As long as you take pride in your appearance, dress to the nines, and keep your knowledge to yourself, you will never have to strain that pretty little brain of yours," he said to her with pride in his voice. "You must remember never to speak one of our secret languages outside of our home though, dear. We wouldn't want our fellow citizens to think ill of you."_

"_Not to mention it would be impolite on my part to show my superior intelligence," she gave her dad a little giggle. "Croyez-moi, père."_

"_Mon enfant chérie, tu me fais la fierté." _

"_And I'm proud to be your daughter." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek._

"_One day, perhaps you will have a child of your own to share our knowledge of French with." Her father said with a hint of hope in his tone._

"_If I share it, would it still be a secret father?" Effie teased him._

_He let out a little chuckle. "There you go using your brain again darling." Her father gave her a winning smile. "I would have never taught you to speak in different tongues, but I hate to think such beauty would be lost." He sighed and gave her hand a pat. "One day you will leave a mark on this world. You will achieve great things in your life and make an impact on people in a way you could never imagine. Until that day, we must keep certain things to ourselves."_

"_Like the recordings that taught us how to speak in German and French?"_

"_Yes my dear child," her father's expression changed to one of concern. "Maybe I should never have broadened your horizons, Effie. I would hate to think my love of knowledge could quite possibly cause you harm one day."_

"_You worry too much father. It will make you old before your time."_

"_Yes," he chuckled, "I suppose it will. Perhaps I should ask Caesar who keeps him looking so young in case I am in need of a little work?" He teased._

"_You look smashing, darling," Effie's mother entered her father's office. "Effie, it's time for you to head to your lessons with Mrs. Parish."_

"_Yes, mother." Effie gave her mom a quick hug and made to leave._

_As she stepped out of the room she overheard her father speak. "Quintina, have you had any luck with the attendants?"_

"_No my darling," her mother sounded concerned. "If they did take your memorabilia, they know better than to admit it."_

"_I do not understand how an entire shipment of historical documents, art… How does it simply go missing?" Her father asked._

"_Petru darling, Effie is correct. You worry too much. I'm sure once you explain that your offices were pilfered the Capitol will immediately place a security detail on the job and locate the items." Effie knew it was in poor manners to eavesdrop on her parent's conversation, but she was a little concerned after hearing that her father's offices had been burglarized._

"_Yes," her dad said, "we have never given President Snow a reason to doubt our loyalty. He is a superior leader, and I have the utmost faith in whatever steps he chooses to take to locate the missing artifacts." _

_"Dear," her mother paused,_ "_I've been thinking it may be for the best that you keep her private studies to a minimum. Share your love of languages, but maybe not the government's former structure. Besides," her mother paused and Effie could hear a smile in her tone, "we all know it's Effie's looks that will take her far, not her brains." Effie stole a peek at her reflection in the wall mirror, tugged on the hemline of her neon green blouse and fluffed up the large bow at her collar. She turned her cheek to the left…to the right, applied a touch of neon pink lipstick to her bottom lip and took pride in her stunning appearance. Her parents were absolutely correct. Effie was certain that her features would get her exceptionally far in her life. It would be a couple of years before she could apply for a position in the Capitol, but when she did, she was certain she'd get an outstanding job. She would do everything her parents had asked of her and make them proud. A month later Effie stood by her parents grave mourning their deaths. She was old enough to live on her own, and quite wealthy considering her parents had left everything they owned to her. She never had to work a day in her life. It was her choice to apply for a position with the Games only two years later, and her father's old friend Plutarch had helped to get her in._

Since meeting Katniss and Peeta, Effie hadn't allowed herself to think of her parents or their untimely death for fear that they'd find her actions against the Capitol a disappointment. She thought of the history books she had seen, as well as the artifacts Katniss had shown her in the warehouse and knew where they had come from. "Ma'am," Effie didn't have it in her to call the woman president. "I wonder how you learned about the way the former government worked."

"Plutarch provided us with some very informational documentation."

"Plutarch Heavensbee…" Effie lips pursed. "Are you aware that Plutarch and I have known one another for years? He was a close friend of my father's. One must ask themselves, how Plutarch could have gotten his hands on such documentations without the aid of a historian."

A flash of recognition went through Coin's eyes. "That's something you should take up with Plutarch."

"Oh, I plan to," Effie said in a matter of fact tone. "As far as the issues I have brought up with you. I feel we must come to an agreement now. I will be an escort for the remaining victors until I feel they no longer need me. I am sure you are tired of caving into their every whim, and being an escort, I have become accustomed to it." Actually, Effie never really had to cave to anyone's whim. Her victors never demanded anything ridiculous from her. An occasional perk like art supplies and china, but never anything unreasonable. Most of the items Effie sent them were things she thought they might need or appreciate.

"As a matter of fact, I am," Coin agreed. "Do you feel you will be able to control their unreasonable requests?"

"I can keep them in line. You must understand they are unique individuals that have suffered a great deal. Laden with guilt for all they have done to keep themselves alive. A few paltry signs of good faith will help them to keep their minds off of their previous acts. Art supplies for Peeta are limited, but we can always figure out something. Perhaps allow him to decorate a cake for special occasions? Such as a wedding," Effie thought of Annie's upcoming nuptials. "I imagine we could accomplish quite a bit with this wedding."

Fulvia, who had been listening to the entire conversation from her work station at the end of the table spoke up, "It would make a great propos. Something for the country to root for after we take over Two."

"Yes," Effie stood up and began her little pace. "A moral boost for our soldiers as they prepare for their final battle in the Capitol. We could invite the residents of Thirteen…oh, but there are an awful lot of them," Effie began speaking to herself as she often did when she got into this mode of thought. "Perhaps we can select a few…a handful really. Maybe three or four hundred."

"Is that your idea of a handful Miss. Trinket?" Coin asked.

"It is a small percentage of your citizens. I am sure you will find this beneficial in the end." Effie walked to Fulvia. "Annie has already tried on a few of Katniss' old gowns, so we're fine with wardrobe, and Finnick can wear one of Peeta's suits. It'll have to be altered since Finnick is a bit taller, but he'll look smashing."

"More alterations?" Coin gave Effie an arch of her brow. "How much of my resources will you be wasting?"

Effie looked down at her little pencil skirt that Venia had made out of her pants and said, "Actually we had material left over when this was completed and made a few alterations to Katniss' and Regina's uniforms considering the only thing they have to wear is oversized gray sacks. I am proud to say we started off with six pieces of clothing and now have eight."

There was no argument Coin could make except, "You should have asked my permission first."

"These are the decisions an escort must make for her victors. Someone in your position shouldn't be wasting their time over such frivolous things." Effie held Coin's stare. "Don't you think?"

"If there are any more decisions of higher importance, I will want to be informed before you make them."

"Of course," Effie let her light laugh fill the air. "Why I would never send them out to battle when they don't belong there or anything of the sort." She went back to her conversation with Fulvia. "Have you told Plutarch about the wedding yet?"

"No," Fulvia answered. "I was planning on it though."

"No, dear. Those men have more important things to worry about." Effie made yet another decision for Coin. "If only there was a way we could open up a line of communication with them to find out how the fighting is going."

"There is," Fulvia said. "We use the computers to speak. Beetee has found a way to link them up to some antiquated phone lines beneath the surface, and the Capitol hasn't been able to detect us since."

"Why how wonderful," Effie exclaimed. She knew the computers had the ability to link communications, but this was better than anything she could have imagined. "If you wouldn't mind, ma'am, I'd like to find out the status of Peeta and Haymitch," she asked Coin.

"All I ask is that you don't run back to the others and get them riled up," Coin gave Fulvia a nod of permission.

"Thank you," Effie stared down at the computer screen then looked upwards when Fulvia gestured to the large console on the wall.

"You can see them there. It's a live feed."

Peeta's image caused Effie's stomach to churn. Seeing him surrounded by the fires and smoke of the Nut, his hand plunging through his hair, his body rocking back and forth, made her feel like she was watching the Games all over again. "He's not well," she said softly.

"He has his medical issues under control," Coin stated. "As you can see they have accomplished their mission, and we are now waiting for the Nut to fully collapse."

"Who are those people?" Effie asked when a camera shot in the corner showed stragglers making their way out a train tunnel.

"Survivors," Fulvia said quietly. "They were going to block off the tun…"

"Miss. Cardew, Miss. Trinket does not need to know the specifics of our attack."

"Yes, ma'am," Fulvia answered and shared a look with Effie once the president turned her face towards the screen.

"Is there volume?" Effie asked and was answered with the sound of Peeta's voice.

"No!" Peeta yelled into his communications device. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone!"

"Come on, Peeta," Gale stood above his crouching form. "We should get back to base."

"Just go," Peeta lifted his eyes. "I need a few minutes."

"Flashback?" Gale asked.

"No," Peeta shook his head. "There are a ton of soldiers here to watch me, Gale. I don't need you hanging over me," he said when Gale hadn't moved. "Please go away."

"I made a promise to Catnip that I'd keep you safe."

Peeta let out a burst of air and stood toe to toe with Gale, "And I made a promise to her that I wouldn't kill you, so I'd suggest you get the hell out of my sight," Peeta said in a clipped tone. "Get out of here," his low growl had Gale walking away. "God," Peeta turned away from Gale and ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell did we do?" He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry," there was a catch in his breath. "So sorry."

"Oh, Peeta," Effie spoke and Peeta lifted his face.

"Mom?" Peeta looked around.

"My God, can he hear me?" Effie asked Fulvia.

"Guess I hit the two way communications when I turned on the volume," Fulvia said innocently, her expression on the other hand said she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Mom is that you?" Peeta's voice was shaking.

"Yes dear. I'm here." Effie answered and asked Fulvia, "Does he know I can see him?"

"No," Peeta smiled a little. "I didn't know that." Then his face turned to one of horror. "You didn't see it did you? What we did to the Nut?"

"We haven't televised that yet, soldier," Coin answered.

"But you're going to?" he asked.

"When we've created a propos that won't give away too much information in regards to our plans in Two, yes," Coin spoke in her no nonsense voice.

"Great," Peeta let his head drop back. "Mom, does Katniss know? Does she know what we did?"

"All she knows is what the rest of us do. That you're doing your best to win this war," Effie said proudly. "Would you like to speak with her, dear?" Effie offered, turned to Coin and said, "I'm sure our president would have no problems with a request like that considering all you're going through out there."

Peeta was quiet for a moment and Coin was glaring at Effie. "No. I mean I want to talk to her, but…I can't right now. Not after…" he wiped a hand under his nose. "How would I explain what I did?"

"You wouldn't have to explain a thing to Katniss," Effie said reassuringly, "she'd simply understand."

Peeta nodded his head. "Yes. I guess I would like to hear her voice."

Effie jumped on his request. "I'll send someone for her now."

"She's got a film crew outside of her bedroom in case we had to do a live shot after the battle," Fulvia said. "I'll let them know they should bring her here."

"Thanks," Peeta said when heard Fulvia's suggestion. "Guess I'll head back to camp in the meantime. Hey, mom, does Haymitch know you're talking to me?"

"Yeah, I do," Haymitch's voice came over the speaker. "How ya doin' Trinkie?"

"I will admit I have been better. Knowing you're all in danger does not sit well with me, but I do understand we all have a job to do and you will both be happy to know I am now able to do mine again. You are now speaking to the first, and only, escort of District Thirteen."

Haymitch let out a guffaw. "Nothing keeps you down does it?"

"Of course not." Effie gave them a smile regardless of whether or not she could be seen.

"You look good, Effie," Haymitch said and surprised her.

"He can see me?" She smiled even brighter as she asked her question to Fulvia.

"Course I can see ya. You're right here on my computer. When the girl gets there we'll let the kids have a chat. It'll be good for the boy."

"The boy is fine," Peeta added in a breathless tone as he made his way down a hill. "Don't get Katniss worried over nothing. In fact, I don't want her knowing about this attack. We'll give her the basics. No details. I need to tell her that face to face. President Coin, I'm assuming you're still listening in and I'm asking you to honor this request."

"I see no reason why your wife will need to be informed of details."

"Thank you," Peeta said. "Mom?"

"I don't know the details, but no matter what they are, I have no fear that you did what was necessary." Effie was petrified after listening to Peeta fret. "Why don't we take this time to update one another on the goings on in our different locations?"

"Well, you know what's happening here," Haymitch said. "What's going on out there?"

"Our leader and I have come to a working understanding of my position here for the time being," Effie said proudly hoping Haymitch would understand that she still didn't put her trust in the woman. "I am sure I can fill you two in on the tedious details upon your return. Katniss has quite the little stomach showing, Peeta," Effie grinned. "She has yet to feel the baby other than the bubbling sensation, but we're all waiting patiently. Personally, I think your little Maysilee is waiting for her father's return."

"Yeah?" Peeta stopped walking and turned to face the lens that was filming him with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Yeah," Katniss' voice spoke from behind Effie. "Hey."

Effie saw Katniss' lip begin to tremble and tugged her in front of the computer. "They'll be able to see you if you sit here." She knew Katniss would put on a brave face once she heard that, and wasn't disappointed.

"Hey," Peeta said on a sigh. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Katniss answered.

"Let Effie and Haymitch talk to one another while I run back to base. I can't see you yet and I don't want to miss a thing."

"Sure," Katniss grinned. "How long will it take you?"

"Longer if you keep talking," Peeta began his quick pace, leaving the camera crew in his wake. "I'm not waiting on you slow pokes," he called out to them then saved his breath for his travels.

"Hey, Trinkie?" Haymitch asked. "How's Johanna doing?"

"Better. She's anxious to get out of the hospital. I don't think she likes having people helping her. However I've been thinking of a little project for her, though I will need to speak with Fulvia in regards to it. Oh…" Effie touched her throat, "…I don't suppose Plutarch is within hearing range?"

"Yes, I am," he answered.

"Plutarch, I understand you provided the district with various amounts of historic memorabilia, and I was wondering where you obtained it." Effie knew the answer. He stole it from her father.

"You finally figured it out, haven't you my dear?" Plutarch asked. "I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not."

"I'm assuming he didn't give it to you." Effie fought the tightness in her throat.

"No, he did not," Plutarch answered.

"Who gave Plutarch what?" Katniss asked from her spot.

"My father was in possession of the historical documents Plutarch gave to Thirteen," Effie answered. "Thank you for not deceiving me, Plutarch."

"Mom? Does this mean we don't have to keep it a secret anymore?" Peeta paused on his journey.

"No, credo che non abbiamo più." Effie answered in Italian.

"Che è bene sapere," Peeta answered back and laughed when he heard Katniss' gasp.

"What the hell was that?" Haymitch asked.

"French?" Peeta said as a question then corrected himself, "No. Italian."

"Very good, my dear," Effie said and smiled. "I've been teaching Peeta since his return from the Games. He picked up Italian and French quite rapidly. My two favorite languages."

"What the hell is Italian and French?" Haymitch asked with an exasperated voice.

"Oh, darling, you'll know soon enough when we win this war. Everyone will know of this world's great history and the languages of those that came before us." Effie smiled down at Katniss who was staring up at her like she had two heads. "Close your mouth, dear. You're not catching flies." Effie gave Katniss' jaw a little tap and pointed to the computer screen. "He's almost there." She could see Peeta making his way through the cluster of people on the screen. "Plutarch," there was one last thing she needed to do. "I'll be needing access to my father's possessions. Now that he is no longer with us, I will be the best thing you have to a historian on hand."

"Of course, dear. Fulvia," Plutarch barked. "You'll take Effie down to the archive as soon as we're through here."

"And Katniss," Effie said. "It's important for us to pass on our heritage."

"Of course Katniss can go with you," Plutarch sounded thrilled. "She may find it quite interesting."

"Peeta, I can't wait until your return so I can teach you even more," Effie smiled. Her plan worked perfectly. Coin hadn't said a thing, and how could she now that she knew about Effie's childhood? Their new president was going to have to allow Effie access to the books that could bring down Coin's version of democracy.

"Can't wait," Peeta's face filled the screen along with Haymitch and Plutarch. "Hey," He looked at the image of Katniss on the computer screen. "I got here as fast as I could."

"You ran to me…again," she smiled softly and the group of people around Peeta slowly departed. "I was thinking about you earlier."

"I was thinking about you too…your dad was actually on my mind quite a bit." Effie turned away from the conversation playing out before her. There was no way she could ask Coin to dismiss the staff so her kids could have a private conversation, but maybe she could…

"Fulvia?" Effie whispered to her. "Is there a way Katniss can communicate with him without the rest of us listening in?"

"Headphones," Fulvia took hers off and placed them on Katniss without asking, then switched the volume button and the room went silent but for the sound of Katniss' voice.

"Thank you," Effie gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. She lifted her eyes to Coin's and said, "How lucky are you to have such a valuable escort in your reach?"

Coin's eyes narrowed in a deadly glare. "I'm almost afraid of what you're planning next."

"Why a wedding of course," Effie smiled brightly and took a proud stance. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'I do believe our prospective president can read the writing on the wall. You should be very afraid of me, Ms. Coin.'

…

…

…

…

…

"Primrose Everdeen," the sound of the instructor's voice had Prim snapping to attention.

"Yes, Miss. Groonum."

"We're all waiting for an answer, young lady." The teacher's foot was tapping up and down, her hands were gripping at the edge of her desk, and Prim could tell the woman was about to lose her patience completely if she didn't say something.

Prim looked at the math problem written on the chalkboard, quickly figured out the answer and said, "Y= 5 and X= 8," her voice exudied confidence, yet inside she was petrified that the teacher had asked her something completely unrelated to the algebra problem on the chalkboard.

"Very good, Primrose," Miss. Groonum gave Prim a small nod of approval and moved onto the next victim in their classroom having them explain how Prim came up with the answer. Fortunately the obnoxious buzzer that signaled the end of class saved Rory Hawthorne's skin.

"Gosh, Prim," Rory caught up with her after class. "I could've sworn you had no clue why Gruesome Groonum called on you today."

"I didn't," she admitted behind a light laugh. "I just guessed she was asking about that problem."

"Where are you off to now?" Rory asked her, slowing down his pace in order to keep time with her.

"Dr. Valero's lab," Prim said with a huge smile. "I get to spend the rest of my afternoon there, plus my mom is working a shift tonight which means I can work with her if I want, or I can hang out with Bing or Katniss or Effie…" Things weren't so bad in District Thirteen. "What about you, Rory?"

"They're starting some sort of new history class today and because Gale's one of their best soldiers, I got chosen to attend it," Rory said proudly, and Prim wondered what the class was about.

"New history? That's kind of an oxymoron isn't it? Like jumbo shrimp."

Rory gave her a shrug. "Don't know what an oxymoron is, so…" He made a little grunting noise. "Well, gotta go or I'm gonna be late."

"Hey, Rory," Prim called to him. "Do me a favor and pay attention in class. I'm kind of curious about this new history." But right now the hospital was waiting for her, and so was the mystery surrounding P Zero X. Between Prim and Regina they had been able to unearth a decent amount of information regarding the scientist that had created it. A single man that had spent his life dedicated to science and technology. He stumbled upon a chemical compound while trying to create a serum to help maintain a person's youthful glow that had peaked the president's curiosity. From his work he began running tests on lab animals but the results never turned out the way he had planned. By the man's fourth attempt at creating a weapon from the chemicals the president had deemed his studies a waste of time and resources. Today Prim and Regina were going to listen to some of the journal entries they had discovered, and Prim couldn't wait. "Good afternoon, Dr. Valero," Prim said in her sing song voice. "Anything new and exciting happen today?"

"Well," the physician turned and gave Prim a very serious expression, "Johanna Mason has declared herself fit and no longer needs medical services."

Prim let out a squeak of a laugh. "I said _new_. Johanna says she fine every day and throws a fit so she can get more morphling. How's weaning her going?"

"As good as can be expected." Regina sighed. "The poor girl has gone through so much, but we cannot allow her to throw her life away on drugs."

"So where is she now?" Prim set her school books on a shelf in the closet and put on her white jacket.

"Effie stopped by and took her on a walk." Regina faced Prim. "How about you? Anything new and exciting happening in classes today?"

"Not really except…Rory Hawthorne got asked to go into some sort of 'new history' class because his brother is such an exceptional soldier," Prim rolled her eyes. "I didn't have the heart to tell him while he was studying history, my brother and sister are making it," she giggled and Regina joined in.

"What does Gale's position as a soldier in the rebel's army have to do with history classes?"

"Got me," Prim gave her shoulder a shrug. "I told him to pay attention and tell me what happened in class. So," Prim glanced around the room making sure no one was there, "are we going to listen to those journals today?"

Dr. Valero gave her head a little nod. "Thought we might give them a listen before sharing with the rest of the women. What do you think?"

"Good idea. Knowing Katniss she's going to want answers right away, and if we don't have some for her…"

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Dr. Valero headed for the door. "Let's give your mom a quick visit, then we'll head on out."

"Sounds good." Prim was thrilled with the idea of an adventure. Today they'd be sitting in the dusty room that held the records of the dead. Since coming across that room she and Dr. Valero had found a lot of information that Effie said was, 'hidden in plain sight.' Prim had first thought it odd when they came across medical reports on microchips. Regina assured her that it was common for a physician to dictate a patient's status onto a chip. It provided the doctor with more time to take care of their patients, but normally a nurse would transcribe them into a file which wasn't the case in this instance. They had found the first five recordings placed sporadically throughout various files, and then Regina came up with the idea to have the computer do a search of all the medical records and look for specific keywords the physician had used in his recordings. Within days they had compiled hundreds of journal entries.

This day was getting better and better as far as Prim was concerned. Her mother gave her permission to work with her until midnight, she hadn't gotten busted for daydreaming in Gruesome Groonum's class and she and Regina were just about to listen to the first of the journal recordings now that the computer had organized them by date.

"This is Dr. Marc Lucius. I have been in District Thirteen for just over a week now, and find the residents here to be quite friendly, but also very suspicious of me. One young father asked me how I escaped from underneath Snow's power. I do not believe they know how I came to their district or why. None of them are aware of their president's hand in my leaving the Capitol. I have kept this bit of information under wraps, a sort of unspoken agreement between myself and President Coin. Normally I would put up a fight, however she has provided me with something my home city has taken away. The ability to continue my research and create a biological weapon that will take as few lives as possible."

Regina paused the recording and said, "Prim, I know this doctor. He's from the Capitol." She gave it some thought and said, "It was years ago, but I remember him looking for a group of up and coming physicians to help him in his research."

"Were you one of them?" Prim was literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"No," Regina answered. "I was asked to apply because I was at the top of my class, but Justus was just finishing up the hideouts in the Capitol, and trying to build up a base of rebels out there. If I had applied for a position with Dr. Lucius I would have had to have a background check, and I'm certain they would have bugged our home."

"Do you remember what he was working on?"

"It was supposed to be an anti-aging serum. One shot and it slowed down your aging process by years." Regina remembered when she was approached about the program. "I recall thinking there was something exceptionally flawed with the physician's ideas."

The doctor started playing the recordings again and they listened as Dr. Marc Lucius slowly broke down what it was that had happened to him. "Six weeks in, and I am still being treated like a guest by most of the residents. I often wonder at times if they are aware that I am a hostage. Does it really matter? At least I am able to continue my work here unlike the Capitol where I was told my theories on biological warfare were antiquated and outdated…a waste of money." There was a long pause before the doctor went on. "Tomorrow we will begin creating the virus and placing the Petri dishes under quarantine. Perhaps I shall make a request during the cultivation period to go outside. I do so miss walking through the parks and watching the birds fly about. That sense of freedom is one none of us human beings will ever be blessed with."

"Dr. Marc Lucius. I have now been in District Thirteen for three months and find this place to be more than interesting. I no longer consider myself a hostage of President Coin's, but rather a colleague. We have had many conversations pertaining to her child's curiosity, and her husband's willingness to indulge the girl. I have told her on numerous occasions that I too would encourage the child's whimsy. Why, how else would one expand their ways of thinking and grow if not for wild imaginations. As far as my work goes, everything is right on track. In less than a week we shall perform our first test by injecting some mice with the pox." There was a quiet humming sound in the background. "I wonder at times how President Coin found out about my work. Very few people were aware of the actual study, and they were under the impression that I was in search of the fountain of youth. She has told me about a young rebel at the Capitol who calls himself Justus Rules, and has built up a group of people under Snow's regime that are willing to fight for the Districts freedom. I do not know him, but President Coin has mentioned his physician wife, and I do recall hearing about her while starting my research. After speaking with President Coin in regards to this young man, she has sparked a question within me, is it possible the person that informed her about my work may also be affiliated with this fellow? I think I shall wait a little while before asking our president how she received her information. Perhaps it was his wife Dr. Valero? Though my research was private, there are those in the medical profession that cannot hold their tongue and may have spoken with her in regards to it. We shall see. We shall see."

"Wow," Prim gave Regina a surprised look. "Did you ever think you'd be listening to someone talk about you and Justus on these?"

"Not at all," it had come as quite a surprise to hear their names in the scientist's recordings. "Perhaps I shouldn't be shocked at all considering how relevant Justus was to the rebellion."

"Still," Prim said with eagerness in her eyes, "I think it's sort of cool to hear."

"Dr. Marc Lucius. This is week seventeen in my new home, and one of the most glorious days. I have been given permission to work with a group of horticulturists in developing a large scale room with plant and animal life. In short, I will be creating an outdoor park underground. The trees have been in place for many years, but the group here never saw the need to expand on the areas surrounding them. What a thrilling task I have at hand."

"Dr. Marc Lucius. Week twenty-one. With the failure of our most recent test the mood amongst my staff has been morose at best… "

They listened for hours until one recording brought understanding as to why the doctor hid his journal entries. "During my time here in Thirteen it has come to my attention that President Coin's affiliate within the Capitol may not have been to benefit the rebel's side after all. I am taking precautions with my work and hiding many of my personal journal entries in the hopes that she does not discover them, or learn that I have this new knowledge. I shall still keep up appearances and remain a dedicated colleague of hers. You know the saying; keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Though I will admit, after spending so much time with President Coin, I am finding it difficult to think of her in such bad light."

"Dr. Marc Lucius." There was a long pause followed up by a sigh. "Something quite disturbing has happened. I believe President Coin has a working relationship with President Snow. That she has been striking bargains with him for years. Both sides have nuclear weapons, yet they are well aware of how precious the remaining lives we have here on earth are and have both agreed to refrain from use…"

"Dr. Marc Lucius. Yesterday I was thrilled about our progress with P Zero X, and made my way down to President Coin's private office in order to fill her in. It was then that I heard the familiar Capitol voice I had been listening to for years. She was in a private conversation with President Snow. Arranging a trade of sorts. There are still areas here in Thirteen that are capable of being mined. President Snow is in need of graphite, and District Two has been coming up short. He has arranged for a group to come in and mine in one of the deserted shafts. During that time he will allow a designated official from District Thirteen to travel to District Three and acquire much needed technology. Once they struck a deal with one another I overheard President Snow ask her how her new scientist was fairing, and she answered, much better than your first Capitol born rebel."

"Oh my God!" Regina called out. "She turned in Justus!"

…..

…

…

…

…

Katniss ran as fast as she could for the Command Center. One of her cameramen had to tell her to put on a robe and some slippers. The robe was thrown on inside out and she was stepping on the heels of her slippers in lieu of pulling them onto her feet. "You're sure he has more than five minutes?" She didn't believe it when the new cameraman told her that.

"Positive. They're using the communication device Coin has been using to keep in touch with the rebels in Two."

"You better be right," Katniss pressed her finger into the chest of their cameraman the second the elevator doors closed. "If I miss him because you gave me a load of crap…"

"Katniss, he's not lying to you. Coin doesn't have to limit her time with the rebels. How do you think we've been keeping in touch with Plutarch?" Messalla commented.

"Why the hell haven't they been letting me and Peeta talk that way instead of this five minute bullshit!?" Katniss was furious about this new bit of information.

"They weren't keen on the idea when we proposed it, on several occasions, before. I have no clue what brought on the change," Messalla's statement had Katniss wondering the same until she entered the Command Center and saw Effie.

The sound of Peeta's voice saying, "Yeah," when Effie told him banana nut was waiting on his return before she kicked brought a lump to Katniss' throat. Just the sound of his voice made her want to jump through the computer screen.

"Yeah," Katniss tried to hide the tremor in her voice, but her bottom lip started to quiver when she said, "Hey."

"They'll be able to see you if you stand here." Effie guided her in front of the computer and Katniss knew she needed to be brave for Peeta, so she took control of her raging hormones, damning them to hell for the millionth time, and stood tall.

"Hey," Peeta said on a sigh. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Katniss answered.

"Let Effie and Haymitch talk to one another while I run back to base. I can't see you yet and I don't want to miss a thing."

"Sure," Katniss grinned. "How long will it take you?"

"Longer if you keep talking," Peeta began his quick pace, leaving the camera crew in his wake. "I'm not waiting on you slow pokes," he called out to them and Katniss smiled. Her first real one all day long. She watched him as he made his way through trees, down a steep hill…noticed the smoke on occasion wafting through the air, but Peeta never put on his mask to help him breathe so she was sure whatever fire there was had to be far enough away for him not to worry about it.

Katniss had ignored the conversation Effie was having until she heard her say, "I'm assuming he didn't give it to you."

"No, he did not," Plutarch answered.

"Who gave Plutarch what?" Katniss asked.

"My father was in possession of the historical documents Plutarch gave to Thirteen," Effie answered. "Thank you for not deceiving me, Plutarch."

"Mom? Does this mean we don't have to keep it a secret anymore?" Peeta stopped briefly, and Katniss wondered what they were keeping a secret.

"No, credo che non abbiamo più." Effie answered in some sort of code no one would be able to understand.

'Probably some secret Capitol language,' Katniss thought to herself, but when Peeta said something back to her in the same garb, she gasped for air, not even noticing Peeta's chuckling.

"What the hell was that?" Haymitch asked what Katniss was about to.

"French? No. Italian," Peeta quickly corrected. Katniss was tempted to say something snarky like, you can remember some stupid language but not me, then stopped herself because Peeta remembered their language too.

"Very good, my dear," Effie said. "I've been teaching Peeta since his return from the Games. He picked up Italian and French quite rapidly. My two favorite languages."

"What the hell is Italian and French?" It was like Haymitch was reading Katniss' mind.

"Oh, darling, you'll know soon enough when we win this war. Everyone will know of this world's great history and the languages of those that came before us." Katniss let her head fall backwards while she was in her chair to stare up at Effie's smiling face. "Close your mouth, dear. You're not catching flies." Effie gave Katniss' jaw a little tap and pointed to the computer screen. "He's almost there."

The second Katniss heard this; she stared at the computer straight on in wait. Once again she ignored Effie's conversation. It wasn't her business anyway. Then she heard her name and her ears perked up, "Of course Katniss can go with you," Plutarch sounded thrilled. "She may find it quite interesting."

"Peeta, I can't wait until your return so I can teach you even more," Effie smiled.

"Can't wait," suddenly Peeta's face was in front of her and thoughts of everyone else went to the back of Katniss' head. "Hey, I got here as fast as I could."

"You ran to me…again," a soft smile lifted at the corners of her lips. "I was thinking about you earlier."

"I was thinking about you too…your dad was actually on my mind quite a bit." Peeta scratched absently at the back of his head. "What do you mean I ran to you again?"

"What do you mean you thought of my dad?" Katniss countered.

"You go first," Peeta smiled. "Wait. Before you do anything, I want you to stand up for me. Let me see banana nut."

Katniss grinned and jumped when Fulvia put headphones over her ears. "Stand, huh?"

"Mmm hmm," Peeta couldn't stop grinning.

"I suppose I could do that," she leaned closer to the computer and dragged out the word, "dad." She stood up and gave him a profile shot, opening up the robe and clasping the maternity dress Effie had given to her earlier to her stomach. "So, what do you think? She's getting big, huh?" Katniss looked over her shoulder at Peeta's dropped jaw.

"Holy cow! You popped!" He laughed.

"You're telling me. I don't fit into normal clothes anymore." Katniss stayed that way when she noticed the look in his eyes that said he was memorizing her so he could sketch her at a later date. "Let me know when I can sit back down."

"Almost," Peeta's eyes scanned up and down her body. "Wish I could get a better angle of you two."

"What do you need? Longer? Wider?" Katniss asked. "Better not say wider," she quickly warned.

"No, just…a head to toe shot of you. Actually, I'd really like a shot of you like my last sketch," Peeta said flirtatiously.

"You're going to have to wait till you get home for that." Katniss gave him a playful smile. "Are you done staring at my gigantic stomach yet?"

"It's not gigantic. It will be, but it's not yet," he chuckled. "Wow, I feel like I've missed so damn much."

"I know," Katniss' face lost all vestiges of humor. "You've been gone two weeks, but it seems like a year." She watched him as his eyes continually swept up and down her body with an intensity she hadn't seen in a long time. Something inside of her said that he was doing more than just sketching a mental picture of her. "You okay?" He continued to look at her, but didn't answer. "Peeta?" Again he didn't say a word. "Hey!"

Peeta's head snapped to attention. "Sorry. I was just thinking about something." There was no camouflaging the pain and anguish in his demeanor. "Sit down if you want."

Katniss moved her hand towards the computer screen and ran a finger down the image of his face as she took her seat. "You want to talk about it?" She asked in regards to the troublesome expression on his face, and his tense posture.

Peeta nodded absently, "Yeah, but not until I get back." He briefly paused. "This is something I need to explain when we're face to face."

"You're starting to worry me here, Peeta," she gave him an inquisitive look.

"No. No, don't worry." Peeta gave her a brief explanation. "I'm just having a hard time with this stuff…you know, the killing."

"Bringing up some bad memories?"

"Actually, it brought up a good one earlier." His mouth lifted slightly, but the rest of his face was a complete contradiction.

"What memory?" She hoped by asking him about it, his spirit might perk up. "You weren't remembering all of your old girlfriends, were you?"

Katniss straight face caused Peeta to let out a laugh. "Yes, I can see how devastating it is for you too," he said sarcastically.

"I might be pregnant, but I'm pretty sure I can find it in me to kick your ass," her scowl automatically formed.

"Thank you," Peeta said quietly. "You have no clue how much I miss that scowl."

"That's because you're a sucker for punishment. You actually like my bad moods." Katniss gave her head a shake. "Hey…what was that french thing before?"

"Effie taught me how to speak in two different languages," he answered. "She used to send me music chips with songs on them and somewhere in the middle of it she'd record a language lesson. I can't write or anything like that, but learning to speak them wasn't that hard."

"Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"I have no idea. She gave me my first chip the night she went back to the Capitol after the Games." Peeta scratched at his jaw. "You'd think I would have told you right away."

Katniss remembered that time period in their lives and said, "After our first Games we were apart for several months, remember?" Katniss could see him digging through his brain for this bit of information

"Oh," he gave her a befuddled look. "You told me this already, didn't you?"

"I may have mentioned it," she had done more than mention it. Katniss had explained in great detail why they had been apart, but when she told him he had just had a flashback and asked her a million questions as to why they had to sneak around the woods, and was she sure it was him and not Gale that went to the woods for picnics with her.

"Guess I forgot."

"We were both pretty miserable, so maybe it's best that you forgot," Katniss said seriously. "It was one of the worst time periods in my life."

"Was it my fault?" He asked sheepishly.

"No," she shook her head. "Peeta, consider yourself lucky you can't recall what happened between us back then."

"I can't do that, Katniss." His tone was a little hard. "I want to remember it all. Good times and bad."

"Then I'll tell you about it again when you get home, but don't get mad at me when I call you names for being such an ass back then," she gave him fair warning.

"I promise I won't get mad." Peeta let out a tiny laugh. "So, you want to hear something I do remember?"

"Yes, I would," she answered.

He gave her a strange look then asked, "Do you know a song," he scratched at his chin, "not sure what the name is, but there's a line in it that goes, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?"

"Sure," she hadn't heard that song since her father was alive. "It's called the hanging tree." Katniss wondered how Peeta had heard of it. "Why do you ask?"

Peeta gave her a strange look and began explaining a memory about Katniss' father coming to the bakery when Peeta was a little boy, and how he listened to hear if the birds would fall silent. Katniss paid close attention as Peeta told her something she never knew about him and a discussion he had with her dad. Listening to the sound of Peeta's voice brought Katniss a sense of calm that had been missing the entire day. She had been downright cruel to Effie, pitying herself, and said some things she truly regretted. By the time Peeta was in the middle of his story Katniss came to the conclusion that the person she was acting like that day was the same stubborn, hard headed girl she had been her entire life, and not the woman she was growing into. She told herself that she'd apologize to Effie the moment they had a second alone. The woman had done nothing but help Katniss and Peeta since she met them. It wasn't her fault Prim and Peeta were called during the reaping. Effie was at the mercy of the Capitol just as much as Katniss was, yet she risked it all in order to bring her and Peeta home from the Games. She was in complete shock by the time Peeta finished telling her about the day he heard her father sing the Hanging Tree. It caused her to miss her dad like crazy, but Katniss was grateful Peeta had shared it with her.

Katniss wasn't sure how long they had been talking, but she was certain they'd have to end their conversation pretty soon. "Any idea how much longer you'll be out there?"

"Don't know," he said. "Ask Coin."

Katniss made a slight growling noise. "I'll ask when I hang up with you."

"Good. I'm kind of curious about the answer." He let his head fall slightly backwards and rolled it from side to side causing his neck to sound like popcorn being popped. "I'm spending my nights with a small family out here, and the bed I'm using is about as comfortable as a bed of nails. Can't complain though. They've been very kind considering what can happen if they get caught with me."

"Peeta?" Katniss had been wondering for a while now, but she always forgot to ask. "How's Gale doing? Are you two getting along okay?" From the way Peeta's face morphed, Katniss had a feeling there was still a lot of tension there. "Forget I asked."

"He's fine," Peeta said curtly.

Katniss hated ending their conversation this way considering it had been so wonderful only a few minutes ago. "Is Haymitch driving you insane?"

"He always drives me insane," Peeta's answer wasn't as short, but there was still an edge to his voice. "How about you? Anything happening with you? She really hasn't kicked yet?"

"I'm fine. I'm having a hard time hunting because my equilibrium is sort of off kilter, and no. She has not kicked yet, but I am getting those fluttering, bubbly kind of things." Katniss tried to explain it for Peeta. "It's like…remember when we had our victory dinner and they gave us that sparkling wine."

"No, but I remember the sparkling wine," Peeta answered.

"Remember how the fizz spritzed against your skin when you held the glass up to your lips?"

"Yeah."

"That's what it feels like when banana nut moves." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I suppose we shou…"

"I hate to interrupt Katniss," Plutarch entered her line of sight. "I must speak with President Coin."

"Okay," Katniss didn't think she'd be able to say anything else to Peeta after the president got on the phone so she quickly got out an, "I love you, Peeta."

"Love you too. Tell nut daddy's thinking about her."

"You just did." Katniss took off the headset and said, "President Coin, Plutarch needs to speak with you."

Fulvia unplugged the earphones and Plutarch's voice filled the room. "Madam President. They're starting to make their way out, and the shooting has begun. I know what your order was, but Beetee has run some figures he'd like to make you aware of."

"Go ahead," Coin said.

"Ma'am," Beetee squeezed into the picture from out of nowhere, "Peeta had brought up an excellent point when he commented on how there's not enough of us left to populate the nation during his interview with Caesar Flickerman. We must try to preserve as many of these lives as possible."

"Will it make that much of a difference?" Coin asked.

"We won't become extinct over the deaths of the survivors, however, it would give us a more solid foundation when building a future," Beetee answered.

Coin paced leisurely around the room with her hands behind her back, "Your answer is no." Coin stopped walking and said, "Soldier Mellark."

Both Katniss and Peeta said, "Yes," in unison.

"Take your team and finish the rest. Dismissed."

With that one word Peeta's entire persona changed."Yes, ma'am," Peeta said it with a heavy heart.

Katniss and Effie didn't bother leaving the Command Center after Coin dismissed Peeta from the room. They stayed quietly next to Fulvia's work station and watched what was being played out on the screen. The sky was filled with an unending stream of black smoke that spread out into a charcoal colored cloud. The flames that had consumed the Nut from the inside out were spreading at a rapid rate across the mountain, filling its caverns with a dark dense smoke. What few survivors there were left inside, were slowly making their way out of the mountain through the train tunnel that had been built to transport the graphite District Two had mined. Peacekeepers that had once been dressed in a crisp white uniform were now broken and beaten. Their clothing had turned to various shades of gray. Gunfire rang out, from which side neither Katniss nor Effie knew. "There," Katniss pointed at Peeta who was on the television screen. "He's in front of the Justice Building. Or what used to be the Justice Building."

Effie gasped when the fighting started. Sparks from the weapons being discharged were glowing in the night from both the rebels and the Capitol's soldiers. Her hand flew up to her throat as a horrific feeling of déjà vu swept over her. "It's like I'm watching the Games all over again," she said quietly to Katniss.

"He needs to take shelter," Katniss said of Peeta's walking out in the open.

When Peeta came upon an injured man and he had a gun pointed at him, Katniss began to shake uncontrollably. She was certain she would be watching her husband be killed right before her eyes. Then Peeta did exactly what Coin told him _not_ to do, he showed the world why he was the Jabberjay. Katniss and Effie clasped hands when Peeta spoke to the people in Two. The feeling of humility swept through Katniss as she listened to Peeta's words. She gasped when the man lay down his gun and accepted Peeta's hand. The Command Center exploded with a cheer, even Coin's tough shell had been chipped. When the lone gun fired and Peeta crumpled to the ground, Katniss let out a bloodcurdling scream, "PEETA!" She sucked in a breath, clasped the side of her stomach and dropped to her knees at the sight of her husband being murdered.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Do you know a song," Peeta scratched at his chin, "not sure what the name is, but there's a line in it that goes, are you coming to the tree where I told you to run, so we'd both be free?"

"Sure," Katniss answered. "It's called the hanging tree. Why do you ask?"

"I remember your dad singing it," Peeta answered then began telling her about a memory that came to him right after Gale laid out his plan on how to bring down the Nut. "I'm not sure if I was five or six when it happened. Six I think." He let his eyes float to the side then back to the computer. "Your dad came to the backdoor of the bakery to make a trade with pops, but a customer came in and my dad had to go up front." Peeta released a gust of air and gave his head a little shake. "You're not going to believe me when I tell you this."

_The banging on the backdoor of the bakery had Peeta running towards his father and announcing the arrival of Clayton Everdeen._

"_Good to see you, Clay," Peeta's dad gave the man a genuine smile. "How many did you get today?"_

"_Four, but you don't have to take 'em all. I can sell some or trade at the Hob," Katniss' dad said._

"_Why don't I take a look at the sizes," Peeta's dad rubbed his chin between his thumb and index finger. "If they're on the small size, I'll probably take three."_

_Peeta hid behind a stainless steel counter and watched as Katniss' father opened up a big bag he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a long rope with four squirrels on them. "What do you think?" Clayton asked Bing._

"_I think I'll take three of them."_

"_Go ahead and point out which…"_

"_Papa! Someone came in the store," Peeta tugged on the back of his father's pants. "Should I go help?"_

_His father looked down at him and gave his head a playful scratch. "No, Peeta, I'll take care of it. Be right back, Clay," Bing said as he left Peeta behind and Clayton standing outside._

_Peeta walked backwards towards his hiding place next to the table and stared at Katniss' dad. He was going to follow his dad to the front of the store, but then Peeta heard Katniss' father start to sing and his jaw dropped. "Wow," Peeta's six year old mind was running a mile a minute at the sound of the music man._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man they say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree._

_Peeta snuck up to the door as quietly as his tippy toes could take him and peeked out at Katniss' father. His curiosity was getting the better of him. Peeta had to find out if the birds fell silent when he finished singing like they had done for Katniss. To Peeta's complete amazement, they did. There were only a few birds outside, but once the mockingjays started to sing more of them joined the flock and picked up on the haunting melody. Peeta quickly felt a wave of panic shoot through him when Katniss' dad finished singing. If he was going to do this, it had to be now. He licked the palms of his hands and used them to brush his unruly mane of curls and then dried them on his pant leg. He cleared his throat took a tentative step outside and said, "Excuse me. Mr. Everdeen sir?"_

"_Well where did you come from?" Katniss' dad bestowed a friendly smile on Peeta. "I didn't see you hiding in there."_

"_I wasn't hiding, sir…Mr. Everdeen…sir." Peeta tried really hard to overcome his nerves. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "My name is Peeta Mellark."_

_Clayton reached out a hand and shook Peeta's. "I'm Clayton Everdeen."_

"_Yes, sir…Mr. Everdeen, sir…I know who you are which is why I came out here." Peeta took a deep breath and then did what he had been waiting to do since the day Katniss sang in music assembly. "Mr. Everdeen, sir, um…I know your daughter and I wanted to tell you…" his voice began to quiver, "…not tell you sir, I meant to say I wanted to ask you…aaaaask," he clarified, "not tell."_

"_Thank you very much for clearing that up for me," Mr. Everdeen gave Peeta a serious look. "What would you like to ask?"_

_Peeta held his chin up high and looked the man in the eyes. "Sir…Mr….Sirverdeen…Everdeen. Oh no," Peeta hid his eyes behind his hand in embarrassment._

"_Why don't you call me Clayton? Or Clay if you like," Mr. Everdeen suggested._

"_That wouldn't be polite since you're my elder and all, but maybe I can call you Mr. Everdeen?"_

"_Peeta, you are a very polite young man. I think Mr. Everdeen will do just fine."_

"_Goody," he breathed out a sigh of relief. "If it's okay with you Mr. Everdeen I'd like to start all over again so I won't mess this up so badly."_

_A little cough came out of Clayton Everdeen's throat in an attempt to hide his laugh. "You go right ahead Peeta."_

_Peeta turned around, went back into the bakery and gave himself a little pep talk. "Don't mess this up." Once he was sure he could get through this without calling Katniss' dad a weird name, Peeta flattened his hair down again, stepped outside, stuck his hand out and said, "Mr. Everdeen, my name is Peeta Mellark."_

"_Nice to meet you Peeta Mellark," he said as he shook Peeta's hand._

"_Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Peeta was cheering himself on inside of his head for making it this far without a mistake. "Mr. Everdeen, first I'd like to start off by saying, I'm not mad at you at all. Not even a little teeny bit."_

_A curious expression crossed Clayton's face. "Is there a reason you should be mad at me?"_

"_Nope," Peeta shook his head. "I'm glad you married Katniss' mommy because otherwise she'd be my sister, and that would be kind of gross since I want to marry her." Clayton's eyes flew open. "That's why I wanted to introduce myself to you. Mr. Everdeen, I want to marry Katniss."_

"_Aren't you a little young to be thinking about marriage?"_

"_Do you have to be twelve...like the Games?" Peeta's sincerity caused Clayton to smile._

"_No, but how would you support yourselves at such a young age?"_

"_Oh," Peeta hadn't thought about that. "Pretty smart thinking Mr. Everdeen." He rubbed the back of his hand underneath his nose. "Since I'm not allowed outside by myself, Katniss and I should probably wait until my parents give me permission to go past the edge of our alley."_

"_Now that's some pretty smart thinking too, Peeta."_

"_Okay, since I've decided to wait on the wedding, Katniss and I will have to be engaged for a while. If you say it's okay." Peeta began to list off all of his redeeming qualities. "Since Katniss is such a special girl, I'm sure there are a line of boys wanting to marry her." A thought suddenly struck Peeta and panic filled his voice. "I hope someone else didn't ask you for her hand in mattressmony yet."_

_Clayton let out a snort of laughter and said, "You're the first."_

"_That's because I'm getting in early. Mommy always says early bird catches the worm. I'm not sure why she thinks I want worms, but I look for them anyway when I'm outside in case my mommy wants one." Peeta's face distorted. "Don't tell her though. I want to surprise her when I get one."_

"_My lips are sealed." He made a motion like he had locked his lips closed._

"_Thank you. Now, back to me and Katniss getting married. First I would like your permission to marry her, and since I asked first, I'm hoping that means you'll choose me over the rest of the boys that will ask. Second, I want to tell you that I promise I'll take care of her for always and forever, and I'll give her lots of love. Not a little," he shook his head then opened his eyes really wide, "I'm talking about a whole…" he thought of one of the biggest measuring cups they had and said, "A whole gallon full of love."_

"_That's a lot of love."_

"_And it's all hers too," Peeta said proudly. "Plus I'll make sure I always put the toilet seat down. Mommy's always yelling, about leaving here and living with a bunch of women that don't make such a mess, so I promise," he held his hand up, "I will always put the seat down." Peeta was sure that that alone would entice Katniss' dad into letting her marry him. "Third, I promise I'll always give her most of the food. I'll only eat enough to stay alive so she can have plenty."_

_Clayton worried a bit, "We wouldn't want you to starve, Peeta. I would suggest you share the food equally."_

"_Hmmm," he gave his head a little scratch. "Okay…fourth, I'll make pictures of her. Really pretty ones, and she can give them to whoever she wants. Ooooh, and I won't hit our kids. Shucks," Peeta made a tiny fist and gave it a pump against his leg. "That should have been my second one." He paused briefly then said, "If it's okay with you, I'd like to switch the, not beating up our kids to number two."_

_Clayton crouched down and made eye contact with Peeta. "Children shouldn't be hit, so I'm very glad to hear that's important to you."_

"_But sometimes children spill tea or eat too much and then their mommy gives them a spanking, but I won't. I won't ever do it because spankings hurt," Peeta said innocently._

"_I appreciate that Peeta." Clayton's features read concern._

"_Mr. Everdeen," Peeta thought it would be best to tell him everything about his feelings for Katniss, "I love Katniss very, very much. She's just like you and makes the birds fall silent when she sings. And also she has pretty hair too." He thought it would be best to wrap things up because he didn't want to confuse Katniss' daddy. "So," Peeta began to count with his fingers, "These are the reasons I think you should let me marry Katniss. One, I asked first. Two, I'm not going to hit our kids. Three, I'll share my food. Four, I'll put the toilet seat down all the time, and five, I can make pretty pictures of her and best of all, I love her a gallon full. Two gallons full!" He gave Katniss' dad a huge smile so he could show him what a good job he does when he brushes his teeth. "Do you think you can give me a blessing for our mattressmony?"_

"_Peeta, does Katniss know you want to marry her?"_

"_No sir," Peeta shook his head slowly from side to side. "I couldn't tell Katniss. She doesn't even know my name." There was a little sound of laughter coming from behind Peeta and from Katniss' dad. Peeta turned to see who was behind him and saw his father watching him have a talk with Mr. Everdeen. "Papa, I'm going to need you to allow me to go outside by myself one day, okay?"_

"_Sure thing, Peeta."_

"_See?" Peeta said excitedly, "My papa's going to let me go outside so I'll be old enough to marry her soon." Peeta turned to his dad again, "Papa is twenty too young to be allowed to walk alone?" To Peeta, twenty sounded old so he was pretty sure he'd be able to go outside by himself._

"_Nope," his dad stood next to him. "I think twenty is a great age."_

"_Well, Peeta," Katniss' father said. "If you promise to love my Katniss with every ounce of your heart, and if she falls in love with you too, then you can have my blessing."_

"_Really!?"_

"_Really."_

"_Wow," Peeta stuck his hand straight out and shook Katniss' dad's hand. "And you won't tell Katniss, right? I don't want her to get mad at me or anything."_

"_I promise I'll keep it a secret just like your search for a worm," Clayton answered._

_Peeta threw his arms around his dad's torso and hugged him. "I told you I was going to marry Katniss, papa."_

"_You most certainly did," his dad gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. "Why don't you go on back inside so I can finish things up here, okay?"_

"_Okay, papa." Peeta practically skipped back into the bakery. His good fortune was remarkable. "I'm gonna make Katniss a picture. A really pretty one." Peeta waved to his future father in law. "Bye Mr. Everdeen."_

"_Bye Peeta." Clayton called out to him._

_As Peeta scrounged up an old piece of paper and a pencil he thought of all the things he could draw Katniss. He went through item by item in his head and decided on drawing a bunny since that was his favorite food in the whole wide world. As he drew the pointy ears he said quietly to himself, "Peeta and Katniss Mellark," then let out a whimsical laugh. His life was going to be perfect._

"You did not do that!" Katniss placed her hands on her cheeks to hide her blush. "You made that up."

"I most certainly _did_ do that ," Peeta told her. "I still have that sketch of a rabbit somewhere. I think I put it behind another picture in a leather binder. It's probably at our house. When we get back to Twelve, I'll find it and prove to you that I did not make this up."

"You definitely have to find that picture."

"Consider it done," he said to her, hoping he could remember where he put the childhood sketch.

Peeta could hear some commotion behind him, and knew that his conversation would have to come to an end. Within seconds Plutarch asked to speak with Coin and the second part of Gale's plan to finish taking down the Nut was being put into place. He had hoped that Coin would follow Beetee's advice about not killing anymore people. She ordered him to continue fighting, and Peeta knew it in the deepest recesses of his heart that he could no longer play the role Coin had been expecting him to. He had hurt so many innocent people that day, and when he saw Katniss' new baby bump Peeta felt unworthy of her love. Wondered how he would explain his actions to Katniss, not to mention their child. How could he tell his daughter about the lives he took? The murders he committed? It didn't matter to Peeta what his orders were, all he knew was that he could no longer take the lives of innocent people.

The group of rebel fighters, Gale included, walked towards the train tunnel to stop the residents were hidden within the mountain's caverns, from escaping.

"No more," Peeta's voice sang out over the sounds of battle and gunfire. "No more fighting. No more death," he hung his head down. When he lifted it he took notice of a badly injured man dragging himself out of the tunnel and collapsing onto the ground. "Stop this!" Peeta lifted his hand to call for a cease fire and yelled out, "STOP SHOOTING!" He slowly made his way towards the man, half of his face was covered in blood, his back scorched from the fire, his weapon being used as a crutch. Peeta reached to help him, and the man aimed the gun right at his unprotected head.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot you," he said to Peeta.

In his entire life, Peeta had never felt such hatred towards himself. He knew none of this was his fault, yet the people there blamed him. He was, after all, the Jabberjay. "I wish I could," Peeta said softly. A tiny breath of air burst from between his lips. "I can think of a million different reasons why you should kill me." He saw the confused expression on the man's face and said, "It would be easy enough to beg for your mercy, but why should I? I can't seem to understand why you and I are killing each other." Since the orders were finalized in the destruction of the Nut Peeta had been filled with remorse…guilt. "I destroyed your mountain," he paused. "You burned my district to the ground." A befuddled expression was painted on Peeta's face as he asked, "Why?" He dropped to his knees in front of the man and disengaged his gauntlets. "Kill me if you want, but I'm done committing murder for the president." At that point, Peeta wasn't sure if he was talking about Snow…Coin or both. "I can't do this anymore," he said to himself as his throat got thick and tight. He asked the man with the gun, "I'm so tired of being a slave, aren't you?"

"I'm not a slave," he answered.

"Really? Because I am." Peeta motioned to the gun with his chin. "Was it your idea to kill people? I know it wasn't mine." He rested his palms on his thighs. With sincerity in his voice, he said, "We are in the middle of a war not because of you…not because of me, because our president pitted us against each other. Not only in the arena, but in life as well. My whole life I was told that you were my enemy, but you're not. The Capitol made that decision for me, and now we're killing each other off to benefit the people that kept our basic rights just out of reach our entire lives." Peeta gave his head a shake and began speaking to those around him. "Aren't you tired of doing the dirty work for these people?" A crowd started gathering around Peeta as he spoke in a trance like tone, "I set up Cato…Clove…all so Katniss could live." A huge lump formed in his throat as his eyes began to burn. "I did that because I was told my entire life that you people were the enemy, but there's only one enemy here. The Capitol." His stomach began to churn when he thought of all the needless deaths that occurred in his lifetime, and the people behind them. "We were all told to hate each other, but I don't hate you…" he looked around at the group of people, "any of you! I have no qualms with you. You've done nothing to me. Aren't we all in the same boat here?"

Peeta lifted his eyes towards the crumbling mountain and felt a surge of shame rush through him. "A man entered my life not too long ago. He was by no means a rebel. As a matter of fact he was a Peacekeeper," Peeta spoke to the crowd in a loud and clear voice, "from District Two. He went to the Tribute Academy, trained to be one of Snow's soldiers, and worked as a personal guard to Effie Trinket. This man was the epitome of what a Peacekeeper should've been. He believed in the oath he took to protect Effie's life more than anything, and he died getting her to safety regardless of her position with the rebels. Not because he liked her, or he was on the rebel's side, but because he believed in the commitment he made to her."

"What's your point?" The man with the gun asked with a confused look on his face.

"My point is Steven Tanner, the ultimate Peacekeeper, spent his entire life walking down the same path that was put in place for all of us to follow." Peeta held his hands out in front of him and made a motion with them as if showing the road. "District Two must spend their lives learning how to be exceptional killing machines for the Games and then for the government, or they have to dedicate their lives to mining. District Twelve's children must be unprepared when they step into the arena so they'll be easier to slaughter, or they must spend their entire adult life being a coal miner. District Eleven has to grow and harvest food, but do they reap what they sow? Do you?" Peeta pointed at a man in the crowd. "I know I spent many nights freezing from lack of coal regardless of the twelve to fourteen hour shifts our miners work. And there's no excuse for it except that all of the coal went to the Capitol. Other than the reasons the Capitol has given us to hate one another, do you know why you and I are fighting?" He asked as though he was desperate to know the answer. "Or why you're fighting your own people?" Peeta said in disbelief. "These are your neighbors…family…friends. Why are you trying to kill them?" He looked up at a man standing on top of a building, a rebel from District two who was following Coin's orders to kill the survivors of the Nut. "Why are you all fighting against Leg? She was your victor!" Peeta let out a burst of maniacal laughter. "I was crowned a victor, but don't ask me what I won. As far as I can tell there aren't any winners here. None that I can see anyway, but there are people who have won their entire life, and they sure as hell don't live in the districts. So I'll ask you again," Peeta's voice grew louder, "Why are we trying to kill each other?"

The man's gun was slowly lowering, "I don't know."

"Me either," Peeta stood back up and spoke to the people around him. "We all have a chance to turn things around. To follow the example one of your own set. To follow your own path in life, not the one the Capitol forced upon you. If we are to succeed in this war we must stop fighting each other and put an end to the Capitol's power." Peeta tightened his fists and gave them a few hard pumps, "We need every man, woman and child to stand up for themselves and declare in one voice, I am not your slave! I am not going to stand by and watch as my neighbor starves to death! Feeding and providing medical care for my family will no longer be a privilege! It is a basic human right that I will no longer allow you to keep from me!" He turned in a circle and spoke from his heart, "I'm begging you all to join us so that we can stand up for ourselves and scream from the top of our lungs, my life is _not_ what _you_ make it! It belongs to me! My life is bigger than what you've deemed it to be President Snow!" Peeta held out his hand to the wounded man and said, "Join us!" The man's hand had barely slipped into Peeta's when the gunshot went off striking him in the chest. The world went to black as Peeta sucked in his last breath of air.


	17. A Plan For the Future

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Sixteen: A Plan For the Future**

**When we last left our band of rebels, Peeta got shot on live television. We found out about Effie's upbringing and that Coin may have been the one to turn in Justus.**

**Please allow me to say thank you to all of you that wait so patiently for my chapters, and ask me to update. It makes me grin like the dickens when I get those messages. I'd update everyday if I could. On the bright side I am feeling much better and have been able to write more. I would also like to say hello to one of the nurses that took care of me in the hospital. Turns out she's a fan fiction reader and follows my stories. Thank you for taking such good care of me!  
**

**Thanks to my betas S and A who never let me down and always keep me on my toes. They are the best! **

**Since writing these stories I have had requests to continue with them after Mockingjay: BW ends and I have decided to do a series of one shots giving you glimpses into the lives of the survivors. Who they are...? I have also started writing my newest story, Courting Katniss and can't wait to get that one posted. For those of you who follow MJ:BW Outtakes, chapter three has been posted. **

**Please follow me on tumblr for updates and previews to my stories. www dot jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com**

**Now, let's go into the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

"You had to go and be the damn Jabberjay, didn't you?" Gale was pissed as hell at Peeta for disobeying Coin's orders. "Hope you're happy now. If you die you've got no one to blame but yourself." He didn't know when it happened, but some time in the past couple of weeks he and Peeta had gone from barely tolerating each other, to almost friends and back to their mutual disdain for one another. Though Gale didn't want to admit it, he knew his feelings were based on Katniss. He thought he had gotten over her, and then a bullet grazed his arm and Gale was faced with his own mortality. That's when he came to the realization that he had to give it one more shot. He had to put his heart out there and ask Katniss for a chance, but now that Peeta had been injured, Gale didn't think he'd ever be able to compete with him.

Peeta wanted to tell Gale to go to hell, that the reason he got shot was because of Gale's hatred. 'Gale's hatred,' Peeta thought to himself. 'He had been hard when you first got here, but nothing like this. What happened Gale? When did you start to hate people in general?' Peeta was desperate for answers but his mind kept floating in and out of consciousness.

_There had been too many attempts on the Nut. The entrances to the mountain were impenetrable and a waste of precious ammunition, more importantly, soldiers. Peeta watched as the leader of the rebel forces in Two motioned for them to fall out. There would be no victory today, only wounded soldiers and a mountain of frustration as large as the Nut itself. With every ounce of his energy sapped Peeta collapsed onto the floor of the rebel's bunker. "Seen my sketchpad?" He asked Haymitch who had been barking orders in his ear during the attack._

"_No, but I'll have someone find it for ya kid. Why don't you try to get some rest in the meantime?" Haymitch's hand on his shoulder was meant to be reassuring, but Peeta had no desire to be touched by anyone._

_'If she were here you'd let her touch you,' he thought about Katniss. 'That's because she takes the hurt away.' He closed his eyes and let himself imagine a life with her and their daughter, only to be stricken with images of the Games. Not his, but someone else's. He turned to the woman in charge, Lyme and watched her carefully, remembered her movements while in battle, and realized that he was in the presence of another victor. He could see her winning her Games over a generation ago. A tall, muscular girl that excelled in the arena. Faces filled his head...Cato...Clove, their lust for blood during his Games...their hatred of Katniss. 'I tried to protect you,' he remembered joining the Careers in order to keep Katniss safe. Peeta started when he felt someone nudge at his arm._

"_Here," Gale held out Peeta's sketchpad to him and a container holding his pencils. "Haymitch said you were looking for this."_

"_Yeah. Thanks," he took it from Gale and flipped through the pages. "Did you look through it?"_

_Gale took a seat on the ground next to him. "Nope." He dipped a canteen of water up taking a swig of it, then wordlessly offered it to Peeta. _

"_No thanks," Peeta was thirsty, but the thought of sharing a drink with Gale didn't sit right with him. "There's a picture of your sister in here." He had no clue why he said it. Starting a conversation with Gale wasn't on his top ten things to do list either. Since being in Two they had shared limited discussions with one another, stood side by side in battle, but their friendship had yet to be rekindled. "I didn't know who I was sketching...thought it was just an image of a girl, but then Katniss said it was Posy." Peeta flipped the page open and showed Gale a sketch of Posy sitting on a dining room chair, with her elbows on the table and her face propped in her hands. The smile she wore was encircled with a ring of chocolate._

_Gale reached for the sketchpad and let out a little gust of laughter. "That was the night we spent at your house before you and Katniss left for the Quell." Seeing his sister sent a surge of longing through Gale. He missed his family, but he had to push those feelings aside in order to stay on task. He flipped the pages closed and stopped when he saw a sketch of himself on reaping day holding up three fingers. "Do you remember this day?" He asked Peeta._

"_Bits and pieces," Peeta looked at the sketch then turned away from it. When he had drawn the picture in the middle of the night a couple of weeks ago, he had intended to sketch one of the soldiers that stood guard outside his door every night, but his fingers had a mind of their own and he wound up with a sketch of Gale. "I remember you doing that," he jerked his head towards the sketch. "I remember volunteering for Haymitch, and being ushered onto the train." He began talking in a low voice as he pulled up the memories of his final reaping day. "Katniss was crying...she was sick. They brought her lamb stew to eat and she ran into the bathroom so she could throw up. I was afraid she had the flu." He lifted the corner of his mouth in a tiny grin. "She was pregnant."_

_Gale rested his head back and handed Peeta's sketchpad to him. "Still can't believe she was hiding that for so long." Something inside of him bristled at the thought of Katniss keeping it from him. "She could have trusted me...told me. I wouldn't have said anything."_

"_I don't think trust comes very easily for her." Peeta tucked his pad under his leg. "She's been burned too many times."_

"_Yeah...well...she's never kept anything like that from me before," Gale said with a hint of anger in his voice. _

"_Yes she has." Peeta's eyes flew open as he remembered an argument he had with Katniss about Gale. "She didn't tell you about us." His brain was working in overdrive. "I was jealous of you...wanted you to know that we had been dating and..." he pressed his fingers to his temple in an attempt to draw the memory out, "...and... Geez," his eyes read surprise. "We were going to tell you on reaping day...tell everyone, but Effie called out Prim's name...my name, and..." the memory faded to black. "That's all I remember."_

"_You don't remember your Games?" Gale asked with a look of inquisition._

"_No. I do...most of it, just not my time with her in the Capitol or the cave." He let out a little laugh. "I can remember Effie though."_

"_Snow really screwed up with that one." Gale's lips hinted at a smile. "If he had known about you and Effie...you would have never gotten out alive."_

"_Neither would she." Peeta sat for a moment and asked, "How long?"_

"_How long...what?" Gale thought maybe Peeta was losing it again when he saw the look the guy had in his eyes._

"_How long were you in love with Katniss?"_

_Gale looked away, unsure of what to say. "Peeta you know she and I have never done anything...had any sort of relationship outside of being friends, right?"_

"_That's what she says." And Peeta believed her, but there was a whole world of doubt still lingering inside of him when it came to Gale. "Now I want to know what you have to say. Was it all one sided? Did she ever have any feelings for you?"_

"_Don't know." Gale nervously ran his hands up and down his legs. "I thought she did when I kissed her in Thirteen, but..."_

"_You did what?" Peeta turned to him with accusation in his eyes. "You kissed her after we were married?"_

"_Actually, she was the one that kissed me," Gale thought it best to clear the air. "Thing is...I don't think it was me she was kissing. I think..." even at the time he had his suspicions, but now he was pretty sure, "...I think she thought I was you. When she pulled away from me all she kept asking for was you, saying that you were just there. She didn't know what the hell was going on."_

"_And still you let her kiss you?" Peeta's feelings for Gale were growing stronger, except the emotions he felt were far from friendly. "We used to be friends. Real or not real?" Peeta asked wondering how Gale would respond._

_Had he been Peeta's friend? Gale wondered if the camaraderie between them had simply been out of respect because the guy tried to protect him during his whipping, or because he constantly put his life on the line for Katniss' well-being. "Not real," Gale answered as honestly as he could. "I don't think you and I ever really made it to that point. I mean...I had a lot of respect for you...for what you were willing to do for Katniss, but I don't think we would've just hung out with each other on my day off for shits and giggles."_

"_Guess that explains why you have no regard for the vows Katniss and I took." Peeta slapped at the ground, grabbed his sketchpad and walked outside, ignoring Haymitch's warning call to him about covering his head. He was expecting anger...that rage that had become as familiar to him as the sound of his voice, yet there was none. Instead he felt hurt...betrayed. "We were friends," he mumbled to himself. _

"_Peeta...listen..." Gale felt the need to explain things to him. He had been the root of too many problems when it came to Katniss and Peeta. Where once before he wouldn't have given a damn if they broke up because of him...hell, he would've reveled in it, now he hated himself for being the source of their troubles. "Katniss...she never..."_

"_You lied to me," Peeta pointed at him. "You said not real...that's a lie."_

_Gale's focus wandered to a nearby tree and stayed there. Facing Peeta was a little too difficult. "We weren't friends. We were...acquaintances."_

"_Bull shit," Peeta hollered at him. "Why can't you admit it? I can't stand you...can barely remember a freaking thing from my life, but you...I remember talking with you after you got home from the mines. I remember..." he looked down at his right hand, "...taking a whip for you," his voice softened. "Now why would I do that if you weren't my friend?"_

"_Because that's the kind of person you are," Gale's eyes finally met Peeta's. "You always put others first. I hated you, and still you brought bread to my family...brought my brothers and sister cookies and muffins. You fed my family. Hired my mother to do your laundry, even though I know you and Katniss washed your own clothes, just so we could have enough money." Saying these things about Peeta reminded Gale why he had lifted his three fingers on reaping day. "You care about people, Peeta. That's just who you are."_

"_And you never once thought of me as your friend?"_

"_No," Gale admitted. "I did."_

"_So you lied to me in there," he pointed to the bunker. _

_Gale blew out a breath and said, "Maybe...I guess." He ran a hand through his hair and said, "You gotta understand here...thinking of you like that makes me feel like..."_

"_A piece of shit?" Peeta cut him off. "Because that's how I'd feel if I made a move on my friend's wife."_

"_I wasn't thinking. All I knew was that Katniss made it out of the Capitol alive, and no one knew where you were. If you were even alive for that matter." He continued without skipping a beat, "I had just survived the bombings of Twelve...faced death, and when she said I love you I thought she was..."_

"_She said what!?" Peeta's eye bulged out of his head._

"_I'm telling you, man...she thought I was you." It had been Gale's first clue when he rehashed his thoughts of that kiss with Katniss. "She always thought of you," he said as though his heart had been broken. "The first time I kissed her," he got a far off look in his eye as he thought of that afternoon in the woods with Katniss, "she kissed me back, but then she touched my hair and it was like something in her head clicked. She yanked away from me and ran..."_

"_Into the woods," Peeta remembered the recording Snow had showed him. "I thought that was me. Snow he...he did something with the surveillance footage and replaced your image with mine."_

"_Nope. That was me." Gale toed at the ground. "That's when she told me that she loved you."_

_Peeta blew out a breath and ran a hand over his head, then pulled on his helmet. "Gale...I need you to tell me the truth. Tell me about you and Katniss...me and you. I need to remember." _

_Gale nodded at him and motioned for them to go back into the bunker. "Where do you want me to start?"_

"_When did you start falling in love with her?" Peeta asked._

"_Right around the time she started dating you." Gale squatted in the corner of the bunker away from the other rebels. "Catnip changed," he looked at Peeta. "I mean she was still the same, but there was something more...girly about her," he let out a little chuckle. "That's right around the time you two started sneaking around behind everyone's backs."_

_Peeta sat next to Gale and listened to stories about Katniss...about himself, and all of them included the guy he was sure he could live the rest of his life without. "You two were really close before I came into the picture, weren't you?" _

_Gale's face transformed from serious to childlike. "Yeah. I like to think we still are, but for some reason I don't think that's an accurate assessment of our friendship anymore."_

"_Because of me," Peeta knew that was why Katniss had kept her distance from Gale, and Gale confirmed it with a nod of his head. "That's not very fair on my part, is it?" _

"_It's not really your fault, Peeta." Gale couldn't lie. He missed Katniss. His next statement took not only Peeta by surprise, but Gale as well. "Until we started talking out here, I hadn't realized how much I missed having you around." He glimpsed at Peeta. "I hated you for a long time."_

_Peeta let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, I hate you too."_

"_I didn't say I still hated you."_

"_You didn't have to," Peeta thumbed at the pages of his sketchpad. "We should probably try and fix that." He paused before saying, "For Katniss' sake."_

"_Think we can?" Gale actually hoped that he and Peeta could find a common ground again. _

"_I'm going to be honest with you, Gale. I don't like you."_

_Gale's laugh caused several people to turn and face him. "I wish I could say the same for you, but...damn...you're a good guy. It's hard to hate someone like you."_

"_I should probably say, you're a good guy too, but...Gale," he turned to face him head on, "I don't really know you that well. I mean I have memories of you, but they're counteracted by the ones Snow implanted."_

"_Oh...well...in that case," Gale said with humor in his voice, "I'm an exceptionally kind human being. I rescue puppies from burning buildings. Help old women cross the street, and weep every time I shoot an arrow at game. The guilt over shooting a squirrel weighs heavily upon my heart." Both Peeta and Gale chuckled. "Look man, you'll figure it out eventually."_

"_Why did you say we weren't friends earlier?"_

"_We shared a few laughs...talked some, but is that really the basis of a friendship?" _

"_Sounds like the exact definition of friendship to me," Peeta answered. "Did you trust me?"_

"_Yeah," Gale scratched at his head. "It's hard not to trust a guy that stands up and takes a whip for you."_

"_It's easier to hate me than like me." To his surprise, this was what Peeta was doing with Gale. "Liking you is going to take some work on my part."_

_Gale stuck his hand out. "I'm sorry Peeta. I crossed some lines with Katniss that should have never been crossed, and you've got my word I'll never do anything like that again."_

_Peeta stared at Gale's outreached hand and shook it. "I appreciate that, and...I'm sorry for kicking your ass."_

"_Thought you already apologized for that," Gale laughed. "And you didn't kick my ass. It was a mutual ass kicking."_

"_Yeah," Peeta chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that." He confessed to Gale, "I didn't mean that apology when we were in the remake room. I just said it because it was the right thing to do, but I mean this one. I really am sorry for hitting you."_

"_I didn't mean my apology that day either," Gale admitted. "And I was about five seconds away from throwing a punch at you anyway." He got into as comfortable a position as possible, and said, "And you did __**not**__ kick my ass."_

"_Yes, I did." Peeta grinned and rested his head against the wall. "I whooped you...baaaaad."_

"_Kiss my ass, Peeta," Gale joked._

"_I mean...that's the kind of story you tell your grand kids." He pretended he was addressing them at that moment. "See that guy that cowers every time he's near me? I beat the crap out of him over your grandma. Now whenever he sees me he's as scared as a liiiiittle mouse."_

"_Don't believe your grandfather. He's been given drugs by the Capitol and has lost his mind," Gale countered with humor in his voice._

"_And yet I __**still**__ kicked your ass." Both Peeta and Gale let out a loud burst of laughter. _

Gale almost felt guilt over Peeta getting shot, but then realized that it was more concern over what Katniss would say to him. "If you die, she's gonna kill me, so do me a favor and don't die until you're on the operating table." It didn't matter what he had said to Peeta about keeping his hands off of Katniss, Gale was going to break his word to Peeta the moment he laid eyes on her.

Peeta wanted to tell Gale he wasn't planning on dying at all, but at the moment, he felt like he was on his way to a slow and painful death. His last thought before losing consciousness was that he no longer wanted Gale to take care of Katniss and his daughter. He didn't want them to live with the darkness that consumed Gale from the inside out.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Johanna stared at her morphling drip with disgust, wishing she could increase her dosage, and wanting to rip the tube out of her arm all at the same time. Being dependent on something...anything wasn't her style, and the morphling had become a crutch for her. "Son of a bitch," she mumbled to herself as she rolled onto her side in her dark hospital room. They had all been waiting to hear about the battle in District Two. Though Johanna wasn't too keen on showing concern for Peeta, for anyone really, she like everyone else, was waiting as patiently as she could for an update.

"Johanna?" Peeta's dad knocked on her door and entered her room. "There's a live feed of Peeta on television," he spoke the instant she made eye contact with him. "Just thought you'd want to know."

"I'm sitting on the edge of my seat," she mumbled and contemplated what to do next for all of a second. "Shit," her bare feet hit the floor and she walked into the room where they were all gathered around the television screen. "Where's Katniss and Effie?" Johanna didn't believe for one second that they'd miss seeing Peeta do a live propos.

"Effie's in the Command Center, and the last time I saw Katniss she was in her quarters," Prim answered.

"Hey kid," Johanna nudged her. "Do you ever sleep?" She had noticed Katniss' sister Prim had been in the hospital all night long.

"Not tonight," Prim answered as they watched Peeta come up on an injured man.

The hatred was evident in the man's eyes as he held a gun up to Peeta, and Johanna despised the fact that she actually gave a damn about whether or not Buns got shot. She didn't want to care about Peeta or Katniss, yet she did and it made her sick to her stomach. She had done so well for years, pushing people away. 'And now two sappy brats are making you worry,' she thought to herself. She listened to Peeta's little speech thinking that the title Jabberjay suited him quite well. Smiled a little when he mentioned Hagar, and then felt an enormous amount of rage course through her when she watched Peeta get shot and crumple to the ground.

"Peeta!" Several of the people in the room yelled at the same time.

"No," Peeta's dad stumbled backward into a wall.

"Son of a bitch!" Johanna's hands balled into fists. "Shit! Shit! SHIIIIIIT!" She kicked at an empty chair sending it soaring across the room.

Everyone began speaking at once, staring intently at the television screen, looking for any signs of life from Peeta, and getting none.

"Can you tell if he's breathing?"

"Someone get him out of there."

"Get up, Peeta. Get up."

"Oh my God," Prim squeaked out. "Katniss." Her worried expression met the pregnant doctor who was constantly nagging at Johanna about her morphling usage.

"She's wearing her monitor. If something went wrong with her, the alarm would have sounded," the Capitol doctor said calmly.

"You sure she's wearing it?" Johanna asked. "The girl hates being monitored as much as I do." It wouldn't have surprised Johanna in the least if Katniss ditched the bracelet they made her wear.

"She's wearing it," her mother said as though she were positive. "Katniss wouldn't risk going without it. She's determined to do what's right for the baby."

"I would feel better if she were being monitored here in the hospital though," Regina said. "Prim, let's get this room situated for multiple patients. I'm sure Effie wouldn't mind sharing her space with Katniss."

"And me," Johanna took a seat. "Might as well keep us all together, right? It'll be easier than you having to run all over the hospital." The fact was, Johanna didn't want to be kept out of the loop, and she hated being alone. Since Finnick and Annie got checked out of the hospital, she was bored out of her mind and did nothing but stay sedated, get paranoid as a result of the morphling and sleep. "What the hell!?" Johanna yelled at the television screen when the live transmission from District Two went dead.

"Don't worry," Regina pulled some linens from a closet, "we'll have an update on Peeta soon enough. I'm sure if he was seriously injured they would tell us something." She turned her focus to the phone and stared, waiting along with everyone else in the room, for the thing to ring.

"I'm going to find Katniss," Johanna announced, unable to stay put and do nothing. "I'm outta here doc," she almost dared the physician to stop her. 'Come on, Buns. Be alive. I swear to God if you get killed after all that shit we went through...' Johanna hated the thoughts that were assaulting her brain until a comforting thought of Peeta in his Jabberjay uniform popped into her head.

"_Quick," Johanna's eyes were darting from side to side the second she burst through Peeta's hospital room door. "Hide me."_

"_Hey! I'm changing!" Peeta scolded her then asked, "Why am I hiding you?"_

"_Sweet Jesus, Peeta! Just hide me!" Johanna didn't have time to explain. _

"_Okay," he opened up the long skinny closet that held his clothes and spare linens. "Get in and I'll pull this stuff over you." His head quickly turned towards the noise outside his hospital room door. "Are they looking for you?"_

"_Yeah," Johanna squeezed into the tiny closet. "Don't you dare tell them where I am," she warned him before Peeta pulled his clothes and linens in front of her._

"_Excuse me, Peeta," a nurse entered the room with four guards behind her. "Have you seen Johanna Mason?"_

"_Today?" There was a long pause before Peeta said, "Nope. Haven't seen her since dinner last night."_

"_Would you mind if we took a look around?" Johanna heard a masculine voice ask._

_Peeta let out a little chuckle, "Think I'm stashing her under the bed or something? Katniss would have something to say about that." There was no noise for a few seconds then Peeta said, "Make it quick, will ya? I need to get changed." Then Johanna's heart stopped when the closet door opened up. Peeta reached in and grabbed a change of clothes then shut the door almost all the way, "Sorry...did you need me to open this up so you could look inside?"_

"_I could see that there was no one in there," the male voice answered. After a few seconds he said, "Any sign of her in the bathroom?"_

"_No," a deeper voice answered._

"_What's going on? Why are you looking for Johanna?" Peeta asked._

"_Miss. Mason may have to be brought in front of the president, and no one can seem to find her," the sound of the nurse's voice filtered through the tiny opening in the closet door. _

"_Damn...what the hell did a petite sprite of a woman who was beaten within an inch of her life do that requires four of Thirteen's soldiers to search for her, and a visit with the president?"_

"_We believe she may have taken off with something that should be in President Coin's possession."_

"_Well, if I see her, or the item...What is it she might have stolen?" Peeta asked._

_There was complete silence until one of them said, "An ear of corn."_

_Johanna had to clap her hand over her mouth when she heard Peeta's laughter fill the room. "You have got to be kidding me!" He laughed even harder. "Four guards and a meeting with Coin over an ear of corn!?"_

"_Stealing food is a serious crime here in Thirteen Peeta," the nurse said to him. "We cannot overlook such things."_

"_How do you even know she was the one that stole it?" Peeta asked. "Do you have proof?"_

"_The president's tray was on the delivery cart, and Miss. Mason was seen standing next to it."_

"_Oh, well..." Peeta's sarcastic tone had Johanna wanting to crack up, "...where's the firing squad? A pox upon Mason's head!" Johanna stuffed a shirt into her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud. "Might I suggest you four get another ear of corn and leave Johanna alone. She's been through enough hell." Johanna heard footsteps then listened as Peeta said, "Take mine. In fact, you can have the whole damn tray of food if you'll forget this ever happened." Again there was silence. "Are you telling me none of you would like a little extra food for once? My lips will be sealed if you five can act like none of this happened."_

_There was some rustling noises, and then the sound of a door closing. Johanna waited until Peeta opened up the closet and stared at her. "What?" She threw her hands up in the air as she stepped over a couple of spare pillows. "I was hungry."_

"_Stealing the president's lunch, Johanna? Not too smart." Peeta sat on the edge of his bed and took his boots off. "Katniss told me that they beat the hell out of her prep team because Octavia took a piece of bread from the dining hall. I'd be careful if I were you."_

_Johanna rolled her eyes, looked around the room and saw Peeta's empty lunch tray, knowing he had given up his afternoon meal for her and stared at him as he got his clothes together. She sat on the edge of his bed and enjoyed the view until he realized she was watching him. "It's not like I haven't seen you in your skivvies or anything," Johanna teased. "Feel free to strip down to nothing if you like," she suggested a little too eagerly._

"_I'm going in the bathroom." He snatched up his clothes and left her alone for a few minutes. When he returned his black uniform was hung up on several different hangers, and he carried a boot box. "You're lucky Katniss didn't come walking in here while I was changing. She'd have kicked your ass."_

"_She could try," Johanna played with one of the panels on his uniform. "All I'd have to do is push her over and she'd be stuck on her back like a turtle." She made a pawing motion at the air._

"_She's barely showing, Johanna."_

"_Still," she gave her shoulder a shrug, "sounds like fun to me." She narrowed her gaze. "What is all of this shit on here?" She pointed to the uniform._

"_Layer upon layer of protection." Peeta opened the boot box up and told Johanna about the special grip on the soles, the way they formed to his feet and how they were heat and ice resistant. "The actual uniform has so many weapons built into it," he blew out a breath, "sometimes I get worried I might accidentally stab myself."_

"_You've got knives on here?" She felt one of the sleeves._

"_Yup, along with a gun barrel, star shaped blades, rope, cuffs, gas mask...you name it, I've got it." Peeta lifted the thing up and placed it on his bed. "Beetee's supposed to come back for it. They don't like it when we keep them."_

"_We?" Johanna asked. "Katniss has one too...like yours?"_

"_Not like mine. Hers has just as much protection, probably more than mine because of the baby, but she doesn't have the weapons I do that go with my gauntlets. She's got her own bow and arrows."_

"_What kind of protection?"_

"_Cinna and Portia designed these things so they could withstand pretty much anything." Peeta gave his head a little nod, "Hey Beetee." Johanna turned to see their former ally enter Peeta's room. "I was just telling Johanna here about my uniform."_

"_Spectacular, isn't it?" Beetee asked as he hung it on a mobile garment rack next to a smaller version which Johanna presumed was Katniss'._

_Johanna mocked Beetee behind his back for Peeta's benefit, "Oh yes, it's graaaand." And was rewarded with an eye roll and smile from Peeta. "So, this thing will keep him safe?" She lifted the pant leg from his uniform up and let it drop back down._

"_Yes indeed," Beetee answered. _

"_What if he gets shot?" Johanna asked._

"_It will deflect the bullets," Beetee answered._

"_Set on fire?" _

"_It's fireproof."_

"_Dropped into a vat of ice cold water?"_

"_Once he pulls his headgear on, he can withstand it as long as his carbon dioxide converter stays intact."_

"_Blown up!" Johanna turned on her heels as though trying to catch Beetee in a lie._

"_He should be able to withstand the charge from a traditional grenade without so much as a scratch."_

"_Holy shit, kid. You're indestructible," Johanna grinned at him. "You're gonna have to let me borrow that some time. I need to acquire some...things around here and could use the protection."_

"_Oh, that would never work," Beetee missed Johanna's sarcasm completely. "The uniforms are designed for Katniss and Peeta specifically."_

"_Guess I'll have to risk it without the body armor." Johanna sat on the edge of Peeta's bed and waited for Beetee to leave. "That guy has no sense of humor whatsoever."_

"_Remember when he was going to do stand up comedy for the Gamemakers?" Peeta let out a chuckle. "Could you imagine?"_

"_That would go over as well as you painting a picture of a dead tribute buried in flowers for them." Johanna smacked the side of her head. "Oh, wait a minute...you __**did**__ do that."_

"_Shut up, Johanna." Peeta sat next to her and asked, "So, what is it that you need to acquire?"_

"_Food," she answered._

"_Is that it?"_

"_Hell yes," she answered without skipping a beat._

"_Hmm," Peeta gave her a little nod. "Sure you don't want to get the ashes of a particular Peacekeeper?"_

"_Bite me," she got up and glared at Peeta, hating the fact that he could see through people so easily. "She's got him in a storage closet. He might have been a Peacekeeper, but he doesn't deserve that."_

"_Who doesn't deserve what?" Katniss asked from the doorway._

"_Nothing," Johanna answered._

"_Steven Tanner," Peeta answered._

"_Oh," Katniss nodded. "I could steal his ashes the next time I go on a little tour of the facility if you want, Johanna," Katniss offered._

_Johanna let out a sniff of laughter. "Sure, and I'll just tuck him under my pillow." She let out a disgusted noise and said, "You two might get all sappy over shit like that, but not me. He's dead. Can't do a damn thing for him now, and he sure as hell can't do a thing for me." _

Before going to look for Katniss, Johanna stopped by her hospital room, which was being emptied, the staff was preparing it for wounded from Two, and Johanna grabbed the tiny canister Hagar's ashes were in. She shoved the container inside of her pillow case, took her toothbrush, dumped it in her new room and headed towards Katniss' quarters. She still hadn't thanked Katniss for swiping Hagar's ashes, and she probably never would. She only hoped that Katniss wouldn't be burdened with the same sort of container housing Peeta's remains inside. 'He's fine,' she thought to herself as she padded down the hallway reminding herself once again of all the things Beetee said Peeta's uniform protected him from.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"_You want to do what?" Lyme, a victor from District Two and head of their local rebellion asked Gale. _

"_Set off an explosion at the top of the mountain and cause an avalanche. We're wasting resources and men trying to fight it out with those people in there," he pointed towards the mountain they called the Nut. "That train tunnel is working to their benefit, but if we block off all of the exits...anywhere that allows air to travel into it, all at the same time, we'll end this battle sooner rather than later," Gale answered._

"_Gale," Peeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. "There are a lot of people in there. We should try to give them an opportunity to get out and join the rebellion. _

"_They didn't join us before so what makes you think they'll do it now!?" Gale yelled out his frustrations. "The only way to win this war is by taking control of all the districts, and the Nut is the biggest thing we've got standing in our way before we head to the Capitol and take out Snow." Gale stood tall and said with a hard edge to his voice, "It's time to put an end to this shit once and for all. It's either them or us."_

"_Why does it have to be an either or!?" Peeta stepped closer to Gale. _

"_Do you think they're going to join the rebels once we blow up their mountain?" Gale shook his head. "You're crazy Peeta." He pointed towards the Nut. "Those people want us dead as much as we want them dead."_

"_I don't want them dead, Gale!" Peeta clutched the end of the table. "I don't want anyone else to die!"_

"_Well too bad," Gale grabbed a copy of the Nut's schematics off of the table the rebels were standing around. "We're in the middle of a war and people die. The sooner you come to grips with that the better...Jabberjay!" Gale said the name like an insult then stormed away._

"It's going to be okay," Peeta heard Gale's voice say to him in a much calmer tone. "You're going to be fine, Peeta. Just fine."

Peeta's eyes fluttered opened to see a pair of Seam gray eyes staring back at him. "Katniss, forgive me," he whispered before letting the darkness consume him.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"IS HE ALIVE!?" Katniss screamed at the top of her lungs to no one in particular while standing in the middle of the Command Center.

"Please Fulvia," Effie pleaded with her. "Can't you tell us anything?"

"Cut the feed," Coin ordered when she saw Gale lift Peeta's limp body from the ground and carry him away. "If he's dead, I don't want Snow to know about it."

"Screw Snow!" Katniss turned to the president. "_I_ want to know if he's dead or alive!"

"Katniss, we're getting feeds right now." Fulvia pressed her finger into her ear against a listening device. "He's breathing. I don't know how badly he's bleeding." Fulvia began relaying bits of information as she got them, not only to Katniss and Effie but to Coin as well. "They're fighting in Two ma'am," she said to Coin. "The people that were trapped in the Nut, the ones Peeta spoke to, are turning against Snow's army right now."

"Put it up on the screen," Coin ordered.

"Do you want me to air it?"

"Is Peeta still on camera?"

"I can keep him off camera if you like," Fulvia offered.

"Yes. Let's show President Snow how effective our Jabberjay was today," Coin had a lecherous gleam in her eye.

"Please Fulvia," Katniss turned to her, "is he okay?"

"He's with the medical team right now." Fulvia lifted her gaze to Katniss. "He's alive. Right now, that's the best I can offer you."

Effie couldn't stand the waiting. She couldn't imagine what Katniss was going through and quickly thought of something for the girl to do. "I think it's time we got Katniss' reaction to what's happening in Two, don't you?" Effie said to Fulvia. "I'm sure the nation is wondering how she feels after seeing Peeta get shot." Effie looked to Coin who gave her approval. "All right dear," Effie straightened out Katniss hair and had her take her robe off. "You need to make a speech." Effie looked around the Command Center and said, "We don't want to show this room on television. I shall take Katniss and the film crew to a more deserted location."

"Good idea," Coin agreed. "The last thing we need is for the Capitol to see something telling in our Command Center."

Effie gave the president a nod then led Katniss to a deserted staircase. "Let the world know how proud you are of Peeta, and that you can't wait for him to come home." She continued to straighten Katniss' clothing. "Let them know that the rebels will send out updates of Peeta's condition and he'll be fine."

"But Effie, what if he's not fine? What if he doesn't make it?" Katniss bit at her bottom lip.

"That young man has more to live for than most, he'll make it. All we have to do is get him back here and under proper medical care, and right now he's stuck in District Two. We need to get him home, Katniss." Effie stepped back and motioned to Messalla for the cameras to start rolling.

"Katniss, we're live right now, and you have just seen Peeta get shot. Any news as to his current condition?" Messalla asked from off camera.

"I know he's alive," she answered with her shoulders straight and high. "That he's on his way home to me right now." Katniss had said exactly what Effie was hoping for. Neither one of them knew where Peeta was, but the second Katniss announced on live television that he was headed back to her Coin would have no choice but to put the order in for Peeta's return. "And I promise we will keep the country up to date on Peeta's status as soon as we know more. In fact, I'm hoping you'll have us both on camera...together within days." She noticed Effie nodding at her, encouraging her to go on.

"Katniss," Effie asked quietly, "how did you feel when you heard Peeta speaking tonight?"

"Proud," she answered as she ran her hand over her bulging stomach. "Our daughter got to listen to her father share his wishes for our nation tonight. She got to hear her father's voice uniting lifelong enemies. I can't tell you how proud I am of Peeta. He has always had a way of seeing hope in the midst of an impossible situation. Tonight Peeta walked into a horrific scenario and showed the world that they didn't have to settle for the life the Capitol has forced us all to live."

"Why didn't you go to Two with him, Katniss?" Effie asked with an arch of her brow.

"I was supposed to be sent out to the districts to talk to the surviving rebels, but Peeta was afraid for our safety," she rubbed her stomach again and noticed the camera tilting downward then back up again. "Peeta volunteered to go out so I wouldn't have to put our child's life in danger."

Effie grinned at Katniss. "So once again, Peeta has decided to sacrifice his well-being for you."

"Peeta's always willing to sacrifice himself for me," Katniss looked off into the distance. "For anyone really. Peeta would give the shirt off his back to his worst enemy. You saw it in the Games. He saved Glimmer's life during the fire." Katniss stared into the camera's lens. "You saw it tonight. The way he put aside the hatred...the anger that the Capitol put in place between the districts, and asked the people of Two to join the rebellion. Peeta Mellark can see the possibility of a great future, and he's opened up my eyes...the country's eyes to how good life can be if we stand together and fight for it."

"Katniss," Messalla said, "we just got word that Peeta has been shuttled out of the war zone and is now in safe territory."

Effie and Katniss both smiled. "That's good to know." Katniss briefly wondered how much trouble she and Effie would be in for this little stunt. Telling the nation in not so many words that President Coin wanted to ship her off into the districts in her condition would make Coin sound as brutal a president as Snow. "If you're listening Peeta, remember Haymitch's words of advice, stay alive," she grinned. "To the people in District Two I want to say how thrilled I am that you've joined in our fight, and to President Snow..." Katniss leaned closer to the camera, "...you may want to surrender before I get there, and don't you worry...I _am_ coming for you Snow. Peeta and I will both be there. You have sent hundreds of children into the arena to be hunted down like animals. Now it's time you felt what they did. It's time you understood firsthand what it's like to be a tribute." Katniss gave the camera a menacing grin. "And there is no hiding during the Games. We'll hunt you down...find you, and when we do you'll wish to God you had never heard the names Katniss and Peeta Mellark."

"Cut," Messalla said. "That was brilliant. Effie, great questions. You'll have to help with more of the pro..."

"Hold it!" A group of soldiers called out.

"For criminy's sake," Effie straightened up her skirt and blouse. "Shall we, Katniss? I'm sure our family is waiting for us."

"President Coin wants to have a word with you two," one of the soldiers said.

"Katniss," Effie walked out of the staircase and down the hall towards the Command Center with her arm tucked through her own, "you need to get to medical and have Dr. Valero check your vitals. I shall meet with the president." Effie's lips pursed when one of the soldiers took Katniss by the arm. "Unhand her you fiend," Effie pulled Katniss from his clutches. "My daughter in law must be monitored by a physician during this devastating time. Why, she's completely distraught over seeing her husband get shot."

Katniss' reaction to Effie's words were perfect. "I don't feel too good," she lifted her fingers to her forehead. "I think I'm faint."

"That is horrible dear," Effie motioned for one of the cameramen to usher Katniss to medical then saw Johanna heading down the corridor dressed in a pair of men's boxer shorts, a transparent t-shirt and bare feet. "Johanna darling, has Dr. Valero sent you for Katniss?"

"Uh..." Johanna gave the group of people a strange look. "Yeah. I'm supposed to bring her to medical."

"Then you mustn't waste time." Effie shooed the cameraman, Katniss and Johanna down the hall. "I shall be there shortly dear," she called to Katniss. "Now, let us speak with Ms. Coin, shall we?" Effie said brightly.

"It's president, ma'am," One of the guards said to her.

"Did you vote for her to be president?" Effie asked as they walked down the hall but didn't wait for an answer. "That's one of the beautiful things about our new form of government. Democracy allows all of us, brave soldiers such as yourselves and even escorts like me, to be equal in the eyes of the law. We all have the right to choose who we think is best for the position of president." Effie noticed that the guards as well as the camera crew from the Capitol were hanging on her every word. "You realize that any of you have the capability to run for office."

"Is that the truth?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Why of course it is," Effie answered. "We do not have to live under such Fascist ruling in the districts any longer. Once we gain control over the Capitol our nation will have an election. We, the people, will choose a few select candidates, and everyone will have a vote as to who will be the best person to speak on behalf of the individuals of our nation."

"Peeta would be pretty good at that," one of the soldiers said.

"He would be, but I think being a husband and father is all that he wants," Effie loved that she had gotten their brains churning.

"You ever think about it, Miss. Trinket?" One of the soldiers asked her.

"Me?" Effie fluttered her lashes. "Who would want to listen to someone like me? And please, call me Effie."

"I'd vote for you," a guard said in a low whisper.

"So would I," Messalla said louder. "If it wasn't for you, there would be a lot of dead people here in Thirteen. That warning you gave us about the bombs enabled everyone to seek shelter."

"I'm so glad it helped," Effie stuck her hand out to one of the soldiers. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Effie Trinket, proud rebel spy," she said with a gleam in her eye.

"Soldier Ralph Carmine," he shook her hand. "The fiend," he chuckled.

"Helen Scroll," one of the female soldiers shook Effie's hand. "I love your skirt," she added.

"Dear, if you'd like, I can see about turning one of your uniforms into a pencil skirt," Effie offered and continued meeting those around her. By the time she entered the Command Center, she had the entire group of people escorting her smiling from ear to ear. "President Coin," Effie said lightly. "You needed to see me again?"

"Where's Katniss?"

"At the hospital. She wasn't feeling well and her physician sent someone to fetch her. I can only assume her doctor detected something on the fetal monitor Katniss wears." Effie pursed her lips, "Seeing her husband shot was quite traumatic for her, and not knowing when he'd return...well, you can only imagine how that may affect an unborn child."

"Dismissed," Coin called out to the group of people in the Command Center. "Not you Miss. Trinket."

"A private chat sounds lovely," Effie refused to be the first one to take a seat.

"Miss. Trinket," Coin started the second they were alone. "I don't know who you think you are or what you think you can get away with here, but I assure you, you will not pull stunts like you just did and walk away Scot free."

Effie moved closer to Coin, "Perhaps you and I should come to some sort of truce until this war is over." Effie gave her lips a tiny pucker and said, "I think it's reasonable to say we do not like one another."

"You're a Capitol bred spoiled rotten woman who would be on death row right now if it hadn't been for Katniss and Peeta's demands."

"As opposed to a power hungry president determined to seek out revenge against the Capitol by using a couple of children as weapons," Effie countered.

"I should have you arrested."

"Go ahead and try it," Effie glared. "As a matter of fact, I'd love it if you would make some sort of physical attack against me so I could defend myself."

"Don't tempt me," Coin glared at her. "I'm a trained soldier."

"I've seen the way you people train. It's pathetic." Effie leaned forward at the waist, "Please madam president make a move against me so I can walk out of this room with your larynx in my pocket." Effie said sweetly.

"You are committing acts of treason when you threaten me."

"Did I say I was making a threat?" Effie purse her lips in a 'how do you like that' manner.

"Have I done something to you, Miss. Trinket? From my perspective the only thing I've done is rescue you from the hands of Snow and given you a home."

"When you threaten my children you threaten me, and you continue to put Katniss and Peeta's lives in unnecessary danger." Effie stepped closer to the president and said, "I'd like you to be a woman of her word and stop your constant threats. Katniss and Peeta have done nothing but help you in this war, and yet you continue to endanger their safety for no reason whatsoever." Effie began pacing back and forth. "Why is that?" The question was more for herself than the president.

"It's a war. People are always put in danger."

"Yes," Effie's mind was racing like a hamster on a wheel. "Only, you continually..." She let her sentence trail off and started sorting things out in her mind.

"Miss. Trinket, I will not continue to..."

Effie blocked out Coin's threats putting each piece of the puzzle together. 'She needs Katniss and Peeta as the faces of the rebellion, so why is she constantly threatening their existence? Why would she send Peeta to Two when he was still in the middle of medical treatment? Why did she even contemplate sending Katniss into the districts? It's as though Coin is trying to cause their deaths, but why?' Effie lifted her eyes to Coin's and said, "You're afraid of them." She started thinking out loud. "You know the people of this country will have the ability to vote on a president, and as long as Katniss and Peeta are alive there's always the possibility of one of them taking your place as the leader of this country."

"You have a vivid imagination."

"Yes, I do, which is how I figured out the Gamemakers' plays in the arena before anyone else did." Effie arched her left brow. "That's why you didn't want Peeta speaking on camera. You wanted the world to view him as cold by blowing up the mountain in District Two then picking off the survivors. Only he didn't do that at all." Effie's jaw dropped slightly when she thought of the soldier who suggested Peeta run for president. "My word, you want them dead and out of the way of your political career."

"Unlike those of you from the Capitol, I have no desire to watch people die for my own personal gain."

"Who said you had to watch them?" Effie had been holding onto a bit of information for quite some time. 'Is this the right time to let her in on your knowledge?' She asked herself then decided not to play all of her cards. She'd give Coin a glimpse at her hand and let the woman wonder. "As President Snow's assistant I was privy to all of his records, personal and professional," Effie said in a nonchalant way. "I know who his enemies are, what their weaknesses are and how to best rid the nation of them without suspicion. I even know who his allies are," Effie walked slowly behind Coin. "Who he made deals with in order to benefit the Capitol. Who he kept an eye on, and why." Effie turned her accusing stare to Coin. "I was lucky enough to get copies of his phone conversations with one ally in particular." She lifted a finger and asked, "Did you know he recorded his negotiations? My guess was so he could use it at a later date if need be." Effie noticed Coin swallowing repeatedly. "Yes, being the assistant to the president provided me with more knowledge than you can imagine."

"What do you want?" Coin said stiffly.

"I want you to keep away from me and my children. We've won Two and now the only other thing we need to do is conquer the Capitol. You don't need Katniss and Peeta to go there right now. I think it's time we take a break from our war efforts. Rebuild our supplies...give our men and women time to recuperate before heading into battle with Snow."

"Are you trying to dictate the next steps of the war to me?" Coin leaned her hands on the table. "I will not bow to you and your threats."

"I'm not asking you to." Effie matched Coin's position on the table and said, "I'm telling you what you're going to do next. You asked me what I wanted, here it is. I want to have a say in this war. I want to be a part of it. I want to be a voice for those you do not allow to speak."

"You want to be a soldier?" Coin let out a laugh. "You want to go through training, ask Boggs to sign you up. He'll put you through training camp, but do not think for one minute that I'm going to be taking orders from you Miss. Trinket. This is still my country, and I will run it how I see fit."

"That's what frightens me. You thinking this is _your_ country. It's not. This country belongs to the people of this nation, and you should be running it the way they see fit." Effie took her seat again. "Perhaps you should stop worrying about Katniss and Peeta taking your position as president, and start worrying about me." Effie glared at her. "As a matter of fact...I have always been interested in running for office."

"You wouldn't dare," Coin said through clenched teeth. "No one would vote for a pretentious Capitol snob."

"You're wrong about that. Once I get Katniss and Peeta's support...the backing of all the victors, the people of this country will see me as someone they can trust." Effie flicked a little piece of lint on her skirt away. "There are many things I could accomplish as president, unless of course you and I decided on some sort of agreement. Maybe I'll be so busy with Katniss and Peeta...with the war effort, that I wouldn't have time to worry about running for election."

"You want to make decisions on where to send Katniss and Peeta and when, be my guest," Coin spit out. "This war is almost over anyway, and I will have my victory."

"It's not just during the war that I'm concerned about it's afterward as well." Effie said with an effortless tone in her voice, "The Mellark family will be able to return home if they wish when this is all over." Effie knew that's all Katniss and Peeta wanted. They were desperate to go back to their home in Victor's Village and live a quiet, normal life. "They will not bother you, and you will not bother them. You can pretend they don't exist."

Coin's harsh stare had Effie wondering when the woman would be putting in the order for her own death. "As I said, the war is almost over. When it is, you and the Mellarks can get the hell out of my sight."

"Wonderful," Effie clapped her hands together. "In the meantime I suggest you make sure nothing happens to us. You see I've arranged it so the recordings of Snow and his...ally are to be made public if anything happens to me, and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Of course not."

"How divine that you and I are on the same page Madam President." Effie pursed her lips lightly. "And are we going to be taking a little break from the fighting like I suggested?"

"Our districts need to regroup. Gather supplies...food...weapons... _I_ have decided to put our invasion of the Capitol on hold for the time being," Coin said it as though it were her idea.

"Brilliant. May I also suggest we come up with an elite squad," Steven Tanner came to mind, "that can infiltrate the Capitol and lead us to victory? You mentioned going through training with Boggs. Why don't we train and test all of our soldiers for this particular battle?"

Coin moved in closer to Effie and said, "What did you have in mind?"

"Everyone has a fear of something. I, myself am petrified of something happening to Katniss and Peeta. President Snow seems to be able to hone in on an individual's worst nightmares and use them against them. What if we trained our soldiers to overcome their fears?"

"Train them not just physically, but mentally as well?" Coin walked towards a coffee pot and lifted it up. "Would you like a cup?"

"Yes please. Do you have cream and sugar?"

"Black," Coin answered.

"That will suffice," Effie accepted Coin's peace offering for the time being.

"Miss. Trinket, my goals have always been to keep the people of this district alive. Once the uprisings began I expanded my goals of keeping the people of this nation alive. I do hope you believe me when I tell you that."

"I realize that you have taken on the responsibility of leader, and think you must do everything in your power to protect the people of this country, but you must also remember that Katniss and Peeta are two of those people you have vowed to protect. Madam Coin, I feel that you have let your own fears control your actions."

"And I believe that you have let your _fearlessness_ take control of _your_ actions," Coin said to her. "You will wind up doing or saying something to the wrong person Miss. Trinket, and it will be the death of you," Coin's threat didn't sit lightly with Effie, but she didn't show an ounce of fear.

"Perhaps," Effie sipped at the hot coffee like she was at an afternoon tea party. "Perhaps I will."

"In the meantime, I am not an idiot," Coin's expression went from threatening to conniving. "I know that two great minds are better than one. If you have thoughts on the war, I would appreciate it if you brought them to me privately."

"So you can take credit for my ideas?" Effie waved a hand in the air. "Oh pish posh. What do I care? Feel free to take credit for my brilliance. Everyone at the Capitol did too."

Coin ignored her comment and began speaking to her about the upcoming battle at the Capitol. "The tunnel that leads into the city was the rebels' downfall during the last uprising."

"This time it will be the Capitol's," Effie said with a mischievous smirk. "They have supplies hoarded away, and will be able to live for a little while, but soon enough they will be on the verge of starvation. You see, the people in the districts know how to be hungry. They've spent their lives preparing for the Games, but the people in the Capitol only know how to waste. They will not survive very long on crackers and water."

"Yes, taking a break from fighting is perfect." Coin finally caught up with Effie's idea. "It will give the people in the Capitol time to go through what little resources they have left."

"Exactly," Effie lifted a finger in the air. She wasn't a fan of Coin's, but the woman was in charge of the rebellion, and she seemed willing to allow Effie to give her input. "We'll need to put up a barricade in front of the tunnel so they can't make an escape."

"We have posted soldiers there to shoot anyone that tries to sneak out into the districts," Coin said like she was one step ahead of Effie.

"Perhaps build a rock wall at the tunnel's entrance. If we were to build it from the inside we'd have the tunnel to protect us. If someone on their end tries to remove it, they would be out in the open and easy to pick off."

"The idea of blocking off the tunnel is good, but a rock wall is a horrible idea. Too much work and it will put our men and women in the line of fire," Coin began jotting some things down on paper.

"What about a holographic wall?" Effie gave Coin a sly grin. "The tunnel in Twelve still has the device they used to shovel out the earth. It used holograms. If Beetee and his staff were able to look it over, perhaps they could figure out a way to project a wall. From what I understand the holograms can be made solid."

"A hologram?" Coin tapped her pen on the notepad. "That's an excellent idea."

"I thought so," Effie sipped her beverage wishing she had something to sweeten the bitter drink.

By the time Effie and Coin had finished their conversation, they had gone through the entire pot of coffee and filled up several pages of notes. "Miss. Trinket," Coin stuck out her hand. "I will keep you informed of the war's needs for their Mockingjay and Jabberjay. For the time being, I think they could both use some rest and relaxation."

"Madam President, I believe now that we are working together in lieu of against one another, we shall put an end to this war in no time whatsoever."

"Let's hope so, Miss. Trinket."

"Please call me Effie." She shook the woman's hand. "And I shall call you President Coin."

"Thank you. Contrary to what you believe, I would rather not have to arrest you for calling me Ms. Coin."

"Well..." Effie puckered her lips. "I needed a way to get under your skin. I do believe it worked."

"Yes, it did." Coin gave Effie a quick head to toe look. "Did you really use less material on the skirt?"

"Yes," Effie nodded. "I've had many women comment on it as well. I was thinking, perhaps we could allow some of them to make alterations to their wardrobe. Venia and Octavia are quite handy with a needle and thread. I'm sure they could hold classes, and the leftover material can be used to make maternity clothes. You do have pregnant women other than Katniss and Regina here in Thirteen."

"The women would be using their current wardrobe?"

"Yes," Effie nodded, thrilled with the thought of providing something feminine for the women of Thirteen.

"Come up with a proposal, and I'll look it over."

"President Coin, it has also come to my attention that there is a history class being taught to certain children here pertaining to the new laws that will be in affect once we win the war. Perhaps I should go over your teacher's curriculum and make certain that they are providing accurate information? We wouldn't want to be like the Capitol and teach our children fabrications."

"No, we wouldn't want that," Coin grimaced at Effie. "How much did your father teach you as a child?"

"I know five languages, the inner workings of many countries governments including, liberal, fascist, socialist...why I even read about the countries that based their government on their religious belief system."

"Miss. Trinket...Effie, you have fooled many people into thinking you're not very bright. Why is that?"

"When you live in the Capitol you know that the people there...the important people, tend to be threatened by those with brains, and if you're a woman... Well, I don't have to tell you that being a woman in a position of power means you have to work twice as hard."

"Fortunately for me, we here in Thirteen don't view women as inferior because of their gender."

"Unfortunately for me, I was raised with the thinking that using your beauty was preferable to using your brains." Effie could still hear her mother and father telling her how far she would go in this world because of her looks. "If you are elected president when this war is over, I hope you teach this world to look upon all people, men...women...no matter what color, age, size...teach them to look inside of an individual, and not to measure a person's worth by their physical appearance."

Coin was quiet for a few moments then said, "Watson McKenzie is the teacher I've put in charge of the history class. She is quite smart and has a way with her students. Get together with her and go over her lesson plan. She's very easy to work with."

"Thank you, ma'am." Effie stood and confessed, "Well, this turned out better than I had hoped for."

"It did," Coin agreed. "And I didn't have to put you in front of the firing squad which should make our Mockingjay and Jabberjay quite happy."

Effie gave the president a slight smile before excusing herself. She wasn't quite sure how long their truce would last, or if Coin was only appeasing her to get the most out of Katniss and Peeta, but Effie was willing to milk it for all it was worth.

….

…..

…..

…..

"Did Dr. Valero really send you up here to get me?" Katniss asked Johanna who showed up outside of the Command Center just as she was leaving.

"She wanted to monitor you in the hospital, and I volunteered to come grab your fat ass." Johanna's lip lifted in the corner. "You sure it's safe for you to ride in the elevator? I think there's a weight limit on here."

Katniss glared at Johanna, "You sure it's safe for you to be walking around here with no shoes on and a see through shirt? Someone might get distracted by your boobs glaring at them," she pointed to the t-shirt, "and step on your foot." Katniss was tempted to do so, but refrained.

"Wouldn't feel a thing anyway," Johanna gave her head a little know it all shake. "I've got enough morphling in me that I could walk across hot coals and shards of broken glass, and it would feel like a foot massage."

"Perfect," Katniss groaned. "Just what the rebellion needs. A shit faced Johanna Mason." Katniss leaned against the wall of the elevator. "Just stay away from the cameras dressed like that. We wouldn't want you to cause any innocent children to go blind."

"Hey, I've got a great rack." Johanna adjusted her boobs in her shirt. "People should stand in line to get a gander at these babies."

"Oh yeah...can't wait to see the crowd of people you'd attract."

"People would come from miles around to take a peek at my perfect tits," Johanna said with a cocky edge in her voice.

"You think there are people left in this country that _haven't_ seen your tits?" Katniss heard the cameraman stifle a laugh and felt quite pleased.

"Screw you, fireball."

"Don't you mean Princess Fireball?" Katniss had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to bring up the story Johanna had told Peeta while being held captive.

"Christ, he told you about that?" Johanna made a face. "Figures. You two can't keep anything from each other." She pointed at Katniss. "It makes me truly sick to my stomach."

"So I was a great warrior, huh?" Katniss had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"It was a story," Johanna said viciously. "The boy was having his brain scrambled and he needed to remember you."

"So you made up a story about me being a princess and him being a prince? Why didn't you just tell him the truth?"

"They were listening." The blood drained from Johanna's face and scared the hell out of Katniss. "You could hear everything in there," Johanna said flatly. "His screams were worse than actually being tortured." It was as though Johanna had been transported back to the Capitol's jail cells and Katniss was watching from the sidelines. "They'd come in to get him, he'd always fight them too. I used to tell him to stop. Just go with them, but he fought anyway. The cells would be quiet for a little while...too quiet, then Peeta would let out a bloodcurdling scream from somewhere, and it would rip right through me. By the time he'd come back they'd have to drag him to his cell. You could see where they beat him...where they shoved the tubes into his arm so they could pump those drugs into him, and he'd just curl up in a little ball, hugging his knees to his chest and moving his lips...I never knew what he was trying to say to me, but he wouldn't stop moving his lips."

"It was me," Katniss stared at a spot on the floor filled with a combination of hatred and guilt. "He was talking to me."

"Maybe," Johanna shirked her shoulder. "He was losing his memory of you so I'd tell him stories about Princess Fireball and Prince Cinnamon Buns. Eventually he'd stare at me...his legs would straighten out...he'd stop clutching himself, and he'd start talking to me again and not just moving his lips."

The elevator's doors opened up on the hospital floor. Johanna stepped out first followed by Katniss who turned to the shocked cameraman and said, "You can go now. I'm here. Tell Effie I'm fine." He gave her a nod and stepped back into the elevator. "Johanna," Katniss called quietly to her before she walked away. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah. Nothing is going to get through that uniform. Portia, Cinna and Beetee saw to that."

Katniss gave her head a little nod and followed Johanna's footsteps down the hall. She didn't say a word while she got a quick exam to make sure the baby was okay. She listened along with everyone else when banana nut's heartbeat filled the room, and began moving her lips the second her doctor and family left the room. "Johanna says you're fine. Everyone says you're fine, and I'm trying to believe them..." Katniss lay her head on the pillow and curled onto her side, "Is it weird that I believe Johanna more than anyone else? She seems to know things about you that I don't." She ran her hand over the cool pillow and pretended it was Peeta's hair. "You'll be here soon. Prim said they got an update on you and they have to bring you into surgery, but they should be able to stop the internal bleeding. I'm trying not to worry. Keep telling myself you're strong. You can get through this, and so can I. If I worry, my blood pressure will go up and I haven't had a problem with it for weeks. I sure as hell don't want to have that problem now. You'll probably get more pissed at me for worrying about you, then at that guy for shooting you," this thought brought a hint of a smile to Katniss lips. Peeta was so forgiving, he'd probably offer to sit down and talk with the man that shot him in an attempt to make peace.

Her eyes flashed to the clock, it had been over three hours since Peeta had been injured. "You should be here any minute now." She closed her eyes and held her breath telling herself to stay calm. Her insides began trembling, her palms began sweating, and her brain began going to a place she needed to stay away from. 'He's dead. They're just saying he's alive so I won't freak out. He was shot. Of course he's dead. Stop it! Stop thinking the worst!'

"Hey fireball," Johanna threw the curtain open that separated them. "Want to go wait by the elevator? Lying here like this is making me think, and I hate thinking."

"Yeah," Katniss threw her legs over the bed and left her robe behind. She and Johanna paced back and forth by the elevator until the hospital staff ran towards it. "He must be here," Katniss bit her bottom lip for the umpteenth time that night.

"Stand back," someone ordered them, but Katniss paid no attention to it. She didn't hear the doctors and nurses calling out for medications, or specific equipment. She ignored the other family that waited for their son who had taken a stray bullet during a battle. In her head all she could hear was the whooshing sound of their baby's heartbeat providing a rhythm for her tapping foot and the rocking her upper body had begun to do. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, 'Peeta's been shot.' Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh, 'Please be alive.' Her breath caught in her chest when the elevator doors opened to reveal three gurneys, one of which held Peeta. Katniss stood there waiting, not wanting to get in the way of the doctors who were trying to keep him alive. Dr. Valero started talking to Peeta, announcing that he had come to and asked him if he knew what had happened to him.

"I got shot," he answered and Katniss felt her heart leap into her throat at the sound of his voice.

"Yes. We're bringing you into surgery right now, but someone wants to see you first," Dr. Valero motioned for Katniss to come forward.

She had been waiting for so long to see him again, to feel his hand in hers, and when she saw him her heart broke. He was pale from what she assumed was blood loss, thinner than when he had left, and the sparkle that filled his eyes had dulled to emptiness. "You better not die, Mellark," Katniss did her best to keep her emotions in check. "I mean it. If you die, I'll kill you myself," she bent down and placed her lips against his cheek, whispering, "I need you Peeta." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. There was a catch in her chest when she said, "Banana nut and I need you." She could feel his lashes brush across her cheek as his eyes closed. "I love you," her attempt to be brave failed miserably as her voice cracked, "I love you so much, Peeta. So much. You have to stay with me, okay?" Katniss lifted her face from his and saw that he was unconscious. "Regina," she turned to her friend, but needed the doctor. "Save him."

"I will," she clutched Katniss hand and said, "He's not going to die on my table." Regina yelled out, "Move him! Go! Go!"

Katniss stayed back and watched as the group of medical professionals swarmed around Peeta's gurney, pushing him into surgery. "I'm going in with them," her mother's quiet voice spoke from behind Katniss. "Prim will be in an operating room with one of the other injured men, but I'm going in with Peeta. They won't allow me to help with the surgery, but I can watch and keep you up to date."

"Thanks mom," Katniss wiped at the tears that had begun to drip down her cheeks. Peeta's life was out of her hands. Katniss felt a helplessness deep inside of her that hadn't been there since she saw Peeta with the group of Careers.

"He's going to be fine, you know." Johanna said it like she knew something Katniss didn't. "He's too cocky to let someone kill him after making such a monumental speech."

An image of Peeta grinning from ear to ear the day they got stuck in the elevator flashed through Katniss mind.

_"Aw come on, Katniss. You know you like me." Peeta said to her._

_"No I don't." She walked to the opposite corner of the elevator from him._

_"Sure you do." He moved in closer to her. "I'm charming." He gave her a smile to match._

_"You're annoying." Her resolve was slowly melting and it frightened her._

_"I'm funny."_

_"Cocky is more like it." She lifted her eyebrow._

_"Sure of myself," he corrected._

"Sure of himself," Katniss said quietly.

"You say sure of himself, I say cocky," Johanna smirked. "Either way, the kid's too damn stubborn to let something as minor as a gunshot take him out."

"Yeah," Katniss let her mind wander. "I think you're right, Johanna."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"What the hell were you thinking?" Peeta could make Gale's features out leaning over him. "Geez. I might want you out of her life, but I don't want you dead. At least I don't think I do." Peeta let his eyes drift to the side noticing clouds filling the little window of the hovercraft and then the clouds began to fill his head.

"_Haymitch, talk to Coin. Convince her that this is the wrong thing to do," Peeta pleaded with his mentor. "We can't trap those people down there for hours on end letting them suffocate to death."_

"_Kid, there's nothing more I can say. Plutarch and I both tried to talk some sense into her, but Gale's got her convinced that this is the best plan." Haymitch put a hand on Peeta's shoulder. "Sorry, kid."_

"_Then I'll talk to her," Peeta stood straight up. "Can someone get her on the phone for me?"_

"_Won't do you any good, boy. Coin's determined to follow through with Gale's plan."_

"_Well I have to try!" Peeta hated what they were about to do. "It's wrong Haymitch!"_

"_I'll try to get Plutarch to open up a line for you, but you're wasting your breath." _

_Peeta tried his best when he spoke with President Coin. He tried to convince her that trapping all of those people from Two inside of the Nut and letting them meet a slow death was more than cruel, it was unnecessary and barbaric, but Haymitch had been right. Peeta's words fell on Coin's deaf ears. He tried once more to reason with Gale, "Are you going to be able to live with yourself after doing this?"_

_Gale stood toe to toe with Peeta. "I was there when they dropped those firebombs on Twelve. I saw our neighbors die...burn to death at the hand of these people, so yeah...I'm gonna sleep just fine at night after blowing their asses to kingdom come."_

"_Will you?" Peeta was seeing a side of Gale he wished he never had. "Your father...Katniss' dad, were both killed in a mine explosion. I saw what happened to Katniss' mother after that. What Katniss went through. How can you put others through something like that after going through it yourself?" Peeta tried his best to reason with Gale's compassionate side._

"_You have no clue what it's like to lose your parent in an explosion, Peeta, so don't try to..."_

"Don't I?" His brows shot up. "I lost my mother and both my brothers to those firebombs, Gale."

"_Don't try and compare your pathetic excuse for a mother to my father," Gale said harshly. "My dad was a great man. Your mom was..."_

"_She was a horrible parent," Peeta admitted, "but that doesn't mean she deserved to die the way she did." He glared at Gale. "Don't stand there and tell me your father deserved to live but my mother didn't. The woman may not have been mother of the year, but I loved her."_

"_Sure you did. That's why you call Effie mom, right?"_

_Peeta took a step back from Gale and asked, "What happened to you? I can understand hatred towards the Capitol, hell I can't stand Snow, but this..." Peeta gestured towards the Nut, "...this is coming from an inhumane place inside of you that I never knew existed."_

"_Considering you barely remember me, that's not saying much," Gale said in a low voice. "It doesn't matter what you or I think anymore. Coin agrees with my plan, and we're blowing up the Nut. If those people have a few hours to sit and think about their actions and why they're being put through a slow and painful death, good for them. I hope they rot in hell," Gale spat out._

"_Kid," Haymitch put his hand on Peeta's shoulder, preventing him from going after Gale. "Plutarch's getting Katniss on the phone for you."_

_Peeta stared at Gale's back as it disappeared through the crowd of soldiers then headed for the phone._

"He's coming to," a voice called out. "Peeta, do you know what happened to you?"

'What happened?' He tried to piece together his last thoughts. 'You were trying to talk the people of Two into joining the rebellion. There was a man with a gun pointed at you. Did he shoot you? No. No. The shot came from somewhere in the crowd.' "I was shot," he said gravely.

"Yes. We're bringing you into surgery right now, but someone wants to see you first."

…...

…..

…..

…..

…..

"_I am not posing for you," Katniss scowled at Peeta from under the oak tree._

"_Why not?" He asked her in a voice that could melt the most frigid of hearts. "All you have to do is sit there and let me sketch you."_

"_Now I know why Moaning Lisa had that look on her face." Katniss grimaced as she sat with her back against the bark of the tree._

"_It's Mona Lisa, not Moaning," Peeta chuckled._

"_Moaning sounds more appropriate to me," she gave him a look made of stone. _

"_That's perfect. Don't move," Peeta pulled out a piece of paper and pencil and began sketching her._

"_Aw come on," she complained but didn't move. "You're seriously going to sketch my bad mood?"_

"_Oh, Katniss," Peeta stopped for all of a second before explaining to her, "What you call a bad mood, I call pure Katniss. That hard shell you never let anyone penetrate is remarkable, yet somehow you've allowed me to see what's beneath it." He continued to sketch her. "I think your tough exterior makes you the fascinating girl that you are."_

"_I think you're full of it," she hadn't meant to grin, but she did._

"_There," Peeta's eyes lit up. "That's what I mean." He got up on his knees and took her chin in his hand. "No one gets to see this girl," she instantly got lost in the large pools of blue staring at her. "Is she here for me? Did this sweet girl peek her head out from beneath the stones to melt my heart?" His gaze delved into her eyes as he spoke in a hushed tone, "My sweet girl." Katniss let out a soft sigh and immediately chastised herself for showing such vulnerability. "She's gone now," Peeta grinned at her again, sat down and picked up his pencil and paper. "She takes my breath away when she shows up," he held her inquisitive gaze. "But this girl...the one that's always on the defensive,_ _she is just as intriguing to me. She's the one that kept me so interested all those years."_

"_Stop talking about me that way. It's weird," Katniss wanted to lean back, but held her pose for Peeta. "Why did you?"_

"_Why did I what?" _

"_Why'd you stay interested in me for so long? I mean...we didn't talk, barely looked at each other."_

"_Correction," he pointed the tip of his pencil at her, "I looked at you all the time, you just didn't catch me at it." His satisfied grin had her smiling. _

"_You're nothing like I thought you'd be."_

"_You thought about what I'd be like?" He stopped sketching and stared at her. _

_Katniss wasn't sure how to answer him. "No...well...yes, but not like..." she could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks and knew she was blushing "I may have been curious about you, but no more than any other person in our class," she lied through her teeth._

"_Like Kara Ellington?"_

"_Who?" She had no idea who that was._

"_Or Bradley Stamp?" Peeta began naming off their classmates and Katniss had no idea who the majority of them were. "Reva Foxx? Polly Creighton? Wallace Frank?"_

"_Wallace Frank!" She exclaimed. "I know him...well I know his name. I always thought it was weird that he had a last name as a first name, and a first name as a last."_

_Peeta set his partially drawn sketch down on the ground and crawled across the hard earth towards her. "Katniss, you have never been curious about anyone in our class," his voice caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand. "Yet you were curious about me." He whispered in her ear and let his lips linger there, "Why?" _

_Katniss let out the breath she had been holding, closed her eyes and lifted her hands to his shoulders. "Peeta Mellark. The boy with the bread," she said quietly. "That's how I thought of you."_

_He kissed her cheek and knelt in front of her. "Because I work at the bakery?"_

_She should have taken the opportunity to thank him for throwing her the bread in the rain when they were eleven right then, but Katniss still didn't know how to face that part of her life. She had no clue how to let him know all that he did for her by performing that simple gesture. "Yes," she cradled his cheek in her hand. "Because you work at the bakery."_

"_Katniss, I'm so glad you said yes to me in that elevator," he brushed a few loose hairs away from her eyes. _

"_Me too," she leaned her forehead against his. _

"_Sometimes I wonder why you said yes to me that day."_

"_It was that cocky smile of yours," she gave him a tiny grin. "It kind of does something to my insides."_

_He quirked a brow, "Oh really?" Then flashed her the same self assured smile. "I'll have to remember that Miss. Everdeen."_

"_Yes you will Mr. Mellark," her eyes flashed down to his lips then met his. She wanted terribly for him to finally take the first step and kiss her, instead he brushed the tip of his nose against hers and sighed out her name. _

"_Katniss. Katniss..."_

"Katniss. Katniss. Hey, brainless," Johanna shook her by the upper arm. "Welcome back."

"Sorry," Katniss had no idea when she arrived in the hospital room or how long they had been there. "Did something happen?"

"Effie's packed her crap and took off with Haymitch back to his quarters." Johanna shuddered. "I could live the rest of my life without imagining _their_ reunion."

"Effie was here?"

"So was Haymitch," Johanna answered. "They tried to get your attention, but you were somewhere lost in space," Johanna let her hand float upward to accentuate her statement. "Gone to a land far far away."

"I was just thinking about stuff," Katniss did a scan of the hospital room. "Any word yet?"

"Nope." Johanna hopped up on her bed then made a grunting noise.

"You should take it easy. You're not completely recovered you know."

"Gee thanks for the update on my medical status," one of Johanna's eyelids drooped closed and she smirked. "This whole time I thought they were keeping me here because they hadn't quite finished building my five story mansion, not because I wasn't completely recovered." She stuck her legs out in front of her and let out a groan. "What the hell's taking them so long anyway?"

"Don't know, but if anything serious was going on, my mom would have told us." At least Katniss hoped she would. "Seen my father in law at all?"

Johanna shook her head. "Not since we first came in here. He said he was going to keep an eye on Prim while she was in surgery." She pointed at Katniss. "Your sister's kind of strange."

"How so?" Katniss immediately went on the defensive.

"She's like a forty year old woman in a kid's body. The chick gets her rocks off by watching people be operated on." Johanna made a face, " Blech. I could go without seeing people cut open and playing with their organs like toys."

"My sister is a healer." A skill Katniss never quite mastered.

"She's a lot like you. Does that whole stubborn stance and crosses her arms over her chest all the time," Johanna let out a little chuckle. "Finnick told me she's chewed Plutarch out a few times. Bet he loved that."

Katniss couldn't' hide her pleasure. "You should have seen her, Johanna. You would have loved it." Katniss gave her head a little tilt. "I actually think you would like my sister."

"I _do_ like your sister." This didn't really come as a surprise to Katniss. Most people liked Prim. "The girl's got guts, brains...she's everything you're not."

"Yes she is," Katniss said with pride in her voice. "Prim is remarkable."

"She reminds me of Peeta too. Even looks like him in a way." Johanna narrowed her vision towards Katniss. "You sure she's your sister and not his?"

"Right? They both have merchant features."

"Merchant features? What the hell is that?"

Katniss explained the different sections of Twelve to Johanna and how people could recognize someone from Town and someone from the Seam. "That's why Gale and I look so much alike, and why my mom and Prim always stuck out like a sore thumb."

"Hmm..." Johanna rested her head against the pillow. "Your..._cousin_," she paused. "He killed Hagar."

"I know," Katniss said quietly. Apologizing for Gale's actions didn't seem appropriate to Katniss. "He thought you were all in danger."

"You don't have to explain why he did it. I'm not a complete idiot." She leaned up on her elbows and looked over the foot of the bed towards Katniss. "He might have pulled the trigger on the gun, but it was Snow that put us all in that position."

"So you're not mad at Gale?" Katniss found this hard to believe.

"I'm pissed as hell at him," Johanna clarified. "If I were healthier, I'd probably kill him myself, but..." she lay back down and threw her arm over her eyes, "...Hagar would get pretty pissed at me if I did something like that. He'd hate it if I murdered someone because he did his job."

"You...had feelings for him, didn't you?" Peeta had told her that Johanna shared something with the Peacekeeper.

"Ever meet someone and know you've found...a kindred spirit?"

Katniss instantly thought of Peeta. "Of course I have."

"He was a stiff, rigid ass of a Peacekeeper, but there was something...I don't know what, but he caused something in me to...to..." Johanna couldn't put it into words.

"He made you feel again."

Katniss had hit the nail on the head. "Yeah," Johanna admitted.

"Peeta did that for me. He brought out something inside of me I never knew existed."

"What would you have done if he died out there today?" Johanna asked then explained. "Not that I want buns to die or anything, but...how would you have dealt with it?"

Katniss ran a hand over her protruding stomach and said, "I wouldn't have. I wouldn't want to live if he died."

Johanna shook her head back and forth then sat up in bed. "Christ you two make me sick. It would be so easy to hate your guts. So damn easy. That whole...tacky romantic drama and your defender of the helpless act." She smirked. "Only it's not an act, which makes both of you even more unbearable." She turned to Katniss. "Please feel free to take this personally."

"Maybe you should have been the Mockingjay. Bet you'd be good at it."

"A hell of a lot better than you," Johanna declared. "No one would have had to feed me lines, and I sure as hell would have known better than to get knocked up," she pointed at Katniss' stomach. "You're such a dolt. What the hell are you going to do for this nation in that condition?"

Katniss ran her hand over her abdomen. With a forlorn expression she agreed with her former ally. "Not much, I guess."

"Not much is right!" Johanna got up and began walking back and forth in front of Katniss. "Did you even stop to think about this shit? And when you found out about it...why the hell didn't you put an end to the damn pregnancy?"

"I didn't find out until right before I went into the arena," Katniss said.

"Well, once you got out of the arena? Why didn't you end it then?" Johanna stood over her in an accusing stance. "What if we don't win this war, brainless? Then what? That kid is gonna be in the arena as soon as it can stand on its own two feet."

Katniss could feel herself panicking. Johanna was voicing Katniss' worst fears. "You think I don't know that? You think I wa..." she sucked in a breath and grabbed at her stomach. "My God," she breathed out when she felt it. Her eyes grew wide, her jaw dropped. "Johanna," she looked up at the woman with concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You need me to get the doc? Is the kid okay?" Suddenly Johanna was worried sick about Katniss and Peeta's baby. "What do you need me to do?"

"Give me your hand," Katniss reached for it.

"My hand?" Johanna stuck it out thinking Katniss had finally gone mad. "What the hell do you...holy shit." Johanna moved closer to Katniss and forgot to fight the look of pleasure spreading across her face. "Is that her?"

"She's kicking," Katniss said of the thumping inside of her womb, pounding away at the flat of Johanna's hand. "She's kicking."

"Holy shit," Johanna placed her other hand on Katniss stomach. "Well look at you," she spoke to the unborn child. "You're a fighter like your mom and dad, huh? Is this your way of telling me to shut the hell up?" Johanna lifted her eyes to Katniss, "Guess the kid didn't like what I was saying."

They were silent for a few minutes, both of them just letting their thoughts fixate on the life that was currently making its presence known to Johanna until Katniss asked, "Did I do the right thing...staying pregnant? What if they take her? What if we lose the war and Snow puts her in the arena?"

"Then you'll run," Johanna removed her hands and sat next to Katniss. "If we lose this war, you and Peeta...you'll run. Take that sister of yours and don't look back. Go build a house in the woods somewhere and raise your brats." Johanna turned her head to Katniss. "You've got to do that, okay?" She said with determination in her voice. "Promise me, if it looks like we're going to lose this war, you and Peeta will get the hell out of here. You'll leave everyone else behind. You won't be able to rescue everyone...you'll have to put your immediate family first, and go. You guys could survive out there."

Katniss began nodding her head. "Yeah...we could, but how do I leave..."

"Don't argue, Katniss!" Johanna snapped. "The second you found out about this kid, you became a mother, and moms do what they have to for their kids, so yeah...you're going to leave your friends...your parents...everyone and raise your sister and this baby away from civilization if we lose this war."

"Okay," Katniss knew Johanna was right. "But they'll try to find us."

"Then we'll fake your deaths. We'll figure out something to make the Capitol believe you're all dead. I don't care if we have to find some dead bodies to burn to a crisp and tell people it's you. We'll do it." Johanna glanced down at Katniss stomach. "They can't have her. Don't let them get her."

"Thank you, Johanna," Katniss said in a barely audible whisper.

Johanna nodded her head once then stared at the clock. Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty. "Keeping her was the brave thing to do." She stood up to leave the room. "That's why you're the Mockingjay and I'm not. You and Peeta look at this baby and see a hopeful future. Whereas, I'd look at my own pregnancy as a pain in the ass and an inconvenience." She took a few steps away from Katniss, "You did the right thing by keeping her," and then headed for the exit. "Oh...it's _you_," she said to Gale who was standing in the doorway.

"Yeah," he said warily.

"The murderer of Peacekeepers," Johanna said viciously. "Too bad I hate you. I could have had a great time playing with you," she captured Gale's chin in her hand and gave his face some scrutinizing. "Gotta give it to you Mockingjay, you sure get the gorgeous ones."

Katniss rolled her eyes at Johanna then clamped her lips shut when she watched the woman hold up her hands like a picture frame and stare at Gale's butt. "Not as good as Peeta's," Johanna mouthed to her then left.

"That woman is scary," Gale said with absolutely no fear in his voice. "So...heard anything yet?"

"Not yet," Katniss pulled her robe on and covered her stomach.

"You've grown," Gale glanced down at her.

"That has a tendency to happen when you're pregnant."

"She kick yet?"

"No," Katniss lied for some reason. Maybe she didn't want him to ask to feel it, but she wasn't ready to share this new bit of information. "Effie says she's waiting for Peeta."

"Smart baby." Gale stared straight ahead then said, "Look Catnip...Peeta's probably going to tell you some things, and I thought..." he turned to face her, "...I need you to hear my side of the story."

"About what happened to the Nut?" Katniss knew this was weighing heavily on Peeta's conscience.

"Yeah," Gale nodded. "We did what was necessary to win Two. The Nut had to come down."

"I saw the propos earlier." Katniss remembered thinking how grateful she was that Peeta and Gale hadn't gotten caught in the avalanche that started. "The avalanche was caused by bombs, right?"

Gale gave his head a bob. "It was the only thing I could think of to block all the entrances at once."

"Didn't it block the ventilation system too?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah," Gale answered. "It prevented our enemies from coming out and attacking us. Trapped them inside so..."

"You trapped those people intentionally?" Now Katniss understood why Peeta was so bothered by what they had done. "Gale, how many people were in there?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter," he said harshly. "Five or five thousand...wouldn't make a damn bit of difference. They're our enemy."

"Because Snow said so!" Katniss could hear Peeta's speech to the people of Two in her head. She now understood why he said what he said, and set his weapons down. "Those people could have been forced to be in those mines! They could have been like our dads!"

"Don't!" Gale stood up and slammed his fist into the wall. "I don't need to hear this shit from you too! Figures you'd side with Peeta."

"I haven't even talked to Peeta about this, but yeah...I'm not too thrilled with killing a bunch of innocent people. They could have had families...children waiting for them to come home." Katniss could see herself racing towards Prim's classroom when the sirens sounded, telling their district that there was a mining accident. She remembered standing outside all night long with her mother and Prim waiting for the elevator doors to open up and her father to walk out, but it never happened. The pain she felt when the last elevator came up and her father wasn't on it was one of the worst feelings of her life, and she didn't wish that on anyone. "What did you do, Gale?" She reached out and touched his hand. "Why would you put those people through what we went through?"

Gale's hard face never cracked. "They deserved to die. Those people bombed Twelve. They needed to pay for that." Katniss let out a burst of air and wondered when Gale turned so hard. If he had always been this way, or if he was progressively getting worse the longer the war went on. "I suppose now you think I'm some sort of monster. That I'm heartless."

"I know you're not." Over the years he had shown her parts of himself he hid from other people. A softer, happier part of his personality. "I won't tell people your secret though." She attempted to lighten the mood that was growing out of control between them.

Katniss almost jumped back when Gale reached out his hand for her cheek and brushed it. "What difference is there between crushing our enemy in a mine or blowing them out of the sky with one of Beetee's arrows? The results are the same, Catnip."

She lifted her hand and removed his from her face. "We were under attack in Eight...the hospital was under attack."

"And those hoverplanes came from District Two," Gale said to her like she was an idiot. "By taking down the Nut and the people in it, we prevented further attacks."

"Gale, that kind of thinking is dangerous," and sickening as far as Katniss was concerned. "You could turn that into an argument for killing anyone at any time. Hell, you could even justify sending children into an arena to prevent the districts from getting out of line."

Gale gave his eyes a little roll. "I don't buy that for a second."

"I do." Katniss tried to make him understand. "Maybe it was the trips into the arena that makes me think that way, but Gale...there is no justifying the murder of all of those people. Johanna said we had undercover rebels in there. Did you even stop to think about them? That you'd be killing them."

"Who cares!?" Gale began pacing back and forth. "If it were me...if I were in there, I'd gladly lay down my life. It would be a small price to pay for winning."

"And who is winning!?" Katniss got up and stood in his path. "Who won out there when you blew up that mountain? Who won when Twelve was hit with firebombs? I'll tell you who. Snow! Snow is the only one winning every single time we kill someone from another district."

"Christ, you're even sounding like Peeta now," Gale said disgustingly.

"Good!" It was probably one of the most complimentary things anyone had ever said to her regardless of whether or not Gale meant it as an insult. "That's because he's right. Peeta was right, Gale," her voice got softer. "We can't keep killing each other or there won't be anyone left to fight for."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore," Gale sat back down. "We won Two. After Peeta got shot the people that did escape from the Nut killed Snow's men." Gale grinned and a chill shot down Katniss' spine. "We just stood back and watched. Didn't have to lift a finger to help them."

"More deaths," she could almost smell the stench of blood.

He let out a little chuckle which caused goosebumps to spread across her skin. "The whole country just sat by and watched as Two was brought to its knees."

"Well, that's what they do best." Katniss took a seat. "Sit back and watch."

"So you hate me now or what?" Gale reached out and took her limp hand in his.

"No." She understood why he came up with the plan to take down the Nut. "I just disagree with your choices."

"Fine. We know how to disagree," Gale gave her hand a squeeze.

"We've always known how to do that," Katniss stared at their joined hands. "Gale," she had a hint of warning in her voice.

"I missed you, Catnip." He lifted her hand to his face and rubbed it against the stubble that had grown in. "I kept wondering if you were thinking of me. Did you?" He stared longingly into her eyes. "Did you think about me while I was gone?"

"Don't do this," Katniss pulled her hand from his grip but he wouldn't let go. "Gale, I thought we moved past this."

"Being so close to death makes a man take stock of his life. I realized while I was in Two how much I cared about you, and that it wasn't going to go away. I want you in my life Katniss, and not as a friend."

"Gale," Katniss yanked at her hand and got him to release her. "Look at me," she gestured towards her body. "I'm pregnant with Peeta's baby. I'm married to him."

"I don't care. Say the word and I'll raise that baby like it was my own."

"Stop it," Katniss held her hands up in front of herself.

"You can't tell me that you don't have feelings for me," he knelt down in front of her and put his hands on her knees. "I know you do. I know you love me."

"As a friend, which I'm seriously reconsidering at the moment."

"No you're not," he gave her a boyish grin. "You're probably wondering what it would feel like if I kissed you right now."

"No. I'm wondering how I'm going to get it through your thick skull that I don't want anything more than friendship with you."

"You love me, Catnip. I know you do," Gale said softly.

Katniss squinted at him and gave it some thought. Did she love him? Did she have some sort of feelings for him that even she wasn't aware of? She thought of their time spent together and the few kisses they had shared. "Oh Gale," she said tenderly. "I do love you, but not in the way you want me to."

"Why can't you just try and give us a chance? I know you say you're married, but no one's seen those papers you two said you signed. Even Peeta doesn't remember what he did with them. Plus you have no clue about other guys, Katniss. You've only been with Peeta. You should really have someone to compare him to, and I'm volunteering," he said flirtatiously. "I think you're staying with Peeta out of obligation. You're having his kid, he got captured in the arena and tortured by Snow, the whole country thinks you two are madly in love..."

"That's because we are," Katniss finally found the courage to do what was needed. "Gale, I'm going to say this one more time, and after that I don't ever want to discuss it again." She lifted his hands off of her knees and captured his face in her hands so he could look into her eyes. "My name is Katniss Mellark. I am the wife of Peeta Mellark. I am having Peeta's baby, and I am in love...head over heels, flop your stomach around, take your breath away love, with my husband. I do not need to compare him to anyone, because there is no comparison, and I will no longer blow off your attempts at furthering our relationship. If you can't accept that we're only friends, then I won't be your friend anymore. I will put an end to this once and for all. So you tell me right now, are you going to continually ignore what's right in front of your eyes and try to hit on me, or are you going to accept the fact that I'm happily married and have given myself to Peeta?"

"Didn't you even think of me while I was gone?" He asked pathetically.

"I wondered how my friend was doing, but other than that..." she let her sentence trail off not wanting to further hurt his feelings.

"I kept thinking while I was gone, what if I had made a move before Peeta had? What if I was the one that asked you out first?" He glanced at her and she knew it was to see her reaction. "Have you ever thought about that? What you would have said if I asked you out?"

"No," she shook her head. "It would be pointless so why bother?"

"But it's not pointless, Catnip. Don't you see? You could be with me right now. That could be my kid. Actually," he let out a little guffaw, "I would have known better than to get you pregnant."

"Don't do that," Katniss glared at him. "Don't wish this baby away, Gale. Peeta and I love her, and even knowing what I do now, I wouldn't change a thing."

"Okay, so it would be my kid you were carrying," he played their verbal sparring off. "Think about it, Catnip. You know you and I would be perfect together." She did think about it for all of a second. Would she and Gale have made a good pairing? Or would they constantly be at each other's throats? "I'm not telling you to leave Peeta. I'm asking you to consider your options, and really think about this. We're talking about the rest of your life here, and maybe you and Peeta share something right now, going through the Games and all, but before that what did you have in common with him? Nothing, that's what. What will be left when the Games are just a bad memory?"

Katniss stared at the clock, watched the minutes tick by one by one, avoiding Gale's startling revelation. "I'm married," she said with no signs of emotion in her voice. "We're having a baby."

"Think about who you want to raise that baby with, Katniss," Gale said it like it was a warning. "Really think about it, and if your answer is Peeta, then I'll walk away, no questions asked, but if there's even an inkling of something between you and me...I think we deserve a chance."

She had known him for years, shared her secrets with him, and up until Peeta came along, Gale was the only person she ever trusted. She lifted her eyes to his and felt something shoot through her. Pain? Regret? Love? Katniss lifted her hand to Gale's cheek and caressed it, "You were always there for me."

"I can still be here for you," he turned to her. "Let me be here for you, Katniss. Choose me."

She lifted the corner of her lips in a small smile and said, "I love you, Gale. I can't deny that, but I'm _in_ love with Peeta, and that's the difference." She dropped her hands to her sides. "Find someone else Gale. You deserve to find someone to love you the way I love Peeta..the way he loves me." Katniss ran her hand over the child in her belly. "One day you'll understand why I'm telling you this, and you'll see it was never a choice between you and him. Peeta and I were supposed to be."

"So that's it, huh?" Gale looked down at his feet like a lost little boy.

"That's it," Katniss confirmed. "I understand if you can't be my friend anymore."

"I think Peeta would like that," Gale grinned at her. "But as for me...not so much."

"I'm sorry, Gale." It would be the last time she'd ever apologize for putting him through this.

"Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying," he shrugged it off. "Give Peeta my best. You'll understand if I don't come around to check on him." Katniss nodded. "Well...see ya around, Catnip." he lifted a hand and waved at her as he stepped from the room.

"See ya, Gale," Katniss said to an empty room. As she watched Gale's back get smaller and smaller the further he walked down the hall, she knew no matter how hard they tried, one day very soon, she'd be saying goodbye to Gale for good.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"We're bringing you into surgery right now, but someone wants to see you first." Dr. Valero said to him.

Peeta began blinking rapidly when he saw Katniss standing over him. "You better not die, Mellark." She was putting on a brave face, but Peeta could tell she had been crying. "I mean it. If you die, I'll kill you myself," she whispered against his cheek before she placed a kiss there. "I need you Peeta." He closed his eyes and let her words sink in. "Banana nut and I need you." He felt the warmth of her lips press against his and a feeling of security washed through him. He would be okay now. Katniss and Maysilee were waiting for him, so he had to pull through. "I love you," he heard her voice crack. "I lov..." Sleep enveloped him before she could even finish her sentence.

"_Have they told you about it?" Peeta asked Katniss about his upcoming mission as they spoke on the phone._

"_Only that Gale came up with a way to defeat the Nut," she answered. He wanted to tell her what Gale's plan entailed, even thought maybe she could convince him it was the wrong thing to do, but then she said, "I'm sure whatever it is you have to do out there is for the best. The sooner this war is over, the sooner we can all get on with our lives."_

"_Yeah," he said quietly. "Suppose so."_

"_Peeta? Are you okay?"_

_He forced himself to sound more upbeat. "Yeah. Sure I am. Just missing you two, that's all."_

"_Go complete your mission and come home to us," he could hear her trying to sound encouraging. "I just want you to come home. Actually, I want to be there with you. I hate that you left me behind."_

"_It's not like you could go out into battle carrying banana nut, Katniss."_

"_Why not?" She sounded like she was pouting. "That uniform would protect me."_

"_Are you seriously telling me you'd be willing to put our baby in danger? That you'd trust a uniform to keep her safe?" _

"_No," Katniss answered quickly. "I'd trust __**you**__ to keep us safe."_

_Peeta grinned. "Can't argue with that one."_

"_Didn't think you could."_

_Peeta's heart felt like it was about to crumble into little bits. Not only because he missed Katniss and the baby, but because of what he was about to do on this mission. "Katniss, tell me something happy."_

"_Mmmm," she paused then said, "Wrap your arms around yourself." He did what she asked. "Now squeeze. We're holding you, Peeta."_

"_I wish you were. I bet you could warm me up."_

"_Are you cold?"_

"_I've been chilled to the bone since our hovercraft landed in Two," Peeta gave himself a shiver. _

"_When you come back I'll warm you up."_

"_Promise?" He asked._

"_Promise," she answered. _

"_How?" The chills had become a permanent part of his life as of late. Even when the people that volunteered their homes at night to keep him safe, lit a fire for him, Peeta couldn't get rid of the icy feeling in his bones. _

"_I'll curl up with you in front of a fire and wrap one of our down quilts around us."_

_He let his head sink down, "I don't think that will work." He didn't think anything could possibly bring heat back to his limbs._

"_Then I'll use body heat." Katniss let out a sigh. "There's nothing like body heat to combat the chills."_

"_Body heat, huh?" He imagined her curling up under the blankets with him using her flesh as a source of heat. "I like the idea of that." _

"_Me too," she said softly. "All you have to do is finish your mission and come home to us Peeta."_

_His mission... "I will, Katniss." He closed his eyes tightly. "Are you squeezing yourself?"_

"_I am now," she answered. _

"_I love you, Katniss. Both of you so much."_

"_We love you too, Peeta. We'll be waiting for you."_

Something was tapping on his hip. Peeta opened up his eyes and took his surroundings in. A dark hospital room, a curtain pulled around one side of his bed. There was an IV of something hanging up next to him, but the tube went under the curtain, not into him. The light tapping started again and Peeta looked downward. "Katniss," he whispered when he saw her sleeping next to him. She was laying on her side with her arms and legs wrapped around him and she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. The only thing covering him was a small bandage and some boxers. "Body heat," Peeta smiled to himself and let his hand trail down her bare back. 'What is that?' He asked himself when he felt the thumping again, thinking Katniss' hand was jerking in her sleep. Peeta lifted the covers and looked beneath. Katniss' belly was pressing up against him. He placed his hand on her stomach and less than a minute later, like a guest knocking on a front door, Maysilee rapped at her father's hand. "Maysee," he whispered to his daughter.

"Welcome home," he felt Katniss place a kiss against his right shoulder.

"She's kicking," his voice was quiet yet filled with excitement.

"She knows her daddy is home," Katniss let out a sigh of relief. "You're home," it came out like a prayer that had been answered.

Peeta lifted his left arm to put it around her and let out a little grunt wishing he had something for the pain. "Damn, how bad was that gunshot?"

"It didn't get through the uniform." Katniss curled closer to him when his body shuddered and she began rubbing her hands and legs up and down his skin. "The force of the gunshot did something to your spleen and caused some internal bleeding. The doctors in Two have limited resources and were unable to detect it. " She ran her fingers through his hair, grateful that the damage hadn't been worse or he never would have made it back to Thirteen alive. Regina had explained to Katniss that it was a slow bleed, but the loss of blood, the impact of the gunshot, and the sheer exhaustion Peeta had been going through made it difficult for him to stay conscious. "You've got some badly bruised ribs and they had to remove your spleen, but Regina said you don't need one so don't worry about that."

Peeta let his eyes close and his head sink into his pillow with the feel of Katniss bringing warmth back to his flesh. "You're naked," he rolled his face towards hers.

"You've been gone for weeks, the baby just kicked you, I told you that you had internal bleeding and your spleen removed and all you can say is, 'You're naked?'"

"Well you are," Peeta gave her a mischievous grin. "It's kind of hard not to notice that."

Katniss scowled at him and said, "I can put my clothes back on if it's that much of a distraction, but you won't be nearly as warm."

"Oh no," a playful gleam glinted in his eyes, "don't get dressed on my account. In fact, I think we should become nudists. We'll just live life with no clothes on." Katniss arched a brow and smirked at him. "Of course, we'd have to spend every minute behind closed doors because I never want anyone looking at you."

She let out a little burst of laughter and asked, "How will I hunt nude?"

"Okay...we'll be nudists when we're home, but normal people when we have to leave the house," he suggested.

"What if we have company over?"

"Okay," Peeta quickly changed the rules of their lifestyle once again, "nudists when it's just you and me at home...normal the rest of the time."

"What about when Maysilee gets here," Katniss nuzzled her nose into his neck and placed a soft kiss against his throat.

"You're not making this very easy," he lifted his arm and ignored the sharp pain just below his ribs, cupping her face in his hand. "I need something to look forward to during my recuperation."

"I can give you something to look forward to," she let her eyes close when he placed his lips against hers. "Mmmm," she had been waiting for his kiss for far too long. "I love you," she said quietly into it.

"I love you too," he whisperer back and reveled in the feel of her lips moving freely over his, her hands running up and down his torso, staying clear of the area where there was a small gauze bandage, and her leg that kept running up and down his. Peeta let his hand trail down Katniss' cheek, over her neck, down her shoulder and over her bulging torso. The feel of her hard stomach pressing into his hip, her chest flattened against the side of his body and her tongue playing with his between their opened mouths caused his insides to flame, warming him from the inside out. "Katniss," he said softly, "my sweet girl. I've missed you so much."

"I love it when you call me that," she smiled tenderly into their nonstop kiss. "Don't leave me anymore."

"I won't," he couldn't bear the thought of ever being without her again. "God," he pressed his lips against hers in a hard stamp, "I'm going to have to." He hated that he remembered what was next. "I have to go to the Capitol."

"I'm going with you."

Peeta pulled himself away from her and stared into her eyes, "No. You are not putting our baby in that kind of danger, Katniss."

"The fighting has stopped, Peeta. Now that we have control over all the districts Coin called for the rebels to stop fighting. I guess she wants the people in the Capitol to go through their resources or something like that, and the districts need to gather their supplies...tend to their wounded... According to Effie, it'll be a little while before we attack the Capitol, so I might have given birth to banana nut by then."

"And if you haven't?" Peeta asked accusingly.

Katniss grit her teeth and said what she felt in her heart, "Then Beetee makes some adjustments on my uniform and I go anyway."

"How can you do that? Even think that way, Katniss?"

"It's better than us losing the war and her getting thrown into the arena," Katniss snapped at him. "That can happen you know. They could put her in the arena as soon as she turns twelve."

"No," Peeta's whole face turned to sorrow. "She'll never see the inside of the arena."

"You think we'll win the war?" Katniss asked hoping he'd say yes.

"I don't know, Katniss, but I do know Snow won't put her in the arena." Peeta faced her and said, "He'd take her from us and raise her as his own. He told me that's what he was going to do with her when he held me captive. Guess he figures it'll cause us more pain to watch her live under his roof, calling him father than dying in the arena."

"No," Katniss gasped.

Peeta pressed a hard kiss against her forehead. "I know. I know," he choked out. "Don't worry. We won't let him have her."

"Johanna says if it looks like we're going to lose the war that you and I should take the baby and Prim and run. That we should hide in the woods and raise them away from civilization."

"Would you do that?"

"Yes," she answered. "I'd hide in the deepest part of the woods, away from everyone and I'd never think about the people we had to leave behind, because I know they'd want us to stay alive...to keep our baby safe."

"Then we'll do it," Peeta agreed. "We'll run."

There was another option. "Peeta what happens if we do win the war? Do you think Coin is going to want us to hang around here?"

"We'll go home. We'll live a quiet life, promise her we won't bother anyone or anything. She'd let us," he tried to say the last part convincingly but it came out riddled with fear.

"I think she wants us dead."

"Maybe we should just run no matter what the outcome of the war is," Peeta suggested sadly.

"No. Maybe we could convince Coin to let us live in Twelve, out of the public eye."

"I hope so," he gripped her back with the arm that had been tucked under her. "That's all I wanted the entire time I was gone...was to be home with you. The thing is...I didn't even remember what home looked like. All I knew was that it felt cozy...warm. I know I baked there and cooked. I remember washing clothes and the front door." Peeta held Katniss gaze, "I remember pressing you up against the front door and kissing you. You were wet from a storm I think."

Katniss grinned at the memory. "We were both wet from the storm."

"That happened?"

"Real," she placed a soft kiss against his lips and held his face in her hands. "That was very real."

"You tasted hot, but your skin was puckered from the cold rainwater."

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

"No," he searched his mind for it. "I just keep seeing you with water dripping from your braid and your eyes..." he looked into them, "they were as stormy as the clouds in the sky."

"Do you want me to tell you what happened that night?"

He remembered that they had argued prior to the kiss. "Do I want to know?" He furrowed his brow slightly.

"Katniss took his hand and ran it over her stomach. "That happened."

"Oh," Peeta let his hand rest against the baby and said again this time with more of a shocked tone in his voice, "_Oh_."

Katniss let out a little giggle, "Maybe I should keep that memory to myself," she gave her brows a little wag. "I'd hate to influence your way of thinking when it comes to that part of our life."

"No," Peeta said with his brows raised into his hairline, "Feel free to tell me all about it. Don't leave out any details either."

Katniss let out a laugh and whispered into his ear, "Or we could just relive it."

"Wow," Peeta said with a hint of teasing in his voice, "I did ask for something to look forward to after my recovery."

"And I told you I'd give you something to look forward to." She leaned her lips to his ear and whispered something then placed a long lingering kiss against his lips.

"Oh for Christ sake!" Johanna bellowed from behind the curtain she threw open. "Speak up! I can't hear what you're saying to him!"

"Johanna?" Peeta looked over his left shoulder while Katniss hid her face in his chest. "What the hell are you doing over there?" He noticed his tube was hooked into her IV. "And why do you have my morphling drip?"

"Weren't you going back to your old room?" Katniss growled at her.

"They put that kid with the bullet in his shoulder in there so I came back here. He kept groaning in his sleep. It was _very_ annoying." She lifted her chin to Peeta, "Hey there buns. Nice to see you alive and kicking...or should I say kissing. Christ, you two are like freaking rabbits. The guy just got out of surgery and you're already dry humping him."

"Dear God," Katniss turned her face from Johanna's line of sight.

"Be nice, Johanna," Peeta scolded her.

"Nice isn't my thing. That's your thing," she pointed at Peeta. "So...what did she say to you? I couldn't hear."

"If she wanted you to hear she would have said it louder, now quit being so rude and give me back my morphling." The pain was beginning to take his breath away.

Johanna lifted up the hand Peeta's drip was hooked up to. "I think they're giving the rest of us patients the crap drugs and you the good stuff. This morphling seems to have a kick to it," she rested one arm behind her head. "Good stuff."

Peeta and Katniss shared a knowing look. "You're siphoning the medication they use to counteract my hijacking, Johanna," Peeta said with a grin. "It's got proteins in it based on what they found in Katniss' bloodstream."

"I call it my pregnancy proteins," Katniss bit her bottom lip then let out a laugh.

"Jeees_us_," Johanna looked down at her hand and said, "I'm not gonna start crying like a wussy now, am I? Oh God, is it going to turn me into a horn dog like the two of you?" She shrugged, "Eh...nothing new."

"Johanna!" Peeta gave his head a shake. "Why do you have to be so disgusting?"

"Comes naturally, buns." She gave her head a jerk then suggested to him, "Tell me what she said to you and I'll give you back your knocked up wonder drug."

Peeta glared at her and said, "She said she'd give me something to look forward to."

"I heard that part, brainless."

If he hadn't been in so much pain he wouldn't have said a thing. "Sex. Hot sex, now give me my morphling."

"Peeta!" Katniss gasped in embarrassment.

"It's not like people don't know." He took the tube from Johanna and handed it to Katniss. "Can you put this back in, please?"

"I cannot believe you told her," Katniss sat upward and grabbed the blanket to cover herself.

"Yeah because that giant lump on your stomach is the result of eating watermelon seeds," Johanna closed the curtain between them and yelled out. "Keep your moans and groans down. I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh my God," Katniss hid her face in Peeta's chest. "I didn't know she was there," she said quietly.

"Sorry. I hurt." Peeta was quickly feeling the effects of his morphling drip.

"I know," she leaned over him and brushed the hair back from his forehead. "Go to sleep. Regina said they're going to make you get up in the morning and walk around, but for now you need to rest."

"Rest," it sounded like a really good idea. "I love you, Katniss." Katniss placed her lips against his and felt his arm encircle her waste, pressing the baby between them who began pounding away at Peeta. "I love you too, banana nut."

"I think she's happy you're back," Katniss rested her head against his shoulder. "I love you Peeta." It was the last happy thought she had that night. Her sleep was plagued with nightmares of the baby being taken from her and Peeta. Clove, pinning her down in the arena, trying to decide where to start cutting Katniss apart and choosing her stomach only this time Thresh hadn't been there to pull the girl off. Katniss could feel the knife slicing into her womb and hear the baby's cries from within as Clove pulled the blood covered infant out of her and handed the child off to Snow. Another dream had Katniss pushing the child out and the second the infant was flopping around in Regina's hands, Coin swooped in and took the baby. Every time the baby pounded at her stomach, Katniss quivered with fear. She was certain that she'd never hold the growing life within her. That the child would die, or be put to death. That Snow or Coin would take their baby away. With each day that passed, Katniss' fears grew stronger and stronger. One of the only things that appeased her were the daily walks she and Peeta took through the woods, the escape plans they had begun to make in secret in case they lost the war and the trip they made to Twelve the day before Finnick and Annie's wedding.


	18. You Are Cordially Invited

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Seventeen: You Are Cordially Invited**

**When last in D13 Peeta came home and was recovering from some wounds he got while fighting in D2. Katniss and Peeta were about to head back home to D12 and the wedding of Finnick and Annie was just around the corner.**

**Yes, I am still trying to catch up on life. I rewrote this chapter four different times. For some reason I felt the need to rain down fluff on the world. The war is just around the corner, angst, grief, death...it's all just waiting to be written, and I really needed a little pick me up. There is a surprise in this chapter. Something I really wanted to give to two characters. Closure. You will see what I mean as you read it.**

**Thank you for your patience, your kindness, the sweet emails wishing me well, and for sticking with me. That means more than anything to me.**

**S and A you two are the best. As your lives grow increasingly busier you are still there for me. Thank you so much and thank you for sticking around even after this trilogy is over. I have the best betas in the world y'all. THE BEST!**

**Please come on over to my tumblr page jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com and follow me. You will be privy to all the early updates and stuff like that.**

**Now let's take a peek at what life is like in...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Each day passed by at a slow and steady pace. Each walk through the woods held a new experience. For Peeta the short walks were wondrous. Learning from Prim about the vegetation that surrounded him. Being taught how to walk gingerly and how to pick up the trail of wildlife from Katniss. Ultimately attempting to learn in a few short weeks what Katniss spent her entire life learning, how to survive off the land. These lessons were helping him to heal in more ways than one.

"If we make an escape we'll head that way," Katniss pointed towards what Peeta determined was the northeast. "Everyone will expect us to head south because winter will be coming up on us soon, plus it's towards Twelve, but we won't go that way."

"I thought Johanna said we should fake our deaths," Peeta was indulging Katniss in this fantasy of hers to run into the woods, but he knew they'd never escape. If they lost the war, he'd be dead. If they won the war then everything was sort of up in the air. Peeta hoped with all his might that Coin would allow he and Katniss to somehow go back to Twelve and rebuild a life there, but he had no clue how, or if the woman would even be open to it. He just didn't see a chance for them to escape without being detected. He was willing to follow Katniss anywhere, and if she came up with a plan, he'd follow her into the woods in the dead of winter, but how they'd do that if she were still pregnant or with a newborn baby, Peeta hadn't a clue.

"We could fake our deaths, but they'd figure it out with a DNA scan. Unless we charred ourselves or had Regina manipulate the DNA, but that wouldn't be any good. The Capitol has our real DNA on file from the Games. No, Peeta. I think we're just going to have to risk it and make a run for it. We can try the whole 'fake death' thing, but I don't think it will work." Katniss gnawed at her bottom lip as they passed a bush Peeta didn't recognize.

"What's this?" He lifted the bright red berry, was tempted to squeeze it to see what was inside, then thought better of it. "Looks almost like a holly bush."

"Those are preenberries, very sweet, makes a great jam as long as you can stomach them." Katniss pulled a few from the bush very carefully by the stem, avoiding the berry completely. "Most people can't handle the acidic content of the berry, but some can and those that can will spend lots of money on preenberry jam. We don't have very many bushes of them in Twelve. I avoided them. My dad told me that if you touch the juice of the berry and it doesn't give you a rash, then you should be able to handle eating them. I was brave enough to touch them once, and my entire hand broke out in hives."

With reluctant fingers, Peeta took the few berries from Katniss' hand and squeezed them between his fingers. "When do you get the rash?"

"Peeta!" Katniss scolded him when she saw what he had done. "Well, it won't be long now. You'll either feel your skin itching immediately, or you won't." She took out a napkin and a bottle of water from the backpack carrying their lunch inside and handed it to him. "Wash it off really well."

"Don't I need to leave it on here so I'll know if I'm going to have a reaction to it or not?" Peeta took the items from Katniss' hand, careful not to get the berries juice on her skin.

"Do you itch?"

"No." He poured some water over the juice and dried it with the napkin, then rinsed it again. "Should it be bothering me by now?"

"Yeah." Katniss held up his hand by the cuff of his sleeve. "Looks like you can probably tolerate the berry, but I still wouldn't. Maybe if you're close to starvation and you have to." She studied him for a brief second and he wondered what she was thinking behind her curious expression. "You can't eat too many of them or you'll get very sick."

"Like nightlock?"

"No. Nightlock will kill you the second it hits your stomach, these will only make you wish you were dead." Katniss walked on and turned to look over her shoulder at Peeta. "Step in my footsteps, and try to remain on the balls of your feet. Don't press down with your heel, and if you can avoid using your toes... I know that might not be possible with your prosthetic, but if you could try that would be great."

During his weeks of recovery, Peeta spent almost every minute with Katniss. The only times he left her side or she left his was during their visits with the head doctor, Dr. Brown, Regina insisted they start seeing and when Peeta was restless at night.

The first time Katniss went in search of him she found him painting in another hospital room. The second time she didn't find him at all, and spent over an hour worrying about him until he finally showed up smelling of the familiar scents she associated with their kitchen at home, and his hands stained with food coloring. Katniss had a feeling he was spending his time relearning an old skill, but Peeta never said anything, and she never asked. He'd tell her when he was ready, she reasoned. After that she no longer sought him out in the wee hours of the morning unless she had a nightmare, which was happening more often than not depending on how much the baby kicked.

You would think that the large lump taking over her body, the bi-monthly visits to Regina to check that her blood pressure wasn't causing a problem, and listening to the baby's heartbeat would be enough to remind Katniss about the ever present life that grew inside of her, but none of those things bothered her as much as the thumping of the child's limbs against her uterus wall. It wasn't so bad during the day. Peeta would place his palm on her stomach, it didn't matter where, and speak softly to their child. Within seconds the baby would rap against Katniss' belly, searching out her father's hand and then thumping at it with a steady beat as though Peeta's hand was a toy drum for her to play with.

"Why do you think she does that, Katniss?" Peeta wondered about his daughter's reaction to his touch. "Think she knows it's me?" The hopeful sound in his voice left Katniss eager to answer.

"Prim says she recognizes your voice and searches out the heat from your hand. The baby knows you're her daddy because you're the second most recognizable voice there is to her. I'm the first." Katniss grinned bashfully.

"Lucky girl gets to hear you talking around the clock." Peeta held onto her hand and placed a kiss against the palm of it as he led her outside for their daily walk. "Do you sing to her?" He hoped she did.

"Yes," she answered quietly while looking to the side, almost embarrassed to answer him though she didn't know why.

"What do you sing to her?" Peeta asked with delight, hoping he could coax a song out of Katniss.

"Just...some songs I know."

"Will you sing one for me?" He waited while she thought it over. The seriousness in her eyes, her furrowed brow, all had him worrying that she'd say no, but they were without a camera that day, they hadn't had one on them since a week after Peeta's return where he showed the world his bruises and healing scar from the surgery, and Katniss showed everyone how much their child was growing. They had both been hesitant about the topics they were discussing on air, but there were rumors about Peeta being dead and Katniss having a miscarriage that needed to be quelled immediately. "It's been so long since I've heard you sing." He took her hands in his and held her gaze.

This was why she was hesitant to tell him that she sang to their child, music was still difficult to face, but for some reason singing to Maysilee made her as happy as when she sang with her father. As she looked into Peeta's eyes she knew she couldn't deny him his simple request. "What do you want to hear?"

Peeta shirked a shoulder, trying his best not to get overly emotional about her singing for him. Scaring her into silence was not on the menu. "Did you sing to her while I was gone?"

"Yes," Katniss rubbed at her stomach thinking of the song her father had sung to her when she was a child. The song that used to bring tears to her eyes even before she understood its meaning.

_She remembered her mother getting angry with her father for teaching it to her. "Clay, why on earth do you sing that song to her before she goes to bed? It always makes her cry."_

"_Eve my love," her father kissed her mother lightly on the lips, "one day she'll know what it is I'm singing to her and why, but if it makes you happy, I won't sing it around __**you**__ anymore."_

"_It'll make me happy if you don't sing it at all. Period," her mother swatted away at her father's playful hands when they reached around her back. "Stop it. Katniss is watching."_

"_Good, then she'll know what love looks like and won't turn it away when it comes knocking on her door." Her father turned to her and said, "Won't you little duck?" The nickname Katniss had passed on to Prim._

Katniss let out a soft sigh at the memory of her parents so happy and in love, rubbed at her stomach, cradled Peeta's face in her hand and placed a tender kiss upon his lips. As her eyes fluttered closed she thought, 'I didn't turn love away, dad.' Love was standing there staring her in the face with eager blue eyes. "While you were gone I sang banana nut a song my father taught me." She took a deep breath then opened her mouth, hoping she could make it through without breaking down in tears.

"_Take care of daddy_

_who is over there._

_Said a tiny little girl_

_in a tiny little prayer."_

Peeta was instantly captured by the clear voice and sweet melody Katniss began to sing. He had never heard the song before, but the words cut through his heart like a knife.

"_I know in dreamland_

_we'll meet somewhere._

_Said a tiny little girl_

_in a tiny little prayer."_

A child longing for her father to come back to her. Had he been taken by illness? By a war? Peeta's eyes searched Katniss'. By an explosion in the mines?

"_For this is the night_

_Mommy shut off the light._

_How I wish he were here so I could kiss him goodnight."_

Had her mother thought of this song after her father's death? Had Katniss thought of it? And would their daughter ever have to listen to this song and long for him? Peeta's heart continued to break with each verse Katniss sang.

"_I know in dreamland_

_we'll meet somewhere._

_Said the tiny little girl _

_in a tiny little prayer."_

Peeta brushed the pads of his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the silent tears streaming down his face, then wiped his with the back of a hand. "That was beautiful."

"It made me cry when I was a little girl." Katniss rested her head against Peeta's shoulder, the flat of her palms resting lightly on his shoulders. "After my father died, I never thought of that song. Not once. Not until you were in Two, and Maysee and I were alone. I kept thinking, hoping really, that our daughter wouldn't have to meet you only in her dreams. That you'd make it home to us, and she'd get to know you."

"I'm home, Katniss," He whispered against the top of her head. "I'm home."

Katniss lifted her face to his. Soft full lips met even softer, fuller ones. Peeta often thought of her lips like normal girl's lips that had been stung by several bees. The bottom one forming into a natural pout, the top barely thinner than the bottom, always aching to be kissed, and Katniss thought of his mouth as chiseled perfection. The arch of his top lip was overly defined. His bottom lip, much larger than the top, always looked like it was begging for her to attach herself to them. Their kiss tasted of salt, sadness and concern. A slow, unhurried tour of the other's mouth was in place. Heads twisted while hands toured and tongues tasted. Katniss gave herself a slight shiver when it was over and Peeta released a loud sigh. Both of them feeling content, but completely aware of their situation and their surroundings.

In less than two hours they were scheduled to be in the Command Center for a meeting on the war efforts of the rebels of the districts. The Comander in each district, along with several soldiers, would gather round a monitor and an update would be given. With each meeting Katniss and Peeta knew that the invasion of the Capitol was moving nearer.

For now Peeta had time to spend with just Katniss, and he didn't want to dwell on the upcoming events neither one of them could avoid. "I fell in love with you the first time I heard you sing."

With a soft teasing voice she said, "My hair was in two braids instead of one, I was wearing a red plaid dress and it was the first day of school."

"No," Peeta knew what time period she was speaking of, and though he remembered the young girl on the first day of school, and that the girl was Katniss, he didn't remember the emotions that went along with it. He took this opportunity to let Katniss know exactly when he fell in love with her and what it did to him. "Your hair was in one long braid down the side, like it is now. You were wearing your Mockingjay uniform, and had your bow slung over your shoulder. You were standing by a lake and you were clutching this," he pulled the locket out from her maternity dress. "The instant I saw you my heart flopped around in my belly, and then you opened your mouth to sing..." Peeta got lost in her silver pools. "I wondered who the song was meant for...wanted desperately for it to be me."

"It was," she spoke in a barely audible hush.

"When you were singing the mockingjays stopped making noise completely." A tiny spark flashed in his eyes. "The whole woods seemed to go eerily quiet, and then you finished your song." Peeta cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and rested his forehead against hers. "The mockingjays picked up your melody and began singing it in a breathtaking harmony, and that's when it happened."

Katniss felt like the baby was tickling her from the inside, her stomach was quaking so. "What happened?"

A smile so gentle lifted his lips and flickered in his eyes. "I fell," he paused. "That's when I knew...I was a goner."

They had discussed their relationship, the fact that they both fell in love with the people they were now, but hearing Peeta say this had Katniss going through the same emotions she had the first time she heard Peeta say he loved her. "Peeta?" her fingers grazed his scalp as they got lost in the hair above his ear. "Regina said that she was going to release you from the hospital tonight, and I know we haven't talked about where you're going to live, and maybe it's presumptuous on my part, but I was wondering...hoping really..."

It's not that he wasn't enjoying her searching for the right words to say, Peeta loved it when she had that wholesome purity to her, but they didn't have much more time and he didn't want to waste a second of it. "Katniss," he interrupted her shaky attempt at suggesting that their relationship move forward. "I don't want to be just your friend anymore," he grinned at her. They had been more than just friends for a while now, but saying that to her seemed like the right thing to do. By the look on Katniss' face, Peeta was certain he had said what she wanted to hear.

"The day you said that to me, you told me you'd never mention marriage unless I brought it up first. I never wanted to get married, even told you so on more than one occasion, but you told me that I'd be begging you to marry me one day." Katniss gulped, licked her lips and then said, "Consider this me begging you."

Peeta wrapped his arms around her, clutching her to his chest as tight as her baby bump would allow, saying, "I don't remember our vows, but if you're willing, I'd like to make them again. Nothing extravagant," he pulled slightly back from her when he felt Maysilee protesting against the pressure of his embrace. "Maybe we could just say a few words to each other in private?"

Katniss looked up at the quickly darkening sky then back down at Peeta. Clutching his hands in hers, she pulled them to her chest. "Now. Let's do it now." The thought of waiting seemed unimaginable.

It sounded perfect to Peeta. "Katniss, I know we had a whole other life before Snow did this to me, and that most of it is lost in a jumbled mess known as my brain, but I swear to you, I love you more now than I ever could have before. Don't know why I know this, but I do. I can't breathe without you," the husky tone in his voice and the little pants coming from him only accentuated his words. "I can't live without you. I promise, I will be the best husband I can be. That I'll love you, take care of you and our baby, and any other children we may have one day, but most of all I promise, you will never be alone again. I will keep you in my heart...love you for all eternity." He had watched recordings of them together, seen the love they shared as though he were a member of the viewing audience, but now...now he got to feel what they had in their past lives. "I love you, Katniss and I can't wait to be your husband again."

'Could this be happening?' She wondered to herself as the flash of lightning split the sky, not pulling them out of their own little bubble. "You love me," she sniffled. "Me. Not because you have the responsibility of fathering our child, but because you fell in love with..._me_." Her head dropped slightly back as she briefly noticed how gray the sky had become. She preferred the sky blue of Peeta's eyes to the dark gray clouds floating above them, threatening to release a small fury of rain down upon their heads. "After you got to Thirteen I was petrified that you had seen me for what I really was. A selfish, cold, stubborn girl that doesn't like most people." She tilted her head to the side and asked, "I ask myself all the time, why doesn't he see the real me? See the girl everyone else sees? And then I realize...you see the me nobody else can." She licked her lips again out of nervousness. "I am so in love with you it scares the hell out of me. I knew I loved you before, but this...now..." she squeezed his hands even more and pressed them to her lips. "This is the kind of love I was terrified of finding after my father died. If I lost you I'd lose myself too. Our daughter would be an orphan because there is no me without you."

He could argue with her, tell her she was stronger than that, but the truth was, when they were apart from one another they were two separate entities taking up space.

"I know why people call their spouses their better halves. We're two halves that make one whole, and that's what you are Peeta. You are the best part of me." She took the locket from around her neck and slipped it over his head. "One day we're going to pass that locket and my pin down to our children. We'll tell them the story of our love, but until that day, this belongs right here." She pressed her hand over the locket that lay in the center of his chest. "I promise I will be the best wife and mother I can be. I know I'm surly at times, and I'm hard to live with, but I'll do my best to change that..."

"Don't," he interrupted. "Don't change a thing Katniss. I love who you are, so please don't ever change."

An unintentionally coy smile played upon her lips. "Okay," she said softly. "I promise I'll never change. That I'll scowl constantly, and be leery of people's motives, and that I'll love you with every ounce of my being for all of eternity." She took a step into his space, her feet planted between his, their child pressing up against his stomach as the first raindrop fell. "I can't wait to be your wife again." Most people would run for shelter at the first sign of a storm, but Katniss welcomed the rain. Some of their most cherished moments happened during a thunderstorm. "Peeta," she whispered lovingly, "please kiss your bride."

The warm water trickled down upon his skin, mingling between their open mouths as Peeta dipped his tongue between Katniss' lips. It started off as something warm and gentle between two people in love, then quickly changed to a wet, slippery kiss of passion between a man and woman in need.

"Katniss," Peeta gripped her cheeks in the palms of his hands, taking in her dampening features before plunging in for another kiss. He could hear her words in the back of his mind, 'Peeta, please kiss your bride.' It struck something within him he couldn't explain. A foggy image of her kneeling in front of him asking him to do that came to mind and was washed away the second Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta's neck. He could sense her next movement before she even made it. He felt her jump upwards and quickly scooped her up in his arms, holding her by her bottom as she knotted her feet behind his back. He could feel her pressing the baby into him, and the baby's movements towards the side, like it had to get out of the way of the two lovers. The sound of thunder crashed through his ears as the rain began to pour down on them in buckets rapidly followed by the flash of lightning.

Katniss' voice began ringing through his mind once again. She was yelling, as was he. As he continued to kiss her, he let his mind drift back to a moment in their life that filled him with an overabundance of emotions. The catalyst...a fight that had changed their lives forever.

_He and Katniss were standing in the middle of Victor's Village. She was pointing towards their house in District Twelve during the middle of a thunderstorm. "I'm not wanted there!" _

"_Yes you are, Katniss!" Peeta couldn't tell what were tears and what was rain on her face, but he knew from the sound of her voice that she was crying. _

"_Then why, Peeta? Why do you keep turning me away from you?" The sound of thunder crashed through the air._

_He could see the pain and anguish in her eyes, highlighted by the lightning, and it made him want to cry for being the cause of it. "Katniss, you have to understand what I'm trying to do here." Peeta gripped her arms. "We're in training." It was a lame excuse, but all he could come up with._

"_Yes, we're Careers. I get that, but what the hell does that have to do with you and me, Peeta?" Desperation filled her voice. "Does being a Career mean we can't be husband and wife?"_

"_Yes!" He had to tell her. "It means you don't give into your weaknesses, and you are, Katniss. You are my weakness and I'm yours!"_

_She shook her head frantically and screamed, "No Peeta! You're my strength! You are my strength!"_

_It took him only a second before reaching out to her and pulling her to him for a frantic kiss. She jumped into his arms and he carried her through the storm, back into their home. _

Peeta pulled his lips away from her for a second to make sure he was in Thirteen with her. "This is real?" He had to ask. For all he knew this could be a drug induced dream. "Tell me I'm not dreaming."

"Real, Peeta. Real." she peppered him with kisses across his wet face, landing on his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked between pants and messy kisses.

"If we're dreaming," she pulled away and stared into his face, "then I never want to wake up." Katniss attached herself to his lips, making small little mewing sounds into his mouth.

"Maysilee," his voice thick with emotion. "I remember, Katniss. I remember that night...the night you got pregnant." Peeta began walking with her still attached to his body. He ignored the pain in his left side where his injuries were still healing and headed towards one of the barns Thirteen used for the few horses they kept on hand.

"Stop," Katniss choked out. "Let me get down. She's kicking too much." Peeta let out a small painful grunt as he placed her feet down on the ground. "Sorry about that. I wasn't thinking," she held a hand over her eyes so she could make him out in the downpour.

"It's fine." He squinted into the distance, gripping her hand in his and said, "Can you run?" She nodded. "Come on." He tugged her alongside of him as their feet pounded into the wet earth. By the time they entered the barn they were both laughing uncontrollably. "I think it's going to rain," Peeta said with a straight face, then cracked up laughing.

"We're wet."

Peeta stared at the thin material that was clinging to her like a second skin. "You think?"

"We could make a run for the..." Katniss stuck her head slightly out the barn doors trying to determine how far it would be to make a run back into the shelter of Thirteen's underground fortress. "Peeta, why'd you lead us here?" As it turned out, the barn was farther away than the main building, if you could call it that. One look in his eyes answered her question. Peeta didn't want to be interrupted, which happened more often than not when they were indoors.

"Just wanted to be alone with my...wife," he picked up the end of her braid that was dripping down her body. "Do you want to go back inside? It's not like we're going to get any wetter than we already are. Soaked is soaked." Every stich of their clothes was saturated.

Katniss stood at the wide double barn door's entry way, held frozen in place by Peeta's gaze. "No," her body began to tremble. From the cold? From what was about to happen? She didn't know. "I don't want to go inside." She took a tentative step towards him, held her hand out and was tugged into his embrace.

"I remember, Katniss."

It suddenly hit her, what he had said while they were sharing a kiss in the rain. "You do?"

Peeta dropped to his knees, cradled the sides of her belly in his hand, and placed his cheek against her stomach. "I remember creating this beautiful little girl. I remember how I felt that day," he lifted his eyes to hers, "and I was right. I just keep falling deeper and deeper into love with you." Katniss closed her eyes as he skimmed the dress up over her belly and placed his dewy skin against her wet stomach. "If I never remember another thing from my life, I'll be all right with that, because this...you..." he kissed her just under her navel, "...making you is a memory I'll always cherish," he spoke to their daughter. "Some things you just don't forget."

Katniss ran her fingers through his wet curls. She wished she was an artist like Peeta so she could capture this moment forever. "Peeta do you think you'd be able to sketch this? Or paint it maybe?"

"The barn?" he lifted his eyes to hers in question.

"No. Our family. I want to remember this moment for the rest of my life." She watched as understanding entered his eyes then that familiar intensified look. The one that said he was hard at work studying...memorizing his surroundings. Taking a mental photo that would soon be put into a sketchpad or painted onto a canvas. When Peeta focused on her face, she could tell he was through. He got all he needed. As he stood up and held a hand out to her, leading her towards an empty stall full of hay, and kissed her with more love and passion than she had ever felt in her life, she realized that neither one of them would ever get all that they needed from the other.

…..

….

…..

…..

…..

…..

Prim had argued with Katniss about the trip to Twelve. She wanted to go back home. "Maybe if I'm there Lady will hear my voice and she'll come to me?"

The world had already put her sister through too much pain, and taking this last bit of childhood from Prim seemed heartless. "Prim, I'm sure someone took her by now, or she's found shelter in the woods." 'Blown to bits by firebombs,' Katniss refrained from saying it out loud. "It was hard enough getting Coin to allow my prep team and Annie to come with me and Peeta. There's no way she'd let you come too." President Coin hadn't really objected to anything when Katniss suggested that she and Peeta take Annie and her prep team back to Twelve to get the remaining items she'd need for her wedding day. "Sorry, Prim, but you can't come." Katniss hated to suggest it because putting her sister in the slightest bit of jeopardy didn't sit well with her, but Prim's puppy dog eyes were breaking her heart, and the truth was Prim had discovered things no one else had. "Why don't you and Regina listen to more of those journal entries?" Katniss lowered her voice down to a whisper. "We really do need to figure out what Beetee and Gale are working on." This much was true. Katniss had entered Beetee and Gale's work space during another refitting of her Mockingjay uniform and noticed the differences in the bomb they were creating.

Though Prim had wanted to go back to District Twelve, Katniss was right, they needed to find out more information pertaining to the chemical compound that doctor had created, and if there was some sort of antidote or precautionary medication that could be taken to prevent being affected by the pox in case something happened. "I know you said you overheard them mentioning test runs, but did they say when?" Prim asked quietly.

"No."

"Okay, Katniss. I'll stay here and talk with Regina. She's still pretty upset about that doctor's accusations about Coin turning in Justus." Prim gave the chair she was on a little swirl. "Do you think he told the truth?"

"I don't know Prim. I hope not." And Katniss did hope the doctor was lying, but she feared that he wasn't. "What did Effie say when you told her?"

"Not much. She just got that lemony look on her face and..."

"Lemony look?"

"Yeah," Prim said it like Katniss should already know what she was talking about. "Like she just bit into a lemon." Katniss let out a snort of laughter at Prim's description of Effie when she pursed her lips. "Anyway, she got all lemony and just tapped her foot."

"Effie didn't say anything?"

"Not one word. Regina and I just stared at each other...waiting for her to say something, but she stood up and said, 'Primrose it's time for history class, and I'd like you to attend from now on and not skip to come to the medical bay.' Regina adjusted my schedule so I could go to those and the sewing classes. Regina's actually going to teach one of the sewing classes. Turns out stitching and sewing are pretty much alike, and Venia practically gushed over Peeta's stitches after his surgery saying how tiny they were and that Regina would make an incredible stylist." Prim giggled. "Regina and I laughed our butts off after she agreed to teach one of the classes. Apparently to Venia being a stylist is a much nobler profession than being a doctor."

Katniss' eyes rolled to the top of her head in disbelief. "That sounds like my pets. They do mean well, but some of their thinking is beyond my comprehension."

"And you're taking _them_ to Twelve?" Prim joshed. "Will you at least look for her, Katniss?"

"I can't go far, Prim, but yes...Peeta and I will take a walk around Victor's Village and the meadow," 'What used to be the meadow,' her mind instantly went to the corpse filled plot of land that used to hold so much beauty. "We'll look, Prim," Katniss left it at that.

"Thanks." Prim reached out and placed her hand on Katniss' stomach without asking, a habit she had taken up after she had felt the baby kicking. Katniss knew she was hoping banana nut would do the same thing she did with Peeta, search out Prim's hand and start pounding, but she never did. Peeta was the only one the baby searched for. "How are you and Peeta doing?"

Katniss felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks as she thought about all the progress they had made since the rainstorm. "We're good."

"I'd say," Prim rubbed Katniss belly like it was a magic lamp. "Mom and I can hear you two at night. Mom always makes me cover my ears with my pillow, but I don't mind. It's not like I don't know..."

"Oh my God! You can hear us?" Katniss' entire face turned beet red at the thought. "Prim, I'm sorry. I...I...Oh my God," she buried her face in her hands.

"For goodness sake, Katniss. It's a natural part of life. Get over it." Prim shook her head trying to figure out why her sister was so bashful. "How on earth did you get pregnant? I'm surprised you let Peeta lay a hand on you, you're so..." she searched for the right word.

"Pure," Katniss grimaced behind her hands as Peeta's word for her escaped.

"Yes!" Prim agreed and Katniss grunted. "Anyway, I'm glad you two seem to be doing all right, but mom's a bit worried about his flashbacks. We heard that one he had last night. It woke us from a dead sleep."

"You don't have to worry, Prim. We've got them under control." Katniss remembered how scared she was when Peeta jumped out of bed and began throwing things around their quarters. "They're normally not that bad. He can feel them when they're about to happen now...notices the signs, and gives himself a shot, but when he's sleeping he just wakes up in the middle of one."

"Well, mom, pops, Haymitch, Effie and I all agree that you should come get one of us to give him the shot so he doesn't hurt you or the baby." Prim held up her hand in defense before Katniss could say anything. "Don't bother saying he won't hurt you. I know what you think, but I also know what he's capable of and heard the things he called you last night, Katniss. The truth is, we all think Effie's the best one to give him the shot when he's like that. She calms him down the most out of all of us...not you, but you know what I mean." Prim let out a sigh and gave up on feeling the baby kick. "I don't think she likes me at all, Katniss."

"She does, Prim. She's just sleeping right now. You should feel her at night when I'm trying to sleep. The girl never stops moving. Peeta says it's because I'm rocking her to sleep during the day and when I lay down she thinks that's time to play."

"Peeta's right," Prim grinned. "I take it he's been reading that book I gave him."

"Yeah. He won't put it down. Every time something else happens he's turning the pages of that book looking for an answer. It's kind of cute." The beeping on Katniss' bracelet told her it was time to go. "Prim I've got to head down to the Hangar." She glanced at the clock. "I didn't realize what time it was. Will you tell mom and pops I said bye?" The wristband buzzed, begging for Katniss to push the button and talk to whomever was on the other end. 'Plutarch no doubt,' she thought to herself ignoring the third summons from the device. "Shut the hell up," she said quietly to herself as she headed down in the elevator. "I'm coming." The fourth time it went off she finally pushed the button. "WHAT!? I'M COMING!"

"Damn, you really have anger issues, Catnip," the humor in Gale's voice had her chuckling.

"What do you want, Gale?"

"I was going to ask you to stop by the kitchen and pick up the food for our trip, but since you're on your way, I guess I'll go."

"Oh," now she felt like that thing Johanna constantly called her, brainless. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll meet you in the Hangar." Gale's end of the conversation went dead.

District Twelve was waiting for them, and though Katniss wasn't sure that Gale should be part of their trip, for Peeta's sake, she was happy that things seemed to be smoothed out between them since their last talk. She never mentioned it to Peeta, but she hadn't asked Gale to keep it to himself. 'Better do that before Gale opens his mouth up.' Katniss never thought Gale would be one to run his mouth, but then she found out that he told Peeta she kissed him and told him she loved him while they were in Two. Granted Gale had explained that she was thinking of Peeta and was mentally disoriented at the time, but he was still upset she had never told him. They talked it through, rather uneventfully, but that night he had a flashback, and it wasn't pretty. "Let's hope today works out for us banana nut," Katniss ran her hand over her stomach. She walked...waddled into the Hangar where Peeta was waiting next to her prep team, Annie and a handful of guards. "Gale stopped to pick up our lunches. He'll be here in a minute." She tucked her hand inside of Peeta's and rested her head against his shoulder. "Ready for this?"

"I don't know," he answered. "To be honest, I'm nervous as sin."

"The doctor said going back might help you to remember, but if it doesn't then no big deal, right?" She shirked her shoulder.

"Right," he said noncommittally. "No big deal," but they both knew it was.

….

….

…..

…..

…..

Weddings were always cause for celebration back home. Not that Haymitch went to a lot of them, and when he did he spent most of the time drunk off his ass, sitting in a corner, slowly growing pissed off with the couple that found love and got married. He hated them all. Though it wasn't their fault for finding what they thought was the love of their life and getting married, Haymitch blamed them all for rubbing their happiness in his face. "The last wedding I went to must have been about eight years ago," he said to Effie in their dark quarters.

"So long ago? Don't they have many weddings in Twelve?" Effie rolled over in bed and rested her head on her arm. "Or were you just not invited?" It wouldn't surprise her considering the belligerent oaf he used to be.

"No, everyone wanted the rich victor at their wedding...you know, maybe they'd get a gift, but I couldn't handle it. The worst part was when the wife would get knocked up shortly after." It made Haymitch sick to his stomach to see the women of his district reproducing. "I'd always think to myself, don't you know the hell you're about to rain down upon that kid?"

"Oh Haymitch," Effie placed her free hand in the center of his chest. "When I think of the horrors all of you lived through, and that I was so blind to it for so long, it gets me so angry. Not only with President Snow, but with myself...my friends...my family," she gave her head a little shake. "People should never have to fear having a child. That must be the most wonderful thing in the world," she said wistfully. "When I think about how much Katniss has changed since finding out about our little girl, it makes me wonder what pregnancy does to a woman."

Haymitch had never thought about it. Being a father wasn't his thing, but Effie would make a good mother and she was still young enough to have kids. "You don't want to...Jesus Effie, I can't be a dad. That just can't happen."

"And I cannot be a mother," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I shall never be able to have children."

"Christ," Haymitch mumbled while running his hand down his face. Now he went and made Effie feel like she could never have a kid, and he was pretty sure he was scarring her for life. He didn't think he could reconsider his position. He'd be a horrible parent. "Effie," it was going to kill him to say this, but he didn't want to begrudge her anything this world had to offer, "I get it if you want to find someone else. Somebody that wants kids. I just...I can't Effie. I can barely handle Katniss and Peeta, and they're grown."

"Haymitch," she furrowed her brow, "did you not hear me when I said I cannot be a mother?"

"Yeah, I heard ya."

"Then why would you say such a thing to me?"

He went over what she said in his head then it struck him. "You're not able to have kids?"

"No." Effie rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Why not?" It never dawned on him that it wasn't really something she wanted to talk about.

"Most women are born with about two million...eggs," Haymitch noticed Effie's fluster, "however, I was not. Or perhaps I was and I simply lost them." She swallowed a few times before saying, "I was never really concerned with having a child. I thought, it would happen when it happens, but for me...it will never happen."

"You don't have any ovaries or something?"

"No, I have one, it's simply empty of anything productive. It was shortly after I got the job as escort that I noticed my monthly cycle skipped. I knew I couldn't be pregnant, but I went to the doctor just the same. As it turns out, I only had a few hundred eggs left in my body at the time." Effie looked towards him, and he could see the pain in her eyes. "They attempted a procedure with stem cells hoping that I'd produce more, but that didn't happen. That's when I was given a treatment option. I could stop my monthly cycle from occurring and live with the remaining eggs, thus providing my body with the necessary hormones I needed, or I could allow nature to take its course and be put on hormone shots. Obviously having my own eggs was preferable, and it allowed me the option of having them extracted in case I wanted to attempt artificial insemination." He gave her a strange look like he had no clue what she had just said. Thankfully Effie explained a little further. "They would extract some eggs and fertilize them in a lab then implant them inside of me with the hopes that I would get pregnant."

Haymitch was growing increasingly full of guilt after hearing her talk about herself so clinically, but once she said she still had a shot at having a kid, he felt slightly better. "So if you wanted you could still have one, right?"

"Unfortunately not," he noticed the blank expression in her eyes.

"Why not? You said you kept your eggs."

"I did, but there was a slight accident." She rolled over with her back to him. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about this any longer, Haymitch. And really...this is not something a lady speaks about with just anyone."

"I'm not just anyone," Haymitch rested his hand on her shoulder and gently turned her towards him. "What kind of accident, Effie?" He had a horrible feeling in his gut when she said that word.

"Prior to the Quell, I fell down some stairs and had some damage done to my reproductive organs. They needed to be removed," she answered vaguely.

"What kind of damage? And how'd you fall down the stairs?" Haymitch was starting to get a picture in his head. "Prior to the Quell you were shacking up with that bastard Bettes. Did he do something to you?" He saw her avert his eyes confirming his suspicions. "That son of a bitch!" Haymitch jumped out of bed and began pacing around the foot of their bed. "What the hell did he do to you?"

Effie sat up and adjusted her pillow behind her back, "I had never intended on you finding out." He had rarely seen her cry, and expected her to do so while telling him all that she had gone through, but his Trinkie didn't shed one tear. She told him of the abuse Viggo put her through, the broken bones that were instantly fixed at the medical centers, the avoidance of questions by medical personnel because of who she was romantically associated with, the bruises she hid with makeup and finally, the emergency surgery she had when Viggo had kicked her so many times in the gut and shoved her down a flight of stairs. "I was hemorrhaging from the damage he caused. Now the only ovary I am left with is practically empty. The last time I saw the physician I was told I had less than fifty eggs, so no...I cannot have children."

Suddenly Haymitch wanted to find a way for her to have a baby. He'd suffer through it, find a way to be a father if he had to for her sake. He'd even see that shrink the rest of the victors had been seeing if he thought it could help, but he didn't' voice any of this. He bellowed out a few expletives, swearing he'd kill the man responsible then squeezed his eyes closed when Effie said, "You're too late. I shot him myself." That's when it happened. That's when Effie lost it and began to cry. "I have taken lives Haymitch." He had taken the lives of children so he knew what she was going through. It didn't matter if you were sixteen or sixty, murder is murder, and when you're forced into it, regardless of who's on the end of the death blow, it's not an easy thing to live with. "How will I ever forgive myself?" She cried into her hands until Haymitch sat on the edge of the bed and took her in his arms.

"You did what had to be done to save the children in this country." He rubbed her back in a slow circular motion. "To save Katniss, Peeta and their baby." He knew she loved to refer to the baby as their grandchild, heck he liked the thought of being a grandfather himself, which was completely different than being an actual father, so he used the term in an attempt to perk her spirits up. "Too bad our granddaughter isn't here yet. She could be one of those girls in the little dresses that throws flowers in front of the bride. Wouldn't that be nice?" He brushed the hair back from her face and placed a hard kiss on her head. "She'd be a knock out, don't ya think?"

"Yes," Effie sniffed, reached for a tissue from the nightstand and dabbed at her eyes. "She's going to be a stunning child with Katniss' fiery lust for life and Peeta's easy going ways."

"Good luck with that," he said jokingly and was pleased when he heard Effie let out a tinkle of laughter. "I was thinking, maybe you should help with all this wedding stuff? Plutarch's having a bitch of a time with Coin, and you two seem to be hitting it off lately. What'd ya say?"

"Well, I do have an awful lot on my plate, but..." he saw that sparkle he had grown to love twinkle in her eyes, "...yes. I do believe I can work that into my schedule. I shall have to get together with Annie to make sure I'm not overstepping any lines, but if she says okay, then I'm all right with it." She blew her nose in a quiet little way that had Haymitch thinking of her in a truly delicate manner. "I do so love weddings," she said happily right before she curled her head against his arm to go to sleep.

"Did you want to get married, Trinkie?" He was just asking in general.

"Maybe...one day, but right now I think I'm enjoying my new found individuality." She gave him a tiny pat on the chest. "Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah...sure...I suppose." To his surprise he wasn't okay with that. As Haymitch drifted off to sleep that night he wondered what the hell was wrong with him. In less than an hour Effie Trinket had him not only wanting to be a husband, but a father as well. 'Jeeeeezus!' he thought angrily to himself. 'This woman's gonna be the end of me.' He looked down at her fragile features that were no longer hindered by the gobs of makeup that was the norm at the Capitol thinking, 'And you wouldn't have it any other way.'

….

….

….

….

….

"Here comes the bride...blah blah blah white...I mean greeeeen," Finnick corrected his song melodically as he secured the collar of the shirt Peeta loaned him for the wedding with a perfectly executed knot in the sea foam green necktie.

"I've never heard that song sung with just one note before," Katniss moved around him to reach for the tray of food that was brought in for her, and that Finnick was making a serious dent in. "Shouldn't you have lost your appetite from nerves or something?"

"Nope," he picked up a piece of toast with a slice of meat and cheese on it and popped the whole thing into his mouth. "I knew I chose the right person to stand up with me." It had shocked Katniss when he asked her.

"_So listen, it's tradition to have a family member stand by your side on your wedding day and since Annie's sisters are gone, and my brothers aren't here...we were wondering if you would do it?" _

_Katniss scrunched up her face a little and glanced at Annie. "Finnick, to be honest, I barely know Annie. I mean...the only time I spent with her was when she tried some of my dresses on. She seemed to be closer to Effie. I'll do it if you want, but if it's supposed to be a family member..."_

"_No," he let out a laugh. "Annie's asking Effie to stand up with her. She says if it wasn't for Effie Trinket she'd have never gotten out of the Capitol alive." Finnick turned to face Katniss. "I want you to stand up for __**me**__. You know...like my little brother."_

"_Your pregnant little brother," Katniss grinned at him and nodded. "I can do that."_

_Finnick took her in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles across her scalp. "Great! Now don't tell Johanna because I don't want her to get jealous." He released Katniss' head when she punched him playfully in the stomach. _

_Finnick almost chuckled when Katniss didn't even bother to fix the mess he made of her hair like most women would and asked him, "Why didn't you ask her?" _

"_Johanna has spent the past...well, since I've known her, calling Annie a crazed lunatic," he smirked in displeasure. "I know that's just who she is...that she doesn't mean anything by it, but...guess you sort of got it when it came to me and Annie. Most people don't." If there was one thing Katniss understood, it was nontraditional love._

"You get food all the time and not just designated hours." Finnick rubbed his tummy and made a, "Mmmm," noise. "So, how's Peeta doing? Everything good with him?" Finnick didn't wait for an answer, he just gave Katniss a rap on the shoulder and walked past her towards Plutarch who was entering the room saying, "Great, glad to hear it."

"Fine. Good," Katniss said to herself. "Visiting Twelve sucked but things got better when we came back to Thirteen. Much better."

"Did you say something, Katniss?" Plutarch looked at her like she had sprouted a second head when she got caught mumbling to herself.

"Nope. Just yacking at the baby," she took the opportunity to sit down and finish the food on her tray before Finnick did, silently grumbling to herself that he should know better than to take food from an expectant mother, but the truth was, she got more than enough to keep her and banana nut full each day. She kicked her feet while sitting on the arm of the chair, ignored the conversation Finnick and Plutarch were having and thought back to the trip back home she had taken only a few days earlier.

_Peeta's doctor had hoped the trip to Twelve would spark some recognition, and it did. Peeta recalled quite a few things when they went home, most of it a blur, but it was the trip to the oak tree that stood out during their visit, and not in a good way._

_Katniss watched Peeta's reaction to the oak tree very carefully, hoping it would bring some good memories back. "We shared a lot of lunches here," she said to him when he ran his hands up the bark of the tree. "Look up there," she pointed to a spot up high where the branches shot out of the tree. "That's where you carved our initials."_

"_I didn't know I could climb trees," Peeta glanced upwards._

"_You can't," Katniss let out a little giggle. "Delly told me you almost fell flat on your face trying to get out of it."_

_The disgruntled sound coming from him had Katniss asking what was wrong. "I just get so..." he began to shake his fists in the air, "...frustrated! I come here hoping to get something back, instead I'm left with more questions than answers." He turned to her and said in displeasure, "Do you know why I turn down the cup of tea you offer me almost every night?"_

"_No."_

"_Because I don't know how I take it," He sulked forward a few steps. _

"_You could just ask, you know. I'd tell you about..."_

"_I'm tired of asking, Katniss!" _

_She stood without saying a word, wanting to tell him things he was desperate to know. _

"_Sometimes I feel like I don't know who I am at all." _

_The tone in his voice practically broke her heart. He might get angry with her, but she had to take a chance. "You're a painter," she started with her voice full of conviction. "A baker." He turned to face her with questions in his eyes. "Your favorite color is orange. Not bright, but muted like the setting sun."_

"_What's yours?"_

"_Gre...green," she answered between a crack in her voice. "You like to sleep with the window open, and you never take sugar in your tea." She waited for his response, getting none in return for at least a few minutes._

_Peeta simply nodded and turned towards the tree again. He brushed his fingers over a spot in the center of his chest, unbuttoned the top portion of his shirt, looked at his skin, then closed his shirt back up. "I guess it was just a nightmare or something," he said quietly._

"_What was?" _

"_I...I could have sworn I had a scar right here," Peeta tapped at a spot on his chest. _

"_You did. The Capitol did a body polish on you and erased your old scars." She hated that he remembered that one in particular, but more than that she hated that the visit to the tree brought back a terrible memory instead of one of their happy ones. "Do you want to leave? We can go back to Thirteen now." She wanted to leave. She wanted to run as far away from this place as she could get and forget what he was remembering._

"_No," Peeta shuffled around some of the fallen leaves that surrounded the wide trunk, kicking at the dried foliage. "She burned me." Katniss didn't need him to expound on his statement. He was speaking about the injury his mother had caused. "You asked me about it, didn't you?"_

"_Yes, but you didn't tell me how you got it." 'Could talking about it now help him,' she wondered. "Peeta, it's not too late. You can tell me about it now if you want. Do you remember how you got the scar?" It was easier asking that than asking if he remembered how he got the wound._

_It took about a minute before Peeta started speaking. "My brothers and I were unloading a delivery truck, and they had dropped a bag of flour. It split open, and my mom got angry." He reached out and took Katniss' hand in his. "I wasn't even in the same room when it happened, but she blamed me for it. My brothers even told her it was their fault, but she yelled, 'He should have been unloading the flour, not you two. He knows what he did wrong.' Only I didn't do anything wrong." Peeta sat on the ground and pulled Katniss between his legs, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We used to make an icing out of corn syrup and sugars that would harden as it cooled. We used it to decorate cookies. You've got to cook it for a little while until it reaches about two hundred and forty degrees. I went up to my mom, she was stirring it on the stove, and told her I was sorry and that I'd clean up the flour, but she was furious with me." Katniss' insides were cringing when she realized where Peeta's story was going. "She started yelling at me. Telling me I was worthless, that all I was good for was eating their food and wasting their money on clothing me." She could feel him trembling behind her and hear the gravely tone in his voice. "That's when she flung the wooden spoon towards me. It was covered in the boiling syrup and a wad of it landed on my chest. I remember clawing at my shirt, trying to pull it off of me. It was scalding hot and hardening at a rapid rate. My brothers heard me yelp I guess, because I just stood there pulling my t-shirt away from my skin, only it was stuck to me, when they came dashing in. Miche, he yanked me towards the sink and Whytte tugged my shirt over my head, but he took a little bit of skin off with it. He didn't mean to. My t-shirt didn't do a thing to protect my skin from the icing." Peeta had tears in his eyes when he said, "You know what my mom did? She yelled at them to go away and let me deal with my punishment. I remember Miche handing me a wet towel and whispering to me to keep rinsing my skin with it, but my mother turned the water off and said I was wasting it."_

_Katniss' throat began to close up as the tears welled in her eyes. "What did you do?"_

"_I just kept pressing the wet towel against me trying to cool the spot off, but it had already blistered, plus there was a piece of flesh missing and it..." Peeta sucked in a breath and let his tears drip down his cheeks, "...it hurt so bad, Katniss. She made me finish unloading the truck by myself."_

"_Where was your dad during all of this?" Katniss found it hard to believe that Bing would allow Peeta to go untreated for his wound. _

"_With some customers in the front of the bakery. He didn't even know what was going on until he saw my face covered in tears and the giant red blister in the middle of my chest." Peeta wiped a hand under his eyes. "He got me a piece of ice and made me press it on there. He even wanted to take me to your mom, but mine was having a fit. She kept yelling at my dad, lifting up a rolling pin over her head, and I could see him slinking away from her." Peeta's teeth began to chatter. "I thought she was going to hit him, but she didn't. She just yelled at him, but not like...like when you and I get into an argument and we scream at each other. I consider that normal fighting between people. I mean...everyone has arguments with their significant other, but this...the way she hollered. It terrified me to my very core...and my dad too I guess, because I wound up all alone in the back of the bakery cleaning up the flour." Peeta gulped. "It was winter...there was snow outside...and Prim," Katniss turned to face him head on. "She handed me a wad of snow with something green on it, told me to hold it against my skin and that it would help. Katniss, I don't know how she knew what happened. She just appeared out of the corner of my eye, but if it hadn't been for Prim...I just don't know what I would have done. It felt like someone had stabbed me in my chest."_

"_Oh, Peeta," Katniss began placing soft kisses across his forehead. "I'm so sorry."_

"_It's not your fault," he dug his fingers into her back and held onto her for dear life. "I remember you making me show the burn to you...I didn't want to tell you where it came from, but somewhere inside I guess you already knew, huh?"_

_She wasn't sure what to say to him. His mother was dead, and she knew it hurt him. For some odd reason Peeta loved her, but the pain that woman made him suffer through his whole life made Katniss glad she was out of their lives for good. "She can never hurt you again."_

_Peeta was quiet for a few seconds then Katniss felt his body start to quake. "Sometimes I wish Snow hadn't been lying when he told me that Effie had adopted me as her son. I know it sounds stupid, but I really like the thought of having a mother...a real one that loves me no matter what."_

"_Effie does love you like that, Peeta." Katniss gripped him and tried her best not to cry with him. _

"_Could you imagine if she had, Katniss? If Effie adopted me. I know legally I'm almost an adult, and God knows mentally I am." With all they had faced in the arena they had both aged more than any young person should. "But it would have been great having a mother, even if it was only for a few months of my life."_

"_She may not have given birth to you, but no one in this world loves you the way Effie Trinket does." _

_Peeta pulled slightly away from her, "Not even you?" Katniss could tell that he was trying to lighten their mood._

"_You can't compare the love I have for you with Effie's. It's two completely different things, but I'll tell you a secret." Katniss wiped away his tears. "I know you love Effie more than anyone else in this world, and I'm okay with that. It makes me love you all the more."_

"Earth to Katniss," Finnick was snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Have a nice trip?"

'No,' she thought to herself, but then quickly remembered what had happened earlier in the morning that brought Peeta so much joy and said, "Yes. As a matter of fact I did, Odair." She stood up and said, "Ready to get this show on the road?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Walking a woman down the aisle was not something Peeta expected to do, but there he was walking step by step with Annie, ten feet behind Effie. 'Left foot...step together...right foot...step together...left...' It had been drilled into his head to start on his left foot when walking Annie down the aisle, and to take a pause between steps. It was an awkward way to walk, but Peeta managed it with ease, giving Annie's arm a gentle tug when she'd start walking too soon, hurrying towards Finnick who was waiting with a childlike grin only a few yards away. To his side stood Katniss looking absolutely gorgeous in a peach colored dress that had to be altered for her. Peeta almost laughed out loud when he remembered her trying the thing on, and how Octavia couldn't zip it up the back because her breasts had grown two sizes since getting pregnant.

_Katniss had stared down at her bosom and said, "At least we know the kid won't starve." _

"_You're horrible," Octavia's laughter was infectious, and Peeta joined in on it. _

"_Isn't she?" He asked before stepping behind Katniss and placing his hand on her stomach. "You're not supposed to outshine the bride, Katniss." His heart did a little flutter when she turned her head over her shoulder and placed a carefree kiss against his lips. _

_'_There you go outshining Annie anyway,' Peeta couldn't take his eyes off of her. When he and Annie reached the end of the aisle, he should have been looking at the man from District Ten, Dalton, they had found to officiate the ceremony, but Peeta's focus was glued on Katniss, and hers on him.

It was Effie's whispering, "Peeta," that pulled him from his stupor.

"Say, I do," Katniss mouthed to him when he glanced at her as though he was in trouble. Apparently she knew something he didn't because when he followed her instructions he was told he could take his seat.

Peeta had one job to do, give Annie away. She had asked him because she said he gave her hope that she and Finnick would be together again while they were held prisoner at the Capitol. As he took his seat his glance darted between Katniss and Effie. Vows were being said, papers being signed, a knot being tied in the hand weaved net that hung above the bride and groom, but Peeta's mind was nowhere near this particular service. His head kept drifting back to early that morning when his life was changed yet again, by not only Katniss' actions, but Effie's and his father's as well.

_Peeta captured Katniss' hands in his the moment they stepped into their quarters. "What did you do, Katniss? How...I mean..."_

"_I was surrounded with all those clucking women in our quarters last night, not to mention Flavius," Katniss rolled her eyes, "and I hate all that syrupy girl talk. I really should have claimed to be too sick like Johanna, anyway I said I was going to check on pops. We had a cup of tea and he told me that you seemed pretty upset after our trip to Twelve. That's when I explained to him what happened under the oak tree." Katniss lifted Peeta's fingers and placed a kiss upon the knuckles. "It was your brother Miche that got word to Prim. Your dad asked him to sneak out of the house and find me, my mom or Prim. I guess Miche climbed out of an upstairs window and down the trellis so your mom wouldn't catch him, then ran into Prim while she was walking Lady."_

"_Whatever it was that she gave to me helped. I remember the stinging stopping almost as soon as I put that stuff on me."_

"_Come here," Katniss pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek. "I wish I could go back in time and take care of you." What she really wished was that she could go back in time and rescue him like he had rescued her at the age of eleven. Katniss felt Peeta's hand drifting downward and cupping her stomach. It didn't take long for Maysilee to start kicking at the spot his hand covered. "Pops felt pretty guilty when I told him about our day in Twelve, and then he said to me, 'What if I could give Peeta the mother he deserved his whole life?' I had no clue what the hell he was talking about, but then he explained himself and I knew it would be the right thing to do. We went to Coin to find out what it would take. Turns out it's as easy as getting married. Sign some papers and you're done, but she didn't want to waste the resources. Claimed that the paper and ink printing up the documents could be used for more important things. Personally, I think she was afraid of what Effie would do to her once she signed the papers. Needless to say, I had an issue with that," Katniss gave him an evil grin. "You would think people would learn not to mess with my family by now."_

_Peeta let out a loud laugh. "Katniss, I don't know how to thank you for this."_

"_I didn't do anything. It was your dad that came up with the idea."_

"_And he never would have had it if it hadn't been for you," he placed a kiss on the inside of each wrist. "Thank you."_

The bride and groom were being told how important their roles would be if ever they brought children into the world, and Peeta's eyes met first Effie's then Katniss'. "Being a parent is one of the greatest joys a husband and wife may be blessed with, but you must understand that by doing so you are promising to care for that child not only in its early years, but its entire life. This is why your bond as husband and wife..." As Dalton spoke, Peeta gave what he had said serious thought, smiling to himself when he saw the faces of two of the women he loved most in the world staring back at him.

"_Peeta?" His father walked into his quarters behind Katniss. "Do you have a moment?"_

"_Sure pops. Is everything okay?" He noticed Katniss continually swallowing like she was trying to hold back her tears, or going through another bout of morning sickness. In a way he hoped for the latter since she told him that they took it as a sign of good health while they were in the arena. _

"_Katniss and I were talking last night about your mother," Peeta gave Katniss a quick look of disapproval when his father started with that. "She told me how upset you were...how upset both of you were, and I know I never did anything to help you when you were a child. Not as much as I should have anyway."_

"_Pops, you did what you could," Peeta reached a hand out to his father's shoulder. "That woman did things to both of us, and I don't...not for one minute, blame you for anything I went through as a kid."_

"_I know that son, and with your help, I realized that we all suffered at the hand of Myrna, but I think it's time we stop letting it control our lives." He put some papers down on the table and pushed them towards Peeta. "I don't expect this to wipe out the years of being abused, but I'm hoping it helps. Maybe it's silly since you're expecting your own baby, and you're married and all. Heck, your 18th birthday is only a few months away, but I thought...even if it's only for a few months..."_

_Peeta picked up the documents his father had pushed towards him and sucked in a breath. "Are you serious, dad?"_

"_It's up to you." His father nodded at him. "All you gotta do is say the word, and we'll have Effie sign them. I've already gotten Coin's approval, though I will say, she wasn't too thrilled with the idea, but Katniss here got her to jump on board pretty quickly."_

_Peeta lifted his eyes towards Katniss and asked, "How long have you known about this?"_

"_Pops and I went to the Command Center last night while you were with the prep team," she answered._

_A lump began to form in Peeta's throat as tears pooled in his eyes. "Does Effie know?"_

"_She does," his father answered. "And son, she understands no matter what you decide."_

"_Of course she understands. That's what good moms do. They put their kids first." Peeta quickly ran his hand under his running nose. "Damn," he sniffed. "I need a tissue."_

"_Here," Katniss handed him one of the many she had in her hand. "So? What do you say?"_

_Peeta could see the excitement in Katniss' eyes and he was sure his mirrored hers. "YES! Oh my God! Of course!" He threw his arms around his father and got one of his dad's bear hugs in return. "Dad, I don't know what to say."_

"_Say you forgive me for not being able to protect you all those years," his father sniffled in his ear._

_Though he wanted to tell his father there was nothing to forgive, Peeta knew how important acceptance of an apology was. "Of course I do, dad." _

"_Okay," Katniss blew her nose into one of her tissues and said, "That's enough tears. If we want to do this before the wedding this afternoon, we better go now."_

"_Yeah. Okay," Peeta smiled and blew his nose too. "Where's Effie? Wow, I can't wait to see her."_

"_She's waiting in Haymitch's quarters." His father took one of the tissues Katniss held out to him and wiped his eyes. "Let's get this done."_

_Within fifteen minutes they were standing in the Command Center with Haymitch and Effie in front of President Coin. "You're sure," Effie asked Peeta._

"_Positive," Peeta grinned from ear to ear. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." he lifted his eyes which sparkled with anticipation and joy. "At least I don't think I have." _

"_Maybe your choice to marry Katniss? Hmm?" Effie said with rosy glow on her cheeks._

"_He doesn't remember that, so don't worry," Katniss gave him a look that said it was okay for him to think of this as the best moment of his life. "But when he does remember...that better be the best thing that ever happened to him," she teased._

"_Miss. Trinket," Coin pointed to a spot on the documents and said, "If you'll sign there, and Peeta I'll need your signature there. Mr. Mellark, yours goes right next to Peeta's." The three signed where Coin pointed on the duplicate documents and then lifted their faces expectantly. "That's it," she gave them some copies. "Now if you'll excuse me." Coin turned her back while the group of them walked out of the Command Center._

_They all stood silently waiting for the elevator door to open. Peeta tapped Effie on the shoulder and waited until she lifted her gaze to him. "Congratulations. It's a boy."_

_Effie's wide eyes glassed over and she threw her arms around Peeta who lifted her off the ground and spun her in a circle. "Oh my." He could hear her teeth chattering in his ear. She captured his face in her hands and stamped a kiss on each of his cheeks once Peeta set her down on the ground. "My darling boy."_

"_It's legal now," Peeta lifted up the papers and waved them in the air. "You're my mother."_

"_You're my son," Effie said with a hitch in her voice. She reached out a hand to Peeta's father and said, "I shall never know how to thank you for doing such a thing." Peeta could tell she was just as shocked as he was by his father's offer for Effie to adopt him as her son and share custody of him. It might be silly to most, but to the members of their tight knit family, this was one of the most momentous occasions of their lives._

"_The boy needs a father __**and**__ a mother. I can't think of anyone else that loves him as much as you do, except maybe Katniss here," Bing squeezed Effie's hand in return. "What do you say we get ready for a wedding now?"_

_Once in the elevator they all agreed on waiting a few days before sharing the news with anyone other than Prim and Evelyn. "After all, today belongs to Annie and Finnick. I'd hate to take anything away from them," Effie said in a proper tone while riding up to their floor. Peeta held her hand the entire way. Even when she turned to Haymitch and whispered, "Who knew I could have a child after all, Haymitch?" _

_Peeta's eyes met his mentor's over the top of Effie's head, and he could have sworn the man had tears in them._

The bride and groom were sharing a boisterous kiss as the crowd of people exploded in jubilation. Peeta got to his feet like the rest of the guests, waited patiently for the wedding party to walk back down the aisle then hurried to catch up with his family. "Come on, pops," he turned to his father, who was on his heels like an anxious little boy. "They're waiting for us." Katniss and Effie stood standing at the end of the long walkway looking eagerly at them. "Move it old man," Peeta called to Haymitch who was lagging behind. There was a party to attend, and though Peeta Mellark wouldn't be the one with the camera focused on his every move, he felt like today was made for him.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Having Effie help with the wedding plans worked out better than anyone had expected. Finnick didn't really care what was planned as long as the end result was that he got to marry Annie. He shared funny looks with Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch whenever Plutarch brought up the wedding propos to Coin at the end of their meetings. Plutarch had asked for a three day celebration and Coin wanted them to sign some documents on camera. It was Effie that interrupted the argument between Coin and Plutarch, much to Finnick's chagrin, because he was enjoying the entertainment.

"Plutarch, you must be realistic!" Effie scolded the former Head Gamemaker like a child. "We do not have resources to waste here in Thirteen. Yes, a wedding is a glorious occasion, but we are in the middle of a war, not the banquet of the century."

"Thank you Miss. Trinket," Coin seemed to be pleased by Effie's outburst towards Plutarch. "It's good to know someone understands."

"Yes, I do understand, and so must you," Finnick covered his laugh with a cough when Effie took to Coin. "We are trying our best to give this country something to look forward to and to get people on our side. What is that saying Plutarch?" Effie asked not waiting for an answer, "_Panem et Circenses."_

_"Huh?" Haymitch twisted his face when he said what they were all thinking._

_"It means Bread and Circuses," Plutarch answered giving a short definition as to what the translation meant. _

_"So that's what the districts are for," Katniss said as if she had finally caught on to Snow's secret, "to provide Bread and Circuses."_

_"Yes, my dear," Effie gave her head a nod. "The rebels are now controlling the food, which means the Capitol is no longer being supplied with the Bread, and the Games are now a thing of the past, which means we have the opportunity to provide the Circus, or entertainment in this case."_

_"And who doesn't love a wedding?" Plutarch jumped on Effie's bandwagon, but she gave him a curt shake of the head to shut him up. _

_Finnick had to admit, he was impressed with Effie Trinket's skills. The woman masterfully manipulated Plutarch into writing a list of demands, looked them over with an eye roll and handed them to Coin, then poured over the list, not giving Coin a chance to say yes or no, and began crossing things off left and right, saying, "Oh, don't be ridiculous...this most certainly isn't happening, Plutarch...we may be able to pull this off with volunteers..." The woman operated the president of Thirteen like a puppet on a string, and Coin had no problems taking credit for everything Effie already approved of. _

_"Yes, I can work with this," Coin took a pencil to the list making a few marks here and there, but ultimately Finnick walked out of the Command Center shocked to high heaven when Coin said she'd make an announcement looking for children to volunteer to sing the wedding song from District Four, and someone to officiate the service._

_"Effie, you are an amazing woman," Finnick rested his hands on her shoulders, giving her a little shake of approval. "Annie's going to be thrilled. Hell, __I'm__ thrilled."_

_"That's my Trinkie," Finnick noticed the pride in Haymitch's voice as he said it, as well as the way Effie blushed at his comment. _

_The day Annie went to District Twelve with Katniss, Peeta and their prep team, Finnick had spent the day pacing and worrying. The last time he let Annie out of his sight Snow had gotten a hold of her. Though the districts were now under the rebel's command, Finnick still worried that Snow would have someone hiding out, like Peeta had been when he was rescued, but his mind was put somewhat at ease after Effie explained that the only ones who knew the tunnel's exact location were their tiny group of rebels that had met up in the Capitol hideout so long ago. When Annie got back chattering away about the accessories Katniss' prep team picked up for her to wear, and the dresses they picked out for Effie as a surprise, Finnick was thrilled he had allowed her to go. As they left the Hangar, Finnick noticed the forlorn expression plaguing both Peeta and Katniss, but Annie was happy and right now that was all that mattered. He made a mental note to stop and talk to them about their day, but never got around to seeking out Katniss, and when he looked for Peeta, he was nowhere to be found. _

_He and Annie each collected greenery from the woods for their half of the net, and spent much of their __free time weaving the intricate design with flowers at the last minute. Finnick and Annie both taught the children that had signed up to sing, pretty much all of the words to District Four's wedding song. Katniss brought Prim to both of the rehearsals, but neither one of them sang with the choir, though Prim did copy the lyrics down in a book, so Finnick had hope that maybe she'd sing with the rest of the kids. Ideally, he would have loved to ask Katniss to sing it, but she was already standing up with him, and he didn't want to push his luck._

_The day of the wedding she kept him pretty well occupied. Plutarch had come and gone telling Finnick that there was some sort of delay, but not really explaining in detail, which scared the hell out of Finnick. Suddenly he wondered if Annie was giving pause to marrying him, and the confidence that he had been full of only minutes earlier was now out the window._

"You think Peeta's with her right now?" Finnick wondered where his bride to be was, and what she was doing.

"Annie?" Katniss gave him a little grin. "Of course he is. Where else would he be?"

"I don't know. Didn't you say he's been disappearing these past couple of nights? How do you know Peeta hasn't gone to...wherever he's been going?" He surely hoped Peeta was with Annie and keeping her calm. "She's probably nervous," Finnick said with a false sense of security in his voice.

"Because you're the picture of calm," Katniss mumbled and Finnick threw her a disconcerting look.

"I _am_ calm." He bit at one of his cuticles then realized he was a total wreck. "Okay, I'm a little on edge, but can you blame me? What if she changes her mind? What if she realizes I'm not worth her love? What if Plutarch only came in here to buy Effie and Peeta time to talk Annie into marrying me after all? What if..."

"What if you shut the hell up?" Katniss scowled at him. "Christ, you're worse than a girl. How the hell did I get talked into doing this thing with you anyway?"

"I asked and you said yes."

"If I had known what it entailed I would've said, no...hell no!" Katniss gave Finnick a little jab with her elbow. "Calm down and eat something," She picked up one of the last remaining things on her tray and shoved it in his mouth. "There you go. Good boy," Katniss gave Finnick a pat on the top of his head.

"And you're going to be a mother?" Finnick said with a mouth full what he guessed to be a piece of cheese covered bread. "I don't see it."

"Try using your eyes," Katniss gave him a side view of her stomach, and Finnick had to chuckle. The petite girl that had dominated inside of the arena looked like she was about to topple over from the growth in the center of her body. "It's happening whether you believe it or not."

"Poor kid doesn't know what she's in for." Finnick felt slightly relaxed as Katniss shoved another of the snacks they brought for her into his mouth before he could say anything else. 'I'm glad I chose you, Katniss,' he thought to himself about the girl he called his little brother.

"There you go," Katniss patted his tie down and gave his sleeve one last swipe when they got the order that they would be taking their spots soon. "In the words of Effie Trinket," she pulled out her Effie impersonation for the event, "You look quite dashing. Simply divine."

Finnick chuckled at Katniss' comment through his nerves and gave himself one last look in the mirror. "It's almost time." He glanced at the clock. "Correction, it _is_ time."

"Then let's go Odair," Katniss brushed her hand over her stomach, stopped then asked, "Think I have time to go to the bathroom?"

"I seriously doubt it," Finnick answered. "Plutarch's on a time table here." And so was he. Annie could still make a run for it.

"I suggest we make time." Katniss rushed towards the tiny bathroom off of the makeshift remake room. "Trust me, you don't want me doing the pee pee dance at the front of the alter on national television." Finnick smiled at her when she slammed the door closed, and was thankful he asked her to stand up with him that day. She had provided him with entertainment, constantly swearing when the baby would jump up and down on her bladder, plus she was able to get food delivered to her throughout the day which meant Finnick got to nibble too.

_'_I wonder if Annie would want to get pregnant right away_?_' Finnick grinned to himself when he thought about Katniss letting him feel the baby kick earlier. 'She'd be a great mom though I seriously doubt most would think so.' When Katniss walked out of the restroom talking to the baby and telling her she needed to behave during the ceremony, Finnick knew, Annie wasn't the only one that would be misjudged when it came to parenting skills.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" Katniss snarled a corner of her lip at him.

"You're going to be a pretty good mom, Katniss."

"Oh Christ," she rolled her eyes at him. "Please don't get all sentimental and shit. I just got over the morning sickness thing, and I have no desire to start puking again." She turned her back to him and started walking out of the room then stopped and said, "But thanks just the same." Finnick knew better than to say you're welcome besides, there was another woman quickly taking up his thoughts.

The wedding of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta had been as traditional as they could get it considering a couple from District Four normally said their vows while on a raft their families built together, using pieces of driftwood and palm to weave it together. The net that Finnick and Annie wove symbolized each of their individuality as his side was woven with his favorite knots, and hers in her favorite. It would then be woven together by the pair the night before the wedding with the exception of the end. The final knot would be made during the service when they were pronounced husband and wife. In Four it was known as the knot that binds. The engaged couple would normally start off standing on the raft with the person officiating the ceremony and the people they chose to stand up for them, at one end of a pond. On the other end of the pond the guests would be anxiously awaiting the happy couple's arrival. The people standing up for the bride and groom would use long poles to push the couple seamlessly towards their matrimonial bliss. The couple would say their vows while traveling on the raft, and by the time they reached their friends and family, the service would be through and they'd be married. To Finnick and Annie the quiet union didn't matter. They didn't care one bit that the whole world was watching. As far as they were concerned this was cause for celebration, and the more the merrier.

The reception for the bride and groom was a complete success in the eyes of everyone including Plutarch who was certain that the party couldn't be done on the mere crumbs President Coin threw at him, but even he had to admit that Effie pulled it together and provided the entire nation an exceptional event. In the end, Finnick and Annie had done what they always assumed was the impossible. They got married. They stood in the center of the dance floor eagerly awaiting another of Four's traditions, the wedding song, and were pleasantly surprised when Katniss stood in the center of the children taking the lead. By the end of the song, Finnick and Annie both had tears in their eyes. If the dinner and song wasn't enough, then the cake was more than anyone could have asked for.

"Is this where you've been hiding yourself?" Finnick asked Peeta.

"Who was hiding?" he answered in a good nature tone, and gave Finnick his heartfelt congratulations. "I'm thrilled for you both. I hope you two have an eternity of happiness."

The party went on late into the night and early into the morning, but Finnick and Annie left shortly after the cake had been served. "Ready to get out of here?" He whispered in his bride's ear.

"Yes," she said quietly then followed it up with a tinkle of laughter.

It wasn't easy dodging the cameras to make their escape, but they had finally done it with the help of Peeta and Katniss, and now Mr. and Mrs. Odair were standing in their quarters, searching the other's eyes. Wishing for the briefest moments that they could be home, and forget there was a war going on around them.

"One day, Annie," Finnick brushed a wisp of hair away from her cheek, "we'll go back home and have a family. We'll teach our children how to swim and fish, how to sail and we'll be there on the end of the pond when they travel across with their bride or groom. You'll see Annie. We'll have the best life." He stopped himself before he said a long life, because the truth was, even now that they had won the districts neither one of them knew how long they'd live, or if they'd ever see the shores of Four again.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"It was such a lovely service, don't you think?" Katniss asked Peeta as they walked arm in arm into the Dining Hall.

"I guess," he answered sheepishly.

"I loved it when they recited that poem together," Katniss said.

Peeta crinkled his forehead trying to recall if there was a poem and why on earth Katniss sounded like she was getting all sappy over it. "Sure."

"I knew it!" She gave his shoulder a little jab. "There was no poem. You weren't paying attention to that service at all," Katniss laughed a little when Peeta gave her a, 'whoops,' face. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Peeta."

"Don't blame me." He twirled her into his arms and kissed the crook of her neck. "I told you that Annie was supposed to be the one to hold everyone's focus today, and you went and got all dolled up." He toyed with the ends of her curled hair knowing how much she hated wearing it down, but loving it just the same. "You look breathtakingly beautiful."

Katniss' lashes fluttered as her eyes drifted to the left, "I look like a barely ripe pumpkin." She glanced down at the peach colored dress that had been altered for her to wear and the round stomach that was somehow enhanced in the loosely pleated dress.

"You look gorgeous," Peeta took her hands in his and kissed each one. "Absolutely beautiful," he lowered his voice down as he spoke into her ear, "Mrs. Mellark."

A chill shot through her spine at the sound of her name flowing off of his lips. "We've got a long night ahead of us, so don't you dare start anything with me," she gave him a warning before his flirting got out of hand. "And I have somewhere I need to be," she noticed the children gathering in a semi-circle. "Come on. You want a good view, don't you?" She pulled him towards the singing group and left him on the sidelines where Plutarch had instructed her to. "I'll be right back. Wait here." Katniss took her position in the center of the children thinking, 'Don't screw this up.' Silence washed over the crowd like a wave, from front to back then three separate notes were played by the fiddle player that had escaped from Twelve with his instrument, to let each child know what note they had to start singing in for their basic harmony. 'One...two...three...' It was time to sing District Four's wedding song.

"_This is the moment  
I've waited for  
I can hear my heart singing  
Soon bells will be ringing"_

Katniss felt her heart rapping against her breastbone as she sang into the microphone Plutarch had set up for her.

_"This is the moment  
Of sweet I love you  
I will love you longer than forever  
Promise me that you will leave me never"_

As the children softly joined in with their three part harmony, Katniss looked towards Peeta and saw his chest rise and fall.

_"Now that we are one  
Clouds won't hide the sun  
Blue skies of our love smile down  
On this, our wedding day  
I do..."_

The children echoed Katniss' I do with one of their own.

"_Love you with all my heart."_

She gave Finnick and Annie a quick hug, then walked straight into Peeta's waiting arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning on doing that?" He asked with a thick voice.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," she answered somewhat nervously. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it..." his fingers threaded through hers, "...love you. With all my heart." The cameras had been on both the bride and groom as well as the Mockingjay and the Jabberjay that night, and they hated it.

When the fiddler began playing upbeat tunes, it was Johanna that walked up to them and asked if they were really going to pass up on the opportunity for Snow to see them dance. They shared one look, grabbed Prim and made for the dance floor. To Peeta and Katniss' surprise, he remembered almost all the dances from home, and the ones he didn't, he sat down for. Both he and Katniss knew he was overdoing it, as was she, but neither one of them cared. There was so little cause for celebration in their lives, that this night wasn't going to go to waste.

"Hey," Peeta held onto her by the shoulders and twirled her around to face him. "I'll be right back. Will you wait here for me?"

"Sure," Katniss started looking around for the rest of her family, wanting to use any excuse to get away from the camera. "Have you seen my mom or pops?" She asked Peeta before he could go anywhere.

"Yes, they're busy." He took hold of her arms and stared her down. "Do not move from this spot, Katniss. I mean it."

"Okay. Geez," she stood there waiting, taking up conversation with anyone around until Gale joined her, and turned his offer to dance down. "I'm not allowed to move. Got orders from Peeta that I'm not to leave this spot."

Gale let out a laugh, "Never thought I'd see the day that Katniss Everdeen obeyed a man's order."

She knew he was just kidding, but still felt the need to defend her decision. "That's because I'm not Katniss Everdeen anymore. I'm Katniss Mellark, and she'll do anything her husband asks of..." her attention was immediately distracted at the large tiered cake making its way in her direction. The bride and groom were only a few yards away from her, but now Katniss knew why Peeta wanted her to stay there. The cameramen had a path cleared, and Katniss walked blindly towards the confection being brought out with Peeta and his father behind it. "Oh my God," Gale was forgotten. Everything was forgotten except the delicate décor placed upon the cake's layers. "Peeta," her hands went to her mouth in awe. Though her father in law was close by and worked in the kitchen, Katniss knew the hand that crafted this work of art was none other than Peeta's. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He gave his head a little tilt and answered her the way she answered him. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you did!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hard peck on the cheek. "It's extraordinary, Peeta." She stepped back as he and Finnick exchanged some words and admired the gentle slope of the waves he created, the schools of fish swimming beneath the ocean's surface, the intricate dots of white sand on the beach, the boats that sailed across the sea and the setting sun that shone down upon the entire scene.

"Want a slice?" Peeta held out a plate for her, and she had to agree with Effie who thought it was a sin to cut into something that should be considered a work of art, but Katniss took the plate just the same, diving into the lemon cake with raspberry filling.

"You remembered," she gave her head a little shake. "How did you remember?"

"My dad showed me how the first night...just some basic designs..."

"No," Katniss stopped him. "I meant the flavors."

"Oh that," Peeta took a fork full of cake and let it sit in his mouth for a second before swallowing. "My dad asked what flavor we should make it, and I didn't think chocolate banana cake with marshmallow frosting would go over very well for a wedding, but then I heard this voice in the back of my head saying, 'Good God, Peeta. If you ever run out of chocolate, make this for me.'" He gave Katniss a little grin. "Turns out I remembered what '_this_' was."

"This is my second favorite cake ever!" Katniss pointed the fork at him. "Personally I don't see any reason why you couldn't make a chocolate banana cake for this shindig. Who would know if it was an appropriate flavor or not? They'd just be thrilled to have something sweet to eat."

"Good point. Next wedding that's what I'll make." They finished their cake, Katniss nibbling off of his plate when she devoured hers before him. Peeta handing her the plate insisting she eat it. "I've never really been a sugar fan. When you work with it all the time, you tend to get sort of...over it." When he said it, she knew he wasn't making an excuse. This is the explanation he gave to her when he first gave her a treat he brought for lunch one day under the oak tree.

"These people are going mad for your cake, Peeta." Finnick and Annie headed over to Katniss and Peeta. "There could be riots."

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least," Katniss agreed. "You two having a good time?"

"Yes," Annie answered.

"Yeah," Finnick said while staring at his bride. "We were just saying what a long day it's been, and how much we'd like to get out of here."

"Tell me about it," Katniss ran her hand over her stomach realizing how much her back was aching, as well as her feet. "I think my whole body is swollen."

"Good Lord," Peeta said under his breath when the cameras approached, but couldn't get around the crowd that had gathered next to the cake. "Don't you ever wish you were just Mr. and Mrs. Smith or something?" He asked Finnick and Annie who had gotten a tiny taste of what he and Katniss went through on an almost daily basis.

"I'm happy with being Mrs. Odair," Annie pressed her hand against Finnick's chest and stared up at him as though she were in a world of her own.

"You two want to get out of here?" Peeta suddenly felt sorry for the couple who only wanted to be alone on their wedding night. "Katniss and I can cause a distraction."

"Ooh, a distraction," Katniss nodded at him. "I like this idea. What should it be Mellark? Should I faint? Or maybe you should have a flashback and really throw them for a loop?" Peeta laughed, but Finnick and Annie just stared at them like they were insane. "Apparently that's only humorous to us," Katniss mouthed to Peeta behind her hand.

"I've got a better idea." Peeta spoke quietly into Finnick's ear then took Katniss' hand and led her towards the empty dance floor. "Mrs. Mellark, may I have this dance?"

"There's no music playing," Katniss answered with a befuddled expression.

"Yes there is," Peeta held her hand against his chest where his heart beat. "All you have to do is listen."

Katniss knew this may have started off as a diversion on their part, but it turned into one of sweetest things Peeta had done for her. "That's my favorite song," she said as she allowed him to lead her in a slow dance across the floor. All eyes, and cameras, were on the pair who twirled in a circle, staring at each other as though there was music playing that only they could hear, and within minutes the fiddler picked up a slow melody that had the floor filled with couples.

They slid out shortly after the bride and groom, heading to the private quarters Katniss had set up for them that hardly anyone knew about. As they walked, shoeless down the hall, wanting to avoid alerting the guards that were patrolling the halls, they soaked in as much of the night as they could. They days of walks in the woods were quickly coming to an end, and nights hiding in the president's former quarters would be few and far between. Rebels around the nation were reinvigorated by the "Circus" they now knew the Capitol could no longer provide.


	19. What a Difference a Day Makes

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings  
**

**By: Jamie Sommers  
**

**Chapter Eighteen: What a Difference a Day Makes  
**

**Our last episode of MJ:BW had Finnick getting married to Annie and Katniss and Peeta renewing the vows they made to one another. Peeta was healing up from his injuries and the rebels took a brief respite from fighting to prepare for the invasion on the Capitol. Now it's time to see what's going on with K/P and the war efforts.  
**

******This chapter is laid out a little differently, but for good reason. The title says it all.**  


******Thank you to all of you that continue to read and leave reviews, send PM's and enjoy what I'm writing. It means the world to me to know you're still hanging in there with me. To S and A, I cannot say enough good things about you two. They are wondrous individuals and help in more than ways than one. They keep me on my toes, but never let me forget how to laugh. You two are the greatest! To BB, thanks for keeping me sane when it seems like the world is going crazy. You're the best!  
**

******And now, what you've all been waiting for...  
**

******Mockingjay: Broken Wings  
**

**8:38 PM**

The echo of Peeta's footsteps bounced off the walls as he ran down the stark hallway leading to the hospital with Katniss in his arms. "Don't worry, Katniss. We're almost there," her painful whimpers motivated his feet to move that much faster. The double doors were a few yards away, and Peeta could make out the top of a woman's head. Who she was he hadn't a clue, but right now she was a welcomed sight. "HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!" The woman Peeta had seen as a life preserver turned away, not hearing his calls for aid.

"Peeta," Katniss' tiny cry reverberated through his ears. "Anoth...ano..."

"Breathe Katniss," he threw his back against the swinging double doors and called out again, "WE NEED HELP!" This time heads poked out from behind a desk, and the woman who Peeta remembered as the nurse that had helped Katniss when her blood pressure skyrocketed raced towards him. "She's in labor."

"I...caaan't..." Katniss' eyes held a look of terror as she clutched Peeta's shoulders and panted.

Voices began to call out for help, a nurse began talking into a speaker built into the wall next to their station. "Katniss Mellark has gone into early labor."

Just hearing the words coming out of someone else's mouth scared the daylights out of both Katniss and Peeta.

A gurney was pushed towards Peeta, but he didn't put Katniss down until they reached the hospital room the staff directed him to. "It's going to be okay." He gave her a quick peck on the forehead as the doctors and nurses began to work feverishly on her.

"Mr. Mellark, you'll need to come with me," a feminine voice spoke to him, but Peeta ignored it. "Mr. Mellark. Mr. Mellark!"

"What!?" He snapped at the young woman that was speaking to him.

"They need to work on her. Please step out of the room," her hand clutched his upper arm, urging him to move.

"I'm not leaving her." There was no way on earth Peeta could walk out of this room with Katniss screaming out in pain. "I'm staying, Katniss," he spoke to her as she reached blindly for his hand. "I'm here," Peeta pushed past the staff and clutched her fingers in his hand. "Please stop it. It's too soon," he lifted his eyes to the woman that seemed to be in charge.

"We can't stop it," the doctor spoke from a spot between Katniss' legs as a sheet was draped over her from the waist down. "I'm sorry, Katniss. Your water has broken and there's no stopping the labor, but we can try to slow it down so we can give the baby some medications to help mature its lungs." The doctor lifted her eyes to Peeta's tear filled ones, then called out an order. "Can someone please go down the hall and get Evelyn and Prim? They'll want to know about this."

"Peeta," Katniss' eyes were pleading with his to stop the inevitable. "Peeta," her cheeks were streaked with tears, her voice filled with anguish, and Peeta wondered how an innocent little life could go through so much before even making her appearance to the world. He wondered how this happened. His mind began to go over each and every little thing, dissecting the past few days events in search of an answer.

_**Two Days Earlier**_

"_When did she go into labor?" The entire table of residents turned their attention towards Peeta awaiting the answer to Finnick's question. _

"_Right in the middle of her sewing class." Peeta jabbed at an overcooked carrot on his plate. "Prim said she was just about to show the class the difference in stitching techniques, and her water broke."_

"_Three weeks early," Katniss added. "She's been in labor since..."_

"_Three thirty yesterday afternoon," Peeta finished her sentence for her without skipping a beat. "We were waiting in medical for her to give birth, but it seems that Adam is being stubborn."_

"_Regina says he's waiting for the right moment to make his grand entrance," Katniss scraped the carrots onto Peeta's tray and he spooned some broccoli onto hers, neither one of them broke from conversation. "I said, 'he's already making a grand entrance by showing up three weeks early.'"_

"_Maybe Maysilee will come early?" Peeta said with excitement in his eyes._

_Katniss' features read sarcasm. "Yeah, right. Because banana nut's been so cooperative already."_

"_You never know. She might decide to make up for all the heartburn she's been giving you for the past month or two, and come a few weeks early." Peeta could only hope whenever their daughter showed up, that she'd be healthy._

"_I'm pretty sure she's going to stay in here," she rubbed at the top of her stomach, "until hell freezes over, or she's turned me prematurely gray." Katniss looked down at her stomach and shook her head from side to side. "I feel like my skin is going to rip apart, my belly has gotten so big."_

"_How far along are you now, Katniss?" Delly asked from the end of the table. _

"_Almost seven months," she answered. "I'm about a week away from reaching my third trimester."_

"_You two must be so excited," Delly smiled towards Peeta and Katniss. "If you two ever need someone to babysit, I'm available."_

"_Get in line chipmunk," Johanna said under her breath before shoveling some stew into her mouth. "What?" She gave Peeta an eye roll when he stared her down with a condemning look. _

"_Must you be so rude all the time?" He said in a hushed tone so Delly couldn't hear them from her spot four people down._

"_What can I say? I have a gift for picking the perfect name for people."_

"_What makes you think Delly should be called..." Peeta looked both ways before lowering his voice down another notch, "...chipmunk?"_

_Johanna eyed up Delly who was talking across the table with her brother. "For one thing she's got chipmunk cheeks. Like she's storing nuts in there for the winter or something, which she better not be or security around here will take a whip to her. For another thing she tends to squeak when she talks."_

"_She does not," Peeta argued in defense of his lifelong friend. "Delly is a good person, so quit making fun of her."_

"_You ready to go yet? I want to get back to the hospital," Katniss stood up and placed a hand on Peeta's shoulder. _

"_Yeah," with a narrowing glare towards Johanna, Peeta took both his and Katniss' tray and said, "Have a good dinner. We'll see you guys later." He leaned over the table towards Johanna and said, "Behave yourself." His hands began to tremble, his head began to pound. "Katniss," he choked out before dropping the trays back onto the table. "Do you have..." his thoughts began to float towards the ugly images in his mind._

"_What's going on?" Finnick asked. "He okay?"_

"_Yeah," Katniss patted at her pocket for the pen needle and remembered that she didn't have one anymore. "Peeta, do you have one," her hands began frantically patting him down._

"_Get off of me!" Peeta screamed at her, wanting nothing more than to shake the hell out of Katniss. "What makes you think I want your hands on me!?"_

"_Peeta," Gale came from behind, which terrified Katniss to no end._

"_Go away, Gale."_

"_I'm not leaving you here with him like this."_

"_Oh, the gallant boyfriend rides in to save the day," Peeta narrowed his eyes dangerously at Gale. "You two make me sick, you know that? Pretending to be friends, when everyone knows what you really are."_

"_Let's take this out to the hall," Gale suggested prior to making a motion towards Peeta who smacked his hands away. "Or we can stay here."_

"_Stay here," Johanna sat back with a smirk on her face. "I wouldn't mind seeing buns kick your ass."_

"_Johanna, stay out of this," Katniss glared at her. "Peeta, all we're trying to do is help you." She reached a tentative hand out for his pocket where she felt the bump of a syringe. "Let me give you your shot. It will make you feel better."_

"_What will make me feel better is if you two finally admit the truth to me." Peeta stood back, crossed his arms and said, "Did you really think I was going to be fooled into believing the line of crap you've been feeding me lately, Katniss? Have you been feeding one to him too?" Peeta pointed towards Gale. "Tell me something Hawthorne, did you know what the two of us were up to on the train during the Victory Tour, because I remember an awful lot of nights on board the train Katniss."_

"_Peeta," Delly walked slowly around the table, "Why don't you and I take a walk?"_

"_Did you know about them, Delly? Did you know the whole time you were covering for me and Katniss that she was screwing around on me? Hell, she was screwing around on you too Gale. With me," he let out a demented chuckle. _

"_I need his needle," Katniss ignored Peeta's words regardless of how sharply they stung. "I can see it in his pocket. If someone could just hold him while I get it," she was hoping that their friends would help before security showed up and things turned ugly. _

"_Peeta, I'm going to reach into your pocket," Delly walked closer to him. "Don't get violent with me," her voice got about an octave higher when he made a growling noise at her. As she pulled the pen needle from his person, Peeta instantly thought that she __**did**__ sound like a chipmunk. "Here, Katniss," Delly handed the needle to Katniss._

"_I'll hold him down," Gale made a move and Katniss held up her hand to stop him._

"_No. Don't worry about it. I've got it." She could feel all the eyes on her from around the Dining Hall. Everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats waiting to see what would happen. It would be a matter of seconds before security reached them, so Katniss couldn't waste any time. "Banana nut hasn't moved this afternoon, Peeta. I need you to make her move," she reached out and grabbed Peeta's resistant hand and held it to her stomach._

"_Are you crazy!?" Gale started from his spot._

"_Don't, Katniss," she could see panic mixing with anger in Peeta's eyes once he touched her. "Get out of here."_

"_I will," She pulled the cap off with her teeth and spit it out. "Do you want me to give you this to you? You look so hot, Peeta. Are you hot?" His body temperature always got out of hand when flashbacks hit him. With one hand holding his on her belly and the other prepared to stab him in the neck, Katniss took another step closer to Peeta. "There," the baby's first kick hit the palm of his hand and Peeta's eyes were glued to it. "Feel it?" They were told not to use the shots anymore unless absolutely necessary. Peeta had built up a tolerance to the small amount of morphling in each dose, and it was no longer providing as much of a calming effect as it did in the beginning. If they increased it, his system would react for a short while, but the same results would occur, he'd grow accustomed to the drug and they'd have to increase it again. Katniss and Peeta had decided that it was time to learn how to deal with his hijacking without the aid of artificial drugs. She stood close to him, taking one miniscule step at a time. The entire Dining Hall was silent, so when the guards entered with Effie and Haymitch close behind, the sound of their boots on the floor and the creaking of the door's hinges echoed through the entire place announcing their arrival. "She found your hand," Katniss reached towards Delly, handing her the needle full of medication. "Hold this for me, will you?" She wrapped her arms around Peeta's middle, ignored his attempts at pulling away from her, and turned his face to hers. "Banana nut wants to meet you," her words were silent, but Peeta understood everything. "What's her room look like, Peeta?"_

"_The woods," he answered by moving his lips so no one else could understand them. "The ceiling looks like the sky because I painted clouds on it, but when it gets dark outside, the tiny lights we put in look like stars are shining over her."_

"_Where does she sleep?" Katniss could feel the tremor in his body slowly dissipate._

"_She sleeps inside of the oak tree."_

"_Tell me about the oak tree."_

"_I painted it on the wall of her nursery. It looks just like our tree, Katniss, but I painted a giant black hole in it so it looks like it's hollow, and we set her crib against it."_

"_What hangs above her head?" Katniss felt Peeta's fingers begin to stroke her stomach in a slow circle and heard the breath he blew out. _

"_Tree branches and autumn colored leaves." Peeta rested his head against Katniss' and pulled her closer. "Get me out of here," his voice came back in a low and painful tone. _

"_Let's go," she took the needle from Delly, stepped over the cap and walked past the guards. "He's fine," she answered Effie's questioning eyes and got a nod in return. "We're going to medical to check on Regina's progress." _

**8:49 PM**

Had it been Peeta's flashbacks putting too much stress on Katniss? Had her blood pressure become an issue again?

"Katniss!" Prim's voice broke Peeta out of his spell. "What happened, Peeta?" He had just been wondering that very same thing.

"I...I don't know. We had just gone to bed a little while ago. We were asleep..._I_ was asleep, she was awake. She'd been complaining of heartburn all day today and a bad backache. She thought maybe she over did it or something today with the filming of the propos." Peeta lifted Katniss' hand and began stroking the hair back from her forehead as she screamed in pain from the contraction the doctor pointed out on a monitor.

"If you see this blip start to move upwards you know she's having another contraction. Peeta, your job is to keep her calm through them. Have you gone over any breathing exercises?" The doctor asked.

_**Seven Weeks Earlier**_

"_Quit it," Peeta poked at her rib causing Katniss to let out a giggle. "You're going to regret it if you don't learn these breathing exercises Regina told you to do."_

"_Peeta, I'm going to be pushing the equivalent of a cantaloupe out of my nostril. All the breathing in the world isn't going to help me," Katniss rested her back against his chest while they sat in the middle of their bed. "But if it will keep you from being a nag, I'll breathe."_

"_Thank you," he kissed her temple. "Okay, let's start with some deep cleansing breaths," Peeta inhaled. "In through the nose," his chest swelled up as he breathed with her. "Out through the mouth...slowly," he said when he heard her pushing the air out of her lungs with brusque force. "You should take the entire ten-count to let the air out."_

"_So count!" Katniss snapped. _

"_Will you quit being so grumpy," he placed his lips against her ear. "If you behave yourself and do at least an hour of these, I'll take you hunting." She had been so pleased since Beetee added something to her bow that helped her to keep her aim on her target._

"_An hour? No way in hell. I'll do fifteen minutes," Katniss bargained._

"_Forty-five," Peeta countered._

"_Twenty."_

"_Forty."_

_Katniss threw a scowl over her shoulder at Peeta._

"_Okay, how about we compromise and meet halfway?" Peeta offered. "Thirty minutes?" That was all Regina wanted them to do anyway, but there was no way Peeta could tell Katniss that. He knew she would hate doing them and try to get him to cut the time in half. "So?"_

"_Fine. Thirty minutes, but you better take me hunting right after, or you're going to regret it, Mellark." She faced front. "Okay, count."_

"_In through the nose," they both took a deep breath. "One...two...three..." They had made it through the entire thirty minutes without Katniss complaining once. "We need to practice that every other day until you go into labor. We'll have Prim and Effie do a few with you too." He didn't need to say, in case I have to go to the Capitol. The implication hung in the air._

"_Do we have to do them every other day? What about three days a week?"_

_Regina had told Peeta they only needed to go over it twice a week. Since Katniss offered three times, he instantly agreed. "That should be fine." He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her middle. "You still want to go hunting?"_

"_Yes," Katniss sighed. "But not right now."_

"_What do you want to do right now?" Peeta was supposed to be in training classes, but he had yet to make it to one of them. Leaving Katniss on her own for six hours a day didn't sit right with him, plus he was afraid she'd find a way to worm her way into a class. "Want to go to Special Weaponry and shoot?"_

"_No," she turned her face into his neck. "Can we just..." her silence cut through him when he saw the expression in her eyes._

"_What is it, Katniss?"_

"_I don't want to do this without you."_

"_Give birth?"_

_Katniss shook her head from side to side. "Raise her." _

_Peeta pulled her into his lap and clutched her to his chest. "I don't want you to do it alone either, but we both know that's a possibility."_

"_I want to tell you not to go to the Capitol, and I know if I asked you to stay, you would, but I can't do that. I know you have a responsibility to this country. We both do, but I want to be selfish so badly, Peeta. I want to beg you to stay with me."_

_He cupped her face in his hands and placed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. "If you asked me, I'd stay. Please don't ask me, Katniss. I need to do this for Maysilee." His hand lifted to her stomach and rested there. "Not only our Maysilee, but her namesake as well. For Rue, for Glimmer, for Foxface...for all of them, and for us. I don't ever want another child to go through what we did, and I want Snow to pay for every child that ever shed blood, their own or others, inside of the arena."_

_Katniss rested her forehead against Peeta's. "I wish I could go with you. Protect you."_

"_That's what we do, isn't it? Protect each other?" He didn't need her to answer. "Hey," he tilted her forlorn face upward, "We have a couple of hours before dinner. Want to pose for me? I haven't sketched her growth yet this week." Peeta had drawn a sketch of Katniss every week since coming back from Two in the same pose so they could document the baby's growth. _

"_If I say yes, what do I get?" She nuzzled his neck._

"_Hmmm?" Peeta scratched absently at his chin. "If I hurry up with the sketch we could make out like a couple of middle school students."_

"_I'd rather make out like a married couple." Katniss gave him a long kiss. _

_Peeta spoke with closed eyes. "That is soooo much better than when I was in middle school."_

**8:50 PM**

"We've been doing breathing exercises since she reached her fifth month," Peeta answered the doctor.

"And she's in her," the doctor looked at a computer pad containing Katniss' medical records, "twenty-fifth week of pregnancy. You've had a good amount of time to practice, so I suggest you utilize your knowledge. While her contractions are mild..."

"These are mild?" Katniss interrupted the doctor. "Are you insane!? You're a crazy bitch! I don't want you in here! Get out! GET OUT! REGINA! REGINAAAA!" Katniss yelled at the top of her lungs as she reached the peak of another contraction.

"Katniss, Dr. Valero is unable to be here. She is still in postnatal care," the current physician spoke.

"I...hate...you," Katniss' staccato words were accompanied by the daggers in her eyes.

Peeta had read in the book that Prim had given him, that most pregnant women go through a variety of emotions during childbirth, and to let their words of anger roll off your back because chances were they'd be followed up with a heartfelt apology. "We do the little pants when her contractions get stronger and longer, right?" Peeta addressed the physician.

"Yes." The doctor stood over her patient. "Katniss, I know I'm not Dr. Valero, but I promise you, I am the doctor you want taking care of you right now. I have spent my entire career specializing in Obstetrics. I've delivered almost every child under the age of twelve in our district."

Katniss blew out a cleansing breath and gave Peeta's hand a squeeze. "I don't know you. I've never even met you." She and Peeta flashed their eyes towards Evelyn.

"Katniss, Regina had Adam only a few hours ago. She can't deliver your baby," her mother spoke in a reassuring voice.

"Katniss," Peeta had to find a way to make Katniss comfortable with the physician. "We really have no choice but to let doctor... I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Dr. Madge Euclaire," she answered.

Peeta quirked the corner of his lip. "Her name is Madge, Katniss." He squeezed her hand. "You can't ask for a clearer sign than that, can you?"

Katniss shook her head frantically from side to side. "No." Her whole demeanor changed as she began crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I'm sorry." She gripped Peeta's hands and placed them against her face. "I'm so sorry, Peeta. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier."

"You're in labor. You're allowed to yell," Prim reached out to stroke her sister's hair out of her eyes. "You can say or scream anything you want, Katniss. No one's going to care."

"That's right," Peeta agreed. "It's kind of like me and my flashbacks. They're not my fault, right?" Katniss nodded at him. "And don't you hate it when I tell you I'm sorry afterward?"

"Yes," Katniss sniffled.

"Then we'll call this payback," Peeta's eyes flashed towards the blue line that began to move upward on the computer monitor. "I'm going to sit behind you like we did when we practiced, okay?" He moved behind her, sliding his legs outside of hers and resting her back against his chest. "Time to take a deep breath, Katniss. In through your nose...now," his voice held a gentle urgency. "Good. Now slowly release it through your lips. One...two..." She squeezed his fingers in her hands until her nails dug into his skin. "Eight...nine...ten," Peeta looked at the monitor and noticed that the contraction had ended.

Katniss released his hands and slumped forward. "My back aches so badly."

"I know," Peeta began rubbing at the base of her spine in slow circles. "Mom, can you get someone to contact my mom, dad and Haymitch please? I'm sure they'll want to be here."

"This is my fault," Katniss started talking softly. "I shouldn't have done those propos. I shouldn't have gone hunting afterward. I should have listened to you, Peeta."

"This is not your fault," he curled his body over hers. "We don't know why this happened, so quit blaming yourself."

"What are we going to do? It's too soon. She's too young," Katniss buried her face in her hands and bawled.

"Katniss, Dr. Fletcher has the most experience here in Thirteen with premature childbirths. He has Beetee going over our equipment to make sure it's in tip top shape, and if there is any room for improvement I'm sure Beetee will find it," The sound of Regina's voice had everyone turning towards the door. "Dr. Euclaire here is going to take excellent care of you. Even if I were able to be here for the delivery of Maysilee, I still would have called her in for her expertise, but if you want me to be here, I will be."

"No," Katniss shook her head. "You just had a baby. You shouldn't be working."

"Oh, please," Regina waved her off. "Women have been giving birth and going back to work within hours for thousands of years."

"We'll be fine, Regina," Peeta spoke. "You were in labor for three days. I think you should give yourself a break."

"Peeta," Evelyn gestured to the computer monitor.

"Okay, Katniss. I need you to lean back into me again and take a deep cleansing breath," Peeta's eyes stayed focused on the monitor that showed the progression of the contraction. The bright blue color moving upwards forming the side of a jagged hill, climbing towards the peak then heading down the other side before tapering off. "Good job." He brushed Katniss' hair back as she fell back against him. "You're doing so good, Katniss. So good." 'But to what end?' He asked himself, afraid of what their baby's birth would bring. "What are the chances that the baby will survive?" His question went out, but the person that answered took both Peeta and Katniss by surprise.

"The staff here will slow down Katniss' contractions," Prim spoke up. "The longer we go without delivering the baby, the better chance of survival she has. They'll give you some medicine, Katniss that will help the baby's lungs mature however, those will only help the baby if you don't deliver in the next twenty-four hours. Be prepared, even though you'll be having a typical delivery, the birth itself will be completely different than Regina's because of the baby's size." Peeta was grateful for Prim facing the difficult issues. At the age of fourteen she stood next to Katniss, answering questions a doctor should be answering with confidence, knowledge and provided a sense of hope. "As far as whether or not the baby will live, well, that's up to the baby now isn't it? No amount of medical technology can save a life that doesn't want to fight, but this baby has been through an awful lot, so my personal feelings are that Maysilee Mellark is a fighter. She's the daughter of two victors, and there's no way on earth she's not going to fight for her right to live." Prim stroked Katniss' hair away from her forehead, and Peeta could feel Katniss' whole body stiffen at the touch. "Any specific questions you have about the baby's development should probably wait for Dr. Fletcher. He's the one that will have the best answers for you."

"Your sister is right," Regina spoke from her spot near the door. "You should really wait for Dr. Fletcher to arrive before asking questions. He knows things about your baby's chances the rest of us don't."

"So he's treated a lot of prematurely born infants?" Peeta asked as he watched drugs being pushed into the tubes the staff had put into Katniss' veins.

"Like I've delivered almost every child in the past twelve years, Dr. Fletcher has treated them over the past fifteen. He is the best we've got," Dr. Euclaire answered. "In the meantime, these medications we've given to Katniss will slow down the labor. Once Dr. Fletcher and I consult with one another, we'll decide when to have Katniss deliver the baby."

"Isn't there anything you can do to stop this?" Katniss' voice quaked. "I'm not even seven months pregnant yet."

"Perhaps, if your water hadn't broken we could have put a stop to it, but without fluid, stopping your contractions causes a greater risk of infection and can cause the cord to collapse. Your body will continue to produce amniotic fluid however, chances are it will not stay inside of you. Depending on how her heart handles the labor is how we'll determine when to deliver. We always prefer natural childbirth, but there may be a chance of having to perform a Cesarian." The physician gave Peeta's hand a light tap. "Try to have her get some rest between contractions if you can. They should stop coming one on top of the other now and slow down some. I'll be back shortly," the doctor waved her fingers at her staff members and they all gathered in the hall outside of Katniss' room including Prim and Evelyn.

"You heard the doctor, you need to get some rest before the next contraction comes on, okay?" Peeta stroked the side of her head. "You comfortable?"

"No," she dropped her head back against Peeta's shoulder. "I want to lie down. Help me lie down."

Peeta pulled himself from behind her and positioned her on her side then lay facing her. "Better?"

"A little," her breaths were coming out in tiny little pants. "I think there's another..."

Peeta could see the blue blip on the rise. "Look at me, Katniss. I want you to focus on my eyes."

_**Three Weeks Earlier**_

"_Regina said you need something to focus on," Peeta had several different things sitting out on the bed. "Here are your current choices, a picture of Prim, one of you and me, I'm a bit partial to this one," he held up a sketch he drew of them as children. Katniss was wearing a red plaid dress and he was wearing a toothpaste stained shirt. "Then there's this bottle of cinnamon..."_

"_What's the purpose of this whole focus thing?" Katniss ate a few crackers. "I swear to God, my insides feel like there's lava flowing through me."_

"_Heartburn again?" Peeta felt horrible for the way Katniss had been suffering. "My dad said that means she's going to have a lot of hair. Prim says it's an old wives tale, but since my father isn't an old wife...I'm hoping he's right." _

"_I'd rather have a bald baby than this friggin' heartburn. It sucks."_

"_Why don't we stop thinking about it, and focus on what you're going to focus on." Peeta sat next to her. "And the purpose is pretty simple. You need to keep your energy on one specific object so you don't concentrate on the pain of labor. Now what do you think will help draw your attention away from being in pain?"_

"_Your eyes," Katniss cupped his cheek in her hand. "That's what I want to use as my focal point. I don't need to stare at a piece of paper or a bottle of cinnamon. All I need to do is look in your eyes and that will help me."_

"_Lucky for you I take them with me wherever I go." Peeta was about to stand up and put the items away until he realized what he had said. "Just in case though, how about I sketch you a picture of me looking back at you?"_

"_I'd rather have the real thing, but...yeah. I think that would be a good idea."_

**9:15 PM**

"Peeta, it's so hard," Katniss grit her teeth through the pain.

"Just keep looking at me, Katniss and take a deep breath. Come on," his voice got a little louder until she stared into his eyes. "Good girl." Peeta rubbed at her back, felt the muscles tense up beneath his fingers and began another count of ten.

Once the contraction subsided, Katniss' entire body went from tense to putty in Peeta's arms. "Why did this happen, Peeta?"

"It just did, Katniss. That's all." As he spoke the words he couldn't help but wonder if something triggered it. A combination of stress, physical exertion, anxiety...

_**Thirty-Six Hours Earlier**_

"_I'm signing up for training classes," Johanna sat on the edge of her hospital bed. "These rat bastards told me I couldn't go to the Capitol unless I went through training, so I'm signing up for them."_

"_I got scheduled for them, but I haven't been going to the classes," Peeta wondered if his lack of participation would keep him in Thirteen. "I've been in battle with less training so I'm sure I'm still going."_

"_Think again, buns. Effie said no one will be going unless they pass some sort of test at the end of training." Johanna kicked back on her bed and began punching a fist against her mattress. "They took me off the damn morphling yesterday. So now I'm going cold turkey."_

"_Maybe that's for the best, Johanna?" Katniss shared a concerned look with Peeta. _

"_No shit brainless. Like they're going to send some morphling addict into battle. Though I have to admit. Sometimes I think those addicts from Six had it all right. Lose yourself in drugs and paint yourself into a field of flowers." She shrugged her shoulders. "They sure seemed a lot happier than the rest of us did anyway."_

"_I would argue with you if I could remember if I was happy or not," Peeta's joke only resonated with Katniss. "Geez, you really need to loosen up a bit," he gave Johanna a rap on the shoulder. "Quit taking everything so damn seriously."_

"_I would if I could find my sense of humor, but it seems to have gotten lost somewhere," Johanna glared up at him. "Sorry Peeta, but I just don't see the point in laughing anymore. There's just too much shit in this world."_

"_Which is why you need to find a reason to laugh. If not you'll lose your mind, Johanna," he held his hand out to Katniss. "We'll see you later."_

"_Hey," Katniss paused before leaving with him and faced Johanna, "Peeta's right. The girl that gave me shit in the arena was a lot easier to swallow than this self-pity thing you've got going on. It's really kind of pathetic." He knew Katniss was only trying to get a rise out of Johanna, so Peeta didn't say a thing. "Pull your head out of your ass and quit having a pity party for yourself. That's my job," Katniss ended with a self-depreciating joke which caused Johanna to smirk. "Better. Not perfect, but better." The second they were out of Johanna's earshot Katniss asked him, "You going to talk with Effie about this test thing?"_

"_No," Peeta answered. "She hasn't brought it to my attention, which means my mother is acting like one and not a rebel. I'm going to Coin."_

"_I want to come with you," Katniss' eyes flashed to his. "Not to the Capitol, though I do want to go there. I meant, I want to go in with you to speak with Coin. She's going to ask what I think about you going and leaving me behind. I want her to know I'm in complete support of it."_

"_Are you?" Peeta stopped and held her hands. "Are you in complete support of this, Katniss?"_

"_Yes," she puffed out her chest. "I am. I know you have to go there, and I won't have you thinking for one second that I can't survive without you. I have my own job to do, and that's to have your back no matter what."_

"_You're such a bad liar, Katniss," his voice was soft, but grateful. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome," she stepped into his hug. "Now let's go talk to Coin."_

_Running into Haymitch and Effie on their way to the Command Center hadn't been planned, but it happened just the same. "What do you mean, I'm not going?" Peeta's stern tone filled the tiny elevator. _

"_They don't need the Jabberjay or the Mockingjay to fight. There are enough soldiers to do that job," Haymitch answered._

"_I had a deal with her," Peeta was trying desperately to control his anger. "I got to kill Snow."_

"_Obviously our deals meant the world to her," Katniss spoke with sarcasm. "The only way you'll get to go is if you talk to her, so I say we still stop by and speak with her."_

"_Peeta, please," Effie had an almost pleading tone. "There is no need for either one of you to go back to the Capitol. They'll need you two to speak to the country after we win."_

"_This country needs us to do more than talk," Katniss spoke up and said exactly what Peeta was thinking. "We need to fight side by side with the rest of the rebels, so don't try to protect us. If I could go I would. I'd be there, but I can't. So Peeta's going, and he is going to come back and he'll still be able to speak to the people of this country when the war is over."_

"_Katniss is right, mom. I need to do this."_

"_Then you'll have to talk with the president and see what she says." Effie's pursed lips told Peeta she didn't approve, but she'd keep her opinion to herself._

"_Good luck with that, boy," Haymitch gave him a head shake. "I think we'll keep out of this meeting," he held Effie back by the hand when the elevator stopped on their floor. _

"_But Haymitch," Effie started._

"_No buts, Effie. This isn't our fight. It's theirs." Haymitch gave them an encouraging nod, "See you two later."_

"_This is it," Katniss straightened her shoulders when they got to the door. "Ready?"_

"_Yes, ma'am." Peeta gave her hand a quick kiss, then dropped it to the side. "Let's do this."_

**9:32 PM**

Katniss could feel the dull stabbing pain start just above her tailbone and radiate outward. In her head she was warning Peeta that another contraction was coming upon her, but it was Peeta's voice that prepared her for it.

"Here we go, Katniss," the feeling of his fingers gently kneading at the sore muscles in her back almost made the pain bearable. The intensity in his blue eyes, the sound of his voice and the love that was radiating from him was what got her through each and every pain. "Goooood," he pressed his lips hard against her forehead several times before resting his cheek against it. "You're doing so good, Katniss," the hitch in his voice didn't go unnoticed by her, but she was so tired.

"These things are wiping me out," Katniss stayed on her side facing Peeta allowing him to hold her as close as he could. "Peeta, I'm so tired."

"I know sweetheart. I know."

"Don't..." her automatic reply about not calling her sweetheart was about to burst out, but she stopped herself. "Can you call me something other than sweetheart?"

"Anything," she could feel his arm tucked beneath her body, his hand continually massaging at her back while his other hand stroked her hair away from her forehead. "You tell me what to call you, and I'll call you that."

"I don't know...just not sweetheart. I hate that." A tiny smile played at the corner of her lips when she remembered one of their last nights together at the Capitol when he called her baby and it pissed her off to no end, but he had intended to get under her skin. By the fifth time he called her that it had surprisingly made her melt. "Baby," she tucked her head under his chin. "Normally I'd hate for you to call me that, but today I think it might be okay."

"Baby?" Peeta pulled away from her and looked down into her eyes. "When did I call you baby? And why? I can't ever imagine calling you that."

"You did," Katniss' mind flew back to that night. "The training scores for the Quell came out that night and we both got a twelve."

"I remember that, but I don't remember why we got them, or what happened after Caesar announced it."

"We had one of the best nights of our lives," Katniss released a sad sounding laugh. "And you called me baby. God, how I wanted to punch you for that."

"Why didn't you?" He noticed her attempting to roll over and gave her a helping hand. "Here, hold onto my hands and we'll move you." It took them a couple of minutes considering the motion brought on another labor pain, but once it passed Peeta spooned around her back, tucked his knees behind hers, and encircled her with his arms. "Finish telling me why I decided to take my life in my hands and call you something like baby."

_**Fifty-Seven Hours Before The Quarter Quell**_

_The night was going to be long, but memorable. Katniss curled up against Peeta's side and blew out a loud breath. "Do you think they heard us out there?" She really didn't feel like providing her mentor, escort or stylists with a show._

"_Want me to go out there and see if they're still here?" Peeta yawned and stretched. "They probably left a while ago, Katniss." He gave her a playfully lecherous grin. "Or should I say, baby?"_

"_You and your damn baby." It got on her nerves when he first said it, but then he got that damn melodic tone in his voice that pretty much sent her into a trance, and now she wanted to hear him call her that. "I already agreed that you could call me baby tonight, but if you even try to use that term outside of this..." she pointed between their bodies that had a fine sheen of sweat drying on them, "...anywhere else, I'm going to kick the living hell out of you."_

"_Yes, ma'am." He rolled to his side and placed a kiss against her forehead. "You're not going to be one of those cranky old women when you get older are you? You know the ones the kids all point at and say, 'there goes old lady Mellark,'" Peeta let out a chuckle._

"_I'm already crabby," Katniss stretched out and wiggled her toes. "Crabby, stubborn, and for some reason completely insatiable tonight," She pulled his face to hers and planted a kiss on his lips._

"_Oh really?" He wagged his brows at her. "Katniss I know I'm young, but even I have to rest."_

"_So rest. I'm talking about food. I need food," she sat up in bed and began thinking about the different things she wanted to order from the kitchen. "Think they have cheese buns?"_

"_I seriously doubt it, but if they can get me inside of a kitchen I'd bake you some."_

"_Nah, I'd rather keep your cute little butt in bed. Hmm," she knit her brows together. "What about those potato rolls they served with dinner? Those are really good and squishy. I like squishy."_

_Peeta let out a loud laugh. "Where the hell have you been putting all this food lately, Katniss?" He tickled her ribs until her entire body began to squirm against the mattress. Bouts of laughter came from Katniss as Peeta lightly brushed his fingers back and forth over her ribs. "You don't have an ounce of fat on you and you eat more than any human being I've ever known."_

"_Stop it," she pushed his hands away and let out a sigh when he finally stopped torturing her. "I've always been a healthy eater. When I have food that is." She tilted her head to the side and looked up into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure," he held her gaze and stroked the loose strands of hair away from her cheeks. _

"_Where on earth did you come up with baby?" Her lip quirked. "It's not really something I can see you using in conversation."_

"_Some of my friends call their girlfriends that. My older brother Miche likes to use the term quite a bit, but I always found it to be kind of condescending...until tonight that is." He pressed his lips against her cheek and whispered into her ear, "I love you, baby."_

_Katniss' head fell back into the pillow as a sigh escaped from within. "I hope you don't think I like that," she said it with a forced edge in her voice. _

"_Of course you don't like that name, baby," He chuckled against the crook of her neck. "Tell you what, you say the word, and I'll stop calling you that tonight." He waited as her fingers got lost in his curls, but Katniss said nothing. _

"_What do you say you order us some food, Peeta?" her lips curled upward._

"_What my baby wants, my baby gets," he stood up and yanked on his pajama pants before speaking into the communication device on the wall. _

"_Damn right she does, and this baby wants something chocolate...and something salty like...uh...bacon or a pickle or...both. Mmm," Katniss' mouth began to water. "I want a pot of chocolate, and bacon, and a pickle and a fried egg on an English muffin with cream cheese and jelly."_

_Peeta gave her a slow head shake and placed her order then crawled into bed with her again. "They said it would be about twenty minutes. Think maybe we should put some clothes on before they get here?"_

"_Nope," Katniss tucked her hands behind her head. "I think you should take those pajama pants off and make the most of the next twenty minutes...sweetheart."_

"_You got it, baby," they both let out tiny laughs before Peeta threw the blankets off of Katniss and tugged her into his lap._

**10:23 PM**

"Sounds like we had fun that night," Peeta rubbed at the spot their daughter was pushing at on Katniss' stomach. "Did we know you were pregnant?"

"Not yet, but I think you had already guessed it. I was completely oblivious to it," Katniss let her head rest back against his shoulder. "What I wouldn't give for a pickle right about now. God I miss salt."

"Pretty soon Maysilee will be here and you can have salt again," Peeta stroked her back and her belly simultaneously. "You'll be able to eat whatever you want all over again."

"And I'll be stuck eating those pathetic amounts of food the rest of you do. That totally sucks."

"If you could somehow convince banana nut to stay inside, then you'd be able to eat as much as you wanted," He tucked his leg between hers.

"I wish there was a way to stop this," Neither one of them wanted to start asking the questions they needed the answers to. "Peeta, what are we going to do?" Katniss asked with a voice barely above a whisper. "She's going to die if she's born now."

"Knock that off right now," Peeta positioned himself on the other side of her so he could face her, cupped her cheeks in his hands and delved into her eyes. "When we were in the first arena, you didn't think either one of us would get out of there alive. Real or not real?"

Katniss thought back to how different things were back then, how she had been willing to allow Peeta to die for her so she could go home to Prim and her mother. She hated herself for it and instantly thought the worse of herself. "Real."

"Yet here we are," Peeta's tone was soft and gentle, as were the hands that caressed her skin. "When we got back to Twelve you knew we'd get married and have a baby. Real or not real?"

"Not real," Katniss could feel the heat of her breath bouncing off his cheek as she spoke. "I didn't want to get married or have kids."

"But here we are. Married and having a baby." He closed his eyes and kissed her softly before asking his next question. "We both thought we'd be out of the arena forever. Real or not real?" Peeta's voice cracked a bit.

"Real," Katniss sniffled when she thought of the devastating reading of the card.

"Yet we both wound up back inside of the arena again, and when we were in there did you ever think we'd make it out? That the baby would survive the Games?" Peeta held her as close to his body as he could.

"No," her tears were beginning to form a wet spot on his shirt. "I never thought she'd make it out of there alive."

"But here she is, Katniss." Peeta sprinkled hard kisses across her forehead. "Fighting for her life all over again."

Katniss stared into his eyes when he brushed his nose against hers. "This pregnancy has been like her own version of the Games, hasn't it?"

"In a way, yeah," Peeta agreed. "But Prim was right, Katniss. This little girl is the daughter of two victors, and not just any two victors either. Maysilee is a Mellark," he spoke with a strong breathy tone, "She's an Everdeen. Don't count her out yet."

Their tears flowed together as they held each other tightly. Right now their daughter was alive, but once she entered the world it could turn out to be a whole other story.

"I wish we were able to have what Regina and Justus had," Katniss cried softly against his chest. "They looked so happy. They're a family," her chest began to vibrate as did Peeta's. "It's not fair," Katniss' voice cried. "It's not fair."

"No, it's not," Peeta's tears were flowing freely, "but we don't want to wish them ill or anything Katniss. What will that solve?"

"I'd never do that," she wiped her nose against the sheet. "Adam is a beautiful baby. Besides," she gave him a pathetic grin, "they named him after us. The ultimate rebels."

_**Five Hours Earlier**_

"_Knock. Knock," Peeta and Katniss stuck their heads through the hospital door and looked in on Regina. "Can we come in?" Peeta asked. _

"_Yes," Justus waved them in while Regina spoke for them both. "Please. We've been waiting for you two."_

"_Oh Regina, he's beautiful," Katniss stared at the baby boy with envy in her eyes. "Look at those cheeks." The baby smiled a tiny smile. "He's got dimples."_

"_He's beautiful. Truly," Peeta agreed wanting desperately to reach out and touch the infant's soft skin. "Can I hold him?" He asked as though he were afraid she'd say no._

"_Here," Regina lifted the baby up towards Peeta. "That will free up my hands to sign," she moved her hands with ease so Justus could understand them all. "You two almost ready for this?"_

"_Yes," Katniss answered with conviction. "No," she followed up with the truth. "I'm petrified, but really excited."_

"_There's nothing to it. A few hours of pain, some screaming and pushing, and then there's your baby." Regina looked up lovingly at Justus. "Our baby."_

"_So Adam, huh?" Peeta ran his finger over the infant's smooth cheek wondering if he'd ever get the opportunity to do this with his own daughter, or if he'd die when he went to the Capitol. "I like that name. Adam Valero."_

"_That's not his full name," Regina spoke for Justus who was signing. "Regina and I wanted our son to know about this time in his life and all that the world was going through. That's when we decided to name him after you two," This came as a surprise to Katniss and Peeta both. "Without you two we'd still be at the Capitol. I would be living my life as an Avox named Nero, and Regina would have to pretend to be a single mother. She'd never be able to tell our son about me, but because of your defiance of the Capitol in the Games this world finally built up enough courage to fight back. That's why we decided to name him after the ultimate rebels. The Mockingjay and the Jabberjay. His name is Adam Rebel Valero." _

_Regina spoke for herself, "We came up with the name Rebel because we didn't think Adam Katniss Peeta Valero would sound too good, and you two have been rebelling your whole lives. Katniss you against the laws the Capitol set in place by hunting, and Peeta, you against the rules society set in place. You loved Katniss and took care of her regardless of where she came from. Yup... the ultimate rebels."_

_Katniss reached out and wrapped her hand around Peeta's as he held Adam. "Hear that little guy? Your mommy and daddy gave you the best middle name ever." _

_Peeta smiled brightly at Regina and Justus, then handed the baby to Katniss so she could take a turn. "We can't thank you two enough. It's an honor you thought so highly of us."_

"_Peeta, you should take him," Katniss grimaced. "My back is cramping up a bit from that propos I filmed earlier."_

"_What did you do?" Regina went into doctor mode. _

"_Plutarch wanted to film a propos of us training, and he thought it would make for good television if Katniss here was filmed training with the rest of the classes," Peeta answered for Katniss with a lecturing expression condemning her. _

"_I shot a gun. Get over it," Katniss said flatly. "Seriously," she directed her statement towards Regina. "I'm fine. I just did a little bit too much today and pulled a muscle in my back."_

"_Katniss, you really should know better," Regina took her to task. "How bad is the pain?"_

"_It's a little twinge. It's nothing a hot shower won't help."_

"_You're already down here, why don't you have your mom or Prim take a quick peek at you. They can run a scan, do some tests..." Regina started._

"_Okay, that's my hint to leave." Katniss didn't feel like putting up with any of this. She was sick of everyone treating her like she couldn't tie her shoes simply because she was having a baby. "I'm going back to our quarters," she said to Peeta. "Justus...Regina, congratulations on Adam, though I think I'm going to have to call him my little Rebel," Katniss gave the baby's head one last stroke. "I'm really happy for you both."_

"_Thank you, Katniss," Regina smiled and took Adam from Peeta's outstretched arms. "Peeta."_

"_Sure thing," he smiled down at the sleeping baby. "And I promise I'll drag her butt down here if her backache gets worse."_

"_I still think she should stop by and get a checkup."_

"I had one yesterday and everything was fine," Katniss waved from the door. "Regina, I swear, it's nothing." This form of defense didn't seem to be working in Katniss' favor so she opted for something else. "Do you honestly think I'd blow this off if I thought for one minute it had something to do with the baby? This is just my body telling me that carrying this kid around is a job in itself."

"_Thank goodness we aren't still trying to hide that baby," Regina let out a little burst of laughter at the thought. _

"_We wouldn't have been able to hide this kid after I got to the end of my first trimester." Katniss stared accusingly at Regina through thin slits in her eyes. "I thought you said I probably wouldn't show because I was small."_

"_Obviously I was wrong. Then again, you may be hiding a twin in there for all I know." Katniss and Peeta's eyes flew to Regina who began to laugh along with Justus. "I'm just kidding. There's only one baby in there. She's a little on the large side, but there's nothing to worry about. Your mother brought me your test results from yesterday's checkup, and I looked them over between contractions. You two are doing great." She turned to Peeta, "But I'm holding you to your word about her strained back."_

"_Come on, Peeta," Katniss stuck her hand out for him to grab. "We've got to go or we'll miss dinner."_

"_Before you go, Justus wanted to ask you something Peeta?" Regina spoke for Justus. "I hear you've decided to go to the Capitol no matter what Coin said?"_

"_Yes. Katniss and I both feel it's our responsibility to stand next to all of you soldiers and fight. She won't be going anywhere, but I will be representing both of us when I get to the Capitol. I may even take up shooting a bow and arrow," Peeta gave Katniss a playful jab with his elbow._

"_Sure, and I'll be sitting back here baking pies like a good little wife." She leaned her head towards Justus and spoke like she was in a private conversation with the man. "My husband has some serious mental instabilities. He's under the impression that I'm domesticated."_

"_And my wife thinks she's the only person in the world qualified to protect me. She doesn't realize that I need more protection from her when she's mad at me than from Snow's men," Peeta chuckled along with the rest and said a final farewell before heading for the elevators. _

**10:38 PM**

"That was a bad one," Peeta stroked the hair that was clinging to Katniss' sweat covered brow away from her face. "We've got about six minutes before the next one. You want me to braid your hair for you?"

Katniss was nodding frantically. "Yes and can I have some of those ice chips Prim brought in here. My tongue is sticking to my teeth."

"Sure," he placed a spoonful on her tongue. "Don't chew them. Let them melt in your mouth," he advised her when he heard her crunching the ice between her teeth. With brush in hand, he sat behind Katniss and began plaiting her hair into a tight weave over her shoulder. "You should really wear it in two braids for me again sometime." He placed a soft kiss against her shoulder. "You look like a school girl when you wear it that way...with those adorable little freckles...oh yeah. I love it when you wear your hair like that."

"You would find a way to flirt with me while I'm in labor." She didn't mind. It was actually a good distraction from the pain and her concerns. "That doctor is coming in here," Katniss noticed an exceptionally tall man walking towards her room thinking that Gale would look short compared to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark," he stuck his hand out to Katniss first then to Peeta. "My name is Dr. Jess Fletcher and I'm the resident pediatrician here in Thirteen. I'm sure you have a ton of questions for me, but let me go ahead and give you an idea of what to expect after your baby is born. I'm sure it will answer the majority of your questions for you." The doctor spoke without taking a breath. "First let me tell you that we will no longer be slowing your contractions down, Katniss. We need to get that baby out of there. Your blood pressure had increased greatly over the past two hours and it will start to take a toll on your daughter. She's already going to have a series of issues, and we don't want a weak heart to be one of them. Your child..."

"Maysilee," Katniss wanted them to call the baby by her name.

"Maysilee is a bit on the large side which is actually going to work in our favor. We're estimating that she currently weighs about two pounds. Most babies at this stage of the game are only one to one and a half pounds."

"That's just a half pound," Peeta couldn't really see what difference such a small amount of weight could make.

"Yes, but that half pound means your daughter has some fat on her to fill her skin out, and that she's a little larger than most babies at this stage of the game. It sounds silly, but that's very important. We'll still keep her body temperature regulated, but now her skin won't appear like it's hanging off her body, and since we don't know how she'll be eating, the extra bit of weight can't hurt. The next thing to discuss is her internal organs. Her heart has been good so far, but her lungs are what we really need to worry about. They are not fully grown so your daughter will most likely not be able to breathe on her own."

Katniss and Peeta squeezed each other's hands until their knuckles went white.

"Beetee and I have discussed an artificial lung, and if need be, we will have an operating bay at the ready. This is another area that her larger size will be of value. Believe it or not, operating on a two pound baby as opposed to a one and a half pound baby makes a difference."

"An artificial lung?" Peeta thought of his leg, the way it was wired into his nervous system and how it was now as much a part of his body as his head was. It felt real enough, did everything a real leg could do, but was stronger than the appendage made of flesh. "Will that grow as she gets older?"

"Yes. It will work like her own lungs would have if she had gone to full term." The doctor started telling them about infections, blindness, brain damage... everything they were both worrying about in silence. "Now that you know what's going to happen after Maysilee is born, I'll answer any questions you might have."

"She can die from the birth, can't she?" Katniss sat there with an emotionally blank expression on her face.

"Yes, but that can be said about any infant. Childbirth is a strenuous event, but these babies are much stronger than most give credit for."

"What are the chances of her living a regular life?" Peeta released Katniss' hand when he felt her back stiffen and started the familiar process of rubbing, telling Katniss to breathe, having her focus on his eyes then drying her brow. "We've got less than six minutes to the next one so let's hurry up here. Do you think our daughter can make it through all of this and live a normal healthy life?"

"There is a small chance, yes." The physician gave them a nod. "Mr. and Mrs. Mellark, I will not beat around the bush here. Pardon the phrasing, but the odds are not in Maysilee's favor. There is a great chance that she will not survive very long after childbirth, so please prepare yourselves."

"How!?" Katniss snapped at him. "How do you prepare for the death of something...someone you've been fighting to keep alive for almost seven months!? You tell me how to do that and I'll do it!" She turned her face into Peeta's shoulder and began sobbing.

"Do you think you can keep our daughter alive?" Peeta's voice was low and threatening. "Because if you're not willing to fight as hard as our Maysilee is, then we want another doctor."

"I will do everything in my power to keep your daughter alive," The physician reached his hand out and shook Peeta's. "You have my word on that. In the meantime, we'll be stopping the medications they're currently giving to Katniss to slow down the contractions, and starting some new ones that will have her delivering the baby sooner rather than later." The doctor left without another word.

"Shhh," Peeta stroked the back of Katniss' head. "She's going to survive, Katniss. No," he corrected himself, "not survive. Banana nut is going to live...really live." Peeta lifted Katniss' face by the chin and stared into her eyes which were magnified by the puddle of tears in each one. "You'll see. Maysee is going to be running us ragged in no time at all. Before we know it we'll be beating the boys away with a stick, walking her down the aisle and holding her hand when she gives birth to our first grandchild. You just watch and see, Katniss." Peeta spoke through a thick voice filled with sorrow. "You'll see," the kiss he placed on Katniss' lips tasted of salt from his tears that had mingled with hers. Now all Peeta had to do was make sure his daughter had a world in which she could live without the threat of death constantly looming overhead.

_**Thirty-Six Hours Earlier**_

"_You have missed every training class that has been scheduled for you soldier Mellark," Coin stood in her traditional pose with her hands behind her back. "We are sending in the best of the best to finish this war, and right now I don't think you'd be able to keep up with our beginners classes."_

"_Peeta's strong," Katniss snapped. "He can do anything he sets his mind to."_

"_It's okay, Katniss," he gave her hand a little pat. "I'll go through training with your beginners if that's what you want, but I will be going to the Capitol whether you like it or not. I don't care if I have to swipe a hovercraft to do it. I am going to capture and kill Snow."_

_Coin wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Peeta. "Find Haymitch Abernathy and give him this. He'll direct you on who to see and where to go from there," Coin paused. "Oh and soldier, try not to undermine your commanding officer, just follow orders. You are our Jabberjay. You should be setting the example for the rest of the people here in Thirteen." She arched her brow, "Dismissed."_

_It wasn't too difficult finding Haymitch since he and Effie were standing in the hallway waiting for Peeta and Katniss to leave the Command Center. Peeta shoved the note Coin wrote at Haymitch and stared straight ahead. "Where to?"_

"_First you need to get your uniform, not the Jabberjay one," Haymitch pointed at him. "You'll have to train wearing that thing eventually, but you're not physically ready yet. There's a soldier, think her name is Henna, anyway, you can find her on lower level sixteen. She'll get you suited up and provide you with a rifle." Haymitch leaned his palm against the wall and swept his eyes around the hallway. "Where the hell did Trinkie go?"_

"_I don't know," Katniss glanced over her shoulder in search of the woman. _

"_She was just here," Peeta asked the guards that were posted in front of the Command Center, "Did you see which way Effie Trinket went?"_

"_She's in there," one of them thumbed at the closed door._

"_Shit," Haymitch ran his hands down his face. "Son of a bitch."_

"_What?" Katniss wondered why Haymitch was swearing. _

"_If she's in with Coin then that means she's either giving our president a piece of her mind or she's..." Effie walked out of the room with a piece of paper in hand and shoved it at Haymitch. "Damn it Effie!"_

"_What did you do, mom?" Peeta's whole body began to tremble. _

"_I've signed up for training. Now let's go. The elevator is here," Effie kept her lips pursed and her eyes away from everyone's. It didn't take Katniss by surprise in the least that Effie Trinket was volunteering to go into battle. She had heard Effie say on more than one occasion that she would have given anything to be inside of the arena instead of Katniss and Peeta. _

"_You really think you're doing the kid any good taking your skinny ass to the Capitol?"_

"_Do not swear at me Haymitch," Effie said with a tight tone. "This is my son, and I refuse to let him go into battle without me by his side. I promised I would do anything in my power to keep him safe, and that's what I intend to do." Effie's explanation didn't sit well with Peeta or Haymitch._

"_And what the hell about me? You plan on just up and leaving me again?" Haymitch tugged Effie into a corner of the elevator, but had no intentions of keeping his voice down. "You said you wouldn't leave my side again, and here you go, first chance you get to run back to the Capitol, hauling ass."_

"_And you said you'd support me while exploring my new found independence. I guess I can see you were just feeding me a line of malarkey like all the other men that have come and gone."_

"_I wasn't feeding you shit!"_

"_If you don't stop swearing at me, I'm going to make you sorry," Effie screeched._

"_What are you going to do? I'm not a drunk anymore! I can defend myself! As a matter of fact...I'm going back upstairs," Haymitch pushed the button for the floor the Command Center was on. "If you're going to the Capitol, then I'm going to the Capitol."_

"_You will do no such thing!" Effie gasped and yelled simultaneously._

"_I can do whatever the hell I want. It's not like I'm committed to anyone out here. I'm my own man."_

"_What on earth is that supposed to mean," Effie's voice went quiet while Katniss and Peeta exchanged looks that clearly stated they would rather be anywhere other than the elevator. _

"_Since you've been back you've spent time living in my quarters, but that's about it Trinkie. We're roommates."_

_Effie began to fluster. "This is not the time or the place to discuss this sort of thing."_

"_Fine," Haymitch crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I'm tired of this shit, Effie. Really tired of sitting back on my ass and waiting for you to make up your mind about what you want. I'm here," Haymitch spread his arms open. "You want me, I'm here. If you don't, then go ahead and grab a uniform and a gun." _

_As Effie was eyed up for a training uniform, and handed her gun, she turned to Haymitch and said, "He is my son." Though this was causing a rift between Haymitch and Effie, Katniss felt a hell of a lot better knowing that someone would have Peeta's back while he was in the Capitol. Someone that loved him just as much as she did._

**10:49 PM**

"What's that?" Peeta asked the nurse who was shooting a syringe into the IV that was hooked up to Katniss' veins.

"This will cause her cervix to soften and her contractions to grow closer together. It won't be long now," The nurse left quietly.

Peeta and Katniss stared at the drip providing the medication to Katniss' system with doubtful eyes. Within seconds Katniss began screaming at the top of her lungs in pain.

"Look at me," Peeta raised his voice and tilted Katniss' chin upward so she could focus on his face. "Open your eyes, Katniss. Look at me," he kept his emotions in check knowing he'd have to be strong for her. "We're going to do little pants now, okay? Little pants, Katniss," he began demonstrating for her as she followed his lead. "If you want to scream, you go ahead and do it, but I want you to try and keep breathing through this one for me." From the corner of his eye Peeta could see the blue blip spiking higher than any of the others had before. "You're doing great."

Evelyn and Prim entered the room alongside of a couple of nurses and Dr. Euclaire. Evelyn reached out to rub Katniss' back and said, "It's almost over sweetie."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Katniss yelled at the top of her lungs at her mother who quickly recoiled her hand. "Don't let them touch me!" She screamed in Peeta's face.

"I won't," he quickly peeked at the others in the room. "I'm the only one touching you right now, baby. Come on, breathe through this." He saw the flash of anger in her eyes when he used the term of endearment and finally realized why she said it was okay to call her that. She didn't want to take her anger out on anyone but him, and if he gave her a reason to be mad, it would be a lot easier for her to yell. "Let's go, baby. You've got this." She narrowed her eyes at him and panted out some breaths. "Good, now one deep breath and blow."

Katniss collapsed back onto her bed the second the contraction passed. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to yell at you," guilt washed through her.

"Don't apologize to me. I should have known better than to touch you. Many women don't want anyone to handle them during labor," Evelyn stood back as the doctor and nurses began speaking amongst themselves and laying out trays of equipment. "I'm surprised you're letting Peeta touch you. I didn't even want your father next to me when I was in labor with you."

"Prim, can you get me a cool cloth for her," Peeta sat on the edge of the bed facing Katniss. "Just a little while longer and it'll all be over." He took her in his arms when she reached up for him. "I've got you, Katniss. Don't worry. I won't let anyone touch you unless they have to, okay?"

"Okay," she gulped. "Peeta, I don't know if I can do this." Self-doubt began to plague her as the next wave of pain shot through her four minutes too soon. "NOOOOOOO!"

"You've got this, baby." Peeta felt her fingers digging into his arms as he held her at arm's length and talked her through the next labor pain. "You're so brave, Katniss. You can do this. You can do anything, now pant." Unfortunately that had been Katniss' frame of mind earlier that day. That she could do anything.

_**Fifteen Hours Earlier**_

"_It will make a wonderful propos," Plutarch was almost giddy at the thought of filming Katniss in training. "A few clips of you shooting at some targets. We'll have to get you into a uniform like the others, it would look odd if you were in your Mockingjay uniform and Peeta wasn't wearing his Jabberjay one." Plutarch stood with Fulvia at his side. "Well, what do you think, Katniss?"_

"_Sure," she may not have been actually training for the invasion on the Capitol, but she sure as hell didn't want to sit back and look like a pansy. "Get me a uniform and a gun, and I'll be there."_

"_Wonderful." Plutarch turned his attention to Fulvia. "Get the prep team together and notify the trainer. I want her outside with the rest of them by the time they get back from their run."_

_Her prep team did a light makeup job on her, braided her hair and helped her to put on one of the uniforms Thirteen's soldiers wore. _

"_It's a man's shirt, but it was the only one we thought might fit you," Octavia buttoned up the last few buttons for Katniss. "You look like a rebel fighter."_

"_Where to now?" Katniss was eager to do something productive. _

"_They've got a training area outside so we'll be going there," Venia led the way. "I took a peek at those trainees earlier and I couldn't believe it when I saw Effie Trinket out there. She was running alongside of the rest of the soldiers like she was born for this sort of thing."_

"_I think she was," Katniss grinned. "She most certainly wasn't born to be an escort." The sight of all the soldiers lined up with targets across an empty field got Katniss' blood pumping. Her fingers were itching for her bow and arrow, but she had to use a gun like all the rest of them. "Here?" She stood at the end of the row of soldiers trying to avoid the condemning looks from her new mother in law. _

"_That's perfect," Plutarch stood back next to the cameraman. "We'll be getting a few minutes of you taking aim on the targets."_

_The trainer showed Katniss how to operate the rifle, but her large abdomen threw her aim off entirely. "Damn it!" She grumbled at herself when she missed the target completely. _

_It took Effie all of ten minutes before she was at Katniss' side. "What do you think you're doing young lady?"_

"_I'm just filming a propos." Katniss took her stance and shot off a couple of rounds only hitting the edge of the target once. "Not that it's going to be much to see."_

"_You're standing wrong," Effie took a position next to her. "Like this," Katniss' jaw dropped when she watched Effie take a bead on the target and hit the center each and every time. _

"_How the hell did you do that?"_

"_You didn't actually think I was going to therapy with Lavinia and Justus all those weeks, did you?" Effie clucked at Katniss. "Our trainer said I have a natural gift. I said, 'anyone can do this if they learn how to aim properly.' Now, let's try this again."_

_Katniss followed Effie's instructions to the tee, getting closer to the target, but her aim was still off. "I can't keep my damn balance," she said through a clenched jaw. _

"_Then you must rid yourself of any previous knowledge regarding how to shoot, and find a new way. That little baby isn't going anywhere for awhile. Why don't we figure out what to do?" As it turned out all Katniss had to do was adjust her stance, widen her feet about two inches more apart, and quit resting her arms on her sides. "Much better," Effie said encouragingly. _

"_I wonder if this will work with my bow and arrows too?" Katniss took her stance again and was stopped by a hand on her back. _

"_You want to tell me what the hell you think you're up to?" Peeta's glare bore right through her. _

"_It's a propos," She threw her hand up in the air. "Christ! Can't you people give me a freaking break? All I'm doing is filming a propos for Plutarch. I'm not going into war or anything so stop. Just stop." She yanked her arm from Peeta's grip and said over her shoulder, "Stand back. I don't want you to screw this shot up for Plutarch."_

"_Since when are you so concerned over Plutarch's filming?" The edge in Peeta's voice didn't disturb Katniss one bit. _

"_Since filming propos is all I'm good for lately," Katniss glanced over her shoulder at Peeta. "Are you seriously going to have a fit because I'm holding a gun?"_

_He made a little growling noise, eyed her up from behind, and said, "I guess that's all right, but that's it, Katniss. I don't want to find out you were jogging five miles or doing core exercises."_

"_Did you miss the part where I said I was holding a gun, Peeta?" She took a bead on the target and started shooting._

"_You're impossible!" She could hear Peeta screaming something, but chose to ignore it. "Absolutely impossible!"_

"_She's busy, darling," Effie gave his hand a pat. "Why don't you go on and I'll take care of Katniss? She won't be out here much longer."_

"_Let's go, Peeta!" Johanna tugged at his arm. "The rest of our class is lining up for weapons training."_

"_Fine!" He pointed towards Katniss. "Do not let her do anything else out here." Then jogged by Johanna's side towards the rest of their class._

_Katniss propped the gun on her hip. "Got anything else you need me to do?"_

"_I think we've got everything we needed," Plutarch began speaking to Fulvia and ordering the film crew back inside of Thirteen. "Feel free to keep the uniform in case we need to get any other footage of you, and leave the gun with the trainer. Thank you, Katniss. I do hope we didn't get you into too much trouble with Peeta," Plutarch's attempt at a joke fell flat with both Effie and Katniss who just stared at him. "Well then...toodle ooh ladies."_

"_That man is a complete oaf at times," Effie shook her head and removed the gun from Katniss' grip. "I shall walk you indoors."_

"_I don't need a babysitter, Effie. Besides, I wanted to do some hunting while I was out here. Between that adjustment Beetee made to my bow and my new stance, maybe I'll actually hit something."_

"_Oh, come now Katniss. Do you really expect me to believe you haven't been able to hit __**anything**__ with your bow and arrows?" Effie was a little surprised to hear this._

"_She's thrown my entire balance off, and that's pretty important when shooting," Katniss reached out automatically to grab onto Effie's arm when she stepped over a large branch. "Sorry. Even lifting my foot to walk over something has caused me to teeter lately."_

"_I will admit, you look to be about the size of Regina only a month or so ago. I take that to mean my grandchild is either going to be quite large, or Regina is having a tiny child."_

"_No, she's pretty big. I'm going to go ahead and blame it on Peeta's side of the family since Prim and I aren't giants or anything."_

_Effie let out a tiny giggle. "Yes, his father is a bit larger than Peeta is. I don't remember his brothers though."_

"_They were taller, broader in the shoulders. Kind of like a bigger version of Peeta, but realistically, none of them were giants or anything. Now Gale's dad was a big guy and Gale is..." Katniss let her sentence trail off when she noticed the strange look on Effie's face. "I didn't mean anything by comparing Gale to Peeta."_

"_Katniss, I do not doubt that you remained faithful to Peeta, but I would refrain from saying anything like that to him considering he's been having to deal with the flashbacks on his own now."_

_She felt like an imbecile even bringing Gale's name up while talking about the baby and wanted quickly to change the subject. "So how's things with Haymitch? He still pissed at you for going into training?"_

"_Yes, but we talked things through, and he understands why I have to go."_

"_Um...Effie, do you mind if I ask you what's up between the two of you? I mean...you don't have to answer if you don't want."_

_Fortunately Effie didn't mind answering, because it was actually driving Peeta nuts trying to figure out whether or not he should be happy Effie and Haymitch were a couple, and Katniss wanted to give him an answer. "I have had some, shall we say, issues with men. My last relationship, though it was an undercover mission for the rebellion, still left me with several scars. Both literally and figuratively. I will admit that I haven't so much as given Haymitch much more than a peck on the lips since I've been back, but only because I have had a difficult time getting past some of the more...difficult images Mr. Bettes left behind."_

"_You mean, he hit you?" Katniss hadn't heard about that, and if it were true, she didn't think she could tell that to Peeta._

"_Yes, he did." _

"_Haymitch doesn't hit you, does he?" Katniss would kill her mentor if he did._

"_Of course not!" Effie chagrined. "Haymitch is not one to lift a hand. He may be a victor, but he has no desire to cause physical pain...at least to me. I suppose there are some he would like to harm, but I digress." She turned to face Katniss as they reached the elevator. "Haymitch and I have found a happy medium. I have agreed to stay in Thirteen if someone suitable can be found to protect Peeta while in the Capitol, and he has agreed to take it slowly with me when it comes to our personal lives."_

"_How will you determine who's suitable to protect Peeta?"_

"_I told Haymitch if someone could out shoot me on the range, then I would stay back," Effie let out a little giggle. "He had no idea that I had spent so many hours with a gun in my hands." She looked over her hands and said, "Who knew I was so gifted?"_

_Katniss let out a loud burst of laughter. "You better hope I don't have this baby before they go to the Capitol, or I just might be that person, Effie."_

"_That's the only reason I struck that bargain with Haymitch," Effie seemed quite pleased with herself._

_After they stepped into the elevator Katniss found herself asking, "Effie, do you think I'm ever going to be able to have a friend in Gale again?"_

_Effie remained quiet until they stepped off of the elevator in Special Weaponry where Gale could be seen through some windows working with Beetee. "He's my son, Katniss. I love him, and I know you hate being told what to do, so the choice will be up to you, but I will ask you to put yourself in his position. If you were the one that had been shown video clips of him kissing...Johanna or that girl, Delly...and she were pregnant. Worse than that, you were told the child she carried was Peeta's..." Katniss could feel her blood beginning to boil at the mere thought. "Would you understand if he continued a relationship with her?"_

_She immediately hated Johanna and Delly, regardless of whether or not they were innocent. Just picturing one of them with Peeta, hanging onto him, drove her insane. In the back of her head she could see Johanna kicking her tree costume to the side and jutting out her bare breasts. She could hear Delly's laugh and see her playfully smacking at Peeta's arm when he asked her about their first kiss. "Let's try not to be seen," Katniss walked through security and headed down a hallway away from Gale. "I just want to get my bow and go."_

"_Or we could forgo this all together and you could get some rest?" Effie suggestion fell flat. "You are one stubborn young woman, Katniss."_

"_You make that sound like it's a bad thing."_

"_I fear that one day your stubborn streak may lead to irreversible damage," Effie glanced over her shoulder towards Gale. _

**11:23 PM**

"Hey mom," Peeta left Katniss' side for all of a minute to talk to his family. "Dad...Haymitch," he took his spot next to Katniss on the bed and fed her a few more chips of ice. "Want something for your lips? They look dry."

"No," she shook her head and gave Effie a pathetic smile. "Guess I should have listened to you when you told me to get some rest earlier, huh?" Though Katniss knew Effie had been speaking about her relationship with Peeta when talking about how stubborn she was, Katniss couldn't help but think that this was a result of it as well.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Katniss," Prim answered from her mother's side. "You didn't do anything to cause this."

"Then why is it happening, Prim? Why?" She didn't believe for a minute that this wasn't her fault.

"The doctor thinks it may have something to do with your spike in blood pressure," Evelyn answered for Prim. "It's one of the main reasons for early labor."

"So this is happening because I had high blood pressure?" The sharp pain in her lower abdomen caused her to suck in a breath. "Peeta," she didn't even have to say anything to him, he already knew.

"Okay, this is going to be a bad one. Just look at me and we'll get through it, all right?" He didn't pull his focus away from her when he said to his family, "I think the rest of you should wait outside." His breathing rate joined hers as he eased her through it. "Yell all you want, baby. It's okay." The glare directed at him instead of at one of their family members was exactly what he was hoping for.

Katniss' loud scream had her mother and sister pausing at the door for a brief moment before exiting the room. "I...don't...want...any...one..." each pant held a word, "...else...in...hereaaaaaaaaah!" She squeezed Peeta's fingers as the wave of pain flowed around her and began to push their child out of her body. "She's coming!"

"No she's not. Not yet." The doctor had told Peeta to expect this once she got further along with the contractions. "Come on, Katniss. You can get through this. It's almost over." He pressed his lips against her sweaty brow and allowed her to collapse in his arms when the pain subsided. "I'm so proud of you." He wiped the tears that started to fall on his shoulder.

"Okay, Katniss," Dr. Euclaire and her medical staff were ready to bring their baby into the world, but Katniss and Peeta weren't. "You're going to want to push with the next contraction, but you can't. Whatever you do, do not push."

The pain began almost immediately after the last one. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Don't push. Don't push," Peeta kept repeating the words to her over and over again, holding her stare the entire time.

"Great job," Dr. Euclaire made eye contact with Dr. Fletcher. "Are you ready?"

The words Portia first spoke to Peeta the morning of the Games seemed to hold a pattern in his life. Though the physician hadn't directed them at Peeta he couldn't help but ask himself if he was ready for this. Was he was prepared to be a father? Worse yet, was he was prepared for the death of their child? With each contraction Katniss went through Peeta felt the inevitable growing nearer. "Are you ready, Peeta?" a voice inside his head asked him. "Let's do this," he whispered against Katniss' forehead as he placed one last kiss there. With her cheeks cupped in his hand Peeta sent as much strength as possible to her, willing Katniss to make it through this.

Through the Games, through the threat of starvation...the life of a victor, Katniss always found a way to dig deep and find courage deep within herself, but now she relied upon the man holding her focus. "Okay," she said to Peeta on a raspy breath. "I can do this."

"That's my girl," he took her hand in his and stood by her side as each of the medical staff took their position.

"Katniss I want you to push as hard as you can with this next contraction," Dr. Euclaire spoke over the sounds of heavy breathing and shuffling feet. "Here we go."

_**Seven Hours Earlier**_

"_There you are," Peeta yanked Katniss into his arms the second she entered their quarters and pulled her in for a kiss. He held her head against his lips with one hand and her body still with the other. "Good God, I couldn't take my eyes off of you today," he attached to her lips once more. "I know I told you not to shoot, but holy cow, Katniss. You looked..." he made a low growling noise as he dragged her into their sleeping area, "...the only word that comes to mind is hot. Incredibly hot out there with that gun."_

"_What happened to, you shouldn't be shooting Katniss?" She laughed when he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of their bed enjoying where this was going._

"_I was an idiot." He yanked her shoes off one at a time, then pulled off her socks. "Regina's in delivery right now, so we need to hurry."_

"_Aren't we supposed to be down there?" She yanked his shirt over his head not caring in the least._

"_We'll be there soon." His lips were a breath away from hers. "By the way, if you ever go into training again, you'll regret it."_

"_Yes, Peeta," She flopped back against the bed and laughed at him as he crawled his way up her body. "What about hunting? Can I hunt?" She asked as he nibbled at her neck._

"_Bow and arrows?" He said against her skin. "Because I saw you out there with those and...damn, that was even better than the gun."_

"_You're a pig Mellark."_

"_Correction," He knelt above her, "I'm your pig." He noticed her wincing a bit. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah," she lied not wanting to tell him about the pain that had started in her back during the filming of the propos._

"_Good." He bent down to kiss her. After several long kisses he let his lips linger against hers and said throatily, "This day has been a lot better than I thought it would be."_

"_And it's about to get better," Katniss nipped at his bottom lip._

**11:59 PM**

"PUSH! PUSH!" Peeta couldn't believe where his day started, and where they were at right now.

"That's it, she's out. Time of birth, eleven-fifty nine pm," Dr. Euclaire began working feverishly, but no sound came from the limp body pulled out of Katniss.

"Peeta?" Katniss' eyes delved into his as they watched the bluish colored infant be handed off to Dr. Fletcher.

"It'll be fine. She's a fighter, remember?" He began to blow out breaths that puffed his cheeks. "She's a fighter," Katniss wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her shoulder. His eyes kept flashing to the clock wondering if the doctor would be calling out their baby's time of death soon.

"She's breathing!" Dr. Fletcher called out, "And we've got a strong heartbeat!"

Katniss and Peeta both let out sighs of relief, but both knew their daughter hadn't yet seen the worst of her challenges.

"Let the Games begin," Katniss mouthed to Peeta as her tears began to stream down her cheeks, hating that their daughter would have to fight so hard to stay alive.

And though Peeta didn't mouth it back, he couldn't get the words, "may the odds be ever in her favor," out of his mind.

_**I have decided to post an edited version of Road to Recovery on the AO3 sight. It will be a rated M version of the story and have some minor changes as well as BIG changes. If you haven't read the story, please feel free to go to the link on my tumblr page at jamiesommers23 dot tumblr dot com.**_


	20. Capitol Bound

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Nineteen: Capitol Bound**

**Previously: Katniss and Peeta had banana nut three months early and she's fighting for her life. Peeta began training along with Johanna and Effie. Effie's hidden talents as a sharp shooter was revealed, and Gale was working in secret with Beetee.**

**Happy Valentine's Day one and all! Here's a gift for you! Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to read and review. The outpouring of feedback has given me so much motivation. Whenever I sit down to write I want to make sure I'm doing justice to this story for all of you supporters. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!**

**S and A, once again I am forever in your debt. Your kindness, honesty and friendship mean the world to me. You are much more than betas and I am so glad I have gotten to know you.**

**There were a lot of tears shed while writing this chapter, and I want to thank Salanderjade for that. She posted a song that I hadn't heard in years, and once I listened to it again, I was trapped inside of a world full of heartbreak. Granted it made me cry my eyes out, but it also provided me with great inspiration for this chapter, as well as an outtakes chapter. Salanderjade, this one's for you. **

**And now let us get lost in the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Both of their hands were plastered against the glass separating them from their baby as the doctor listened to Maysilee's chest then struck up a conversation with one of the nurses.

"What do you think is happening?" Katniss asked Peeta with a tremor in her voice.

"I don't know, but it looks like he's coming out here to talk to us," Peeta gestured towards Dr. Fletcher making his way out of the sterile room.

"Katniss...Peeta," Dr. Fletcher greeted them then motioned towards a few chairs that were lined up in an empty waiting room. "As I feared, your daughters lungs are an issue. We have put her on a machine to help her breathe, but one of her lungs has begun to fill with fluid, and the other will be joining that one soon enough."

"Can you do anything? Drain it or something?" Katniss asked, but she feared the worst.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question. We will have to perform a lung transplant on her."

Katniss' back collapsed against the wall while Peeta bent forward in his seat and rested his elbows on his knees. "Both lungs or just one?" Peeta asked.

"That's the big question." Dr. Fletcher kept his face free of emotion while speaking with them. He warned them that going in more than once to transplant a second lung could be dangerous, but that the time it would take to perform a double transplant could be just as harmful. "If she were a full term infant I would say we replace both lungs, but being as young and small as she is..."

"I thought you said she was big for her age," Katniss interrupted the doctor.

"Two pounds four ounces is actually quite large for a child that only made it to twenty-five weeks, however it is still quite small for being under anesthesia for a lengthy period of time."

"What's her best chance?" Peeta sat up and reached for Katniss' hand taking her cold, limp flesh in his own. "If you replace one lung, will the second fill up with fluid afterward?"

"Most likely," the doctor nodded.

"Then you'll have to transplant both," Katniss said flatly doing her best to keep her emotions from taking over.

"The other option would be for me to replace one, see how she's holding up under anesthesia, and if Maysilee is doing well, perform the second transplant."

Peeta began mouthing to Katniss, "I think we should go with that option. I don't want her dying on an operating table because she was under anesthesia for too long."

"Do you even think she'll make it through the first transplant? Is this the right choice?" Katniss' hand now gripped tightly onto Peeta's. "What if she dies no matter what we decide?"

Peeta's face grew hard, "She is not going to die." His voice may not have been heard by those in the hospital, but Katniss knew Peeta was yelling at her. "Quit thinking the worst, Katniss. That's our daughter in there, and she needs our support."

"I know," she let her eyes shut before whispering out a gut wrenching, "I know."

"Hey," Peeta tugged her hand so she could look at him. "We agree to the double transplant, but only if she's doing well after the first, okay?" He mouthed his question to her and got a nod in reply. It didn't take long for the staff to prepare the baby for surgery. "Can we say goodbye to her?" Peeta held Katniss up from around the waist when her knees began to give out.

"Of course," Dr. Fletcher motioned for them to go to the sterilization chamber. "You'll need to hurry. Just step into the clear room and put on the garments the nurse hands you. I'll see you two after the surgery and make sure I send someone out with updates."

Katniss rested the palms of her hands flat against the wall as a burst of something cool swept over her and a door on the opposite side of the sterilization chamber opened. "Put these on over your clothes and slip these booties on over your shoes," a nurse ordered her.

"Here, let me," Peeta held the paper like garment out for Katniss to slip her arms through, then put his own on. "Lift your feet up," he patted at her calf as he crouched down in front of her to slip on the booties. After pulling his own on he slipped some gloves over Katniss' hands, over his own hands, and then held the door opened for them to walk into the room where their daughter was lying inside of a small, clear incubator called an isolette. "Can we touch her?"

"I'm sorry, that's not allowed," The nurse stepped back. "You have one minute before we take her in for surgery."

"She's so tiny," Katniss placed both palms against the top of the incubator and watched as their daughter's chest moved up and down with forced air. "Why do they have tape over her eyes?"

"They said something about them not being fully developed," Peeta's hand met Katniss' across the top of the incubator. "You're going to be just fine, banana nut," he spoke to their daughter. "The doctors are going to fix you right up, but you need to fight. You can't give up no matter what."

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Peeta was talking to Katniss as much as he was talking to Maysilee. "They don't have her name on the card," Katniss pointed out that the pink identification card simply said, Baby Girl Mellark.

"Excuse me," Peeta called to the nurse. "Is there a reason you don't have her name on here?"

"We weren't sure if you wanted to use the name you chose or not, considering she may not survive," She answered.

It bugged the hell out of Katniss that the nurse appeared to be fine with the death of their child. "Her name is Maysilee."

"Maysilee Everdeen Mellark," Peeta gave Katniss a look of confirmation. Once the nurse left to get another card he explained, "I thought she could use all the strength she could get, and let's face it, Maysilee _Everdeen_ Mellark is about as strong a name as you can get."

"Yes it is," Katniss agreed prior to bending over and placing a kiss against the cool plastic container that housed their baby. "Stay alive."

Peeta did the same and they stood back allowing Maysilee to be wheeled into surgery. "Guess we've got nothing to do but wait."

Katniss couldn't wait. It was her life's story. Wait for starvation to kill her family off. Wait for her mother to pull herself out of the trance that almost killed her and Prim. Wait for the Careers to hunt her down at night. Wait for Snow's revenge after she and Peeta challenged his authority on numerous occasions. Her eyes lifted to the clock that read five-thirty in the morning. "I'm going to the Command Center," she announced before heading back to her room to change into some clothing. Remembering a little too late that the only thing she had to wear was a maternity dress. "I'll stop by our quarters and get changed on my way there."

"Katniss?" Peeta followed her down the hall. "Why do you need to go to the Command Center? We need to be here. Waiting for Maysilee to come out of surgery."

"You wait," There was a pressing issue Katniss needed to take care of. "Training starts at six o'clock and I'm planning on being there."

"You gave birth to her less than six hours ago!" Peeta yanked at her upper arm preventing her from going any further. "You are not going to the Capitol."

"No, _you're_ not going to the Capitol. I am," she pulled her arm free. "One of us has to be there, and one of us needs to stay with Maysilee. Since there's nothing keeping me from staying here anymore, I might as well be the one to go."

"NO!" Peeta knew what she was doing and why. "Are you back to running again Katniss?"

"Funny how you can't remember most of our life together, but you have no problems remembering my flaws." She pounded her fist into the elevator button. "And I'm not running away. I'm going to kill Snow and stop the Games. If she..." Katniss stopped herself, "..._when_ she reaches her twelfth birthday, I don't want her present to be her name pulled out of the reaping ball like Prim's!"

"Don't do this, Katniss," Peeta's warning was low and in control. "Please don't abandon her."

"Who says I am?" This pissed Katniss off to no end. "Is there anything either one of us can do while waiting for her to go through surgery?" She didn't wait for his answer because she already knew it. They could provide support for one another, and be close in case she didn't make it out of surgery alive. "The answer is, no. So don't ask me to sit on my ass and do nothing." The elevator made its arrival known with a soft ding. "I'm going to talk to Coin about training. Stay here and wait for her. If there's any news you can call for me, otherwise I'll be back after training is through."

Katniss stared at the closing doors, because the disappointment on Peeta's face was far too painful.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Johanna hated waking up at dawn more than she hated the five mile run the training officer had them do the day before. She didn't mind running, it gave her time to think about why she was putting herself through such hell, and when Katniss showed up the day after having a kid, falling face first into the mud wanting to give up, Johanna found it to be her sworn duty to yank the stupid girl up and egg her on. Too bad the trainer saw what happened and stood over Katniss wanting to know what happened.

"Sorry, I just had a baby," Katniss looked up at the trainer from her spot in the mud, and Johanna lent a hand to the brainless girl so she wouldn't fall flat on her face while trying to stand up.

"Everyone in Thirteen knows you just had a baby, soldier. What you don't seem to realize is that you've got six weeks recovery time ahead of you."

"NO!" Katniss was apparently as shocked as Johanna had been at this revelation. "I've only got three weeks." That's when the last round of soldiers would be shipped to the Capitol to take down Snow, and Johanna planned on being there. She thought she'd be going with Peeta, but it appeared that Katniss was now the designated figurehead slotted to take that spot.

"Move on, soldier Mason," Johanna gave Katniss a little shrug before following the trainer's order. She didn't know what happened next, but she did notice Katniss walking back towards the underground facility as the rest of the trainees continued their run.

Johanna looked around the group of young men and women she had been assigned to train alongside of and wondered where Effie was. She had been there for the past few days, but today she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until she reached the shooting range that Johanna saw Effie standing in a uniform, taking shots at a moving target. "Hey, soldier Trinket," it was hard not to sound like a total bitch while speaking those words to the former escort. "Is this what they've decided to do with you?"

Effie paused for a moment to take a quick peek around then stepped towards Johanna. "Where is Katniss?"

"She fell into a mud puddle and went inside. I don't know what happened after that," Johanna watched as Effie's face got all puckered up. "What the hell is she doing out here anyway? Didn't she just pop that kid out last night?"

"Yes," Effie spoke with a clipped tone.

"How is it...the kid I mean?"

"Haymitch stopped by earlier and told me that she's still in surgery," Effie pointed to something on Johanna's gun when a trainer turned to look at them from several yards away. "I'm not sure why Katniss feels the need to throw herself into training," Effie spoke in a hushed voice. "I wish I could explain it, because Peeta is at a loss right now. He's sitting in that hospital by himself struggling to keep his sanity."

"Well maybe training is the only way Katniss can keep sane?" If it had been Johanna in Katniss' situation she sure as hell wouldn't be able to just sit still and do nothing. "So why are you out here and not going through the rest of training with us lowlifes?"

"They wanted me to practice shooting on moving targets with the advanced class. I'll be back to running five miles and doing calisthenics tomorrow."

"I take it they're keeping you in the advanced class for that too?" Johanna was almost jealous of the Capitol born escort's physical abilities.

"Yes," Effie held her head up with pride. "Johanna, have you spoken with Dr. Brown lately?"

"He bugs the shit out of me on a daily basis. Why?"

"Good," Effie straightened up. "You'll need to make certain that it's not just your body, but your mind, that is in tip top condition. Only those that pass the individual testing process at the end of training will be making a journey to the Capitol, and I would hate to leave you behind."

"TRINKET! MASON!" A trainer caught them talking. "THIS ISN'T A SOCIAL VISIT!"

"See ya later, Effie," Johanna took her place in line next to some of the other cadets.

Standing in the elevator with a few members of her class didn't bother her at all, until one of them noticed Johanna getting off at the hospital level. As Johanna stepped out of the elevator she could hear the young girls giggling, and knew it was directed at her. "I gotta get the hell out of this hospital," Johanna mumbled to herself, but the doctors refused to let her live alone, claiming she was still too fragile. "Fragile! I'm working my ass off in training! Shooting guns, running five miles, doing those stupid freaking exercises!" Johanna threw her pillow across the room and sulked in the middle of her bed when she didn't get released. "I'm not fragile." Yet when the time came for Johanna to bathe she didn't even glance at the shower. Instead she turned the faucet on, filled up the sink and used a washcloth to give herself a sponge bath.

The next morning as she went through hell with the rest of her class she made sure to throw a deadly glare at the young girls that had laughed at her in the elevator thinking she'd intimidate them, but they rolled their eyes at her and made Johanna look like she was the weakling during training. As the day progressed she selfishly wished Katniss, Peeta or Effie would show up to join her, but no one came and Johanna wasn't sure if she could go through all of this without an ally. The next morning when Katniss showed up in uniform ready to train, Johanna had to fight to keep her pleasure hidden. "What brings you back, fireball? Thought you had six weeks recovery ahead of you."

"I did, but I went through a procedure to speed up the healing time," Katniss tied the loose end of her boot's lace into a bow then double knotted it and got a distant look in her eyes.

"Hey," Johanna smacked her on the shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she patted at the double knotted bow and stood up. "I'm good. You ready?"

"Yup. Let's show these ki..." Johanna stopped when the trainer opened the doors for them to exit. The rain wasn't heavy, but by the time they finished their five mile run they'd be soaked.

"It's only rain, Johanna. You can do this," Katniss gave her a look that said she understood, and Johanna hated it.

"So how's that kid of yours? She still alive or did she kick the bucket?" It hadn't been her intention to say something so cruel to Katniss, but Johanna hated that the girl saw her fear.

"She's fine," Katniss said tightly and ran into the rain as though it were a warm spring day.

"Shit," Johanna murmured, hating herself for sounding so callous about Katniss and Peeta's kid. The first drops of water that hit her made her want to scream out like acid had been dripped onto her skin. Memories of being dunked into a pool of water, having a mask pulled over her head and water slowly poured over her nose and mouth, being beaten within an inch of her life, and being hooked up to electrodes, something the Peacekeepers saved for special occasions, flooded Johanna's mind. She had to pull herself out of the funk she was about to be submerged in. "Hey," she called out to Katniss, saw the daggers in her eyes and knew that she had crossed the line by sounding so crass when speaking about the baby. "So...she's okay? Effie said she went through surgery." Johanna had to slow down her pace so Katniss could keep up.

"Not exactly okay, but she's holding on. She's fighting."

"Of course she is. She's the daughter of two victors," Johanna meant it as a compliment, but Katniss' entire face drained of blood.

Katniss didn't say a thing to Johanna during their first couple of miles, air was a valued commodity during a run and you didn't waste it on words, but on the third mile Katniss fell into the mud...again, and Johanna reached out her hand to help her up...again.

"Let's move it soldiers Mason and Mellark!" The sound of their trainer called back to them.

"I have to do this, Johanna," Katniss said as she got back up. "I can't let Snow get his hands on her. You said it yourself, she's the daughter of two victors."

"Come on, fireball," Johanna yanked at Katniss' arm. "We're gonna make it through this course with no problems." She may have said it, but that didn't' mean it was the truth. Katniss struggled with the remaining miles, and Johanna found it to be her duty to keep the girl going. "You gonna sit on your ass all day, or are you going to get up and move?" She yelled at Katniss when she fell onto her hands and knees. "You can just tell your daughter when she's been reaped and you're her mentor, 'sorry, mommy was too tired to run through the woods during training,'" that one seemed to get Katniss' blood boiling. The worse the insult Johanna could come up with, the more motivated Katniss appeared to get. Johanna spent her day taunting Katniss until it was time to shoot. There was no need to harangue Katniss during their weapons training. After the first few shots she took to it like a duck to water, and by the end of the day, Katniss was the best shot in their class. 'Good going, fireball,' Johanna thought to herself as she watched Katniss return her rifle to the trainer.

"Where are you going now?" Katniss asked Johanna when she followed her into the elevator.

"Home sweet home," Johanna turned her head to Katniss. "The hospital. They won't let me out unless I have a roomy, and I can't really see myself rooming with any of these people."

As they walked through the hospital Katniss stopped one of the doctors and said, "Johanna Mason will be staying with my husband and I. Is it okay if she gathers her things while you get her release orders ready?"

The doctor seemed to be pleased with the fact that Johanna was leaving, and why shouldn't he? Johanna had been torturing their staff since she had become a patient. "We'll get her discharged immediately."

"There you go," Katniss said as she walked Johanna to her room. "Peeta and I are barely there so you'll pretty much have the place to yourself. Make sure you keep your grimy ass off of our bed. The doctor said they'd place a request for a roll-away bed to be brought to our quarters. The door is locked so punch in the code, 5647. That will get you in. I've got to go," Katniss lifted a hand to Johanna. "See you tomorrow."

Johanna wasn't quite sure what to do or say at Katniss' gesture. "Hey, Katniss." She scratched at her head. "Thanks."

"Sure," Katniss lifted her shoulder in a shrug then walked down the hall.

Each day she went to training, and each night she went back to Katniss and Peeta's cramped quarters, sitting on the cot/bed that had been brought to her the first night. Johanna wondered if maybe the doctors had been right and she shouldn't' have been alone when her thoughts got the best of her, but then Katniss walked in and sat on the bed. Her face may have been dry, but Johanna could tell that she had been crying. She stared as Katniss walked to a drawer and pulled something out. Johanna watched Katniss rubbed the pearl Peeta had given to her when they were sitting on the beach in the Quell between her fingertips. "Holy shit. Is that from the arena?"

"Yeah," Katniss put the spile on the end of her fingertip and wiggled it around before handing it to Johanna.

"Can't believe you kept this," Johanna sat next to Katniss on the bed and ran her hand over the tiny silver parachute that had held the items inside. "It's kind of sick that I remember that dinner fondly, huh?" She ran a finger over the pearl.

Katniss rolled the items back up in the parachute and tucked it away. "I remember puking my guts up."

"Why do you think I look upon that meal with such fondness?" Johanna said with a hint of a smile.

"Shut up," Katniss almost smiled back.

"So what brings you here this evening?" Johanna wasn't sure why Katniss would leave the hospital.

"I needed some air, plus they won't let us in the room with Maysilee tonight. They're doing some sort of oxygen testing on her new lungs, and only hospital staff are allowed in the room," Katniss' head lulled backwards. "Peeta will be here in a little while. He stopped by to talk to his mom and dad."

Hearing Katniss use the term mom and dad had Johanna asking, "So are the rumors true? Did Effie Trinket really adopt Peeta?"

"Yup," Katniss yanked off her boots, and tossed them to the side.

"Well, look at the bright side. If we win this war, Peeta will be a Capitol resident which means that you and your daughter will be too." Johanna scratched at her head. "Lamb stew for the rest of your life!" She threw her hands up giving Katniss a genuine smile, and was pleased with herself when Katniss let out a little chuckle.

They had less than three weeks before they'd be shipping out, and during that time Johanna worked her ass off to get back into shape. She hadn't stopped by the hospital to check in on Katniss and Peeta's kid since no one could get in there but family, and she stopped asking Katniss how the kid was doing because it always seemed to set Katniss back a little during training.

When the last day of preparations came upon them they were lined up for their final test. Johanna hadn't seen Katniss yet that day, but she didn't really care. There was a heightened sense of excitement amongst the people in line. Haymitch stood at the front of it with an angry look on his face, and when Johanna saw who walked into the testing facility, she figured out why. "How's it going?" She asked Haymitch when she reached him.

"Fine," he avoided making any comments about Effie just entering the testing facility.

"This thing hard?" She took the rifle from one of the trainers hands and pulled on her helmet.

"It's going to test your weaknesses, so I hope you've prepared yourself for this," Haymitch finally made eye contact with her. "You've been talking to the head doc, right?"

Johanna had no clue what a psychiatrist had to do with hand to hand combat so she skipped out on most of her scheduled visits, spending them in Special Weaponry instead. "Not since I checked out of the hospital." She saw the pissed off look on Haymitch's face, thought about the warning Effie had given to her and wondered what lay ahead.

"Next," a soldier barked out. "Mason, Johanna." He pointed towards a door. "Through there."

As Johanna took a step towards the door she couldn't help but feel a chill crawl up her spine. The door automatically opened and through it she could make out some familiar lights. 'Sweet Jesus,' she thought to herself as the door slammed closed behind her. 'I'm at the freaking Capitol.' The streets were the same, but there was a distinct difference between the Capitol Johanna knew, and this scene that had been created in Thirteen. The Capitol always had the hustle and bustle of people walking around, laughing, being their rambunctious idiot selves, but this was entirely different. There was a eerie absence of laughter, and in its place was the sound of people screaming out in pain. Gunfire rang out from behind her, and Johanna instantly hit the ground, took aim on where the shots were being fired from and took out the enemy soldier firing at her troop. Someone, or some_thing_ up ahead that looked like a person waved her forward, and Johanna raced to the foxhole that had been built out of sandbags on one of the Capitol streets.

"Soldier, we've got enemy fire coming at us," Johanna listened carefully to the man speaking, not realizing that he was a holographic projection. Her job was to stay in the foxhole and keep the enemy from drawing nearer until she was ordered to move forward to her next destination.

"Yes, sir," She moved around, keeping close tabs on the rest of her troop as they made their way deeper into the Capitol. The first drop of rain that hit her hand sent a shiver down her spine. The second had her silently talking to herself, 'You can do this. It's water. It's water,' she repeated this thought over and over again. "It's water!" She screamed out as the light drops turned into a downpour.

The sound of a radio crackling had her snapping her head to the side. "Soldier, we're in need of assistance up here!" Johanna raced towards the coordinates she had been given over the radio by a rushed voice and stopped short when she saw what was coming her way.

"No," she breathed out through shaky lips. "No." The downpour turned into torrential rain, causing flooding within a span of seconds, and then the dam broke. Water was flowing straight for Johanna as power lines began to shoot sparks above her head. "NO!"

"_What's wrong, Mason?" A Peacekeeper stood above her with electrodes in hand attaching them to her skin while Snow had her prisoner. "You're not afraid of a little water and electricity, are you? Just tell us who's part of the rebellion here at the Capitol, and we'll end all of this. You won't have to go through electrocution anymore." Johanna stayed silent, strapped to a table, waiting for the inevitable. "The choice is yours." The electrodes were attached to her shaved head followed up with a soaking wet sponge and a cap of some sort. Within seconds her entire body was quaking from the volts of electricity running through her and the taste of blood filled her mouth from where she bit her tongue._

With her hands covering her head and her knees tucked up to her chest, Johanna Mason screamed at the top of her lungs, "NOOOO!"

Hands were on her, and Johanna quickly began kicking and screaming, fighting them off with every breath in her lungs. She didn't see Haymitch and several soldiers trying to help her out of the testing area. She saw Peacekeepers everywhere, threatening her very existence. The sharp stabbing in her neck may have been a needle, but Johanna was certain that she had just had a burst of electricity shot through her signifying the end of her life. As her eyes began to close the shadow of a Peacekeeper bent over her, "Hagar, I knew you'd be here waiting." She reached out a hand and stroked the face of Gale Hawthorne before succumbing to the drugs.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"The testing was a great success," Beetee spoke to Gale across a desk. "Now all we have to do is set up a demonstration for our president."

"You really think this is going to work?" Gale's excitement over the bomb he and Beetee had created was the closest thing to joy he'd felt in a long time. "Are you sure we're not going to wind up with a bunch of dead residents like the last time P Zero X was used?"

"Positive." Beetee tapped at the rim of his coffee cup with the tip of his finger. "I have made several changes to it. Fine-tuned it so to speak. P Zero X is now the weapon it was intended to be."

"Plus we've got the drug that prevents us from catching it too, right?" Gale had been given the drug twice now since working with Beetee on the biological weapon just in case something went wrong.

"Exactly." Beetee paused before going into the testing details. "I have determined that the ventilation system leads to the hospital, which is a good thing," Beetee smiled while pushing up his glasses. "If the chemicals do get into the air, at least the patients will already be in medical." Gale didn't understand why the man let out a chuckle. There was nothing humorous about the comment to Gale. A repeat of what had happened in Thirteen the last time they messed with these chemicals people died, and Gale didn't think the residents of Thirteen should be subjected to death by their own people. "No need to worry, Gale. The vents will be sealed. The room we are holding the demonstration inside of will be airtight."

"That's what they thought the last time, and look at what happened," Gale was a bit concerned. 'You need to make sure your family and Catnip's family are nowhere near the hospital the day we do this,' he silently reminded himself. "What day is this happening?"

"I see no reason why we can't have a smaller version of the weapon ready within the next few days."

"Sounds good," Gale gave the end of the desk a little smack before standing up. "I want to take a look at those schematics again and double check my math." He was never one for school, but working with Beetee was completely different. Gale had learned more in the short time he spent with the man than his entire twelve years of school. It had come as a surprise to Gale that he had a natural gift for math. Understanding numbers like they were a language of their own intrigued him. When he was in school he always found the math classes boring, finishing up the work within minutes of the teacher assigning it, then spending the remainder of the period bored out of his mind. He used to picture ways of coming up with new snare designs so he could catch more game.

"You've checked those calculations a million times, Gale. Do not over think this." Beetee picked up his coffee mug and walked alongside Gale towards their work station. "All of the math adds up."

"But we'll need to come up with new numbers if we're creating a smaller scale bomb." Gale had already done this, and Beetee checked his work. It was flawless.

"We have the smaller scale version already sketched out."

"Yeah, but..." Gale opened the door for them to walk through, "...I really want to make sure I got it right."

"Then we'll check it again, but Gale you must learn to trust in yourself. Perhaps you have the utmost faith in your physical capabilities, but you have yet to accept your intelligence. You are a smart man." Beetee entered the room where their bomb designs were. "If you had been raised in my district you'd be as remarkable a student as any one of us. Unfortunately you weren't provided any sort of knowledge in District Twelve."

It may not have sounded like a compliment, but Gale knew it was. The people of Three were considered brilliant. Gale didn't think he had that in him, but he was thankful for the comment regardless. "Appreciate that, Beetee." His pencil and calculator sat next to a slide rule and a computer pad. "Let's make sure this is perfect so we can teach Snow and his people a lesson."

Gale stood outside of the testing area several days later hating that there were two newborns in the hospital, one of which belonged to Catnip. He had suggested to Beetee that they postpone the testing, but President Coin insisted upon it and now they were all standing outside of a glass wall watching holographic families walking through a park. When the bomb floated down and the first one went off, it left the children on the playground screaming out in pain from their bloody injuries. It didn't bother Gale to see the kids, dressed up in their Capitol attire, playing around like they didn't have a care in the world, lying on the ground crying out for their mommies and daddies. How could it when his siblings had never even seen a playground, and worried for their lives when Reaping Day drew near? As the adults and Peacekeepers ran to the aid of the children the second part of the bomb exploded taking out the adults as well as releasing toxins into the air. The idea was that the Peacekeepers that went in to survey the area would instantly become debilitated by the chemicals. The first day would be the worst. Everyone would come down with symptoms like, the chills, body aches so severe they could barely move as well as a fever so high it would threaten brain function. That would provide the rebels time to imprison their enemy. A bunch of people lying on the ground squirming, unable to defend themselves, was a lot easier to defeat than able bodied guards with weapons. The symptoms would last up to two weeks, which is how long the program would be running. It would be Beetee's job to check on the captured residents each day.

"Now what?" Coin asked when she saw the holographic Capitol residents fall to their knees.

"We can go in with gas masks within the first few minutes and cuff them, or we can wait sixty minutes until the toxins dissipate into thin air and cuff them. The choice is yours," Gale said proudly.

"We've created a simulation of our people going in within seventy minutes to be on the safe side," Beetee added.

They waited as bodies writhed in pain, watched several children and their parents die, and stood at attention when Thirteen's soldiers went in. Out of the dozen that went in, two of them fell to the ground and began having the same symptoms as the people that had been bombed directly. "Maybe we should give them ninety minutes?" Gale suggested more to Beetee than the President.

"I'd like you to tell me if any more of our soldiers come down with the symptoms, if not, I'm fine with sixty minutes. Two soldiers out of a dozen is a small price to pay for freedom," Coin spoke to Beetee. "I'll expect updates three times a day." Coin made to exit, "Excellent work. Soldier Hawthorne, if you wouldn't mind walking me back to the elevator, I'd like to speak with you."

"Yes, ma'am," Gale had been feeling pretty confident with the test results, and the president had been right, wars had been known to take out entire nations, so two men in the grand scheme of things was a small price to pay.

"Soldier Hawthorne," Coin began speaking once they were alone, "I am unsure if you're aware that Effie Trinket is currently in training."

"I heard that she's a pretty good shot. Giving Katniss a run for her money," this news had shocked the hell out of Gale.

"If I told you that Effie Trinket would be the person going into the Capitol with you, and that she would be the one to fight alongside of you, how safe would you feel?"

"Permission to speak freely, ma'am?" Gale had never been thrilled with the idea of Capitol born rebels.

"Of course, soldier."

"I don't think I could trust her to have my back. She's one of..._them_." He didn't need to explain himself.

"Glad we're on the same page." The elevator arrived and Coin stepped into it. "Ride with me, I'd like to speak to you about something in private."

Gale listened to the president talk, mentally debated her request, and asked himself if he could actually do what she was asking. "Yes, ma'am. I have no problems with that," and though he kept a blank emotionless expression, deep inside Gale could feel his humanity being put to the test. When the president stepped off of the elevator and Gale headed back down to Special Weaponry, he sunk back against the wall and ran a hand over his scalp. He cringed internally at what Coin asked of him, and knew he had finally seen the side of President Coin that Katniss had been telling him about since she got to Thirteen.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Peeta stood with his hand on the top of the isolette staring at his daughter, only lifting his head briefly when he heard the door to the nursery open. "Hey," he lifted a hand in greeting at Regina. "What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd check and see how you and Katniss were doing," Regina answered and pulled up a seat. "Not to mention this little one. Privileges of being a doctor here, I can come into the nursery any time I want." Regina let out a little sigh and said, "I hear she's doing pretty good since her surgery."

"Yeah." His entire body slumped as he said, "I wish I could find Katniss to tell her, but no one has seen her."

"What do you mean?" Regina knit her brows together. "She's down the hall laying in a hospital bed."

"What?" Peeta stood upright and headed for the door. "Which room?"

"The last one on the right. I didn't go in because she was sleeping," Regina followed him out of the nursery and into Katniss' room. She reached for the medical chart when Peeta grabbed Katniss' hand and she failed to wake up. "Dear God," Regina gasped.

"What?" Peeta's eyes flashed towards Regina for a brief moment.

"They performed a rapid postpartum involution on her." Regina smacked her hand against the computer pad that held Katniss' medical records, letting out a small, "Damn it."

"What's that?"

"A series of shots in her uterus and the muscles in her stomach," Regina fumed. "Thirty six in all, which eliminates the need to go through four to six weeks of recovery after having a child."

"Are you kidding me?" Peeta's eyes grew huge. "Who the hell approved that?"

"Apparently her trainer sent her here to get the procedure done."

"Did she know what they were going to do to her?" Peeta couldn't believe that Katniss would put herself through all of that without knowing ahead of time. "You know what," he lifted up his hand in disgust, "don't tell me. I don't want to be any more angry with her than I already am."

Regina's face clearly read that Katniss knew what she was getting into. "She'll be in a lot of pain tonight, Peeta. The drugs they provided won't last her much longer." Regina reached out a hand to Peeta's and squeezed. "I'm sorry about this. If I had known, I never would have allowed this to happen."

"She would have found a way to have it done no matter what you may have said," Peeta sat in a chair and dropped his elbows to his knees. "It's bad enough I've got to worry about the baby, now I've got to worry about this?" He lifted his eyes to Regina, "What the hell is wrong with her? Is it hormones again?"

"Those won't be an issue much longer," Regina placed the computer pad back onto Katniss' hospital bed. "This procedure was created many years ago so women in the Capitol wouldn't have to suffer through hormonal imbalance and postpartum depression. Sadly the women out there still use it quite often as opposed to recovering naturally. Those that would like to breastfeed are the only ones that avoid this procedure."

"Are you saying she can't breastfeed anymore?" This really bugged the hell out of Peeta.

"If she's planning on going to the Capitol, which I take it she is since one of the trainers sent her here, it's best that she doesn't. I can't imagine she'd be able to stop and pump out breast milk, or store it for that matter."

"Yeah, I guess." Peeta stood up and walked across the room with anger in each step. "Damn it, Regina. She didn't even tell me about this. Why would she do that?"

"Would you have let her do this?" Regina took a step in Peeta's direction. "Peeta, she clearly has some form of motivation behind it, so why not give her the benefit of the doubt and talk to her when she wakes up?"

It was hard for him to accept it, but Peeta knew Regina was right. "I guess." He had to wait until Katniss woke up before talking to her. "Hey, how's Adam doing? I heard they have to keep him here for a few weeks. Everything okay with him?"

"Oh that's nothing to worry about," Regina waved a hand at him. "He's considered a preterm baby, so they'll keep him here until he's reached his due date, but he's doing great. Six pounds twelve ounces of pure heaven," she gave Peeta a little smile. "Just you wait, Peeta. You'll be saying the same thing about Maysilee pretty soon too."

Peeta watched as Regina left then sat next to Katniss, holding her limp hand, and waited for the medications to wear off so he could talk to her. Over the course of three hours he spent his time between the nursery where Maysilee was, and sitting next to Katniss willing her to wake up.

"Hey," the sound of her creaky voice had Peeta pulling her hand to his lips.

"Hey," he forgot that he was furious with her when he saw the pain resonating in her eyes. "You need to get some rest. The doctor said it would be a pretty painful night for you, but you should try and get as much sleep as possible."

"Will they check me out in the morning?"

"Probably not," Peeta hoped they wouldn't and thought maybe he could convince one of them to keep her in for an extra day. "You in a big hurry to leave here?"

"I've got three weeks, Peeta." Katniss clutched at her stomach and groaned.

"They said your uterus will be shrinking back to its normal size, and your muscles will be tightening up." He let out a sigh and gave her a head shake. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that our..." she grunted, "...daughter would need a home to grow up in..." she rolled onto her side and clutched her belly, "...without the threat of the Games overhead."

"Did you ever think maybe I could go to the Capitol? That maybe you could just stay here and be a mother to her?" It's what Peeta wanted. "You can't go back into training Katniss. She needs you too much."

"I have to go back into training," Katniss reached for his hand and he gave it without complaint. "I will never let Snow touch her. Never," she swallowed repeatedly.

"Then we'll both go," Peeta reached out a hand to her stomach and felt it tighten beneath his fingers. "They said it was going to be a hell of a lot worse than labor."

"Oh God," she gasped out.

"Want me to talk you through it?"

"Yeah," she could barely move, but Peeta found a way to curl behind.

"Squeeze my hand when you get a pain, and if you need to look in my eyes...I'll figure something out."

She spent the night moaning and crying out in pain, yelling at the top of her lungs and punching at Peeta when she needed to, but he never left her side and had Effie, Katniss' mom, and his father keep watch over Maysilee that night. By morning, Katniss fought him as well as the doctor to be released, but Peeta didn't have to convince the man that she needed one day of full recovery after having a baby, a major procedure, and throwing herself into training. It was Katniss that needed the convincing.

"Listen to me," he gripped her hands in his as she stumbled towards the closet. "You're going to hate what I say to you, but I need you to really listen, okay?"

"Fine," Katniss' lips formed a straight line.

"We need this, Katniss. You and I need this day with each other, and with Maysilee." The tears began to fill Peeta's red rimmed eyes. "I don't know if we'll ever have the chance to be a family again, so please...please don't leave me today. Don't leave her." He pulled her hands up to his trembling lips, "Stay with us?"

Katniss looked everywhere but directly at Peeta, but once she did, her hand pulled from his grip and cupped his cheek. "Always."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Effie needed to do one thing before heading to the testing facility. "Good morning, darling one," She placed a kiss on Peeta's head. "How's my little angel this morning?" She looked through the glass that separated them from Maysilee.

"She's doing good. She hasn't lost any weight since they took the feeding tube out and we switched to bottles, so that's a good thing." They stared at Maysilee who began to wail. "As you can see her lungs are holding up really good too."

Effie looked around and asked, "Where is Katniss this morning?"

"Changing for her test." Peeta held onto Effie's hands and said, "Mom, is there any way you can arrange it so she fails this damn thing?"

"Oh, darling," Effie ran her hand down the side of Peeta's cheek. "If only it were that simple. I believe Haymitch is wondering the same thing about me, and if he couldn't arrange that _I_ fail the test, I don't think we'll be able to do that for Katniss."

"Yeah," Peeta faced Maysilee once again. "That's what I thought." Effie knew he hadn't made it to more than three or four training classes himself and was told he would not be taking the test to go to the Capitol. "She's so damned determined to go and fight."

"No, dear," Effie corrected him. "She's determined to keep your daughter from fighting."

"Mom, do you think I'm a coward for not going?"

"Of course not!" Effie chagrined. "You are staying back and fighting this fight. This little girl needs her loved ones around. I know you'd rather it be Katniss staying behind, but Peeta let us be grateful that it's one of you instead of neither."

"I know." Peeta gave Effie a hug and said, "Haymitch isn't the only one that wants you to fail that test today. I'd feel a hell of a lot better if both you and Katniss stayed in Thirteen."

"I'll take that as you wishing me good luck," Effie said with a bright and chipper voice. "You give that darling in there my love," she nodded towards the nursery and headed down the hall towards Katniss, who was poking her head out of a room and waving at Effie to join her. "Is there a reason you're hiding in this room?" Effie asked when Katniss closed the door.

"Yes," Katniss stood close to Effie. "I need something from you, and you'll probably hate what it is, but I need you to do it, Effie."

"Ask, and I will tell you my answer."

"Don't leave them," Katniss held Effie still with her stare while she processed what Katniss was asking. "I have to go to the Capitol, and my daughter needs a mom." She looked upwards for a second then back at Effie. "I'm sorry for saying this, but if I die out there, my mother will be useless. She won't be able to raise Maysilee, and Peeta can't do it on his own. She'll need a mother, and you're the best one I know."

"Katniss..." Effie could feel her chest constricting and her throat tightening.

"Please, Effie," Katniss reached out and grabbed her former escort's hands, "Do not let my daughter grow up without a mother. I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to come back to her and Peeta, but let's face it, I'm going to be the one person everyone at the Capitol wants to kill so please...please take care of her."

Effie had to tighten her jaw before her teeth began to chatter. "I don't know if I can sit back here and let the rest of you do the fighting, Katniss. I've been a spectator for far too long."

"I'm not asking you to be a spectator. I'm asking you to be a willing participant in my daughter's life." Katniss looked at the clock and headed for the door. "Think about it, okay?"

Effie gave her a nod as she left her alone in the hospital room with her thoughts. A few deep breaths, a tug on the end of her sleeves and a quick pat against the bun at the nape of her neck, and Effie Trinket was ready to face the world. As she stood outside of the testing area making her way towards Haymitch, she noticed the scowl across his face.

"You don't have to do this, Trinkie," He said quietly to her. "You've got nothing to prove to any of these people."

"No, I don't. But I do have something to prove to myself." Effie took the gun the trainer handed her and walked onto the streets of the Capitol intent on doing what was best for everyone.

The hair on her neck began to prickle which had Effie dropping to the ground and turning at the same time so she could determine if it was an enemy or friendly behind her. One gunshot took out the Peacekeeper before he could raise his rifle. Two more shots took out two more of Snow's men. Effie headed for the foxhole where the commander waited with her orders. "There are prisoners of war being held in that facility up ahead. Take that radio with you, and head west. You'll see..." Effie listened to her orders carefully, and kept her senses on full alert.

From a distance away she could make out the building that held the prisoners of war. Standing guard were several Peacekeepers, one of which was exceptionally familiar to her. 'Mr. Tanner,' Effie's blood boiled at the thought of them using him against her after everything he had done to help the rebels. Still Effie stayed on track, telling herself that this was only a simulation. Her job was to gain high ground and take out the enemy, and Effie Trinket was not going to let anything stand in her way.

"_Don't let my daughter grow up without a mother,"_ Katniss' words began echoing through her mind. Effie had a choice, she could either go to the Capitol and pray that Coin allow her to be in the same squad as Katniss so she could keep her safe, or stay in Thirteen and make sure that her granddaughter didn't suffer at the hands of the Coin.

'Forgive me,' the words repeated over and over again in her head as she made her choice.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Katniss was quite pleased with herself for passing her test, and ready to get her head shaved like all the other soldiers did before heading off to the Capitol.

"Hey," she rushed up to Finnick's side. "You on your way to the training center?"

"Yeah," Finnick ran a hand over his freshly shaved head. "I don't know what I'm going to say to Annie about this. She really liked my hair."

"They didn't send me to get my hair cut." She shrugged, "Maybe after the meeting?"

"Seen Johanna?"

"No. You?" Katniss assumed that Johanna had made it through and was on her way to find her troop.

"Not since dinner last night," Finnick pressed the button on the elevator and held the door when he heard Haymitch calling out.

"You two going to training?"

"Yeah," Katniss was anxious to see who was in her squad. "Where's Effie and Johanna?"

Haymitch leaned back against the wall. "Johanna's back in the hospital and Effie's probably there visiting your kid with Peeta."

"You mean Effie failed?" Finnick asked with a surprised tone. "She was the top shot during training other than Katniss here."

"Yeah, well...she missed during her test and caused herself, and the prisoners of war, to get killed." Haymitch arched a brow in Katniss' direction. "Kind of shocked the hell out of me when I heard that."

Katniss clutched her arms around her stomach and kept her lips tightly sealed. 'Thank you, Effie. Thank you,' she said silently to herself.

"Shocks the hell out of me too," Finnick chimed in, but Katniss kept her silence knowing that there was no way she could feign shock. "I was actually hoping she'd be part of our team. Don't know about you Katniss, but I would have felt a little safer with Effie Trinket having my back. I was sort of hoping I'd come out of this thing alive now that Annie's pregnant."

Katniss lifted her eyes up to Finnick and dropped them feeling instantly guilty. "Annie's pregnant?"

"Yeah," Finnick grinned. "You're the only ones that know about it other than your mom and Prim. They were the ones that did the test on her. Don't go blabbing. Well, you can tell Peeta, but other than that..." Finnick pointed at Katniss then Haymitch who gave the guy a little shrug like he could care less, "...no telling anyone."

"Effie would have been good to have on our team," Katniss said more to herself than the rest.

"Well, she's not. Now get over it," Haymitch put things back in perspective. "Better that she's not being sent back to the Capitol anyway. If Snow's men got their hands on her, I don't even want to imagine what they'd do to her. Probably skin her alive or something. As far as Johanna goes, maybe you two could go visit her in the hospital or something? I'm pretty sure Peeta's already stopped by to see her since he's down there." Katniss knew Haymitch stopped before saying, 'which is where you should be,' to her just by the look on his face.

Thrilled with the fact that Finnick and Gale were in her squad along with Lavinia and Justus, and a few others she had yet to officially meet until Boggs introduced them, Katniss sat on the bench in their training room and listened to her squad leader. "As most of you know we're finishing up our training here in Thirteen before heading out to the Capitol. You'll spend the next seventy-two hours working side by side with one another, getting to know each other's strengths on the field of battle. This here," Boggs gestured towards a middle aged woman, "is Jackson. My second in command." Katniss learned about the sharp shooter that showed Effie Trinket a thing or two during her days on the gun range. There were two sisters in their twenties named Leeg that they called Leeg 1 and Leeg 2, who Katniss couldn't tell apart until she noticed the yellow flecks in Leeg 1's eyes that reminded her of Buttercup's coat. Two older men named Mitchell and Homes rounded off their troop. Neither one of them said much, and Katniss wondered briefly if they were Avox until she heard them say a couple of one word sentences to each other.

On their last day of training she found out they were handpicked by Plutarch not only for their skills, but for their appearance. "You are the Star Squad," Plutarch started, and Katniss stared with an intensity she was sure the former Head Gamemaker could feel prickling his skin. Katniss' head snapped around with everyone else's when Plutarch looked towards the door and said, "I was just about to start. Come in, sit down." What little security she felt at leaving her daughter behind in Thirteen was immediately washed away. Katniss felt almost lightheaded when Peeta walked into their meeting room like he was part of their squad.

…..

…..

…...

…...

…..

Peeta stood next to his daughter's isolette watching her sleep. He tried to recall the feeling of her in his arms when he fed her only a few hours earlier. "Hey," he trailed his fingertips across the clear plastic crib, and swallowed the lump he felt forming in his throat at what he was about to do. "You know how much I love you, right?" Talking to his daughter may have seemed futile to most people outside of the hospital, but to him, it meant the world. "Your mom and I...we're doing this for you, banana nut. Because you need to live in a world where kids can play outside, and not worry about whether or not they'll have food to eat for dinner. We want you to have better than what we had." He wiped the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Leaving you is the hardest thing in the world for me, but I have to, Maysilee. Your mom, she needs me, and I can't let her do this alone." His whole body curled over the incubator as he sobbed.

"Oh, darling one," Effie took him by the shoulders. "I promise you, your father and I will take care of her, won't we Bing?"

"Absolutely," Bing gave Peeta a thump against the shoulder before pulling him in for a hug. "Don't you worry. Your mother and I will spend every waking minute here."

"Than...thanks, dad," Peeta gave his father a kiss on the cheek. "I love you, pops."

"I love you too, Peeta," he could hear the hiccup in his father's voice and knew he had better leave before things got completely out of hand.

"Bye nut," he gave one last look at his daughter who had yet to look back at him since having surgery for something called Retinopathy of Prematurity. There was so much more he wanted to tell her, but time was running out and he needed to stop by Johanna's hospital room too. "Bye mom," Peeta gave Effie a hug.

"I'll walk you to the Hangar," she stood tall and kept her chin high. "Your father is going to stay here with Maysilee."

"'kay," he sniffed once more, walked into the hallway and gave Prim a wave, not wanting to relive the tearful goodbye he had with her and Evelyn before he went to say goodbye to Maysilee. "You'll keep an eye on Prim, right?" He asked Effie as they headed towards Johanna's room.

"In your father's words, 'We need to take care of our son's girls, Effie,'" she gave Peeta a warm smile. "Don't you worry one little bit. We'll watch out for all of your girls."

They entered Johanna's room to find her sniffing at a gauze covered ball. "Did you get hooked on catnip, Johanna?" Peeta teased through his stuffed nose.

"You caught me, buns" Johanna gave him a nod of her head. "So you're leaving huh?"

"Yeah," Peeta glanced at his watch. "I don't have much time before I ship out." He waited for a few seconds to see if she'd say anything, but all she did was sniff at the ball. "Well, I better..."

"Katniss gave this to me," Johanna held out the ball for Peeta to sniff. "Smells like home." Johanna held his stare. "You know, I made her swear to kill Snow? Did she tell you that?" Peeta shook his head no. "I told her I needed her to swear on something she loved...made her swear on her family that she'd do it." Johanna's gaze pierced Peeta. "I need you to do the same thing, Peeta. I need you to swear to me that you won't let him..." She began to visibly shake.

"Johanna," Peeta grabbed onto her hand and held it. "We're going to win this thing, but if it will make you feel better I'll make a deal with you. You watch out for my daughter, protect her like you would a member of your own family, and I'll make sure we don't come back until we're victors again." Johanna ducked her head down and nodded. Peeta dropped her hand. "Well...I'll see you when I get back."

He almost made it to the door, but Johanna's voice stopped him. "Peeta," he turned to face her, and as he looked at her he couldn't help but see the vulnerable young woman she tried to hide from everyone with her false bravado. She fumbled for words, her lips quivering, with nothing coming out.

"Me and Katniss...Finnick, we're counting on you, Jo. We need you to watch out for our loved ones." He knew better than to hug her. Johanna Mason needed a fight, and he was going to give her one before he left. "We're counting on you to keep them safe. To protect them."

"I won't let you down." Johanna waved a hand at him as he left with Effie.

Peeta felt his feet springing to life with each step towards the Hangar, the boots Portia designed for him were doing their job. He checked his Jabberjay uniform over one more time, looked at the spot where the nightlock was stored and wondered if Beetee had fixed Katniss' uniform so hers no longer crushed the pill. He ran a shaky hand through his trimmed hair, he and Katniss had been the only two soldiers exempt from shaving their heads so the nation could identify them easily during their propos. He stopped dead in his tracks when he stepped off the elevator by the touch of Effie's hand on his shoulder.

"Peeta...I...I don't think I can go any further," Effie's eyes were red and puffy. "Give us a kiss." She lifted her arms and gave him a peck on the cheek and a hug. "I know that Haymitch's advice seems silly, but I would appreciate it greatly if you and Katniss would follow it and stay alive." She gave his cheek a pat and stepped back. "Stay safe, dear."

Peeta didn't know what to say to her. It was obvious she was having a difficult time saying goodbye to him, hell it was hard on him too, but he didn't feel right leaving things like this. "Mom," he reached for her hand. "I never thought I'd say that and feel love for the woman I was directing it to," Peeta gave her a sad smile. "Know what I was thinking about the other day?" Peeta let out a little chuckle. "There was a morning while we were at the Capitol during mine and Katniss' first Games, and I had said something to her over breakfast...we had a little blow up or something, anyway, you came into my room and tried to make me feel better about it?"

_Peeta covered his head with his hands and said, "I'm sorry. So sorry. Why did I say that to her? I shouldn't have told her what my mother said. Why did I tell her that?" Telling Katniss what his mother had said about her being a survivor and winning the Games was the last thing Peeta had intended to do over breakfast that morning._

_Effie's heart ached as she watched Peeta suffer. Over the years she had seen many tributes cry for their parents or out of fear, but never over the welfare of a fellow tribute. Effie looked around the room wishing that Haymitch hadn't sent her into Peeta's room to remedy the situation. She wasn't exactly the motherly type, but was willing to try. She placed her hand on Peeta's shoulder and gave it a couple of awkward pats. "There. There. I'm sure Katniss has forgotten all about it by now," she said in an encouraging tone. "She's probably flattered by your mother's comment."_

_Peeta pitied Effie and her pathetic attempt at consoling him. He lifted up his face and dried his eyes. He smiled at his escort and said, "She probably __**is**__ flattered, Effie. Thanks." He walked into the bathroom and thought, Effie, you're clueless, but for some strange reason, I like you._

Effie began to blush. "Oh my word," she shook her head back and forth, and lifted her hand to her throat. "I had no clue what to say to you. I was far from maternal back then."

"If someone had told me that I'd be calling you mom almost two years later, I'd tell them they were insane."

"If someone had told me that I'd be the mother of one of my tributes, I would have insisted that they be checked into a sanitarium," Effie gave him a bright smile. "My darling boy," the tears Peeta knew she had been holding back finally fell. "You have changed my life so very much."

"Do you ever regret it? Leaving the Capitol for this sort of life?"

"Not once. Not ever," Effie and Peeta moved into each other's embrace and clung. "My life was nothing until you and Katniss came into it." She held him tightly and said with as much conviction as possible. "How lucky I am to have been able to love someone the way I love the two of you."

"I love you too, mom. You know you're one of my girls too, so please take care of yourself." Peeta stepped back from her. "You make sure Maysilee knows how much we love her each and every day okay?"

Effie couldn't answer. She pressed her fingertips to her clamped lips and nodded.

As Peeta turned from her and headed to his waiting hovercraft he saw Haymitch waiting next to it. "Boy."

"Haymitch," Peeta stood toe to toe with him. "Any last words of advice?"

"Yeah," Haymitch gave him a punch on the shoulder and said, "You two go out there and finish what you started." Before Peeta stepped onto the hovercraft Haymitch screamed out, "And stay alive!" Advice Peeta intended to take.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The ride to the Capitol on the hovercraft left Katniss with time to think, which she hated. Thoughts of Peeta and Maysilee filled her head. Picturing Prim and her mother standing with Bing, all three arm in arm like a little family as she walked away from them. She let her head drop back and forced herself to push the morose thoughts from her mind with no luck. She glanced towards Finnick in hopes that he could provide some sort of conversation, only to find him asleep. Gale was sitting across from her and staring at Justus and Lavinia's hands as they signed rapidly back and forth with one another. 'Just you and your thoughts,' she silently said to herself. The clouds were beneath them and looked like a bunch of cotton balls. Katniss rubbed at her eyes, telling herself not to cry. Tears could no longer be afforded. 'Think of something happy,' but how could she find happiness on board a craft headed into war? The only saving grace was that Peeta wasn't sitting next to her like she feared he would be when she saw him walk into the training room the day before.

_Katniss stood up and headed straight for Peeta as he entered. "What are you doing here?" She mouthed to him._

"_I wanted to see where you were going and find out what the plans were." He continued their silent conversation._

"_Is that it?" She gave him a questioning glare._

"_That's it."_

"_Squad Four-Five-One," Plutarch continued when Peeta took a seat next to Katniss. "You have been selected for a special mission."_

_Their "special mission" angered the majority of them. The Star Squad, as it turned out, was more than just a group of men and women trained as sharp shooters and ready for battle, they were exceptionally photogenic, which Plutarch considered a good thing since they'd be the only group with a camera crew. Complaints were made by all of the members of the squad as they felt that they had trained for more, with the exception of Katniss. She could feel Peeta's eyes on her, see the questions written all over his face at her lack of complaining, but he didn't say a thing. Though Plutarch made a comment about Katniss staying quiet, because she knew how important the footage would be, she knew the truth, and apparently so did Peeta. Katniss had to give him credit. If the shoe was on the other foot, she'd never be able to sit still with her mouth closed. She'd be jumping all over him and making accusations, but Peeta kept his cool, and didn't move from his spot until Plutarch pulled out a device and began speaking about the streets of the Capitol, and how the fight would be fought on the ground. Thirteen's hoverplanes had been grounded after the first round of them were picked up by the Capitol's detection system and blown out of the sky. The wide, flat paneled device Plutarch pointed at in the middle of the table, seemed like a pretty pathetic demonstration to Katniss since she had to squint to even make out the slightest thing. Then Plutarch hit a button on the side of the flat panel and a miniature block from the Capitol was projected before her eyes. He went on to describe the obstacles they'd have to overcome and how the holograph would display them. Lights in various speeds and colors represented the pods that had been planted throughout the Capitol as a means of defense. Some filled with a burst of poisonous gas, six inch darts...explosives... The list went on and on.  
_

"_These are the areas you must avoid," Plutarch pointed out to the squad. "The Capitol has no idea that someone escaped with a holograph, and we need to keep it that way." Plutarch began telling them how it worked and how to destroy it._

_With a tilt of her head, Katniss stared at Plutarch's demonstration, her feet and Peeta's moving of their own accord towards the holographic projection of the battle field. Her eyes met Peeta's as she reached out and cupped a flashing green light. Both of them turned towards Finnick who was now standing by their side as only a victor would recognize the arena laid out before them, filled with obstacles controlled by Gamemakers._

_Finnick reached out with a fingertip and touched a red blinking light, "Ladies and Gentlemen..."_

"_Let the Seventy-sixth Hunger Games begin," Peeta added._

"_And may the odds be ever in your favor." Katniss began laughing, not wanting them to know how __seeing the display had cut through her insides, worse yet, allowing Peeta to see it. "Why'd you even bother training me and Finnick? We're the two best equipped soldiers you've got for this invasion."_

"_Three," Peeta said with a blank expression on his face, which petrified Katniss to no end._

_As they walked out of the training room, Finnick stared straight ahead, the bright light that always flickered in his eyes was gone. The good humored tone in his voice was absent when he asked Katniss, "What am I going to tell Annie?"_

"_Nothing," she answered quickly while Peeta spoke with Plutarch. 'Probably making sure you're going to be out of the line of fire or something,' she thought to herself when they huddled closer together in conversation. "I'm not telling my mother or sister. What good would it do them to know? Besides, it's not like the arena where there's only one winner. Any number of us will come out of this thing alive."_

"_Right," Finnick rubbed at his peach fuzz covered scalp, staring at the tips of his boots as he walked blindly down the hall towards the exit._

_Katniss had no clue what Peeta spoke to Plutarch about, but she could tell he wasn't too pleased by the tension in his jaw. "You okay?" She asked him as she walked behind him like an obedient puppy towards the elevator._

"_No," he snapped, then stepped towards Gale. His disconcerting eye measured Gale up and down, and Katniss was afraid for a moment that he'd get into a fight with him. "I'm glad you're going to be there. Make sure she comes home."_

"_I'll do my best," Gale answered and Katniss blew out a breath of relief._

"_Feel better now?" Katniss crossed her arms so her palms would stop sweating._

"_Oh yeah, Katniss. I feel loads better knowing that my wife is going to be in the middle of yet another arena, plotting to break away from her squad, and don't tell me you're not," He turned on her, "while our daughter is fighting for her life across the country. Yeah, I'm great!" He stormed down the hall behind the rest of the soldiers heading back to their quarters...families... Katniss had no idea where most of them were going, only that this was their last night with their loved ones before heading for the Capitol._

"_Don't do this, Peeta," She reached for him._

"_Don't do what!?" He grabbed her by the upper arms and gave her a little shake. "Don't hate that I've spent the past few years of my life fighting for it!? Watching you practically starve to death your entire life, help you to become a victor just to put you in __**this**__ position!? Because when it comes right down to it, this was me Katniss! Me!" He released her and tightened his jaw before lowering his voice down. "If I hadn't told this entire country that I loved you, you'd never be here fighting for your life."_

"Yes, and you'd be dead. I'd be dead, and that little girl upstairs would never be here," Katniss gripped him behind the neck and pulled him to her, pressing her lips firmly against his to prevent him from talking.

"_Don..." he pushed at her. "Don't Ka..." she was relentless in her quest. Katniss refused to release him __from her deadly grip. Their lips grew wet from the tears that fell from his eyes, and though his hands pushed against her shoulders, their determination waned, and in an instant they went from attempting to deter her to clutching her as close as possible. Katniss sucked in a breath before Peeta pulled her entire body against his and plastered his swollen lips to hers. "I love you," his thick voice spoke as he kissed her, and as much as she wanted to tell him she loved him too, if she spoke those words now she knew she'd lose herself into a world of regret for leaving._

"_Hey," she whispered into his ear after he released her from his lips and hugged her instead. "I don't suppose I could convince you to spend the night with me?"_

_Peeta wiped at his eyes. "Like the whole night?" They had spent their evenings taking shifts next to Maysilee's crib since Katniss went back into training with the exception of one night when they weren't allowed in the nursery due to some tests the staff had to run, but that night was spent in their quarters with Johanna for company and very little sleep. "What about banana nut?"_

"_We'll get the grandparents to pull duty." Katniss cupped his cheek, ran her hand down the side of his face and felt the prickly stubble scratching her palm under his jaw. "Just one thing," she rubbed at the fine hairs, "you have to shave."_

_She watched him as his mind went through the options and finally landing on the decision to take her up on her offer. "I miss sleeping with you," he rested his head against hers._

"_I miss sleeping with you too." In the back of her mind she hoped that tonight wouldn't be the last time they'd share a bed. "Let's go see the baby. We can eat dinner in the hospital so we can spend more time with her, okay?" She rested her head against his shoulder as they walked down the now barren halls, missing him even though he was right next to her._

"...coming up on it now," Katniss heard the last half of Boggs' sentence and followed the rest of her squad as they prepared for landing.

"You all right?" Gale asked as they grabbed their weapons from the storage space on the hovercraft.

"Great...good...fine..." Katniss' voice tapered off as she lifted her eyes to Gale and confessed, "I don't know how to survive an arena without him."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The gauntlets Beetee created for him were sitting by his side. Peeta lifted his chin in greeting when the medical staff boarded the small hovercraft. They were on their way to the Capitol, all of them responding to orders, though Peeta's were the only ones that came directly from Coin herself.

"_Soldier Mellark," Coin had beckoned him within seventy-two hours after Katniss' departure from Thirteen, to the Command Center. "It's my understanding that you've been made aware of the mission our Star Squad is on."_

"_Yes," he had expected it, longed for it, since the moment Katniss kissed him goodbye and stepped onto her hovercraft. He was going to the Capitol._

Peeta lolled his head back and forth against the wall of the craft trying to get Katniss off of his mind. There was an emptiness inside of him, a pain so sharp in the pit of his stomach he could barely focus on every day necessities back in Thirteen. He missed more meals than he ate, sat next to Maysilee staring blankly at various spots on the floor until his vision blurred from tears he hadn't realized were filling his eyes. The day he was called to the Command Center, Effie had to force him to brush his teeth and hair before seeing the president claiming that no son of hers would be seen looking like he spent the night in the gutter. He spent the night he got his orders staring at his daughter, trying to figure out a way of letting her know how much he loved her mom, and that he didn't know how to function without her. Peeta blew out a breath and forced himself to keep his wits about him. Regret for leaving his daughter in his parent's care battled with the need to get to Katniss. 'I hope you can forgive me one day,' his mind said for the millionth time during his travels. Whether or not he was asking Maysilee for forgiveness, or Katniss, he had no clue. He rested his elbow on the tiny armrest, and pressed his closed fist against his lips. With closed eyes he thought back to his last moments with Katniss, and the promise he made her.

"_President's Quarters, huh?" Peeta walked closely behind Katniss as she led them to their private bedroom. "Did you tell Effie where we'd be just in case?"_

"_Yeah," Katniss tilted her head to the side, which Peeta took to mean she wanted him to kiss her on the neck. Since he was determined not to cause any friction between them regardless of whether or not he wanted to talk about her mission in the Capitol, he placed his lips against the crook of her neck._

"_I'm not sure what to do with an entire night of sleep ahead of us," Peeta let out a nervous chuckle when they entered the room._

"_Start with a shower? The water will be turned on in a couple of minutes."_

"_Sounds good," Peeta brushed his fingers through his hair and took his shoes off. He rested his palms back on the bed and released a breath as Katniss slowly removed her hair from her braid. "Wait," he jumped up. "Let me do that." Tonight could be like many of the nights they had in the past, or it would be the last of its kind. His fingers combed through her chestnut tresses taking in the silky texture. "Katniss?" There was a quiver in his voice he simply couldn't get rid of._

_She turned to face him with a softness in her eyes he hadn't seen in a while, cupped his face in her hands and led his lips to hers. "Don't say anything, Peeta. I can't cry, and if you say...anything..." She let out a loud breath between her puckered lips and gulped._

"_Shh," he pulled her to him. "Hey," he pressed his kiss against her forehead. "Did I tell you I sketched you a picture?"_

"_Nope," her forced smile broke his heart._

"_Well, I did, and you'll see it tomorrow. I'll give it to you before you leave. It's something to look forward..." his voice caught in his throat, "...look forward to."_

_As they lay in bed, snuggled together, his heart raced beneath her ear. "Promise me you won't let her grow up without a mother. That you'll let yourself find love again if I don't make it back."_

"_Katniss, don't..."_

"_Please Peeta," she leaned over him, her hair tickling his bare shoulder. "Tell me you'll find happiness if I don't come back? I need to hear that. I need to know that you...you..." her voice started to shake._

"_Stop," he placed his lips against hers. "I can't make that promise, Katniss."_

"_Why not?" She cried out and slammed a fist against the mattress._

"_Because if I do, then I'm giving you an excuse to let yourself die out there, and I won't do that."_

"_Then promise me that you won't let her grow up without a mother. Can you do that, Peeta?"_

_He thought of Effie...of Evelyn, even Johanna and knew that Maysilee would always be taken care of and would never have to worry about knowing a mother's love. "I promise," this seemed to bring a bit of relief to her as she rested her head against his chest again, "but you need to promise me something too."_

"_What?"_

"_That you won't go looking for Snow on your own." He could feel her entire body stiffen in his arms. "You have to come home to that little girl, Katniss. She needs you." Peeta lifted her face to his. "I need you. Tell me that you'll remember that. Tell me that you won't be reckless and go on the hunt alone."_

"_I...I have to think about it," she whispered hoarsely before straddling his lap, and throwing her hair over her shoulder. She rested her palms against his chest and looked down at him with misty silver pools. "Tell me you need me again," her fingers dug lightly into his skin._

"_I need you," he reached up and cupped her cheek before pulling her down to him. With his lips a breath apart from hers he choked out, "I need you, Katniss Mellark."_

"Mr. Mellark? Did you want one of these sandwiches?" The voice of a boy called to Peeta.

"No thank you," he couldn't eat a thing. His stomach was in knots. Peeta studied the facial features of the boy that had offered him the sandwich and asked, "Aren't you awfully young to be going to the Capitol as a medic?" Thoughts of Prim being sent to the Capitol suddenly plagued him.

"I'm twenty-two," Peeta let out a little chuckle when the _boy_ told him he was older than he was.

Peeta leaned back in his chair and stared out the window across from him not wanting to continue his conversation with the young medic. Not wanting to talk to anyone. As he watched the blue sky float by he wondered when he went from an innocent boy to feeling like his entire life had passed him by.

"_Do you ever feel old, Katniss? Like we've aged in the past year?"_

"_Yeah, like we've aged a __**decade**__ in the past year," she answered ._

"_Well, I want to give you back your youth. Not all of it. I can't do that, but I can give you a little bit of __it. Maybe bring back a small portion of your life...like...like," he turned to face her, "when we used to meet for lunch at the oak tree. Our biggest fear back then was getting caught by your mom or not seeing each other often enough." He took her hands in his. "I remember how nervous I was just to hold your hand that very first time."_

"_I remember when you gave me my first kiss," she tilted her head and pointed to a spot on her forehead. "It was right here."_

"_Don't you miss that? Miss those moments? When life was carefree? Full of nervous jitters?"_

"_It wasn't exactly carefree, Peeta, but...yeah...sometimes I do."_

One of Peeta's gauntlets fell to his feet, breaking him from his solace. 'Life may not have been carefree, but if we get out of this alive, I'll make sure to keep you young for the rest of your life, Katniss,' he promised himself.

For some reason memories of his life had been flooding back since the birth of Maysilee. When Peeta asked Regina about it she said that all it took for some amnesia patients was one major event to bring memories back, but since no one ever dealt with a hijacking before, she didn't have an explanation for Peeta. He could now remember following Katniss home from school on a daily basis, his time at the Capitol with her before both Games, but the one thing that alluded him was their toasting and their wedding night. Not remembering such a momentous occasion in his life caused him a great deal of stress until Evelyn told him that he had been able to recall many little moments in their lives, and in time that memory would come back too. Peeta lifted the corner of his lip a little then immediately followed it up with a frown when he thought of one particular moment in their lives that he was certain Katniss remembered, but probably not all of it.

_Peeta walked down the corridor of the school where the elementary classes were held. A two story building that sectioned off the younger children. Various grades shared their lunch hour in a large room with tables. Peeta's sixth grade class shared theirs with the seventh grade. This would be his last year in the elementary section of the school before moving onto the middle school. Though it was called the middle school, the kids in the seventh and eighth grade level roamed around the remainder of the building with the high school students between their classes. The only time Peeta ran into middle school students was before and after school, and during his lunch hour when they all piled through the hallway towards the lunch room._

_Each day Peeta would see his brother Miche bustling down the corridor with his group of friends. He had joined the wrestling team like their oldest brother Whytte as soon as he got to the seventh grade, and though Miche was a decent enough guy, his wrestling friends were jerks. Picking on the sixth graders on an almost daily basis, admittedly they were all Seam kids Miche's friends singled out, tormenting them to no end._

_On this particular day Peeta and his friends headed towards the lunch room behind a slow moving crowd of girls, and Katniss Everdeen who carried her lunch in a brown sack with a large circular grease stain in the corner._

_The boisterous laughter coming up behind Peeta and the pounding on the walls from the rowdy boys, told him without even looking, that his brother and his friends were headed their way. As usual they pushed their way ahead of the sixth graders knocking a few into the walls in the process. Peeta put a __hand on his friend's arm and said, "Wait a second guys. My shoe is untied." He bent down and pretended to tie the boot that was double knotted to let his brother's friends walk past, not wanting today to be the day they chose his group of peers to pounce on. As Peeta looked down he heard some shuffling and the abrupt sound of evil laughter._

"_What's wrong? Did you drop your lunch?" Peeta barely lifted his eyes when he saw that his brother's friend Shep had chosen Katniss to pick on that day._

_Without thinking Peeta stood up and quickly headed past his friends intent on coming to Katniss' defense, but his brother's hand stopped him. "Don't," Miche's voice was low and held a serious warning. Peeta looked up at his older brother and saw that there was no bullying expression on his face, but one of concern. Miche's eyes quickly flashed towards Katniss then he gave Peeta a little head shake so no one would notice._

"_Jerks!" Peeta's head snapped around and saw Katniss yelling at Miche's friends who were now laughing hysterically at the fact that they had caused her lunch bag to fall to the ground and her food to scatter about the floor where the rest of the kids walked on it._

_Peeta watched as Katniss picked up the apple next to her foot, made a little motion with her hands, like she was taking aim, then let 'er rip, striking Shep in the back of the head. A round of laughter from the entire hall filled with sixth and seventh graders echoed and caused him to smile uncontrollably. Shep's hand went to the back of his head, while his face turned beet red with anger and his footsteps stomped their way back towards Katniss, who stood her ground with her hands on her hips almost daring the kid that outweighed her by a good fifty pounds to take a shot at her._

_Peeta was petrified that Shep was going to hurt her until Miche ran up to his friend and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Peeta didn't hear what was said, but whatever his brother said to Shep got him to turn around, but not before pointing at Katniss and calling out for everyone to hear, "Why don't you go back to the gutter where you belong, Seam scum!" Though Peeta wanted to say something, the warning in his brother's eyes stopped him dead._

"_What are you looking at!?" Katniss screamed at the rest of the kids in the hallway who hurried into the lunch room. "What!?" She directed it straight at Peeta's friends._

"_Nothing," one of them said, but Peeta didn't know which one._

"_Hey, I'll be right in. I'm gonna go wash my hands. I got mud on them from my shoe," he lied through his teeth to his friends. "Save me a seat...away from Shep," he joked causing a round of laughter. He waited until they were out of sight...until almost everyone was out of sight before picking up the food from Katniss' lunch bag that had been smashed to bits. There was some sort of meat that had been wrapped in wax paper, but now looked like a tiny half eaten drumstick, the apple that she threw at Shep's head which was now bruised and battered, and a half a piece of... 'Is this supposed to be bread?' Peeta asked himself as he was about to shove it back into the bag with the grease stain. Katniss was busy staring down some other kids while Peeta did something he hoped he wouldn't regret. He turned his back towards Katniss and dumped the contents of his bagged lunch into her grease stained one, shoved the piece of meat and ration bread into his bag, walked by Katniss and handed her the lunch bag without saying a word. Their eyes met briefly, and Peeta could swear the entire world stood still. He watched her back as she headed down the hall away from the lunch room, grateful that she wasn't going to put herself through any more of Shep's torture, planning on what he'd say to her the next day __when she discovered what he had done, hoping to God that she wouldn't yell at him like she did Shep._

_The sudden shrill of the sirens announcing that there had been a mining accident caused a rash of goosebumps to spread across Peeta's skin, and his hairs to stand on end. Katniss paused mid-step, turned her head in the direction of the mines, dropped the lunch bag and rushed out of sight._

'I'm sorry Katniss,' Peeta rested his head against the hovercraft's wall while he thought of the day her father died. 'You never knew how worried I was did you? Never knew I picked up that bag you dropped and gave it to one of the other Seam kids at the mine because I was too sick to my stomach from fear of your father not coming up on the elevator, to eat?' The pain he felt in his gut was mixed with anger towards the man responsible for all of it. For the meager bits of food Katniss went to school with that day, for the deprived kids that lived in the Seam. For the miners that died due to poor working conditions, and Peeta silently vowed that he'd pay. 'I told you, Snow. You should have killed me while you had the chance.'

As the hovercraft touched down at the edge of the Capitol, Peeta stepped off of it, checked his watch, and scanned the surrounding area. 'Eighty-six hours and twenty-five minutes,' he quickly calculated the time period he had been apart from Katniss, not wanting to let another minute pass by. He was told by one of the squad leaders where to go, followed with his eyes where the man had pointed to, and saw Katniss sitting side by side with Gale, deep in conversation.

With each step he took towards her Haymitch's words kept going through his mind, _"You two finish what you started." _It was time to put an end to the Games once and for all.

**Please feel free to follow me on tumblr and drop me a note. I am _jamiesommers2_3. If you have a question, or would like to comment on something, that's the place to do it, as I do not answer questions on here. That is also the place you will find links to my rated M version of Road to Recovery. I have just added a ton of stuff to the story and would love for you to read it.  
**

**Thanks y'all! J**


	21. War, Terrible War

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Twenty: War, Terrible War**

**Previously Katniss gave birth and went to the Capitol as part of the Star Squad with Gale leaving Peeta behind to take care of their baby Maysilee who was almost three months early. She convince Effie to fail the test everyone had to pass in order to take care of Peeta and their daughter. At the end of the last Chapter Peeta was having a difficult time surviving in Thirteen without Katniss and wound up on a hovercraft to the Capitol by order of Coin. Gale was given an order prior to leaving the Capitol by Coin and a testing of the P Zero X chemical compound had been run. Everything is finally coming full circle and the war is finally beginning. Katniss is on a mission to kill Snow in order to ensure the safety of her family, and Peeta will do anything to protect the ones he loves. What will happen now that he's made it to the Capitol? How will Katniss react once she finds out he's there? And what did Coin ask Gale to do? Is Peeta safe?**

**Thanks to all of you that have rallied around me during the whole hate mail thing. In case you don't know I received a bunch of emails and PM's from people that want a Gale/Katniss love fic (you think they'd get it by now) and when you write a story like this and get about ten reviews saying great chapter and twenty PM's saying I hate your story, you tend to believe the hate. I know I get a lot of love, and I do...I DO get a lot of love and I am more than thankful for it, but I was feeling the hate and it was hurting. So thank you to those of you that took the time to send out the love and made me feel amazing and alive and vibrant and wonderful. If you're wondering if that's why I didn't post an update, no. That is not why. I didn't post an update because my diabetes took a turn for the worst and it was a bad few weeks plus when it got better I had to go on vacation to Vegas. Now that I'm back I cannot wait to get back into the groove of things. For those of you that are keeping up with Outtakes, yes I am still writing it, but there are very few chapters of Outtakes compared to this story and I don't want that one to end before this one does. For those of you that are following Road to Recovery...again, Chapter Six has been sent off to the Beta and I love it! I soooooooo love that chapter! I think I have fallen in love with that story because it is a K/P falling in love story. Does that make sense? Anyway, if you haven't read it, I have changed it from a rated T version to a rated M version and pretty much decided to completely rewrite the entire thing so I hope you like it. **

**Feel like taking a peek inside the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Katniss unfolded the picture she kept in her back pocket and traced the images with her fingertip.

"What are you looking at?" Gale asked Katniss.

"A picture Peeta gave to me before I left," she aimed the sketch of her holding Maysilee's tiny body in a soft pink blanket towards Gale.

Gale dug in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, shoving it towards Katniss. "He gave me that before I left." It was a sketch of Posy, Vick and Rory with big smiles on their faces. Behind them were a bunch of kids running and playing in Twelve's Town Square.

"That was the first Parcel Day," Katniss remembered standing next to Peeta while the cameras filmed the people of her district receiving their extra food and oil as reward for her and Peeta winning the Games. "When did he give you this?"

"After he said goodbye to you," Gale sat back and leaned on his hands. "I stepped into the Hangar and there you two were, clinging to each other...kissing each other and I tried to pull myself away from it, but I couldn't." He let out a little chuckle. "None of us could." Mitchell, Homes and Jackson had rounded the corner with him. "We all just stood there, not saying a word and just stared at the two of you." Gale lifted his eyes to hers. "During your first Games I was so pissed and hurt that I never saw it. During your second Games I was condemning Peeta for getting you pregnant and I missed it completely, and there were other times when I saw it, but my heart was still under repair so it still hurt."

"Saw what?" Katniss asked with intensity in her eyes.

"What the whole country saw during your first Games." He gave her a little grin. "I saw why the whole world fell in love with the Star-Crossed-Lovers." He paused. "I've never seen two people love each other like that. Not even my mom and dad. I mean, they loved each other, but the two of you...it's like the cameras didn't exist. Like none of us existed." Gale could feel a little tug at his heart. "Watching the two of you say goodbye to each other did something to me...made me think about this war, and what we're fighting for." He looked at the sketch of Katniss and Maysilee. "And in that moment I finally saw what everyone else in the world saw." He met Katniss' curious stare. "Hope. I saw hope." He gave the sketch of his siblings another look.

"_They died?" Gale couldn't believe what Beetee was telling him. "All of them?"_

"_Within forty-eight hours of being exposed to the chemical compound." Beetee took a sip of his coffee. "Let's look on the bright side of things here, Gale. The chemicals were contained, and the only ones that suffered were holographic representations of human beings. All of us that worked with the chemical, or may have been exposed to it took preventative medications. No harm. No foul." Beetee began pouring over a computer screen with their testing results._

"_Why did we even bother using the chemicals?" Gale had fought with Beetee about it in the beginning. "I still say we should have used a representation of the chemical compound."_

"_We never would have known if we hadn't used the actual substance," Beetee said with a tone of frustration. "We still have the bomb," he turned his gaze to Gale. "It may not take out as many as we __hoped, but it will cause a great deal of damage to our enemy."_

"_The bomb?" Gale began thinking about what he created alongside of Beetee. "Do you think we should even... Those soldiers in that holographic projection...there was a reason you used actual people we knew as the templates for those holograms, isn't there?"_

"_Yes," Beetee stood and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know what it's like to see a friend die. Wiress was a cherished friend of mine, and seeing her die so violently had made more of an impact on me than I had expected. I wanted you to have a taste of that. Give you an idea what it would be like if we were the cause of their deaths." Beetee sipped at his mug. "I realize that these men and women may not be close friends of yours Gale, but you've gotten to know them...fought alongside of them, and now you know if we had sent real people in, they'd be dead. You must be able to live with that fact before we continue."_

"_Continue?" Gale didn't want to work on the chemical aspect of this bomb any longer. "I don't know if I can."_

"_I've spoken with President Coin, and she agrees with me, that we should forgo the chemical component and concentrate on the actual explosive aspect of the bomb."_

_Gale was silent for a few moments. "Beetee, I'm not sure if I can keep doing this." Watching a replay of Justus, Boggs and Lavinia die during the holographic testing bothered him more than he cared to admit._

"_I understand." Beetee stood. "You'll understand if I revoke your security clearance."_

"_Yeah," Gale left his computer pad on the counter top and made to leave. On his way out he noticed Johanna Mason staring him down like she knew something. "Problem, Mason?"_

"_You tell me, ass wipe."_

"_No," he brushed past her. "I don't have any problems I can't handle."_

"_Sure about that?" Johanna followed him out. "I saw that shit you two did. Killing all those people. You proud of yourself?" Johanna jumped on the elevator with Gale. "I know Beetee couldn't give a rat's ass, but what about you? For some reason Katniss seems to think you're a good guy, but me? I haven't seen that guy at all. The only thing I see is a drone. A murderous drone. Kind of like Snow's Peacekeepers, only not as nicely dressed." Johanna leaned back against the wall. "That's the problem with this war, you know. No one thinks for themselves. Shit, that's why Katniss and Peeta are so damn popular. They're doing what everyone else is afraid to do. They're standing on their own two feet and questioning everyone. Snow...Coin..." she faced Gale. "They've got a mind of their own, and they're not afraid to use it. What about you, ass wipe? Gonna listen to your own mind, or are you going to continue shoving your nose up Coin's ass and being her bitch?" Gale could feel her condemning stare boring through him._

_Gale stood wordlessly against the wall of the elevator until Johanna was about to step off. "What about you, Mason?"_

"_Me?" She faced him with her feet straddling the doorway._

"_Got a mind of your own?"_

"_Yeah, right." She stepped out of the elevator completely. "I'm just another one of the drones, ass wipe. Following orders and trying to keep my head down. Hoping the lesser of two evils wins this war. See ya around, brain fart."_

"_Thought I was ass wipe," he mumbled to himself before calling out, "It's Gale. Not ass..." the doors closed, "...wipe," he mumbled. 'Sure about that?' He asked himself. 'Think about what you told Coin you'd do when you go to the Capitol.' Gale blew out a breath trying not to let his self-discovery turn him against the only president he ever respected. He had spent his entire life hating the Capitol. Hating Snow, and now he had someone to look up to, and no one, not even Katniss was going to take that away from him. 'You'll do what your president asks of you,' he told himself. 'Coin wants you to create this bomb, you create it. She wants you to kill someone, you kill them. You kill whoever she wants.' The burst of cold air from the elevator doors opening up on the hospital level smacked him in the face. He looked at the buttons on the elevator's control panel in question, not remembering pushing the button for this floor. The button for the floor he wanted to go to was still lit. He lifted his head and stared down the hall, making out the top of Katniss' head through the glass in the swinging doors. He stepped into the hall, wondering how she was doing and stepped back when he saw her crying against Peeta's shoulder. They were talking with a doctor Gale had never met. He waited for them to empty from the hallway before entering the hospital and looking through the window of the nursery. "Geez," he ran a hand over his scalp when he saw the two babies behind the glass. The boy, Gale figured, was average size. The girl however looked like one of the expensive dolls Katniss had gotten for his little sister Posy after the Games for her birthday. He stepped back when he noticed Katniss and Peeta entering the room covered from head to toe in the same white colored clothing the doctors wore before going into surgery. He worried for a minute that the baby would have to be operated on again until they sat next to each other and the doctor handed them the doll. Though their entire faces were covered with the exception of their eyes, he could tell they were smiling and crying at the same time. Peeta looped an arm around Katniss' shoulder while she held the baby and was handed a microscopic sized bottle._

"_Hey, Gale," Prim called out to him. "Guess you heard the good news."_

"_What news?" He could barely pull his eyes away from the scene before him._

"_Maysilee has been breathing on her own for a week now, and last night she yanked out the feeding tube."_

"_Geez," Gale was terrified when Prim told him that._

"_No," she held a hand up to him and smiled. "That's actually a good thing. Well," her nose crinkled, "not really a good thing, but it's good that she started to cry immediately after and made a little sucking motion with her mouth. They're trying to feed her with a bottle now." Prim rested her palms against the edge of the glass. "Come here, you can see better." She waved him over._

"_I don't want to intrude." Seeing Katniss in the role of wife was hard enough. He couldn't imagine seeing her as an actual mother._

"_Don't be stupid," Prim tugged him closer. "Trust me; they won't even know we're here. They're pretty accustomed to cameras by now. Haymitch tells me all the time to remind my sister to take her mic off __before she and Peeta get carried away," Prim giggled. "Last time he said that in front of Effie and she had a fit." Gale lifted the corner of his mouth in a grin, allowing Prim to navigate him closer to the nursery window. "She put on her lemony face," Prim scrunched her face up in imitation, "then pointed a finger at him and screamed, 'You are a despicable human being Haymitch Abernathy. A vile little man. You should know better than to talk to a child her age about such things'" Prim let out a laugh. "I didn't want to remind Effie that she was the one that pulled my name out of the reaping ball a couple years ago." Prim looped her arm through Gale's. "We've sort of moved past that now."_

"_How?" Gale hadn't meant to ask. It just came out._

"_It wasn't her fault she pulled my name out," Prim gave Gale a look like he was insane. "Effie had it just as bad as we did if you think about it. She was a product of her upbringing."_

"_She didn't have it as bad as we did, Prim," Gale smirked._

"_Take out the fancy clothes and food, and what does that leave?" Prim tilted her head to the side. "It leaves a woman bound by the laws of the Capitol to do her job or suffer the consequences. Ever stop and think about what those consequences might be, Gale? Did you ever think to yourself what kind of trouble Effie might have gotten into for sending that medication to you after you got whipped? No one ever said what you went through was easy, but your beating was a one time thing. One time. If Effie had gotten caught for helping you" Prim gave her head a little shake, "one beating would have been a welcomed treat. Look at Justus. His wife turned him into an Avox to save him. To __**save**__ him!" Prim let out a burst of air, and said with a hint of pride, "The only difference between those of us in the districts and Effie Trinket is that Effie learned how to use her job and those Capitol laws to our benefit."_

"_I'll admit she did some things to help out with the rebellion, but..."_

"_Not just the rebellion," Prim crinkled her brow. "Gale, how much do you know about Effie? And I'm not talking about what you've seen on television or rumors. I mean, how much do you really know about Effie Trinket, the person?"_

_All he knew was what Katniss had told him and what Coin had alluded to. "Not much."_

_Prim gave one last look through the glass, "You and I need to have a talk." She stuck her hand in Gale's and led him away. "Come on. You can have dinner with me tonight."_

_Gale stole a quick peek at Katniss and Peeta and saw his mask covered lips pressing against Katniss' as she held the baby. "Where we going?"_

"_Stopping by the kitchen to get our trays, then I'm giving you a history lesson."_

_Gale was in complete shock when Prim walked into the kitchen, stuck her arm into the wall, motioned for Gale to do the same and was rewarded with two trays of covered food for transport. "You can just take food from the kitchen?" He asked her._

"_I'm considered a medic which gives me certain privileges. One of which is bringing food out of the kitchen and down to the hospital." She walked a few steps backward then turned, "but that's not where we're going." She led him through several corridors, down some stairs and across the residence to another elevator Gale had never seen before. "This leads to Historic Hall. Effie's been working with __the history teachers here on organizing it, and three times a week she takes a group of us down here to teach us about all sorts of things."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Haven't Rory and Vick told you about this?"_

_He had no clue what Prim was talking about. His brothers never mentioned spending time with Effie Trinket. "No."_

"_In that case," Prim stacked her tray on top of Gale's and punched a code into the control panel of the elevator, "you'll get a firsthand glimpse into the life of Effie Trinket." Gale's breath caught in his throat when he stepped out of the elevator and saw a giant room that looked like a museum and library. "Welcome to our nation's history." She made a sweeping gesture around the room._

"_Holy shit. Look at all of this stuff."_

"_This way," Prim walked towards a cornered off area with tables and chairs. "You're not allowed to eat or drink near any of that stuff," she motioned towards the books and works of art. "Effie set it up so we could bring lunch down here instead of having to cut the school day in half and interrupt our lessons."_

_Gale couldn't imagine sitting in a classroom the entire day and not leaving for lunch. It had been the highlight of his day when he went to school with the exception of the end of the day. Though he didn't have an overabundance of friends, he just enjoyed the break from classes. "Bet Vick and Rory had a fit when they were forced to stay down here during lunch."_

"_It was their idea," Prim said over a bite of a small roll. "They had been in cahoots with a few of the other students and Bing before bringing it up to Effie."_

"_My brothers wanted to stay in class?"_

"_Your brothers wish they could have Effie as a teacher for every subject we have. Rory said it was the only time he ever felt like he was actually learning something." They ate the rest of their meal in silence, hurrying through it. "You about ready to see some history?"_

"_Yup," Gale had no clue what any of this had to do with Effie. "So why does Effie teach you about this stuff?"_

"_Her father was a historian. Worked for the Capitol. She said he was the one that taught her about history and five languages other than English." Prim walked him towards a painting. "She said the only thing her father loved more than his country was his country's history, and even though he knew how the world worked before the Capitol came into power, he still dedicated his life to President Snow." Gale let out a sniff of disgusted air. "'My father was a brilliant historian,'" Prim stood up straight and spoke with a fake Capitol accent causing Gale to let out a little chuckle at her Effie impersonation. "'Sadly, my father was also killed by the very government he dedicated his life to. I did not know this until just recently, but that makes no difference.'" Prim held up a finger and took on an expression like Effie's. "'It is our responsibility to question, children. I may be old enough to be your mother, but I will never be too old to question my father's blindness, or my mother's for that matter. __They did what their president ordered no matter how barbaric when it should have been the president protecting those very children…he should have been asking what he could have done for my parents instead of the other way around.'"_

"_Did she expect Snow to bow down to her mother and father or something?"_

"_Nope," Prim dragged her hand across some ropes and walked towards the library portion of the room. "She said that the president should be working for us to make this a better nation and asking the people of the country what he could do to make it a better place." Prim looked upwards towards a shelf with thickly bound books lined up. "It's up there," she pointed at one titled American History. "Could you get that one down, please?"_

"_Sure," Gale reached up easily and pulled the book down. "Why's it feel so weird?"_

"_It has a preservative coating it so we can keep reading it without causing damage to it." Prim flipped through the pages. "Here it is," she pointed to something and said, "Read that out loud."_

"_The test of our progress is not whether we add more to the abundance of those who have much; it is whether we provide enough for those who have little. Franklin D. Roosevelt." Gale looked down at Prim and continued to read, "The world we see that seems so insane is the result of a belief system that is not working. To perceive the world differently, we must be willing to change our belief system, let the past slip away, expand our sense of now, and dissolve the fear in our minds. William James."_

_Prim took the book from him and turned a few pages. "This one's my favorite. It's from a former president named John F. Kennedy." She handed the book to Gale._

_He read what she pointed out, "Ask not what your country can do for you — ask what you can do for your country."_

"_Children, it is your responsibility, as the future leaders of this country, to do as much as you can for it now, and one of the things you must do is take in as much knowledge as possible. Find out what your passion in life is, and never stop reaching for that passion until you have achieved your dreams." Prim turned on the balls of her heels away from Gale._

_He began flipping through the book and scanning the different quotes. "Who said that one?"_

"_Did you like it?" Prim smiled._

"_Not only do I like it, I agree with it completely. Sounds like the kind of president I could have gotten behind." Gale closed up the book and put it back on the shelf._

"_That one was, Effie Trinket." Gale's jaw dropped. He slowly turned towards Prim who gave him a very smug look. "Kind of makes you rethink the woman you saw pull out names from a glass ball, huh?"_

_Gale spent his dinner as well as Reflection down there with Prim, barely making it back to his quarters in time to bathe. "Hey," he lay in bed next to his brothers. They still shared a room, but they each had their own bed now. "Why didn't you two tell me you've been taking classes with Effie Trinket?"_

"_Um..." Vick scratched at his head._

"_Uh..." Rory cleared his throat._

"_I'm waiting," Gale rolled to his side and faced them. He could make out Vick's gulp even in the dark bedroom. "One of you better start talking before I make you both sorry."_

"_Well, she...uh...thing is..." Vick stammered._

"_I'll tell him, Vick." Rory sat up and faced Gale. "All you ever do is talk about how much you hate the Capitol and the people in it. We've all seen the way you glare at the ones that escaped to Thirteen, and that's fine and all, but Effie...she's not like the rest of them, Gale. She's different."_

_Vick sat up and started to add his two cents. "We knew you really hated her especially, and when we told mom about it she said it would probably be for the best if we kept you in the dark about our new teacher."_

"_What makes you think I hate her any more than I hate the rest of those Capitol snobs?"_

"_The way you look at her," Rory said._

"_The way you pretty much growl at her every time she sits at our table during meals," Vick added._

"_Not to mention the way you talk about her." Rory got an edge to his voice, "Like she did something to you personally."_

"_She did. She pulled out Prim's name," saying it out loud sounded weak, even for Gale._

"_Well, Prim's forgiven her... Hell, Peeta's been adopted by her!" Rory said in a louder tone. "Even Katniss can see that Effie isn't what we thought she was."_

"_Did you say she adopted Peeta?" Gale sat on the edge of his bed._

"_Yeah, we had a little party for them;" Vick moved next to Rory and said, "Remember how surprised she was?"_

"_She started crying," Rory had a look on his face like he was pleased. "We really surprised her that day."_

"_I know," Vick's smile matched Rory. "You should have been there. Katniss and Peeta were."_

"_Even Haymitch showed up for it," Rory added. "We had it in Historic Hall and Peeta's dad smuggled down some of the leftover cake from Finnick and Annie's wedding. It was pretty great."_

"_She adopted Peeta?" Gale repeated to himself in a hushed tone. "Why?"_

"_Gee, Gale. You know what Peeta's mom did to him," Vick gave Gale a strange look. "Peeta never had a mom like we did. You know...one that loved him, and took care of him when he was sick and stuff like a real mother does." Vick ran a finger under his nose. "Peeta said that Effie's been his mother her __whole life, it just took them a few years to find each other."_

"_Yeah, but he's too old to be adopted," Gale argued lamely._

"_I don't think it really matters to either one of them," Rory said. "They're really happy about it."_

"_Then why didn't they tell anybody?"_

"_Cause they signed the papers the same day as the wedding, and Effie didn't want to overshadow it or anything." Vick answered. "It would have too. Can you imagine the kind of propos Plutarch would have been running? Former tribute adopted by his escort," Vick shook his head. "Gotta feel bad for them sometimes. Not getting any privacy and all." Vick continued while facing Gale._

"_Yeah," Gale lay back down on his bed taking all of this in._

"_You mad at us for not telling you, Gale?" Rory asked. "Cause if you are, I should probably tell you the rest so you can be mad at me all at once." Gale leaned up on his elbow to face his brother. "Effie told me to find my passion, said it was our responsibility to spend our life working at a job that made us happy, and anyways...she's...uh...she's sort of teaching me a language called French."_

"_I don't get it. You want to spend your life speaking another language?" Gale scowled at his brother._

"_No," he let out a little laugh. "I want to teach. And not just the stuff from the history books either. I want to teach people about our past and bring back things like languages. She's got Justus and Lavinia teaching me sign language, and they said I was a natural at it." For the first time in Gale's life he heard something completely unfamiliar to him in Rory's voice. He heard hope. "She's pretty awesome if you give her a chance."_

"_What's she got you wanting to be?" He asked Vick._

"_Um...there's a piano down there and she's teaching me how to play it."_

"_Effie Trinket can play the piano? Christ, is there anything she doesn't do?" Gale sunk back against his mattress._

"_Yeah," both Vick and Rory let out chuckles before Rory answered. "She can't cook to save her life."_

"_Good to know she's got some flaws," Gale's sarcastic remark had him smiling at his brothers. 'Prim was right. I have no idea who Effie Trinket is,' he thought to himself as he rolled to his side and stared at the bare wall. 'So what are you going to do?' he asked himself. 'You're going to follow your orders,' a part of his brain told him following Coin's orders was what he was supposed to do as a soldier, but another part of him screamed out, 'Johanna Mason was right. You are a drone.' He bunched his fists under his head and went to sleep._

_The day he left for the Capitol and saw Katniss and Peeta saying goodbye to each other he looked at them not as the girl he loved and the guy that stole her away, but as parents trying to make a better world for their newborn baby girl. He told himself to ignore his thoughts. He couldn't afford to personalize the war, but that was all out the window when he watched them perform their little ritual._

"_One," Jackson said from her spot next to Gale while Peeta ran his hand down Katniss' braid._

"_Two," the Leegs said in unison when Katniss pressed her hand against Peeta's chest._

"_Three," Gale watched with the rest of their squad as Katniss and Peeta shared a tearful goodbye kiss._

_Something caught Gale's attention from the corner of his eye. Justus was signing something to Lavinia._

"_Anyone know what he just said?" Homes asked quietly._

"_He said," the sound of Boggs' voice behind them had them all turning, "Let's go win this thing so those two never have to count to three again."_

_The group of them headed towards the hovercraft. Justus and Lavinia stopped to say a quick goodbye to Peeta, and Gale was going to be happy with a simple handshake, but Peeta stopped him. "Here," he pulled something from inside of his pocket and handed it to Gale. "I know you don't need any help finding hate to fuel your fire. I think we've all got that."_

"_Some of us more than others," Gale added._

"_I thought maybe if you found yourself having to make a decision like you did in Two you could try using my motivation instead."_

_Gale finally looked down at the sketch Peeta handed him of his siblings. He had never seen them look so happy. "My brothers and sister are your motivation for this war?"_

"_No." Peeta shook his head and stuck out his hand. "Love is." He paused before adding, "Watch yourself out there."_

_Gale shook Peeta's hand. "I'll watch her back."_

"_I know you will."_

_Gale stared out the window as Peeta started a slow jog parallel to the hovercraft which quickly turned into a frantic race down the tarmac. His knees and elbows were pumping as tears glistened again his cheeks. He could hear one of the camera crew asking, "Were you able to get a close-up of his face? That's going to make a hell of a propos." Gale turned to see what Katniss' reaction was, but she was just staring up at the ceiling, gripping her Mockingjay pin and moving her lips._

"Anyway... When you got on board the hovercraft, Peeta handed this sketch to me and told me if I ever needed motivation for coming back a victor I should look at this." Gale folded the sketch back up and shoved it in his pocket.

"He told me to remember what it felt like to hold banana nut," Katniss pressed her palm against the sketch before putting it back in her pocket and pulling out another one. "He sketched this in case he got sent here and I had to deliver without him," she showed Gale the image of Peeta smiling at her. For some reason he hadn't captured the sparkle in his eyes that she always saw.

"Hey Catnip, if I asked you why you're here fighting this war, what would you say your motivation is? Love or hate?"

Katniss rested back on her hands. "Both I guess."

"You can only pick one."

She pulled out the pictures and stared at them for a minute or two before answering Gale. "Hate." She stared into the distance, and then looked back at the sketch. "I love them so much Gale." She turned to him. "So damn much that I have to let my hate of Snow motivate me, because if I did nothing but think about them…I'd leave. I would get on the next hovercraft back to Thirteen and I wouldn't look back. That's the only thing keeping me here."

"Then why do you look like you're not buying what you're selling?"

Katniss was quiet for a couple of seconds. "Shut up," there was no malevolence behind the words. "Just…" her voice got softer as she picked up a rock and threw it across the tracks. "Truth is...I love them more than I hate the president."

"Which one?" Gale joked.

He was taken aback when he saw the glare in her eyes and heard the deadly tone in her voice, "Both."

…..

…..

…..

…..

Since leaving Thirteen Katniss felt empty and hollow inside. She kept close to Gale during their time off camera, hoping their friendship would somehow fill the void within her, and failed to provide Cressida with anything spectacular during the filming of the propos. Since her squad was meant to provide inspiration for the rebels across the country, the most dangerous thing any of them were allowed to do was shoot at targets and stand watch for four hour shifts. Each squad pretty much kept to their own little group until they were sent into battle. In the three days Katniss had been at the Capitol she watched groups of six and eight leave and wounded come back. All of them had horror stories of various pods, weapons created by the Gamemakers, strategically placed throughout the streets of the Capitol, that released various forms of torture once they were tripped, or Peacekeepers with weapons that took out entire squads with one shot. Anger quickly became Katniss' best friend when her squad got orders to film a propos of her retelling some of the tales instead of being called for duty. They had a mission prior to their leaving Thirteen; they were supposed to take out a bunker that housed Peacekeepers. Upon arrival they quickly learned that the bunker had been destroyed days before they got to the Capitol.

"I don't get why they prepped us for a mission that had already been completed," Katniss sat at the edge of the train track her District Twelve Tribute Train pulled into for both of her games and threw a stone across it. "You'd think they'd want to use their best soldiers for something other than television spots," she continued to grumble.

"Coin must have her reasons, Catnip," Gale sat fairly close to her and tossed a stone trying to get it further down the track than Katniss'. Their game continued as they lifted their eyes towards the landing hovercraft.

"Great. More troops to go into battle while we stay here and put on a show." Katniss blew out a disgruntled sigh and dug a piece of paper out of her back pocket, unfolded it and stared at the sketch Peeta had given her. "Doesn't really matter anyway," she spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Gale asked with a boyish grin on his face.

"Huh?"

"I'm wondering why it doesn't matter that our squad hasn't been called into battle," Gale leaned closer to her. "Is it because you're not planning on going with us?"

Katniss' face turned to stone as did her voice, "What gives you that impression?"

Gale let out a loud burst of laughter. "Come on, Catnip. I've known you since we were kids. You think I don't know you want to go off on your own so you can kill Snow?" He continued to laugh as Katniss glared at him. "My only question is do you want me to go with you? I'd be happy to have your back."

"You'd do that? Disobey orders so I can kill Snow?" It was the first sign of her old friend Gale she had seen in quite some time.

"Sure I would. I want the guy dead just as much as you do." Gale threw his rock and watched it bounce down the tracks. "I'm not sure how you're going to get your hands on one of those holo emitters, but we'll figure out something."

"No," The sound of Peeta's voice had them both whipping their heads around. "Katniss and I will figure out something, but thanks for the offer, Gale."

"Peeta!" Katniss gasped and scrambled to her feet. "What…why…" she couldn't believe her eyes. Seeing him standing there was like taking a punch to the gut. "You…you shouldn't be here," she reached out a tentative hand to touch his chest as though she had to make sure he was really there. "No," she shook her head and began a little pace as Gale got to his feet. "No, no, no, no, NO!" She pounded her fists against her thighs and squared off her shoulders. "You are not supposed to be here!"

"I'm fine, Katniss. Banana nut? Oh, she's fine too. Dr. Fletcher is planning on taking the bandages off of her eyes later in the day, but he says she's doing really well considering how much she's been through." Peeta gave her a damning look then turned to Gale. "Would you please excuse us? I'd like a minute alone with my wife."

"Catnip?" Gale wanted to check with her to make sure she wanted to be left alone, but Katniss was still pacing and talking to herself, ignoring Peeta's remarks.

"Never mind," Peeta took hold of Katniss hand and pulled her towards the edge of the station, away from all the piercing stares and nosy people.

"You need to leave. Get back on that damn hovercraft and go back to Thirteen," she ranted as she dragged her feet behind Peeta. "We agreed that you would stay with Maysilee and I would come here."

"No," Peeta stopped and pointed a finger at her, "you agreed to that. I never did. Now you can either stop fighting with me and walk, or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you away from all of these people."

"You wouldn't dare," she glared at him with a dangerous warning written across her face.

"Watch me," he glared back. "You've got to the count of three. One," he stepped closer to her. "Two," he hefted his pack on one of his shoulders.

"Don't you dare try to…"

"Three!" He reached out and grabbed her, throwing her fighting form over his shoulder and ignoring her howls.

"Put me down! Right now! Damn you Peeta!" Katniss pummeled her fists into his behind as he walked. "You're hurting me!"

"I am not you big baby! Now quiet down before they start recording us and everyone in the damn country knows that you're a rotten wife!"

"I am not!" His accusation caused a knot to form in her stomach. "You think I'm a rotten wife?" She stopped fighting him and hung over his shoulder.

"Yes. Now shut up," he placed her on her feet when they got to the edge of camp. "A good wife would have thrown her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him hello," he gave her a hint of a grin letting her know he didn't mean it when he insulted her.

Her brow furrowed, her lips grew tight and her jaw stiffened. "And a good husband would have kept his word and stayed with our daughter," she threw back at him.

"Yup, I'm a horrible husband," he pulled her into his arms and released a deep breath into her hair. "I had to come." His grip on her gradually got tighter as he explained why he left Maysilee. "I missed you so much, Katniss. I haven't been able to function without you."

Katniss tried to listen to him with deaf ears, not wanting his emotional confession to tug at her heart, but it was useless. The more he spoke about how lost he was without her, the more she knew how much they needed each other. "Stop," her limp arms hung down at her sides. "Please stop saying these things to me." All she wanted to do was push him away and force him to go back to Thirteen. "Why would you come here? Don't you kn…"

"Mellark," Boggs' stiff tone interrupted Katniss. "You shouldn't be here. You haven't gone through any training for this."

"That's what I'm trying to tell him," Katniss turned out of Peeta's embrace. "Send him back," she could hear the pleading in her voice and hated it.

"I have to make a call." Boggs pointed at Peeta. "Stay here."

Peeta waited until Boggs left before saying, "It won't do him any good. Coin sent me herself." Katniss felt her spine tingle when he said that. "She said your propos needed some heating up." Peeta dropped his bag to his feet. "Personally, I liked the boring propos. It meant you were staying out of trouble and you were still alive."

"Peeta," she said with a warning.

"Don't Peeta me, Katniss." Anger filled his voice as the past three days without her spilled out. "Tell me you were fine without me. Tell me you didn't feel lost…like a part of you was missing while we were apart." She closed her eyes and swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "Tell me," his thick voice got lower and more forceful, "you never wished for me to be here…for me to be by your side. That you never thought to yourself at any point in time, 'I need Peeta,' because that's all I did while you were gone." The undeniable anguish flowing through him poured out not only in his words, but his eyes…his body language…his heart, and caused Katniss to stiffen her upper lip in defense. "All I did was sit there next to our daughter and listen to that voice in my head saying over and over again, 'I need Katniss.'" Peeta's entire face morphed into one of devastation when Katniss turned away from him and failed to say anything. "Are you seriously doing this, Katniss?" He spun her around by her shoulders so she'd face him, but she refused to lift her eyes to his. "You think I'm going to leave because you're pissed? Because you're scared of me being killed?" She whipped her face towards his. "Oh, now I've got your attention, huh?"

The muscles in Katniss' eye began to twitch and the throbbing pressure of a headache began to pulse in her temple. She pinched that spot at the bridge of her nose and instantly thought of President Snow performing that same action in her study back in District Twelve before the Victory Tour. She was petrified Snow was going to kill Peeta back then. That he was going to kill everyone she loved, but Peeta stood by her…never let her down even after she forced him into a marriage proposal he knew she didn't want. 'He's always there for you, Katniss,' a tiny voice said in the back of her mind. 'It's what you two do.' The twitch in her eye traveled down to her tightened jaw. "We protect each other," she said quietly.

"Yeah. We do," Peeta wasn't sure what she would do or why she said what she did. "So…now what because I'm not leaving Katniss?"

"We'll see," though something inside of her wanted him to stay, she prayed that Boggs got permission to send him back to Thirteen, but by the look on his face as he got closer to them Katniss could tell things hadn't gone their way.

"I don't think I've ever seen that guy look angry before," Peeta noticed Katniss was focused on the squad leader heading in their direction. "I could have told him that it was useless. Coin sent me here herself. " Peeta repeated his earlier words over his shoulder.

Katniss threw a deadly glare in his direction just as Boggs' joined them. "Well, what did they say?"

"Looks like you're staying with us for the duration of this thing," Boggs' tone was harsh as he spoke to Peeta.

"Did I do something to piss you off?" Peeta asked him.

"No soldier," Boggs' had an instant look of regret on his face.

"Then why are you so angry that I'm here?"

"Maybe because you should be in Thirteen taking care of our daughter," Katniss snapped at him.

"Or maybe it's because he knows that Coin sent me here hoping the Capitol would trigger my flashbacks and I'd lose it on you?" Peeta snapped back before turning to Boggs. "I'm guessing she's hoping that I'll lose my mind completely now that I'm not taking those shots and maybe…" he shrugged in a smart alack way, "…maybe I'll kill her myself?" He gestured towards Katniss. "Am I wrong?"

Katniss jaw dropped to the ground. "What?" She knit her brows together. "Why would you think that? I mean I know she hates me for some reason but…"

"Because," Boggs interrupted, "if he kills you, then we kill him, and both of you do the last thing you could possibly do to help this war."

It was as though Katniss had finally caught on to Coin agreeing so quickly allowing her into training after giving birth. "We become martyrs."

"You got it," Peeta said it like he knew all along what the plan had been. "I'm sure Plutarch would make our death out to be great losses to the nation…tell the rebels they need to win this war for our daughter…hell he's probably got a camera crew ready to film her while she's lying in the hospital."

"Don't say that!" Katniss didn't want to hear him talk about them filming their daughter or leaving her alone in the world.

Peeta wrapped his hands around the fists she formed and said, "There's just one thing Coin didn't count on."

"And what's that?" Katniss said with fury in her voice. "You shooting one of those damn star things from your gauntlet into my brain on live television?"

"No," Peeta forced her to look at him by holding her chin in his hand. "This," he pulled her head to his and planted a hard kiss against her shocked lips. "I love you," he barked. "You think I'm going to forget that in the middle of a flashback? Well think again. It's not going to happen. I haven't hurt you yet and I don't plan on starting now, and if they come back, which I'm sure they will, you'll help me through it, right?" Katniss stared at him and took in what he said. "Right!?" Peeta asked again.

"Uh…right," she tried to put everything in perspective. She studied his expression. The way his square jaw clenched with tension…his flaring nostrils…tight lips… His eyes on the other hand read fear. "What are you afraid of?" The anger in her voice was replaced with curiosity.

"I'm afraid you believe what Coin believes. What he believes," Peeta flashed a look in Boggs' direction. "What they all believe," he gestured towards the rest of their squad. "They've all seen me explode…take my anger out on you…on Gale. They know how bad I've gotten, and they're all thinking I'm going to fall victim to Snow's torture." His entire face now showed what Katniss saw in his eyes. "That you're going to fall victim to me."

"Well they're wrong," Katniss stepped closer to him and cradled his cheek in her hand. "You won't hurt me." She ducked her head down for a second and said, "But I can't promise I won't hurt you. I am so pissed that you're here."

"Be as pissed as you want," Peeta decided he wasn't going to let her sour demeanor get the best of him. He couldn't afford to have any ill feelings towards her while in the Capitol or Coin might just get her way. "I'm not going anywhere," he gripped the hand that was against his cheek and pressed a kiss into the palm of it then threaded his fingers through hers. "We're a team Katniss."

"We always were, Peeta," her automatic response came out, but that didn't stop her from hating the way he chipped away at her resolve. More than that, she hated how right he had been when he called her out on her needing him. Regret mixed with a touch of frustration filled her eyes as she clung tightly to the hand that was holding hers. "Why the hell does Coin hate us so much? All we want is to go home and raise banana nut," she faced Boggs. "What did we ever do to her?"

"It's not so much what you've done, but what you might do," Boggs answered.

"Okay, what _might_ we do?" Peeta wrapped his arm around Katniss waist.

"Is she afraid I'll kill her?" There was a hint of truth behind Katniss' question that frightened Peeta.

"No." Boggs ignored Katniss' idle threat. "When this war is all over there will be an election. A president will have to be put into office, and if I asked you two who it is you'd like to see running this country could you honestly say that you'd throw your support behind President Coin?" Neither Katniss nor Peeta answered. "That's why." Boggs said regretfully.

"Because we wouldn't be cheering her on?" Katniss blew out a disgusted breath. "Who gives a crap what we think?"

"The entire nation," Peeta answered. "Son of a bitch," he said quietly under his breath.

Hearing Peeta swear caused Katniss to worry for a second that he might be having a flashback. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you see, Katniss?" Peeta asked her. "This whole country has been sitting on the edge of their seats, glued to every single occurrence in our lives since we became the Star-Crossed-Lovers. Even after we left the Capitol…Haymitch told me that your Mockingjay pin became all the rage at the Capitol…that my sketch…that logo on our training uniform of our tokens swept through, not only the Capitol, but the entire nation. Hell, it was the damn symbol on those banners."

"Still is," Boggs' added.

"There," he pointed towards Boggs. "See? Whether we want to believe it or not the people in this nation actually give a damn about us…about what we think. If we don't support Coin, and I know for a fact I'd never give her mine…"

"Neither would I," Katniss added.

"Exactly." Peeta's shoulders slumped. "She wouldn't get elected. No one would vote her into office."

"That's why she needs to get rid of you two," Boggs gave them a shake of his head. "You are two out of the three most powerful people in this country right now, and if you're not going to help her, you're going to hurt her."

"Geez," Katniss couldn't believe that she and Peeta held so much power. "I'm assuming Snow is the third most powerful person?"

"No," Peeta let out a sigh, ran his hand through his hair and felt a ball of rage forming in his stomach. "No, Katniss. That would be my mother."

"Effie?" Katniss began shaking her head. "Wh…why?"

"If you could throw your support behind one person in this world to run this country, who would it be?" Peeta asked her.

"Oh my God," Katniss' entire world was suddenly collapsing around her. "Do you think she's going to try and kill her while she's watching over Maysilee?"

"No," Peeta had a feeling he knew exactly how Coin was planning for all of them to die. "Wouldn't surprise me in the least if she got sent here like I did." He turned his focus onto the squad he was supposed to be a part of. "So who do you think they are?" His attention went back to Katniss. "Our murderers?"

Katniss couldn't face her squad without feeling betrayal. "I don't know."

"If I were you, I wouldn't trust any of them," Boggs avoided looking at the group as well.

"We can trust Gale," Katniss was certain that was one of the only people she could put her trust in other than Finnick and Peeta.

"What makes you think that?" Peeta didn't trust Gale as far as he could throw him. "That guy has been up Coin's butt since arriving in Thirteen. Isn't that one of the main reasons you two have been arguing?"

"He would never kill me…or you," Katniss was sure of it.

"What about Effie Trinket?" Boggs asked knowingly. "Hawthorne has never been a fan of the Capitol rebels. Can you say with one hundred percent certainty that he wouldn't harm Trinket?"

Katniss' mouth began to move up and down like a fish out of water. "I…uh…uh…"

"Fortunately Trinket isn't here," Boggs quickly filled the void in conversation.

"Yet," Peeta threw in.

"Until she shows up, let's try and keep you two safe," Boggs said. "I'll go let the rest of our squad know we have a new member. I suggest you two set up camp away from the rest of us."

"Won't that look suspicious?" Peeta could sense that he was going to have a long night ahead of him helping Katniss come to terms with the possibility of Gale's betrayal.

"I'll tell them you wanted some privacy. You're not the only married couple stationed here." Boggs gave the surroundings a quick survey and pointed to an area away from everyone else, yet still close enough to keep watch over. "Out there should be fine. Don't worry about your shift tonight," he addressed Katniss. "I'll get it covered."

Katniss nodded absently. "Thanks."

"Hey," Peeta placed a hand on his arm. "Why are you doing this? You're Coin's number one man. Why don't you want us dead too?"

"I could give you an entire list of reasons why I'm fighting in this war, but the one thing it boils down to is…I have two kids." Boggs' stiff posture relaxed. "I never want them to go through what you two did in that arena. Coin has been a voice for the rebels for as long as I can remember, and every year when Reaping Day came along, she'd get us all riled up…get the rebels across the country in a huff over the children about to be slaughtered." He faced Katniss. "I knew what she did the second she announced you had a miscarriage. I didn't know that the doctor didn't follow through on the orders, but I knew what Coin's plan was. She actually told me afterward as though she were proud of it. It made me sick." He faced Peeta and said, "You want to know why I don't want you dead? Because you've both earned your right to live. You deserve to go back to your district and grow old…have a bunch of babies if you want. What you don't deserve is to have two presidents throwing you back into an arena, plotting your demise all because you want to live a normal life. Hell, that's the entire purpose of this thing isn't it?"

"I sure as hell hope so," Peeta said. "I'd hate to think the only reason we're all here fighting was so we could get a female version of Snow leading our county."

"Me too Mellark. Me too," the concern in Boggs' voice had both Katniss and Peeta worrying for what lay ahead.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Madam President," Haymitch could hear the strain in Plutarch's voice the second he entered the room. "This country recognizes her as the Mockingjay. They want to see her in _her_ uniform, not dressed like an average soldier."

"Katniss Everdeen is an average soldier. Her role as the Mockingjay is no longer needed. What we need now is for the people of this nation to see all of our soldiers as heroes. Not just one girl," Coin argued back.

"Katniss _Mellark_," Haymitch's tone was tight as was his jaw, "will never be just an average soldier, and if you're under the impression that the people in this country are going to accept her as just some girl, you're deceiving yourself, ma'am."

"Haymitch," Plutarch let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness you're here. Will you please explain to her that we cannot continue to allow Katniss to blend in with the rest of her squad? She must stand out!"

"She's already doing that with the long braid running down the side of her head," Coin snapped. "She should have had her head shaved along with everyone else." Coin pointed to the large screen against the wall in the Command Center and said, "You have an entire squad full of faces Plutarch. Use them. Gale Hawthorne is quite photogenic, and he is not using his position for personal gain like our Mockingjay and our Jabberjay."

Haymitch casually made his was to Plutarch's side. "You're telling us you want Katniss' role to be just a soldier, and that's all well and good, but what I'm trying to understand here is...if you didn't want the Mockingjay to spread her wings out there why'd ya send in the Jabberjay?" Haymitch had his suspicions; Effie had been warning him of Coin's motivations long before he got to Thirteen. "You put those two together on screen, and it won't matter what the hell they're wearing. They could be in loin cloths and fig leaves, and this country wouldn't give a shit. They'd still be glued to the Star-Crossed-Lovers. So why send Peeta in if you didn't want them to do what they're good at?"

Coin's entire face turned to stone. "There is one thing Plutarch and I have agreed upon. These propos need some heat and since we're not ready for them to complete their mission yet, we'll need Peeta there to provide some...spark."

"Spark?" Haymitch asked with a questioning brow. "Because watching one of the soldiers stepping on a mine filled with poisonous darts and dying wasn't..." he lifted his hands a bit and wiggled his fingers as he sarcastically asked, "..._sparkly_ enough for the two of you?"

Coin slowly turned her attention towards Haymitch. "Their squadron needed a replacement after Soldier Leeg was killed, and Peeta is the only one other than the three of us, and Effie Trinket, who knows what the plans are for the Star Squad." She gave Haymitch a slight tilt of the head asking, "Would you rather I had sent Miss. Trinket?"

It was no secret that Haymitch and Effie's relationship had changed from escort and mentor to something more, and Coin hadn't been too thrilled with it. "Effie failed her test. She's not going anywhere."

"Peeta never even took the test," Plutarch's observation was said in passing, but it got Haymitch's brain to start thinking like the boy's mentor again. "He barely had any preparations for the invasion."

"Peeta knows what to expect," Coin faced the television screen that had a feed of Katniss and Gale taking some shots with their bow and arrows at some squirrels scurrying up a tree. "He's been in battle before not to mention he is a victor."

"Yeah, and he almost died," the light went off in Haymitch's head. 'She wants them dead,' he ran his hand down his worried face. 'Son of a bitch, those kids are sitting targets,' his mind began to race as Plutarch and Coin continued their disagreement. 'Think Haymitch,' his head was yelling at him. 'Think.' "Has Peeta gotten there yet?"

"His craft is ten minutes out," Plutarch answered.

"I gotta go take care of a few things...check on Johanna," Haymitch made a slight motion with his head for Plutarch to follow him out. "Be back later."

"Don't bother," Coin began pouring over some computer printouts her staff laid out for her across the large meeting table. "There's nothing here we need you for."

Haymitch's evil glare was thrown at Coin's back before heading out. He stood by the elevator, waiting for Plutarch to escape the Command Center, in order to get some answers to his questions. Since the guy didn't come out before the elevator arrived, Haymitch headed towards Johanna's hospital room hoping it would be empty. "Johanna?" Haymitch called out before entering the room completely and got no response. "Johanna?" The room was bare and her bathroom had a pile of dirty, wet towels on the floor. Haymitch took a seat on the doctor's rolling stool and began rehashing all of Coin's actions in his mind from the moment Katniss and Peeta entered his life. 'She wanted them in the arena instead of rescuing them while they were somewhat safe in Twelve. She ordered the abortion of Maysilee. She wanted to send Katniss out to film some propos while she was pregnant only a couple of hundred miles away from the Capitol. She sent Peeta out to Two while he was still trying to recover from his hijacking...'

"Haymitch?" Plutarch closed the door behind him.

"She wants them dead," he got up, stood toe to toe with Plutarch and stared him down. "Tell me you didn't know about that. Tell me you didn't recognize that she has been trying to kill those two from day one."

Plutarch kept his composure. "I've had my suspicions for quite some time now."

"And you're okay with this?" Haymitch let out a disgusted snort and threw his hand in the air. "Of course you are. You're a friggin' Gamemaker."

Both of their heads turned towards the door when they heard the hinges squeak. "I'm here," Effie stepped into the room. Took a slow survey of Haymitch and Plutarch and asked, "Why did you request my presence, Plutarch?"

"You told her to meet us here?" Haymitch wondered why. "You think she doesn't know what Coin's up to? Hell, she's the one that's been trying to convince me since she joined the damn rebellion."

"Haymitch calm down." Plutarch motioned towards the hospital bed. "Why don't we all take a seat and we can try and address this problem like a group of level headed adults?"

Haymitch took a seat, but held onto his deadly glare. "Okay, so we know she wants them dead and we know she won't let me go to the Capitol."

"Me either," Plutarch stole a peek at Effie. "That leaves you. The only problem I see with you going back is," the former Head Gamemaker gave his head a disheartening shake, "how do we keep you alive?"

"Yes, that could be a problem considering neither the rebels nor the Capitol truly want me on their side," Effie attempted to gauge Haymitch's reaction by the bright red color that flushed through his entire face.

"You think the rebels want to kill you?" Haymitch worried aloud. "You think Coin may have gotten some of them to...what? Kill you or something?"

"Of course I do. Do you take me for a total imbecile? She has wanted Katniss and Peeta dead for quite some time now, which, if you recall, is what I had said to you back at the Capitol," Effie said with pursed lips. "Haymitch, my dear. Our president wants me dead just as much, if not more than, our kids. She is intimidated by anyone that can pose a threat to her leadership, and that is exactly what my darling children and I have done. Our mere presence is a threat to her political future." She gave her foot a little tap and asked him through squinted lids, "If you knew she wanted Katniss and Peeta dead, why did you agree to send them to the Capitol? Why didn't you try to keep them here so we could protect them?"

"If those two had to cower from everyone that wanted them dead, we'd be watching a Victory Tour on television with Finnick Odair as the star of the show." Haymitch released a frustrated breath. "What the hell are you gonna do once you get there, cause if what you say is true, I'm pretty sure Coin's got a price on your head and we all know Snow does?"

"Won't they both be disappointed when I return safe from harm with our darling kids in tow?" Effie gave him a pleased with herself smile. "As far as what I have planned once I get there… You are the mentor, are you not?" She quirked her brow at him.

Haymitch made a slight growling noise at her and addressed Plutarch. "When can we get her to the Capitol?"

"I will suggest that we send in a shuttle for the wounded once nightfall hits. Cressida tells me they are becoming overwhelmed with injured men and women. I will suggest that we send Effie in as a guard, and let slip at how shameful it is that Effie is unable to fight along with the other soldiers." Plutarch gave Effie's leg a little pat. "Coin will most certainly insist that you stay, and if she doesn't..."

"If she doesn't I shall sneak away," Effie gave each of them a little nod. "I shall need one of those holographic panels, Plutarch."

"I'll get one from Special Weaponry. You and I can take a stroll down there before I speak with Coin, Haymitch."

"Sounds good," he agreed.

"Now we must speak about what it is I will be doing once I'm in the Capitol." Effie stood up and did her little walk. "I have been thinking, half of Katniss and Peeta's squad originate from Thirteen, but two of them are my fellow Capitol neighbors. What if I..." Effie laid out her plan to which Plutarch added a few things and Haymitch argued the entire time against.

"It's a sound plan," Plutarch began punching a few buttons on his computer screen. "My sources said that Boggs made a call to Coin in regards to Peeta's presence. They made a recording of the call without Coin's knowledge." Plutarch's fingers flew across the computer screen until the sound of Boggs and Coin filtered out of it.

"President Coin, the boy is still trying to recuperate from his hijacking," Boggs sounded tense.

"He did a more than adequate job while he was in Two, I'm sure he'll be fine," Coin said flatly.

"He wasn't tortured in District Two." Boggs' voice began to have a hard and angry edge to it. "We both heard what Dr. Brown and Beetee said about sending Peeta here. Both of them thought he'd suffer a great setback and be plagued with violent flashbacks. You remember what he did to soldier Hawthorne with just his fists. Can you imagine what might happen while he's in that Jabberjay uniform? He could kill Hawthorne. Hell, he could kill Katniss." There was a few seconds of silence. "Ma'am it is my recommendation that Soldier Peeta Mellark be sent back to Thirteen. As a matter of fact, it's my opinion that both Mellarks be sent back to Thirteen as quickly as possible. We don't need either one of them to win this thing."

"Are you finished Commander?" The deviousness in Coin's voice had Effie, Haymitch and Plutarch exchanging concerned looks. "Good," Coin didn't wait for Boggs to answer her. "I am only keeping the promise I made when agreeing to both Katniss and Peeta's demands prior to their becoming the Mockingjay and Jabberjay. They asked to kill President Snow."

"Yes, but ma'am..."

"That's all Commander," Coin snapped. "Katniss and Peeta Mellark are your responsibilities now. If you are unable to keep our Jabberjay from killing our Mockingjay then I suggest you put him to rest. Now that I think of it, you have made a very good argument. Peeta cannot be trusted. Whether he is here or at the Capitol there is always the chance that he'll have a flashback and take an innocent life. I would hate to bring him back here and have him kill that baby while suffering from one."

"My word," Effie gasped and her fingers flew to her throat.

"Shall I request a different leader for your squad Commander," Coin asked. "Or are you able to do your patriotic duty to the rebellion?"

"No ma'am. There is no need to send a replacement in for me. I understand what it is I need to do for the rebel's benefit," Boggs answered her with an emotionless reply.

"Excellent. If that's all, I have work to do, and I'm sure you're going to be quite busy now that Peeta has been sent there."

"Boggs, out." The phone clicked before Coin could dismiss her first in command.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Effie worried aloud.

"I don't know," Haymitch hoped Boggs wouldn't kill the boy.

"We can't wait till the middle of the night to send you in." Plutarch got to his feet. "We need to get you there as soon as possible, Effie."

"Are we all in agreement?" Effie took Haymitch's hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I need to know that you're okay with this, Haymitch."

"I'm not exactly okay with it, but it's the way it's gotta be." He flipped his hand over and threaded his fingers through Effie's. "We might as well get this show on the road now 'cause if we wait much longer...shit," Haymitch wished he could go to the Capitol himself and pull Katniss and Peeta out of battle. "We're right back where we started. All of us trying to figure out how to get Katniss and Peeta out of the Games alive."

"I'm afraid so," Plutarch's head hung down a bit.

"Yes, but this time we've got more than just a few sponsors on our side. We've got an army of rebels," Effie's attempt at sounding bright fell flat.

"Some of them may have orders to kill them. It wouldn't surprise me in the least if Coin has already arranged for it," Plutarch said. "It is truly unfortunate when the enemy is hidden amongst your allies."

Haymitch thought of Peeta joining up with the Careers and pulling the wool over their eyes in order to save Katniss' life. "Any idea who might be willing to pull the trigger on Katniss or Peeta?"

"No," Plutarch shook his head.

"Gentlemen," Effie stood up and began doing her tiny pace. "We need to stop thinking about our enemies and start thinking about the members of our alliance. Who can we trust? Gale will never kill Katniss, but he might kill Peeta." Effie gave her head a little shake. "No, if he wanted to kill Peeta he could have easily done that while they were in Two together. Besides, Katniss would never forgive him for doing such a thing. Gale is an ally," Effie lifted her face to the men then went back to her dissection of Katniss' squad. "Lavinia and Justus are dedicated to our little birds. They too can be considered trustworthy. We know Finnick is on our side. As for Boggs..." Effie pursed her lips a bit. "After that phone call, I believe he is an ally."

"Are you kidding me?" Haymitch didn't buy that for a second. "That's Coin's number one man."

"Yes it is," Effie grinned a little. "And from the tone of his voice, her number one man isn't a very big supporter of Coin's decisions."

"How do you know this, Effie?" Plutarch knitted his brows together. "At the end he sounded as though he would follow through with the not so direct order of killing Peeta at the slightest sign of trouble."

"I trained under Boggs. He's either an exceptional liar, or he's as concerned for our kids as we are." Effie went on to explain. "The day Katniss came into training I mentioned that she had been seen going back inside, and wondered if that meant she had given up. A little while later I noticed Boggs getting into a very heated discussion with the trainer for Katniss' class. At the end of the day he called me aside and told me to do whatever I could to keep her and Peeta in Thirteen. He didn't expound on his reasoning, but there was no mistaking the concern written all over his face."

"I hope you're right Effie," Haymitch said.

"As for the rest of the squad," Effie gave her head a little shake, "I have worked with Jackson. She is a difficult person to read. The sisters Leeg, they were nice enough individuals, and I believe they may be trustworthy as well, if only because I overheard them talking amongst themselves many times about Maysilee's health. They appeared to be genuinely concerned for the baby. They even asked me to pass on their well wishes when Maysilee was brought in for her second surgery." Effie tapped at the floor with the tip of her shoe. "My gut tells me that they're on our side."

"If that's true then we're down an ally." Haymitch noticed Effie's questioning expression. "The one they call Leeg 2 stepped on an unmarked pod full of poisonous darts. One got her in the brain. She was dead before she hit the ground." Normally Effie knew things before Haymitch did so he asked, "Didn't Peeta tell you that? Coin said it was one of the reasons she sent Peeta in."

"Peeta told me that a member of Katniss' squad had been killed, but Maysilee's physician entered the hospital room, and I forgot to ask who it was after Dr. Fletcher left." Effie's fingertips went to her throat. "I'm sorry to hear of her death. She was a lovely girl."

"Who else is with Katniss and Peeta's squad?" Haymitch asked Plutarch.

"There are two other men, Mitchell and Homes. I know absolutely nothing about those two men," Plutarch said with disappointment. "They aren't really known for their conversational skills."

"Neither one of them is married," Effie stated. "They share their meals together in silence, as well as their jobs. There is a three year difference in their ages, and they love to shoot."

"How the hell do you know all that?" Haymitch twisted his face a bit.

"While I was on the gun range I was trained alongside of them. They can shoot a petal off of a daisy, and are quite loyal to President Coin." Effie started her pace again. "Mitchell and Homes are definitely not our allies. As far as the rest of the rebel soldiers at the Capitol, my feelings are, they shouldn't be our primary concern. If Coin wants to kill Katniss and Peeta, she's going to make sure their murderers are close to them. It won't be some random killing either. They'll have to make it look like it happened during a battle." Effie turned to Plutarch and said, "You must be on your way back to the Command Center. We cannot allow Coin to find out about any of this, so might I suggest you stop by the physician's station and ask them something...oh, I don't know," she tossed a hand up in the air as a thought struck her. "I have a brilliant idea. How quickly can you take and develop a photo?"

"Minutes," Plutarch stated.

"Wonderful," Effie threaded her arm through Plutarch's. "We'll need to find Primrose. Haymitch," she spoke over her shoulder, "you should go down to Special Weaponry and socialize with Beetee. We don't want anyone finding out what you and Plutarch are up to while you're both down there. I shall see you later. Come now, Plutarch. We have work to do."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The temperature at the Capitol was quite chilly. Effie tugged on the tight fitting gloves, gave the gun tucked into her holster a little pat, felt blindly around the back of her waistline for the small gun strapped at the base of her spine and gave it a little rub, bent over to tighten her boot strings and made sure the gun on one ankle was secure and the knife hiding in the back of her boot was covered and out of sight. The bear spray tucked away between the cleavage of her breasts was strong enough to knock a giant black bear to his knees, and would most certainly cause a severe amount of damage to her enemy with just one pump, the pins she had holding the bun up at the base of her neck were exceptional lock picks, and the pack of gum she kept in her shoulder pocket wasn't the sugary treat it appeared to be. Beetee had provided Effie with more weapons than she could possibly imagine. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in the hovercraft's window, adjusted the straps over her shoulders and grinned a little when she thought of the rifle Beetee had given to her.

"_Effie, I am so glad you're finally going to be able to use this." Effie always found Beetee to be a strange little man, but the day he handed her the rifle and all of its accessories, she realized exactly how brilliant a man he was. "It's actually the prototype for a weapon made for the Peacekeepers, but there were too many flaws with the original design and manufacturing the guns was considered much too_ _costly." Beetee let out a little laugh. "They had no idea about the uprisings back then. If they had I'm sure they would have made the investment into the weapon and armed all of their soldiers with it."_

"_What does it do?" Effie ran her hand over the pack that resembled the thing Katniss' arrows were stored in when she went hunting. "And why do you have an arrow holder on it?"_

"_A quiver," Beetee corrected Effie._

"_Yes, well...I never really knew what those things were called."_

"_This is not the same as a quiver. This pack holds many different tools." Beetee handed her a lightweight rifle. "When I started working on this, it was meant for one of the sharp shooters. A man named Mitchell. He's in the same squad as Katniss."_

"_Yes, I am aware of who he is," Effie also knew he was the best shot in Thirteen. "Why didn't you give it to him?"_

"_The day I saw you on the gun range shooting at the moving targets, I knew this weapon was made for you." Beetee helped her to strap on the sleek black pack. "You see, every victor has their weapon of choice. In my opinion, it chooses them. Peeta is exceptional in hand to hand combat and with a knife; no one can out shoot Katniss when it comes to a bow and arrows. Finnick's trident...well, we can all agree that the two of them go hand in hand, and Johanna's axes. Shame she won't have the opportunity to use them in battle." Beetee gave his head a little shake before continuing. "In my opinion, the gun has chosen you Miss. Trinket."_

_Effie lifted the rifle, checked to see if the safety was on and said, "Does this not have a safety button?"_

"_It doesn't need one. No one can shoot it but you, and the only way that will happen is if you want it to." Beetee slipped something into her hand. "Slip this over your ear."_

_The black earpiece looked different than most. "What will it do?" Effie asked as she slid the headband over the top of her head and plugged the earpiece in._

"_Come with me," Beetee led her to the training room in Special Weaponry. "Take aim at anything you like. I'll be behind the protective glass." Effie moved the barrel of the rifle around deciding on which of the targets she was going to shoot at when Beetee's voice came over the loud speaker. "It's time to wake up your weapon Miss. Trinket. Say, it's a big day."_

_Effie waited a moment then said quietly, "It's a big day." A thin microphone slid out of the head piece as did a lens that flipped over her eye, magnifying her range; the headpiece grew tighter, molding to __her scalp as something attached itself to two different spots on her scalp. "My word," Effie gasped as the gun no longer felt cold and hard in her hands, but light and full of power. Her eyes darted around the room and before she could squeeze the trigger, Effie planned out her shots mentally. Without squeezing her trigger finger she took aim on each of the targets, blowing them into smithereens. "Beetee," she gasped out. "It knows what I want to shoot at."_

"_Yes it does," Beetee said with excitement in his voice. "Do you feel the way the headgear has banded to your skull?"_

"_Yes. It has gotten a little snugger, but Beetee, it's odd. I can see the targets behind me," She slowly turned around in a circle. I can see…everything."_

"_The rifle becomes one with your neuropathways. All you have to do is think about your target and where you want to shoot it. If you want to deliver a kill shot, it will do so automatically. If you simply want to wound your enemy, that can be done as well. There is just one thing. The weapon will only work for you, and you must have your finger on the trigger. Though the headgear is one with your mind, the rifle must be able to scan your DNA. It's a safety feature in case someone gets a hold of it."_

"_My word, that's brilliant," Effie breathed out in shock. "What else does it do?" She turned to face him through the glass._

"_Plenty." Beetee showed her the accessories she carried in the backpack. "Slide that rifle in there and think about what it is you need to use it for. If you want to capture a prisoner of war, it has a net attachment; it shoots traditional bullets, lasers, poisonous darts and a few other surprises." As long as you keep it in its case on your back, it will remain charged. Now you don't have much time to train with it, so I will suggest that we get in at least an hour or two before your craft leaves."_

Effie held her rifle across the front of her person, hefted her backpack full of supplies over her shoulder and headed out onto the concrete walkway of the train station. Tents were pitched all around the area, with the exception of the tracks themselves which were bare. The landing hovercraft had caused almost all the soldiers to look in her direction. Heads poked out from tents, out of sleeping bags, from behind metal cans with small fires in them, and one hand waved to her from across the train station. 'Finnick,' Effie was happy to see a familiar face and she made her way towards the man that disgusted her once upon a time. "Hello there," she greeted him with a smile.

"Effie," Finnick reached out and took her in a hug. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you here. Annie is probably breathing a sigh of relief now that she knows you're here to keep me safe."

"Your wife asked me to give you this," Effie reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Please save your response for when you go home to her, and may I say, congratulations. I think you and Annie are going to make wonderful parents."

"She told you, huh?" Finnick had pride written all over his face.

"Yes she did."

"How's she doing? She doesn't have morning sickness does she? Katniss went through hell with that and I'd hate for Annie to have to suffer through that without me near."

"She's actually doing quite well. She hasn't had any nausea or vomiting, but she is sleeping a little more than usual. Johanna, Prim and Evelyn have been keeping her quite busy, and when they're not available, Peeta's father Bing has taken to bringing her into the kitchen with him and having her help with the baking. Even Sae has grown quite fond of her."

"Good," relief washed through Finnick. "I'm glad she's got people looking out for her."

"Finnick, our little family will always watch out for one of its own," Effie gave his arm a little squeeze. "Now, where are my darling son and his wife?"

"They're in that tent," Finnick motioned with his chin. "You might want to make sure you don't go barging in or anything," his shoulders began to shake with laughter. "They haven't seen each other for a while."

"Oh my word, Finnick Odair," Effie scolded him. "Will you never change?"

"Lord, I hope not." He walked towards the tent Katniss and Peeta had been hiding in for the past few hours. "Hey lovebirds," Finnick pounded on the ground with his boot. "You've got company." He waited a few seconds before putting his face against the zipper that kept the tent closed. "Hey! Wake the hell up!" He started chuckling when he heard the shuffling and grumbling noises coming from within.

"What the hell do you want, Finnick?" Katniss barked.

"You've got a visitor."

"Tell them to go the hell away," Katniss' voice grew louder. "We're off duty till morning and we want to be left alone."

"Katniss, it could be important," Peeta reasoned. "Move..."

"I can't move. Your leg is…ouch!"

Effie began to giggle as she listened to them bickering.

"Hand me my shirt," Peeta made a grunting noise. "Do you have to be such a..."

"Such a what?" The tent started moving. "You're going to knock this damn thing down," Katniss' laughter filtered out. "Here...not that one."

"Christ, this is yours." Peeta chuckled. "What do you think?"

"I think I like you in skin tight clothes," Katniss started laughing again. "You're going to rip my buttons off of there. Here…put this on."

"Put your shirt back on, and…damn it, Katniss. Those are my pants."

"I noticed. They're kind of big on me." Both Katniss and Peeta started laughing.

"For criminy's sake you two," Effie couldn't hide the humor in her voice. "Will you hurry up and come out here."

"Mom?" Peeta's head ducked out of the tent's entrance within seconds. "What...aw shit."

"Manners young man," Effie chided him.

"Sorry. Um, can you give us a minute? We were sort of…uh… asleep."

"Yes, I'm sure you were," Effie gave him a slight, "tut tut tut," and a wag of her finger.

"Geez Finnick," Katniss' head popped out below Peeta's. "Couldn't you have told me it was Effie?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Finnick's laugh joined Effie's. "Come on. We'll go wait over here so these two can get their crap together."

"It looks like we're getting visitors," Effie looked past Boggs and saw Justus and Lavinia headed their way too. "Wonderful. A reunion."

"Yup. Looks like the gang's all here," Finnick smirked. "I'm not sure how Boggs is going to feel about you being here. He was pretty pissed off when Coin sent Peeta in."

"Well, Coin didn't send me in. I volunteered. I couldn't let all of you do all the work now could I?" Effie took the few steps towards Boggs and reached out a hand. "Hello Commander. It's lovely to see you again."

"Miss. Trinket," Boggs never called her soldier for some reason. He reached his hand out to shake Effie's and asked, "What brings you to the Capitol?"

"Oh, I think you know Commander." Effie gave him a look that clearly confirmed all of their worst fears. After a minute or two, Peeta tumbled out of his tent with Katniss trailing behind, braiding her hair.

"Mom," Peeta took her in a hug. "I was hoping you wouldn't be sent here."

"I volunteered." Effie gave Katniss a stern look. "My children are here, and I could not in good conscience stay behind. There are plenty of people looking after Maysilee back in Thirteen. Why Johanna will only allow Haymitch in the room if he's shaved and watches his language."

"They let Johanna in there?" Katniss furrowed her brow. "It's a sterile room."

"It also seems to be the motivation our Miss. Mason needed to face her fear of water." Effie smiled proudly. She gave the people around her a once over thinking that these were the only ones in the entire city she could trust, but she was still somewhat unsure of Boggs. "It is late, and I must get some rest. Commander Boggs, I am to pass on a message to you from Plutarch. He would like the Star Squad to get ready for some new propos." She faced Katniss and Peeta. "You two did enough …heating up earlier," Effie's eyes rolled upward and her lips pursed. "I was not too pleased with what I heard."

"Sorry mom. Katniss didn't realize she still had that microphone attached to her clothes," Peeta said sheepishly.

"Yes, well…I think we should remember, these cameramen and women have no morals when it comes to airing everyone's private lives, so let us all be a bit more cautious, hmmm?"

"Sorry Effie," Katniss ducked her head behind Peeta's shoulder.

"That's enough of that. Now give us a hug and kiss," she reached out to Katniss. "Maysilee's bandages came off this afternoon." Effie pulled a small picture out of her pocket. "I brought this for Peeta's locket, but I thought the two of you would like to take a peek."

Katniss held the picture between the palms of her hands and lifted it towards Peeta so they could look at it together. Though the photo was small there was no mistaking the bright blue eyes staring up at the camera. The loud gasp Katniss let out brought on a big smile from the parents. "I knew it. She's got your eyes," Katniss pressed a kiss against Peeta's cheek.

"Yeah," he smiled proudly. "She does."

"I thought that might give you two a bit of inspiration. Now, go back to bed, and get some rest. I know what Plutarch has planned for a propos and it is going to be a long day."

As Katniss and Peeta made their way back into their tent, Katniss sent Boggs a concerned look, but the leader of her squad just gave her a little nod of his head as if telling her, he'd take care of Effie Trinket.

In the morning, when the Star Squad gathered around the fire pit with their pathetic breakfast rations three people were suspiciously missing. Justus, Lavinia and Effie. When Katniss and Peeta asked where they were Boggs informed them, "Trinket was sent here to complete a special mission. Don't plan on seeing them again. Look around ladies and gentlemen, this is your squad."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The tent was pitched, and Peeta was exhausted. He slowly took off his boots and set them to the side, carefully put away his Jabberjay uniform and switched into the regular uniforms the soldiers were wearing around their squad. Men and women alike looked interchangeable with the exception of him and Katniss. They seemed to be the only people with hair left in the entire army. 'Well, we'll stand out in a crowd,' he thought to himself. 'Definitely easy targets.' He let his head drop back for all of ten seconds before working up the strength to get up and stretch. It was chow time, the last meal for the night, and then he was determined to hit the sack. Katniss was still upset with him for showing up and after all that talk about who they could and couldn't trust within their unit, she grew angrier and more upset about his opinion of Gale. He popped the upper half of his body out of his tent and saw Finnick standing several yards away moving his head from side to side. "You on duty?" Peeta stepped out of the tent and made his way towards his former ally.

"Yeah. I get to stand here all night and listen to you and Katniss argue," he gave Peeta a slight grin. "Do me a favor; don't get her worked up into frenzy tonight. I'm not in the mood to shoot you." Finnick let out a chuckle, but Peeta's face drained of blood. "Hey, I'm just kidding."

"Not funny, Finnick." Peeta had to wonder if Boggs was right and no one in their squad could be trusted. "Why would you say something like that to me?"

Finnick checked around to make sure no one was listening. "Boggs' second in command, Jackson. She pulled us all aside while you and Katniss were over here and wanted to make sure none of us had a problem with killing you."

"What?" Peeta's brows shot to the top of his head.

"They're all afraid you're going to lose it and try to kill Katniss, or Gale or someone," Finnick gave him a little shrug. "I told them that I was more than willing to do my part for the war." He stepped closer to Peeta. "The way I figure it, if I let one of them stand guard; you probably wouldn't make it till morning."

"What did Katniss say about that?"

"Katniss doesn't know, but I think Gale might have told her because she looks pretty pissed off," Finnick gestured with his chin towards a fuming Katniss heading his way with a bowl of something. "You might want to check on her."

"Yeah, I'm planning on it." Peeta stepped away then turned over his shoulder, "Try not to kill me, okay?"

"That's the plan," Finnick gave him a wink.

"Hey," Peeta walked up to Katniss and took the bowl she shoved in his direction. "You can either eat it here or with them," She thumbed behind her towards the squad. "I'm eating in the tent." She stormed off and didn't say another word to him.

"Guess I'm eating in the tent too." He popped his head in and saw her sitting in the middle of the shelter with her head hanging down. "Hey," with his bowl forgotten and pushed towards the side where hers was sitting, he knelt in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she lifted up her red rimmed eyes and got to her knees, pulling him against her. "Just tell me you love me."

"Okay," Peeta pulled back a little and stared into her eyes. "I love you, baby."

The little squeak and sigh that came from her plus the hard kiss she pressed against his lips was not what he was expecting. "I love you too, Peeta. I'm so sorry about all of this. I shouldn't have just left you and Maysilee, I should have let you go through training with us or...or...maybe I should have just stayed back there, but I couldn't." She yanked him tighter to her chest. "Say it again. Just like you did. Say it."

"Um...okay," He looked straight into her eyes. "I love you, baby."

"Oh Peeta," the soft side of her came as a bit of a shock.

"Okay, that is not what I was expecting." He stroked a long piece of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"What were you expecting?"

"Oh, I don't know. A little fire in your eyes. Or maybe that feisty girl that drives me nuts." He sat back on his haunches and held her hands in his. "You hate it when I call you pet names."

"Well I like that one, okay?" She started to sniffle.

"Wow, you must really hate me right now if you're so mad you can't even fight with me."

"I'm not mad at you anymore," she lifted her eyes to his. "I know why you're here, and if I were the one you left behind, I don't think I would've been able to wait over eighty-six hours to see you."

Peeta started to laugh. "How did you know how many hours we were apart?"

Katniss turned her face to the side as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I...I just do, okay."

"Eighty-six hours and twenty-five minutes to be exact." Peeta gave her a soft grin to which she responded in kind. "Okay, what do you say we eat this," he reached over for the bowl of... "What the hell is this?"

"Gale and I shot some squirrels this morning and they made a stew or something out of it." Katniss reached for her bowl. "I think I might have been able to do better than this."

"Well, eat it. We need to keep up our strength."

They ate as quickly as they could, tried not to make too many faces at the disgusting flavor of the food, then went back to talking. "Peeta, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know why you're here." She pulled out the sketch of the baby. "It's because we'd do anything for her."

"That's one of the reasons I'm here, but the other one is you, Katniss." He gave the picture a quick look, tucked it safely away in her back pocket then lay down on the sleeping bag. "Come here," he held his arm out for her to curl into. "I consider myself a pretty strong guy, but when it comes to you and banana nut...Katniss, I'm worthless. I can't seem to function if I think the baby's hurting or if you're away from me. It's like my brain stops working completely."

"Yeah, I get that. I had no choice but to concentrate on how much I hated the president, because if I thought of how much I loved you two I would have found a way back to Thirteen so I could be there with you both." She rolled over to face him. "I really am glad you're here with me. I needed you more than you could even imagine."

"Now that's nice to hear," he stroked his hand over the side of her head. "You must be tired. Should we try to get some sleep?"

Katniss leaned over him and placed a kiss against the corner of his lip. "We haven't seen each other in days, and you want to go to sleep?"

"Not really," he chuckled, "but I figured we could use the rest. We're both kind of tired."

"Tired, Mellark. Not dead." Katniss threw her leg over his lap. "First I want you to tell me all about Maysilee. Does she miss me? Has she grown? How much is she eating?"

"She misses you all the time. Dr. Fletcher won't take the bandages off her eyes until late today, but I know...I just know, she's been looking for her mommy. Oh, and I swear Katniss. She grows more and more every single day. She's so beautiful. That gorgeous head of dark curls and those pink puffy lips..." he let out a sigh. "She's up to an ounce per feeding now, but they're increasing her intake tomorrow. I bet by the time we see her again, she's going to be just as big as Adam, who has become her best friend you know."

"He has," Katniss grinned.

"The day you left, we couldn't get her to stop fussing, and Regina was having the same problem with Adam, so we put them in the isolettes next to each other and it was like..." Peeta got a far off look in his eyes. "I don't know, Katniss. Like they knew each other or something. Within seconds they stopped fussing and both of them went to sleep." Peeta began taking her hair out of the braid. "I only wish I could have slept. All I did was stare at her and...it was horrible. I felt this huge hole right in the center of my being. Like someone stuck their hand inside of me and just..."

"Ripped out your heart?" Katniss started unbuttoning his uniform shirt. "Yeah, I know the feeling. I just kept moving my lips and talking to you, but everyone kept looking at me like I was crazy."

"I was doing the same thing and Regina actually asked Dr. Brown to come in and talk to me." They both let out a little laugh. "Why can't they understand that's how we feel each other near?"

Katniss spread his shirt open and pressed her lips against his heart. "They don't know Peeta. No one will ever understand that part of us."

"As long as we know...right?"

"Right," their words were put to silence by a long awaited kiss. "Don't let me leave you again, Peeta. I know I'm a horrible person, and that I'll try to do something stupid like push you away because I think that's the best thing for you, but don't let me."

"As long as you promise to tell me why it's okay for me to call you baby now. What's up with that?" Peeta gave her a cheeky grin.

"It makes me think of how good of a team we were during labor. You were right there with me. Never once left my side. Never let my bad moods get the best of you, and every time you called me that, I thought in the back of my mind, 'we're going to have one soon.'" She cradled his cheek. "You said it with so much love, Peeta. So, no...I don't mind if you call me that. It just reminds me how strong we are together and how very much you love me."

Peeta could feel his heart swelling. "I do love you."

"You forgot to say baby," she leaned down and trailed kisses up and down his neck. "Take advantage of it, Peeta. I might change my mind."

"Mmm, I like what you're doing there...baby," he smiled in her ear.

"I like what you're doing with your hands," she whispered back and gave him more room to maneuver them between their bodies.

Neither one of them had been too sure how long they were doing what came naturally until the sound of Gale's voice echoed through the tent. "Uh...Catnip! Hey!"

"WHAT!?" Obviously she was not too pleased with him at the moment.

"Your microphone is on."

Peeta's brows shot up as he pat her back through her opened shirt. "Where is it?"

"I don't...oh shit," she felt the tiny device attached to the underside of her bra strap. "I forgot they put it on me earlier to do a...damn it! I can't get it off!"

"Come here," Peeta sat up and fumbled with it not able to get it off. "Is there an off button or something?"

"I don't know."

"Give me this damn thing," He yanked her undergarment off and threw it out of the tent. "There! Got any other devices attached to your clothing I don't know about?"

"No," She answered sheepishly.

"Good. Me either." He crawled his way back to their sleeping bag. "Now where were we?"

"I forget," she glared out the closed tent at the microphone that was surely being brought back to the film crew.

"I think I was saying something like, I love you...baby," he gave her a crooked grin.

"Could be," She arched her brow at him and they both began to chuckle at the ridiculousness of the situation.

They had expected to wake up in the morning with the break of dawn. Not before midnight by the sound of Effie Trinket's distinctive laugh.

In a way Peeta was relieved to see Effie, knowing she was out of Coin's clutches back in Thirteen gave him a sense of security knowing that he could protect her now that she was close by, but it was Katniss' reaction to seeing her that had him worried. "She's going to be fine now that we can keep an eye on her Katniss. Quit worrying so much."

"You don't get it, Peeta," she sat in the middle of their tent hugging her knees. "You were right before. There was something wrong and…and I didn't know how to tell you."

"Then tell me now," he sat in front of her rubbing her arms which felt like ice. "Katniss, what is it?"

She ran her hand down the braid she had formed with shaky fingers. "Promise me you'll hear me out before you do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay," there was a sense of worry hidden in the word.

"Earlier when I went for dinner…"

"_Hey Catnip," Gale stood behind her as she looked disgustingly at the monstrosity Homes had created as a meal. "It won't be ready for a little while, why don't we stand downwind from it?"_

"_Good idea." Katniss followed Gale away from the group. "If we can't stand the smell of that stuff how the hell are we supposed to eat it?"_

"_Pinch your nose closed," Gale laughed. "So…what's up with Peeta being here, and why was Boggs so mad about it?"_

"_He thinks being at the Capitol might trigger some severe flashbacks."_

"_Yeah," Gale gave her a sheepish look. "Everyone in the squad does. Jackson ordered all of us to keep our weapons at the ready just in case."_

_Katniss snapped her head up, "He's not going to hurt me."_

"_You sure of that?" Gale didn't look convinced._

"_As sure as when I told him you would never hurt Effie Trinket," Katniss saw the flash of panic in Gale's eyes and said, "Oh my God. He was right. It's you…you're the one."_

"_What's me?" Gale avoided looking directly at her._

"_Gale you look at me right now and tell me for a fact that you wouldn't kill Effie." Katniss waited and watched Gale's face as it went through a gamut of emotions. "You wouldn't, would you?" She pulled him as far away from prying eyes and ears and she could. "Gale, don't lie to me. I need to know what's going on."_

"_Look, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Effie's not here, and as long as Peeta's okay, then he should be fine too."_

"_Christ," She turned around and faced her back to the crowd. "Who is it, Gale? Who's supposed to kill Peeta?"_

"_No one, Catnip." He placed a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off. "We were given an order prior to Peeta coming here. None of us thought he'd show up, but now that he has…well…Coin's thinking is pretty similar to Boggs'. If Peeta loses it and tried to hurt you, or one of us, then we have been given permission to take him out for the good of the squad."_

_Katniss turned on her heels to face him. "How am I supposed to kill Snow if all I can do is sit here and worry about someone killing Peeta?"_

"_You want me to kill him for you now? Then you wouldn't have to worry anymore," Gale said it as though it would be as easy as tying a shoe._

"_NO!" Katniss grit her teeth. "No one is going to hurt him. You have to help me Gale. Help me to figure out a way to get the squad to trust him. He won't hurt anyone. I swear it."_

_Gale shrugged a shoulder. "It doesn't help any that you have him hiding out in that tent away from everyone."_

"_We haven't seen each other for a while. We wanted some time alone," she repeated what Boggs had told her earlier. "And what about Effie?" She delved into Gale's eyes. "Did she say the same about her too?"_

"_Uh…not exactly," Gale ran a hand through his short and stubbly hair. "Coin asked me to…uh…well she wants me to um…"_

"_She asked you to kill her." Katniss said flatly._

"_Yeah."_

"_And you agreed to it?" Katniss stared at the man standing in front of her with eyes full of hate._

"_At first, but then…I changed my mind."_

"_Did you tell Coin?"_

"_Of course not," Gale yanked her a little farther away. "Look, everything will be fine as long as she doesn't show up."_

"_But what if she does, and Peeta's pretty sure she will."_

"_Then I'm supposed to make it look like someone from the Capitol killed her," Gale said with a hint of sorrow in his voice. "You gotta understand, Catnip. I agreed to do this before I really knew everything that Effie Trinket has done. Not only for the rebellion, but for the future of this nation. I…I guess I never really gave her a chance, and I'm still not sure I can trust her, but for some reason my entire family does, so…I told Coin I'd do it because I knew if I didn't, someone else would be standing here in my place and wouldn't have any qualms about it."_

"_So you're saying you won't hurt her?"_

"_I won't, but I can't promise someone else won't." Gale turned towards Mitchell who was calling out to them. "Dinner is served. Why don't you bring a bowl in to Peeta and I'll tell everyone that you guys need to talk some stuff through or something."_

"_Fine," Katniss stormed towards the group that was getting ready to fill their bowls with food, but was pulled aside by Cressida who fitted her with a microphone and did a quick interview on how she felt now that Peeta was by her side in the Capitol. "I'm thrilled he's here. That means our daughter is doing well, and that my husband and I can fight side by side for our daughter's rights to live in a free __country. Now if you don't mind, we're hungry and tired, and we'd like to call it a night."_

"You see, Peeta. You were right about Gale. He's supposed to kill Effie."

"But he promised you he wouldn't right?" Peeta wondered where his mother was at that very minute. she had walked off with Boggs, Justus and Lavinia.

"Yeah," but Katniss refrained from saying she wasn't sure anymore if she could believe him.

"Then let's give him the benefit of the doubt. If Gale were going to hurt her, he would have never confessed that to you." Peeta pulled her in for a hug. "We've got only a few more hours before we have to film that stupid propos, so let's try and get some sleep. I'm pretty sure Boggs is keeping her safe. God knows Justus and Lavinia would never hurt her."

"That's true," Katniss felt the churning in her stomach and didn't know if she'd be able to get any rest. "Okay, let's lie down and see if we can get some sleep."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Plutarch's brief meeting with Haymitch occurred in the dark hallways of the hospital. "Are you certain no one will find us here?" Plutarch asked.

"Positive," Haymitch ducked his head around the corner and saw Prim staring through the window at her niece. "We've got a helluva lookout working for us. Now tell me what's going on."

Plutarch lowered his voice as quietly as possible, "Effie is gone. She, Justus and Lavinia took off in the middle of the night and are on their way towards the tunnels."

"We sure about this? Those tunnels could have been booby trapped just like the whole damn Capitol." Haymitch wasn't feeling too good about Effie heading off on her own with the aid of Justus and Lavinia as backup.

"Trust me Haymitch. When we designed the pods, no one thought of placing them through the tunnels. Outside of a few elite guards on Snow's staff, and those of us that were considered worthy of escaping, no one knows of those tunnels. And from what I understand, the Peacekeepers that were put to sleep with the gas we dispersed throughout their ventilation system were all...Snow made sure they never woke up."

"So who knows about his escape route?" Haymitch leaned closer to Plutarch.

"A few of the elite squad. Some of the officials," Plutarch's entire face grew dastardly, "Effie Trinket and Justus Valero."

"And he still doesn't know that Justus is alive, right?"

"Right, but let's face it Haymitch, rumors do tend to fly," Plutarch's all too pleased expression turned to concern. "Boggs has sent us an encrypted message that the three of them got out of camp three hours prior to first call. If anyone asks, he's telling them that they're on a special mission and no one knows of it."

"Great, but how did our..." Haymitch hemmed and hawed.

"Our little birds take it?" Plutarch finished for him. "Not too well, but Boggs got them under control. They're all about to head to the Block for our first real propos."

"What's wrong, that shit you aired between Katniss and Peeta last night didn't spice things up enough for you?" Haymitch glared dangerously at Plutarch.

"Relax old friend. This is a war, and everyone loves to be reminded why it is we are all fighting."

"Then maybe you should start showing them pictures of starving children and not listening in to Katniss and Peeta's private..._conversations_."

Plutarch let out a loud belly laugh. "Oh that girl is priceless. Complaining one minute that she's stuck wearing recording instrumentation and supplying us with a lifetime of...action the next."

"Watch it, Plutarch." Haymitch gave him one more glare before heading in a different direction. "I'll see you in a couple of minutes. Gonna go check on Maysilee before I head up to see what you've got in store for them this morning on the Block."

"Oh," Plutarch waved a hand at Haymitch. "It'll be safe. Perhaps if we get a few more shots like these, we'll be able to bring them home sooner rather than later."

"Yeah. Sure. Why did I actually want to be sober for this shit," Haymitch mumbled to himself as he walked up to Prim. "How's she doing?" Haymitch peered through the window and took notice of Johanna sitting next to the little clear crib the baby was lying in and Regina sitting beside the clear crib that was pushed up against Maysilee's.

"She did a lot of whining last night," Prim ran her hands over her braids in a nervous fashion. "Regina said that Adam couldn't sleep either, so she brought him down here and once they heard each other they both drifted off to sleep."

"Two peas in a pod, huh?" Haymitch tucked his hand inside of his pants pocket wondering if either of the children would ever see their parents again. "They're getting ready to film the propos at the Capitol. Your mom and Peeta's dad got permission to watch the live footage. They around here?"

"They've already headed up to the Command Center." Prim turned towards Haymitch. "I'm going with you."

"Now wait a second kid, I didn't get authorization for you to see this..."

"You said it would be safe," Prim stood as tall and determined as her older sister. "If it's safe then there's no reason why I can't watch it." She stuck her hand out and grabbed Haymitch's. "Shall we?"

"Damn girl, you've been hanging around with Effie for too damn long." Haymitch conceded to Prim's request and brought her with him into the Command Center. He noticed the looks from several of the soldiers and one deadly glare from President Coin. "Girl's old enough to be thrown into an arena. She's old enough to watch the live filming. Now let's get started."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Cressida stood at the corner of the block they had secured for the filming of the propos. "It's very simple. Boggs has the map of the area showing where the pods are, and which ones are life threatening. It is of utmost importance that we avoid those."

Peeta stared at one of the cameramen closely. "You...you're an Avox, right?" From the moment he found out that Effie had gone off on a special mission that morning he had been on edge. "I can tell by the way you swallow."

"Peeta," Katniss reached out to run a hand over his shoulder. "You okay?"

"NO!" He snapped at her. Any minute now Snow's men could come ambush them and bring him in for more of the same torture he had suffered through before.

"I'm here, Peeta. I'll protect you." Katniss ran her hand down his arm and felt the bumps of the weapons hiding within his uniform. "Don't turn your gauntlets on until you're filming on your own, okay?"

"I know what to do, Katniss," he snapped at her. "I've been given my orders."

The entire group formed around them as Cressida and the camera crew prepared for the first shot. "Jackson," Cressida called out, "you'll be taking target on that tiny stone at the end of that clothing store's garden. See the black edges?"

"Yeah," Jackson answered.

"That will release a small explosion, and all those little flowers, notice how brightly they're blooming right before winter?" Cressida arched her brow. "Well those will release a gas. It's a sleeping gas, so make sure you're wearing your gas mask."

The group of soldiers in the Star Squad stood off camera and began making jokes with one another about the absurdity of what they were doing that day.

"Okay, Jackson, let's run this one time without you taking aim," Cressida called out to her. "Your line is, 'There's something off about that garden up ahead.' Now take your place."

"When I was being held captive, they tortured that Peacekeeper from Twelve." Peeta walked away from the group and began talking aloud to himself. "He used to take care of us when we were at the Capitol," he faced Katniss and the squad slowly gathered around him. "I watched him as they skinned parts of his body. They cut off a few of his fingers and toes," the calm tone in Peeta's voice actually frightened Katniss to the core. "He tried to scream, but all that would come out was some sort of sick grunting sound." Peeta lifted his face to Katniss. "Real or not real?"

The entire squad stared at him completely dumbfounded. Over breakfast they had all helped him with his real or not real game, explaining to him that some things that happened in the arena were real, but others were implanted by Snow.

"Peeta," Katniss said softly.

"Real or not real!? Someone answer me!"

"From what information we gathered after Effie Trinket came to Thirteen," Boggs stepped forward. "We believe it was real."

"Real," he hung his head down and ran his hands through his hair. "Katniss?"

"I'm here," she reached for one of his covered hands. "It's going to be okay, Peeta."

"Yeah. Easy for you to say. You're not the one fighting this shit," he said between gritted teeth and Katniss could tell that all the progress they had made back in Thirteen was quickly out the window.

"All you have to do is look at me," she cupped his cheek as the others focused on Jackson's lame attempt at acting out her scene. "We can go back to the tent if you want. We'll just figure out something else to use as a propos featuring you and me."

"No," he shook his head and stared into oblivion. "Something inside of me knew it was real."

"How?"

"There was nothing...shiny about it." Peeta lifted his eyes towards the rest of the squad. "I don't trust Mitchell or Homes." He gripped Katniss by the upper arms. "You stay away from them. You hear me? Don't turn your back on them for one second."

"I won't." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Let's get this over and done with so we can get the hell out of here and kill Snow. I'm tired of being the star of this damn show."

"You and me both." Peeta pressed his locket against her pin, flipped it open and looked at the picture Effie had brought for him. After a few deep breaths he said, "Okay...I'm better now."

"Good because it's our turn to go blow up a fake tree," Katniss giggled. "Apparently there's slime inside of it that causes you to be stuck like a mouse in a glue trap."

"Katniss, I don't think we should be doing that. The last thing we need is to be sitting ducks for Coin's assassination squad." Peeta forced himself to keep his eyes level with hers. Looking out onto the block the rebels had secured for the filming of the propos, the large candy colored buildings towering above them, and the large man made waterfall that led into their dam had his skin crawling as images he had never seen before started to threaten his sanity. "Katniss," He yanked her into his arms. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" Her eyes were darting between his. "Tell me and we'll work it through."

"Coin…she knew what she was doing when she sent me back here, Katniss. There's something wrong. I…I can't put my finger on it."

"Cressida," Katniss called out and got the director's attention. "Peeta and I need a quick break. We'll be right back."

"Take as much time as you need," the roll of the director's eyes told Katniss that she wasn't the worst actor in the bunch and Cressida had a lot of work to do. "Be back in an hour, okay?"

"Sure." Katniss held onto Peeta's hand and cornered him against the side of a building that no one was near. "Peeta, how did you know Darius' torture was real?"

His body slunk down the side of the building until he was sitting with his knees bent in front of him. "I…I just did, but I wasn't quite sure, you know. It's like I needed somebody to reassure me."

"You said it wasn't shiny. What did you mean?" Katniss sat next to him and wrapped her arms around her up drawn knees.

"When I see things now…memories of my life, there are differences." He had never felt so vulnerable regardless of whether or not he was surrounded by soldiers that were stocked with more weapons than he could possibly imagine. "I need to hold you." Peeta was coming to some very painful conclusions and it was going to be hard to explain to Katniss.

"Stretch your legs out," she straddled his lap and rested her hands against his shoulders. "Now tell me everything."

"Like you've been telling me everything?" He snapped without meaning to. "Sorry. I'm…" his head fell onto her shoulder. "I'm so damn sorry for all of this Katniss."

"Peeta, do you think maybe there's something else bothering you?" She pressed a kiss against his temple and grazed her lips slowly down the side of his face until they landed on his lips. "You're not wearing a microphone are you?" She arched a brow in jest.

"No," he finally let out a chuckle. "I told them to keep those things off of us. They want to record me, use the mics on the cameras like everyone else does."

"Good. That's what I told them too, and I said if I found one stuck to an item of my clothes without my knowledge I was going to shove it up Cressida's ass."

"Well, that should make for some unique sound bites," Peeta laughed a little and began feeling more like himself again.

"What do you say you explain what's happening so we can deal with it now before it gets out of hand?"

Peeta ran his gauntlet covered hands over her cheeks. "Do these hurt?"

"Nuh uh. They're pretty soft."

Peeta closed his eyes and thought of all the things they had been going through since the very beginning, and how horrible things had been for him since she left him to go to the Capitol. "The only time I've felt like myself since arriving here is when we locked ourselves inside of our tent. I didn't feel like something terrible was about to happen, but today…waking up and finding out that my mom took off with Justus and Lavinia for some secret mission," he gave her a look that clearly stated he didn't believe it for one minute. "And now this propos." Peeta watched as one of the not so harmful pods had been released and Gale rolled across the ground, took a few shots at something, and stood up when Cressida screamed out cut. "Doesn't this feel…off to you, Katniss? Like it's staged?"

"It is," she deadpanned. "We needed to bring _heat_ to the propos, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, but this… Don't tell me Snow doesn't know we're here doing this." Peeta's eyes lifted upward. "I feel like he's been watching us this whole time."

"Good. Let him come," Katniss stiffened her spine. "Then we can drag his sorry ass back to Thirteen in a body bag."

Peeta tried to smile at her. "Sounds good."

"Now tell me about the shiny stuff." Katniss had been waiting for this explanation.

"When I see a memory, like one of you and Gale in the woods kissing," Katniss waited for him to explode, but he kept his cool. "Everything looks normal except for one thing. Gale. He doesn't look like the rest of the scenery, and he sure as hell doesn't sketch," Peeta remembered looking over the woods in Twelve and drawing the different colors of it. "That's how I know that memory was implanted. Gale is almost…glowing. There's this orange and green shimmer that radiates from him. Like some sort of aura. And when I think of the time you pushed me away during that kiss in the woods," he lifted a hand to keep her silent before she started to insist that it wasn't him she pushed away. "I can see this golden light shining from every part of my body. I saw your hands run through my hair and then whip back, and when you did that, it was like rays of bright light encapsulated my entire being." He held onto her hands. "It wasn't me you pushed away. It was Gale. I know that now." He began to shake his head back and forth. "This morning I saw you walking through the center of District Twelve while the firebombs were being dropped. You were pointing at the bakery and a bomb blew it to pieces."

"Oh my God, Peeta," Katniss gasped.

"You were floating through the district like a glistening bright light." Peeta pulled her closer to him. "You were shiny. You were…not real."

Katniss felt a pang of regret fill her entire system. "Those bastards. I'll kill them for what they did to you."

"You don't have to." Peeta lifted himself up and held out a hand to her. "I'm pretty sure my mother is on her way to do that right now."

"Peeta?" Katniss spoke in a hushed tone so only he could hear. "Do you think she went to find Snow?"

"I know she did," Peeta glanced towards the Star Squad's leader, "and I think I know why." He blew out a deep breath, feeling much better after getting all of that off of his chest. "Okay, give me a kiss baby," he said with a hint of teasing in a hushed voice. "Let's go show these amateurs how to film a propos."

Katniss leaned into his kiss and said in her best seductive voice, "If you call me baby in front of these people, you're going to wish it was one of Coin's men that got their hands on you."

"Yes ma'am," He chuckled.

"Ma'am." She gave herself a little nod. "I can live with that in public."

"Good lord, how many times are you going to say the damn line Homes," Boggs yelled out at him with humor in his voice, something the squad hadn't really experienced much of as of late. "Just say, 'I think I got him sir.'" Boggs shook his head in shame as he headed towards Katniss and Peeta. "And you thought you were a disgrace on camera. Plutarch is probably regretting his choices by now."

"Thank God," Cressida directed Katniss and Peeta to their marks. "If you two could just battle it out with the pod we're about to blow up. It's a heat seeking net. We have a fire pit hidden behind that rock out there so it'll go for that, but we'll need you to pretend like it's trying to capture one of your squad members.

"Sure," Peeta secured his gloves and whispered the new command he and Beetee had come up with to turn it on, "Are you ready, Peeta?" The gauntlets turned on the second he got the command out.

"Great," Cressida began taking him towards his mark.

"Good morning," Katniss said to her bow.

"Morning," Boggs answered.

Katniss let out a tinkle of laughter. "That's how I turn this thing on." She pulled her bow up and pulled a regular arrow out to aim at a few of the block's more unnoticeable targets.

"Listen," Boggs guided her a few steps away. "I don't want you and Peeta going after Effie. She and Justus are the only ones that have intimate details of the tunnels that lead to Snow. Plutarch, Haymitch and I have discussed a way for her to get in there and try to kidnap Snow. Once they get him, Effie's planning on taking him somewhere none of the rebels know about. She wouldn't let me in on it, but Haymitch and Plutarch know about the place…they even hinted that Peeta might…" The sound of a click had both Katniss and Boggs' eyes growing to twice their size. "Shit."

"We need to jump Boggs," Katniss recognized the sound of the mine that he had inadvertently triggered. "On the count of three, we jump. Ready? One! Two!" Katniss felt herself being simultaneously yanked and pushed as far away as possible from the explosion that left Boggs lying in a puddle of his own blood.

**Thank you to S and A my betas and so much more. They are amazing people and deserve mega amounts of kudos!**


	22. Pathways

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter: Twenty-one: Pathways**

**Previously: Katniss and Peeta are now at the Capitol with plans to kill Snow, but Coin's ambition has become just as much of a threat to them as the man they're trying to remove from power. Effie made her way to the Capitol as well with a weapon that Beetee designed along with a hidden agenda and left the rebel's campsite with Justus and Lavinia without K/P's knowledge. The Star Squad was in the midst of filming a propos when Boggs stepped on a pod.**

**Sorry for the delay in posting. Again, life does tend to get bogged down at times, but I thank you for being so kind and patient. Much thanks for the reviews, the follows and for reading. **

**S and A, my darling betas! Thank you so much. I don't think some of you realize how difficult it is to tear apart someone's work. It is time consuming and a pain in the ass, but they never let me down. Even if one is busy the other is always there to help. As one of them said to me, "We're a team." Yes, we are. This story would be nothing without the two of you and I am forever in your debt. So cheers to you both!**

**I have been nominated for some Everlark Smut Awards. I want to thank those of you that took the time to do such a thing for me. I appreciate it. If you would like to vote for me please go to my tumblr page and follow the link I have posted there. **

**Anyone wondering what's going on in the land of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Effie gave Peeta a hug and placed a kiss against his cheek. "You look so tired darling. Please get some rest."

"I will," Peeta gave her a squeeze then pulled far enough away to smile into her eyes. "I'm sort of glad you're here. Now I can keep both you and Katniss safe."

"No darling," Effie pursed her lips and said in a scolding tone, "it is a parent's job to protect her cub, and you my dear one are mine to protect. Now please allow me to take care of you." She stepped back and gave him a tiny smile, "Go to bed. Your wife is waiting for you."

"Yes, mother dear," he teased her and got a playful smack across the rump in return.

"Do not make me sit you in a corner young man," Effie chided him as he walked away.

"See you at breakfast," Peeta gave her a big toothy grin.

"Peeta!" Effie called out to him, stopping him before he was out of sight.

"Everything okay?"

She had no clue if she'd ever see him again. This beautiful boy that had entered her life less than two years earlier meant so much to her. "I just wanted to tell you..." she gave her shoulder a little shrug, "...oh, I'm just being silly. A mother's love and all," she waved it off.

"Hey mom," Peeta jogged up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too."

"Oh, quit being such a little," she let out a giggle when he placed his lips against her cheek, blew and caused a vibrating noise to come out. "Peeta Mellark you silly little fiend."

"Night mom." He stood there.

"Go to bed."

"I will right after you. Now go." He crossed his arms and waited for her to leave.

Effie had no choice but to walk off with the group waiting for her. Justus, Lavinia and Boggs stood in a little huddle by another tent. The four of them headed slowly away as Peeta ducked into his own tent and out of sight. "One moment please," Effie held up a hand and checked over her shoulder to make sure Peeta and Katniss didn't come back out. "All right. Do we have somewhere we can speak in private?"

"This way," Boggs led them towards the edge of camp, into the darkness. "Miss. Trinket, how good are you at sign language?"

"Not very, but that won't make much of a difference," Effie dug into a her backpack and pulled out two devices, slipped on her headband, put in her earpiece and turned to Boggs. "If you wouldn't mind turning your back to camp and blocking your hands so anyone that _can_ read sign won't be able to see what it is you're saying, I would greatly appreciate it. Justus...Lavinia..." she handed them the two devices she pulled from her pack, "Beetee tells me you three have been using these for quite some time without anyone's knowledge." The duo nodded. "Shame. Shame," Effie gave them a spirited grin. "Shall we see if they work with my earpiece?"

Lavinia slipped it on and Effie gasped. "Yes."

"My word. Say that again."

"Yes," Lavinia said.

"Oh my," Effie's fingers flew to her throat. "You try Justus. Say something."

"Something," Justus spoke and didn't sign. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," Effie swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "It's a miracle. Truly a miracle."

"Could one of you please explain what the hell is going on?" Boggs asked.

"Oh," Effie flustered a bit. "I do apologize for being so rude." Effie began to explain. "The devices you see attached to their throats are enabling me to hear what their tongues would normally allow them to say with this," she tapped at her earpiece.

"Holy shit," Boggs looked like his jaw was about to hit the ground. "Oh, sorry about my use of language Miss. Trinket."

"No need to apologize Commander. I believe I used a few expletives myself when Beetee told me what the intended purpose of the earpiece and the devices were as well."

"No one mentioned he was working on anything like this back in Thirteen," Boggs tilted his head a little to get a better look at Effie's earpiece.

"No one knew," Effie tightened her lips and placed her finger over them as if telling him to keep it a secret. "He had put in a request, but was denied. Apparently it was considered a waste of resources as was my wonderful weapon by the Capitol." Effie turned to show him her pack. "I tell you, that Beetee is a sneaky little rascal. Now, shall we get down to business?"

"Yes," Boggs still looked like he was in shock. "That's probably for the best."

"Wonderful," Effie gave her hands a little clap. "First, may I please have use of your Holo, Commander?" Boggs studied the panel on his arm that he never took off, knitted his brows together, and though Effie knew she would not be taking it from him on a permanent basis, she failed to tell him this as a means of testing whether or not she truly had earned his trust. When he unstrapped the device and handed it to her, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that Boggs was on their side. "Thank you. If you wouldn't mind holding it straight out, all I need to do is..." she flipped a switch on her headband and spoke, "Hagar."

"Good Evening, Effie," the male computer voice spoke to her and no one else.

"The Holo is within range now. Can you access it without projecting a map?" Effie noticed how the three people around her gave her strange looks but ignored them.

"Yes. One moment," the computer voice linked into her neuropathways spoke to her. "I have turned the unit on and am downloading all of the current updates. Updates are complete, Effie. Shall I stay on?"

"No thank you, Hagar. You may shut down until three in the morning when I must wake up."

"I shall wake you at three in the morning. Good night, Effie. Sleep well."

"Good night, Hagar." Effie gave Boggs a slight grin. "Thank you, Commander. I now have the current updates. Beetee was kind enough to provide me with all of the information your Holos have, but as you know, they automatically update whenever a new pod is set or one has been triggered."

"Miss. Trinket, who were you talking to?" Boggs gave her a strange look.

Effie tapped at her headband. "I couldn't exactly turn on my weapon by saying it's a big big big day, and why Katniss thought that would be humorous when Beetee asked her how to start up my weapon has left me quite curious, so I named it Hagar, Johanna's name for Steven Tanner, my Peacekeeper. Beetee said calling it Mr. Tanner was a little...formal, don't you think?" Effie asked.

"Oh...um, yeah. Hagar sounds good to me." Boggs looked at her headgear and pack again. "This whole thing listens to you? Talks to you?"

"I'm not sure how it works to be honest, but yes, it is all linked up with me and only me, and now it is linked up with the Holo thingamabob," her fingertips flitted towards his Holo as he reattached it to his arm. "Now...this is the plan," the woman, who was in no way a commander of any kind, began taking charge. "Justus...Lavinia, I am about to ask the two of you to volunteer for something you have every right to say no to. It seems that both presidents want not only my darling children dead, but me as well. There is but one difference, I fear I have more enemies than Katniss and Peeta do. Where there may be a handful of rebels out to kill my darling children, there could be hundreds out to kill me as well as hired guns. I do not have proof of this, but..."

"I can verify this from Coin's camp," Boggs added. "I know she wants you dead and she wouldn't have a problem hiring someone to do it just to guarantee the job gets done."

"Well, there you go," Effie gave her head a little pitiful shake. "That woman is a poor excuse for a president. Oh," she turned her attention towards Boggs, "pardon me. I shouldn't be speaking out of turn towards her in your company." Effie was still unsure of how far she could push her luck when speaking about Coin in the company of Boggs. "She is your president and I should refrain from..."

"Miss. Trinket," Boggs stopped Effie before she finished apologizing. "I'm all for calling a spade a spade."

"Wonderful, we're all on the same page then." Boggs gave her a nod of approval. Effie's entire demeanor changed. Her left eye narrowed as her right one widened, "That wretched woman thinks she can kill me and my children off? Well I've got news for her! Justus. Lavinia. If you two volunteer for this mission, there will be people crawling out of the woodwork trying to kill me, but I swear to you, this little beauty Beetee gave me will keep us safe. If you don't want to join me. I can do this alone. I have no problems heading into the tunnels myself."

"I'm going," Lavinia spoke and signed.

"Me too," Justus followed up. "When do we leave?"

"Before sunrise. Once we get close enough to Viggo Bette's former residency..."

"Bette's? That's the official you killed?" Boggs' brows shot up. "You really think that's safe?"

"We're at war." Effie faced Boggs. "Are any of us safe?"

"No. I guess not."

"Commander, there is something I must tell you," Effie lifted her chin. "Something I have not let anyone know other than Peeta's physicians which include Dr. Valero, his mother in law Evelyn Everdeen and his mentor Haymitch Abernathy. During Peeta's hijacking they did something to him during some of the sessions. They were trying to turn him against Katniss. Telling him that she was responsible for the firebombs of Twelve. Showing him altered recordings of her and Gale, and those seemed to be the ones that monopolized his memories not, the others."

"Others?"

"Steven Tanner," Effie sighed.

"The Peacekeeper," Boggs gave her a look of inquiry.

"The night before we took Peeta to Twelve we took the tunnels to the hovercrafts. He showed me how to manipulate their computers to drain the hovercrafts of power. We hid Peeta's medications on board. That was the night he taught me about guns, how to defend myself, how to fight back. During my long night of training he also told me that Peeta knew about the tunnels. That he was glad we were both leaving because they had taught Peeta about the underbelly of the Capitol." Effie shared with Boggs her fears and told him the extent to which Snow had tortured Peeta. "Dr. Valero later revealed to me that she told Beetee and Dr. Brown about Peeta's torture since they were such a vital part of his recovery, and now I fear that President Coin knows the truth. She knows exactly what..." Effie gulped.

"You think Peeta will hurt Katniss?" Boggs asked as he threw a cautious stare in the direction of their tent.

"If I thought that I would have never allowed him to leave Thirteen in the first place," Effie said as though offended at the mere suggestion. "That boy would die before he allowed something to happen to Katniss."

"Then what are you trying to ask me, Miss. Trinket?" Boggs faced Effie again.

"Perhaps you could let Peeta know, when he's away from the others, not Katniss of course, what Snow's done. Give him a little preparation so he can battle these flashbacks and not be taken by surprise. They will be difficult for him."

"I can do that. Plus, I'll be here to help," Boggs laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll watch out for your kids, Miss. Trinket. I promise."

"Thank you," Effie felt a little weight lifted from her shoulders knowing that someone like Boggs would be there for Katniss and Peeta. "Now, I think we should try and get what little rest we can." she gave her watch a peek. "Three hours of sleep is the minimum a person should have or it's really a bit senseless." She looked around. "Is there a tent I can use or must I sleep by a flaming can?"

Boggs let out a chuckle and the sound of laughter came through her earpiece from Justus and Lavinia both. "You three can use my tent," Boggs led the way.

At three in the morning a male computer voice began to speak, "Good morning, Effie. It's time to wake up." Effie's eyelids fluttered opened, and though no one else heard it, she could have sworn she heard the sound of the bells that hung over the library down the street from her childhood home signaling it was time for her to wake up as a schoolgirl. It was one of her favorite memories.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"We need some sticks and rope," Katniss ordered Peeta to grab what he could find as Mitchell headed towards the large first aid kit they brought with them wherever they went. "You remember what I did in the arena to set the tourniquet Peeta?"

"Yeah." It was embedded in his mind forever. "I'll do the left leg. You do the right."

"Katniss," Boggs tried to reach for something.

"Just lay still." Katniss began ripping at the pant leg where his limbs had been blown off.

"Get the Holo. Hurry," Boggs' breathing was choppy to say the least.

Katniss pulled it off of his wrist and handed it to him. "Here."

"Place your thumb here." Katniss followed his orders. "Now you Peeta."

"Why me?" Peeta wasn't sure he should be in charge of it.

"Just do it!" Boggs yelled. "Hurry, before Mitchell gets back."

Peeta pressed his thumb next to Katniss print. "Okay, now what?"

"Katniss, say your name."

"Katniss Mellark."

"Say it three times," Boggs ordered her.

"Katniss Mellark. Katniss Mellark. Katniss Mellark."

"Computer recognizes new first command as Katniss Mellark."

"Peeta, it's your turn. Say your name twice."

"Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark."

"Computer recognizes second in command as Peeta Mellark."

"Now strap this to Katniss' wrist." Boggs' handed it to Peeta. "Hurry."

Peeta worked quickly to get it on Katniss' arm. "Okay, it's secure. There's a safety feature on here that will only work if one of you says the word nightlock three times in a row. It works as a bomb. Release it from your wrist and it will explode, but only in case of emergency." Boggs began spitting up blood. "Listen to me, both of you. Do not trust _any_ of these people. None of them. Effie, Justus and Lavinia are making their way through the tunnels to get a secure way to Snow. No one in the rebellion knows the layout of them but those two and possibly you Peeta. Effie said they showed them to you during your hijacking. They brainwashed you into trying to rescue Snow and killing Katniss."

Peeta's eyes flew open. "Then why…why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"Because you didn't remember it. You were getting better, but now that you're back here they think there might be some sort of trigger, but you kept fighting it, and directing it towards Snow. You two made a deal with Coin. You both said you wanted to kill Snow so...do it. Snow has no clue that Effie went through his secret files and knows the entire layout of the underground tunnels or where his hideout is. She knows his escape plan. His backup plans...all four of them." Boggs continued to cough up blood as Mitchell headed back. "Don't tell them that Peeta is second in command now."

"We have to get him medical attention. Now!" Katniss lifted her eyes towards the sludge heading their way, setting off each and every pod. "Peeta, the heat seeking net is coming this way. Your body temperature!" She could see the fury in his eyes and knew he was fighting off a flashback with every ounce of his strength.

"Don't worry about me. Let's get Boggs to safety," Peeta tightened the tourniquet and made to lift Boggs as Mitchell came from behind with the first aid kit and tripped Peeta intentionally. "What the hell?" Mitchell reached for his gun. "Star," Peeta screamed and watched as the blade shoot out of his gauntlet and sliced through the center of Mitchell's belly causing him to stagger backwards and land on a pod that had him flying upwards and cover the soldier in green goop that ate through his flesh within seconds. "I guess we know who it was that had the bullet with my name on it." The bullets Peeta had spoken of had narrowly missed him shooting into the earth instead. Peeta's star shaped blade had reached the man only a split second before Mitchell had taken his deadly shot. Peeta dragged Boggs as far away from the block as he possibly could with Katniss help but the heat seeking net continued to follow them.

"Leave me here," Boggs begged them. "Leave me! I'm going to die anyway," His grip on Katniss' arm was almost deadly. She knew it was true. There was only so much blood a person could lose before death was inevitable. "Just go. Let the net capture me. Run." Katniss and Peeta exchanged looks. The rest of their squad was long gone around the corner searching for shelter. "RUN!"

It was one of the hardest decisions he had ever had to make in his life and had it not been for the little girl lying in Thirteen or the woman standing next to him Peeta never would have made it. "Thank you, Boggs. We won't forget your sacrifice." Peeta had to ask, "Do you want me to end it for you now or do you want the net to do it?"

"Leave me to the net," Boggs choked out. "Now go do your jobs, and make sure you win this thing."

"We will," Katniss took out a flash and placed it between Boggs' fingers hoping the heat from it would attract the net, grabbed Peeta's hand and pulled him away in the direction the rest of the group went in as the net landed on Boggs. The woven ropes ate through his flesh like acid, killing him and leaving his body in bloodied bits only seconds before the black sludge covered him.

"Catnip!" Gale called to her from a house they had broken into. "Come on." Peeta and Katniss made it inside as Gale slammed the door closed behind them.

"Who's left?" Katniss asked.

"Everyone except... one of the nets got Cressida and I have no clue what happened to Finnick or Mitchell." Gale slunk down with his back against the door. "There's no way we can get back to safety now."

"Mitchell's dead. Tripped over a pod. What the hell happened out there?" Katniss covered for Peeta.

"How the hell did they even know we were there?" Peeta began ranting.

"Probably figured it out the second we set off the first pod," Messalla answered. "Most of these blocks are under surveillance"

"Yeah, but we were told this one was free from surveillance That Beetee had it disconnected," Peeta said with suspicion "Did someone here let one of their Capitol friends know?"

"Hey, the only Capitol friends that aren't here are Effie, Justus and Lavinia, so don't go blaming us!" Gale poked a finger in Peeta's chest.

"Back off Gale. I know for a fact you want my mother dead, so be very careful what you say about her, or you and me are going to have some serious problems."

"You told him?" Gale widened his eyes towards Katniss.

"Did you think I _wouldn't_? He's my husband? And she's my mother in law? Geez Gale! The woman saved my life! She saved Peeta's life!" Katniss threw her hands in the air, "She saved all of your lives! So yeah! YEAH! I told him! And I'm shocked as hell that you didn't the moment you were asked to do it!"

"Oh for Christ sake. Why they hell are you two even here?" Gale began pacing around the house.

"That's enough. We can't stay here." Jackson began. "Snow's men know where we are and we have to get out of here. Katniss give me that Holo so I can figure out where to go next."

"I can't. Boggs transferred the codes over to me."

"He what?" Jackson looked furious. "Well, just transfer them to me and we'll get going."

"Sorry. That's not going to happen." Katniss held onto the Holo protectively.

"I'm second in command!" Jackson shouted.

"I was there when he did it." Peeta stepped up. "Katniss, I think it's time we tell them." Katniss wasn't sure what Peeta was going to say, but if anyone ever doubted why her husband was dubbed the Jabberjay she could have pointed to this moment in time. The moment when the man they were all ready to kill only hours before convinced them that they should follow her into battle instead of the person President Coin put second in command. "You see," Peeta started, "the reason I was sent here was because there's a special mission that only she, Boggs, Effie, Justus, Lavinia and I knew about. That's why she's got the Holo now. The mission we had originally been briefed on was a hoax. Obviously you all figured that out when you got here and it had been completed days before by another squad. This mission is of the highest importance. Only certain soldiers were brought in on it. Truth be told...victors were the chosen ones. Now, I realize that Effie, Justus and Lavinia aren't victors, but they worked the Games, were exceptionally familiar with the ins and outs of them, so they were chosen for the mission." Peeta held up his hand to silence Jackson before she could ask anything. "Please don't ask for details as we're unable to divulge any at this stage. If we could then Katniss would be able to hand the Holo over to you."

"It's true," Finnick came from around the corner the sound of a toilet flushing could be heard in the far part of the apartment. "I was briefed on it last night."

Katniss and Peeta had never felt such relief when they saw Finnick Odair enter the room and throw in his support. "Katniss and Peeta are now in charge, so I say we follow our Mockingjay and our Jabberjay into victory. They haven't let any of us down before."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Bing, Evelyn, Haymitch and Prim sat around the large table in the Command Center having a good laugh at the lack of acting abilities of the men and women Plutarch had chosen to be in the Star Squad.

"At least they look good on camera," Prim tried to give him a little boost of confidence when his entire face turned beet red as one of the men couldn't get the line right and had to do the take over six different times.

"That's about all they've got going for them," Plutarch let out a little laugh for Prim's sake and the entire room let out a burst of laughter with the exception of President Coin.

"I'm sure you're all enjoying yourselves, but we are wasting valuable resources here. We need to get this recorded and on the air as soon as possible." She directed her attention towards Plutarch. "When are we shooting Katniss and Peeta? We need to get some experience on that screen."

"They're next President Coin. We've got the pod all set up for…" The loud explosion caused all of them to freeze. Sounds of people screaming from within the Command Center began overlapping when the feed was lost. "Fulvia, what happened? Did we lose the shot?" Plutarch lurched over the computer screen she was looking at.

"No, I pulled it from the large screen," Fulvia glanced towards Bing, Evelyn and Prim.

"We'll need you three to leave," Plutarch ordered.

"We're not going anywhere," Bing stood up. "Those are our children out there, now if you have it on camera, show it!"

The scene before them was utter chaos. Boggs was lying in a massive pool of blood with Katniss and Peeta attending to his wounds. His legs were missing, and both Katniss and Peeta were acting swiftly trying to stop the bleeding by securing tourniquets to the stumps left of his legs. The cameramen were racing away from view and all that could be seen were pods exploding one by one as a flood of sludge slowly made its way down the empty block.

"What's going on?" Prim screamed out. "What is that stuff?"

"Someone must have found out they were recording there and set up a trap for them. They've got to get out of there," Plutarch tapped on his earpiece. "Cressida, can you hear me? Cressida? Star Squad this is Command, come in." Plutarch's face drained of blood. "We've lost communications."

Pod after pod released their deadly attack. The heat seeking nets flew through the air landing on someone, but no one could make out who it was. Screams, and voices were talking over one another as the group ran deeper into the Capitol until finally no one was seen or heard from any longer.

"That's it," Coin stood tall. "I think it's safe to say, we have lost our Star Squad in the line of duty. Plutarch, we'll need to put together a propos showing their last acts of bravery and let the country know that our Mockingjay and Jabberjay have given their lives for the good of the nation."

"What!?" Prim yelled out in unison with her mother and Bing.

Bing placed a protective arm over Evelyn and Prim. "There is absolutely no proof that our children have died, and until you can prove without a shadow of a doubt that they are dead neither one of our families will approve of such a statement."

"I do not need your approval." Coin faced them. "You three are excused from this Command Center."

"We're not going anywhere," Bing stood firm.

"You can either turn and walk out of here freely and watch over their child or I can have the three of you escorted out of here in cuffs and take custody of that child myself. The choice is yours." Coin's nostrils flared as she stood with her feet firmly planted and her hands behind her back.

"Come on," Haymitch led them out. "I'll take care of this. Don't worry about it. You three go stay with Maysee."

"I'm glad there's going to be an election when this is all over," Prim said to Coin with all the fire of her sister. "With any luck we'll get a president that doesn't have a heart made of ice running this country. Throw me in jail if you want. I don't care."

"Come on Primrose," Bing led her out the door after Haymitch. Once in the hall he said, "You better find out if our kids are still alive Haymitch."

"I'm sure they are."

"That's what worries me," Evelyn said in her quiet tone. "If Coin announces that they're dead, anyone from either side of this war can kill them and no one will question it."

"Don't you worry about it. Those two have been through a lot worse than what we just saw," Haymitch led them to the staircase instead of the elevators. "Plutarch, Effie, Justus, Lavinia and I have already set something in motion out there. Those kids have allies all over the Capitol that will help to keep them safe, and we've got a way of contacting them that Coin doesn't know about. I'll get back to you later on, just make sure you keep this to yourself, and keep acting like you're pissed as hell and worried sick."

"Well that shouldn't be too difficult," Evelyn let out a worried sigh and fought to keep the tears back. "You better bring my kids home, Haymitch or I'll be on the next medical hovercraft to the Capitol and do it myself."

"I'm working on it, Evelyn. I'm working on it." Haymitch peeked out the doorway to make sure it was clear. "Take the elevator down to the hospital level and whatever you do, do not leave Adam or Maysee alone for one second. You tell Regina to keep those two babies side by side until this thing is all over, got me?"

"That shouldn't be a problem considering neither one of them have been sleeping properly unless they're next to each other," Prim said. "So," she gave Haymitch a little smirk, "think she'll throw me in jail?"

"I doubt it," Haymitch gave Prim a little head shake and forced himself not to grin at the girl. "Just quit stirrin' up trouble."

"I'm not making any promises," Prim said innocently. "Let us know if we can do anything else to help, okay?"

"I'll keep you up to date, but for now, I've got to go. Gotta find out what the hell happened with that propos and who spilled the beans about our people being there. That whole block was supposed to be disconnected from Capitol surveillance." Haymitch headed back towards the Command Center. "We'll meet up later for an update. In the meantime, stay under Coin's radar," he pointed at Prim, "Got me?"

"I told you, I'm not making any promises."

"She's going to behave herself," Evelyn gave her a motherly warning. "Don't make us wait too long."

"I'll do my best." Haymitch made his way back into the Command Center into the middle of a heated debate between Plutarch and Coin.

"...too soon. What if they find a way to fix communications with us?"

"And if they're dead?" Coin's tight lips were turning white. "The last thing we want is for Snow to be the one to announce their death and take credit for it. If he does that then he will make their sacrifice look like it meant nothing to the rebels efforts. No, we must take control of this situation. Prepare something now." The entire room was silent. "NOW!" Coin's loss of composure shocked even Haymitch and had Plutarch scrambling for his computer and towards the exit with only a nod in acquiescence.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Messalla was more than useful since he had resided in an exact replica of the apartment they had found themselves inside of. The cupboards in the kitchen were bare upon searching for food, but Messalla and everyone from the Capitol had warned them that they'd find all the homes that way.

"Above the bed," Messalla pointed out. "You see those mirrors? They aren't really mirrors, they're storage spaces." Cans poured out, as well as packages of cookies and crackers, individual boxes of juices, flavored water and wine, all tumbled out onto the bed for consumption.

"This is sickening," Jackson said as though it were just as repulsive as watching a child be murdered in the arena. "All this hording. They should be shot on sight."

"Fortunately for us they were hoarders," Gale grabbed a few cans of soup and began lining them up on the counter, "or we'd be going to bed hungry tonight."

Peeta swiped a couple of cans off the bed. "The man's got a point."

"We should divide these up evenly based on each person's needs," Homes suggested as he began transferring the contents to the same counter Gale had used.

It seemed everyone from Thirteen agreed with him while everyone else rolled their eyes and took a can of soup and a box of something non alcoholic to drink.

"Why don't we just eat instead?" Finnick threw each of the soldiers from Thirteen a can and a box of juice. "We'll worry about diving it up a little later." Thoughts of tiny rolls being flown into the arena and Johanna's sarcastic reply as to who got what flashed through his mind. "Eat." He sat in a corner to himself and slowly drank the cold can of clam and corn chowder down, sipping at a box of sparkling strawberry and kiwi flavored water. An odd combination of flavors to say the least, but the lingering taste of clams on his tongue reminded him of home leaving him with feelings of emptiness and longing for Annie's arms to hold him close. He missed their late nights on the beach. Swimming beneath the dark surface of the ocean or skimming along the top of the sea allowing the moonlight to act as their only form of light.

"How you doing?" Gale's voice brought Finnick back to the Capitol from District Four.

"Fine. You?" He threw Gale a look then tossed one in Katniss' and Peeta's direction.

"I'd be better if those two weren't so damn close all the time. I don't know," Gale gave them a leery expression. "I think he's hiding something from her."

"You worry too much Hawthorne. He's not the one keeping anything from her." Finnick leaned back against the wall. "From the sounds of things earlier, you were the one that was keeping something from all of us, and to be honest, I'm not a big fan of anyone that promises to kill Effie Trinket."

"Another one to add to the list," Gale rolled his eyes. "What the hell is with all you victors? Did you guys forget that she worked for Snow?"

"What is it with _you_?" Finnick leaned forward. "Are you forgetting that you were never thrown into an arena? That you aren't the only person to have ever suffered? That you didn't live the worst life any one person ever lived in a district? As a matter of fact, I'm guessing, your life was pretty average by most standards when it came to district living. Let me guess," Finnick placed his finger against the corner of his lip as if in thought. "Your family spent their lives overworked and underpaid. You went to bed each night on the brink of starvation. You had to take out a tessarae to keep from starving and because of that you had your name called...oh wait, you weren't called into the arena, were you?"

"That doesn't mean I didn't face death," Gale glared at Finnick.

"Or maybe you would have preferred the soft life of Peeta Mellark? The boy from town. Eat a couple of times a day, if your family had enough, but your mother, you know the woman that's supposed to cry when you get reaped, beats you pretty much daily. Makes you wish you were dead before you're school age, uses wooden objects to do it, and then one day...one day Effie Trinket walks into your life. Pulls your name out of a glass ball and poof, you're in the Games and you know what he told me," Finnick practically spit out a burst of laughter. "He said to me, 'from that very first train ride Effie was trying to save my life. Haymitch had fallen over face first into a pile of his own vomit, and Effie was the one that made me see how devastating our situation was. She made me realize how much we needed Haymitch's experience. How much we needed everyone at the Capitol to be on our side. From the moment I met Effie Trinket she's been fighting to keep me and Katniss alive. Effie's always loved me.' Can you believe that? Funny thing is...I actually believe he's right. I actually think Effie Trinket has loved that kid since she first laid eyes on him." Finnick pushed his fingertips into Gale's chest. "So yeah, I've got a very big problem with anyone that wants to hurt Effie Trinket, including _you_ Hawthorne. Got it?"

"Got it." Gale sat back. "That still doesn't make me feel better. I still think Peeta's keeping something from Katniss."

"If you want to find out what it is, go ask. As for me, I'm going to get some rest until someone else comes up with a different plan." Finnick leaned back and closed his eyes. "Let them work it out," he said when he felt Gale stand up. "If something is up between them, they'll need to work it out, and the only way they'll do that is if they can talk about it between themselves in private."

"How the hell are they supposed to do that with all of us standing around?" Gale gave Finnick a look like he was crazy. "There's no way in hell we're going to leave them alone..."

"Gale," Finnick shut him up with a blank stare. "They had the entire world watching them and no one knew what the hell they were saying. You really think they won't be able to communicate in here?" Finnick stared up at him until he finally caught on. "Have a seat. Looks like they're in the middle of it right now anyway," Finnick threw a quick glanced at Katniss and Peeta who were moving their lips and not making a bit of sound. "The way I figure, if it's a personal thing, we'll have a plan of action within the hour. If it's something that effects all of us, we'll have a plan of action within the hour. Either way...we won't be sitting still for too long."

"It better not be personal. We can't allow for things like that to affect our mission," Gale tightened his boot strings.

"You need to pull the stick out Hawthorne. You're way too uptight." Finnick leaned back and closed his eyes. "I'm going to get a little shut eye now. I'm planning on having some pretty hot dreams about my wife so if that's going to bother you and your ideas about what a man should be dreaming of during a war, you should probably go sit by someone else." Finnick shooed him away and brought thoughts of Annie and moonlit walks to the front of his mind as Katniss and Peeta had their silent disagreement a few yards away from him. As he dozed off Annie's green eyes and glistening skin were bobbing up and down in a sea of dark blue water. Sounds of the ocean lapping against the shore and the dinging of a buoy in the distance were easing him into slumber until the nation's anthem began playing and Finnick's eyes flew open to see the seal being shone brightly above the Capitol. Finnick crawled on his hands and knees towards the window for a closer look. His heart was racing uncontrollably as he felt the thick humidity of jungle air surrounding him from the Quell and the prickly sensation on the back of his neck that never went away in his first arena consume him as the faces of the dead were projected into the night sky for all to see.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Don't do it," Haymitch's low growl reverberated in his throat. "I swear to God Plutarch, you put on the air that those kids are dead you'll turn them into martyrs, not to mention you'll have Effie to deal with. She'll come back here and skin ya alive."

"Putting aside Effie Trinket's wrath, and I am hoping that she will take our years of friendship into consideration before releasing said wrath onto me, wouldn't you like to see the rebels of this country fighting their hardest?" Haymitch took a step back and studied Plutarch's conniving expression. "Here me out Haymitch. We haven't a clue if Katniss and Peeta are dead or alive, but if we say they're dead, then the rebels will fight that much harder for victory."

"I see what you're saying. It's risky, but hell...this whole thing's been risky." Haymitch let out a bit of a crazed laugh. "Son of a bitch if I don't need a drink," he gave Plutarch a rap on the back. "We've got to figure out a way for Beetee to conjure us up some booze in that lab of his down there."

"It's a _computer_ lab, Haymitch."

"Who gives a shit. It's a _lab_." Haymitch started nodding. "Yeah...I like this idea. Tell the country they're dead. Really make a show out of it, but let me talk to Effie and their families first. I don't want them to be shocked. Though they're gonna have to put on a show too. Cry and shit. Should we tell Johanna? Damn. I'm not sure about that one. She's already lost too many people, and Annie..." Haymitch began talking to himself.

"Well, why don't I just sky write it over Thirteen that we have no clue and I'm only doing it to get a rise out of the rebels?"

"No, don't want to do that." Haymitch gave Plutarch a strange look. "You losing your edge as a Gamemaker or something?"

"Oh, yes. _I'm_ the one losing my edge," Plutarch said ferociously. "Perhaps just the families?"

"Okay, then Johanna and Annie too," Haymitch said as if it were a foregone conclusion. "And Regina."

"I said, fam...i...leeees," Plutarch pointed to his mouth as he over enunciated the word.

"Yeah, I heard ya. What'd ya think I'm deaf or something?" Haymitch gave his head a shake. "I'll go tell them now while you work on the propos, or should you work on it first this way I can give them a little head's up on what's in store?" Haymitch quickly changed his tune when Plutarch shot his brows straight up in the air. "No. No. You're right. I should leave something to surprise so they can react with real tears and all. Good idea." Haymitch rested his hands on Plutarch's shoulders. "Okay, I'll go meet with them now and catch up with you later. You gonna do some sort of memorial? Memorium? Whatever the hell those things are called?" Haymitch held up his hand. "Know what? I don't want to know."

"Haymitch, aren't you forgetting something?" Plutarch stopped him from leaving.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you be contacting Effie and letting her know prior to leaving?"

Haymitch let out a burst of laughter. "You think I've got some sort of death wish? Hell no. You want to run this thing. You can call Effie and tell her. I'll get an earful after the fact even after I tell her I tried to talk you out of it, and for the record, I did try to talk you out of it. Granted, I agreed with you after about ten or fifteen seconds, but still..." he pointed at Plutarch, "...I tried."

"Yes. Yes. You tried." Plutarch glared. "If I agree, will you at least stay while I make the call? Otherwise who knows how the explanation may come out. Why it might slip out that the idea was all yours."

"You fat bastard. You wouldn't stoop that low?" Haymitch scowled at him.

"Fat?" Plutarch turned to the side and looked downward at his profile. "Why Fulvia said I've slimmed down. Even that wretched computer voice has said so." Plutarch arched a brow in Haymitch's direction. "Now I know for a fact that it was your idea to say Katniss and Peeta was killed during the filming of the propos."

"Fine you fat son of a bitch."

"Quit calling me fat."

"Quit sounding like a whiny little baby girl," Haymitch almost sounded exactly like that which he called Plutarch as he waited for Effie to answer her communication device.

"What's happened? We're not scheduled to speak for another hour," Effie chirped quietly and accusingly through Plutarch's computer.

"Lovely to hear your voice my dear. Am I to assume things are going swimmingly there?" Plutarch's attempt to smooth things over beforehand had Haymitch shaking his head back and forth as well as smirking.

"Oh yes, Plutarch. It's been a small slice of heaven. If you have something to say to me, then speak. I do not have time to waste," Effie said in a hushed, scolding tone. "Are my children all right? Maysilee?"

Plutarch immediately got down to business. "Maysilee is doing well. As far as Katniss and Peeta...we have lost communications with their squad and do not know how they are fairing."

"Are you trying to tell me that they are dead?" Effie said with a stiff voice.

"No. What I'm trying to tell you is that we do not know if they are dead or alive," Plutarch answered.

"Did you see them die?" Effie asked.

"Not exactly," Plutarch answered.

"Shit. You're butchering the hell out of this," Haymitch took over. "Listen Trinkie, this is the way of it. From what we could tell Boggs stepped on a pod."

"How do you know it was Boggs?" She asked.

"We had Beetee rip apart the sound. Everyone was talking over everyone else out there when it went down and we really didn't know what happened at the time, but afterward we were able to pull apart the recording and take apart the sound. If Katniss and Peeta had been wearing individual mics we'd know for certain but after that crap in the tent...doesn't matter anymore anyway."

"Tell me everything." The sound of Effie's breathing could be heard over Plutarch's computer. "Start from the beginning. I want to know who was where."

"Okay," Haymitch started. "Boggs was talking with Katniss and Peeta was talking with Cressida, getting ready to film their portion of the propos. Mitchell was somewhere in the background too because we could hear one of the cameramen call out his name. Cressida called out to one of the cameramen while another walked past Katniss and Boggs and was joining up with the rest of the squad. As he walked by we heard the click...well...Beetee heard it. He pulled it out of the recording, and then we could hear Katniss' saying something about counting and jumping and the next thing we know is the end of Katniss' braid is flying by the camera's lens and there's a loud boom. When the recordings were pulled apart we figured out that while Boggs pushed her off the pod, Peeta must have pulled her off. They both tried to save her. Most of the group ran off, including the cameramen, but we heard them afterward Effie. We heard their voices." Haymitch could hear Effie's sigh of relief. "Boggs took the brunt of it. Thing is we lost the feed and we don't have any proof that they're alive, but we believe they are. Beetee, Plutarch and I do anyway. Coin, she thinks they're dead. She thinks the entire Star Squad is dead, and Effie...that's why we've called. Plutarch is running a propos telling the country that the Mockingjay and the Jabberjay have died."

"I'm going to make it brilliant Effie. Really show the country all that they've done from the very beginning," Plutarch added.

"You must start with me reading out Prim and Peeta's name, and Katniss saying, 'I volunteer.'"

Haymitch agreed and added, "And when the kid volunteered for me."

"Yes. You must show this world that they have always had a united front, and Haymitch?"

"I'm here Trinkie," he answered.

"You find those documents and those sketches of me and Peeta for Plutarch," her voice caught in her throat. "I want the world to know how much he touched this Capitol escort. You tell the world that Peeta Mellark is my son."

"I will, Effie. I'll make sure they know," Haymitch was shocked she wasn't angry with what Plutarch was doing.

"You keep him out of that nursery. Do not go in there Plutarch!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Effie. I would never use their child that way."

"You are a horrible liar," she sniffed out. "Well, now." She took a few seconds to compose herself. "If you two wanted to throw me off of my game then you certainly achieved it."

"That is in no way what we had planned, Effie," Plutarch sounded aghast.

"We just wanted you to know in case you caught it on television, Trinkie." Haymitch smirked in Plutarch's direction. "Plus Plutarch here was afraid of what you'd do to him once you found out what he was about to air on television without your permission first."

"I didn't say I needed her permission, Haymitch."

"You sounded like you needed her permission."

"Plutarch, it is a brilliant idea. The rebels across the country will certainly fight with even more gusto if they believe Katniss and Peeta are dead, but I am uncomfortable in misleading them this way," Effie sounded a bit disheartened.

"We're not exactly misleading them, Trinkie," Haymitch hated saying it. "The fact is, we don't really know how they are."

"I do. I know exactly how they are. They are alive and fighting, just like they always are. Now you go do what you must, and since we're communicating now, I shall take this opportunity to update you. Justus, Lavinia and I have run into a few stumbles along the way, but we are still moving forward. Plutarch, we were able to obtain disguises at the first location with no difficulties. The small band of rebels are still working without Snow's knowledge and Beetee shall have no problems accessing the regular broadcast channels, but they are still finding it difficult to penetrate the emergency network. We are on our way to the final destination right now and have been staying away from the more popular streets as you suggested though that is not difficult since most of the streets are being avoided. It is a very different Capitol we are in. We are considering hiding in plain sight to blend in. I'm afraid we may stick out like sore thumbs if we're the only three people walking down the block in the less populated areas. Especially me. Even with the wonderful disguises the rebels have provided us, I'm afraid, I may still look very much like...well, like myself."

"Geez, Effie. You need to get the hell off the streets and get below ground. How long till you're where you need to be?" Haymitch was suddenly petrified for her safety.

"I am unsure. Things are slow moving here now. Where once before I could walk a mile or two in less than an hour, now I'd be lucky to make it that far in less than eight hours. There are check points to avoid, Peacekeepers everywhere, pods... As I said, we are walking the streets of a different Capitol. I had no idea it would be like this."

"Yeah, ya did, Trinkie. Yeah, ya did." Haymitch hung his head in regret. He had knowingly sent her into the arena and hated himself for doing so.

"Yes, I suppose you are right." After a brief pause. "I must go. Haymitch, do not allow their families to think they are dead without confirmation."

"I know. I was gonna get everyone together. Ya know...Katniss' mom and sister...Peeta's dad...Regina...Johanna...Annie...the whole family."

"That's a good man."

Haymitch gave Plutarch a whack on the shoulder with the back of his hand. "D'ya hear that? I went from vile little man to a good man?"

"You're still vile, darling," Effie said with a bit of forced lightheartedness. "Gentlemen, I shall contact you at the next designated time. Until then we shall resume communication silence unless there is an emergency. Trinket out."

"Did you hear that?" Plutarch sat up straight. "You are still vile, and I am brilliant."

"Fat ass." Haymitch stood up to meet with the rest of the family and bring them up to date on what Plutarch was about to put on the air.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Peeta slid his back down the wall away from the group of rebels and ran a shaky hand through his hair. His first instinct was to rip the gauntlet off, seeing Mitchell's blood seep from his stomach and watching the man stagger onto the pod continued to flash before his closed lids.

"You okay?" The sound of Katniss' voice had him briefly opening his eyes.

"Yeah. Fine," he said it, but he knew it was a lie. He was far from all right. There was something seriously wrong with him. "Why didn't you tell them I killed him?"

"What good would it have done?" Katniss bent down in front of him and placed her hands on his knees. "They just would have started asking more questions and we don't need that. Besides, you were only defending yourself."

"How do you know?" Peeta finally met her stare. "How do you know he was actually trying to kill me?"

"Peeta," Katniss had an almost defiant look on her face, "why else would he have been taking aim? Unless he was going to shoot me."

"I...I guess," Peeta sat back, his hands trembling as he held the cans of soup.

"Let me," Katniss placed both cans on the ground and tried to pull the gauntlets off. "They're stuck."

"They won't come off unless I shut them down." Peeta still wasn't sure if he should or not. They could be attacked at any given moment.

"Do you have a gun?"

"No. Doesn't matter anyway. I'm not much of a shot. I've got the one that's attached to this thing, but that pretty much aims itself. It requires no skill whatsoever."

"I doubt that." Katniss gave his weapon a little tug. "Shut them down, Peeta."

After a few seconds of consideration he said, "Man in the moon," and Katniss was able to slip them off with ease.

"Man in the moon?" Katniss handed them to him.

"I needed something unique so they wouldn't shut off on accident. I might say goodnight in conversation or something." Peeta leaned back and ran a very shaky hand through his hair again, allowing himself comfort from the feeling of the strands catching through his fingers. "It's the only somewhat pleasant memory I have of my mother. When Johanna would tell me stories, I remembered one from when I was a kid. I didn't remember who told it to me, but I remembered the story. I only heard it a couple of times, but it was about the man in the moon. I asked my dad about it when I got to Thirteen and he told me that my mom told it to me. When she felt guilty after..." he turned his face away from Katniss, "...after she'd hit me, sometimes...sometimes she felt bad and a couple of times when I was real little she told me a story about the man in the moon. Said he watched over kids and kept them safe." Peeta let out a burst of air. "Yeah, right."

"Then why'd you choose to use that phrase?"

Peeta stared out the window in the ceiling facing the sky. No one from the street could see inside, but it provided their group some form of moonlight which was better than nothing. "Because that's all I have left of her. Because as much as I love Effie, and I love her more than you can imagine, the fact remains that she did _not_ give birth to me." Peeta faced Katniss. "The woman that did that made my life a living hell, and the only somewhat decent memory I have of her is a story about some man in the moon that was supposed to protect kids. Will I ever tell it to our kids? Hell no. Our kids will know that we'll keep them safe. Grandma and Grandpa will keep them safe, because that's what they're supposed to do, not some fictional character, but that's what I have left of my mother. That's the sliver of hope I have that my mother loved me, and," he gave his shoulder a little shrug, "I'm going to hold onto it in the hopes that one day I'll be able to let go of the rest of the pain and remember the good times, because we did have some. My family did laugh. I just can't seem to recall any of that, but one day...maybe. Until then..."

"Until then," Katniss looked towards the gauntlets Peeta clipped onto his uniform, "man in the moon."

"Man in the moon." Peeta looked up at the sky through the glass and stared for a few minutes. He could feel Katniss' eyes on him. "What do you want? I know you didn't come over here to listen to me tell you about my mother."

"I already told you. I wanted to know how you were doing," she answered.

"And I told you. I'm fine."

"You're lying." He could feel Katniss gripping his knees tighter.

"What do you want me to say?" Instead of his voice getting louder it went silent, but his eyes grew darker as they pierced through hers.

"I want the truth," her silent voice and stormy eyes met his. "And don't say it's Mitchell's death either because this started before that. Is it the Capitol? Being back here?"

"Yes..."

"I knew you shouldn't have stayed."

"No...I mean..." He pressed his fingers deep into his eye sockets. "I remember, okay? I remember what they did to me. I remembered the second I stepped off the hovercraft and saw those damn candy colored buildings."

"But you told Boggs you didn't know what Snow did to you," Katniss leaned closer to him with a worried expression.

"That's because I didn't want you to think I'd hurt you." Peeta could feel the blood draining from his entire face.

"You won't hurt me," Katniss raised her hand to his hair and began stroking the spot just above his ear over and over again. "I don't care what Snow did to you. I know you won't hurt me."

"You're sure of that, huh?" He lifted one of the cans up to her and pulled the top off.

Katniss looked down at it and bit the corner of her lip before reaching for it. "What? No apples and goat cheese?"

"Nope, but there's dried plums in it," Peeta opened up his can of lamb stew and they each took a bite. "Snow tried to brainwash me into thinking you were a Capitol mutt, but Effie...those shots she gave me after taking me back to my cell, and all those things she'd tell me, plus Annie and Johanna..."

"It didn't work, did it?" Katniss reached out and wiped a little bit of stew off of the corner of his mouth.

"You know I believed the whole Gale thing more than the Capitol mutt thing," Peeta nudged her shoulder with his. "No. It didn't work, but Snow doesn't know that, Katniss. He still thinks I'm going to kill you, and Coin...well, now you know why she sent me. She thinks I'm going to kill you too."

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Katniss sipped at one of the boxes of juice Peeta brought for them.

Peeta began to nod. "Thing is, I don't know what that something else is." He started shaking his head back and forth. "I wish I knew...I'd tell you, but there's something...it's nagging at me...in the back of my mind, but I can't seem to figure it out."

"We'll figure it out together. Don't worry." Katniss stretched her legs out in front of her. "You know the only problem with this lamb stew?"

"What?"

"The scenery sucks," she rested her head on his shoulder for a second before taking in another mouthful.

"Look over there, Katniss," Peeta pointed to the wall. All of a sudden the soft melodic tone of his voice she loved so much could be heard. "The dark stones, the various shapes of the rocks creating our little home." It may have been strange to some that he'd be bringing up the cave, but that small portion of time had meant so much to them. "Do you see the triangular shape of that one stone right there? The way the rain trickles down at the very corner? How the water changed the shade?" Peeta faced her. "Isn't it..."

Katniss held his gaze, "Exquisite." she finished for him.

The bright light of Panem's seal flashed above their heads through the window in the ceiling. Peeta's and Katniss' eye's grew wide with horror. The thought that he may have brought the arena alive for all of them entered Peeta's mind for a split second until he heard the sound of the national anthem playing. Finnick scrambled towards them on hands and knees to look up through the window, his breathing was almost as loud as the music and then the faces of the dead, that had become familiar largely due to the rebel's propos, began to shine. Cressida was first. Peeta and Katniss automatically reached for the other's hand to face the rest. Boggs. Messalla.

"What?" Messalla turned to them with a surprised expression.

Gale's face was next followed by a few of their own Capitol citizens. "Guess we got a few of their local people," Gale said proudly.

Katniss could feel Peeta's fingers dig into her hand just as the image of Effie was flashed dressed in all her Capitol finery. "She's fine," Katniss whispered to him. "She's fine."

Finnick. Peeta and finally Katniss were shown. "We're dead?" Peeta glanced over at her.

"I feel pretty good for a corpse," Finnick started to slide back to his wall, but the sound of Snow's voice stopped them all from trying to make light of their situation.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Effie, Mr. Hannibal said there's a mandatory broadcast being aired tonight an hour after dark," Lavinia signed to Justus as well as spoke to Effie through the earpiece. "He found out when he went to work today." Lavinia slipped Effie a computerized card. "You were right, he was ordered to leave shortly after arriving. As much as the Capitol wants to continue acting like everything is fine, they'd rather keep their people safe so life can go back to normal if they win this thing."

"What little people will be left after this war is over will have to work together to rebuild this nation, and I do not believe those from the Capitol will be exempt," Effie spoke softly so Mr. and Mrs. Hannibal couldn't hear her. "She whispered, Hagar I have the computer access card."

"Wonderful, Effie. Please look at the strip it encoded on the back?" Her eyepiece automatically moved in place and a tiny laser scanned the microscopic holes that were punched into the card. "I have checked to make sure there was no malicious software and am now entering all information into the system. System has been updated."

"Already?" Effie's brows arched. "My goodness you're a speedy little thing."

"That I am, Effie," Hagar answered.

Effie looked to both Justus and Lavinia. "We're in." Her partners in crime shared an evil smile with her. "May I suggest leaving right before darkness falls. Hagar, we'll need to know the Peacekeeper's positions for the evening."

"How will you know that?" Mr. Hannibal, one of Plutarch's rebel allies in the Capitol asked her.

"We'll have to take a look and see," Effie answered and realized that she was still wearing her eyepiece. "This gives me a longer range of view so I'll be able to plan it out. Plus you and your wife have been so hospitable. We do not want to take advantage of your kindness or put you in any further danger."

"No one even knows you're here," Mr. Hannibal spoke. "The people around us have all left and moved towards the inner part of the city. Everyone's under the impression that the closer to Snow's mansion they get, the safer they'll be. More Peacekeepers you know."

"Idiots," Justus said as well as signed to Effie.

"Morons," Lavinia responded in kind.

"Yes. Well..." Effie cleared her throat.

"What did they say?"

"They said," Effie spoke for them, "how fortunate for you two that they left. Drawing Snow's men away from you may not have been their intention, but it certainly didn't hurt." The Capitol residents turned rebels didn't question her drawn out explanation of the Avoxes one word comments.

"No it did not," Mrs. Hannibal agreed as she sipped at a cup of tea. "I wish we had more to offer you in the way of food and drink." Effie could sense the slight insincerity in the woman's tone and had to remind herself where she was. The fact that Plutarch had found people willing to join the rebellion within the Capitol came as a surprise to her. That they were still alive and in place left Effie in a state of shock.

"What you have given to us was plenty. Thank you," Effie had seen Justus and Lavinia eat more than they had even in Thirteen. "And the cans of food you gave to us are greatly appreciated. I do not feel comfortable taking them from you."

"We still have some stashed away. We've been planning for something like this since Katniss and Peeta won their first Games," Mr. Hannibal gave her a tiny, reflective smile. "You have a few hours yet. Would you like to get some sleep?"

"Perhaps you two should."

Effie turned to Justus and Lavinia who both gave a quick shake of their heads and said in unison, "No."

"I guess they're not sleeping," Effie said softly.

"You sleep," Lavinia put her hands on Effie's shoulders. "You're the one that needs the rest. Justus and I already got some sleep back at camp."

"I couldn't." Effie began, but she could just picture Peeta and Katniss arguing in the first arena with one another over this exact thing.

_Effie had watched Katniss spend the night changing Peeta's compress over and over again, never allowing his fever to spike. Though the District Twelve team had agreed upon taking turns keeping an eye on the programing and it was her turn to sleep, she couldn't keep her eyes off of the television set in her quarters. She had wanted so desperately to reach through the television and rip them out of harm's way. To provide Peeta with the necessary medication he needed to heal the horrible gash that dreadful boy Cato gave to him after Katniss had dropped the tracker jacker nest onto the group of Careers. "What a wretched young man you are," she spoke into the pillow about Cato. "Just killing everyone in sight when they are of no use to you. Why your parents haven't taught you the least bit in the way of manners," she threw the covers off of herself and sat on the edge of the bed completely oblivious to what she was saying._

_"You haven't slept," Peeta's voice spoke through the television._

"_Well I know that," Effie said over her shoulder._

_"I'm fine," Katniss had responded to Peeta and yawned._

"_Oh," Effie gave herself a proper scolding. "You're losing your mind Effie Trinket. You must get some rest."_

_"Why don't you sleep now and I'll keep watch? I'll wake you if something happens." Peeta was still speaking to Katniss._

"_I couldn't," Effie gave her lips a little purse._

_Peeta continued to talk on screen, "Or you can stay up forever? I mean…if you think that'll work."_

Effie hid the smile that had formed behind her hand and thought to herself, 'All right, my darling boy. I'll get some rest.' "Hagar, I'm going to sleep now," she spoke quietly. "I must wake up a half an hour before the sun sets."

"I shall keep an eye on the sky, Effie," the computer voice spoke to her.

"Lavinia, where will you and Justus be?" Effie asked as she removed everything but the portable charging unit for her weapon and her headgear which she had already grown accustomed to.

"One of us will remain at your door, the other will be patrolling the home. You'll be safe, Effie." Lavinia stood in the opened doorway and began slowly moving her head from side to side as Justus' footsteps were barely heard, but Effie knew he was walking from room to room making certain that no one entered the home they were currently taking shelter inside of. She had rid herself of the wig and clothing, wearing her uniform only, but removing the makeup she had applied only to put it back on again would be too much of a bother. The false lashes she had worn for years, that she had to apply in an attempt to disguise herself, were annoying the dickens out of her. Tiny birds in flight. Effie lifted the corner of her mouth in a slight grin. She had chosen those lashes in particular when choosing her disguise. They may not have been an exact replica of a mockingjay, or a jabberjay, but in Effie's mind they were. In her mind they were her way of still wearing her rebel's uniform for all to see. She began picturing herself standing in front of Snow all decked out in her Capitol attire, birds flying up and down at the tips of her lashes, one eye representing Katniss and the other for Peeta. Her darling boy. She pictured herself pulling a trigger like she had when she killed Viggo, but unlike the murder of Viggo Bettes, Effie didn't cringe whilst picturing Snow's death. She knew killing him should have been shameful. It should have been presented as terrifying or devastating. Should have. 'You'd be ashamed of me Mr. Tanner,' she thought to herself. 'I am almost as bad as one of those Careers that you went to school with. I am craving the blood of not just one, but two people.' For it wasn't only Coriolanus Snow Effie Trinket wanted dead. Achieving sleep had become a difficult chore for her until she allowed a small pleasantry to sneak into the recesses of her mind. Picturing the death of Alma Coin was a welcomed treat and only topped by Effie's dreams of carrying out the woman's death herself.

"Effie, it's time to rise." The sound of Hagar's voice surprised Effie. She could have sworn she had just closed her eyes. "The sun will be setting in twenty-nine minutes and thirty-six seconds."

"Thank you, Hagar," Effie sat up and straightened out her unwrinkled uniform. She hadn't moved a muscle during her rest. "How is everything within the home?" The eyepiece flipped down and a map of the house Effie was in could suddenly be seen by only her. Everything, down to the spoons in the drawer could be made out if Effie zoomed in on it. One walking red figure, one standing in place and two seated on separate chairs could be made out as Effie pulled on her full weaponry. "The perimeter?" The outside of the home was then shown as well as the street surrounding it. "We've got a pod," Effie arched her left brow. "Is that new?"

"No," Hagar answered. "Though it was not active until three seconds ago. One moment please. Effie, it seems we have six...seven...twelve... Pods are being activated around our vicinity in rapid succession. Evacuate. Peacekeepers have been dispersed."

Effie began calling out orders, "Lavinia, we've been compromised. Move! Move!" With her gun pointed towards both Mr. and Mrs. Hannibal she asked in no uncertain terms, "Which one of you was it? Vitals!"

"They're both reacting normally," Hagar answered her as Justus looked around the room. "Safest exit is the back window in the bedroom we were just in."

"The bedroom, Justus. Back window," Effie translated. "Did either one of you talk?"

"No!" Both man and wife answered.

"I believe them," Hagar spoke.

"Me too." Effie motioned with her gun towards the window. "The computer card you created today. Did you follow the instructions I gave you to the tee?"

"Yes." The man answered.

"Then one of you talked," Effie knew it, and so did Hagar.

"It was her, Effie. Her pulse just fluctuated," the computer voice spoke to her.

"So did her breathing." Effie stood back and shook her head. "Oh, Mrs. Hannibal. Why on earth would you put your husband is such danger?" She was about to lift her gun, but her fingers wouldn't stop trembling. The one thought she had to have in order to end the life of this woman could not be brought to mind. In the background she could hear Mrs. Hannibal screaming out something about eating their food, but that's not what snapped Effie out of her stupor.

"NOOO!" Mr. Hannibal jumped in front of his wife and protected her, taking the bullet from Lavinia's gun. The sound of Mrs. Hannibal's scream was silenced as Justus put a bullet into her head.

"Come on," Justus waved Effie through the window. "We need to move."

Effie nodded in stunned agreement. The woman that had craved blood before she had fallen asleep had just gotten a taste of real war. "Wait!" She called out to Justus who stopped right before stepping on a pod. "I need to go first," Effie guided them through the maze of pods and empty houses as the Peacekeepers made their way to the end of the block. Suddenly pod after pod began going off behind them starting with the closest one to the home they had escaped from. "Hurry," Effie saw the odd shaped wall of water growing near. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Lavinia's entire back was to her.

"We need to move." Justus faced Effie. "Is there a tunnel entrance closer than the one near Bettes?"

"Only the former ones they had the Avoxes work in. It only crosses paths with the President's escape route in one area that I am aware of," Effie answered.

"Than that's where we need to go," Justus flashed a look over his shoulder. "We're not going to make it out of here alive."

"Hagar, find us an escape route," Effie ordered.

"Already on it. Follow the path I've highlighted through the next three houses. You will have less than two minutes to make it there. The third house has occupants, but they are fleeing. You must run, Effie. I will direct you en route."

"Follow me. You must follow my exact path," Effie called to Justus and Lavinia as she made her way along the ground which now appeared to be highlighted thanks to the weapon Beetee created for her. Even the house she broke into seemed to have a lighted pathway. The third house still had one person left which Hagar warned her about. There was no hesitation when Effie lifted her weapon and shot the person between the eyes. She didn't even blink when she stepped over the body on her way out of the house. She hadn't even registered whether it had been a man or a woman, Peacekeeper or a civilian for that matter, when she killed the person, all she had thought was, between the eyes and her weapon fired. The panel in the ground required all three of them to lift it, they had barely gotten it back in place before the wave swept over it and the ground above them shook.

"You are safe for now, Effie," Hagar spoke to her.

"Thank you." There was no sigh of relief only a new plan formulating in her mind. "Map out a way for us to travel. We have to get back on track as quickly as possible." Effie placed the order before her feet hit the ground. "Well, you two," she gave Justus and Lavinia a quick once over. "I suppose I was wrong. There was no way on earth I could have done this alone." She lifted her hand and held four fingers to her bottom lip pulling them slowly away. It was one of the few signs Effie knew.

"You're welcome," Lavinia said for both of them.

With that behind them, Justus asked. "Should we move or wait for that thing to tell us where to go?"

"We should wait, but it shou..."

"I have your route, Effie."

"Well," Effie's tone grew even more serious, "here we go." The trio moved carefully through the dark tunnels for hours on end, stopping in a dark room below with large vats in it and giant pipes. "There's a small room through there," Effie pointed towards a panel in the wall. She quickly contacted Haymitch and gave him an update, letting him know that they had been compromised and that it would be best if they only spoke if necessary. She listened as Haymitch updated her and gave her a little bit of information for tonight's television broadcast then signed off. "It should be starting soon," she spoke quietly. "Hagar, emergency network access."

"The information was sent within minutes of my download. We'd like to watch the broadcast. Beetee says that's possible. Is it?" Without further ado her eyepiece flipped over and began projecting a small image onto the ground. "Your earpieces. You won't be able to hear Hagar, but you can hear the broadcast." The three of them watched in disgust as Snow showed the deaths of those they had considered friends as well as the couple whose home they had been in earlier that day. They shared menacing grins when they showed Effie's image and though she didn't believe it for one moment, Effie lifted her chin with pride when she saw Katniss and Peeta's image. The eulogy was more than heartfelt, it was all that Plutarch said it would be and then some, however she was going to give him a what for when she returned for not listening to her. By the end of the program all three of them were ready to move on, but Effie knew her counterparts hadn't gotten any sleep. "Hagar, how long do we have in here before the next shift arrives?"

"The next shift will not arrive until six am, however, pods will start being activated in the center tunnels at midnight."

Effie let out a sigh. "Can you two make it past the center tunnels? Once we get through there I'm sure we'll be able to find a spot to rest for the evening."

"I already have a spot picked out," Hagar notified her.

"What do you say?" Effie asked.

"Let's go," Justus stood up. "I'd rather move at night anyway. Too many people during the day."

The smell of the tunnels never once entered Effie's mind. The scratching noises from the claws of the creatures crawling in the bowels of the Capitol, didn't faze her one bit. The only thing Effie continued to see were the faces of dead tributes being flashed into the night's sky, and not just the faces that Snow projected earlier in the night, but all of the tributes she had seen over the years. A lifetime of children murdered. 'And how many of them did you cheer on?' Her silent question only enraged her all the more. When Hagar suggested they stop for a few hours, she asked Justus and Lavinia, but they too seemed to have a new found energy and the trio pushed forward, not stopping until they were just outside of the transfer area. They only had one shot at this, and they couldn't make their attempt until the train came at half past five.

"We need shelter, Hagar."

"Already found," he led them to it.

There was no arguing as far as Effie was concerned. Tonight she was on guard. Her eyepiece allowed her to see everything around her while she stood in place. The earpiece that enabled her to hear Justus and Lavinia could also accentuate her hearing, but she found it to be distracting at times. Still it was how she was able to detect the interruption in Mrs. Hannibal's breathing earlier so she kept volume raised as the duo slept. There was no need to look at her watch, and no need to speak any longer now that Hagar was on silent mode. All Effie had to do was think and he'd respond to her. 'Time,' she thought.

"Four-fifty in the morning." Less than ten seconds went by before he spoke to her again. "Effie, there's a disturbance up ahead," Hagar's warning to her wasn't needed.

'I hear it,' Effie's heart began to race as she listened intently to the sound of heavy breathing growing louder in her earpiece.

"It's saying something, Effie," Hagar spoke to her.

'My God,' Effie's fingertips flew to her throat. She could make it out as plain as day. "Peeta!"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Snow's voice had the three former victors ire up. Katniss gripped her bow and loaded an arrow, Peeta pulled his gauntlets on within seconds and issued the command turning them on and Finnick who had left his trident on the ground a few feet away automatically pushed the button on his bracelet, holding his hand out for it to return to him.

"My dear Capitol citizens," Snow's voice echoed through the streets, but he was seated behind his desk at the Capitol with a flag draped behind him. Dressed in a deep blood red suit with a crisp white shirt, matching tie and gloves and a bright white rose attached with a silver clip to his lapel, Snow's composure never faltered.

"His lips look even puffier," Finnick commented through angrily slitted lids.

Jackson turned on the television so they could get better sound, but kept it on low. "As you can see we have suffered some losses, but not as many as our rebels. With these latest events, my officials have predicted that the war efforts have already begun to turn in our favor. Why already we have seen rebels laying down their weapons in defeat, and begging for their lives to be spared."

Leeg 1 looked at Homes and gave her rifle a pat, "I'm not putting this thing down. How about you?"

"Nope."

"...take this time to congratulate the Peacekeepers on their triumphant success at ridding this country of the pesky pair these rebels refereed to as the Jabberjay and the Mockingjay." Snow paused while applause sounded in the background to which they all questioned with their expressions.

"Sound effects," Peeta said absently.

"And who were these two really? Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen?"

"MELLARK!" Katniss and Peeta yelled in unison at the television set.

"Two children playing grown up," Snow dabbed at his swollen lips and let out a small cough into his handkerchief. "Is it a wonder that these districts are in such chaos? Following a poor, unstable girl with a modicum of talent with a bow and arrow and a pathetic love sick boy chasing after her. They were merely chosen by the luck of the draw during an event so important to our nation's survival," Snow nodded slowly and spread his hands as if showing the country the war that surrounded all of them, "so very, very crucial to this country's existence, but because of their antics within the arena...because of their mentor's ploy to pull the wool over your eyes with their made up romance and her false pregnancy," Snow lifted a finger to the camera. "Yes. That is right. It was just that." Katniss and Peeta met each other's glances and turned back to the television. "Haven't any of you been asking yourselves how is it that Katniss Everdeen has delivered a baby and returned to the Capitol to fight in such tip top physical condition prior to her death today?" A shot of Katniss leaning over Gale, stroking the hair out of his eyes as he sat against the side of a building was shown. "My doesn't she look awfully chummy with that young man?"

"Got to hand it to him, he's still trying to get under my skin, unless he's got some kind of misconception that you should actually be with Gale, in which case, I guess I can respect his opinion, but I definitely don't agree with it." Peeta gave Katniss' hand a squeeze and followed up with a little smile. He turned to face Gale. "They can really manipulate that footage to their benefit, can't they?" The guy was sitting there with a shocked expression on his face. "It's okay, Gale. I know that was me and not you with her today."

"Geez," Gale gave his head a little shake. "I...I wasn't sure for a second there. I mean...I know that didn't happen, but...geez. They sure make it look real."

"You're telling me?"

"...neither one exactly the scholarly type." They all focused on Snow once again. "And these rebels so desperate for a leader, clinging to their only hope, a couple of children from the outer districts, because there was not one...not one proven leader amongst them."

The sound of static broke through the television and they were no longer looking at the puffy lips and overly made up face of President Snow, but at the sleek more salt than peppered hair, distinguished face of President Coin. The rebels from Thirteen along with Gale shared quiet fist pumps of accomplishment at Beetee's success in breaking through the Capitol's emergency broadcast while Katniss and Peeta exchanged silent words.

"I'm sure she's in mourning," Katniss mouthed.

"Oh, yeah. She looks heartbroken," Peeta mouthed back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Alma Coin and I have been acting as the president of District thirteen and _I_ have been the leader of the rebellion thus far."

"And there you have it," Finnick whispered to Katniss and Peeta. "Staking her claim in her very first public appearance. She's a natural."

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark, I say Katniss _Mellark_ because that is who she was," the sadness on Coin's face made Katniss and Peeta want to puke. "Only very few of us here in Thirteen knew the truth. Katniss and Peeta were legally married while in my care. Though we could have made a truly remarkable propaganda spot from their private event, even we here in Thirteen knew that there were some things between the two of them that were meant to be left off camera."

"Funny, I don't remember marrying you in Thirteen," Peeta gave his head a shake.

"Yeah, well we didn't die either," Katniss deadpanned.

"And how come _my_ wedding was fair game?" Finnick smirked and moved closer to the duo.

"Another aspect of their lives I would never dream of intruding on was the birth of their child. Even now, as their infant lay in her crib, I can promise you that I will not allow a camera to invade that area and record her for any reason, but Katniss and Peeta's family has allowed me this photo to share with the country." Coin held up the picture that Peeta had in his locket. There was no denying whose child it was regardless of how old the infant was. The bright blue eyes staring up into the camera's lens, the cherub cheeks, the cap of chestnut curls and her mother's full lips.

Katniss' clawed her way across the floor towards the television screen reaching out for Maysilee, but the image faded away before she got there. "No. No."

"Come on," Peeta's hands rested against her shoulders. "Come on," he sat behind her and vowed to tear Plutarch a new one the second he laid eyes on him for giving that picture to Coin.

"A beautiful child. One that I will make certain knows of her parent's sacrifice as she is raised surrounded by those of us who love her." Coin's words caused Katniss and Peeta both to grit their teeth. "We have prepared a short eulogy in honor of our Jabberjay and our Mockingjay."

A short recording began to play starting with Effie pulling out Prim's name and reading it, quickly going to Katniss screaming out, "I volunteer."

It then moved onto Caesar Flickerman saying to Katniss, "I think we were…all of us…touched, when you volunteered for her during the reaping. Did she come to see you before you left?"

"Yes," Katniss answered in a hushed tone.

"And what did you say to her?"

"I told her I would try to win."

The next shot was that of Katniss in the Gamemakers' private training session shooting an apple out of a roasted pig's mouth and the eleven she got in exchange for it.

Peeta's eyes picked up as everyone in the room stared at her. "So that's what it looked like," he gave her a squeeze. "Wonder how Plutarch got his hands on that?"

"I think we've got Seneca Crane to thank for that one," Finnick said from behind them while blowing out a breath. "Impressive, Katniss."

A few quick scenes from the arena were shown, some from the Quell and then it was Peeta's turn.

His started off with Effie calling out his name followed up with her calling out Haymitch's name the following year and Peeta volunteering for his mentor. It then moved into his first interview with Caesar and his declaration of love for Katniss. Where Katniss' concentrated on her physical abilities, Peeta's didn't waste any time in the arena, but showed him on the Victory Tour instead, speaking words of sorrow to the parents in Eleven. It then moved to the private training session before the Quell with the Gamemakers and Peeta saw himself standing next to a picture of Rue surrounded by the flowers Katniss had buried her in. His hands and uniform were stained with dyes as he held his chin up proudly.

"Oh, Peeta," Katniss pressed her head back against his chest. "So that's what that looked like."

Peeta's training score of twelve quickly flashed over Rue's fading image.

"Can I have this dance," Peeta held his hand out to Effie on Finnick's wedding day, "mom?"

"Oh my word," Effie blushed and took Peeta's hand allowing him to spin her in a circle. The recording faded into a white document where a portion was highlighted clearly stating that Effie Trinket had adopted Peeta Mellark with his father's approval and would be forever known as his mother.

The recordings quickly progressed and now moved onto the them as a pair focusing on the end of Peeta's proposal when he asked Katniss to marry him and she jumped into his arms saying yes. The next of Katniss in her wedding dress when she turned into a the Mockingjay and Peeta as he turned into the Jabberjay. The announcement that he and Katniss were going to have a baby to the entire world. The photo of Maysilee and finally ending with a picture of Katniss and Peeta standing under the oak tree in Thirteen during one of their picnics, staring into each other's eyes as if no one in the world existed. Peeta had his hand on her stomach and she was stroking the hair away from his eyes. All in all the entire thing took about five minutes from start to finish.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark will forever be the faces of this rebellion," Coin's expression turned mournful once again. "If you ever waiver in your ability to go on with the rebellion's efforts, I offer you this. Turn to Katniss and Peeta Mellark. In them we will all find the determination...the strength to rid this nation of it's oppressors." One final photo of them was shown. They were both staring into the distance with the rebellion's flaming symbol behind them.

"I had no clue she cared so much about us," Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to send her a thank you card," Peeta gave his shoulder a little shrug. "My mom would get really pissed at me for not minding my manners."

"Oh shut up," Katniss gave him a sad smile that never quite reached her eyes as Beetee released the emergency broadcasting channel back to the Capitol.

It didn't surprise any of them in the least that Snow looked and sounded completely unaffected by the rebel's little show, "Tomorrow morning when we pull the bodies of Katniss and Peeta Mellark from the rubble we shall see exactly who they were and how they were unable to save themselves, least of all the blind rebels that followed them into battle." The seal of Panem flashed and the screen went black.

"On the bright side, he called you Mellark, Catnip," Gale gave her and Peeta an impish grin.

"That's true," Peeta said.

"Someone is going to pay for that broadcast," Katniss spoke quietly to Peeta.

"Yeah. I know," the casualties on both sides were piling up around them. It no longer mattered who was on who's side. People were taking out their own men and women and it made Peeta ill. He reached down for his locket and pressed it against Katniss' pin to open it up, held it in the palm of his hand for both of them to stare at, remembering why he had started this to begin with. 'Love,' Peeta said to himself. He pressed a kiss against Katniss' temple. There was something about the way her body moved, a slight shift of her back against his chest, the way her fingertips dug a little tighter into his hand, the way the corner of her eye squinted just a little more and her nostril flared. Peeta could sense the change coming. "My girl's on fire again."

Katniss gave the picture of Maysilee one last look, flipped the cover of Peeta's locket closed and said, "And my boy with the bread looks like he could burn this whole place down."

"I probably could," Peeta tucked the piece of jewelery into it's designated slot. "We need a plan."

Katniss eyed up the room. There was one thing Snow had right, she and Peeta were no military leaders. They were great on the field of battle because they had to be. It was kill or be killed, but who wouldn't fight for their own lives when put in that situation? If they wanted to get out of there alive and kill Snow they had to rely on these people that surrounded them. Though she didn't trust the vast majority of them, for now, she had no choice but to use them. Katniss stood and retrieved the bow and arrow she had dropped when she moved towards the television after seeing the image of the baby. Something Finnick was saying perked up her hearing. "What was that?"

"I said," Finnick turned to her, "Snow's not going to find your bodies. He's not going to find any of us."

"Jackson, got a minute?" Katniss walked by Peeta and said, "I'm going to get a quick tutorial on how this Holo works. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah. Sure," Peeta followed her and Jackson into another room and watched unassumingly as Katniss got the basics down. The second Jackson stepped out of the room he walked over to Katniss and leaned over the Holo, "What button did she tell you to push before entering in the map's coordinates?" He mouthed to Katniss so no one could hear.

"This one," Katniss did a swift demonstration for Peeta who confirmed he understood with a nod while walking away from her when Homes entered.

"Jackson sent me in," Homes just stood there and stared at Katniss.

"I'm just practicing with this thing." She lifted the wrist the Holo was on. "I'm guessing we're getting farther away from our campsite considering the amount of pods that are around here." Homes' only response was a jut of his chin and a slight grunt. 'Okay then,' Katniss thought to herself as she followed Peeta out of the room only a second or two later to find him sitting on a full green sofa. If he had been lying down she wouldn't have cared in the least who was in the room with them. She would have crawled right up into his arms and rested her head against his chest and let his heart lull her to sleep. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. Instead she took the seat next to him when he patted at the cushion. "Any ideas?" She asked to everyone in the room.

"I say we rule out places," Finnick answered. "We know we can't walk along the street, so that's out."

"Rooftops are just as bad," Leeg 1 added.

"We still might have a chance to go back the way we came, but that would mean a failed mission," the tone in Homes voice when he said it actually made Katniss wonder if he had ever failed at anything in his life.

"You and the rest of the soldiers from Thirteen, including you Gale...even you Finnick, you can all turnaround," Peeta said with sincerity. "None of you need to be on this mission with Katniss and I. We were the only ones that were meant to be here."

"Peeta's right," Katniss added. "Unfortunately you all got stuck with us."

"Kind of a moot point, Catnip," Gale rubbed at the side of his head.

Jackson picked it up without skipping a beat. "We can't go back. We can't stay put. We can't use the rooftops or the street. So that leaves us one option."

"Underground," Gale said.

"Underground," Jackson confirmed.

Peeta was hesitant about going into the tunnels beneath the Capitol, the moment he got down there his skin began to prickle, but the reaction Pollux had was even worse. They found out the man had spent five years in the complete darkness of the tunnels until his family could buy his way out. None of them knew what to say. None of them but Peeta. "You've become our most valuable asset then, haven't you Pollux?" He placed a comforting hand on the Avox and shared a smile with him. A second later when Leeg 1 made a slight gagging noise due to the stench of human waste surrounding them Peeta said, "I was just thinking how much more preferable this smell is to Snow's roses, don't you think, Katniss?"

"Couldn't agree more."

"Should we go?" Peeta made motion for Pollux to go ahead, and he was much better than any Holo could have ever been. As they made their way swiftly through the tunnels, Peeta fought the chilling sensations that progressively got worse throughout the day. When they'd take a short break for twenty or thirty seconds, he'd have to fight to keep his eyes closed because if he opened them and Katniss saw what was inside he knew she'd see it. She see the panic. The gnawing fear of pending doom, and though Peeta had no clue what was lurking around the bend, he knew there was something worse than Peacekeepers waiting for them. Was Snow planning on forcing them beneath the city to destroy them or maybe Coin had a plant within their group that was going to put a bullet into Katniss when she wasn't looking. This fear alone had Peeta keeping his position right up against Katniss' back. More than once Jackson and Gale had commented on him being too close to her and that he should fall back, but Peeta ignored them.

It wasn't until Finnick had said something that they had finally stopped their pestering, "We used to walk in a line like this during the Quell. Peeta took the front and walked into one of the force fields. After that Katniss did it because she could spot them and throw those nuts into it. If someone jumped out at us, we stood a pretty good chance at survival. We outnumbered the majority of alliances out there." Finnick took a breather. "Seems Katniss is leading us again only she doesn't have any nuts to toss, and we sure as hell don't outnumber anybody out here."

The larger of the tunnels they had gone through, the ones the trucks used for deliveries, were the easiest to get through. During the day they were free from pods but at night they were a death trap. Loaded with pods and some sort of laser alarm system that could disintegrate rats the size of beavers within the span of seconds. Katniss hadn't realized at the time how accurate Peeta had been in his prediction of Pollux being their greatest asset in the tunnels. The entire day she could sense Peeta's closeness, feel his tension slowly building up. The few times they stopped she thought about talking to him, trying to gauge what was going on inside of his head, but breaking down the wall he had built to keep Snow's demons at bay was the last thing any of them needed, least of all Peeta. When their bodies could no longer go on and they stopped for the night, Pollux found them a small room full of pipes and machinery. Even then Katniss didn't speak to him. Jackson quickly worked out a schedule so each person could get at least two hours of sleep and Peeta stretched face first onto the cold floor facing away from Katniss. For a moment she thought maybe she had done something to anger him until he whispered something, tugged his gauntlet off, blindly reached out for her and sighed when she took his hand between hers. Within a few seconds he pulled his hand from her grip, tucked it back into his weapon, whispered to it and closed his eyes. Katniss was tempted to make him lay on his back so she could rest her head against his heart, but it was obvious he didn't want her to do that or he wouldn't have been laying with his stomach against the ground. He needed his space.

It was strange to her being on that side of the relationship again. Snow had done that to them. Since he had captured Peeta from the Quell he had forced Katniss into being the aggressor. 'You've been forcing me into that position my entire life, haven't you Snow?' She asked herself. 'Forced me into supporting my family when I was just a child...into being a parent for my sister...into the arena...and now you've forced me into making Peeta love me again. Well, I didn't starve to death, I didn't die in the arena, and I sure as hell won't give up on Peeta.' Katniss let her eyes drift to the side then back to Peeta again. 'I just wish you could remember, Peeta.'

_Most people looked at the road that led in and out of the Seam and into the Town Square as a pain, but not Katniss. To her it was an educational tool. Much more helpful than school. It was how she had first learned to hunt. Tracking people's footprints to and from town had been exceptionally difficult at first, but she eventually got the hang of it. More importantly, that's where she had learned how to walk without leaving a trace of herself behind. Oh, she couldn't track everyone, but some stuck out like a sore thumb. The goat man was easy. He was the one that had the stick mark dug into the ground and the hoof marks next to him. Another man had a slight limp when he walked. There was one man whose walk always changed. Sometimes he walked, most of the time he stumbled, and he was never dressed like anybody from the Seam. Katniss heard her father talk about him as she got older and went to the Hob with him. At first she thought his name was Victor and then she recognized him as a victor and heard someone call him Haymitch. Katniss had tried not to stare at him when she realized it was District Twelve's one and only living victor. There were the other kids, those she would track all the way to school. They were quite erratic except for a handful of them. The older ones that would just sludge home everyday in the same manner. They were old enough to know life's harsh realities, but still too young to truly understand. Then there were the merchant's children that followed the same paths each day. She didn't bother with those. She knew where they went. They all led to a life much better than hers and her family's, but there was one set of footprints. One set that had confused her for years. _

_By the age of eleven she and her father had a daily routine. Each morning before school they'd wake up and make their way into the dark forest. She loved it in there. It was the one place everything seemed happy._

"_Why can't we make mommy come out here, daddy?" Katniss knew better than to speak too loudly, and now that they were done hunting and foraging she didn't have to worry about scaring any game away. "We could all come out here and live in the woods. There's plenty to eat, and you wouldn't have to go into the mines anymore."_

"_Katniss we've talked about this," her father had that voice again. The one that said, 'if you keep on with this I'm not going to take you into the woods with me tomorrow.' "Your mom and Primrose aren't made for the woods, so leave it be." Katniss gave her eyes a roll. She could understand Prim not being able to go into the woods, she was just a little kid, but her mom was a grown up. "Get that scowl off of your face, Katniss or it'll stay there for the rest of your life." Katniss scowled up at her father who only chuckled at her. "No boy is ever going to want to marry you if you don't know how to smile."_

"_Good," Katniss lifted the corner of her nose, stuck her tongue out and hoped she made an appropriate enough noise to let her father know she was completely grossed out. "I don't need boys."_

"_You say that now, but one day."_

_Katniss gave her head a quick shake. The long braid she had just started to wear down the side of her head at the beginning of the school year felt heavy when it slapped against her cheek. "I'm going to say that every day. I am __**never**__ going to need a boy."_

"_Don't you like boys, Katniss?" Her dad took the tiny bow from her._

"_I like my bow more," Katniss looked at it with a smile. "Thanks for making that dad." She hadn't shot a thing with it, but it was fun trying to use it._

"_I'm glad you like it, but that doesn't answer my question. Don't you like boys?" He tucked his bow and arrows into their prospective hiding spots._

"_No."_

_Her dad gave his chin a little scratch and asked, "Do you like girls?"_

"_They're all kind of...prissy." It was one of the main reasons she didn't really have friends. With the exception of the Mayor's daughter, who Katniss didn't really talk to, they just shared the same lunch table, she pretty much stayed away from all the girls in school. _

"_I mean, do you..." he spread his hands open and finished asking, "...__**like**__ girls?"_

"_Like girls? Liiiike? Like...__**like**__?" Her father gave her a confirmation nod. It took a moment for it to register with Katniss. "Ewww. No. Gosh daddy, why are you asking me this stuff?" She did an all over shudder. _

"_No reason," her father started humming to himself as they headed for the fence then went quiet when they got closer to it. There was no reason for him to tell her to be quiet. She knew. The routine was the same. Check for Peacekeepers. She slid out first, then him, and then he'd pull the game bag through. They made their usual rounds only today when they headed towards the bakery her father started making conversation again, and Katniss hated the topic. "You sure you don't want to find yourself a nice young man when you grow up, settle down, have a family?" Her father knocked on the backdoor of the bakery._

"_Positive," Katniss wanted nothing to do with it. Why should she? She may not have been twelve yet, but she knew what it meant to be twelve. She had seen the Games. She had seen the kids names get picked out of the reaping ball and brought onto the stage, never to come home again. It was required for everyone to go to town to watch, and her father had always made sure she never had a clear view of who got pulled up on stage or the giant screens that lined the streets. He'd somehow hold his hand over her eyes or hold her close to his pant leg which is why she never quite recognized Haymitch Abernathy, until Prim came along. That's when Katniss realized that her father's hands weren't big enough to shield her from the world for the rest of her life. When the food stopped being stretched as far, and the soap didn't last as long, or the thread or even the bands she used to hold her hair in her braids, none of it ever seemed to be enough. That's one of the reasons she stopped wearing two braids, plus she was tired of looking like a little girl. She was eleven. She wasn't some little baby anymore. No. Katniss wasn't going to be like those other women in the Seam with their swollen stomachs for a few months then a crying baby soon after. She wasn't going to try and protect her kids from being in the reaping. It was bad enough thinking about facing that herself pretty soon or Prim having to face it in a few years time. Katniss straightened her shoulders. "No daddy. I'm never going to fall in lo..." she gulped as the baker's son opened up the door for them._

"_Hello, Mr. Ever...sir...I mean...sir Everdee..." Peeta wiped his hands on the edge of his apron then stuck it out and shook her father's hand. "Would you like to wait inside while I get my father...sir?"_

"_No thank you, Peeta. We'll wait out here. Do you know my daught..." Katniss elbowed her father in the thigh for him to shut up and heard him let out a stifled grunt. "We'll just wait right here," he said tightly._

"_That's fine, Mr. Everdeen...sir." Peeta gave Katniss a tiny nod, closed the door and went back inside._

"_Would you mind explaining why on earth you just..."_

_Katniss walked a few feet away, rested her back against the wall of the bakery and placed her hands over her face. "Oh my God. That was so embarassing."_

"_Do you know Peeta?" Her father took a step closer to her._

"_No," she shook her head. She blew out a breath. "No."_

"_But you're embarrassed for him?"_

"_For him?" She gave her father an eye roll, her newest habit._

"_Okay," her father gave her a questionable look. "Please explain what this is all about."_

"_What's what all about?" _

"_This?" Her father pointed up and down at her._

"_Leave me alone daddy," she said very stiffly and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_I will do no such thing. Not until you explain to me why you..." he straightened up. "Katniss Everdeen you hit your own father."_

_She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh daddy, I'm sorry, but..." It was him. The footprints that had been following her since the first day of school. The only thing she remembered about the first day of school for that other than the blue eyes that stared at her and the toothpaste stained shirt. It was the pair of eyes that she'd catch looking at her down the hall or over a book...through some tree branches, yet she never said anything, and neither did he. At first Katniss thought he was going to tease her because she was from the Seam and he was from Town, but he just kept on watching her. She knew who he was, but he never showed his face when they went to the bakery to make their trades. She always hoped he would, but he never did. The one time she decided to stare back at him he turned his head around and when he thought she wasn't looking he started staring again. That's when she realized that he had no clue she knew he was watching her. "I don't know what to do," she whispered to her father. _

"_About what?" He asked._

_Her hands shot straight to the back of her neck where she felt the twigs poking her. "Can you get these out?" She patted at the sticks feverishly._

"_Stay still," her father's fingers were working swiftly. "Don't move. I'll fix it." Katniss could feel herself blushing. She had just spent the entire walk from the woods to Town Square listing off all the reasons why she never wanted to get married only to have them all washed away in a matter of seconds. _

_'I hate myself,' she thought to herself as her father pulled the small pieces of branch out of her braid and flattened out her hair. 'This is why. This is the exact reason why you hate boys.'_

"_There ya go." Katniss turned around, but he stopped her. "Let's tuck in this tail, little duck." He gave the edge of her shirt a little flap, and Katniss quickly tucked it in, shaking her head from side to side, bathed in embarrassment when she heard the bakery door opening up. Her father gave his head a little nudge silently saying, "go ahead, Katniss."_

_She flattened her palms and back against the bakery wall, disappearing into the siding, holding her breath, wanting nothing more than the entire event to pass by without another word ever to be mentioned._

"_Clay?" The sound of the baker came out of the backdoor as well as the top of his head._

"_Morning," her father gave Katniss one last look of "I told you so" disappointment, and headed towards the baker. She watched from her position as her father and the baker spoke in hushed tones. Within minutes they completed a trade and shared a small chuckle._

_'Probably laughing at you and how stupid you look right now standing up against this wall, Katniss,' she was absolutely furious with herself. Katniss grit her teeth, stomped her boots, tightened her fists and marched to her father's side. "Hey Mr. Mellark."_

"_Hello Katniss," he looked down at her and smiled. "We'll talk with you tomorrow, Clay." The baker shook her father's hand._

_Katniss whipped herself around in a tizzy, once again smacking herself in the cheek with her braid. "Dang it," she gave her thigh a punch._

"_Watch your mouth young lady," her father scolded her. "You have some manners."_

_She didn't want to have manners. She wanted to go home and hit something. Better yet, she wanted to go back into the woods and use her bow. She'd probably shoot something now that she was mad. _

"_Think you can explain it to me now?"_

_Katniss looked at the bakery which was only a few yards away and stopped her father from speaking. "Not here!" _

"_Fine," he started walking away from Town. "Are you coming?"_

"_We've got more trades to do," she protested._

"_Then lets make the trades and we can talk on our way back home." Katniss knew she'd dread the rest of her morning if she let it drag out, but it was best to get them done right away. On their way home she stopped just outside of the Town Square and before they hit the road for the Seam. "Here?" Her father asked. Katniss nodded. "Okay," her father turned so he was standing with his back to the bakery and she couldn't be seen. "I take it you know Peeta?"_

"_I already told you I didn't."_

"_Then who was that girl and what was she doing back there?"_

"_That was...me," Katniss tried to play it off, but her father stood there staring her down with a look that said he knew exactly what was going through Katniss' mind when Peeta walked back into the bakery. "I'm wearing boots covered in dirt from the woods and my braid was frazzled, plus I could feel the twigs in it because they were scratching at my neck, I'm not wearing my school clothes, and I didn't even brush my teeth yet. What would people think?" She added lamely at the end._

"_You mean, what would Peeta Mellark think?" Katniss glared up at him. "Oh, no. Don't you dare give me a dirty look. I'm not the one that turned into a girl all of a sudden."_

"_I've always been a girl daddy," Katniss gave him an eye roll._

"_I hate it when you do that." She did it again just to get under his skin, then gave him a little smile. "I know, you'd rather climb a tree than play with dolls, and I'm fine with that. I know your mother forces you into those dresses you wear to school each day, and I'm okay with that too. Maybe next year we'll convince her that it's okay for you to wear pants to school, but this," he pointed towards the wall she was leaning up against earlier, "that's not something I ever want to see again."_

"_Thought you wanted me to be interested in boys," she said accusingly._

"_I would love it if you fell in love one day and got married...had a family, but not like that." he gave his head a shake. "Never like that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like," he started pretending he was a girl, fixing his hair, pretending to put lipstick on until he made Katniss giggle. "And I shouldn't have helped you back there. I'm sorry I did." He knelt down on one knee in front of her. "Why would you do that, Katniss?"_

_She wasn't sure what to tell him at first, but then the truth spilled out about Peeta and her suspicions. "I honestly don't know why he does it. I don't know why he stares at me, or even if he does follow me. Sometimes I think I'm crazy and making it all up in my mind." She noticed the way her father was smiling. "Why are you grinning?"_

"_If you do decide to like a boy someday, I want you to be who you are, not some phony girl who wears dresses and has perfect hair." His hand shot out and messed up her braid, then tugged out her shirt from one side of her pants. "There we go. I know her. I like this girl." Katniss gave him a big smile just as a loud crashing sound came from the direction of the bakery. Peeta and his father were standing next to the large dumpster with a lid swinging open. While his father was tossing in the flattened cardboard, Peeta was standing there staring in Katniss' direction. "Something tells me he likes her too," Katniss' father said, but Katniss only looked to the side and dropped her smile, giving her father a small punch in the shoulder. "As a matter of fact, I think he can see the true beauty that lies within this girl."_

"_Too bad I'm never getting married," Katniss started walking towards their house in the Seam._

"_Never, huh?"_

"_Nope. Never." She kicked at a large pebble and watched it roll._

"_Katniss?" _

"_Don't try and talk me into it daddy, it isn't going to work," Katniss giggled as she ran after the rock._

"_I've got years to wear you down. Marriage is a wonderful thing," he caught up to her and joined in on her laughter then began singing. Before he could sing the first three notes Katniss had joined him. Their melody silenced the birds on their path all the way to their house._

"_Daddy," a tiny Prim smiled up at him from her spot at the table._

"_Another one of my ducklings," Clayton gave Prim a kiss on top of her head as he walked past her._

"_Where have you two been? I was getting worried." Evelyn was washing Prim's breakfast bowl up in the sink and accepted Clayton's kiss. _

"_We were just running a little behind schedule today," Clayton said. "You know how it can be in the shops at times." _

"_Go on and get cleaned up. You two don't have long before you have to leave," she called out to them as they were making their way up the stairs._

"_Katniss," he stopped her before she could brush by him. "I know most of the boys you'll meet in your life aren't worth the time of day, but there will be one. One boy that won't see a girl from the Seam. All he'll see is Katniss. That boy will see everything you are. Everything you can't see in yourself. Promise me you won't push that boy away, Katniss."_

"_Daddy I already told you..."_

"_I'm not playing," Her father's voice suddenly got very serious, and he had an expression on his face like what he had to tell her simply couldn't wait another minute. "I want you to promise me that you'll give that boy a chance, Katniss. That you'll give him more than a chance, and that you'll give yourself a chance too."_

"_Daddy, are you talking about Peeta Mellark?" She took a step closer to her father and lowered down her voice. "Because...he's a merchant's son."_

"_It won't matter, Katniss."_

"_But I don't want to get married or have kids. The Capitol only takes that away." Katniss said it really quietly, but she was still afraid that somehow they'd hear her._

"_They don't take that away from everybody, Katniss, and if you can't enjoy the little things in life, what's the point in living?" Her father took her hands in his. "I don't want you to go out and find a boy tomorrow, as a matter of fact, I'd prefer it if you'd stay away from them for a few years, but I'd rather you not cut them out of your life completely."_

"_Mmmm...I don't know..." Katniss gave him a cautionary head shake. "Can I think about it?"_

"_That's all I ask," he tugged the end of her braid. "Now go fix yourself up. Who dressed you? You're a wreck."_

"_I thought you said you liked me this way."_

"_I do, but no boy will ever have you and how am I going to get rid of you if you look like that?" Her father laughed._

"_So that's why?" Katniss crinkled her nose at him. "I knew it! I knew you just wanted to get rid of me!" She teased him back as she headed into her and Prim's room pausing just as she entered. "Daddy?" She turned. "Is it him?" She glanced back over her shoulder with almost a wistful expression on her face, "Is it Peeta I shouldn't give up on?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Then How will I know who it is?"_

_Her father rested his palm against the door frame of his bedroom and said, "He's the one worth fighting for. The one that would fight for you."_

Katniss was jostled awake only seconds after she closed her eyes by Jackson. "Your turn to keep watch."

"What time is it?"

"Six," Jackson looked like she hadn't slept in days as she handed Katniss a can of soup and a box of something to drink.

Katniss nodded her thanks, quickly taking up her watch position next to Pollux who refused to sleep, or was unable to after spending five years of being tortured, for what else could you call being forced into slavery down here? She ate her can of soup, grateful it wasn't lamb stew, thinking she'd never be able to eat it again, and felt Peeta's eyes staring up at her. "Have you slept at all?"

"Some," he mouthed to her, not wanting to wake the others.

"Have you eaten?" She mouthed back.

"No," his lips formed the shape of the word.

She pulled the lid off of a can of chicken and rice soup and handed it to him. As his eyes met hers she felt a shot of electricity shoot through her. They were so different than the ones that used to watch her when he thought she wasn't looking. She studied him carefully as he swallowed it down and began lightly stroking his hair over and over again, wishing he could remember the one thing that continually alluded his memory. "Something's bothering you," she spoke quietly to him in order to gauge his voice.

"You knew about these tunnels before we got here, real or not real?" he asked her with a mixture of terror and fury in his eyes.

"Me?" She shook her head. "Not real. I knew about the ones Effie escaped from, but not these."

"I knew about them," He closed his eyes and was afraid to ask, but did anyway, "real or not real?"

She contemplated it for a moment then said, "Not real. We've never been here, Peeta."

"You're trying to protect me again, aren't you?" He ran his hand over hers and knitted their fingers together.

Katniss found this statement to be so odd. "What would I have to protect you from?" She slid closer to him.

Peeta could feel it, the tingling sensation crawling up his spine. He could sense it before any of them. "From Snow," he shot to his feet. The can in his hand was thrown to the side waking all of their group.

"What the hell?" They all started to take aim on various parts of the room, but none of them knew where to point their weapons.

"Peeta," Katniss reached her hand out to him.

"Don't you hear it?" His head whipped from side to side as his eyes began to focus on one spot of the room. His feet moved slowly across the floor as he waved the others behind him, all of them now pointing their weapons in the direction of where Peeta was heading. The blood inside of his body felt as if it was boiling, his skin felt like he had tiny insects crawling all over him, he should have been calling for a weapon, a blade of sorts, but his instincts told him not to. The sound he thought he had been imagining for hours was now loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. Their eyes stayed glued to the wall with the pipes, waiting to kill whatever was behind it. Pulses began to race, the stench of sweat filled the room as the first mutt shot up through the ground and let out an explosive, "PEEEETAAAAAAAH!"

**Join me on tumblr, my name is jamiesommers23, and if you want to vote for my stories on the Everlark Smut Awards tumblr page, that's groovy baby! If not, that's good too. MWAH!**


	23. I'll Go To Hell To Be With You

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

**By: Jamie Sommers**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: I'll Go To Hell To Be With You**

**Previously our band of rebels took to the tunnels beneath the Capitol in order to stay alive. Effie, Justus and Lavinia are on their own mission and only Haymitch, Plutarch and Beetee know about it. Peeta, Katniss, Gale, Messalla, Pollux, Jackson, Leeg 1, Homes and Finnick are hiding in some sort of room with pipes along the wall so their group can rest until Peeta jumped to his feet at the sound of his name being called out. **

**Thank you for waiting. I do hope you all had a lovely holiday. My Easter was grand. Thank you to all of you that are reading and reviewing, and for those of you not reading...well, you won't see this, will ya? I'm telling you all now there are probably mistakes up the ying yang in this chapter as I only had one beta. My regular betas S and A were unable to beta this week, but I still appreciate all that they have done and are doing. My new beta S (different S) has stepped up to the plate for this chapter and I cannot thank her enough. Thank you so much other S. THANKS! If there are mistakes, it's my fault. Not hers. I get brain farts when I write.**

**Don't know about you all, but I'm curious to see what's happening in the world of...**

**Mockingjay: Broken Wings**

Haymitch hadn't run this fast even during his training for the Quarter Quell. The sound of his feet echoed in the empty hallway as he raced in front of a panting Plutarch towards Beetee in Special Weaponry. If it were up to him, he'd leave the man behind, but Plutarch held the computer that linked to Effie and her short communication that had him shaking in his boots. "Move your ass," Haymitch held the door open and waited for the former Head Gamemaker who was completely winded. "Give me that damn thing," he ripped the computer from his hands and went through security as quickly as possible, leaving Plutarch in his dust. "Beetee!" He screamed the man's name to the girl that was sitting at the computer desk and recognized her as the same woman that had been there in the middle of the night the last time he had made one of these trips. Snow had rebel prisoners back then, and Haymitch wondered if the man had forgone capturing the rebels and went straight for the kill this time.

"Beetee is in his quarters." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of the man's small sleeping chamber.

"Damn," he slapped his hand against the wall and raced out of the room towards Plutarch who was still trying to catch up with him. "Quarters," was all he said. Haymitch ignored the grunt that Plutarch let out and walked swiftly until he got to the tiny room adjacent to one of the other offices lit up with computer displays and began pounding on the door. "Beetee! Wake the hell up!"

"Haymi..." Plutarch sputtered and tried again. "Haymitch, you'll wake everyone if you're not quiet."

"No one sleeps down here but him," Haymitch pounded again. "They don't let him leave this stinkin' place. Got him trapped down here like one of those damn mice with the friggin' cheese or...shit!" His fist tightened as he released his fury against the man's door, "OPEN UP!"

"The way you're yelling you're bound to wake the dead," Plutarch said between deep breaths as Haymitch started using his foot to kick at the base of the door.

"Yes...yes...I'm...I'm here," Beetee was pushing up his glasses with his middle finger as he opened the door to them. "Haymitch, Plut..."

Haymitch forced his way past the man without waiting for an invite. "We've got problems." He looked around and found a small table. "Christ," he placed the computer down and gestured to it taking notice that the only things inside of the room were the table, a chair and a pathetic excuse of a bed. "Effie sent us a transmission, only all we got was her screaming and a bunch of yelling."

Beetee began tapping away at the computer and asking questions. "Was she yelling _at_ you or in general?"

"If I knew that do you think I'd be here waking your ass up in the middle of the night?" Shaking some sense of urgency into the man would probably be frowned upon, but Haymitch was seriously considering it.

"Yes. Yes. True. True," Beetee pulled up the recorded transmission and played it.

"Move! Justus...Lavinia stay behind me!" Effie's voice was barking out commands. "Do you see them? Dear God!" The sound of guns blasting reverberated through the room from the computer's speaker and Haymitch cringed. Effie was speaking through the gunfire, but none of them could make it out with the naked ear, "...got mu...s! They're...niss an...P...ta! I...sure...it! ...ave...bort the...sio... NO!" The sound of gunfire grew louder, a loud burst of static shot through the speaker, and the transmission died.

"My goodness," Beetee pushed his glasses up on his nose. "What happened?"

Haymitch's foot automatically shot out and kicked the only item of furniture in the room. The chair flew up against the wall landing in the middle of the bed's rumpled sheets and thin blanket.

"That is why we came to you, Beetee," Plutarch placed his hands on the man's shoulders and moved him out of Haymitch's line of fire. "Perhaps you can reestablish communications with her or pull apart the recording to let us know what it is she was saying?"

"Yes," he went for the door. "I'll need to access my main computer. Let's go."

"Are you coming, Haymitch?" Plutarch asked.

"Go!" Haymitch yelled at them, needing a minute to regain some form of composure before he hurt someone. "I'll be right there. Just go." Plutarch and Beetee didn't waste any time leaving him behind. Haymitch simply stood and stared at the chair that was now upside down on Beetee's bed thinking to himself, 'I shouldn't have ever let you go, Trinkie.'

_Effie stood with her new weapon strapped onto her in the middle of the Hangar waiting for the medical team to arrive when Haymitch began to reconsider the entire mission. "This is too dangerous." Haymitch shook his head from side to side. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."_

"_Oh, please. I have been in a battle before." Effie gave the first of the medical team a little nod of greeting, completely ignoring Haymitch's warning to her._

_He yanked her to the side of the Hangar away from peering eyes. "Don't delude yourself into thinking that what you did when we escaped the Capitol is the same as what's happening out there now. You have no idea what's happening out there now. What you'll have to do." He inched closer. "Damn it, Effie. You're gonna have to kill people. Innocent people..." he pointed a finger at the tip of her nose, "Your former neighbors."_

"_I am aware," she sounded distanced and unaffected._

"_Bullshit!" Haymitch noticed the way she snapped her eyes towards his when he swore. "Oh, my swearing gets under your skin, but you're okay with pulling the trigger on some...some kid wearing a white uniform because Snow told him that was his duty?"_

"_Do not make this any harder for me than it already is, Haymitch." Effie set her shoulders back and into a rigid posture._

"_You think it's hard now? Just wait till you get there. It's gonna get a hell of a lot worse." He ran his hand down his face wondering where the prissy little nag that he had fought with for so many years was. The woman that dressed to the nines, made sure she was matching from the tips of her toes to the puffy wigs and oversized false eyelashes was long gone. She was now standing before him in a dark military issued uniform, her hair slicked back into a tight bun with a weapon strapped to her back and a rifle in her hands. "Why, Effie? Why are you doing this? We've got men...trained men and women that can go in there and do this. You don't have to," he lowered his voice down. "Stay here and take care of that kid of theirs."_

"_Haymitch, what kind of mother would I be if I allowed my son to risk his life for his child, yet I wasn't willing to do the same?" She lifted her chin a little higher and spoke softly. "I may not have given birth to that boy, but he is mine, and I'll be damned if anyone is going to take him from me or Katniss," she paused for a moment. "Those are my children, Haymitch. Those are..." She turned away from him for a moment then faced him head on and spoke with unconditional love dripping from her voice, "That is __my__ baby out there."_

_In that instant Haymitch knew what Peeta meant when he told everyone that Effie had always been his mother and that they needed a few years to find each other. "You two deserve each other," Haymitch took her hand in his. "I don't say that lightly cause I think pretty highly of the kid."_

"_I know you do," she gave him a pleased smile. "Thank you. I am very proud of the man he's become. His father and I are both so very proud."_

"_Miss. Trinket. The craft's ready to go," someone called to them._

"_Well," Haymitch took a step back. "Ya heard the man. The craft's ready to go."_

_Effie's arms wrapped around him, and his around her waist. "I shall be waiting victorious for you in the Capitol."_

"_And I'll come and getcha Trinkie," he kissed the side of her head and felt hers on his cheek in return. _

"_Of course you will," she said over her shoulder as she walked away. "You love me you drunken buffoon."_

"_Yeah, well..." he called out to her, "...you love me too ya know...nag."_

_As Effie placed a foot onto the hovercraft's step, she turned to him and said with her trademark smile, "It would be wise for you to remember that," ducking inside before he could respond._

Haymitch reached for the chair and put Beetee's room back in order. It took less than a minute, but he felt better fixing the disturbance he caused in the man's bedroom. As he headed down the hallway towards Plutarch and Beetee he thought of the woman and the words he had once said to Katniss about Peeta then directed them at himself, 'You could live a thousand lifetimes and never deserve her,' vowing once again, 'I'm coming to getcha, Effie. You just stay alive.'

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The first mutt burst through the floor, the sound of Peeta's name came out of its mouth like a loud, threatening, burst of air. "PEEEETAAAAH!" Everyone took aim on it, but no one shot due to the man it called out to. Peeta had whipped himself around and reached for it, taking hold of the creature before anyone could even get a good look at it. While the group was hollering at him to move so they could kill it, Peeta was ripping it, shredding it apart with his gauntlets.

"Stay away!" He screamed out to them when the orange glowing blood began to puddle at Peeta's feet.

"What the hell wa…" Homes stood with his back to the wall just as the second mutt slid from behind the pipes and attached itself to his spinal column. The gun he held in his hand, dropped to the floor. Katniss took aim on the mutt and shot it through the head with her arrow while Gale shot it through the body, but it was too late. Whatever this mutt was, it had already gotten its hooks into Homes and had drained the life from him within seconds.

"We need to get the hell out of here," Jackson ordered them.

"Not yet," Peeta stood with his fists balled next to him.

"There could be more," Finnick said as he headed for the door.

"There are, but they're not here yet." Peeta chose his next few words very carefully, "I…I can hear them. These were scouts. They were searching for me," he faced Katniss. "The others will be coming, but…" Peeta began to shake his head. He wanted desperately to squeeze it, but his hands were covered… He did a double take when he noticed that his gauntlets were dry and clean. "I…I ripped that thing apart with my hands. Real or not real?" His eyes shot to Katniss, but no one answered. "REAL OR NOT REAL!?"

"Real," they all began answering within seconds.

Jackson began to take control of the situation. "We can_not_ stay here."

"And we can't go out there yet!" Peeta pointed to the doorway that led back to the tunnels.

"Peeta," Katniss quickly got his attention then began speaking the way only they understood leaving everyone in the room what wondering what they were keeping secret. "You need to pull yourself together."

"Okay," he spoke to her taking in everything around him. "Okay," he repeated himself in a somewhat calmer tone. 'One thing at a time,' he thought to himself. 'Your gauntlets. Why don't you have blood on your gauntlets?' He looked towards the mutt he left in shreds and took a step towards it. When Leeg 1 did the same he put his hand out and stopped her. "Stay away from their blood. It's tracker jacker venom."

"That's why it's not on your uniform," Katniss said to him. "Beetee fixed it so that we couldn't get stung. The venom beads off of our uniforms like water does."

"A tracker jacker stinger can't puncture your uniforms, but these aren't tracker jackers," Gale looked at the one on Homes' back. "Is it safe to touch him?"

"Better let Peeta do it," Jackson suggested. "He's got those gloves."

Peeta moved closer to Homes, but the shell of a human being lying on the floor looked nothing like the man that had been standing there only minutes ago. "Good God," he reached out a tentative finger and poked at him. His skin sank down to the bone. "His eyes are…geez," Peeta grimaced. "They dropped to the back of his skull. I think it drained him of his blood or something." He could hear the others making sounds of disgust, but chose to face the inevitable instead, rolling Homes over to see what it was they were facing. The weight of the man was primarily on his back where the mutt was attached. Peeta gave him a big heave and jumped backwards in one swift motion. What they saw was like nothing they had ever laid eyes on before.

"Wha…what is that thing?" Gale's eyes bulged out of his head.

"Mutt," Peeta's pupils dilated into pinpoints as he focused on the reason they were sent into the tunnels. "They're after me, Katniss. This is what…they…" the air in the room suddenly went dry, his throat felt as though he had swallowed handfuls of dust. The weight of the weapons lining his suit could be felt in each and every muscle of his body. "You need to go." He looked to Gale. "Get her out of here. Take her. They know how to find me."

Gale quickly took Katniss by the upper arm and began dragging her towards the doorway to which she protested. "No! No!" She ripped her arm from his grip with an unbelievable amount of strength.

"You don't get it," Peeta could feel the hysterical sensation growing out of control deep within. "These things can detect me. I can hear them and they can hear me. I don't know how," his head was shaking frantically as his feet began their crazy circular pacing motion. "I just do. Snow's using them in the hopes to get rid of you, Katniss, and in order to do that they have to track you. That's what these two sons of bitches were doing!" He pointed at them, his whole body was getting hotter and hotter. "They were tracking you, but not by following your footsteps or anything like that. NO!" His voice sounded crazed and maniacal. "Through me. Somehow they know where I am, and they're going to keep on finding me! Tell their friends! And then this entire place will be swarming with these things!" Peeta stared at the four foot long centipede like mutt with tentacles type legs that attached themselves to Homes' spine, sucking the fluids from him. The somewhat shiny green and gold skin covering the creature resembled that of a tracker jacker's body. The black lines etched deep within its hard skin every four to five inches even gave it a bumble bee type of look, but the body was unnaturally bloated, filled with Homes' fluids which began seeping onto the floor of the room they were in out of the dead mutt's deadly six inch legs. There must have been over a hundred of them, thin appendages that not only attached itself to Homes' skin, but had the ability to slither with speed and accuracy. Its mouth was filled with sharp, pointy teeth and two long fangs that could either rip their prey from limb to limb or inject them with the deadly venom. "They'll just keep coming if I stay with you!" He held onto Katniss' upper arms and did his best to make her understand. "They won't stop, Katniss! If we separate…if I go another way then maybe I can mislead them…draw them…"

"Let's go," Gale reached out for Katniss again.

"Head back the way we came so our paths don't cross," Jackson said it as though leaving Peeta behind were a foregone conclusion and everyone's mind had been made up.

"I am not leaving him!" Katniss screamed. "What if Snow catches him again? Then what?" It was her greatest fear.

"Then I'll take my pill," Peeta said to her.

"I'll go with him," Finnick stood next to Peeta. "We're allies, right?"

Peeta had no idea what he'd do without Finnick Odair in the arena. The man had literally brought him back to life. "Yes." Peeta could feel his raging boil gradually calming to a slow simmer. "Which is why I need you to protect my wife. Get her out of here."

"This isn't going to happen," Katniss began ranting as Peeta gripped her face between his hands. "No," she spoke with a clenched jaw.

"It's the only way. They'll find you. Please, Katniss. Please. Go with them and let me do this."

"If you do then I'll take it…I'll take this damn pill the first chance I get," She threatened him with her moving lips and no sound. "_They_ can kill Snow. _They_ can go back." She gestured towards the rest of their group. "You leave me now then we both know I'm going to die here anyway."

"Don't say that," He gave her a little shake. "What about Maysilee?"

"What about her? Maybe if I'm dead then they'll stop tracking you?" Stormy, dark silver eyes pierced intense cerulean blue. "She needs her father, and if you tell them about the pill, I'll shoot myself, or I'll let the damn mutts kill me or I'll walk into a pod…there are plenty of ways for me to end this, so what's it going to be?" Katniss could feel her pulse racing and the dull throbbing in the back of her eyes turning into an almost blinding stabbing pain as she stared Peeta down.

"Fine," his silent response sliced through her. She knew her threats had gone a bit far, but he needed to understand, she was willing to die in order to ensure he lived. "I'm going," Peeta announced to the rest of them, "but before we leave there are some things you need to know." He gave the mutt one last look and said, "Stay away from their teeth and these things," he kicked at the leg. "Katniss and I have protection from them. None of you do." He faced Katniss. "Put your helmet and your face mask on. It'll be hot as hell, but their…whatever these are," again he gestured to the legs, "won't be able to get through. Their teeth will kill you, so stay away. They can slink through a tiny crack like a mouse, but their bodies are like armor except for the black lines. If you hit them, that's were you have to strike or you have to shoot them in the head like Katniss did. Gale, you're lucky your arrow went through the black part, but…" Peeta pulled it from the mutt and the rest of Homes' blood mixed with that of the mutt drained onto the floor, "…see how the tip is bent? That's what will happen. Your bullets will bounce off of it, so aim carefully. Now it's belly," Peeta gave the mutt a kick to show the underside of it. "There's nothing shielding that. The reason they don't really worry about it is because they slither until right before they attack and by that point…well, we all saw how quickly it came out of the ground."

"Not to mention how fast it killed Homes," Leeg 1 added. "He didn't even hear that thing coming for him."

"Their legs are soft too, but they have the ability to run faster than…" Peeta began thinking about the mutts he and Katniss had faced in the arena. "Let's just say, they're not like anything you've ever seen before."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Gale asked and everyone stared at Peeta accusingly, waiting for an answer except Katniss and Finnick.

"Wish I could tell you that, Gale, but I have no clue. I just know."

The center of Gale's brows knit together. "You said they could hear you, Peeta. How?"

"Again. I don't know. All I know is this entire day I could have sworn someone was whispering my name." Peeta let his head sink back for a second and blew out a breath. "I thought I was hearing voices again." He looked at Katniss with guilt in his eyes for not sharing his concerns with her.

"Annie said you heard someone talking to you when you were being held prisoner here," Finnick spoke quietly.

"That's what I thought it was," Peeta gave Finnick a pathetic nod. "I thought maybe it was me remembering some kind of torture I went through or…I was going crazy or …I don't really know what. All I know is that these things can somehow sense me."

"Well," Gale gave Peeta a curious look. "If they can detect you, then doesn't it reason that you can do the same?"

Everyone's eyes darted towards Peeta. "In a way."

"I mean…you knew it was here before any of us did," Gale gave his right shoulder a little shrug in Jackson's direction.

"That's true," Jackson added. "You knew that one that attacked Homes was there. I'm not sure why you didn't know about the one in the ground, but you knew about the one behind the pipes."

"I think we all assumed the one behind the pipes was the one in the floor," Katniss swung her bow over her shoulder, thankful that talk had now seemed to be swinging in the direction of Peeta being an asset to their team instead of hindering it. "Peeta, before we leave here, and I think we need to get the hell out of this room fairly quickly, maybe you should take a minute to think about what's been happening to you today, and the signs that led up to this attack. We'll get our things together and form out a plan with Pollux while you do that. Maybe you can pinpoint when and how you've been detecting them and how we can avoid them." Katniss looked around the room to the rest of the group that had nodded and made slight noises giving their approval before taking a step away from Peeta.

"Katniss?" Peeta called to her. "Come here a second." The rest of their group was gathered around Pollux and checking over their weapons, staying as far away from either the mutt, their dead friend, or both.

"Yeah," Katniss stood about three feet away from Peeta who was standing at the edge of a puddle of blood that had pooled at his heels.

He took a step towards her and felt the extra grip of his boot against the ground. "Why would you say something like that to me?" He didn't have to explain what she said. She knew her silent threats would cause him to change his mind.

She was horrible with explanations. Always seemed to screw them up somehow. It would usually take her some time to come up with an appropriate answer, but in this instance she knew what to say. They may have been her father's words, but Katniss had used them once before in their lives. She swore she wouldn't tell him about that day. She wouldn't even hint at it. Not that she didn't want to, but he needed to discover their past on his own and if he didn't remember, oh well, they had a new life now. But when he asked her this question, Katniss knew exactly how she had to respond. She lowered her voice down to a barely audible whisper, shut out the world for only the briefest seconds of time and pulled the love she felt for him from her heart, pouring it out into one simple sentence, "Because, you're worth fighting for, Peeta." The tiny hint of sadness that caused her voice to crack at the end of his name had her walking towards the group and pressing the buttons on the Holo so Pollux could begin plotting out their path.

Peeta focused on Katniss' back for a second, watched the braid as it floated down the side of her head.

_Katniss was kneeling in front of him in their home back in District Twelve. The fire was going and there were crumbs from the bread they had broken still on his fingers. "He told me, he'll be the one worth fighting for. The one that will fight for you. I never knew why he was acting so funny that day. Like he had to tell me or it would be too late. Like he knew he was running out of ti..."_

"Let's go," Finnick slapped Peeta on the back abruptly forcing him back into their harsh reality. "Did you really think she'd leave here without you?"

"Huh?" Peeta tilted his head, still trying to place what it was he remembered, and who Katniss was talking about.

"Reverse the situation and ask yourself if you'd ever leave her behind?" Finnick asked.

"No," Peeta didn't even have to think about an answer to that question. "I'd never leave Katniss behind."

"Now ask yourself why. Then tell yourself, the female version of you, granted a bit scarier and with a much worse temper, is right over there," Finnick gestured towards Katniss. "And stupid you went and asked her to leave you behind."

'Ask yourself why,' Peeta silently repeated Finnick's words to him as they traveled down the dank, smelly tunnels towards the center of the Capitol. 'Why wouldn't you just let her leave you?' A million reasons popped into his head. 'You love her more than life itself. You're her husband. She's the mother of your baby. You said that you'd always stay with her. You promised her father that you'd take care of her. You made a vow to...'

"Peetaaaah," the sound of his name, though not loud enough for everyone else to hear began to resonate through his ears.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The only thing helping Finnick to keep it together were thoughts of going home to Annie. Home _with_ Annie. Taking her back to Four where they could rebuild their lives with their baby. God how he wanted that. He wanted to go through everything an expectant married couple went through. Finnick shot a glance over his left shoulder when he thought he heard something, and refocused his attention towards the front of the group where Katniss and Pollux led the way. Peeta was directly in front of him, Messalla behind him, Leeg 1, Gale and Jackson taking up the rear. The second he saw that mutt burst through the floor of their hideout, Finnick felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Neither Katniss nor Peeta said that the mission they were on was to head in his direction, but Finnick wasn't an idiot. None of these people were. They had to get to Snow. In the back of his mind he hoped that maybe Effie, Justus and Lavinia, who had left hours before them, were attempting to do just that. Kill Snow. That maybe...maybe the rebels would win this thing and his little group of allies would step out of the dark tunnels to find the president had been assassinated, but fantasies had never really helped him in his life. They were fine for passing the time with Annie while they were on the beach, but in real life...in real life fantasies always led to the inevitable. Affliction.

_The water licked against their bare toes in the sand before the dawn. There was nothing like the sight of the sun rising over the ocean except for maybe the silhouette of Annie in the moonlight, flinging her long hair back over her head to keep the water from her eyes after they'd sneak in a swim. Finnick would have to watch closely because the fleeting moment would only last for a split second, but what a second it was. He grinned, as he looked across the buoyant waves, picturing it._

"_What are you smiling at over there?" Annie pressed her fingertip into one of his dimples._

_'She caught you,' he thought to himself with a schoolboy expression on his face. "Just remembering something."_

"_Something good?" _

"_Yeah," he lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss against the palm of it. "Real good."_

"_Then it must be me you're thinking about." _

"_It's always you I'm thinking about Annie. You're always the one on my mind." Annie ducked her head down a bit and fluttered her lashes at him. When other women did this as a means of flirtation Finnick found it to be deplorable and off putting, but Annie never even realized what it was she was doing. It was merely a bashful reaction to his statement. "We're going to have to head back soon," he said with regret._

"_I know," her voice held a morose tone to it._

"_Wish we could watch the sunrise from here," he spoke the words that he knew she was thinking._

"_When you come home we'll watch them all." Annie let out a soft sigh. _

_Finnick gave the beach one last look, turned Annie into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Are you ready for your poem?" She nodded and he recited it to her._

"_Finnick Odair," Annie rested her hands against his chest and looked up into his eyes. "Out of all the poems you've written for me, that is my favorite."_

"_Yes, I know that." Each year, since the first time he told Annie he loved her, Finnick had recited the poem to her before leaving for the Games as a reminder that she was always his one and only. "It's your poem, Annie."_

"_No one can ever take that from us, can they?" He could see the tremor in her bottom lip and knew it was time to leave their beautiful safe harbor. _

"_Never." He kissed her forehead and led her towards Victor's Village. "They'll never take that or my love for you."_

_As they walked quietly across the beach towards their homes, they passed the houses of the children that would be reaped in a few short hours. Finnick wouldn't have to mentor them. Skip would be sent in to do that. Finnick would be too busy with all the customers Snow would have lined up for him. He'd have to leave Annie in Mags' capable hands soon enough, but for right now thoughts of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games were pushed to the side. He had only an hour, maybe two, before the district would be crawling with Peacekeepers and cameras and Finnick was determined to live them as though they were his last moments on earth._

Finnick's head jutted forward the instant Peeta said, "I can hear them," to Katniss.

"Where are they?" He began scanning the area as they moved forward.

"I...I don't know, but they're getting closer," Peeta's face held a disturbed quality to it. "The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up."

"Put your helmet on," Finnick tapped at it with his finger. "Protect yourself."

"Helmet Katniss," Peeta repeated Finnick's advice to her and pulled his atop his head, pulling the clear shield over his eyes and top of his nose.

Their footsteps were getting louder as they hurried through the tunnels when the sounds of screams came from somewhere in the distance. "Geez," Finnick hadn't felt this much panic even when he was in the arena as a child.

"Avox," Peeta said to them. "That's what Darius sounded like when they tortured him."

"We need to get the hell out of here," Katniss stopped as did the rest of their group. "Pollux, what 's the quickest way to the top. We're like fish in a barrel if we stay down here."

With a wave of his hand they were all racing after the man, the sound of their feet splashing in puddles of refuse did nothing to hide their location, nor did Katniss' orders to them which had to be spoken louder for all to hear. Finnick stopped short, as did the rest of them when Pollux held up a hand at one of the transfer stations. A large area that the delivery trucks could easily drive through. The floor appeared to be in tact, but it was merely one of the Capitol's illusions. Pollux reached down and picked up the first solid thing he could find and threw it into the area only to have one of the Capitol's deadly traps revealed. A large pool of liquid that shot a burst of acid into the air and dissolved the stone Pollux threw. Finnick could feel his pulse racing uncontrollably as the Avox pointed a path along the sides of the walls, but even that was tricky. If one of them slipped, waved a gun, a limb...anything over the acidic floor, they could all be hit with the spray.

"There's got to be another way," Finnick said as he noticed Peeta looking down the tunnel at the ceiling.

"There," Peeta pointed, "They're coming."

"There's no other way," Jackson moved into position. "Stay close to the walls, hug the damn thing if you have to. Now go! GO!" She yelled in Peeta and Katniss' faces. "Get out of here Odair," Finnick hesitated when she and Leeg 1 took up a fighting stance instead of following Katniss, Peeta and Pollux.

"Come on," he urged the woman. "We can all make it."

"No," She turned his shoulder so he could face the exit. "We can't. Someone has to stay behind and protect our country's future. Now get them to safety! Head out!" She screamed when Finnick didn't jump to her order. "GO!" The first blast at the deadly creatures heading their way was fired by Leeg 1.

"Come on," Finnick heard Gale's voice and saw him reaching a hand out to him. "There's another tunnel up there. We've got to move."

Finnick held on for dear life as the wall of the acidic chamber bubbled behind him. Now that he was inside of the transfer tunnel he could smell the stench of the chemicals they were using as a weapon and felt his stomach churn. He kept his eyes focused on the thin strip of flooring that Gale was walking on, making sure to follow in his precise footsteps, not wanting to alter one inch from the man's path for fear of what might happen, not only to him but those trapped inside of the deadly chamber with him. The sound of Katniss and Peeta screaming for them to hurry was calling to him as was the screech of something...some_one_ else. A scream, though it was nothing more than a short burst of a woman's wail, sent a bloodcurdling chill down Finnick's spine. 'Leeg,' he thought to himself as he listened to the woman's last cry. Gale was moving further away, not out of cruelty or revenge of any kind, but out of the desperate need that one finds themselves in when thrown into an arena and forced to fight for their life.

"TAKE COVER!" Peeta screamed out to them and Finnick instinctively held his arms over the back of his head. The loud splash could be heard as Peeta called out over and over again, "STAR! STAR!" Finnick didn't have to turn to know that he was shooting blades into the mutts that were heading their way.

"MOVE!" The sound of Katniss' voice had Finnick's feet swiftly floating across the thin strip of flooring, catching up with Gale.

His natural instinct was to look behind him to see where the mutts were, but his time in the arena told him not to. Even the slightest hesitation could mean your life. "Don't look back!" He shouted to Gale, just in case. "Keep your eyes on your target!" Gale gave him a nod as he rushed towards the ladder to the next tunnel.

"Fire!" Gale screamed up to Katniss who immediately took out an arrow and aimed it over his head. Finnick could feel the heat lapping at his heels as he reached for the ladder's rung.

"Through there," Peeta pointed to where Pollux was heading. The acrid stench of the acid was still stinging Finnick's nostrils as a loud explosion came from the transfer area. Bits of mutts sprayed out as Peeta slammed the lid to the tunnel close. "There's more, so keep moving!" Peeta ordered him, and Finnick didn't stop until he saw danger up ahead.

"Wait!" He called out to Katniss before she was caught in the same trap Messalla had walked into. Finnick reached out, pulling her back as Messalla stood frozen amidst a golden light that melted him like a candle's wax.

"Wh...where..." Katniss began stammering. Pollux was looking from side to side and Gale looked like he was about to throw up, which was how Finnick was feeling at that very moment. The only one that actually seemed to keep it together was Peeta. Peeta who had suddenly lost his fear of the mutts and their ability to find him now looked like he was filled with a combination of rage and purpose.

"Where is Leeg 1 and Jackson?" Peeta yelled out.

"They stayed back to hold off the mutts," Gale answered.

Peeta pounded his gauntlet covered fist into the wall causing a crack to spread out like a spider's web. "We need to move. Those things won't be far behind, now go, and keep that damn Holo on so you can see the pods," with his common sense order barked out, Katniss flipped the switch to show a pod only an inch away from Finnick's feet trapping him in his spot. "Damn it!" Peeta yelled what Finnick was thinking.

Finnick could feel the blood draining from his limbs. There was no place for him to go. "Katniss," he pressed a hand on her shoulder hoping to bring her, as well as himself a bit of comfort and strength to get through their current predicament. "Go," he tried his best to ease the guilt and fear in her eyes. "I'll stay here and...and when the mutts get close enough...I'll...I'll..."

"I'm afraid that won't be allowed," a voice from a hatch in the tunnel above them spoke, trapping them all in their spots, much like Finnick.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"Peeta," Effie's heart was thumping wildly out of control as she hurried towards the exit with Justus and Lavinia.

"Effie," the sound of Lavinia's computerized female voice came as a shock to her. "We need a plan first."

"A..." Effie didn't want a plan, she wanted to race out of their little hovel and find whatever it was that Snow had sent out to hunt down her children. "A...plan?"

"Think Effie," Justus' throat convulsed as he spoke to her and his eyes bored through hers. "Let's be smart about this. You won't do Peeta and Katniss any good if you're dead."

"Yes. Yes," she took a few short staccato breaths. "Forgive me. You're absolutely correct." She began speaking, "Hagar, can you detect where the sound came from?"

"I have made an attempt at triangulating its location, but have not been able to pinpoint it."

"Can you point us in the general direction?"

"Yes, Effie," the computer instantly mapped out a diagram for them to follow. "The train will be arriving in..."

"The train," Effie interrupted Hagar. "Our mission," she looked to Justus and Lavinia.

"Won't do us any good if Snow kills Katniss and Peeta," Justus said. "We can come up with another plan to capture Snow, but we only have one shot at protecting Katniss and Peeta from whatever it is that's out there."

"Yes," Effie felt relieved that they felt the same way she did. "We'll need to tell Haymitch and Plutarch that we are aborting our mission immediately. Hagar can you open up a line of communication with them please?"

"Effie, Peacekeepers have been dispersed and are approximately three minutes out," Hagar's warning solidified her decision to forgo their plan and head back towards her kids.

Effie threw a glance over her shoulder, "It'll have to wait. Let's move out." Effie led her team through the tunnels, away from the Peacekeepers, and towards the sounds she had heard. A possible death wish, one she had no choice but to take. Her mission to make her way into the tunnels beneath Snow's headquarters to capture him was now a thing of the past. Keeping Peeta and Katniss safe from whatever harm they were about to endure was now the priority and one she would never take lightly.

The second she heard Peeta's name being called out again Hagar began to speak to her, "Effie, I have performed a vocal analysis. The sound of Peeta's name is not coming from anything in my database."

"Keep following that noise," she ordered Hagar and led her team swiftly through the highlighted path, carefully avoiding the few pods that had been planted in the deepest bowels of the Capitol.

While her Holo was active her targeting scanner was still functioning, but the ability to see what was behind her had to be sacrificed. Fortunately Hagar's detection system was still running at full capacity. "Peacekeepers are closing in."

The transfer station where the train ran, where they were going to make their entry into Snow's compound, was one of the most guarded stations at the Capitol. Peacekeepers would have already been at the ready to prevent entry. Whether or not said Peacekeepers knew there was a trio of rebels ahead of them Effie hadn't a clue, but she didn't think their position had been compromised yet. The first forty-five minutes they ran through the tunnels Snow's soldiers didn't follow in their direct path. It wasn't until they saw the first slithering Capitol mutation, squeezing out the crack of a wall, that the trio gave their position up by firing their guns.

Effie's weapons were unlike those of the two behind her whereas they did not shoot bullets. Hers were more like those of the elite guard that cared for Snow. When Justus and Lavinia's bullets failed to pierce the skin of the mutts and Effie's weapon splattered them into oblivion, she realized she'd be the only defense against the Capitol's creatures. "Concentrate on the Peacekeepers," she called to them. "Your bullets are no good against those things." Her eyepiece zoomed in on a target and before she could even blink its ghoulish blood was splattered against the wall of the tunnel. "Hagar, get Haymitch!" She called out as she raced towards the mutts, knowing that she needed to update him on the state of their circumstances before it was too late. "Pick up the pace!" She called back to Justus and Lavinia who were firing at the Peacekeepers twenty or so yards behind them. "Move!" Effie dropped the rifle in her hands allowing the strap to keep it in place against her body, reached behind her and thought, 'Capture.' Two handles jutted out from her pack as she ordered, "Justus...Lavinia stay behind me!"

"I have patched you through to Haymitch and Plutarch, Effie," Hagar's voice spoke, but she ignored it for the moment.

She pulled on the handles behind her, freeing a new weapon and took aim on the Peacekeepers, waiting until they moved within range. Her targeting system honed in on the group of ten men and women as they shot at her. Justus and Lavinia's backs were plastered against the tunnel's wall while Effie took her place in front of them. 'Fire,' she thought to herself as the weapon shot out a tiny ball which grew as it got closer to the group of white uniformed soldiers, spreading out and covering all of them in a net, with the exception of one. Both Lavinia and Justus took fire on the man running in their direction. The rest squirmed beneath their trap. Screaming out in pain from the microscopic barbed fibers the netting was made out of, preventing them from making a move without shredding their skin. With the Peacekeepers taken care of Effie had new concerns. The mutts. "Do you see them?" Her feet began racing in the direction she had last seen one of the mutts go in. "Dear God!" She called out when she heard the screams coming from deeper in the tunnel, fearing the worst.

"Peacekeepers," Lavinia's computer voice spoke to her the same time Hagar's did.

"Two dozen Peacekeepers are closing in on you. There is a small tunnel fifty feet ahead," her eyepiece showed the way. "And your line of communication with Haymitch is still open," Hagar spoke.

"I'm almost out of ammo," Justus said as he took careful aim on Snow's men heading their way.

"Me too," Lavinia followed.

'Do something or you're all going to die,' Effie thought to herself. If she shot a wide burst on her rifle she'd be able to take out at least half of Snow's men, but her weapon would be severely depleted using that large of a burst. It took an awful lot of energy to use the tracking devices and to communicate with Hagar. If she used her smaller guns... 'My guns,' she quickly bent down to retrieve the one in her boot and the one issued to her by Thirteen, in her waistband, and handed them over in quick succession to her team. "Haymitch, we have a severe problem here," she began calling out as they started racing in the direction of the tunnel's entrance that Hagar had highlighted. "We've got mutts! They're hunting for Katniss and Peeta! I'm sure of it!" The Peacekeepers were shooting at them, striking the tunnel's walls, but getting too close for comfort. "We've had to abort our mission! And are now..." Effie felt herself being thrown into the wall of the tunnel as Lavinia jumped in front of her, using herself as a human shield. The vibration of Lavinia's body against Effie's as bullet after bullet entered her had Effie screaming at the top of her lungs, "NOOOOOOOO!" With her back pressed up against the wall of the tunnel and Lavinia's bloody body convulsing, Effie thought, 'Wide shot,' took aim and killed the majority of Snow's men in one blast. The rest hit the ground and gave her and Justus the time they needed to make their way through the tunnel's hatch. "We have to seal this panel," Effie began looking around for something heavy and saw nothing but darkness.

"Go," Justus stood tall. "I'll hold them off."

"No," Effie shook her head. She had just lost Lavinia and she refused to lose Justus too. "I refuse to abandon you."

"Effie, you have to get to Katniss and Peeta. You're our last hope now. If those mutts find them, it's all over. Regular bullets won't kill them."

He was making too much sense, and it cut her to the core. "Please do not ask me to do this, Justus. Hagar," she called out and got no response. "Hagar!"

"You used too much energy when you fired that last shot." Justus pushed at her shoulders. "Go."

"We can both get out of this alive, Justus. I know we can." She shoved the rifle into the charging unit and pulled out a smaller gun, clicked something on the side and handed it to Justus. "Come on. I have an idea." Her eyepiece was still functioning, highlighting two pods. "Be very careful. Make sure you stay as close to me as possible. I'm going to have to cut power to the Holo in order to use this," she tapped at her eyepiece. "There's a pod right here," she pointed to a spot on the ground.

"Just tell me what to do."

Effie hurried down the tunnel in the opposite direction of the mutts and stood in front of the other pod, pushed a button on the side of her eyepiece and said, "Hold out the guns like you're firing at Peacekeepers." Justus took up a position without question. "Scan," Effie placed the order and a red light beamed up and down Justus' body. "Got it." She took the eyepiece off and placed it gingerly on the ground next to the pod. She pulled out the pack of gum Beetee had given her from her pack, unwrapped the center stick and balled it up, placing that next to the eyepiece, and then placed the order, "Display." She took hold of his arm and said, "We're going to lose our Holo capabilities, but it's better than the alternative." She took off in the opposite direction, avoiding the pod she had pointed out and ran down the tunnel. "They're coming," she whispered to Justus as they hit the deck, using darkness as their only form of cover.

The first of the Peacekeepers made their way into the tunnel. "There! Freeze!" One called out and bullets began to fly, but not towards them. Towards the projection of Justus the eyepiece had created out of light. "Drop your weapon!" Peacekeepers began calling out one over the other. "He's not falling! He must be wearing body armor!" Effie waited until they were within range of her trap before taking aim on the balled up stick of gum then took her shot. The explosion caused the entire tunnel to quake, bits of rubble showered down on them as pieces of Snow's men lay scattered across the muck.

"Let's go," Effie stood up and dusted herself off ignoring the screams of those still left alive.

"Effie," Justus put a hand out to stop her. "Isn't that me?" He pointed to his projection.

"My word," she gasped. "Stay here." She held her gun out and followed the same path back, stepping over bits and pieces of human remains. There were three Peacekeepers still alive, one reaching out to her for help. Effie took aim on each of them and put them out of their misery before picking up her eyepiece. She swallowed the bile in her throat, wiped the bloody bits off of its lens and snapped it back into place. As she took her stance next to Justus, she fought to keep her mind on the task at hand. "That Beetee certainly created a masterpiece. I shall have to thank him when we return," her voice never faltered. Their path was lit up, there were no pods in sight, but her earpiece could hear the sound of mutts calling out Peeta's name in the distance. She took a deep breath, blew it out between pursed lips and said, "Shall we?"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

The small band of rebels could barely breathe when they heard someone say, "I'm afraid that won't be allowed," from the open hatch overhead.

Their eyes locked onto the woman standing above them and the man behind her. "Mom," Peeta said with relief in his voice.

Effie stood with a short barreled gun pointed down the tunnel. "We'll have time for regards later. For now, we'll need to get you out of here. Katniss, you first," one by one she ordered them to climb up the ladder where Justus pulled them to the side, but when it was Peeta's turn he refused to leave Finnick. "Young man, I do not have time to argue with you. Now get your derriere up this ladder or I will climb down there and drag you up here by the skin of your teeth!" She snapped at him.

"You better move, Peeta," Finnick glanced over his shoulder at him. "Your mom sounds pretty pissed." He had no clue what Effie had planned, but he was pretty sure the woman had something up her sleeve.

"My word, they're coming," Effie said to the rest of the group. Finnick didn't have to ask who _it_ was that was coming. He could guess. More mutts. "Finnick, I need you to stay perfectly still." Effie disappeared for a second then came back holding a long barreled rifle with some sort of attachment at the end. Before he knew it she shot at him and something bore into the wall an inch above his head. "Grab onto that," She ordered. He lifted his head and saw small triangular shaped handle hanging down from a thin wire.

"Will that..."

"Damn it, Finnick! Grab it!" Effie hollered, and any argument he had was now a thing of the past. He reached up, hooked his hand through the handle and felt himself being lifted from the ground and slid up past the ladder, through the hatch, before he could blink. Hands reached out and grabbed at him as Effie stood, smacked the side of her rifle, and whatever he rode on disappeared into thin air. "We need to move!" She flipped her rifle behind her and yanked out two guns.

"The Holo," Peeta called out to Katniss who was already loading an arrow into a bow.

Finnick could see the mutts coming for them down the tunnel. One broke through the wall about three yards in front of them and his trident soared through the air, plunging deep into the open mouth of a mutt. As he ran behind the rest of the group he pressed the button on his wrist and held his hand open in wait for his trident's return. Within seconds it was in his hand again and Finnick was throwing it in the direction of yet another mutation. He could hear Effie barking out orders to someone, but he couldn't make out what they were or who she was talking to. He tried to listen in...tried to follow the group so as not to step on a pod, but he could feel himself slipping behind. "Come on," he urged himself to hurry up as his feet pounded through the muck.

"MOVE!" Finnick could hear Peeta's voice from up ahead. "Katniss! NO!"

A new burst of life seemed to surge through him when Finnick heard Peeta call out Katniss' name. He was terrified that one of the mutts had gotten to her. That she had gotten killed. The girl was like a little sister to him and the thought of losing another member of his family petrified him. He could see the head of one of the mutts slinking through the sewage and threw his trident with so much force it ripped the head off. When he pushed the button on his wrist the trident returned with the mutt's head still attached. "Son of a bitch!" Finnick screamed as he stepped on the head and yanked his trident free, hoping he didn't get the poisonous blood on himself, then continued to run in the direction of his allies who were now yards ahead of him. He could see them disappearing up a ladder as the noises grew louder behind him. "PEEEETAAAAAH! PEEEEETAAAAH!" His heart was pumping so hard and fast he could feel it beating in his throat.

'Get there! Get there! Get there!' Kept going through his head with each splash he made in the puddles of human waste. He could see a man's legs dangling from the ceiling, then disappear. A woman's legs. Then they were gone. "Annie. Annie," he breathed out over and over again. He had to make it back to her. He couldn't die here. Not after all they had been through. Not now. Not after everything they had overcome. He had made it out of two arenas. He had done what Snow wanted and sold himself year after year to the men and women of the Capitol...sold his soul, in the beliefs that one day he'd have a better life. One day he and Annie would be able to get married and have a family. That they'd be able to go home to Four and live out their dreams.

"_Are you going to say it, Finnick?" Annie stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his chin. _

"_Of course I am," He brushed the hair away from face and looked into her eyes. He didn't want her to watch the hovercraft's departure from Thirteen so they were saying their goodbye in their quarters. "Did you really think I would leave without reciting your favorite poem first?" Annie shook her head from side to side and Finnick spoke the words he wrote for her so many years before, hoping it wouldn't be the last time, fearing that it very well could be, "I do believe the Gods above, created you for me to love. They picked you out from all the rest, because they knew I loved you best. I once had a heart and it was true, but now it's gone from me to you. Take care of it as I have done. For you have two and I have none. I'll give the angels back their wings. Their golden harps and all those things. To prove to you my love is true. I'll go to hell to be with you."_

He was tempted to glance back at the swarm of mutts diverging upon him, confirming he was in a hell like none other. He could hear Katniss' voice screaming to keep the tunnel's hatch open, but Finnick knew they had to close it or everyone would die. He silently willed her to shut it. To close the lid and not look back. They had more than just themselves to think of now. They had a child waiting for them...a baby that needed them. He thought of his and Annie's baby. How he wished he could have had what Peeta had with Katniss.

"_She's got morning sickness pretty bad, though I guess I shouldn't really be calling it morning sickness since it happens all the time." Peeta gave his head a shake as they sat on the beach and stared up at the lightening tree. "I know I should feel horrible about it, but..." Peeta grinned at Finnick, "...gosh I like the little changes that are happening to her. I mean...it's so exciting Finnick. I'm going to be a dad." Finnick couldn't help but smile at the kid who let himself forget for a second that they were in the middle of the Games and relish the prospect of being a father. He wasn't jealous, but he sure was envious. _

"_Maybe one day I'll be able to hold my wife's hair to the side and rub her back too," he had said, thinking of Annie._

"_I hope you do get that chance, Finnick. I truly do."_

'Me too,' Finnick thought to himself as he splashed his feet through the muck that much faster...pumped his elbows that much harder. He needed to reach that opening before it was closed. The combination of sounds escaping the mutt's mouths had become a jumble of noises causing the hair on his arms to stand on end. The flash of white uniforms running towards them caught his eye as the sound of guns firing and human screams echoed through the tunnel in a chorus of sheer horror. They were gaining on him from both ends. The few mutts that had been in front of him had been killed either by himself or the rest of his allies, but those behind him were still alive and determined to reach Peeta. There was only one thing he could think to do. "CLOSE IT!" Finnick screamed out. "SEAL THE DAMN TUNNEL!" If there was only one thing he could do, only one act he could perform as a father, then this would be it. He would sacrifice himself so his child could live without the fear of being thrown into an arena. His eyes locked with Katniss'. He could see the question in them. "DO IT!" He had meant to scream it, but no sound left his lips. He could hear her screaming out the command for the Holo to blow just as the first mutt reached his foot and the small handle appeared above his head attached to the thin wire. His hand reached for it, but Effie had shot too high. He could feel the mutt's pushing at his legs...his back with their hands, lifting him off the ground.

"NIGHTLOCK! NIGHTLOCK! NIGHTLOCK!"

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

Katniss immediately knew what Gale had meant when he called out, "Fire," to her. She whipped out one of the fire arrows and shot it directly into a burst of the acidic floor causing it to shoot up in a burst of flames just as the last of their group made it onto the ladder. The sound of high pitched squeals rang out as the mutts burst into flames. Her body moved of its own accord down the tunnel behind Pollux and Messalla. The hand that reached out and stopped her from moving came as a shock to her system as did the sight of Messalla disintegrating into a puddle of liquid flesh. She had to stop and get her act together, but stopping put them all at risk. The mutts could attack at any minute. She couldn't seem to keep track of her thoughts. She could hear Peeta growing angry, heard Gale say something about Leeg 1 and Jackson, but it wasn't until Peeta slammed his fist into the wall and caused it to crack that she pulled her head back into the never ending Games.

"We need to move. Those things won't be far behind, now go, and keep that damn Holo on so you can see the pods," Peeta yelled at her. Without hesitation Katniss flipped the switch on the Holo showing a map of their surrounding area and a pod an inch away from Finnick's feet, trapping him in his spot. "Damn it!" Peeta yelled out, and Katniss began to tremble in fear.

"Katniss," Finnick rested a hand on her shoulder. "Go. I'll stay here and..." There was no way she could leave him behind. For a brief moment Katniss wondered when Finnick had become such a vital part of her life without her even knowing it.

_Katniss blew out a breath and rested her head against the wall behind her. "Good lord this kid is dancing on my bladder," she grumbled to herself._

_Finnick let out a little chuckle. "She's just anxious to make herself known to the world. The daughter of the Mockingjay and Jabberjay is just as feisty as her mother." She could see Finnick staring at her bulging stomach. "What's it feel like?"_

"_When she kicks?" Katniss asked him._

"_Yeah." Finnick had always been handsome, but the happiness that radiated from him that day...his wedding day, seemed to magnify a boyish quality that left Katniss with an appreciation for the man's inner beauty and excitement for what lay ahead. Not only for Finnick and Annie's nuptials, but for the prospect of them being able to experience what she and Peeta were going to in a few short months._

"_Want to feel?" She offered._

"_Really?" His brows shot up and his dimples deepened. _

"_Give me your hand," she reached out to him. "Here," she placed it on the spot Maysilee was pounding away at. _

"_Wow," Finnick's entire face lit up. "That's amazing."_

_In less than a minute Maysilee stopped her movements. "That's it," Katniss sighed in relief. "She's done...I hope."_

_Finnick pulled his hand away and said, "Why would you hope for something like that? I'd want to feel that all the time."_

"_That's because she's not using your organs as a diving platform." _

_Finnick let out a little chuckle. "Does she kick a lot?"_

"_Hmmm," Katniss thought about it for a second. "She kicks whenever Peeta puts his hand on my stomach and talks to her."_

"_Just Peeta?" _

"_She kicks other times too, but he's the only one she responds to," Katniss answered. "She knows it's him," Katniss said more to herself than to Finnick._

"_She knows her dad's touch," the softness in Finnick's tone matched his expression. "One day..." he let his sentence trail off and stared off to the side._

Finnick's shaky voice caused Katniss to quake, "...and when the mutts get close enough...I'll...I'll..."

"I'm afraid that won't be allowed." Everyone's focus shot upward towards the familiar voice of Effie Trinket.

"Mom," Katniss could hear the relief in Peeta's voice at the sight of his mother.

The weapon Beetee had given to Effie put all of theirs to shame as far as Katniss was concerned. How Effie was able to rescue Finnick from his precarious spot with such speed and accuracy left all of them a bit flabbergasted. "We need to move!" Effie hollered as the first of the mutts entered from both ends of the tunnel.

Katniss immediately reached for an arrow and took aim on one of the deadly creatures in their path. With a deep breath and fire flowing through her veins she released the arrow just as it opened its mouth and let out Peeta's name, cutting it short. "Peet..."

"The Holo," she could hear Peeta calling to her as she pulled another arrow out and released it.

Unsure of how it shut down, she flipped the switch, showing the map of their surroundings, and called out, "NO PODS!"

"There's a hatch up there," Peeta said loudly from behind her. "Head towards it and don't stop running. "STAR!" One of his blades shot out and decapitated a mutt.

Finnick's trident flew past her and into yet another as she continued to take aim, careful as to not waste too many arrows. "We can't keep running towards them!"

"Keep moving!" Peeta yelled at her. "They're behind us too!"

"Take cover!" Effie screamed. Katniss could see Pollux hunching over and followed his lead as blasts of strange sounding gunfire rang out overhead. "Watch out, Gale!" Effie's voice shot out, but what happened behind her she had no clue. All she could concentrate on was the escape hatch fifty feet ahead of her that led above ground. If she could get there then she'd have better aim on her targets and be able to pull the rest of her allies to safety. Her path was free and clear as far as she could tell. She could see the sheer adrenaline running through Pollux. The veins in his neck were pulsating, his entire face had turned red and a loud grunt came out of his throat as he released the latches on the hatch and forced it open with his back. He practically jumped through it then shot his hand down, reaching for Katniss. She flipped her bow over her shoulder, jumped onto the first rung of the ladder then heard it calling out Peeta's name from her left in an eery hiss. "Peeeetaaaah."

"MOVE! KATNISS! NO!" She heard Peeta scream with terror in his voice, "Heat!" Katniss knew that was his order for the blade that could slice through pretty much anything, quickly followed up with the short squeal of pain from one of the mutts. She didn't want to imagine how close it had come to her if he was able to use his blade on it, and let herself be hauled to safety by Pollux.

"Come on," she and Pollux both reached through the opening for Peeta and pulled him to safety.

"MOM!" Peeta quickly flopped onto his stomach and reached for Effie, yanking her through the opening with one hand. "Give me your hand," he ordered Gale just as the sound of a gun fired and her life long friend's body slipped down a few rungs.

"GALE!" Katniss screamed and tried to make her way to help, but Pollux held her back.

Peeta lunged forward, grabbing onto the back of Gale's uniform as shot after shot was being fired in the tunnel. "Come on," he grunted as he pulled with all his might.

"Peace...keepers," Gale breathed out as first his head, then upper body was pulled to safety by all of them.

"We need to close the hatch," Effie said and met Peeta's eyes with fierce determination.

"No," Katniss reached out to stop Peeta. "There could be others trying to get to safety." She threw herself onto the ground and looked through the opening, blocking out the sounds of Peacekeepers crying out in pain from the mutts that didn't care what side of the war they were on. "Finnick," she whispered harshly. "No, Peeta we can't close it," she turned to him. "Not yet," she pleaded with him and turned to Effie, but even her former escort knew what Katniss didn't want to admit. They had no choice. "We have to kill those mutts." Her eyes flashed to the Holo and Boggs' words came back to her. 'Please hurry,' she said over and over again as her fingers fumbled for the wristband.

"CLOSE IT! SEAL THE DAMN TUNNEL!" Katniss met Finnick's stare as he yelled up the order to her, but she wasn't quite ready to seal the hatch yet.

'A few more seconds,' she thought to herself.

"Do it," Finnick mouthed to her, but she could hear his voice as clear as day.

_They were waiting for Plutarch to come back and tell them it was time to make their way in for the wedding ceremony, but the man had disappeared into thin air. _

"_If you knew what you knew now, would you do it again?" Finnick asked her. "Would you do it?"_

_It was a question she had asked herself many times. If she had known she was pregnant before the Quarter Quell would she have gone into the arena or would she and Peeta have made a run for it? "I don't know."_

_Finnick sat on the arm of the sofa and nudged her shoulder. "You'd do it."_

"_How do you know when I can't even answer that?"_

"_Because you're a good person, Katniss. Granted you hate admitting that out loud, but it's the truth." He gave her shoulder a pat and said, "Sometimes life presents alternatives that have disastrous consequences no matter what you choose, but a person like you will always do what's in the best interest for those that don't have the ability to help themselves." Finnick stood up and walked towards the edge of a table then turned to face her. "You don't have to worry. I won't tell anyone you're not as much of a hard ass as you make yourself out to be." Katniss grinned up at him. "Just promise me something. If me and Annie ever have a kid, you'll do what you can to keep it safe."_

"_God forbid you ever reproduce," she said with humor in her voice, "I'll do my part Finnick. You'll never have to worry about that."_

Katniss' eyes flashed to Justus and saw his lips moving and his throat making a strange motion.

"Stand back!" Effie called out from behind her and shot something above her head.

Everything seemed to happen at once, but Katniss felt like the entire event occurred in slow motion. "NIGHTLOCK!" She screamed out the command to the Holo as the buckle that held it in place finally gave way. "NIGHTLOCK!" The thin wire from Effie's rifle was shot itno a wall behind Katniss and one in the tunnel. "NIGHTLOCK!" She dropped the Holo into the tunnel just as Justus lifted Finnick from around his ankle and his behind pushing him towards the handle dangling above his head. Finnick zipped past them, screaming out the Avox name, as the explosion went off and Peeta slammed the hatch closed. The earth began to shake beneath their feet. The muffled explosion shook them all to their core. Katniss' head whipped around to see Finnick's back plastered against the wall. The thin wire that had led him to safety was now held taught by the sealed hatch.

"Justus," Effie clasped a hand over her earpiece and threw it to the ground, sucked in a breath and let out a small cry.

"Justus," Katniss stumbled backwards and was held up by Peeta's strong grip. "Regina...Adam," she choked out. Her tear filled eyes met Finnick's who appeared to be in a state of shock.

"We need to..." Peeta blew out a burst of air and clapped his hands over his ears.

Pushing all forms of emotion to the back of her mind Katniss allowed the adrenaline coursing through her to the foreground. She took stock of who was left. Pollux stood trembling against a wall. Finnick kept pushing the button on his wrist for his trident which was nowhere to be found. Gale was slumped over with his hand pressed against his bleeding wound. The unflappable Effie Trinket stood like a statue with her hands wrapped around her arms and Peeta. "Peeta?" His hands were still covering his ears, but now he was on his knees rocking back and forth. "Peeta."

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

They had barely made it out of the tunnel alive. Finnick made it out by the skin of his teeth, but Justus was dead, either by the mutts or from the explosion. Peeta had no clue. What he did know was that his head was reeling and his ears were ringing. Like the explosion had occurred not only in the tunnel but between his ears as well. His hands flew up to them, pressing against them in an attempt to quell the screeching cries.

"Peeta?" Katniss was talking to him, but he couldn't stop the squeals shouting out to him, and in that instant Peeta knew the truth. "Peeta."

He had no clue when he fell to his knees or why she was grasping at his arms, trying to pull his hands free. "Katniss," he gasped out.

She yanked at his hands, ripping them free and clutched them in her own. "If you're going to tell me to leave you here, don't bother, because I won't," she cried. "I can't," she said between grit teeth.

Behind them they could hear Effie talking to Gale and his stifled grunts as she bandaged his wound, but neither one paid it much attention.

"They didn't want to kill you," he looked into her eyes. "They wanted to inject me with more venom," the reality of Snow's plan spilled out of him, "so _I_ could kill you in order to weaken the rebellion." He lifted his arm and showed her a small tear on his uniform. "I think it got me," he began shaking uncontrollably.

"No," she began examining the tear, looking for a wound and found a small scratch. "It's nothing. A scratch. That could be from anything." She held his cheeks in her hands as he began hyperventilating, forcing him to keep eye contact with her. "It's over. They're dead, Peeta. The mutts are dead."

The sounds of their cries were slowly coming to an end. His head, which had been full of voices only seconds earlier, was now silent. "They're gone." Their reality began to sink in. The death of Justus. Gale being shot and the sight of the mutt crawling out of the wall's crevice and bearing its fangs at him...its legs only a milometer away from Katniss as she escaped from the tunnel...all of it poured down on him. His hand reached out to Katniss, and pulled her to his chest. "You almost died. You can't die. You hear me? You can't leave me, Katniss." He began peppering her face with kisses.

"I won't." Her fingers dug into his back as she returned each of his kisses with hard stamps of her own. "You can't leave me either, Peeta. You can't. I'll die without you." Their lips mashed together.

He pulled her face away from his and held her gaze. "Don't you ever threaten to take one of those pills again. Do you hear me?" His grief stricken voice cut through her heart. "Don't let him take you from me. You and Maysilee...that's all I've got in this world, and he can't have either one of you."

"He can't have you either," her hands clawed at the back of his helmet, wishing she could feel the curls beneath it. "I'll fight for you till my dying breath."

The memory came back to him like a sharp smack across the face. He could see it all before his very eyes.

"_You okay?" Peeta asked as he headed towards Katniss._

"_Yeah," she nodded. "I'm fine." _

"_I'm glad one of us is, because I'm a mess." Peeta let out an uneasy laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "My insides are shaking like a leaf."_

_Katniss hugged him and confessed. "Me too…I mean…" she pulled away from him saying, "I'm nervous. Don't know why…I mean…we're already married."_

"_Not yet," Peeta's expression was full of love. "But we will be." They opened the front door and went outside. "Ready?" Peeta asked her._

_Katniss nodded her head. "Yeah." She held his gaze and asked, "On three?" _

_Peeta couldn't have thought of a better way to start their life together. "On three," he agreed. _

"_One." He trailed his hand down her braid._

"_Two." She placed her hand against his heart._

"_Three." They stepped over the threshold of their home as husband and wife._

Their voices disappeared as their lips moved in unison, "Stay with me." And though they both meant it from the bottom of their hearts, neither one knew for certain if it was the truth when their lips moved together once again, "Always."

* * *

**Join me on tumblr. I'm jamiesommers23**

**MJ:BWO readers I will have a new chapter posted very soon. RtR readers, I should have a new chapter of that soon too. I needed someone to do a beta on it. ~J**


End file.
